DragonBallGX, the Next Generation Rise of Mephelis
by Divine Saiyan Psyagon
Summary: A young boy is thrown into the DBZ realm due to the influence of an unimaginably powerful evil. When the boy discovers the cosmic power he wields, will he defeat the most powerful evil of all universes? Or will his dark side join the evil and rule all?
1. Chapters 1&2 Ancient Evil, Reborn Hero

Dragon Ball GX, The Next Generation

**Rise of Mephelis The Dark Saga**

by Divine Saiyan Psyagon

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Sonic The Hedgehog, Naruto, One Piece, Static Shock, Transformers, Fantastic Four, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, Teen Titans, or Inuyasha. All these characters are the sole property of their original creators, I 'am merely borrowing them and I do not plan to make any money by using them in the endeavor of my first fan fiction I've ever made. I do however own the characters I will have typed in **bold** when they are first mentioned in the story.

**A/N**: One of my OC's, **Jared Gates**, is the fictional twenty-eight year old son of Bill Gates. Also, Maroon Quine, is a type of fruit tree my character designed with his knowledge of genetic science. It tastes just like red wine, but unlike wine it has no alcohol. Instead, it contains "Soberol", a non-intoxicating chemical that has the same pleasing effect as alcohol but none of its undesirable side effects like drunkenness, hangovers, or dependency. The invention had won my character the Nobel Peace Prize in this story world I've created.

Please keep in mind that this story is purely for entertainment, it is notto be taken seriously!

This story is beta'd by: KageOkami-Kogo (who also gives _her_ OC "Saania" life throughout the story!)

**Chapter One: Return of the Ultimate Darkness**

Out in space, a gigantic meteor had begun to enter Earth's atmosphere, about ten-thousand miles in diameter, it was more than large enough to cause a global mass extinction event and more than likely destroy the entire planet, but as it finished its final descent into the atmosphere, something very bizarre happened. More than ninety-nine percent of the meteor just vaporized into dust, the only thing that landed on the blue planet was a very prehistoric looking clay jar. But this is no ordinary clay jar, and this is no ordinary planet Earth. In fact this earth just so happens to be the planet Earth of the Dragon Ball Z universe/dimension.

About 20 minutes after the jar had landed and cooled off it began to crack, in a fraction of a second the jar split into two symmetric halves. Then a pitch-black slime surrounded by a dark purplish mist began to ooze out of the two halves of the ancient clay jar. Slowly the slime began to rush away from the jar and form a puddle on the ground a few feet away. After five minutes passed a dark shadowy figure had taken form where the puddle of dark sludge had once been. It was a humanoid being; arms, legs, and every other part of its physiology were practically a mirror image of an average male human body. However anyone who happened to see this dark figure before it vanished, would have immediately known it was anything _BUT_ human.

Though the creature's body shape was identical to that of a human, it had no skin tone or color, no face, no eyes, no ears, no nose, no mouth, no any of the features that give humans even a remote form of individuality or personality. The only things on its head where a face would be on a human were two deep slits where human eyes would have been, and an even larger slit where a humans mouth would have been. The dark being slowly began to examine his shadowy form in a manner similar to that of which Cell did when he absorbed Android 18 the first time and became "perfect".

After about a minute of self-examination, the malevolent demonic figure spoke to itself, "finally! After being imprisoned for 100 million years in that blasted fucking mystic jar, I am Free! FREE!!" he cried out triumphantly, "and with that no good "_Divine Saiyan_"out of the picture, I can take over every universe in existence and destroy the most boring ones, completely unopposed, MUA-HA HA HA HA HA!!" He cackled deafeningly. Unfortunately (for the poor baka who is about to insult the most powerful evil entity in any known universe), the dark being had reformed on a very wealthy Japanese business man's highly secluded luxury estate manor about thirty miles from Tokyo.

When he saw the intruder in his backyard he began to scream, "hey! Asshole! What the hell do think you're doing on my private property eh?" The dark being then realized the voice he was hearing was talking to him and stood more erect in posture with his back to the Japanese entrepreneur. "Yeah that's right! I'm talking to you ya son of a bitch! Now get those shitty feet out of my private spice garden and get the hell off my property you fucking bastard!!" the Japanese moron screamed.

After a few seconds the dark being replied in an almost guttural rasping voice that was so icy you could practically see the shadowy abomination's breath turning into a freezing mist before your very eyes, "Who dares be foolish enough to speak blasphemy of me in my presence?" When the man heard the dark being's voice, his blood literally froze solid in his veins for about 10 seconds, "answer me!!" the evil entity roared.

"Mu-mu-**Muajuiceen Oojeechima** sir (Ma-juu-keen, Oh-gee-chee-ma)" the deathly shaken Japanese man whimpered.

The dark being let out a loud guffaw when the quivering man spoke his name, "you call that a _name_?!" he chortled, "that's the most idiotic name I have ever heard, and I've heard a LOT!" he laughed.

The man bristled slightly, too afraid to show that he was affronted, "I... I'm an orphan... I-I gave myself this name..." he explained weakly.

The dark being smirked darkly, "well then, Mr. _Oojeechima-_San, prepare to receive your just reward for your unbridled boldness and courage" the dark being continued.

Completely shocked by how the mysterious dark man responded to his rude and insulting language, Muajuiceen asked, "a reward? What is it !?" Then the dark being turned his entire body around and revealed his head to the startled fool. When Muajuiceen saw the monsters superficial face his skin turned bone bleached white along with his hair. Then the dark being held one of his arms out to his side, immediately a black mist began to form a dense cloud near his hand and in 3 seconds a pitch black sword with a blood red handle materialized into the grip of the shadowy figure's palm. Then the dark being's mouth slit began to form a pseudo smirk and with an evil laugh said.

"A one way trip to complete and utter oblivion!" Then the dark entity began to place both his hands around the hilt of his blade and slowly raised it above his head to prepare and smite the poor innocent man into the other-world.

Just before the dark creature could kill Oojeechima he croaked hoarsely, "What are you!?"

The dark being simply responded by saying, "I am **Mephelis, Mephelis the Dark**" and as he said the word "dark" with a heavy emphasis on its meaning his eyes momentarily flashed the most unnatural shade of neon green. The display of pure evil shown by Mephelis made Oojeechima shit himself so bad his pants and underwear slipped off his legs from the sheer weight of it all. After realizing what the man had done out of fear, Mephelis simply continued, "You should be greatly honored primitive mortal protoform, you've the pleasure of being the first living creature I've intentionally destroyed in more than a hundred million years," Oojeechima gasps sharply, "since you are the lucky first mortal to lay eyes on the perfect dark being, I'll give you 5 seconds to choose whether I kill you by a slow cruel agonizing death, or a swift instant one starting-NOW!" Mephelis replied.

"Swift and painless!" Oojeechima sobbed almost instinctively.

"Good choice jelly bag," Mephelis chirped. Then he rose his sword over his head and with one foul swipe, emitted a giant wave a Ki energy from his blade and vaporized the poor entrepreneur into stardust along with the entirety of his former property and landscape. After briefly admiring the total obliteration of 500 square miles in the direction of the nearby mountains he had caused he took to the skies and returned to outer space once more. He then began to contemplate on how he would absorb enough energy to re-obtain access to all his powers, the majority were still dormant due to him being sealed away by the _**Divine Saiyan Psyagon **_for so very very long.

Then suddenly an amazing idea hit him like a ton of bricks, "of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner? I can absorb the hawking radiation created by my wormhole/black hole hybrids as they connect a plethora of universes to my original home dimension!" He exclaimed excitedly, "the more temporal distortions I create, the more hawking radiation will be emitted for me to absorb, and the soon I'll have regained my ability to access the Cosmic Ki (Chi) Energy Vault. Once I can do that again, my victory will be most definitively assured!"

Then with a wave of his hand a ring of small wormholes began to orbit around himself. "Each of these wormholes gives me a view of another universe that is somewhere out there, now the only question is, which universe shall I cause the distortion in first?" After looking through more than ten-thousand portals he began to lose hope that he would ever find a suitable starting point where the inhabitants didn't have any people with special abilities that might have a chance to stop him before he had regained enough power. "Damn it all!! Every single one of these blasted portals leads to a world full of some form of super powered freaks!! I'll never find a defenseless world at this rate," he sighed in annoyance, "maybe I'll just have to wait a few thousand years for my power to recharge naturally, because so far every world I've viewed is full of-Huh, well well, what have we here?" Mephelis exclaimed, then he dragged portal number ten-thousand, seven-hundred and seventy-seven closer to himself for a better look, "excellent! This world is absolutely helpless, I'll have no opposition here whatsoever!" Mephelis shouted with elation.

Then Mephelis began to wave his hands over the portal in a macabre fashion. Seconds later the portal began to glow a blinding white then disappeared into thin air. In truth though the portal merely popped up somewhere else. The portal Mephelis had activated lead to none other than our own universe to our very own boring planet earth. And so the malevolent Mephelis The Dark began his quest to once again attempt to take over all of existence.

x

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"How could they do this to me? I'm their own flesh and blood, their eldest son, why?" I asked. "I know I really fucked up bad this time, but that is no excuse to abandon their first child, besides I already apologized and my own brother forgave me for what I did to him, why can't my parents forgive me too?"

"_Flash Back"_

"Adam!!" Jim, my father roared as loud as humanly possible. I came running up from downstairs at my computer where I had just finished chatting with my business partner, **Jared Gates**, who owns half of the company we started about two months ago in secret.

When I reached the top of the steps I saw a very steamed and pissed off father of mine giving me a deadly look of anger, "yes father? You wanted to talk to me?" I asked in a very polite and sincere manner.

"Would you care to explain what the hell this is all about!?" he yelled as he held out a copy of the business contract me and Jared had forged for our company.

When I realized what was going on I shrieked, "_fucking bloody hell_! Where did you get this private confidential document you jerk!?" Then almost out of instinct my dad punched me hard in the gut to shut me up, this of course caused me to double over and fall to my knees.

"You do not speak to me like that you ungrateful child!" After about five minutes of talking to me about the company I had started behind his back, Jim said, "well, what do you have to say for yourself you greedy disobedient runt?"

"I say you better not put up a fight you son of a gun excuse for a father." I reply quickly.

"Why the hell would you say-" Then immediately after my father started talking the police burst through the front door of our house and in two seconds a swat team of ten men had their gun barrels all pointed at my dad's face and began to shout the traditional phrase...

"Hands over your head and come quietly!!"

"What is the meaning of this insanity!?" my dad screamed.

"Mr. Jim! You are under arrest!" the sheriff said as he began to place my dad in handcuffs.

"Why the hell Am I under arrest, what for!?" Jim screamed.

"For assaulting the greatest scientific mind of the 21st Century without thinking about what would happen when Adam notified use of your crime" **Sheriff Jefferson** responded.

"What!? How did you notify the police, you never touched the phone son!" my dad asked. Then I pull up the lower part of my shirt near my stomach and show him a small belt with a microprocessor built in it.

When Jim saw the high tech belt he nearly fainted. "After my partner Jared bought our laboratory in New York City, I paid a little visit to our lab and built this Omni-Communicational Telephone Belt or the O.C.T.E.B Multimedia Band, because this little marvel also allows for wireless internet surfing at one-hundred gigabytes per second, able to store five billion songs if each one is no more than ten minutes long, can connect to your mind and the moment you think of what to write it types it for you, it can also plays movies, and the function I used was the Emergency Omni-Frequency Distress Signal, it temporarily overrides all other global frequencies and alerts the authorities when the belt detects pain above a certain level being administered to my body" I state proudly.

After seeing all the functions my belt could perform, Jim's jaw hung open like a rusty hinge. When he finally snapped out of it after five minutes he sputtered, "so by merely punching you, that belt detected the pain and called the police?"

"That's exactly what happened when you gutted me you ignoramus, now get this oppressive tyrannical lawbreaker out of my sight and prepare him for the criminal trial/lawsuit taking place next week at 3 AM on Saturday morning," I reply coldly.

"We're on it Professor Adam sir, okay pal you're headed for the big house till court date" Sheriff Jefferson said forcefully.

"Hey let go of me! As his Father I reserve the right to punish my son for breaking the rules I've set under my roof!" Jim screamed.

"Well sir no matter what your rules may be, society does not tolerate men who assault teenagers, so your going to pay a little trip to the slammer regardless of whether its fair or not, you got that punk!!" Sheriff Jefferson yelled.

Then my brother Aaron came out of his room with his guitar in hand and said, "hey guys you've gotta hear this song I just wrote on my…what's going on out here?"

"Oh hello son, sorry you have to see your father like this, being under arrest and all," the Sheriff replied.

"What! Why is my dad under arrest?" Aaron nagged.

"Well…he attacked your brother" Sheriff Jefferson replied.

"He did WHAT!? Dad how could you do that? Why would you do that, WHY!?" Aaron screamed.

"Bern, because Adam started up a business with someone our family doesn't know and we've told him about working with strangers, didn't we Adam!!" Jim yelled.

"Be silent! don't make me use my electric cattle prod on you detainee," Sheriff Jefferson threatened.

"Have you lost your mind!? Dad I told you to talk to Adam about why he was keeping the company a secret from us, not try to punish him for doing it, and look where your ignorance has landed you now, you're a-"

Then right before Aaron could finish his sentence I roared with the ferocity of Tyrannosaurus, "YOU!! You fucking idiotic bastard moron dumbass halfshit!! If I've told you once, I've told you a billion times-STOP STICKING YOUR FUCKING NOSE IN OTHER PEOPLES PERSONAL MATTERS AND MUCKING THEM UP WITHOUT ASKING!!" I roared, startling them when I _actually _sounded like a monstrous beast... like a dragon. Then my muscles bulked up so much I grew to 3 times my normal size, my skin turned lava colored red and changed into scales, and my hair became a crown of reptilian spines that were dark blue in color and ran down the length of my back, I sprouted two ten foot wings and a twelve foot tail burst from my backside, then my head and neck elongated and became reptilian in shape. My limbs increased in length and bulk and my hands and feet became clawed paws. Finally, my teeth became a dull gray-iron color and turned into bestial razor fangs.

When I finished my partial transformation I shrieked in a high-pitched roar, "I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life you no good muthafuckar!!" I roared. Then in thirty seconds I had shattered all the bones in my brother's body and cut him up so bad he looked like he'd taken a thousand trips through a meat grinder. Then I gathered up gas from my flame sac and prepared to ignite it. If I had managed to ignite my fumes, my brother would've had a free cremation along with our house.

But... just before I started to breathe my hellish flames, I heard my brother Aaron whisper in a terribly hoarse voice that was barely audible, "big bro, I-I'm sorry," and after that he slipped into a coma. Then my human mind regained control and snapped me back to the stark reality I had created for my brother.

When I looked at my dragon claws I saw they were soaked in his blood. Then I looked at my brother's mutilated form once again and when I saw what my anger had done to him in my fit of rage I replied in a low reptilian voice, "dear Lord, what have I done?" Then my anger exploded again, but this time it was out of sorrow, not rage, and I roared with such volume the entire neighborhood shook as if in the presence of an earthquake, "NOOOOOOOOO!! I WON"T ALLOW IT!! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DIE BECAUSE OF MY STUPIDITY AND SIN BROTHER, I WON'T LET YOU DIE BECAUSE OF ME AARON, I WON'T!!"

Then I grabbed my brother in my claws as gently as possible and ran out outside. After I was a fair distance from my home I then began to continue my transformation. When I had finished, I had become a one-hundred foot long dragon - not including the tail - with a two-hundred foot wingspan and now in addition to my crown of blue spines, my head sported two huge golden deer like antlers, and my tail had four stegosaurus like spikes that were silver in color. The instant I finished morphing into a full blown dragon, I flapped my humongous wings and began to fly to the nearest hospital at Mach 3 speeds with my brother tenderly nestled in my giant paw, careful to be sure I extend my "bio-energy field" that protects me when I fly at those speeds, onto him. "Just hang on a little bit longer Aaron, we're almost there." Then I landed a few dozen yards away from the hospital and reverted back to my human form.

After I finished changing back into a human I got my brother admitted to the hospital and within two weeks he was awake and talking again, he ended up forgiving me of my heinous act of nearly killing him. Sadly my parents did not see things the same way my brother did. In fact they were so ashamed that I had turned myself into a monster with the experimental genetic technique I developed and nearly killed my brother that they disowned me. Luckily because I had the ability to transform into a giant dragon, no one even considered tying to arrest me for assaulting my brother. So I went back to building my technological empire.

"_End Flashback"_

Its been a month since that fateful incident with my brother and since I moved out of my home and into my new mansion in Manhattan. The entire world admired me because of my inventions I had created and sold to the public, along with a few I sold to the United States Government. According to my calculations I was now worth forty billion dollars and growing. The company I had started with my friend Jared Gates three months ago was positively booming with prosperity. However I still felt hollow and confused deep inside my soul. Ever since I was born I felt as if this world was never my home, like I was a stranger to these lands. This feeling only intensified when my intelligence started to explode at an exponential rate when I turned five years old. One day my mom caught me reading one of her math books. The topic was college level calculus, and I had just finished reading the three-thousand page book when I heard my mom say, "oh hello son, how's my little boy doing?"

"Terrible, this math is too easy for me! I need a real challenge!!" Needless to say when she heard me say this see was beyond shocked. The next day my parents took me to the Neurologist in Charlotte N.C. There the doctors performed a series of tests to indicate the level of my intelligence. When they brought back the results of their I.Q test and showed them to my mother and father they nearly fainted. The test results said I had an I.Q level of five-hundred! When I heard the doctors marvel at how my high my I.Q was , I asked my mom and dad, "mother, father, am I normal?" when they realized the immense implications of the question I had suddenly asked them they couldn't give me an immediate answer. After about five minutes of intense thought they decided it was best they told me the truth about their reasoning behind why they thought I was so incredibly intelligent.

My father was the first to speak with an exasperated sigh, "son, I assume you've read about genetics and heredity?" he stated more than asked.

"Yes father, I know what they are, but what does that have to do with my current question I asked of which if I'm normal?" I replied in a confused tone.

"Well Adam, we believe it may have something to do with your DNA" my mom continued.

"Go on mother," I said.

After about an hour of trying to explain how I had a second inactive genetic sequence of DNA inside each cell in my body, they told me I had an unknown DNA sequence inside myself that belonged to an unknown species. However the concentration of these foreign genetics was highest inside my brain. When I finally grasped what they had told me I realized I was two different species at the same time. As the years went by I grew up like most average children would, except I was always so far ahead in school that I had to start college at the age of ten. I took a scholarship and attended Harvard University.

The biggest surprise was the fact that I had become so smart in my spare time I graduated six months after enrollment. This completely shook the scientific community at the time, but it was eventually forgotten. Three years later I became a Christian and it was soon after I had accepted Jesus into my heart that I began to have very unusual visions. In one of my dreams I was surrounded by a group of people I had never met. The dreams finally became so intense that I went to see a psychiatrist. He examined me and told me that my dreams were telling me that most likely I didn't belong in this world, that I was indeed from somewhere else. After my visit to my psychiatrist I began to enjoy my dreams, The last one I had before the fateful incident with my brother those few months ago, was that the group of unknown people called me a member of their family, and this unbelievably angelically beautiful girl said she loved me.

Now it was June 1st 2008 and I had just gotten home from work. When I hung my coat up I quickly called to my butler **Maxwall** **Palpatine**. "Max! I'm home!"

When he heard my voice he replied, "welcome home sir, dinner is almost ready Mr. Adam."

"Perfect, I seem to be a little hungrier than usual, so what has the chef prepared?" I asked.

"He's whipped up one of your favorites sir, Beef Wellington Ala Flambé cooked in your patented Maroon Quine and served with a garnish of white sauce," Palpatine replied.

"Oh yeah! Tell **Chef Bersteau **I think he's better than Emeril!"

"With pleasure sir," Palpatine said. After dinner I toke my dishes to the kitchen where my robotic dishwasher cleaned them and put them away.

Then I told Palpatine, "guys! If anyone needs me I'll be in the 7th floor study room using the computer for reading!"

"Off to read those tasteful fan fiction stories again sir?" Palpatine replied.

"Yes, just call me via intercom if you need me okay," I said.

"I'll be sure to do that sir, have a good night, and don't hesitate to use the com system if you need anything sir," Palpatine continued.

"You got it Palpatine, goodnight," I finished.

A few minutes later I was foraging through the DBZ story archives on . I sighed, "Dragon Ball Z, I'd fit in perfectly with the people of that world, if only it were more than just an idea thought up by Akira Toriyama" I said to myself. Suddenly I noticed a very unusual story title called "Dragon Ball GX, The Next Generation". "Hello, what's this?" I wondered out-loud as I began to read the story summary, but after looking at the space under the title I realized there was no summary, regardless I clicked the title and the page began to load. However I was baffled when I saw there was no writing I yelled, "you've got to be kidding me, what kind of story has no writing, what kind of lame author would post a bogus link like this anyways!? This is an outrage-wait a minute, there's no author name here! Then who the hell did this?"

The instant I finished that sentence my computer screen went blank as though the power cut off, "what the hell!? This kind of shit has never happened to my computer before, what's going on around here?" then as if on cue my computer screen flipped back on, only the white light it was emitting was so damn bright it felt as though it was searing right into my skull, even shutting my eyes didn't help, it burned right through as though my eyelids were made of crystal clear glass. "What the hell is happening to me! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Then as the light engulfed me I began to slip into the realm of unconsciousness. And just before I blacked out I heard laughter that was so evil it made me vomit my dinner out.

**Chapter Two: Good Lord, IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!**

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

When I came to, I noticed that I was no longer in my study room. Instead I was surrounded by a beautiful forest of Cherry Trees. "Whoa! this place is stunning, I've never seen trees as beautiful as these. The scenery is absolutely breathtaking - Oh my gosh! This place looks like it was drawn by a cartoonist, wait not just any cartoonist, Japanese Anime!" I yelled. A quick look at a nearby lizard confirmed that my judgment was correct. "Okay! Don't freak out, this isn't necessarily a bad thing, right now I just need to know exactly what universe I've landed in, I'll worry about how I got here in the first place later," I said to myself.

After walking around for about forty-five minutes I came across a clearing and saw a hot spring. "What a stroke of luck! I really need to unwind after all I've just been through," I said in a relieved fashion. After about an hour of relaxation in the spring I heard some people talking nearby, and they were getting closer to my location. I quickly began to wonder about all the possible people or things I could meet considering this could be any planet earth from the hundreds of Japanese Anime shows back in my world. Then I heard a voice I knew all too well, at least, from what I remembered hearing in the Funimation dubbed versions... strange how they sounded just like their voice actors! I suppose that comes with the territory though.

"Hey Hercule, there's a boy in the hot spring!" Majin Buu called out in his usual chirpy way.

"There is? Well who is he Buu?" Hercule called back, puffing his chest to look imposing and commanding as was his way.

"Buu never seen him before, but he looks a lot like Mr. Goku" Buu replied.

"Huh? The boy looks like Goku? Maybe Chi Chi had another child that looks like him" Hercule continued.

Then Buu gave me a good long visual examination of my features and said, "boy too old to be Goku's, just look like him," Buu responded.

"Well maybe he's a relative of Goku's family, let me see him," Hercule said as he came and began to look at me.

"Good Lord, It's a dream come true! I'm actually in the honest to goodness real live Dragon Ball Z Universe! HOORAY!!" I screamed with joy to myself mentally.

When he finished after three minutes of viewing my face he said, "say kid, what's your name?"

After careful consideration I decided it was best if I confided the truth of how I got here to these two first, so I said, "my name is Adam, by the way how's your nose? if Evil Kid Buu hadn't held his punch he'd have done a lot more than deface a national monument "man who defeated Cell." That's quite pathetic what Cell did to you in his ring"

Hercule went on to introduce himself proudly, failing to catch what I said quickly enough, "well Adam, its a pleasure to meet you, I can tell we're going to get along just-W-Wha!? How the _hell_ did you know all that, the only people who know about that are Goku and his friends!!" Hercule panicked.

"Well, I'm a very special boy, as you can tell, I know everything about you, including how you took all the credit for defeating Cell when Gohan really did it. With your lack of Ki control and being a mere barely above average human there's no way you'd ever have a prayer to defeat someone like Cell, let alone Majin Buu or Evil Kid Buu. Oh! I also know you initially weren't warm to the idea of Gohan and Videl being together-you actually tried to forbid it, but now that lovely couple is married and you have an adorable granddaughter named Pan you love to death, and she did very well in the latest World Martial Arts Tournament, I especially enjoyed the way she beat the crud out of that sad excuse of a fighter, and she's only five years old for crying out loud, you must be very proud."

After hearing all this Hercule's mouth dropped Anime style and he raged, "how did you get a hold of all that info? That's privileged knowledge what you know boy!"

"Well, ya see, where I come from, you and everyone else in this universe are merely an idea, a brilliant Japanese Anime cartoon that everyone in my world marvels and watches. You've aired on television in more than fifty countries and dubbed in more than ten languages, in fact now all of the adventures Goku's been through since he was a child are all on DVD, every main character in this universe has their own action figure in my universe, including you. In other words, where I come from, people have no idea that your universe really exists, meaning they don't know you're also real. However, I know that's not the case anymore, you just so happen to be standing right in front of me, that's proof enough for me. So it's a pleasure to meet both of you Hercule Satan and Majin- I mean Mr. Buu." I reply cheerfully. As soon as I finished telling them my story I noticed they were both giving me death glares.


	2. Chapter 3 Thats a load of bull shit!

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 3: "That's a load of bull shit!"**

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I suddenly realized that I had told them of my origin a little too soon, apparently they were a little upset over this startling revelation I had given them. "Oh damn, If I don't find a way to calm them down soon I could end up in the hospital, or worse they might kill me out of spite and rage!" I panicked. "That's a load of bull shit!" Hercule screamed. "I'm only telling you what the truth is based on the experiences I had in my world! Why don't you believe me!?" I screamed back. "A world where we're nothing but a figment of some Japanese guy's imagination is impossible! This is the only universe that exists!!" Hercule roared. "Okay smart mouth, do you have a better explanation for how I know all about you and your daughter, cause I'm all ears, so lets hear it tough guy." I reply coldly. Then Hercule begins to stutter, "Well I…duh…doh…(growl)…(sigh) I don't have a better explanation Adam." Hercule said solemnly. "AHA! I knew it!" I say triumphantly. "But the explanation you've given me is _almost_ too incredible to believe. I mean honestly, you come from another universe, that takes the cake for bizarre I tell ya, it don't get much weirder than that." Hercule continues. "I know this news is quite shocking to you, but lets not dwell on that at the moment Hercule, I have more important matters to attend to." I respond. "Like what?" Hercule asks. Then I realized the sun is going down fast. "Well for one thing, I need a place to sleep for the night. Its not like I have a capsule house to use out here" I reply. "Capsule house, Hmm…That's it! Adam How about Buu and myself take you to Capsule Corporation, Bulma probably has a spare capsule house you could stay in for the time being, whatdaya say to that?" Hercule asks. "I say why didn't you ask me sooner Hercule, I've always wanted to see Capsule Corporation" I replied. "Great! Well then lets get going" Hercule continued. Then Hercule pulled out his box of capsules and activated his hover car, within 5 minutes we were on the front lawn of Capsule Corporation.

**Kibitokai & Old Kai**

"Oh! This energy, its so familiar, I know I've felt it before, but where?" I ask myself. "Young one, why are you mumbling to yourself?" Old Kai replies. "Huh? Sorry venerable elder, but I feel a very power energy signature." I respond. "You don't say? Well do you know where its coming from?" Old Kai continues. "Let me check, what the! Its coming from the Earth!! I'd estimate the being emitting it has the potential to reach 500,000,000 without really trying" I reply fairly shaken. "Oh relax! I bet Mr. Buu has just been training, there's no need to worry" Old Kai says in a dismissing tone. "But this power, its on the front lawn of Capsule Corporation as we speak venerable elder. And this power is not Mr. Buu's energy signature, its someone else's." I rebuke. "Wait, Capsule Corp? Aaahhhh! That where the lovely Bulma lives!! Quick take us there-Right Now!!" Old Kai screams. "Yes venerable elder, I wish to see who this is too" I agree. Then I used my Instantaneous Movement. An instant later we were inside the gravity room where Vegeta was training as usual. "999 million 999 thousand 999, 1 billion!" Vegeta gasps as he finishes doing a billion one fingered push-ups. "Whew, training at 5000 times Earth's gravity sure is tough, but at this rate I'll beat Kakarot in no time-Hmm?…you might as well come out Kais! I know you're in here, computer reduce gravity to natural earth levels" Vegeta commands. (generator powers down and Kais begin to breathe heavily) "Alright you clowns better have a very good explanation for popping up on my property uninvited because if you don't I'll incinerate you where you stand-Now Talk!" Vegeta screams as he powers up into Super Saiyan form.

"Calm down Vegeta, we only came here to investigate a strange energy source. Its on your property as we speak." I quickly explain. "What! Where is it!?" Vegeta yells. "At your front door Prince Vegeta, can you not feel that power!?" Old Kai screams. "I can feel it you pathetic prune, but what's so special about it? Whoever it is, their powers only barely higher than that of my daughter Bulla" Vegeta screams back rudely. "Why you no good smart mouthing-" Old Kai begins to counter but then sees the glare that Vegeta is giving him and shut up before he gets his ass whupped. "Right-so can we please go and find out whose giving off this strange energy signature, I'm sorry for the smart mouth comment Prince Vegeta" Old Kai says meekly. "(Groan) fine! you have my permission to be on my property and search for whoever is giving off that energy, just remember you crusty old kai, you were only a few seconds away from being flash fried, so consider yourself lucky" Vegeta snaps. "Right, moving on then, lets find out whose giving off that power" Old Kai continues. As the two kais slowly follow Vegeta out of the gravity room I thought to myself, "I know I've felt this energy before, but where. It feels exactly like-No! that's impossible, he disappeared over a 100 million years…didn't he? Well I guess I'll just have to find out, after all he didn't really die as far as we know, he just suddenly vanished in a flash of light brighter than any star the moment he finished sealing that evil monster in that magic jar. Regardless! I must know if this energy signature is my old friend's from so long ago"

**Bulma**

(doorbell chimes) "Just a minute!" I call out. After putting down the roast I'd just finished pulling out of the oven I rushed to the front door. When I opened the door I find to my surprise Hercule and Buu. I quickly recovered from their sudden appearance and said, "Oh hi Hercule, Hi Buu" "Hey Bulma, say uh, could we come in for a spell, we've got someone you need to meet" Hercule replies quickly. "You brought a friend, that's great! So what's his name?" I yell excitedly. "His name is Adam, and its nice to meet you too Bulma Briefs" The mysterious boy interjected. "WHA! How do you know my name!? Vegeta get down here-" (I try to scream while Hercule has his hands clamped over my mouth) "Please Bulma, for the love of all things sane, don't drag your psycho husband into this yet! After what he did to those poor people at the World Martial Arts Tournament during that incident with Babidi and Majin Buu I have nightmares every other night. Every time that mad man appears in my dreams, he turns me into a pile of ashes! I don't want that to happen for real, please!(sobbing)" Hercule cries. Suddenly Buu took Hercule's hands off of my mouth, "Stop Hercule, Buu make sure Bulma don't tell scary man till we've told her everything-Bulma promise to not tell scary man until we explain?" Buu asks. After I thought it over for a minute I said, "Sure thing Buu. But this better be important if I have to hide it from my husband!" "Trust me Bulma-Vegeta wouldn't be able to handle this right now" Hercule replies. "What wouldn't I be able to handle you weakling!" Vegeta yells.

Then Hercule sweat drops when he hears Vegeta and realizes that he's right behind him. "Oh damn! I'm in some deep shit now, I'll have to talk fast" Hercule thinks to himself. Hercule quickly begins to try and talk his way out the hole he's dug for himself, "(laughs nervously) Hiya Vegeta, long time no see, Uh the thing I meant you wouldn't be able to handle is-" "Stuff it human! I don't care about your babble, all I want to know is who the boy is" Vegeta says sourly. "Uh what boy? I don't see a boy anywhere." Hercule lies. "Don't toy with me Hercule! I know you've brought a boy here with you-come on out boy! Its no use trying to conceal yourself from me! I know you're hiding behind my wife's grandfather clock over there so you might as well come on out-Now!" Vegeta yells. "Yes sir" he replied as politely as possible. The minute he stepped out from behind the clock I looked and noticed that Kibitokai and Old Kai are weeping openly. "Hey guys what's the matter, you look sad, is something wrong?" the boy asks with great concern. Kibitokai responds by saying, "We aren't sad, we're overjoyed" Old kai sobs. "Really, then why are you crying?" I ask them. "Because-we haven't seen you in over 100 million years. It's so good to see you again Psyagon-my dear old friend" Kibitokai laughs and sobs at the same time.


	3. Chapter 4 I'm a What!

_Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga_

_**Chapter 4: "I'm A What!?"**_

_**Son Adam/Psyagon**_

Vegeta watched In disgust as the two kais embraced me and cried over me. "Oh Psyagon, we thought you were gone forever!" Kibitokai sobbed. "Um…what are you talking about? And why are you hugging me and calling me Psyagon?" I asked feeling very confused. "Ha ha! Even after 117 million years he still has his sense of humor, surely you didn't forget us, we helped create you alongside the Grand Supreme Kai so long ago, you remember that right?" Old Kai asks nervously. "Created! What the hell are you blathering about you walking fossil!?" Vegeta yells to Old Kai. "Ho-Hold everything! First of all my name is Adam, second, I only know who you people are because I've seen you in a Japanese anime cartoon that was created in my world, and third-I'm only 17 years old you ignorant bakas!!" I scream as loud as I can and to my surprise causes all the glass in Bulma's living room to break. "Oh my Bulma, I 'am so sorry about that, its just I've had such a weird night, I guess I just snapped from all the stress. I just wish I all this stuff wasn't broken so you wouldn't have to re-" then before I could finish my last sentence all the objects my voice had broken began to reassemble themselves. "Replace these valuables?" I finish. Aside from the Kais, everyone's jaws had dropped open anime-style, including my own. "Um what the heck just happened Hercule?" I say with even more confusion. "Adam you're asking the wrong guy, I know just as much as you do about what just occurred, no more no less" Hercule replies. "Don't you realize that you've accessed your divine powers by warping reality?" Kibitokai interjects.

"Divine powers? Whoa! You mean I did that! I fixed her stuff just by wishing it was fixed!?" I yell. "Well of course, don't you realize who you are?" Old Kai replies. "No, I don't, why-Am I that special?" I say with an edge of enthusiasm in my voice. Finally the two Kais realize I remember absolutely nothing of my past life in this universe and fall over anime-style. "Boy this is going to be a long night. Psyagon we have a lot of explaining to do, and this revelation may be more shocking to you than your news of how you knew us was to Hercule and Buu." Kibitokai responds. "Go ahead, back in my world I used genetic splicing to fuse my DNA with that of a dragon allowing me to turn into a 100 foot fire breathing lizard that could fly faster than the speed of sound. I think I can handle whatever you throw at me Kibitokai" I say arrogantly. "How about for starters, your not even human, you're a Divine Saiyan" Old Kai shouts irritably. "I'm A What!?" I scream so loud that I almost rebreak all the stuff I repaired. "Yes you are a Divine Saiyan, that's how you were able to make Bulma's valuables reassemble themselves." Kibitokai adds. "Well I know what a Saiyan is, but what's a Divine Saiyan? That was never mentioned by Akira Toriyama or any of his associates that helped him create Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT back in my world." I argue.

"Hmm…Perhaps its better If I just show you my memories of what I remember about you. After all, I did help he Grand Supreme Kai create you on our home planet 117 million years ago, plus 7 months training time after your creation" Kibitokai rambles. "Just show me the blasted memories already! the suspense is murder for me!!" I roar. Then Old Kai gives me a look of disappointment for being so rude. "Sorry about snapping at you Kibitokai, could you please show me those memories now?" I reply apologetically. "Certainly Psyagon, just place your hand on my shoulder like Goku does with King Kai" Kibitokai explains. "Okay sure-hey Bulma, Vegeta, maybe if you put your hands on Kibitokai's shoulders too you might be able to see his memories as well. This could help clear things up." I add. "Hey can we see his memories too Adam?" Hercule asks eagerly. "Sure, after all you did help us defeat Evil Kid Buu by convincing your fellow humans to offer up some of their energy for Goku's Spirit Bomb" Kibitokai continues. Once we had we all had one of our hands on Kibitokai's shoulder he said, "Alright, I'm going to reflect back on the fateful day we first laid eyes on the most horrible, dark evil ever created." Kibitokai replies.

"**Flash Back" Shin's POV**

In a burst of white light followed by a pulse of unspeakably dark energy, two figures simultaneously materialized into the surface of the Kais Planet. "Excellent! Come Mephelis; let us inform the Kais that their new rulers have arrived." **Dr. Voidron** boasts. "With pleasure master! Just remember I get whatever I desire-capiche?" Mephelis hisses. "I understand Mephelis, You can rule every universe if you desire, All I need is a lab, as many gadgets a planet can hold, and immortality, that's all I'll need." Dr. Voidron replies. "Don't worry master, once we overthrow the Kais, our dreams will become reality. I will rule all of existence, and you will get everything you've ever wanted." Mephelis continues. Suddenly the North Supreme Kai spots the two intruders and flies over to them. "Hey! This whole planet is hallowed ground, if you folks don't turn back now there will be severe-" North Supreme Kai abruptly pauses mid sentence when he sees the formless face of Mephelis The Dark who flashes his empty eyes slits neon green right in his face. "Consequences" North Supreme Kai squeaks. "Ah, the Northern Supreme Kaioshin, we meet at last." Voidron says with dripping sarcasm. "Who are you two? And why have you invaded the sacred world of the Kais?" North Supreme Kai asks. "Gather all the other Kais, bring them here, and my partner and me will explain everything" Voidron states.

About an hour later the North Supreme Kai returned to the spot where Voidron and Mephelis were waiting with all the other Supreme Kais. (A/N: Because Evil Kid Buu has yet to be made by Bibidi, the Grand Supreme Kai is still alive and not absorbed at this point in time)Voidron steps forward and says, "Finally! I get to meet the Illustrious Overseer of the Universe-The Grand Supreme Kai! Or would you prefer to be called "Daikaio" like your friends do? (Chuckles Evilly)" "I know of your evil intentions, and I will give you one chance to abandon your plans, Or I'll-" "You'll what? Use your little hocus pocus tricks to defeat me!?" Voidron interrupts. "You might know what I intend to do with my partner, but you haven't the slightest idea of his true power" Voidron states. "I bet I can beat your ugly shadow Voidron, he looks like a wimp if ya ask me Daikaio?" South Kai replied cockily. "So you want to see how your puny power stacks up against mine, very well. But I won't be surprised if you wet yourself when I reveal my power you bumbling oaf" Mephelis yawns. When South Supreme Kai heard Mephelis mention he's a bumbling oaf he roars, "That's it now I'm mad! Rrrarrrhhhh!!" Then South Kai powers up and emits a bright blue aura. "(Yawn) Please! If that's your maximum then I won't even have to use an undecillionth of my full power, you might as well run for our life fool" Mephelis laughs. (A/N: for those of you who don't know how much one undecillion is, envision 1066 power Ki units) (Roars like Kid Buu as he powers up) "Ahh! This power, I can't even measure it, his energy is outrageous!!" I shout over Mephelis's roar. "(Mephelis ends his roar and is surrounded by a black aura) Muwa Ha Ha!! And that's only an insignificant pinprick of my full power, are you ready to give up!?" Mephelis screams. Then we all began to run for our lives.

"Mephelis, why don't you go and round up our guests, it's so rude when folks just run off before you finish talking to them." Voidron says wickedly. "With pleasure master, I'll get all 5 of them in one go-(Roar) come here you cowards!!" Mephelis screams. Suddenly he shoots 5 blobs of black/purple sludge out of his mouth slit toward the Kais. Each blob lands right in front one of the Kais and reforms into a copy of Mephelis right before their eyes. Then all of the Mephelis clones begin to say simultaneously, "Leaving so soon? But the fun has only just begun!! (Laughing maniacally)" "What do we do Daikaio? We can't outrun this monster, and he's so insanely powerful not even South Kai is a match for him." I panic. "We'd need a miracle to escape that demon Shin; I only hope one comes soon" Daikaio replies. "Don't worry, your miracle has arrived" Kibito say warmly. "Quick! The monster is coming!!" Old Kai screams. (A/N: in this flashback Kibito and Old Kai are in their original forms) "Fight me you spineless worms!!" Mephelis roars. "Everyone grab hold of me!" Kibito yells. Moments later Kibito uses his instantaneous movement technique to teleport all the Kais to the Grand Kai planet. "Whew, that was too close. Thank you, both of you. We owe our lives to you, if you hadn't shown up when you did that beast surely would have killed us all." I reply. "Well we're safe, but unless we think of a plan soon that nightmare will simply come and find us, then kill us all, Suggestions?" Daikaio asks.

"I know the perfect plan!" Old Kai shouts. Then he explains his plan to the other Kais how they would simply make their own hero through a combination of magic and science. "Yes yes! That would definitely work! I say we go for it" Daikaio says in complete agreement. "There's only one problem though Daikaio" Shin counters. "What's that Shin?" Daikaio responds slightly perplexed. "I don't know of any species in existence with a resilient enough genetic code we could use as the base for our champion's DNA sequence" Shin continues. After pondering which species they should use for the base Old Kai has another breakthrough. "Wait, I know the perfect race we could use as the base for our champion's genetic building frame, the ultimate warrior race, the Saiyans!" Old Kai yells triumphantly. "Has your mind turned to mush? That primitive race of monkeys, they can't even talk. How their genetic structure could contain the vast power we're going to attempt to give our creation is hardly plausible, let alone practical!" North Supreme Kai argues. "Your wrong North Kai, our friend is correct. I have studied the power of the Saiyans first hand, and they are indeed the species with the greatest potential in the universe. If you ask me, we should use Saiyan DNA as the base for our champion. I believe it will undoubtedly be able to contain the cosmic magnitude of power we'll be instilling into its cells and body." Shin counters. "Then it's settled, we will depart for the planet Saiyos immediately. There we will obtain a sample of Saiyan DNA to use for our champion" Daikaio replies in complete agreement with me.

"**1 month later"**

"Hurry Shin! Come quick, he's waking up!" Old Kai yells with glee. "His body's already finished forming? But it's only been a month since we cultured his cells in the Petri dish; he should still have another 8 months to go before his body is ready!" I reply worriedly. "I thought it would be a foolish waste of time for him to form so slowly, so I gave him an outrageously crazy fast and incredibly potent healing/regeneration factor, thus it only took him 1 month to reach maturity" Old Kai explains. "Good idea, the less time we allow Mephelis and Voidron to run roughshod over us, the sooner we'll defeat them and restore balance to the universe." I reply with affirmation. Moments later we ran to the lab and saw that the stasis tank was shattered with our champion standing on the floor nearby examining himself. "He just got out of his tank and already he's standing on his own, this is perfect, we can start training him even sooner than expected" Shin exclaims. Then he began to rush toward our creation with every intention of starting his training immediately. However Old Kai saw this coming and grabbed me by the neck of my robe. "What do you think you're doing Shin!?" Old Kai chastises. "We need to start training him right away, the fate of the entire universe rests in his hands-now let me go!" Shin screams. "Is that all you can think about, saving the universe? Think about things from the boy's point of view, he just became conscious for the first time, he know nothing about the world around him, and he's probably scared and confused. Yet you have the Gaul to try and train him when he's not even psychologically prepared! You should be ashamed of yourself Shin." Old Kai replies with disappointment in his voice.

"(Sigh) You're right, what was I thinking! We have to explain things to him before he's ready to do any kind of training" I say feeling ashamed of myself. "Don't worry; we'll begin explaining things to him right now" Old Kai responds. Then we began to approach our creation. "Where Am I? Who Am I? And who are those two purple beings coming toward me? Maybe they know what my purpose is, I think I'll ask them" The boy says outloud to himself. "Excuse me, but could you folks please tell me who I am and why I'm here please?" he asked politely. "Certainly, we were about to tell you" I reply. Then Old Kai and myself sat down and began to explain the situation of Mephelis the Dark and how we made the boy to defeat him and restore peace to the universe, it took about 3 hours. "Don't worry, I'll help you; I don't won't to see this beautiful realm destroyed. Or even worse, ruled by a corrupted scientist and his evil abomination. But I still have one question though Shin" he replied. "And what might that be young champion?" I ask with enthusiasm. "What's my name?" he questioned. "I think you should decide that for yourself son" I reply. "I have an idea for one, but do you think the name I'm about to tell you is dumb?" he said worriedly. "I think the name you've chosen will be perfect for you, just tell me what it is" I reply anxiously. "I wish to call myself; "Psyagon" is that name good?" he asked. "Is it good? It's perfect! That name is better than my own" I exclaim. "Thank you Shin, so when can we start training?" I continue. "We'll start immediately! Follow me Psyagon" Shin replies. "Yes master" he replied. "I'm not your master, I'm your friend Psyagon" I say solemnly. "Thank you…friend" he replied with gratitude.

"**6 months later"**

In a barren field on the Kais home world the final battle with Mephelis has been dragging on for more than 2 weeks. About 3 days ago Mephelis began to tire and weaken. Now his defeat was finally drawing near. "How can you be this strong child? I' am Mephelis, the ultimate dark being!! All other life forms pale in comparison to my power!!" Mephelis roars. "That was before I came along Mephelis, you know it to be true. I' am stronger than you are, and with my power I will stop your reign of terror here and now! Aaaahhhhhhh!!" Psyagon roared. As his roar increased in volume his body began to radically transform. His hair became golden white in color and extended down his back like it does when a Saiyan becomes a Super Saiyan 3. His muscles shrank slightly and his pupils gained a rich golden hue. The fur on his tail became the same color as his hair. Finally he sprouted 2 angel wings from his shoulder blades and he became shrouded in an brilliant golden ethereal light. "(Gasps sharply) What are you?" Mephelis stutters half paralyzed with fear. "I' am the embodiment of all that is good and pure, the harbinger of death for those who defy justice, the light in the darkness. I 'am the Divine Saiyan Psyagon, an Angel Saiyan! And you are finished Mephelis!" Psyagon screamed. Then Psyagon pulled a golden trumpet that glowed in the 7 colors of the rainbow out of thin air.

"What are you going to do with that thing?" Mephelis replies shakenly. Then he blew out a very loud trumpet blast and out of nowhere a small rainbow colored clay jar with a golden aura appeared. Suddenly the jar flew over to the area directly over Mephelis's head. An instant later it began to suck him via an invisible vortex effect. Just before the jar completely absorbed Mephelis he said, "Mark my words Psyagon! When I get out, I'll destroy you! Even if it takes a hundred million years for me to escape this damn jar!! I swear I'll kill you!!" With one final exertion of energy Psyagon placed an extra powerful magic seal around the mystical clay jar, then he threw it with all his might out into deep space. "Psyagon...You did it! (Laughs with joy) You really did it! You defeated Mephelis The Dark. Oh I can't tell you how proud I' am" I shout with glee. Then suddenly Psyagon reverted back to his original form and fell to the ground. "He must be exhausted, lets get him to bed and-Huh? What's happening to Psyagon!?" Old Kai screams. Within moments Psyagon's body began to fade away and become see through like glass, then 5 minutes later his glassy form vanished in a burst of white light. "Psyagon? Psyagon! Psyagon where are you!?" I scream. After looking throughout the entire universe with my magical vision I broke down and began weeping. "Psyagon!!" I roars with one final shout.

"**End Flash Back"**

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

After I saw the memories of Shin my face became drained of blood until it was sheet white. Then I fell to the floor and sobbed, "Everything I've known about my past was a lie" Then I fainted from sorrow.


	4. Chapter 5 Where do I belong?

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 5: "Where do I belong?"**

**Bulma**

After I had seen Kibitokai's memories I was about to faint from all the new knowledge that had been flooded into my brain, but then I saw Adam collapse from what appeared to be sadness. For some reason I suddenly grabbed him, picked him up and put him in my bed. I don't know why I did that, it was as though he were family and I just couldn't bare to see him in pain. "Oh Adam, I hope you feel better when you wake up dear, I just can't bear to see you in this much pain" Bulma says to herself. Then she walks out of her bedroom and closes the door.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

The next morning, I woke up and found to my surprise that I was still in Bulma's bedroom. Even more surprising was the fact that Vegeta was sleeping beside me like a baby in a crib. The biggest surprise was that all of this was still as real as it had been yesterday. Unfortunately, thinking about yesterday brought Kibitokai's painful revelation back to the surface of my mind. "Why!?" I scream as I take flight and zoom away from Capsule Corporation at supersonic speeds with burning tears streaming down my face. My pervious life was never how I truly started out. I was created here by the Kais, and I only ended up in that backward dimension because of using so much energy in the battle with Mephelis that I had to revert into a lower life form to prevent myself from dying of overexertion. The people back in the world I'd left yesterday weren't truly my family, hell I had been created in a laboratory on an alien planet for Pete's sake. "Damn it all! Its not fair!! First I lose the people I once considered my dear family because they hate me for that one mistake, then I get sucked into another universe and find out that I'm not even the same species as they are so I'm not even related to them genetically. Sure I may have become the most powerful mortal being in the universe once again, but what good is it if it doesn't make the pain go away. (Sobbing hysterically) I wish someone could make me feel better!!" I cried. Suddenly a voice began to speak to me in my mind, "Adam, You know who you can always turn to for comfort when your heart is troubled my child" "(Sniffling) Huh-What? Who said that?" I ask nervously. "Surely you haven't forgotten me just because you've returned home. After all, you do believe my son died so you could be born again" the mysterious voice replied. "(Gasp) Heavenly Father…Is that you?" I ask again. Then a shining light came down from the sky and took the form of a man with white hair and robes that shone like brighter than the sun. Then I fell to my knees and bowed to the Almighty Lord God who created the universe(s). "Are you indeed the Omnipotent Creator of all?" I ask.

"Yes my son, It is I, your God, "The one and only" God, the King of Kings and Lord of Lords. I have waited so anxiously for this day to see you return to your rightful world until I call my children home. And congratulations Adam-I'm so proud of you, you passed my dear child" God says in a pleased tone. "What did I pass? I don't understand Father, Please tell me "what" I passed" I respond in a confused tone. "The test my son, you passed my test of faith." God continued. "I did?" I ask. "Yes Adam, no matter what happened you wouldn't forsake me, you refused to break, you never once seriously considered throwing away your hope in my promise, you are as faithful as my servant Job was when he walked the Earth, it pleases me greatly that no matter what pain you went through, no matter what hardships you endured, you always held steadfast to your faith in me, Well done my son" God explained. "Thank you Heavenly Father, I' am honored that you would speak so highly of me" I reply humbly. "For your unwavering fate and devotion to me, I will grant you anything your heart desires, name what you want and it will be yours Adam" God stated. "God, I only desire one thing, I wish to have the strength to face the harshest of criticism undaunted and spread your gospel to all realms and give all beings the chance to hear your word" I answer.

"Adam, I haven't heard such a selfless answer like that since I did this offer for Solomon more than 3000 years ago. Because you have not asked that your power be restored to its former glory, nor that you be returned to the home you once knew or any other selfish desires I shall grant you your selfless wish. In addition to your original request I shall grant you the power to bring the dead back to life, however this will only work if your power level is greater than or equal to the number of years passed since the death of the individual times 1 billion Ki units and if I don't want them to be resurrected they won't appear for you. Also I will give you more knowledge on how to use your powers whenever you need it, just pray for answers and I'll tell you. Finally I shall restore your mental abilities to half their previous level, you must meditate to regain access to your full potential. I hope you use my gifts wisely my child" God replies in a pleased tone. "Thank you Father, I'll be sure to use my new powers for the right cause, OH! and before you go back to Heaven, I want to say something important real quick Lord" I respond. "Yes what is it my child?" He asks even though he already knows what I'm going to say. "I wish that you would please forgive me Father, I wish to repent of my sins. I wish for forgiveness of the horrid vulgar language I used against my previous family, for getting my father thrown in prison even though he was correct that he reserved the right to punish me for going behind his back, and most importantly of all, for nearly killing my brother, If he hadn't said anything I might have taken his life out of rage. Please forgive your humble servant" I say as I fall prostrate to the ground. Then God put his hand on my shoulder and says, "You are forgiven my son. Now go in peace, and enjoy your new home while you can before the darkness arrives" "Wait Father, what darkness? What do you speak of?" I say bewilderedly. "I' m sorry Adam, but I want you to figure that out for yourself, farewell for now my child. And remember, if you ever need me-(He folds his hands in a praying fashion) you know how to contact me" He finishes as he begins to ascend into the sky. As soon as God had disappeared from view I began to return to Capsule Corporation at blinding speeds.

"Man I can't believe I just flew off like that without even leaving Bulma a note, I need to apologize as soon as get back. I wonder what time it is? Oh well, I just need to hasten my return to capsule corp. and stop dilly dallying over thoughts I can ponder once I get back there." I say to myself. Unfortunately as I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings I fell right into the jaws of danger-literally! I was too deep in thought to notice I had begun to fly toward a sleeping Dragon and went straight down it's throat. (A/N: HA! Ironic isn't it? I'm able to transform into a dragon and I'm about to be eaten by one, and to top it off the dragon wasn't even aware of it at first) "What the? Is it night time already, man I could of sworn its still the middle of the-Do'h! (I grunt as I hit the dragon's uvula)-day? Yuck! What the heck is this stuff!?" I yell as I inspect the goop with my hands. "Strange but this substance seems strangely familiar, why is that? (Gasp) wait one frickin second, (Sniffing) this stuff smells like Anacauterizeol (An-a-cau-tour-rise-ul), the fire proof mucus that flame breathing dragons use to protect their mouths from burns when they spew their natural napalm weapon." I say to myself. Then I suddenly realize what I've figured out implies. "Wait, if dragons produce this complex chemical in their mouths, and I'm covered in it, then that means-(Eyes grow wide with fear and realization of my current location) Aaahhhhhhhh!! I'm inside a dragon's freaking mouth!!" I roar in panic. However that apparently woke the dragon up because as soon as I finished screaming he vomited me out.

"Bleagh! Nasty! I must of swallowed a pterodactyl while I was snoring again." the dragon spat. Then he notices me in a puddle of his mucus on the ground about 30 feet ahead of where he was sleeping. "What the? That human was the source of that nauseating taste? Gross!" the dragon yelled. "You're one to talk, I'm the one whose covered in your spit from head to toe and it smells like raw sewage, don't you blow flames regularly to keep your mouth minty fresh man?" I complain. "Now you listen here puny human! I'd eat you in a heart beat if you didn't taste as bad as you say my mucus stinks so you should consider yourself-Wait…you can understand what I'm saying?" the dragon responds in a confused tone. "Well duh! Of course I can understand what you're saying, I wouldn't be able to make such a great counter insult unless I did." I reply as I wipe the mucus off myself. "(Sigh) I wish I could breathe fire, but I was never taught by my parents since they were killed a few days after I was born." the dragon said as he began to weep. "You don't have any parents? Gosh I'm so sorry about that, do you at least have a name? Mines Adam" I ask feeling rather concerned. "(Sniffling) Yes, **Fyre**, Fyre is my name" the sad young dragon replied with tears in his eyes. "I know this may sound strange, but the reason I'm able to understand your speech is a little ironic if you ask me Fyre." I continue. "Well I don't have time to hear it little human. In case you haven't noticed, the ground is shaking, and I'm afraid "he" has picked up on my trail. That being said I have to get going before I get eaten" Fyre said with fear in his voice. Then I notice the ground was indeed shaking violently. I was about to ask what was after Fyre, but then the answer revealed itself to me.

A nearby stone formation burst into fragments and a giant robot began to stomp towards us. It looked to be about 100 feet long and resembled the form of an oversized dinosaur, Fyre is only about 30 feet long. Then the robot began a long mechanical roar that seemed to last for hours. Afterward whoever was controlling it began to talk via a speaker in the robots mouth, "Finally, after 5 years of tracking I've found you at last you little spark spitter, now I'll have your body as a world famous trophy in my mansion foyer!" (Fyre whimpers) "Don't worry Fyre, I'll protect you, even at the cost of my own life, I wont let that upstart kill you for sport" I say reassuringly. "(Gasp) Why would you risk your life for a monster like me? I've eaten your kind before, why don't you hate or hunt me like the others, why do you care for me, I even threatened to eat you, Why!?" he asks weeping fiercely. Then I glance back to him and say, "You're my friend, I would never let any one harm you Fyre, just because you're a dragon doesn't mean you're just a mindless beast, you have feelings the same as any other human or saiyan does. In fact I've seen and read your heart, you aren't evil, just confused and alone, all you need are some true friends, and I can help" I say exuberantly. "Thank you, I've never had any friends, not even another dragon would be my friend, but how do you plan on protecting me? That machine is bigger than me, it would crush you underfoot Adam" Fyre replies. I simply reply, "Don't worry Fyre, you'll see how in a few seconds pal" "What's this? Hey boy get out of the way! Nature class is over, now run along so I can bag my prize okay little man" the robot controller replies. "You want a dragon trophy tough guy, then how about you fight a real monster you thick headed moronic coward!" I yell.

"Coward? Alright boy I was going to spare your life but no one is allowed to insult me and live, so now I'm gonna have to kill-what the HFIL!?" he screams as he sees me start to transform. "Adam? What are you doing?" Fyre asks as he sees me beginning to turn into a dragon. About 5 minutes later I had once again become a 100 foot long giant dragon (not including my tail). After I completed my transformation I roared with such ferocity and power that all the ground within 25 miles began to crack apart. Then I replied in a deep reptilian voice, "Alright you greedy mechanized control freak, lets see how you handle a real dragon!" As soon as he saw how ferocious my power was he turned tail and tried to run, however I merely whipped my 100 foot tail toward the robot and grabbed it in a deadly boa constrictor grasp around its head. 10 seconds later the head snapped off like a twig from a dead tree. Then the head turned transparent around the eyes and revealed that the robots head had been the command center for whoever had been controlling it, the cockpit then promptly popped open revealing a small man with a handlebar mustache wearing a very suave monkey suit. "You've got some nerve you dirtbag! Picking on a defenseless young dragon like than, Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let my friend here eat you alive right now shrimp!" I roar.

After the little man who was about 4 feet tall had finished climbing out of the smoking cockpit he said, "(Cough) Because (Cough) you've just allowed me to access my Rex-terminator's full power you fool!!" "What?" I reply with disbelief. "Olympian Cannon Fire!!" the short man screamed. Then I turned around and noticed the hole where the Rex-Terminator's head had been began to charge energy. "Oh no you don't! You'll be molten slag metal before I let that happen!" I scream. Then I unleash a giant wave of fire 100 feet wide that completely engulfs the Rex-Terminator's form. "Nice try, But now the only thing that pile of liquid metal is good for is recycling!" I exclaim. "Oh really, maybe you should have another look you overconfident mutant." the short man replied with confidence. Then I look at the fire again and see a large silhouette hidden in the flames. "No! that's impossible! My flames are at least 8000 degrees Celsius, no metal I know of can handle that kind of temperature, your robot should be nothing but a puddle by now if not completely evaporated" I panic. "Maybe you haven't heard of the rare alloy Heatericanium. It has a melting point of 10,000 degrees Celsius! You came up short loser!" the short man yelled proudly. "But-that was my strongest flame, if that can' melt it, then how can I defeat that mechanical monstrosity?" I say meekly. "Don't you get it you freak! You can't!! (Laughing maniacally) now Rex-Terminator, Fire!!" the short man roars. The moment the small man had finished his speech the Rex-Terminator fired the Olympian Cannon. Before I could utter a single remark a giant laser beam with a diameter of at least 50 feet struck me square in the chest. After the beam had hit me I fell face forward and reverted into my base form. "Adam! No!!" Fyre screamed.


	5. Chapter 6 We're Cartoons?

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 6: "We're Cartoons!?"**

**Son Goku & Friends**

Over at Kame House, most of the Z fighters (Including Mirai Trunks who is now 24 years old and moved to the past permanently because the Bulma from that timeline has died of old age) excluding Vegeta and Bulma are having a nice day at the beach in this time of rest and relaxation. It has been 11 years since Evil kid Buu was destroyed and peace restored to the world. However, that peace is abruptly shattered when Piccolo's highly developed Ki sensing abilities detect an abnormally sudden decrease in power level a few hundred miles away. When Goku glances at his old friend, he notices the distraught look on Piccolo's face. "Piccolo, Is something wrong buddy?" Goku asks. "Yeah, about 10 minutes ago an above average power level flared somewhere in a desert about 200 miles north east of here, and just now it suddenly dropped to almost zero. I think we should check it out Goku" Piccolo finishes. "Are you sure about this Piccolo? I mean we need a lot more peace than this. If we go and check out whatever this is we might get sucked into another big battle, or have you forgotten the events that took place because of our involvement in Shin's problem with Babidi and Kid Buu?" Goku says with contempt. "Yes, or an innocent life somewhere is slowly slipping away, and It'd be our fault we didn't help that person even though we could. We'd have innocent blood on our hands Goku, do you really want that?" Piccolo counters. "Well, when you put it that way I guess we don't have a choice then, alright I'll go check it out with you Piccolo" Goku says reluctantly.

Then right before Goku could use his instant transmission Goten came and said, "Hey dad where ya going? The party isn't due to end for another 12 hours, why ya leaving?" "What!? Goku you promised to spend a whole day with your family, we haven't seen you in months since you left to train Uub, you've only been here for 3 hours, why would you even think of leaving now!?" Chi-Chi sobs. "I agree Goku, why can't we have one day without any training or interruptions. I've gotten tired of training anyways, why do we need to train anyways, the earth has been at peace ever since you defeated Evil Kid Buu so I don't see the point. Don't you see how upset your wife is, please stay and relax" Uub replies trying to convince Goku not to leave. "I'm sorry guys, but someone is dying and I have to go and save them. Besides they weren't all that powerful to begin with, that means they may be in more trouble than Piccolo is implying" Goku says with concern in his voice. "What! Someone's dying!?" Mirai Trunks yells with anger in his voice. "I don't see what the big deal is, they might be a nobody, why go out of our way to help them?" Trunks replies nonchalantly. When everyone hears Trunks reply they give him a shocked look.

"Trunks! How could you be so cold?" Chi-Chi says with disbelief. "I think that no good Vegeta has rubbed off on this Trunks if you ask me" Yamcha interjects. "That's not why, this timeline version of me has experienced too much peace, if he'd grown up in my world he wouldn't be so heartless and selfish" Mirai Trunks said with resentment in his voice. "Yeah whatever! I have to go back to school tomorrow so I'm going to enjoy this relaxation while I can, you guys want to waste your time saving someone's life instead of taking it easy that's fine with me, I'm not the one who'll be worn to a frazzle when the day is over so by all means go ahead and toss away your time playing hero instead of enjoying your day off, its your loss not mine." Trunks says indifferently. After hearing that speech everyone at the party became speechless at Trunks horrible attitude. "Trunks I'm going to have a long talk with your mother tonight after we go with my dad and find out what's going on, until then I'd like you to think about your attitude and see if that's how you truly want to thought of, a heartless jerk. See you later Trunks" Gohan replies with subtle anger in his voice. After Gohan had said that all the Z fighters except for Videl, Pan, Master Roshi, Trunks, Maron, Bulla, and Yajirobe had begun to speed toward the source of dwindling energy.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"Man if I don't think of something soon both of us will be goners, But…I'm so weak after that laser cannon hit me, I don't think I can muster up enough power to even save myself, let alone Fyre too." I say with despair. "Adam, don't give up hope my son, remember you are the most powerful creature under Heaven, you can beat this machine in your sleep my child. Reach deep within yourself Adam, find the power that lies buried within you, grab hold of it and let it fill your entire being, let your power explode, then you can rest easy my son" God replies through a telepathic link. "The Lord is right, I've beaten a monster that makes this villain look like a piece of dust. All I have to do is reach deep inside myself and I'll find the power I need to defeat this menace without even breaking a sweat" I say to myself. Then I slowly rise up and begin to float toward the sky. "I don't know how you're doing that kid, but you'd better get out of the way before my Olympian Cannon fires again, the last shot was only 5 percent max power, this one is going to be 100 percent full power!" the short man says while laughing maniacally. "You attempt to kill me and an innocent young dragon who is also my friend, and now you're going to risk destroying the planet to get your revenge on me? Well it ends here! I'm stopping you right now!! (Roar like an Oozaru) You'll pay for this!!" I scream with all my might. Then the sky turns black like it does when someone uses the dragon balls. Black clouds begin to form in the sky above me and rain down huge lightning bolts blood red in color. The entire earth begins to shake and rumble and a global earthquake begins to rock the whole planet. The shaking is even visible from New Namek several hundred light-years away. Then with one final scream I begin to transform, "Aaaahhhhhhh!!"

**Son Goku & Friends**

"Uh Goku are you sure we need to check this out, what if we get sucked into another fight. Trunks was right about one thing, we do need more than just ten years of peace" Krillin says with concern. "That's what I told Piccolo, but we can't just let an innocent life die when we can do something about it, since we're already almost there lets just get it over with" Goku replies. "Yeah, I need to go back and see how Maron is doing soon so lets-Unh, Aaahh!!" Eighteen Screams. "Ahh! Honey what's wrong!?" Krillin screams. "Ahh! So…much…power…can't…stand… to…measure…magnitude…too…Vast!!" Eighteen yells in between pained groans. "What are you talking about Eighteen I don't feel any-Ahh!! My head!! Its gonna explode!!" Krillin screams. The other Z fighters soon follow suit and begin to writhe in pain and agony from the unbelievable power. Only Goku and Piccolo are able to continue to focus on the location due to training their senses well. "Goku! Look over there" Piccolo says as he points toward the desert where the source is currently powering up. Then Goku looks in the direction Piccolo pointed and sees the huge storm developing due to the huge power output from the being.

"My Kami! Look at that storm, at this rate It'll cover the entire planet the way its growing!" Goku yells in alarm. "I know, but the worst part is that I think the person who was dying is generating it" Piccolo says with concern. "What!? The person who was to croak just suddenly decided to get serious!? Man I'd hate to fight whoever is down there" Krillin yells still in pain. "We've wasted enough time, we need to get down there right now. In case you guys haven't noticed the entire planet Is shaking like a leaf from that power!" Goku yells over the thunderclaps. "I'm sorry guys, but I can't go any further, if one of those lightning bolts were to hit me I could shutdown and die. I can't let that happen, my daughter wouldn't be able to live if I'm gone." Eighteen says weakly before she faints and begins to fall from the sky. "Eighteen! No!!" Krillin yells as he tries to fly after his wife's falling body but is unable to do so because the pain from detecting my power level starts to increase dramatically. "No! at this rate she'll hit the ground in 3 minutes" Gohan says through his teeth gritted in pain.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"Aaahhhh!!" I roar with one final scream as my transformation reaches completion after 10 minutes of powering up. My body had grown an extra 13 inches in height, my biceps alone were 50 inches thick and blood red fur covered my upper body, my jet black hair grew down to my shoulders and my eyes gained reddish shadow outlines and my pupils became golden like when I turned into an Angel Saiyan during the flashback though not as vibrant and shiny. Also my tail became covered in blood red fur as well. I had become a Super Saiyan 4. Fyre and the short man looked on in astonishment at my new form and couldn't utter so much as a gasp they were in so much shock. Then I looked toward the sky and noticed a small form plummeting toward the ground at an alarming speed. "Excuse me, but I need to do something real quick, I'll be back to bust your can in a second short stuff" I reply with amusement. Then I teleport toward the falling figure.

**Krillin**

After 2 minutes and 30 seconds of pain the burning sensation in my head subsided. Then I began to rush toward Eighteen as fast as my frail human body could carry me. "Hang on Eighteen, I'll catch you honey" Krillin says with exasperation and exhaustion. Then just when I was within 6 feet of my wife, someone popped in right underneath her and caught her with one finger balancing the petite woman on her forehead. "Wha? Who's that?" I asked with confusion. Then I got a good look at his form. He had red eyes with golden pupils and blood red fur covered his upper body, his hair surprisingly looked almost identical to Goku's, it was even the same color! But the biggest shock of all was yet to come, when he turned his back to me I noticed he had- A tail! He was a Saiyan!! But I thought Goku and Vegeta were the last two living Saiyans in the universe. Man this is weird, I wish I knew what the heck is going on. "Hey take care of your wife, I've got a giant robot to defeat and I can't have her getting in the way Krillin." the strange man stated with little emotion. "Wait! How do you know my name, I haven't even told you yet!" Krillin yelled with visible awe. "I'll tell you later after I finish off that ugly walking sculpture down there, oh and tell Goku I said hi kay" the incredible figure said before throwing my wife to me and teleporting back to the battle field below. "Who is this guy?" I ask myself.

**Son Goku**

I couldn't believe my eyes, 100 feet below me a Saiyan had appeared out of nowhere and saved Eighteen with one finger, but the form he was in wasn't familiar to me, it looked similar to a great ape but it was more human in shape and form. But those muscles, it looked like he had been pumped full of steroids to the point of bursting, I'd never seen anything like it. But the most astounding thing about him was his power level, it was so ridiculously high I was getting a headache just from trying to measure it. It felt like the combined strength of 50 Evil Kid Buus, How could a body of that size contain that much power, even though the man down there was bigger than me, I don't see how even his body could hold that much power without exploding. "Goku, who is that? I've never seen him before" Yamcha asks. "I don't know, but can you feel that power, man this guy makes Kid Buu look like an insect" I reply. "How much stronger than Buu is he dad?" my son Goten asks me. "Well from what I can tell he's at least 50 times stronger than Kid Buu was at his maximum, and even then Kid Buu was able to push back the super spirit bomb until my power was restored. But this guy, man! he'd have been able to swat away the spirit bomb I made back then like it was a fly." I stated plainly. When the others heard my statement about the strange man's power their mouths dropped open like their jaws were a rusty hinge. "Goku…you…you can't be serious can you, I mean if he's that strong we don't have a prayer" Krillin said shakily. "Krillin I'm not joking, that's how strong he is, at least in this form" I say with complete seriousness in my voice. "Wait a minute-you say that like he's not yet reached full power, now you must be joking dad!!" Gohan says with rising concern in his voice. "Son I'm not kidding, though I'm not completely sure, I have a gut feeling telling me this isn't even a fraction of his true power. I think he has many more transformations at his disposal son, believe me, this is only the tip of the iceberg" I continue. "For everyone's sake, I just hope there isn't a villain out there with equal or comparable power or the whole universe could be in jeopardy." I reply.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"Excellent! My power is already back to 10 percent of its maximum potential. A few more weeks of portal linking and I'll once again be ready to rule all of existence, Ah Ha Ha HA!!" I laugh with glee. Then I feel a stab of realization zip through me as I notice a notably large power level down on the planet beneath myself. "This energy, could it be?… I must know for sure!" I yell to myself. Immediately I opened a wormhole and began to use it as a telescope to view the disturbance on "earth". What I saw next gave me a heart attack, that is it would have if I had a heart. "No it can't be! Its been 117 million years, he can't still be alive can he?" I say with shock. Then I ran a magical scan of my arch enemy at a cellular level and made a terrible discovery. "So my most hated enemy also has pseudo-immortality as well, he can't die of old age nor get stricken with disease or the likes of anything similar, and judging by the level his power is at already, he might reach full power before me. No! I cant let him be stronger than me this time, I'm just gonna have to work faster now that's all, they still don't know I'm here after all. Well now that I'm stronger than anyone from universes other than this one I can link those other dimensions here now! (Crazed laughter) I'll link these two dimensions to this one now! (Maniacal laughter) then in a matter of weeks I'll be a thousand times stronger than Psyagon ever was!! (Wicked evil laughter)" I laugh to myself. Then I opened two large wormholes and began to link two universes to this one.

**Monkey D. Luffy**

"Hey Nami, is that normal weather?" I ask my navigator as I point to a large black cloud nearby. "Where Luffy?" Nami asks me. "There, about 2 miles ahead of us, its awfully close to the surface, what is it Nami" I reply with anxiety. "Hey Usopp! What's that weird cloud up ahead?" Nami asks my favorite sniper. "Do you mean the one with the black and white lightning arching around it in every direction?" Usopp replies to my navigator. "Yeah but how did you know Usopp?" Nami asks with surprise in her voice. "Because there's two things wrong with your assumption that that thing up ahead is any kind of weather system; one-its too close to the water's surface and generating too much electricity to even be a grand line storm system, two-things are being sucked into it like it's a tornado only that anomaly is made of pure energy and that can't be good, whatever kind of temporal distortion that is, it can't be a good sign when it absorbs things like a drain and-" "In layman's terms brainiac!" Nami yells as she cuts Usopp off mid sentence. "Lets just say we need to be prepared for anything guys, because that weird portal is beginning to absorb us!!" Usopp screams. Then I looked toward the bow of the Thousand Sunny and notice that Usopp was right, we were being sucked into that weird hole! "Attention all crew members! Report to the front of the ship-NOW!!" I scream as loud as possible. Within seconds my entire crew was assembled before me.

"Hey Luffy, what's with the interruption? I was just about to fix dinner when you hollered your lungs out, what gives captain?" Sanji replies in an irritated manner. "Look to the front of the ship Sanji and you'll find out" I respond. Then Sanji looks out to the area in front of the ship and notices the huge white glowing hole floating in the air only 50 feet from the ship. "Ahh! Hey captain aren't we gonna like, oh I don't know, maybe STEER AWAY FROM THAT THING!!" Sanji screams. "We can't, its pulling us in like a whirlpool, Usopp has been trying to steer us away from it for the past 5 minutes, no luck, sorry Sanji" I reply unconcerned. "Luffy how can you be so calm? We don't even know what the heck this thing is going to do to us! Aren't you even the least bit worried Luffy!?" Usopp yells hysterically. "I don't think we're going to die guys, I think this is the beginning of the greatest adventure of all. Now lets boldly venture into the unknown and have a blast-YAHOO!!" I yell with heavy enthusiasm. Then the white light became all encompassing, and right before I passed out I heard the most horribly evil laughter possible.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"Come on Pervy Sage, please train me, puh-leeeaaaassseeeee!!" I whined. "No Naruto! I need to get going, I have a very important mission in the land of the sea, I must leave now to make it on time." Jiraiya said firmly. "Oh come on! Can't you train me for 2 measly hours Pervy Sage?" I yell with exasperation. "Stop calling me that!! And I'm sorry but I must leave now, if I don't get this mission done on time Tsunade will flip her wig big time" Jiraiya says with urgency in his voice. "But Tsunade doesn't wear a wig…does she?" I ask Jiraiya. "No she doesn't! its an expression for Pete's sake, it means she'll go ballistic Naruto!" Jiraiya says irritably. "Well I know what that means, we definitely don't want that to happen, that's for sure!" I yell. "Well I'm off now, see you later Naruto, I should be back in time for the fourth of-What the freak is that!?" Jiraiya screams as loud as possible as he points to the dark clouds that had begun to form above the Hidden Leaf Village. "What the heck is that!?" I scream with equal fear in my voice. Before either of us had a chance to talk an unspeakably bright flash of light engulfed the entire village along with us. In a matter of seconds I began to lose consciousness, right before I blacked out I heard evil laughter that would have put Orochimaru's laugh to shame.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"Hi! I'm back, now where were we? Oh! I remember now, tearing apart your little windup toy for punishment!" I yell with glee. Then the short little man gasps sharply. "Let the deconstruction begin!!" I roar. Then I teleported in front of the robotic abominations chest and plunged my fist into it at such blinding speeds no one even noticed that I had moved till they noticed the weird piece of metal in my hand. "No! that was Rex-Terminator's brain! Without it he can't function properly!!" the short man panicked. "Now disassemble yourself!!" I roar to the immobile machine. Almost instantly the machine began to glow a bright neon blue, then began to crumble into a pile of perfectly good reusable spare parts that previously made up its form. When the short man saw what I had done he began to spurt blood from his nose like a fire hose and screamed, "How the hell did he do that!?"

**Son Goku**

I nearly fainted when I realized how fast that man had moved, I couldn't even detect his power when he moved, he had zipped faster than the speed of light, so much faster that I couldn't even begin to comprehend his velocity. The most unbelievable thing he did though was talk to the machine. He had said, "Now disassemble yourself!!" and the machine became shrouded in blue light, then it just fell apart like a house of cards. "Hey Goku, what just happened man?" Yamcha replied with fear in his tone. "That man moved faster than I could detect, then he commanded the machine to fall apart. After that the robot became surrounded in a neon blue light and it just fell to pieces like a castle of sand, I've never seen such power, its mind blowing Yamcha" I say with worry in my voice. "Is he a good guy?" Mirai Trunks asks nervously. "Yeah, his aura is powerful, but its pure and good, besides, he saved my wife, no true bad guy would waste their time to save an innocent person's life, he's definitely a hero! I just wish we had met him back when we fought Majin Buu, then we could have defeated him before he even woke up" Krillin said with confidence in his voice. "That would have been nice, but you're forgetting, if the events with Super Buu and Kid Buu had never taken place I'd still be dead in other world right now Krillin." I counter. Then the strange man teleported up to us and tossed a weird piece of machinery in my hands and said, "Here Goku, have a souvenir man, I need to gather up the rest of my new spare parts for use in building something interesting, later" then he just zipped away again to the desert below. "What kind of Saiyan is he?" I ask myself.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

After surprising Goku with a quick gift I proceeded to gather up my new knick-knacks, I waved my hand over the gargantuan pile of spare parts and immediately they disappeared into a silver colored box about the size of a Rubik cube that I materialized out of thin air. "Alright, these parts belong to me now, so scram shorty! That is unless you want me to disassemble you too?" I reply harshly. "Ahh! You're a monster-A MONSTER! Aaaaahhhhhhh!!" the short man screams bloody murder as he runs away as fast as his feeble legs can carry him. "Ha! That'll teach him to mess with wildlife (Weak groan)" I say quickly right before I revert to my normal form and fall to the ground.

**Son Goku**

As I saw the short little man run away I noticed a dramatic decrease in power level from the man who had defeated the giant robot a few minutes ago, he had fallen to the ground, and his aura had disappeared. "Hey guys that man just fell out of the sky, we need to help him" I say with concern. "Are you crazy Goku!? That guy is stronger than you are, what if we make him mad? He might destroy the earth if we irritate him!" Yamcha panics. "Can you not detect his energy Yamcha? He's unconscious now, plus that man is weaker than I' am at the moment, we need to help him quickly. Remember he isn't evil, he's just unbelievably powerful, I know he might seem scary, but I bet that guy is just like me. Strong enough to destroy entire worlds, but unless he had a good reason he wouldn't even hurt a fly" I reply with kindness. "Alright if you insist, but I'm not gonna be the one who carries him back to Capsule Corporation, he's a beast man!" Yamcha replies nervously. Then we all flew down to where the strange man lay in the sand. When I landed say the limp form I nearly fell over when I saw his face. "Wha!? He-He-He looks like me!" I say with shock.

"You got that right Goku, his hair, his nose, even his eyes, they look just like yours man" Krillin said with equal shock. However I then noticed something even more peculiar than the fact that he was 95 percent identical to me physically, "He's not a man at all guys, he's just a boy, no older than my second son Goten" I say with disbelief. "What!? But just 5 minutes ago he was over 6 and a half feet tall, how could he shrink?" Krillin asked stunned. "I think it might be a property similar to how Broly bulked up when he transformed, when he turned into that Legendary form his body grew and when he dropped out of it the size increase just vanished" Goten replies with insight. "Its strange, but his energy signature seems so familiar, almost as if I've felt it before in a dream guys, like I've known this boy for years, in fact if I didn't know any better I'd say this is one of my sons lying before me" I say with awe. "Well then lets take him home dad, he could make a good brother" my son Goten replies to me with great enthusiasm. "We'll talk about that later son, right now we need to tend to his health, everyone grab my hands" I call out to my friends. Then after everyone was in physical contact with me I teleported us all back to Kame House.

**Chi-Chi**

"Oh when is my Goku coming back? It been nearly an 2 hours. (Gasp) what if something happened to my darling husband, what if he's-(Sobbing loudly)" I wept loudly. Then my darling daughter in law came over to me and said reassuringly, "Calm down Chi-Chi, I'm sure Goku is just fine, besides he wouldn't leave you again, don't worry he'll be back soon" Just then I saw the beach in front of me fill with people who had appeared out of nowhere, it was the others, they'd all come back safe and sound. "Videl! Its Goku and the others, they've returned at last!" I screamed with joy. "Gohan!" Videl yelled as she ran and embraced her husband. "Hi honey, Hi mom" my son Gohan replied as he hugged his wife. Then I looked toward the crowd on the beach and finally spotted my husband, "GOKU!" I yelled as I ran to embrace him. "Wait Chi-Chi, don't hug me yet dear, I've got a passenger in tow honey" he said softly. "Passenger, what do you mean darling?" I asked with confusion. "This boy Chi-Chi, he's unconscious, we need to be careful with him for the time being" my husband said with concern in his voice. Then I looked down and saw a young boy in his arms. "Goku who is this and (Gasp) why does he look like you!?" I yell with confusion and awe. "I don't know dear, but I do know that he needs medical attention right now so grab my hand. Goten, I need you to carry the boy while I use instant transmission to teleport us to Capsule Corp. okay?" my husband stated plainly. "Sure thing dad, hey mom, why does this boy look so much like father?" my second son Goten asked me. "I don't know Goten, I don't know." I say in awe as I gaze upon the young boy's handsome features. "You know Chi-Chi, Goku was right about one thing related to this boy" Krillin said as he approached with his unconscious wife Eighteen in his arms. "What do you mean Krillin?" I asked him feeling rather perplexed. "Not only does this boy look like your husband, his energy signature is similar as well, like he really is your son Chi-Chi" Krillin said with slight amusement in his tone. "Really? Wow… I had no idea he was that similar to my husband, maybe he is our son in at least one way" I reply softly. Then my husband teleported us to Capsule Corp.

**Bulma**

"Come on Vegeta! Can't you use your Ki sensing thing to locate Adam any faster? He's been gone since 6 AM, who knows what might have happened to that poor boy, especially after that huge earthquake a few hours ago!" I yelled with exasperation. "Bulma, If I could locate his energy signature I'd have found him hours ago, since I can't we'll have to hope the authorities can handle finding him, until I can locate his energy I can't find him, so deal with it! Besides its not like the boy cant handle himself, remember the memories of him we saw through that Kai, he's stronger than all of us combined deep down so relax" Vegeta said. Just then I heard a crash in the backyard. "Dear me! Goku I'm still not used to that instant transmission thing you keep doing, I wish you'd give us a little time to prepare for your arrival before you pop over here like that" my mother yelled. "Goku? Oh good, maybe he's seen Adam somewhere. Goku!" I yell as I run out to the backyard as fast as possible. "Goku, have you seen a boy who looks just like-ADAM!!" I begin to ask him as I notice Adam unconscious in Goten's arms. "Hey Bulma, you know this boy?" Goku asks me quizzically. "Of course I know this boy! His name is Adam, and Hercule and Buu found him in Cherry Forest yesterday evening. He was staying here until this morning, when we woke up he was gone, Vegeta said he felt Adam's Ki rise a little before he left toward the south west horizon, I think he flew away" I reply feeling very irritated.

"Wait, by any chance is there a desert in that direction Bulma?" Goku quickly asked me. "Yes, the Past Ages Desert, why do you ask Goku?" I reply with concern in my voice. "Because that's where my husband found that boy Bulma, isn't that right dear" Chi-Chi replied. "Yeah, but do you know that he's a…Saiyan Bulma?" Goku asked me. "Yes I knew, He knows all about us, when he wakes up in a couple of minutes I'm sure he'd be more than happy to explain everything to you Goku" I continue. "Boy that kid sure does look like Goku doesn't he Trunks?" I ask my son as he walks toward the house. "Yeah! sure whatever! Please move mother, I have school work to finish and I know you're expecting an A plus so I need to get to work if I'm to meet your standards" my son replied rudely. "Trunks! You know better than to speak to me like that! I-" I tried to respond but he continued walking away. "Oh never mind, I need to see if Adams' woken up yet" I say to myself. Then I walk into the living room and notice that he'd been placed on the silk couch. "Oh Goten, did you have to set him on the good couch when he's covered in dirt?" I ask. "Sorry Bulma, but I needed to put him down quickly because he's waking up." Goten said apologetically. "Adams' waking up!? Hey everyone come into the living room immediately, you all need to meet our guest Adam." I shouted.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"(Groan) Oh my head, Bulma what happened? the last thing I remember was meeting a young dragon named Fyre in the desert, then this giant robot came out of nowhere and attacked us, then I turned into a dragon and I thought I had defeated it. After that the short man controlling it fired a giant laser blast at me and nearly knocked me out cold , when I regained my composure I think I became a Super Saiyan 4 and defeated that metal monster but I'm not so sure, it all seems to be a blur in my opinion, like it was a dream." I say to Bulma in a dazed tone. "Believe me Adam, that was no dream man, you even saved my wife from falling to death with one finger, for that I can't thank you enough" Krillin said with gratitude. "I saved Eighteen?" I ask still a little out of it. "Not only did you save Krillin's wife man, you beat the tar out of that robot, you punched it in the chest and pulled out some weird piece of machinery, then you commanded it to fall apart and the robot began to glow blue, then it just fell to pieces. You were incredible-no you were unbelievable dude. You moved so fast even Goku couldn't keep up with your movements kid, and you were over 6 feet tall pal, man you looked like some freaky genetic experiment with those crazy muscles, your biceps were bigger than my head dude!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Really? Wow Yamcha, I wish I could remember everything that happened, but my memories of what occurred earlier are still fuzzy" I reply joyfully. But when Yamcha realized that I knew his name before he even told me his face turned blue from fear. "How did you know my name? can you read minds, please get out of my head! I don't deserve this kind of treatment!!" Yamcha wailed hysterically. Then Chi-Chi whacked him with her trusty frying pan and said, "Yamcha! Calm down! I don't think he's reading your mind, this boy is far too polite to read peoples minds without asking. Besides he seems like a fine boy if you ask me, he probably knows your name from being on the West City Baseball Team" "No that's not how I know his name Chi-Chi, its another reason entirely." I say calmly.

Then Chi Chi's face became ashen and she yelled, "How could you be so rude as to read my mind without asking my permission, I'll fix you right now!!" she yelled as she rushed toward me with her frying pan ready to whack me. "Please Chi-Chi, don't make me scare you even more, I hate pulling magic tricks out of my hat unannounced, metaphorically speaking" I reply calmly. "You'll need a magic trick to avoid the goose egg I'm about to give you ya brat! Take this!!" she yells as she raises her frying pan and begins to swing at me. "Alright, I guess I don't have a choice now, I'm gonna have to use my divine powers" I say with exasperation. In an instant I became transparent like a sheet of glass and when the frying pan tried to connect with my body it phased right through it. "What!?" Chi-Chi yelled. Then she began to rapidly swing her pan at me, and every swing passed right through me like I was a ghost. "Why…can't…I…hit…you…Adam!!" Chi-Chi yelled in between grunts while trying to hit me with no progress what so ever. "(Panting and gasping for breath) Why can't I hit you! Why!?" Chi-Chi sobs as she collapses from exhaustion. "I'm sorry Chi-Chi, but I haven't been reading your mind. Goku, could you please read her mind so she knows what it feels like?" I ask politely. "Uh, sure Adam I guess" Goku replies with his sheepish Son grin. "Why couldn't I hit that boy Goku?" Chi-Chi continues to sob. "Chi Chi calm down dear, I need to be able to concentrate in order to read your mind" Goku says soothingly. "(Sniffle) Okay honey" Chi-Chi says quietly. "Relax, this may feel a little weird at first but it doesn't hurt I can guarantee that, you remember when I read your mind back on Old Namek Krillin right?" Goku asks calmly. "Remember! I could never forget it, man it was weird but it was so cool" Krillin exclaims.

After Goku read Chi-Chi's mind she calmed down dramatically. "Adam I'm so sorry for doubting you, you weren't reading my mind, please forgive me for being so brash and assuming you would be so inconsiderate as to-(Sobbing loudly)" Chi-Chi sobs. Then I walk over to her and place a hand on here shoulder and say, "Its okay Chi-Chi, I expected you to react like this. I forgive you, don't be so hard on yourself alright?" I reply warmly with the famous Son grin adorning my face. When everyone saw my sunny disposition the entire room seemed to overflow with cheerfulness and relief. "Now, I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do Am I right?" I say cheerfully. "I think that's a bit of an understatement if you ask me Adam, try at least 7 hours worth of explanation, add the memories from Kibitokai and we'll be sitting here for 12 straight hours at the least" Bulma interjects. "I've taken that into account, so I decided to experiment with my powers and I found a way to show my memories in a 3D holographic mental projection for easy viewing for all. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show everyone" I state proudly. Then I assumed a meditative stance and placed my hands on my head. Suddenly the room began to dissolve away and slowly be replaced with an entirely different background. "Ahh! What's happening Gohan!?" Videl screamed. "You have no need to fear, the room isn't really melting, my powers are causing the illusion, I have to change the background of the surrounding area in order to show you my past. Now this is as far back as I can remember, so watch closely folks" I say with noted enthusiasm. Then a fast paced replay of all my memories I've ever experienced from my world began to flash around the room for everyone to see. After an hour of display, I had shown all the Z fighters everything important there was to know about my old world including how they were nothing more than cartoons over there.

The first to speak up was Gohan, "Man…I would have never imagined things like that were possible…even in my wildest dreams, I would've had a nightmare of a time trying to believe you if you hadn't shown me those memories just now Adam. By the way, what's your last name?" "I don't have one, in case you've already forgotten, my parents disowned me remember? My old last name isn't mine anymore, I have no family anymore" I reply bitterly. "Oh you poor dear, thrown into another universe without any family for comfort, I'm so sorry for being such a jerk to you Adam. I wish we could do something to make you feel better after being so heartlessly abandoned by your parents, but what?" Chi-Chi replies kindly. "I know mom, we could adopt him! He'd make a great brother" Goten exclaims. "Yeah I think that would be a good idea, I could come back home and train both Uub and Adam together at the same time all while we live as a happy family of-(begins counting on his fingers)-8 plus Uub." Goku replies warmly. "(Gasp) you'd adopt me? For real?" I say with astonishment in my voice. "Sure, why not? You look like me, you act like me, even your energy signature is similar to mine and my other sons. Plus from what I can tell after showing me your memories you're a super genius, that would make my wife so happy, she never was satisfied when Goten began to slack off in school, so what do you say-Son?" Goku says cheerfully. Then I began to cry hysterically and said, "What do I say!? I say why didn't you ask me sooner-Dad!" Then I ran and hugged my new father with tears of joy falling down my face. "I don't care if all of you guys are cartoons, you're real to me and that all that matters in my opinion!" I sob.

"That's my boy, now lets eat! I'm so hungry I could eat a dinosaur-bones and all!" Goku laughs. "You said it dad-but hey, I know the perfect drink to celebrate my inauguration into the Son family!" I yell as I hold my hand over my head and materialize a silver platter with 12 glass bottles on top. "Don't thank me! The only thing I need to hear is how good my formula is folks" I reply humbly. Then everyone begins to stare at me after my magic materialization trick. "What!? You might as well get used to that guys, I find it very useful" I reply feeling a little hurt that they think that's weird. "What is this stuff Adam?" Yamcha asks with doubts of its safety. "Well the bottle title reads "Maroon Quine" I've never heard of such a drink though, anyone here heard of what kind of drink this is?" Master Roshi asks. "No, can't say I have Roshi" Krillin replies. "Basically its wine without the drawbacks, you could drink 100 gallons of this stuff and nothing bad would happen, even kids can consume this stuff" I state proudly. "Really? Can I try some Uncle Adam?" Pan asks eagerly as she gropes for a bottle. Before Pan can grab a bottle Gohan pulls his daughter away from my magic elixir and says, "Hold on dear, we don't know if this stuff really is as safe as my brother claims, hey Bulma, can you run a molecular scan on this stuff and see if it really is what Adam claims it is?" "Oh for Pete sake Gohan can't you trust your own brother?" Goku groans with exasperation. "Dad will you ever grow up!? Geez! Legally he's still not my brother yet-we haven't even drawn up the adoption papers and I've only known him for 9 hours at the most, I just met him this morning for crying out loud! I'm just not ready to trust him yet simply by word alone, I need to see more proof of his commitment to my family before I trust him that wholeheartedly father, right Videl dear?" Gohan explains.

"Well I don't care what you say daddy! I'd trust Uncle Adam with my life! Anytime, any day, anyhow, anyway! He deserves our trust, didn't we all see his memories? Even in his old world he was a trustworthy person, why would he change into a jerk just because of a small inconvenience like being thrown into another universe? He's not that kind of person right Gramps?" Pan said as she came to my defense. "Yeah I agree with Pan guys, Adam really isn't like that, he wouldn't dare sink that low, doing something so despicable would destroy himself" Goku states plainly. "Yeah, I may have just met him Gohan, but already it seems as though I've known him for years, Dad was right about his aura, its very similar to our own, can't you feel it?" Goten replies at my defense as well. "I know, but Goten what if that stuff-" "Oh Gohan, have more faith in your new brother! Can't you see how much you're hurting him on the inside son? Adam would never dare do anything that could have even a remotely possible chance of endangering his beloved niece" Chi-Chi argues while simultaneously cutting off Gohan mid-sentence. "Thank you Chi-Chi-I mean Mom. I understand your skepticism though Gohan, If you don't want your daughter to try my Maroon Quine that's your decision, but I designed that drink in my old world after seeing the evils of alcohol, this drink doesn't contain any of that junk, the key active ingredient in Quine drinks is Soberol, similar chemical properties to alcohol, but no toxicity or undesirable side-effects." I explain thoroughly. "Is it good? Cause I was considering tryin a swig of that concoction" Master Roshi asks. "Is it good? Master Roshi, when my dad gave me a drop of wine to try back in my old world I spit it out the instant it touched my tongue, I put a bar of soap in my mouth to get rid of the awful taste it was so bad. You can only imagine how surprised I was with myself when I discovered to my great amusement that I enjoyed my miracle elixir as much as an average alcohol addict enjoyed beer or wine. Unlike that garbage however this stuff is so safe a newborn baby could drink it without one complication ever showing up." I reply with enthusiasm.

"HOTDOG! Well what are you waiting for Adam-an engraved invitation!? Throw me a bottle of that Maroon Quine and fast! I need a drink, watching all those memories of you sure made me thirsty, I could suck a well dry I'm so parched!" Master Roshi hoots. "Here you go, one bottle of Ultra Premium Grade Maroon Quine, the highest quality I manufacture-enjoy every drop you dog!" I laugh. Then Master Roshi pops the cap with his bare hands and begins to chug down the contents like there was no tomorrow, but the instant it touched his tongue he stopped swallowing and screamed with joy. "I propose a toast! To celebrate the return of a hero! Three cheers for Psyagon, The Divine Saiyan!" Kibitokai hollers. "I hereto agree my old friend, a toast to Son Adam! May he find lasting peace and prosperity in his new world, along with true happiness and joy as well!" Old Kai says in agreement. After pouring everyone a glass of my Maroon Quine I materialized a giant 10 foot tall music stereo out of thin air and yell, "Alright now lets get this party started folks! Whose with me?" I say with glee. "Alright! Come on Eighteen, lets boogie!" Krillin shouts to his wife. 10 minutes later the party was well underway and everyone (except for Trunks) was enjoying themselves. However even I wasn't prepared for the sudden appearance of even more characters I knew from shows in my world, and the biggest surprise was would be how they bring down the roof.


	6. Chapter 7 Enter Naruto & One Piece

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 7: "Enter One Piece & Naruto: BOY HE'S GORGEOUS!"**

**Monkey D. Luffy**

When I woke up I felt like I'd been buried under an Island for 3 days, luckily since my body is made of rubber the feeling soon went away, however I suddenly realized something stranger than the aching feeling I felt all throughout my body. "Uh-Guys…Where's the ship?" I ask my loyal crew. "Beats the heck out of me Luffy-(Groan) Man! I've haven't felt this bad since we fought King Eneru and he blasted me with his lightning powers" Usopp complains. "Well the good news is we're all still alive after that light hit the ship, what was that anyway?" Nami says with confusion. "I'm not the top expert on the subject, but I do know that that light that hit us wasn't really a light per say, more like a temporal distortion of the space-time continuum that light can shine through" Usopp tries to explain. "What does Tempo-anything have to do with that weird light Usopp?" I ask feeling extremely perplexed. "Gahhhh! Not tempo you moron! Temporal! Temporal Distortion!" Usopp screams his voice on the verge of cracking. "What does that have to do with music? I thought we were talking about a weird light that-Oh! You're calling the light we got swallowed up by a temporal distortion aren't you Usopp?" I reply.

"(Sigh of relief) At last our thick headed captain finally understands! Yes, that light we got sucked into was some kind of temporal distortion, and now we could be who knows where!" Usopp yells with frustration. "Say just what in the name of the Grand Line is a temporal distortion anyways Usopp?" Nami asks. "Well I don't think now is the best time to explain it guys" Usopp says nervously. "Why not, its not like we're going anywhere anytime soon Usopp" I reply oblivious to the surface beneath me. "Because in case you haven't noticed captain we're all on some kind of roof, and also its about to collapse right under our feet Luffy" my cook Sanji continues where Usopp left off. Then I looked at the surface beneath me and realized Usopp and Sanji were right, the roof was seconds from giving way to our combined weight. "Well, there's only one thing to say at a time like this fellows" I reply boldly. "Oh yeah, And what's that Luffy?" Robin asks. "Just one word-" Then the roof collapses. "-BANZAI!" I scream. Then I heard Zolo complain, "Here we go again with the crazy adventures"

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I had decided to do charades with my friends and family shortly after giving them drinks. I was in the middle of imitating Goku's Kamehameha Wave, unfortunately he was having no luck whatsoever, he kept guessing wrong! He couldn't even realize I was performing his own signature move for crying out loud! "Masenko? No wait! I've got it, Galick Gun! I'm sure of it this time!" Goku blurted out. "(Frustrated groan) Dear Kami Kakarot! Can't you even recognize your own attack!" Vegeta fumes. "(Sigh) Unfortunately no, I give son, what was it?" Goku laughs. "Geez dad, Master Roshi taught you this move for Pete sake! How could you not possibly recognize it!" I yell feeling very embarrassed. "Ha! You never were good at charades Goku! But I've known the move Adam was imitating ever since he assumed the first stance" Master Roshi beams proudly. "Ah Ha! Now I remember, its the technique you used to put out Ox-King's mountain when I was a kid. Its called-" "BANZAI!" Luffy screams cutting off Goku as he falls on top of him. Before Goku could even scream he was smothered under none other than my favorite rubber pirate. "Monkey D. Luffy! You're real too!" I scream out loud. Though I should have learned by now that blurting out such things is a hostage to fortune I couldn't help it, I mean yet another of my all time favorite anime characters had literally fallen into my lap, that's kind of hard to contain even if you are a Divine Saiyan made by the Kais. "Hey who said my name, was it you Usopp?" Luffy replied. "No I think it was the guy who is standing over you Luffy" Usopp says with disbelief as to how I could know his captain's name before being told. "Oh Hi! I guess I should have used the front door-(Laughs uproariously)-But Its too late now! Lucky for me I landed on something soft and squishy to cushion my fall, not that it really matters-I could have survived that fall without this pillow anyways, say what happened to the guy I saw before I hit the ground?" Luffy says with excitement.

"Aaahhhh! Goku! You rude boy, get off my husband's face before you break it you moron!" Chi-Chi roars. "Goku, who's Goku?" Luffy says feeling confused. "Kid I'm Goku, you're sitting on top of me-could you please get off?" Goku replies with his voice muffled through Luffy's butt. "Ahh! Oh I'm so sorry mister, I didn't realize I was sitting on you, please forgive me sir!" Luffy quickly apologizes. "(Grunts) That's okay kid, I've been hit in the face by much heavier things, its really no big deal, so what's your name?" Goku replies with his famous Son grin. Before Luffy could reply I answered for him, "His name is Monkey D. Luffy, and his goal is-I mean "was" to find the legendary One Piece treasure of the Grand Line left behind by Gold Roger and become the king of the pirates like Roger was before they hung him from the gallows in Logue Town. You were nearly executed there as well by Buggy the Clown" When Luffy's crew heard this their mouths dropped open anime-style and hit the floor with a metallic clang. Though not quite as stunned as his crew, Luffy was still rather shaken at my apparent knowledge of his life long dream and the incident in Logue Town. "(Stuttering) How do you know that?" Luffy rattled. "(Sputtering) How…How could you know?-we haven't even said one word about that stuff" Usopp says nervously. "I really think you need a drink first. Sit down, have a Quine and I'll tell you everything you need to know Straw Hat Pirates" I reply warmly as I materialize another silver tray full of Maroon Quine bottles out of thin air and hand it to Sanji. "How-did you-do that?" Sanji says with astonishment in his voice. "Take a seat and I'll tell you, and feel free to drink as much as you like, this isn't an ordinary spirit that I've given you folks" I continue. Then I sat down and began to display my memories in holographic form, only this time I throw in the memories of when I saw One Piece episodes, I directed my memories to Luffy and his crew only so Goku and the Z fighters didn't see Luffy's powers in action. After 20 minutes I finished showing them my memories and said, "Okay, so does that clear things up guys?"

"Yeah, it sure does, so where exactly are we, I've never heard of a place called Capsule Corp. before, what part of the world are we in?" Nami asks. "A better question would be "what" world are you in Nami, tell me, what year was it back in yours?" I reply. "Lets see, I think it was 1522, Am I right Robin?" Nami asks feeling unsure of herself. "Yeah it was the year 1522 AD Nami" Robin calls back with certainty. "Well here the year is 785 AD" I state boldly. "What! That means we've traveled 737 years into the past!" Nami panics. "No that's impossible Nami, look at this little device called a capsule" Usopp counters as he shows Nami one of Mirai Trunk's capsules. Then Usopp pushed the cap on the Capsule and threw it to the ground making Mirai Trunk's flying car pop out. When Nami saw the marvelous ability of the capsule she nearly fell over. "Unbelievable! How do those things work?" Nami says as she hold one of the capsules in her hand. "That's my company's secret to success, and as you know a secret like that can never be revealed to people, unless of course they work for me" Bulma replies proudly. "I'm sorry, who are you ma'am?" Nami asks. "My name is Bulma Briefs, and I' am the President and CEO of Capsule Corporation founded by my father Dr. Briefs, those devices you have there are Dynocaps, our company's claim to fame as you can tell by the title of my company" Bulma expounds. "Wow! So what's the size limit for these things Bulma?" Usopp asks eagerly. Bulma hesitates for a second then says "Well I'm not entirely sure myself, but I do know I could make a Dynocap Skyscraper if I wanted to, you know what a skyscraper is right Usopp?" "Um no I don't Bulma" Usopp replies with a dumb look on his face. "A skyscraper is a giant building that can be several thousand feet tall and weigh several hundreds of thousands of tons, it all depends on the whims of the designer, you can build skyscrapers as high as you want, technically there isn't a limit to how tall you can make skyscrapers they're so sturdy, you could make one taller than Mount Everest if you had enough money and that mountain is over 29,000 feet tall" Bulma replies with enthusiasm.

"Okay! As incredible as all this is I need to know, What did Adam mean by Luffy's goal "was" to find the legendary One Piece treasure of the Grand Line?" Robin says with angst in her voice. "Isn't it obvious Robin!" Usopp exclaims. "What do you mean Usopp?" Robin retorts. "Think about it, A glowing hole swallows up our ship and when we wake up we aren't anywhere near the sea, we're on a roof. Then we meet a kid who knows all about us before we utter a word to him, to top it off we've gone back in time, yet technology is more advanced than anything from our universe!-except for Skypeian tech, that's the only stuff comparable to this marvel (holds a dynocap in his fingers) The point is we're still on the planet earth, just a different planet earth in a different universe. A universe where even hundreds of years earlier humans are smarter then they are in ours, a universe where there's no such thing as the One Piece treasure or the Grand line. A universe…where none of us have ever been heard of or known to exist" Usopp replies solemnly. "Wait!…If in this universe there's no such thing as One Piece, then that means-(Luffy's eyes begin to well with tears) WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! NOW I CAN NEVER BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy wails with the volume of 100 fire truck sirens. "Luffy calm down!" I try to yell over his bawling. However this only prompted him to cry louder. "(Sigh) Alright, I didn't want to have to do this Luffy-but you leave me no choice but to use my divine powers to shut you up" I say with anger in my voice. Immediately after my sentence I materialized a large balloon filled with glue into my hand, then I shoved it into Luffy's mouth. The instant his teeth touched the balloon it popped filling his mouth with mega sticky glue and that shut him up fast. "Is our captain done crying yet?" Usopp asked meekly. "Do you hear him whining anymore Usopp?" I reply rhetorically. Luffy tries to talk, but with a mouth full of glue its completely impossible. "Thank goodness that's over, I thought I was gonna go deaf-you're a life saver son" Chi-Chi says with relief. "Don't mention it mom, it was nothing-Now Luffy, are you done crying?" I continue and ask Luffy. Since he can't speak he merely nods his head. "Good, now I'm going to remove the glue with my powers. It may feel a little weird but it won't hurt you, I promise. Are you ready Luffy?" I ask him. Luffy nods his head again.

Then I materialized a bottle of Maroon Quine into my hand. "What good will that do Adam? it might be delicious, but I don't think it can dissolve glue" Bulma replies with doubt. "Bulma, you're forgetting I used my powers to make this glue, that means I determined its molecular structure, that means I made this glue to dissolve when my drink comes into contact with it, the glue will also become edible once the Quine liquefies it, so don't question whether it will work or not Bulma, or have you forgotten how much smarter I' am than you are?" I reply with amusement at the anger vein growing in her forehead. Then I shoved the neck of the Quine bottle into Luffy's mouth, within seconds the Quine began to melt the glue and he could talk again. "WAHOO! Sorry about that outburst, but how can I be King of the Pirates if I can't find One Piece?" Luffy says with disappointment in his voice. "Luffy, we have bigger problems, like where are we going to stay for the night? Our ship is gone! And we don't have any money to stay in an apartment or hotel, isn't that more important!" Nami screams. "Yeah I agree, the only thing more important than having a comfy bed to sleep in-Is a nice hearty meal!" Franky yells straying off topic. Everyone of the Straw Hat Pirates except for Luffy and Sanji give him a death glare. "Hey calm down, I might be a cyborg but even I get hungry, its not like I don't have to eat you know!" he replies angrily. "Then its settled, I'll fix a feast for everyone!" I yell with joy.

Once again I used my divine powers to materialize edibles out of thin air, this time though I filled the entire living room with tables full of food and drink. When the Straw Hat Pirates saw my ability working on such a large scale they fell over anime-style (except for Luffy of course, he was too busy drooling over the food). "WOW! I've never seen so much food! Thanks Adam!" Luffy exclaims. Then he stretched his mouth open with his rubber powers and swallowed every scrap, he even ate the tables and kitchenware. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! HE ATE IT ALL!" Goku shrieked. "Uuuhhhh! Even Kakarot never ate like that, and how can someone stomach that much food, it shouldn't be possible, not even a saiyan can eat that much in one sitting unless they were starved to death" Vegeta replied in shock. "What, don't you folks eat like this occasionally?" Luffy says with naivety. "We saiyans might eat in buffet sized portions, BUT WE AREN'T LIVING GARBAGE DISPOSALS YOU ELASTIC FREAKAZOID!" Vegeta roars. "Okay I may be a glutton, but no one calls me a freak-NO ONE!" Luffy roars back. Then Luffy pulled his arm back, preparing to punch Vegeta in the face. "HA! so you want to punch me do you? Go ahead, A puny human can't hurt me no matter how hard they hit me-you lower life forms are so pathetic. Tell you what" Vegeta states as he adjusts the angle of his chin. "I'll give you one free shot kid" he says arrogantly. "What!" Luffy screams. "You heard me you scrawny punk. I said punch me in the chin, and don't hold back-use every ounce of power at your disposal and you just might make me move a few millimeters out of place." Vegeta continues as he falls into a battle stance. "Vegeta don't you dare-" "No-let him try Bulma. I think Luffy will do more damage than your husband anticipates." I say as I cut Bulma off mid-sentence. "But that's impossible, he's just a human, what can he do to a saiyan prince?" Krillin says worriedly. "Trust me Krillin, I think you'll all be surprised at Luffy's new power" I state solemnly. Then I materialized leather comfy boy chairs for the rest of us to sit in while we watched the show.

**Monkey D. Luffy**

I couldn't believe how mad that short man had made me, I was boiling over with anger and rage. I flexed my muscles and pumped them up 3 times bigger with my Gum-Gum Fruit powers, but I suddenly felt a much deeper power. I could feel energy pouring into every fiber of my being from the very depths of my core, it began to fill me and within seconds I could feel an entirely new power coursing through my veins. It wasn't the power of my devil fruit, it seemed-natural. It was as if I'd had this power all along and I just needed a big enough push for it to be unleashed. Fueled by this new energy I did the only thing I could think of doing after such an insult. I reeled my arm back and socked him in the chin as hard as I possibly could-just like he requested. "GUM-GUM KO!" I shouted as I extended my arm 10 feet while glowing bright yellow. As soon as my punch connected with his jaw I heard a sickening crunch followed by a snapping sound, then I heard a loud crash and dust filled the room. When I looked up again I noticed Vegeta wasn't standing in front of me anymore, as I looked further ahead I saw a sequence of huge holes in the walls beyond the point where Vegeta had been standing. Then I shifted my gaze to Adam and his friends. Everyone but Adam and Bulma's mouths had dropped to the floor, it was like they thought I had done the impossible or something. "ADAM! HELP MY HUSBAND NOW!" Bulma screamed. Then the rest of Adam's friends rushed over to the area outside where Vegeta had landed after I hit him. "Bloody Hell! Luffy-You defeated Vegeta with one blow, How did you do that?" Krillin said almost too shaken to speak. "I-I don't know Krillin, I just got mad and BAM! I hit him as hard as I could. Did I hurt him that bad?" I replied feeling concerned for Vegeta. "Did you hurt him! Kid you broke and knocked out all but 1 of his teeth (Then the last of Vegeta's seemingly intact teeth fell out of his mouth) scratch that-All of his teeth! And shattered his jaw into dust, infact you're lucky you didn't kill him with that punch Luffy" Yamcha said with anger in his voice. "No way! He hit Vegeta that hard, but how? He's a saiyan, aren't humans supposed to like, be nothing compared to them?" Videl says with fear in her voice. "I thought it would be obvious, seriously guys a human with that kind of power? Its true-Even with mastery of Ki Control like Krillin humans naturally can't be that powerful, its beyond their physical limits, no amount of training can imbue humans with that kind of strength." Adam suddenly replies. "What are you saying Adam?" Gohan responds quizzically. "(Sigh) Must I spell everything out for you folks." Adam said with exasperation. Then I felt him yank a piece of my pants off my rear. "Does that answer your question of how he could be so strong?" Adam said irritably. When I looked down at my back I nearly fell over at the sight Adam was talking about, everyone else in the room nearly did as well. "AAAAAHHHHHH! I HAVE A TAIL!" I roar.

**Son Goku**

I couldn't believe my eyes, Luffy had a tail! "Luffy how long have you had that!" I yelled. "Well I didn't have it back on our ship before that weird light engulfed us that's for sure, so how'd I get a tail!" Luffy screamed back. "I've figured it out, when Luffy and his friends crossed the barrier between dimensions their physiology and genetic structure were changed from human to saiyan, it had to do with the type of energy they were exposed to inside the space-time tunnel they traveled through" Adam said. "What are saiyans anyways?" Nami suddenly asked. "Saiyans are the ultimate warrior race, we came from the planet Vegeta, and it was destroyed over 40 years ago by Frieza who feared our growing power which he worried could ruin his attempt to rule the universe, so he wiped out most of our kind." I responded. "You mean you saiyans are an alien species from way out there" Usopp said as he pointed to the night sky through the hole in Bulma's roof. "That's right Usopp, but originally saiyans were from the planet Saiyos at the far edge of the universe-15.3 billion light-years away from this earth, our species truly dates back to 300 million years B.C. Saiyos is the planet where saiyans lived in prehistoric times, that is until Mephelis destroyed it however." Adam interjected. "Wait, how can any saiyans be left if their original planet was destroyed?" Chi-Chi says indicating her concern for her husband. "Mom, I'm the one who saved the saiyan race 117 million years ago. I was out in space testing my powers back then when I saw a bright light in the distance. Mephelis was trying to have a cruel laugh, so I teleported the entire saiyan race to the planet Plant in the tip of the eastern milky way galaxy spiral 15 billion light-years south of their old world. The planet Saiyos was still destroyed, but Mephelis didn't wipe out the saiyan race thanks to my intervention." my son stated proudly.

"You saved the Saiyan race Uncle Adam?" my granddaughter Pan said with intrigue in her voice. "Yes I did Pan, but that's a story for another day. Right now I need to assess the situation of how Luffy and his friends came into this realm, I'm wondering if the force behind my return to this universe is the same one responsible for transporting the Straw Hat Pirates here as well." my son ponders. "Hello! who's going to help my husband! He's dying remember!" Bulma suddenly screams. "Oh sorry Bulma, I'll fix him up in a jiffy" I call out. Then I check my pockets but suddenly realize I'm out of the critical item I need. "Darn it! I don't have anymore Senzu beans, I guess I'll just have to teleport him the lookout and have Dende heal him there" I say feeling disappointed with myself. "Don't worry dad, I can heal him" Adam said calmly. "How might you plan on doing that? Vegeta's jaw bone has been shattered into powder and all his teeth have fallen out, he'll never be the same" Chopper says with doubt of Vegeta ever recovering. "Simple Chopper, for someone as powerful as I 'am, all it takes (Snaps his fingers)-Is a snap" my new son says with amusement in his tone. When I looked over at where Vegeta was lying I saw his bruise and unnatural jaw position were gone and back to normal, he even had all his teeth regrown as good as new. I'd never seen a healing power of that magnitude, he had healed Vegeta of all his injuries in an instant, it was as if Luffy had never even grazed Vegeta's face. In fact he looked a little younger than before my son healed him. "There, he'll still need a goodnights sleep but physically he's better than ever!" Adam beamed. "Speaking of a goodnights sleep, we should be getting home now son. You're going to need rest when we go to Orange Star High School tomorrow and get you enrolled for your "education" Adam" my wife responded.

Unfortunately the only reply we could hear from our new son was uproarious laughter, "HA HA-AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! That's a good one mom! Enrolling me in high school, man you really crack me up. If I was an egg I'd have spilled all over the ground by now! (Continues to laugh uproariously) High school! Yeah right! As if I need to repeat that a second time, especially after I completed it at 9 years of age!" "I'm not kidding Adam, the day after tomorrow you're going to high school" my wife said flatly. "WHAT!" Adam and myself screamed at the same time. "But mom I'm already more than a million times as smart as Bulma, why should I have to go back to that primitive joke of an institution called "School"?" Adam whined. "Yeah, I don't see the point of sending our son to school when he completed it 8 years ago, what good would it do Chi-Chi?" I ask my wife. "I know you're smarter than anyone else on this planet son, but I'm not sending you there for your education" my wife suddenly replied to Adam. "Huh!" we both gawked simultaneously. "Then why send Adam at all honey?" I asked wondering what the real purpose was. "I've seen Adam's memories like the rest of us here, back in his world he never had a social life because of his unnaturally high intelligence. So I'm giving him one before he grows up and has to get a job." my wife explains. "Okay fine, but don't be surprised if your entire plan ends up exploding in your face mom, I've never been the sociable type unless it was absolutely necessary." Adam says curtly. "Yes I know. Now come on, you need your rest son." Chi-Chi said playfully. "Yes mother" Adam said sleepily. Then he just fell flat on the floor and was sound asleep in an instant. "Adam I didn't mean right now, come on wake up" Chi-Chi pleaded. But alas it was no use, no matter what we tried Adam wouldn't wake up, even when Chi-Chi hit him with her frying pan which shattered when it hit his mind blowingly hard head. "(Frustrated groan) Why won't he wake up!" my wife said with exhaustion. "Because not only is my body asleep, my conscious mind is outside it" an eerily familiar voice replied. When I turned around I saw a ghostly translucent version of my son floating behind us.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! ADAM WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" my wife shrieks. "Mom relax, I'm still alive. this is merely my specialized astral form, my mind and soul are outside my body allowing me to interact with the world around me while my body rests and recuperates. This way I won't waste my life away when I sleep and I can still freely explore the world around me. Also this astral form is different from normal ones because Its interchangeable from solid to intangible, with enough training I could teach you how to do it dad." Adam explained. "Sure son, don't worry about your body-I'll carry it for you" I said kindly. "No need, All I have to do is nullify the force of gravity and I can carry it with ease even though I have little physical strength in my astral form. In this form manipulating the laws of physics is just as easy as when I'm inside my body, its handling things via physical contact that's more difficult when I'm a pseudo-phantasmal being." Adam says as he picks up his body. "How did you do that?" Luffy asked as he stared with his mouth agape. "I'll reveal it to you tomorrow when I teach it to my dad, I can teach you how to do it as well, interested?" my son responded to Luffy's astonishment. "Will I have powers like the one you just used when you picked up your body!" Luffy asks giddily.

"Hmm? I'm not really sure Luffy-I guess we'll have to find out when we train tomorrow won't we" my son replied happily. Then he opened a portal in the air and proceeded to walk through it until he realized Chi-Chi wasn't following the rest of us. "Well, are we going home mom? I don't want to wake up with a crick in my neck so lets get me into bed" my son replied at my wife's frozen look on her face. "Come on dear, lets go, remember Goten has a test tomorrow that he has to pass or he'll fail Calculus-again" I replied. "Uh-right lets go home. Goten, come on son we need to go home now, say goodbye to Mirai Trunks" my wife finally spoke up. "Alright mom, goodbye Mirai, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon I guess" my second son Goten said to Mirai Trunks. "See ya, Oh! And when you see Trunks in school tomorrow tell him I'd like to talk to him after school alright?" Mirai Trunks replied back. "Sure thing, I wish I knew just what happened to change my pal from being my best friend to a terrible jerk" Goten sighed. "Alright lets go guys" I announced to my family and Uub. "Hold on one second mister!" I cringed as I heard Bulma yell at me with anger in her voice.

**Bulma**

When I realized Goku and Adam were about to take off I had to take action or I'd be stuck with a total of 8 saiyans to feed and I wasn't about to let that happen. "Hold on one second mister!" I yelled angrily. When Goku heard my voice he cringed. "Oh (Laughs nervously) you needed something Bulma?" Goku asked with that sheepish grin on his face. "Yes, I need you folks to take home a few Saiyans so I don't run out of food before lunch time tomorrow! Its bad enough trying to feed a family of 5 especially when 3 of them are half saiyans and my husband is a full blooded alien warrior!" I shrieked close to breaking my voice. "Bulma calm down, look I know what you're thinking, "Chi-Chi has the boy who can warp reality at the tip of a hat, He'd be able to feed all of the Straw Hat Saiyan Pirates without even batting an eyelash, I need to give at least 6 of them over to the boy who can work miracles and the like" " Astral Adam says imitating my exact thoughts perfectly right down to my tone of voice. "Adam, I don't want you to read other people's minds anymore unless they give you permission or its absolutely necessary okay?" Chi-Chi said with authority. "Sure thing mom, but I can barely control that ability in this form. I mean normally I have a skull with mental energy around it to keep other's thoughts outside and my own inside my head unless I wish to do otherwise. But in my Astral form I have no skull, I'm made of 2 forms of pure energy-so its practically impossible to completely avoid reading other's thoughts when I have no barriers to block them, I'll have to train the powers of this form and create a mental barrier for this phantasmal body as well. So for now I won't be able to help myself from reading the outer and middle level thoughts of people while in this state, is that understandable?" Adam explained to Chi-Chi.

"Sure son, but as soon as we get home and put your body into bed I want you to work on restraining that mind reading power while in this form okay?" Chi-Chi replied. "Alright mom, now Bulma you wanted me to take most of the Straw Hat Saiyans with me right?" Adam suddenly asked me. I was so shocked from him passively reading my mind earlier that I had forgotten all about that till now. "Oh yes! Please take most of them-Especially Luffy! He could eat me out of house and home all on his own!" I screamed remembering how that living elastic bottomless pit had eaten all the food Adam had poofed out of thin air in one bite. "Sure thing, Alright now I want the following Straw Hat Saiyan Pirates to report to me immediately! Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, and Zolo; you guys are coming with me and the Son family to Mount Paozu. Franky, Brook, Chopper-since you guys didn't change species when you came here Bulma can easily feed you fellows without worrying about running out of food. Is that alright Bulma?" Adam says with concern. "Yes I can handle 3 people, but what exactly are they?" I ask feeling confused. "Well Franky is a cyborg human like Eighteen only not as advanced or powerful. Chopper is part deer-part human, he ate a magical fruit that gave him the power to turn into a human/deer hybrid and it bestowed upon him human intelligence and a fair amount of strength. Brook, well, he's um- slightly Undead" I heard Adam say with worry in his voice. "Oh Adam, you act like I've never seen the Undead before, I'm sure its not that bad" I reply back rather confident that this Brook man wouldn't be that scary. "She won't freak out when she sees me-will she guys?" I hear a meek voice reply to my response.

"Oh don't be silly Brook, how scary could you be, the only kind of undead people I fear are animated skeletons. I bet you just have pale skin or something, now come on out so I can meet you" I reply warmly. "(Laughs nervously) funny story about that, you see-" Brook says as he begins to step out of the shadows. "-I' am a skeleton" the man said as he fully came into the light where I could see him. When I finally saw his form in its entirety I felt the blood rush out of my face until I was sure beyond a doubt that to everyone who looked at me my face was white as a sheet. Brook was telling the truth, he was an animated Undead skeleton. Before I realized how brashly I had reacted I screamed, "AAAHHH! MONSTER!" "MONSTER! AAAHHHH! SAVE ME!" Brook screamed with equal volume and fear to my own shriek. Then to my surprise he jumped into my shoulders like a frightened little kitten. "HUH! What are you doing?" I asked my fear suddenly just vanishing from me. "You said there's a monster here, where!" Brook said with fear in his voice. "WHA! Idiot! I was talking about you ya moron!" I yelled my fear now completely gone and replaced with irritation and anger at his ignorance and naivety. "Me? But Bulma I'm not a monster" Brook said with Goku like innocence. "Brook in this world creatures like you are considered monsters, and how do you have hair anyways?" I asked feeling perplexed at how human like Brook was. Then he sat down and played his violin and told me his whole story about how he ate the yomi-yomi devil fruit. How he lost his shadow and how Luffy and his friends helped him recover it and joined their crew before they had even finished that adventure. "(Sniffle) Oh Brook, I'm so sorry for thinking you'd be like the skeletons from Television. I was a fool, I reacted no better than a typical member of my species, please forgive me Brook, can you do that?" I asked the kind skeletal man as I turned my back to him.

Then I felt a warm bony hand touch my shoulder. "Bulma I forgive you, I'm not mad. Besides I'd have probably reacted the same way as you did if our roles were reversed." Brook replied calmly. Then I quickly hugged Brook as a final expression of apology. To my surprise he was warm like an ordinary living person. "Hey Brook, why do you emit body heat like the living do?" I asked. "It's the power of my Yomi-Yomi fruit, it allows me to function just like a living person, I can eat sleep and use the bathroom like everyone else, but I don't have to eat unless I want to since I'm not fully alive." Brook explained. "Oh sure, well I have a nice super plush foam mattress you can sleep on, I'm sure you still get aches from moving those bones all the time, and I have plenty of beds for you to chose from Chopper and Franky." I replied kindly. "Alright well we're off now Bulma-Come on Luffy, I'm sure after all that's happened today you need some sleep as well right?" Adam asked the stretchy boy. "(Big Yawn) I wish someone would carry me, I can barely stand guys" Luffy said groggily. "Hey I'll carry you Luffy" Pan suddenly replied. "That's very sweet of you Pan, but I think I might be a bit to heavy for you to lift, especially after that big meal." Luffy replied still groggy. Then before Luffy could say another word Pan swept him clean off his feet and was giving him a ride on her shoulders which looked ridiculously silly and cute considering Pan was less than 4 feet tall and Luffy was 6 feet tall. When Luffy realized what Pan had done he yelped loudly. "Luffy you feel as light as a feather, I think I won't have a problem carrying you around, after all, I bench press an average of 4 tons to warm up, then I bench press 100 tons to really pump up." Pan said proudly. If Luffy hadn't been so sleepy he would have probably screamed, but the second he was comfortably around Pan's tiny shoulders he conked out in an instant like Adam had done on the floor about 10 minutes ago. Then Goku and his family along with the Saiyan Pirates (Except for Luffy) began to wave goodbye and walk through the portal.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

When I woke up I felt like I had been hit with Sasuke's Chidori Lightning Blade 100 times. Every muscle in my body ached and I had a killer migraine, but a I also felt a new pain in the area right above my rear. However I soon got over it and began to study my surroundings. The first thing I realized was that it was nighttime, second the moon wasn't full but instead was half way lit, third The entire village was right behind me in the same position before that weird light had hit me. And finally I noticed that we weren't in the Hidden Leaf valley anymore, we were in some kind of mountain range. "Naruto! Where are you?" I heard Jiraiya shout out for me. "I'm over here Pervy Sage!" I yelled out. In about 30 seconds Jiraiya was at my side. "Naruto, are you alright kid?" he asked with concern. "Yeah I'm alright, but where are we Pervy Sage?" I asked feeling overwhelmed by the new surroundings. "Heck if I know kid, but I don't think we're in the valley anymore" Jiraiya said. "Well thanks a lot for pointing out the obvious Pervy Sage!" I yell feeling very irritated of Jiraiya's stupidity. "I thought I told not to call me that anymore!" Jiraiya roared. "I can't believe you still don't get the fact that you deserve that title, you're always peeping you sicko! YOU EVEN GO SO FAR AS TO USE THAT PERVERTED JUTSU JUST TO LOOK AT UNCLOTHED WOMEN YOU LECHER!" I roar back twice as loud. "Okay-Okay! Geez you don't have to snap at me, but I spent years developing that special X-Ray Vision Jutsu so don't put it down, I use it in missions too ya know!" Jiraiya yells back realizing I'm right about his name befitting his behavior.

"NARUTO!" I hear Sakura suddenly scream as she comes toward me. "Uh-Oh, this could mean trouble" I say to myself. "NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Sakura roars right in my face. "Hey don't look at me Sakura, I'm innocent, I didn't do nuthin!" I yell meekly trying to convince her that I didn't send us wherever that weird light transported us and the village. "Yeah right! and I know how to use the Chidori and Rasengan too!" Sakura says mockingly. "I'm serious! You really think I could KO the entire village and at the same time transport it to a mountain in who knows where!" I yell with anger. Sakura was about to argue again but she didn't for two reasons. One, she realized I was right. And two, Grandma Tsunade came up to us and took my side of the story as well. "Sakura, do you really think Naruto could actually do all this!" Tsunade yells as she points out the unfamiliar surroundings in the moonlight. When Sakura began looking around she understood what Tsunade meant. "(Gasps sharply) Guys, Where are we?" Sakura says shakily. "No one knows Sakura, when we woke up the entire village was in this place. All we know is that this is some kind of mountain, however we don't have the slightest idea where on earth this mountain is." Tsunade says trying to reassure Sakura that everything would be alright. After about an hour, I got tired of waiting on the village elders to make a decision so I decided to go explore my new surroundings. When I came over the next hill I saw a small dome shaped house with smoke coming out of it. I quickly went back to the village and told everyone what I had found, because I had snuck out without permission I was scolded by the elders, however Tsunade understood my motivation and dismissed it. In fact she decided that first thing in the morning Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Ino, Shino, Tenten, Bushy Brow/Rock Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sakura, and myself would investigate the house and try and find out what part of the planet we're on.

**Sakura**

I couldn't believe my ears, Naruto my dunderheaded partner was going to be in charge of a 15 man team to investigate our surroundings just because he was the first ninja brave enough to bend the rules and go exploring without permission. To top things off my backside was itching like crazy, like something was about to pop out from the skin right above my butt. Well it was 20 minutes till sunrise and Naruto decided that we should start heading over there. The house he found was fairly large and It was about 7 miles north of the current location of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The time was now 5: 45 AM according to my watch, and we had reached the dome house early. When I looked in the window I noticed an elderly woman fixing a huge breakfast, enough to feed half our village by the looks of it. Even Choji couldn't eat more than a quarter of the amount of food that woman was preparing. Then I saw a small girl come down the stairs. She looked to be no older than 5 years. Then I heard her begin to talk. Amazingly, she spoke as well as Shikamaru does. "Grandma! I'm going outside to train, Daddy said I could until breakfast is ready!" the little girl said to her grandma who was preparing the feast. "Alright Pan, the food should be ready in about a half hour, hopefully your mom will wake up soon so she can help me get it done on time before my husband comes back from the woods with our new son along with that Uub kid he brought home last night. By the way where's Luffy, have you seen him Pan darling?" the elderly woman replied. "Here I' am Chi-Chi! How long till breakfast?" the young man who I could only guess was Luffy responded. "Luffy, you know very well I can't feed your appetite! When Adam returns to his body ask him to make you breakfast, Goku and the others like my food better anyways. Adam's going to have to feed you and your friends though, only his powers can satiate your new saiyan hunger. I simply can't feed 7 full blooded aliens who could eat a city bone clean in a matter of minutes." Chi-Chi retorted. "Okay! Come on Pan! Lets go find Uncle Adam so I can have breakfast along with my crew" Luffy shouted with glee. Then Luffy and Pan ran out the door so fast I could barely see them. "Guys-Did anyone else hear that conversation?" I nervously asked my teammates.

**Naruto**

"Guys-Did anyone else hear that conversation?" Sakura asked me and our team members. "Yeah I heard it, but what did they mean by aliens?" I replied back with equal concern in my voice. "I don't know Naruto, but I think we should split up" Shikamaru suddenly said in a suggestive tone. "Good thinking! Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Choji, Ino, Kiba, and Akamaru you guys follow the lanky kid and the little girl, find out what they're doing and report back with your information ASAP-Got it?" I ordered with an immense air of authority in my voice. "Yes Naruto, we're on it" Kiba replied compliantly. Then they began to dash toward the wood where the two kids had run to. "GAH! I wish my seat would stop itching, I can barely focus its so annoying!" I yell out loud. "You too? By rear's itching as well, I wonder why." Shikamaru said in agreement. "Does it itch right above the crack?" Shino suddenly outburst. "Yes! That where it itches! Right above the freaking crack!" I whisper fiercely. "All of our butts itch right there Naruto, we haven't told anyone till now because it was rather embarrassing. But for all of to be irritated in the exact same spot is a bit too big of a coincidence if you ask me-Something weird is happening, and I think it has to do with our arrival in this new land" Neji calls out. "NO WAY! Shikamaru-any ideas?" I asked my brightest teammate. "No, not a one Naruto, I know just as much as you do this time. We're all in the dark on this situation pal" Shikamaru said with exasperation in his voice. "Geez! Well lets hope Sakura and the rest of our team find out some useful information then-We'll need it" I continue.

**Luffy**

"Man, I've never run so fast before, Can all your friends sprint like this Pan?" I asked my new friend's Niece. "No, Master Roshi, Bulma, and Grandma can't, but mommy can, and almost all of us can fly including Master Roshi." Pan replied. "WOW! Could I learn to fly too!" I ask with excitement. "Sure its easy, especially if your at least part saiyan, since you're a full blooded saiyan like my grampa and new uncle it should come naturally Luffy, I could teach you right now so we can get there faster, whatdaya say?" Pan asked me. "Nah! Not right now, I'd like to exercise my legs for now. You can teach me once we find Phantom Adam, Goku, and Uub okay?" I replied back. "Sure thing, race ya!" Pan said as she became a blur of speed. "You're on squirt!" I yell as I begin to pick up speed and match Pan's velocity. However something began to nag me at the back of my mind. I couldn't confirm it, but I had a gut feeling someone(s) was/were watching our every move.

**Sakura**

I couldn't believe it, the kids had broken the sound barrier! They were traveling at supersonic speeds! And they spoke to each other as though they could actually learn how to fly. "Come on guys, we're going to have to use tracking methods on them from here on out, even Lee can't match those two in speed." I state plaintively. "Hinata, Kiba, can you guys track them down?" I ask with uneasiness. "Sure, I've already been analyzing the smell of the lanky kid Luffy, strange thing is-He doesn't smell like a human at all. Similar, but still not human, the aroma is too wild to be that of an average human, if he even is human that is" Kiba states skeptically. "I agree with Kiba, both the girl and the boy have Chakra levels exponentially higher than any human I've scanned, even Naruto when he transformed didn't have Chakra as high as either one of those two" Hinata said nervously. "(Gasp) Hinata-Are you absolutely sure about that?" I say with fear. "Yes, my Byakugan confirms it, they're practically glowing with chakra. My head hurts just to try and get an accurate measure of their full power" Hinata says with worry. "Don't worry, I've already found their trail, they're about 2 miles that way" Kiba says as he points to the east toward the forest. "Well then lets go, we might lose them unless we hurry" I say with urgency in my tone. "Doubtful, their aromas are so powerful I can barely smell myself, I could follow them even if they were 100 miles in front of us" Kiba says confidently. "In that case lets hurry, something tells me those kids might be some of the aliens that woman was talking about, so lets bolt it anyways, I need to know more about these "Saiyans", I have a sinking feeling that somehow we're connected to them in more ways than we can imagine Kiba" I say with exigency in my voice. Within 5 minutes we had reached the clearing where Pan and Luffy had gone, only they weren't alone.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I was amazed with the progress of my pupils, they had mastered average astral projection in just one night. "Very good, tomorrow night we'll work on making yourselves tangible. Now come on, I need to get back to the house so and return to my body, then I can feed Luffy and his crew, I'm sure Chi-Chi refused to feed them after seeing Luffy's appetite last night before his fight with Vegeta." I say with certainty in my voice. "Yeah, I agree, being in my spirit form is cool and all, but I enjoy food-So I'm dying to return to my body after an entire night being outside it!" Goku yelled with exuberance. "Good, then here are your bodies! I figured you'd rather not have to try and find your way home since you guys aren't yet accustomed to long distance travel in your astral forms" I said as I teleported their sleeping forms to their feet. "Thank you Adam! I would have been lost for who knows how long if I had to try and find my way to the house like this" Uub says with relief. "Yeah we're really grateful son, thanks for warping our bodies to us-Um, so how exactly do we get back inside them? (Laughs nervously)" Goku said with that sheepish Son grin on his astral face. "(Groan) Oy-vey! You return to them in the reverse way you came out, lower your spiritual form over the chest then will yourselves back into your body, its that simple!" I yell with annoyed exasperation. "Okay Sensei, We're on it!" Uub said with pleasure in his voice. "Good then re-enter your bodies immediate-Wait! We aren't alone guys, some folks are headed our way as we speak" I say cutting myself short before ordering my pupils into their bodies just yet. "Oh relax son, its just Pan and Luffy" Goku says trying to dismiss my concern. "No Goku, they aren't the ones I'm talking about. The Ki signatures I'm sensing are in the trees, and there are a total of 11 people headed this way. They've been tracking Luffy and your Granddaughter ever since they left the house, They're spying on us Goku" I say with subtle irritation present in my voice.

"Really, who are they, do you know Adam?" Goku says with naivety in his voice like nothing bad could possibly happen. "The answer is yes and no. I've never sensed these Ki signatures before, but because I'm reading their thoughts as we speak I know who they are because I've seen them in another one of those anime shows from my previous world." I say with complete knowledge of who the figures rushing towards us are. "Well are they bad guys son?" Goku asked me with slight concern for his granddaughter's safety. "Absolutely not! These folks are some of the best heroes from their world! Their entire village is dedicated to upholding the peace and administering justice! I've always admired them, just not as much as you guys due to the vast difference in your abilities. We need to try and get to know them better, they'll make great friends to train with and teach" I say putting down Goku's distrusting attitude. "Then what do we do Adam Sensei?" Uub asks me. "Act like we don't know we've discovered them for now. Let them think they have the element of surprise, then we'll surprise them ourselves okay, it'll be really funny!" I say giddily. "Sure okay! I can't wait to see them looks on these guys faces when they find out we've know they were here the whole time" Uub says with a mischievous grin on his face. Then Pan and Luffy arrived and we explained the plan really quickly to them. Then we began to act our parts.

**Sakura**

When I first took a look at the folks Luffy and Pan had stopped by I thought it was some kind of Genjutsu, but when I saw closer I realized that those folks were real ghosts! "Hinata, are those illusions or the real deal?" I ask knowing well what the answer would be. "Yes, they have no Chakra levels, they aren't alive Chakra wise" Hinata said confirming my fears. "Then what are they?" I ask with confusion. "If you two had been using your ears instead of your mouths you'd have heard them speaking, those are advanced astral projections according to what I heard. They have projected their spirits outside their bodies and are able to function like ghosts, but they've taken it to a level beyond that. Not only are they in spirit form, they seem to be able to make themselves visible to the living as well-who knows what else these folks are capable of." Kiba said with fear in his voice. "Look, two of them are returning to those bodies on the ground, the bodies must be theirs." Gaara stated with certainty. When I saw the two spirits enter the motionless forms on the ground I felt a pang of anxiety strike me. Then I saw the bodies begin to move. Within moments the figures began to talk. "(Yawn) Oh man I've never felt so rested, will I always feel this good when I re-enter my body after astral projection Adam?" the young man asked the phantasmal form who I could only guess was Adam. "Yes most of the time you'll feel like this after you've been outside your body for this long Goku" the ghostly form replied. "Well now that you've returned to your body I'm going to teach you how to achieve Super Saiyan 4 dad" the ghostly form stated. "(Gasp) Did that ghost just call that man Goku his dad?" I ask Kiba with disbelief.

"As difficult as that may seem he did, and Goku isn't arguing, apparently that ghost is his son and I think from what I've heard of their conversation since we arrived the boy named Adam is still in astral form" Kiba said trying to convince himself he wasn't hearing things as well. "But before we begin I need to attend to two things. One, Getting back into my body. And two-Revealing my "secret", I know you're up their Sakura! Bring your friends down now!" Adam screamed so loud the trees we were hiding in shook apart from his voice. "Ahhh! AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I shrieked as I fell to the ground. I landed hard on the part of my bottom where the intensifying itch was building, then suddenly I felt something break out of my pants. When I turned around and looked at my backside I soon wished I hadn't. Right above my rear was a monkey tail! "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I LOOK LIKE A SIMIAN FREAK!" I screamed so loud that Kiba and Akamaru's ears nearly started bleeding. "(Hyperventilating) What would Sasuke think if he saw me now!" I shrieked. Then I saw that the boy who had previously been a ghost was now in his body. But he wasn't scary he-he was gorgeous! I'd never seen such a combination of power and intelligence all rolled into one convenient package. "Gosh, I hope he isn't seeing anyone" I said to myself. "I'm not, but I'm not interested either, you're not the girl from my dreams, I have yet to find her. But might I suggest Naruto, You know he likes you-why not give him a chance? After all Sasuke has abandoned your village and you, why try and hold him dear anymore when he doesn't feel that way for you?" Adam said with affirmation.

"(Gasp) How-how-how do you know all that?" I said very shaken up by Adam's remark. "(Gasps sharply) Sakura he can read minds! He's known we were here the whole time!" Hinata yelled breathlessly. "WHAT! Then why didn't he expose us sooner!" I ask feeling unsure of myself. "Because I refuse to harm friends, or rather people who will be my friends before the end of the day as the case may be" Adam stated with compassion. "Why are you so friendly? we've been spying on you for the past 10 minutes and you even knew we were doing it, surely you'd want to at least scold us right!" Hinata sobbed. Then the boy vanished. Before I could even register in my head that he had even moved he was right in front of Hinata stroking her hair like a perfect gentleman. "Hinata relax, I would never hurt innocent lives especially not those belonging to my friends, besides-" Adam says as he unfurls something from around his waist. It was a tail! "-We have more in common than you think, we are the same species-Well almost, I'm slightly different than the average saiyan, infact I'm the only one of my kind right now, my creators never made more like me. I may be insanely powerful, but I'm a gentle giant. Infact I wouldn't even hurt a fly unless It was necessary" "Wait! you mean we've somehow become-" "Yes Sakura, you and your friends have all become saiyans-the most powerful alien warrior race in all of existence. And if experience serves me correct-the entire population of Konohagakure may very well have also been turned into saiyans when your village was somehow teleported here" Adam said as he finished my sentence with added information I was glad to hear. "So we aren't mutated monkey freaks of nature-we're aliens?" Kiba said rather shocked by all this new information. "Yes, now come on-We need to go and see Lady Tsunade the Fifth Hokage so I can arrange a welcoming feast to get you settled into your new world and surroundings. I'm sure I can convince her to ease up as soon as she sees my skills in action, I could beat her with my eyes closed along with the entire village all at once without even breaking a sweat" Adam said pompously. In an instance we were in front of the rest of our teammates back at the dome shaped house.

**Naruto**

I was about to go to the woods and relieve myself when Sakura and the rest of my team suddenly blipped into existence right in front of me. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell on my butt, and right on the part that was itching really bad too. They scared me so bad I nearly wet myself as well. "Oh Naruto! Are you alright?" Sakura asked me with care in her voice. "Yeah I'm fine, but how the heck did you do that?" I asked Sakura. "I don't know, Adams' the one who really did it, ask him" Sakura said plainly. "Which ones Adam?" I asked pointing to the 3 figures I hadn't seen at the house earlier. "He's the tall & handsome one Naruto, he has all kinds of incredible powers, and he says he has yet to reveal his full potential yet, he said he'd reveal all power he has at his disposal when he fights all of us at once back at the village so be prepared." Sakura said with a dead serious tone. I didn't have time to ask any questions because within an instant Adam had apparently teleported us right into Tsunade's room. "YAAHHHHH! Naruto what are you doing here, how did you get here so fast and-Oh! This boy must have done it, I'm impressed Mr. Uh…" "Adam, the name is Son Adam. I'm the newly adopted child of Son Goku, he lives in the house your ninja Naruto found last night, I've come to ask a favor of you Tsunade. After all you are in charge of Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves correct? So I wanted to know if you'd like to join me and my family and friends for a morning feast and then see about testing me to see if I'm quality ninja material. In my opinion I'm a little overqualified based on my current skill level." Adam said with boundless confidence.

"WHA! Well you'd have to go through the academy first then I'd have to-" "Oh come now is that really necessary Tsunade? I can teleport for Pete's sake! Say I have an idea-how about a friendly gamble?" Adam says as he cuts off grandma Tsunade mid-sentence. I don't know how he knew of Tsunade's one weakness, but she was paying attention to him now more than ever. "Keep talking kid, you've piqued my curiosity. what kind of gamble were you thinking of?" Tsunade asks quizzically. "Here are the terms I was thinking of, first before we do the wager I'll fix a feast for everyone in the village. After that I take on all the adults in the village including you, and the lower ninja warriors all at the same time-excluding the academy students of course. If I win I become a Sanin just like Jiraiya is and be able to bring as many outside friends as I please into this village whenever I like. If I lose you get back the necklace Naruto won off you way back when and I'll do all your menial paperwork and the like for a whole year the instant it is presented to you. Whatdaya say to that?" Adam said like he knew she couldn't resist, and she couldn't. "Kid! you're on-I accept those terms wholeheartedly!" Tsunade exclaimed barely able to contain herself. After Adam left the room and went to prepare the feast Tsunade came and talked to me. "Naruto! How much did you tell him about the village!" "Honest I didn't tell him a word-I swear! Sakura said he already knew everything about us when we met him! He can read minds according to Hinata" I panicked worrying if Tsunade would turn me into a slug. "Naruto I know this may seem weird, but I want you to find out why Adam is so confident he can beat us all by himself" Tsunade asked me taking me by surprise. "You want me to spy on Adam! That's pointless! He can read minds! He'd know I was spying on him without even having to look toward me, he did it to Sakura and the rest of my team from a distance of 1200 meters, why would now be any different!" I yell angry with how thick Tsunade was being.

She was about to argue when Sakura popped in and said, "The feast is ready, and Adam told me to tell you that he'll reveal his secret to his confidence as he fights us" Tsunade was about to counter and ask if Adam had read our minds but Sakura continued, "FYI-Adam didn't read your minds, he said you guys are yelling so loud you could wake the dead, he intentionally focused his hearing like Kiba and Akamaru do during missions." We were both stunned when we heard how easily Adam had heard our argument. When we reached the center of the village where Sakura said Adam had prepared the feast we nearly fell over. There were 50 buffet lines and 50 eating tables, each buffet table was 1000 feet long and held 10 foot stacks of food vertically on warming shelves filling each table to the brim with edibles. I'd never seen so much food, Adam had prepared enough food to feed the entire village for a month. The big question was how the freak he prepared that much food in just 10 minutes! "Uh-Adam, we're trying to feed the village, not fatten them up for the slaughter, why so much food?" Tsunade said still in shock from seeing so many tables of victuals. "You'll find you guys need a lot more food than you think now that you're saiyans, the metabolic rate of the saiyan race is exponentially higher than even the most genetically defective human ever was." Adam said calmly. "What are saiyans?" I asked quickly as I rushed to the nearest buffet line. "They are an alien race from space far beyond the starry sky, If you want specifics you can talk to Sakura while you eat I've already explained everything to her, Now eat up and try to enjoy the food please, I've already got one pal who can't stand to chew for even one second he's so hungry and his name is Monkey D. Luffy, he already ate like a saiyan before he became one, but now his appetite taxes even my abilities to the limit trying to fill his bottomless pit he calls a stomach. He ate 4 tons of food in one bite last night so I wouldn't be surprised if he needs at least that much again today if not more!" Adam said elegiacally.

As Adam instructed I went and talked to Sakura about the whole Saiyan thing, when she explained it I quickly began to realize that there may be more to us appearing in this world than it happening by mere chance, Something more sinister was behind the relocation of our village. Though I had only know Adam since early this morning, I just knew it was practically impossible for him to pull off a stunt like that without being torn apart from the inside-out due to guilt and grief. I noticed that I was indeed hungrier than I had ever been before, but man-Adam's provisions he made out of thin air were the best I'd ever eaten,. The only thing that matched it in excellence was my favorite ramen soup. Man! Fried Chicken, Hamburgers, Hotdogs, French Fries, Coleslaw, Pizza, Bologna, Buffalo Wings, Onion Rings, Pig-Blanket Sirloin, Beef Wellington Ala Flambé, Maroon Quine, White Quine, Sapphire Quine, Steamed Lobster, Crab Cakes, Broiled Crawdads, Shrimp Puffs, Caviar, and Sushi; I'd never heard of any of these foods before, but they were the most delicious things my mouth had ever tasted! I grabbed a humongous plate of food 5 feet high and sat next to Sakura who had a similarly sized pile of goodies. "(Gobbling loudly and talking with mouth full) Hay Sahcura, whas yore fahvohryte niw fohd?" I replied through my overstuffed mouth.

Because of my lack of manners I got swift blow to the head from Sakura to remind me I wasn't to eat like Luffy, currently a few tables away. "Naruto, You know better than to talk when you have that much food in your mouth!" Sakura screamed. "(Loud gulp) Sorry, but this food is so dang good! I've never tasted so many exquisitely decadent delicacies of such refined and regal standards" I said not realizing how intelligently I had spoken until I saw the look on Sakura's face, she looked like she was about to choke-and so did the rest of my friends. "Naruto are you feeling okay?" Sakura said worriedly. "Yeah, you've never talked like that before-Where'd you learn those big words, I haven't even heard of half of them before?" Kiba asked obviously shaken by my sudden spurt of intelligence. "I-I don't know, I just suddenly used them, I don't remember ever learning those words" I replied with worry. "It's a result of your Human mind becoming accustomed to the body of a Saiyan, when you've become fully adjusted to your new body you'll notice a significant increase in your intelligence, that goes for all of you" Adam said calmly. "Say when are we fighting you? Tsunade is getting restless" I reply itching to fight. "In 10 minutes, I have to go and get my family first-They aren't gonna want to miss this show!" Adam yells ecstatically. Then he vanished in an instant without another word. About a minute later he reappeared a few hundred meters away from us with a large crowd.

**Son Goku**

My son had barely explained the situation when he used his instantaneous movement to bring the entire gang to this village he spoke of. Gohan and the others went to talk to the rest of the ninja children while I stayed close to Adam. "Son why are we here?" I asked Adam quickly. "One-Because I'm about to fight an entire village of people and make quite the show, Two-You need to meet them, they are new friends of mine after all." Adam said excitedly. Then a woman who seemed to be in her early twenties walked over to me. "Ah you must be his adoptive father, Son Goku Am I right?" the young lady with blonde hair asked me. "Yeah that me, So has my son told you how we meet Ma'am?" I asked the woman. "No, but I'm sure he'll tell me when he's ready-right Adam?" the lady said with enthusiasm in her voice as she nodded to my son. "Of course, now what's your name Miss-" "Tsunade, Lady Tsunade, I'm the Fifth Hokage, I run the Village Hidden In The Leaves. Your son must be either talented beyond words if he's brave enough to take on this entire village of Ninjas by himself-or he's so stuffed full of pride and ego that he can't see that he has no chance, either way your son might not survive the battle, we will be fighting seriously; and not all my Ninja warriors are as merciful as me Goku" The woman said coldly as she finished my sentence. "You don't have to worry about Adam, he can take care of himself, besides he's more powerful than everyone else on this planet put together-including me, and I've saved this world more than 7 times from evil beings. Plus Adam's been around longer than I have, heck I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even have to move to defeat you folks, your Ki levels are weak, for saiyans you should have much higher power levels. Either you recently became saiyans like Luffy and most of his friends, or you've never had proper training to utilize your abilities. My bet is that you've just recently become saiyans and never wielded such power and as a result never trained with it." I state happily.

"What the hell is a saiyan? Is that some kind of Human/Demon hybrid?" Tsunade asked impatiently. "No! of course not! Saiyans are an alien race from far beyond the sky in the heavens. Our race hails from another planet, we aren't humans true, but we are definitely not demons. But an average human could easily mistake us for one when they see our powers in action, we utilize Ki Control, the manipulation of Life Force Energy to its most extreme level." I stated plainly. "Ki, Don't you mean Chakra?" Tsunade said with confusion in her tone. "No we call Life-force Ki energy. I've heard my friend Piccolo mention Chakra before though, he said it can be used as a weapon, and humans actually have more Chakra than they do Ki, however few folks from the world you've been transported to know little if any about either Chakra or Ki manipulation. Apparently everyone in your village has high Chakra levels but weak Ki energy, me and my friends can teach you how to utilize Ki energy efficiently once you see Adam using it against you and your fellow ninja" I said with anticipation of seeing my son fight an entire village of super-ninjas all at once. As if on cue my son materialized right in front of us. "It is time, gather all your ninja warriors and meet me in the coliseum I made" Adam said with joy in his voice. Then I looked over to the direction my son was pointing and I saw a gigantic domed arena floating in the sky about 100,000 feet above the ground. "Uh son?" I asked realizing what Adam was expecting Tsunade and her friends to do. "Yeah what is it dad?" Adam replied. "I don't think they know how to fly! (Uproarious laughter)" I said causing Adam to realize his mistake.

"(Sheepish laughter) Oh silly me! I'm terribly sorry Lady Tsunade, I should never have expected you to just lift off and head toward my coliseum in the sky, I'd forgotten that only a handful of ninja have even experienced flight without Ki manipulation like Naruto while using the Nine-Tailed Fox's Chakra. Please accept this gift as a well thought out apology for my thoughtless assumptions" Adam said as he materialized a giant floating platform right in front of us. "Just gather all your ninja warriors on this and tell it where to go like the coliseum for instance and it will take you there, and please don't dilly-dally-I wish to fight soon. After all, we saiyan warriors do live for the thrill of battle, its in our blood. You'll soon discover that for yourself as well Hokage" Adam stated with exactitude. "How can one fly if they are heavier than air and don't use Chakra to energize themselves?" Tsunade asked with confusion in her tone. "(Sigh) Its easy-" Adam said as he began to levitate above the ground. Tsunade nearly fainted when she saw how easily my son took to the air. "By channeling my Ki energy to my feet and ejecting it outward like a rocket fume I can fly, what's more I can fly faster than any machine Bulma could hope to build, but I could build one faster than myself" Adam said as he began to fly toward his coliseum. "Now hurry up! I want to fight you and your friends so I can assess how much training you folks will need I after defeat you!" Adam yelled as he flew farther away.

"(Angry Groan) That kid is really asking for it! Goku I won't be trying to kill your son in combat-but unfortunately not all of my fellow ninja kin will be as forgiving of Adam's boisterous bragging attitude. I'm worried they might try to seriously injure him. Or worse-Kill him!" Tsunade said with panic in her voice. "Tsunade-Relax! My son isn't exaggerating about his strength, he's just eager to test his new powers he recently reacquired after not using them for over a hundred million years." I say without consideration of Tsunade's reaction to my statement. "That's ridiculous! Impossible! There is no way that boy is more than 17 years old at the most. Besides no mortal being could possibly live that long, and they most certainly could not look like that!" Tsunade yells as she points out my son's youthful features. "I know that it sounds crazy, but that's what the Supreme Kai told me, Adam was fashioned into existence by the combined magic of all the Supreme Kais, they created him 117 million years ago." I tried to explain to Tsunade. "HA! I'm gonna need some solid proof before I believe that the boy you call your son was really made by creatures you're referring to as thought they were Gods!" Tsunade said cockily. "Its true-we did make him, we even gave him a good sense of humor as well. I just wish he had the same personality he once had before he started living in that old universe he recently returned from, back then he wasn't so pompous and full of himself" Old Kai said as he appeared right behind Tsunade's back.

"AAAHHHH!" Tsunade screamed as she swung around and socked Old Kai right in the kisser and sent him flying. "Oh dear! Venerable elder-are you alright? Speak to me please!" Kibitokai screamed as he tried to wake Old Kai. "(dazed speech) Look Shin, I can touch the stars, I'll go getcha one you cute little Kaioshin" Old Kai said as tiny stars danced around his head. "(Groan) Tsunade did you have to hit him that hard? I know he startled you but you could have killed him" Kibitokai said with exasperation. "Who are you? Why are you purple? And how do you know my name?" Tsunade asked nervously. "Oh my apologies Lady Tsunade, I should have explained myself sooner, my name is Kibitokai and I watch over this universe, I'm what you'd call the overseer of this realm. I've been monitoring the events that took place ever since my old friend Psyagon returned. I know all about the boy Naruto and how his father sealed a powerful demon named The Nine-Tailed Fox inside his newborn son to save his village, how the boy was shunned and hated, how he tried to make friends and eventually succeeded, and how he became a hero by saving the village from another monster, a one tailed demon called Shukaku. I've also noticed your protégé Sakura has an infatuation with the boy. As to your question of if the young man Adam is indeed as old as he claims to be-just look at him inwardly" Kibitokai said with an air of certainty in his voice. Then Adam came back momentarily as though he knew Kibitokai was speaking of him. As Adam stood there Tsunade suddenly fell to her knees when she saw Adam's smile that looked just like mine.

"The legend, it wasn't a myth after all, the boy does exist, he's real. I always thought that ancient scroll I got from that cave at the Village Hidden in the Heavens was just a load of baloney, but he really truly exists. And that means the darkness will be returning soon" Tsunade said with heavy trembling in her voice and an ashen look on her face. "What was that Tsunade?" I ask after hearing something about darkness. "Huh? Oh nothing, but I know your son was telling the truth. Now lets go and do combat, I'm sure you're very anxious to begin fighting after waiting so long right?" Tsunade says with a newfound eagerness in her voice. "I've been ready, now lets go!" Adam yells on the verge of full blown roaring. "Okay! Sheesh, I have to gather the villagers first ya know! I'll be back in a few minutes." Tsunade said as she ran toward the ninjas eating at the tables. "Dad, I'll be preparing the stadium for Gaara's powers, why don't you come and watch-But first, tell Tsunade I expect no less than her best when she fights me, I don't want her holding back, same goes for the rest of her Shinobi and ninja warriors, use your instant transmission to get to my coliseum once you've given that news to the Hokage kay?" Adam said as he began to fly toward his arena. "Yeah okay I'll tell her son!" I shouted back before he was out of earshot. Then I told Tsunade the news and IT'd it to the floating coliseum.

**Naruto**

"Come on Luffy! Adam has been ready to fight us for the past hour! Stop eating and follow us to the platform-Please!" I began to beg. "(Talking with full mouth) No way! I'm still enjoying my food. I've never tried to until today after constant nagging from Adam, so quit bugging me-(Gulp) Or would you like me to use my Gum-Gum KO punch on you?" Luffy said with irritation evident in his voice. I was about to explode with anger as I said, "Wha? Why you good for nothing-I oughta!-" Then a wicked little smile appeared on my face-I had a sneaky little plan. "I know what'll fix you good you gluttonous pig" I said as I prepared my hand signs. Sakura who had memorized many of the hand signs of Naruto's many jutsu moves almost immediately knew what technique he was about to use. "Dear gosh! Goten! Closes your eyes now!" Sakura screamed. "Why, what's he doing Sakura?" Goten asked with the same naïve tone his father has. "SEXY JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as he finished the hand signs. In a puff of smoke Chi-Chi immediately saw why Sakura had told her youngest son to close his eyes. Where Naruto had once stood now there were four naked blond girls shrouded only by smoke around the unmentionables and the mist seemed to be slowly dissolving.

"AAAHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO!" Chi-Chi screamed. "That would be Naruto's Sexy Jutsu Technique, he transforms into what you see now, he did it to irritate his teachers back at the academy and its stuck with him ever since. I must admit, inventing a jutsu all his own at the age he did it was a feat all itself, but he could have put it toward a more constructive effort if you ask me Chi-Chi" Sakura said with her eyes closed. Unfortunately Goten had responded too late and was now drooling as he stared at the newly transformed Naruto's bodies. Strangely Luffy reacted just as Naruto had hoped, he was now following Naruto toward the platform. Unfortunately, both Sanji and Goten had also become hypnotized by Naruto's performance and were following him to the platform as well. "Might I ask what your name is pretty flower?" Sanji said in a slightly dazed suave tone. "Pretty flower? more like stunning goddess" Goten said completely out of it. Goten was acting more like Master Roshi, he even had blood beginning to drip from his nose. But Sanji was able to restrain himself better as he was more mature than either Luffy or Goten. When Naruto had lured Luffy to the platform after about 2 minutes he noticed the extra figures following him and unfortunately they weren't as reserved as Luffy who had already forgotten about Naruto's transformation and had begun to go back to munching on the ham bone he was holding as he waited on the platform.

"Uh Oh! Boys I'm really flattered you think I'm that pretty but the shows over now so go back to whatever it was you were doing okay?" Naruto says nervously. However his pleas had fallen on deaf ears as Goten and Sanji continued to advance toward him. "Okay that's far enough now go away!" Naruto screamed desperately trying to run in the opposite direction but I had tripped over my feet causing three of the sexy jutsu clones to vanish. Goten was the first to pounce and was about to descend on me as I let out a high-pitched blood curdling scream, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I was about to except my hideous fate when suddenly I saw the little girl Pan dragging away the two hormone crazed wolves by their shirt collars. This gave me enough time to end my jutsu that had nearly gotten me screwed. "Shame on you Uncle Goten! You know you aren't married yet! That kind of behavior is for dirty old perverts like Roshi-Are you a dirty old pervert?" Pan asked accusingly. "GAAAHHHHHH! Stunning Goddess!" Goten said as he continued to drool. "(Disappointed groan) Grandma do you have your steel frying pan with you?" Pan asked as she continued to restrain the crazy boys. Chi-Chi pulled her frying pan out of her backpack and said, "When don't I? Now stand back and cover your ears folks-this could get loud!" Chi-Chi yelled as she reeled her frying pan into striking position. Then I heard a duo of loud metallic thwacks and immediately two glass shattering screams followed.

"AAAHHHH!" Goten and Sanji roared as they rubbed their heads. "Mom what did you do that for!" Goten yelled as he continued to clutch his head in pain. "For nearly laying with a girl/boy before marriage! Now you are grounded mister! And we're going to have a long chat with your father about your ethical standards tonight before he trains with Adam in his astral form. Now march yourself home, and don't even think about flying back! You are not going to get to watch your brother fight because of your behavior! And as for you Sanji! I'm afraid I cant punish you since you aren't my son, but I'm going to talk to Adam and see if he cant knock some sense into your thick skull, I'm fairly sure you would have done the same thing my son was about to do if the opportunity had presented itself!" Chi-Chi said with contempt in her voice. I quickly ran to Luffy and sat next to him. I only did this because he didn't creep me out like Goten and Sanji did now, and he was already acting normal again. "Hey Naruto, why are you shaking? Did something happen?" Luffy asked me innocently. "I REFUSE TO EVER SPEAK OF WHAT HAPPENED-EVER AGAIN! I'M GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR ALL ETERNITY FROM NOW ON-I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" I screamed still in shock from what happened. A few minutes later all the villagers had gotten on the platform and we were on our way to Adam's Coliseum in the Sky. When the platform landed after a 10 minute trip I ran to the entrance and saw Adam was already waiting for us along with his dad Goku. "At long last! The time has arrived! I finally get to test my skills against the ninja warriors of Konohagakure, now let the games-Begin!" Adam said as he opened the giant stone gates leading to the arena. I was astonished at the size of the battle field, it had to span at least 100 miles in all directions, I thought the stadium was a bit of an overkill for capacity in my opinion, however my point of view would soon change once I saw the way Adam fought us in battle. I would soon learn he had made it just large enough to accommodate our match. I was about to learn a lesson in power I would never forget.


	7. Chapter 8 Is this the saiyan's power?

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 8: "Is this the power of the saiyan race?" **

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

At last all my opponents had gathered to fight me, After waiting for 5 long hours, It was finally time to do battle with every able ninja from Konohagakure all at the same time. Truthfully Krillin could have defeated 90 percent of them all at once himself. The only ones who would have given him trouble were Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Neji. "Well what took you slow pokes so long?" I ask already knowing the answer. Tsunade was about to speak up when I replied, "That was a rhetorical question Lady Tsunade, I already know what happened down there with Naruto, Goten, and Sanji" I finish with amusement in my tone. "Man you saw that, how? You were all the way up here, how could you possibly know what happened more than 18 miles beneath your feet!?" Naruto yelled with rising panic in his voice.

Then I noticed a flash of light appear next to me, I knew that Kibitokai had just finished using his instantaneous movement technique to get here. "The same way we knew of your village entering our universe late last night Lady Tsunade, he has the power of "Kai Vision". with it he can see anywhere in the universe at any given time in any given type of spectrum possible. We have that power only to a much lesser extent. Its to keep a watchful eye over the universe, how do you think we'd be able to keep our realm safe from evil unless we could realize a threat quickly?" Old Kai announces as he materializes into view. "True that! However I've come to call that power the "Omnigon Eye Technique", it puts every other Kekkei-Genkai to shame. Now! Prepare to suit up warriors!" I yell and clap my hands twice.

Upon clapping my hands a large wall of armor and weapons appears behind me in the middle of the gargantuan battlefield. "WHOA! What type of armory is this?" Naruto asks as he picks up one of my heavily modified saiyan armor suits. "Yeah, this stuff doesn't look familiar? What is this thing?" Tsunade asks as she picks up a huge light-weight gun the size of a tank cannon. "AAAHHH!! Careful! not all of us are bullet proof you know!!" Chi-Chi screamed. "That doesn't shoot bullets mom, that's an A.M.M.D.U.B. An Anti-Matter Mass Driver Utility Blaster. That weapon there has the capacity to destroy an entire solar system in one shot when fully charged. You should know better than to pick up unfamiliar weapons without reading the explanation plaque beneath them Hokage" I say in a teasing tone. The instant Tsunade heard how powerful the weapon was she nearly dropped it. "EEEEEKKKKKKK!!" Tsunade screamed. "You expect us to use a weapon that horribly powerful against you!? Man-you are really asking for death kid ya know that!" Anko exclaimed. "Would I really be foolish enough to give you folks a weapon that powerful if you could kill me with it? You may be able to affect me in someway with that, but It still won't be enough. In order to kill me you'd need to shoot me with at least 300 million undecillion times as much energy as that thing can output all at once. Now lets fight! I grow weary of this waiting around" I say in a bored fashion. After about 2 minutes my opponents had picked out their weapons and were ready to rumble. "Now then, who wants to try and hit me first?" I say with amusement in my voice.

**Rock Lee**

I couldn't believe my ears, this boy who was only a few years older than me was mocking us like we couldn't even touch him! "Guy Sensei! This boy is infuriating me to no end, can I please teach him a lesson why one should never underestimate the ninja from the village hidden in the leaves?" I asked my teacher eagerly. "Go ahead Lee! And don't forget to remove your training weights, all of them!" Guy Sensei shouted to me. "Sure thing Guy Sensei!" I yelled back. Then I removed my weights from my legs, arms, waist, and back. I had a total of 2000 pounds of extra weight on me. When I fought Gaara back in the Chunin exams I only had 400 pounds. Now the rest of my fellow ninja looked on in astonishment at the extra ton in weights I had removed from my body and dropped to the ground at my feet creating a small crater. "HA! You call those training weights? These are training weights!" Adam shouted out. Adam then removed a total of 5 thick cufflinks consisting of varied sizes from his wrists, ankles, and waist. Then he held them in his hands.

"Gohan!" He shouted out to a man in the stands. "I assume you know what a neutron star is?" Adam yelled to the man named Gohan. "Yeah! A super massive star condensed down to the size of a body roughly 10 to 20 kilometers in diameter! Why is that important!?" Gohan shouted back. "Because that's what these weights are made of-Neutron Star Matter!" Adam yelled. "AAAHHHH!! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" Gohan shrieked. "Son what's so surprising about neutron stars, so their heavy, so what? I don't see the need to scream." Chi-Chi said with calmness in her voice. "Mom do you realize how much cufflinks made of neutron star matter would weigh!? A thimble sized amount of neutron star matter alone weighs 100 million tons!!" Gohan screams. It looked like Chi-Chi was about to argue that that was impossible until we all heard a deafening thud and crash. When I looked in Adam's direction I saw a crater in the dirt 10 feet wide and deeper than I could tell from the distance that separated us.

"Now tell me if you train hard enough now Lee! I've just lightened up my body by a total of 10 planet earths! The only reason my arena didn't split in half is because I reinforced it with mystic energy so it could withstand the force of our battle!" Adam yelled. When I saw the weight of his cufflinks was continuing to increase the size of the crater I realized how serious this fight would be. "Lee! open all eight of the life gates or you'll be destroyed!!" Guy Sensei screamed. "But Sensei, I've only gone as high as the first five gates! I might kill myself if I open all eight of them!" I yell back to my teacher.

Then I noticed Adam was no longer in front of me, he was whispering in my ear, "Better listen to Guy Sensei, he's right ya know. Fight me with every fiber of your being or you'll regret it dearly!" Then he vanished again and gave me a blow to the back. The pain was indescribable, it felt like he had vaporized my spine into dust. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!" I screamed in an inhumane shriek. "Adam! Take it easy! He's not as powerful as you are!" Goku yelled angrily. "I'll fight with as much ferocity as I please father!! NOW BUTT OUT!!" Adam roared like a dragon. The rest of my Shinobi brethren began to shout and boo for Adam to take it easy, however my opponent refused to listen.

Then Adam grasped me by my throat and began to choke me to death. "Do as Guy Sensei says! Open all eight of the life gates! Do it now!-" Adam says as he chokes me harder. "-OR…I…WILL…KILL…YOU!!" Adam yells fiercely as he begins to cut off my ability to breathe and raised his free hand toward my face and it began to glow with a blinding blue light that threatened to burn my face off. "(Choking) I guess I have no choice…must…unleash…my power-(Ferocious yell) LIFE GATE OVERFLOW!!" I scream as my skin begins to turn lava colored red with speckles of black and orange, finally taking on the appearance of glowing hardened lava. Then something totally unexpected happened. My power surged. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" I roared as my energy continued to rise with what seemed to be no end. It didn't feel like chakra, it was more powerful and primal, almost animalistic.

Then I felt energy explode from every pore in my body, I could feel it. The power rising! Overflowing! Supercharging every cell in my body with a force I never thought was possible. Finally after what seemed to last for an eternity, I finished powering up, the loose ground beneath me was slowly floating into the air, Adam had released his death grip on me and backed away about 20 feet, also-he was smiling. I heard a multitude of gasps from the rest of my fellow Shinobi.

"Le-Lee…your…hair…your eyes…your skin…they've changed" Tenten said with uneasiness in her voice. Then I noticed the hair on my eyebrows and head had become golden blonde, and my eyes had become teal in color. "Lee, is this what happens when you open all 8 of the chakra life gates?" Sakura asks nervously. "No, he's achieved a power only those of saiyan heritage can attain, he has become-a Super Saiyan" Adam states to the rest of the people from my village. "As a super saiyan ones power increases 50 fold and they're hair changes from its natural color to golden yellow. Their eyes become teal colored and usually ones emotions are wild and unrestrained until further training in the form gives one mastery over it. In fact one can train themselves to the point where they can even sleep while in this super form" Adam states proudly.

The rest of my fellow ninja merely looked on at me in astonishment at my transformation. "While this form is legendary because so few reached it in the past, it truly isn't that hard to achieve. Truthfully it can actually be achieved by accident in a moment of extreme intense rage or sorrow. That's how my father first became one and how I became one more than 117 million years in the past. Now I might finally have a decent challenge worthy of my skill. Now attack me Lee. ATTACK ME NOW!!" Adam roared. Without even realizing it I had punched Adam square in the face, my fist connecting with his nose and breaking it with a sickening crack. However it didn't bleed which was surprising, I soon found out why. In a tenth of a second his nose had reformed and was back to its normal shape again.

"(Shudders) I'm impressed Lee, you actually managed to hurt me. Too bad my regeneration powers kicked in or you'd be able to boast you broke the Divine Saiyan's nose with one punch." Adam says nonchalantly. I was infuriated that Adam wasn't taking this seriously. I began to beat him to a bloody pulp, the only thing missing was the blood, he just had fist shaped impressions and bruises where my punches had connected with his skin. He then staggered back a few steps. But he instantly regained his composure and also lost his bruises and fist impressions I had made in his skin. "(Maniacal laughter) Very good! I see my current form will be unable to handle your super saiyan state-SO I'LL HAVE TO TRANSFORM TOO!!" Adam screamed as his body emitted a bright flash of golden light. Then his black hair became yellow as well and his pupils turned teal like mine. He then moved so fast I couldn't acknowledge the movement until he gutted me with a fist of steel. "GAAACKKKK!!" I coughed as I spit out blood from my mouth. Then my world went black as I lost consciousness.

**Kakashi Hatake**

I was flabbergasted, I'd never seen such speed. Even if I was now a saiyan as well, I couldn't grasp how I could ever hope to move as fast as Adam just had. He moved so fast he practically blipped out of existence momentarily and reappeared right into Lee's stomach with his fist. Adam had speed toward Lee so fast even my Makengekyo Sharingan couldn't follow his movements. "Tsunade, did Minota ever move that fast even with his fabled jutsu "The Flying Thunder God Technique" that earned him the title of "The Yellow Flash Of Konoha"?" I asked Tsunade. "No, Adam moved at 99 percent the speed of light. Minota only reached 69 percent light speed even with his famous jutsu. I'm telling you Kakashi, this kid is something else. How he could even breathe carrying weights equaling ten of the planets we're floating above is mind-blowing, his physical strength alone makes Fujin and Raijin's strength look like an insignificant protozoa's. And his speed, If you can't track someone who uses the Flying Thunder God Technique with your Makengekyo Sharingan, theirs no way one could track this child without a magical camera or something cause his speed rivals that of nature itself" Tsunade says dryly.

I watched as Adam took out all the rest of the adolescent Shinobi except for Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Sakura, as well as most of the adult ninja in 10 minutes! After seeing the majority of our remaining students and ninja fall before Adam's might even though they had managed to become super saiyans as well, I felt a pang of realization. "Tsunade! Remember when Adam was boasting earlier about his skills, right when we first met him?" I ask the Hokage. "Yeah, I remember, why?" She replied naively still not getting the underlying message I was sending her. "(Sigh) Adam wasn't bragging about his powers, he was stating the facts, we don't stand even a remote chance against him in our current forms unless we attack in a team effort, and the only ones left who can help us are Jiraiya, Anko, Guy Sensei, Gaara, Neji, Sakura, Naruto, and ourselves. And we might have an advantage if we use those weapons and armor he supplied us with. I say we use every advantage we've been given or he might kill us for not trying our hardest. What do you say Lady Tsunade?" I asked eager for a reply.

Tsunade began to think about what course of action we should take, however her train of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice yelling, "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" when we looked in Naruto's direction we saw not just a few extra figures in orange jumpsuits but over 10,000 of them. "No way! How can someone have that much chakra? If I tried to do that I'd fall over dead instantly!" Tsunade exclaimed. Then before I could add anything Naruto began to assemble his clones into a series of formations. He formed 3000 groups with four clones a piece and each one was forming an excessively large Rasengan attack. In a matter of seconds the groups had formed their chakra spheres and began to charge Adam full speed. Then to my surprise-Naruto and his clones took flight! They began to gain altitude and flew about 1000 feet above Adam. Then Naruto and his clones began to shout, "RAINING RASENGAN BARRAGE!!" Then all of Naruto's shadow clones struck Adam with their Rasengans from the sky with frightening speed. In a matter of seconds we heard a horrific scream and as the cloud of smoke settled we saw the damage Naruto had inflicted. Where Adam's left arm had been now all that was there was a bleeding stump.

"AAAHHHHHH!! MY ARM!! YOU CUT OFF MY ARM!!" Adam screamed with deafening volume. When I saw Adam's arm in the hands of one of Naruto's shadow clones I nearly laughed out loud. Then I heard a loud thump nearby. "Mom! Oh dear-not again. Every single time something insignificant happens you faint Chi-Chi" Gohan says with exasperation. "Insignificant! So when your brother loses one of his arms its not a big deal! What's wrong with you people!?" Tsunade screams.

**Gaara of the Desert**

I couldn't believe it. After so many attempts at injuring Adam, Naruto had actually managed to seriously damage the boy. "Nice job Naruto, now finish him off!" Sakura shouted out. "You got it! Alright Adam, I didn't want to have to do this-but It seems I have no choice, I must incapacitate you!" Naruto yelled. Apparently Adam heard this and merely threw his head back. "ha ha ha…Ha Ha Ha….AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!" Adam laughed maniacally. "What's so funny!?" Naruto roared in confusion. "Oh nothing much, just-THIS!" Adam yelled as he threw his stump of an arm out to his side and grunted. What happened next threw me in a complete loop. An instant after Adam grunted he grew a new arm!

"Now-FEEL MY WRATH!!" Adam roared in an animalistic way. After taking to the sky and reaching a height of 10,000 feet above Naruto he then raised his newly formed left palm to the sky and a giant ball of chakra mixed with something else began to form above his head where his palm was. The ball was blue and red in color and crackling with pure energy. "NARUTO! WATCH OUT! ADAMS' COMBINING YOUR TECHNIQUE WITH FRIEZA'S DEATH BALL!!" Gohan screamed to Naruto.

"Death Ball? Okay that doesn't sound very promising, what's a death ball? Someone tell me, What's a death ball!?" Naruto yelled with rising panic. By now the orb of energy had accumulated so much power that it began to emit a deafening crackling noise similar to lightning and drowned out all other noise except screaming voices. "I'M GOING TO CALL THIS MOVE I'VE MADE "DEATH RASENGAN"!! THIS SPHERE OF ENERGY HAS THE POWER TO REDUCE ENTIRE PLANETS TO STARDUST!! NOW CATCH NARUTO!!" Adam roared as the attack became as large as the face of the fourth hokage carved into the cliffside of the hidden leaf village. Then he tossed it to Naruto with frightening speed. I realized if I stood here and did nothing the only thing left of my friend Naruto would be ashes, so I did the one thing I could think of. "ULTIMATE ABSOLUTE DEFENSE: SHIELD OF SHUKAKU!!" I yell as I create the most powerful shield I can muster.

**Naruto**

Its over. When that thing hits me I'll be killed instantly. No time to think, no time to react, I'll be a pile of dust before a tenth of a second elapses. Then suddenly I heard Gaara shout, "ULTIMATE ABSOLUTE DEFENSE: SHIELD OF SHUKAKU!!" Then a giant wall of sand rushed out of the ground in front of me and took the form of Shukaku the one-tailed sand beast that inhabits Gaara. To my surprise, Adam's Death Rasengan couldn't penetrate Gaara's shield. "(Huge sigh of relief) Whew! Thanks Gaara! I'd be dead right now if not for that sand shield you just created." I said thankfully. "I have a feeling it won't hold out forever, we need to figure out the secret to becoming Super Saiyans or we'll be crushed soon! Any ideas Naruto?" Gaara replied firmly. "Sorry! Not a one! I haven't been a saiyan long enough, all I've figured out is that I'm capable of using the most demanding of my moves with ease. Fat lot of good that did! Adam simply regenerated his arm!" I replied feeling defeated.

"Naruto! The Key is Loss!" I heard someone yell from the stands a few miles from me. "Huh! Who said that? I don't understand, what loss!?" I yell in confusion. "Naruto! Listen to me very carefully! My name is Son Goku, Gohan is my son, I taught this to him when we were training to beat a terrible monster! The easiest way to unlock the power of a super saiyan is to use the pain of loss, the power comes from a need-not a desire! Create an imaginary but realistic scenario in your head that would best stimulate a situation where only transforming into a super saiyan could save your friends! Do it now or my son might lose patience and kill someone!" Goku screamed. "WHAT! YOU'RE HIS DAD!! WHY DON'T YOU STOP HIM BEFORE HE MURDERS US!?" I screamed realizing Goku wasn't planning on trying to help us anytime soon. "I-I…I can't. He's too powerful. Even if I went as high as I could Adam would still be at least 10 times stronger than I am. Plus he has divine powers of which I have yet to see the full extent of, I can't help you now, I might only anger him more. Besides-I'm only speculating that he'd truly try to kill you, I really don't believe he would or could in my opinion, just take my advice on the super saiyan thing, Adam will be impressed if you become a super saiyan like the rest of your fellow Shinobi did before he defeated them." Goku explained.

"(Frustrated roaring groan) ARE YOU TWO DONE JABBERING YET!? IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED GAARA, I'VE ONLY BEEN TRYING TO PUSH MY DEATH RASENGAN AT YOU WITH ONE MILLIONTH OF ONE PERCENT OF MY FULL EFFORT!!" Adam screamed. "WHAT!?" Gaara and I screamed at the same time realizing what Adam's statement meant. "That's right, I've been unbelievably slack with you wimps, I'm toying with you! But what do ya say we-KICK IT UP A NOTCH!!" Adam roars as he pours more energy into the orb of chakra and whatever else he was powering it with. Immediately I heard an ear-splitting crack followed by an equally deafening shattering noise. When I looked up, I saw that Gaara's wall of sand was gone and reduced to broken glass (The heat from the energy of Adam's attack had fused Gaara's sand into glass). Gaara then slumped to the ground and began to sulk. "Im-Impossible! That shield was made of my mineralized sand, the strongest on earth. IT was the ultimate defense, and he broke it as easily as one would crack a glass window with a rock. (30 second silence except for the whooshing of Adam's Super Saiyan Aura)

Na-Naruto-How can we possibly hope to defeat him with our puny power, we're like insects compared to him." Gaara said shaking with fear. "We have no choice Gaara, we need to take Goku's advice. Use your imagination, make a fictional situation in your head where the only thing that could save-(Hesitates to give a specific reply)-whatever it is you're envisioning is to become a super saiyan!" I yell to Gaara. "What! That'll never work, we're fighting in the real world not our heads!" Gaara complains. "DON'T ARGUE JUST DO IT!!" I yell feeling ready to snap. Then I delved deep into my subconscious and began to envision the most horrible scenario imaginable in my opinion.

**Inside Naruto's Mind-Naruto's POV**

"Well Naruto, you put up a good fight. But apparently you weren't strong enough even with the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Do you know what I'm going to do now child?" Orochimaru gloated. I had fought Orochimaru with all I had, I even reached my three-tailed form and it still wasn't enough. Then with my chakra drained I could fight no more. Now the entire village was burning and in ruins. Orochimaru had won and now he was rubbing it in my face. "Na-Naruto" I heard a faint whisper from a few feet away. "Sakura (violent cough) is that you?" I reply hoarsely. "Where-are the others? Are they…dead?" Sakura asks weakly.

I was hesitant to tell her even though I knew, however Orochimaru was more than happy to break the silence. He immediately threw a pile of bloody headbands to the ground right before our eyes as our faces were kissing the dirt. "Does that answer your question little girl? (Evil laughter) I killed them all! And I had their blood mixed with my wine, it was so delicious! But I need two more servings of red liquid for my final cup of wine to celebrate my victory, there aren't any other ninjas around here-so I guess you two will have to do!" Orochimaru said smugly as he grabbed Sakura by her throat and hoisted her into the air.

"(Weak cough) Plu-Please, stop it. You've already won, why kill her too?" I ask with slightly rising energy. "Why kill her?" Orochimaru replies mockingly. Then he draws his sword and puts the edge of the blade right up to Sakura's throat drawing blood. He then chuckled maliciously. "Simple-Its because I can! And my wine tastes better with a little blood anyways. Now watch your little friend die" He said evilly as he pushed the sword harder against Sakura's neck. Then I began to plead, "Please-No!…I love her!!" Suddenly I felt uncontrollable rage and I began to yell, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Outside my mind I began to glow with energy and I felt my power skyrocket to the heavens.

**Jiraiya**

"Man its been 5 minutes, why isn't Naruto moving!?" I yell in frustration. "Give him time Jiraiya, he's deep in thought doing exactly as Goku said." Kakashi replied. Suddenly we heard a sound from Naruto, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Immediately afterward we heard two simultaneous screams that sounded more like primal roars, followed by a fierce wind which blew us off our feet. When I raised my head to see his face I was shocked. There was Naruto "floating" above me with his arms folded. But what really surprised me was the change in Naruto's outer and inner self. For one, his already blonde hair was now a lighter shade of energetic glowing yellow. Also, his eyes had gone from being sea blue to deep teal. But his personality, it had completely changed, It was-angry.

"Get up Jiraiya! You too Kakashi" Naruto yelled in a scary threatening tone. We didn't dare argue, we simply obeyed. When we looked behind Naruto we saw Gaara was flying and changed as well. His once red hair was now the same color as Naruto's and his former sky blue eyes were the same teal shade as Naruto's were now. "What happened to you?" I ask my student shakily. "I've achieved a power that would make Orochimaru jealous. I've become-(Flashes his bright yellow flame like aura creating a powerful gust that threatens to blow me away again)-A SUPER SAIYAN!!" Naruto roars.

"So that's what happened to all the other Shinobi, they became super saiyans-But how did you do it Naruto?" I ask wondering the secret to activating this legendary form. "Do as Goku said you imbecile, use the pain of loss and you'll transform in a matter of seconds!" Naruto yelled coldly. I was shocked at how much this transformation had altered his mindset, he was no longer the goof off kid I knew who constantly bugged me to train him, he was a true warrior. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a jerk to defeat" Naruto said smugly.

In an instant he spanned the 3 mile distance between me and Adam and reappeared behind him. Immediately he delivered a double handed blow to Adam's neck and sent him spiraling toward the ground at supersonic speeds creating a giant 1000 foot crater. He then proceeded to pummel Adam while he was still stunned. With each punch Naruto dealt to Adam's chest the crater grew an extra 10 feet in size. "Man…I've never seen such power. Wait! He said I could achieve that form, then that means-(thumps himself in the forehead). For cripes sake! Why Am I standing here doing nothing!? Naruto will need all the help he can get to beat Adam. Keep it up Kid! I'll be over there in a second!" I shout over to my student.

**Kakashi Hatake**

I was about to argue to Jiraiya that we would only get in Naruto's way if we entered the fray. But when I heard Naruto say we could achieve the form he'd just become I changed my mind. I concentrated and made a mental picture of my friends dying at the hands of Orochimaru. Almost immediately I transformed. "WHOA! This power, I fell…Invincible! I was never this strong before, not even in my wildest dreams did I ever envision gaining this kind of power. I can see why Adam is so strong, but I wonder…(Glances over at Naruto)- Could there be a level beyond this one?" I say to myself. When Jiraiya saw me, he asked how I became a super saiyan so easily. I filled him in, Not surprisingly-he transformed almost as fast as did. We then proceeded to help Naruto and Gaara defeat Adam before he had a chance to revive himself or something. Within seconds we flew toward Adam and began to whale on him.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"DANG! Its hard enough to fight two super saiyans at once-BUT FOUR!" I scream in frustration as Naruto, Gaara, Kakashi, and Jiraiya pummeled me mercilessly. I was already at the maximum power my super saiyan form could generate. Then I sent a huge shockwave out from my body toward the 4 super saiyans and knocked them back about 100 feet away from me. Then I stood up in the middle of the crater I was lying in and began to flash my super saiyan aura.

"(Speaking like Frieza to scare them) Well-well, I'm impressed! You lowly monkeys are actually beginning to overwhelm me in my current form. Unfortunately for you maggots-that also means I must transform in order to defeat you, and you'll soon wish you hadn't made such a costly mistake you yellow freaks!!" I roared. When Jiraiya and Kakashi heard the change in my voice they nearly screamed it was so scary.

Then I reached deeper and began to draw out more power. And right before I began to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 I roared, "(Speaking like Frieza) NOW WITNESS A POWER MORE FEARSOME THAN DEATH ITSELF!!" Then I became surrounded by a field of pure yellow energy made of my super saiyan aura, in 10 seconds the sphere of aura began to accumulate lightning around it.

Then in a huge blinding flash the aura sphere vanished, leaving behind myself in Super Saiyan 2 form with prolific lightning arching around my aura. Then I extended my aura to 100 feet in diameter as a show of my raw power. The aura field that surrounded me disintegrated all the ground it touched like acid. All Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gaara, and Naruto could do was stare at me with frozen looks of terror on their faces. Then I roared in my original voice, "Now then-LET DANCE!!"

**Neji Hyuga**

"Tsunade, there is no way Naruto and the others can defeat that bestial boy, he's simply to powerful. The raw energy his aura emits alone is enough to melt rocks into molten lava, and I fear that this isn't the full extent of his power. I think he's still toying with them. We need to get down there and help or Naruto and the others or they're as good as dead!" I yell to Tsunade. "Agreed! Jiraiya!! How do we transform!?" Tsunade screams as loud as possible to Jiraiya. "(Grunts) Use the pain of loss, the power stems from a need not a desire, use the pain of loss!!" Jiraiya yells as Adam mercilessly pounds him with one fist.

"Come on! This isn't even fun anymore. Why is it whenever I transform and power up a tiny bit all my opponents are left in the dust?" Adam says with irritation in his voice. "WELL THEN CHEW ON THIS!!" Anko screams. Then I notice that she was holding the big cannon Tsunade had picked up earlier. "Wait, Anko-DON'T DO IT!!" Tsunade screams. However it was too late. Less than a second after Tsunade had begun to plead with Anko she pulled the trigger. An instant later a gigantic beam of red energy burst out of the tip of the cannon. It was 100 feet in diameter and began to engulf Adam completely. The beam began to curve like a snake and shot up into space where it detonated in a brilliant flash of red light.

Just then I noticed that Chi-Chi had woken up and witnessed the entire spectacle. Then she let out a blood curdling scream, jumped out of the stands and charged at Anko like a wild beast. "YOU MURDERER!!" Chi-Chi roared. She then proceeded to try and beat up Anko who merely summoned a serpent to restrain her. "HEY! TAKE IT EASY!! Your son did say we could use these weapons and that they couldn't beat him, I guess he was wrong. Besides if I hadn't vaporized him he might have killed Jiraiya and the others instead, I couldn't let that happen right Tsunade?" Anko retaliates. "(Sigh) as much as I hate to admit it, Anko is right Chi-Chi. Adam was going to end up killing our best ninjas if he continued to fight that way, It was for the best that your son perished. I'm sorry ma'am, but it had to be done." Tsunade added sadly. "Yeah he was a good kid even if he was a little cocky, I just hope he doesn't suffer much in the afterlife." Gaara replies. "Oh! But I'm not suffering in the least-I'M HAVING A BLAST!!" an eerily familiar voice yells.

Then out of nowhere a thin beam of reddish purple energy shoots right through Gaara's left leg making him collapse to the ground. "AAAHHHHHH!!" Gaara shrieks in pain. "You! But that's impossible, you were reduced to dust-How could you have survived that!?" I yell in astonishment. Out of the sky a figure whom I had come to know all too well descended to the ground. "I'm impressed Anko! You learned how to operate the A.M.M.D.U.B. Cannon in less than an hour, I must admit I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd really risk destroying the earth trying to defeat me, Its actually quite moving (Hearty chuckle)" Adam laughed. All we could do was look on in shock to see Adam standing right before them without so much as a bruise on his body. "But as you can see-" Adam says as he powers up to Super Saiyan 2. "-YOUR EFFORTS PROVED FUTILE IN SPITE OF YOUR COURAGE!!" Adam screamed.

**Naruto**

I couldn't believe my eyes, Adam had been blown away by a huge beam of pure energy and was surely reduced to ashes, yet he stood before us like Anko had totally missed him. "What's wrong guys, aren't you happy to see me? (Uproarious laughter) I thought you'd be overwhelmed to see me? I know my mother is, be right back!" Adam says as he vanishes. An instant later he reappeared next to Chi-Chi who was still bound by Anko's snake. He then effortlessly enlarged his hand and placed the snakes entire skull in his palm and crushed it with a sickening crunch, after that he turned the snakes body into what appeared to diamonds and enveloped his mother in a bluish green light and floated here back to into the stands. "Well now that the innocent bystanders are out of the picture shall we continue?" Adam said as he flashed his aura again. Then I felt an unknown presence enter my mind and suddenly I began to feel an immense power surge through my entire body. I suddenly screamed, "POWER! I HAVE THE POWER!!" Then a huge orb of golden yellow energy enveloped my form and I began to shoot a geyser of pure energy into the sky and the ground beneath me began to shatter and float into the sky.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"Excellent! My power is now three quarters the equivalent of Psyagon's in that Super Saiyan 4 stage, But this new power worries me. I'd better stop wasting precious time and acquire myself some more power, and some minions." I say to myself. Immediately I open 4 portals. One leads into the pirate universe, another leads into that ninja universe, and these two new ones are uncharted territory, I had no idea where they might lead. "(Sigh) I'd better send my clones to do the grunt work while I keep an eye on things here. Then I spat out 4 copies of myself. Each having a mere ten percent less than my current full power. "Now go! and bring me back other evil beings like myself from these new worlds, and make it quick!" I yell as my copies each take a portal before it closes. "Now I'll stay here and watch Psyagon's fight, I'd like to see how much he's slacked off since my defeat" I say to myself.


	8. Chapter 9 Not even in my wildest dreams

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 9: "Not even in my wildest dreams" Inuyasha & Sonic The Hedgehog join the party. Plus-The darkness of a hero's tainted heart revealed**

**Naruto**

I felt my power reaching new heights, this new power made super saiyan levels seem like a novelty trick. Then with one final scream that sent entire portions of the arena into the sky I finished powering up. When I looked at my new form the changes made to my body were so great I almost didn't recognize myself. My eyebrows had disappeared and my eyes had gone from teal to green. Then I noticed the biggest changes of my transformation. Not only had my demeanor calmed, but my hair was ridiculously long-at least 4 & ½ feet! After I had gotten over my initial shock of the changes the transformation had done to me I saw how greatly shooken my friends had become.

"Naruto-what happened, what are you now?" Sakura asked me. "I'm not sure really, but I do see you made it to super saiyan Sakura-nice job" I reply back. She apparently didn't realize it until I told her so she was really shocked. But she got over it quickly. "What's say you and me hit him with a double whammy!" I shout over to Sakura who was a few dozen meters away. "Okay, TAKE THIS!!" Sakura screams as she crosses the 10 mile distance that separates us and Adam in a millisecond.

Immediately she began to smack him around with newfound strength. For the next 2 minutes she seemed to punch him with more force after each blow. Then I flew up to a height of 20,000 feet and with a newfound power of my own I formed a one handed Rasengan. This Rasengan was very different from any others I had ever made though. For one this Rasengan didn't just swirl around in my hand, it also crackled and emitted a strange energy. Unlike Adam's Death Rasengan though mine was arching with blue and yellow lightning. Plus it was only 5 times the size of my head. Then I charged downward at supersonic speeds and rushed Adam head-on. Fortunately for me he was busy fending off Sakura so he couldn't react to my attack.

Then I whistled and he looked up at me. He had just enough time to scream as I plunged my Rasengan through his skull and forced it all the way through his body making the entire chest cavity implode shooting out the base of his spine leaving a bloodied mess spewing everywhere. His body continued to spurt a giant fountain of blood even after 10 minutes. Sakura nearly fainted from the sight of so much blood. It drenched our clothes and stuck in our hair. But this blood was unlike any we'd ever seen before. It wasn't even red like normal blood-it was almost pitch-black.

"Oh dear-that's not good! Not good at all! His blood should be as white as pure snow, something isn't right Kibitokai" Old Kai said trembling. "What could have possibly happened venerable elder? Psyagon should be as pure as the fair fleece of a new born lamb, how could his blood have become so tainted?" Kibitokai say with shock in his voice. Me and Sakura weren't really listening in that well however. Since we were too fascinated as to how Adam's body could hold so much blood we also didn't notice his "corpse" was stirring and grunting until it was too late.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"So they think I'm really dead huh? Well I'll show them you can't kill the pseudo-immortal Divine Saiyan so easily" I think to myself. Then I begin to stand up with my legs alone and speak to everyone telepathically, "Bravo Naruto! I'm proud of you" Suddenly the unwary ninja's spun around and saw my headless body stand up and clap slowly. Even my mother nearly fainted again. "Naruto look! HE'S ALIVE!!" Gaara says after Jiraiya helped him up. "What-Aren't you happy to see me? (Evil Chuckle)" I reply telepathically.

**Naruto**

I nearly had a heart attack, Adam's headless form had just stood up and begun to clap. He even spoke as though he still had a mouth only the voice was in my head. Then his head popped out of the empty socket in his shoulders-completely healed. He then began to speak in an eerie fashion as his hair grew longer and he lost his eyebrows, "(Evil laughter) Congratulations you two, you've managed to anger me-YOU'LL REGRET IT!!" Adam roared. Then he pointed 4 of his fingers at Sakura. Before I knew what happened I heard a shriek of pain followed by a hideous groan of bubbly proportions. I then noticed that Sakura had been impaled by the 4 thin red beams of energy through all her limbs. She was also foaming blood at the mouth. Then she fell over and was still. "Sakura! Hang on!" I yelled. In a flash I was at her side.

"(Weak cough) Naruto? Where are you?" Sakura whispered hoarsely. I quickly held her hand and used my other palm to support her neck so she could see my face. "I'm here Sakura, are you Ok?" I ask fearing the worst. "No-(Violent cough)-I think this might be the end of the road for me, But I hope you'll forgive me for leaving you here all alone without anyone to love." Sakura says weakly. "What do you mean Sakura?" I ask feeling confused. "When we first met, I dismissed you as a hopeless idiot who would never amount to anything, If only I could have seen past your childish demeanor I'd have seen the true you, the Naruto kneeling beside me right now, the Naruto I love." Sakura whispers faintly. "You…you love me?" I reply with disbelief. "Yes, I-(Choking sound)" Sakura gasps as she is cut off by Adam's hand.

"This is really pathetic!-lovey mushy junk-(spits)-I can't stand such pointless emotions. NOW DIE!!" Adam said as he began to choke Sakura to death. I had to react quickly or she'd really be gone forever. I did the only thing I could think of. I held my hand out and charged up the special Rasengan I did earlier, only this time I put twice as much energy into it. "LEAVE HER ALONE!-RASENGAN!!" I yell as I charge Adam with my attack. However he merely grabs my wrist before the energized ball could hit him. Then he slowly began to crush it bone by bone. "AAAHHHH!!" I roar in pain.

**Goku**

I couldn't stand to watch anymore. Adam had taken this battle too far now. I had to stop him before he seriously hurt someone. Or worse-drained their "batteries" for good. I used my instant transmission to get right between Adam and Sakura. Then I quickly freed her from Adam's death grip and gave her a Senzu bean that Kibitokai had given me. After that I quickly followed up with a left hook to Adam's chin with enough force to topple a mountain causing him to release his grip on Naruto. "ADAM! STOP THIS MADNESS!! I don't care if you're a million billion times stronger than me, I won't let you fight them like this anymore. They need to train and hone their skills before they can even hope to be a match for you in your current state." I plead with my new son. Unfortunately all I can hear from him is evil laughter.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!! So you plan to interrupt my fun activities huh? WELL THIS OUGHTA FIX YOU!!" Adam screams. Then he flashes into Super Saiyan 4 emitting a huge pulse of energy that forms cracks all throughout the arena and shoots a blob of blue liquid at me. Before I had time to react the gluey substance adhered my body to the ground. "Now where were we? Oh! I remember now-KILLING SAKURA!!" Adam roared. Then he shot out another blob of blue liquid and pinned Sakura to the ground too. He immediately walked over to Sakura's immobilized form and began to charge up a bright beam on the tip of his finger. I instantly recognized it as Frieza's Death Beam. "ADAM! PLEASE STOP! YOU'LL REGRET THIS DAY FOREVER IF YOU DON'T!!" I scream on the verge of tears. He stopped charging the death beam, but as he turned his head to me and I saw his face I nearly lost it.

When Adam turned his head to me I noticed something I hadn't seen earlier. His eyes weren't the same as mine anymore. Instead of those deep golden pupils that signified understanding and compassion-his entire eye area was a uniform blood red color all throughout the eyeball. He had no irises, pupils, or white area anymore-just pure blood red eyes that only harbored evil and greed. "YOU IGNORANT FOOL! I REGRET NOTHING! WITH THIS NEW POWER I POSSESS I CAN RULE EVERYTHING!! NO ONE CAN STOP ME-NOT EVEN THE Z FIGHTERS!!" Adam roared in a dark sinister voice. I was shocked at how evil he sounded. It was like he had become an unstoppable Frieza. "Oh, and by the way. My name isn't Son Adam, Its **Mada**-**NOS MADA**!!" the new dark figure roared as a black symbol similar to the Majin symbol appeared on his forehead.

"Nos Mada-whose that!?" Chi-Chi panics. Suddenly the creature that had somehow possessed my son's body teleported right in front of my wife. "(Wicked Evil laugh) You sure are one clueless bitch aren't you! The name alone should give it away you fools! "Nos Mada" is "Son Adam" spelled backwards!-I'M YOUR SON'S DARK SIDE!!" Mada yells right in my wife's face causing her to emit a shrill shriek of terror. "THAT BASTARD YOU CALL A SON HAS KEPT ME IMPRISONED WITHIN HIS MIND FOR 17 YEARS! BUT I FINALLY BROKE FREE!!" Mada roared. No one could utter so much as a gasp we were so shocked. "What! You mean he didn't tell you how I became a part of him over in that backwater dimension he was transported to all those eons ago? I thought he trusted you, you're his family after all-(Evil laughter)" Mada said snidely. I was about to speak up when Gohan shouted, "I KNEW IT!! I KNEW MY BROTHER HAD SOMETHING TO HIDE FROM US DAD-DIDN'T I TELL YOU-HUH-DIDN'T I!?" Luffy appeared to have just begun to understand what was going on. He quickly stretched his rubbery arms from the stands about a mile from where mine and Sakura's bodies were pinned. Almost immediately his super strength snapped the gum like substance we were coated in as though it was made of old worn-out rubber bands. Then he reeled us to safety. An instant later he flashed into Super Saiyan and flew over to where Mada was standing.

"Adam I don't want to fight you, but I will if I must. I won't let you do this anymore!" Luffy screamed. Mada turned and stared Luffy in the face. "Well then by all means-" Mada says as he bulks up his muscles until he's 15 feet tall. "-TRY AND STOP ME INSECTS!! I'LL JUST CRUSH YOU ALL UNDERFOOT!!" Mada roars. "Fine, I didn't want to have to do this-but I have no choice now. Luffy then began to bulk up his muscles too. He grew to match Mada in size and his skin turned red. A few seconds later a very powerful pulse of energy was emitted from Luffy's body knocking everyone but Mada, Naruto, and Gaara onto their rears. Then his hair grew longer and his eyebrows vanished. He had become a Super saiyan 3 like Naruto. I barely saw him take flight and begin to try and hit Mada he moved so fast. Unfortunately Mada was just toying with him as he merely parried all of Luffy's attacks. "What's wrong rubber boy, Wondering why you can't hit me? (Sinister laugh)" Mada taunts. Then Mada did something extraordinary. He blew a puff of smoke out of his mouth and directed it to Luffy.

The ring began to orbit Luffy and form a dome around him. Then the smoke took the shape of a box around Luffy. Almost instantly the smoke became what appeared to be glass. "HA! Glass can't hold me Adam, I'll just smash it into itty bitty pieces-GUM-GUM PISTOL!!" Luffy screamed superciliously. (CLANG) was all I heard when Luffy hit the glass. Then I saw the look on Luffy's face. He looked like he was about to bust from pain. Then he screamed, "YYYYYYEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!" Luffy then proceeded to shake his hand to try and ease the pain. "HA! That's not really glass ya know, those are mystically reinforced diamond sheets. My mystic power that augments them make their structural resistance to damage near limitless. They're 10 billion stronger than natural diamonds! Only in Super Saiyan 4 or higher could you possibly punch hard enough to shatter it. (Malicious laughter)" Mada boasted. "You! You're not Adam at all! WHO ARE YOU!? AND HOW DID YOU TAKE OVER ADAM'S BODY YOU MONSTER!?" Naruto screamed.

**Nos Mada**

Suddenly I heard the loudmouth in the orange jumpsuit named Naruto ask me a question I simply had to answer. "How did I take over his body? Well its hardly fair to say its his body anymore. Its mine now! Or at least it will be soon, once I conduct the ritual of course. Once I've performed the branch-off spell I'll be free with a body all my own-WHEN I DO THAT I'LL OBTAIN ALL HIS POWERS AND RULE THE UNIVERSE!! HA HA HA HA HA- (Loud groan)-Ugh! AAAAAHHHHHHH!! NO!! GO AWAY!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! I WORKED TOO HARD TO LOSE CONTROL NOW!!" I roared as I gripped my head with my hands. "Huh? What's going on dear, Who's Mada talking to?" Chi-Chi asked her husband. "I MUST PERFORM THE RITUAL BEFORE YOU REGAIN CONTROL!! GO AWAY ADAM!!" Mada shrieked. "Wait-Adam isn't gone? Then where is he Dad?" Pan asked Gohan nervously. "I don't know dear, but my brother sure has a lot of explaining to do once he pulls himself together that's for sure." Gohan said angrily.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

(Inside Adam's mind): "Give up Mada! I've found the way out, now quit resisting and let me through!!" I yell to my dark half. "(Grunting) Ne-NEVER! I WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! NOT WHILE I STILL HAVE POWER TO RESIST YOUR GOODY TWO-SHOES ATTITUDE!!" Mental Mada roars. "(Sigh) I was hoping to not have to play this card-but you leave me no choice (Speaking in Japanese)-Having escaped once, you sought a body, now I have no choice but to seal you in a prison most shoddy. For the crimes you tried to commit I must punish you, for the safety of my loved ones-I MUST IMPRISON YOU!!" I scream. Then the mental form of Mada became wrapped in golden chains than glowed with a blinding white shine. Then the chains began to pull him into the deepest part of my subconscious. "No! NO! NOOOOOOO!! THIS ISN'T OVER!! I'LL GET OUT SOONER OR LATER YOU KNOW!! AND WHEN I DO I'LL BE SURE TO EXTRACT ALL YOUR POWERS-AS PAINFULLY AS POSSIBLE!!" Mada shrieked. "Yeah, that'll be the day Mada-that'll be the day alright! NOW BEGONE!!" I yelled as the chains finished coiling around Mada. Finally he was dragged into the dark recesses of my mind and imprisoned once more. Immediately I reclaimed my body and returned to friends.

(Back outside my mind): "AND STAY PUT THIS TIME! NEXT TIME I'LL PERFORM "MY RITUAL" AND PURIFY YOU TO OBLIVION YOU ABOMINATION!! (Breathing heavily)" I scream as I begin to faint. Then right before I blacked out I said, "(Weakly) Hi guys-I'm back"

**Son Goku**

My son was acting different again. But then I knew why-His eyes were back to normal. The good-natured boy I knew and loved had finally returned. Just before he fell asleep I saw that his eyes were black and reflective again. "Rest easy bro, We'll talk when you wake up" Gohan said softly to my adopted son's unconscious form. We quickly took the platform back to my house and treated the wounded ninjas that were beaten up with Senzu beans Adam had made earlier with his powers for just the occasion. "So Goku, you see what happened to your son back on his coliseum?" Tsunade asked as she walked toward me to see how Lee was doing. "Yeah, I knew he was powerful, but its more than that. He's in a totally different league than us. I'm wondering if there's more to Adam's story than he's letting on, I think my son is hiding something" I say as I look at Adam's sleeping form. "Hey son, wake up-Its 6 at night, you need to feed Luffy and the others." I ask Adam quietly. However he doesn't respond. "Son-are you alright?" I say as I begin to reach my hand toward his shoulder.

"AAAHHHH! GOKU DON'T TOUCH HIM!!" Old kai screams as he charges me from the side and knocks me down with a (THUD). "(Groan) Hey what's the big idea gramps!? I'm not a tackle dummy ya know!" I yell angrily. "You'll thank me once I show you what happens to those who touch Adam while he sleeps in this mode!" Old Kai screams back. I soon saw why he had pushed me away from my son. Old Kai materialized a block of solid Katchin metal and dropped it over Adam's forehead. The instant the metal slab was within 3 inches of his skin it vaporized! "YAAAAHHHHH!! What happened-WHAT DID HE DO TO THE KATCHIN!?" I blurt loudly. "That's his natural defense mechanism. When he falls asleep like you and me to the point where his conscious mind is no longer active his subconscious creates a field of psionic energy. Anything that touches it will be destroyed at the sub molecular level. That energy field is absolute zero, the coldest possible temperature in the universe. All molecular motion is reduced to zero at that temperature and it destroys materials completely. Only creatures with regenerative powers of Majin Buu's caliber or greater can survive being frozen at those temperatures. Had your hand touched the energy field-you'd be handless till he woke up." Old Kai explained. "YIKES! Then I wouldn't be able to eat dinner, that's my chopsticks hand. Thanks for the save old timer." I reply.

After 10 minutes all the Shinobi had been healed and we all gathered around Adam. "Man…Super Saiyan 4 even when he sleeps, how'd he achieve this form anyways Kibitokai?" I ask with unbound curiosity. "Its not that hard Goku. All you need is your tail and look at the full moon while you're at least a super saiyan, then you will become a Golden Oozaru. And if you can regain control of your emotions while you're a Golden Oozaru you'll shrink down into Super Saiyan 4. Now unlike all the other Super Saiyan forms this one varies from person to person. But the power increase-its beyond incredible! If you had been able to turn into a Super Saiyan 4 during the fight with Evil Kid Buu-you could have defeated him with your eyes closed Goku!" Kibitokai yells excitedly.

"NO WAY! Its that powerful!? WAIT-THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BACK THEN!! I COULD HAVE WISHED MY TAIL BE RESTORED AND SAVED OURSELVES THE TROUBLE OF USING A SPIRIT BOMB!! REMEMBER IT ALMOST DIDN'T WORK YA KNOW!!" I reply angrily. "Calm down-calm down, I know tensions are running high right now. Honestly I can't blame you folks. What happened to Adam back there should never have occurred. He shouldn't have become like that, He's supposed to be pure and innocent. But for some strange reason he's been corrupted with darkness somehow." Old Kai says nervously. "Wait! He's waking up! Naruto get over here, Adam's waking up finally!" Rock Lee announces. Just as Lee had stated Adam was beginning to wake. Then his eyes flashed open.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"(Groan) Oh my head. (Gasp) Luffy! Naruto! Sakura! Lee!! Where are you!? Oh dear lord-please someone tell me I didn't kill them!" I panicked as I woke up. "Hey relax! Adam, we're all okay. Oh, and thanks for going easy on me during the fight." Lee replies. "Oh don't mention it Lee, say is anyone still injured, I'll heal them good as new if there are any-" "Son relax, everyone is okay. Now just rest and relax, you had quite the fight with yourself Adam" Goku said as he cut me off. "I see, so you found out. I thought after I returned to this universe "he" would either be gone or I could continue to keep him imprisoned in my head, I guess I was wrong." I say solemnly. "Alright I want answers brother, what do you mean. Whose this "he" person you're talking about?" Gohan yells. I realized I could no longer hide my dark secret so I said, "(Sigh) I suppose you have a right to know, see its like this-"

**Mephelis the Dark**

"Ha Ha- I see my enemy has a new weakness, he has a darkness of his own now. (Malicious laughter) Mephelis Clone 3 where are you?" I roar. "I'm here boss, I've found a group of people in a place called Feudal Japan. The folks are fighting a half-demon who goes by the name of Naraku. Anyways should I beam them up?" Mephelis Clone 3 says over the space-time telepathic link. "By all means, stop stalling! And bring the one called Naraku to me, send the others to a different part of my universe. I plan on using them for amusement later." Mephelis replies smugly. "Yes sir! MC3 out!" Mephelis Clone 3 says before cutting the telepathic link. "(Blissful sigh) I need a big boost of power right now, just for insurance. I believe I'll connect back to Psyagon's former universe, the portal he was dragged through gave me the biggest power up of all the distortions. HA HA!" I yell as I created another portal and sent it to that backward dimension Psyagon was occupying a few days ago.

**Katie Richards**

"Whew! What a day. I wish my job was easier, then maybe I wouldn't be so wiped when I get home." I say as I slump into my comfy chair in the living room of my apartment. I quickly turned on the TV and saw a breaking news story. I tried to change the channel but the story was on every channel! "Officials are still baffled by the mysterious disappearance of the world's youngest multi-billionaire Mr. Adam the Third, he is currently worth 40 billion plus dollars and growing. His most trusted butler Maxwall Palpatine has this to say" the news reporter said as he handed the mike to the Max character. "Last night I heard a loud crackling noise from the seventh floor of my employer Mr. Adam's mansion in Manhattan. I went to discover the source of the noise and found it was coming from the 7th floor study room where my boss was currently reading stories on , when I got there all I saw was an empty room, he had vanished into thin air! At first I assumed he was testing his teleportation device he had mentioned before, but when I phoned his business partner Jared Gates he said the prototype was still in the lab 5 miles away on Long Island. I realized something terrible had to have happened for him to vanish without leaving a note. My boss can become a dragon for crying out loud! If he is still gone after 6 hours without leaving a note letting me know otherwise that he's okay, he told me to assume the worst and phone the authorities to send search parties to every industrialized nation in the world. Those of you listening to this broadcast be on the lookout for this young man!" Max yelled.

Then the network displayed a picture of a suave boy in his late teen years. The profile said he was 17 years and 7 months of age. Favorite hobbies include breaking through technological limits and inventing miracle technology, observing animals, studying nature and space exploration in his private rocket. "Should you viewers happen to know any clues to the whereabouts of this boy please call this toll free number, 243-543-9878 and you'll automatically be connected with the United States Department of Homeland Security, because of his knowledge of defense mechanisms he has developed for the USA you will be sworn to secrecy and-" I immediately cut off the tube before I could hear the news reporter hawk any of that top secret crap. "Well I guess I'll see if any new stories have been posted on " I say to myself as I turn on my Toshiba Laptop PC. A few minutes later I began surfing the DBZ story archives when I came across a most unusual story title. Dragon Ball GX, The Next Generation. When I clicked the link and loaded the page I nearly fell over, their was no writing!!

"Wha! Oh the nerve of some people! Posting a blank story, how rude can you get. I oughta report this to the administrators and-" I suddenly stopped talking to myself when I noticed the screen had cut off. "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!! IF THIS DAMN THING HAS CRASHED AGAIN I'M SENDING IT TO THE JUNKYARD!!" I scream out loud. Then my screen flipped back on. But it was shining so bright I couldn't stand to keep my eyes open. "AHHH! What's going on here!" I yell before the light completely engulfed my body. Then I began to black out. But before I did I heard a horrid evil laughter. When I heard how vile the voice was I nearly threw up. Then I was consumed by the inky blackness of unconsciousness.

**Inuyasha**

"NARAKU YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THE WEB OF LIES YOU WOVE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!!" I scream to the asshole who just stood there with a snide look on his face. "We'll see about that soon won't we half-breed, NOW DIE!!" Naraku screamed as he formed a gigantic ball of pure demonic energy and threw it at us. I merely swung at it with the Tetsaiga and knocked it right back at him. "WHAT! NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He screamed as his own blast prepared to consume him. However before the attack could destroy him a mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Looks like I came just in time Naraku, consider this a favor from my master." the mysterious floating figure said as he extended his hand toward the blast. Then to my astonishment-he caught it! Then he threw it beyond the horizon. "You're coming with me Naraku, Mephelis wants to see you." The dark shadowy figure said to my archnemesis. "Hey whoever you are, Naraku is busy facing his doom, why don't you come back in 5 minutes and collect his ashes!" I yell with irritation.

"OH! I almost forgot! Mephelis told me to send these pathetic fools away for you. Consider it another gift, look above your head Inuyasha!" the dark figure said as he pointed my direction. When I looked up I saw a white portal with lightning arching around it. Then I heard the dark thing say, "As they say in modern Japan- SAYONARA!!" Then I began to faint and before I fell asleep I heard evil laughter that made Naraku seem like a saint.

**Mephelis the Dark**

"Excellent! Now my power exceeds Psyagon's! HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!" I shouted with elation. About an hour ago I made a floating castle made of snow white marble on the dark side of the earth's moon. Suddenly MC3 came through his portal with a most sinister looking chap. "Ah! You must be the Naraku fellow my servant here told me about, We have much to discuss." I say as I filled my throne room with a banquet table full of food. "Where are we? Who are you, and why did you destroy Inuyasha and his friends before I could exact my revenge by doing it myself!?" Naraku screamed. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY MASTER THAT WAY YOU WORM!!" my clone roared. "MC3 calm yourself, Naraku only speaks so rudely because he was plucked from his former universe without warning. He must be filled in before I allow you to hurt him for his insolence if he continues to speak to me with that tone, now then have a seat Naraku, I'll tell you everything you need to know" I say coolly. Then we both sat down and I began to discuss my intentions.

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

"Eggman! Let Elise go now!" I yell to the evil scientist. "HA! you'll have to fight me for her first you meddling hedgehog!" He yelled back. Then I rushed toward his egg wyvern and used my spin attack to damage the cockpit. "AAAHH! My Egg Wyvern!! You'll pay for that- BLASTERS FIRE!!" Eggman roared. Seconds later the dragon like machine fired several laser beams. "Jeez Eggman, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn your aim is so lousy!" I taunt as I dodge every single shot. "(Face turns red) GAAAHHHHHH!! STAND STILL YOU LITTLE BLUE SPEED DEMON!!" Eggman fumed. Then I did a spin attack on his laser cannons and destroyed them. "AAAHHH! NOT THE CANNONS! THEY WERE BRAND NEW!!" Eggman screamed. "Sonic, we're here to help pal!" Tails said as he flew in from the sky.

"Tails, man its good to see you, you guys are just in time for the grand finale!" I say as I ball up and begin building tremendous speed. "Sonic wait, what are you doing!?" Knuckles yells. Then before Shadow could pipe in I bolted toward the chest area of Eggman's robot at hypersonic speeds. In an instant I plowed right through his mechanical beast and grabbed Elise in one fluid motion. "Sonic, I knew you'd rescue me!" Elise replied as I landed. "NO! MY EGG WYVERN!! ITS RUINED!! RUINED!! (Bitter weeping)" Eggman whined as he climbed out of the cockpit and fell to his knees. "What are we going to do with Eggman Sonic?" Amy asked. "He'll be coming with me!" an eerie voice said out of the blue. "Whose there? SHOW YOURSELF!!" Shadow roared. "Never mind that, have a nice nap!!" the dark voice snickered. Then me and my friends became shrouded by a blinding light and I lost consciousness, but just before I blacked out I heard truly evil laughter.

**Mephelis the Dark**

"So have I cleared things up for you Naraku? If so then simply nod your head." I say calmly. Naraku nodded in a paralyzed fashion. "Good! well then, lets see, Mephelis Clone 4 should be arriving right…about (portal roars open)-Now! Have you brought me a fellow villain MC4?" I ask coldly. "Yes I have master, he calls himself Doctor Robotnik, AKA Eggman If memory serves me correct. Surprising thing is that he isn't frightened by all these new surroundings, isn't that queer boss?" MC4 replies proudly. "What are you kidding me? I'm used to stuff like this! I've already been through this kind of situation at least 2 times in the last year and a half. I'm always expecting crazy things to happen with each passing minute, you would too when you pursue items like the Chaos Emeralds day in and day out. I' Am humbled to be in the presence of such a magnificent dark creature" Eggman replied with respect. "I admire your manners. Do tell me, what are the "Chaos Emeralds" Mr. Robotnik?" I reply with curiosity. Eggman then eagerly replied, "Well Mephelis, its like this-"

**Katie Richards**

When I woke up I had a killer headache. It quickly went away though. However I soon wished I had waited a little longer before I woke up. I immediately realized I was no longer in my apartment, but the middle of a forest of cherry trees. Even more perplexing was the fact that my outfit had changed. I was no longer in my stuffy business attire, but I was wearing a golden yellow shirt and light blue jean shorts. My hair had changed slightly as well. It was no longer in a bun, it was now braided into a twisted ponytail. But the next surprise made all the other changes seem pointless to worry about. When I felt the area around my pants I found something coiled in-between the belt notches. As I unslipped it I nearly passed out. I soon discovered why. There in my hands lay a tail, my tail! I HAD A TAIL!!

"Since when did I grow a tail?" I ask myself. Before I could think about the matter any further I heard thunder overhead. Suddenly it began to rain and a giant bolt of lightning struck the ground where I had been laying down a few seconds ago. "(Shrill shriek) That was close, I think I'd better-" Then a second lightning strike came within an inch of hitting me. "Ahh! I need shelter fast!!" yell as I continue to dodge lightning strikes. Unfortunately I tripped over a tree root and fell to my knees. Suddenly I felt an intense burning sensation in my leg. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed right before I blacked out.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"And that's what happened, I'll understand if anyone of you hate me right now. I know I should've had nothing to hide from my family and friends. But I really didn't think you'd be so quick to take me in if you knew I had a dark demonic half inside my mind, please forgive me for withholding the truth guys" I say with my head drooped over my chest whilst I wept. Then Goku hugged me. "Son…how could we stay angry with you? I understand why you would try to keep such a monster confined to your inner thoughts, he's almost as bad as Old Kai said Mephelis was. Don't worry we still love you Adam" Goku said warmly. Then Chi-Chi came over and hugged me as well. "That's right, we never stopped loving you son. Your evil alternate ego might have shoke me up a bit, but I knew my real son would never speak to me like that" Chi-Chi said soothingly. Then the rest of my family & friends came over and embraced me as well. As soon as they had finished I wiped my tears with my tail. "Thank you, all of you. Never in my wildest dreams did I once consider that my true family was in another world altogether, and it turns out this is my home world after all. I wish I knew the connecting event that ties together my return to this world and the sudden appearances of Luffy & crew, and Naruto + his village so I could-" I cut myself short when I heard a weak telepathic message.

"I'm dying, I can't die yet-I have so much to live for. I wish someone could hear me so I'd be rescued" the beautiful yet faint voice pleaded. "Adam what's wrong pal?" Naruto said as he waved his hand in front of me. "I think he zoned out, he's focusing on something very intensely though that's for sure." Lee said. "Hey son, are you okay?" Goku asked as he snapped his fingers in front of my face. "(Thinking) I must know where that message came from- OMNIGON!!" I shout in my head. Suddenly I could see everything within 1000 miles in all directions as though it was all right in front of me like an open book. I quickly moved my magical gaze toward a forest of cherry trees where the mental signal was originating. "(Thinking) Wait! This is the forest where I woke up when I entered this world. Why would someone be here in the middle of a thunder storm? Wait there's the source!" I say to myself. Then I averted my gaze to a motionless form a few meters ahead. When I saw it I nearly screamed physically. If that had happened I might have busted someone's eardrums. It was another saiyan! But this one was different. It was a girl, and she also looked familiar. Then I noticed her left leg. It was burnt to a crisp.

When I looked near her feet I realized what happened. She had tripped on the exposed tree root and then a bolt of lightning had struck her leg. "(Thinking) Good Lord! I need to get her back home and heal her, she's going into shock!" I mentally scream. Then I tried a new variant of my psychokinetic powers. I raised my hand toward the sky and opened a blue-green portal. Then I lowered the portal till it covered the girl's entire form. Then I transported her body to a silk lined couch in the living room I had made earlier. "AAAHHH!! Where did she come from!?" Chi-Chi suddenly screamed. "SHUSH! Quiet! I just brought her from the cherry tree forest, she's in critical condition" I say in hushed tone. Then I snapped my fingers and the girl's body became shrouded in the same blue-green light my portal emitted. In an instance her leg was healed as good as new. Suddenly Bulma and Vegeta came in through the front door. "Hi guys! Vegeta finally woke up so here we are, we brought every one along." Bulma said cheerily. Then she saw the girl lying on the couch just as my powers had finished healing her. "Oh my, who's this Chi-Chi?" Bulma said worriedly. "None of us know except maybe Adam, he just poofed her in here 5 seconds ago." Chi-Chi responded. "Wait she's waking up!" Luffy shouted. Then we all gathered around and waited for the mysterious girl to wake up.

**Katie Richards**

"(Woozy moan) Gee, that sure hurt bad, what happened to me?" I say to myself as I got up. "Your left leg was struck by lightning, don't worry I fixed it for you" a velvety masculine voice said behind me. "Huh? What! Who said that!?" I yell on the verge of panic. "Don't worry, you're safe now, I can guarantee you of that." the soothing voice replied. When I turned around I saw a giant man with reddish fur on his upper body and a tail covered in red fur as well. The muscles in his arms were bigger than my head and his black hair fell down to his shoulders. His attire was somewhat casual. He wore a golden yellow vest with a blue sleeveless shirt underneath. His pants were ocean blue colored blue jeans and his shoes looked like they were made of rubbery silver. Then I saw his eyes, they had red shadow outlines and blue irises with vibrant golden pupils. I couldn't figure out why, but I felt attracted to them.

"Hi, you said lightning hit my leg didn't you?" I ask the huge figure. "Yeah it sure did, Your leg looked like a burnt chicken leg, an extra crispy leg too!" a familiar voice chimed in. "Another saiyan! Great-how many more saiyans are gonna show up today!?" another familiar voice replied in an anguished tone. "Why would you be distraught woman, do you know how lucky we are to have so many female saiyans pop into existence? With this many the saiyan race will cease to be a dying breed. Our race shall once again be known throughout the universe! Besides this one is quite the looker in my opinion." a voice I knew all too well responded. Then I located the source of the familiar voices. I saw Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Trunks, Bulla, and, "OH MY GOSH VEGETA!!" Then I jumped up and gripped him in a bear hug.

"(Grunting) Baka Onna! GET OFF ME NOW!!" Vegeta screamed. Then he blasted into super saiyan form and blew me across the room causing me to hit the wall. "(Groan) Ow! That hurt, don't you have any manners prince?" I pout. "That couldn't have hurt, besides even if it did a saiyan knows better than to acknowledge pain!" Vegeta replied harshly. "Wait! I'm a saiyan! I'm supposed to be a human" I respond with confusion. "Hmmph, if that's true then why do you have a monkey tail?" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. When I looked back to my pants I saw I still had that brown tail. "WHOA! I do have a tail, and you say I'm a saiyan-then that means- (Pupils begin filling my entire eye socket) I'M IN THE DRAGON BALL Z WORLD!!" I shout to the heavens.

"Oh great, just what we needed, a DBZ fan girl!" Vegeta groaned. "Wait you already know about my world?" I say rather shocked that he already knew. "Of course. The boy who just brought you from the cherry forest is from your world too." Vegeta replies coldly. "Really, wow! So when did you get here?" I ask the large man. "About two days ago, I actually like this world much better than my old one. All those constant business meetings and security conferences were beginning to wear me to a frazzle. I might have enjoyed making all that high tech stuff, but the business matters were exhausting me. Just last week on Monday I had to use my private rocket to commute to 20 cities in one day. Tokyo, Hong Kong, Moscow, London, Boston, Atlanta, Sacramento, New York City, Sydney, Cairo, Paris, Beijing, Vancouver, Ottawa, Toronto, Athens, Rome, Mexico City, Wellington, and Washington D.C. I had to drink a gallon of quine to calm my nerves after traveling for 12 hours, all just to explain the principles my quantum computer I created worked on. Man after the heated debate in Washington I was nanoseconds from turning into a dragon and roasting the whole conference room" the large man explained. "Wait, you say you developed the quantum computer, you must be very smart. Who were, er I mean, who are you anyways?" I ask having a good idea who the man was.

"Oh silly me, I should have reverted to my base form as soon as you woke up, let me just do that now" he said as he began to shrink. I thought he'd still be pretty tall after he went back to normal, but he went from 6 & ½ feet in height to a mere 5 foot 3, the same height as me. However I saw he looked more like a Goku clone, only his hair was slightly longer and more unkempt. "Nope, still don't recognize you, however I can see you look like Goku though." I laugh. "You should recognize me this time" the boy said as he became cloaked in a blue-green light. When he stopped glowing my jaw dropped anime-style and hit the floor. I knew who he was.

"Its you, you're the famous Adam the Third!" I choked. "Correct! I' am the smartest person from your world. And I'm curious as to how you got here, care to tell us?" He said in an amused tone. Boy had he changed. He was slightly taller again-about 6 feet, but his hair and eyes were dramatically different from his former body. His eyes were a hazel brown and his hair was a dark brown only about 3 inches long. And his profound musculature had vanished. He had the typical wimpy 17 year old bookworm human body. "Hello! I was talking to you remember?" Adam said as he snapped his fingers in my face. "Wha, oh yeah sorry-my mind was elsewhere, you were saying?" I say not having heard a word he said. He then began to spout a very colorful stream of words I dare not repeat out loud, "!(&(#)!!, and (!&(!, with a load of !I(#)(&(!! BULL SHIT!!" Adam roared. I winced as I heard his harsh words. "Jeez man, you were worse than Vegeta was just now" I say feeling rather hurt by his cursing. Suddenly his attitude changed drastically and he began to spout a whole hearted apology. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so sharp, I didn't really mean it." Adam said softly.

I suddenly noticed he had begun to cry. "Hey Adam, are you okay?" I ask feeling as though we were connected. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine" he replied as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Adam's demeanor quickly changed from downhearted to bright and sunny. "SO we need to get you better acquainted with all the DBZ characters now don't we?" Adam said cheerfully as he assumed his base saiyan form once again. My eyes sparkled at the thought, "You bet! By the way my name is Katie, Katie Richards" I reply happily. "WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA Hold on a minute, you mean "THE" Katie Richards from the New Destiny Saga stories on ?" Adam asked in a shocked tone. "Uh-duh!" I say curtly. "Then-that means you're the famous fanfiction authoress AngelSaiyan22!" Adam shouted. "Well of course I'm AngelSaiyan22, who else would I be?" I reply rhetorically. "Oh yeah right, so how about I introduce you to my family and friends Katie." Adam replied warmly. "Yes! for the love of pete-let me greet them for crying out loud!" I say jokingly.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

After 3 hours of introducing Katie to all the characters from the Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, and One Piece universes I had become hungry. Then my stomach growled like a lion. "Aaahh! What was that daddy?" Pan screamed as she flew into her father's arms. "(Sheepish laughter) Dear me, I've been so busy helping Katie meet everyone I forgot its dinner time. Okay I assume you're hungry too right Katie?" I ask my new friend whom I had become quite fond of. Then as if a testimony to my statement her stomach growls as well. "HA HA, I guess I' am! So what did Chi-Chi make for us?" Katie says as if she was expecting my mom to fix all the food at the tip of a hat. "(Raucous laughter) You-AH HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!! You really think Chi-Chi even with her amazing cooking skills has enough resources to feed 500 plus saiyans!?" I bellow so heartily that my eyes began to water. "You means-there's no food ready for us?" Katie says with a rather disappointed look on her face. "Oh don't be so blue-cheer up! I'm fixing the food as we speak Katie" I say as I begin to envision the food to make in my head.

"Oh and what might that be, imaginary food? I don't see you headed for the kitchen genius!" Katie says rudely. "Now Katie, don't you fret! I'm really fixing the food as we speak, but promise me you won't freak out and faint or something when you see how I prepare my meals okay?" I say as I finish envisioning the feast. "Yeah sure just bring out the food already-I'M STARVING!!" Katie whines. "Okay Okay! Jeez! I need at least 10 nanoseconds to fix it Katie got it? Alright folks stand back! This will be taking up quite a bit of space seeing as we have so many saiyans to feed here." I announce. Then I did my famous thunderclap finger snap and in an instant 75 percent of the living room was filled with tables full of food and a few dinning tables.

When Katie saw the prolific display of my divine powers her pupils contracted into pinpoint sized dots. "Holy Kami, that's remarkable" Katie whispered hoarsely. However when she saw the chocolate cake and rib eye steak she attempted to stuff her face. However I remembered what I would always do at every major meal back in my world. The being who continued to watch over and protect all of us had never left me or my new family and friends. So I did the only thing I could think of, I made an energy barrier between Katie and all the food. "Hold it right there missy! No one will be eating a single molecule till we give grace got it, I've already let it slide too many times in this world!!" I yell forcefully. "Oh you do that? Sorry, I guess my saiyan instincts got the best of me Adam. (Nervous chuckle)" Katie apologizes. "(Sigh) its okay, just try not to let it happen again alright Katie?" I say gently. Then after we gave grace, we began to stuff our faces.

**Inuyasha**

"Hey Kagome, Are you alright?" I yell to Kagome as I frantically look around for her in the bright light. "I'm over here Inuyasha!" She calls from right next to me. "Oh thank goodness you're alright, hey have you seen the others?" I ask worriedly. "We're over here Inuyasha!" Miroku says from my right. "Good, I was afraid that evil monster might have killed us." I say feeling relieved. "OHH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT UPSTART WHO HUMILIATED LORD SESSHOMARU I'LL BURN HIM SO BAD THE ONLY THING LEFT WILL BE ASHES!!" Jaken blathered. "Uh guys-there's a really bright light up ahead, and I think its getting brighter by the second!" Shippo yelled. Then I realized my pal was right. Not only was the light getting brighter, we were also beginning to fall down toward the light. Then the light momentarily engulfed me and an instant later I fell in a pile of something very squishy and wet. I quickly regained my composure and tried to get a fix on my surroundings. I suddenly realized I was in a home that was similar to Kagome's. However I soon knew that I wasn't in Kagome's world the instant I saw the weird girl who was gulping down food like there was no tomorrow. "Oh Inuyasha, you're covered in spaghetti and meatballs (giggles)" Kagome laughs as she wipes some of the saucy substance off my face. When I looked back to the weird girl I saw she was staring at me with wide eyes. Then she shrieked, "AAAAAHHHHHH! THE REAL LIVE INUYASHA!!" Then she charged over and began to hug me. Then to top it off, she began to touch my ears!

**Katie Richards**

I had just begun to enjoy my 32nd chicken leg when I saw a white light appear in the ceiling. At first I thought Adam was making it, but then I remembered his portals were blue-green not white. However that soon didn't matter to me, I saw people falling out of the portal like a playground slide. And to my astonishment it was none other than the cutest half-demon I'd ever seen-Inuyasha. I dropped my chicken leg and shrieked, "AAAAAHHHHHH! THE REAL LIVE INUYASHA!!" I couldn't control myself, I simply had to hug him. Then I saw his cute little doggy ears and simply had to pull them. "Hey! Let go of my ears you wench!" Inuyasha yelled. However I didn't hear him I was so entranced by his cute dog ears. Unfortunately that proved to be a terrible mistake. "I…SAID…LET…GO!!" Inuyasha screamed as he swung at my face. Then I felt a burning sensation on my right cheek. When I pressed my fingers to my cheek I felt a warm wet liquid pouring out of 5 deep gashes in my flesh. When I brought my fingers into view of my vision I saw the liquid was crimson red blood, MY BLOOD! Then I heard a far off voice roar, "INUYASHA SIT BOY-SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!" "Its blood, my blood, I'm bleeding!" I say to myself. Then I began to growl quietly.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I was shocked. No stunned. The only time I had ever seen Inuyasha do that was against the bad guys. But against Katie, I nearly lost control of myself again like at the coliseum. Had that happened Mada might have gotten out again and tried to go on a killing spree a second time. Then I realized Katie was bleeding to death. "HANG ON KATIE, I'LL FIX THAT CUT!!" I roar in panic. Immediately I snapped my fingers and her injury vanished. Before I snapped my fingers though I heard her growling under her breath. However she stopped when I healed the slashes Inuyasha dealt her with his claws. Then I noticed the crater Inuyasha was buried in after Kagome had said "SIT" so many times. "Inuyasha You're lucky Kagome got to you first, I MIGHT NOT HAVE LEFT ANYTHING BEHIND!!" I roared as I looked at Katie's cheek to see if snapping hadn't done enough to heal the wounds. "Uh Oh! I can smell conflict before I have to see it, I'M OUT OF HERE!" Shippo screamed as he ran behind the nearest couch.

Immediately after I had made the comment on how I'd have beaten him senseless if Kagome hadn't been there to punish him Inuyasha dragged himself out of the crater and said, "(Spit) OH YEAH! AND WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU DO ABOUT IT YOU SCRAWNY, WEAK, COWARDLY, SPINELESS HUMAN!?" Suddenly something in my brain snapped and I began to lose control. I had little time to prepare myself so I made an emergency mental barrier so Mada couldn't escape from my mind fully this time. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" I screamed in Mada's dark raspy voice. Everyone but Inuyasha, his friends, and Katie began to gasp and say things like "He's going to get us all killed" "You heard me you lowly human, YOU CAN'T DO SHIT TO ME CAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE COMPARED TO ME!!" Inuyasha bellowed. Vegeta who had been informed a few hours ago about the incident at the coliseum concerning my dark side Mada yelled, "You fool! You're going to get yourself killed! No worse, YOU'RE GOING TO GET THIS ENTIRE PLANET BLOWN INTO SPACE ROCKS!!"

"Shut up, I'm busy here!!" Inuyasha yelled back while I began transform into Legendary Super Saiyan form. When Inuyasha turned and faced me again he saw a 10 foot giant with a fiery yellow aura, arms longer than he was tall, and solid red eyes with red streaks on my cheeks. Then I moved at light speed and grabbed the Tetsaiga-sheath and all in my hand which was now twice the size of dog boy's head, and threw it to the corner before a millionth of a nanosecond had elapsed. When Inuyasha tried to reach for his legendary sword he realized what I had done when he saw it in the nearby corner. "How the hell did you-" Then before Inuyasha could utter another word I gutted him so hard he began to gasp like he had been in the vacuum of space for 2 minutes. Then I hit Inuyasha in the stomach in a machinegun like fashion and got in 10,000 hits in under a tenth of a millisecond. Then I delivered a slo-mo round house kick to the right side of his face in the same spot where he had raked Katie with his claws a few minutes ago. When the kick connected with his cheek he was blown out the roof and sent skyward at supersonic speeds till he couldn't be seen anymore. All Katie, Kagome and her friends could do was stare at me in state of frozen terror. "WOW! What a relief, I thought he'd blow the poor guy into itty bitty chunks, Imagine the mess we'd have on our hands then huh guys?" the cold Trunks of this timeline said nonchalantly.

**Koga**

When I saw the boy transform I thought he was some kind of super-mega demon. But then I saw the speed. He moved so fast I couldn't even tell he had taken one step until after I saw the look on dog boy's face. 5 seconds later the unbelievably brief battle ended when Inuyasha was knocked through the roof at immeasurable speeds. That monster not only moved infinitely faster than I ever had even with the jewel shards, he outclassed Inuyasha in raw power even though he was fueled by the purified jewel shard. His arms alone were larger than I was from head to toe, and he emitted a bright fiery yellow aura of pure energy. Then looked me in the eyes and said, "Pretty neat huh? Bet you never imagined any living creature could ever move that fast did ya Koga?" The giant boy said calmly. I was about to ask why his attitude had changed so suddenly, then I remembered his eyes. When he fought Inuyasha they were blood red but now they were normal and black. "Who are you? And more importantly-WHAT ARE YOU?" I asked firmly. Then he shrunk back down and began to float in midair while assuming a meditation stance.

**Katie Richards**

Now I understood what Vegeta meant when he chastised Inuyasha for his foolishness. Adam had gone from a sweet loving boy to a wild & vicious blood-thirsty monster. "Man I hope that doesn't ever happen to me" I whisper to myself. Then after Inuyasha had been bolted skyward Adam began to act normal again. Then he kneeled in front of Koga and said, "Pretty neat huh? Bet you never imagined any living creature could ever move that fast did ya Koga?" Then Koga asked firmly, "Who are you? And more importantly-WHAT ARE YOU?" Then Adam returned to his base form and began to float there taunting and teasing Koga with his powers. "Hey Adam, I know you're busy gloating and all. But shouldn't you maybe, oh I don't know-SAVE INUYASHA BEFORE HE BECOMES A BIG FURRY PANCAKE!?" I scream realizing he had forgotten about our favorite half-demon. "AYE-YAAHHHHH!! GREAT BLEEDING KAMI!! I ALMOST LET INUYASHA BECOME A YOUKAI OMELET!! BE RIGHT BACK FOLKS!!" Adam panics as he teleported to wherever his mega kick had sent the poor dog demon.

**Kagome Higurashi**

This boy was unlike anything I'd ever seen, he exuded so much raw power that my head felt like it was going to split in two. His speed alone nearly gave me a heart attack. His aura seemed to be pure and innocent enough. But I soon began to question my judgment. When he started to fight Inuyasha I could sense a great evil power lurking deep within the boy's heart. I wondered what exactly he was, good or evil. He seemed to be mostly good, but his dark side was so intense when it emerged that it seemed as if he had a second soul in his body. However I soon found myself unable to focus on that matter once I saw how the boy had so easily dispatched my closest friend. However he quickly brought Inuyasha back safe and sound after the strange girl screamed at him. "Just one thing left to do now" the boy said as he sat Inuyasha's unconscious form on the ground. "Wait, what are going to do to my brother?" Sesshomaru said as he stood over Inuyasha as a living shield. "What does it look like I'm doing? Your brother has 4 fractured ribs and 3 broken ones. His sternum is cracked and he has bruises the size of large pancakes all over his body, I'm trying to heal him Sesshomaru, and why would do you care-don't you hate your brother?" the boy said with confusion in his voice. "How you know of my former hatred for my brother is astonishing enough, but why you should care is the weirdest thing, why do you?" Sesshomaru asked with intrigue.

Then I realized that Sesshomaru wasn't kidding, deep down he really did care for Inuyasha. "I guess its because that's the way you were always portrayed as in the show, you never cared for your brother like this on television all the times I saw you. Now if you really care for your brother you'll move so I can heal him, now step and let me fix his injuries Sesshomaru!" the young boy began to say more forcefully. "I don't trust you, I refuse to move!" Sesshomaru yelled back. "(Sigh) Well gee Sesshomaru, I really didn't want to do this, you were my favorite villain from the show I'm speaking of- "Inuyasha, A Feudal Fairy Tale" But since you're being so stubborn I guess I have to make you move so I can heal your brother, I'll heal you after your brother because of your lack of faith in my words." the boy said as he began to transform again.

**Luffy**

I could tell from the look in Adam's eye that this new fellow had already gotten off to a rocky start with my pal. Then my worst fears were confirmed when Adam flashed into Super Saiyan 4. "AAAHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! ADAM'S TURNING INTO A SUPER SAIYAN- 4!!" I yell to the rest of my crew and the hidden leaf village ninjas in Chi-Chi's house. "HE'S WHAT!? HEAD FOR THE HILLS, ADAM'S TURNING INTO THAT RED FURRED MONSTER AGAIN!!" Usopp screams out loud. "Luffy, get Goku so he can teleport all of us out of here with his instant transmission before this place becomes a war zone!" Usopp panics. "Sorry Usopp but Adam has control this time, I want to see him fight, even if it is quick I still want to see him fight, When Mada reared his ugly head up at the coliseum Adam made earlier he ruined the innocence and purity of the battle. This will be a purely sport fight, Adam won't be trying to kill anyone. Just relax Usopp, there's nothing to worry about!" Goku said reassuringly. "Really? Well then if you say so that's good enough for me Goku!" I reply as I pull up a chair nearby and take a seat. "LUFFY ARE YOU NUTS!? IF YOU THINK ITS SAFE TO WATCH ADAM BATTLE IN SUPER SAIYAN 4 FROM THIS CLOSE-THEN YOU'VE LOST YOUR DAMN FREAKING MIND!!" Usopp roared. "Shush! I wanna see Adam fight Usopp." I whined . Then Adam emitted a huge pulse of energy and the entire house fell down from the surge of power. "What's going on, Is Adam losing control again!?" Katie panics. "No, Goku says he's just showing off and stuff, the real fight should be starting soon!" I reply.

**Katie Richards**

"This isn't a dream…All of this stuff is really happening right before my eyes. All these worlds…and all these people… they aren't mere ideas brought to life through modern media tools- these people are as real as I' am." I say to myself. I couldn't believe how different Inuyasha acted toward strangers compared to the show. Yes he usually was rude, he stayed true to that, but attacking me just because I gave him a friendly greeting, I couldn't grasp why he'd be so cold and just slash me for no good reason. Okay maybe I went a little too far when I messed with his ears, but attacking me with his claws that was uncalled for. And why did I growl when I saw my own blood? Then I heard the house collapse around me. When I saw Adam had become a Super Saiyan 4 I couldn't contain myself anymore. "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT ALREADY!! I WISH INUYASHA WAS BACK TO NORMAL SO YOU GUYS WOULD STOP FIGHTING!!" I scream near tears.

Almost immediately I heard Inuyasha yell, "SESSHOMARU GIVE IT UP ALREADY!!" Then he came between Adam and Sesshomaru and pushed them apart. "Haven't you figured out that the kid is stronger than all of us put together, judging from the scents emanating from all these humans the boy was going easy on us. We're outclassed! Just give up already would ya!" Inuyasha yelled as he continued to restrain his older brother. "Huh! Wait Inuyasha I thought Adam put you out of commission, how'd you recover so fast?" I say feeling rather shocked that he was already back on his feet. "Feh! My kind heals much faster than you weak humans, we only take a few hours to heal from fights if the damage isn't too severe." Inuyasha boasted. "Uh Inuyasha, about that" Kagome said meekly. "Yeah what about it Kagome?" Inuyasha replied warmly. "Um, well just 2 minutes ago you were battered bruised and bleeding from all over. Then in an instant you were back to normal. It was like some kind of magical healing power. I think the girl healed you Inuyasha." Kagome explained. Then I remembered the wish I made a few minutes ago. "(GASP) You-You mean I healed Inuyasha by wishing for it?" I say out loud. Then I heard a loud whooshing noise and the entire Son house reassembled itself. "I think now would be a good time to introduces ourselves to the Inugang don't you think Katie?" Adam said as he reverted back to his base form. "Yeah I think so too Adam." I agree. Then Adam fixed all the furniture and made some more food and let me start things off. "So guys, have you ever heard of a woman named Rumiko Takahashi?" I ask politely.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

5 minutes! All it took was 5 minutes and Inuyasha and his friends began to tune us out and to scream. "NO FRIGGIN WAY!! HELL NO!! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!! WE ARE NOT CARTOONS!!" Inuyasha screamed. "Oh come on Inuyasha, how can you still deny the truth?" Kagome says as she points back to the display stand of Inuyasha merchandise. "Look at all this stuff Adam just brought from his and Katie's world. Comic Books, DVDs, Manga Comics, Action Figures, Movies, metal replica's of the Tetsaiga, Costumes, fanfiction stories, and the copyright certificate saying we're the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi along with all related media. HOW CAN YOU CONTINUE TO DENY IT!?" Kagome screamed. "Well maybe he just used his powers to fashion this stuff into existence or something." Inuyasha suggested. "I don't think so, look at these episodes of our show." Miroku says as he pops a DVD into the player. "That's Season 3, wait until he they see the episodes with the Naginata of Kenkon" Katie snickers. But as I predicted it only took a few minutes of viewing one episode to convince them and Inuyasha said with a slightly ashen look on his face, "Okay, I believe you now"

**Katie Richards**

Man, the look on Inuyasha's face was absolutely priceless! "Dang! You don't get opportunities like this everyday, I sure wish I had a digital camera right now!" I say out loud. Suddenly a high-tech camera fell right into my lap. "WHOA! What the heck-HEY! Whatdaya know, a digital camera! How convenient, now say cheese Inuyasha!!" I reply happily. Then I took a picture with the flash off and engraved the memory in digital stone forever. Then I noticed that Shippo wasn't eating any of the food Adam had prepared even though we had already given grace a second time when Inuyasha and his friends got here. "Hey Shippo, why aren't you eating anything?" I ask feeling rather concerned about his well being. "(Sigh) I'm not hungry Katie" Shippo says as he gets up from his chair. "Wait Shippo, where are you going?" I say feeling somewhat apprehensive of his current mindset. "Just to bed that's all, I don't feel so good." Shippo replies sadly. I was about to try and talk to him but Adam placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Let him sleep on it for now, if he still continues to act like this after tomorrow I'll speak with him okay Katie?" I don't know why I didn't argue with Adam, but I let Shippo go sleep like he suggested. For some reason I just felt like I could trust him with anything, even my life. "Alrighty then, have you guys come to terms with the fact that in our world you aren't considered to be real?" Adam quickly asks the Inugang. They all quickly nodded their heads. "Good, well then-How about we play a wholesome game of Charades then?" Adam announces.

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

When I woke up I discovered I was in some sort of tunnel formed of pure energy. Then I remembered what had happened before I blacked out. I had just defeated Eggman and was trying to decide what I'd do to punish him, then suddenly a dark voice called out and announced he was taking Eggman away. When I remembered how I had blacked out earlier I began to worry about what might have happened to my dear friend. "Elise! Elise where are you!?" I yell frantically. "I'm over here Sonic!" Elise calls from nearby. Then ran over to her as fast as I could without causing a boom. "Thank goodness you're all right, I was worried something bad might have happened. You aren't hurt are you?" I ask with uneasiness. "I'm fine Sonic really, but where are the others?" Elise says as she looks around. "I know away we can find them easy-CHAOS CONTROL!!" I shout as I hold the blue Chaos Emerald over my head. Then we teleported with chaos control, but when we reappeared we were still inside the tunnel of energy.

"What! But we used chaos control, why haven't we appeared next to our friends!?" I scream. "Well actually…you did" Shadow said from behind my back. "Shadow there you are, where are we anyways, got any ideas?" I ask my old pal. "I'm afraid not, all I know is that somehow the evil entity that took away Eggman and sent us to this weird energy tunnel can use chaos control or something similar without any emeralds. Even I can't do that unless I have a least two emeralds. The good news is that we have all seven Chaos Emeralds so we can figure out something eventually." Shadow explains. "Uh-guys, what is that" Silver asks as he points toward a bright light ahead of us. "Finally, A way out of this weird tunnel" Rouge exclaims. Then Omega shot a cable out of his left arm toward the light. After about a minute he retracted it and said, "Analysis complete, there is a stable dimensional plane on the other side of the light friends" "Well then what are we waiting-for a hand written invitation? lets go already!" Knuckles shouted. But before we could start running to the light a great wind came out of nowhere and began to push us toward it. "Alright finally some action!" I shout with elation. Then we fell through the light and landed on a floor.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"Very good Katie, you're much better at Charades than Goku!" I announce. "Thanks, my turn!" she yells. Then she grabs tissue box and holds it above her head. "CHAOS CONTROL! So what Am I holding Adam?" she asks me. "You've got to be kidding me, I know that like the back of my hand, you're using a Chaos Emerald!" I reply in a bored fashion. "Darn! He's still in the lead." Katie whines. "Okay my turn! Listen to this, "Its all about speed!" who Am I?" I ask Katie. "OOOHHHH! I know this one! You're-(Then Sonic lands on the floor behind me) SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!" Katie exclaims. "SONIC! WHERE!?" I scream. Then I turn around and see Sonic and his friends were indeed in our presence. Then I could no longer contain myself and I squeal. "AAAAHHHHHHH! THE CUTEST TALKING HEDGEHOG EVER IMAGINED IS REAL!!"

Then I rush over and begin to spout off stuff only Katie understands. "Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest animal alive! Man how many more shows are really based on another universes or video games!?" I yell. "Huh, who said my name?" Sonic asked while looking at his friends. "(Gasp) Did that hedgehog just talk?" Sango said sounding quite surprised. "What-haven't you folks ever seen talking animals?" Sonic asks innocently in a surprisingly Gokuesque manner. Then me and Goku pipe in at the same time and say, "We have!" Then Sonic notices our presence and says, "Oh hello, say you two look like nice fellows-do ya have any idea what world we've landed in?" Sonic replies all friendly like. "WHAT!! YOU MEAN YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT IN YOUR ORIGINAL WORLD!?" Katie screams having forgotten the whole concept Sonic's creators made in our old world. "Katie did you really forget the story behind Sonic! remember he's already been through an ordeal like this remember?" I say to Katie. "What, you know about that? How could you possibly know, we haven't even meet before?" Sonic asks with panic beginning to build in his voice. Then I suddenly realized if I didn't explain myself soon we might start fighting which would risk me losing control again. "WHOA WAIT CALM DOWN! Calm down, I'll explain everything Sonic, just take a seat and me and Katie will tell you all we know." I reply quickly. Then Sonic just let his legs collapse underneath him and fell softly on his bottom like a curious child ready for story time. "Okay-I'm listening" Sonic says calmly.

**Katie Richards**

I knew Sonic was laid back and used to hopping across Universes, but we never expected him to react like this when we told him how we knew of his name and existence. "WHOA!! That's awesome, I'm a famous media star" Sonic exclaims excitedly. When me and Adam heard how comfortable he was with all this we fell over Anime-style! "HO HO! Man Sonic-you are just too much! You guys have taken this multi-verse concept better than anyone else we've meet since we came to this world!" Adam laughed. "That may be true, but you still haven't told us what world we've landed in?" Shadow says rudely. Then he focuses his attention to Old Kai. "You seem to be wise and intelligent, maybe you could tell us what world we've fallen into?" Shadow asks his attitude becoming more respectful. "Well actually we didn't have a distinctive name for this world that you've entered, but in the world Adam came from this realm is called Dragon Ball Z by Akira Toriyama" Then Shadow said, "Well then what makes this world so special, I'd like to know" "Yeah so would I" Tails chimes in. "Well look over at Adam then." Old Kai says proudly.

Then he blasted into super saiyan without even creating a gust of wind. Sonic and his friends gasp when they see this. "You-you can achieve a super transformation without the Chaos Emeralds?" Tails replies nearly speechless. "He he! Not quite! This is called Super Saiyan-stage one, it's a genetic trait in our species, I'm a member of an alien race called Saiyans, I'm special even for my kind" Adam beams proudly. Then Tails gets over his initial shock and begins to bombard us with all kinds of questions. After 5 minutes of hearing him assault us with nagging subjects related to saiyans I couldn't take it anymore. "HOLD IT!" I yell loudly to get his attention. Then Tails turns my way and looks me in the eyes. "Please one thing at a time okay?" I say peacefully. "Actually I have a better Idea, come here Tails, I want to try something special." Adam announces. Then as he began to place his hand on Tail's forehead he said, "I'm going to test it on you since you are one of the smartest people here and will most likely be able to handle it with ease, are you ready?" Tails nods then a few seconds later Adam takes his hand off Tails and he shouts, "I understand everything now!" Then he explained what Adam had apparently taught him through a telepathic connection to all his friends.

"WOW Time sure flies when you make new friends" I say as I notice the clock reads midnight. "(Big yawn) I need some sleep, how about you guys?" I ask Adam and Goku. "(Huge Yawn) Yeah, alright, goodnight" Adam says as he closes his eyes. Then he just fell flat on the ground as a super saiyan and began to snore softly. Goku did the same a few seconds later only he positioned himself so that he fell on the couch. Even Uub followed suit and fell on the other couch. "WHA! How can they fall asleep that fast!?" I yell out loud. "Relax, and lower your voice-I can still hear things ya know" an eerie voice said quietly from behind my back. The voice sounded familiar but had an unnaturally wavy trait to it. Then I turned around and my face turned snow white from lack of blood. I saw…"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" A GHOST!!" I scream so loud that I woke up Shippo who had been sleeping in Gohan's old room upstairs (this I was unaware of at the time). Apparently Adam had somehow died from some sick cosmic joke along with Goku and Uub cause their ghosts were now hovering before me. "Ne-Ne-Now calm down Katie, I can explain why Goku, Uub, and Myself look like-" "GHOSTS!! GHOSTS!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!" I panic as I cut off the frightening apparitional form of my former friend Adam the Third while running in the opposite direction.

I had barely begun to run when the ghost that looked like Adam appeared in front of me and somehow I hit him causing me to fall on my rear. "Katie calm down, just listen for two seconds so I can explain the situation-please?" the ghostly form pleads. "NO GET AWAY FROM ME!!" I scream still refusing to believe that this being was Adam. Then to my great astonishment the glassy energy being grabbed my hand and shook it. "Can a real ghost do that?" the phantasmal creature asked accusingly. Then the specter began to reach his hand toward me. Suddenly he plunged it into my chest! When I saw what he was doing I nearly blacked out and my eyes rolled back into my head. Then suddenly I couldn't feel the ground. When I looked down I found out why-I was levitating above the floor. Then I saw the ghostly form of Adam again, only now he looked like he normally did. He wasn't see-through and he didn't waver when light hit him. "What-What have you done to me?" I say in disbelief as I discover to my horror that I can no longer grasp solid objects.

"Katie-relax, I've released your astral form, your mind and soul are now outside of your physical body, look below you." the kind apparition said as he pointed to the ground beneath me again. When I looked down I nearly had a heart attack. There laying asleep on the sofa below myself was-ME! "Who are you?" I ask still unsure of who exactly the boy before me was. Then the familiar boy said something so intelligent that I knew it could only be one person, "The Space-Time Continuum isn't an unsolvable mystery, its only a difficult puzzle. One merely needs to know how the pieces fit together. Once you've done that, a major piece of the fabric of reality is yours to command at a whim." "Adam? Is that you?" I reply breathlessly. Then he quickly hugged me and said, "I'm glad you finally caught on, you happy to see me?" Then I hugged him back and said, "I' am now"

After Adam had placed his hand on my astral forehead and explained this power we were using (This only took about 30 seconds), I looked toward the stairs and saw Shippo had run down the stairs just in time to witness my body fall to the ground as Adam dragged my astral form from it. Unfortunately the only astral projection the others could see was Adam. Goku, Uub, and myself were apparently unable to be seen or heard. Then I heard Inuyasha scream, "YOU BASTARD!! HOW COULD YOU!? SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND!!" Apparently they thought Adam had killed me or something. The next thing that happened was Kagome rushed to my unconscious body and felt the neck for a pulse. She then did the same for Adam, Goku, and Uub. "Wait Inuyasha, don't lose your cool! They aren't dead, they're sleeping very deeply that's all" Kagome said calmly. "What? Well then Katie should wake up when I do this!" Inuyasha yells as he smacks the cheek of my physical body with his palm forcefully. Then I screamed, "HEY STOP THAT! I WOULDN'T EVEN CONSIDER DOING THAT TO YOU IF YOU WERE ASLEEP!!" To my surprise he heard me and said, "Katie? Is that you? What happened!?" "Wait! You can see and hear me now?" I ask feeling surprised. "Yeah! So what happened to ya? You look like a ghost" he replied with a contorted look of confusion on his face.

Then I realized Adam must have used his powers to make me visible to the others. Then I suddenly realized that for all practical purposes I basically was a ghost. Immediately I did a little experiment. I envisioned an extremely scary version of Edvard Munch's painting "THE SCREAM" in my mind. Then I imagined my new astral face looking just like it. Then I appeared right in front of Inuyasha's face and whispered, "BOO!" Then time seemed to slow down and I saw his face turn white in slow-motion. Then he screamed bloody murder. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" as he began to scream he fell on his back and nearly fainted. When I floated back over his face after I made mine look normal again I saw his face had become stuck. Then Shippo began laughing, "HA HA HA HA HA HA YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE INUYASHA!!" "OH I wish I had a picture of this moment," I whined. Then a piece of paper fell into the hands of my physical body over on the couch. "WHOA! I can still use that power even like this!?" I exclaim. Then I heard Inuyasha mutter under his breath, "I'm so going to pay you back for that!"

An hour later everyone had gone to bed and Adam began to train me, Goku, and Uub further on how to use our astral forms. After an entire night of training I returned to my body and felt more rested than I ever had back in the real world (technically this world is as real as ours is too). When I woke up I heard the startling news that Chi-Chi had enrolled me in the school where Gohan had gone back in the Buu Saga. "YOU'RE SENDING ME TO ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOL!?" I roar.


	9. Chapter 10 Sheer Chaos Part 1

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 10: "Sheer Chaos!" Orange Star High School for the Heroes and Arrival of the Eds! Part 1**

**Jiraiya**

"AHH! I cant wait to use these "showers" they sound sublime, water coming at you from a pipe at high speeds at whatever temperature you please, I simply have to try it for myself" I say out loud as I head downstairs to the main bathroom. Suddenly I notice that the water was already running. "Hello-someone's already in there, wonder who it could be?" I ask myself. Then I checked all the hallways to make sure there wasn't anyone headed toward the restroom. Then I position my head just right over the wall and whisper, "Transparency Jutsu" Then the wall became see-through like glass and I saw someone in the shower stall. "Well well, what do we have here?" I said as I increased the clarity of the vision field my jutsu gave me, I didn't use its full power immediately in case there was something I didn't need to see, or want to see. Then I saw that it was Sango in the Shower. I became mesmerized by her beauty. "(Drooling sigh) Oh ho ho ho, look at those curves" I whisper to myself. Unfortunately I didn't hear the footsteps belonging to one Adam's newest friends approaching me until it was too late.

"What are you doing?" Miroku says in an accusational manner. "Ahh! Oh hi Miroku (Nervous chuckle) I uh didn't see you there, um this isn't what it looks like-ya see-" "Oh so you mean to tell me that you weren't just spying on Sango undressed in the shower before I came here is that right?" Miroku says with complete doubt of my honesty as he cut me off. "Well…Uh-(Weak groan)" I whimper, I knew I had been caught. "I' am speechless Jiraiya! You use a magical power I've never even seen before to spy through the wall on my woman, and then to top it all off you try to do it while she's disrobed. Well I have just one thing to say to you mister!" Miroku says as he brings his face closer to mine. "Ye-Yes-(Frightened whimper)" I squeal as I bring my arms to my head to shield myself. "Can I please join you?" he says in a desperate tone. Then I fell over in a fashion Adam and Katie called Anime-Style and quickly got up after getting over the initial shock and relief of realizing that Miroku wasn't going to hurt me. "Whew! Um sure! But uh, do you think you can handle it? I mean this kind of "research" is very-uh-difficult you know, you sure you're up for the challenge?" I say quizzically. "Just make the magic window thingy wider okay? I want to be able to see how she's doing alright!" Miroku says with a sly smile on his face. Then I made the Transparency Jutsu portal larger in diameter and almost immediately we both had an unrestricted view of Sango-Completely Naked!

**Miroku**

Jiraiya's powers were quite useful, This magical portal he'd created with this energy force called Chakra was amazing. The wall we were looking through now was as clear as a polished adamant crystal sheet. "(Drooling) Oh man, the contours of her stomach compliment her taut rear so well" I whisper. "Yeah and check out the cleavage" Jiraiya whispered back. We admired Sango's natural beauty in all its splendor for about 5 minutes. Then I refocused on Sango's rear again. But when I looked at it again I noticed something I hadn't seen earlier. There right above her butt was-a tail! "AAAHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DEAR SWEET SANGO'S BEAUTIFUL BACKSIDE!?" I panic forgetting how sound can travel through solid objects, in this case walls. Then Sango turned her head toward the source of the noise. "Uh…Jiraiya, this is a one way viewing portal right?" I ask nervously. "(Scared Groan) I'm afraid not kid, If see looks this way she'll be able to see us plain as day" Jiraiya says on the verge of freaking out. Then to my horror, Jiraiya's prediction came true. Sango looked right at us.

When she realized what we were doing after seeing the drool on our faces (which we had inconveniently forgotten to wipe off) she emitted an ear piercing shriek. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Sango screamed at what seemed to be earth shattering proportions. Then suddenly I heard a crash and I saw the wall behind me had been knocked down. Then I saw the little red fellow named Knuckles the Echidna had caused the damage by punching right through it. "What's going on around here!?" Knuckles said with ferocity in his voice. Then he briefly glanced in our direction and saw the spectacle that had recently unfolded. However he quickly averted his gaze away from us and with a disgusted groan said, "UGH! Sometimes you humans/saiyans-WHATEVER YOU TWO ARE! make me sick to my stomach, I'm telling Adam what you two did! Chi-Chi said he was in charge of you guys." Then as if on cue Adam appeared instantly right next to Knuckles. "Thanks Knuckles, but I already anticipated Miroku and Jiraiya would do something of this low-brow caliber. Now we need to talk about two very important matters you juvenile delinquents" Adam said with a angered look in his eyes. Then he grabbed us by the our ears very painfully and dragged us to the living room.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

When I overheard Knuckles talking about how disgusting humans and saiyans were I used my instantaneous movement to appear at his side immediately. When I got there I was shocked. There before me stood Jiraiya and Miroku spying on Sango-NAKED! "Thanks Knuckles, but I already anticipated Miroku and Jiraiya would do something of this low-brow caliber. Now we need to talk about two very important matters you juvenile delinquents" I reply with displeasure in my voice and an angered look in my eyes. Before I left I said, "I'm terribly sorry about that Sango, I really need to use my powers to make a set of beads of subjugation for you to use on Miroku, However I'm going to try something else first. Now please finish showering alright?" Then I grabbed the two corrupted perverted hentais by their ears and dragged them to the living room.

**Katie Richards**

I was about to head for the showers when I heard Jiraiya shouting, "HEY TAKE IT EASY!! WE'RE FRAGILE YOU KNOW!!" "YEAH CAN'T YOU-(YELPS)-PULL WITH LESS FORCE?-(OWWW)" Miroku screamed. Then I saw Adam was dragging the two of them by their ears. "OH BOY-what did those two do this time?" I say sarcastically. Then I walked closer to speak to Adam (A mistake I would soon regret). "Oh Hi Katie, I just caught this pair of-"BOZOS" Peeping in on poor Sango while see was washing up in the shower." He said with anger at the two's lack of self-control. "Oh you boys should know better than that, I highly advise not even considering doing that in this world, I sure would hate to see you get vaporized, and believe me-it could happen, Adam isn't the only one here with Ki powers ya know." I advise. Then Adam said, "I really get tired of having to do the discipline around here, but then again I'm not sure if Chi-Chi's brand of punishment really does anything other than instill fear in these folks." Adam says confidently. "I agree, Her tactics might work on the Z fighters, but I'm afraid a different approach will be required to-" Then suddenly I felt something grabbing my bottom. When I turned around I saw none other than the lecherous Miroku touching my rear. "Speaking of butts, your is almost as nice as Sango's" Miroku snickers. Then an anger vein began to form on my forehead.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I couldn't believe my eyes, I had just caught Miroku peeping, now to top it off, HE HAD TOUCHED KATIE'S BACKSIDE!! I couldn't stand another second of this insanity, I began to transform into Super Saiyan 4 and was about to give him a good wholesome scare when I heard Katie roar, "OH NO YOU DIDN'T, YOU DID NOT JUST TOUCH ME WHERE I THINK YOU DID!!" Then Katie gave Miroku a very hard kick to his groin. Immediately he crumpled to the ground like a sand castle when you hit it. "(High-pitched voice) AAHH! My personal space has been demolished!" Miroku squeals. "IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL DO MORE THAN THAT NEXT TIME!!" Katie roars. "Thanks Katie, I was afraid I'd have to transform and give em a good scare, but that works too, although you could have kicked with a lot less force, look at what you did" I say as I point to Miroku's groin and indicate the bleeding. "HUMPH! He should have thought about that before he did it, besides you have those divine healing powers, Vegeta told me how quickly you healed him after Luffy socked him. Do the same for the monk!" Katie says coldly. Immediately she stormed off with heavy stomping. Then I kneeled over Miroku and said, "Boy Miroku, I was going to be a lot less violent, but then Katie-ya know, kicked you, give me a second." Then I snapped my fingers and his horribly mutilated genitals were healed in an nanosecond. "Gee thank you so-(Choking)" Miroku is cut off before he can finish as I hoist him by his throat then toss him into a large couch in the living room with considerably strong power and force. Then I ordered Jiraiya to sit on the couch as well.

"I can't even begin to tell you how let down I am over your lack of self control and the sexual immorality of you two! ITS ABSOLUTELY MIND-BOGGLING!! HAVE YOU NO SHAME!!" I scream with extreme presence and volume. "We can't help ourselves Adam, its just so tempting, and Sango is soooo Hot! Even Katie sure is something" Miroku babbles. Then an anger vein appears on my forehead and I slug Miroku in the head with my fist. "OWWW! What was that for!? You're acting like Inuyasha when Shippo cracks a harmless joke!" Miroku groans. Then the anger vein on my head grows larger and I'm about to slug Miroku again when Jiraiya says, "WHOA THERE! I think Adam is trying to say that there's more things wrong with what we do than we think, lets hear him out okay Miroku?" After I see Jiraiya is trying to help get things under control I calm down and the anger vein disappears. "Thank you Jiraiya, now I'd like you two to tell me-why do you not even attempt to control those urges? You don't even seem to care whether people think of you as perverts!" I scream. After my statement they merely sat there for 5 minutes.

"Well, are you two just gonna sit there like lumps on a log, or are you going to explain yourselves?" I say with immense irritation present in my voice. Then suddenly Miroku spoke up and asked, "Are you saying what we do is really that terribly wrong?" I was about to continue to chastise them further, but I saw that my statement had cut deeper than I anticipated. "(Sigh) I'm sorry about being so rough, but I was raised to know such things were abhorred by the Creator, he cannot stand to see such behavior being performed." I say solemnly. "HUH! Who's this creator you speak of, do you mean the people who claim to have thought us up in your world?" Jiraiya chimes in. "I didn't honestly expect you folks to know, I mean I' am one of the only two people from the REAL-real world. Trust me boys, I fight the urges as much as you do, believe me. However- (Materializes a Holy Bible out of thin air)-I have strict and clearly defined guidelines that help keep me from ever losing control." I say excitedly. Miroku and Jiraiya then began to stare at this strange new book, not because of how I had brought it into existence- oh no, they had gotten used to my materialization powers by now. They stared at the Bible because they had never seen a book like it ever in their whole lives.

"What is it?" Miroku asks with intrigue. "This-is my rule book, in fact this book here is the first one that was ever printed in my world. The stories in the Bible are as old as time itself. My life is controlled by the instructions in this book. If I' am not 100 sure if something I plan on doing is sinful or not, I simply consult this book." I reply proudly. Then I made a second Bible for Jiraiya. "Now I suggest you read up, trust me, once you do a veil will be lifted from your eyes. You'll see existence in an entirely new way, now I have to go and feed Luffy and prepare breakfast for the rest of the Saiyans, the food should be ready in about 5 minutes, once I set everything up of course which should take another half minute, so show up to the living room in about 6 minutes okay" I say as I begin to walk to the den. Then to my joy they began to read their Bibles!

**Luffy**

I had just woke up and I suddenly smelled something delicious. "(Sniffing) Mmmmmm! Adam's magic cooking, I wonder what he's made this time?" Then I bolted down the steps and headed for the living area as fast as possible, to my surprise I went too fast and I smashed head first into Adam who had a plate of pancakes in his hands. Once I ate the pancakes that had spilled on me and I had licked myself clean Adam said, "Luffy I know you're hungry but please-for the love of pete, control your speed! You hit Mach 3 when you crashed into me just now." Then I asked him if he'd seen Naruto anywhere. "He's sleeping back at the Hidden Leaf Village, but don't go there! I gave Naruto a cell phone, call this number if you have to talk to him alright?" He said happily. "Hey can I wake up Gohan and the others now?" I ask excitedly. "Sure, but don't bother waking up Sonic, if I know him he'll be here right…about…now!" Adam says. Immediately after he said "now" a flash of blue rushed in and Sonic said, "Good Morning Adam, what's for breakfast?" "I have your favorite right here, a nice, juicy, tender Chili Cheese Dog" Adam said kindly. "OH YEAH! Thanks buddy!" Sonic said as he swiped the Chili dog so fast I couldn't tell he'd even moved. Then I heard another familiar voice, "Adam have you seen Rouge and Omega? I can't find them anywhere!" "Check the study room if you haven't already" Adam replied back as me and Sonic began to munch on our respective breakfasts. "Thanks!" Shadow yells back.

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

"Man this new world sure has some strange characters alright. That Goku guy is so childish, Naruto has such the ego, and Luffy is a bottomless pit, that pile of meat had to be at least 10 feet tall! Inuyasha, well, me and him are actually quite similar really." I say to myself. "I don't see how we're alike in the least!?" Inuyasha yelled rudely behind me. "Oh there you are, I wondered who was following me, guess now I know what your scent is like, I'll know immediately next time." I replied quickly. "Wait, you could smell me?" Inuyasha said curtly. "Well duh, I'm a hedgehog, my sense of smell is higher than an average human's after all-much-much higher" I replied snidely. "Ya don't say, so is mine. How far away could you smell me?" Inuyasha says with fascination. "I've been smelling you all night, you really should wash up, you're practically soaked with saiyan hormones and scents" I reply humorously. "See, that's another reason we aren't very similar. You have a comedic sense of humor, why not tell me another joke?" Inuyasha says jokingly. "I was only humorous by coincidence, I wasn't trying to make a funny!" I yell at Inuyasha harshly. "Okay I see, so where are you headed?" Inuyasha replies inquisitively. "To the study, a room where you do research and such, care to join me, Adam said you were born in Feudal times, hundreds of years before the modern age, care to see what you would have never seen back in your world?" I ask calmly. "What the heck, I guess I could stand to learn more about this world, sure I'll come with you" Inuyasha replies. Then we made our way to the study room, and as Adam had predicted Rouge and Omega were indeed in there.

**Rouge the Bat**

"Now this is what I call a treasure! A dragon carving of pure Diamonds, Gold, Silver, Topaz, Ruby, and countless other rare jewels. Its beautiful." I say to Omega. "I agree, its aesthetic value is astonishing, indeed the most beautiful treasure I've ever seen since you rebooted me back in Eggman's base" Omega says in agreement. "Rogue, Omega, there you are, I've been looking for you all morning-what are you doing in here?" Shadow asks with suspicion. "Oh just admiring all these fancy treasures and such that's all, hey-you wanna see something really incredible?" I say remembering the item I'd found earlier. "Sure, but first we need to explain the world of the future to Inuyasha" Shadow replies. "That's the point of this item, it'll explain everything! Bring Inuyasha over here!" I shout as I run to the back of the room. Then when Shadow brought Inuyasha to the back of the room they saw the object I was referring to.

**Inuyasha**

"What kind of chair is that?" I reply in astonishment at the chair with a weird set of machinery hanging above it. "This plaque calls it the M.I.A.S.L Recliner (My-zul) an acronym that stands for Memory infusion at subconscious level, basically this thing can download information to your brain in the same manner a file is downloaded to a computer. You'll be learning in mere seconds with this machine, I've already learned everything that's ever happened in this world, same for the realms that Naruto, Luffy, and you came from Inuyasha, why not try it?" Rogue said with a sneaky look on her face. "OH NO! I'm not sitting in anything I don't know jack about! NO WAY! And nothing you do will get me to change my mind!" I yell firmly. "Then maybe my friends can persuade you instead!" Rogue yells back. Then I heard Shadow yell, "CHAOS-CONTROL!!" Suddenly I couldn't move an inch. "Uunh! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" I roar. "You might as well quit struggling Inuyasha. I've bound you by a spatial bind, and unless you have one of these in your possession-(Holds up a glowing giant Red Emerald)-its highly unlikely you'll be able to break free" Shadow says emotionlessly. "(Groan) What is that thing!?" I yell. "This is a Chaos Emerald, one of seven, each a unique color. It has an unlimited power supply that taps into the energy of the universe itself, with its power I can control time and space at will, you can't break free with your puny power level, Adam said you're even weaker than Krillin right now, and he's a mere human" Shadow replies snidely. "Ugh! What are you going to do to me?" I ask fearing the worst. "Calm down, we won't hurt you, besides Adam would have our head on a silver platter if we did anything that might injure you. Relax and lean back so we can activate the sequence that places the brain cap on your head, that way we can start teaching you the things you need to know" Rogue said calmly. I was about to complain, but then again, a part of me wanted to learn something new, in fact I had just the idea. "Say, can this thing teach me about the origin of Ramen?" I say excitedly. "I'll check the database of available subjects, most likely it can, just lean back and I'll fire this thing up" Rogue replies calmly. Then I laid back in the chair and let her begin doing…whatever she needed to do so the machine could start teaching me the origin of Ramen.

**Miroku**

I had just finished reading some of the book marked sections of the Holy Bible Adam had given me and he was right, my eyes had been opened. After reading the passages he had marked-I felt terrible, even worse than when I had during the presence of the sacred barrier that had once surrounded Mt. Hakurai before Naraku destroyed it. I suddenly realized what I'd had absent from me my whole life, my soul wasn't secure. If I were to die right now-(which judging from Katie's perspective could happen any second now if Adam weren't around to heal me)-I would be doomed to hell for all eternity. I knew what I had to do now. "Jiraiya, you read the marked places, 1 Corinthians 6:13, Ephesians 5:3, and Colossians 3:5?" I ask the toad sage. "Yeah! I would have never guessed how horrible this stuff is from a divine point of view, I never even considered it once. Man Adam was right alright, we've got to nip this habit in the bud, plus we need to find our salvation before its too late!" Jiraiya yelled close to full blown panic. "Calm down Jiraiya! I'm sure we'll find the place in the Bible that tells us how to save ourselves before anything bad-Aha! I found it! Right here, John 3:16, "_For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life_". And John 6:40 "_For my Father's will is that everyone who looks to the Son and believes in him shall have eternal life, and I will raise him up at the last day._" That is what the Bible says Jiraiya, that is what we must do." I reply solemnly. "Well how do we do that?" Jiraiya asked. "That-I don't know, sorry Jiraiya, I don't know everything. Besides…this is my first time reading the Bible, I don't know where to look pal" I saw downheartedly.

"Do not despair, I can find the passage that you seek!" a high-pitched childish voice replied in a cheerful tone. "Huh, who said that?" I ask worriedly. "In the book silly (giggle) look in the pages!" the squeaky voice said. Then I looked into the pages of my Bible and saw-a tiny winged creature that looked like a tiny male human with snow-white eagle wings, and instead of clothes-he was draped with a tiny cloud! He then flew right into my face and said, "Surprise! Adam figured that you might need help with reading the most important book in all of existence, so he sent me to give you my assistance-(hearty laughter)-anyways I heard you wish to discover how your souls can be saved Am I right?" the tiny creature replied happily. "Well…yeah we are, who are you anyways little fellow?" I ask inquisitively. "Yeah and also-"WHAT" are you?" Jiraiya added. "What, you mean you two have never heard of a guardian angel?" the little creature replied in a slightly disappointed fashion. "Oh I'm terribly sorry um-" "**Jepphose**, my name is **Jepphose The Angel**, Adam made me with his divine powers" Jepphose said cheerily. "Adam-he made you, he didn't summon you, he made you?" Jiraiya asked in disbelief. "The answer is yes and no" Jepphose said. "How can it be both yes and no? can you not decide?" I ask calmly. "I can't explain exactly how I was made as even I don't have a full understanding myself, so let me simply help you with becoming Christians OK?" Jepphose replied with happiness in his voice. "We're listening Jepphose, tell us what we must do to become believers" I reply seriously. Jepphose then landed on a nearby coffee table and began to explain, "Well its like this fellows-"

**Naruto**

Finally, it was morning, and I was starving! Man my Saiyan metabolism can be a nightmarish thing sometimes. I felt like I was going to eat my stomach from the inside out. Then I heard an unknown ringing sound. When I discovered the source of the noise I was surprised. It was a tiny little device made of plastic and metal. "Man this little thing makes all that noise, wow!" I say to myself. Then a robotic voice said, "The owner of this cell phone-"(In my voice) NARUTO UZUMAKI!"-has missed one call from-"(Luffy's voice) MONKEY DRAGON LUFFY!"-message has been stored in hard drive compartment until further notice." Then the device stopped ringing. "Huh, what is this thing?" I say to myself as I say as I pick up the device that called itself a "cell phone". "Naruto come on, we have to get going-NOW!" Sakura roared from my bedroom door. "Huh, where do we have to go Sakura?" I ask with confusion. "Where do you think Naruto- School!" Sakura says in a humorous yet serious tone. "WHAT!? But we graduated from the Academy like a year ago!!" I scream. "No! Not that school silly. Tsunade has enrolled us at a school in Hercule City called Orange Star High School, we have to get to Adam's house within the next hour or we'll be tardy!" Sakura yelled as she began to run out my door. "Wait I still need to shower and get dressed! I haven't even-" then the door slams shut cutting me off. "-(Sigh) I haven't even eaten breakfast yet" I sulk to myself. I thought about skipping this school Tsunade had enrolled me in without even notifying me first, but then I remembered two things. One-Never disobey a direct order from your hokage, EVER! Second-You disobey a hokage like Tsunade you'll regret the decision very much so, she isn't very lenient when you get on her bad side. SHE'S SCARY!!

So I got dressed in a pair of fresh clothes and bolted downstairs as fast as I could. Within a minute me and Sakura were headed to the Son residence. Unlike Sakura however I had figured out how to fly using these new Ki powers so I was about to leave her in the dust. Fortunately I heard her yell, "WAIT!!" "Huh! Oh sorry Sakura, I forgot, you've never flow before. I did back with the Nine-Tailed Fox's Chakra when I fought Sasuke back at the Valley of the End. I'll just land and run so you can keep up with-" "No that's not it, I…was wondering if you'd please…let me ride on your back Naruto!?" Sakura asked excitedly. Then a sparkle lit up in my eyes. This was an opportunity that was simply too good to pass up, This quality time would help us finally become closer. "Sure, hop on Sakura!" I say happily. As soon as Sakura was comfortably seated on my back I took off like a rocket.

**Rock Lee**

Me and the rest of my friends had gotten an early start and now we were all waiting at the front door of the Son house for Sakura to return with Naruto, but they were late. "Its been 20 minutes since we got up, and Sakura still hasn't returned with Naruto, what's taking them so long Neji!?" I yell irritably. "Here they come, feel free to chastise them, at least now you'll have people listening when you tell them off" Neji said curtly. Immediately Naruto landed from the skies. I saw that Sakura had been riding on Naruto's back. When she got off she was…laughing!? "(Laughing) Oh Naruto that was so fun-I can't wait till I can fly on my own, then we can race each other!" Sakura said giddily. "There you are, what have you guys been doing? We may all be late because of you two!!" I reply impatiently. "Oh lighten up! We're here now aren't we? Come on, we'd better go inside and get something to eat-I know you're all hungry from the sound of your stomachs growling" Sakura teases. I was about to open the door for Sakura but then Naruto grabbed it and said, "Ladies first" "Thanks Naruto, you're so sweet!" Sakura replied happily. Then we all walked in and saw quite the spectacle. There in front of us was Jiraiya, and he was reading a book, a new book!

**Naruto**

"AHH! PERVY SAGE! ARE YOU READING!?" I screamed in shock. "Oh hey Naruto, what's up?" Jiraiya replied nonchalantly. "What's up!?-What's up is that you're reading-YOU NEVER READ ANYTHING BUT THOSE STUPID BOOKS YOU MAKE YOURSELF!!" I scream in disbelief at what Jiraiya is doing. "What, a guy in need of some much needed discipline can't read a life changing book to set him down the right path?" Jiraiya asked cheerily. When I heard him say he "needed" discipline I began to twitch and convulse. "(Sputtering) You- You- Book- Reading- Of Free Will-Not- Being- Forced-(Babbling Incoherently)" I blathered uncontrollably.

**Sakura**

I suddenly noticed Naruto was about to go into shock. "OH MY NARUTO SNAP OUT OF IT!!" I panicked. I tried to shake Naruto and get him to return to normal but it wasn't working. "NARUTO PLEASE-SNAP OUT OF IT!!" I plead. When I saw that shaking him wasn't going to work anytime soon I decided there was only one thing left to do. "Please forgive me Naruto, but I have to save you somehow!" I say as I raise my fist above his head. Then I gave him a swift blow to his skull. "(Shaking it off) WOW! Thanks Sakura, I'm grateful, BUT JIRAIYA WHY ARE YOU READING AGAIN!?" Naruto yells still surprised at how his Sensei is reading something of his own free will. "Oh relax Naruto, Besides I'm going to be making you read this book as part of your new training after school today" Jiraiya replies firmly. "Oh alright, but Adam said he'd train me after school as well, so I'll see ya then, Say-Where is Adam anyways?" Naruto asked looking around. "In the rear living room kid, now please let me read, I need to know more to be a good Christian" Jiraiya says calmly. "Okay thanks Jiraiya" Naruto replies. Then we headed to the secondary living room and we saw Goku, Gohan, Pan, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Videl, Chi-Chi, Goten, Koga, Hakkaku, Ginta, Amy, Elise, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver were all eating a gigantic breakfast. "Hey guys, what took ya so long?" Sonic said cheerily.

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

"Hey guys, what took ya so long?" I asked cheerily as I munched on my third chili dog. "Well we had to wait on Naruto who just woke up a few minutes ago" Rock Lee said with contempt. "Oh relax, Adam says we've got plenty of time, join us for breakfast won't you?" I say warmly. Then a little dog jumped out of Kiba's coat and hopped onto my lap. "Well hey little fellow, what's your name?" I ask the tiny dog kindly. "Arf!" the little puppy yipped. "I see my pal Akamaru has taken a liking to you Sonic, maybe its because you're an animal too? (Hearty laughter)" Kiba replies warmly. "Arf! Arf!" Akamaru yips happily. Then Akamaru began licking me. "HA HA, come on Akamaru, stop that!" I laugh. "Say I wish Akamaru would give me a lick or two, I want him to like me too!" Adam whined as he came into the room again with a giant plate of food followed by the Straw Hat Saiyans. "Oh good morning Luffy!" Naruto calls out. "Good morning Naruto, say why didn't you return my call pal?" Luffy pouts. "Huh, what do you mean call? WAIT YOU MEAN THIS LITTLE THING (Naruto fumbles as he digs in his pocket for his cell phone) YOU TRIED TO CALL ME ON IT!?" Naruto freaked. "Alright calm down, say has anyone seen Katie since the-AHEM- "incident" with Miroku" I reply calmly. "Yeah, she went looking for Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and Inuyasha, I can sense them in my study room, messing with the gift I made for you guys" Adam replies while making more food pop out of thin air. "Say, why do you and Shadow look so similar, are you brothers or something?" Shippo asks me with curiosity. "No, they're just similar by coincidence that's all" Tails replies quickly. Then we all went back to eating.

**Katie Richards**

"Oh man where are they? If I don't find them quickly they'll have to miss breakfast, and even though Inuyasha can control his Saiyan hunger I doubt he can do it for like 4 hours nonstop" I mutter to myself. "Then I heard laughter that I could recognize anywhere. "HA HA HA HA HA HA, I never knew you could learn like this man, now have this gizmo teach me how to work the cell phone Adam gave me!" Inuyasha chortled. "Sure thing! Files downloading now" Rouge replied heartily. Then I realized that the laughter was coming from Adam's study. I used my new found speed to rush toward the room and when I got there after about a nanosecond of running-I saw quite the sight. There in the back of Adam's Study was Inuyasha, strapped into a reclining chair with a ridiculous huge mechanical contraption attached to his head. "(Stifled laughter) Hi Dog Boy!" I say about to wet myself from holding in the gut wrenching laughter. "Huh who said that? Oh its you, and can you please not call me "Dog Boy"? Its really annoying!" Inuyasha yells with an anger vein beginning to form on his forehead. Suddenly I couldn't hold in my chuckles for another second and I doubled over laughing from the hilarious look on his face. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!!" I howled. Then the vein on Inuyasha's head grew until half of his forehead was covered with it and he roared, "WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY!?"

"OH THAT LOOK IS PRICELESS!" I howl with laughter. "Then Inuyasha said, "If I weren't so busy learning right now I'd cut you again wench!" "(Gasp) You wouldn't dare!" I say in disbelief. "Try me! Rouge get me out of this chair so I can wipe the floor with this scrawny bitch!!" Inuyasha screamed. Rouge complied out of fear and unstrapped Inuyasha instantly. The moment I heard him call me a bitch I lost all feelings of admiration for my favorite half demon. "Fine if that's the way you want it, you can try to hit me!" I yell bitterly. Then I used my mega speed to run behind the poor Hanyou before he could even blink. "Wha! How did you-" "All you have to do is catch me first!" I yell back as I cut Inuyasha off. Then I zipped back to where I had been standing when he first insulted me. Then I began to run toward the door but I suddenly tripped over some wires. Inuyasha noticed this and began to advance toward me but then suddenly- he stopped. Immediately he kneeled before me and that really threw me for a loop. I suddenly noticed why. There was Adam- standing in the door way.

"Adam what are you doing here? I thought you were making breakfast for everyone" I reply rather shocked that he was here before me without a single hint that he had been previously occupied with making food, he wasn't even wearing his cute white apron that said "Don't forget to thank the chef!". "Hi Katie, I see Inuyasha was about to try and hurt you again, you were just playing a little joke to merely scare her- RIGHT!?" Adam yells fiercely addressing both me and Inuyasha simultaneously. When I turned my gaze back to Inuyasha I saw that his face had become ash white and pale like a ghost. Then suddenly he did something I would never have expected the dog boy to ever do-EVER! He began to whimper and sobbed, "(Weeping) Plea-Please, don't kill me, I'm sorry, she just irritated me that's all, I'd never have actually hurt her!" Then Adam walked over to Inuyasha who's face was now kissing the floor his head was bowed so low. Then suddenly Adam did something completely unexpected. Instead of yelling at Inuyasha further he kindly said, "Rise up Inuyasha" Inuyasha did so all the while shaking like a leaf. Then against all logic- Adam hugged him! "Don't cry, I'm not gong to hurt you. Besides, I thought you rarely showed any emotion-even when faced with certain death." Adam asked inquisitively. Inuyasha was about to respond but Adam cut him off by saying, "NO NO! Its not a weakness to show emotion. Emotion can endow people with great power, sometimes the emotional human can be stronger than a saiyan. I forgive you, and so does Katie, Am I right Katie?" Adam said with deep care in his voice. I suddenly remembered what kind of people can be so caring and forgiving- Christians. Oh duh! I'm a Christian! How could I forget to treat people with kindness, just because I was in another universe doesn't mean God stopped existing, He's still watching over us as we speak. "Yes-I forgive you Inuyasha" I reply kindly. Then I walked over and gave him a warm embrace. To my surprise he hugged me back and all the while tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Humph! I don't have time for this sentimental nonsense, I'm outta here!" Shadow yells. Then the cold hedgehog began to walk out of the room and Adam followed. "Oh Shadow, when will you ever melt? Katie dear I'm guessing since the world you came from thinks they thought up Shadow- and so far everything you know about him has held true I assume you also know why he's so cold to everyone but his closest friends right?" Rouge replies with certainty. "Yeah I know the story Rouge. 50 years ago he was made aboard the space station colony know as the ARK, created by the combined efforts of Doctor Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's grandfather, and the leader of the Black Arms alien race, Black Doom. Because of Black Doom's blood that flows through Shadow he has immortality, The human race began to dread what possible results that the project shadow may have wrought. So to make sure that the safety of the human race was ensured the government sent G.U.N. agents up to the ARK and killed everyone onboard, including Gerald Robotnik's daughter, Maria Robotnik. She was Shadow's closest and only friend. They killed her right before his eyes just before his escape pod was sent to the Earth below. Afterward Shadow vowed revenge against the human race for taking away everything he once held near. He planned to use the ARK Eclipse Cannon to destroy the earth. But he came to his senses before it was too late and helped stop the ARK cannon from firing. Later Black Doom returned shortly after that incident and tried to get Shadow to join him, Shadow refused and defeated him, this in turn made him a full-fledged G.U.N. employee. You're latest mission was to retrieve an artifact called the scepter of darkness from doctor Eggman's base in Soleanna. Then you-" "Okay sister I get it- you know everything about us, now please- I lived it remember, I don't need to hear it a second time alright?" Rouge said rather annoyed. "Sorry! Its just sometimes I get sucked into talking without remembering certain things. Like how the person I'm speaking to already knows what I'm talking about" I say apologetically while continuing to hug Inuyasha. "Its alright Katie, now then I have a question to ask you" Rouge says in a hushed tone. Then I broke the embrace with Inuyasha and walked over to Rouge who was now standing in the nearest corner.

Once I had gotten out of dog boy's field of vision I asked Rouge if she knew of any loud doohickeys laying around. "Yeah, this little thing (holds up a small orb), why? Does Inuyasha have super hearing or something?" Rouge asked now sounding rather concerned. "Yes, very much so, now activate that sucker so we can talk in private already" I whisper. Then Rouge activated the little orb and it began to emit a moderately loud whining noise. "So what was it you wanted Rouge?" I ask now that we could finally talk without Inuyasha overhearing us. "Katie…What do you think of Adam?" Rouge asks with a smile. When I heard the question I almost fell over. "What do you mean by that?" I say with an incredulous look in my eyes. "You like the boy don't you Katie hon?" Rouge says with a gleam in her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about" I whisper fiercely. "OH COME ON! Your face is as red as the Chaos Emerald you're blushing so bad Katie" Rouge counters. Then I realized I was blushing. "NO I'M NOT! I'M JUST A LITTLE OVERHEATED THAT'S ALL!!" I scream trying to hide the truth. "Oh would you just drop the charade already? You're not going to fool me dear. I've seen a lot of girls who are overheated- you aren't, that's blushing and you know it too!" Rouge replies with a sneaky smile on her face. Then I realized I couldn't hide my secret anymore. I had to tell someone about my vision I had last night sometime, might as well be now. "Okay Rouge, see I had this dream last night, well more like a vision" I reply still skeptical about trusting her. "Honey relax! You really think I would actually blab another girl's secret even for treasure?" Rouge says snidely. "Well…sort of" I reply with a sheepish grin. "Well relax dear, I won't! Now go ahead and tell me" Rouge says as she grabs us some chairs and we get seated. For the next 3 minutes I explained how last night I had re-entered my body after the astral training and I found a new memory.

It was a very vivid image. I was back in my old world and I was lying in a street. I found myself surrounded by a blinding light that outshone the sun itself. Then a being even more beautiful than angels kneeled over me and said, "For us my dear, time no longer has any power over you and me, we will be together forever until the end of days. Then we shall join the one who is most high, the King of Kings and Lord of Lords. We shall then be truly Immortal and reign with the King- forever and ever" Then the being kissed me. This kiss felt unlike any I had ever felt before in my entire life. It wasn't just a physical pleasure, I could feel the most lovely of energies flowing through my entire body when this-this…divine being pressed his lips to mine. "And that's what happened Rouge, promise you won't breathe a word to anyone for now!?" I plead. "Katie- you have my solemn promise! I won't tell a soul till you say so" Rouge replies firmly. Then we both headed for the living room area with Inuyasha & E-123 following close behind.

**Son Adam/Psyagon Clone 1**

"Shadow you really need to learn to lighten up, why are you always so uptight?" I complain to Shadow about his earlier outburst at the heartwarming sight of Katie and Inuyasha hugging. "Its just the way I am, now drop it alright!" Shadow yells coldly. "OKAY! OKAY! Jeez touchy much?" I reply rhetorically. Then we continued to return to the living room when we heard 3 pairs of feet running our way. "Wait Adam, I wanted to know, why aren't you wearing your adorable apron now? You were wearing it when I headed for the study about 5 minutes ago, why aren't you wearing it anymore?" Katie says worriedly. Then I say, "Katie, you may not have noticed-but I'm not the real Adam in a sense" I reply hesitantly. "Why would you say-" Katie replies as we enter the living room and she cuts herself short when she sees the original me in the living room.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"Ahh! I see you found Katie, so how's Inuyasha feeling now?" I ask my faithful energy clone. "Inuyasha is now stable and he showed quite the emotional fit when I showed up. Apparently he thought I was you Mr. Son, anyways he is now stable and I do believe he and Katie will be getting along better now that they've become more used to each other" my clone replies. All the others can do is stare at me and my clone in shock. Then I absorbed the clone back into my body by turning him into an orb of pure energy and soaking the power through the palm of my hand. "Okay, I'm going to explain this real simple like for you folks-DO…NOT…PANIC!" I say firmly. Then I proceeded to explain the power further.

**Mephelis the Dark**

"I see my old nemesis is taking it easy, but who is that girl. I wonder, Hmm…I'd better look into this matter with seriousness. Dr. Robotnik! Naraku! I have a job for the two of you!" I yell to my two newest henchmen. The first to report is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. "YES SIR! READY TO MOVE OUT, I JUST FINISHED MY NEW EGG SUIT! ALL I NEED IS A BATTERY CHARGE LORD MEPHELIS!" he replies submissively as he bows before me. I was about to tell him he should kneel at my feet, but then Naraku yelled, "WHY SHOULD WE DO YOUR DIRTY WORK!? I COULD BEAT YOU IF I WAS A FULL BLOODED DEMON!!" Then I looked him in the eyes and immediately his face became as white as the marble my new castle was made from, I had flashed my eye slits neon green just like I did with Muajuiceen Oojeechima back on Earth. Then I said, "Hold out your arm Naraku" I reply calmly. When he refused to do so I grabbed it myself and roared, "IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A MILLION TIMES LESS PAINFUL IF YOU'D SIMPLY HELD OUT THAT ARM BY YOUR OWN WILL YOU DUMB BASTARD!!" Then I unleashed my power and sent a trillion volt shock of pure electricity though my stubborn subordinate. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Naraku screeched inhumanely then he crumples to the floor smoking all over. "Ahhhh! Music to my ears, now you know better than to ever talk to me like that right Dr. Robotnik?" I ask rhetorically. "Ne-ne-ne No sir, I would never dare" Eggman whimpers. "Good! Then pick up that worthless smart mouthing excuse for a demon and head to this location and- use this!" I yell as I toss Eggman a metal cube and an envelope. Then he quickly opened the envelope and read the letter inside. When he finished he asked incredulously, "This device can really open the gates of hell?" Then I heard his disbelief and hissed, "You doubt my power?" "AHHH! NO! I NEVER SAID THAT!! I-I NEVER SAID I DON'T BELIEVE YOUR POWER!!" Eggman panics. "Good! Now go and bring me back all the suitable villains you can find!" I say firmly. "Yes sir Lord Mephelis sir!" Eggman replies. Then he used the cube to open a portal and headed away from the castle with Naraku to prepare to travel to HFIL. "Now then, I'll link this universe to mine. And I think I'll hook up with the world Psyagon came from three days ago once more! MUWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!!" I cackle. Then I opened two portals and sent them to the respective universes.

**Sakuya**

"Honey would you please get off the computer and come eat dinner with us dear?" my mom pleaded. "I'm busy mom! Just put it in the fridge!" I shout back. "Alright! Go ahead and read those made up stories and be all alone, fine by me!" my mom shouted back bitterly. Then she walked back to the kitchen. "Finally some peace and quiet, now maybe I can read some fanfics uninterrupted in peace for a change" I mutter to myself. Immediately I went to my bookmarked pages and pulled up the Inuyasha stories. "(Sigh) I wish all this stuff was real and I could be a part of it, maybe then my life wouldn't be sooooooo boring!" I whine. Then my computer screen began to flicker on and off, when the screen stabilized suddenly the Inuyasha story I was reading became replaced by a list of DBZ story titles. Strangely the titles weren't all the same size. One was titled "Dragon Ball GX, The Next Generation" and the words that made the title were 5 times bigger than all the other titles. "Whoa! What's this one about?" I ask myself. Then I opened the page and loaded it. And to my shock- THERE WAS NO WRITING! "What the heck? A blank story? (laughs) that's a first, pretty good joke actually" I say out loud. Then my PC computer shut off completely. "WHA? Oh come on, not now! I haven't even learned who the author that made this joke is! MAN I HATE THIS STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!! WORK YOU STUPID CHUNK OF METAL!!" I scream at my unresponsive computer screen. Suddenly as if it heard me, my screen flipped back on. But now the screen was so bright I couldn't stand to face my head in the same direction. Then the light became so bright that I had to shut my eyes even though my head was facing the opposite direction of my computer screen. "WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed. Then I felt myself falling down a tunnel of light. Something in the tunnel was making me sleepy, but I managed to stay awake long enough to see something horrid. A dark human shaped shadowy figure was floating over me. Then he rasped, "POWER! SHEER! RAW! UNMATCHABLE POWER! NOW THERE IS NO BEING ALIVE THAT CAN MATCH MY MIGHT!!" His voice was so evil and malevolent that I had plug my ears. I couldn't bare to hear this vile voice. Then I blanked out completely.

**Double D**

"Come on Eddy, put down those papers and please take off your filthy shoes?" I plead. "NO WAY SOCK HEAD! First you have to tell me what this is about" Eddy says sneakily as he holds my papers out of my reach. "(Groan) Fine, just please get off my bed and put on the slippers Eddy" I say exasperatedly. "Okay okay! Jeez you're worse than my mother" Eddy mutters. After I had explained the theory of the multi-verse to Eddy and how it was my entrance thesis I had prepared for the private school my parents were sending me to Eddy screamed, "WHAT! YOU WONT BE JOINING US AT PEACH CREEK FOR THE NEXT SCHOOL YEAR!?" "I'm sorry Eddy, but mother and father think my talents are being wasted in ordinary schools like peach creek junior high, so they're sending me away to an exclusive school for the academically gifted" I reply sadly. "But what about me? And what about Ed? What about all our scams and the fun we have with all those wacky adventures? Does that not mean enough to you that you'd turn down going to that fancy private school?" Eddy whines. I then frowned and said, "I'm sorry Eddy, but I didn't want to go either. Mother and father aren't asking me to go there…they're forcing me to attend. I have to go or I'm going to be grounded until I'm 18, that means no chemistry or science sets/kits, no playing with my friends, no going on family vacations, and no educational television" I reply downheartedly. Then we heard a loud crashing noise followed by Ed bolting through my bedroom door. "RUN AWAY! SARAH, KEVIN, ROLF, JOHNNY, um- KIDS, EVIL! BAD! SAVE YOURSELVES!" Ed babbled. "(Frustrated groan) Okay burr head, what did you do this time?" Eddy complains. "MOB! BIG! BAD TO ED!" Ed continued to blather. "Ed, calm down, explain to me what you're trying to tell us?" I ask with concern. "DOUBLE D! ALL THE KIDS HAVE FORMED AN ANGRY MOB! AND THEY'RE ABOUT TO STORM THE HOUSE!!" Ed screamed. "Why would they do that Ed?" I reply with a slight idea as to why.

"Well first I was in my happy place, and then Sarah screamed that I had to clean her room. Then I ran when she tried to hit me. I ran an ran, then I hit something hard and heard Kevin yell, "YOU DORK! I'M GONNA CHOKE YOU WITH WHAT'S LEFT OF MY BIKE CHAIN!" Then I ran into Rolf who was walking his chickens, then I ran past Johnny and knocked him down, after that I plowed over something very soft, and I think plank wanted to see us (Ed presents Plank to Double D)" Ed explains. "YOU BROKE KEVIN'S BIKE!?" I panic knowing full well what he'd do to us for letting Ed demolish his ride. Then I heard the door to bedroom get knocked down. "YOU DORKS ARE DEAD!!" Kevin screamed. As Ed, Eddy, and myself prepared to face imminent thrashing we were taken off guard by hideous evil laughter that came out of nowhere. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!! OH HOW DELICIOUSLY MALEVOLENT! I MAY USE YOU LATER KEVIN!" the evil voice chortled. "Sarah I'm scared!" Jimmy whimpered. "WHO ARE YOU! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? SHOW YOURSELF!!" Kevin roared. "(Malicious laughter) ALL IN DUE TIME CHILD! FOR NOW ENJOY THE TRIP! AND DON'T FORGET TO REST UP!" the demonic voice replied. Immediately after the dark voice had finished speaking I understood what he meant by "have a nice trip". I saw a light appear in the ceiling and then I began to black out. Right before I did the dark voice emitted a laughter so vile and repulsive that I threw up. Then I became consumed by the inky blackness of sleep.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

It took ten minutes but I finally explained the secret to making flawless copies of myself. "And that's how I can make a clone(s) with the exact same Ki Level and mental aura, they are me! I can make a near endless number of perfect energy duplicates all indistinguishable from the original me. They can even have my genetic material or a distinct personality of their own if I choose to do so, impressive huh?" I explain. All the others could do was nod silently. The first to speak up was none other than Shadow, "How did you acquire all this power? Were you made with it?" he asked still rather shocked by the display of my earlier ability. "Yes, according to my old friends Kibitokai and Old Kai- I was always like this, only stronger than I am now. I don't see the need to train now anyways unless I feel like it, any and all threats that may oppose us now are nothing but bits of straw challenging a storm. A snap of my fingers (I do my thunderclap snap causing the nearby statue of Inuyasha I had made last night to crumble into dust) and they'd be gone with the wind, anymore questions?" I ask rhetorically. No one said a word. "Good! Now Sango, I have some gifts for you so come here" I state softly. Then Sango walked over and stood before me, and predictably she stood a few inches over me. When she realized this she lowered herself to one knee and kneeled the way a knight kneels to a medieval king. Then I held my hand out to my side and immediately a small box about 6 times bigger than a matchbox with a chest strap materialized into my palm. Then I handed it to her. When she opened it up she found several dynocaps. In one she found a magical bottomless bag of small ninja shuriken stars.

"What kind of throwing stars are these?" Sango asked as she held one of the tiny snail sized metal shuriken stars. "Why not throw it and find out?" I reply in a giddy tone. Sango took my advice and tossed it toward a life-sized solid steel statue of Naraku I made a few moments after she grabbed the throwing star. To her surprise the star began to change shape and size. In an instant the tiny former 1 inch diameter shuriken star had become an 8 inches long kunai knife. When the knife hit the statue it made a very harsh metallic slicing sound. The Shuriken Kunai had blown right through the head of the replica of Sango's most hated enemy with a clean exit hole. Everyone in the room gasped. "What are these things Adam?" Sango said breathlessly as she pulled out a handful of the stars from her bag. "These are my special magic throwing stars, I call them Shape Shifting Shuriken Stars- or Triple S Stars for short. They can transform in mid-flight and are even capable of sustained flight as well. They can assume any physical form the thrower pleases, All they need do is concentrate and the star will assume the desired shape. They all can assume special properties depending on what form they take" I explain. "Could you show me a special demonstration of its full potential?" Sango requested. "Sure, but stand back- this could be messy folks!" I reply. Then I took a star out of her hand and threw it right at the chest area of the Naraku statue. Then the star assumed the form of an engorged workshop saw blade about the size of a small 6 inch Frisbee and embedded itself in the statue. Seconds later, the statue was blown to pieces in a soft explosion that showered the room in metal shavings. After I used my powers to place all the metal into the cube I made in chapter 6 I said, "Astonishing isn't it guys? Anyways, I have one more gift for you Sango- (Claps hands and a bright light orb appears in between my palms)- and this is the best one of all!" I reply joyfully.

**Sango**

Once Adam had clapped his hands a bright light began to form in his palms. Then he made the light move closer to me. When I touched it my hand seemed to go right through it as though it was a puddle of silvery water. "What is this thing Adam?" I said with bated breath. Then the orb began to grow larger, this of course greatly startled me and I fell to the floor. Suddenly the orb became as big as a person. After that it began to take the form of a human. Suddenly I felt a feeling in my heart, one I hadn't felt since I'd seen- "(Gasp) Could it be?" I whisper nervously. Then suddenly the orb of silvery liquid began to take on more defined features and after 2 minutes of this shimmering and form molding the liquid emitted a blinding flash of light that went away as soon as it had appeared. When I could see again I saw a boy. "Say hello to your beloved sibling Sango" Adam said warmly. Then I realized who it was. "Kohaku?" I whispered. When I rubbed my eyes just to be sure I wasn't asleep or anything, I saw it really was my younger brother! Tears began to well in my eyes. After 2 seconds I could no longer contain myself. My knees became weak and wobbly and I fell to the floor and hugged my dear brother and sobbed. "KOHAKU!" I screamed as I wept fiercely. Then we embraced hot tears falling down our faces. My brother was finally back in my arms once again.

**Katie Richards**

I couldn't believe my eyes, In span of less than 5 minutes Adam had somehow brought Kohaku from wherever the Inuworld is to right before us in a flash of silvery light. Then I heard Naruto ask naively, "Hey, whose the little kid Katie?" I responded to his annoying lack of respect for the unbelievably huge favor Adam had done for Sango by bopping him on the head with my fist. "Can't you shut up for 5 stupid seconds and listen man?" I whisper heatedly. Then he rubbed the goose egg I had given him and said, "Sorry Katie" Then we saw Sango bring Kohaku over our way and said, "Everyone, meet my little brother, Kohaku!"

**Kohaku**

I couldn't understand it, just a minute ago I was in Kaede's village to warn them about a being even more powerful than Naraku, when suddenly I found myself in a house unlike any I'd ever seen before, I'd certainly never heard of any houses that look anything like this, not even those of royalty. However I completely forgot about all that stuff when I saw a group of people I'd recognize anywhere, then I recognized one of them was my only living family member. "Kohaku?" Sango whispered. Then she rubbed her eyes as if she had just woken up. Tears began to well in her eyes. After 2 seconds Sango ran toward me and embraced me. "KOHAKU!" she screamed while fiercely weeping. Then we both embraced each other with hot tears falling down our faces. Then I heard voices I didn't recognize. "Hey, who's the little kid Katie?" a boy roughly my same age said from behind my sister near the wall. Then I heard a loud thump and saw that a short girl with brown hair standing beside the boy with blonde hair hit him hard on the head saying, "Can't you shut up for 5 stupid seconds and listen man?" Then the boy rubbed the goose egg the girl had given him and said, "Sorry Katie" From this I deduced that the girl's name was Katie. Then Sango motioned for me to follow her and meet these new people. Then Sango announced, "Everyone, meet my little brother, Kohaku!"

**Katie Richards**

Surprisingly Sango brought Kohaku over to us first. Then we introduced ourselves. This took about 5 minutes and then I noticed the clock, it was still before 8 AM! How odd. I dismissed it though as Adam was now explaining why he had brought Kohaku here. "Sango, you do know why I bought your brother back right?" Adam asked quizzically. "No I don't. I'm glad you did, but I don't know the reason, why would you do such a generous thing?" Sango eyes still watering. "Quite simple really-" Adam said as he began to float in an Indian sitting style fashion. "To banish all doubt from your mind" Adam said as he formed another orb in his hand. This time it was an orb of Ki though. "I hold in my hands raw power Kohaku, do you know what this is?" Adam ask Kohaku as he holds the orb of Ki in front of his face. "No Adam, what is it?" Kohaku says as he slowly reaches his hand for the orb. "NO! DON'T TOUCH IT KOHAKU!!" Adam screams. Then Kohaku stopped reaching for the Ki orb. "YOU CANNOT TOUCH THIS ORB KOHAKU! IT IS LETHAL!!" Adam roars. "It is? But how? How could something so beautiful be so deadly?" Kohaku says naively. "Kohaku, this is Pure Ki Energy, this ball I hold in my hand is so powerful it could reduce everything within 10,000,000 miles to volcanic ash" Adam replies with a spookiness in his tone.

Kohaku took another good look at the orb again, then to my astonishment- he began laughing! "HA HA HA!! That's a good one Adam! Sure, this little thing can blow every bit of land from here to the other side of the planet into itty bitty powder, sorry- but I don't buy it, no creature, not even demons are that powerful! (Uproarious laughter)" Kohaku said as he pointed at the Ki orb. Then I saw Adam's eyes had changed, they were glowing blue green like his portals. "So you don't believe me huh Kohaku?" Adam said huskily. Then Kohaku became shrouded with the blue-green light Adam's eyes were glowing in. In an instant he disappeared. "KOHAKU! Where is he?" Sango panicked. Then we heard Adam's voice from outside, "THEN WATCH THE DEMO!" Adam roared. Immediately we rushed outside, Sonic was of course the first one there. When we went got out there we say Kohaku staring at the sky. Then I saw why, Adam had made a second moon!!

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"THEN WATCH THE DEMO!" I roared. Then in an less than a minute I made a second moon so I could demonstrate my awesome power. I suddenly sensed Sonic had run to my side. "Hey buddy! Why'd ya bring Kohaku out here?" Sonic asked calmly. "So he could watch the demonstration of my power Sonic" I reply. "What demonstration?" Sonic asks naively. "THIS ONE!!" I roar. Then I threw the Ki orb I was still holding toward the new moon I'd made moments ago. 5 seconds later the moon I'd made vanished in a fiery explosion that outshone the sun. After a minute the light from the explosion died down and a big chunk of white rock landed at Kohaku's feet. "Now do you believe me Kohaku?" I reply arrogantly.

Kohaku then fell to his knees and began to convulse uncontrollably and he foamed at the mouth. "OH KAMI! Now what!?" I shout with worry. Then I used my Omnigon to look in Kohaku's body, and I found the mother of all problems. HIS BODY WAS BEGINNING TO FAIL!! I must have caused him to go into shock from that display of raw power, combined with his already waning vitality he was now near death! Even the Shikon Jewel Shard in his back wasn't going to be able to save him now. But I knew of a way, its a little risky seeing how much less powerful I am at the moment than I was back in the distant past. However my life won't snuff out from a minute overexertion, but Kohaku will be doomed if I do nothing. So I did the one thing I could think to do that was sure to restore his vitality for good. I shot a bright blue- green light out of my chest and bathed Kohaku in its brilliant ethereal glow. Then after 7 minutes of this I ceased emitting the beam of reality-warping psychokinetic energy. When the glow finally died out the others gasped and Kohaku stood up saying, "What happened?" Then I shot another beam of blue- green energy at his fore head that was pencil thin. 5 seconds later he said, "Thanks Adam, everything is much clearer now" "You're welcome Kohaku. Anything to-(Groan) Oh my head!" I groaned. Then I fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

**Katie Richards**

After Adam had blown the new moon he made to pieces I thought things would go a lot smoother, sadly they only seemed to get worse. After the chunk of moon rock had landed at Kohaku's feet, he began to go into shock, I didn't know why, but then Adam shot a giant beam of light the same color his portals were at Kohaku from his chest. The beam was so wide it completely encased Kohaku and hid him from view. After 7 minutes the light stopped being emitted from Adam's chest. When Kohaku stood up I noticed something different about him. I couldn't quite figure it out, but soon that didn't matter to me. After Adam shot another beam of that blue- green psychokinetic energy at Kohaku he began to collapse! "ADAM!" I screamed and ran to catch him, luckily he fell very slow like so I caught him with ease. Then I noticed he was out cold. "Oh no, ADAM WAKE UP!" I yelled in his ear. When he wouldn't I decided to try and use a technique he had taught me last night. "Omnigon!" I shouted, then my eyes began to glow a bright yellow hue and I peered into his mind. He wasn't dying, he was very drained of energy though, that's what worried me. For as long as I had known the boy he was a bottomless well of all kinds of powers and skill. I couldn't understand what he'd just done to Kohaku 7 minutes earlier that could've been so strenuous. Then I began to cradle his still sleeping body in my arms. After 5 minutes he still wasn't waking up. Then I tried another trick he'd taught me. "ADAM I WISH YOU'D WAKE UP!!" I sobbed.

**Son Adam/Psyagon** (Inside my mind)

"(Groan) Oh my aching head! Note to self, never do that again till I've spent a few years mediating in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Now where Am I?" I asked myself. Then I saw a bright light a few dozen yards ahead of me. I began to walk toward it but then on my way there I saw a cage made of gold. Then I saw a dark shape inside. I immediately recognized it as Nos Mada. "Nos Mada…humph! If I never see you again it'll be all too soon for my tastes!" I yell out loud. Then I heard a deep rasping voice-it was Nos Mada! "Why leave, they don't love you, infact they all fear your great power! Why care for them when they wish to be rid of you? Set me free, and we can rule everything!" Mada hissed. "I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO THAT HIDEOUS POISON YOU CALL ADVICE! NOW BEGONE!!" I roar. Then Mada rasped, "I give you one chance to join me and you refuse it!? Fine! Just remember, now when I eventually get free-your little friend Katie will be the first to die!" "Yeah, that'll be the day Mada-that'll be the day alright" I say as I begin to continue walking toward the light. When I got there I saw it wasn't just a light, it was a portal! "Good this must be the way outta my head" I say to myself. When I finally walked through I saw an image. "Wait, that's that dream I always used to have back in my old world!" I yell out loud. Then I saw it again, only this time the silhouette of the girl was more defined. She looked just like-"Was…that Katie all along?" I ask myself. Then I finally exited my mind and re-entered the physical world. I had been out of it for about 5 minutes.

**Sango**

After seeing Adam fall unconscious I heard Kohaku say, "We're alike now. We're the same species in practical terms" "Kohaku, what are you talking about?" I ask my dear brother. "Me and Adam, we're both Saiyans, I'm an Alien now, physically that is" Kohaku replied. "You aren't a saiyan Kohaku, you're a human, just like me, If you were a saiyan you'd likely have a-" Then Kohaku unfurls something from his waist. I became tongue tied and said, "(Stammering) A-A-A-A-A-A-A" "A tail, that's right, and as you well know, humans don't have tails" Kohaku said confidently. "WHY! WHY DID ADAM TURN YOU INTO AN ALIEN FREAK!?" I screamed. "Sango, he may have made me an alien, but he saved my life. If he hadn't made me a saiyan…I'd be dead" Kohaku said solemnly. "What? You…you were…dying?" I gasp rather shooken. "Yes, when I saw Adam's display of power I fell over from shock, when that happened the jewel shard that was keeping me alive dislodged and fell out of my back. I began to lose my vitality very quickly. Adam obviously knew this because mere seconds after I began to start slipping away he shot that light out of his chest and shone it on me. I felt myself being instilled with new life, it felt so vigorous. I'm no longer in need of a jewel shard, my new body is far more vivacious. I feel…great. I've never felt so alive! This new saiyan body is so energetic I-I can't stand still!!" Kohaku explained. Then he began to leap around like Inuyasha does in battle. Then I noticed Adam was being held by Katie. Soon he began to stir and finally Adam started to open his eyes.

**Katie Richards**

Like I predicted after wishing with my powers Adam had finally begun to awaken. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me in a dazed fashion but he spoke clearly. "It, it was you, you're the girl from the dream I had" Adam said breathlessly. Then he began to ramble on about how he'd been having the same dream for years. I finally managed to say, "Adam please shut-up" Then we entered a tight embrace. I couldn't explain it, but for some odd reason I was magnetically attracted to him, then it hit me. "(Thinking) I-I don't just like him…I…I love him" I say to myself. We hugged for what seemed like an hour, but it was only 5 minutes. When we finally broke the cuddle Miroku said, "Uh guys, I just remembered something important about Sango when I saw Kohaku's tail"

**Kagome**

Adam had finally woken up, then he and Katie began to hug. "Aww! that's sweet, don't they look cute together?" I ask Inuyasha. "Yeah they sure do, but don't we need to go to this school place soon?" Inuyasha says as he points to his new watch Adam had given him at breakfast, it read 20 after 8 AM. "OH MY GOSH! WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT IN TIME!" I shouted remembering Chi-Chi had told me about the distance from here to Orange Star High School. "Why? How far away is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asks innocently. "Orange Star high school is over 500 miles from here Inuyasha!" I reply irritably. Then he yelped and said, "500 miles!! How does Goten get to school on time everyday!?" Then Goten ran up behind us and laughed, "How do you think, I always fly!" I was about to ask if that was really possible but then Miroku said, "Kagome, is your rear itching?" I was about to ask Miroku why he'd ask such a strange question but Inuyasha yelled, "HEY! ENOUGH WITH THE LECHER JUNK ALREADY! ITS REALLY STARTING TO WEAR ON EVERYONE'S NERVES YA PERVERT!!" Then Miroku turned his back to us and said, "I asked that odd question because Kohaku isn't the only one with a tail, according to Adam he said I've had one ever since I came to this world. Check it" Miroku said as he pointed to his waist. Then I noticed he had an object that looked like furry brown belt. But I soon learned it was no belt. He unfurled it without his hands and made it wiggle. IT WAS A TAIL! When he turned around I asked, "That's the main difference between humans and saiyans?"

Adam then came over and said, "That's the main physical difference, there's more than meets the eye when it comes to us saiyans ya know. Besides I thought you figured out you had a tail too when you were washing up this morning, didn't your rear ever occasionally itch at times?" Then I gasped and felt my bottom. When I touched the area right above it I grabbed hold of something, unfortunately I began to feel terribly weak after I grabbed it. About ten seconds after I let go I realized the truth. I had a tail, and that meant. "So, I'm a-" "Yes Kagome, you are a saiyan, Inuyasha is a saiyan now as well, actually half saiyan really. Regardless you'll soon find that there are many benefits to being a super powerful alien warrior" Adam finished for me. "Then why don't I have one?" Inuyasha complained. "Did you check Inuyasha?" Adam said with a smirk on his face. Immediately Inuyasha felt around his waist then found out he had one too. "Well then, we'll talk more about Saiyans after school during training, for now I need to make you folks some new threads!" Adam said cheerfully. Then he made a treasure chest pop out of nothingness and said, "Inside are over 10 billion outfits, take your pick folks! The people who need to change clothes are as follows. Naruto, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Rock Lee. The rest of you should probably have a look and see if there are any outfits ya like, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Tails, I highly advise trying to find an outfit for yourselves, there are millions in your sizes, now I need to go and make the bottomless lunch boxes for all us saiyans" Then he went inside and got to work on the lunches.

**Sakuya**

"(Groan) OH MAN! What a ride, where Am I?" I say to myself. Then I realized I was falling, and some very rocky ground was headed up fast. "OH MY GOSH! I'M GONNA DIE BEFORE I EVEN FIGURE OUT WHERE I AM!!" I shout knowing good and well that this might be the end. "FARE WELL LIFE, I HARDLY KNEW YA!" I yelled out loud. Then I closed my eyes and waited for it to all be over.

**Sesshomaru**

Inuyasha thought right, it is comfy sleeping in a big tree for the night, but he said the things called "mattresses" were a million times better. "Hmm, I guess I'll try one tonight and see for myself" I say out loud. Then I heard a voice from the sky yelling, "FARE WELL LIFE, I HARDLY KNEW YA!" Then I saw a girl falling from the heavens. I was about to walk away and let her fall to death, but then I remembered something Adam had mentioned last night when I tried to protect my brother, about how I wasn't like he thought he knew me, "Why would you care-don't you hate your brother?" Then I decided I'd better just save her. I jumped out of the tree and I landed right underneath where the girl was about to land. Then I caught her with ease and placed her on the ground. "(Sigh) Sometimes I don't know why I do things like this, Ah well, what's done is done I suppose, wait, this isn't a human (sniffing) this girl is part demon, but I can't figure out what the other half is" I say out loud. Then I saw she had passed out from the shock of her fall. "Hang on, I know just the person you need to see" I say to myself. Then I picked up the girl again and speed toward the Son house.

**Katie Richards**

"So what did you pick to wear Inuyasha?" I ask my new Hanyou friend. "This, I don't know what kind of clothes they are but they feel very soft" Inuyasha replies. "(Giggles) Inuyasha, those are blue jeans, and that's a cotton T-shirt" Kagome laughs. "What's cotton?" Inuyasha said naively. "A plant who's fiber is used to make extremely comfy clothes, you know all about that since you come from the modern age right Kagome?" I ask. "I sure do, but some of this technology is completely unfamiliar even to me. Dynocaps, Hover Cars, Flying Cars, Gravity Chambers, none of that stuff was possible in the time period of my world, did you have stuff like this in your old world Katie?" "Actually no, but Adam would have made it eventually. He was already estimated to have an IQ of more than 1 million, and I think that was only a crude estimate, it may have been even higher!" I reply. "Wait, did you say Adam had an IQ of 1 million plus?" Shadow asks as he puts on a very cute white T-shirt. "(Laughs) Oh Shadow, did you even read what the shirt says silly?" I joke as I point out that the shirt had a cute picture with an earth hedgehog on it that said "If I don't respond when you ask me a question, its because I'm really stiff". When I pointed this out he said, "I don't care, so long as no one makes any undesirable comments about it I'll wear this getup" Then Rouge came over wearing a grey T-Shirt with a picture of an earth bat that said, "Do I drive you batty?"

When Rouge got one good look at Shadow's shirt she laughed and said, "Looks like we have similar tastes in clothing huh Shadow?" In response Shadow merely smiled and replied, "Yeah Rouge, I guess so. Anyways, you said Adam had an IQ of over a million right Katie?" "Yeah, but why does that matter Shadow?" I ask rather perplexed. "Dr. Eggman only has an IQ of 300, that means Adam is more than 3333 times as smart as the good doctor, how is it that Adam could be that much smarter, even as a human?" Shadow asked. "I really don't know, regardless I don't see why he should have to go to school like us. He'll just be wasting valuable time doing stuff he already knows how to do" I reply. "Well then he should tell Chi-Chi he won't be going. I don't see how she could stop the guy, you all saw what he did 10 minutes ago. He made a whole new moon outta thin air, then he blew it to pieces! How's Chi-Chi supposed to force him to do anything?" Naruto asked. Then I saw the shirt he was wearing. "Yeah, Adam can fly, he can teleport, heck he can even stretch like me! Why should he have to listen to Chi-Chi?" Luffy added as he walked up to Naruto. Then I saw the point of the two shirts the guys were wearing. Both of them were wearing yellow cotton T-Shirts, and both had arrows pointing to the person standing beside the other. Both shirts said, "Best Buddies!" I couldn't help but laugh at silly those shirts were. "What's so funny Katie?" Luffy asked me with that clueless look on his face. "Oh its just those shirts are so adorable, Man-Eiichiro Oda and Masashi Kishimoto would laugh if they saw both their main characters were chums, HA HA HA!" I laughed. "Who are Oda and Kishimoto?" Naruto asked. "Oh they're the guys from my world who claimed to have created you two. Eiichiro Oda thought up the manga comic One Piece, and Masashi Kishimoto thought up the manga comic Naruto. Both comics were adapted into anime cartoons and they aired on the Television in my country and that's how I learned about you two" I explained.

"Hey how come the show Naruto's from is named after him but mine isn't!?" Luffy whined. "Oh relax pal, forget about our so called creators, I say we practice flying before we go ta school" Naruto replies warmly. "Ah! You're right buddy! Say how do ya fly? I thought only birds could" Luffy says naively. Then Naruto began to lift off and said, "Easy-like this!" Then he began to whiz around at supersonic speeds. After landing Luffy became bug eyed and said, "WOW! NARUTO PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TA FLY!! PLEASE!!" Luffy begged. "Sure thing pal" Naruto said as he walked Luffy over behind the house. Then before they had gotten 10 feet Sesshomaru rushed right past them and knocked em over. "HEY WATCH IT PAL!!" Naruto screams as he gets up. "Katie, I found this girl over in the woods, she fell from the heavens" Sesshomaru says as he put the girl on the ground in front of me. "Huh? Sesshomaru you didn't by any chance happen to pick up a sense of humor since your arrival to the DBZ realm did you?" I ask incredulously. "NO! I'm serious she fell from the heavens, and I'm pretty sure she's at least half demon like my brother, but I can't identify the other half of her scent though" Sesshomaru replied coldly. Then suddenly the girl opened her eyes.

**Sakuya**

I heard voices, they were all around me. I hardly recognized any of them, most I couldn't quite place. However I immediately recognized one of them. "NO! I'm serious she fell from the heavens, and I'm pretty sure she's at least half demon like my brother, but I can't identify the other half of her scent though" I opened my eyes and saw, "It-it can't be…can it? Are you the real honest to goodness Sesshomaru?" I ask as I began to sit up still unable to believe my eyes. "How do you know my name girl?" the person who looked exactly like one of my favorite anime characters asked me. "My name is Sakuya, and I'm from-well…the real world, sounds kinda silly huh?" I reply feeling quite ridiculous. "Wait, did you say the real world?" A girl said as she came up from behind me. She was short in stature and had shoulder length brown hair with the back most part tied into a long pony tail that hung down her back. She wore a golden yellow shirt and light blue jean shorts. "Well, yes! Ya see where I come from all this-its considered a cartoon not real and-" "What's going on! Why haven't we left yet folks!!" another familiar voice yelled. Then another figure walked up to where me, Sesshomaru, and the other girl were. I immediately recognized him. It was the one and only wielder of the Tetsaiga.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! INUYASHA!!" I squealed. Then I rushed over and hugged him as tightly as possible. "(Grunting) HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING WENCH!?" Inuyasha groaned. I didn't hear the sentence because I had just noticed his adorable dog ears. I began to tug on them and I really enjoyed how they felt. However I suddenly realized Inuyasha had sniffed my scent and was now growling loudly. I instantly knew he wasn't just growling because I touched him, it was something else as well. Then I heard Inuyasha growl, "GRRRRRR!! NEKO" Then he lunged at me. "AAAAAHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" I shrieked. Then to my surprise the girl beside me jumped out in front and held out her hand saying, "INUYASHA STOP RIGHT THERE!" To my surprise Inuyasha stopped. "Now you wouldn't want me to have to tell Adam what you almost did do you?" the girl commanded. Then suddenly-Inuyasha's face turned white! "(Gulp) Please! Anything but that, the boy is scarier than Kagome when she's angry. Adam becomes a monster when he gets mad, ANYTHING BUT THAT!!" Inuyasha screamed. I suddenly remembered something. "This isn't the world of Inuyasha is it Sesshomaru?" I ask the old dog demon. "No this isn't our world, it's a more advanced world with beings infinitely more powerful than even me and my brother. The folks we've meet can destroy entire worlds with a single blow, the one called Adam nearly killed my brother when he insulted him. My poor brother was blasted sky high when Adam kicked him" Sesshomaru explained. "Wait who's Adam?" I ask in confusion. "That would be me Sakuya" a loud and commanding voice said. I looked in the direction the voice came from, but I didn't see anyone. "Hello, who's there, I cant see ya, where are you?" "I'm Down here Sakuya!" The voice yelled. Then I looked down and saw a boy who was short like the girl who had saved me from Inuyasha. Then he said, "Hello Sakuya, we have much to discuss before school"

"Oh, hello! Say uh, where might the guy Inuyasha is scared of be, you wouldn't happen to know would you?" I ask the undersized boy. Then I heard Inuyasha yelp. "The-the-the-THAT'S HIM! THAT'S THE GUY I WAS TALKING ABOUT" Inuyasha screamed. Then I looked at Inuyasha with a look of disappointment and disgust. "Inuyasha, please tell me you're joking! You're afraid of-(Loud laugh)-of this pipsqueak!? (Uproarious laughter)" I say as I guffaw. Then Kagome ran over and saw me pointing at the one they call Adam and laughing my head off. Immediately I felt her clamping my mouth shut. "Please Sakuya, for everyone's safety-DO NOT MAKE FUN OF ADAM!!" Kagome panicked. Then I pried her hands off of my mouth. "Kagome don't ever do that again! And why should anyone be afraid of this midget? HE'S TINY! I bet when it rains he's the last to know. If he were any smaller he'd be microscopic! (Laughing loudly)" Then I saw an anger vein forming on his head. "Awwwww! What's wrong, did I say something that upset the little squirt?" I ask as I bend to my knees and look him in the eye. Then he whispered, "So I'm small Am I?" Then he screamed so loud he nearly popped my eardrums.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Adam screamed. Then he began to undergo a radical change. His eyes became pure white with no pupils or irises and his face contorted as he threw his head back. But the biggest surprise was yet to come. I looked at his arms and they began to expand like an airbag in a car. His arms became gigantic! Then his chest swelled and broke the shirt he was wearing reducing it to shreds. Next were his legs which became huge as well. Then came the biggest change. HIS HAIR WAS NOW YELLOW!! After 10 seconds he was no longer small-HE WAS MASSIVE!! He'd gone from less than 5 and a half feet tall to more than 10 feet tall with 7 foot long arms that were 60 inches thick with pure muscle!! Then he reached and grabbed me by the ankle of my left foot and held me upside down. "AAAHHH!!" I shrieked as he hoisted me off my feet. Then he brought my face to his and said, "Who's the squirt now smart mouth!?" he growled in a deep voice.

"OKAY! I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY FOR INSULTING YOU!! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" I sobbed. Then he apparently noticed my tears and he put me down gently. "I'm sorry Sakuya, I guess I need to work on expressing my anger in less terrifying ways. Sorry if I scared you" Adam apologized. Then I saw his eyes were back to normal, they had become the shiny iridescent black they were before he bulked up. "Sure, no problem" I reply still catching my breath from the scare he gave me. Then he placed his giant hand on my shoulder and said, "Hey! Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, If I had planned on doing that I'd have already done it, besides everyone here knows better than to mess with me-right Inuyasha!" Adam calls over to the half-demon. "UH HUH! WE SURE DO!" Inuyasha replied from behind a nearby boulder. Then Adam helped me to my feet and replied, "So you're from the real world huh? Well then you should know who I am Sakuya" Then Adam shrank back down to his smaller form. Then he glowed with a blue-green light and he began to grow again. Suddenly I realized who he was.

"Adam the Third!?" I yell breathlessly. "The one and only! Now I bet you're wondering where the heck you are right?" Adam asked calmly in the voice I'd heard him in when I was making fun of him. "Ye-Yeah I am, this place seems vaguely familiar-but I can't remember what show its from" I reply still shocked that I'd figured out what had happened to the greatest genius known to mankind. Then I heard a very familiar voice call out, "Son the bottomless lunchboxes you made for you and your friends are right here!" When looked toward the house I saw someone I never expected to ever meet (Like I ever expected to meet Sesshy or Dog boy anyways). "Oh hello young-AHHHH!! WHAT ARE YOU!?" Chi-Chi screams as she jumps behind Adam. "What are you talking about? I'm a human!" I ask shocked by her reaction.

**Katie Richards**

I saw why Chi-Chi was so scared, the girl looked like a demon cat (Neko). "What are you talking about? I'm a human!" Sakuya replied with shock in her voice. "Uhhhhhhh…Sakuya? You may want to take that back now" I say with suppressed laughter. "Why, I' am a human aren't I?" "(Hearty laughter) Well not really!" Adam chortles. Then he snapped like a normal person and immediately a huge floating mirror was conjured into existence. "Take a look for yourself" Adam says kindly. Then after she had stared at herself for about a minute I heard Sakuya say "Oh my! What happened, how did I get to look this?"

**Sakuya**

When I saw Adam make the mirror out of thin air I was surprised enough, but then I saw my reflection. I wasn't in the same clothing I had been wearing before being sucked into the light. I had a completely different outfit on now. Instead of my usual green tank top I was in a red corsetish shirt that only covered what was absolutely needed-very revealing! I no longer had on blue jeans-instead I had very tight form fitting black leather pants. My shoes were different too, they were no longer my Reebok sneakers, they were brandless knee high red boots with black trim and laces. I had also somehow gotten gloves. The gloves were made of black leather like the pants and had red thread that formed the roman numeral XII on the back handed side of each one. Then I saw my face and physical form. Adam was right, I wasn't a human any longer! I looked like a humanoid cat demon (Neko), kinda like Kirara-only waaaaayyyyy! more human in appearance. My hair had grown down to my shoulders. It was no longer black but white blonde like Inuyasha's hair, however it did have black streaked tips like Kirara's tail tips. My ears were no longer the characteristic scallop shape humans have. They were now adorable kitty ears coated in dark blonde fur tipped in black. But the biggest changes were yet to come. My eyes now looked like Inuyasha's when his demon blood takes over himself. The pupils were blue and the eye area around them was red. I also noticed that I had two tails as well. They were almost exactly like Kirara's only less bushy and longer. After I saw all these changes I replied breathlessly, "Oh my! What happened, how did I get to look this?" Then I saw a bunch more people had gathered. People from Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, One Piece, Inuyasha, Even the Sonic the Hedgehog games!

Everyone except for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Kohaku, Kagome, Sango, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Goku, Goten, Pan, Uub, Luffy, Naruto, Sakura, Adam, and the girl who apparently knew of the real world too were staring at me. "WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME!?" I scream. Then a heard Adam speak up. "Hey come on, can't you give her a break? She's been through enough already, STOP TREATING HER THIS WAY!!" Adam roared. This made everyone stop staring but then Luffy asked, "So what are you, some kinda cat creature?" Then Adam said, "Luffy, please go away, here-this is a bottomless magical lunch box I made for you to use when ya get hungry, have something to eat now and let me and Katie speak to Sakuya in private okay?" Then Adam handed him a toolbox sized metal container that was the same color as Luffy's straw hat. Upon receiving the box Luffy promptly left us. "Okay Sakuya, now that we're alone-what do ya need to know?" Adam asked me. I was about to answer him but then he said, "AH! AH! That was a rhetorical question Sakuya, I know what to do so you can understand everything in a few moments okay?" Then he held his hand over his head and out of it shone a bright blue green light. Then the light hit my forehead. Suddenly I had a fast paced viewing of current events from the past 4 days. In a matter of seconds I knew everything that had gone on since Adam's arrival to the DBZ realm. Then I got up and shoke Katie's hand. "It's nice to meet you, to think all this time you were the famous authoress angelsaiyan22 and I didn't even know, well it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I just never imagined we'd meet like this! (Hearty laughter)" I chuckled. "(Laughs) Yeah I agree, so what's your author name Sakuya?" Katie asks me. "MegaKiraraLover" I reply warmly.

"MegaKiraraLover-NO WAY! YOU MEAN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS ALWAYS GIVING OUT VIRTUAL PIES!?" Katie laughs. "Yep that's me! I was nicknamed the Chocolate Pie Goddess! (Laughs)" I snigger. "Well then, now that we all know one another, you need to meet the characters from the other universes Sakuya" Adam replies kindly. "Sure, OH! and Uh…Adam, How about a new shirt, the other one got busted when ya became a Legendary Super Saiyan! (Uproarious laughter)" When Adam realized this he seemed to begin to blush, but instead he disappeared. "HUH! Where'd he go Katie?" I ask as I rolled my head from left to right trying to find him. Then he reappeared with a new shirt exactly like the old one. However I noticed a part of him was missing. "Uh…Adam, where's your face?" I ask feeling confused as to why his face was still invisible. "Why do ya think Sakuya? I'm embarrassed! I'M PURPOSELY MAKING IT INVISIBLE!!" Adam screamed. Then he began to run toward the Son house leaving a blur of blue-green energy in his wake.

**Katie Richards**

Man, Adam had looked so good with his shirt off. If only he would have kept the thing in tatters just a bit longer. Sadly Sakuya had to blab about his shirt and he became aware. Then he became invisible and afterward shortly came back with a new shirt. After that he dashed off for the house. "Nice going Sakuya! Now I can't look at him!" I yell with frustration for Sakuya having blown the opportunity for me to gaze on his dreamy musculature. "What's it to you Katie? Why would that matter in the leas-" Sakuya began to argue, but then she got a very sneaky snide smile on her face. It looked similar to the one the animated grinch used to do in that funny Christmas special that comes on every single Christmas. "Heh heh heh heh heeeeehhhhhh!!" Sakuya laughs. "What's so funny?" I ask with perplexity evident In my voice. "HEH HEH HEH-you like Adam don't you Katie?" Sakuya asked with a gleam in her eye. Upon Hearing this I tried something new-using my reality warping powers to get the two of us far away from everyone. "I wish we were unseen and unheard for 5 minutes and that no one can lock onto our energy signatures till the allotted time is up!!" I scream. Sakuya obviously was confused as she tried to yell for the others. Then I grabbed Sakuya by the ear and said harshly, "Now listen here! I'm the kind of person who doesn't like information going public till I feel ready to tell people myself-alright Sakuya!?" "(Groaning) AHHH!! YEAH! I GET IT! NOW COULD YOU PLEASE LET GO OF MY CAT EAR BEFORE IT RIPS!?" Sakuya screams. When I realized how fiercely I was gripping her ear I immediately let go. "OH! Sorry Sakuya, I guess I got a little carried away like Adam did earlier-(Nervous laughter) my bad" I reply. After explaining how I wanted to keep the infatuation with Adam private for the remaining 4 minutes Sakuya made a solemn promise just like Rouge before breakfast. "Don't you worry Katie, I will not let a single word slip from my lips unless you say so-You can count on me!" Sakuya beams. "Good! Now then we should be reappearing to the others about now" I say as the others begin to sense our presence again. "Hey guys-where the heck did ya go?" Naruto asked nosily.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

I saw that Sakuya and Katie had begun to talk about something, but then Katie must have used her powers cuz then the both of them disappeared from view, they couldn't even be heard! For 5 minutes me and Luffy wondered where they were, then they reappeared in the exact same spot they had been occupying before they had vanished. "Hey guys-where the heck did ya go?" I ask. "None of your business Naruto! Just please leave us alone for now okay?" Katie yelled forcefully. "Okay! hey Naruto, how about we go ask Adam when we're going to school!?" Luffy suggests. "Yeah, I wanna get that over with soon. I hated the Academy, this sounds a whole lot like it in my opinion" I reply. As we slowly walked toward the house Luffy asked me a very important question. "Say Naruto, what exactly is this school like?" Luffy asks. "I'm not really sure myself, but don't be surprised if you get bored, trust me you had it easy-you were a pirate! You plundered and pillaged for a living, All you had to do was steal from the bad guys occasionally to survive, I had to do work! AND MOST OF THE LAST MISSIONS I HAD BEFORE COMING HERE WERE THE MOST MENIAL BORING TASKS IMAGINABLE!!" I yell remembering how Tsunade had always given me the most boring jobs with only a few turning out to be any fun. "YIKES! Well I bet this will be fun, Adam sure didn't seem too awful worried about having to go to school himself. I bet its because it won't be as bad as we thought!" Luffy replied. "Really, then do you know how smart Adam is Luffy?" I ask knowing he hasn't the slightest clue. "I know he can snap things outta thin air like magic" Luffy replies nonchalantly. "(Groan) That's due to his powers. Adam is so smart that he finished all his schooling before he was my age! AND THAT'S OVER 18 YEARS OF WORK IN LESS THAN HALF THE TIME NORMAL KIDS DO IT! ADAM DOESN'T MIND BECAUSE HE CAN DO THIS STUFF IN HIS SLEEP!!" I yell. "Ohhhhh…AH! but how hard could it be pal? I don't think they'd make us go if we couldn't do it Naruto" Luffy counters. "Yeah I guess your right Luffy, lets just go get Adam and tell him we need to go soon" I reply Then Goku meet us at the door.

**Son Goku**

I was about to go outside and see how Adam was doing but then when I opened the door I saw Luffy and Naruto. "Hey guys! What's going on?" I ask warmly. "We're trying to find Adam Mr. Son, we saw him run to the house and thought he might be inside, did ya see him come in?" Naruto asks worriedly. "He's inside? Well we better find him quick or you'll all be late, there's only 30 minutes till school guys!" I shout realizing at this rate they may end up being tardy. "ADAM COME ON OUT! YOU HAVE TO GET EVERYONE TO SCHOOL REMEMBER?" I yell loudly. Then I heard a harsh roaring response. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Adam yelled. "Come on Adam! You're the only one who has the power to get us all to school on time, please show yourself! Besides its hard to have a conversation when one of the people involved is invisible!" Naruto calls out. Then I heard a voice I had become familiar with since last night. "ADAM I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! I CAN READ MINDS TOO YA KNOW! I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!!" Silver the Hedgehog yelled. Then I saw something shimmering behind the couch and headed toward it. "Adam I can see you now too, come on, its already 8:30 AM, so could you please get ready to take everyone to school son?" I ask politely. Then suddenly Nami burst in and yelled, "LUFFY! TELL ADAM TO GET HIS BUTT OUT HERE AND TAKE US TO SCHOOL OR I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP!!" "(Scared scream) COME ON ADAM! PLEASE COME OUT FROM BEHIND THE COUCH-I BEG YOU!!" Luffy panicked. Then a blinding flash of blue green light appeared in the spot where the shimmering was originating. Then suddenly I saw a person who looked just like a doctor. "Hello Mr. Son, my name is **Dr. Markroy Huanjasan**, and…(puts his hand in his pocket)-ITS TIME FOR YOUR VACCINATION!!" the doctor screamed maniacally. Then he pulled out something shiny from his shirt pocket.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! A NEEDLE!!" I scream as the doctor withdrew a hypodermic needle from his pocket. Then I ran from the dastardly piece of metal and hid behind Luffy. "Hey, why would you be scared of that puny thing Goku?" Luffy asks in confusion. "Yeah, why would a guy who can reduce entire galaxies to stardust be afraid of a needle?" Naruto adds. "Have you ever had one of those things stuck in your skin? If not then you're lucky! THEY STING LIKE WASPS!!" I yell explaining my fear. All they did was look at me like I was a coward.

**Silver the Hedgehog**

When I saw how Goku was afraid of a stupid little needle I nearly fell over. Then I gave him a glare. When he noticed my look he said, "WHAT!? They really hurt guys!" "(Disappointed groan) Jeez Goku, do you realize how cowardly you look being afraid of a needle? I wouldn't even feel that tiny thing even if that doctor were to stick in me right now!" I yell. "(Stammering) But-But-But-But those things sting!" Goku whines. Then I fell over anime-style. When I got up I yelled, "THAT'S IT! YOU! (Pointing to the doctor) GIVE ME THAT THING!!" Then I used my Psychokinesis to grab the needle from the psycho doctor and placed it in my own hand. "How did you do that Silver?" Nami asked with shock. "That's my power, its called Psychokinesis or PK for short. It allows me to do many things like fly, teleport, become invisible, even warp space and travel through time. And as you just saw (Then I spun the needle in the air as it floated over my palm) allow me to manipulate physical objects with out touching them" I brag slightly.

Then I yelled to Goku, "Here, prove to us that you are no coward-GO ON PROVE IT!!" I yell as I move the needle closer to Goku with my powers. He merely moved away. "GO ON! TAKE IT!!" I screamed at his cowardice. Then when I placed it in his face he screamed bloody murder, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME NOW!!" I was about to tell him no, but then his eyes began to glow and he shot two bright blue beams from his pupils and blew the needle to dust. Then the doctor began to clap his hands slowly. "Bravo Son Goku, Bravo! I was beginning to think you wouldn't be able to muster up enough courage to do even that" the doctor said in Adam's voice, I had figured out who this "doctor" was. "Alright Adam, you can drop the disguise-you aren't fooling me anymore pal!" I yell feeling very annoyed that he put me through that headache. "Fine! I just wanted to see if my dad was really afraid of needles like he was in the show back in the world Katie came from" Adam replied. Then the doctor who was Adam became shrouded in the same blue green light we had seen earlier. Almost immediately Adam assumed the form he appeared as naturally. "Alright, I'll help you get over your ridiculous fear of needles after school father! Its already 8:35 so I need to start getting the others ready for mass spatial warping to get to school" Then Adam teleported outside in a burst of blue green light.

**Sakuya**

"Man that fic was excellent, I wish we could meet the person who thought up "Gohan in Jump City" Katie" I reply after discussing the great plot. "Yeah, hey maybe we will-the force that caused us to enter this world may infact send over more people sometime soon" Katie replies. Then suddenly Adam popped out of nowhere right in front of my face floating upside down with his head parallel to mine. "AAAAAHHHHHH!! Please don't do that Adam, you nearly made me have a heart attack!" I scream. "No time for that, get ready to go-we're headed to school!" Adam said forcefully. Then Adam twirled in mid-air and placed himself upright and flew off to the others. Then I turned and asked Katie, "Katie…Am I to go to school too?"

**Roroanoa Zolo**

"Robin are you sure we should go to this school, I've never heard of schools like this. Algebra-What the hell is Algebra anyways?" I ask in frustration as I look at the piece of paper with my schedule on it. "Oh relax Zolo, I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides if you have any trouble with this stuff I'd ask Adam. He knows like just about everything you can think of. I'm certainly going to ask for help from him on my school work if I run into anything I don't understand" Robin replied. Suddenly Adam appeared right in front of me. "AHH! Oh its you, how do you do that Adam?" I ask still catching my breath. "Many ways, I can do that trick by using instantaneous movement and break my body down into a mass of tachyons to travel at infinite speed. I could also warp space itself in two ways, one is Chaos Control where the desired space-usually that around myself-is displaced and allows me to travel instantly as well. The other way of warping space is a wormhole tunnel, similar to Chaos Control but the tunnel is more comfortable for people new to being warped through the spatial dimension, it also allows travel to other universes" Adam replies. "I didn't understand half the words you just said Adam, but could you maybe teach me that instaneo-whatever thing to me?" I ask expressing my impression with his technique. "Sure! After school we'll all be training, I'm getting bored just talking to folks-I need action! You do too, its in your Saiyan blood, we Saiyans live to fight. We are the ultimate warrior race after all, so I'll be teaching you and the others many of my techniques when school is let out at 3 PM" Adam answers. Then he zoomed away again.

**Rouge The Bat**

"So Sonic why are you going to this school, don't you think it may be a bit slow paced for ya dear?" I ask the blue speed boy. "I'm willing to try new things, besides my buddy Adam is gonna be there, and he knows a lot about me, maybe he could help jog my memory of past adventures I've had. I've forgotten most of them. When did we meet Shadow again?" Sonic asked naively. Suddenly Adam teleported right in front of us. "Oh hello Adam, we about to leave?" I ask with curiosity. "Yes, and Sonic I need you to be prepared for something special when we all are about to leave" Adam replied. Then he snapped his fingers and yelled out, "CHAOS CONTROL!!" and he warped away.

**Kagome**

"Inuyasha I'm proud of you, good to see you and Katie finally patched things up this morning" I say to my friend. "Sure thing Kagome, Say-is this school work the stuff you were always ranting about back in our world?" Inuyasha asked. "As a matter of fact it is, but I don't know what all I'll have to learn here. OH MAN! And I was still already behind in the future of our world, I'm never going to catch up now!" I whine. "NONSENSE! I'll help you, it's the least I can do after all you've been through" Adam says in my face. "AAAHHH! WHOO! Adam please don't do that, I almost hit you" I reply with my heart still beating like a jackhammer from being startled. "Sorry, but anyways don't worry about school work, if you need help I'll be more than happy to help, just ask me if you have trouble okay?" Adam replied kindly. "Sure thing Adam" I answer back. "Okay, now then where is Koga?" Adam asks. Inuyasha was about to answer but then Adam said, "Guys it was a rhetorical question, I can sense his Ki signature-he's over by the river" Adam says confidently. "What do you mean his Ki signature, what's Ki?" Inuyasha asks with confusion. "Ki is Life Force energy, people like me, Katie, Sakuya, Goku and the others have so much it seems ridiculous. You have a whole lot now too, all you need to unleash it is the proper training, you are half saiyan now like Sakuya" Adam says with a smile on his face.

"Wait-if Ki is Life Force energy then…That's how you were able to tell that Kohaku was dying isn't it! His Ki was getting lower by the second and you could sense it couldn't you?" I reply having finally pieced the puzzle together. "(Snaps fingers) BINGO! And for getting that right here's a complementary gift basket!" Adam said as a woven straw basket fell out of the air into my hands. Then Adam vanished in a flash. When I opened the gift basket I saw a box of capsules. When I threw one labeled "Long bow Combo" to the ground after pressing the button a puff of smoke was made and after 3 seconds the smoke cleared. But instead of a long bow there were two large shining katanas. Both had strings with a couple links on the end of the blade tips and the butt of the handles had couple shaped bases as well. Then I saw the instructions on one of the swords. Inuyasha sat down with me as we began to read the small booklet.

**Koga**

"Come on guys! We need to get back to the house, I'm sure the others are getting worried" I say to my comrades. "Yeah, if we don't get back soon we might be late to school" Ginta adds. Then I look Ginta in the eye and say, "We aren't going to school, you don't really want to have to sit down all day and read scrolls do you Ginta?" "Well I don't! I'd rather explore the mountains and maybe take a swim" Hakkaku adds. "Likewise, but first we need to tell the others were we're going to be, Ginta!-go back to the house and tell Inuyasha and his friends that we'll be staying right here for the day" I command. "Do it yourself, I want to go to school and learn things" Ginta retorts. "Fine then, be a goody two shoes! Hakkaku will you go and tell them please?" I ask with a more polite tone. "Sure thing Koga!" Hakkaku replies. But then just as he began to run a blue green light flashed right in front of him and he fell over from fright. "EEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Hakkaku screamed as he fell on his rear. "Planning to play hooky are we Koga?" Adam said accusingly. "What! How did you-" I began to ask but then Adam cut me off saying, "If I have to suffer through school then so do you and the rest of the people I say have to! I already lived this stuff before, so If anyone shouldn't have to go its me! Unfortunately Chi-Chi says I need a "social life" so I'm going to go anyways to please my mother" Adam says in an annoyed tone. "Now then follow me and I'll take you back to the house so we can warp to school soon" Adam replies warmly. Then I realized he was trying to make me attend school.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO TO SCHOOL AND READ DAMN SCROLLS!!" I scream. Then Adam's eyes glowed the same color as the flash he appeared here in. Suddenly I felt myself being hoisted into the air and I saw that my body was being covered with the same blue green glow Adam's eyes were lit up with. "Hey-HEY PUT ME DOWN!!" I roar. Then Adam pointed his first finger at me and made a windmill motion with it. Immediately I felt myself spinning around faster and faster, an instant later I began to feel sick to my stomach. Then I threw up. "(Groaning) Okay! I give Adam-I give. Just please put me down so I can start feeling better" I say woozily. Then I fell and hit the ground hard. "Okay I know you aren't warm to the idea of sitting still in desk all day and doing school things, but trust-me this will be a good experience for you Koga" Then I got up and as I dusted myself off I said, "Well apparently you're not going to give me a choice Adam, why should I continue to complain when its pointless?" I reply. "I'm only forcing you to attend for one day Koga, after that if you decide you still don't like it then you don't have to return after that. But just to make sure you don't skimp out on the first day-" Adam says as he reaches into the pocket of his vest. "-I have a gift"

I couldn't believe my eyes, Adam was holding the entire Shikon Jewel (except for Inuyasha's shard) in between his right pointer finger and thumb! "How did you get the jewel? I thought Naraku had it before he was spirited away Adam" I ask with incredulousness evident in my voice. "Naraku must have dropped it or something cause when I warped Kohaku here he had it in his armor, so I took it out when I made him a Saiyan" Adam explained. Then he made the jewel glow blue green and broke it into many pieces. Then Adam made a cloud of the pieces float in front of my eyes and said, "Here are 60 Shikon Jewel shards, now I will place them in your legs okay Koga?" I nodded and then the shards floated down to my legs. After 5 seconds with my eyes shut waiting for pain I heard Adam laugh, "Koga, the shards are already in your legs, you can open your eyes now" Then I realized he was right. I could feel tremendous power in my legs once again, but this time it was far greater than when I'd had just two measly shards. "There you can now outrun sound itself, And I expect you to go to school today. So why not take my hand and I'll teleport us all back to the house where we can all get ready to go alright?" Adam said with a smile on his face. "Yeah okay, sure thing, but could you just teleport Ginta and Hakkaku instead, I can run back" I answer. "Okay, then hang on you two. This may feel a little weird since you've never done this before understand?" My comrades nodded. Then they disappeared in a flash of blue green light the same way Adam had appeared.

"Well now, lets see what being faster than the speed of sound is like" I say to myself. Then I took off post-haste. To my astonishment I was moving so fast that by the time I realized how quickly I was moving I had already shot past the Son house. "WHOA! This is faster than the speed of sound? Man I wonder if I could beat Sonic in a race" I think to myself. "OH HECK! I'll challenge him on the way to school!" I yell to myself. Then I burst back to the Son house careful not to overshoot it again.

**Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Eggman)**

"Well Naraku I can tell that you're used to being the big Kahuna back in your world, but remember this from now on. Mephelis holds as much power as all Seven of the Chaos Emeralds combined, possibly more! So I'd suggest you be smart like me and know your place! We are no longer the ones in charge, we are the henchmen and Mephelis is "The Man"! So for your own well-being try to be cheerful about following his orders, and at the very least certainly don't try defying him again, next time he may not let you live" I explain to my stubborn partner. "Yeah yeah, I get the picture Eggman! Now are we going to go into hell and free the villains or not?" Naraku says irritably. "Patience Naraku! I want to be as discrete as possible when we break the barrier between dimensions. If someone in charge of the otherworld were to notice the disturbance then the whole operation would be for naught!" I yell annoyed at Naraku's pigheadedness. "Fine! Then how much longer will this take? Because didn't Mephelis also say if we don't get the villains out of hell before two days have elapsed that he's going to punish us?" Naraku replied. "Please don't remind me, I nearly lost control of my bladder when he explained the punishment to us" I panic. "Then hurry it up Egghead we only have one day left!" Naraku yelled. "Calm yourself Naraku! I still have to find a weak point in the dimensional barrier so we can make our entrance to the other world as secretive as-THERE IT IS!" I yell as I point to the space in front of the handheld device's antennae. Then I activated the sequence and in a matter of seconds the portal was fully open. "Alright, we might enter into the clouds when we pass through the portal, so I suggest you hold on to the Egg-Suit's arm so you don't fall to death Naraku" I reply. "I can fly for limited periods of time, I have no need to touch that ridiculous piece of metal to safely reach hell" Naraku yells. Then we proceeded into the bowels of the underworld.

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

"Alright then, does everyone have a magic lunch box now?" Adam said addressing everyone who was going to school. We all agreed. Earlier I had picked out a special T-shirt and I was wearing it. It had a picture of the front of the case of the game I star in "Sonic The Hedgehog" PS3 version, 15th anniversary. Coincidentally it was the game in which (most) of the events we had experienced happened right before we were whisked away to this realm Adam called "The Dragon Ball Z Dimension". Then Koga came up and knelt before me so his eyes were level with mine. "Hey Sonic, you feel like racing me to school?" When I heard the word "race" I assumed running stance and shouted happily, "Koga, you're on!"

After Adam had made a starting line he then momentarily vanished. Almost immediately he came back in the same flash he had disappeared in. "Hey where'd you go just now?" Koga asked. "I put the finish line at the front doors of Orange Star High, now then-are you boys ready to race?" We both nodded facing the direction of the raceway path Adam had formed from paved dirt. Then Adam prepared to snap his fingers and said, "Okay, on your marks! (I firmly plant my feet on the ground) Get ssssseeeeetttttttt!" Then I say to Koga, "Ready to eat my dust wolfy?" "Not a chance Sonic! I'm the fastest demon in the world!" Koga replies cockily. "Yeah, well I'm…(Adam makes his fingers snap like a thunder crack)…the fastest thing alive!!" I scream as I peel out at subsonic speeds-BACKWARDS!

"HA! I guess I was just too fast for ol wolfy!" I yell to myself. Then suddenly I saw a brown blur headed my way. The next thing I knew Koga was right beside me. "Hey Sonic! I hope you can live up to your name-because you'll have to go much faster than the speed of sound to beat me since Adam gave me 30 magical Shikon Jewel shards for each of my legs!" Koga shouts. "Yeah well…I didn't know that, guess I'll just have to go faster than that!" I reply as I turn my body around to face forward and pump my foot motors. Then I burst forward at supersonic speed. "Lets see ya catch-up to me now SLOWGA!" I shout as I seemingly leave him in the dust. But to my surprise he suddenly overtook me completely!! "WHAT? NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!!" I gripe. Then I searched further into myself and found something interesting.

"Whoa, what is this…incredible power?" I ask myself. Then I attempted to tap into it. To my astonishment, I found I could grasp it to an extent. Suddenly I felt a new energy erupting throughout my entire form. It was very similar to Chaos Emerald power, but this felt…like it was my own! An energy I'd always had, yet I had just never noticed nor attempted to utilize it. Suddenly I could feel the new force flooding my entire body. It felt like someone got a wire and had hooked me up to it, then begun to flood my body with electricity. Then I could feel the dynamic strength supercharging every single cell in my body with unthinkable raw power! I immediately knew that the speed limit I had once known was gone-I HAD A NEW TOP SPEED!! Then I tore forward at speeds I once could only achieve with the Chaos Emeralds in Super Transformation mode. I ran at Koga with all my might, and I began to close in on him so fast that I overtook him before I realized he had been left in the dust.

**Koga**

"HEH! I guess these jewel shards have made me the fastest thing alive now" I say to myself. Then suddenly I saw a huge blur of white blue light and before I could think it had shot straight past me. I almost immediately realized that the blur was SONIC! Then I heard a whip crack as loud as thunder 10 seconds after the living wind had zipped past me. Suddenly I felt a huge wind blast me off my feet. "Whoa! Whoa!! WHOA!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" I scream out loud.

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

After I had begun moving at the new speed my newly found power had given me I reached the school in about 40 seconds. I barely saw the ribbon covering the finish line I was moving so fast. I ripped it to shreds as I ran through it and hit the front door of Orange Star High School. I had built up so much dang kinetic momentum from running at such high speeds that I was nearly knocked unconscious from the force of the impact, But I've been hit much harder hits by Eggman's giant mechs before and I'd stayed awake after those in the past. Then I heard people talking. "(Gasp) What is it **Jeannette**?" a girl asked the other one who was standing over me. "It looks like…a hedgehog! It looks like a humanoid hedgehog **Heather**!" The other girl named Jeannette replied to the other girl named Heather. "(Groan) Ouch! Man, I need to practice moving at those hyper velocities as soon as they let me out of school today" I say out loud to myself.

"(Gasp) OH MY GOSH! IT CAN TALK! IT CAN TALK JEANNETTE!!" Heather squeals. "Is it really that surprising? Many animals can learn how to talk Heather" Jeannette says apparently uninterested. "Sure I knew that Jeannette, but I've never heard of a talking hedgehog! besides they aren't supposed to be this big nor the same anthropomorphic shape as us humans" Heather responded. "Wait, look Heather. Its wearing an Orange Star High school badge, are you a student here?" Jeannette asks me after bending her knees so she can look me in the eyes. "Yeah, I was enrolled to come here last night" I reply as I stand up and shake off the dust from my shirt. "Oh! Then you must know Son Gohan our English teacher, he's the only person we know who can pull strings and get people enrolled overnight like that" Jeannette says as she stands up again. "Tell me, what's your name?" Jeannette asks me. Then I thrust out my right hand with a thumbs up and said, "My name's Sonic-" Then the powerful winds I'd created from the race earlier caught up and began to whip around the front of the school causing Heather and Jeannette to shriek. Luckily the winds weren't as strong as before so they only blew loose paper and stuff around. "-Sonic The Hedgehog!".


	10. Chapter 10 Sheer Chaos Part 2

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 10: "Sheer Chaos!" Orange Star High School for the Heroes and Arrival of the Eds! Part 2**

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

We had been talking for 5 minutes and gotten to know each other quite well, though they weren't quite the same as Elise, they were still nice girls nonetheless. "How are you able to move that fast Sonic?" Heather asks. "Well actually I'm not entirely sure myself, my only explanation is that it's a gift" I reply cheerfully. Then Jeannette said something that was very unsettling. "Are you an alien?" Jeannette asks with skepticism. "Do you really want to know the truth Jeannette?" I ask fearful that these people of this world may not be as accepting as those from the world I came from. "Of course! I've always wondered if there might be other worlds with beings who think like us, Its just such a fascinating concept to think about! And I'm fairly sure that you're an alien Sonic" Jeannette replies with a smile on her face. I decided even though Adam might not approve of this choice I was making, I had to make new friends, and in order to do that-I had to be completely honest with them. "Well, This is my story girls-" I begin to say as I sit down on the front steps.

**Sakuya**

"Whoa! Was that Sonic who made that huge gust of wind?" I ask Katie in a state of shock. "I think so, but I don't ever remember him being able to go that fast unless he had the Chaos Emeralds" Katie asks equally "blown away" by Sonic's sudden mega burst of speed. Then I saw a brown dot falling from the sky. I suddenly realized it was Koga! "Oh my! What do we do Katie!?" I ask panicking. Then I noticed she had run over to Adam. "Come on Adam don't just stand there-DO SOMETHING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" Katie screams. "I'm sure Sakuya will think of something Katie, relax and watch the show" Adam said unconcerned. Then Adam made a reclining lawn chair pop out of thin air and laid down on it. Then I looked back at Koga who was at most 10 seconds from hitting the ground and being fatally wounded. "OHHHHH! I WISH THERE WAS SOMETHING COMFY FOR KOGA TO LAND ON!!" I scream. Suddenly I heard a resonating !boing! sound and I saw a very surprising sight. There was a huge trampoline and Koga was sagging into it. Almost immediately the rubber mat snapped back to its original shape and thrust Koga outward making him land at my feet.

"Whew! Thanks Adam, I thought Koga was going to become a demon pancake if he continued to fall like that" I say as I breath a sigh of relief. "Actually I didn't do it Sakuya-YOU DID" Adam says as he points at me. Then I remembered that the trampoline did mysteriously appear after I had wished Koga had something comfy to land on. Suddenly I realized the big picture. "So-So that means…(Gasp) I can warp the fabric of reality too?" I ask Adam and Katie. "It would seem so Sakuya, shouldn't we have a name for this reality warping power Adam?" Katie says as she turns and faces Adam. "Well I say we call it author powers, seeing as you two are both fan fiction authors and you two are also the only ones besides myself that can warp reality (Snaps fingers and a pitcher of water materializes into my hand)-like that, now you pour that on Koga, it will help him wake up" Adam replies. Then I noticed Koga had conked out, most likely from shock. So I poured the water over his face. Suddenly I heard a very loud ear piercing howl. "(Long loud howl) COLD!!" Koga screamed. Then he began to shiver and asked, "(Teeth chattering) All right, who-who poured that fre-fre-freezing co-co-cold wa-wa-water on me?" Then I saw how badly he was shaking and I said, "I wish I had a large water proof electrically heated towel" To my surprise it worked. I was now holding what I had wished for. Then I knelt beside the shivering Koga and draped the towel over him. "There, that feel better wolfy?" I say in a pleasant tone.

"Ye-Yeah, it does, thank you uh-" "The name is Sakuya" I say finishing his sentence. "Yes, thank you Sakuya. I'm grateful" Koga replies. "You're welcome Koga, however-(I widen my cat like pupils)-My rescues come with a price" I reply sneakily. Then he began to sweat drop. "(Gulp) They-They do? What do I owe you?" Koga says worriedly. "It isn't much really" I say as I creep closer to him. "(Stuttering) Wha-wha what must I do Sakuya!?" Koga whimpers. "You…owe me…A GREAT BIG HUG!! NOW GIVE ME A CUDDLE WOLFY!!" I say as I glomp Koga. When Koga realized it was just a hug he calmed down. "WHOO! Sakuya you really had me scared. For a second there I thought you were trying to seduce me or something" Koga said still shaking somewhat. Then I began to blush slightly and quickly broke the hug. "WHOA! I don't do stuff like that Koga! I'm not like that!" I say defending myself. "Oh good, I feel more secure now" Koga said with a sigh of relief. "Okay if you two are done with the soap operas then I think we should get going now alright?" Adam conveniently interrupts. Then I felt myself being sucked into a tunnel only the suction was far less rough than the one that had brought me to the DBZ world less than half an hour ago.

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

"Then after I destroyed Dr. Eggman's Egg Wyvern and saved Elise he began to bawl. However a dark voice rang out of nowhere and said that he was taking Eggman away, and the next thing I knew I was in this world" I finish. "WOW! So you've been through this kind of situation before? Incredible, what happened after you came here?" Heather nagged. "After that I meet a boy who was unbelievably powerful and talented. He's not that tall for someone his age-but man! His skills are incredible!" I exclaim. "What's his name, is he Gohan? My parents saw him compete at the World Martial Arts Tournament in the one just before the last one that happened a year ago!" Heather squeals. "That's impossible Heather! Gohan is very tall and he's a grown man! Sonic said this guy is short! So what's the boy's name?" Jeannette asks with curiosity. "His name is Adam, and he's Gohan's brother" I reply. "Wait, I thought Gohan only had one younger brother, where's this guy been all this time?" Jeannette says in a confused tone. "My mother and father adopted him, but an even better question is, why aren't you two in the school where you belong?" Gohan asks as he walks up behind the two girls. "Oh, hi Gohan. Have you meet Sonic?" Jeannette asks my relatively new friend. "Yes, I have. And remember-once you step in those doors you will address me as "Professor Gohan" is that clear ladies?" Gohan says firmly. Then the two girls replied in a polite but annoyed tone, "Yes Professor Gohan" Then the two of them headed off the steps and away from the school.

"Hey why'd ya do that Gohan, they just try to be friendly. What's wrong with them addressing you as plain old Gohan?" I say rather disappointed with Gohan's attitude. "School rules, they say it prevents "accidents" between teachers and students since it keeps them from getting too chummy with one another-do you understand what I mean Sonic?" Gohan said with exasperation. "I wish I didn't Gohan, anyways I was wondering what time is it-Adam needs to bring the rest of our friends here soon or they'll be late won't they?" I ask suddenly remembering when the race started it was 8:45 AM. "I wouldn't worry, for some reason all the clocks keep saying its still 8:45. Batteries are fine, but the time won't change. I bet my brother warped reality or something and messed with the way time works" Gohan says happily. "Well then I guess this means school won't start till Adam says huh! (Guffaws)" I laugh. Then suddenly I heard a shrill shriek of terror. I soon realized why, there was a giant robot in the streets. "SHOW YOURSELF ADAM, AND I MAY LET ALL THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE LIVE!!" a Loud voice roars from a speaker system in the robot's mouth. The robot sure looked terrifying-for a piece of junk. It was like a creature the humans called a dinosaur, more specifically a Tyrannosaurus Rex. But there were many things different. One was the size, it was at least 200 feet long and stood 100 feet off the ground at head level. Second its arms were human in proportion to its body size. And third it was equipped with a variety of very lethal looking weapons. Then Gohan nonchalantly said, "I'll be inside if you need me Sonic. Adam says you can handle robots easy" And Gohan waltzed right into the school building.

**Double D**

"(Groan) Where Am I, (Gasp) ED, EDDY, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?" I shout as I wake up. "We're over here genius! Now pipe down, Kevin says I'm gonna get it if you don't explain what's going on" Eddy said as Kevin held him by the front of his shirt. "That's right! Now if you have any idea where we might be then you'd better spill it now, AND I MEAN NOW!!" Kevin screams as he reels his fist back to prepare and slug Eddy. "WHOA DUDE! CALM DOWN! There is no need for this man!" Nazz says as she forces Kevin's fist back to his waist. "OW! Not so hard Nazz! Jeez! Since when did you start working out?" Kevin complains as he rubs his arm. "I haven't been working out, I'm a girl remember? That's normally not our thing dude-Me included" Nazz counters. "Then how'd you get so strong Nazz?" Kevin asks with puzzlement. "I don't know and I don't care! All I want to know is where we are-do you have any idea Double D?" Nazz replies. Bitterly at Kevin, sweetly to me. After taking a good look around I realized unfortunately where we most likely were. "Oh dear, folks I have some bad news, we're…in a Worm Hole!" I say forgetting that most likely the only people who would understand were Ed (due to all those comics the lovable oaf reads), and Eddy, who had forced me earlier to give him a fully detailed explanation on my thesis.

"OH! This is just like in my comic book, "The Adventures of Spatial Samuel"-Issue 7!" Ed says as he pulls the comic out of his large pants pocket. "In this issue Spatial Samuel uses his power to warp the space-time continuum and travels to another universe where people have no superpowers of any kind, after making friends with the inhabitants he-" Kevin punches Ed in the face to shut him up. "NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR LAME COMIC NONSENSE DORK!!" Kevin roars. "Kevin boy calm yourself! Let the "Pig Slop for brains Ed-boy" share his thoughts, he may be onto something" Rolf says as he takes hold of Kevin's fist and slowly lowers it. "You're going to listen to my idiot brother? Maybe your brain is made of cow manure like my moron brother's is made of buttered toast and gravy!" Sarah yells curtly. "Calm down-Calm down, I'm afraid Ed is right, this tunnel is a space-time anomaly. More appropriately-it is a "Worm Hole". This tunnel is made of pure energy and for some unknown reason is a safe way to travel in basic terms instantaneously across time and space, I made a thesis on the subject recently and I have it right here" I say as I take the paper out of my briefcase which I was conveniently holding when the light engulfed us.

"You wrote all that about tunnels that have giant worms in them? Sarah! Maybe Double D can help us avoid the giant space worms" Jimmy says cutely. "Jimmy the name is an analogy, this tunnel doesn't really have giant space worms in it. Its merely means that like a hole a worm uses to travel through the core of an apple, this tunnel is an extremely short short-cut through the fabric of time and space" I explain simply. "Oh thank goodness! I thought we might really get eaten by giant space worms or something-WHEW!" Jimmy replies in a relieved tone. "What's that Plank? Okay I'll tell them. Plank says there's a light at the end of the tunnel, and the light is getting brighter!" Johnny yells worriedly. Then I looked toward the direction Johnny was facing and saw that he was right, the light was getting brighter-and closer! "OH DEAR LORD! BRACE YOURSELVES PEOPLE!!" I scream as the light passes over us.

After I shut my eyes I realized that we had fallen already and I felt something hard on my rear, also it itched badly. "(Groan) Boy this bites! Where did we land?" I ask myself as I get off the rock I had landed on and scanned the surroundings. Suddenly I realized that this world was far different from our own. This world looked for some strange reason much more-well…realistic. There were no squiggly lines on the outlines of the objects. And there were, "DINOSAURS!" I say breathlessly as I notice a herd of Triceratops. "Hey Double D, where'd we go?" Eddy says as he gets up. Then to my shock I saw he was very different from when I had last seen him in the tunnel. His head was still the same shape, but his eyes, ears, and hair were completely changed now. His eyes now had a ring around them and he now had a neck-a very muscular one. His ears were shaped like scallops now and his hair-He actually had a full head of it now! No longer those ridiculous three hairs, but a full head of thick black flame shaped hair (A/N: This hair is vaguely reminiscent of Vegeta's style but still very different however). Then I noticed his muscles. They were huge! His biceps must be like 8 inches thick! And his chest had swelled so much that his shirt was ripping even as he stood still. "What are you gawking at sock head?" Eddy replies as he places his arms together in a rebellious manner (A/N: Think the way Shadow the Hedgehog folds his arms together). "Um Eddy, you should look at your reflection now" I say lost for words. "Dork! Lets settle this now!" Kevin roars as he walks up and points at Eddy. Then Kevin charged Eddy and punched him square in the nose.

I expected him to at least flinch. But strangely, Eddy didn't budge a centimeter. "Was that supposed to hurt shovel chin?" Eddy replies arrogantly. Then Kevin began to punch him as hard and fast as he could in the gut. Unfortunately he got nowhere. Eddy just stood there like a brick wall, not even moving out of place! Then after hitting Eddy for like 2 minutes Kevin gave up panting heavily. "(Gasping) Ugh! Why won't you move? Don't the punches even hurt dorky?" Kevin panted. "No-they don't. BUT THIS PROBABLY WILL!" Eddy screams as he pulls his fist back to sock Kevin in the chest. Then the punch connected. Kevin's eyes nearly shot out of his sockets when Eddy's balled hand hit his chest. Then I heard a sickening crunch and Kevin was literally sent flying! In a matter of seconds Kevin was out of sight-sailing high into the sky. Eddy apparently surprised from his insane strength said, "WHOA! I'm not supposed to be that strong!" Then Ed took off running saying, "I'll catch ya Kevin!" Then to my gigantic shock-ED BECAME AIRBORNE! He actually began to fly and followed the trajectory Eddy's punch had sent the poor boy in. Then I saw Eddy was looking in a nearby puddle of water and when he saw his reflection screamed. "AAAHHHH! What happened to me, I look like a body builder!" Eddy panicked. Then I noticed something behind him. "Um…Eddy…what's that behind you on your butt?" I ask in even more shock now. Then he turned his head around and saw what I was seeing. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I HAVE A TAIL!!" Eddy shrieked. Then he wiggled his new tail with black fur around. "EGADS! WHEN DID I GROW A TAIL!? HUMANS DON'T HAVE THOSE!!" Eddy screamed.

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

"SHOW YOURSELF ADAM! OR I'LL JUST HAVE TO BEGIN KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE!!" The voice from the robot roared. It didn't sound like Eggman, but it sure acted like him. Then I rushed over and yelled, "Who are you, and what do you want with Adam!?" Then the robots head lowered itself to eyelevel with me and roared monstrously. Then the voice became human again and said, "What the!?" Then the head opened up and a small man with white hair and a suave black monkey jumped out and landed artfully on the pavement. "Who and what are you?" the small man asked curiously. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog-What's it to ya shorty?" I reply with a smirk. Then he pulled out a strange handheld device that looked like a scanner of sorts. Then the scanner emitted a blue light and waved over me. After the light finished washing over me a feminine voice said from the device, "Donovan, this species is not recorded in any of my databases. Closest genetic resemblance is that of a hedgehog's DNA" Then the man pocketed his device in the pocket of his monkey suit. "So you aren't a native species or even of this earth, you're an alien-right Sonic?" the short man replied. "Yes, I'm an alien hedgehog Mr. uh-" "**Donovan-Jerald Donovan**, I simply must have you for my collection!" Donovan exclaims finishing my sentence. "Collection, what do you mean Donovan?" I ask feeling very confused.

"You see Sonic, I' am what people call a hunter. Do you know what hunters do?" Donovan asks. "I know what hunters are and what they do, and frankly I hate them!" I shout remembering what one had tried to do to me. "I understand your concern, but I'm not just a hunter. Though I do occasionally kill animals that do not have self-awareness like humans, I' am mainly a collector. The creatures that I collect are not harmed. I treat them as my friends. I take care of them, I feed them, and I treat them with love and devotion. Most of my pets enjoy my company. Care to live a pampered life Sonic? I'll treat you like royalty, like a son!" Donovan asks slyly. "What's the answer I'm looking for, Um-thinking…Oh that's right-NO! I'LL NEVER DO SUCH A THING DIRTBAG!! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU ENDANGER OTHERS TO GET REVENGE!!" I roar. Then almost immediately Donovan's demeanor became extremely sour and he said, "Well if you won't come willingly, then you leave me no choice but to…in practical terms-KIDNAP YOU YA SPOILED HEDGEHOG!!" Donovan screams as he backflips into the cockpit of the monstrous robot.

Then Donovan roared in the amplified mechanical voice of the giant T-Rex robot's speaker system, "THIS IS MY REX-TERMINATOR, MARK TWO!! I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND BEING BEATEN SENSELESS! BECAUSE THAT'S THE PRICE YOU WILL PAY FOR ANGERING ME SONIC!!" As soon as he ended his sentence he fired off a series of miniature missiles from the robot's forearms. However they weren't headed my direction, they were headed toward-THE SCHOOL! "OH NO YOU DON'T DONOVAN!" I scream. Then I accessed my new mega speed and instantly overtook the missiles and threw them all right back at his robot's legs. "WHAT!? NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!" Donovan screamed. Immediately on impact the missiles detonated and the Rex-Terminator slumped to the ground. Then the robot began to roar in pain (A/N: the roar sounds like the T-rex from Jurassic Park). "(Raging) GGGRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT SONIC!!" Then the robot began to sprout new legs. Within a minute the Rex-Terminator was on its feet again. "So missiles won't work on you huh? THEN DINE ON PURE ENERGY!!" Donovan screams. Suddenly the right arm began to transform. 10 seconds later the arm had become a giant cannon. Then he fired a huge laser beam at me. Luckily I could dodge well and the only thing the laser hit was the street which exploded in a shower of powdery asphalt and ash. "Man, you're aim is no better than Eggman's! And he couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" I taunt. Then the robot roared again.

"RRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHH!! KEEP STILL DAMN IT!!" Donovan roared as he fired one laser blast after another. I effortlessly evaded all of them. "Give up Donovan, I won't go with you, and I'm certainly not going to stand still so you can fry me!" I scream. Then he suddenly aimed his cannon at the school and began charging a huge amount of energy. "YOU WILL COME WITH ME! THAT IS-UNLESS YOU DON'T MIND HAVING INNOCENT BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS SONIC!!" Donovan roared in an animalistic fashion. When I realized what he planned to do I rushed in front of the path of the beam and held my arms out. "I'LL DIE BEFORE I LET YOU KILL THESE HELPLESS PEOPLE!!" I scream. "Then by all means-DIE WITH THEM YOU FUCKING FOOL!!" Donovan bellows. Then he fired the cannon. Suddenly I instinctively raised my arms and began to block the beam. "Impressive, you can block my cannon at five percent power-LETS SEE HOW YOU HANDLE TWENTY!!" Donovan screams. Suddenly the beam became much harder to resist. "MUWA HA HA HA HA HA!! GIVE UP SONIC! IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU WILL BE ANNIHILATED!!" Donovan shouted. "(Grunting) UGH! NEVER! THE ONLY WAY THIS LASER BEAM WILL TOUCH THOSE PEOPLE IS IF CEASE TO LIVE!!" I roar. "THEN LIVE NO MORE! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!" Donovan bellows with the volume of thunder. Suddenly the beam began to swiftly overtake me. I was about to be vaporized when I heard a voice say, "You can do it Sonic! I believe in you!"

When I turned my head around I saw it was Jeannette. "Jeannette get back! If I die then everyone in the school will too!" I say as I continue to be pushed back. "You can do it! Reach deep within yourself and you'll find the strength needed to defeat this metal monster!" Jeannette says with absolute hope and belief in my skills. Then I remembered the feeling I experienced earlier right before I reached mega speed. Then I reached into the well of power and drew out as much energy as possible. Suddenly I felt indescribable amounts of pure energy flowing through me-supercharging every cell in my body! Then I emitted a flash of golden yellow light and I realized where I had felt similar amounts of power. "This…This is the power the Chaos Emeralds fed me when I used them" I gasp. When I got over my shock I found that my fur was a golden yellow color like the Super Saiyans and I could effortlessly push the beam back. I pushed the laser beam back until I was holding the still discharging beam of photons a few feet from the cannon barrel. Then I balled up and rolled right into the barrel and the entire cannon blew apart. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! THE LASER CANNON! YOU MADE IT BLOW! (Growls) YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT SONIC!!" Donovan roars. Then the robots head began to move from the neck to the chest and the socket that the head of the Rex-Terminator had been previously occupying began to produce forth a giant cannon 5 times the size of the arm cannon.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

After making the Worm Hole and sending my friends and myself through it I began to hear thoughts. "EGADS! WHEN DID I GROW A TAIL!? HUMANS DON'T HAVE THOSE!!" Eddy screamed. When I realized what was going on I announced, "Folks we'll be making a detour now, hang on!" Then I opened a side portal and thrust us all out into the regular world again.

**Eddy**

I knew I felt stronger when I woke up shortly before Double D, BUT I HAD NO IDEA I WAS THAT STRONG! as I punched Kevin. Then I saw my reflection and was shocked. My muscles, they were crazy! My guns-they must be like 8 inches thick! They would probably be more if I flexed them. But then I remembered how taut my shirt had become from the increased muscle mass. If I tried to flex them I might make my shirt blow to shreds. Soon after I began to admire my new form I heard Double D gasp, "Um…Eddy…what's that behind you on your butt?" Then I turned around and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I HAVE A TAIL!!" Then Ed landed from the sky with Kevin in his arms. "Okey Dokie, I saved Kevin-can I eat now?" Ed said excitedly as he laid Kevin on the ground. "How the heck did you do that burr-head?" I ask as I gawk at my dim witted friend. "I don't know Eddy, I just ran and took off. (Gasp) Exactly like Spatial Johnny when he first discovered his powers" Ed replies. Then I saw he had a tail too. "YOU TOO LUMPY!?" I say still starring at his tail. "Tail? But I'm not monkey boy Eddy" Ed says half-wittedly. "Well you are now captain stupid!" I yell to Ed. Then Double D came over and looked at my tail. "Extraordinary, what species that looks exactly like humans have tails?" Double D asks perplexed. "I dunno sock head, but me and Ed aren't alone-you have one too!" I say as I notice that Double D also has a monkey tail. Double D promptly gasped and starred at his new tail. "Cool! We have tails like Monkey Boy!" Ed yells as he pulls another comic out of his pants. Then I got a good look at this monkey boy, and we did have tails just like him!

Suddenly Nazz came up and was about to ask us a question. However when she saw our tails she merely said, "Oh good, I thought we were the only ones!" "Wait, what do you mean "we" Nazz?" I ask feeling confused. "Jimmy, Johnny and myself all found out we had tails when we woke up" Nazz explains. Then I saw she had a tail as well. "Incredible! And you say Jimmy and Johnny have tails too Nazz?" Double D asks incredulously. Nazz is apparently disgusted with my pal's disbelief and yells, "YOU THINK I'M JOKING DOUBLE D!? WELL LOOK AT ME SMARTY PANTS!!" Then Nazz twirls around and reveals her tail. It was brown. "I'm sorry Nazz, its just this is all nearly too incredible to believe. I' am still wondering if my eyes are playing tricks on me!" double D counters. "Well believe it dude! I can feel the breeze flowing through it!" Nazz replies curtly as she wags her furry monkey tail. Suddenly a loud crackling noise rang out and a bright blue green light appeared in mid-air. The first to step out was a boy the same height as myself. After looking intensely at us he finally spoke up. "So you guys are all real too, then we have much to discuss!" He said as he pulled up a chair out of nowhere and sat in it.

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

"OKAY SONIC I'M GIVING YOU ONE LAST CHANCE! EITHER COME QUIETLY OR I'LL BURN THIS CITY TO THE GROUND!!" Donovan roars. "Not a chance Donovan! I'm stopping you right here and now!" I yell back. "THEN GO TO HELL!!" Donovan bellows thunderously. Suddenly the giant energy cannon in the neck began to charge up energy at the tip and I could feel the heat it was emitting even from more than 500 feet away from me. Suddenly I heard Gohan yell, "SONIC!! DO THIS!!" Then Gohan cupped his fist together at his waist and shouted "Kamehameha" and as he extended his still cupped hands toward the giant robot a small beam of energy shot out and hit the Rex-Terminator in the chest area which now also contained its head as well. After the beam of energy Gohan had shot hit the robot's head, Donovan ejected out in a floating chair thing not unlike the one Eggman used to use before the events of Soleanna. "AH! I SEE, SO THAT'S A KI ENERGY MOVE HUH GOHAN? WELL THEN I'LL GIVE IT A GO!" I replied loudly over the humming of energy being accumulated by the giant cannon. Then I cupped my hands just as Gohan did and focused my energy to my palms and chanted, "KAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEAAAAA-HAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEAAAAAAAA…-" "What!? not you too Sonic! That last one your friend shot barely scratched Old Rexy, just give up!" Donovan gloats arrogantly.

"-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" I scream as I bring my cupped hands forward and aim at the Rex-Terminator. As I extended my arms I felt pure energy rushing down them and out of my hands. When I saw what I was doing I nearly screamed. A monstrous beam of Sapphire Blue energy (The same color as my fur is when I'm not in super transformation) at least 200 feet in diameter was being shot straight toward the Rex-Terminator. The beam completely engulfed the terrifying machine and began to launch the entire robot space bound. After a minute the giant robot had been blasted out of sight headed toward the stars. Then I saw a gigantic burst of light in the sky that outshone the sun for about 5 seconds! I realized that I had blown away the enemy entirely-and not with wind I might add! Then Gohan sped in and grabbed the tiny madman in a full nelson. "Okay pal-your reign of terror is over! Time for you to do your time!!" Gohan yelled.

After the police had hauled away Donovan one of the officers who stayed behind approached me. "Hey that was quite the act of heroism you pulled off there son, what's your name?" the officer asked me. "I'm Sonic-" then I thrust out my right hand with a thumbs up and finished "-Sonic The Hedgehog!" "Well Sonic as the sheriff of Hercule City I've seen some interesting heroics, but you were more then just a hero-you were a superhero! I couldn't even tell you had taken a single step you moved so fast at times" the sheriff said excitedly. "Well I normally don't brag, but I am the fastest thing alive!-at least where I came from. So what's your name pal?" I reply in a friendly manner. "I'm **Sheriff Tojikama**, SAY! you remind me of that boy back 11 years ago. He never named himself, but people called him the gold fighter. His hair was the same color your fur is. But his eyes, they were teal-not ruby red. Regardless thanks for destroying that mecha monster and helping us nab Donovan. That guy had been illegally nabbing exotic species for more than 7 years, we could never catch him because of his advanced tech, but thanks to you he's going to be behind bars-permanently. How can we possibly repay you Sonic?" Tojikama asked with gratefulness. "Its no biggie! I do stuff like this all the time. Its just my passion-I have a need for adventure and speed!" I reply cheerfully. "Well Sonic if you should ever need a favor, just ask me and I'll see what I can do okay?" Tojikama responded. "I'll keep that in mind Toji, well I better go and see about my classes, I've been enrolled at Orange Star High School and this is my first day" I reply happily. "Well good luck, and I hope you learn more about this world yet still have fun doing it" Sheriff Tojikama said as he got in his car and drove off. Then after I had dropped out of my super transformation I went over to the step of the school and saw a large crowd had gathered already.

**Eddy**

"Who are you, and how did you do that?" I asked the strange boy. "I can help you, but first I need to fix Kevin, you punched him harder than you initially planed didn't you Eddy?" the boy said confidently. "WHA! How do you know my name, who are you-and how did you know I punched Kevin?" I panic. "Calm yourself, come over here and I'll explain everything" the boy replied. I would have said no, but then I saw the look in his eyes. He wasn't requesting, yet at the same time he wasn't intimidating either. He was also smiling. When I reached him he said, "Do you know what you and your friends have become Eddy?" "No, we aren't normal anymore that's for sure, but we don't know" I reply quickly. "Well take a look at me Eddy" the boy said as he pointed to his waist. Then I noticed something furry was wrapped around it. Then it moved. As he unraveled it I realized what he was. "You're-you're a monkey boy too?" I say breathlessly. "The correct name is Saiyan! I' am a modified alien warrior species, and now you are too Eddy-just not modified like me" the boy replied.

"HOLD EVERYTHING! What are you talking about? And why if you say you're going to heal Kevin-have you not done so yet!?" Double D interrupted rudely. "Hey do ya mind sock head? This guy is talking-TO ME! So let him speak man!" I reply back in an irritated tone. Then the boy snapped his fingers and casually said, "There! Kevin's all better-happy now?" "HA! Snapping your fingers cant heal people! In order for it to work like that you'd have to be like a-" "(Groan) Oh Man! How'd the dork get so strong?" Kevin said as he sat up cutting Double D off. Immediately Double D began to stammer. "(Stuttering) A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A!!-" Double D babbled. "A god? No! Not really. There is only one true God. But yeah-I' am Divine in a sense! (Hearty Laughter)" the boy laughed as he finished Edd's sentence. All me and the rest of my friends could do was gawk at how the boy had fixed Kevin up by simply snapping his fingers. "OH! And before you barrage me with questions-this will answer all of them that need answering quickly!" the boy said as he held his right hand over his head. Then I saw 10 beams of blue green energy come out of his palm and they hit one of us each in the forehead. Then I felt a weird sensation, but in a matter of seconds-I understood everything!

**Katie Richards**

I was rather shocked when I saw that the kids from Ed, Edd, n Eddy were real too. But the fact that Eddy, Double D, Ed, Nazz, Jimmy, and Johnny were also saiyans puzzled me even further. Then I saw that Nazz was staring at Eddy and Adam-mostly Eddy. Then I realized the others from the Ed world must not have seen how much they'd changed yet. Immediately I began to envision a full length mirror appearing right in front of Nazz. Suddenly I heard her scream.

**Sakuya**

I was busy looking at the dazed look on Eddy's face when I heard a shrill shriek of shock from Nazz. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!" Nazz screamed. Then I looked at her. She looked nothing like she had in the show from my world. She looked…Anime! It was the same with Double D and all the others-they all looked more realistic now. When the other kids of the Cul-de-sac looked in the mirror Katie had made they apparently realized this too, the only one who didn't look in it was Double D. Double D had grown a full head of thick black hair and his sock was gone! Kevin did too-only his hair was red, not the same shape, and he still had his hat. Ed had a full head of dark blackish brown hair. Yet even though he was now Anime, he still retained that idiotic look on his face. Johnny and Jimmy-Man! I nearly fell apart trying to suppress the rib-crushing laughter! Johnny had an afro of reddish brown hair about a foot tall! And Jimmy, Well-Lets just say he really looked like a boy for the first time in his life! Also Jimmy had brown hair similar to Gohan's style from the Buu Saga. They all looked so much cooler than they had as they originally appeared in the cartoon. Rolf and Sarah didn't have any profound changes other than the fact that they looked anime now. Then Adam said, "Well if no one has any questions, we may as well be going now. Its VERY exhausting to hold time still while still allowing molecular motion on a global scale" Adam said in a weary tone. Then I felt the spatial tunnel opening again and then we were all sucked inside.

**Kevin**

For what seemed an eternity-I was dying. Dorky had broken my chest all over. If that other dork hadn't flow up and grabbed me I surely would have died from the fall back to the surface of this new world. Then I had blacked out for a while. But a few minutes ago I woke up without any pain-MY CHEST WASN'T BROKEN ANYMORE! Then I saw the reason. A kid shorter than me had healed me somehow. I soon knew how he did it. I could see a set of mega fast paced memories running through my mind as a beam of blue green energy zapped my forehead. 5 seconds later, I knew most all about this world and most all that had transpired in this world before my arrival. Then I felt myself being sucked inside another tunnel, only the suction on this one was far gentler. Once inside the tunnel I approached the boy named Son Adam, the name I had learned from the memories he gave me. "Hey-uh Adam…thanks dude. If it weren't for you I might have died in a few hours" I say graciously. Then he looked me in the eye by floating a few inches off the ground and said. "Was it really such a big deal? I couldn't just let you die Kevin, what kind of person would that make me if I hadn't healed you when I'm more than capable of doing so?" Adam said with a hint of anger in his voice. I noticed this and asked, "What's wrong-WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?" "You saw how big Eddy's muscles had gotten to be before attacking him didn't you Kevin?" Adam asked in an annoyed fashion. "Yeah, so what's your point dude?" I counter. Then I saw his eyes were beginning to change. Then we exited the tunnel and I landed hard on rocky dirt. The others apparently didn't land as rough. "What's my point?" Adam said quietly.

Then without warning-He changed! One second his wild crazy black hair was flowing in the wind, the next it was standing straight up defying gravity and a golden yellow color. Even his eyes had changed. No longer calm orbs of black, but an inexplicable angered teal color. Then he roared, "WHAT'S MY POINT!?" Then I felt a wind pick up and he changed again. His hair grew a few inches and it got a bit thicker, still same color along with those teal eyes. But he was emitting an fiery aura like a videogame character. He had lightning arching around him! Then I felt the wind pick up even more. When I looked at Adam again I saw his hair had gotten much longer. It was crazy! IT WAS ROUGHLY 4 & ½ FEET LONG!! His eyes had become slightly greenish but his eyebrows were gone! And the lightning in his aura was even wilder than before. Then he threw his head back and released an inhumane scream. It sorta sounded like a monster sized gorilla ape beast's roar. Then I felt myself being blow away by wind alone. I quickly grabbed a nearby tree branch. I soon found that was pointless. Suddenly Adam grew 13 inches and spouted blood red fur over the majority of his upper body. His head hair shortened and became black, but only to shoulder length. Then I saw his tail was also covered in blood red fur too. But his eyes, they had gained blood red shadow outlines and golden pupils & irises. His arm muscles were monstrous. AT LEAST 50 INCHES FROM TOP TO BOTTOM!! His chest had swelled to twice its original size and bulky with muscles too.

Then Adam bellowed again. "WHAT'S MY POINT!?" Then the wind picked up and it was so strong that the tree I was holding became uprooted. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed as I began to be blown away. Then suddenly Adam grabbed my hand and held me in an anchor grip. Then he began to transform further. His body and muscles grew like crazy-IT WAS INSANE!! The blood red fur extended and covered his entire chest. But that wasn't the craziest part. He became a hulking monster. LITERALLY A MONSTER! He went from being already bigger than my dad-to more than 10 feet tall. LIKE 15 FEET IN HEIGHT!! His arms were now 8 feet long and his palms were now more than twice the size of my head! His legs had gained insane muscle mass too, and his hair had grown slightly. Then I saw his eyes had changed yet again. They were now nothing but a glowing white with no pupils, no irises, no blood vessels even! Then he threw me to the ground and began to scream in a bestial voice. "YOU FOOL! WOULD YOU HAVE ATTACKED EDDY IF HE HAD LOOKED LIKE THIS!?" Adam roared. When I heard his voice I lost control of my bladder and wet myself I was so scared. "mommy!" I squeaked.

**Katie Richards**

Adam was close to losing control-I could tell. But seeing Kevin wet himself. Man that was funny! You'd never get to see that stuff in the world Adam, Sakuya, and myself came from. But Adam roared and the earth beneath him exploded away from his body in all directions like cannon balls! One chunk nearly hit me in the head. "WHOA!" I scream as I dodge the rock. Then he fired off a giant energy blast from his mouth into a nearby mountain and reduced it to dust. I knew if I didn't do something he might destroy the planet! So I did the one thing I could think of. I ran over and hugged him. Almost immediately he calmed down. Then he began to shrink and in a few seconds he'd returned to his short base form. "Then he hugged me back saying, "Thank you Katie" Then I remembered Adam had nearly scared poor Kevin to death! But Sakuya ran over and helped him up.

**Sakuya**

I was about to try and say something to calm Adam down before he destroyed the planet. But then Katie rushed over and hugged him. Immediately he calmed down and after a few seconds had returned to normal. Then I saw what Adam's transformation had done to Kevin. Kevin had wet himself and curled into a fetal position whimpering, "He'll kill me, I know it" Then I saw Eddy was nearly ready to bust with laughter when he saw the pitiful state Kevin was in. Suddenly Eddy cracked and began to howl with laughter. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! OH MAN KEVIN THAT'S A GOOD LOOK FOR YOU! HA HA-(Choking)" Eddy began to taunt but then Adam wrapped his tail around Eddy's throat and began to choke him off. "That's quite enough Edward, now are you done yukking it up? because that was not funny-I may have killed him if Katie hadn't calmed me down!" Adam said in a calm yet firm tone. Immediately Eddy choked, "Okay-(Choke)-just please loosen the death grip buddy" Then Adam released his tail. Eddy immediately began to gasp for air. "(Wheezing) Kevin-(Violent cough)-I'm sorry man" Eddy replied in a scratchy winded tone. Then Adam sent another beam of psychokinetic energy into Kevin's forehead. Seconds later Kevin got up and apologized to Adam for his actions. Adam did the same. Then we entered the Worm Hole again and the next thing I knew we were back at the Son house.

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

Man these kids were nice-most of them. The girls were being awful friendly. I wondered If I might have accidentally shown off a bit too much during the fight. "Man Sonic, is there anyone faster than you?" **Isaac Hoijima** asked excitedly. "Well actually yes, a lot of people are faster than me" I replied. "I find that hard to believe Sonic, I think you're just being modest is all" Heather responded. "No! I'm serious guys, there are people out there faster than me living on this very planet!" I continue. "Well who are they, do you know any of them Sonic?" Jeannette asked. "Yes! But to respect their privacy-I refuse to disclose their names" I say flatly. "Then one kid stepped up and said, "Hey you know what time it is Sonic?" "Sorry, don't have a watch handy. But maybe…-" "Maybe what Sonic?" Isaac asked. "-I know! Hey Jeannette, Is there a clock tower around here somewhere?" I ask. "Yeah there's one down at the end of the street" Jeannette replies. Then I zipped down the street at Mach 10 and made a moderate sonic boom that knocked a few people over. Then I ran right back-it only took a tenth of a second. "I can't explain how-but the clock down the street says its 8:45 AM still" I answer. "WHAT! But half an hour ago it was 8:45-how can it still be before school?" Heather argued. Then I heard a soft whooshing noise originating from the woods. A few minutes later I saw a large black hovering Limousine at least 50 feet long pull up to the school. Then I saw Adam getting out. Immediately afterward the other 12 doors opened and the rest of my friends stepped out.

**Katie Richards**

After Adam had dropped Sarah and Jimmy off at Goku's house he quickly put the rest of the kids into the M.I.A.S.L. Recliner and gave all them the remainder of their middle school education in under 10 minutes. Then we warped back to a location near Hercule City and he made a giant Limousine with his divine powers. We all got in and Adam drove us to OSH. When I got out I saw Sonic had already done something big cause he had a crowd surrounding him. "Adam, Katie, Fellows! Where have you been?" Sonic said oblivious to the look I was giving him. "Where have we-ugh! Sonic what's with the crowd of students!?" I reply irritably. "Relax, these guys are just fans of my work Katie, nothing out of the ordinary" Sonic replies calmly. "You defeated that little tyrant Donavan and saved the city didn't you Sonic?" Adam asks rhetorically. "Yep! But how did you know Adam?" Sonic asked as he came closer and whispered the last part in Adam's ear. Then Adam showed Sonic his eyes after activating his Omnigon power. "I didn't call this the Omnigon Eye Technique just for kicks, I can see everything happening for thousands of miles in all directions Sonic. Nice job with your Ki powers against Donovan man, we'll be training them after school" Adam whispered back. Then Sonic began to introduce us to his friends.

"Everyone, these are my friends I made recently!" Sonic announced. Then we all introduced ourselves to Sonic new buddies. Before we knew it the bell rang. Before we went inside Adam stopped us to say an important message. "Okay guys. Do not, I repeat-DO NOT SHOW OFF ANY SUPERPOWERS UNLESS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY! GOT IT!?" Adam announced loudly. Then Gaara asked. "But my sand, it has a mind of its own. What Am I going to do about that Adam?" "Just be careful, unless you wouldn't mind me temporarily nullifying the power?" Adam replied. "No, I'd rather take my chances of being exposed. I refuse to be defenseless!" Gaara said sourly. "That's fine with me Gaara, just please be careful alright?" Adam answered. "Alright Adam, I'll do my best" Gaara replied. Then we all walked inside the school building. When I glanced at my watch I saw time was finally moving again.

"So Adam, what classes do you have?" I ask my buddy. "Everything except for gym class is advanced placement. AP Calculus, AP Physics, and AP Constructive Lab Class" "Say-I have AP CLC too! What block is it in?" I ask excitedly. "4th block" Adam replies quickly. "Perfect! Then we'll see each other then, maybe gym as well. Okay see ya later!" I reply as I begin heading to my class. Then Naruto came up and he had a confused look on his face. "Uh Katie-what's Algebra?" Naruto asks completely clueless. "Well it's a type of math, rather advanced I'm afraid, I had trouble back when I attended highschool in my world" I reply afraid of how badly Naruto might do in math class. "OH! Well then come on Luffy, we gotta go before we're late!" Naruto said as he grabbed Luffy by his shirt collar. "Okay, later Katie!" Luffy replied as he began to walk away with Naruto. Then Sakuya walked over with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Isaribi, Temari, Nami, Robin, Rouge, Blaze, Kagome, and Sango. "So what classes do you have Katie?" Sakuya asked me inquisitively. "I have Algebra, English 1, Gym, and AP Constructive Lab Class or CLC for short-All in that order" I answer. "You don't say! Well apparently we all have the same classes together girls-what a coincidence. Now we can help each other out if the teachers will allow it" Rouge replies cheerfully. "This is perfect! You can help me catch up in Algebra Katie, I had really fallen behind back home" Kagome said in a relieved tone. "What's math Kagome?" Sango replies completely oblivious. Then we all fell over anime-style.

After we had reached **Yoijuman Kazimuhgen**'s (Yoy-Jew-Man, Ka-Ze-Mu-Jen) Algebra class I gave Sango and the others a brief explanation about math. Then he stood at his desk and began to speak. "Alright class! Today's assignment is up on my desk, please walk down here and take a worksheet. You will have 5 minutes to try and complete this work once you have all returned to your seats. Then after time is up we will discuss the answers and I will be glad to help any of you who need assistance-Begin!" Mr. Yoijuman announced cheerily. Once we had all gone and gotten our worksheets I began to panic. "OH MAN! I don't remember any of this stuff!" I think to myself. Then I noticed I only had 2 minutes left. "Why can't I figure anything out!?" I scream at myself mentally. Then I saw I only had a minute and a half left. "Jeez! I WISH I WAS SMARTER!!" I roar inside my head.

Suddenly, for some weird reason-I knew how to do this work. I began to blaze through the math problems as a fire consumes dry wheat. Then in 30 seconds I was done. Sakuya noticed this and whispered, "How'd you finish so quickly Katie?" "Easy, I wished I was smarter and Voilà! This stuff became as easy to solve as 2 plus 2! Do it yourself quick! There's only 1 minute 15 seconds left Sakuya!" I whisper fiercely. Then she apparently took my advice and made herself smarter. 30 seconds later she was done like me. After another 45 seconds Mr. Yoijuman said, "Times up folks! Now I would like a volunteer who finished their worksheet to come put the answers they got on the digital tablet screen projector" Yoijuman said cheerfully. Then I raised my hand and he called me up. "Okay miss, please come down to the front of the room and place your sheet into the scanner" Yoijuman announced. After doing as he said I heard him gasp. "(Shocked gasp) You got all the extra-credit problems right too?" Yoijuman said. "Yes! It was easy really, not very difficult if you ask me" I reply nonchalantly. " Please tell me, what is your name?" Yoijuman asks kindly. "Katie-Katie Richards" I answer.

"Well then Katie, can leave class now because you obviously know this material like the back of your hand. Here's tonight's homework assignment. Just bring it in tomorrow morning and I'll grade it for you during warm-up okay?" Yoijuman says as he gives me 3 sheets of paper. "Wait! What about my friend-Sakuya? she did as well as me Mr. Yoijuman" I reply having nearly forgotten. "Ms. Sakuya, would you please come down here for a minute?" Yoijuman said loudly. Then Sakuya raced down at human speeds and handed her sheet to the teacher. "Very well then, Ms. Sakuya-you may leave early too. Have a nice relaxing break before your next class girls" Yoijuman said as he waved us out the door from his desk. Then we went to our lockers.

**Naruto**

They just had to give me a lady teacher, and an old grumpy one at that! Ms. Onnachan. **Hellen Onnachan** had to be at least 60 years old! And she had wrinkles all over her face! The worst part was that her voice was so scratchy you might as well say she sounded like a pair of iron nails scratching a blackboard!! "Okay students! Today's assignment is listed on the board! Turn in your textbooks to chapter 7 and complete problems 10 through 35. This will be for a grade so don't waste time. You have 20 minutes starting now!" Hellen rasped. To my luck I was sitting next to Shikamaru, my genius friend. "Hey Shikamaru, how do we do this stuff?" I whisper. "I can't really explain it now Naruto, you're on your own pal" Shikamaru whispers back. After 20 minutes I had accomplished nothing and the teacher called me down to the front of the class. Then of all the nerve-SHE BEGAN TO TALK SMACK ABOUT ME!! "Class! Take note of this slacker! Children like Naruto here will never amount to anything, most likely he will end up living in the streets one day! It's a shame that his parents were so neglectful. Abusive father and drug addict mother most likely" Ms. Onnachan blathered. Then I began to stare her in the face with a death glare. "Young man return to your seat now" she said firmly. I only intensified the glare. Then she returned a glare with equal intensity. "Young man! If you do not return to your seat right now I will give you detention for the rest of the week!!" Onnachan yelled. "(Under his breath) They might not have been the best parents, but they weren't like that you old hag!" I yell. "Alright that is the last straw Naruto! I'm writing you up! I' am tired of putting up with fresh kids who have no respect just because their parents didn't love them enough to raise them right!!" Ms. Onnachan screamed as she pulled a sheet of paper from here desk drawer.

Then something inside me snapped. I could feel the hatred boiling inside me, and within seconds I was overflowing with anger and rage! Then I whispered, "Do you know what fear is Onna-chump!?" "What, just take this sheet and report to detention for-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Onnachan screamed as she saw my eyes. They had become blood-red as I accessed the Demon Fox's Chakra. Also my fingernails became claws and the whisker marks on my face became real whiskers. Then I formed a one handed purple Rasengan and roared. "TAKE THIS YOU LYING BITCH!!" and I gutted her with it. After the Rasengan hit her she was sent flying through the wall and into the adjacent classroom. The impact knocked down the entire wall and both classrooms began screaming. Then both classrooms began to empty out like scared stampeding cattle. Then I heard a voice screaming. "SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!!" Then I felt a rubbery rope wrapping around me-IT WAS LUFFY'S ARM! "Naruto, stop this madness or you'll be thrown in the big house!" Luffy screamed. Then I calmed down and saw what I had done to Ms. Onnachan.

I had not only blown the wall down. I had also nearly killed Ms. Onnachan! She might have been a jerk, but she didn't deserve to die! Then suddenly I heard a man yell, "Kid you're under arrest!" Then he placed a pair of metal things on my wrists. "Sir I'm really sorry about that, but she was-" "I don't care kid! No matter who you are you can't get away with assaulting a teacher no matter what they say or do!" the officer yelled harshly. Then another man in uniform came and said, "Also there's the charge of total destruction of school property!" After that they began to lead me away. Suddenly I heard Adam yell, "WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE!"

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I was in Gohan's AP Calculus class when I felt Naruto's Ki and Chakra flare up. I knew something bad was going down because moments after his energies flared I heard a muffled boom. When I motioned to Gohan what I was sensing he nodded and said, "Class I need to go and do something important for a while, stay here and continue working. Adam will be helping me do it. I'll be back within a half hour at most" Then we both ran toward Naruto's energy signature. When we got there I nearly fell over I was so shocked. I got there to see Naruto in handcuffs-THAT JUST AIN'T RIGHT!! Then I saw they were about to take him downtown so I screamed, "WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE!" Then the officer replied, "Son I don't have time for bossy punks like you, now scram!" "I wouldn't advise talking to my brother like that officer, he has a split-personality problem. And the other half is psycho" Gohan replied in a serious tone. "Oh! Professor Gohan, I thought you were teaching at this time of day" the other officer replied. Then the kinder officer bent to his knee and looked me in the eyes. "So this kid is your younger brother by the looks of it-Am I right Professor?" the officer asked. "Actually he's more than twice my age **Geoff Bailuhn**, so no-afraid you're not right in the least officer. And his name is Adam" Gohan chuckled. "Okay, that has nothing to do with our assignment partner. We've been ordered to arrest the other kid Geoff!" the other-mean officer replied. "Calm down Jeff! Adam obviously has something to say about the matter, is that true son?" Geoff inquired. "Yes as a matter of fact I do, you have any idea of how old Naruto is gentlemen?" I say happily. "Look kid! We need to take Naruto here downtown to be booked-so please, just let us do our job for pete's sake!" **Jeff Bailuhm** whined. "That's the problem officers. You're not correctly following the rules of the Hercule City Police Department. You can't arrest Naruto gentlemen" I respond. "Why can't we? He broke the law and therefore must be punished. WHAT MORE IS THERE!?" Jeff hollered. "How about the fact that he's too young?" I ask rhetorically. "Kid he should have thought about how his actions would impact his future before he-" "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU NUMBSKULL!!" I scream at Jeff. "Then what is it?" Geoff inquired. You can't arrest Naruto because he is under the law somewhat-He's a minor" I announce.

"What?" Geoff asks rather shocked. "Naruto is too young to be arrested. He…is…a…minor!-Plain and simple. And the police department has no jurisdiction for punishment or detainment of anyone under the age of 16 remember? Naruto here is 13 years old!" I explain. "Wait, if Naruto is only 13 then…OH MAN! Geoff, we almost illegally arrested someone!" Jeff panics. Then Jeff uncuffs Naruto immediately. "Sorry kid, I didn't know you were under 16. Please don't sue me!" Jeff whimpers. "What does "sue" mean?" Naruto replied cluelessly. When Jeff realized Naruto didn't know he began to run off before Naruto could find out. "Well kid, since you're under 16, I can't arrest you. But I will be escorting you to the principals office now" Geoff replied. Then we headed to the principal-**Ereis Vesuva**'s office.

When we knocked on her door she replied, "Enter" Then Geoff and Gohan entered first. "Oh Deputy Geoff, and Professor Gohan, good to see you two. Geoff, have you sent the boy to his prison cell yet?" the principal said sourly. "Yeeeeaaaaahhhh! About that Principal Vesuva. You see we kind of-Mmmm…can't arrest the boy" Geoff cringes and whimpers. Then she stood up and asked in a menacing tone, "And why is that Deputy Geoff?" "Ma'am I'll explain. You see Naruto-the boy who caused the damage to both Ms. Onnachan and the school is a minor, under 16. Because of that he is not mature enough to be tried or punished as an adult would, so the police are not authorized to take part in his punishment" Gohan explains. "Naruto you say. Isn't that one of the children who is residing near your house you had enrolled here Professor?" Vesuva asks in an accusational tone. "Yes, its true. I' am the one who is ultimately responsible for the damage to both the school and Ms. Onnachan" Gohan sulks. Then I burst in having heard everything. "No one will be punished today! That is of course, unless you wish to skip out on free repairs to the damage inflicted to the school?" I ask snidely.

When I burst in I saw how angry Vesuva was at my unannounced entrance. "Listen here boy!-You're in enough trouble already! So I'd advise you to go back outside the office and wait till I call you in capiche?" Vesuva replied angrily. "Um…Ma'am?" Gohan responded. "Yes, what is it Professor Gohan?" Vesuva asked kindly. "That boy isn't Naruto-that's my brother Adam" Gohan answered. Then Vesuva saw Naruto who was standing outside the door and realized the mistake. "Oh sorry Adam, but what was that dumb joke you made a few minutes ago?" Vesuva asked confusedly. "It was no joke-I meant every word!" I reply firmly. Suddenly Vesuva's disposition became very sour again. "LOOK HERE BRAT! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO! BUT I SURE AS HELL KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T IN CHARGE OF MY SCHOOL!" Vesuva screamed. After hearing here call me a brat I sat down in the chair across from her desk. "Come now Vesuva, at least hear me out now. I deserve at least that much Ma'am" I laugh. Then she began glaring at me. "Leave now before I expel you Mr. Son!" Vesuva yelled bitterly. Then I looked her right back in her eyes and she began to recoil in fear from my anger. "Just so that you know-You brought this upon yourself Vesuva!" I yell in a toned down scream. Then I made the door and windows close without touching them and materialized locks over their entirety.

**Ereis Vesuva**

I was about to order Geoff to arrest Adam. That is, until I saw the look in his eyes. Then he yelled, "Just so that you know-You brought this upon yourself Vesuva!" Suddenly I heard the office door and all my windows slam shut. Then locks appeared out of nowhere and chained them all up! "What the! Who shut my door and the windows!?" I scream. "I did!" Adam said as he sat in the guest chair across from my desk. "Well you had better unlock my office right this instant, or you'll regret it dearly you wise-cracking smartass!" I scream on the verge of full blown roaring. "Why can't we just talk in a civilized manner Vesuva? Things will go much more smoothly if you simply listen to what I have to say" Adam asks in a frustrated tone. Suddenly I knew what Adam was planning. "You want to cut me a deal about Naruto and the trouble he's in don't you Adam?" I say having had a moment of insight. "In basic terms yes, I wish to "cut a deal" as you so bluntly put it Vesuva. However I will not force you to agree to the deal, I'm only going to force you to hear me out on the specifics of my idea for the deal" Adam explained. However I wasn't interested. "I will not listen to extortionists-I refuse to! GEOFF PUMP HIM FULL OF LEAD!!" I scream. Naruto began to ask what the phrase pump someone full of lead meant, but he soon found out. Geoff drew his pistol from his holster and shot Adam straight through the forehead blowing his brains out splattering blood and grey matter all over my trophy case.

**Gohan**

I always knew Vesuva was a thick headed numbskull at times, but this was a new level of stupid even for her! Then Naruto screamed, "Please tell me you didn't just try to kill Adam!!" Then Geoff looked Naruto in the eyes with a hurt look. "Sorry son, but I had authorization-didn't I Vesuva?" Geoff asks rather apprehensive about trying to kill my brother. "I say you did!" Vesuva replied nonchalantly. Then I heard a snarling sound from my brother's throat. Suddenly he hoisted himself up by using his Ki alone. Then he began to laugh. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!! Nice try Geoff, but you cannot kill me with that thing. You may as well use a stick, they'd both be equally effective on me!" Adam chortled. Then Geoff began to fire multiple shots till he ran out of ammo. After Geoff ran out of bullets Adam snapped his fingers and Geoff's gun was transmuted into a Cobra snake. Then the snake hissed in Geoff's face and he fainted. All Vesuva could do was stare at Adam in a state of frozen terror when she saw the hole in his head was gone. Then Adam explained everything. After 5 minutes she said, "Kid, I accept those terms! But if Naruto pulls another stunt like that ever again you'll have to travel back in time to save his future Adam" Vesuva laughs.

Then she saw the gleam in Adam's eyes and realized he could do that too. "OH! Well still, how long before you fulfill your end of the bargain Adam?" Vesuva asks. "(Sigh) You've learned nothing have you Vesuva? My power distorts reality itself, I can do "almost" anything I please" Adam said in an annoyed fashion. Then as he snapped his fingers all the blood and grey matter covering the trophy case from his earlier wound vanished along with the cobra, and the locks on the door and windows disappeared as well. "Thanks, but there's still the matter of my classrooms and Ms. Onnachan that needs to be fixed" Vesuva pointed out. "Just because the only thing you saw my powers do was a magic clean-up doesn't mean that's all I did Ma'am" Adam replied irritably. Then Ms. Onnachan rushed in and yelled, "THAT'S IT MRS. VESUVA-I QUIT!!"

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"Quit? You can't quit right now Ms. Onnachan!" Vesuva yelled back. "Watch me-I…QUIT!" Ms. Onnachan yelled as she threw down her resignation papers and her OSH faculty badge. "But Ms. Onnachan what will I do about your Algebra class? All substitute teachers are either out sick or already in use!" Vesuva argued. "Not my problem anymore Vesuva, I've already finalized my resignation by filling out these forms" Ms. Onnachan said whilst pointing at the sheets of paper she had placed on Vesuva's desk. "Please finish up today's work. I'll make sure there's a new teacher to replace you tomorrow Ms. Onnachan" Vesuva begged. "Absolutely not! I'm leaving right now before I run into that-" Then Ms. Onnachan cuts herself short when she sees Naruto standing before her. "-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH DEMON BOY!!" Ms. Onnachan panicked. Then she ran around him and made her way to the exit like a monster was trying to eat her. Within 5 minutes she had left the school premises. "Jeez Naruto, what did you do to Onnachan earlier?" I ask rhetorically having already seen the whole thing with my Omnigon Vision. "Well…I used the Rasengan on her using the Demon Fox's Chakra Adam!" Naruto replied obviously upset that he had done it. Then I placed my hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't be so hard on yourself Naruto, I heard the stuff she said about your parents. I might have turned into a dragon had that been me in your shoes" I say feeling proud of Naruto's self-control. Then he became more cheery when he saw my Son grin. Then he smiled at me with his own grin. Then Gohan took me back to AP Calculus while Naruto went off to his locker.

**Sakuya**

"MAN! Yoijuman is a thousand times nicer than any teacher back in our world!" I exclaim. "Yeah I know, it'd suit him better to be called student's best friend, not just a teacher" Katie joked. Suddenly I heard running footsteps. A few seconds later Naruto skidded to a stop right in front of me, barely stopping himself from plowing me over. "Oh Hi Sakuya, say why aren't you and Katie in class right now?" Naruto prodded. "We did exceedingly well with our work so our teacher Mr. Yoijuman let us out early as a result. Why is that so important to you? I could ask you the same question myself-why aren't you in class Naruto?" I reply. "I uh…kinda scared my teacher so bad she resigned" Naruto replied with a sheepish look on his face. "Okay-I don't even want to hear it, but I bet you used chakra right?" I ask with exasperation. Suddenly he became rather glum.

"Yes, I used chakra on my teacher. I feel terrible, I don't know why-but I feel awful for doing that to poor Ms. Onnachan" Naruto replied all mopey. Then Kevin blew right past us running for his life. "Come on Eddy, can't ya take a joke man!?" Kevin screamed as he fled. "I'M GONNA CRAM THIS STUPID PIECE OF PAPER INTO YOUR HEAD THROUGH YOUR EARS AND THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING WON'T WE!?" Eddy roared as he began pursuing Kevin at incredible speeds. Mere seconds later Eddy had Kevin in a full nelson with his arms and had the paper in his tail. I couldn't stand it, Eddy was totally abusing his new saiyan powers! Then Eddy began to stuff the paper in Kevin's ear and that clinched it. Someone had to teach him to show kindness, mercy, and respect before Kevin got killed. Then I flashed into Super Saiyan and forced Eddy to release Kevin by ripping his tail out. "YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHH!!" Eddy bellowed with thunderous volume.

**Eddy**

Finally, after so many years of being tortured by this loser I had the power to make him pay-make him pay dearly! He tried to run away. But being a puny weak human he stood no chance against my new superior saiyan speed. Immediately I overtook him and used my super arms to place him in an unbreakable full nelson head lock. Then I used my tail to grab the paper I had taken from Kevin and prepared to cram it in his head like stuffing in a turkey roast. But suddenly I felt something grab my tail. The next thing I knew was immeasurable pain and anguish. "YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHH!!" I roar like thunder. Then I collapsed to the ground. "Okay Eddy, what's the big idea trying to kill Kevin!?" Sakuya screamed. I would have answered, but the pain was so terrible I couldn't even move my jaw or muscles. Then I saw Sakuya had transformed like Adam did when Kevin annoyed him. Her white hair was now golden yellow, and her eyes had gone from red and blue to teal. I was about to black out, but then I heard a whooshing noise and saw Adam had appeared out of the blue.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I had just gotten back to Gohan's AP Calculus class when my energy senses went wild. It was Eddy and Sakuya, Sakuya was a Super Saiyan. "(Long frustrated groan) It like I'm needed every ten seconds to prevent a catastrophe!!" I yell out loud. Then I walk up to Gohan and said, "Professor there's another emergency, I think I can handle it though" Then Gohan momentarily glances my way and afterwards says, "Very well then Mr. Son, but don't be in too much of a rush to return-you put us all to shame with your cosmic brain power I'm afraid" Then I stepped through the door to the outside of the room. As soon as I closed it I whispered, "chaos control" and almost instantaneously I was warped to the spot where Sakuya and Eddy occupied.

Since I hadn't used my Omnigon to see the spectacle before warping there I ended up very shocked at the sight I saw. Eddy was paralyzed with pain, and Sakuya had become a super saiyan and held Eddy's tail in her left hand. Then I yelled, "Drop out of Super Saiyan right this instance Sakuya! You wanna give away our secret to people we can't trust!?" Immediately she dropped Eddy's tail and reverted to base form. "Merciful heavens! I've been gone for 5 minutes since I fixed the problem with Naruto, and already you folks are loosing another storm! (Groan) Its like I'm a freakin baby sitter or something!!" I yell in aguish. Then I snapped my fingers and Eddy grew a new tail. "Eddy, for the sake of my peace and sanity, don't cause any more disruptions today-is that clear!" I roar. Then Eddy whimpered, "Ye-ye-ye-YES SIR ADAM SIR!" Before I warped back to class I spoke to Katie. "Katie, for future reference-don't be afraid to warp reality please. Its actually a blast! See ya in a few hours" I say after patting her head. Then I decided to use my powers artfully. First I made a opaque black silk cape pop out of thin air. Second I tied it around my neck. Next I made the cape swirl around me a full revolution. Finally just before the revolution of the cape's rotation was completed I vanished along with the cape in a tornado shaped rotation of wispy smoke.

**Kagome**

Man, Mr. Yoijuman had to be the nicest teacher in any universe! Not only was he sitting beside me to help explain the things I couldn't grasp, he was even showing me shortcuts to make the problems easier to understand. "-And then you subtract that, divide that, then multiply what you got from doing the other two things, and that gives you the final and correct answer!" Mr. Yoijuman explained cheerily. "Thank you so much Mr. Yoijuman, with your help this is understandable for me. The last teacher I had was nothing but a slave driver. Piled me with homework, then expected it all to be done with no assistance. So inconsiderate and rude!" I complain remembering the algebra teacher I'd had back in my world. "I see…so Ms. Kagome, what brings someone like you to a fair city like this?" Yoijuman asks with curiosity. "Actually I'm somewhat forced to attend, my friends Inuyasha and Adam wouldn't leave me alone, and then Adam practically shoved me out the door this morning and made me come here with him" I reply. "Wait, you say Adam is your friend Kagome-Son Adam?" Yoijuman says a little surprised. "Well yes, why… is there something wrong with him?" I ask beginning to feel apprehensive. "Au contraire! I'm merely surprised you aren't asking him to teach you this stuff. The boy is some kind of super mega genius!!" Yoijuman exclaims. "Trust me! You don't even know the half of it Kazimuhgen" I reply remembering how Adam had made complete and utter fools of both Gohan and Bulma simultaneously while explaining the properties of his M.I.A.S.L Recliner. Then the bell rang and my friends and I headed for second block.

**Silver The Hedgehog**

The teacher said that this class (AP Social Studies) was going to be difficult. For me, the statement turned out to be false. All the others (except for Adam, Katie, Sakuya, and Sonic) actually thought I'd have a hard time figuring out how to do this "schoolwork". Either they either made a huge understatement about the difficulty, or they actually weren't as smart as I' am. I'd be willing to cash in on the latter reason. "Hey Silver, you're buddies with Sonic right?" the human kid sitting next to me whispered. Then I sent him a telepathic message. "(Thought speech) Yes, I' am friends with Sonic the Hedgehog. Now don't speak physically, I've established a temporary psychic link with your mind. The name is Isaac Hoijima correct?" I reply. "(Thought speech) Yeah, say why are you here if this is so easy?" Isaac asks confusedly. "To tell you the truth I wanted to learn more about human culture. I came here willingly. Adam said I didn't have to since I'm so smart. But when he told me all the things I could learn about the culture of the humans of this world I decided I'd at least attend for one day. I mean what's the worst that could happen right? So I have AP World History class next" I explained.

"(Thought speech) I see, so what classes do you have after that?" Isaac continued. "(Thought speech) Third block I have AP Politics, and my last class for the day is AP Constructive Lab Class" I answer. "NO WAY! You have AP CLC too! Cool, maybe you can help me build something cool in that class?" Isaac replies excitedly. "(Thought speech) Sure. Now get back to work the teacher is coming this way!" I continue. Then the teacher passed back the quiz we took earlier. I received a 120 grade. But Isaac, he made a 150! "(Thought speech) How'd you make a higher grade than me Isaac?" I ask perplexed. "I guess my answers had better descriptions is all" Isaac replies nonchalantly. Then the bell rang to dismiss us.

When I got out to the hallway I saw Shadow struggling to grasp the concept of a locker. "(Loud growl) Stupid containment unit! WHY WON'T IT OPEN!?" Shadow roared. I was about to tell him how to open it. But then he got mad and a fiery red aura sprang up around him (think color of Chaos Blast Attack) and he screamed, "THAT'S IT! CHAOS PUNCH!!" Then he slugged the locker so hard it was reduced to powder and cracks formed on the floor and wall surrounding the bin that once held his supplies. "(Groan) Shadow did you have to destroy your locker to get it open?" I reply in exasperation. "Blasted thing wouldn't open no matter how much I pulled and tugged. So I had to shatter it" Shadow answers as he picks up his scattered supplies and lowers the red aura. "Well this is how you open a locker without demolishing it Shadow" I say as I enter the 9 unit digital code on my locker panel. Then the lock clicked and the door opened. See, that's how they're supposed to be opened Shadow. Didn't you get a slip of paper with instructions on how to use your locker and the code for the door lock?" I reply. "No, I guess the humans expected me to already know. Humph! Typical high and mighty attitude of the weak human race, they're no different from the humans in our old universe!" he yelled coldly.

"(Exasperated sigh) Its been 50 years since Maria died. You mean you still dislike humans even after so long, man can't you forgive them? You know humans are not all evil or cruel. In fact most are just innocent people who try to make an honest living" I say with disappointment. When I mentioned his old friend Maria he turned around and looked me in the eyes with an intense stare. Not angry, not mean, just really intense. "Who told you about Maria Robotnik?" he asked in a hushed tone. "Adam, he said he played two videogames that focuses on your past, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Sonic Adventure 2 Battle they explained everything about Maria" I say calmly. "Of course. That makes sense, I remember him telling me last night, how in his old world we're all considered to be fictional-not real like him" Shadow answers dropping his stare. Then I proceeded to use my Psychokinesis and reassembled his locker. Since my power doesn't warp reality like Adam's, I had to work to place the pieces back into their original form. But after 5 minutes, my hard work was rewarded with a fully rebuilt locker. "There, all fixed. Now we need to get going, its almost time for 2nd block" I say as I begin to dash down the hallway with my school materials levitating by my sides.

**Luffy**

"Hey Naruto there you are pal, what happened? Are you in trouble?" I ask concernedly. "No, I'm fine, however I scared my teacher so bad she resigned from her job" he replied in a gloomy tone. Then I saw he was crying. "Hey pal, what's wrong, did I say something mean by accident?" I ask feeling worried about the sad vibes he was emitting. "No-(sniffles)- you didn't offend me Luffy. Its just, she ran away from me like I was a monster. My village used to treat me that way before I proved myself to be only a vessel for the beast and not the beast itself. I have a demon monster sealed inside me called the Nine-Tailed Fox. And I used its power to hurt her when she made up lies about my parents" Naruto wept. Then I saw Adam approaching us. I took the opportunity to ask for his help. "Adam wait! Something's wrong with Naruto, he won't stop crying. He says I didn't hurt his feelings, but he's very sad about something, can you help please?" I beg. Then Adam turned around and faced me. After looking me in the eyes he patted my back and said, "Luffy, ease up pal. You don't have to beg and grovel to get me to work my magic okay? Now lets go see what's wrong with Naruto" Adam replies warmly with a smile that he calls the famous "Son grin".

Then we approached Naruto and Adam placed his hand over Naruto's chest. Then he said a phrase I'd never heard before. "Heavenly Father, in thy hallowed name I pray that you would please let me see the heart and soul of Naruto Uzumaki so I can determine the best course of action to make him bright and cheery once again. Amen" Adam whispered. Then Naruto's chest began to glow bright white and It was so brilliant I couldn't look at it. Then after a minute Adam summoned a book out of thin air and gave it to Naruto warmly saying, "This will heal all that ails you Naruto, this book has an answer to every question sentient beings need to know. Now do some reading during gym and you'll have a head start on the lesson Jiraiya plans on teaching you later after school" After Adam had said that Naruto nodded and left down the hall for his second block class. "What book was that Adam?" I ask with great curiosity. "That Luffy, was the Holy Bible. The words of God himself" Adam says humbly. "What's a bible? I've never heard of one before" I reply in confusion. "Then I guess that's why the Lord was so proud of my choice for the wish he offered me" Adam mumbled under his breath. "What'd ya say Adam?" I ask having not understood what he said. "I'll talk about it with you later tonight okay Luffy?" Adam answered. Then he walked off. When I looked toward Naruto his face was buried in that book Adam called the Bible. Then the bell rang for second block and we were on our way.

**Katie Richards**

"Second block, I wonder what the teacher will be like?" I ask Sakuya. "Hopefully as nice as Mr. Yoijuman, he's better than all the teachers in my old school put together!" Sakuya exclaims. We were headed toward our 2nd class, English 1. When we entered the classroom we were greeted by a tall old man with mustache that seemed to be made of two white hair tentacles and seemed to be of Chinese ancestry. Which is weird because in the DBZ world there is no country called China. He even had a Chinese accent. "Good morning ladies, I' am **Professor Confuschima Daomoazah** (Cun-Fusch-Chima, Die-O-Mo-Za), your English teacher" he replied warmly. After greeting him we took our seats. Then the rest of our friends joined us. "Man, you two sure work fast. How'd you get so smart all the sudden? Up till the end of the quiz you two seemed to be struggling, but suddenly you just finished. What happened?" Rouge asks. "Remember how last night I wished Inuyasha would be back to normal so Adam and Sesshomaru would cease fighting Kagome?" I ask Kagome. "Yeah I remember Katie" Kagome replies while taking her seat. "Or how I saved Koga by wishing he had something comfy to land on?" Sakuya added. "I remember that, you should have seen your face after saving the wolf-beet red" Inuyasha said out of the blue. Then I saw he was right behind Kagome. "Oh hey there Inuyasha, you saw what happened to Koga this morning?" I ask. "Yeah, did you really think I'd miss out on the opportunity to see Koga be made a fool of when it comes to speed? I overheard Sonic before, he says he's the fastest thing alive. Guess the statement holds true huh, what were those things they made when they started moving really fast?" Inuyasha replies.

"They're called sonic booms. And its caused by a displacement and compression of air when you break the sound barrier" Sonic says as he rushes in and takes a seat. Then we saw Koga following in after him wheezing. "(Breathless) Okay Sonic-(Cough)-no more racing till I get some training got it?" Koga wheezes as he took a seat next to Sonic. "Yeah sure thing…Slowga! (Uproarious laughter)" Sonic laughs. "Anyways, you remember all those things had "I wish" in them right?" I continue to Kagome. "Yes, I heard I wish both times" Kagome said listening intensely. "Well its called reality warping. The power makes one able to accomplish feats that would otherwise be utterly impossible. Such as snapping their fingers and conjuring an entire planet into existence, remember the moon Adam made?" I explain. "Yeah, I remember that alright, especially what Adam did for Kohaku afterwards. He saved my brothers life" Sango said getting all teary eyed again. Then Sakura came in with the rest of the girls from the Hidden Leaf Village and **Professor Confuschima** began the lessons.

**Dr. Ivo Robotnik**

"At last! We've reached the underworld!!" I yelled with enthusiasm. It had taken 3 hours but we finally landed in the place Naraku so bluntly called "Hell". "Sure took long enough" Naraku replied irritably. "Now all we have to do is find the villains and get them out off here" I reply excitedly. "Easier said then done egghead, have you forgotten how huge this place is?" Naraku says sarcastically. "Relax!-I have an idea" I answer back. Then I pressed a button on the arm of my robotic armor, the Egg-Suit. "Okay, this device here can sense energies of any kind and spectrum. Mephelis programmed this device to detect any and all possible energy sources that exist-including an energy signature exclusive to spirits and the undead. Now all we have to do is find the strongest spirit signatures and speak to them" I explain. Soon I located 2 very powerful spirit signatures and began to rush toward them. But then I remembered something Mephelis had told me before we left. "This device can lead you to spirits in the vastness of otherworld. BUT BE WARNED! Sometimes a high spiritual energy signature doesn't necessarily mean the being emitting it is evil. To be sure the source of energy is evil, make sure you use the RESP (Remote-Extra-Sensory-Perception/mind reading) function. NOW GO! AND DO NOT FAIL!!" is what Mephelis had told me. "Hold it! I need to activate another function before we blunder toward any spirits just yet" I state matter of factly. Once I activated the RESP I immediately located two very dark spirits. "THERE! IN THAT DIRECTION!!" I roar as I point to the Northeast. "Finally, I get to see these other great villains Mephelis talks about" Naraku says in a flat bored tone. Immediately we began to fly toward the source of the negative energy. When we got there we were shocked. There beside a lake of blood were two humanoid aliens. And they were flying!

"HOLD ON! If this is the otherworld-the afterlife, then why are the living down here!? I scream in shock. "Like I would know, but look at the green one" Naraku answers as he points to the tallest being. His face was just like a humans in shape. But it was bleached white with weird purple stripes running down both cheeks from beneath the eyes and ending at the chin. His head was shaped like a weird crest/hat and stood upright. He had black wing like structures on his back and armored plating on his chest of the same color. The creature's skin was a sickly green color with a pattern of black spots throughout it. The other creature was several feet shorter than myself. He looked almost like a human. He had virtually the same proportions in head size and even facial features. But unlike humans he had 3 toed feet, paint white skin, and purple armor plates in his mid-section, shoulders, head, wrists, and shins. Then I heard the tall green one say, "Hmm? Frieza, do you feel that?" "Feel what, like a fool!? You're acting like someone's watching us Cell!!" The small lizard being named Frieza answered curtly. Then I heard the tall dragonfly like man called Cell scream, "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!!" then suddenly the tall rock formation Naraku and I had been spying on was hit with a beam of blue energy and collapsed right beneath our feet. When I finally picked myself up I saw the being named Cell was standing over me.

"A human, how did you find us!?" Cell roared. Then Frieza walked over and looked at me. "WAIT! Notice something unusual about this earthling?" Frieza replied to Cell with a smirk on his face. "Other than the fact that he needs to go on a diet and exercise?" Cell says with dry humor in his voice. "(Evil laugh) Yes that too. But look at the space above his head Cell, there's something missing. Do you know what?" Frieza said in a cold serious tone. Then Cell looked at my head again. Suddenly he gasped. "Ther-ther-there's no halo above his head, HE'S ALIVE!!" Cell roared. Then he picked me up by a ridge in the Egg-Suits armor plating and brought my face to his. "How did you get into hell without dying human?" he asked cruelly. "If you put me down Cell I'll be more than happy to tell you" I reply calmly remembering how much power Mephelis had given my mech suit incase of an emergency. Then Frieza walked over after Cell had sat me down. "Cell, what about this other one? He certainly doesn't look like a human" Frieza said spitefully. Then Naraku spoke up saying, "Don't you ever associate me with those pitiful humans you demon lizard freak!" Then Frieza began to stare Mephelis in the face. "What did you call me?" Frieza yelled angrily. "You heard me Frieza, a freak! Disgusting, hideous, vile, repulsive, nauseating-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THAT DOES IT!! IM GOING TO TEAR YOU TO SHREDS FOOL!!" Frieza roared thunderously causing the ground to shake and rumble.

Before I could blink, Frieza had gutted Naraku in the eye on his stomach and began to tear off his various tentacles and appendages one by one. Then 5 seconds later Naraku stood up and regenerated all the limbs and appendages Frieza had torn off. "Ready to give up? I cannot die as you now know" Naraku said arrogantly. "So you can regenerate-big deal! I'm still going to defeat you" Frieza replied back with profound confidence. "And how do you plan to do that? No matter how many times you break me, I'll just put my pieces back together again!" Naraku laughs. "But what if I don't leave any pieces?" Frieza said snidely. When Naraku saw the look in Frieza's eye he grew uneasy and began to stutter, "Wha-wha-What did you say?" Then Frieza raised his right hand over his head with the index finger pointing toward the yellow clouds. Suddenly I saw a spark ignite on Frieza's fingertip. An instant later a tennis ball sized glowing orb was floating above his pointer finger. But then it continued to grow! It grew and grew-until finally the orb had become a globe of pure yellow-orange energy twice the size of my old Eggcarrier!! Then Frieza roared, "I'm not leaving any pieces behind. I'm going to destroy you utterly and completely!! NOT EVEN DUST SHALL REMAIN!!" Then Naraku began to flee and took flight. "NOW DIE YOU WORM!!" Frieza roared as he threw the enormous orb of energy at the still fleeing Naraku.

**Naraku**

I was so sure these creatures would be weak, but I was proved wrong very quickly. After the one called Frieza had learned of my power of regeneration he suddenly changed tactics. He replied confidently, "So you can regenerate-big deal! I'm still going to defeat you" I responded by saying, "And how do you plan to do that? No matter how many times you break me, I'll just put my pieces back together again!" I laugh. What he said next was unsettling. "But what if I don't leave any pieces?" Frieza asked rudely. When I saw the look in his blood red eyes I knew he was serious. "(Stuttering)Wha-wha-What did you say?" I reply breathlessly. The next thing I saw nearly made me lose it. Frieza pointed his finger to the heavens and a spark ignited on the tip. Then before I could blink the spark became a glowing orb the size of a riverbed stone. But it continued to grow, and after several minutes-THE ORB WAS AS LARGE AS A MOUNTAIN!! As the sphere of raw power crackled and hummed with the volume of a thunder storm Frieza roared, "I'm not leaving any pieces behind. I'm going to destroy you utterly and completely!! NOT EVEN DUST SHALL REMAIN!!" I knew then what he meant. That one attack could vaporize me leaving no trace. And that means I would be unable to regenerate meaning-(Eyes grow wide with fear)-HE COULD KILL ME!! I quickly began to fly away as fast as possible. "NOW DIE YOU WORM!!" Frieza roared as he threw the enormous orb of energy at me.

**Dr. Ivo Robotnik**

"Great! Just great! Now I have to save Naraku before he's annihilated" I yell out loud. Then I activated the booster jets and intercepted the trajectory of Frieza's humongous ball of pure energy. Then I spread my hands with my mechanical palms facing the oncoming blow. "Lets see if my energy absorption cells are up to snuff!" I scream aloud. As I had calculated, when the giant energy orb touched the energy draining jewels, the blast began to shrink and get absorbed into the power cell of my suit. After a minute my suit had absorbed the entirety of the sphere of energy. "HA HA HA! I' AM A GENIUS!! ALL I NEEDED WAS THE IDEA AND THE TOOLS, BUT MY ENERGY ABSORPTION SYSTEM WORKS PERFECTLY!!" I cheered. Then Frieza roared, "So you can absorb my Ki attacks-Big deal! I'LL JUST RIP THAT SUIT APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!!" Immediately after his statement he began moving at super speeds and before I could react he had torn off the hands of my mech suit-nearly taking my own hands off as well! Then he made a glowing purple ball of energy in his palm and placed it inches from my nose. "I'm going to kill you! Any last words earthling?" Frieza said evilly. Then suddenly Cell appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Frieza's wrist making the ball of power vanish. "(Intense shriek of pain)! Cell what was that for!?" Frieza demanded while massaging his sore wrist. "You're more foolish than I thought Frieza. There's a possible way to escape from this wretched prison, and you want to kill the only ones who may know the way out!?" Cell roared. Then Naraku piped in and said, "Yeah, that's right! So if you ever want to escape from hell then you'll do exactly as we say!" Naraku snapped.

Cell then became angry and grabbed Naraku by his throat and began to choke him. "Listen here you petty weakling, if we find out that this is all a ruse-then I'll absorb you! THE PAINFUL WAY!!" Cell roared. Then I came between them. "STOP IT! Can't you see that you're causing friction within the group? How will we ever work as a team if we fight each other!" I rebuke. Then Cell released his grip on Naraku and turned to faced me. "What makes you think we'll be a team when and if we escape from here!?" Cell bellows. "I didn't come up with the idea, Mephelis did" I say with a slight cringe. Even speaking Mephelis's name sent shivers down my spine. Then Cell stared me in the eyes and said, "Who is this Mephelis person you speak of?" "Mephelis The Dark is a being so powerful that at full strength he can destroy entire galaxies with a glance! Soon he will be the new dark overlord of all worlds and all universes!!" I announce with zeal. Then a raspy voice spoke out and asked. "You're saying my partner is still alive after all these eons?" Then I directed my gaze toward the source of the noise. It was an man about my age and height only he had shadow black skin and dark blackish grey hair. "Who are you, and how do you know Mephelis?" I ask with intrigue.

"Know him, I created him! He was my finest work. His power was maddeningly high and his intelligence rivals that of the Kais!" the dark man boasted. "Well who are you, what's your name?" I ask still not knowing. "My name is Dr. Voidron, **Ephelius Menephil Voidron**. And you say you know of a way out of hell?" Voidron said in a desperate tone. "Do I know a way out? AH HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!! Dr. Voidron, I didn't find a way out-I MADE a way out!" I gloat. Then I detached the device Mephelis had given me earlier from the chest of my mech suit and showed it to them. "This causes a distortion of the barrier between dimensions?" he says with astonishment in his voice. "Yes-it does. Now we cannot leave until we complete the mission that Mephelis assigned me and Naraku. My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik" I reply. Then Cell asked, "What was the "mission" this Mephelis character told you to fulfill?" "We were to use this device here to enter the otherworld and go into hell-which we have now done. Now we are to free the best of the villains! Then we're to take you to his castle" I explain. "Why didn't you just announce that out loud when you first arrived? I'd have heard you and then I could have done this earlier!" Dr. Voidron says as he takes flight. Then he emitted an ear-splitting whistle and did it continuously for about 5 minutes. About 10 minutes after the long whistle all sorts of strange creatures gathered at our location. "Voidron! Why have you summoned us? this better be good!" a large man with bright blue skin and long orange hair yelled. "Its more than good Bojack. We're finally getting out of hell!" Dr. Voidron exclaimed.

After we explained the situation to everyone, I got out the dimensional breaker and began charging it with the necessary power to make a large portal. "Alright, the energy needed to create the portal will be gathered soon so be ready!" I announce. Suddenly I heard a loud explosion. "There they are! The intruders who broke into otherworld!" a large guard yelled as he pointed at us. Then an entire army of beings just like him came rushing over the hills and began to approach us like a flood. "AAAAHHHH! We'll be overtaken before the portal opens at this rate!!" I panic. But then an idea that will save us popped up. "It might tick him off, but he's our only hope now" I say to myself as I use my RESP to contact Mephelis.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"(Deep Breath) (Sigh) I don't need to breathe, but who cares, it feels good sometimes" I say to myself. Then I began to receive a telepathic message. "HELP! MAYDAY! This is Dr. Robotnik, can you hear me Lord Mephelis!?" Dr. Robotnik screamed in full blown panic. "Yes Robotnik, go ahead, is there an emergency?" I ask already knowing the answer. "YES! An army of ogres is going to overtake us before I can open the portal, please do something-I BEG YOU LORD MEPHELIS!!" Dr. Robotnik pleads. "(Sigh) I guess I should have given the device more power for faster operation time. Alright hang on Dr. Robotnik, I'll send a clone over to defeat the ogres" I reply. Then I summoned Mephelis Clone 4 who had brought me Dr. Robotnik in the first place by snapping my fingers. "Yes my liege?" MC4 replied graciously. "Go and aid Dr. Robotnik and Naraku, they have run into an-overflowing problem" I snicker evilly. "It will be done my lord" MC4 replies with a bow. Then he opened a wormhole and went to assist my loyal servant-and Naraku. "As soon as they get back I can finally explain the grand plan to my creator. ONE DAY SOON WE SHALL RULE SUPREME OVER EVERY REALM AND EVERY WORLD IN THEM!! (Dark wicked laughter)" I laugh to myself.

**Cell**

"I should have known that Robotnik character was a fool! His device is too slow, now we're going to be thrown in the prison block again!" I yell to Frieza. "Its your fault Cell, I didn't plan on trusting them. You're the one who didn't blow them up when you had the chance" Frieza replied coolly. "Calm yourselves, I think I know of a way to stall us the time needed for the portal to open" Naraku said in a serene manner. Then he rose to the air and began to spray a deep purple liquid and a violet colored smoke from various appendages on his body. "AAAHHH!! Back away men, that stuff is deadly!" an ogre with a cap on shouts. After about 10 seconds Naraku had formed a protective wall of ooze on the ground around all of us. "What is that stuff?" I ask Naraku. "That is my miasma poison. I have both liquid and vapor versions" Naraku says calmly. Then I turn to Frieza with a look of disappointment. "You could defeat Naraku but not an army of ogres? Pitiful! I thought you were once the mighty Lord Frieza-not a coward?" I criticize. "Well I don't see you fighting them Cell!" Frieza snapped back angrily. "I was going to until Naraku suddenly made those huge quantities of toxins, look at how strong this stuff is" I say picking up a large rock 5 times my size and tossing it into the pool of venomous sludge. Immediately the rock began to melt and dissolve like flesh against acid. "See, we have no need to waste our energy now Frieza, those ogres can't fly so that means they can't reach us" I say in a relaxed tone. Then Turles came up and launched a barrage of large Ki blasts at the ogres killing several. "Ha! Take that you idiotic son of a bitch ogres! (Evil Laughter)" Turles cackled.

Then suddenly a glowing hole appeared in mid-air and something came out. It was like a living shadow of a human except the only features on its body were slit like eyes, a slit mouth, and a number on its chest that said MC4. "Who are you?" I ask uneasily. I could feel intense darkness emanating from his very skin. He didn't just seem to be evil, It's like he was made of pure darkness itself!! "MC4! Thank goodness you're here! We were almost goners!" Dr. Robotnik replied breathing a sigh of relief. "No problem doctor, Mephelis says he's very proud of your loyalty Eggman" MC4 replied. "HE IS!? But I had to call for backup, isn't he irritated?" Robotnik says in a shocked tone. "No, not at all, he says that loyalty isn't the same as cowardice or courage. Loyalty is the willing to make sure the mission is fulfilled no matter what obstacles lie in your path. And if the only way to make sure the mission is completed is to call for backup, then so be it. You still fulfilled your mission and got the job done" MC4 said with a smirk. Then MC4 raised his hands and suddenly all the ogres became frozen inside solid chunks of ice. "No way, how did you do that?" I ask MC4. "Lord Mephelis will explain once we return to the castle" MC4 said as he waved his hand through the air in a circular motion. Then after he made the motion another glowing hole opened in the air-only this one was huge! Then we were dragged through the hole by an unseen force and finally escaped hell.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"Well now, MC4 and Eggman should be here in 3...2...1!" I say with the portal opening right as I said one. Then a huge swarm of beings came crashing through the portal. "(Grunting) GET OFF ME YOU OVERGROWN RASPBERRY FATSO!!" Robotnik screams as he burrows his way out from underneath the alien creature called Dodoria. As Dr. Robotnik stood up he said, "Grrr…Whatever species he is-(Points at Dodoria)-they must not be very bright! Either that or he suffered too many blows to the head when he was younger" Dr. Eggman mocked. Then Dodoria got up and roared. "(Battle cry) No one calls me dumb and lives to the next day! NO ONE!!" Dodoria screams. Then he lunged at Eggman. "Heh! Bad choice tubby" Eggman replies as he raises one of the arms on his mech battle suit. Then he shot out a red laser blast that pierced Dodoria through his gut. "(Gagging) Gaaaaaaccccckkkk!!" Dodoria gasps as he spits up blood. Then he fell over near death. But I had a use for him, so I fixed his wound. Then his fallen form became shrouded in a dark purple light and he stood up. "Wha-What? I'm still alive, But how? My stomach was gone" Dodoria panics. "Yeah, what's going on? Who are you? And why have you freed us from the otherworld?" Zarbon asked Eggman. "Well actually I didn't free you or heal Dodoria. My master Lord Mephelis did!" Eggman said bending to his knee and bowing as I approached. "You have proven yourself to be my most loyal servant so far, well done Dr. Robotnik" I say as I stroll towards the new arrivals.

"And who might you be sir, I must say you're much more imposing than that traitorous idiot Majin Buu" Babidi complemented. "Keep it up Babidi, flattery may get you a promotion someday" I reply with a smile of satisfaction. "WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? I PUT UP A MENTAL BARRIER! HOW COULD YOU HAVE PENETRATED IT WITHOUT ME KNOWING!?" Babidi shrieked. "Because he didn't figure out your name by reading your mind son, he already knew from watching you in the past like the rest of us" Bibidi chortled. "Father, but I thought you were trapped in the lowest part of hell, how did you escape?" Babidi shrieked. "(Chuckles loudly) Escaped? Who said I escaped? I was freed by Mephelis just a few minutes ago. it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person-Mephelis The Dark" Bibidi said as he extended his tiny hand and shook mine. "Bibidi, I have you to thank most for helping weaken my magical prison with your powers from the outside 5 million years ago" I say remembering how he helped me escape earlier than I could have done on my own. "Well I must admit, I never imagined I would be brought back to life and allowed to work with the near unsurpassable ultimate dark being" Bibidi laughed as he bowed to his knee. "Okay what's going on here? TELL ME NOW OR I'LL BLOW THIS WHOLE DAMN CASTLE TO HELL!!" Turles roared as he powered up a large purple orb of Ki energy in his left hand. Then I waved my hands and reddish black chains wrapped around Turles draining his Ki to levels unsuitable for combat. All he could do after I had drained him was stand there and breath heavily. "Now then, why don't you take the floor and explain things to our new minions Dr. Voidron?" I ask my creator. "I'd be happy to Lord Mephelis" Dr. Voidron said as he sat in the smaller throne seat next to mine. Then the other villains gathered around and he began to tell them the story.

**Double D**

"Boy, my AP English teacher sure gives me cool assignments, I have a report on a fellow called Cell and the event called the Cell Games he made" I say to Usopp. "Cell huh…HEY Adam told me about him, showed me the show and how the Z fighters fought him" Usopp replied. Say how about you tell me more then at lunch Usopp, do you have it next block?" I ask politely. "Sure, I have lunch during next period" Usopp answered. "Great, then I'll see ya at lunch" I said as I walked toward my locker. After getting my school supplies that Adam had so graciously given me, the bell rang for third block. "Perfect! AP Biology-here I come!" I shout exuberantly. "(Loud laugh) What a nerd! Who actually likes school?" a tall kid with a goatee mocked. "I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask feeling slightly perplexed. "I'm **Howard Neirephis** (Nare-e-fiss), and I think its time to for you to fork over all the cash you got on ya-catch my drift?" Neirephis threatened. "Oh dear, um…listen Howard. I don't want to be rude or anything, but I have no money-honest" I squeaked realizing he was a bully. "No money huh? (cracks knuckles) Well then, I guess I'll have to test you and see if you're lying wont I?" Neirephis chortled cruelly. Then suddenly Kevin rammed into Neirephis with a shoulder charge knocking him over and rendering him unconscious. "Leave Double D alone jerk wad!" Kevin yelled. "Kevin, why did you just save me?" I ask feeling very confused. "Listen Double D, unlike your friends, I've always held respect for you because of your sincere attitude and kindness. So I simply repaid the favor" Kevin stated plainly. Then we walked off and headed to third block.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"Alright now, this is gym class. My name is Coach **Mighrold Farland**. I want you all to know that unlike most gym teachers you probably had in the past, I'm not as pushy as they were. I enforce a strict rule about overexerting yourself. "Push yourself beyond your limits only once a week" Do it more than that, you could end up having to go to physical therapy due to muscle damage and surgery. That's what happened to my brother" Coach Farland said loudly. "Alright, to determine your current physical condition, I'm gonna give each of you a series of tests. Then he looks toward Luffy. "You-Straw Hat!" Coach Farland yells pointing at Luffy. "Yes coach?" Luffy replies respectively. "What's your name kid?" Farland requests. "Monkey D. Luffy Coach Farland" Luffy replied. "You look kinda lanky, go and punch that weight bag-show me what you're made of kid" Farland says kindly as he pats Luffy on the back. Then Luffy ran over there and said, "Like this Coach Farland?" Then he reeled his arm back and socked it as hard as he could. Unfortunately as hard as he could was so much it made the bag fly off the chain and through the roof into space at supersonic speeds. Everyone else except for me, Katie, Sakuya, and my friends nearly screamed when Luffy knocked the weight bag to the heavens. "Okay, Uh Luffy-you're overly fit. You can sit down for the rest of the period" Farland chokes. Then Luffy went and sat on the bleachers. "Okay next one…uh-you in the orange jumpsuit" Farland says as he points to Naruto who had just come out of the Locker room from changing out of the buddy shirt he was wearing. "Yeah coach, you needed me?" Naruto asks innocently.

"What's your name kid?" Coach Farland asks staring at his whisker marks on his cheeks. "Naruto Uzumaki Mr. Farland Sensei sir" Naruto said while grinning that funny grin of his. "Naruto I want you to pull this rope. Its attached to a 100 pound load" Farland says finally taking his eyes off Naruto's whisker markings. "That's all? Man I can lift that much with my pinky! Come on-I need no less than 20 tons Coach Farland" Naruto says in a bored tone. "Well okay I'll go and get you-20 TONS!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!? YOU'D SNAP ALL YOUR MUSCLE FIBERS!!" Coach Farland screams. "No I can do it, I'm strong enough" Naruto says nonchalantly. "But kid, we don't even have 20 tons of weight training equipment" Farland says with an incredulous look on his face. Then I used my powers to materialize 1000 tons of weights into the storage closet. Then Coach Farland went to get more weights and found the new super weights. After Luffy dragged a set of the weights out and set them up Naruto lifted the 20 tons with relative ease. Every 5 minutes he kept telling Luffy to add more. Then by the time the bell for lunch rang he was lifting 100 tons and not even breaking a sweat. After lunch Naruto kept lifting more and more till he reached 1000 tons and began to strain. Then he couldn't hold out anymore and let go causing the weights to crash to the floor leaving a huge crater. This whole spectacle was so stunning to everyone except me and my friends that the entire 3 block was used watching Naruto lift weights. Then the bell for 4th block rang.

**Katie Richards**

Finally, the class I had been waiting all day for. Constructive Lab Class! And the biggest surprise-MR. YOIJUMAN WAS TEACHING IT! "Katie, I see you're in my AP Constructive Lab Class, and Sakuya as well. I'm not surprised, You two are my brightest students after Gohan's brother Adam" Mr. Yoijuman said cheerfully. "Adam is in here?" Sakuya asked. "Yeah, he told me earlier. We can be lab partners" I say to Sakuya. "Then who's going to be my partner?" Sakuya whined. "I'll help you Sakuya. We'll make something impressive!" Tails shouts exuberantly. "Okay, thanks Tails! With you helping me we can make something very cool indeed" Sakuya said her mood becoming cheery again. "I'm with Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted. "I'm choosing Usopp!" Shadow replied. "Double D for me" Sakura yelled. "Silver is my partner" Knuckles said. Then everyone got partnered up and we began making a device with the materials at our lab stations.

30 minutes later everyone was almost done. I was busy admiring the way Adam moved his hands and worked so fast, so mesmerizing. Almost hypnotic. I had done nothing but watch him work, yet he was building numerous things and not complaining. He had already made a 12 inch holographic projector out of what seemed to be junk and insufficient parts, a little beetle like robot that crawls on you and gives very soothing massages, a pile of fly sized flying camera robots. Then we heard a timer and Adam just finished tightening the last screw on the bottom plastic shell of the projector. Then Mr. Yoijuman walked by everyone, being most impressed with Tails and Sakuya's device-a remote controlled toy sized airplane that shot real miniature missiles the same strength as a few firecrackers. That is their device impressed him the most UNTIL he saw our workstation covered by 3 inventions.

"Well well, what's this?" Yoijuman asked as he picked up one of the camera flies. After realizing what that it wasn't a dead fly but a robot he said, "Impressive! But what about the Beetle thing?" Then Adam pressed a button on its head and the Beetle hopped onto Mr. Yoijuman's back and began to give him a massage. After 3 minutes he began to talk. "(Stretching and yawning) Oh yeah! that's better than the airplane thing. (back cracking) Ahhh! So soothing, now what's this thing do?" Yoijuman asks as he picks up the holographic display unit. Then Adam clapped his hands and the device turned on. Immediately a movie called "Dragons, Fantasy or Fact? The Truth Revealed" began playing in a three dimensional projection that seemed to make you in the movie itself as the whole room began to fill with the hologram. Then Adam clapped again and turned it off.

"OKAY! Its official students, Adam and Katie's inventions are the best. Congratulations you two" Mr. Yoijuman said as he shook our hands. "Not quite Mr. Yoijuman, you didn't see mine yet" a dark voice said from the back of the room. "I'm sorry, and you would be?" Yoijuman asked approaching the boy with a goatee. "The name is Howard Neirephis, and I made-THIS!" Howard screams as he holds up a wide cannon shaped rifle like gun. Then the other students except for me and my friends screamed and hid under their stations. "Neirephis! What is the meaning of this!?" Mr. Yoijuman screams. "REVENGE! Revenge on Kevin for making me look like a fool in the hallways!" Then he points the gun at Kevin and yells, "GOOD LUCK DODGING A LASER BLAST!!" Then he pulled the trigger and I ran in front of Kevin to absorb the blast. Then I felt my chest and face burning for about 2 seconds then the pain stopped. When I looked at myself I saw my blood was covering me. "(Inner thoughts) (Stammering) The-the-this is blood, my blood, I-I'm bleeding" I say to myself. Suddenly I couldn't see things anymore. I began growling and I blacked out.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

THAT BASTARD! HE HURT KATIE! "I'LL TEACH YOU TO MAKE WEAPONS FOR EVIL!!" I roar as I deliver a punch to Neirephis's face and knock him into the wall leaving a human shaped depression he was now stuck in. Then I checked to see that everyone else was fine. But then, I heard growling coming from Katie. Suddenly I saw she had changed. Her power level was the same, but her appearance. It was shocking! Her once beautiful long brown hair had become shaggy and ruffled. She also had grown claws on her fingers. But the most shocking part was her face. She had grown 3 inch fangs and now had evil animalistic cat like eyes with purple pupils. "(Snarling) Grrrrrr…RRRRAAAAHHHHH!!" Katie screamed as she jumped on Neirephis who had just pulled himself out of the wall. "(Groan) what the Hell? AAAHHHHH!!" Neirephis shrieked as Katie attacked him. She began to claw and slash up poor Neirephis. After 10 seconds she had knocked him out from shock and blood loss. Then she attacked-ME! I was too shocked to react and let her begin to cut me up. After 5 minutes of cutting me and futily trying to get me to bleed she tore through the back wall and began to attack other student. As I got up healing my cuts that didn't bleed due to not being deep enough. "(Shocked tone) Katie…what happened to you?" I whisper as I fall to my knees and weep watching her cut up more kids in the next room.


	11. Chapter 11 An Author Invasion Part 1

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 11: "What's with all the warping?" An Author Invasion, Part One**

**Kevin**

I was about to be fried by Neirephis's laser cannon, but then Katie ran in front of it and took the hit for me. She barely budged out of place, but she took heavy damage. She was scorched and bleeding all over her front. Adam quickly retaliated against Neirephis by slugging him so hard he got stuck in the wall. I thought it was over, but then I saw Katie-she'd changed. She was no longer normal, she looked-Wild! Her hair became ruffled and shaggy like a rabid dog and she had grown claws on her hands. But the worst part was her face. Though she had once been sweet and kind. Now she looked like an animal. Her eyes were cat like and feral and she had fangs that extended 3 inches past her mouth. Then Katie began snarling and screaming like a wild beast as she attacked Neirephis and tore him up till he bleed like a river and collapsed. Then she attacked Adam! He didn't do anything he just stood there and let her claw him till his skin was hanging off in ribbon thing strips. Though he didn't bleed he was apparently deeply hurt in the most painful place-his heart. He fell to the ground weeping as Katie began to attack more kids in the next class.

**Sakuya**

I was shocked. Katie's never acted like this before. She looked like a wild animal and acted like it too. She was cutting up innocent people and getting covered in their blood. "Guys we have to do something before she kills someone" I say with worry in my voice. "But what can we do, Katie is so powerful that we'd need magic to capture her" Tails counters. Then I remembered my author powers. "Or the power to warp reality-I wish that Katie would freeze!" I scream. Just before she could slash another innocent student she became incased in ice. "Okay…a Katie ice sculpture isn't exactly what I had in mind, but I guess it still gets the job done" I say remembering that freezing her in ice wasn't what I had wished for. "What happened to Katie?" Rouge asks looking at the ice covering her. "I used my reality warping author powers to freeze her in ice so she'd stop hurting people. Then I saw Adam was crying. "Adam…are you okay?" I ask as I walk over to him. "Katie, why…why did she attack me like that? I must know!" Adam yells as he walks over to Katie. "OMNIGON!" Adam screamed. And his eyes began glowing with golden blue light.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"OMNIGON!" I scream. As I scanned her body I found something odd at the genetic level. As I peered deeper I saw a very unsettling sight. "What!? Unstable genetic structure-But…why!?" I say to myself. Then I delved deeper into her genetic code and found the answer. "WHA! Two different saiyan genes? Elite and 3rd class, no wonder she's unstable. The energy she was exposed to when she came to this world must have slightly scrambled her new saiyan DNA. Or actually very much so as the case may be" I say to myself. Suddenly I heard a cracking sound. "oh no-BACK AWAY THE ICE IS BREAKING APART!!" I scream as I push away my friends before she can break loose. Then just as I got everyone a safe distance from her she shattered her frozen case and leapt at me. She landed right in front of me and roared. Then she grabbed my leg and threw me through the wall at the front of the lab room.

As I crashed through the wall I realized she must have thought I froze her in the ice and had become angrier. As I got up she leapt through the hole my body had made and began snarling. "Look Katie. I don't want to fight you please calm-" "(Fierce cat like snarl)" she screams as she pounces on me and pins me to the floor cutting me off. "(Loud grunt)" I groan as my body hits the hard tile floor full force. Then she began to slash and tear at me so bad I was reduced to a bloody mess with ribbon thin strips of skin being all that was left hanging on to my muscles and bones. I suppressed my healing in hopes that this next tactic of mine would snap her out of it. "Katie-KATIE! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME!!" I scream as I grab her chin and make her eyes focus on my mutilated form. Suddenly her eyes became normal and she began to try and focus her vision. Then I lessened my grip on her chin since she was finally coming around. But I kept my hand there just in case.

**Katie Richards**

I had finally begun to wake up and the first thing I saw was Adam. "Adam, where Am I-(Sharp gasp)-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" I scream as see his tattered form. He looked like he had been sent through a meat grinder. His skin was all but gone and what little was left hung off in ribbon thin pieces. I could see many of the bones in his face and on his chest and arms, and he was covered in pure white blood all over. "Adam who did this to you?" I ask in shock at the damage whoever had done this dealt him. Then I heard Sakuya yell, "You mean you don't remember, you did Katie!"

When I heard this I thought I was hearing things. "You-you're joking right? I don't remember laying a hand on him. I never touched him…did I?" I reply in disbelief. "If you don't believe me then look at your hands Katie!!" Sakuya screamed. Reluctantly I did, but what I saw nearly made me scream too. It was Adam's white blood! "N-n-n-no…NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" I screamed realizing that Sakuya was telling the truth. Then I began to cry.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I could see it. The look of pure shock and sorrow on dear Katie's face. She had changed back to normal except for her hair which was still ruffled and splayed out of the ponytail it had once been in at the back. "N-n-n-no…NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" Katie screams. Then she began to sob hysterically. "Katie please its okay I-" "NO! STAY AWAY!! WHAT IF I DO WHATEVER I DID WHEN I LOST CONTROL AGAIN!? I NEED TO BE ALONE!!" Katie screams. Then suddenly she began to shimmer and the space around her became warped. Then she blipped away. As I stood up and healed myself completely I heard the others come in the room through the large hole in the wall. "Adam! Are you alright pal?" Sonic yelled as he ran to my side. "Yeah I'm fine Sonic, but Katie…I'm not so sure. Sorry guys but I must go and try to comfort her I'll see you later" I say as I snap my fingers. Then I warped away like Dobby from the second Harry Potter movie.

**Katie Richards**

After I used my author powers by willing it alone I appeared in my room Adam had made for me. Though it was beautiful I couldn't think about that now. "If he hadn't snapped me out of it when he did then I might have…(Sobbing)" I cry as I throw myself onto my large comfy bed and bury my face in the pillow. "But Katie, you didn't nearly kill me, I'm fine" I heard Adam say in his velvety soft caring voice. "(Gasp) Adam, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital or eating a Senzu bean?" I ask worriedly. "Do I look injured Katie?" Adam says as he holds his arms out to his side. He was right, he didn't have so much as a scratch anywhere on his body. "I'm sorry if I forgot to mention this when we meet, but I have the power of regeneration and its what healed my injuries-watch" he says as he snaps and a Katana falls out of thin air into his left hand. Then he nearly made me scream bloody murder. HE CUT HIS RIGHT ARM OFF! "Adam why would you?-" But then before I could finish my sentence another arm popped out.

"See Katie, I only suppressed my power at the school, I wanted to snap you out of that feral state. You were trying to kill me. I know you couldn't, but I just wanted you to stop, it hurt me to see you hurt all those people. But I hold no ill will against you for it, you weren't yourself when it happened. Now are you okay Katie?" Adam explained and asked. Suddenly I began feeling much better. I saw he was exuding a warm soft glowing light from his skin. It was golden and I could feel the warmth even from 6 feet away. Then I began to walk toward him. I suddenly felt that magnetic attraction again like earlier this morning. It was as though I was a piece of iron and he was an electromagnet. I couldn't resist getting closer-especially with the brilliant warm glow he was giving off. Then I began to rush toward him and embraced his glowing form. As I began hugging him I felt a vibrant lively energy begin to flow through me. "This-this energy, its just like the one from my dream" I whisper to myself. Then Adam hugged me back and the amount of energy flowing into me doubled. It felt so…so warm and full of life. I felt like I could hug him forever. "(Thinking) (Blissful sigh) If there was ever a doubt in my mind before, there certainly isn't now. I love Adam-no question about it" I say in my head. Then I went back to focusing on the hug and how warm it felt.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"There there, its okay Katie, I hold no anger. I forgive you" I say warmly as I stroke her soft brown hair and smooth it out again like before she went feral. I felt strange and warm inside, like a bond connected us. "(Thinking) Is this…what true love feels like?" I say in my head. Then I heard the bedroom door open and Chi-Chi walked in with vacuum cleaner. "I know Adam can clean like magic but I want to have my house clean before they-OH! Oh my, what are you two doing here?" Chi-Chi says rather startled by finding us in the house. "Oh hi Chi-Chi, there was kind of a crisis at school involving Katie so we-" "No Adam, I meant why are you two hugging?" Chi-Chi said cutting me off. Then I realized we were still locked in the hug. "AAAHHHH! Chi-Chi why are you in my room!?" Katie screams as she realizes Chi-Chi is among us. She promptly breaks the hug. "Well dear I was about to clean it for when you got home and-" "THE SIGN SAYS "DO NOT WALK IN UNLESS THIS SIGN IS FLIPPED OVER"! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF PRIVACY!?" Katie screamed cutting off Chi-Chi as she ran out of the room.

"Katie dear wait I-(sigh) Adam why is Katie so emotional? What happened at school?" Chi-Chi asks as she walks over to me. "I don't think I should tell you, She's still upset over it mom" I say with a glum look on my face. "Son, I need to know what's wrong so I can possibly help-maybe I can do something about it okay?" Chi-Chi asks concernedly. I didn't reply. "(Sigh) Oh very well then, it must have been terrible if you refuse to talk" Chi-Chi says realizing she couldn't force me to talk. "Mom, why did you have to interrupt such a tender moment? Couldn't you have been silent and left when you saw us hugging?" I reply feeling slightly angry that she had to ruin the moment. "Son I-(Eyes widen)-Hold on a minute…(GASP) you like Katie don't you son?" Chi-Chi asked with a grin on her face. After hearing this I began to blush a light pink color. "No I don't" I say trying to deny it for some instinctive reason.

"Deny it all you want Adam, I see you're blushing and I'm your mother-I can sense such things you know" Chi-Chi counters as she sits on the bed. "I DON'T LIKE HER!" I say more forcefully. Then Chi-Chi got the hidden meaning. "Oh! Its more than that isn't it Adam?" Chi-Chi asks having figured it out. I begin to blush blood red when I hear what she figured out. "Well…yes-much more than that mom…much more" I say quietly. "How long son, how long have you loved her?" Chi-Chi asks quietly. "Ever since I meet her I guess, but now I'm sure after that hug we recently had" I reply as I sit on the bed as well. "Well son I wouldn't keep it a secret for too much longer, we don't know if the force that brought you into this world will be sending you back anytime so-" "Mom I can bring myself back if I want to so don't worry about that, besides-I don't plan on going back" I explain. "Oh! Alright, I guess you don't really need to since you have no family over there and all. Besides, I'm glad you're staying-I simply cannot feed all these saiyans myself-ESPECIALLY NOT LUFFY!" Chi-Chi responds. "(Laughs) Okay I understand, now lets go downstairs and get things ready" I say as I get up off the bed. "Wait! Get things ready for what son?" Chi-Chi asks a she gets up off the bed too. "Why training of course! We saiyans need to train and battle-it is in our blood you know mom" I answer. Then I went downstairs and began to make the preparations for when our friends got home.

**Mephelis The Dark**

After Dr. Voidron finished explaining my origins Frieza came over and said, "Why are you so calm ,what if that loser Goku shows up-He could ruin all you've worked so hard to accomplish Lord Mephelis!" "You aren't able to sense Ki are you Frieza?" I ask knowing he can't. "WHAT? FOOL! YOU MUST HAVE A SCOUTER TO SENSE KI!!" Frieza argues. "Actually he's telling the truth Frieza, one can train their senses to detect Ki my themselves" Cell adds. "What, really Cell?" Frieza asks in disbelief. "Yes and trust me Mephelis is more than a 100,000 times stronger than you are right now, he could kill you with his little finger alone" Cell explains. Then I continued, "Well then, would you like the ability Frieza?" I ask knowing he would. His mental barrier is so pitifully weak to probe, like looking in the bottom of a pool. "YES! THAT WOULD BE USEFUL! I would be grateful if you'd do that Lord Mephelis" Frieza exclaims as he bows at the waist. Then I waved my hand and Frieza became shrouded in a dark purple light. After a second the light vanished and he began to stagger.

"(Groaning) Oh! My head, how do you turn this thing off Lord Mephelis!?" Frieza screams when he realizes how powerful I am. "Simply don't focus on the power and you'll cease to sense it Frieza" Cell replies. After a few seconds Frieza figured it out and stopped staggering. "Now then, you're concerned one of those protozoa's called the Z fighters will grow strong enough to challenge my power are you Frieza?" I ask rhetorically. "Yes, especially Goku, that headache is the one who defeated me on Namek and numerous times he surpassed every limit that held him back. I'm worried he might find a way to surpass you as well" Frieza says foolishly. "WRONG!!" I roar as I lightly back hand smack him against the cheek and sent him flying into the nearest wall leaving a Frieza shaped crater with him stuck in it. "Fool! My power is cosmic in magnitude! I have more than mere Ki at my disposal you know! IT'S THE BOY THAT I'M CONCERNED ABOUT!!" I roar.

"Boy, what boy?" Dr. Gero asks as he walks over after meeting my creator Dr. Voidron in person. "Sssss-Psyagon!!" I hiss in disgust. When Voidron heard this he said, "Not the Divine Saiyan, he's not still alive is he?" "Worse! He has near-Immortality just like me, he looks the same as the last time we fought on the Planet of the Kais. I must power up more, for insurance and guarantee that he won't ever be stronger than me-EVER AGAIN!!" I roar as I create a large white wormhole. "Now watch the Chaos this wormhole will cause-(Pure evil malicious laughter)" I laugh as I send it on its way to the realm Psyagon came from.

**Son Areiko**

"Oh yeah! Frozen is so cool!" I say as I listen to "Frozen" by "Within Temptation" while sitting on a swing. The cliffside park of Plymouth Mass. sure is beautiful on a summers day. "(Sigh) the only thing that would be better than this is meeting my favorite anime characters" I say out loud. Suddenly I heard a loud whooshing noise. When I looked toward the cliff I saw a shimmering spot in the air. Suddenly a hole opened up and began to create a vortex. The next thing I knew I was being sucked in. "OH DEAR LORD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!! NOOOOOOO!!" I scream as the light begins to wash over me. Moments after the light swallowed me I felt myself floating in a void. But then I heard something sickening. "(Evil laughter) Yes! Delicious, raw, invigorating power! MORE POWER! MORE!!" The dark voice screamed. Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach from hearing that evil laughter and nearly threw up. Then I continued to float down the tunnel of light.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

Finally everyone had gathered and we were to begin training. "Alright everyone, since Chi-Chi won't let us all train here we must go to Capsule Corp. Now for you folks, Sonic, Inuyasha, Ed boys and your friends. You haven't meet the Briefs yet so this is another reason to do it there" I explain. "Now then to Capsule Corporation!" I shout exuberantly. Then I warped everyone but Koga and Goku to Capsule Corp.

**Koga**

When I realized I hadn't been warped along with everyone else I got really mad. "HEY YOU FORGOT US ADAM!" I screamed hoping he would hear. "Wait Koga, there's a note here" Goku says as he picks up a note from the floor where Adam had been standing a few moments ago. When Goku handed it to me I nearly fell over anime-style as Adam called it. "Dear Goku,

I have decided that you will teach Koga the Instant Transmission technique before you join us, this will lay the foundation for you to both learn the instantaneous movement technique more easily and at the same time when you arrive later. This should take no more than 3 hours, Hope to see you soon. Best of luck, Son Adam" "Grrr Couldn't he have taught me faster than you can Goku!?" I ask irritably. "No sense in arguing with him, The others are right, Adam is scary when he gets mad, maybe more than Chi-Chi, but anyways let me try and teach you the Instant Transmission okay Koga?" Goku pleads. "(Sigh) Fine, I'll try Goku" I say exasperatedly. "Great! Then lets go!" Goku yells as he grabs me by the hand and drags me outside.

**Son Areiko**

"(Groan) How much longer will I be stuck in here! This is becoming boring" I say out loud. I'd been stuck in this tunnel for an hour according to the clock on my Ipod. "(Sigh) Gah! What did I do to deserve this torture? Will I be stuck in this tunnel forever?" I pout. Suddenly I felt a blast of warm air and I could feel the wind in my face. The next thing I knew-I WAS FALLING! "What! No! NO! NOT THE SKY! I CAN'T FLY! NOOOOOOO!!" I scream as I begin to plummet to the earth below. "Well-I guess this is the end. But boy what a way to go, dying in a gooey splat in the dirt. (Depressed sigh) At least I had a good life and meet the Lord while I could" Then I blacked out right before I hit the ground.

**Koga**

"(Groan) Okay we've been at this for an hour, can we please take a break now Goku?" I ask having been at the process of trying to unleash my Ki for that long. "Sure thing, I'm hungry anyways. I'll go grab us a bite" Goku replies. A few minutes later Goku came back with one of the magic lunch boxes Adam had made this morning. Then Goku pulled out a pile of food 10 feet high. I gawked at the size. "THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL A BITE!?" I gasp. "Well yeah, we saiyans have a higher metabolism than humans or demons so we need more food. So yeah, by human standards this is an entire feast" Goku laughs. "Well this will do for me Goku, we need to get back to training anyways cause I still have yet to unlock my Ki" I answered as I grabbed an apple and a banana. After about 5 minutes we were finished and Goku patted his stomach with satisfaction. "Ahhh! Man that was good stuff, now I see why Adam's favorite main course is Beef Wellington Ala Flambé, the Quine really enhances the flavor!" Goku says happily. Then I heard a pitiful whine. I looked up and saw someone falling toward the ground at a terrifying rate. "Goku look!" As we looked toward the sunny sky we saw a small figure falling to the earth.

Suddenly I felt a powerful energy building inside me. Then I felt it spill over and fill me with power. I took hold of this new energy and began flying. I reached speeds I once thought impossible for living creatures. As I approached the figure I saw it was-a girl! Then I grabbed her long before hitting the ground. When I landed I discovered I was surrounded by a blue aura. "Koga you did it you unlocked your Ki, and you saved the falling person" Goku exclaimed. Then I walked over to Goku. "Not just any person, a girl Goku-A very beautiful one too" I say looking at her peaceful sleeping form. "Oh! Poor girl, she seems to have passed out from shock. Lets get her to a comfy bed now Koga" Goku says stroking her long brown hair. Immediately we went inside and placed her on a comfy bed Adam had made for emergencies. "Goku, I've only seen one other girl as pretty as this one. And frankly, this ones even more beautiful than her" I say with a slight blush. "Really, wow. Hey why don't you go have Chi-Chi phone Bulma at Capsule Corp so she can tell the others we may be late okay Koga?" Goku asks. "Sure thing Goku" I say as I walk to the library. "(Thinking) I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about that girl. Is it possible that I…no, I can't jump to those feelings yet. She may not feel the same about me. I just need to tell Chi-Chi to call Bulma for now" I say to myself.

**Son Areiko**

"(Groaning) OHHHHH! Oh! My head! What a pain. Where Am I?" I ask myself. Then I sat up and looked around. "(GASP) I'm…I'm…Alive? But-but how? I was falling to my doom, how can I still be alive?" I say feeling shocked that I was still breathing. Then I saw the door over to the left of the room open and I fell on the bed pretending to be asleep incase the people weren't friendly. "(Thinking) Oooh! I hope these people are at least not vicious" I say to myself. Then I heard a voice I'd heard in my world from Television. "Why are you trying to pretend that you're still asleep? We won't hurt you dear" the scarily familiar voice said warmly. Then I pulled the covers from off my face and I nearly screamed. "(Stammering) G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G…Goku?" I choke.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Staring down at me, was a person who looked exactly like…Son Goku. "(Sputtering) How, but, you, your, you can't be-OH! (Stops sputtering) I must be asleep still. I know! I'll pinch myself and then I'll know for sure" I say as I reach for my skin. Then I grabbed a little and squeezed. "OW! Wait, I'm still here, then that means-" "No-you aren't dreaming. Yeah, I can see you already know I'm Goku, but what's your name?" Goku replies finishing my sentence. "Well my name is Kyla Holland, I'm from Massachusetts USA. You ever heard of it Goku?" I say still skeptical that this man really was the honest to goodness Son Goku. "No I haven't-Wait no, I have! From my son, he's been there before" Goku replies. "Say I have a question for you "Goku" not that big a deal really since we're all alone" I reply knowing this will give me undeniable proof if this man really is who he looks like. "Uh sure Kyla, what is it?" Goku asks innocently. "Are you the really real Goku?" I say still skeptical. "Well uh, gee. I don't know how I can prove I'm really who you think I' am Kyla" Goku says rather shocked and stumped by my simple question. "I do, go Super Saiyan! No human can do that" I say excitedly. "All right, if it'll give you a peace of mind then sure-I'll go Super Saiyan" Goku says kindly. The next thing I knew there was a soft gust of wind and the man's hair went yellow and his eyes became teal. "There, do you believe I'm the real Goku now?" Goku asks with a childish smile. "(Laughs) YES! There's no doubt in my mind now-Son Goku, you're the real deal!" I shout gleefully as I jump out of bed and give him a big bear hug.

"(Laughing) AH HA! Okay Kyla! Take it easy, I'm not indestructible ya know!" Goku chuckles as he reverts to base form. Then I heard another familiar voice ask, "Is she awake yet dear!?" "Yeah she just woke up Chi-Chi!" Goku calls out. "You probably know my wife right Kyla? Say that's a nice name and all, but I know of an even better one!" Goku exclaims. "You do! What is it Goku?" I ask feeling hopeful. "How about…Areiko! You like that one?" Goku asks kindly. "Its perfect! Thanks Goku" I say as I give him a quick hug. Then we headed downstairs. "Hello there dear, I see you're feeling better already, so what's your name honey?" Chi-Chi asks kindly. "Areiko, its nice to meet you Chi-Chi" I say warmly. "Well I'm glad to meet you too Areiko" Chi-Chi says as she shakes my hand. Then I saw my reflection in a nearby mirror. "AAH! What happened to me!?" I panic as I see how I've changed.

I knew I wasn't in my world anymore, but I had no idea that I wasn't even still a human anymore. I was still the same size and shape as before, but yet-I was completely different. My hair was now long and dark brown reaching the middle of my back, also the tips of my hair were fairly wavy. My eyes were no longer green. They were a light bright gray color and seemed to glow with a subtle radiance. Then I noticed I had a star tattoo on the corner of my right eye and my skin now had a light tan to it. Then I noticed my clothes. Instead of the long-sleeved loose shirt I had been wearing I now had a an orange Halter Top and it was very tight around the chest area. I also had a set of baggy blue jeans. But the biggest surprise was the light brown furry belt I had around my waist. Then I realized it wasn't a belt at all. "A-a tail? Then…then that means I'm a-a-a-a-A Saiyan!" I scream happily. "HA HA HA! I'm a saiyan! A real alien! HA HA! This is great! I wonder if I'm the only person here like this" I exclaim. "Well you aren't, as soon as Koga learns the Instant Transmission we're headed to Capsule Corp. You know Koga right?" Goku replies. "Koga, you mean like from the show "Inuyasha" Koga?" I ask my eyes becoming wide. "Yeah, Koga from "Inuyasha A Feudal Fairy Tale" That's me, nice to meet you too Areiko" Koga says as he walks up to me from behind.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" I scream as I whip around and slug the stranger in the face. Unfortunately I realized too late that it was the real Koga. My punch had sent him flying all the way through the wall to the kitchen. "OH MY GOSH!! I'M SO SORRY KOGA! WAKE UP!" I yell as I rush over to him and shake him. He seemed to be dazed. "(Out of it laughter) Heh heh heh! Saiyans sure are strong even without training. (Shaking it off) BL BL BL BL BL! (Groan) Its okay Areiko. Sorry for sneaking up on you like that" Koga replies. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who hit you for no good reason Wolfy, (Chi-Chi hands me a bag of ice) here this should reduce the swelling Koga" I say as I place the bag of ice on his bruised face. "(Groan) Thanks Areiko, say did you know you're beautiful when you worry for others?" Koga says as he begins standing up with one hand holding the ice to the nasty bruise on his left cheek. When I heard him call me beautiful I began to blush madly and turned my back to him. "(Thinking) OH! He called me pretty! (Giddy giggling) maybe he likes me. Oh wouldn't that be something!" I say to myself. Then I turned around having managed to reduce my beet red blush to a light pink color. "Well I think we need to just forget about learning Instant Transmission for now Koga, that's a nasty bruise you have there. I'll take us to Adam so he can fix ya up buddy" Goku announces. Then he grabbed Chi-Chi, Koga, and me by our hands and IT'd us to Capsule Corp.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"Very good Katie! You've almost got the hang of it, soon you'll be able to warp reality by mere thought alone" I say proudly. She had managed to conjure an entire wheeled car into existence by merely saying "car". We'd been doing training based on needed areas of expertise. I was training Sakuya and Katie in the art of reality warping with their author powers and Silver The Hedgehog on how to exponentially increase the power and versatility of his Psychokinesis. Naruto who had already mastered flying on his own was teaching it to the others from the Hidden Leaf Village, Luffy & Crew, The Saiyans from the Cul-De-Sac, and Inuyasha's group. Sonic who could fly now was being taught by Vegeta to use Ki attacks. Gohan was teaching the rest of Sonic's friends flying. "Whoo! Thanks Adam, that means a lot coming from the guy who's best at it" Katie replies. "Adam! I did it! I made a sandwich just by saying it!" Sakuya says happily. "Very good Sakuya, you can eat it now" I say after seeing its safe and edible. "Thanks (Chomp)" Sakuya says as she eats the sandwich in one bite. Suddenly I could sense 4 power levels right behind me.

"AH Goku, I see you failed to teach Koga Instant Transmission like I commanded father" I announce firmly as I turn around and face him. "I'm sorry I didn't do as you instructed but-" "I know, you had a visitor and a strange coincidence caused Koga to be injured-I know. I can see the bruise father" I say calmly with the Son grin adorning my face. "He-he looks just like you Goku" the new saiyan girl gasps. "Its mere coincidence, Adam is adopted Areiko" Goku answers. "Adam…why does that name sound so familiar" Areiko says as she puts a finger to her chin. "(Chuckling Heartily with my entire body shaking as I laugh) This might help, I'll show you what I used to look like in your world Areiko" I say as I snap my fingers and become shrouded in blue green light and change back to my former human body. When Areiko saw my human form her jaw literally dropped and hit the dirt.

"Adam-the Third? "The" Adam the Third?" Areiko says breathlessly. "Of course. I must say I'm quite lucky I returned to my original world when I did or I'd be in a boring meeting this very minute explaining my teleportation device prototype (Hearty chuckle)" I laugh. "Why are we here? What's the purpose of us being here Adam?" Areiko asks quickly changing the subject. "Yeah, we were wondering that too Adam" Katie and Sakuya say simultaneously as they walk up to us. "(Sigh) Is that really so important to ask folks? My only concern is that we're all happy and content, are we not ladies?" I say feeling slightly hurt that they actually might consider going home if they could. "What!? I'm satisfied! I don't want to leave!" Katie counters. "Yeah me neither, I'm happy living here for now" Sakuya adds. "How long have you been here?" Areiko asks Katie and Sakuya. "Well for me, since last night" Katie says. "I just got here this morning" Sakuya chimes in. "Really, I just got here like 15 or 20 minutes ago (Laughs)" Areiko says with the Son grin on her face. "Say, maybe we should adopt Areiko dad, she does have the Son grin" I say with the same grin spouting on my face. "Hey that's a great idea Adam! I'll do it, say! That means she'll be your sister Adam, Son Areiko, I like it! Whatdaya say Areiko, care to be a member of the Son family?" Goku asks as Goten, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Videl, Pan, and me walk up to him and stand at his side.

**Son Areiko**

"I-I don't know what to say. This is all just so much to take in. Less than 2 hours ago I was sitting on a swing in a cliffside park in Plymouth Mass. And now…now I'm meeting all my favorite anime characters I once thought weren't real" I say breathlessly. "Come on! Goku makes for a great dad, and I'll make sure you don't have to go to school to get your education Areiko" Adam pleads with the famous Son puppy dog eyes. "(Shuddering) OH! OKAY! (Laughing) o-ho ho kay. Just please stop with the puppy dog eyes, its too much! (Laughing uncontrollably)" I laugh as I accept the offer. "ALRIGHT! I HAVE A DAUGHTER!" Chi-Chi bellows as she grips me in a bear hug. "(Grunt) Easy mom! Easy, I still bruise you know-(GASP)-oh my gosh! Koga! He's still injured! What do we do!?" I panic remembering about the awful bruise I'd given poor wolfy earlier. "Not another word dear sister! I can fix Koga post-haste!" Adam announces. Then he snapped his fingers and suddenly Koga let out a big sigh of relief. "(Relieved sigh) OH YEAH! Thanks Adam, that feels way better. I don't think I'll ever get tired of that healing power of yours buddy" Koga says touching his once bruised cheek. "HEADS UP FOLKS!!" Sonic screams. Suddenly I saw a huge beam of sapphire blue energy headed right toward our family group.

We all managed to dodge the blast. That is, I thought we all did till I saw Adam was vaporized from the waist up. Then his lower body fell bending at the knees and finally hitting the grass. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ADAM!! NO!! (Sobbing wildly) WHY!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO THIS WAY!?" I wail. "Then the others started to laugh uncontrollably. Even Goku and Chi-Chi were chuckling. "Wha!? Why are you laughing!? STOP LAUGHING!! STOP LAUGHING NOW!!" I scream infuriated that they were laughing at his death. "(Laughing) AH HA! Oops! Sorry about that pal!" Sonic says as he runs up to what's left of my brother. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY YOU JERKS! ADAM IS DEAD AND YOU'RE LAUGHING ABOUT IT!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" I scream thunderously. "(Thought speech) Heh heh heh! Dead? Who said I was dead Areiko? I'm fine" Adam's voice says in my head. "(Gasp) Adam, where are you, are you…alive?" I ask shakily. Then I saw a horrifying sight. ADAM'S CORPSE BEGAN TO STAND! But then I saw why, the instant his legs had straightened out an entire new torso complete with arms and a head with hair popped out of the hole in his waist. "Hi Areiko! Surprised to see me?" Adam asks happily.

"But…but how did you-" "Regeneration powers that exceed those of Majin Buu, that's how Areiko" Adam finished for me. "OH! So that's why you all were laughing! You knew Adam wasn't really hurt didn't you?" I ask the others. "Yep, Adam can regenerate from a single atom. He's almost invincible Areiko, I once blasted him with a beam of Anti-matter energy from a cannon and surely reduced him to dust. But 5 minutes later he came back good as new" Anko adds. "WOW! Really?" I say still shocked that Adam was still alive. "Yes, The Old Kai gave me that power, its thanks to him I can do that neat trick. Combine that with being near immortal and that pretty much makes me impossible to kill" Adam laughs as he brushes the dust off his ocean blue jeans. "So I'm sorry about hitting you with my Kamehameha Wave Adam, I just suddenly lost control when Vegeta yelled that my battle stance was wrong" Sonic replied. "Its okay Sonic, Its not like you hurt me any (Uproarious laughter)" Adam guffawed. Suddenly just about everyone began laughing. "(Laughing) HA HA HA! Man, I may never want to leave this world" I say as I look at Koga. "No one said you ever have to, but one day we may go and visit the old world just to say hey for a few days or weeks. Anyways-I'm with you. I don't plan on going back permanently either, this is my home now" Adam says in agreement. "Are we done with this emotional stuff yet? Because I thought we were training, not taking a stroll down memory lane!" Vegeta yelled angrily. "(Sighs) Vegeta's right, we need to return to training. Areiko, you and Koga are with Naruto on learning how to master flight. When you're done I'll teach you both the Instant Transmission. Then once you've mastered IT I'll teach you Instantaneous Movement. After that I'll teach you how to warp reality Areiko. Is that clear?" Adam replies warmly. "Yes big bro, er little bro or…um …OH! how old are you anyways Adam? I honestly don't know" I laugh. "Mmmm…About 117 million years old, give or take a few months" Adam says seriously. "WHOA!" I gawk. "Alright then BACK TO TRAINING FOLKS!" Adam says loudly. Then I went over to Naruto's group and began learning to master flight with Koga.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"Ahh! Glorious raw power!" I sigh as I receive a huge boost of energy from the portal I made and sucked the poor girl into. "Lord Mephelis, is this the power you once had?" Bojack asks walking up to me. "(Malicious laughter) No even close, I'm not even a hundredth of the way back to my original full power. And besides, I plan to exceed my original power my several hundred orders of magnitude Bojack, that you can be sure of" I laugh evilly. "How powerful were you when you fought Psyagon the first time Lord Mephelis?" Babidi asks as he floats over to my grand throne where I was seated. "Let me put it this way, if I were at full power right now. I could destroy this entire solar system with a glance and everything in it except for Psyagon (Dark laughter)" I cackle evilly. "My word! That much power, hard to believe such a human sized creature could contain so much pure energy. But I do believe it, I've seen the power, you freed us from hell and for that you have my eternal loyalty Lord Mephelis" Babidi says as he kneels before me. "As do I Lord Mephelis, all shall kneel before the power of darkness" Bibidi says kneeling as well. "I don't know if I want to bow to this petite weirdo, how do we know he's really as strong as he claims he is, we all made similar claims then someone rose up against us and-(Choking)-" Slug yells as I extend my arm like Majin Buu and begin to suffocate him cutting him off. "Now Slug, I brought you back to life-I can take it away just as easily. Now are you done speaking such foolish thoughts Slug?" I ask as I make my eye slits glow neon green. "(Choking) (Gasp) Yes! I'm sorry for being so stupid Lord (Cough) Mephelis, I'll never speak ill of you ever again as long as I serve you!" Slug croaks. "Good" I say as I release my grip and let his body hit the floor hard.

"Now then, anyone else care to speak up about the matter questioning my power? Hmmm? Anyone?" I ask rhetorically my eyes still glowing. The whole throne room was silent. "Good, now then I shall prepare a feast. Enjoy!" I yell as I snap my shadowy fingers causing a huge banquet table to materialize into existence. 10 minutes later the villains were eating and conversing amongst themselves. Suddenly I got a telepathic message from my 1st clone. "(Thought speech) Master! Come in Master! I've found one!" MC1 shouted in my head. "Yes go ahead MC1, what did you find?" I ask curiously. "I found a villain Master" MC1 said proudly. "Then go and bring him to me, and send any others you found here to the planet beneath my castle MC1" I command. "Yes sir, it will be done my lord" MC1 says humbly. Then he cut the telepathic link. Immediately after MC1 got off I got another telepathic message. "(Thought speech) Lord Mephelis, do you hear me Lord Mephelis?" MC2 asks frantically. "Yes, did you find a villain MC2?" I ask eagerly. "Indeed my lord. A man in bandages and a young boy. They are standing where the village you transported to our world once stood, should I summon them Lord Mephelis?" MC2 asks excitedly. "Do it my servant, bring the two of them to me in my throne room immediately!" I yell. "As you command Lord Mephelis, it shall be done" MC2 answered humbly. Then he cut the telepathic link. "Now to address my cohorts about the new arrivals" I say to myself. Then I announced that shortly new arrivals would be joining us.

**Bardock**

"Pikkon! Look over here!" I yell as I point to the glowing hole over the hill. "What is that thing Bardock?" Pikkon asks staring at the hole. "I have no clue. Beats the hell out of me pal. All I know is that thing ain't supposed to be there, that's why King Yemma called us to investigate what happened here earlier this afternoon" I say remembering that something bad went down earlier since so many Ogres were found frozen in solid ice. "Well I for one think Frieza had something to do with it, he's a wily lizard he is" King Vegeta said spitefully. "I don't think even Frieza is capable of that, it looks like its made of pure energy and leads somewhere" Nappa counters. "Yes, I agree with Nappa, if Frieza had been able to do this then he certainly wouldn't have been beaten by my brother that's for sure. No I think a far more sinister force is at work King Vegeta" Raditz adds. "My son is right sire, Frieza might be strong, but he isn't that strong. Whatever did this is infinitely more powerful than even Majin Buu was" I argue pointing out the glowing hole floating in the air. "Well lets find out where it goes then Bardock, maybe it'll lead us to some answers" Toma suggests. "I agree with Toma, we should go into the hole and see where it leads. Then we might find out who caused this mess" Fasha says in agreement. "Yes, perhaps entering the hole will help explain what happened here" Queen Ruby added. "Alright, since everyone thinks going into the hole will give us answers that what we'll do then" King Vegeta replies. "Alright everybody, charge!" I shout as I rush headfirst into the glowing hole.

Suddenly I felt myself floating through a void. "Eh! What? What is this strange tunnel?" I ask myself out loud. "I always thought they were mere stories, but they are far from it Bardock. This tunnel is called a wormhole, a portal that spans time and space and can take you to anywhere or anytime. How these things work though are currently not known as they are still thought to be fictional. But I guess they are real" Pikkon explains as he begins floating toward me. "Pikkon, where are the others?" I ask feeling worried. "Fret not Bardock, they are right behind us. And they are alright" Pikkon says reassuringly. "(Sigh) Thank goodness, but where does this thing lead to Pikkon?" I ask curious as to where we may end up. "As I told you, I do not know the answer, I do not know how wormholes work Bardock. We simply have to wait and see" Pikkon replies calmly. The next thing I knew I was falling and I heard a dark voice reply, "Nice try saiyans, but I felt you passing through my portal so I redirected the exit, enjoy your trip! (Malicious Evil Laughter)" Suddenly I felt a blast of warm air and I began to fall. I quickly regained my senses and began flying. "WHOA! What a trip, is everyone okay?" I ask looking around. "Yeah, we're fine father. Lets find a landing place and get a fix on our surroundings" Raditz called back. Then we began to descend to the ground below.

**Portagas D. Ace/Trace**

"Give up you two! You cannot match my power!!" Eneru roars as he fires another bolt of lightning at me and Captain Chaser/Smoker. We barely managed to dodge it. "Trace! I have an Idea, but it will require you to create a distraction so I can get close enough to touch him with my seastone and neutralize his powers" Chaser says as he dodges more lightning. Suddenly I heard a loud dark laughter ring out of nowhere. "HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!! Excellent, you will be an excellent addition to the power of Lord Mephelis's army after the proper training Eneru, as for you two maggots-BEGONE!!" The dark voice roared. Suddenly I felt myself being sucked into a void and I blacked out.

**Sasuke**

"Orochimaru, where's the village?" I ask breathlessly looking at the barren land where the Hidden Leaf Village once stood. "I don't know Sasuke, but whatever was powerful enough to wipe the village off the earth without leaving a trace must not be of this world. I'd like to know what kind of being could possibly wield such incredible vast powers. Whoever or whatever did this wields power on a cosmic scale and is likely unstoppable" Orochimaru adds in equal shock. "Well I wish I could have gotten here earlier, maybe then I could have settled things with Naruto before he was destroyed" I say angry that my chance for a rematch with my rival was now gone. "He is not dead, and I can guarantee you both the revenge you desire if you join me and my master-Lord Mephelis" a dark voice said right above us. Suddenly I saw a dark figure floating above us. "Who are you? And what happened to the village that once stood here?" I ask the dark figure. "All will be revealed when we return to my lord's castle" the dark figure laughs. Then the shadowy form snapped its fingers and I felt myself being sucked into a tunnel. The next thing I knew I was standing in a large marble white throne room.

"What! Where are we!?" Orochimaru screams looking around frantically. "SILENCE! You will kneel before the new overlord of all universes and all worlds! Lord Mephelis The Dark!" The shadowy figure who had appeared to us said as he knelt before the throne in front of us. Suddenly I saw another shadowy figure that looked almost exactly like the one we meet at the remnants of the Hidden Leaf village. The main difference was the size and body shape. While the dark being that knelt beside us was our size and human shaped. The one on the throne was like 8 feet tall and more muscular like an ape. "Well Done MC2, you have fulfilled your task. Congratulations" the large dark figure sitting on the throne said in a loud low rumbling voice that was hard to listen to it was so dark and malicious. "Who are you? And where have you taken us?" Orochimaru asks rudely. Suddenly the figure on the throne stood up. Then he held his hand out and pointed a finger at Orochimaru. The next thing I saw sent chills down my spine. The fingertip began to glow with a dark purple almost black light. Then Orochimaru became surrounded by the same glow and began to float into the air. Then I heard a horrific scream and Orochimaru exploded in a burst of flesh and organs splattering them all over the throne room. "(Wild crazed evil laughter) Heh heh heh HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!!" the dark creature laughed maniacally. "Wha…what did you do to Orochimaru?" I ask nearly shaken to death by seeing my mentor killed so gruesomely right before my eyes. "Two things Sasuke. ONE I taught him his place, and hopefully yours as well young Shinobi. TWO-(A brilliant light appears next to me where Orochimaru had been standing minutes before)-I returned him to his more "_imposing_" form (Evil laughter)" the dark entity cackled. Suddenly Orochimaru was standing next to me in the form he was when he first attacked the village in the Chunin exams. As Orochimaru gazed at his new form he began to weep. "(Weeping) Ah ho ho ho, thank you Lord Mephelis. I live to serve you now! (Weeping laughter)" Immediately after Orochimaru began to stand up another brilliant light began to fill the room.

**King Eneru**

"WHAT! What's going on, where Am I!?" I scream. Then I saw a young boy standing nearby. "YOU BOY! WHERE ARE WE!?" I roar. "I don't know, ask the dark figure on the throne" the boy says pointing to the throne in the middle of the room. "A throne huh? Well whoever you are if you'd be so kind as to step down so I can begin ruling now" I say coolly. "NO! This is my throne, you shall not touch it with your disgusting dirty hands you insect!" the dark being yells back. "ALRIGHT THEN EAT LIGHTNING FOOL!!" I scream as I fire a huge thunderbolt at the dark being that was hogging my throne. When the lightning struck a huge cloud of smoke erupted forth from the point of impact. "That finished you off you bastard! Now then, you are all my subjects and will do as I say or be fried like the fool who sat in the throne moments ago!" I roar out to the rest of the beings in room. "OH NO! PLEASE TELL ME THAT MORON DIDN'T JUST TRY TO USURP LORD MEPHELIS FROM HIS THRONE!!" a tall fat man in a red suit screamed in a panicked tone. "Try I succeeded you idiot now quit blathering and-" "YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE MY POWER YOU MICROBE!?" a familiar dark voice roared so loud that the entire throne room shook. "LORD MEPHELIS! Show that assbrained idiot who's in charge of all!" The fat red man yelled. "Indeed I shall Dr. Robotnik, indeed I shall! TASTE THE POWER OF DARKNESS!!" The dark figure roared as he extended a hand toward me. Suddenly a black ooze shot forward and began to cover me. "NOW DROWN IN SHADOWS ENERU!!" the dark voice roared before I lost the ability to hear being buried in this pitch black substance.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"YOU SHALL REMAIN BURIED IN THE DARKNESS TILL YOU LEARN PROPER RESPECT WORM!" I roar as the puddle of darkness consumes Eneru and makes him disappear into the floor. "Wha-Wha-What did you do to Eneru?" Frieza asks visibly shaking head to toe. "He is now trapped in a realm of darkness and shadows till I decide he's learned his lesson and will comply to my rule, now do you still question my power Frieza?" I ask with a smirk on my mouth slit. "N-n-n-n-n-n-NO! Absolutely not Lord Mephelis! I'll never question your power again my lord!" Frieza stammers as he kneels before me. "Ye-Yeah! Me neither!" King Kold stammers falling to his knees as well. "Excellent! Now then, Orochimaru and Sasuke, we have much to discuss" I say as I snap my fingers and two chairs pop out of thin air and sweep my two new minions off their feet and fly them to the banquet table.

**Bardock**

"I wonder what planet this is?" I ask Pikkon. "Beats me, I lived in the west quadrant while I was alive and I never saw a planet as beautiful as this one" Pikkon says looking at the forest below. "WAIT A MINUTE! I know this planet. It's the planet Earth that my brother was assigned to destroy as a child!" Raditz exclaims. "This is the planet Kakarot was supposed to destroy?" I gasp. "Yes, and he failed miserably I might add. Poor sap got brainwashed by the earthlings and started a family of his own" Raditz snaps back. "But-but this planet. Its so beautiful, why destroy it? it's a million times better than Planet Vegeta ever was. Why would Frieza have ever wanted this planet wiped of life?" I say breathlessly. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm settling the score once and for all!" Raditz roars as he rushes toward the nearest city. I quickly hastened my pace and matched his flying speed. Then suddenly I saw a large white structure with people on the ground from the air. "Wait son! There's a large number of people gathered on that patch of land by the dome shaped building" I say causing him to fly back to my spot I was hovering at. "Wait you mean down there father?" Raditz asks with curiosity. "Well then lets go down and see if they know what going on" Pikkon says as he burst downward to the ground beneath us. "I don't know why, but I feel a familiar person is somewhere just below me. I must find out why this person seems so familiar!" I yell out loud as I rush to the ground.

**Son Goku**

"Okay Vegeta, you have to go easy on Sonic here. He's a fighter, but not trained in the same style we've been till now, besides he's learning my technique so let me teach him okay?" I ask Vegeta who continued to push Sonic. "(Growl) Fine! It seems for some reason that being soft has the power to unlock true potential at times Kakarot, so be it. Train the hedgehog yourself" Vegeta says bitterly. "Alright a new teacher! You aren't as pushy as Vegeta are you Goku?" Sonic asks with slight worry. Then I rubbed his soft front hair on his forehead and laugh, "HA HA! Of course not Sonic, I've never been as rough as Vegeta when it comes to teaching new skills to my students. Don't fret okay buddy?" "HA HA! Thanks Goku! That's all I needed to hear pal" Sonic says thrusting out his right hand with a thumbs up. "Good now then lets begin by working on the stance and-" "KAKAROT! I've found you at last!" a familiar voice roars. Then I saw a shocking sight. MY BROTHER!

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

"KAKAROT! I've found you at last!" a voice says as it descends from the sky. "Who are you? And what do you want?" I ask the man with very long hair who had landed out of the sky. "What the!? A talking rat!? What kind of rat can talk?" the long haired stranger said rudely. "Hey! Take a real good look pal, I'm a hedgehog not a rat. And so what if I talk, I might as well ask why your hair is so ridiculously long man. Didn't you ever use scissors?" I counter. "WHA! (GROWL) You'll pay with your life for that insult vermin!" The longed haired man says as he charges a purple orb of Ki in his hand and attempts to throw it at me. "SATURDAY CRUSH!" the man yells as he hurls the Ki orb and hit's the spot I was standing in moments before. "What! Where'd that little blue hedgehog run off to?" he yells looking around frantically. "YOO-HOO! I'm over here pony mane!" I taunt as I tap his shoulder. Then he whips around trying to slug me but I dodge it as easily as one would avoid getting a splinter by staying away from wood. "(Angry roar) AAAHHH! STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!!" The long haired man screams. "Okay fine, I'll fight you then. HYAH!" I shout as I leap high into the air and do a sonic spin attack on the man right in the forehead. "(Groan) (Woozy moan) (Falls with a thud to the ground)" the man groans as he hit's the dirt in one hit. "Yeah! That showed him who's the boss!" I yell sitting oh his chest with a thumbs up sign. Then Adam rushed over and threw me off with his Psychokinesis.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I heard the explosion from the front yard and rushed there as fast as possible. When I got there I saw a very unusual sight. It was my Uncle Raditz, ALIVE AND WELL! Then I used my Psychokinesis and shrouded Sonic in blue green light and threw him off. "Raditz! Alive! But how!?" I scream as I realize my eyes aren't deceiving me. "Then I snapped my fingers and woke him out of unconsciousness. "Huh! What! Where Am I?" Raditz sputters as he sits up. Then he notices Sonic. "YOU! I'LL TEACH YOU TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME YOU BLUE RAT!!" Raditz screams as he lunges at an unprepared Sonic. Then I extended my hand and Raditz became shrouded in the same blue green light Sonic had been covered by earlier. "(Painful groaning) OHHHHH!!" Raditz grunts as he becomes immobile. "Uncle Raditz, I do not approve of this behavior!" I yell as I stop his body in mid-air. Then I threw him to the ground very forcefully knocking the wind out of him. "(Painful Groan) Ouch! Who did that?" Raditz asks weakly. "I did Uncle. I will not let you harm my friends while I'm around" I say forcefully. Then Areiko Sakuya, and Katie came running over when they heard the word Raditz.

**Son Areiko**

"WHAT THE! UNCLE RADITZ!? HE'S ALIVE!?" I scream in shock. "Ugh! Why do people keep calling me their Uncle? I find it very annoying" Raditz complains. "We aren't kidding Raditz, I'm one of your nephews. And Areiko is your niece" Adam says calmly as he stands over Raditz. "Raditz! I'm coming son!" a familiar voice rang from the sky. Suddenly another someone I never expected to ever meet even in the DBZ universe descended to the lawn of Capsule Corp-Bardock Goku's dad! "Bardock! Hold on! I feel a familiar energy nearby we should-" "PIKKON!?" Goku blurts out recognizing his buddy from otherworld. "Goku?" Pikkon shouts in equal shock. Then Goku walks up to Pikkon and shakes his hand. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead Pikkon!" Goku asks quite stunned to see Pikkon had no halo. "I am Dead Goku, why are you so surprised to see me?" Pikkon replies oblivious to the fact he has no halo. "Um…Pikkon…your head" Goku says as he points to Pikkon's skull. When Pikkon felt around his head he found no halo. "WHAT!? QUICK! SOMEONE GET ME A MIRROR QUICK!!" Pikkon screams in a panicky voice. Then Adam handed him a handheld mirror and when Pikkon saw his halo was gone he dropped the mirror making it shatter on the ground. "I'm…alive?" Pikkon chokes.

**Son Goku**

Pikkon looked like he was ready to faint when he saw he was alive. "Whoa! Take it easy Pikkon! I know you're shocked to be alive and all, we are too. But that's no reason to panic buddy" I say reassuringly. "(Slowing his breathing) Whoo! Whoo! Whooooooo! OH! Thanks Goku, I needed that pal" Pikkon says having calmed down. Then he went back to being serious like Piccolo. "Well then I guess that means we're all alive then most likely. Guys check to see if the halo that once was above your head has vanished" Pikkon says in an authoritative tone. None of the others said they still have a halo. "If we are alive now then that means-" "-Yep, this is the Planet Earth of the North Quadrant, my home planet" I announce. Then one of the others realized my presence and staggers toward me. "Ka-ka-Kakarot…Is that you my son?" the man asks his legs weak and wobbly. "Well that's my saiyan name, I go by Goku. Say how do you know my name? You also look like me, who are you anyways?" I ask having never meet this man even in otherworld. "I saw you in my visions I had just before my untimely demise. My son-we meet at last" the man weeps as he grabs me in a bear hug. "SON!?" Chi-Chi gasps. "Yes, Kakaro-I mean, Goku is my youngest son, I only saw him as a child a few times. I never even held him in my arms. But what matters is that we're together at last" the man says as he breaks the hug. "Why do you call me your son?" I ask the man who looks just like me. "Goku, I'm your father-Bardock" the man replies. "MY DAD!?" I scream in shock. After about 5 minutes of silence I laughed. "AH HA HA HA HAAAAA!! NO WONDER WE LOOK ALIKE! (Uproarious laughter) I'm your son!" I laugh as I hug Bardock back. "I'm sorry dad, I should have realized that sooner. But this is the first time we've ever meet" I apologize as I break the brief hug. "Its alright Goku my son. So I heard from Raditz you have a son too-is this true?" Bardock asks eagerly. "Actually I have 3 sons and a daughter! (Hearty laughter) and my second oldest son Gohan is married and has a daughter of his own now" I laugh. "Then that means I'm not just a grandfather-I'm a great-grandfather! Oh this is wonderful! So where are all my grandchildren at?" Bardock asks eagerly. "Well I'm the oldest, my name is Adam" my ancient adopted son replies as he walks over to my father.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"Well I'm the oldest, my name is Adam" I say as I walk up to Bardock. "Well hey there Adam, so you're Goku's eldest child eh? (Hearty laughter) So how old is he Goku? He seems to be very young" Bardock replies as he rubs my head. "(Laughing heartily) HA HA!! That's the incredible thing dad! HE'S MORE THAN 2 MILLION TIMES AS OLD AS ME!!" Goku laughs as he doubles over at the waist. Bardock almost began to laugh till he saw my face had hardened and he knew I was serious and in complete agreement with my father. Then he began to look worried and began to back away from me. "But…But how could he live for so long, if he's as old as you say he is, then that would make him-" "Immortal? No not quite, but you might as well say I do have a form of immortality. Though only partial my super regeneration powers make up for the fact that I can still be injured. Its almost the same as being immortal, but not quite" I explain calmly. After hearing my calm soothing tone Bardock began to relax. "Then how can you be Goku's son? You're more than a hundred million years old from the numbers my son gave me. He can't be anywhere near as old as you, how then can you be his son?" Bardock asks in sheer confusion. "Well on earth dad there's a custom called adoption. When a child has no family and needs one, another family can adopt them making the child a part of their family. That's what we did with Adam, his old family disowned him and so…we adopted him. We also adopted Areiko. That makes her your granddaughter Bardock" Goku says as Areiko walks up beside me. Then Areiko embraced our grandfather and said, "Nice to meet you Grandpa Bardock, I'm glad your alive and well"

**King Vegeta**

"This is all well and good, but where is my son?" I ask Bardock. "FATHER!?" my son screams out loud. "Son? Is that you? I ask as a small figure flies toward me. "Father! But how? You died at the hands of Frieza over 40 years ago, how can you still be alive?" my son Vegeta asks me in shock. "That's the strange thing son. Until about an hour ago I was dead. But then we entered a glowing hole in otherworld and ended up here on this planet-alive! And here we are" I explain to my bewildered son. Vegeta quickly got over his surprise and regained his composure. "Well then father you must meet my family. I think you will be quite pleased with at least one of my sons" Vegeta says as he walks away and brings back two boys who look almost exactly the same. "Wha? You had identical twin saiyan children?" I ask looking at the two boys who physically mirrored one another. "Wrong on both accounts father. These boys are only half saiyan. As for being twins, well-the truth is much more complicated than that father" Vegeta replies. After a short explanation about the future timeline devastated by androids I understood. "Oh well that explains why they look so similar, they are both Trunks. But which Trunks is the one from your timeline, which one is your biological son Vegeta?" I ask still unable to tell them apart. "Take a good guess, say hello and you'll figure it out father" Vegeta says bitterly. I first tried the one who stood to the right of my son. "Hello Trunks" I ask warmly. "Hello grandfather, nice to finally meet you. And call me Mirai Trunks. It helps distinguish me from the Trunks of this timeline" he says kindly as he firmly shakes my hand. "Okay then this must be your son, Hello there Trunks" I ask the other one who stood to the left of my son. "Hey do me a favor grampa!" he yells sharply. "And what might that be Trunks?" I ask trying to maintain my cool after hearing his insulting attitude. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CAPE WEARING FREAK!!" Trunks screams curtly. Then he punches me in the gut so hard I cough up a small amount of blood. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room!" Trunks screams sourly as he walks toward the dome shaped building.

**Queen Ruby**

"Oh my! Vegeta darling-are you alright dear?" I ask as I try to help my injured husband to his feet. "(Weak groan) No…he hit me too hard. I think the boy ruptured something my queen" my king said weakly as he fell back down. "My goodness! HELP! MY KING NEEDS MEDICAL ASSISTANCE!!" I scream. "Calm down ma'am, I can heal King Vegeta. Just relax and I'll take care of it okay?" the boy called Adam said as he knelt over my husband. "OMNIGON!" Adam yelled. Then his eyes began to glow a golden blue color and he looked over my husband several times. "Tsk! Tsk! The damage is catastrophic Queen Ruby. I'm afraid even with modern medicine it would take him a week to heal completely" Adam says sadly as he shakes his head. "Then we must place him in a regeneration chamber now! My husband must-" "Calm down Queen Ruby! Calm down already. As I was saying, even with modern medicine it would take a week to heal him. We don't have regeneration tanks. But I know of a faster method anyways Queen Ruby" Adam says cutting me short. Then he snapped his fingers and my husband's form became shrouded in a beautiful blue green light. Within moments he was standing up and shaking it off like he'd only been pushed over without warning. "Amazing! Truly amazing Adam! How did you heal me so quickly?" my husband asks gratefully. "I have skills your highness, I can warp reality my mere thought and do almost anything...almost that is" Adam replied with a bow. Then he snapped his fingers again and a red fruit appeared in his hands. "Try this fruit your highness, it's called an apple. Native to the planet earth" Adam says as he hands the fruit to my husband. "Thank you Adam, apparently you know how to properly treat your king unlike a certain grandson of mine" my husband says as he looks at the house. "I will talk to him father, but I can't guarantee anything. The boy is very stubborn. And he always finds a way to escape from whatever we try punishing him with. He even hacked my bank account when I withheld his allowance once!" my son replies. "Wait, what did you say your name was again?" I ask the boy who made the apple appear in his hand by snapping. "Adam, why is something wrong Queen Ruby?" he asks with concern. "Its not that, its just…that name doesn't seem to be of saiyan origin. What is your real name?" I ask the boy. "Well my real name…is Psyagon" the boy states solemnly.

**King Vegeta**

I had been eating this delicious crisp fruit that Goku's eldest child gave me when I heard a name passed down from ancient legends older than that of the super saiyan. "(Choking sputtering) (Cough) (Cough)! Ugh! What did you say your name was again boy?" I ask still not sure I really heard the name I thought I did. "My saiyan name is Psyagon; why-does the name ring a bell your highness?" Adam asks. "Wait, what does the phrase "Ring a bell" mean Adam?" I ask in confusion. "Oh it's a saying that means is the thing I mentioned familiar, that's what it means King Vegeta" Adam explains. "Yes it certainly does. I heard the name in a legend. The legend is called "Rise of Mephelis The Dark" and you are mentioned in it, that is if you really are you I think you are. Are you the Divine Saiyan?" I ask. Then he snapped his fingers and he began glowing with an ethereal golden light. "I can warp reality; and I already knew your name. What do think your highness?" Psyagon asks with a smile on his face. Then my legs became weak and I fell to my knees. "The…the legend, it is real after all. The Divine Saiyan is standing before us" I say breathlessly. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS KING VEGETA!!" Nappa roars.

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

I was admiring the spectacle that was unfolding, but then the tall bald saiyan roared, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS KING VEGETA!!" "What? Nappa, what are you saying?" King Vegeta asks rather shocked by Nappa's rude remark. "This has to be some kind of joke your highness, the legend of Mephelis is just as absurd as the legend of the super saiyan! And there most certainly isn't any such thing as an angel saiyan!!" Nappa roars. I sensed conflict and I decided to intervene. "Alright that's enough out of you, just accept the fact that today legend has been proven to be fact and deal with it okay" I say firmly. Then the giant saiyan bent down and looked me in the eye. "And why should I listen to a small fry like you? I could crush you with my pinky" Nappa says arrogantly. "HA! I'd like to see you try meat head!" I yell back. "Okay I'll prove to you just how strong I' am you little rodent!" Nappa roars. "Humph! With the training Adam and his friends gave me I can crush you without transforming Nappa. Now feel the power of Ki fueled Chaos Control!" I yell as I fall into battle stance.

**Son Areiko**

"Adam…who's going to win?" I ask unsure of who has the advantage. "Shouldn't it be obvious sister? Shadow will totally own Nappa in this battle. With his new Ki powers and already avid mastery of Chaos Control-Nappa doesn't stand a chance Areiko" Adam says confidently. Then Adam beckoned Katie and Sakuya to come forth and take a seat on the grass. Then he waved his hands and a large bowl of popcorn appeared in his hands. "(Munching) Care for some popcorn sire?" Adam asks as he offers the bowl to King Vegeta. "What is this…"popcorn" substance?" King Vegeta asks as he picks up a piece and eyes it suspiciously. "Oh you're funny King Vegeta. Popcorn is a delicious food humans discovered when heating dried corn kernels over fire. We have all sorts of delicious snacks. Popcorn is one of the oldest but its very good" Katie laughs. Vegeta then placed the piece of popcorn in his mouth and bit down. "Mmmm…you're right-it is delicious, I demand that you make me some more now!" King Vegeta commanded. Then Adam gave him an angered look and he began to sweatdrop. "(Gulp) Did I do something wrong Psya-I mean, Adam?" King Vegeta asks nervously. "Yes, on earth we do not demand for everything. We us a little something called "manners" sire. I use them, and so shall you if you wish to live amongst our people understand?" Adam asks firmly. "Yes, I understand Adam. Please pass the popcorn if you would?" King Vegeta asks politely. Adam immediately handed him the popcorn bowl and King Vegeta emptied it 2 seconds. "MORE POPCORN-I mean, may I please have some more Adam?" King Vegeta says almost forgetting his manners again. After Adam made the bowl bottomless Pikkon walked over and sat down beside me. "Hello there, what's your name?" Pikkon asks coolly eyes facing Shadow and Nappa who continued to stare each other down. "I'm Areiko, Goku's adopted daughter. I just arrived here about an hour ago. I'd seen this world from afar-but I never imagined it was real all the time" I reply warmly. "What does that mean?" Pikkon asks turning to face me. "Never mind, I doubt I could explain it to you in a way that wouldn't make you scream" I say worrying what might happen if Pikkon got mad. "Oh, maybe after the fight then" Pikkon says as he returns his gaze the upcoming battle between Shadow and Nappa.

**Nappa**

After eyeing my VERY small opponent for 5 minutes I decided to make the first move. "Since you aren't doing something-I'LL ATTACK FIRST!" I scream as I lunge forth and aim a punch strong enough to reduce steel to powder at the rodents head. I was about to hit him, but at the last second he raised his large hand and stopped my punch! Suddenly he began t crush it till I began groaning and couldn't ignore the mounting pain. "(Pained groaning) OOH! AAAHHH!!" I scream through gritted teeth. Then the little black and red rodent grabbed my other hand and began to crush it too. "(Painful screaming) Aaahh!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!" I roar the pain having become too great. "(Hearty laugh) Does it hurt Nappa? I think that cracking sound is coming from your breaking bones" the little rat said cockily as he began to force me to my knees. "(Groaning) Yo-You! What kind of creature are you!?" I scream as my knuckle bones began to splinter and break. "(Laughs) I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. And compared to you right now-I'm invincible. Why not just give up Nappa?" Shadow says as he forces my body to bend forward; my face almost touching the ground. "Ne…NEVER! A SAIYAN NEVER SURRENDERS IN BATTLE NO MATTER HOW STRONG HIS OPPONENT IS! AND CERTAINLY NOT TO A HEDGEHOG!!" I counter in a roaring tone. Then he released his grip on my hands and grabbed my neck with his right hand. "If you refuse to surrender (Grips my neck harder cutting off my ability to breath) Then I'll have to show you-THE POWER OF CHAOS CONTROL!!" Shadow screams. Then I managed to croak, "(Hoarse raspy voice) Wha…What's Chaos Control?" "This is-CHAOS CONTROL!!" Shadow screams. Then I felt my body being stretched out and we disappeared.

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

After using Chaos Control to teleport us to the upper stratosphere I released my grip on Nappa's throat. "(Choking) Air, why can't I breathe?" Nappa gasps. "Because at 25 miles above this planet the air is to thin to breathe. And unlike humans and most saiyans, I don't need to breath-I can travel in outer space unaffected" I laugh. Then I flew toward him at superluminal (Faster than light) speeds and gave him a swift chop to the spinal cord. Upon impact he began to plummet toward the earth with the velocity of a meteor. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I yell. Then I teleported right behind him and gave him a fierce kick doubling the rate of his descent. By the time he hit the ground he had reached hypersonic speeds and the force of his impact made a crater 10 times the size of the entire property of Capsule Corporation. Fortunately I aimed the placement of my kick so his trajectory was changed by 45 degrees and he landed in the Desert of Past Ages 200 miles south of the compound. However the energy he had accumulated from his fall was so great that the whole planet shook as he hit the surface. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I scream teleporting once again. Then I appeared at the lid of the 2000 foot deep crater his falling body had made. "So now do you understand my power Nappa? I may not be a saiyan, but I'm certainly light-years ahead of your power and skill. You should probably stay down to avoid more pain and humiliation-But if you're still willing to fight I'll keep going. So what'll it be?" I say as I slowly float down to the bottom of the crater. I heard no response. "Damn! I must have injured him more than I thought. (Sigh) guess I have to take him to Adam for healing" I say as I pick him up and sling his body over my shoulders. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I scream warping us back to Capsule Corporation.

**Katie Richards**

I had activated my Omnigon and observed the whole battle. Though brief, it offered me new insight on the potential Sonic and his friends held for Ki manipulation. Shadow had made it to the point where he could use it to fuel his Chaos Control powers at will without any Chaos Emeralds after just 2 hours of training with Adam. Then Shadow used his Chaos Control and was now on the lawn with Nappa draped over his shoulders. Then he placed him on the lawn and said. "Pathetic! For a saiyan he sure wasn't a challenge. I could have beaten him in one punch if I wanted to. I need a more suitable opponent next time I spar" Shadow says as he walks toward Adam. "Well done Shadow, I'm very proud. You see that your highness. A saiyan elite, defeated effortlessly by a hedgehog less than half his size. Power is not determined by size or species alone, but skill and Ki manipulation" Adam announces to King Vegeta. All King Vegeta, Queen Ruby, Raditz, Bardock, Fasha, and Toma, and Pikkon could do was stare at Shadow who stood by Adam's side. Then Sonic ran up and fell into battle stance. "Alright, so who wants to fight me? I'll go easy on you new folks" Sonic asks as he begins punching the air. Immediately Pikkon stepped up and accepted Sonic's challenge. "(Contented laugh) Sure! I'll fight you little fellow. So what's your name?" Pikkon replies as he bends down and looks Sonic in the eye. "I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!" Sonic says as he shakes Pikkon's hand. Then they took a few steps back and fell into battle stance. "Say how about some sodas bro, I'm thirsty" Goten says as he walks up and takes a seat next to me on the grass. "Alright, sure thing Goten" Adam says as he waves his hand and a small fridge appears beside King Vegeta who was seated next to Mirai Trunks near Areiko.

When Goten opened the fridge though he didn't recognize the brands of soda from our world. "What's a "Coca-Cola Classic" Adam?" Goten asks as he grabs the can. "My favorite soda. It's a type of very sweet cola and very refreshing" Adam says as he grabs himself a can. King Vegeta grabs a can of Mountain Dew and proceeds to attempt and open it. Right before he could blast the top section off Adam said, "Just pull the metal tab and it pops the lid open. I'd rather not have to clean up the mess alright sire?" King Vegeta complied and began to drink the soda. He quickly grabbed 30 more cans guzzling each one down in milliseconds. Then he released a gargantuan belch. "(Minute long burp) Oh my, sounded like thunder" King Vegeta comments. Mirai Trunks couldn't help but laugh till he began to cry. I let a few giggles escape too. Then Pikkon and Sonic took to the air and began fighting.

**Pikkon**

"So you can fly like your friend Shadow huh? I hope that's not the only skill you know Sonic because I think you know on this planet many people are more powerful than you" I reply as he lifts off with me. "Yeah, well Adam and his pals have taught me all kinds of neat new tricks. Then I thought I saw him move but his body was still there. "Huh? Trying to trick me eh? Well I'll show you-OMEGA MODE! BURNING SHOOT!" I scream as I activate my power multiplier. Then I rushed toward Sonic preparing to smash him. But when I tried to hit him-my fist went through him and he dissolved. "WHAT!? Where'd he go!?" I scream as I try to lock onto his energy signature. Suddenly I sensed it behind me. I raised my arm to block his punch but he still hit me. "UGH!" I groan as he slugs me hard in the face. "Wondering how I hit ya Pikkon? I'm moving so fast that I can phase through solid objects if I please. For example-your arm you tried to guard with!" Sonic laughed. Then he disappeared from my senses again. "OH! And I also can move so fast that I can't be detected by your ordinary Ki sensing" Sonic says as he begins to kick me around in all directions. I was being smacked around like a pinball. The instant he hit me in one direction he zipped right to the spot my body began flying to (A/N: Think how Frieza used that energy ball he trapped Goku in on the Planet Namek). After doing this for 2 minutes and hitting me about a billion times or so he stopped for a minute. "Alright Pikkon, its your move now" Sonic said as he floated into a reclining position.

**Son Goku**

"Hey did anyone see Sonic fighting. He moved so fast I couldn't sense him" I ask the others. "You and me both Goku, I couldn't sense him either. Can anyone see him move?" Areiko announces. "We can, its incredible" Katie replies breathlessly. "We, you mean you and Adam?" I ask as I look at my VERY OLD adopted brother. His eyes were glowing golden blue and he continued to stare at Pikkon and Sonic in awe. "He's been moving 5 times faster than the speed of light. And that's not even his new top speed now. He can move faster than me unless I use Instantaneous Movement" Adam says still eyeing Sonic. "No way, that much faster-incredible" I say as I look at Pikkon who is breathing heavily.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"Heh heh, amusing creatures aren't they Voidron? They could rule the universe-yet they foolishly waste their talents following rules and shit! Wouldn't you agree?" I ask my creator. "Yes, indeed they are. But it will not be long before they learn the true meaning of power. Once your plan has been fulfilled you shall be unstoppable and rule all, what do you think Dr. Robotnik?" Voidron asks my most trusted new partner. "Yes…agreed. No one will be able to stop Mephelis once he reaches full power" Dr. Robotnik replied blandly. "Lord Mephelis! I have good news" Turles says as he rushes over to my throne. "Yes Turles, speak now-what have you discovered?" I ask having a good idea. "I was studying the strength of the universal barrier and I found something you might want to hear" he says as hew withdraws a sheet of paper and hands it to me kneeling at my feet. After reading it I realized this would be a good time to increase my power and cause chaos as a bonus. "These spatial coordinates are very interesting indeed; these portals will form right where Psyagon and his friends are relaxing-(Malicious laughter) Then I shall make them now!" I yell as I stand beside the large throne window that gives me a magically redirected view of the planet this body orbits. Then I waved my left hand and immediately a white light briefly appeared over the spot my arm passed through. Then it went into the realm Psyagon had returned from 3 days ago.

**Cloud Kazama**

"HA HA! You might as well give up Kazama, I already defeated you-just admit defeat!" Xiaon yelled as the evil saiyan bent down and picked my head off the dirt by my hair. "(Grunting) I…will-ugh! NEVER SURRENDER XIAON! Not until I die!" I complain. Then Xiaon gripped me by my throat and began to crush my windpipe. "You humans are so foolish-even in this universe. No different from the ones in my world. Only weaker and dumber! NOW SUFFER KAZAMA!" Xiaon roared as he pressed his left palm to my mouth and forced a sludge like substance down my throat. Suddenly I felt my body being sucked away from Xiaon's grip and into a tunnel by a powerful wind. "What?-NO! I HAVEN'T FINISHED WITH YOU YET! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?" Xiaon screamed as the tunnel closed cutting off my view of the dark saiyan. Then I heard laughter a thousand times more horrid than Xiaon's and I lost consciousness.

**Talos The Saiyan**

"(Sigh) Lets see if any new DBZ stories have been added to the site" I say as I collapse into my bedroom chair and open my laptop. When I opened it I noticed something very peculiar though. It was already on! "Wha? But I turned it off last night-how'd it turn on?" I say to myself as I notice that a program is running. "My internet explorer, already up-and on fanfiction . net? What is going on?" I say as I maximize the internet window and look at the page. It was an archive page with a new story in large letters. "Huh? "Dragon Ball GX, The Next Generation" I wonder what this one's about?" I ask as I click the title and wait for the page to load. Suddenly the screen went blank. "OH COME ON! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE STORY IS ABOUT YET! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!" I scream at my non responsive laptop. However as soon as I finished screaming the screen flipped back on, but now the screen was so bright my entire room was awash with light. "AAAHHH! WHAT IS GOING ONNNNNNNNNN!!" I scream as my voice becomes distorted and I fall into a void. Before I lost consciousness I heard the evilest of laughs I could imagine.

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

"Well Pikkon, go ahead- make a move" I say after noticing that he hasn't been moving for 10 minutes. "Hey Pikkon, what's wrong?-You giving up or something?" I ask as I return to a standing hover position. "Yes Sonic, I give up…(Groan) you win" Pikkon says as he begins to slowly float to the ground. But just when he was 30 feet above the ground he lost it and fell the rest of the way. He promptly hit the ground with a thud. "Wow, Pikkon gave up!-I'm surprised" Goku says as he watches me help him up after I landed. "Heh! Yeah, guess I was too fast for him" I reply as I carry him over to Adam for healing. "(Groaning) You fight well Sonic (Cough) Goku must be an excellent trainer as well as a fighter" Pikkon says with effort. "Take it easy pal, My buddy Adam will help ya out all quick like" I say as I place Pikkon at Adam's feet. Then Adam snapped his fingers and Pikkon glowed with a blue green light similar to the one Silver lights up with when using his PK. "There! All better-so how do you feel now?" Adam asks Pikkon as the glow dies away. Then Pikkon sprang to his feet performing a front flip as he did.

**Pikkon**

When I heard the snap I felt a strange energy wash over me. Then before I knew it-I WAS HEALED! I felt rejuvenated and fresh-almost as though I had just woken up. Then I flipped up and onto my feet with a mid air flip. "WOW! You sure can do amazing things Adam. Thanks" I say as I extend my hand as a show of appreciation. Then Adam took it and firmly shook. "No problem-It's just what I do. So- would you care to learn a new technique Pikkon?" Adam asks after shaking my hand. "What kind of technique?" I ask with rising curiosity. "The one Shadow used while fighting Nappa-Chaos Control" Adam says as Shadow steps forward. "Chaos Control huh? So what all can you do with it Shadow?" I ask. "Many things, Like this-CHAOS…CONTROL!" Shadow shouts as he points his outthrust palm at me. Then a golden light began to surround me. Suddenly-I COULDN'T MOVE! "(Grunting) You… (Grunt)-Paralyzed me-but how?" I ask with effort. "I didn't paralyze you. I trapped you in a spatial bind. You aren't merely trapped-the very dimension of space around your body is being warped at my command" Shadow says as he smiles contentedly. "(Grunting) Ugh!-What does that mean?" I say being confused by all the unfamiliar words. "With the power of Chaos Control-I can control time and space. No matter how strong you are physically. You cannot break free from Chaos Control. Only beings with phenomenally high Ki levels and ones who know how to use Chaos Control or warp reality can break the bind" Shadow explains. Then he lowers his palm and I regained the ability to move again. "Now then, who wants a good hearty meal?" Adam said as he claps his hands. Then right before my eyes-Tables and tables piled with food on metal racks appeared out of thin air. Then I felt my self being compressed and suddenly I realized I was standing on a new patch of ground. "Now that the party is out of the sight of prying eyes-Let the feast…BEGIN!" Adam says as he snaps his fingers and the rest of the lawn fills with seating tables.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"AAAAHHHH! GLORIOUS POWER!!" I roar as the ceramic tile beneath me begins to melt into slag. The others began to back away. "HA HA! NOW I SIMPLY MUST CAUSE MORE CHAOS! But who from Psyagon's world would be a nuisance?" I say to myself. Then I open small disc wormholes for viewing into Psyagon's world. I didn't have to look long. I peered to a small house in a place called Florida and saw a girl in a trench coat working a device the humans call a computer. "AH! What have we here?" I ask myself as I peer into her thoughts. Immediately I could sense a deep hatred and malice toward humans. It burned, RAGED, and threatened to consume her. "OH! Simply intoxicating! I SHALL CAUSE MUCH CHAOS AND ANGER WITH THIS ONE!! (Maniacal laughter)" I scream in elation. Then I made another large wormhole and sent it on its way.

**Saania**

"Humans…" I scoffed, "Thinking they can just do as they please with people who are different." I tapped my clawed hand on my table as I scrolled through my forum of fellow half-breeds who also had a dislike of humanity. "(Thinking) At least I'm not alone in the world with my distaste for them" Suddenly I heard an ominous voice echo in the shadows as it began laughing sinisterly. "Hahahahahah!" It laughed. I stood and growled softly, not liking this one bit. "HAHAHAHAHA! Oh… You will certainly cause MUCH trouble for Psyagon and his friends – HALF BREED!" The dark voice bellowed. "Who's there? I demand you show yourself." I snarled menacingly, sounding much like a dragon. I was offended that someone would interrupt one of the only times I felt at peace with myself. "HAHAHA! All in good time dragon Hanyou - all in good time." I continued to growl, standing my ground and shifting my eyes, scanning my room. "NOW BE ON YOUR WAY AND PAVE THE PATH FOR CHAOS AND DISSENT!" The evil being yelled; then I felt myself being compressed and compacted; suddenly I began to fall briefly and then I began to float in a void. "We shall meet again one day-dragon Hanyou! (Dark evil laughter)" The dark being cackled as I began to fight a loosing battle with my consciousness.

**Cloud Kazama**

"(Groaning) OH! My head. This isn't fair. I need the strength to beat Xiaon!" I yell furious that he could do evil as he pleased with no opposition. Suddenly I felt a huge gust of wind and a bright orange light began to appear at the end of the tunnel I was traveling through.

**Talos**

"(Groan) Man, what happened?" I ask myself as I rub my head. Then I remembered I was inside of an energy tunnel of sorts like the ones from sci-fi films. Before I could think about the topic further a huge gust of wind began to blow at me and a bright orange light began to shine. I could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel.

**Saania**

"(Sigh) Great, my weekend is ruined. Now I'm headed to who knows where" I grumble as I take advantage of the weightless effect and attempt to relax. I'd woken up about an hour ago and found myself in the void still-which turned out to be a tunnel of sorts. Then I noticed a gust of wind had picked up and an orange glow began to shine though as I began to fall.

**Son Areiko**

"Mmmm…ADAM! YOU'RE THE BEST BIG BRO ANY SIBLING COULD ASK FOR!" I exclaim as I munch on my 12th sirloin steak sandwich. "All the best foods my powers can offer sis, only the finest for my family and friends" Adam replies as he uses a fork to consume his Beef Wellington Ala Flambé. "Oh definitely! I can't think of a better cook than Adam" Katie says eating an entire pork roast with her fork. "But Adam doesn't really cook food. He conjures it! (Uproarious laughter)" Sakuya points out as she eats a whole dog sized steamed lobster-shell and all. Then our entire table burst into laughter with the rest our friends at the other table following shortly afterward. "HA HA! Ohh gee! This has to be the best thing that's ever happened to me since I became a believer" I laugh as I wipe a tear from my eye due to laughing so hard. "Yeah, me too. I wonder if anymore folks from our universe will be joining us in the future?" Sakuya replies as she prepares to grab another giant lobster. Then I heard a loud whooshing noise in triplicate.

The next thing I knew, 3 white glowing holes appeared in the air above our table and three figures fell out of them. "Aaahhh!" one of them screams as they fall right onto the table. Suddenly the table collapsed partially and the coffee punch bowl was launched into the air. Then the one to the left of the person who landed on the table moved very quickly and dodged the scalding hot vat of Brazilian Coco Coffee. "Hey watch it pal" The girl with pointed ears who dodged the coffee growled. Then the person on the collapsed table rose up with cake icing all over his face. "Wha, where Am I-Who said that?" the boy spoke in a perplexed tone. "Ouch! Whoo-what a ride! Where Am I now?" The boy who landed on the other side of the collapsed table said dizzily. "Well…Looks like Sakuya's request just became a reality folks" Adam said as he snapped his fingers removing the cake icing from the boy's face.

**Saania**

"(Scowl) My jacket nearly got ruined by that coffee." I say to myself as I stand up brush the dirt off my outfit. Then I noticed I'd landed in a familiar place I knew I'd seen before. "Why does this place seem so familiar?" I thought calmly. Then I looked toward the collapsed table and saw the klutz who had landed on it was a boy. "WHOA! What a landing. Now if I only knew where I am now" the boy said as he rubbed his head. "Isn't it obvious!? (Laughing) Look around you" a girl with cat ears chuckled. "NO WAY! SO THAT'S HOW XIAON EXISTS! THE DRAGON BALL Z UNIVERSE IS REAL!!" the other boy on the opposite side of the klutzy boy screamed. Then I took a good look around and saw he was right-we were on the lawn of Capsule Corporation. "So… there are other universes besides our own, I thought as much…" I thought as I notice all the DBZ characters are staring at me. "What! Another half-demon! Well looks like we're similar… You're half demon and Saiyan now… and you grew a tail too" a familiar voice says from behind me. I turned around and saw-Inuyasha. "So… your universe is real too? Nice to meet you …Inuyasha" I say shaking his hand relieved to meet a fellow half demon. Inuyasha seemed surprised that I knew who he was. "You must be from Sakuya's world if you know us right?" Kagome says as she walks up offering her hand for a greeting. "I suppose so… hello Kagome-nice to meet you" I say quickly as I turn away. "Who among you is the person that oversees situations like this?" I announce as I scan the yard composedly. "That would be me-my name is Son Adam" a boy who looked exactly like Goku (except for a few facial features and longer hair, but in the same exact style) said as he walked up to me.

**Talos**

"WHOA! THE DBZ UNIVERSE! IS IT REALLY TRULY REAL!?" I shriek hardly being able to believe my eyes as I saw men that looked like Goku and Vegeta standing near the boy who looks like Goku. "As unbelievable as it may seem-yes. This universe is as real as the one you came from" Vegeta says as he walks over forcing me to my feet. "And don't sit in the dirt! A saiyan has more dignity than that!" Vegeta yells after I finished getting up. "But I'm no saiyan-I'm a human" I counter. "Really, then humans from your world must occasionally grow tails because you have one" Goku said as he pointed to my backside. "Its true, you do have a tail kid" the girl with a hardened expression said nonchalantly. Then I noticed they were right. When I looked at my waist I found something coiled around it like a belt. Then I felt I could move it like my arm. I did grow a tail! "QUICK! SOMEONE GIVE ME A MIRROR!" I scream wondering how much I might have changed. "Here, this oughta do" Adam says as he placed a mirror in front of me.

"(Gasp) I…I am a saiyan now" I say breathlessly. I had grown like 5 inches and become over 6 feet tall, like 6 foot 2. My face. It still looked the same-EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT IT LOOKED ANIME! My dark black hair had changed too. It was no longer short, but instead stood up defying gravity in the style Gohan had as a super saiyan 2 during the cell games. I looked like him at that age too-only taller and more muscular. I also had a sword. It was a double edged sword in a holster strapped over my back. "Cool a sword, must of gotten it when I crossed over" I say as I pull it out of the holster and swing it around by its magnificent handle with a red gem embedded in it. Then the older boy who had landed to the right of the table I crashed on top of ran up to the mirror. "WHOA! I look wicked!" he exclaims. And he was right. He looked almost like Bardock. The only differences was the fact that he had brown hair instead of black. He wore blue jeans and a jacket with a fire pattern etched in it. He also had a pair of goggles on his forehead, and a headband behind them. He also lacked a scar like Bardock. And he had a medieval sword too-BUT IT WAS HUGE! At least 10 feet long and strapped over his back. More like the giant halberd I heard Bankotsu used in Inuyasha. And we both had brown furry tails. "Interesting, so I'm half saiyan now instead of half human. Must be because of some energy I was exposed to in that tunnel" the tall cold girl replied as she walked up to the mirror.

**Saania**

I glance around at the other two who had arrived in this universe with me. They both had tails and both were human before they arrived… would that mean that I changed too? I looked down at myself, I did not grow in height much, not that I needed to be any taller to defeat my enemies anyway, but as I looked around I saw that the tail I got if and when I lost control of my demon-blood was now permanent. "I require a mirror as well." I demanded in an even voice. Adam handed me a mirror and I checked my changes out more thoroughly. I still had long light brown hair and bright hazel eyes and I still wore my black combat boots, tight black leather pants with a silver chain belt, my tight gray shirt with medium length sleeves, and my trench coat like jacket… I even still felt the wings I hid from view in my back. I idly fingered my necklace, which was a silver chain with one of my dead-beat father's primary fangs hanging from it (my trophy for killing the bastard) as I noticed that I too had changed. I still had my two tribal like tattoos on either side of my face that identified me as being from the dragon clan but… I was now half-dragon demon, half saiyan. I brushed my long bang from my hair and smirked, part of me felt relieved to loose the human side and somehow, it eased the dark thoughts in my mind a little.

"Admiring the changes?" a boy in an orange jumpsuit asked as he walked over to me. I glanced at him, even though he almost looked human he did not smell it, therefore I deigned him an answer. "I suppose so; at least I'm not part human any longer." I answered with a sneer and crossed my arms. "What's the big deal with you and humans? Why are you so against them? You haven't even told us your name yet by the way…" the blond kid asked. "My name is Saania and what I think about humans is my own business." I answered in an almost monotone sort way. "Okay jeez, just asking… Anyway, my name is Naruto Uzumaki" the blonde kid replied. "Alright, I guess we all need to get better acquainted don't we? Let me just clean up the mess of my once proud feast" Adam says as he snaps his fingers. Suddenly I heard a whooshing noise and the mess was gone. Now where the ruined table had once stood, there were 7 reclining chairs with cushions built into them. "Now lets have a seat, I'll explain everything" Adam says as he takes a seat in one of the chairs. I shrugged and sat next to the cat girl. "Oh, for future reference my name is Sakuya" the neko girl replies as she extends a hand for a greeting. "Hello." I reply simply as I shake her hand feeling somewhat at ease with a Hanyou like myself. "And my name is Talos-Sorry about nearly spilling coffee on ya, but its not like I could stop myself from falling since I don't know how to fly yet" he says with a smile. "Wait? You mean "Talos The Saiyan"? From Fanfiction. Net?" a girl with bright gray eyes asks. "Yeah, that's me, why? You heard of me?" Talos replies. "Yeah, author of "DBZ ME!" Right?" the girl replies back. "Say, I'm a member of that site too! My penname was Super Saiyan Crash, but call me Cloud-Cloud Kazama" the other boy who'd traveled here with me and Talos added. "Wow, so you're all authors from the world me, Katie, and Sakuya came from. My name is Son Areiko, Goku adopted me just this afternoon about an hour ago roughly-(Laughs)" the gray eyed girl chuckles. "Well if we are all done side chatting, perhaps I can clear some things up before the sun sets huh?" Adam asks as he speaks up. "Right sorry big bro" Areiko says slumping into her chair slightly next to Sakuya.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"Now, at this point how you got here isn't that big a deal seeing as there's no immediate danger. What is important is getting to know one another. Now who here knows what this is?" I ask the group as I snap my fingers materializing a bottle of Maroon Quine into my palm. "Say, I know that drink. Its Quine. The drink that my government replaced beer and wine" Talos replies. "Yes, I like it much better than the other stuff since its non-toxic and tastes better. That Adam sure is a genius huh Talos?" Cloud adds. "Yeah, but what happened to him? A few days ago he vanished inside his own mansion. And that place has every security device imaginable. He even built an android army for defense" Talos says. "Like he'd need it, I've heard rumors he can become a giant dragon. They say he got a dragon corpse from the English government and he spliced the DNA into himself" Cloud adds. "Rumors? (Hearty laugh) That's the truth, he can!" I add realizing only Saania knows my true identity. "How would you know? You're from the DBZ realm" Talos says irritably. "Originally yes. But I've only recently learned of my true past. Where do you think Adam the Third disappeared to 3 days ago?" I continue. "No one knows, He-say, how'd you know his full name?" Cloud says beginning to look at me. "Well I should know better than anyone. Because-(Snaps fingers and blue green light shrouds me temporarily returning me to my human form)-That's my name. I'm Adam the Third" I say as I resume my human form. Immediately Talos and Cloud's jaws dropped to the dirt with a clang. "(Uproarious laughter) HA! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES!!" Areiko laughs pointing at Talos and Cloud with tears streaming down her face.


	12. Chapter 12 An Author Invasion Part 2

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 12: "What's with all the warping?" An Author Invasion, Part Two**

**Talos**

"You're kidding me, you're Adam the Third!?" I gawk as Adam reveals his old form. "Well who else would I be? This is where I went that night I disappeared Talos" Adam says as he begins to shimmer and shrink again to his Goku like form. "You mean you were sucked into the DBZ universe like us?" Cloud asks. "Yeah, about 3 days ago. I ended up here and I'm staying-FOREVER!" Adam says cheerfully as he returns to his short Goku state. "HA! Good one, the richest boy from our world wants to stay in the DBZ realm forever-That's rich Adam" I say laughing at his sense of humor. "I'm not kidding-this is my home now" Adam said in a still cheery voice. "(GASP) You-you'd rather stay here than back in our universe where you're rich and famous?" I say still not believing my ears. "Money and fame isn't everything, nor is power and intelligence. Besides, I have more of that than I could have ever imagined in this world Talos. I don't need to return and live in that world you came from. This is where I was created, and this is where I will live. I may go back to your world someday for a visit, but I live here now Talos. This is my home now. Truthfully-it always was, I've finally returned in a sense. And I feel-like I truly belong here. I finally achieved my destiny. I am finally home. With a family of friends" Adam explains as he places his arm around Goku's neck. I nearly fell over. He already had so much in my world. But I guess he was right. Material possessions aren't everything for some folks. He must really be happy to stay away from his family in my old world. "Well, as long as Adam's happy-So Am I" Katie says as she hugs him.

"Hey, anyone seen Rolfie boy around?" Eddy asks as he flies down from the sky. "Hiding in the capsule corp. compound Eddy, go find him please" Adam says as he hugs Katie back. "Okay, hey stretch! Where are ya?" Eddy yelled as he flew inside the building. "So, you…aren't moving back to our old universe-why?" Cloud asks with a puzzled look on his face. "Because, when I came back home. I regained the ability to do…this-(Snap)" Adam says as he snaps his fingers. The instant he did, the chair I was sitting in and the others around me (except for the ones Sakuya and Areiko were sitting in) vanished from right underneath us. "Wha-Oof! (Groan) Thanks a lot for dematerializing the chairs we were sitting in right from under-(Stammering)-De-de-de-de-de-you dematerialized the chairs by snapping your fingers?" I reply. "Yes, now It would take me eons to try and teach you how I do that in technical terms. So I'm gonna simply do this" Adam says as he extends his palm and points it at my head. Suddenly a bright green blue light shot out of it and headed towards me. But instead of the light hitting me, it curved and hit the space above my shoulder-like something was perched on it.

"Well, that certainly clears up several things. Not that I needed to know all that, but it will help me teach Talos how to use the power. Thank you Adam" a feminine voice said from my shoulder. "Huh, who are you? And how long have you been perched on my shoulder?" I ask as I notice a talking red eagle sized bird on my left shoulder. "I am your spirit Talos, my name is Nammea-a phoenix" the red bird said as she flapped her wings briefly. "Wait a spirit, like the battle spirits from Shaman King?" I ask with excitement building in my voice. "I assume you know about your medium then right Talos?" Nammea replies. "My medium?-You mean my sword?" I ask as I withdraw my double edged sword. "That's right; the sword is your spirit medium. The blade itself is the first medium, and the red gem embedded in the handle is the second medium" Nammea explains. "Wow! Two mediums in one sword-now that's convenient!" I exclaim. "So do you have a spirit too Kazama?" I ask as I face him. "No, it's just an oversized sword, nothing terribly special about it" Cloud says eyeing his sword carefully. "Well what about testing the sword Kazama? I have the perfect test" Adam says as he snaps his fingers.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

As I snapped my fingers a crystalline coating began to grow over my skin. Within seconds I was coated in iridescent sapphire blue diamond armor. "This is a mystical diamond armor I shall call petromium. Unlike normal diamond, petromium is a 100 billion times harder. This stuff could survive an atomic explosion at ground zero-lets see if your sword can cut it Kazama" I say as I extend my diamond coated arm. "Okay sure thing" Kazama says as he slings his sword over his shoulder. Just before he can swing it though, Inuyasha calls out in an irritated voice. "NOW HOLD IT PAL!" Inuyasha screams. "Yes what is?" I ask calmly. "I want to try and cut through the adamant, I bet I can do it" Inuyasha boasts. "Sure thing, just be warned that you may end up humiliating yourself so don't blame me alright?" I say remembering how badly I had beaten him up before. "Yeah whatever now stand still-HIYAH!" Inuyasha yells as he unsheathes the Tetsaiga and swings at my out held arm. CLANG! "(Reverberating) D-D-D-D-D-D-DAMN! THAT STUFF IS HARD!" Inuyasha yells as he shakes like jell-o from the force of impact that failed to so much as scratch my armor. "I told you dog boy; that stuff makes diamonds seem soft as butter. Nice attempt though, I did feel a slight tingle from the spot you hit" I say with a smirk on my face. "Okay my turn now, stand back Inuyasha" Kazama says as he slings his giant sword over his shoulder again.

**Cloud Kazama**

I must be crazy-my sword stronger than Inuyasha's? Well who's to say, maybe it is. I really won't know till I try. "Okay here goes nothing! (Grunt) YAH!" I yell as I swing my giant sword at Adam's arm. SLICE! Was all I heard. When I looked at Adam's arm it seemed my strike had done no damage whatsoever. But then 2 seconds after I heard the slicing sound Adam's arm from his elbow downward fell off still coated in the now cut portion of petromium armor. "(Groan) Now that hurt, nice job Kazama-that sucker sure is strong. Ahh! And sharp too! Ouch, man that stings" Adam replied as the remaining armor dissolved away like steam. "OH MAN! I didn't honestly believe I'd actually cut clean through, now what are we gonna do!?" I panic as I realize I'd now given Adam a handicap. "(Uproarious laughter) You're worried about this Kazama?" Adam says as he extends the stump of what was once his left arm. "Well yeah, even Senzu beans will have a tough time healing that man" I say as I point to the cut bone. "Then you simply have to watch this-I'll do it artfully for the heck of it Kazama" Adam laughs as he holds his arm out to his side. Then he began to do something incredible.

Suddenly a new set of bones erupted from the flesh at the base of the flesh of his elbow. He had a new arm complete with a new hand at the end! Then veins, ligaments, tendons and muscle fibers began to grow and coil around the bone and set in the places they belonged. Then a wave of whitish liquid poured over the new tissues and bones creating a new coating of fresh skin that immediately changed hue and matched the color of his original skin tone. This all took roughly a minute and was the most incredible thing I'd ever seen relating to biology. He didn't just regenerate his arm-he turned it into an art. "I can't describe the event that just happened; no words can even begin to explain that amazing power" I say breathlessly. "Yeah, how did you do that Adam?" Talos asks with equal shock. "My DNA gives me the power to regenerate; my reality warping powers allow me to do it artfully as you just saw me do. I' am not even an ordinary saiyan as you can now see. Normal saiyans cannot heal that fast, nor to the same extent as I can. My regenerative powers outclass even those of Majin Buu" Adam says as he flexes his new arm. "Then what are you? You're some kind of saiyan, what species?" I ask having gotten over my initial shock from seeing Adam grow a new arm.

"Psyagon is one of a kind; he is the Divine Saiyan of legend" King Vegeta announces. "Well I sure ain't arguing after that display of skills, the Divine Saiyan can do tasks that should be impossible for mortal beings. In legend it's said he teleported the entire saiyan population from the old world to the planet we used to live on till Frieza destroyed it" Nappa adds. "I agree, and the incredible thing is that according to Kakarot-the boy is my nephew!" Raditz exclaims. "Then that means that he's my oldest grandson-(laughs) Well I can see why Goku adopted you Adam, you're like a mirror image of my son" Bardock says as he pats Adam on the back. "Is there any food left? I ask because I didn't have any lunch before I was sucked into the DBZ realm" Saania says as she walks over to one of the other tables. "Give me a sec Saania, I can work miracles-I just need about 5 nanoseconds to think okay? (Snaps fingers and feast table appears) Alright-dig in folks" Adam replies. "YUM! LOBSTER!" I exclaim as I begin to pile a plate sky high with different sea foods. After stacking it with 10 feet of food I sat on the grass and began to chow on my dinner.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"Okay, how bout some music to lighten the mood gang?" I ask as I snap my fingers causing a large 20 foot tall speaker to appear hooked up to a CD player. (Dreams of an Absolution LB vs. JS Remix) "Of an Absolution!" "WHAA!! OOMPH! What is that!?" Knuckles yells falling out of the palm tree he was sleeping in. "(Laughing) Well that woke him up Adam, listen to this great music Knuckles" Sonic says as he begins to jump and perform backflips to the beat. "In the nightlight do you see what you dream?-" "Yeah! This is great, what song is this Adam?" Sonic asks as he spins in the air. "It's the theme of Silver from "Sonic The Hedgehog 2006" Dreams of an Absolution, this is the LB vs. JS remix" I say wagging my finger to the beat. "My theme, a theme song for my character-seriously?" Silver asks as he walks over. "Yep, its one of my favorites too. OH! Here's another good one-(Snaps fingers)" I reply. Then the track changes to (Open Your Heart Crush 40). "Thunder, Rain and lightning! Danger water rising!" "Say, those lyrics remind me of an old opponent I faced along with Dr. Eggman" Sonic says as he stops dancing. "It should, this is the opening theme of Sonic Adventure, the game where you fought Chaos the God of Destruction. Mutant Chao trapped inside the Master Emerald and flooded Station Square with his power over water. You beat him as Super Sonic with the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds" I explain. "OH YEAH! I remember him now, he calmed down after I defeated him" Sonic exclaims remembering the battle. "That's right, you remember what happened when you meet Shadow in Westopolis after the battle with Metal Overlord?" I ask remembering the events of "Shadow The Hedgehog" for PS2.

"What was that about Westopolis Adam?" Shadow asks as he runs up to the group. "You remember the red and black dude with horns Shadow, alien baddie-what's his name…OH YEAH! BLACK DOOM! Guy who tried to take over the universe with the Chaos Emeralds-leader of the Black Arms" Sonic says as he starts dancing again. "Black…Doom? (Growling)" Shadow says out loud. "Yeah, this is the opening theme from your videogame Shadow-(Snaps fingers)" I reply. Then the track changes again-this time to "I' Am" by Crush 40. "I see no, hear no evil. Black writings on the wall! Unleash a million faces-and one by one they fall. Black-hearted evvvilll! Brave hearted herroooo!-" "(Roaring) RAAARRRHHHH!! CHAOS SPEAR!!" Shadow screams as he launches a chaos spear and vaporizes the stereo system into dust with a single speaker piece remaining. The speaker piece rolls to his feet. "(Sound fading) "IIIiiii aaammm (Fizzles out)" "Never mention that name again!" Shadow yells as he stomps on the speaker piece crushing it. Then he began to walk away slowly. "HEY! THAT WAS A PERFECTLY GOOD STEREO! WHY'D YA BUST IT SHADOW!?" Areiko snaps angry at Shadow's attitude.

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

When I heard Areiko snap I became very irritated. "My reasons are my own, that damn song was irritating me-so I stopped the noise" I reply nonchalantly continuing to walk away. "WELL I ENJOYED THAT SONG! NOW COME BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE TO MY BROTHER FOR BUSTING HIS STEREO! MARIA WOULD BE SO ASHAMED!!" Areiko screams. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I scream. Then I warped myself right before her and punched her in the face as hard as I could. "(Smack) AAAHHH!" Areiko screams as she is buried into the earth from the force of my hit. "NEVER SPEAK OF MARIA! YOU NEVER KNEW HER! YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK OF HER AGAIN!!" I roar furious that she acted like she even knew who Maria was. "(Groan) You-you'll regret that Shadow!" Areiko yells as she rubs her cheek. Then she flung herself at me. "CHAOS CONTROL!!" I roar trapping her in a spatial bind freezing her in mid-air. "(Grunting) Let me go! LET ME GO NOW SHADOW!!" Areiko roars. "Humph! Child's play! You're so weak Areiko, you'll never beat me as weak as you are now brat!" I yell as I look her in the eyes.

**Son Areiko**

After Shadow trapped me with Chaos Control he waltzed up to me and looked me in the eyes with one hell of a cocky attitude. "Humph! Child's play! You're so weak Areiko, you'll never beat me as weak as you are now brat!" Shadow yells in my face. When he called me weak something inside me began to rage and boil. "(Roaring) I…SAID…LET…ME…GOOOOO!!" I scream as I let out my anger. Suddenly I felt raw power explode out from every pore of my body. Then I saw a flash of golden light and I could move again. "What's going on? Why is Areiko glowing?" Raditz panics. "(Laughs) WELL I'LL BE! My daughter just became a Super Saiyan" Goku shouts happily. "A SUPER SAIYAN!? BUT THAT'S JUST A MYTH! AND SHE'S ONLY A CHILD!!" Raditz screams. "Open your eyes son, the legend is real! You know its true-you simply don't want to admit it. Its embarrassing isn't it? Your niece achieved what was thought to be a mere legend-and she's stronger than you and its shameful isn't it?" Bardock yells pointing out the truth of my uncle's frustration. "SO WHAT! MAYBE THAT'S WHY! BUT SHE STILL CAN'T BEAT SHADOW-HE DEFEATED NAPPA WITHOUT EVEN BREAKING A SWEAT!" Raditz snaps. "Yes, why not just give up Areiko? I' am still holding back more than 95 percent of my full power-you do know that right?" Shadow says arrogantly. "THEN FIGHT ME COWARD!!" I roar making my aura swell and whip up a fierce wind.

"HEY AREIKO! WE MIGHT GET BLOWN DOWN IF YOU DON'T BACK IT DOWN A FEW NOTCHES-TAKE IT EASY!!" Naruto yells over the whooshing of my aura. "TAKE THIS SHADOW! KAMEHAMEHA!!" I shout as I cup my hands and fire the famous energy beam at Shadow from 20 feet away. The large blue Ki blast headed straight toward Shadow. "CHAOS BOOST!" Shadow roars right before he is engulfed by the Kamehameha Wave. "There! Now apologize to my brother and I'll stop fighting" I scream having over exerted myself. "Is that all? How pathetic" Shadow says as he walks out of the smoke glowing with red energy all over himself like a second skin. "What? But-but I hit you at point blank range with the Kamehameha Wave-how!?" I say breathlessly as Shadow continues to walk toward me. "I'm about to kick your ass up and down this lawn 8 ways to Sunday-and you're worried how I survived? YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT HOW YOU'RE GOING TO SAVE YOURSELF BRAT!! (Cracks his knuckles)" Shadow roars as he continues to advance toward me. "(Whimpers) No! Sta-stay away from me Shadow-I'm warning you!" I scream in a shaky voice as I back away. "(Cracks neck) What's the matter? I thought saiyans loved to fight! (Laughing maniacally) I SURE DO!!" Shadow laughs evilly. Then he clenched his fists and began to glow a bright red. "CHAOS!-" Shadow roars as the red energy swells around him. "HIT THE DECK!" Rouge screams as she dives behind a tree. "-BLAST!!" Shadow roars. Suddenly a burst of bright red energy exploded outward in all directions like a shockwave from Shadow's body and rushed right at me. In an instant-it felt like I'd been hit by a mountain and I was sent flying.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"Oh gee-SHIELD!" I scream erecting an energy barrier around the crowd except for myself. "Areiko, get up! I know you're stronger than this! Shadow may have Chaos control, but you have one power he doesn't-Reality Warping! Use it and defeat him sis" I scream as she lays limp on the ground in front of me. "(Groan) It's too late for that, I'm not strong enough. Shadow is simply too powerful for me to handle" Areiko says weakly. "(Sigh) I really didn't wanna have to do this sis-but if I don't Shadow will rip you limb from limb." I say as I create energy symbols in the air. "What-(Groan) are you doing Adam?" Areiko asks weakly. "Trust me, this will help you win. Sorry if I think you need help, but that's what you were just implying-so I'm creating the energy symbols for the spell" I explain as I finish drawing a roaring flame symbol and a Roman numeral 3 out of blue green psychokinetic energy with my fingers. "Skill Art: Hidden Power Release!" I scream as I fire the energy symbols at my sister. The fire symbol struck her first-immediately followed by the roman 3. Then the result I expected followed.

**Son Areiko**

When the glowing symbols hit me the following things happened. First was the fire symbol, when it hit I felt my wounds vanish as my super saiyan aura flared up. Then the Roman numeral 3 followed right after the fire symbol. When it hit me I felt a tremendous power unleash from deep within me. Suddenly I could feel my power surging. It continued to rise with no end in sight. Finally I stood up and saw that my golden SS hair had grown down to the middle of my back. I felt my forehead and realized I had no eyebrows. "Of course-I'm a Super Saiyan 3! Well now-time for round 2 Shadow!" I yell facing the rude little hedgehog. "You think that just because you reached level three you're stronger than me brat? Remember I was being serious-I'm still holding back 95 percent of my full power! NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF SUPER SHADOW!!" Shadow roars as he begins to power up with the ground cracking and floating into the air beneath his feet. Then he started to flash yellow. Then he emitted a brilliant flash of golden yellow light and his power skyrocketed. When the glow died down after about 30 seconds I saw he had indeed become Super Shadow. "This-is my full power Areiko! In this form my power increases 100 FOLD!! CHAOS SNAP!!" Shadow screams as he vanishes in a burst of golden light. An instant later he reappeared by my side and attempted to plant a punch in my spine. But I saw in coming and I grabbed his fist with my hand.

"What? But…But how?-how did you know where I was going to strike!?" Shadow says shakily. Then I turned my face and showed him my glowing violet eyes. "The Omnigon! With its power I can see almost everything that happens around me. I know Zolo is polishing his swords by the palm tree next to Vegeta, and I see you're just beginning to sweat Shadow-NOW EAT THIS! CHAOS CONTROL!!" I scream as I warp the space around Shadow and trap him in the same spatial bind he used on me. "(Grunting) This can't hold me long, I know Chaos Control too ya know-I'M A FEW SECONDS FROM BREAKING FREE!" Shadow roars. "That's all the time I need Shadow-KAMEHAMEHA!!" I scream and fire the famous Ki beam. "AAAHHH!!" Shadow screams as the Kamehameha Wave hits him dead on from 2 meters away. Then I released the spatial warp and he fell to the ground and out of his Super Form. "Well, that sure was fun. Maybe when he wakes up he'll apologize for being so rude Adam" I say hopefully. "Yeah-maybe…he'll…feel…like… (Groan)" Adam says dizzily. Then he collapsed on the ground where he stood.

"OH HELL! ADAM WAKE UP BRO!" I scream. "Calm down, he just overexerted himself again-Adam's fine Areiko" Katie replies as she snaps her fingers making a bed appear and placing Adam on top of it. "Again? You mean this has happened before?" I ask still worried. "Yep just this morning-he did so many amazing things with his powers. He even brought Kohaku here from Inuyasha's universe and turned him into a saiyan" Katie says as she rubs his head. "Really? Then why doesn't he take us back home?" I ask as I look at his calm face. "(Snoring & muttering) (Yawn) The location that an interdimensional wormhole leads to is directly proportional to the quantum warping of its higher dimensional geometric wavelength. Therefore one can travel to another universe simply by experimenting with different wavelengths that match the vibration pattern of the spatial structure of the universe one attempts to visit" Adam mutters sleepily. "What is that about!?" I ask bewilderedly. "Adam thinks on a quantum level- (Laughing) even in his sleep!" Katie laughs. "(Snoring & muttering) The…properties of quantum entanglement state that (snore) every atom in existence is interconnected with one another at the subatomic level. This property (Snore) allowed me to make the quantum computer a reality" Adam mutters.

"(Laughs) I can see that now. Has he always thought like this?" I ask as Adam continues to calculate and think in his sleep. "(Snoring & muttering) EMC2, one gram of antimatter would yield more than 3 times the energy of the atom bomb dropped on Hiroshima" Adam mumbles. "I think that would be a yes" Katie replies as she strokes his hair. "I read the autobiography he published last month. The doctors say he had an IQ of 500 when he was 5 years old. I think that's when he began to think at a level similar to the one he thinks on now" Sakuya says as she swings a katana she made with her author powers. "(Groaning) No-NO! STAY AWAY! YOU SHALL NOT SWAY ME WITH SMOOTH TALK DEMON!" Adam roars as he begins to toss and turn in his sleep. "What's going on guys, what's wrong with our pal?" Naruto asks as he runs over to Adam's side and kneels by the bed. "(Gasp-Groaning) The-the darkness-ITS SURFACING!" Kagome groans. "Kagome! What do you mean?" Inuyasha asks as he catches Kagome before she falls over. "He…He calls himself…Nos Mada!" Kagome says in between groans of pain. "Let…me!…OOOOOUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT!!" Adam roars as he wakes up and flashes into SS4 reducing the bed to ashes.

**Nos Mada**

Finally my vessel had become foolish enough to overexert himself when the mental cage that held me entered its daily point of waning durability. I finally broke out. "FREEDOMMMMMM!!" I roar triumphantly as I revert back to base form. Then I got a good look around and saw many familiar faces from my last escape in the coliseum. "(Malicious laughter) I'm back kiddies!" I say in a singsong voice (A/N: Think of how The Joker from the Batman Cartoon talks). "Ahh! There's nothing quite like the feeling of being able to feel your legs eh? (Evil laugh)" I chuckle as I stretch my muscles. "It-ITS YOU! YOU'RE THE MONSTER THAT TOOK OVER ADAM'S BODY DURING THE FIGHT AT THE COLISEUM!!" Naruto screams. "(Snaps fingers, Game show bells ringing) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE OURSELVES A WINNER! Now for the bonus question-What's my name? (Evil laugh)" I say enthusiastically. "YOU'RE NOS MADA! YOU STOLE ADAM'S BODY-GIVE IT BACK NOW!!" Luffy screams as he jumps into Legendary SS3 form. "Who-who are you? And what do you want from us?" Hinata asks timidly.

The petite young girl was very curious-so I decided to introduce myself. I silently warped the space around myself and instantly appeared in the girl's face. "AAAAHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" She screamed. Then I shrouded her body in a dark purple light and levitated her into the air. "Aww-but I haven't even told you my plan yet (Malicious laughter)" I cackle as I lift her 20 feet off the ground. "My only goal is to do whatever I please" I whisper in her ear. "(Whimpers) What are you planning to do to me and my friends?" Hinata says shakily. "Well this should be a sufficient start to assert my position as ruler of all existence! (Snaps fingers)" I announce loudly. Then the dark purple light intensified and her outer clothes vanished leaving behind her undergarments. When she realized what I had done she shrieked. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Hinata wailed. Then I threw her onto a bed on the lawn that I had made by waving my hand. "HINATA! (Ferocious growl) YOU MONSTER! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT MADA!?" Kiba roared as he gave her his coat. "(Dark laughter) HA HA HAAAA!! Why not!? She's pretty for a child isn't she? HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!!" I howl uproariously. Then I shrouded Kagome with the same dark purple light and she floated up to me. "Ahh! INUYASHA! HELP ME!!" Kagome screams. "KAGOME! (Growls) PUT HER DOWN MADA!!" Inuyasha roars as he flies to me with his sword unsheathed. I simply swat him away with the back of my hand. "(SLAP) UGH!" Inuyasha groans as he hits the ground hard. "(Laughing) Like swatting a fly-LITERALLY! (Uproarious laughter)" I chuckle. "Inuyasha-WHA!" Kagome shrieks as she is dragged toward me in a whiplash motion. Then I looked into her eyes and smile wickedly. "Heh heh heh! So you can sense the darkness in people's souls huh? Care to tell me how dark mine is?" I ask sinisterly as I invade her mind. "(Screaming) AAAHHH! SHADOWS!! DARKNESS!! EVVVVIIIIILLLLL!!" Kagome bellows with every ounce of air in her lungs. Then she stops screaming and groans weakly. "(Pitiful groan) Ohhhhh-you have no soul. Only darkness and evil fill your black heart" Kagome slurs. Then she blacked out and I let her fall on top of Inuyasha.

"AAAHHH! (Groan-Gasp) KAGOME!!" Inuyasha screams after Kagome falls on his chest. "(Dark laughter) HA HA HAAAAA!! What's more difficult to stomach half breed-Your injured body? OR THE PAIN OF YOUR LOVER!? HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!!" I laugh darkly. "(Fierce growl) I'LL KILL YOU YA BASTARD!! RAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Inuyasha roars as he transforms into Super Saiyan, then to SS2. As he became a super saiyan his hair shortened to 40 inches tall like Vegeta's. Immediately he leapt at me with his now 3 inch long claws. "Fool-LEARN YOUR PLACE!!" I roar. Then I create a black slimy tentacle and grip Inuyasha by his waist. Immediately after I had a secure grip on him, I sent a million volts of pure electrical energy though his body. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Inuyasha shrieks as he falls out of SS2 to his base form. Then I throw his burnt, soot covered body to the ground. "Now then-(Hair lengthens and body grows, Eyes remain uniform red) who wants to fight me next?" I ask as I go back Super Saiyan 4.

**Inuyasha**

"(Groaning) Man, Mada may be evil-(Groan)-but he has all of Adam's tricks at his command. This might be a fight I can't win. BUT I HAVE TO TRY!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" I scream with all my might. Then I felt my hair and claws growing longer. Suddenly my power went through the roof. Then I looked at my hands and saw my claws were now 7 inches long. Also I had a yellow aura with prolific lightning arching around me. And my hair had grown back to its normal length-thicker and frayed slightly though. "NOW TO FINISH YOU-" "Hold it Inuyasha! Haven't you learned that charging in won't work on Adam…Mada-OH WHOEVER THE HELL THIS YAHOO IS!-HE'S TOO DAMN POWERFUL TO ATTACK LIKE THAT!! We need to think of a plan before we attempt to assault Mada again" Areiko says cutting me off. "Areiko is right Inuyasha, we can't blindly charge Mada-he's stronger and smarter than us. WAY smarter! We need to come up with a good plan" Sakuya says as she powers up to SS3.

**Son Areiko**

"That's the best thing I've heard since the fight started-so what do we do Sakuya?" I ask as I power up to SS3 as well. "(Weak groan) I…(Cough)-have an idea. It may give us the boost we need to defeat Mada and bring Adam back" Shadow says in a low voice as he is helped up by Rouge. "What could possibly give us enough power to match SS4-let alone surpass it?" I ask feeling frustrated about how Adam was so far ahead of us in raw power alone. "OF COURSE! THE CHAOS EMERALDS! Those are what originally gave Sonic and his friends the power to achieve a super form-We can beat him easy if we utilize the power of Chaos" Katie exclaims. "Hey yeah-that could work!" I reply remembering how much stronger the Chaos Emeralds made Sonic and Shadow before they learned Ki control. "I'll gather the Emeralds, you get Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze" Sonic yells as he rushes up quickly then takes off again. Before I could even think Sonic came back. "Never mind getting them, I already did-along with the emeralds as well" Sonic beams as he presents all 7 Chaos Emeralds.

After arranging the Chaos Emeralds in the traditional circle pattern on the ground-we all joined Sonic and his friends inside the large ring. Then I felt the power coursing through me. "This-this feels just like Ki energy" I say breathlessly as the raw energy flows through me. "That's because it is Ki Areiko, use your Omnigon and you'll see that the power the Chaos Emerald store is identical to Ki-because it is Ki" Katie says as her eyes glow golden red. Then I activated my violet Omnigon and saw she was right. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic, Shadow, and Silver yell all at once. Then the power of the Emeralds came rushing in at full force. Suddenly Talos and Cloud shoot into Super Saiyan-then they jumped to level three an instant later. Then Sonic, Shadow, and Silver began to glow golden yellow. Knuckles began to glow a bright hot pink hue with an aura of the same color surrounding him. While Blaze turned a flaming red with fire whirling around her body. Then Sonic, Shadow, and Silver began to change color. Suddenly they emitted a bright pulse of Ocean blue light. Then they floated down and I saw something I'd never seen in my old world. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were surrounded by an aura-THE COLOR OF THE OCEAN-OCEAN BLUE! AND THEIR FUR WAS OCEAN BLUE TOO!!

"I guess this is the next level huh Shadow?" Sonic asks as he looks at his fur. "Indeed, but I can feel an even greater power lying just beneath" Shadow says as he takes flight. "I know-there must be a level beyond Super form 2" Silver says as he takes flight as well. "Well I do know one thing though-I REALLY AM THE FASTEST THING ALIVE NOW!" Sonic yells as he blinks his red eyes. Then Sonic blipped away and struck Mada in the face. "UGH! Nice punch hedgehog-NOW FEEL MINE!!" Mada roars as he attempts to slug Sonic. But just like with Pikkon earlier he only hit an afterimage. "What? Where did he go!?" Mada roars as he frantically looks around. Then the next thing I saw was a bloodied Mada fall out of the sky and land at my feet. "(Groan) That…That…That actually hurt me" Mada gasps as he wipes blood from the cut on his lips. The next thing I saw was a dark black sludge with a reddish wrinkled goop burst onto myself. Then I realized what had happened. Sonic had smashed open Mada's head like a rotten pumpkin and splattered his blood and grey matter all over me! "OH SHIT!! BRAIN BITS!!" I scream as I spit out a piece that had landed in my mouth. Then I wished silently that I had a bar of soap. Then I stuck it in my mouth to wash out the black blood and brain juice. "(Sigh) I just wish it didn't have to end like this" Tails replies sadly as he walks over to Mada's smashed skull. "(Eerie laughter) Heh heh heh heh heh HA HA HA HAAA!! WHO SAID I'M DEAD? I STILL LIVE!! (Dark laughter)" Mada howls as he stands up with his wrecked skull.

"I must say-you certainly are fast Sonic (Dark chuckle)" Mada says as he reforms his head. "Darn! I forgot Adam's body can regenerate almost any injury" Sonic says as he stomps his foot causing a small tremor. "Well then-care to try that trick again Sonic?" Mada says with an evil smirk on his face. "I'LL GO EVEN FASTER THIS TIME!" Sonic says as he vanishes along with his trailing voice. "CHAOS CONTROL!!" Mada roars. Suddenly I could see Sonic again-but now he was moving in slow motion. "Why (Grunt) can't I go any faster!?" Sonic asks as he futilely tries to speed up. "Surely you haven't forgotten Sonic-I slowed the fabric of time around you. The time frame I have trapped you in moves at 1/100 quadrillionths the rate of normal time flow-you know what that means right blue boy?" Mada snickers. "(Grunting) No-not exactly Mada!" Sonic yells as he attempts to move faster again. It means I can easily do-THIS!!" Mada says as he reels his arm back and strikes Sonic in the stomach at lightning speed. "AAAAAHHHHH!! (Retches)-GACK!!" Sonic shrieks spitting up a large quantity of white blood. Then Sonic fell to his knees.

**Cloud Kazama**

This Mada character had finally pushed me too far. Fighting is one thing-but stripping off people's clothes and/or beating them senseless is completely different. It's not just cruel or evil-it's inhumane! "THAT'S ENOUGH MADA!!" I scream as I power up to my max. "Hey Cloud-I think I know of a way to beat Mada" Talos calls out powering up as well. "And what might that be?" I ask unsure of his idea. "Just one word man" Talos replies. "FUSION! OF COURSE! YEAH THAT MIGHT WORK-LETS DO IT!" I exclaim eager to beat Mada and bring Adam back. Then we lined up and performed the Metamorese Fusion Dance. "Fuuuu-Sion-HA!" we scream executing the ritual perfectly. Then we joined bodies in a brilliant burst of light and Ki energy. 5 seconds later the glow died down and where once only I had stood-the fusion warrior of Talos and me now resided.

**Kaolos**

"Wow! I don't know why Vegeta was such an anti-fusion advocate-This feels good" I exclaim as I feel the power flowing through me. The fusion had been perfect. I had Cloud's hair and face-but the eyes of Talos, his sword, and his Phoenix spirit. Now wearing the Metamorese fusion outfit and in my base form-I immediately powered up to SS3. The second my transformation was complete the entire sky turned black and yellow lightning rained down on the surrounding area. "Who are you fusion warrior? State your name!" Mada roars. Then I made a Ki sword and pierced it though his chest. Though not fatal I could see it was indeed painful-as the blade of energy impaled him he began to scream. "Ahhh! AAAAAHHHHHH!!" Mada screeched in an growly voice. "My name is Kaolos-AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU TO FREE ADAM FROM YOUR CONTROL OVER HIS BODY!!" I scream as I increase the power of my blade. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! STOP IT NOW!!" Mada roars in a very dark guttural growling voice. Then I unsheathe Talo's sword, charge it with Ki energy-and thrust it into Mada's stomach. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Vomits up a gallon of blood) BLUAH! (Cough) Grrrr! THAT'S IT! I-WILL DE-STROY YOU!!" Mada bellows louder than the loudest thunderclap.

**Nos Mada**

"(Groan) So! (Panting heavily) You think that just because you have more raw power than me you think you have a hope of defeating me!? WELL YOU'RE WRONG! (Stops panting) I HAVEN'T EVEN REACHED MY FULL POWER!! HELL! I HAVEN'T EVEN GONE BUT TO 25 PERCENT!! YOU SHALL BE CRUSHED BENEATH MY FEET LIKE THE WORM YOU ARE!!" I roar making the entire planet shake and all the ground within a 100 mile radius begins to float into the air. And the black clouds above us become darker and rain down blood red lightning.

"(Stuttering) You're…You're bluffing! YOU HAVE TO BE! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE THAT FUCKING POWERFUL!!" Kaolos screams trying to conceal his fear. "(Dark Laugh) HA HA HAAA!! OH BUT I' AM!! I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN YOUR FEEBLE LITTLE BALL OF WRINKLED SHIT CALLED A BRAIN CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE!! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!!" I roar with laughter as the red lightning peppers the entire surface of the earth. "I STILL HAVE ONE MORE TRANSFORMATION AT MY DISPOSAL! I SHALL NOW UNLEASH MY POWER IN IT'S ALL!! (Thundering Oozaru roar)" I bellow. Then I began to transform. I could feel my energy rising, erupting from within me-FILLING ME WITH SHEER UNMATCHABLE! RAW! STAR SYSTEM SHATTERING POWER!! "(Booming Oozaru roar) RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!" I bellow causing all the ground with in 1000 miles begins to crack apart and begin floating upward. Then I began to ascend to Legendary SS4.

**Kaolos**

I thought when I went SS3 that I'd be strong enough to outclass him in at least Ki power-BUT NOW EVEN THAT HAS PROVEN TO BE AN ILLUSION! The entire planet was shaking so bad you might as well say it was dancing the Cha-Cha. Now Capsule Corporation and all of West City was beginning to crumble and fall apart at the seams. Then Mada began to bulk up to 15 feet tall. His red fur began to expand and cover all of his body but his face. AND THE AURA ALONE WAS BURNING LIKE AN INFERNO! Then he threw his head back and unleased a roar so loud it could probably be heard in space despite the lack of a medium for sound waves to travel through. "RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!" Mada thundered. He screamed so loud that all the ground within 100 feet of him began to burn-AND THE ROCK BENEATH IT BECAME MOLTEN LAVA! Then the Capsule Corp building collapsed in on itself. "NO!! EDDY WAS IN THERE!!" Nazz screams.

**Eddy**

"Okay Rolfie boy, calm down and I'll get you out before the building falls apart-trust me" I say calmly as the earthquake rocks the building. "But…but you have become a monster! I saw what you nearly did to Kevin boy at school this morning! YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!" Rolf screams in a panicky tone. "No I won't Rolf, Adam gave me anger management lessons. I'm not going to hurt you Rolf" I reply reassuringly. Then the shaking intensified and the ceiling began to fall down in huge chunks. "AAAHHHHH! OKAY! ROLF WISHES TO BE RESCUED!! SAVE ME MONKEY TAILED MONEYBAGS ED BOY!!" Rolf screams as he jumps into my arms. Then a large chunk of the ceiling began hurtling down toward me and Rolf. But I placed a well aimed kick and reduced the tile to powder. "Okay, now lets get out of here before-" Then the entire building collapsed on top of us cutting me off.

**Nos Mada**

Finally! After 5 minutes I had reached 100 percent full power. Now the very ground beneath me had become molten rock and my aura fatal if one was too weak. "(Rapid stuttering) Th-th-th-th-th-THE POWER! THE EARTH IS SHAKING AND MELTING FROM THE SHEER POWER HE EXUDES FROM HIS BODY!!" Usopp stammers as his legs turn to jelly and he falls to his knees. "(Dark maniacal laughter) HA HA HA HAAA!! THAT'S RIGHT BOW! BOW BEFORE MY POWER AND TREMBLE! TREMBLE!! (Dark laughter)" I scream in an evil bestial tone. Then I grabbed Talos's sword and pulled it out with my tail and gripped it tightly. Immediately I lifted it higher and aimed at the Wolf demon. "(Dark laugh) HAVE A GIFT FANG FACE!!" I laugh evilly as I flick the sword from my tail. In an instant the sword shot through Koga's shoulder like an arrow and he fell to his knees bleeding profusely from his wound.

**Son Areiko**

"NO! KOGA!!" I cry as I rush over to Koga and attempt to give him a Senzu bean. Suddenly a wall of translucent lava rose up and separated me from Koga-AND KOGA WAS ON THE SIDE FACING MADA! "Uh! Uh! Now don't tell me you're seriously thinking about trying to interrupt my fun sis-we wouldn't want that now would we Koga?" Mada says as he raises his hand and forms something glowing and black in it. "NOW DIE A SLOW AND AGONIZING DEATH KOGA!! (Pure dark laughter)" Mada roars. Then he thrust something at my darling Koga. "(Loud groan) UH! UUUUGGGGGHHHH" Koga moans as he ceases moving. Mada had thrown a spear of pure energy at Koga and pierced it through his stomach. "NOOOOOO!! KOGA!! (Weeping)" I wail as I fall to my knees and begin crying loudly.

"(Sarcastic tone) Awwwww! Poor wolfy-I thought for sure he was prepared to play "catch the spear"…(Pure dark laughter)" Mada laughs. "OH! But I wouldn't want my buddy Sonic to miss out either-SO NOW ITS YOUR TURN BLUE WIND! CATCH!!" Mada roars as he forms another dark glowing energy spear and throws it to Sonic at superluminal speeds. "WHOA! ADAM STOP WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS! DON'T DO THIS MAN!" Sonic pleads as he dodges the spear by millimeters. Then Mada spreads out his palm and points it at Sonic. "(Dark laughter) Oh but this is so much fun! I KNOW!-CATCH THIS ONE!!" Mada laughs. Suddenly a dark black glowing spear of energy erupted from Mada's palm and pierced Sonic through his chest. "(Super sharp gasp) OH! Uhhh" Sonic groans as he falls to the ground. "Sonic! Sonic!! SONIC!!" Elise says shaking Sonic strongly. Sonic continued to lie motionless as Mada began to laugh maniacally. "AH HA HA HA HAAA!! AH HAAA HAAA HAAAA!! AH HAAAAA HAAAAA HAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAA!!" Mada howls wickedly.

**Elise**

I had been 2 feet away and then suddenly Mada impaled Sonic right though the middle of his chest. I quickly kneeled down and attempted to see if he was okay. When he wouldn't respond I began to shake him. "Sonic! Sonic!! SONIC!!" I scream as I shake Sonic heavily. Immediately Mada began to laugh wickedly, "AH HA HA HA HAAA!! AH HAAA HAAA HAAAA!! AH HAAAAA HAAAAA HAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAA!!" "HANG ON SONIC I'LL HEAL YOU!" Katie yells as she rushes over and emits a golden light from her hands. After 5 seconds Sonic began to moan. "(Groaning) Ugh! Elise-what happened?" Sonic asks dazedly as he begins to sit up. "OH! SONIC! YOU'RE OKAY!!" I scream near tears as I embrace him. "(Grunt of effort) UH! Elise, don't cry-just smile" Sonic says weakly as he hugs me back. Then Mada stopped laughing. "WHAT IS THIS NONSENSICAL BULLSHIT!?" Mada roared loudly causing the buildings across the street to collapse.

**Naruto**

After Mada roared I saw he had begun to advance toward Sonic and Elise. "HOW DARE YOU SHOW SUCH FOOLISH AND POINTLESS EMOTIONS IN MY PRESENCE! I WILL TEACH YOU TO DEFILE MY AIR WITH LOVE AND CARE!! CHAOS!…-" Mada roars as he begins to glow bright red. That clinched it, I had to try and help-REGARDLESS OF THE DANGER TO MY OWN LIFE! Immediately I accessed my Three Tailed Form, jumped to SS3, and then I mixed my Chakra and Ki energy into a mega pressurized orb in the palm of my hand. Then I aimed it at Mada's chest. "HEY MADA! CATCH THIS FAST BALL!! REMOTE BIG BANG RASENGAN!!" I scream as I toss the super attack with deadly accuracy. Then the pressurized orb of Ki and Chakra slammed into Mada's chest and he was forced into the sky. He kept sailing till he was out of sight. Then I made the orb detonate causing the sunset evening to glow like midday. "(Sigh of relief) GAAAAHHHHH!! MAN! Its finally over" I say breathlessly. "(Dark laughter) AH HA HA HAAA!! WRONG ORANGE NINJA! I LIVE!! (Dark ringing laughter)" Mada says as he descends from the sky above my head.

**Sakura**

When Naruto suddenly became surrounded by a red aura and then went SS3 I thought maybe he had defeated Mada with his new move. But it turned out it was too good to be true. Mada had regenerated and returned like at the coliseum yesterday. "So you want to join my little game too eh Naruto? Alright then-LETS PLAY!!" Mada roared as he stretched his giant arm like Luffy and grabbed Naruto by the head. "OH HELL! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" Naruto wailed. "LET HIM GO!" I yell. "OH I'LL LET HIM GO ALRIGHT! ONCE I REACH THE TOP OF THE STRATOSPHERE! THEN I'LL SERVE THE BALL REALLY WELL!! (Dark Laughter) I ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY THIS MOVE! CHARGING ULTRA BUU BUU VOLLEYBALL!!" Mada roars as he aims his palm at Naruto and fires a succession of golden energy rings. Then they covered Naruto and compressed him into a ball. "HA HA! TIME FOR MY MOVE!!" Mada says as he vanishes with Naruto in a flash of purple light. Then I heard him roar in that planet shaking voice from beyond the black clouds over 25 miles up, "ENERGIZED DARK BALL VOLLEY SPIKE!!" 2 seconds later a glowing hole appeared right at my feet. IT SHOT STRAIGHT UNDERGROUND! Then a huge explosion rocked the whole planet from below. "WA HA HAAA!! NOW THAT'S THE WAY TO SPIKE A VOLLEYBALL! AH HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!!" Mada howls with Dark laughter.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!!" I scream as I realize what Mada had done to him. Then Knuckles dove into the hole and two minutes later flew out with Naruto-I BARELY RECOGNIZED HIM! His hair was black from soot and all his skin was charred. Even his eyes seemed to be burnt when he opened them briefly. And all of the upper part of his jumpsuit had been reduced to ashes. "SOMEONE HAD BETTER WORK ON NARUTO FAST! HIS KI IS DROPPING RAPIDLY!!" Knuckles yells with panic in his voice. "NARUTO! NOOOOO!!" I scream as I rush over to his side. "Hang on! I have a Senzu bean Naruto" I say as I slip the small green seed in his mouth. Then I helped him chew and swallow the miracle plant. Almost immediately he began to move. "(Groan) (Speaking weakly) Sa-Sakura, is that you?" Naruto asks quietly. "(Weeping) OH NARUTO! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OKAY!! I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU!!" I scream as I hug him. "(Groaning) Thank you Sakura, that makes me feel a little better" Naruto replies with effort as he hugs me back. "ENOUGH!! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOTOR MOUTH YOU WORTHLESS PUNK!!" Mada roars as he extends his palm like with Sonic. "NOOOOO!! I WONT LET YOU DO THAT AGAIN MADA!! IF YOU WANTED TO HURT NARUTO YOU HAVE TO GET PAST ME FIRST!!" I scream as I stand up and block Naruto from Mada. "(Pure dark laughter) HA HA HAAAA!! GLADLY!! DARKNESS LANCE!!" Mada roars as the black energy lance shoots straight for me and Naruto. Suddenly as the energy lance was about to shot through my stomach-it curved around me like a snake. THEN IT IMPALED NARUTO THROUGH THE STOMACH! "(Shriek of pain) AAAAAHHHHHH!!" Naruto screamed dropping to his knees as the dark energy pierced his flesh. Immediately Naruto fell limp with shallow breathing as Mada withdrew the lance.

"NO!! NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!!" I wail as I turn around and see the dark purple shadow like stain on Naruto's flesh. "(Dark laughter) HA HA HAAAA!! ISNT THAT THE COOLEST!? MY INTANGION DARKNESS LANCE CAN KILL BEINGS INSTANTLY WITH NO VISIBLE DAMAGE! ITS ALL INTERNAL!! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!!" Mada howls wickedly. Then I knelt down and began crying. "NARUTO! SPEAK TO ME!!" I plead. "(Weak voice) Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto whispers. "(Gasp) Naruto! Are you alright?" I reply softly. "(Weak voice) No, I don't know for sure. I think I might survive if I'm not attacked again. But just incase I don't make it-there's something I wanted to tell you Sakura" Naruto whispers as he opens his eyes halfway. "I'm here Naruto, please tell me-what is it?" I ask as I bend closer to his face. "(Weak voice) I bet you already knew (Grunt) but ever since we met I could never stop thinking about you" Naruto replies weakly. "Wait-you mean-you really-you've always-" Then Naruto grunts and reaches his hand up and grabs mine cutting me short.

"(Weak voice, groaning) Yes Sakura, I always have, And always will…I love you" Naruto whispers. Then I could hide it no longer, I didn't care if the entire village ridiculed me, I knew the real Naruto. "Naruto…I have a confession to make. I know it never looked or seemed like it, but…I love you too" I reply gently as tears fall down my cheek. "(Grunt, weak voice) You- you really mean that Sakura?" Naruto asks quietly. "Yes! I really do love you Naruto" I reply softly as I place my other hand in his. "Then-(Groan) Then why did you hide it for so long?" Naruto asks weakly. "(Weeping) Because! (Choking up)…BECAUSE I WAS ASHAMED! I WAS IN LOVE WITH THE BIG MOUTHED, PRANK PULLING KID WHO COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! (Voice quiets down) Even after you managed to become a ninja it was still embarrassing, you were a hyperactive loud mouth who always boasted you'd become the best one day. You still rattle on that you'll eventually become the next Hokage. (Sigh) But then I was assigned to be on team 7 with you. As we spent more time with you I discovered the real you. One who always attempts to keep his word no matter what circumstances may arise. You even fought a near fatal battle with Sasuke to try and bring him back just for me. That act of selflessness finally made me realize you're not just the strongest Ninja in our village-You're also the boy who so deservingly stole my heart" I whisper as I stroke Naruto's soft blonde hair. "(Grunts, weak voice) Thank you Sakura, Thank you so much for telling me how you really feel. Now even if I do die-(Sharp grunt)- Ugh!-(Groan)-Which is likely-I can at least rest easy knowing I wasn't all alone" Naruto whispers as his grip on my hand begins to weaken. "No! DON'T LEAVE ME NARUTO!" I sob. "(Weak groan) Goodbye Sakura…my love-(Soft gasp)" Naruto says as his hand slips from mine. Then he ceased speaking and his chest stopped moving.

"NARUTO!! NO!! (Sobbing) Noooooo!!" I weep bitterly as I bury my face in his chest and hug his lifeless form. "(Purely sarcastic tone) (Sigh) What a pity it is when one passes on. But look on the bright side Sakura, now you can train with the boy everyday-HE CAN BE YOUR PUNCHING BAG FOR ANGER MANAGEMENT!! HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!!" Mada howls sadistically as he throws back his giant head. "(Sobbing) (Sobs turn to growling) Grrrr! Grrrrrrrr!! GRRRRRR!! GRRRRRRRRRR!! RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! MADA YOU'RE A MONSTER! A FUCKING MONSTER!! YOU KILLED NARUTO YOU BODY SNATCHING BASTARD!! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!! OR DIE TRYING!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" I roar as I stand up and my anger explodes and I begin to well with energy. Then I felt my hair erupt down my back and my power grew to extraordinary new heights. Then the ground beneath me exploded into powder and a thick flaming lightning filled aura burst to life around me. "(Breathless voice) Wow! Unreal! Is that…really Sakura?" Ino gasps at my transformation to SS3. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE MADA! DO YOU HEAR ME!? PAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!" I roar making my power go to its max and a violent wind is whipped up.

Then Areiko jumped over and powered up to SS3 as well. "I'm with you Sakura, Mada will pay for what he did to Koga and Sonic-Especially Koga!" Areiko yells. "(Snickering) Heh heh hehhh! So you plan to oppose me do you sis? THEN TAKE THIS!!" Mada roars opening his mouth and a loud buzzing noise issues forth. Suddenly a large black cloud of insects billowed out and began to fly into the sky. Then one of the large black bugs flew near us and landed on the ground. Then it made its wings buzz loudly as it hops toward Nami. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! SHTTING HELL LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING!!" Nami shrieks as the monstrous creepy crawly continues hopping towards her. "(Gasp) Now I know what that thing is-IT'S A WASP!" I yell loudly.

**Nami**

"A WASP!? UN UH! THERE'S NO DAMN WAY THAT MONSTROSITY IS A WASP!! IT'S A DEMON WITH WINGS!!" I scream as the 2 foot long bug hops closer to me. "(Buzzing screech) FOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!!" The wasp shrieks. Then suddenly the swarm in the sky split into two halves and the smaller half began flying towards me. "(Whimpering) Oh! I'm doomed!" I whisper to myself. Then the smaller (BUT STILL HUGE) swarm of giant wasps began to descend upon me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!" I bellow as I throw up my arms to protect my beautiful face. Then I heard Sakuya yell angrily. "STOP THIS NOW! GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakuya roars breathing out a huge cloud of flames. Then the swarm was consumed by the fire and only ash fell to the ground. "POINTLESS! THERE ARE STILL MILLIONS LEFT-NOW ATTACK!!" Mada roars pointing his giant index finger towards me and Sakuya.

"(Buzzing screech) ATTTTAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!!" one of the hawk sized wasps screeches. "DIE MONSTERS! GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakuya roars breathing out more flames. This time however she incinerated all of the wasps. "I see those wasps were not powerful enough to beat you even with 500 million strong. HOWEVER THESE SHOULD CERTAINLY BE SUFFICIENT! BLLLAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Mada roars spitting out a swarm 100 times larger than the first one with wasps of the same size. But these were different. Unlike the previous swarm, these didn't look like simply over sized ordinary wasps. Their heads were bigger and more bulbous, the mandibles much larger and wicked looking. Also they had long scorpion tails with an assortment of different sized stingers. One was large and shaped like a scorpion stinger. Another was large and sickle like. And the third one looked like a giant sewing needle. Another difference between these new wasps and the other ones was that these had full body armor plating shaded a deep crimson red color. Then one of the wasps with an exclusive circle of thorn like horns on his head began to speak. "(Buzzing voice) What is thy whim Mada!? (Buzzes wings loudly)" the distinct wasp asks loudly. "Have your brothers kill them-KILL THEM ALL!!" Mada screams. "(Buzzing voice) Gladly master! SCORPIOASPS! (Scorp-ee-osps) ATTACK!!" the horned wasp screeches. Then the other wasps began to dive down with their tails aimed for us.

"OH HELL! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!!" I scream. "CHAOS SPEAR!!" Shadow screams firing off several golden-ocean blue energy bolts. Unfortunately the wasps kept coming. "No good, guess I'll have to try an attack Vegeta taught me" Shadow says as he cups his hands together and begins to gather an enormous amount of golden-ocean blue energy in his palms. "FINAL FLASH!! (Loud grunt)" Shadow roars. Then a giant beam of Ki energy erupts from his hands and vaporizes a 1/8 of the swarm. "Nice job Shadow, now watch how its done" Vegeta says stepping up and flashing into Super Saiyan-then SS3. "NOW EAT THIS YOU SIX LEGGED FREAKS! FINAL FLASH!!" Vegeta roars as the golden ray of Ki erupts from his palms. Vegeta wipes out 2/8 of the swarm. "AVOID THE BLASTS! OUR ARMOR PLATING IS NOT STRONG ENOUGH!! Execute plan beta, code 665" the crowned wasp yells. "How can insects talk?" Silver asks as he begins making an orb of blue green Ki in his right palm. "JUST FOCUS AND KILL THOSE DAMN THINGS! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUNG TO DEATH!!" I scream fiercely. "Okay okay! Goku, Vegeta-I need both of you to lend me your energy. I have an idea that can wipe out all of these beasts" Silver replies. "Okay, lets do it then" Goku says in a relieved fashion. Then they held out their hands and aimed them at the orb of ki. After a few seconds it grew larger and…unstable. It seemed to bubble like a cauldron. "OKAY EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS! THIS COULD BE LOUD! ACOUSTIC PULSE BOMB!!" Silver yells. Then he tossed the raging orb into the sky and once high above the swarm it detonated with a deafening boom and shockwave that made the very air rumble like an earthquake. Then all the bugs popped like stuck balloons-except for two.

"WE ARE STRONGER THAN OUR OTHER BRETHREN! BROTHER LETS ATTACK THE GIRL WITH RED HAIR!!" the crowned wasp buzzes as he begins diving at me. "(Loud buzz) FRESH MEAT! I'LL GO FOR THE MEATY THINGS ON HER CHEST-THEY LOOK SUCCULENT!!" the other one buzzes just be fore he starts diving as well. "NO YOU SHALL NOT! YOU SHALL STING HER AND THAT IS ALL! I might let you do that with one of the others later though. FOR NOW POISON HER, YOU CAN EAT THE ONES FROM ANOTHER LATER-NOW ATTACK WITH YOUR STINGERS!!" Mada roars. Then the wasps stopped descending and acknowledged the dark being's command. "(Submissive buzz) Very well, I shall do your whims Mada-(Buzzing battle screech)" the gross wasp shrieked. Then they both came buzzing at me. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" I scream as I try to run away. Then I tripped over an uplifted chunk of earth and fell flat on my face. Just as I flipped myself over I saw the wasps fling their tails into attack position. "OH SHIT! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" I scream. But it was too late. They came upon me at blinding speeds and both of them stung me in the legs. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I scream as my legs begin to burn. It was like literally having molten metal being poured into my flesh. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! FUCKING BLOODY HELL IT BURNS!! IT BURRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSS!!" I wail as the pain begins to spread to upwards to my thighs.

"(Dark laughter) Does it hurt Nami? HA HA HA HAAAA!! And the longer the venom is in you-THE MORE PAINFUL IT BECOMES!! SOON YOU WILL WISH TO DIE SO THE PAIN WILL GO AWAY!! BUT THIS VENOM CAN ONLY CAUSE TORMENT!! (Dark laughter) YOU CAN ONLY SUFFER!! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!!" Mada howls wickedly. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed louder as the excruciating pain now shot up my side into my other leg and up towards my arms. All over, I thought I was being scorched from the inside.

"DAMN IT! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" I cried out in horrific agony, feeling as if I was about to explode into flames from the unworldly pain.

But then, I felt something within the very depths me that was even more intense than the pain. Anger... Biting, unrelenting, thought consuming rage!

I clenched my teeth as the pain was now searing my arms. But the anger continued to mount, spreading hundreds of times faster than the venom.

Then I snapped open my eyes and I felt myself lift from the ground at that moment. Then I roared out, "RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

This time however, I wasn't screaming in pain-but in blaring rage! I felt my body suddenly seethe with a power I hadn't known before. Suddenly, all feeling left me, and I bellowed out, "MADAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

**Luffy**

I was looking towards Mada now that all the wasps but two were dead, but then I heard an ear-piercing scream. I turned around to see Nami on the ground, with the last two wasps having stung her! Her shrill screams were so horrifying-I could barely take stand to listen to it. As she bellowed in agony from the stings, I thought I was about to go insane! Then suddenly her Ki skyrocketed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Nami roared at the top of her lungs. I looked again at Nami and saw that she wasn't on the ground anymore, but floating in the air, screaming now in anger. Her body was also changing. A familiar golden aura began to appear around her. "MADAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" She bellowed, and at that moment, the gold aura appeared in full blaze, encircling her in energy and lightning. Then I watched in amazement as I saw her hair flare golden and snake down her back, growing longer by the second. All the while the lightning and energy flowing around her became more powerful! But as I watched this happen to Nami, I felt something strange in the pit of my very deep stomach. It felt like I was hungry, but not the same painful feeling. It just felt empty, like there was a hole in my stomach. And when I looked at Nami, it felt as if it was becoming bigger. But before I could wonder any longer, Nami yelled again, "YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

At that moment, the winds became torrential and the ground quaked as dust kicked up around Nami, enshrouding her for a second. Then, finally, the winds faded away again and there floated Nami, her hair now four and a half feet long down her back, her eyebrows now gone and her eyes angrier than even the most stormed-tossed ocean! I realized then that she had just become a Super Saiyan 3, and she meant BUSINESS!! Nami yelled, "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD MADA!! DO YOU HEAR ME!? DEAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD!!" Her aura then sliced up the ground around her as the lightning became more profuse, and she glared up at Mada, who was looking down indifferently. How could he be like that when Nami was THIS mad? I was afraid to even look at her! "Heh, so the cowardly skinflint wench wishes to go down the path all before her have done eh? Very well-(Snaps fingers)-these two have served their purpose! (Dark laughter)" Mada laughs. Then the last two wasps popped in a shower of reddish goop. "ALL SUPER SAIYANS LEVEL THREE-ATTACK ME NOW!!" Mada roars. "I WANT THAT BASTARD DEAD!! FOR THE FALLEN!!" Areiko roars as she charges Mada. Then Goku, Vegeta, Inuyasha, Sakura, Sakuya, Kaolos, Areiko, and Nami joined the attack. "LETS BEAT SOME SENSE INTO THAT MEATHEAD!!" I yell as I begin flying towards Mada at superluminal speeds.

"TAKE THIS MADA! KAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH-HAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Areiko roared as she fired a huge blue Kamehameha wave. Goku, Sakura, and Sakuya soon followed. "FINAL FLASH!!" Vegeta and Shadow roar at the same time shooting out two enormous yellow Ki blasts. "I'LL HOLD HIM DOWN!!" Robin yells jumping to SS3 as she uses her magic devil fruit powers to make hands erupt from the ground beneath Mada and restrain him. "TAKE THIS MADA! LIGHT SPEAR!!" Silver yells creating a nine foot long glowing yellow energy spear and throwing it at Mada. "BURNING ATTACK!!" Mirai Trunks yells as he jumps to SS2 and fires a large fiery yellow Ki blast. Then all the attacks hit Mada dead on. When the smoke cleared-he was gone!

"Huh!? Where'd he go guys-did we kill him?" I ask as I scan the area. "No! (Dark laughter) I'm still very much alive Luffy. I think I also said for only the SS3 Saiyans to attack me-I don't think you qualified Mirai Trunks" Mada says with an evil smirk on his face. Then Mada appeared in front of Mirai Trunks, held his out hand , and yelled out that evil phrase. "DARKNESS LANCE!!" Mada roars as the glowing black spear of dark energy burst forth and impaled Mirai Trunks through the stomach from 50 feet away. Then the spear continued growing in length and then impaled Hinata and Sango! "AH HA HA HAAAAA!! NOW THAT'S A SHISH KABOB!! (Pure dark laughter)" Mada howls wickedly as he makes the energy lance dissolve. "NO! SANGOOOO!! NOOOOOOO!!" Miroku yells as he rushes over to Sango. "HINATA!!" Kiba yells. "Hang on! I'll get a diagnosis-OMNIGON!!" Areiko says as she bends over to examine Sango. "I'll take a look at Hinata-OMNIGON!!" Katie yells as she bends down to look at Hinata. "What's wrong Areiko, will she be…okay?" Miroku asks as tears form in his eyes. Then I looked towards Katie, and Kiba who were looking at Hinata. "Will she…pull through Katie?" Kiba asks with tears forming in his eyes as well. "Kiba…I'm sorry but-" "Miroku…this isn't easy to say but-" "She's gone" Katie and Areiko say simultaneously. Suddenly Miroku collapsed to his knees-Kiba did as well. Both had begun to weep bitterly.

Then something inside me snapped. I felt my power triple and I found a new resolve. "(Growling) Mada!! You're not a monster…you're a demon! A COLD HEARTLESS DEMON WHO'S ONLY FEELINGS ARE EVIL AND GREED!! I WILL USE ALL MY POWER TO DESTROY YOU!! AND IF THAT FAILS-THEN I WILL AT LEAST HAVE TRIED MY BEST!!" I roar causing the ground beneath my feet to begin crumbling to dust. "TAKE THIS MADA!! GUM-GUM KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAA!!" I yell as I stretch my arms and place them right into his face. Then the Kamehameha Wave issued forth and began to vaporize him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mada roars in pain as he burns away. Then he issued a hideous rasping groan and was fully consumed by the light.

**Nos Mada**

Pain, I rarely felt it. But that Gum-Gum Kamehameha Wave was different. I severely dislike it when I have to stop toying with my opponents-BUT REGARDLESS I MUST NOW DEFEAT THEM BEFORE THEY GET A CHANCE TO BEAT ME!! "I will only toy with them for a bit longer-Then I shall kill them all!!" I think to myself. Immediately I began to reform. "(Dark laughter) BRAVO LUFFY! BRAVO! You actually managed to reduce me to dust-congratulations rubber boy I reply as I clap my newly regenerated hand bones.

**Kaolos**

I couldn't believe it. Here I was, a fused SS3 and I couldn't do anything but pierce Mada's flesh. Then Luffy powered up and just vaporized the demon. For a minute I thought Luffy had actually done the impossible. I soon realized it was simply too good to be true. Suddenly I saw a pulsating growing blob of white ooze. Then it became a skeleton and began to talk! "(Dark laughter) BRAVO LUFFY! BRAVO! You actually managed to reduce me to dust-congratulations rubber boy" Mada says clapping his bony hands. Then Luffy's face became pale and he began to stammer. "(Sputtering) Bu-Bu-Bu-But that's impossible! There was nothing left-YOU WERE DEAD MADA!!" Luffy yells panicking. "Is that so? Well than obviously you never went to school and learned about cells or atoms-There were thousands of my cells left. And quadrillions of my atoms left after you supposedly vaporized me Luffy, All I need is one atom to fully regenerate my form-WHICH I SHALL DO NOW! (Grunting)" Mada screamed. After repeating a similar process that he used when Cloud cut off Adam's arm before the battle between Areiko and Shadow-he resheathed himself with organs, muscles, and skin. "AH! Well now, I feel better after that refreshing rejuvenation process. You fools don't know how good it feels having brand new bones and such after just a few hours use (Dark laughter) But now Luffy, I'm going to have to teach you a painful lesson-(Voice becomes distorted) VERY PAINFUL!!" Mada says as he begins to sprout more slimy black tentacles like the one he used on Inuyasha. After growing a total of 30, 100 foot long tentacles he began to grab people.

"AAAHHH! HELP ME!" Shippo screams as one of the tentacles wraps around his small body. "NOOO!!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelp as they are grabbed by some of the tentacles. "AAAHHH! LORD SESSHOMARU!!" Rin screams as one of the tentacles grab her as well. "AAAHHH! SOMEONE HELP US!" Kohaku screams as another tentacle wraps around him too. Then Mada grabbed Neji, Choji, Tenten, Ino, Jiraiya, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Lee, Sonic, Elise, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Usopp, Luffy, Nami, Mirai Trunks (Who miraculously had survived Mada's Intangion Darkness Lance), Kiba, Miroku, AND CHI-CHI! "AAAHHH!! GOKU HELP ME!!" Chi-Chi wailed. "(Roaring) NOOOOOOO!! PUT HER DOWN MADA!!" Goku raged as he began to grow in size. Then Goku over muscled and reached 10 feet tall like Luffy. Immediately Goku charged Mada. Goku then attempted to punch Mada. Mada caught it without even looking at him. "So Kiba-what do you think of my special move? I must say it certainly is KILLER!-HINATA IS PROBABLY IN OTHERWORLD AS WE SPEAK!! (Pure dark laughter) And don't worry Miroku-SANGO IS WITH HER!! (Continues laughing darkly)" Mada taunts as he brings the two of them closer to his face.

"STOP THIS NOW MADA!!" I roar as I charge Mada as well and attempt to punch him in the face. He catches my punch as well with his other free hand. "(Evil chuckle) I know why you can never belong to Sango monk, you are but a shallow shell of the type of person you claim to be! You call yourself a monk, but you certainly don't live like one-cavorting around-attempting to sleep with other women because of their good looks. It was a miracle that she hadn't just given up on you! (Dark laughter) I'm sure you remember this lame half-assed pick up line-(Copies Miroku's voice) "Will you bear my child?" (Voice returns to normal) (Dark laughter) OH! But the darkness it created was so invigorating-even though I only saw through the device humans call a "television" I still feed off your shallow self-absorbed lust and slowly grew stronger, IT NURTURED ME! (Dark evil laughter)" Mada howls with wicked laughter. Then Miroku begins to leak tears crying quietly. "(Loud inhalation) AHHHH!! I also find pain and despair simply…Intoxicating! (Dark evil laughter) you're simply overflowing with the pain of loss and guilt-BECAUSE YOU KNOW DEEP DOWN YOU HELPED MAKE ME WHEN MY IDIOT VESSEL EXPOSED HIMSELF TO ALL THOSE NEGATIVE EMOTIONS AND MADE ME EVOLVE AND BECOME SELF-AWARE! (Pure evil laughter) AND NOW YOU'VE LOST YOUR LOVE!! AH HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!" Mada roars with thunderous laughter.

**Miroku**

"(Weeping) Why!? Why was I so foolish!? I had my destined partner-AND I IGNORED THE SACREDNESS OF THE BOND THAT WOULD BE! (Sobbing) AND NOW…(Choking up) Now she's gone forever (Crying bitterly)" I sob with burning tears streaming down my face. "(Dark laughter) Yes! Yes!! YES!! YOUR SORROW, YOUR MISERY! IT IS DELIGHTFUL! Now lets see if I can't make you awaken your "current" latent saiyan powers?" Mada yells as he reaches a free tentacle and grabs Sango's lifeless body. Suddenly my tears began to become angry. "(Weeping) No-Stop it Mada! I mean it you vile demon!" I growl in a low voice. "(Dark laughter) Or what? You'll bonk me with that toothpick you call a staff? HA HA HAAAA!! This should get make you mad-PLENTY MAD!! (Pure dark laughter)" Mada roars as he begins snaking another tentacle inside her robes.

Suddenly all rationale and reason left me-I began to glower with pure rage and anger at Mada's darkness and sin. "THAT'S ENOUGH MADA! THAT'S!…E…NOUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I roar as I begin to power up. My hair began to lengthen and grow. Then I felt it, sheer raw power super charging every part of my being. Then I felt an energy issue forth from my eyes and Mada was struck through the flesh of the tentacle that had been prying at Sango. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Mada screams in pain. "YOU KEEP YOUR FILTHY EVIL HANDS OFF HER MADA!! YOU'LL NOT TOUCH HER-AGAAAAAAIIIINNNNNN!!" I roar as my power continues to increase causing me to shoot to "Legendary SS3". Then Kiba reached ordinary SS3 a few seconds later and we both vaporized the tentacles that held us. Immediately I took advantage of Mada's pain to take Sango's body from his grasp. "Sango…I'm so sorry-If you can hear me wherever you are-I'll never forget you" I say softly as I stroke her hair and set her cold corpse on the ground. "I will never know the same kind of happiness I had when I was around you ever again. (Bitter sob, wipes eyes) But I swear by every last drop of Ki my body holds-(Aura flashes) I WILL FIGHT WITH ALL MY POWER TO DEFEAT MADA AND AVENGE YOUR DEATH SANGO!!" I say to myself as I hold her hand. Then I placed it on her still chest and stood up. "MADA! FEEL THE WRATH OF THOSE WHO HAVE FELT THE SICKENING PAIN OF LOSS!! KAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" I roar as I shoot out the famous energy beam.

"HA! Not this again-(Swats away my blast like a fly with a backhanded swing) Now!-LET ME SHOW YOU FOLKS A REAL KAMEHAMEHA WAVE!! KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" Mada roars as the whole earth begins to quake wildly. "MADA STOP!! IF YOU KEEP CHARGING THE KAMEHAMEHA WAVE LIKE THAT YOU'LL REDUCE THIS ENTIRE PLANET TO ASH!!" Goku screams as the dark purple energy Mada is accumulating in his hands begins to crackle and fill the air with black lightning. Then the rumbling intensifies and the power of gravity begins to weaken. "(Pure dark laughter) OH THIS BLAST WILL DESTROY FAR MORE THAN JUST THIS PLANET GOKU! HA HA HA HAAAAA!! THIS ONE BLAST WILL REDUCE THIS ENTIRE STAR SYSTEM TO MOLECULAR SORBET!! (Pure dark laughter intensifies along with the rumbling and lessening of gravity)" Mada laughs as the ground beneath his feet begins to turn to lava. "NOW I WILL DESTROY ALL THESE PLANETS AND FASHION A NEW ONE FOR MYSELF!! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PATHETIC LIVES FOOLS!!" Mada roars as the power of gravity becomes completely nullified and the entire area becomes clouded with the dark purple light. "STOP!! ADAM TAKE CONTROL AND STOP MADA! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!" Katie screams as she flies over and tries to hug Mada.

**Katie Richards**

Mada was about to destroy everyone. I only knew one thing that could help Adam regain control-He enjoyed hugging me-I simply knew it! Once I did that he would regain control and we could then work towards a permanent solution. "STOP!! ADAM TAKE CONTROL AND STOP MADA! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!!" I scream as tears form in my eyes. Then I latched onto Mada and gripped his waist. "-HAA!-WHOA!! AAAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU!?-WHA!!" Mada asks as the sudden hug makes him fall on his back and the dark mega Kamehameha wave fires off straight out to space. The sheer magnitude of the blast punched a hole thought the super thick dark clouds allowing yellow sunlight to filter through. "(Growling-ROAR!) YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!! (Oozaru roar)" Mada bellows as he stands up and slings his giant arm towards me with all intentions to crush me like a piece of paper. Suddenly, just before Mada grabbed my head with his gargantuan palm-he began to groan. "(Groaning) AAAHHH!! STAY IN YOUR CAGE BOY!! I'VE WORKED TO HARD TOO LOSE CONTROL NOW!!" Mada roars painfully. Then suddenly his voice changed from raspy, to velvety but mad-IT WAS ADAM!

"I've let you have control for far too long as it is you monster! You already "nearly" killed Sonic, Koga, Naruto, Hinata, and Sango! BUT DAMN IT! I WILL NOT LET YOU LAY A FUCKING FINGER OF YOUR HIDEOUS EVIL ON KATIE!! NOW I'M TAKING MY BODY BACK!! BEGONE MADA!! BEGOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Adam roars as the dark clouds above begin to dissolve and Adam's eyes return to plain white like an ordinary Legendary Super Saiyan 4. Then he began to shrink and fall out of Legendary SS4. "(Weak groan) Ugh! Hi everyone-sorry I let that happen. (panting heavily) But I'm back now (Moan)" Adam says breathlessly as he collapses on his back in base form.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

Finally! After fighting with all my willpower-I broke the bonds that Mada had chained me with inside my head. Now at last-I was in control of my own body once again. "(Panting) Goku! (Gasping) Get me my magic bottomless bag of Super Senzu beans" I say breathlessly. "Sure thing son-here ya go" Goku says cheerily handing me the little red bag. Then he went to help his wife up who had fallen to the ground after the tentacle that held her a few minutes ago had dissolved. "(Groan) Thanks dad-I really needed these special Senzu beans" I gasp as I pop one of the golden beans in my mouth. "(Chewing, swallow) Whew! I feel better now-(Moan) But the psychological strain from battling Mada in my head still remains. I feel weary" I say with waning vigor. "ADAM!! YOU'RE BACK!!" Katie yells as she rushes over and hugs me. "(Weeping) I was so worried! Are you okay?" Katie cries as she hugs me. "(Groan) Katie, I'm sorry I let Mada nearly get away with killing our friends-I'll fix that right now-(Snaps fingers)" I reply as I warp myself to normal SS4. Then I walked over to Sonic and waved my hand over his wound. "(Sigh of relief) Ahh! Thanks Adam, its good ta have ya back pal" Sonic says as he shakes my hand. "You're welcome Sonic, now I must fix the others" I say as I walk towards Areiko who is kneeling over Koga. "(Weeping) Koga, Why-why did you have to go like this?" Areiko cries. Then I placed my hand on my sister's shoulder and kneeled beside her.

"Sis, I have wonderful news-Koga isn't dead" I say with a smile on my face. "(Sniffling) Really-but…but how do you know?" Areiko asks with a look of confusion on her tear stained face. "Its hard to explain, maybe if you look with your Omnigon you'll understand better sis-try it" I say warmly as I notion for her to try it. "Hmm-OMNIGON!" Areiko nods as she activates her magic eyes. After 10 seconds of looking at Koga she gasped. "He…He is alive" Areiko says breathlessly. "Well now-(Humming golden light shrouds around Koga's body)-He's all better" I say. Then I waved my hand and the same humming golden light began to glow around Naruto, Hinata, Sango, and Mirai Trunks. "They're all better now-(Groan) Goodnight folks-(Thump on ground)" I say just before I pass out from stress falling back to base form.

**Son Areiko**

"Koga! Thank goodness you're-(thump)-" I say just as Adam falls to the ground. "-Um…Is he going to be okay?" I ask Katie who had already picked him up. "I think so-my Omnigon isn't detecting Mada's presence so he must be sealed up in Adam's mind now. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him" Katie says as she carries Adam to the remains of Capsule Corporation. "(Snaps fingers) There-all fixed" Katie says a the compound rebuilds itself and she begins to walk inside "(Groan) Man! That sure hurt-lucky me I'm a super alien now or I wouldn't have survived the collapse of the building-neither would Rolfie boy" Eddy says as he walks out of the front door with Rolf slung over his shoulders. "AW MAN!! I was hoping the dork hadn't survived" Kevin complained. Immediately there was a loud slap sound. "(SMACK) AAAHHH!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Kevin whined as he rubbed the bright red hand imprint on his cheek. "HOW DARE YOU SAY EDDY SHOULD HAVE DIED!! YOU'RE A…A…A BIG STUPID UGLY JERK FACE!! Humph! I can't believe I hung out with a loser like you-Come on Eddy, lets get you one of those Senzu beans" Nazz says as she takes Rolf and hands him over to Goten. "(Groan) Mama-Rolf would like a bandage please" Rolf says wearily as Goten lays him on the grass. "Here-one for Rolf (Hands golden bean to Goten for Rolf) and one for you Eddy" Nazz says as she sits Eddy on one of the rocks made from Adam's earlier power charge up. After eating the Senzu bean Eddy walked away with Nazz to the front yard. "(Groaning) Oh! My head-It feels like someone nearly killed me" Koga says as he begins to sit up.

"KOGA! ARE YOU OKAY!?" I scream as I throw myself on him in a bear hug. "(Laughing) Well-(Groan) Heh heh, I might not be for long Areiko-could ya ease up?" Koga says as he struggles to break free. "(Sobbing) DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!? (Weeping) I…I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!" I scream as I bury my head in his furry chest. Suddenly Koga's voice became serious and he stopped laughing. "Areiko…I'm sorry, I didn't know you were that scared-Was I really almost killed?" Koga asks as hugs me back. "(Weeping with tears falling down face) YES! Don't ever do that again-DO YOU HEAR ME!? (Crying)" I sob as I continue to hug him. "I won't Areiko-I promise" Koga says as he hugs me back warmly. Then I noticed Luffy had been watching us.

"LUFFY! HOW ABOUT A LITTLE PRIVACY PLEASE!? SHOO!!" I scream irritably. "Okay-I'll go now. Feeling hungry again I think" Luffy says as he flies off into the sky. "(Sigh) We're never going to get any alone time around here Koga. I think we should find a nice, quiet, serene location to be together-just the two of us" I say as I help him to his feet. "Sure Areiko-what did you have in mind?" Koga asks as he strokes my dark brown hair. "Hmm…I know the perfect place-(Snaps fingers)" I say as we began to glow a bright blue color. Then we began to become transparent and slowly began to fade away. "We're going to go take a break from all this wreckage and such-we'll be back soon guys" I say cheerily as they begin to vanish from my field of vision. Then in a burst of sapphire blue light- me and Koga warped away.

**Sakura**

Koga was alive after glowing with that gold light Adam made-then that would mean. "NARUTO! Are you okay?" I ask as I kneel down and shake him. "(Groaning) Oh! Hi Sakura-what did I miss?" Naruto asks as he sits up. "(Sobbing) NARUTO!" I cry as I embrace him. "(Weeping) THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT!! DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!!" I sob as I bury my head into his chest. Then Naruto held my hand and gripped it firmly. "Sakura, Don't you worry. I'll never leave you again-I promise" Naruto says quietly as he hugs me back. "Hey buddy, I think if you want some alone time-you should use one of these" Sonic says as he hands Naruto a large blue glowing jewel that matched Sonic's fur color. "What is it?" I ask as I stare at the beautiful gem. "It's a Chaos Emerald, use it if you two want to go and have some alone time like Areiko and Koga just did" Sonic says as he begins to walk away. "I think I know how to do it-CHAOS CONTROL!" Naruto yells as he held the jewel over his head. Suddenly we became shrouded in a blue light and warped away.

After a split second of basking in the beautiful blue light I realized me and Naruto were no longer in the backyard of Capsule Corporation-but in Naruto's room. "Just give me a sec okay-I'm gonna make a note for Tsunade incase Jiraiya forgets to let her know what went on today" Naruto says as he grabs a piece of parchment and writes a quick note. "Alright, lets go Sakura-CHAOS CONTROL!" Naruto yells causing us to warp away again.

**Miroku**

"If the others really are okay-then that would mean…SANGO!" I scream as I rush over to her. As I got there she began to sit up. "(Moaning) Oh!-What happened?" Sango groans as she sits up. "Sango! Thank goodness you're okay" I scream as I embrace her weeping openly. "Miroku, where's Mada-are the others okay? (Groan)" Sango grunts as she stands. "Hold on Sango-I'll get one of the super senzu beans for you" I say as I rush over and get the small red satin bag lying where Adam had collapsed after regaining control. "Here Sango dear, eat this bean and you'll get better immediately" I say as I hand her one of the golden beans. "(Groan) Thank you Miroku-(Chewing, gulp)-" Sango says as she eats the bean. The instant she swallowed it she became better. "-Thank you" Sango says as she hugs me. Then I hugged her back and began to cry harder. "Sango, I'm through with being a shallow, lecherous, shameful monk (Weeping) I'll never take you for granted ever again!" I cry as I hug her. "Do you…really mean that Miroku?" Sango asks with hopeful eyes. "(Weeping) YES!-I do Sango. My days of being so lecherous and immoral are over. From now on-you are the only one I shall have eyes for" I say as the tears fall down my cheeks. "(Weeping fiercely) I ALMOST LOST YOU!! (Sobbing) I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE TIMES I…YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!" I cry as I hug her.

"Miroku?" Sango asks as she places her hand on my chin and brings my face to hers. "(Crying) Yes Sango?" I ask with sad tears still wet on my cheeks. "I forgive you for the things you once did-now please stop crying and let's go somewhere to be alone okay?" Sango asks as she hugs me back. "(Sniffling-stops sniffling) Okay-Sonic, how do I use one of those Chaos Emeralds?" I ask as Sonic conveniently walks over with one of the emeralds. "Just envision the place you want to go to and shout "Chaos Control"-you'll immediately be warped to the location you thought of" Sonic explains as he hands me the beautiful white emerald. "Thanks Sonic-thanks a lot" I say as I take the large glowing emerald. "Okay Sango, lets go-CHAOS CONTROL!" I shout and we vanished in a flash of blue light.

**Kiba**

"Hinata! Are you okay?" I ask as she begins to wake. "(Moaning) Kiba, thank you for giving me your coat earlier-that was very kind and considerate" Hinata says as she sits up. "I need to talk to you about something in private Hinata-away from everyone else. Can we do that?" I ask as I help her up. "First some clothes might be a good idea-I have the chest Adam made earlier here Bulma says as she brings the chest and opens it up. "Thank you Bulma-Where can I change?" Hinata asks as she takes a few clothes out of the chest. "I think there's a changing capsule her somewhere-AHA! There we go" Bulma says as she takes out a small white capsule and throws it to the ground releasing a cloud of smoke. A few seconds later a small metal booth with a door had appeared in the spot the capsule had been thrown. After 5 minutes Hinata had changed into an outfit very similar to her usual one. But this one had strange buttons on the sleeves and chest area. "What are the buttons for?" I ask as I notice the dozens of faint glowing patches. "They are for emergencies-just in case. Lets go, you were wanting to talk with me privately remember?" Hinata asks timidly. "Yeah, hey Sonic-got anymore Chaos Emeralds?" I ask the fast little fellow. "Yeah-here ya go Kiba" Sonic says cheerily as he hands me a large glowing green emerald. "Thanks-CHAOS CONTROL!" I yell as I take Hinata's hand and we are warped away in a flash of blue light.

**Sonic**

"Well looks like my work is done for now-time to take a quick run" I say as I prepare to take off. Before I can, I hear Elise calling me. "SONIC WAIT!" Elise yells as she runs over to me. "Oh Elise, what is it-something wrong?" I ask wondering if there were others who needed assistance. "No, its not that. But Sonic…can I come with you?" Elise asks as she bends over to her knees and clasps my hand. "You want to run with me?" I ask looking her in the eyes. "Yes-please Sonic? I wish to run with you. Like before-outside Soleanna when we held hands" Elise asks with a smile on her face. "Sure Elise-take my hand" I say as I extend my palm. "Okay!" Elise says as she grips my hand firmly. "I'm going to have to go slow, but I'll do it for your safety Elise" I say as I start to run. "Thank you Sonic-but can we go faster?" Elise asks anxiously. "Are you sure-how fast?" I ask worrying that she might be getting in over her head. "SUPER SONIC! I want to run at super sonic speeds" Elise replies eagerly.

"Elise-I think it's a bit to early for you to try and-" "Then I'll start running" Elise says as she cuts me off and begins speeding up. "WHOA! I guess you learned how to go faster since yesterday Elise" I say as I match her speed. "I can go faster Sonic" Elise says as she begins to accelerate. Soon we were running at Mach 3. "Now lets find a nice quiet place to relax" Elise says as we begin to pass beyond the West City limits.

**Amy Rose**

"Where's Sonic going with Elise? (Growl) SONIC NEVER ASKS ME TO GO ON RUNS WITH HIM! WHAT'S THAT GIRL UP TO!?" I scream angrily as Sonic and Elise run off beyond the city. "I think Elise has feelings for Sonic, at least that's what I'm detecting" Silver says as he floats over to me. "Huh! What do you mean Silver?" I ask as he continues to watch Sonic and Elise race off into the moonlit night. "Well I'm not 100 percent sure-but I think Elise is in love with Sonic" Silver says as he continues to watch them run off. Furious as to how Silver could think that way, I pulled out a Piko Piko Hammer and slugged him in the head. (CLANG) "OWWW!! What was that for Amy?" Silver asks as he rubs his head. "SONIC WOULD NEVER DO THAT!! I'M HIS SWEETHEART!! HE LOVES ME!!" I scream angrily. "(Groan) Okay-but I detected trace emotional waves and they indicated love between-" Silver says before cutting himself short as I glare at him. "Alright-I'll stop talking about it Amy" Silver replies meekly and walks away.

"(Growl) I need to find out what's going on between Sonic and Elise-TAILS!!" I scream. "What is it Amy?" Tails asks as he walks over calmly. "I need a ship to follow Sonic and Elise" I say as Tails walks over. "I'm sorry Amy-but I don't have a ship. Why not ask Bulma-she probably has a ship you can borrow" Tails suggests. "Good, I really need to know what's going on with Sonic and Elise" I say to myself. After walking over to Bulma and telling her my predicament she wholeheartedly agreed to help me. "Sure dear, you can use my car. Adam or Katie can replace it if anything happens-do try to be careful for your own safety though okay Amy?" Bulma says kindly. After activating the capsule and throwing it to the ground the car popped out and I jumped in. "Of course I will Bulma-I'll be back as soon as I can" I reply back cheerily. Then I began following Sonic and Elise from the sky.

**Katie Richards**

"(Sigh) Why must one so beautiful be forced to contain such a dark entity? It isn't fair-I wish I knew how to rid you of Mada so you could be peaceful all the time Adam" I say as I place him on the cloud like bed I had made with my powers. Then I made a chair with my powers and sat down beside the bed. "Katie-you around?" Rouge calls out as she flies by. "I'm over here Rouge" I say alerting her to my location. "Oh there you are-so I take it Adam is back to normal now right?" Rouge asks as she looks from the doorway. "Yes-he's sleeping peacefully now" I say as I stroke his soft black hair. Suddenly a flash of blue light began shining and Shadow appeared out of thin air next to Rouge. "AAAHHH! Shadow don't do that! You know how jumpy I' am" Rouge says panting heavily. "Sorry Rouge; Katie-is Adam finally stable?" Shadow asks as he walks up to Adam. "Yeah, sleeping like an angel. He finally looks peaceful-I haven't seen him this relaxed since we trained together in our astral forms last night" I say while continuing to stroke his hair. "Is everything alright?" Kagome asks as she walks into the room with Inuyasha. "Kagome I'm not sure this is a good idea, what if Mada breaks out again?" Inuyasha complains as he walks in. "I'm sure everything is fine. Besides I don't sense Mada's presence-we aren't in any danger" Kagome says reassuringly. "Is my son alright!?" Chi-Chi asks frantically as she runs into the room.

"Chi-Chi relax-Adam is fine, I'm making sure of that" I say as I continue to stroke his hair. "What exactly happened back there-Why did Adam become so evil all the sudden and change his name to Mada?" Lee asks as he walks into the room. "Lee it's not like that. Mada isn't Adam at all. Mada…is another person altogether" Kagome says as Lee stands over Adam. "What do you mean Kagome?" Lee asks as he backs away slowly. "Mada is evil because he is a separate dark soul that inhabits Adam's body along with our friend. In this one body resides both Adam's soul…and Mada's" I say as pat Adam's chest above the heart. "Now I understand what's been happening. When Mada takes control of my son's body-the eyes become blood red, and stripes of the same color appear on his cheeks beneath his eyes" Goku says as he walks into the room with Raditz, Bardock, King Vegeta, and Queen Ruby. "What I don't understand is how he can be so powerful-What form was he in when the others fought him?" Raditz asks as he looks at his nephew. "My grandson certainly is powerful. But his abilities…I've never seen an attack like the one he used on Sonic, Naruto, Hinata, and Sango-What was that thing?" Bardock asks as he looks at Adam's sleeping form. "(Grunting) Ugh! Who are you? Tell me-WHO ARE YOU!?" Adam suddenly screams as he begins to thrash in his sleep.

**I****nside Son Adam/Psyagon's Mind**

"Who are you? Tell me-WHO ARE YOU!?" I scream as I stare down the glowing neon green eyes shaped like slits. "Do not bother trying to figure out my identity, I will be revealing myself to this world soon enough Psyagon" a dark voice as evil as Mada's rings out from a slit beneath the floating eyes. "Why have you invaded my mind? What are you hoping to accomplish demon!?" I scream angrily. "I have come to retrieve the one who is trapped in your body-NOS MADA!!" the dark figure roars. "Why would you dare to free him? He will attempt to overthrow you and-" "SILENCE!! ALL IS IN ACCORDANCE TO MY ULTIMATE PLAN PSYAGON!!" the dark figure roars. "Now in order for my plan to continue I must wipe your mind! You shall have no recollection of what has occurred just now-UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN DIVINE SAIYAN!!" the dark figure roars as I begin to black out. "SO LONG BOY!!" Mada roars right as I lose all awareness.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"(Dark laughter) Now I shall see what has become of the darkness I placed inside Psyagon all those eons ago" I say as the dark blob I had dragged from Psyagon's mind began to take form. But what happened next shocked me. The pitch black substance began to change color as it grew. 10 seconds later a being that looked just like Psyagon stood before me. "I'M FREE!! (Dark laughter) Now what shall I do first!?" the saiyan asked as he looked around. The other villains immediately began to cower from his ferocity. "I see you are pure evil just like myself. Tell me-what is your name?" I ask the small saiyan. "(Dark laughter) My name is Mada-NOS MADA!! HA HA HAAAAA!!" the small figure howled. "Nos Mada-I like that name. It sounds very…evil! (Chuckle) I see my senses haven't begun failing me after all; you are the dark essence I instilled in my archenemy 117 million years ago-welcome home my little darkling" I say as I place my shadowy hand on his small shoulder. "Who are you!? And…why does it seem as though I know you?" Mada asks as he follows me to my throne. "Surely you know who I' am; I created you Mada-you are a part of me" I say as I wave my hand and a new throne half the size of my 100 foot tall throne chair appears in front of his eyes next to mine. "Reality Warping powers, so who are you? If I truly am a part of you-tell me your name and I should remember" Mada replies as he sits in his throne. "I' am Mephelis, Mephelis-(Eyes flash neon green) THE DARK!!" I roar causing all the other villains in the room to panic.

"Mephelis… (Gasp) fa-father…is that you?" Mada asks as he stands and falls to his knees. "So you do remember-You certainly have made me proud Mada. I saw all the nasty things you did to Psyagon's friends, Very impressive-well done" I say as I wave my hands causing a blood red cape and silver crown to appear on Mada's clothes that looked exactly like Psyagon's garments. "HOLD IT!! SON!? How could you have a son!? You're not even a biological creature Lord Mephelis! With all due respect-how can Mada be your son?" Dr. Robotnik asks bewilderedly. "(Dark laughter) I see that never came up before Dr. Robotnik, gather the other villains-I shall tell you all" I say as I sit in my throne. I also motioned for Mada to sit in his throne chair as well. 5 minutes later Eggman returned with all the villains I had gathered. "Now that we are all here, I shall tell you what happened in the final moments of that fated battle with Psyagon so long ago" I say as I wave my hands and a glowing sphere of light appears in front of my throne. "Gaze into the orb of dark-light, and all shall be revealed my minions" I say with a crooked smirk on my (almost) featureless face.

**Flashback: Mephelis's POV**

"(Gasps sharply) What are you?" I stutter half paralyzed with fear. "I' am the embodiment of all that is good and pure, the harbinger of death for those who defy justice, the light in the darkness. I 'am the Divine Saiyan Psyagon, an Angel Saiyan! And you are finished Mephelis!" Psyagon screams. After materializing a golden trumpet out of thin air he blew a loud deafening blast on it. Suddenly I felt a strange energy forming a structure above me. "(Thinking) I have lost! But I will not go without leaving Psyagon a suitable parting gift! (Dark laughter)" I say to myself as I begin to secrete a dark shadowy slime from my chest. Then I teleported it to the space behind Psaygon's wings and I began to be absorbed into the glowing rainbow clay jar that had formed above my head. "Mark my words Psyagon! When I get out, I'll destroy you! Even if it takes a hundred million years for me to escape this damn jar!! I swear I'll kill you!!" I roar as the jar begins to suck me in. Just before my sight was blocked off-I saw the dark blob become infused to Psyagon. "(Thinking) He might be divine now-BUT SOON HE SHALL BECOME A FALLEN BEING! HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!" I laugh in my mind. Then I lost the ability to see.

**End Flashback**

"So now you see why Mada looks like Psyagon and how he is my son-in a sense" I say as I make the orb dissipate and vanish. "(Breathless speech) Incredible…you actually detached a part of your own soul and placed it inside Psyagon giving him a dark side?" Dr. Robotnik asks as his knees shake. "Most astonishing indeed, I would have never thought to do something like that-incredible" Naraku says as his knees collapse from under him. "Truly you are the most power being in the entire-No! The strongest being in "any" universe Lord Mephelis" Frieza says as he kneels before my throne. "We now live to serve you Lord Mephelis-none shall be able to match your might once you have reached full power your highness" King Cold says as he kneels before me beside his son. "Rest assured my minions-you shall all be rewarded handsomely if you carry out my whims. That reminds me!-I need more power for extra security" I say as I stand in front of the magical window giving me a "light side of the moon" view of the earth. "MONMYAKU KIRIHIRAKU IMAIMA!" I yell out loud. In an instant, a pulse of light appeared far above the earth-then disappeared as rapidly as it had appeared. "What was that light?" Sasuke asks as he approaches me with Orochimaru. "A wormhole-a space-time distortion. It is connecting this universe to another as we speak. I said "PORTAL OPEN RIGHT NOW!" in Japanese and my powers created an energy portal connecting this universe with another-just as I did with yours Sasuke" I say as I pat his head. "So what happens now Lord Mephelis?" Orochimaru hisses. "I will gain power-SHEER, ALL ENCOMPASSING, COSMIC MAGNITUDE POWER!!" I roar in elation. "MONMYAKU KIRIHIRAKU IMAIMA!" I yell again. Then another portal appeared over the earth and went to another universe. "MONMYAKU KIRIHIRAKU IMAIMA!" I yell one final time creating yet another portal. "Now we shall wait to see what shall happen next (Malicious chuckling)" I say as I return to my throne.

**Sikyomaru Daiyoma**

"Andrew, come on dear-its time for dinner" my mother called to me from the kitchen downstairs. "Mom I'm busy! And for the millionth time, my name is Sikyomaru!!" I whine from my computer chair. "Son listen to your mother now-it's the honorable thing to do Andrew" my father responds. "(Sigh) Yes father, I'm coming" I say as I begin standing up. As I started to walk downstairs I began to think of better things. "(Thinking) Man-my life is so boring! Boy what I'd give to do something really, really, REALLY unique that only a handful of other people have ever done before" I say to myself as I begin to sit at the table. After an uneventful meal I cleaned up my dishes and headed back upstairs. "(Depressed sigh) Another boring meal-well at least now I can get back to working on my fic" I say as I sit in my computer chair. However when I began looking at the screen I noticed something-well…strange. Somehow the internet explorer window had opened up. And the site it was on was…Fan fiction . Net!

"WHOA! How'd that happen? I wasn't on the web before dinner 30 minutes ago" I say as I maximize the internet window. I saw that the page was at a new story. "Dragon Ball GX, The Next Generation" huh?-This sounds interesting. I think I'll just read it and see if its-WHAT!? THERE'S NO STORY! WHAT KIND OF WISE ASS JOKER PUTS AN EMPTY STORY ON THIS SITE!?" I scream as the page loads but it turns out to be blank. "That's it! I'm reporting this to the site administrators before anyone else can fall victim to this lame joke" I say as I prepare to back out of the page.

However fate seemed to have a second opinion on the matter. Suddenly a loud crackle came out of nowhere and then a bright light began to issue forth from my computer screen. "WHAT THE HECK!?-WHAT'S GOING ON!?" I scream as the light forces me to shut my eyes. Moments later the light stopped. "Huh...PHEW!-I'm glad that's over" I say as I open my eyes. Then a glowing orb shot out of my computer monitor and landed on my floor. The orb became a glowing hole and it felt like someone had flipped on a giant vacuum cleaner. Within seconds I began to be absorbed by the weird light. "YAHHH!! HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" I scream as I futilely try to paddle out of the vortex of air that threatened suck me inside. Alas, it was pointless. 3 seconds later I began to fall down the glowing hole that had appeared in my bedroom floor. After I fell down the hole I started to feel weightless and began to float down further. I quickly began to feel faint and sleepy. Just before I lost awareness I heard evil laughter that was beyond the scope of my imagination. "Ha ha ha ha! AH HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!! YES!! I CAN FEEL IT!! SOON I SHALL BE ABLE TO REGAIN ACCESS TO THE COSMIC KI ENERGY VAULT! THEN NOTHING BUT PSYAGON SHALL STAND IN MY WAY!! AH HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAA!!" the dark voice howled in elated laughter. Then I was consumed by the inky darkness of unconsciousness.

**Son Areiko**

An instant after Koga and I had fully dematerialized, we appeared in the middle of a quiet serene meadow of flowers over a thousand miles from Capsule Corporation in a flash of blue light. "Here we are Koga-a beautiful grassy meadow" I say as I hold his hand and lead him to a lone tree ringed with pretty flowers. "This place is…breathtaking, how did you get us to this place so quickly Areiko?" Koga asks as we sit underneath the tall tree. "Its one of my powers Adam unlocked-warping space" I say as I unloop my saiyan tall from my waist and flick it around. "So is that tail the only thing that visibly distinguishes saiyans from humans?" Koga asks as he looks at my furry tail. "Yes-our tails are the only outer feature that makes us different than humans. Actually I was a human before I came to this universe Koga. But enough about that, I'm feeling hungry again-how about a moonlit dinner?" I say as I snap my fingers causing a small table to appear beside us. With another snap of my fingers two chairs appeared at the table as well. "What would you like to eat Koga?" I ask as I hand him a menu from the table. "Hmm…what's this dish titled "Mahi-Mahi", what kind of food is it?" Koga asks as he points to the Mahi-Mahi entrée. "Mahi-Mahi is a Hawaiian word, it means Dolphin Fish. "What kind of fish is a Dolphin Fish Areiko?" Koga asks as he sits down in the chair. "It's a large fish with green scales, it lives in the ocean and it tastes delicious. I tried it once back in my world-boy it was tasty" I say as I begin to salivate at the thought of chewing on the tender pink flesh. "Then I'd like to try it please" Koga says as he hands me the menu. "Very well then-dinner is served" I say as I snap my fingers causing a large platter of fresh steaming Mahi-Mahi to materialize on the table.

After 10 minutes-and devouring 10 whole platters of Mahi-Mahi I was filled. Koga only had one platter full while I restocked it 10 times for myself. "(Licking lips) Sorry Koga, but Saiyans have a much higher metabolism than humans-and burning Ki energy doesn't help in the least" I laugh as I get up from my chair and lay on the ground looking at the half-full moon. "I don't mind Areiko, I'm just glad we both enjoyed the food" Koga says as he lies on his back in the grass beside me. "You know Koga, when the moon becomes full I won't be able to come out at night unless I learn to control my Oozaru form" I say as I remember what happens to Saiyans when they look at the full moon. "What's this "Oozaru" form Areiko?" Koga asks as he sits up. "Well…this might scare you-but I'll tell you anyways because I trust you. If the moon were full right now, and I were to look at it-something terrible would happen" I say as my expression sours a bit. "What do you mean Areiko?" Koga says worriedly as he scoots closer to me. "Another name for Oozaru is a…"Great Ape Monster" Koga" I say as I begin to frown. "A monster?-you mean when-" "-Yes Koga, when a saiyan that has a tail looks at the full moon, they turn into an ape monster-A giant 45 foot tall beast called an Oozaru" I reply cutting off Koga as I begin to cry. "(Sniffling) And when a saiyan turns into an Oozaru, they…they…-" "They what Areiko?" Koga asks as he places his hand on my shoulder. "(Sobbing) THEY BECOME LIKE MADA!!" I weep as I tears fall down my face. "Unless a saiyan gets special training to control their Oozaru form-they become wild, bloodthirsty, mindless monsters! If I were to transform I might accidentally… (Bitter sobbing)" I say as I weep into my hands.

Suddenly I felt Koga hugging me warmly. "Areiko-please don't cry. When I see you crying…I feel pain as well somehow. I just can't stand to see you hurt like this" Koga says as he hugs me. As Koga hugged me I began to feel happy. "(Sniffling) Koga-do you really think I'm…beautiful?" I ask as I dry my tears with my tail. At this remark Koga seemed to be shocked. "Well…why wouldn't I? You are beautiful Areiko-I mean it" Koga says softly as he continues to hug me. "(Sniffle) Well Koga-do you…you know?" I ask as I stop sniffling. "Yes-I do Areiko. I do love you" Koga says as he grabs hold of my hand softly.

(A/N: The following paragraphs have been generated not by me-but by one of my fellow authors Areiko)

When Koga took a hold of my hands, I felt this… prang feeling. Like something was tugging at my chest which caused my heart to beat faster and faster. Since this was a different world though, I wondered if his hearing wasn't as great as it would have been in his world. Maybe it enhanced it? And if it did… God must not like me or something because that's embarrassing. Coming back to reality getting out of this thinking process that I had going on about Koga's hearing, I realized that he was smirking, or smiling. It was one of the two. My eyes blinked almost immediately my tail twitched. "What are you smirking at?" I asked.

"I'm not smirking-" said Koga "-I'm smiling" he continued. I knew it was one of the two. "Okay… what are you smiling at?" "You're heartbeat-" he answered. "-It sounds like you're going into cardiac arrest" Koga said as he kept smiling. Just then, I could feel my cheeks burning up. They were on fire. Looking into the wolf demon's eyes, I could see my reflection and the bright red color that practically engulfed my cheeks. Great, blushing; now God must really dislike me. I felt Koga release one of my hands so he could place his upon one of my burning cheeks. The skin on his palm was rough, like a worker's hand. It gave me some kind of clue of the life that he led before he was sucked here like me. Watching the show though, I knew he had a rough life, but I didn't know what was going on with the scenes that the television didn't show. Who knows, maybe he had more of a rough life then it was led to believe.

"You know-" he started, catching my attention quickly, (not like he didn't have it already). "-You're even more beautiful when you blush" Koga said softly. Ugh! What was he trying to do! Kill me with blushing!? Not only was my blushing getting brighter, I could feel a smile tugging at the corner of my lips, starting to form quickly to his comment. "You know Koga…" I began, leaning my face a bit into his rough-but loving touch. "You're the first guy to ever make me blush." "And I hope that I'm the only one…"

Before I could say anything, I felt the wonderful touch of Koga's warm, tender, and soft lips onto mine. It wasn't forceful like a lot of guys when they kiss girls. His was tender, gentle, and there was even a hint of nervousness in the touch of his thin lips. His other hand released mine to be placed onto the other cheek, which was growing just as hot from this. I could see his eyes shutting as he drew himself closer. Honestly, I think I was in too much shock to do much at first. Once it wore off though, my eyes closed just the same way his did, slowly. Soon enough, I found myself returning the kiss that Koga had given me.

**Koga**

At first, I didn't know what to do. My heart has never beaten this way before. Well, that was a bit of a lie. It was like this every time I laid my eyes on Kagome. But seeing Areiko, all feeling for Kagome seemed to have stopped. I didn't understand it then, but now I do. Because I thought that I was in love with Kagome, but now I realize-it was just an infatuation. Mostly, I held Kagome's hands just to annoy the mutt. But now…he can have her, because I have this beautiful Saiyan that was sitting in front of me. I might not understand all this "alien" business in its entirety-or why humans would automatically fear people or creatures just because they're from another world. But I don't care two damn cents worth. Areiko might be an alien-but she's beautiful to me…and that's all that matters.

Kissing Areiko seemed like a dream, and when our lips finally touched (because of my doing) I was half expecting her to shove me away, slap me, then teleport home. But her reaction was the complete opposite. At first, she didn't do anything, probably out of shock. But the moment I felt her lips pressing back against mine, I knew that there was something there. A spark of electricity seemed to fly. My heart was beginning to pound faster then ever before. Her skin was so soft, that I couldn't help but have my thumbs stroke across them. They were as soft as a dove's feathers. But burning hot because of the blushing that she was doing. Her blood was pumping so hard in her veins that my ears could pick up on it. I felt like I needed to stop kissing her, but my body just wouldn't react to the commands that I was giving it. Actually…it was doing the complete opposite!

I could feel myself drawing closer into her, to deepen the kiss that our lips were passionately sharing. The thought of French kissing her came to mind, but of course, I wasn't going to do that without her permission. Seemed a little unfair to bring it that far if she wasn't comfortable with it. But I felt her pull away from me, and that made me alert. "Koga-" Areiko started, looking her gray eyes into mine. "-... We met no more then three hours ago…" She seemed hesitant, I didn't like that. "How can I – we – be sure that these feelings are true?" "Good question-I know these are true feelings" I say reassuring her, taking her hands into mine again. "Because when you fell into my arms, and I got a good look at you. Everything that I felt for Kagome was cut. Like when you cut a string from a balloon to let it fly away. That's what happened." Areiko's eyes widened then. She was in shock, it was readable on her face. "Love at first sight?" Areiko asked. I nodded "Love at first sight" I said warmly.

She did the unexpected just then. Areiko came towards me, and pressed her lips onto mine. Her arms came flying around my neck and held tightly, but not to the point where they were choking me. I was caught by surprise where I actually fell over into the grass. My hands were placed onto her sides then, returning the lovely kiss that she was giving me. Again though, she retreated to look at me in the face. Then that adorable blush appeared. "I love you, Koga…" I don't know why, but her words came by surprise, but I loved them. "I love you too, Areiko." I said in between butterfly kisses. Once I stopped, I looked up into the face of the saiyan girl that I was madly in love with. She was looking down at me, since she was currently lying on top of my body. There was a bright smile on her face. One that could be stretched from ear to ear. Her smile was so beautiful that I couldn't help but take my hand and run my thumb over her top and bottom lip. This made her giggle.

"What are you doing?" questioned Areiko. "Tracing your smile-" I replied. "-So I can dream about it when I go to sleep tonight" I finish. I succeeded again, I made her blush. That must be the gift that I got from coming here-making this girl blush. Areiko turned her head away from me, the bright red color getting deeper and deeper. After a moment or two, Areiko turned her head and looked at me, her face still red. It was so red that I couldn't help but reach up once more to touch it. Her skin warm to the touch, actually hot. The burning of her skin went through finger tips. "I think we should head back-" Areiko said, her face still red as it can be. "-That is… if you want to of course" She finishes. "I'll go where ever you want me to go" I replied. These words aren't something that I would normally say to someone. They were just coming from me, I wasn't even thinking of what to say. Is this what people call love? Because if it is… I'm enjoying it.

(A/N: Credit goes to Areiko for these amazing contributions-hats off to you my friend. The following work is made by me. Thank you for your time folks)

"Okay, well lets go back to Capsule Corp. then-I need to find out where I'll be sleeping" Areiko says as she stands up. "Yeah, I'm ready Areiko-lets go" I say happily standing up as well. As I took hold of Areiko's hand-we began to slowly warp back to Capsule Corporation. "(Thinking) Boy-I sure hope Chi-Chi and the rest of Goku's family approves of our relationship. But I'm sure Adam will defend me. The guy will be able to convince them if they think otherwise. Besides-he pretty much is the main man of the Son family being so powerful" I say to myself. Then I looked at Areiko's breathtaking beauty and realized it didn't matter. "(Thinking) Even if Adam ends up not defending me…I don't care-I'll belong to Areiko anyways! If he ends up not doing it for my sake-he will do it for his sister's well being" I say to myself as I hug Areiko whilst we continue to become shrouded by more of the same ethereal blue light that she brought us here in. Then she hugged me back and we warped away in a burst of blue light.

**Sakura**

An instant after Naruto shouted the command we appeared by a beautiful lake. "Here we are Sakura, now the only things that will hear us is the wildlife" Naruto says as he walks toward the water and drags a very large stone out of the shallow, crystal clear water. Then he began to pound away at it with his fists. After 2 minutes he had made two stone chairs and placed them by the water's edge. "There we go! I made us chairs Sakura-lets sit down" Naruto says as he sits in one of them. "Okay Naruto" I say eagerly as I run over and sit in the other chair he had made. "I made sure the chairs were sculpted correctly so they're comfy-is it comfy Sakura?" Naruto asks as I sit in my chair. "(Sigh) It feels very soothing-thanks Naruto" I say as I look at the half full moon. "Sakura?" Naruto asks as he faces me. "Yes Naruto?" I reply turning to face him as well. "You said you love me-and you…really mean it…right?" Naruto asks with a nervous expression. "Of course I do Naruto-Why do you ask?" I reply warmly with a confused look on my face. "Well…I thought you might still have feelings for…you know…Sasuke-despite the fact he's back in our original universe" Naruto says as he looks away to the surface of the moonlit lake.

Suddenly I saw he had begun to cry. "If that really is the case-then…I'm sorry I didn't keep my word and bring him back to you the first time he ran off like I promised I would Sakura" Naruto replies quietly as tears silently fall down his cheeks. "Naruto…you must not understand what its really like. I don't love Sasuke…-" I say as I place my hand on his left tear stained cheek. Then I wiped his eyes with my finger. "-I love you Naruto. Even when Sasuke was still around-I loved you Naruto" I say as I get up and sit on his lap. "So…you really…you aren't…you seriously-" Naruto stammers-then I stopped him as I grabbed his hand. "Of course I do Naruto. I would never even consider anyone else. No one else is held as close to my heart as I hold you Naruto" I say as I hug him warmly.

**Naruto**

As Sakura began hugging me, I realized she wasn't the type of person who would try to manipulate someone in anyway at all-she just isn't like that. "Naruto…(Yawn) I'm getting sleepy-can I go to bed now?" Sakura asks sleepily. "Sure Sakura, I'll take us back to the village and-" "No Naruto, I don't want to get up. Just let me sleep in your arms-okay?" Sakura asks as she puts my arm down since I had grabbed the Chaos Emerald and prepared to take her back to wherever she wanted to go. When I saw she was serious-I realized how much she loved me. "Okay-sure Sakura" I say quietly. "Thanks" Sakura says as she rests her head on my chest. "Mmm…I love you Naruto" Sakura says as she closes her eyes. Then I placed my arms around her. "I love you too Sakura" I say as I kiss her on the cheek. "And I will never leave you like Sasuke left the village Sakura-I promise" I say as I began to fall asleep as well. Moments later both me and Sakura had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

**Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic**

"VICTOR!! THE SURFER NEEDS HIS BOARD TO STOP GALACTUS!! PLEASE RETURN IT SO HE CAN SAVE THE EARTH!!" I roar pleadingly as Victor Von Doom hovered over the Chinese city we had crash landed in. "NOT IN A MILLION YEARS REED!! Now I'm simply going to have to kill surfer boy so you'll give it a rest already" Victor yells as he holds his hand over his head and forms a silver spear in his palm. Then he threw it toward the unwary Silver Surfer with terrifying aim. Then Susan jumped in front of the Silver Surfer and formed a force field. "NORRIN LOOK OUT!!" Susan screams as she erects the shield. However the spear pierced right through. "(Gasp)" Susan groans as her shield dissolves. The spear had impaled her through the stomach! "SUSAN! NOOOOOO!!" I scream as she slumped to the ground.

"DAMN IT SUSAN! I WAS AIMING FOR SURFER BOY!! NOW SEE WHAT POINTLESS HEROICS ACCOMPLISH!? IN THE END ALL YOU RECEIVE IS PAIN AND DEATH!!" Victor roared angrily. "ITS YOUR FAULT VICTOR!! YOU THREW THE SPEAR!! YOU'VE KILLED MY WIFE!!" I roar in rage at Victor's ignorance. "Fine Reed! If that's how you feel-THEN PREPARE TO JOIN HER!!" Victor roars as he gathers a large orb of silver energy and prepares to launch it at me. Suddenly though-I heard a thunderous roar of dark laughter from the skies.

"HA HA HA HAAAAAA!! OH YOU WILL DEFINITELY BE OF USE TO ME VICTOR VON DOOM!! AND SO SHALL THAT PUNY GALACTUS!!" the dark voice howls with dark laughter. "Who are you? I DEMAND THAT YOU SHOW YOURSELF!!" Victor roars as he futilely attempts to locate the dark voice's origins. "SILENCE!! I MAKE THE BEING YOU CALL GALACTUS LOOK LIKE A PILE OF SHIT!! NOW YOU AND GALACTUS WILL BE COMING WITH ME VICTOR!! AS FOR YOU MAGGOTS! BEGONE!!" the dark voice roars as a loud whooshing noise comes out of nowhere. Suddenly a portal opened up and began to suck us all inside. As I began to lose consciousness I saw Victor entering another portal. Then a large cloud followed behind him into the same portal. Then I lost all awareness as I was sucked into the tunnel of light.


	13. Chapter 13 An Author Invasion Part 3

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 13: "What's with all the warping?" An Author Invasion, Part Three**

NEW Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own-the sacred and holy words from the most important book in the world. The Holy Bible. All words come from God's infinite wisdom and nowhere else. Amen.

**Sango**

After Miroku had warped us away with Chaos Control, we appeared next to large body of water with waves oscillating in a flash of blue light. "What is this place Miroku? It's beautiful" I say as I look around at the beautiful moonlit landscape. There was very soft sand beneath us, and strangely…I could see everything around me in perfect detail. It was as though it was still daylight- but the only light around was that from the half full moon and the stars. "It's called the beach Sango, I read about it in a book while you were at school today. I heard it's a very good setting for romance and…OH WHO AM I KIDDING!? (Depressed sigh) Let's just go back now-I'm only deluding myself anyways" Miroku says then suddenly becoming very sad. "Miroku, what's wrong?" I say as I grab his hand.

When I grabbed his hand he slumped to his knees in the sand and began to talk in a depressed tone. "Sango…I'm not good enough for you. Look at Goku-the guy is so pure of heart he might as well have a halo over his head saying he's an angel. But me…I'm filthy and impure. When I was raised by Master Mushin-it was very poorly. I was taught all the differences between right and wrong except one thing…adultery" Miroku says as he pulls out a fair sized book from his robes and hands it to me. "What is this-"Holy Bible" book about Miroku?" I ask as I look at the book. "It's the most important book in the world to read Sango-it is the guide on how to correctly live ones life as the Lord has ordained and approved" Miroku says as he begins to weep. "(Crying) Turn to the first bookmark and you'll see what I mean Sango-when I say I'm not good enough for one as pure and innocent as you" Miroku sobs.

I turned to the first bookmark in this large book that he had handed to me and began to read Ephesians 5:3, "But among you there must not be even a hint of sexual immorality, or of any kind of impurity, or of greed, because these are improper for God's holy people" I looked back at him and asked, "What does this mean, Miroku?" Miroku, amid another depressed sigh, said to me, "It means that... Since I was a pervert towards you, I' am not suitable to be saved. And that means…I won't be able to get into Heaven..." He says trailing off at the end, his voice dropping at his last hopeless words. Then I asked him, "What is Heaven, Miroku?"

Miroku's voice lifts only a little as he told me, "Heaven is the most wonderful place you could ever imagine-it is perfect. All who enter Heaven are happy and content for all of eternity as they live underneath the Lord as his children. Those who were pure in life go there when they die, and they live in blissful divine harmony forever. But I…-" He stopped again, and I feared his answer to my question. "What will happen to you?" I ask worriedly.

His voice now filled with agony as he began to say, "There is only one place destined for the likes of people such as myself…Hell. Hell is the opposite of Heaven in every way. Hell is a pit of eternal fire and darkness, filled with evil and pain. If you don't gain access to Heaven…you are doomed to Hell. This realm is a place of perpetual torment without any escape or rest, …Eternal damnation... A nightmare… one that will never-ever end"

His description sent chills down my spine and I could barely understand how someone like Miroku-who seemed so good and caring-could be doomed to this "Hell". He turned back to stare across the ocean that he'd brought us to, and I couldn't stand to see him so depressed. I looked back at the book and began to turn to other bookmarks. None seemed helpful. That is-until I reached one titled Romans 10: 8-12, and I read this: "But what does it say? "The word is near you; it is in your mouth and in your heart" that is, the word of faith we are proclaiming: That if you confess with your mouth, "Jesus is Lord," and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead, you will be saved. For it is with your heart that you believe and are justified, and it is with your mouth that you confess and are saved. As the Scripture says, "Anyone who trusts in him will never be put to shame. "For there is no difference between Jew and Gentile—the same Lord is Lord of all and richly blesses all who call on him, for, "Everyone who calls on the name of the Lord will be saved."

I looked back up and told him hopefully, "Look, Miroku, here! This verse!" I pushed the book towards him, and he took it and read it, and to my happiness-his eyes opened wider. Then he cheered up substantially and said, "Maybe…if this is true, I can ask Jesus to forgive me" I was happy he wasn't depressed as much, and I asked him, "What can we do to ask him?" Miroku looked at me again and said, "The only way to speak to Jesus is to pray to him. Here, kneel beside me. Maybe if both of us pray-we might have a chance to have our prayer heard."

I did so quickly, wanting Miroku to be happy and pure, and I kneeled down next to him, as he raised his hands clasped before himself. I did the same, and he began to say, "O Lord Jesus, son of the Almighty God, we speak to you now for forgiveness-" I didn't understand much of what he was saying, but I kept my head lowered and my hands clasped, as he continued, "-I know that, in the past, I have been sinful-especially towards the girl kneeling next to me" I smiled at his words, and, in my mind, I reverently asked, as he put it, the Lord, Please, forgive Miroku. I heard him say, "But now, I ask of you Lord-now that I've heard your words, and understand the most important of your teachings-I know that what I have done is wrong. I know I' am a sinner, and that I fall short of your glory-for though I am no longer a human-I' am still a fallen creation. But as I now know who you are-I' am ready to change. I know you sent Jesus to live on Earth as a man-the only one who ever led a blameless and pure life. Then he was crucified on the cross. And as he died-his holy blood was spilt and finally offered mankind-(and other species that are willing to believe)-the path to salvation. I now believe with my heart, and confess with my tongue-that you alone are the Creator and Merciful Lord of all. please Jesus, I pray to you for forgiveness. Amen."

Miroku stopped then and looked up into the sky, and I did the same, and I asked him, "So how do we know if He's forgiven you?" Miroku replied, "It must be the Lord's will. He will decide whether to forgive me or not, and I will wait to see what he decides." I turned to look at him, and I saw a looking of pleading and hopefulness in his face, and I said, "I'm sure he will, Miroku. In any case, I forgive you." Miroku turned to me, his eyes mirroring his happiness, and he said, "Thank you Sango-I hope the Lord is as forgiving as you." I nodded as he smiled to me. But then at that moment-we were both taken by surprise as a sudden light brighter than the sun appeared right before us. "What's that?!" I cried out in fright. We were both covering our eyes until the light faded out, and then we looked, and I heard Miroku gasp at what he saw. I looked and saw a man in white robes, whose body seemed to glow with a divine radiance.

Miroku only choked out, "Lord..." I heard him say this and then I became frightened, realizing that I was not being respectful, but the man said, "Fear not, Sango-for now you understand the Lord" Miroku clasped his hands again and bowed his head, saying, "Lord…I' am honored to be in your holy presence." "Raise your head Miroku," the Lord said. Miroku looked at the Lord once again as he said, "I am glad that you have accepted my word, and that you have brought yourself and another into the light of my Path. Your faith has rescued you. Your sins are now forgiven my son" I turned excitedly to Miroku, whose eyes now began to fill with tears as he smiled saying, "Thank you…my Lord. I will always follow your teachings and hold you closest to my heart" The Lord then said, "Go forth now, Miroku and Sango, and remember this day. Bring the name of the Lord to others who are honest and faithful, and to those who need forgiveness and salvation. Do this in my name-the name of the Lord" God explained kindly. Miroku only nodded, dumbstruck by this happening. Suddenly the Lord became brighter and in a brilliant flash-the Lord had vanished.

I turned to Miroku and asked, "Did that really just happen?" Miroku turned to face me and held my hand. "Whether it happened physically or it was merely a vision-it doesn't matter. What is important is that I have been forgiven and saved" Miroku says as he hugs me. I was so happy for him, that I quickly returned his hug with one of my own. "Thanks be... to the Lord" I say as I continue to hug Miroku. "Yes-for he is great" Miroku says continuing to hug me back warmly. Then I knelt and accepted Jesus as well just as Miroku had mere minutes ago. After I did, a splendid feeling came over me; it was as though a mountain had been lifted off my back-and all of life's burdens were gone. "This feels…absolutely wonderful Miroku" I say as I return to hugging him.

**Miroku**

As Sango hugged me again, I felt her warmth cascade into me. I suddenly realized why…we were meant to be-together. "Sango…do you…think we could…you know?" I ask as she continues to embrace me, her tender warmth melting away the last of my worries about our previous issues. When she heard this, she looked into my eyes, and I saw in them the gentle, caring soul that I had fallen in love with. Her eyes soothed me, and the smile she wore told me that she was more than willing to love me again. Then, she suddenly leaned forward and brought her face close to mine, and I felt her soft hands hold my face as she kissed me. The swelling love that I felt for her was now being given back to me all at once, and I fell over on my back into the sand from the rush of passion. Her soft lips caressed mine repeatedly, closing and brushing against mine and then opening again to kiss me again, comforting my weary soul after what the two of us had been through. I knew, as we kissed there, on the beach, as I felt her heart beat with mine, that we both so dearly wanted to leave behind that past that had hurt us both so much. To start again, was our dream...After 5 minutes of kissing that seemed to last a blissful eternity-she rested her head on my chest said, "I don't think we can be Miroku…we are-Because I love you." I whispered back to her, bringing my hand up to her head, "I love you too, I always will-I promise."

I felt her trace her hands up the side the body along the sand, apparently trying to see if I was an illusion. I reached down to her hand and held it, firmly squeezing it and silently apologizing one last time. I brought her hand up to my face and kissed it, sealing my love within her. Her gentle hand ran over my cheek again, brushing away a slender tear that had fell from my eyes. "I'll never let you go, Sango..." I told her. "I know, Miroku... I trust you..." She warmly replied. Our eyes locked once more, gazing into the others', and she brought her face up once more and kissed me again, and then she laid her head upon me and fell asleep. As I stroked her soft black hair I began to drift off to sleep as well. "(Thinking) Sango, Now that I am forgiven-We can be together. And hopefully…I can make a good father one day" I say to myself as my eyes close. Then I began to dream of beautiful places, and of wonderful times with Sango. And I knew, with the new light I had been granted, I could finally share these moments with the girl that I loved so dearly.

**Kiba**

After using the teleporting power of the green Chaos Emerald Sonic had given me, I took Hinata to a forest of willow trees quite a ways from Capsule Corporation. "Where are we Kiba?" Hinata asks nervously. "In a forest Hinata, these trees are called willows; see their long slender vine like branches?" I say as I point to a willow beside us. "Oh, their…beautiful" Hinata says as she looks at the thousands of willow trees that surrounded us. "ARF! ARF!" Akamaru barks as he jumps out of my jacket that Hinata had returned before we left. When he landed on the ground he began to run away from us, then suddenly he ran back with a beautiful sky blue flower in his mouth. "Hey boy where'd you find this flower?" I ask my faithful companion. "Arf!" Akamaru barks as he points toward the direction he had ran toward a few minutes ago. I took Hinata by the hand and had Akamaru lead us to the spot he had found the flower at. Then I saw it. It was breathtaking.

After following Akamaru for 5 minutes he had led us to a clearing-filled with flowers and a single giant willow tree in the middle. "(Gasp) Kiba…what is this place?" Hinata asks as she takes flight and heads for the willow tree. Then I flew toward the tree as well and climbed higher. After spanning the 1000 meter distance in an instant, I landed on one of the highest branches. "This place Hinata-is a place where we can talk in private without anyone else hearing us" I say as I sniff a purple flower growing on the bark of the willow. "Why did you bring me here Kiba-what did you want to talk about?" Hinata asks as she flies up to the branch I'm sitting on. "You mean you don't know? I thought it was obvious Hinata" I say as I realize she's being serious. "No…I don't, why did you take bring me here to this forest Kiba?" Hinata asks as she lands on the branch I had sat on. "Well gee…then…this might not go as smoothly as I'd hoped it would" I say as I scan the ground beneath the tree for a particular flower I'd seen on my way to the clearing. After a minute I found it. "Be right back" I say as I zip to the ground and grab the flower I was looking for in less than a millisecond. "Perhaps this will help explain why I brought you here Hinata" I say as I hand her a sapphire blue rose.

**Hinata**

For a second Kiba had vanished. But then he came back almost instantly. "Perhaps this will help explain why I brought you here Hinata" Kiba says as he hands me a flower. It was a rose, but unlike any rose I'd ever seen before…It was sapphire blue! "A…a sapphire rose?" I ask as I take the beautiful flower and smell it. "Yeah, there are more types of blue roses down beneath us…but most of them were sky blue or ocean blue" Kiba says as he sits back down on the branch beside me. "(Sniffing) Oh-it smells wonderful Kiba; but I'm still unsure as to why you brought me here" I say still feeling confused about the reason he was doing this for me. Suddenly Kiba reached over and grabbed my hand. "Hinata…must I spell it out for you? Do you really not know?" Kiba asks as he looks in my eyes while tears began forming in his. "Did someone hurt you Kiba-Are you injured?" I say as I activate my Byakugan and begin to examine him for injuries. "(Depressed sigh) Never mind Hinata, I'll just go now-I can see this was a waste of my time" Kiba says as he starts crying. Then he jumped down from the tree and began to dash for the forest at such high speeds that his tears were suspended in mid-air for a few seconds. "Oh my-was it something I said?" I ask myself as I begin to deactivate my Byakugan. But just before I did-I noticed a piece of paper lying where Kiba had been sitting a few moments ago.

"What's this?" I ask myself as I pick up the small folded piece of paper and begin to open it up.

On that day when I saw you leave me,

I couldn't take the fact that you ceased to be.

But then you came back to this place,

And now I once again can see your smiling face.

For so long, I've waited to say,

How I really feel about you every day.

And now that my life isn't broken in two,

I have to say, before it's too late, that I love you.

As soon as I saw the writing my heart skipped a beat and I immediately knew why he had begun to cry. "Why didn't I detect that? He must have thought it was so obvious that I couldn't have missed it unless I wasn't interested in the least" I say as I realize what my actions had caused him to perceive. "If he brought me here to be alone-just the two of us, then that means…(Gasp)…what have I done? (Weeping)" I say as I begin to cry at how dense I had been for not seeing how Kiba felt about me. As I continued crying, I began to understand why Kiba had teased me all those times about Naruto. He was jealous…and…he loved me. "(Weeping) I wish I could try again without messing up and hurting him" I sob to myself as I sit all alone on the willow branch.

**Kiba**

Just as I reached the edge of the clearing where I'd entered in from the forest I heard crying- and it wasn't my own. "Is Hinata…crying?" I ask myself as I intensify my hearing like Adam had shown me earlier. Then I heard everything. Hinata hadn't purposely been cold and mean…she honestly didn't know why I had brought her to the forest in the first place. Once again I accessed my new super speed and an instant later I was beside Hinata. "AAAHHH!" Hinata screamed having took her by surprise causing her to begin to fall off the tree branch and plummet to the ground. I suddenly went 100 times faster and caught her before she had even finished falling off the branch. "(Gasp) OH! (Sigh) I almost hurt myself-Thanks Kiba; but why did you come back?" Hinata asks as I set her on her feet now being supported by the tree branch once again. "Its simple Hinata, its because…I heard you crying" I say as I hug her. "You…you heard me Kiba?" Hinata asks rather startled by the power of my hearing. "Yes-and…I just wanted to let you know that…that I…I love you Hinata" I say as I give her one last hug before sitting her down on the branch.

"Kiba, how long have you had…feelings for me?" Hinata asks as she sits down beside me. I don't know why-but for some reason I had an immediate answer. "Well…I guess…ever since I first met you-since our tracking team was formed" I reply nervously as I twiddle my thumbs uneasily. Hinata apparently noticed my anxiety and gently gripped my hands causing the trembling to stop. "Why didn't you tell me right away?" Hinata asks with concern in her eyes. "I saw how you always looked at Naruto, did you ever pause to consider how others were perceiving that notion Hinata?" I ask hoping she understood the hidden underlying meaning behind that sentence. Surprisingly-she did. "So you thought that…that I wouldn't have even considered listening to you even if you tried?" Hinata asks with a look of what seemed to be…disgust-for herself. "Well that's the impression you gave off Hinata, and with you blushing every time Naruto complimented you-what was I supposed to think? Most anyone would have assumed that from the way you'd been acting" I say as I begin to fear she might be offended by my phrase. The complete opposite was true-she began to cry bitterly.

**Hinata**

After I realized how my actions that I'd displayed when I was heavily smitten for Naruto had confused and disoriented Kiba-I understood why he had never told me before. Because I so visibly made it look like Naruto was all I could-or would, think about. Kiba had immediately assumed that I would automatically ignore him and continue thinking about Naruto. When I realized how much emotional pain that must have put him though-I began to cry. (Weeping) Kiba…(Sob)-I'm sorry. I didn't know that's what my actions indicated, Its no wonder you kept so quiet about it" I weep bitterly. "And if I've been so callous and insensitive to your plight-then…(Violent sobbing) WHY DID YOU COME BACK!?" I sob loudly as bury my face into my hands. Suddenly-Kiba took my hands and lowered them from my face. Then he pressed a button on my coat sleeve and a tissue paper popped out into his hand. Then he reached up to my face and wiped my tears.

"Hinata… please-don't do this. You're being too hard on yourself. Please don't do this to yourself. You did nothing wrong, I understood all along... please, don't bring yourself down..." Kiba asked, his eyes hopeful, his tears pleading. When I looked in Kiba's eyes, I saw he was telling the truth…he was so caring and loving, and all he wanted was for me to be happy. "Kiba…you really aren't angry with me?" I say, still pained with the fact that I had pushed him away without knowing it. Then suddenly, Kiba hugged me in a strong, soft, warm embrace. "Even if I wanted to…I can't, and I would never want to stay mad at you, Hinata…I love you, and nothing in this universe-or any other could ever change that" Kiba says as he wraps his arms around me tighter. Then at that moment, I did the only thing I could think of that could make up for not noticing his feelings for me sooner. I quickly pulled him closer, and before I could even think of what it was I was about to do-I pressed my lips to his and gently kissed him. Slowly, I poured my apologies and love into his deprived lips, wishing that I had never hurt him so much. With each pass of my lips, I felt his spirit, as if it were part of mine, lift and he softly kissed me back. I couldn't think of anything better than this moment, and I so dearly wished I had had this moment with Kiba so much sooner.

And as we parted lips and looked deep into each others' eyes, I knew that we were meant to be. It was all so perfect, and I couldn't deny this wonderful truth any longer. "I love you, Kiba..." I whispered to him, my tears streaming down my face. "Thank you Hinata. I've waited so long to hear you say that, to put my mind and heart at peace. I love you so much..." Kiba softly told me, his own tears glistening in the moonlight from above. I drew him close to me and hugged him again, holding him close to me so I could mend these wounds that I had given him. I felt him place a hand on the back of my head and nestle his head into my shoulder, and I could feel his hot tears falling, not for pain anymore, but for joy. He and I were now both so happy. Then, with the overwhelming feeling we had for each other having spilled out all at once, I felt suddenly tired, and I told him gently, "Kiba, I'm tired now. Do you think we can go to sleep now-together?" Kiba moved away a little and gazed into my eyes for a moment, until a warming smile settled on his face and he replied, "Yes, Hinata." Kiba then picked me up off the tree branch and lowered us down to the floor of the forest. He landed in the bed of flowers and took us to a patch of moss growing beneath the tree. He laid me down on the moss and then laid beside me, cuddling me in his arms. I felt so warm next to him, and I couldn't be happier, not only because he loved me as I loved him, but because he could love me after all that I had done to him. It was this that made me smile and fall asleep in blissful warmth.

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

Elise sure had changed. Though not a saiyan-here new speed was amazing for a human; and after running at mach 3 for 5 minutes, we came upon a beautiful grass covered hilly area. "Let's stop here Elise, It looks nice and peaceful" I say as I drop down in the grass. "Yeah, this is a nice place-so quiet and serene" Elise replies as she sits down as well. "You know what the funny thing that makes all this so ironic is Elise?" I ask as I lie on my back and look at the half full moon and stars above me. "What is it Sonic?" Elise asks lying down as well. "I actually was hoping something like this would happen-being sucked into another universe and the like" I say as I look at the stars; marveling at how much more these sparkled than the ones in the universe I came from. "The night is so calm and peaceful; why do you suppose that is Sonic?" Elise asks as she sits up. I quickly sat up and looked at her with a smile. "Well I guess-(Chuckle)-even nature has to rest at some point during the day" I say as I notice a shooting star. Suddenly more meteors began to fall-lighting up the sky. "Elise…look at the sky" I say as I point to the starlit night, dazzled by the sight of the thousands of shooting stars all falling at once.

**Elise**

I saw Sonic had begun to point at the sky. I soon saw why. Thousands upon thousands of shooting stars had begun to fall to earth-lighting up the night sky. Just like at the Sun Festival back in Soleanna. Then suddenly Sonic vanished. Then he reappeared before I could tell that he'd even moved-almost like he had momentarily blipped out of existence. He was only gone for a millionth of a sec-barely long enough to know that he'd moved. "Elise, look at what I grabbed as it began to enter the atmosphere" Sonic says as he hands me a beautiful black stone. "It's so cold-below freezing" I say as I hold the cold space rock in my palms. I channeled Ki energy into my hands to keep my skin from being frozen solid; causing them to become enveloped in a bright white aura. "Hey Elise, you said you unlocked your Ki-right?" Sonic asks as he looks at my energy aura. "Yes, I did-why do you ask?" I say with curiousness lacing my voice. "Adam taught you how to do that-didn't he?" Sonic says as an adorable Luna Moth lands on his outstretched hand.

As I saw the moth land on Sonic's fingertip, I lost the power to contain myself. If I continued to hide it-I might make myself sick. Now I simply had to let Sonic know how I felt about him! "Sonic-can I talk to you for a second please?" I request nervously. To my joy, he heard me and walked over sitting beside me in the soft green grass as the moonlight and shooting star lit sky shone down on us. "Of course, I can slow down if you need me to Elise" says as he places the moth on the grass. "Now then-what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sonic asks as he looks me in the eyes. As he gazed at me with those beautiful emerald green eyes-I began to break down and sob joyfully. "(Weeping) Sonic…can I confide to you…my deepest secret?" I ask as the warm tears began to drip down my face. "Elise…-" Sonic says grabbing my hand in his. "-You can tell me anything, anything at all. Now what do you need to say?" Sonic asks as he sits down again right beside me while still holding my hand.

"Sonic…we're friends right…best friends?" I ask as the tears continue to leak out. "Of course we are Elise-" Sonic starts; then vanishing-and reappearing with such speed that I barely noticed he'd moved from where he now stood. He had reappeared with a tissue. "-Here Elise, please stop crying before you break the seal that holds Iblis within you-we'll have a crisis on our hands if that happens" Sonic says as he wipes my tears with the tissue. "(Sniffling) Sonic…I think that only applies to crying from sadness-not happiness" I say as I continue to weep joyfully at how caring Sonic is. "I guess that's possible, I really no longer know the difference between fantasy and reality anymore-seeing Adam warp it constantly with ease" Sonic laughs as he sits back on the grass beside me. As I saw the smile on his face-I suddenly stopped crying and laughed as well. "(Laugh) Yeah, we don't have anything to worry about as long as Mada doesn't escape again-he's just as bad as Iblis" I say as my spirits lift up. "Yeah, and even if he did-I'd never let him hurt you. I'd die before I let that happen Elise" Sonic says as he hugs me. I immediately returned his hug with one of my own-giving it all my strength.

"Sonic…to me…you're more than just my best friend…you're…my heart" I say quietly as I hug him tightly. Suddenly Sonic did something I would always remember. He swept me off my feet, scooped me into his arms, and took flight at supersonic speeds. As we gained altitude I felt the temperature begin to drop. After ascending high into the clouds-I had to activate my Ki aura just to stay warm. "Hold that thought Elise, I found something earlier that you simply have to see. It's the perfect place to talk…together" Sonic says as I see a shape forming on the horizon. Then I saw it. It was an island floating in the sky; and it was shaped like a cumulus cloud and it was covered in vegetation and trees. Seconds after the island came into view, Sonic landed and sat me on a cloud hovering above the moss covered ground. "It's funny but, I move so fast now…that I can explore the entire world in a matter of seconds. While I was fetching you that tissue-I found this place" Sonic says as he sits on a small yellow cloud like the one he placed me on. "What is this place Sonic?" I ask breathlessly as I admire the moonlit forest that covered this island in the clouds. "I think I'm the first creature from the surface world to ever set foot here, so I named it something practical. I call this place, Cloud Forest Island" Sonic says as the cloud beneath him begins to vibrate shakily.

"Easy Cirrus, this is my friend Elise-don't be afraid" Sonic says as he pats the cloud. Then the cloud began moving and carried Sonic placing him right beside me. "Elise, now I have something to say to you-will you listen?" Sonic asks gently. "Of course I will, what did you want say?" I reply as I wait to hear the hopefully good news. "I never was sure you felt the same way for me as you just said you did a few minutes ago…so I kept it quiet just incase. But as it turns out…I love you too Elise" Sonic says as he takes my hands in his. As Sonic held my hands he looked at me with those striking emerald eyes I felt my heart begin to flutter wildly. "Sonic…I've been waiting to hear those words ever since I met you" I say as I hug him once more. Then Sonic broke the hug and took one of my hands. Then against all logic-he quickly kissed it like a knight. "So have I Elise-"Sonic says scooping me up again and starts to slowly lift-off. "-So have I" Sonic finishes as he picked up speed. Then he rocketed to supersonic speeds and began descending back to the earth below. After we reached the ground, Sonic continued to carry me till we reached the same spot we sat at earlier. After setting me down I glanced away for a second to look at the half full moon. Immediately after having stared at the moon for but a brief moment-Sonic tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the ground beneath us where I saw a newly made stone staircase.

**Sonic**

I decided to make us of my new speed and make a place Elise and I could stay for the night. In less than a millisecond I had carved out an underground cave with several custom made comforts by using my new Ki powers. After I had finished I noticed Elise had turned away to look at the moon. After tapping her shoulder I took her hand and led her down the 100 foot stone staircase I'd carved with my own hands. As I showed her the work I had done so we didn't have to go back to Capsule Corp where so much pain and suffering had occurred only slightly under an hour ago. I had made furniture and sculptures with my new powers. Finally I showed her the glass dome above us I had made by fusing the sand with the heat of my Ki energy. It allowed the full light of the moon to shine in and light the room with a soft white glow. Right underneath the light were two beds made from moss. "Thanks Sonic…(Yawn) I was getting sleepy" I say as I crawl in the bed. "Alright-goodnight Elise" Sonic says as he jumps into the bed beside mine. "Uh…Sonic…Could I…sleep beside you?" I ask wishing to be closer to my love. As Sonic heard my voice, he stopped laying down and got up. Then he walked over to my bed. "Don't get up Elise, I'll come to you" Sonic says as he gets in my bed and lays on his back staring at the stars. As he looked at the stars I crawled closer and placed my head on his soft chest. "(Sigh) I love you-Sonic The Hedgehog" I say as I close my eyes. Then Sonic began stoking my hair with his hand while hugging me with the other. "I love you too Elise" Sonic says as he continues to stoke my hair. Then we fell asleep together in his underground abode.

**Sikyomaru Daiyoma**

"(Groan) Oh! My aching head, what the hell just happened?" I say to myself as I begin to wake up. A few seconds later, I realized I was still inside the weird tunnel that had opened up in my room not too long ago-at least it didn't seem too long ago. "Oh boy-I sure hope I get out of here soon" I grumble to myself as I continue to float slowly down the tunnel of light. Suddenly I felt another vortex beginning to form, sucking me further down the tunnel. "Oh great-NOW WHAT!?" I complain as I see a bright light approaching fast. The next thing I knew-I was falling! "WOE IS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" I scream as I begin to fall at terrifying speeds. I suddenly became very upset that I would splat after being sucked from inside my own home-to who knows where! And not even learning where I'd ended up dying. "I WISH I KNEW HOW TO FLY!!" I scream in furious rage. Then, defying all explanation-I suddenly knew how to fly! I immediately began to calm down and hover in mid-air. "Whoo! That's better, now to find out where I' am and get some answers" I say out loud as I begin to slowly fly to the ground; being still uneasy and unwilling to reach extreme speeds.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"The new arrivals should be arriving in three…two…one!" I say as the wormhole roars open right on cue. "What a ride, where Am I?" Victor asks bewilderedly. "What creature dares to challenge my might!?" a loud (pathetic) commanding voice roars from inside a large white cloud as it pours forth from my portal. Suddenly the cloud condensed, and a giant 20 foot tall man covered in orange armor and wearing a ridiculously dumb, oversized helmet appeared before us. "Who are you to question the might of Lord Mephelis the Dark heathen?" Zarbon yells angrily as he flies up to Galactus's face. Then Galactus grabbed Zarbon by his head and crushed it causing purple blood to splatter everywhere. "Now now! There will be no slaughtering of my minions unless I say so Galactus" I say calmly as I wave my hands causing Zarbon's skull to reform before he can die. "(Gasp) Oh! YOU BASTARD! YOU NEARLY WRECKED MY GOOD LOOKS! DIE!!" Zarbon screams as he holds out his arm preparing his Elegance Blaster Cannon. Then Zarbon fired. Galactus let the blast hit him dead-on. When the smoke cleared-he was unharmed as I predicted.

"(Stuttering) OH! But…but that's not possible. No being I've ever faced has ever taken my Elegance Blaster head on and lived-let alone be unharmed by it" Zarbon panics. "(Growl)" Galactus roars as he punches Zarbon in the stomach with a sickening crunch. "(Gags) (Groan) Ohhhh!" Zarbon groans as he falls to his knees leaking purple blood from his mouth like a waterfall. "Where am I!? ANSWER MEEEEEEEE!!" Galactus roars causing the entire moon to rumble vehemently. "SILENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" I bellow in a dark demonic voice more than 10,000 times louder-causing the moon to begin cracking apart, and the marble tile beneath me to burst into powder. Immediately Galactus silenced himself-knowing I was exponentially more powerful than himself. "(Voice returns to calm rasping tone) Now then, I have brought you here to serve me-Galactus and Victor Von Doom. You shall do as I command-Or else!" I say loudly causing the moon to rumble slightly. "Or else what shadow man?" Victor says defiantly. "(Voice becomes demonic again) OR ELSE I'LL SEND YOU TO THE REALM OF TOKOYAMI!!-JUST LIKE ENERU!!" I roar as I create a portal; spitting Eneru onto the tile at Victor's feet.

"(Shivering and babbling) de-de-dark (stuttering) se-se-so de-de-dark, ne-no le-light. Ne-no ho-hope, hold me" Eneru says while curled up in a fetal position. "AAAAAHHHHHH! What happened to Eneru?" Eggman asks as he tentatively steps toward the traumatized Eneru. "Kokoronokizu, Japanese for mental trauma. His mind has been crushed and broken from being exposed to pure darkness. He will never question my authority again once I heal the damage; and leaving his memories of what he experienced in the Realm of Tokayami-The realm of everlasting darkness!" I say in my demonic tone yet again. Then I waved my hand and Eneru began to sit up-still shaking violently. I decided to do a test and see if he was still jumpy. "(Distorted demonic growl) Boo!" I say in his face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Eneru screams jumping into the air and running to hide behind Galactus. (Howling demonic laughter) HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!! SO NOW DO YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE KOBAKA (Japanese for fool)!?" I laugh darkly at Eneru's fear of me. "(Whimpering) YES!-I WILL NEVER AGAIN QUESTION YOUR AUTHORITY LORD MEPHELIS!" Eneru sobs falling face first in fear and respect.

"(Voice returns to normal) Good, now it is time for me to create more chaos and confusion, and become-(Voice becomes distorted and demonic) EVEN MORE POWERFUL!! (Howling demonic laughter)" I cackle as I wave my hands creating more wormholes, then the portals disappeared. "What was that all about Lord Mephelis?" Eggman asks walking up to my side. "I must be sure I' am strong enough that none can challenge my might, and these latest portals shall appear when those primordial beings least expect them" I say as I look at the Earth from my magic throne room window. "Now what shall we do Lord Mephelis?" Victor asks as he timidly creeps toward me. "We wait Dr. Doom-we wait. BIBIDI! BABIDI!" I roar causing the two green wizards to come rushing to me. "Yes sire, what can we do for you?" Babidi asks humbly. "Command and we shall obey Emperor of Darkness" Bibidi replies with respect as well. "Teach Victor, Galactus, Dr. Robotnik, Naraku, Eneru, and Orochimaru how to use Ki. Report back to me when they have successfully learned how to use Ki control and you shall be richly rewarded" I say with a crooked smirk. "OH! And Sasuke?" I say as I beckon him to my side. "Yes Mephelis?" Sasuke asks tentatively. "(Snaps fingers) You need to become like your former friends" I say as the dark purple light surrounds Sasuke's form.

"(Pained groaning) AAAHHH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sasuke screams in agony as he writhes in anguish falling to his knees from the torment of being transformed-(My way). "What are you doing to the boy?" Orochimaru asks while watching Sasuke squirm in pain. "He is becoming a being far beyond what he once was, he is being transformed into an alien warrior" I say calmly as Sasuke continues to roll on the floor in agony. "Yes, an alien warrior-the question is…of what?" Eggman asks as he looks at Sasuke wriggling on the floor. Suddenly-a furry brown tail popped out of Sasuke's rear. "WHAT!? A MONKEY!! LORD MEPHELIS-HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" Frieza roars in alarm as he realizes what I turned Sasuke into. "(Echoing demonic tone) SILENCE YOU COWARD!! YOUR FEEBLE PRIMITIVE ORGAN YOU DARE CALL A BRAIN IS TOO OBSOLETE TO QUESTION THE END RESULT OF MY ULTIMATE PLAN!! NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER FOR NOT HOLDING YOUR TONGUE!!" I bellow as I stretch a shadowy tentacle out of my shoulder and wrap it around Frieza. Then I gave him a painful shock and threw his smoking body against the far left wall 200 feet away.

"(Voice returns to normal) Now Sasuke, how do you feel?" I ask with a wicked smirk on my face. "(Echoing demonic voice) I feel…reborn. (Inhales slowly and sharply) the energy, the power, it feels-(Exhales slowly)…good!" Sasuke yells calmly as he stands up with glowing red eyes and pale blue skin. "(Dark chuckling) HA HA HA HAAAA! Now that is the kind of composure that makes for an excellent spy" I laugh as I clap my shadowy palms. "(Echoing demonic voice) What must I do first Lord Mephelis?" Sasuke asks; bowing to his knees. "I want you to go and observe Psyagon and his friends, you will infiltrate their group-and establish a telepathic link with me. What you shall see, I shall also see. And what you hear, I will hear" I say as I stride over to my throne. Then Sasuke bowed respectfully. "OH! And one more thing Sasuke" I say as I seat myself. "(Echoing demonic voice) Yes Lord Mephelis?" Sasuke asks; still bowing. "Use your original voice-(Echoing demonic voice) THEY WILL "KNOW" IF YOU TALK LIKE THIS!!" I roar in the tone I had used earlier with Victor. "(Voice returns to normal) Yes Lord Mephelis" Sasuke replies as he stands erect and changes his physical appearance to what it once was; save the tail. "Good-now go! And if you fail me…Then you shall be imprisoned in the Realm of Tokoyami-FOREVER!!" I roar as I motion with my hand for Mada to send Sasuke to earth. Then my son snapped his fingers and teleported Sasuke to the world Psyagon now inhabited.

**Corey Daniels**

"(Struggling for breath) (Gasp) Wha-(Cough) what did I ever do to you man? Why must you hurt me for no good reason?" I choke as Xiaon holds me high over the earth by my throat. "(Dark laughter) HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!! Simple you pathetic human!" Xiaon yells; releasing his grip on me. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I scream as I begin to fall from over a thousand feet up. "BECAUSE I CAN!! (Dark laughter)" Xiaon howls sadistically as I continue to fall. Suddenly, just before I splat on the ground-I KEPT FALLING! When I rotated myself around to see where Xiaon was-He was gone! "OH LORD! WHOO! What a relief-I thought that monster was going to kill me" I say out loud as I continue to fall though the hole; my rate of descent now having slowed drastically. "Well this portal is going to end up taking me somewhere-might as well rest while I can" I say to myself as I suddenly begin to feel very sleepy. Then I went out like a light bulb.

**Xiaon**

Again…my amusement had escaped from right out of my grasp-yet again. "DAMN IT ALL!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!!" I roar angrily as I fire off a Ki blast to ease my frustration. Suddenly-I realized something big must be going down for temporal distortions to keep popping up out of who knows where. "Hmmm…Perhaps I should return to my old universe and see what is going on. This realm may have been fun-but it sure isn't now with all my entertainment slipping through my fingers" I say to myself as I wave my hand over the air causing a portal to open. I swiftly entered it and returned home.

**Reed Richards**

I woke up with a splitting headache. When I sat up-I saw the others had already woken up. "Sleeping beauty awakes-you ok Reed?" Ben asks me as I stand up. "(Groan) Yeah-yeah I'm alright Ben. But where's Johnny, The Silver Surfer, and more importantly-where's my wife?" I ask as I look around frantically. "Susan is here-I'm sorry man…but she's really gone" Johnny says as he weeps openly holding Susan's lifeless body in his arms. "Susan…why?" I ask out loud; weeping as I take her from Johnny's arms into my own. "I'm sorry Reed…but there's nothing we can do now…she's dead" Ben says sadly. "This is all my fault, I should have left your planet back in the forest after meeting her. Reed…I'm sorry, if Victor had not gotten his hands on my board then Susan would still-" Norrin says; stopping as Johnny walks up placing his hand on his shoulder. "Norrin-its not your fault, stop beating yourself up over it. We aren't mad anymore…anyone of us would probably have made the same deal with Galactus if he had threatened the Earth-I know I would have…for my sister" Johnny says tears still falling from his eyes.

After accepting the fact that my wife was now dead-I began to survey my surroundings. "Guys…have any of you noticed where we are?" I ask as I realized what has happened to the world-and us. "No not really, why-is something wrong Reed?" Johnny asks cluelessly. "Well for starters, maybe look at your own hands Johnny-that should be a dead give away" I reply; irritated at his thick headedness. When Johnny looked at himself-he screamed. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! WHAT IS THIS…This…(Hearty laughter) Miracle!? (Continues laughing)" Johnny chuckles as he realizes that he is now animated like the rest of us. "Why is this a miracle Johnny?" I ask my laughing teammate. "(Laughing) Because-it means you were right man-YOU WERE RIGHT!" Johnny laughs with tears rolling down his face from the intensity of his chuckling. "What was I right about Johnny?" I ask still not understanding what he meant. "Our universe doesn't look like this, so that can only mean?…-" Johnny says with a hand gesture indicating me to finish the sentence.

"(Gasp) We're in another universe entirely! IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!" I say as I realize Johnny is right. "The coolest thing is-I know what specific kind of animated universe we've landed in" Johnny says as he sits on a nearby rock. "And what kind are we in hothead?" Ben asks; doubtful that Johnny actually knew. "Take a good look at your hand cobblestone, what style of animation using paint resembles real-life dimensions so closely?" Johnny asks as he points out the realism of the animated world that now surrounded us. "Japanese Anime-I saw you watching one of those dumb shows last week" Ben says finally piecing the puzzle together. "Well now I think we should seek out an intellectual person that resides in the nearby vicinity and implore their assistance to discover precisely what kind of world we have been brought to" I explain as I look towards the lights of a nearby city. "Okay, yeah! That's a great plan. Now explain it again Reed, this time in English!" Johnny complains. "Calm down flame boy, he means we need to find the local brainiac and find out what universe we've landed in after that trip though the magic tunnel" Ben replies as he starts walking towards the city.

"Wait! Where are you going Rocky?" Johnny asks irritably. "What does it look like torch boy? I'm going to look for a genius like Reed suggested. The sooner we find someone who can help us, the sooner we can get home" Ben says continuing to walk to the city. "Alright, if that's what captain rubber thinks is best-then so be it. Let's look for a nerd-FLAME ON!" Johnny yells activating his flame powers and taking flight toward the city. "(Groan) That kid needs to slow down. One day he's gonna run into someone with superpowers that doesn't take lightly to reckless speed demons and get his butt whupped bad" Ben grumbles as he starts off for the city. "Yeah, perhaps we should-(Yells out)-OOF! Ow!" I scream as I suddenly lose my balance and fall over after trying to begin walking while carrying my dead wife's body. "Okay Reed, you look like you're gonna roll over and faint-I'm carrying Susan for a while now" Ben says as he picks up Susan off my back and places her on his right shoulder. "No Ben, I'm fine-really I' a-(Groan)" I say woozily as I try to stand up but find I'm too dizzy to do so. "Don't try arguing with me pal; you need a break before the stress kills ya. Since I'm strong-I'll carry you as well Reed" Ben says as he grabs me and slings my disoriented body over his other shoulder. Then Ben began running as fast as he could and headed for the city.

**Corey Daniels**

"(Yawning) OH! Man I feel better after that nice nap, now the question is-where am I?" I ask myself as I wake up from my slumber. I immediately noticed that I was still inside the energy tunnel that had conveniently appeared in the exact spot I was about to fall and die at back on earth. "Well I guess I'll find out where this portal leads soon enough-at least I hope so" I say to myself as I float further down the tunnel. Suddenly a loud whoosh of wind sounded out of nowhere, The next thing I knew I was falling into a pond. SPLASH! "(Spitting) Whoo! That was fun-I wish I could fly and do that again" I say to myself. Then all of a sudden I felt a strange energy flowing through me; ejecting out the soles of my feet, and I began to take flight. "WHOA! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!! WHOO HOO!!" I whoop as I stop emitting the strange energy from my feet and fall back into the pond with another huge splash. "HA HA! This is sooo awesome, I wish I knew where I was" I say out loud as I surface and look around. Suddenly-I knew! "Wicked cool! The actual Dragon Ball Z universe-so it's been real all along" I say as I realize I had landed in the backyard pond of Capsule Corporation. Then I remembered what city this was, and who lived on this property. "OH CRAP! I better get outta here before Vegeta gets woken up and blows a fuse!" I yell to myself as I fly out of the pond and dry myself off with my Ki energy. However just as I began to leave the airspace of Capsule Corp.-I saw a sparking circle appear in the air before me.

**Portgas D. Ace**

As I began to wake up-I saw that Chaser and I had been sucked into a strange tunnel of some kind. "Captain Chaser, you okay?" I ask as I realize he is floating next to me; shaking him to wake him up. "(Groan) Yeah, I'm okay Ace. What happened-where are we?" Chaser asks as he looks around with a calm, but annoyed tone. "I don't know sir-but I bet we'll find out soon enough" I say as I point to the light; steadily increasing in intensity and nearness to our proximity. Then, all of a sudden-we began to fall. But just before we fell-a pair of hands grabbed hold of us and took us to the ground. "(Grunt) Phew, wow! I'm stronger than I used to be-are you fellows ok?" the tall man with red hair asks us. "Yeah, thanks to you sir-what's with that crazy hairdo?" I ask the man with wild red hair. "What crazy hair? My hair is combed and neat-I just did it this morning" the man argues. "Ace, that ain't no man-that's a tall boy. Kid-take a good look at your reflection in the water" Chaser says as he points out that the man has a childlike voice. Immediately the boy ran over to the large pond and gasped.

**Corey Daniels**

(Startled gasp, Stuttering) I-I-I-I-I-I LOOK LIKE GOKU!" I scream as I see my refection in the water. I had gotten taller and more muscular, but my hair-(Laughs mentally)-OH MAN! It was insane. It was in the exact same style as Goku's. However unlike Goku's hair, it was the same human shade of autumn red that my old hair had been back in my universe. Then I noticed something coiled around my waist. I could feel that it was attached to me, so I tried to move it. To my great surprise-It moved! In a split second, the red belt had unwrapped from my waist. I immediately realized it wasn't a belt-IT WAS A TAIL! "GOOD LORD! (Elated laughter) I'VE BECOME A SAIYAN!" I chuckle as I flex my new monkey tail. "Hey kid, where are we?" the man with white hair asks me; smoke pouring out of his mouth like a chimney. "Say, you look familiar sir-what's your name?" I ask the man who continued to breath out smoke with each exhalation. "Name's Chaser-Captain Chaser. Most folks call me Smoker though, care to guess why?" the man replies. "(Gasp) You mean, you're the REAL Captain Chaser!?" I ask; suddenly realizing who this man is. "Well of course I'm the real Captain Chaser-Who else would I be?" Chaser replies irritably.

"Sorry Captain Chaser, its just that…where I come from…you're not real" I say; realizing too late that he might not take lightly to the fact that he's a fictional character. My prediction turned out to be true. Immediately Chaser turned his arm to smoke and grabbed me with it in a full body strangle hold. "(Coughing) Take it easy man, I can't explain the whole thing unless I can (Violent cough) Breath" I choke as the thick excess smoke begins to suffocate me. "(Growl) Then you'd better start explaining fast kid-cause I sure as hell know I ain't imaginary!" Chaser yells easing the pressure of his smoke grip slightly. "(Gasping) Okay, I know you're real Captain Chaser. What I meant by that is that in the world I came from, people have no idea you're real, they don't know you're not just a fictional character" I explain. After hearing this, Chaser abruptly dropped me on the ground and retracted his arm. "Hmm…I can't explain why…but I believe the kid, every word-he's telling the truth Ace" Chaser says taking a seat on the ground.

"Well then, I think this is a great time to introduce myself. If what you're saying is true-then what's my name kid?" Ace asks as he lowers himself to one knee and looks me in the eyes. "(Laughs) Easy-your name is Portgas Dragon Ace. You ate the Flare-Flare Fruit giving you power over fire. You can create fire, manipulate it, you can even turn your body into living flames too" I reply. Upon hearing this Ace's eyes widened. "Okay, you're right Chaser-kid's telling the truth" Ace says standing back up. Then I stood up and tried to establish a better friendship with two of my favorite anime characters. "Okay guys, for future reference-my name isn't kid-its Corey" I say as friendly as possible. "Well its nice to meet you Corey, so I take it that you also know where we are now right?" Ace asks me as he shakes my hand. "Yes, this world is another one people think is imaginary called Dragon Ball Z" I say as I take a good look at Capsule Corp. "Hey there folks!" a familiar voice says descending from the sky.

**Luffy**

I had just gotten back from a midnight hunt, I had caught a T-rex and cooked it with my Ki powers. When I landed on the lawn I saw, of all people-my older brother! "Ace, what are you doing here!?" I ask; shocked that my older bro was here now. "Hey there sport, I really don't know. Before we came here we were fighting Eneru-and then all of a sudden…we got sucked in here" Ace answers. "Whoa-did you fall into a glowing hole that popped out of thin air?" I ask wondering if he'd been brought to the DBZ universe in the same manner as me. "Actually yes, right in the middle of the fight with Eneru-we got sucked in here" Ace replies. "WOW! I gotta tell the others in the morning then. OH WAIT! Bro-you didn't happen to grow a tail like your friend here did you?" I ask wondering if he had possibly become a saiyan like me. "No, I don't think I di-AAAHHH!! WHAT THE HELL!?" Ace screams as he sees he's wrong. There wrapped around his waist-was a monkey tail. "Uh…Luffy-do you know what's happened to me?" Ace says with confusion in his voice. "Yeah…(Unfurls tail from waist)-you're like me now Ace-you're a Saiyan" I say as I flick my tail out in front of myself. "(Exhales) Well…guess that means I'm a saiyan too" Chaser replies as he unfurls a white tail from his waist. "So what's your name buddy?" I ask the red headed Goku look-alike.

"(Breathless speech) Ca-Corey, Corey Daniels" the kid replies shaking my hand firmly. "Oh man! You have no idea what an honor it is for me to meet you-the actual Monkey Dragon Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates" Corey says as he continues to shake my hand. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you too Corey. Say-you ever heard of a guy named Naruto Uzumaki?" I ask realizing Corey is from the same universe the other authors were from. "He's here too!?" Corey yells excitedly; almost to the point of roaring. "Whoa! Easy pal, yes he is here. But he's asleep right now-most of the others are too" I say as I calm him down. "Others?" Corey asks curiously. "More folks you'd likely recognize from your world, I do know that Bulma is still up-so lets go tell her that you'll need a place to stay" I say as I dash for the lab. "Yeah, I feel beat" Ace groans as he follows slowly. As soon as Corey took flight and began following me-I heard a familiar sound. "Hey Ace-you using your fire powers bro?" I ask as I turn around; seeing Ace is simply following me to the lab. "No, why?" Ace says appearing surprised that I asked such a question. Suddenly a roar of flames resounded overhead, then a large flaming object crashed into my brother.

**Johnny Storm**

Damn flying lizard! After trying to eat me, it shot me off-course and caused me to crash into an innocent bystander. Before I could even say anything I'd plowed into the poor man. As soon as I got up I began to try and apologize. "Hey I'm sorry man, I was in mid-flight-and then a stupid ptero…whatever tried to eat me and made me crash. Are you okay?" I ask the muscular man I had landed on top of. Suddenly-the man became shrouded in fire. "(Growling) YOU! YOU WRECKED MY FAVORITE HAT!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" the man roars as he bursts into flames. Then he threw a fire bolt at my face; apparently thinking it'd do damage. "Oh-so that's how ya wanna play huh tough guy? Ok then-I'll show you real fire power-FLAME ON!!" I roar activating my flames. Then I summoned a huge fire storm and made a vortex of flames surround the matchstick. "So you ate the Flare-Flare fruit too I see. No matter-(Vortex vanishes in a loud whoosh) I've got better control over my powers" the man says as he dispels the flames.

"Oh yeah? Lets see how well you handle SUPERNOVA!! (Bellowing roar)" I scream as I raise my fires to star temperatures and begin to fly around the man. "What? How can you be that hot!? FIRE ISN'T THAT HOT!" the man yells in alarm at my power. "Well mine is! SUPERNOVA TWISTER!!" I scream as I increase my speed and create a huge tornado of cosmic fire; encasing the man in the center. Suddenly I heard loud screaming. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!! KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAA!!" the voice roared. Suddenly I felt a huge burst of energy slam into me; this knocked me out of my fire mode and threw me to the ground. "(Groaning) Whoa-what was that?" I say weakly as I get on my knees. Then suddenly a young boy was flying right in front of me. "I don't know where you got your hands on the Flare-Flare fruit-(Hair flashes yellow and eyes turn white)-BUT YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME FIREMAN!!" the boy screams as he bulks up bigger than The Thing.

**Daniel Le'Suave**

Another jam packed dinner rush at the "Chili's Restaurant. It seems like it's the worst between 6:00 PM and 10:00 PM in the evening. Unfortunately, the time now was 6:40 PM-the start of the mega rush. "Daniel! I need those three orders of Jalapeño Burgers-NOW!" my manager screams. "Yes sir! Right away" I say as I grab the finished orders from the cook. After I ran to the service window at the kitchen, I rang the service bell and let the waitress know the orders were ready. When I saw she was once again chatting away I started to scream. "Hey! The three Jalapeño burgers are ready for booth 7!" I yell in hopes of getting her attention; she continued to talk. As I prepared to roar, I closed my eyes and thought happy memories to prevent myself from being too harsh. As I shut my eyes I felt a gentle tug on my body. When I opened them I bellowed, "HEY! CLEAR THE ROCKS OUT OF YOUR EARS AND COME TAKE THE DAMN BURGERS TO THE CUSTOMERS!!" Immediately after I screamed I heard someone shout in alarm; followed by a loud thump. Suddenly I realized that I was no longer in the kitchen, but in a bedroom somewhere.

"(Groan) Its times like this that I'd like to have a head as thick Kakarot's, where'd that roar come from and-" a short man says angrily as he gets to his feet; noticing my presence and stopping mid-sentence. "-(Growl) What's going on!? Whoever the hell you are, YOU'D BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR WAKING ME UP AT FUCKING MIDNIGHT!! NOW TALK!!" a man who looked exactly like Vegeta roars as he falls into battle stance. "Whoa! Whoa! Easy pal, I thought I was still in the kitchen-I don't even know how I got here man" I say innocently. "I DO NOT TOLERATE LIARS!! NOW YOU DIE YOU SHINY BASTARD!! (Battle cry)" the man roars as he lunges at me with super speed. Just as I threw my hands up to try and block the blow, I felt a strange sensation wash over me. I suddenly felt weightless and hollow. Then when I removed my hands from my face-THE MAN'S FIST WAS INSIDE OF MY STOMACH! LIKE I WAS A GHOST!!

"What the!? I'm a Ghost!? NOOOOOOO!!" I scream in pained panic. But as soon as Vegeta pulled his fist out of me-I became solid again. "Wha? But…but how?" I gasp as I feel myself; confirming that I was solid again. "(Groan) NOT ANOTHER ONE! HOW MANY MORE OF THESE DAMN AUTHORS ARE GOING TO POP UP AROUND HERE!?" Vegeta roars in exasperation. "Hold it! You mean this has happened before? Others from my world have been here?" I ask in surprise that Vegeta knew where I was from. "And still are-most of them are asleep right now though. Now…what's your name boy?" Vegeta asks calming down dramatically and offering his hand. "Daniel, Daniel Le'Suave-Its nice to meet you Vegeta Briefs" I say as I shake his hand firmly. "Hmm…I think you might be alright to keep around the house Daniel-can you cook?" Vegeta asks as he places the jumbled sheets back on the bed. "Oh I love cooking, Le'Suave is actually a French word for a chef" I say as my stomach growls; I realize I'm starving. "Well then go ahead and make yourself some food-but please make sure you clean up the mess afterwards" Vegeta says crawling back into the bed. "Okay, which way is the kitchen Vegeta?" I ask wondering what hallways to go down. Suddenly Vegeta sat up and gave me a weird look. It practically screamed, "What are you stupid?" "Why the hell would you need to use the kitchen? Poof up some food with your reality warping powers" Vegeta says in an annoyed tone. "You expect me to just poof and make food appear Vegeta? (Disdainful scoff) I hate to break it to you man, but I'm not a magician prince-I'm just a human" I say as I look at the strange new silver leotard I had apparently gotten after appearing in the DBZ universe. Suddenly I heard a loud booming thud and an earthquake rumbled the whole house. "AAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL!? (Growl) THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING ON MY PROPERTY WHEN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!" Vegeta roars as he flies out the open window.

**Johnny Storm**

"Oh shit! OH SHIT! THIS WON'T BE PRETTY!!" I scream as the now giant boy lands on the ground and begins walking toward me. "Now lets see how you like being beaten around tough guy!" the Hulk boy screams; grabbing me by the throat. "(Struggling for air) Hey I'm sorry about trying to cook your brother, but can't we please-(CHOKE) settle this in a civilized manner?" I beg as I see they boy is intent on clobbering me as punishment. "LUFFY! STOP FIGHTING NOW OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" a loud fierce voice screams from the sky. "But Vegeta, he tried to-" "I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL THAT FELLOW DID! NOW STOP FIGHTING BEFORE I TIE YOU TO THAT TREE AND STRETCH YOU OUT ALL THE WAY TO THE DAMN MOON!!" the man bellowed causing the ground to rumble. Immediately a large energy field encased the short man and flipped him upside down in mid-air. "Vegeta, you need to cork your mouth before you wake up the whole continent-now calm down man" a velvety male voice says from out of nowhere. Suddenly a shimmering figure rose from within the ground and appeared beside me. "Hello Johnny Storm, its nice to finally meet you" the kind short man with hair in the same style as the red headed man replied as he hovered above me.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

Finally, after being out for over three hours-I woke up. However, my body was still exhausted from the battle within against Mada. However I needed to get outside and save a new arrival from Vegeta. I released my astral form as fast as I could and flew under the earth beneath Johnny. After making a force field around Vegeta with my reality warping powers I came out of the ground. "Hello Johnny Storm, its nice to finally meet you" I say as I hover mere inches above Johnny Storm. "Who are you, are you a ghost?" Johnny asks in bewilderment. "(Hearty laughter) No, I'm not a ghost-I'm in my astral form. This is my spirit Johnny" I say as I grab his hand and help him to his feet. "But if you're a spirit…then how can you touch me?" Johnny says still bewildered at my ability to become tangible. "I know many things Johnny Storm, like how you narrowly escaped the wrath of Galactus-the Devourer of worlds. And how your sister was almost killed by Victor Von Doom after he stole Norrin Radd's board" I say with a smile on my face; Johnny's face had gone white.

"How…how do you know my name?" Johnny says; still in shock of my knowledge. "Partly because I've seen you before, and partly because I've been reading your mind Mr. Storm" I say as I lay back and float on my back. "Hey Johnny-who are you talking to?" the familiar sounding red headed boy says to Johnny. "No-NO! This-this can't be happening, NOT YOU TOO-STOP READING MY MIND!!" Johnny screams as he begins clambering away from me. "Whoa easy man, you need to calm down" another familiar voice replies. Suddenly I saw a very familiar person I'd spent time with in grade school-before I began to rapidly jump grades. "Dude, we aren't villains-we're huge fans" the boy says as he places his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Who-who is that boy in front of me?" Johnny asks worriedly as he points my direction. "I don't see anything man, did Luffy's Kamehameha Wave scramble your brain or something?" the red headed Goku-like boy says walking over to Johnny's side. "How could I goof so bad, I forgot that in my haste to save Johnny and Luffy that I hadn't bothered to totally make myself visible to everyone" I think to myself in my head. I quickly remedied that with my willpower. An instant later-Luffy gasped.

**Daniel Le'Suave**

After jumping out the window and witnessing the spectacle, I was wondering what had gotten Johnny so freaked out; I soon saw why. In a flash of golden blue light-a short figure looking almost EXACTLY like Goku appeared out of nowhere. But he was see-through, nearly transparent like glass. "Whoa! Who are you, and…why do I seem to know who you are?" I ask as I approach the ghostly figure. "No don't do it man! He might suck out your life force!" the red headed Gokuesque boy screams. "Say, do I…know you from somewhere man?" I ask the short Goku boy. "Well I'll darned! Daniel-Is that you?" the man asks in a very surprised tone. "Yes, my name is Daniel, Daniel Le'Suave" I say as I look into the ghostly figures eyes-or rather…through them in a sense. "Daniel, its no wonder you don't recognize your old grade school buddy. My return home has changed me entirely" the man says as he hugs me. "Um…do I know you sir?" I ask feeling extremely perplexed; yet part of me realizing I have met this man somewhere before. "(Laughs) Maybe this will help Daniel" the man says as he begins to glow with a blue green light. Suddenly his form changed completely. Then-I saw that this man was actually the one person I never would have expected to run into in the DBZ universe.

"Adam…ADAM! OH MAN ITS REALLY YOU!! (Hearty laughter) I THOUGHT SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAD HAPPENED TO YA WHEN I SAW THE NEWS STORY!" I say as I hug him back. "Adam-YOU'RE ALIVE! (Relieved laughter) Oh man! I thought you were gone too. Dude-its been too long" the Gokuesque kid says as he hugs Adam too. "Hey Corey, its nice to see you too?" Adam replies as he hugs Corey back. "Heh! Daniel-you need to take a good look at yourself" Adam says; waving his hand in front of my face. Before I could ask what he was doing-A freaking full body length mirror popped into existence right in front of me! "Take a good look Daniel, you've changed-a lot" Adam says as he smiles contentedly. He was right, I looked nothing like I once had.

My hair, It was still short and black. But now…it was in the same style as Gohan's had been when he fought Cell. But my face-it was totally different! All my facial hair was now gone. There wasn't even any black shadow from the hair roots I once had-they were gone too! Like I had never gone through puberty in the face! Then I noticed my eyes. No longer the dark green they had once been, they were now amber orange. I also noticed the profound musculature I had somehow gained by coming here. I looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger! My muscles bulged and flexed with each movement. And then I noticed something even more unusual. Around my waist-WAS A MONKEY TAIL!! "(Stammering) I- before-a-tail-have-didn't-" I babble as I flex my new brown tail. "(Chuckling) Hey don't worry Daniel, you're not the only one-join the club" Adam says as he unfurls a dark brown tail from his waist as well. Corey, Luffy, Ace, and Smoker revealed tails too. "So…all of us are actual, real-full blooded-" "Yes Daniel-we're all Saiyans, we're all Saiyans. You're a saiyan now too Johnny" Adam says as he beckons the Human Torch to get up. "Me-(Scoffs) I don't have a tail…do I?" Johnny asks nervously. "Check your waist man" Adam says with a smile on his face. When Johnny say his new brown tail-he gasped. "Now I know…(Hysterical laughter) NOW I KNOW! (Continues laughing) THIS IS THE UNIVERSE BASED ON MY FAVORITE JAPANESE ANIME SHOW!! THIS IS THE DRAGON BALL Z UNIVERSE!!" Johnny shouts elatedly as he ignites his flames and takes to the sky. "Johnny! A little help would be appreciated pal!!" Ben screams with a pack of giant raptors following them.

**Ben Grim**

Sometimes I hate being so heavy-now these stupid dinosaurs were about to eat Reed and his former wife's now lifeless body. Then as I kept running-I saw Johnny flying in a nearby yard. As I ran to the yard as fast as I possibly could, I screamed, "Johnny! A little help would be appreciated pal!!" Then suddenly-a shimmering transparent figure appeared between me and the vicious reptiles. Immediately he thrust his hands palm-first at the raptors and shouted in a language I'd heard before. "OSAEKOMU! (Immobilize) KOUSHI (Photon) BAKUFUU (Blast)!" the boy screams as a large orb of light rushes forth from the central space his palms were placed in the air. The next moment-the charred skeleton of a now dead raptor collapsed to the ground with a rattle. As the boy lowered his arms to his side, the rest of the raptors just stood there like they were paralyzed. "HYOUKETSU! (Freeze)" the boy screams. A split second later-another one of the raptors began to crackle and become flash frozen. A moment after it had frozen completely-it shattered like window shot with a cannonball. "IKAMAKU! (Galvanize)" the boy yelled. Suddenly the raptor nearest me slowly became covered with a highly polished metallic substance-just like Victor's metal skin. "MERUTO! (Melt)" the boy screamed. Then one of the raptors began to melt into a puddle of liquefied flesh and bone-Hideous! Then with one raptor left, the boy thrust his arms in front of himself again and roared loudly, "BURAKKUHOORU!! (Black Hole)" Then I felt a strange increase in gravity. That's when I saw it-an actual black hole.

Within seconds it expanded to the size of a car and sucked in the last raptor. It was a slow and painful process to watch. As the raptor was drawn into the event horizon, it was stretched out like a spaghetti noodle and its skin was sucked right off with a sickening wet slurp sound. Then the gravity well vanished and the boy sighed. "(Sigh) There, all better. Time for one miracle you'll never forget Reed Richards" the ghostly boy says as he points his palm at Susan. Then she became shrouded in a blue green light and began to float over toward the boy. "HEY! LET HER GO!!" I roar as I quickly place Reed on the ground and lunge at the ghostly figure. But the second I began to touch him-I WENT RIGHT THROUGH HIM! THUD!! "(Groan) What the hell? He's intangible…I can't touch him" I say to myself realizing I can't stop him. "Susan Storm, in the name of my God, the almighty creator. I command you-Nezame (Awaken)" Suddenly a golden light enshrouded Susan. After several minutes of being bathed in the mystical light-she began to move! "(Drained sigh) Reed Richards, she almost slipped to the other side. But now-she's well again" the boy says as he places Susan's stirring body on the ground. Moment's later-Susan sat up!! "(Groan) Where Am I?" Susan asks as she rubs her head.

**Reed Richards**

I had just witnessed the breaking of over half the laws of physics when the boy did those unbelievable things with the Utahraptors that had been chasing us. And now…he'd brought Susan back from the brink of death. "Susan! Are you okay?" I ask as I hug my wife. "Reed, I'm alright-but what happened? The last thing I remember is being struck by that spear Victor threw at Norrin" Susan says as she stands up. "SUSAN! OH THANK THE LORD YOU'RE OKAY" Johnny screams as he descends from the sky and de-activates his fire powers. "Reed, I think its time we got some answers" Ben says as he points to the phantasmal boy still hovering a few feet away. "Yes, first of all-who are you sir?" I ask the ghostly being that had saved Susan. "My name is Son Adam, and you folks have many questions I'm sure" the boy replies. "Yes we do, how exactly did you do those things with the raptors?" I ask Adam. "What-this (Snaps fingers)" Adam says nonchalantly. Then the raptor that had been covered in metal returned to normal and ran off with a shriek. "Yeah…that-how do you do it?" I ask becoming more curious with each passing second. "Well this will take the hodgepodge out of trying to explain it verbally folks-(Snaps fingers)" Adam says with a smile on his face. Suddenly-I knew everything I wanted to know. "Astonishing" I say breathlessly. "I think that's an understatement Reed, try eye popping" Ben replies with equal breathlessness. "Hey guys, did you happen to notice anything unusual about yourselves?" Johnny asks as he walks over to us. "No, what might be different?" Norrin asks curiously. "Try the fact that we all have monkey tails now" Johnny replies as he unfurls a light brown tail from his waist.

"A tail…what has happened to us?" I ask myself as I notice the new black furry monkey tail wrapped around my waist. Susan had a blonde tail, and Norrin had a bare, silver colored tail. "Its easy Reed, we've become Saiyans" Johnny says as he attempts to leap into the air; apparently trying to fly without his flames. "What are you trying to do now sparky?" Ben asks as he rattles his thick, rocky, orange tail. "I'm trying to fly rockhead! With Ki control you can fly under your own power" Johnny says as he continues trying to take flight. "You fruit loop! You need a propulsive force to take flight-and it must be stronger than the effect of gravity!!" Ben roars as Johnny continues attempting to fly. "Johnny, that's not how it works" Adam says as he places a ghostly hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Then how does it work Adam?" Johnny asks with exasperation. "Close your eyes Johnny" Adam says with a smile. "But how will that help-" "Johnny?" Adam asks cutting him off before he can continue. "Yes Adam?" Johnny replies eagerly. "Trust me; this will make you take off in no time-alright?" Adam says warmly. "Alright, now what do I do?" Johnny asks having closed his eyes. "Daniel, Ace, Chaser, Reed, Ben, Susan, Norrin-I suggest you do this as well" Adam announces. My wife and I immediately closed our eyes. "Now find your center, your life force. It pulses like your heart only stronger-look for a pulsing sensation stronger than your heartbeat" Adam says calmly. Suddenly-I felt it. A pulsing sensation that beat harder than my heart, it was…full of energy. "What…what is this force I feel?" I ask Adam with a startled realization. "That is your Ki. Ki is the very essence of life itself-it is your life force" Adam says with a chuckle. "Now-you can feel the energy within. Now think happy thoughts and try to direct it out your feet-that is the most basic way to fly" Adam says still chuckling. Suddenly Johnny began to whoop elatedly. "HA HA! I'm flying! HA HA HA! I'M REALLY FLYING-WITHOUT MY FIRE POWERS!! (Laughing hysterically)" Johnny yells happily.

**Daniel Le'Suave**

After following Adam's advice-I began to fly too! "(Laughing) HA HA! THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!! WHOO HOO!!" I whoop as I begin to perform aerial loops and swirls. "HELLO! IS ANYONE GOING TO DROP THE FORCE FIELD SO I CAN GO BACK TO SLEEP!?" Vegeta screams irritably. "OH! Sorry Vegeta-Sorry" Adam says; waving his hands causing the blue force field around him to vanish. "Thank you, now Keep these party animals quiet so I can sleep okay?" Vegeta says sourly as he flies back through his bedroom window. "Of course Vegeta, I'll keep them quiet" Adam says with a smile on his face. "Now folks, you need to stay quiet until the sun rises-Vegeta is very irritable when he's sleep deprived" Adam says with a serious look on his astral face. "Okay man, sure, we can be quiet-right fellows?" I ask my new friends. "Of course-actually (Yawn) I'm pretty beat-how about we just pick up on training in the morning?" Corey replies sleepily. "(Yawn) You're right-we'll be better off just waiting till morning anyways" I say; realizing how tired I was. "Okay then, I'll introduce you all to everyone tomorrow morning. For now-have a nice rest" Adam says cheerily. Then in a flash of golden light, he vanished.

**Xiaon**

After my short trip through the wormhole I had made, I appeared in the region space where Planet Vegeta resided. But when I looked around-it was gone. "What happened? I thought this was the new home of the Saiyan race" I say to myself. Suddenly-I felt an unbelievably huge pulse of dark energy with my special senses. I realized that it could belong to only one being. "Mephelis…Could he still be…alive?" I ask myself. I immediately warped myself to the spot the energy pulse had originated from. "Master-are you here my lord?" I say out loud. "Well what have we here-Monkey trash? You have a lot of nerve coming here you dirty ape" the strange white reptilian being said rudely. When I heard his words-I realized he was mocking me. I began to glower with pure rage and malice at this scaly weakling's attitude. "(Growling) Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! What did you call me Gecko!?" I say as I begin to power up. "You heard me you pathetic, worthless, shit throwing-(Gasp) AHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL!?" the lizard man screams as I power up to levels he could only dream of. "(Dark laughter) You think you're powerful? Wait till you see what I can do! (Oozaru roar)" I scream as I power up to Super Saiyan 4. My musculature doubled, red fur sprouted on my upper body; and my tail fur became red too. Finally my dark oily black hair extended to my shoulders. Then I began to push to the next level. "Now see the next step-(Aura blazes) IN THE EVOLUTION OF THE SAIYAN'S POWER BASTARD!! (Bellowing Oozaru roar)" I scream as my power continues to skyrocket. Then I began to transform.

First my eyes changed. While in base form they're black. In Super Saiyan 4-Golden with red shadow outlines. Now the white area of my eyes became completely red like fresh scarlet blood. Unlike normal SS5's though, instead of very golden pupils-mine became dark purple. Then the reddish orange (More orange though) fur began to sprout on my forearms, shins, and tail tip. It was razor sharp as usual, and could be shed and thrown with deadly accuracy like arrows. My hair extended further till it was 2 & ½ feet long, only now-it was clay red and frayed slightly. Finally my aura swelled and became choked with lightning and raw power. The power was so great that the lizard man's skin was being burned even standing 10 feet away from me. Then with a mighty roar that shook the whole moon, I completed my transformation to Super Saiyan 5.

As I walked toward the now blackened reptile humanoid, he began to flee. However-a simple flick of my tail and several of my razor quills detached; pinning the burnt fool to the nearest marble wall. "Well well, how the mighty have fallen" I say as I swagger toward him slowly and calmly. With each step I took, the ground my feet touched exploded into powder. "Oh wait! You never were mighty-(Dark laughter)-Now you will tell me where the one in charge of this base is-(Metallic unsheathing sound)-Or I'll carve your body into jewelry for my outfit" I say as I lengthen the razor hair blades on my arm to 2 feet and press the edge to his neck; drawing a small amount of purple blood. "Put Frieza down Xiaon-the one you search for stands before you now" a loud rasping voice says from the center of the room. When I turned my head, I saw the being I had been looking for. My master-Lord Mephelis The Dark.

**Mephelis The Dark**

After realizing Xiaon had proven he would remain loyal-I decided to reveal myself to him. Immediately I warped to the Observatory on the light side of the moon. "Put Frieza down Xiaon-the one you search for stands before you now" I say calmly. Almost instantly Xiaon noticed my presence. In moments he was kneeling before me. "Lord Mephelis-Forgive me sire, but I did not realize that this character known as "Frieza" was in your service" Xiaon says wholeheartedly. "This I know Xiaon, you are pardoned for your minor folly" I say as I turn around and prepare to head for the upper level of the observatory. "Minor!? THE MONKEY TRIED TO KILL ME!!" Frieza argues. Immediately I stopped beginning my ascension since this most foolish minion of mine continually insisted on defying my will and being short sighted. "You still seem to have not learned your place Icejin-(Voice becomes distorted and Demonic) NOW I SHALL REMIND YOU ONCE MORE!!" I scream as I shoot a shadow tendril at Frieza's chest from my back without turning around. Immediately the slender tendril of darkness began to propagate and grow-spreading though Frieza's arms and legs like weed roots. Then the shadows erupted forth a forest of solidified dark energy spines from beneath the Icejin's skin. His limbs now looked like a reversed pincushion. Instantly he screamed his lungs out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Frieza bellows causing the moon to rumble slightly. He crumpled to the ground with a thud-bleeding till his purple blood made a pool around his mutilated form. "Now then, I'll have him heal the slow way-(Snaps fingers)" I say as I withdraw the shadow tendril and warp Frieza to a regeneration tank back in my castle. "Come Xiaon, take a look though the telescope. I wish for you to see the new crown jewel and central out post of my multi-universal empire, and my spy" I say as I fly to the uppermost level of the observatory with Xiaon at my side. Then Xiaon looked into my telescope and began to gaze upon the earth.

**Sikyomaru Daiyoma**

After descending towards West City I saw a very bright light. As I looked closer-I saw a fight. "Whoa, maybe I'd better wait before I try and get too meet anyone here. Besides-a portal leading home could open up at anytime, no sense in getting used to this if I wont be staying here very long" I say to myself as I prepare to fly away. Suddenly-I heard a voice right behind me. "Hello there, are you sure you really want to leave? Perhaps if give living here a chance you'll see how great living a dream is" kind voice asks. When I turned around I saw a ghostly figure that looked like Goku. "Well…I'm not sure if that's a good idea, what about my family back home?" I ask the ghostly figure. "No worries, if they're as important to you as my former family is to me-we'll go visit them one day" the boy replies back. "Is that really possible?" I reply; still unnerved with talking to a spirit. "By now you should no there is no such thing as impossible-only out of your reach are certain things" the voice says calmly as he begins to float upside down. "Quick question-are you a ghost sir?" I ask the phantasmal figure. "(Laughing) Ha ha ha! I think you'll find to your great relief that I' am not a ghost-I'm an astral projection. My name is Son Adam, adopted by Son Goku and Son Chi-Chi" he says as he returns to upright position.

"Wow-you were adopted by Goku? (Laugh) boy are you lucky. But why are you in astral form?" I ask Adam as he continues to float before me. "Now now, I was in a very stressing battle within myself earlier today-I don't want to talk about it now. Anyways-what's your name?" he asks me kindly. "Oh, Sikyomaru-Sikyomaru Daiyoma, though my original name is Andrew" I reply as I attempt to shake Adam's hand. To my surprise-I could grab it! After shaking Adam's hand I withdrew it. "So I see you can't fully control your flight yet-nervous and apprehensive are we?" Adam asks. "Yes…a little…maybe" I reply as I look at the ground; still over a thousand feet below me. "(Chuckle) Its okay-I still worry at times too when I'm in my body. I'll take you to the ground below-I need to return to my body anyways-I'm still bushed from the fight earlier today" Adam says as I begin to turn transparent like him. Suddenly-I was on the ground inside a building. "Bulma-I need you to help get these new folks situated immediately. I have to return to my body right now-See you tomorrow" Adam says as he vanishes.

**Bulma**

"Wait! Adam I-(Groan) never mind. So, what's your name?" I ask the kid Adam had left with me. "Sikyomaru, Sikyomaru Daiyoma-nice to meet you Bulma" the boy replies. "So, have you noticed any changes to yourself?" I ask Sikyomaru. "What do you mean Bulma?" He replies with confusion lacing his voice. "Well…maybe just look at your reflection Sikyo" I say as I bring him a hand mirror. When he looked at himself, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

**Sikyomaru Daiyoma**

I knew I was in the DBZ universe. But I never expected this to happen. My hair, my eyes, and my entire body-It had been totally transformed. Little if anything was similar to my original form. My once lanky body was now a muscular powerhouse. My entire body bulged with large muscles, but I was very tall and lean-6 feet in height at the least. My once ordinary brown hair was now black and spiked up like Goku's hair. Unlike his however, mine was very short-about half the size his hairdo was. My eyes which before had been a dull hazel brown color, were now a vibrant and shining emerald green. They even had a subtle glow just like Sonic's eyes do. On my left cheek was a fairly large x shaped scar set at an inverted angle. Finally I saw my new brown tail coiled around my waist. I quickly unraveled and flexed it to be sure it was real. After discovering it was, I looked at the new clothes I had acquired. Now instead of a plain green T-shirt, I wore a forest green tank top. Unlike normal fabric, whatever this new tank top was made of-it was unimaginably strong compared to anything else I'd ever worn. My blue jeans had been replaced with soft black material in the same pattern and shape, but made of the same material as my new tank top. And my white sneakers were now a pair of strong brown combat boots made of an equally strong (yet different) compound.

"Whoa! I had no idea; I thought I was still the same as before. Looks like I'm a saiyan now" I say out loud to myself as I wiggle my tail behind me. "Well I think you should go to sleep now Sikyomaru, you'll want to be rested and full if you plan to train-saiyans have quite the metabolic rate as I'm sure you know" Bulma says as she returns to working on a device. "Okay (Yawn) goodnight Bulma" I say as I walk out of the room into the hallway. After 5 minutes, I found a sofa and fell down on it. Within seconds I was asleep.

**Corey Daniels**

Come on Ace; let's go to sleep okay? We'll need to be plenty rested if we want to train tomorrow" I yell as I take flight and land on the top of the nearest palm tree. "Give me a sec, gotta talk to Captain Chaser for a sec; Chaser sir-should we stay?" I hear Ace ask Chaser. "You're kidding right? That stupid shitty government that ran our world isn't anywhere to be found here. Heck! I'm never going back-I'm retiring. And this world seems to be the best there is, so I'm staying alright" Chaser says as he turns to smoke and flies into a tree just 20 feet from mine. "Alright-goodnight fellows" I say as I lay back and drift off to sleep. A few minutes later-I was fast asleep.

**Daniel Le'Suave**

After finding Bulma in the lab I got the keys for a spare capsule house. I went inside, brushed my teeth, and lay in the soft bed. "Man, this silver leotard thingy might look weird-but boy is it comfy. (Yawn) off to dreamland" I say to myself as I close my eyes. An instant later I was fast asleep and snoring.

**Son Areiko**

After warping back to Goku's house with Koga, I found that no one was there. "Huh, Chi-Chi and the others must still be at Capsule Corp, guess we'll just go and sleep in a capsule house for the might Koga" I say as I warp us there in an instant. "Well, goodnight Areiko-I'll see you in the morning" Koga replies as he walks to the bed of the capsule room I'd warped us into. "Koga wait" I say as he begins lie down in the bed. "What is it Areiko?" Koga asks; sitting up quickly. "Why don't we just go to bed…together?" I ask with a hopeful look in my eyes and a slight blush. When Koga heard this he smiled. "Sure Areiko, I'd like that" Koga replies warmly as he scoots over to make room. I eagerly got in the bed and snuggled with Koga. "(Yawn) Goodnight Koga-sweet dreams my love" I say sleepily as I begin to doze off. Right before I fell asleep I heard Koga whisper, "I love you too Areiko" Then I slipped into blissful dreams.

**Sasuke**

After being warped to the planet below, I began flying to the place called Capsule Corp. I quickly found it and flew to the roof. As I landed I saw a few people sleeping in trees in the backyard. I immediately began to link to Mephelis back on the moon. "Lord Mephelis, I've arrived successfully at the capsule corp. compound-awaiting your orders" I say telepathically. "Very good Sasuke-very good. Now I want you to use one of the new abilities my power I transformed you with is capable of. Meld with the shadows" Mephelis replies raspingly. "Lord Mephelis, are you telling me that I can literally BECOME a shadow…and move through them?" I ask mentally in a stunned tone. "It sounds to me like you doubt my power Sasuke-do you?" Mephelis inquires harshly. "No-NO! of course not. Its just that…that's incredible; so how do I do it sire?" I ask humbly. "I'll show you-surrender your mind for a moment and I can control your body-you'll feel the notions I execute that activate your new power" Mephelis laughs as I feel his presence delving deeper into my mind. In moments I felt the trigger being activated-oneness. I wasn't just joined with the shadows-I had become one. "There, now go!-and see what the one known as Katie Richards is doing at this moment" Mephelis says calmly. Immediately I slipped through the walls and into the room Katie was in by detecting her brainwaves. I arrived there in an instant. "Good, she's asleep; what now Lord Mephelis?" I ask telepathically. "Enter her dreams, and see what she is seeing-then tell me what you saw when I check back in a few days" Mephelis says as he cuts the mental link. Within moments I was viewing the girls dreams.

**Katie Richards**

"Adam…what's happened to you?" I ask as he pulls his blood covered arm out of Chi-Chi's stomach. "(Sarcastic tone) I've realized the truth-(Demonic voice) I' AM THE NEW RULER OF EXISTENCE!!" Adam roars as he makes his arms split in half doubling the amount of limbs he has. Then he began to grab me with a pair of arms, and with the other he began to claw and slash me with hell bent intent of dicing me like an onion. Just before he did though-he brought his face closer to mine and said, "Now my dear-you're mine (Dark demonic shriek)"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I scream as Adam is about to kill me. Suddenly I realized that I wasn't being held in a death grip by Adam-he was still asleep on the bed I'd made last night. "(Gasping) (Sigh of relief) OH! Oh! It was just a nightmare-it was only a dream. Dear lord-but why did it seem so real?" I ask myself as I get up from the chair I'd fallen asleep on. "Katie-are you alright?" Kagome says as she rushes into the room. "Yeah-yeah I'm ok Kagome, what time is it?" I ask as I walk toward the door. "ITS TIME FOR YOU TO FEED US!!" Luffy screams as he pops right in front of my face causing me to shriek and fall over backwards on my rear. "Oh-sorry Katie, but being a saiyan isn't helping with my hunger; I NEED FOOD!!" Luffy whines. "(Laugh) I know Luffy-I know; the time Kagome?" I reply to both of them. "About 8 AM, its Saturday-and we had some new folks arrive last night" Kagome says as I follow her and Luffy into the kitchen. "You mean from my world?" I ask as I enter the kitchen. "Yeah, and we've known Adam for a long time. Its nice to meet you Katie-my name is Daniel" a tall man with amber orange eyes says as he shakes my hand. "And my name is Corey" a red headed Goku clone says as he walks up and shakes my hand too. "Oh, and my brother is here too-and he's made friends with some celebrities I think you already know Katie" Luffy says as he points to the table. "Oh hello, nice to meet you Katie. I'm Reed Richards-leader of the Fantastic Four" Reed replies as Susan and Johnny walk up alongside him.


	14. Chapter 14 Terrifying Teens

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 14: "Terrifying Teens" The Teen Titans and Static Shock jump in**

**Katie Richards**

"Wow! I guess every fictional character I thought was made-up isn't after all-you're the real Reed Richards" I say as I watch him stretch his arm and grab an apple from the nearby counter. "Yes (Crunch) but what I don't fully understand (Crunch) is why my team and I are no longer human-what exactly are Saiyans?" Reed says as he munches on the apple. "Well…perhaps you've noticed that I have a tail similar to yours Reed-I'm a saiyan too" I reply as I unfurl my light brown tail from my waist. When Reed saw this his eyes became widened and he immediately began to reach for it. I saw he didn't know the weakness of saiyans; so I had to try and evade his attempts to grab my tail so he could analyze it. "Please-I need to be able to hold it for a better view, I need answers" Reed says as he continues to reach for my tail while I keep dodging. Finally after a minute of evasion-I grew sick of Reed's persistence. So I tried something new with my reality warping power. I silently wished in my head that I would become intangible. Then Reed reached for my tail once more. But this time-his hands slipped right through.

"(Gasp) What, but I…how did you do that?" Reed asks as he stops attempting to grab my tail. "(Sigh) Let's stick with one thing at a time alright Reed? I'm going to explain what a Saiyan is-now sit down" I say as I point to the nearest chair at the table. After Reed sat down I gave him the bare facts in a 5 minute explanation; and he understood perfectly. "Incredible…so what's a Super Saiyan?" Reed replies. "This is a Super Saiyan!" I yell as I transform in a burst of yellow light. After 2 seconds Reed was staring again. "Super Saiyan is a genetic power of the Saiyan race, this is Super Saiyan-Level 1" I say as Reed continues to stare speechlessly. "In this form, my base power is raised 50 fold-and my speed increases dramatically" I say as I prepare to be barraged with questions. "OH! Katie, show him Super Saiyan 2-you've reached that level right?" Johnny adds. In an instant I jumped to level 2 and filled the kitchen with raw power and electrical discharges. "Does that answer your question?" I ask rhetorically as the lightning dances around my body.

**Susan Storm**

As Katie jumped to what Johnny called Super Saiyan 2, I suddenly remembered something important. "Guys-did Ben ever come down here this morning?" I ask everyone in the room. "Big guys still asleep-but he should be awake veerrrrrrrrrrry soon" Johnny saws as he holds his hand out. "3…2…1" Johnny says as I hear a loud explosion on "1". "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! BLOODY HELL THAT'S COLD!!!! JOHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Ben roars. A few seconds later someone burst through the kitchen doorway-dripping with water. "JOHNNY! YOU'D BETTER PRAY YOU BROUGHT A FIRST AID KIT-CAUSE ITS CLOBBERIN TIME ASSHOLE!!!!" the man roars. "Ummm…who are you?" Johnny asks. "DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME WISE GUY-I KNOW YOU RIGGED UP THAT ICE WATER BOMB OVER MY BED!" the man who sounds like Ben screams angrily. "Uh dude-how do you know…OH! You are Ben! Man-I didn't recognize you for a minute there" Johnny says as he catches on. Immediately Ben got even angrier. "Didn't recogni-YOU IMBECILE!-I'M IMPOSSIBLE TO NOT NOTICE-I'M AN ORANGE ROCK MAN!!!!" Ben roars; apparently unaware of his change. "(Sidesplitting laughter) AH HA HA HA HA! Dude-not anymore you aren't-look in the mirror!" Johnny guffaws as he falls to the floor with hysterics. Ben immediately ran to the nearby mirror hanging from the giant refrigerator. The instant he saw his reflection-he nearly had a heart attack from the jump he performed. "HOLY FREAKIN CRAP! (Laughing) I'M NORMAL AGAIN!-AND I HAVE HAIR!!!!" Ben laughs. As he feels his new light brown hair. Asides from the new hair on his head and the now light brown monkey tail-Ben looked the way he did before that accident on Victor's space station.

**Ben Grimm**

"(Laughing) OH MAN! I finally look normal again, (Stops laughing) but how…why aren't I made of stone anymore-did I lose my powers by becoming an alien?" I ask myself out loud. "Far from it Ben Grimm, your powers are fully intact-merely not activated at the moment" a soothing velvety masculine voice replies from behind my back. When I turned around, I saw-A GHOST! "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Gasping) WHOO! Whoever or whatever you are-PLEASE-don't do that again. You nearly scared me to death-and then I'd be like you" I say as I realize the spiritual entity means me no harm. "Adam, good to see you at least have enough energy to release your astral form" Katie says as she walks over to the short shimmering boy. Then Adam walked right through me to get to Katie because, well…he's a spirit. But then my views were shattered. Because the next thing he did-WAS HUG KATIE!!!! "Good morning Katie, I see the Fantastic Four are adapting quite well-or should I say "were" adapting well till Ben saw his reflection in the kitchen mirror" Adam says after hugging Katie. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! Hold on there pal. If you're a ghost…then how did you touch Katie-shouldn't you have passed through her like you did with me?" I ask; my confusion mounting by the nanosecond.

Suddenly I felt my body being lifted off the ground. I was being surrounded by a glowing blue green light and moved via telekinesis. Then a few seconds later I was gently placed in a chair. "Ben, calm down man-you worry too much. This should help explain things (Distorted echoing snap)" Adam says as he snaps his astral fingers. In an instant…I knew everything I was dying to know. "Reed…I think maybe you're gonna need to have a crash course on new age physics pal" I say having learned the true extent of Adam and his author friend's powers. "Why's that Ben?" Reed asks obliviously. "The new age physics are-THERE ARE NO PHYSICS! TOO COMPLEX FOR EVEN YOU TO EXPLAIN WITH STANDARD QUANTUM PHYSICS!!!!" I yell to get the point across. "Hold on, what are you saying Ben-what do you mean there are no physics?" Reed asks with thick confusion in his voice. "Adam-show him what I mean. Use your power" I reply to him with a nod. Adam nodded, and then with a snap of his fingers-he made an open metal box appear at Reed's feet. "(Gasp) This…this gauntlet is made of…of…Adamantium" Reed says breathlessly as he holds up a polished robotic gauntlet in his palms. "Adam…how did you do that?" Reed continues with shallow breaths of shock. Then Adam shifted positions and began to float on his back. "Shall I beam the knowledge directly into your brain, or would you rather have an interactive lecture about it Reed?" Adam asks with a smile on his face. "No…tell me the old-fashioned way-I've got time" Reed says as he sits in a nearby chair. Adam began talking posthaste, "(Light chuckle) Very well then, this is the way it works Reed-"

**Sakura**

After a most wonderful nights sleep, I woke up with the sun just beginning to rise-the first shimmering golden rays falling upon my skin as I became fully aware. When I looked around, I remembered the events of yesterday and last night. I had finally professed my love to Naruto and fallen asleep on his chest. "(Sigh) I feel wonderful, hey Naruto-wake up sleepy head" I say quietly. "(Moaning) Come on Tsunade, give me a break-just 5 more minutes" Naruto says groggily. "Come on Naruto, can't you wake up-for me?" I ask kindly. Suddenly-Naruto jumped up and screamed. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I SAID I WAS SORRY GRANDMA TSUNADE! I-wait…I'm not in my bed" Naruto says as he realizes he had been dreaming. "(Laugh) Good morning to you too Naruto, did you sleep well?" I ask my love. "(Yawn) Except for that dream I just began having, yeah-I slept well" Naruto says as he get up and begins stretching. "Good, I think we should get some food now-I'm starving!" I say as realize how long I'd gone without food. "Me too, I know-lets go back to capsule corp. and get Adam to make a feast" Naruto says as he begins to take flight.

"Wait Naruto! I don't want to head back just yet" I say before he gets out of earshot. Immediately Naruto descended before me. "Okay-then what do you want to do Sakura?" Naruto asks curiously. "Why don't we go hunting-we have superpowers now you know-we could shoot some wild animals or something and eat them here" I suggest. "Okay, I'll catch some fish, how about you find a dinosaur or something?" Naruto replies happily. "Sure, I'll start the fire" I say as I uproot some nearby bushes and place them near the water's edge. Then I fired a small Ki blast and the pile of plant material burst into roaring flames. "I'll get us the biggest fish possible Sakura!" Naruto shouts as he jumps into the lake with a splash. "(Thinking) Naruto, that's what I always liked about you. Fiercely loyal and determined to achieve any goal and fulfill any promise you make-yet kind and easy going. That's why I love you" I say to myself as I head for the woods to catch some breakfast.

**Sango**

I awoke to the sound of soft breathing and ocean waves. As I sat up, I smiled; remembering the events from last night that had changed me and my love Miroku forever. "(Thinking) Miroku, now it matters not what you once did. I forgive you-because I love you" I say to myself as I stroke his soft black hair. "(Yawn) Good morning Sango" Miroku says as he suddenly wakes up. "Oh, how long have you been awake?" I ask Miroku as he stands up. "At least a long as you have; care to go swimming?" Miroku asks as he takes off his robe, revealing a T-shirt and jeans underneath. "Alright, I just need to see if there's a change of clothes in that capsule pack Adam gave me yesterday" I say as I take out the small case of capsules from my robe. After checking the index-I found one labeled clothes and activated it. Once I pressed the button, I threw it to the ground and in a puff of smoke-a very large closet appeared. After I saw that there were also clothes for Miroku, I went in and found him a pair of shorts labeled "Swimsuit".

"Here Miroku, wear those instead of your good clothes" I say as I toss him the blue swimsuit. "Okay-what about you Sango?" Miroku asks as I begin to walk into the closet. "I need to change too, I'll be out soon" I say as I close the door and begin looking for more swimsuits. "Welcome Sango, I' am the robotic maintenance computer program for this automated closet-what can I get you?" a voice asks kindly as a holographic figure in the form of an elderly man appears before me. "Oh, yes-I need a swimsuit. Are there any in my size?" I ask the glowing figure before me. "Certainly dear" the hologram says as the walls begin to shift. Seconds later, an entire wall of swimsuits moved into view. "These are women's swimsuits, I have many styles for you to choose from-single piece, Bikini, sunbathing, wetsuit, the works" the hologram says as I walk toward the wall and see all the types he mentioned-and more. I decided to wear the one labeled "Bikini". "Umm…how do I put it on Mr. uh?…-" "Please, call me Albert miss-and I have an instructional hologram if you would like to see it how you wear it" Albert says finishing my sentence for me. "Okay, sure-show me please" I say as I hold the hanger with my swimsuit still attached to it. After a short minute long demonstration, I saw that I needed more privacy-seeing as Albert was a sentient human program. "Uh Albert-could you possibly uh…go away for a few minutes so I can change in peace?-I don't feel comfortable changing with you watching me" I say feeling rather insecure.

"Of course miss, I'll just deactivate myself until you're done-press the green circular button by the door when you've finished changing. If I' am not active-I cannot see anything-and I understand humans need privacy" Albert says as he vanishes. After 5 minutes, I had changed and was now wearing the purple two piece swimsuit I'd picked out. As I began to walk out-I reactivated Albert. "Goodbye miss, have a good time" Albert says as I close the door. When Miroku saw me, he began to stare. "What? Is there something wrong Miroku?" I ask; worried about the fixated stare he was giving me. "(Shaking it off) Oh, sorry Sango-its just…you look so beautiful in that outfit" Miroku says as we start walking to the water. "The label said it was a swimsuit called a bikini-it feels very comfortable though" I say as I begin to walk into the ocean with Miroku. "Well lets see if we can't find some interesting fish to look at-I read that the most beautiful species of fish live in the sea" Miroku says as he dives in. "Okay, I think I'll enjoy this" I say as I dive in as well, taking in a deep breath. "(Thinking) But mostly I enjoy being with you Miroku" I say to myself as I follow him through the sunlit water toward the bottom.

**Hinata**

As I woke up, I saw dappled sunlight falling though the forest canopy and illuminating the forest with an almost ethereal light. Then I saw Kiba was still fast asleep. "Kiba, its morning-wake up" I whisper in his ear. Within moments, Kiba opened his eyes and sat up. "(Yawn) Good morning Hinata, how did you sleep?" Kiba asks as he hugs me. "(Sigh) Best sleep I've ever had-wonderfully soothing dreams-all about you" I say as I hug him back. Suddenly Akamaru began barking fiercely. "(Deep growling) Arf! Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barks. "What is it boy-somebody watching us?" Kiba says as he breaks our embrace. "(Sniffing) There! HAAAAA!!!!" Kiba screams as he extends his palm towards the nearby bushes and fires a large Ki blast. Immediately a large explosion was produced and a terror filled shriek rang out followed by a group of hunters covered in soot running away from the growing fire. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MONSTERS!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" one of the smoking men in hunting vests screams as he ran away in panic. "Wait, no-I'm sorry" Kiba says as he tries to calm them down. But they ran away too quickly to hear. "(Sigh) Well I guess I'd better put out the fire before the forest is incinerated" Kiba says as he walks toward the fire. In a flash of power-he became a super saiyan, then he transformed further to Super Saiyan 3. Immediately after transforming-he began to inhale a terrifying amount of air. "(Roaring inhalation)" Kiba bellows as he sucks in air with the power of a tornado. In seconds, the fire was deprived of all oxygen and snuffed out like a match.

"(Cough) Phew-okay, fires out now-we can relax Hinata" Kiba says as he walks back over to the moss bed we'd slept in last night. Suddenly I heard a gun shot ring out. The next thing I heard made my blood run colder than ice. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kiba shrieked in pain. When I looked toward him, I saw a horrible sight-HE WAS SHOT! He'd been hit through the shoulder and was bleeding terribly; he'd also fallen out of SS3. "There, now was that so hard you wimps? I took down the monster easy-now get its body so I can go take it to the taxonomist and have it stuffed for a trophy" a man with a deep voice says from behind me. Then one of the men that had run away from the fire earlier came up to Kiba's body. When he saw me he suddenly gasped. "Uh…Earl-you might want to rethink that trophy idea" the rather elderly man with a white mustache and beard kneeling beside me says with a worried tone. Then a large young muscular man with blonde hair and a large beard walked over. "And why is that Belmori?" the man asks rudely. "Because…its not a monster…it's a boy, and this is a girl" Belmori says as he looks at me with a hurt look on his face. "(Scoffs) Then apparently you didn't notice the monkey tail Belmori" the large man says as he pokes at Kiba's waist with his gun barrel; causing the tail to unfurl-and Kiba to groan. Immediately I began to get angry. "STOP HURTING KIBA!" I say as I smack the gun barrel and cause it to fly out of the man's hands into the bushes nearby.

"Oh, so you want to fight me huh girl? Okay then-LETS FIGHT!" the man screams as he removes his jacket and flexes his muscles. "You had better surrender-I might severely injure you if we fight" I say angrily. "Oh yeah-bring it on then brat!" the man says as he motions for me to attack. "Now hold it Earl! They're just kids-let it go already and leave them alone" Belmori pleads as he tries to restrain the man. "SHUT THE HELL UP BELMORI!!!!" Earl screams as he punches Belmori in the stomach causing the man to fall to his knees from damage and pain. "(Weak groan) You…you never listen to anyone Earl-I hope you're proud of yourself" Belmori says as he wheezes. "(Roar) BE QUIET!!!!" Earl screams as he kicks Belmori in the stomach with his boot. "(Weak pained groan) Ohh!" Belmori gasps. Suddenly-I couldn't take it anymore. This man held no regard for the feelings of others. Then my anger exploded into rage and I transformed into Super Saiyan. "What? What are you doing!?!" Earl asks as he sees me transform. "(Angry growl) You shot Kiba…( Arm muscles bulge out with a popping sound)…You tried to kill him! (Leg muscles pop out) And then you hurt an innocent elderly man!! (Upper body bulks up with popping sound) STOP IT NOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" I roar as my power explodes and I jump straight to SS3. Suddenly-I felt…sadistic-I needed to teach this punk a lesson about feelings and caring for others. "(Devious chuckle) Alright then-TIME TO SAY GOODNIGHT EARL!!!!" I scream as I move forward at superluminal speeds and chop him in the neck. Immediately, Earl collapsed to the ground-unconscious. "There-now to finish you off!" I yell as I gather a large Ki blast and prepare to vaporize the evil man. "Wa-wait! Don't do it miss" Belmori groans as he stands to his feet. Then I suddenly felt different-I was calm again. "Wha…what happened?" I say feeling rather confused as I see Earl lying unconscious on the ground. "Lass-don't kill Earl. He might be a mean man-but if you kill him…you'll be as bad as he is-please don't do it" Belmori pleads as he staggers over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly-Kiba got up and hugged me. "Hinata, it's alright, I'm okay-calm down" Kiba says quietly. Immediately I dropped out of SS3 and back to base form; weeping bitterly as I hugged Kiba back. "Come with us Belmori-we can get your wounds healed easily where we're going" Kiba says as he continues to hug me. "(Groan) Okay…so what are your names anyways children?-My name is **Cedrico Belmori**" he says as he walks over to us. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my friend Hinata Hyuga" Kiba says as he extends his hand and shakes Belmori's. "Well, if you can heal me-(Groan) I'll really appreciate it" Belmori says weakly. "Then hang on Belmori-you're in for a wild ride" Kiba says as he pulls the Chaos Emerald out of his coat pocket. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Kiba shouts as he holds the emerald over his head. In a flash of blue light-we were warped away.

**Son Areiko**

Morning-and it was a beautiful one. I sat up and saw the golden sunrise streaming in through the window. I felt the warm glow of the sun's rays fall upon my skin. Best of all-the most wonderful person in any universe was mine. "(Thinking) Koga, somehow…I always knew you were real. I somehow felt a special presence whenever I saw you on television back in my universe-like a bond. We must have always been meant to meet and be together" I say to myself as I pat his forehead. Then I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went to the capsule house bathroom to shower. On my way I summoned my MP3 player to me and water-proofed it with my powers. "As soon as I get clean I'm heading over to the kitchen for breakfast-I' am starving!" I say to myself as I walk into the bathroom and close the door.

**Amy Rose**

"(Groan) I've been searching all night, where could Sonic and Elise be?" I say wearily to myself as I continue to fly around looking for the blue wind. Suddenly I saw a large glass dome in the field below. "Now that's odd, I didn't see that when I last passed over this spot 5 hours ago-I wonder…-" I say to myself as I begin landing the car. After I'd landed a few hundred feet away from the structure jutting out of the ground, I ran toward it as fast as I could. Then I looked inside the dome and saw a house. "Whoa-whoever made this sure did it well" I say as I admire the beautifully sculpted walls and earthen furniture. Then however, I sudden saw something dreadful. When I glanced toward the center of the room-I caught sight of a heart breaking spectacle. There was a bed. Sonic and Elise were sleeping in it. And…they were…HUGGING! "Wha-what is this?" I say to myself in shock as I rub my eyes; to make sure I wasn't seeing things. When I looked down again-they were still sleeping in each others arms. When I realized what this meant-my heart began to crumble. I could hear my soul cracking apart, my spirit had been all but destroyed. Then, with a loud shatter that only I could hear-my heart broke. "(Sobbing) Sonic…why do you love her!?!" I weep bitterly to myself as I run back to the car; scalding hot tears of pain and sorrow rushing down my face. As I climbed into the cockpit-the crushing realization of Sonic and Elise being together instead of us bore down on me full force. "(Weeping) Sonic, why wasn't I good enough for you?" I cry as I begin flying back to Capsule Corporation.

**Sasuke**

"(Thinking) Hmm…this is the perfect time for me to go find Naruto, all I need to do is have a look into Adam's mind" I say to myself as I slip through the shadows along the floor towards his astral projection. Then with a quick touch-I saw his outermost thoughts. It was mildly painful to try and delve deeper-but I went in far enough to find what I was looking for. "(Thinking) A lake huh? it's a good thing Adam can sense brain waves so remotely-or I'd have to have waited for them to return here" I chuckle mentally as I create a shadow portal and pass through it to the spot that Naruto and Sakura were at. Then I saw they had a fire going. And were eating together-Laughing! "(Laughing) Naruto, what did you think of Adam when he first used that huge orb of energy in the coliseum he made in the sky over the village?" Sakura asks as she holds a large bone with green meat on it. "Well to be honest-(Crunch)-I ALMOST WET MYSELF!" Naruto laughs as he munches on a crab; causing both of them to burst into uproarious laughter. "(Thinking) Heh…now to reveal myself to them" I say as I return to my normal form. Then I used my new powers to make myself look tattered and worn; like I'd been living here in the woods for a few days. "(Normal voice) Naruto, Sakura…is that you?" I ask; faking my surprise. When they heard my voice-Naruto immediately ran over and hugged me.

"SASUKE!?! Oh man! We never thought we'd ever see you again anytime soon!" Naruto yells as he grips me in a bone crunching hug. "(Labored breathing) Yeah…that's great and all. But do you think you could-(Sharp gasp)-stop trying to break me in half!?!" I wheeze as his saiyan strength begins to tax the limits of my bones. "Oh-sorry pal! (Nervous chuckle) I forgot humans aren't as strong as saiyans" Naruto says sheepishly; scratching the back of his head like he always does. "Do saiyans have tails?" I ask curiously; trying to make it seem like I'd never known anything about them. "Yeah, they do-but why are you asking Sasuke?" Naruto says as he focuses his attention on me. "Because when I woke up in this place-I had this" I say as I unfurl my black tail from my waist. "Oh-so you are a saiyan. Looks like you're a member of the monkey tail club now Sasuke" Naruto laughs as he unfurls his brown tail from his waist. "I have one too Sasuke" Sakura says as she walks up with her pink tail unfurled. "How long have you been here guys?" I ask my two former team mates. "We've been in this universe for 2 days-the whole village was warped here" Sakura replies. "Say-we should go back to Capsule Corp. and tell the others that Sasuke has been here for a while, and he has to try Adam's cooking!" Naruto says as he gulps down a fish whole. "Naruto-could I try and warp us back?" Sakura asks Naruto. "Sure Sakura-you know how it works right?" Naruto replies as he takes a large glowing blue jewel out of his jumpsuit pocket and hands it to Sakura. "Yes-CHAOS CONTROL!" Sakura yells as she holds the jewel high over her head. Then a brilliant flash of blue light engulfed us and we were all warped away.

**Ellen Kasui**

As I looked into the river, I thought about Talos-my best friend who had vanished just yesterday afternoon. "Oh…I hope he's alright, I wish I were with him now" I say to myself as I stare into the crystal clear river from the giant stone on which I sat. "Ellen! Where the heck are you!?!" a voice called from nearby. Suddenly it becomes clear that it was the voice of one of my classmates-David. "At the river again? What is it with you and water?" he asks me, regarding me as if I'm an escapee from an asylum. "I just love being by the water a lot, not a crime is it these days?" I retort scathingly. He looks as if he's going to say something-but then thinks better of it. "Now, what is it you wanted me for David-Is it important or not?" I ask him. "Well I was sent by your sister to tell you that she wants you home by 6 o' clock" he replies rapidly. Then he ran off, having completed his mission successfully and not wanting to be near me for long unless absolutely necessary.

"(Sigh) Why can't people leave me alone once in a while?" I say to myself. "(Thinking) I need my me-time just like everyone else. I just happen to enjoy being near the water, like David would like to be beside Katy. Not a crime is it?" I think to myself. After these thoughts, I flung myself back down on the riverbank. "I wish my dreams were real" I thought wistfully... not for the first time either. "Then people would respect me for being me. And the guy in my dreams was real. The tall boy with the blue eyes and long black hair" I sighed. Then I looked back into the water. "I can almost see his reflection in the river…. Wait…. That IS his reflection…" as I looked intently into the river. Then against all reason-the shape changed. Now before me was a man with snow white hair on his head and face, and wearing robes bleached whiter than paint. "Ellen my child, your dreams are not merely dreams-it is what you are meant to be. Come-your destiny awaits" the reflection of the man says as an invisible force pushes me from behind. I fell headfirst into the water. Then I became surrounded by a bright ethereal white light as I fell through a bright tunnel. "Rest young Ellen, when you awake-you will have begun to fulfill your destiny" the man says as I begin to feel very drowsy. Then as my eyelids grew heavy-I felt a strange feeling begin to wash over my body. Just as I began to fall asleep-I felt warm water wash over me. Then I slipped into dreamland.

**Talos**

"Man, hard to believe Adam is stronger than a fusion of two SS3's-that Legendary SS4 is something else. Good thing we learned we can stay fused as long as necessary with our reality warping powers-perhaps in the future we can actually reach SS4" I say as I head for the river; having finished a grueling spare session with Cloud. "Cheer up man, I think Mada is finally gone-Katie said so" Cloud says as he kneels over and cups some water from the river; splashing his face. "(Depressed sigh) Yeah, hooray for us" I say wearily as I sit on a large rock by the water's edge. "Hey-is something wrong?" Cloud says as he walks over and places a hand on my shoulder. "(Sarcastic tone) Of course not-what on earth would make you think-(Angry tone) OF COURSE SOMETHINGS WRONG!" I reply irritably. When I yelled, Cloud backed up a few steps. "Sorry-I just wanted to know if there was anything I could to do to…you know-to help" Cloud says as he sits down on a nearby rock. "(Sigh) I'm just missing someone right now" I say as I stare into the river. "You mean your family that's still back in our universe?" Cloud asks with concern. "Well yes-but that's not who I was talking about. Someone more special than that…my best friend" I say as I continue staring into the river. "Well what's their name?" Cloud asks as he stares in the river as well. "Her name is Ellen. I met her not too long ago actually. She was always picked on and teased for enjoying the water so much. But I didn't mind, I like water too. We immediately became close. But now…(Sigh) I may not see her for years-infact…I might never see her again" I sigh as I look into the river; wishing she'd show up here too.

**Ellen Kasui**

After sleeping for what seemed to be hours-I woke up suddenly. "Huh? Where…where Am I-what happened?" I ask myself as I try to stand up. I quickly realized I wasn't even on ground; I was floating inside a tunnel filled with light. "(Thinking) I guess I wasn't dreaming after all; I did see a projection of the Lord-but then…what is my true destiny?" I question myself. "Do not worry Ellen; all will be revealed when the time is right my child" an unmistakably kind yet commanding voice replies. Then suddenly-I saw an opening a few feet away. I quickly began to fall toward it-yet it was up. Then I felt cool water pour down and drench me to the bone. Immediately I began to swim toward the surface before I ran out of air. I suddenly hit a rock and my air was let loose. As my lungs began to fill with water-I expected to begin coughing violently. But then the most bizarre thing happened. When the water entered my lungs-I GOT MY OXYGEN!-I COULD BREATH WATER!! Regardless, I began swimming for the surface once again. Within seconds-I emerged from the water and crawled to the shore. Suddenly I heard a voice I could recognize anywhere. "Hey there-you okay?" Talos asked kindly.

**Talos**

As I was staring into the river-I suddenly saw a disturbance beneath the surface of the river. "Odd-what could that be?" I say as I look toward the movement taking place beneath the water several meters from myself. Suddenly a head burst through the surface of the river. "Hey-that's a girl" Cloud shouts as he sees the person crawl to shore. I quickly ran over to see if she might be injured. When I arrived, I realized she wasn't even a human-she was a saiyan like us. "Hey there-you okay?" I ask kindly; worried she might have been hurt. "(Gasp) Talos-is that you?" the girl asks in a shocked tone; and it was Ellen's voice! "Who are you?" I reply in shock at how much she sounded like Ellen. "What do you mean who am I?-it's me, Ellen-who else could I-(Gasp) you-you're not just Talos, you're…the one from my fantasies" the girl replies as she hugs me. "How do you know my…-" I start; but then I realized it was Ellen. "Ellen…is-is that you?" I ask as she continues to hug me. "Of course it's me silly, didn't you recognize your best friend?" Ellen replies; apparently oblivious to her transformation. "Well…not really-you should take a look at yourself Ellen" I say as I take her to the river. When she bent down and took a look at her reflection, she jumped with a shrill scream.

**Ellen Kasui**

When Talos showed me my reflection, I nearly had a heart attack. I looked nothing like I once had. My red short hair had now changed to long and black with slight curls in them. My skin had gone from pale white; to a more tan color. I noticed that, unlike the others, I didn't have as long of a tail as them. My eyes had remained their original green-blue color; But my clothes had changed to a tunic and trouser which seemed to shimmer…only they shimmered with all the shades and colors of what seemed to be every body of water in this universe. "Oh my word… what happened to me?" I exclaimed as I gawk at my change. "Wow…this is…incredible" I say speechlessly as I admire my new form. "Well this certainly is a nice surprise meeting up with you here Ellen" Talos says as he hugs me. "I really missed you" he says quietly as he hugs me. As we embraced-I felt a strange but wonderful feeling inside of me. "(Thinking) All along-my fantasies were real. Even the one I wished for the most-my love…and I've known him all along" I think to myself. Suddenly-I heard a loud explosion. Moments later-a roaring fire sprang up. "Whoa-I didn't want that to happen!" a panicked familiar voice replies.

Then something strange happened. When I looked at the fire-I instinctively raised my arm. Immediately-something beyond bizarre occurred. My arm become water, and a gigantic quantity of the crystal clear liquid was ejected on the fire-quenching it instantly. After the fire was out-my arm retracted and became solid again. "(Shocked tone) Whoa!-did I just turn my arm into water and put out that huge fire?" I ask Talos. "Well…you are a saiyan now-but apparently you're more than just a saiyan. I think you're half saiyan…and half something else entirely" Talos replies with great interest. "Sorry about that-I accidentally activated my fire powers when I meant to fly without them" the same voice replies as he walks over. I instantly recognized him as the one and only Johnny Storm/The Human Torch of the Fantastic Four from the live action movie. "Wait-if I just exited my old universe, then…what universe am I in now?" I ask Talos; feeling terribly perplexed. At this-Talos merely smiled. "I know exactly who you need to talk to Ellen" Talos says as he begins to fly. "Wait-I don't know how to fly!" I shout out. Immediately, Talos came back down. "I'm sorry Ellen, I'd forgotten how you just arrived here-how about I give you a lift?" Talos replies apologetically. As he bent down-I swear I got a sparkle in my eyes. How could I pass up such a romantic opportunity. "How about What took you so long to ask me?" I laugh as I hop on his back. Just before we took off, Talos called out to his friend, "Hey Cloud-you coming?" "Nah, not right now-I need to be alone" Cloud replies. "Alright, see ya later then Cloud; Hang on Ellen" Talos responds. In seconds, Talos was ferrying me through the skies at supersonic speeds. "(Thinking) (Sigh) Talos…if only I'd had the heart to tell you how mine felt back in our universe, maybe we'd already be together" I think to myself as we continued to fly at super speeds.

**Naruto**

After using Chaos Control, we appeared in the kitchen of Capsule Corporation in a flash of blue light. Immediately there was a multitude of gasps. "Who are you three?" an unfamiliar voice says from nearby. When I turned my head, there were four people I'd never seen before sitting at the table. "Hi there-you guys friends of Adam?" I ask as the medium tall man with brown hair approaches me. "Yes, my name is Reed Richards-leader of the Fantastic Four" the man replies as he offers his hand. "Well, as I've heard Adam say before-PUT ER THERE-MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" I yell enthusiastically; vigorously shaking Reed's hand. When I stopped; I realized he wasn't an ordinary person. I had stretched his arm out like a piece of taffy. "GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! I'm so sorry Reed-I didn't know you were elastic like Luffy" I apologize as I let go of his hand. Immediately-he made his arm normal again. "Its okay Naruto, I'm used to that-it doesn't hurt" Reed says as he pats me on the shoulder.

"An elastic saiyan? What else is there?" Sasuke says as he walks up and looks around. "If I were you, I'd rather say "What else ISN'T there?" Be prepared to have your mind blown kid-I've seen so many crazy things in the past 3 days that I no longer question if something is possible or impossible" Inuyasha says as he walks into the kitchen with Kagome. "I don't know why, but ever since your energy clone had his chat with Inuyasha-he's been a whole lot friendly on his own Adam. He's still occasionally rude, but he keeps improving" Kagome adds as she walks in with Inuyasha. "Well looks like we have guests-care to introduce yourselves?" Bulma asks kindly as she enters moments after Kagome and Inuyasha sit down on the floor. "Sorry ma'am, we got so absorbed into Adam and his explanations/demonstrations of reality warping we didn't notice-my name is Susan Storm, and this is my husband-Reed Richards" Susan says as she and Reed shake Bulma's hand. "Oh you're married? That's so sweet, and who are those two?" Bulma asks as she points to the silver man and the bulky fellow. "Oh uh-this is my best friend Ben Grimm, and this is a new acquaintance of ours-Norrin Radd, AKA-the Silver Surfer" Reed says as the two walk over and shake her hand. "Well former Surfer actually, Victor Von Asshead stole Norrin's cosmic power board and took off. The next thing we knew-we were all in this animated universe" Ben says as he walks over and sits down in his chair again. "Naruto-can I see the Chaos Emerald please?" Adam asks as he extends his astral arm toward me. "Sure pal, what are you gonna use it for?" I ask him as I hand over the blue emerald. "I need a energy boost, I'm rather low-and in order to pull off this next feat I'll need a lot more power" Adam says as he places the emerald in his chest. "CHAOS CONTROL!!!!" Adam screams as his eyes glow golden blue. Suddenly a silver liquid appeared out of thin air and began to form a shape in front of Norrin. Within a matter of minutes-there was a shiny surfboard floating before him. "(Sigh) There, you now have a new board Norrin" Adam says as the blue emerald glows in his wavering chest.

**Robin/Dick Grayson**

Moron-that is only one of many words I use to describe Slade. Just an hour ago, we'd gone down to battlefield where Terra was now petrified in stone. During the middle of paying our respects-Slade showed up and attacked us. After an hour of slapping him around-he began to weaken. "Of all the times you've chosen to pick a fight with us-this is the worst choice you've ever made Slade!" I roar as I deliver a triple roundhouse windmill kick to his skull. "(Grunt) Dear Robin, perhaps you haven't noticed-but I've merely been biding my time in order for my apprentice to finish his latest project" Slade says snidely as he stands up. "What? What new apprentice?" I ask angrily. "Who would be dumb enough to be your apprentice?" Beast Boy asks as he walks up. "Not who is dumb enough-who is smart enough!" Control Freak yells as he descends from the sky in an extremely large suit of battle armor. "Behold Titans, my greatest invention ever-THE M.R.W.A.S.!!!! (Mar-was)" Control Freak shouts. We immediately began to wonder what the heck a M.R.W.A.S was. "Oh hell-you mean you lame-o's don't know what an acronym is!?!" Control Freak whines. "Of course we know what an acronym is. We just don't know what yours stands for-or what it does" Cyborg replies. "Well then-allow me to demonstrate" Control Freak laughs as he extends his robotic palm and points it at Cyborg.

"Whoa-WHOA! HEY WHAT'S GOING ON!?!" Cyborg yells as he becomes shrouded with an eerie orange light and begins floating into the air. "M.R.W.A.S stands for Massive Reality Warping Armor Suit-I can do almost anything!!!! (Maniacal laughter)" Control Freak howls as he makes Cyborg spin in mid-air like a windmill. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!!!" Raven shouts as she extends her hand and projects a whip of dark energy. Immediately, the whip sliced Control Freak's Reality Warping Suit in half. "(Terrified Yelp) MY SUIT!!!!" Control Freak panics as he becomes vulnerable. "(Monotone) I've had enough of this insanity-its time to end this" Raven says as she extends multiple arms made of dark energy towards Control Freak and Slade. However before Raven could grab them-she suddenly stopped and disintegrated her energy projections. "(Dark laughter) Ha Ha Ha HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!!!! Oh how perfect! This realm is full of blackened souls-I shall bring you all to my universe!!!!" a voice even darker than Trigon's roared out of nowhere. "Show yourself! WHO ARE YOU!?!" Cyborg roars in retaliation as he transforms his Sonic Cannon. "(Dark laughter) We shall meet face to face one day Cyborg, for now-(Deep rumbling demonic voice) BEGONE!!!!" the dark entity bellows as we are all suddenly absorbed into energy portals. Within seconds we were spat out in a new location.

**Cloud Kazama**

"Why did Xiaon attack me? And more importantly-what did he do to me?" I ask myself as I meditate above the river like Piccolo does. Suddenly, I heard a multitude of voices. "Guys-what the heck just happened?" Beast Boy asks bewilderedly. When I looked up, I saw a dozen members of the Teen Titans standing on the other side of the river.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"Welcome my new minions, I see you wish to know what is going on" I say as dozens of villains appear in my throne room. "What's going on-where are we?" Control Freak says in a panicked tone. "Calm yourself my apprentice-we are in the presence of true darkness" Slade says as he kneels before me. "I' am most impressed Slade; you already know your place. As a reward for your humbleness and submission-I shall grant you the powers of darkness" I say as I wave my hand and cause Slade to become shrouded in pitch-black light. "(Groaning, Screaming) AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Slade roars as he floats into the air. Seconds later, his armor and suit became pitch black. Then his eye regenerated and his face mask was shattered. A few minutes later-he slowly lowered to the ground and stood on his feet. "How does it feel Slade?" I ask my newest shadow saiyan. "(Growling demonic voice) I feel…wonderful-the powers of darkness are mine to command. Thank you Lord Mephelis-emperor of the shade" Slade says as he bows respectfully.

"Lord Mephelis? Look here pal, I don't know who you think you are-BUT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IF WE DON'T DO AS YOU SAY!?!" Killer Moth roars. "I'm glad you asked, Slade show these fools what happens to those who dare to defy me" I say calmly as I sit back on my throne. "(Voice returns to normal) With pleasure Lord Mephelis-HYAH!!!!" Slade yells as he causes Killer Moth's very own shadow to stretch off the floor and bind around him like a rope; dragging the bug to the floor. "Anyone else care to question the authority of Mephelis, Lord of Shadows-Hmmm?" Slade asks as he stares down all the villains. No one dared to utter a word against me. "I thought so, Lord Mephelis-the floor is all yours now my master" Slade says as he forms a simple chair of solidified shadows and sits in it. "Thank you General Slade, but I grow weary of explaining everything verbally-I shall simply make you all know what you need know" I say as I wave my shadowy hand and cause all but Slade to become shrouded in pitch-black light. Within seconds-there was an immediate panic. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Dr. Light shrieks as he starts shooting laser beams at the nearest window. Fortunately, I had recently made my fortress invincible to all forms of attack from lesser beings-so the focused beams of light merely ricocheted off. "(Sigh) If you cannot handle being in the presence of such darkness while wielding light powers-(Deep growling demonic voice) THEN FROM NOW ON-YOU SHALL ALSO WIELD THE POWER OF DARKNESS!!!!" I bellow as I repeat the process I had done with Slade-to Dr. Light. After transforming him, I looked through one of my portals I had made earlier; it was about to enter another universe.

**Virgil Hawkins/Static**

"Man Gear-we ever gonna get any breaks?" I say as I fire off a powerful electric bolt at Ebon; causing him to yell out in pain. "No, not likely Static-we're superheroes. As long as there's super villains-we're gonna pretty much have our hands full pal" Richie says as he throws a zap cap net at Shiv; encasing him in the extremely durable metal rope bind. "STATIC! I'M GONNA BURN THAT COSTUME RIGHT OFF YOUR SORRY LAMEASS HIDE!!!!" Hotstreak bellows as he throws a large fireball at me. However-Shebang suddenly pulled off a very good counter. Having grabbed a manhole cover, she swung it at the fireball with perfect timing-and redirected it right back into Hotstreak's face! "GAH! Oh! My eyes-The only damn spot of mine that isn't impervious to fire!" Hotstreak whines as he clutches his singed face. "Enough of this bullshit-Its time I put you down dog-PERMANENTLY!!!!" Ebon roars as he charges at me full speed. Suddenly however-a huge burst of purple white energy hit Ebon in the chest from behind me. "That's enough you manipulative bastard-don't you dare hurt Static you asshole!" Derek screams he walks over and helps me up while Ebon writhes in pain. "D-Struct! Man, you saved me pal-I'd frozen up; Ebon would have surely done me in if you were any later than you were" I say as I pat my old friend on his energized back.

"What a pathetic mastery of shadows-SIMPLY SICKENING!!!!" a dark demonic voice roars from out of nowhere. "What's going on? WHO DARES TO MOCK MY POWER!?!" Ebon roars as loud as he can. "SILENCE!!!!" the voice bellows; causing the earth to rumble wildly. "You shall all be taking a trip now, as for you no good losers-OFF YOU GO!!!!" the voice roars. Suddenly-I felt a vacuum effect-and I was sucked into a tunnel of sorts. A few seconds later, I was standing in a field…but I wasn't alone. Along with Richie, Shebang, and D-Struct; my dad, Sharon, Rubberband Man, Daisy, Richie, and Shebang's parents had appeared here too. "Whoa! More visitors, maybe I need to start expecting people at any given time from now on" an unfamiliar voice says from nearby.

**Kiba**

"Okay-we're here" I say as we appear in the kitchen of Capsule Corporation. "Kiba-there you are. You came at the perfect time-I need the Chaos Emerald please" Adam says as he floats over to me. "Sure buddy, but what do you need it for exactly" I say as I hand him the green Chaos Emerald. Then Adam placed it in his chest next to the blue Chaos Emerald. "Since I'm in my astral form, and I'm still weak from the mind battle with Mada yesterday-I need an external source of power for now since my physical body can't beam me much power or I won't recover very fast" Adam explains. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Adam screams; causing both emeralds to glow with a blinding light. When the light died down-Adam looked solid like he does when he's inside his body. "Wow, I'd forgotten how much power the Chaos Emeralds hold" Adam says as he stops floating and stands on his now solid feet.

Suddenly Adam's eyes began glowing golden blue; he had activated his Omnigon. "I see that my expertise is needed now" Adam says as he looks toward the wall. "Kiba, What the heck is Adam doing?" a boy with orange amber eyes asks he walks over to me. "He's using his magical eye power, it's called the Omnigon, you might have it too-all the other folks who came from his old universe gained that power too" I say as Adam begins to wave his hand through the air. "Whoa, by the way-my name's Daniel" the boy says as he shakes my hand quickly. Suddenly-a large blue green portal opened up right in front of us. Immediately-various shouting voices could be heard as many folks I didn't recognize fell to the floor. "Beast Boy, Get…off…me…now" a girl clothed in a dark blue cloak says in a monotone voice to the short green boy with pointed ears. "Eh heh-sorry Raven" Beast Boy replies meekly as he gets off the girl. "Wow, what the heck just happened Gear?" an African American kid in a fancy costume asks a blonde white kid; wearing an equally unique getup. "I think it was a wormhole-(beeping)…correction-WAS a wormhole. B.A.C.K.P.A.C.K.'s scanners show a 100% energy signature match Static" Gear replies.

"Where are we?" a girl with wild pink hair in the shape of horns asks cautiously. "I demand to know who's in charge here!" a boy with a mask asks interrogatively and rudely. "Now now, calm down Robin-there's no need to blow a gasket. We're all friends here" Daniel pleads as Robin takes out a metal pole. "He's right Robin, calm down" Adam says as he grasps Robin with his Psychokinesis-causing Robin to become shrouded in blue green light and begin floating. "Guys-that's the same power Control Freak used on me right before we got here!" a large African American boy yells as he points to Robin who is flailing helplessly in mid-air. "LET ROBIN GO! HAA!!!!" a girl with form fitting clothes yells; her fists and eyes glowing bright green as she fires off an energy blast from her palm. The blast struck Adam in the face. But predictably-Adam was completely unfazed. "(Calm voice) Please don't do that Starfire-its utterly unnecessary" Adam says as he uses his free hand to dust off the soot that now covered his face.

**Robin/Dick Grayson**

I simply couldn't believe my eyes, Starfire had hit the short boy square in the face with one of her star bolts-AND HE DIDN'T EVEN FLINCH! "Whoa, there is one thing I know despite the fact that I don't have a clue what's going on. We all need to calm down and listen to what these folks have to say because apparently its very important" Static says as he nods for the boy to let me down. Immediately I was gently set on my feet. "Now-can we please discuss this while we have a feast?" the boy asks us all. "Now hold on-what exactly is going on around here?" a tall man with glasses asks as he walks over to the short boy. Suddenly the boy began floating till his head was at the same height this man's was. "(Sigh) Robert, do you want to play 20 questions with your stomach rumbling-or would you rather find out what you want to while eating biscuits and gravy among other foods?" the boy says as he pats Robert on the shoulder. Before Robert could say a word-an entire table of food appeared out of nowhere. "Alright, all the good stuff is here-now let's sit down so I can explain things folks" the boy says as he places chairs around this huge table.

"Robin…should we?" Starfire says as she walks over to my side. "Yes, he is pure of heart-he means us no harm" Raven replies as she floats over to us. "ALRIGHT! BREAKFAST WITH THE STARS!!!!" the boy with orange amber eyes says as he jumps into a chair from over our heads. "Adam, this has to be the best breakfast I've ever seen pal-thanks buddy" a tall red haired version of the short boy says as he sits in a chair. After several minutes, we had begun to eat. Whenever a plate ran out of the food that was on it, it magically replenished itself. "So…Adam, what exactly are you?" Static asks as he helps himself to a plate of bacon and eggs. "Would you panic if I told you I'm an real alien?" Adam asks calmly as he stands near a girl with long brown hair. "HA! that's a good one Adam! But seriously-what are you?" Static asks again. "He isn't joking-he really is an alien. Most of us here are aliens" a boy with a straw pirate hat mumbles as he stuffs his face with sausage and bacon. "Yeah-even I'm half alien now" a boy with very long white hair adds as he eats some ramen noodles.

"What do you mean by now? If you were not always half alien-then how did you become half alien?" Starfire asks curiously as she eats some calamari. "You guys were sucked in here through a wormhole right?" the white haired boy replies. "Yeah, my computer has been exposed to a similar variant of those same spectrums of energy-he recorded the energy patterns in his database" Gear adds as he lifts his helmet plate to eat a sausage. "Well-look no further than your own duffs-I bet most of ya have tails now" the white haired boy says nonchalantly. "INUYASHA! SI-" "-AH AH AH! No Kagome-do not say that phrase; Inuyasha-please be polite" Adam says calmly. "(Sigh) You're right Adam, I'm sorry folks-I'm still getting used to the whole manners thing" Inuyasha apologizes. "It's alright Inuyasha, no hard feelings" I say as I devour some ham and eggs. "Uh…guys-you might want to do as Inuyasha advised and look at yourselves" Gear says in a panicked tone. "What's wrong Gear?" Static asks worriedly. "Because I HAVE A MONKEY TAIL!!!!" Gear screams as he stands up and swishes a fairly long blonde monkey tail around his butt.

**Virgil Hawkins/Static**

"Gear…when did you get a tail?" I ask my pal as I saw his blonde monkey tail thrashing around behind himself. "I don't know Static, but you and everyone else with us have tails now too" Richie says excitedly. Immediately-I checked my rear. HE WAS RIGHT-I DID HAVE A TAIL! It was a monkey tail with black fur. My father, sister, Adam Evans, and Shenice Vale had somehow gotten furry black monkey tails too. Even Daisy now had a black tail. Mr. Foley had grown a blonde tail like Richie, but his mom's tail was red. Shenice's parents had black tails like their daughter. Derek was back to normal, and he had a tail with a slightly purplish hue. "What…is going on?" I ask myself out loud as I stare at my new black tail in awe. "(Beeping)-Static, B.A.C.K.P.A.C.K. has scanned us all and…our DNA coding genotype has been completely changed; our phenotype is still mostly the same" Gear says as he lets B.A.C.K.P.A.C.K. crawl to the floor. "Uh, Gear-how about trying that again?" I reply; having not understood a word he'd said. "Static, this may sound weird but…we aren't human anymore-we're aliens like Adam and the others" Richie says in a rather glum tone.

"Ha-and that's a bad thing? Please-you should be grateful. You are now individuals of the most powerful beings that exist in any universe-our race is the most powerful there is" a man the same height as Adam says as he walks into the kitchen and pulls up a chair to the table and sits down. "Uh guys, I…think we've been affected too-we also have tails now" Raven says as she reveals a shadowy purple black tail. Robin now had a brown tail, Starfire had a red tail, Jinx had a pink tail, Kid Flash had light red tail, Thunder had a blue tail, and Lightning-a yellow one. Beast Boy had obtained a green tail and Aqualad had gained an aquamarine tail. Bumblebee got a dark brown tail, and Speedy-a red tail the same color as his hair. "Well…most of us anyways-I haven't changed" Cyborg laughs. "Huh? So you want to join the crowd do you Cyborg?" Adam says as he walks over to Cyborg with his eyes and two jewels in his chest glowing wildly. "Well yeah, I do kinda feel left out and-wait, what do ya mean by that man?" Cyborg says with a freaked look on his face. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Adam yells as he stands before Cyborg. Suddenly-4 orbs of light appeared in front of Adam. "With all seven of the Chaos Emeralds-I could do this involuntarily I'd have so much power flowing through my astral form. But with only 6 emeralds…it will only be as easy as breathing" Adam laughs as he thrusts his palm out and slaps Cyborg on the chest. Immediately-Cyborg was lost in the blinding glow of a cylindrical column of blue green light that seemed to erupt from nowhere.

**Cyborg**

When Adam hit me, I didn't know what to expect. But then-I suddenly couldn't see a thing. I was being surged with a strange force I'd never felt before. It felt…terrific! It was like being pumped full of incalculable amounts of pure energizing energy. I suddenly felt something very weird. I suddenly could feel my hands-there was…blood in them-I could feel my arms and hands like I had years ago! Like before I had become part machine. The next thing I sensed was a strange…growing sensation. A growth suddenly burst from above my rear. Then I felt this new extension I'd never had before-a tail. However, my teammates outside the energy column I was currently in obviously didn't know I wasn't being harmed. "I KNEW IT! ADAM IS THE ENEMY. TITANS-GO!!!!" Robin yells.

**Starfire**

"Perhaps I did not place enough energy to that last star bolt I fired, however-(Energy charging sound)-This should do some damage! HAAA!!!!" I shout as I fire a very large star bolt at his chest. The next thing I saw was bizarre even though I had seen some strange things with my friends. Adam reached up his palm and literally GRABBED my star bolt like a baseball! "Now now, there is no need for that at all Starfire" Adam says as my energy condenses and changes shape into a the form of a sparrow. Then-it became a living sparrow!!!! Immediately the bird flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. Suddenly-I knew what the boy was. He was obviously the one from the legend. "ROBIN WAIT!" I scream as I grab his cape before he can try and whack Adam with his staff. "(Grunting) Starfire-what are you doing?" Robin asks irritably. "Robin, Adam is no ordinary being. He is…The one from the legend" I say as I remember the story my mother used to tell me at bedtime in my distant youth. Immediately-Raven spoke up. "Wait, you mean "THE" legend-the legend of the divine angel?" Raven says as she stops charging her powers. Robin then stopped struggling. "Legend or not-he hurt Cyborg. We can't let him get away with that" Robin says angrily. "Dude, calm down. He didn't hurt me at all. He restored my biological body to its former glory. Only now-I'm an alien!" Cyborg shouts elatedly.

**Beast Boy**

"Cyborg…is that really you man?" I ask my radically changed friend. Cyborg then rubbed my hair with his now fleshy hand. "Of course buddy-Its still me, but you won't really be able to call me Cyborg anymore since I'm…well, ya know-not part machine now" Cyborg laughs. "I don't think you really want to part with the power to access high tech at a moments notice now do you Cyborg?" Adam says with a chuckle as he snaps his fingers. Suddenly-the blue green light surrounded Cyborg again; only this time he wasn't hidden from view-it was covering him like a second skin. 5 seconds after the light had enveloped him-it shattered like a pane of glass. What I saw next was…pretty much too impressive for me to describe with my limited vocabulary. Cyborg now had gauntlets, boots, a large shirt sized armor piece, and a helmet similar to Gear's. All of this stuff was the same color as Cyborg's old built-in robotics. "(Breathless speech) Wow…unreal…how did you do that Adam?" Cyborg says as he stares at his new amazing high tech attachments. "One more thing fellows-remember the one who betrayed you and sacrificed herself to save Jump City?" Adam says as he traces his palm through the air; making a glowing circle of light appear before me. Then it fell to the floor and suddenly-the petrified form of Terra was right in front of me.

"Adam, I know you have amazing powers but…I think this might be a bit much-even for you" Cyborg says as he places his hand on Adam's shoulder. "Yeah, we've tried everything-but its impossible to revive Terra" Robin says as he places his hand on Adam's other shoulder. "(Sigh) Has it not sunk in yet gentlemen?" Reed replies with exasperation. "There is no such thing as impossible, there are only certain things out of our reach" Adam says as he gently takes Robin and Cyborg's hands off himself. "However!-" Adam yells as he begins floating several inches of the floor. "-THIS IS WELL WITHIN MY REACH! MY POWER DISTORTS REALITY ITSELF!! TERRA, WITH MY POWER GRANTED TO ME BY THE ONE MOST HIGH-I NOW SET YOU FREE!!!!!!" Adam roars as golden light fires from his mouth and hits Terra in the chest.

The next thing that happened was too amazing. The stone that Terra was composed of suddenly began to dissolve and boil away like steam. In a matter of minutes-Terra was back to normal again. "(Weary moan) OH! There we go-Terra is back BB" Adam says as he slumps to his knees. "Huh? Wha…where am I?" Terra says bewilderedly as she jerks around erratically. Immediately-I lost all control and began to hug her as I wept with tears of joy. "(Sobbing) Terra…welcome back" I weep as I hug her. "Beast Boy…what happened-is the city safe?" Terra asks cluelessly. "Terra, you've been asleep for a long time. You used up most of your life-force to stop that volcano your powers activated when you fought Slade. While you slept many things happened. But now you've been restored" Robin says as he walks over. "Thanks you all for saving me. Even after all of those horrible things I did to you and the citizens of Jump City, you still care for me" Terra says as she hugs me back. "Well Terra, to tell you the truth…we didn't bring you out of your petrified state-we couldn't. We tried everything-but nothing would work" Raven says as she walks over. "Wait-if you guys didn't save me, then…who did?" Terra asks nervously. "It was Adam, he shot a beam of gold light from his mouth and you became normal again" Starfire says as she point to our new friend. "He truly is an angel-he even made you a saiyan like us" I say as I point to Adam as well. "Please, it was nothing folks-really" Adam says modestly. "No, making me a saiyan and givin me that swank armor was nothing. Fixing Terra…that was a miracle man" Cyborg says as he pats Adam on the back.

**Virgil Hawkins/Static**

"Dude…I don't know what to say. That kinda power is crazy wicked" I state as I witnessed Terra be restored. "How old are you?" Gear asks as he walks over to Adam with B.A.C.K.P.A.C.K. and scans him with a blue laser. "117 million years-give or take a few days" Adam says nonchalantly. "(Rapid beeping) GADZOOKS, HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH! Adam is 117,000,017 years, and 282 days of age!!" Gear shrieks. "Dude, that's just crazy. If Adam were that old he'd be a shriveled prune with brown skin. I'll scan him and see how old he really is" Cyborg says as he emits a violet light from the palm of his mechanical gauntlet. "(Jaw drops with a metallic clang) OK, I stand corrected-he is that old" Cyborg says as he gawks with his mouth wide open. "Alright, there are a few people left who need to come here before I continue explaining things" Adam says as he begins to squat-as though an invisible chair was waiting to be sat on. "Uh Adam, there isn't a-" I start; but then a construct of blue green energy shaped like a bowl chair materialized out of thin air and he sat in that. "Yes?" Adam asks as he puts his hands behind his head. "Never mind-it's not an issue for ya" I say as I realize I will be seeing a lot more reality warping in the near future. Then after Adam snapped his fingers and healed Belmori, we all sat down and began waiting.

**Ellen Kasui**

"Man, so we're in the DBZ universe-I should have guessed since I have a tail; meaning I'm a saiyan" I say as the Capsule Corp. building gets closer. Then Talos landed and I got off his back. "Okay, the man you need to see is inside-he'll explain everything you need to know" Talos says we begin walking through the double doors of the front entrance. "Hey there, looks like you're a new arrival. My name is Sakuya-so what's your name?" a girl with cat ears and two monkeyish cat tails asks as she walks over with a salmon in her hand. "Yeah, my name is Ellen, Ellen Kasui" I say as I shake her other hand. "I think Adam is up now-the folks are all waiting in the kitchen" Sakuya replies as she begins walking further into the compound. After a few minutes of walking, we entered the kitchen. "At last-now I assume Johnny isn't right behind you is he?" a short boy says as he swiftly floats toward me. "No, you must be the man Talos told me about right?" I ask the short boy like man who looked almost exactly like Goku. "Correct-my name is Son Adam. Now as soon as I get Johnny here I'll explain everything" Adam says as his eyes glow blue green.

Suddenly, a glowing circle of energy the same color as Adam's eyes appeared in mid-air and Johnny was shot out of it along with Cloud. "(Grunt) Jeez Adam, can ya be a bit gentler next time?" Johnny asks as he stands up. "Sorry, but this is a matter of great importance-I think something strange is going on with all these different universes being linked only to this one" Adam says as he paces the floor. "Wait-Talos said you'd explain everything I needed to kno-" (Snaps fingers) I stopped because I suddenly knew what I needed to know. "Now as I was saying, I find this all too structured to be a mere coincidence. Someone, or something-has fabricated an elaborate plot that involves many different universes in order for it to come to fruition" Adam says. "Uh…what does that mean Reed?" Johnny asks Mr. Fantastic. "It means that some powerful intelligent entity is behind us being sent to the DBZ universe" Reed explains. "Oh, that makes sense" Johnny replies as he sits down and grabs a chain of sausage links. "Now, I think we should train some more and prepare for any possible threats. Who knows what dark creature(s) may be waiting in the wings" Adam says as he looks out the window. "Training?-What kind of training?" Ben asks as he stands up. Then Adam whirled around, and with a flash of blue green-we were warped away.

In an instant, we appeared in the backyard of capsule corp. "Hey guys, where ya been?" Goku says as he continues sparring with Pan, Goten, and Gohan. "Wow! The real Son Goku, what's next?" Daniel asks excitedly. "How about practicing Chakra Control, a great fighter will need both" Piccolo replies as he walks over with Kakashi. "Piccolo here already knew about Chakra as a weapon, but he didn't know about the other applications it could be used for" Kakashi says as he goes super saiyan and begins flying. "Well, it's about time you folks showed up; I see you used the Chaos Emeralds to make your astral body more powerful Adam-their power feels good doesn't it?" Super Shadow replies as he fights Krillin. "(Grunting) First it was super saiyans, now super hedgehogs-(Groan)-what's next?" Krillin moans as Super Shadow assaults him relentlessly. "IF YOU DON'T PUSH YOURSELF-YOU'LL NEVER CLIMB HIGHER! FINAL FLASH!!!!" Shadows roars; cupping his palms and firing an enormous burst of supercharged Ki energy at Krillin. "(Stammers)" Krillin yells as he narrowly dodges the golden ray. Several hundred miles away, the beam hit the earth and detonated. A monstrous shockwave immediately resulted; followed by a rising mushroom cloud visible from space. "Whoa…is that what Ki is?" Static asks speechlessly.

"Of course, and this is Chakra" Naruto says as he forms a one handed blue Rasengan the size of a volleyball. "And thanks to Adam's training-(Flashes to SS3)-I learned how to throw it like a ball!-BIG BANG RASENGAN!!!!" Naruto yells as he pitches it into the sky. After a few seconds, the orb detonated high above the clouds-and briefly outshone the sun for a few seconds. "Whoa-so you combined the Rasengan and the Big Bang Attack for that?" Daniel says as he stares at Naruto. "Yeah, with Adam's skill and intelligence-it wasn't that hard to learn" Naruto says as he takes flight. "Yeah, Adam knows so many things it makes my head spin trying to figure out where he finds room in his head to store it" Sakura adds as she takes flight as well. "You're not the only one-even I have a hard time keeping up with Adam's intellect" Reed says as he begins to try and take flight by jumping up and down. "Reed, it doesn't work like that man" Johnny says as he smiles and simply begins to float into the air. "You need to concentrate on a happy thought, and focus your energy to your feet-then push it out like when you blow air from your mouth to make a bubble" Johnny explains as he lies on his back in mid-air. "What can I say? The kid has always been a big showoff" Ben replies as he tries Johnny's method. Almost immediately-he achieved liftoff. "WHOA! HA HA! This is fun, Reed-ya gotta try this man" Ben says as he climbs higher. "Flight with life-force,-that is how the people of my planet do it. But I had no idea that it wasn't exclusive to our race" Starfire says as she takes flight. "I can fly-but not without my hover disc" Static adds as he takes it out. "And I need my rocket skates" Gear says as he points to his feet.

Suddenly-Static's disc and Gear's shoes flew off their feet and into Adam's hands. "What the!?!" Static yells as he checks his costume for his disc. "You won't need these anymore fellows" Adam says as he expands his hand to the size of a baseball glove and crushes the items into dust effortlessly. "My hover disc…why did you do that man?" Static whines as he tries to pick up the metal powder. "Because you won't require it to fly anymore, and-(Snaps fingers)-this is a much better piece of equipment anyways" Adam says as a small blue and purple chest piece appears in Static's hands. "Don't bother with it yet-its time you learned to fly" Adam says as we all begin to float into the air. "YAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!!" Beast Boy screams as he flails in mid-air. "Calm down Beast Boy" Terra pleads as Beast Boy continues to thrash wildly. "NO! I NEED WINGS!!!!" Beast Boy screams as he tries to transform into an eagle. But suddenly-he snapped back to his saiyan form. "NO! You need to stop trying to fly by manipulating airflow, you need to learn how to fly by defying gravity completely like Starfire and Raven" Adam says as his eyes glow blue green; with the same light glowing around Beast Boy.

"Adam, how are you doing this?" Cyborg asks as he realizes he can't fall to the ground. "Currently-just Psychokinesis. More amazing feats; like when I made the armor and tech for you and Static-that required me to literally warp reality itself" Adam says as he floats upside down like Kid Buu did in the show. "How do we learn to fly if we're floating?" Robin asks as we continue to do so. "If you're so eager to learn-then feel free to try Robin" Adam says. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Robin yells as he begins to fall through the 100 feet of air that now separated us from the ground. "ROBIN!!!!" Starfire screams as Robin continues to fall. But then, right before Robin hit the lawn-he began to float with his head about an inch from the ground. Immediately-he up righted himself and flew back up to where we were still floating. "WHOO! Boy you sure had me scared Adam, for a sec-I thought you'd have actually let me splat" Robin laughs. "Let you? Robin, I didn't save you from being horribly mangled-you saved yourself" Adam says with a big smile as he continues to float upside down. "(Eyes widen) You mean…I'm really?-" "Yes Robin-you are; you're really flying under your own power" Adam says with the Son grin adorning his face. "Wow! Incredible-could I have done that back when I was still a human?" Robin asks as he rotates himself upside down like Adam. "Yes, now its your turn…Virgil Hawkins" Adam says as he looks toward Static. Suddenly-Static began to fall like Robin had-only faster. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Static screams as he falls to the ground. Right before he did though-he began floating just like Robin had. But unlike Robin-his mask fell off. However-he apparently didn't notice because he just flew back up to us. "THAT IS AWESOME! I should have tried this long ago" Static shouts exuberantly. "VIRGIL!?!" Daisy shouts as she realizes who Static has been all along. "MY LITTLE BROTHER WAS STATIC ALL ALONG!?!" Sharon yells in shock and anger. "Uh oh!-my mask came off didn't it?" Virgil says worriedly as he feels his face. Then he looked to the ground where he had almost hit his head. "Well-there goes my secret identity" Static says glumly.

"Calm down, its not like your worst enemies will ever be able to touch your family or friends now-they have super powers too cause they're also saiyans" I speak up; annoyed that Virgil was about to let this break his spirit. "Wait-so now we're bang babies too?" Sharon asks apprehensively. "No, you're not bang babies-you're aliens; I thought we already went through this?" Daniel replies. "I thought aliens would look nothing like humans?" Sharon replies as she looks at herself. "Now Sharon, you should know that some aliens look exactly like humans. Take Superman for example, he looks every bit like a human-he doesn't even have a tail" Gear rebukes. "So if we're aliens…what kind of powers do we have?" Beast Boy asks curiously. "Well believe it or not, our race is more powerful than the kryptonians-even Superman isn't as strong as my father" Adam says as he places his arm around Goku's neck. "Wow, saiyans are that strong?" Virgil asks excitedly. "Actually-there's a chance my younger brothers could both be stronger than Superman" Adam laughs. "Wait a minute!" Robert replies as he floats over to Gohan. "Is this Gohan?" Robert asks the tall man with glasses. "Yeah, that's my first son" Goku replies cheerily. "How can Adam be the oldest when he's clearly smaller than Gohan?" Robert asks as he glances between Adam and Gohan. "Well technically…Adam isn't MY son, I adopted him a few days ago" Goku says as he ruffles Adam's hair; Adam merely smiled. "That would explain a lot, but if Adam is adopted…why does he look just like you Goku?" Sharon adds. "Well that I really can't explain. I say its just a coincidence" Goku says as he increases his altitude. "Alright, To speed things up-earn your wings folks!" Adam yells loudly. Suddenly I began to fall rapidly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I scream with bloody panic as I fall at a terrible speed.

As I fell, I felt terrible fear. If I didn't learn to fly-I would die. Then just as I was half way to the ground-I heard Talos shout, "ELLEN! It's going to be alright!" Suddenly, time seemed to slow down. I seemed to be falling at a hundredth the speed I had been a few seconds ago. Then my fear dissolved, and I felt a calming wave of relaxation wash over me. The next thing I knew…I was flying. "Whoa…I'm flying" I say aloud; still shocked that I was really defying gravity. Then I realized what Adam's plan had been as I saw the others who had fallen began flying as well. "I'm flying!-(Laughing) I'M REALLY FLYING!!!!" I shout elatedly as I ascend towards Talos. Similar responses came from the others. "COOL! Now I can fight in the air as any of my animal forms" Beast Boy shouts. "And I can finally be a superhero like my little brother" Sharon adds. "But what good is being a superhero unless you have superpowers?" Adam replies as he raises his hand over his head. Suddenly-a flash of blue light appeared in his palm. It kept growing until it was the size of a skyscraper. "(Shocked tone) Great monks of Azarath" Raven says as she stares at the giant orb of Ki. "Okay dad, almost ready to show them the end result-ready the countdown Pan" Adam announces. Immediately after Adam tossed the orb further into the sky-Pan began to countdown, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3!…2!…1!!!" "KAAAAAMEHAAAAAMEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Goku roars as he fires off the famous blue energy wave beam. High above the clouds, a gigantic flash of light brighter than 10,000 suns detonated-then came mighty wind with a thunderous roar that shook the very air like an earthquake. "Whoa-that's a bit hard to watch when its real-(Moan) Daniel moans as he falls toward the ground. However, just before he hit-an arm made of rock erupted from the ground and gently grabbed him. "Good job Terra, seems you still have control over your powers after all this time" Raven comments. "But…that wasn't me" Terra replies. "But if you didn't, then who did?" Raven asks; a contorted look of confusion erupting on her face as the earthen arm laid Daniel on a lawn chair. "Uh-I think it was Adam guys" Virgil replies as he points to him. Adam's eyes were glowing blue green. "Well now, shall we start training then?" Adam replies as he lowers us all to the ground.

**Son Areiko**

"AH! Nothing quite like a hot shower with music" I say as I step out of the shower and power up; drying off in an instant. Immediately-I summoned a new outfit for myself. Sparkling energy rained down on my body-like fairy dust. Then in flash of golden light-my new outfit was complete. I now wore dark blue jeans; baggy at the end of my legs near my feet. And now I wore a white tank top underneath a snow white long-sleeved flannel shirt. And to accessorize-I made gold crescent earrings embedded with a combination of rubies, diamonds, emeralds, topaz, sapphire, turquoise, and amethyst-just like the Chaos Emeralds. "Ah, now for some breakfast" I say as I walk back into the bedroom area of the capsule house I'd slept with Koga in last night. After summoning a mahogany table, I waved my hand over the surface and two gold non-stick plates appeared on the blue satin placemats. Then with another wave of my hand-the silverware and décor appeared. A blue cobalt crystal vase with two blue roses and an orange tulip was in the center of the table. Finally, I waved my hand over the plates and a foot tall stack of blueberry pancakes appeared on each of them-complete with maple syrup.

Apparently, Koga smelled the food-because now he was sniffing and sitting up. "What's that wonderful aroma?" Koga asks as he walks over to the table. "Good morning Koga-sleep well?" I ask my favorite wolf demon. "Best sleep I've had my whole life-what kind of delicious modern food have you made for breakfast?" Koga asks as he kisses me on the cheek. "These are called pancakes, blueberry pancakes to be precise-a favorite in the part of the world I came from" I say as we sit in our oak chairs. After I quickly gave grace-we picked up our forks and we began to eat. However…before we took one bite, a tremendous shockwave shook the whole capsule house-causing the breakfast to fly off the table and onto both of us. "My breakfast! (Growling) WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE!?!" I scream angrily as I storm outside. Immediately-I saw an unfamiliar face floating not too far away. "Beast Boy, take it easy man-that was a very dangerous shot" a tall African-American Saiyan says as he places a hand on the short green fellow's shoulder. "Hey-I'm still new at energy projection of any kind; cut me some slack man" the short green fellow retorts. Then I realized the green fellow had fired off a ki blast and ruined my special breakfast. "YOU CLUMSY GREEN IMBECILE-YOU'VE RUINED MY SPECIAL BREAKFAST!!!!" I roar as I take flight towards this careless idiot. "YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the green boy screams as I clamp my hands around his throat and shake him wildly.

**Beast Boy**

"(Voice wavering) TAKE-IT-EAS-Y-I'M SOR-RY!" I say as this girl erupted forward at blinding speeds and began to shake me like a dead tree during a blizzard. "I'LL SHOW YOU SORRY MOSS BOY!" the girl says as she reels her fist back and prepares to give me a punch to the face. However- Raven suddenly used her powers to restrain the girl's arm by the wrist. "Don't-even think about it" Raven replies harshly as she holds the girl's arm back with dark energy. "Ha, dark energy huh? This is nothing compared to the kind of dark power I've already faced within the past 18 hours!" the girl yells as she twists her arm a few degrees; snapping the energy rope like a spider thread. "I…think we might be in over our heads on this one" Raven says worriedly as she realizes how powerful the girl is. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!" I scream as the girl flies toward me again. Then a miracle happened. Out of nowhere-a transparent box of blue green energy formed around the berserk girl; imprisoning her. "Areiko, sis-ya gotta calm down. What kind of response is that? Trying to throttle Beast Boy just because he accidentally ruined your breakfast" Adam replies calmly. "Adam-must you always read folks minds without their permission?" Areiko snaps as she calms down. "I didn't read your mind-(Laughing wildly) you have blueberry pancakes and maple syrup all over your clothes!!!!" Adam howls.

When Areiko looked at herself-she began to fume. "(Muttering) For the love of-I just made this outfit-why the heck did it have to spill on me and Koga" Areiko grumbles as she begins glowing with a violet light; and the food and stains begin to boil off like steam. After her clothes were clean; she ceased to be angry. Immediately-Adam made the cage dissolve and she floated over to me. "(Sigh) Okay-sorry about that, lets try again; hi my name is Son Areiko-nice to meet you Beast Boy" Areiko says as she offers her hand for me to shake. "Uh…nice to meet you too?" I reply timidly; quickly withdrawing it. "(Sigh) Well I tried to make amends-but I guess Beast Boy needs some time to adjust to this new universe brother" Areiko says with a sigh. "That's all that matters sis, you tried. Now then-care to get Koga so we can-(Groan) Oh crud-forgot to use the Chaos Emerald's power instead of my own-(Weak moan)" Adam says as he falls to the ground with a thud. "(Sigh) Not again-hang on Adam, I'll get you to your bed…body…whatever it is" Areiko says as she descends to the ground to pick up Adam's body. However, as she began to do so-the six gems in his chest began glowing brightly. "Areiko, I'm alright-I'm Ok; Phew! Thank goodness the Chaos Emeralds have an inexhaustible amount of energy" Adam says as he gets to his feet. "Well I'm going to go and keep an eye on your body Adam" Katie says as she flies towards the main Capsule Corp. building. "Wait-what do you mean by watch his body?" I ask; curious as to what she meant. Suddenly-she stopped flying and faced me. "You're going to have to see it for yourself Beast Boy" Katie says as her eyes glow a bright red hue. The next thing I knew-we were inside a large room beside a large bed. I would have asked why she warped us here, but then I saw the ultimate shocker. There was Adam-lying on the bed. "But isn't Adam right behi-(Gasp)-There-there's TWO ADAMS!?!" I yell as I glance back and forth between the Adam lying on the bed and the one standing behind me with the 6 glowing jewels in his chest.

**Raven**

Beast Boy may be right for once. There on the bed-was a second Adam just lying there fast asleep. "Hold on, how are there two of you?" I ask the Adam who is currently standing beside Katie a few feet behind me. "(Chuckling) Of all the new people here-I'd have thought you could figure it out on your own Raven. That isn't an android, clone, copy, or evil twin of me lying on the bed-it IS me. That's my body" Adam says as he points to the sleeping form on the bed. "But, if that's your body-then…what are you?" Terra asks as she walks over. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Adam yells; causing the gems in his chest to detach and orbit around him. Suddenly-his body changed. It became clear and see-through, like a ghost. Then I knew what Adam had done. "Dude…how can I be pals with a ghost?" Beast Boy says glumly; not knowing the truth. Immediately, an anger vein appeared on my forehead because of his stupidity. "Adam isn't a ghost-that's astral projection" I say irritably. "Wait, can't you project your soul outside your body too Raven?" Starfire asks as she walks over. "Yes-but not like Adam. Adam can look like his physical form in its entirety and manipulate objects by tangibly touching them-far more powerful than my astral form" I explain. Immediately-the jewels re-embedded themselves into Adam's chest and he became opaque again. "Wow, so your soul has been outside its body this whole time?" Corey asks excitedly. "Yes, it certainly has-because of the…incident" Adam says as he touches his physical forehead. "Hey, some of us are trying to sleep man-pipe down" a boy says as he walks into the room; rubbing his eyes.

**Sikyomaru Daiyoma**

"Well, what's with all the racket?" I ask again. "Sorry, didn't realize you wanted to sleep more than you did train" Adam says with a slight twinge of anger in his voice as he becomes intangible and walks right through me. Immediately-I felt eerily chilled and 110 percent fully awake. "(Shivering) Man, guess you don't have to be a ghost to do that" I chatter as I get goosebumps. "Dude, how did you do that?" Beast Boy asks excitedly as he follows Adam. "A simple matter when you're composed of a meta-molecular form. Basically I'm able to switch my solidity on and off like a light switch by alternating my composition between matter and energy-astral forms usually are always intangible unless you can control this" Adam explains as he continues to walk onward to the backyard. "(Sigh) Alright, since I'm wide awake now-I might as well train; from the looks of it, I'm going to enjoy using Ki" I say as I follow Adam out as well. "I'm staying here with your body Adam-I feel uneasy leaving it unguarded" Katie says as she sits in the chair beside the bed. After saying bye to Katie-we headed toward the backyard.

"Oh dear me, where is the shower?-I desperately need to clean up" an eerily familiar voice replies in a rushed tone. "Whoa, what happened to you man?" Luffy says as he sees the mud and flour coating the boy. "(Growl) Don't even get me started, all this power has gone to Eddy's head! He did "this" to me-just because I laughed at Kevin's remark on how Eddy looked like a hairless ape-man when he woke up. Then Eddy grabbed Kevin by his pants and hung him from the West City Clock Tower spire where he is still dangling" the boy says as he swishes his brown tail angrily. "Okay-just follow that hallway and it's the first door on the left after the 4 way cross path" Vegeta says exasperatedly. "Thank you Vegeta; Adam-talk some sense into Eddy before I build something to take care of it" the boy says crossly; then he stormed off. "Who was-" "-Double D from the Ed, Edd, n Eddy cartoon-he changed after becoming a saiyan" Adam says quickly as we enter the backyard. "Alright Ed-you asked for it!" Eddy laughs as he takes flight and tackles Ed to the ground; tickling him at lightning speed. "(Goofy laughter) UNCLE EDDY-UNCLE!!!!" Ed howls as he wriggles like a worm. "Nice to see you're at least kind to Ed; what about Double D?" Adam asks angrily as his eyes glow blue green. SMACK! WHAM! BOOM!!!! After 5 seconds-Eddy was unconscious. "Now-lets begin with training folks" Adam says as he takes flight.

**Nos Mada**

"AAH! Nothing quite like having a body to call my own and command without having to argue over who runs it" I say as I fire a blast of Ki energy into the crater before me-creating a lake of molten rock. "One more thing" I say as I wave my hand before myself. Immediately-a 14th century spyglass like the ones from Psyagon's old universe appeared on a tripod. "Now with this magic telescope-I can watch the show from my hot tub" I say as I step into the molten lake. "What are you doing out here in the vacuum of space Mada?" King Cold asks as he walks over to my crater. "Careful Cold-this is "hot" stuff-in excess of 3000 degrees Fahrenheit" I reply as I wade deeper till I'm up to my neck in lava. "Please, I know better than to touch that stuff. So-care to tell me what you're doing out here on the airless barren surface of this satellite?" King Cold continues. "I felt like relaxing and watching the show-care to join me?" I ask the ruler of the Icejins. "Of course-I so love to watch how clueless those monkeys are-thinking all is at peace and calm" King Cold says as he sits on the ground. "Just use a chair" I say as I wave my hand and make one right underneath Cold's rear. "Thank you, you seem to be far more hospitable than your father Mephelis; did by any chance some of Psyagon's manners rub off on you possibly?" Cold says snidely.

"SHUT IT LIZARD LIPS!!!!" I roar as I grab one of his horns and rend it from his skull. "AAAAHHHHH SHIT!!!!" King Cold screams in agony as he clutches his torrentially bleeding skull. "Or better yet-" I say as I dip his horn in the lava; heating it to red hot. "-FUCK IT!!!!" I roar as I ram the horn through his asshole. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" King Cold roars in a weak tone as he falls over and his intestines begin to spill out from his anus. "(Roaring demonic tone) MADA!!!! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KILLING MY MINIONS!?!" Mephelis bellows as he appears next to King Cold with Xiaon at his side. "(Stammering)" I gasp as Mephelis shoots Cold's body with a beam of neon light from his eye slits. Immediately-Cold was healed. "My apologies Cold, he shall be punished accordingly for his blatant defiance of my will" Mephelis says as he transmutes the lava I'm currently immersed in-to liquid helium; causing me to freeze solid-save my mouth. It was only partially frozen. "(Through gritted teeth) Lesson learned father-let me loose as soon as I have fulfilled the allotted duration of my punishment" I reply with excruciating difficulty. Then Mephelis smirked and suddenly-I was freed from my icy tomb. "You've served the duration of your punishment-seeing the folly of your actions son. Now go and train in the gravity room" Mephelis says as he points toward the base. "Yes father" I say as I bow and walk away. "AT 6 billion times the gravitational field of the sun!" Mephelis adds. "(Gulp) Yes father" I say; knowing my fate would be far worse than becoming a pancake if I dared to defy him again.

_(12 hours later)_

"999 trillion 999 billion 999 million 999 thousand 998...(Weak grunt) 999 trillion 999 billion 999 million 999 thousand 999...(Pitifully weak grunt) 1 quadrillion…to the 23rd power" I say breathlessly as I collapse to the Adamantium/Vibranium alloy tile floor of the gravity chamber and become compressed to a puddle. "(Wicked laughter) I don't get you-he can't destroy you yet since you have Psyagon's regenerative powers; why don't you resist more?" Xiaon laughs as he stands in the doorway; drinking a bottle of glowing fluorescent venomous green liquid. "(Grunting) The same reason you don't Xiaon. (Grunt) I know his power-and I cannot match it…yet" I say as I reform myself and fight my way to the gravity controls and return them to earth levels. "True, so-care to have some evisceric acid?" Xiaon asks as he shakes the bottle of glowing fluid. "Yes-but not yours. I prefer it in concentrated form" I say as I materialize a bottle into my hand and guzzle down the whole thing. "AAH!" I sigh as I wipe the excess acid off my chin. A large drop landed on Xiaon's boot. "(Shrieks) YOU FOOL! (Screams)" Xiaon yells as he kicks the boot off into the corner. Within seconds-his boot had dissolved into a puddle. "How can you drink pure concentrated evisceric acid!?!-ITS STRONG ENOUGH TO MELT RIGHT THROUGH SOLID ADAMANTIUM!!!!" Xiaon screams irritably. After refilling my bottle and take another swig; swishing my mouth with it-I reply, "(Bubbling belch) Because it feels good" As I belch an acidic cloud. "Okay-time to go and train; we'll use those losers Mephelis calls henchmen as punching bags!" Xiaon laughs. "Yeah, that's about all they're good for" I say as I follow Xiaon to my father's throne room.

**Cloud Kazama**

"Alright-COME AT ME NOW!" I yell to Talos as I dig my feet into the ground and draw my giant sword. "With pleasure-HYAH!!!!" Talos yells as he draws his slender sword and charges me. CLANG! "(Grunting) Give…up…Talos…I'm…stronger!" I grunt as I force my sword against his. "(Grunting) I…still…have-(grunt)…one last trick to use-NAMMEA!" Talos shouts as he backflips; breaking the sword clash. Suddenly-a flaming eagle appeared on Talos's shoulder. "DOUBLE MEDIUM!!!!" Talos screams. The next thing I knew-Talos had knocked my sword out of my hand and held his glowing red sword to my throat. "Checkmate Cloud-I win" Talos says as he re-holsters his sword. "Alright-looks like I need to work on increasing my speed, reaction time-and raw power some more" I say as I begin walking over to another section of the backyard. "Come on Static-GIVE IT ALL YA GOT!" Luffy yells as the two of them face-off in pitched combat; with Static still learning Luffy is 100% lightning proof. "That's it Kagome-you're getting the hang of it; now execute it again" Sakuya says as Kagome finishes performing a Ki charged arrow shot at a nearby tree with her bow from Adam; incinerating a large hole through it. "Alright-lets see who's the stretchiest guy around Reed" Rubber Band man says as he throws whiplash punches at Reed. "Okay Ben, lets see what's stronger-you or me-(Mighty roar)" Beast Boy says as he transforms into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and lunges at Ben Grimm. "So-lets see who's tech is more impressive; my gift from Adam-or yours" Cyborg says as he faces down Gear. "Now Sharon, I know you want to be a superhero-but first you have to beat your old man before I let you do it" Robert says he prepares to fight his daughter Sharon. "Almost there Koga, once more-FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba yells as he charges Koga; with Koga becoming a living whirlwind by spinning so fast. "Now then, since you have so much Chakra Piccolo-try both at the same time" Jiraiya says as he and Kakashi stand by Piccolo. "Very well-LIGHTNING BLADE!-RASENGAN!" Piccolo roars as he makes a 5 foot long Lightning blade in one hand, and a large car sized Rasengan in the other.

As I watched all this training going on while I walked to my destination. I heard a panicked shout. "CLOUD-LOOK OUT!!!!" Derek yells as a wayward blast of super Ki charged ionic energy heads right for me. Immediately-I deflected the blast by swatting it into the sky with a back handed swing. However, a few seconds later-a giant burst of plasma hit me in the back; scorching me badly and knocking me to my knees. "(Far off distorted voice) Sorry-my bad Cloud; are you ok?" Johnny Storm asks worriedly. Suddenly-I felt a weird tingling sensation in my throat. "(Grunting) Yo-YOU! YOU BURNED ME! SO NOW…-" I roar as I stand up and form a power ball in my hand. "-I'M GONNA BURN YOU!!!!" I roar as I throw the artificial moon into the sky and make it detonate. "CLOUD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!" Adam roars in a panicked tone. "(Growling) BEGUN REACHING HIGHER POWER!!!! (Oozaru roar)" I bellow as I transform into an Golden Oozaru. Within minutes, all the saiyans in the area had begun to transform into Golden Oozarus-including Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Mirai Trunks, and Trunks. "Hey-what's going on?" Inuyasha asks worriedly as he begins to grow larger along with Kagome. "I think this is what Areiko told me about last night-but she said it only happens on the night of the full moon" Koga says as Areiko begins to transform into an Oozaru right beside him. "(Groaning) Koga-(Grunt) Get out of here-(Grunt) Before-its (Low roar) too late!" Areiko yells as she continues to transform. "No, I won't leave you Areiko-I refuse to" Koga yells as he hugs Areiko.

**Son Areiko**

I was slipping away. I could feel my primal instincts taking over as I transformed further into an Golden Oozaru. Then suddenly-as Koga hugged me; I felt my mind return to normal. I began to shrink and then bulk up; growing in muscle mass substantially. Then I stood on my feet and realized what had happened. "Hey-you changed too; thank goodness we had each other" Kagome says as she and Inuyasha hold hands. "And me…I had Koga" I say as I hug him. "So what exactly is happening to the others?" Inuyasha asks as the rest of our friends transform into Great Apes. "DAMN IT! Thanks to Cloud we may have a major crisis on our hands. If the rest of our friends can't hold on to their humanity then people may die-and Katie already had a hard enough time fixing West City after Mada took over my body yesterday" Adam yells angrily. Suddenly-a beam of purple light struck Adam in the chest. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Adam screams in agonizing pain as he flickers rapidly. Then he lost solidity and the Chaos Emeralds fell to the ground.

"I WONT LET YOU INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS PSYAGON! I SHALL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOUR WEAKENED STATE TO TAKE OVER!!!!" Cloud roars; having fully transformed into a Golden Oozaru. "And with my loyal army of Golden Apes-I shall ready this universe for the reign of the dark lord!" Cloud roars as a Greenish Yellow Great Ape stands by his side, along with many of our friends. "ROAR! Stand down Cloud-or else" Sikyomaru says angrily as he becomes a SS4. "Or else what!?!" Cloud roars as he stomps toward us. "OR THIS! ENCOMPASSATE!!!!" Sikyomaru screams as he charges a golden blast in the shape of a cage in his hand and throws it at Cloud. "(Screeching) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Agonizing demonic shriek)" Cloud roars as he shrinks down to SS4. Then Sikyomaru fired off another golden cage at each of the others and they began to shrink down to SS4 as well. "(Groan) Thanks Sikyo-you kept the darkness from consuming me; I owe you big time man" Cloud says as he pats Sikyomaru on the back. "(Groan) Wha…what happened?" Sikyomaru moans as he clutches his head. "Beats me-but whatever it was-it was nothing short of incredible" I say as Sikyomaru stands up. "(Roaring) NO! NOT HERE!!!!" Saania bellows as she falls to her knees and begins to transform.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"(Dark laughter) Well this isn't how I planned to use your contaminated lackey to get things done-but I guess this will work all the same" I say as I see Saania begin to transform into her huge dark dragon form. "So that's a dragon demon-I thought they were bigger" Xiaon asks as his energy clone punches Frieza mercilessly a few meters behind us. "Well let me put it this way-the adults are the truly giant ones; Saania is still quite young-under 2000 years old" Mada says as he fights Cooler; with Cooler being pummeled without remorse. "AAH! So she is still a child-well she had me fooled" Xiaon says as he watches Saania grow larger into a 15 story black dragon with huge leathery black wings 20 stories in span. "Now-let us see how much chaos she will cause as an untrained monster" I laugh as I watch her through my enchanted throne room window with Xiaon by my side.

**Sakuya**

"Oh this is just perfect! We get out of one mess only to get in another one" I yell exasperatedly as Saania becomes a gigantic black dragon. "(Earth shattering roar)" Saania bellows; causing the entire backyard to explode into powder. "Alright-NOW WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" Ben roars as he activates his rock powers. Then Saania unleashes another earth shattering roar as she takes flight. "What's going on!?!" Katie yells as she warps beside Adam's astral form. "UGH! Cloud-he damaged my astral form and now…(sigh) Now I can't help calm down Saania-she may well get someone killed like I feared" Adam says in a depressed tone. "There's only one hope left-(Grunt) Katie…you have to make a power ball and turn into a Golden Oozaru-then become a SS4. Then it's up to you and the others. As for me-I can no longer aid you except in spirit" Adam says as he becomes ghostly. Katie just stood there staring into space. "Well what are you waiting for Katie? MAKE THE POWER BALL-NOW!!!!" I yell as Katie continues to stare at Adam's astral form. "I…I…I CAN'T!" Katie says angrily. "Why not!?!" I yell angrily as Saania begins to head for the heart of West City; with Ben Grimm and the rest of the now SS4 members of the Fantastic Four and a SS4 Silver Surfer following close behind. "What if I lose control like at school yesterday?" Katie asks with tears in her eyes. After a few minutes of intense silence, Adam spoke up. "Katie-I may be able to aid you after all" Adam says as he places his astral hand on Katie's shoulder. "How? You can't hold a solid form now, you don't have the power of the Chaos Emeralds, and Saania is a skyscraper sized monster-how can you help?" Katie asks worriedly. "I might be but a spirit-but I can help you from within Katie" Adam says as he begins to enter Katie's chest. Within seconds-Katie was hidden in a golden glow. After a minute of this light show, Katie reappeared-same as usual.

**Katie Richards**

Adam sure was full of surprises. He had done some weird things before, but this tops them all. "Katie-can you hear me?" Adam asks in my mind. "Adam, what's going on; where are you?" I ask nervously. "Calm down Katie, I'm inside you-literally" Adam replies calmly. "Why did you enter my body Adam?" I ask my dear friend. "You worry that you will go berserk when you transform into a Golden Oozaru when you look at the power ball. I'm going to help make sure that doesn't happen Katie-I promise" Adam replies. "Okay, I'll do it then-I trust you Adam" I say happily as I form a power ball in my palm and enter SS3. Upon thrusting it into the sky, I detonated the orb-creating an artificial moon. Immediately-I began to transform. My legs and arms began to elongate and grow; increasing in size and muscle mass. My body began to sprout golden fur in unmentionable places, and my mouth began to grow into a snout. Then the giant canines and bestial teeth erupted from the roots of my new jaw. Within seconds-I had become the 45 foot tall ape monster known as a Golden Oozaru.

As soon as I had finished turning into a Golden Oozaru-It started. I could feel it. I could feel the bloodlust, the primal rage, the urge to destroy all obstacles and living beings that lay in my path. I spotted a small green creature a few hundred yards away. Immediately-I unleashed a mighty roar, "(Oozaru roar)" I began to advance toward the small green ape. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!!" the small green ape yelled as it began to take flight and flee. I reached out my arm and grabbed the creature in mid-flight. I was about to devour my morsel-when I felt a pang of pain ring through my head. "(Thought speech) Katie-don't give in to what the beast desires; what do you want? Why did you choose to do this despite what you feared would happen?" Adam asks pleadingly. Suddenly-I could think clearly again! I felt the overpowering desire to eat Beast Boy disappear, and I began to shrink. Within seconds-I had completed the task I had set out to do. I had become a Super Saiyan 4.

**Ellen Kasui**

"Whoa-so we're all SS4s now?" I ask Talos as I look at my red fur that had sprouted over most of my upper body. "Yeah, and just in time too; Reed and the others need help-BADLY!" Talos yells as he points to the giant black dragon coiled around the clock tower in the heart of West City. "Alright, I've done all I can now-I'm too weak to assist in any other way. I can only give advice now" Adam says as he emerges from Katie's chest. "We need all the Chaos Emeralds…and we need Sonic!" Silver yells as he looks toward Saania. "I'll get the last Chaos Emerald-you go and find Sonic" Shadow says to Silver. "Alright, now if I only knew where Sonic was" Silver says as he takes flight; while Shadow takes the purple Chaos Emerald and vanishes. "Wait! I think I know someone who knows where Sonic is Silver" I say as I remember what happened 12 hours ago. "Who would that be Ellen?" Silver asks anxiously. "Amy, she was sobbing hysterically and ran inside" I reply sadly as I remember the terrible pain I felt emanating from her heart. "I'll go ask her, you go with the others and try to get Saania under control while Shadow and I get the Emeralds ready" Silver says as he warps away. Immediately-I joined Talos in the air and headed for the tower Saania was wrapped around.

**Miroku**

"(Sigh) I think this will be the perfect place to make our vacation home when we get the supplies" I say as I eat a roasted tuna I'd caught earlier. "I agree, the ocean is wonderful" Sango says as she combs Kirara's hair with a soft brush. Kirara mewed happily as Sango combed her fur. Suddenly-a brilliant flash of blue light appeared out of nowhere with Shadow. "(Shriek) Shadow-OH! You sure scared me-what are you doing here?" Sango asks the small black hedgehog as he walks toward me. "We've got a problem that must be solved now. If we don't act fast-we're going to have a full scale disaster on our hands. Miroku-I need the Chaos Emerald so I will be strong enough to help save the city" Shadow says as he holds his hand out. "Why-what's going on Shadow?" I ask worriedly. "Come with me and you'll see for yourself what's happening" Shadow says as he awaits custody of our emerald. When I saw the look in Shadow's eye-I saw he was dead serious. "Okay" I say as I hand him the white Chaos Emerald. Immediately-Shadow raised both emeralds over his head and shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" In an instant-we vanished in a flash of blue light.

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

I had just woken up from a nice nap with Elise, and I woke to find Silver standing over me. "(Yawn) Oh, hey Silver-what brings you out here?" I ask sleepily. "Sonic get up! We've got a serious problem" Silver says in a rushed tone. "(Big yawn) Silver, man-could we talk about this later? I've finally learned how to slow down and take it easy-what's so important that I need to get back to Speedyville right now?" I ask as I sit up. "Sonic-the city is in danger" Silver says with urgency in his voice. When I heard that-I immediately ceased being sleepy. "As soon as I write a note for Elise I'll join you-go on and help out if you can" I say as I tear a slab of rock from the ground and begin carving the message with a beam of Ki. "Alright, hurry Sonic; Lives are at stake" Silver says as he warps away in a flash of blue green light. After a minute of waiting for the message to finish burning into the rock, I finally finished. Then I ran as fast as I could, appearing at Capsule Corp in a snap.

**Daniel Le'Suave**

"Wow, time to put this new power to the test man" I say to Corey as we take flight. "Yeah, time to slay a dragon!" Corey says as he activates his flaming red aura. "Uh…dude, we want to calm Saania down-not kill her" I remind Corey. "I know-(Laughing) I've just been waiting all my life to say that line" Corey laughs as we head for the clock tower. Within seconds-we were staring down at Saania who was spewing fire at nearby buildings, and onto the street below. "Whoa! So what are we gonna do?" Sonic asks as he suddenly appears out of thin air next to me. Then two flashes of light; a blue one, and a blue green one appeared next to Sonic. "We're going to use the Chaos Emeralds Sonic, we've been training and have exceeded Super form 2-are you stronger too?" Shadow asks Sonic as the blue light he had appeared in dies down. "I feel stronger after that nice nap…yeah-I'm ready" Sonic replies energetically. "Alright, let's do it then!" Silver yells as the seven Chaos Emeralds orbit around the three hedgehogs. "CHAOS CONTROL!" they shout in unison. Suddenly-I felt a surge of power rushing into my body. "Hey-I'm getting power from the Chaos Emeralds!" I yell as I feel the invigorating energy flow into my body. "Wow; me too man" Corey says as his aura begins to glow golden like mine now is. Then a burst of green light erupted from the spot Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were hovering at. When the glow died down after about 2 minutes-all three of them had glowing emerald colored fur with a green aura flaring around them.

"Whoa! I thought you guys could only reach Super form" I say as I stare at the ascended super forms of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. "This is Super form 3, now we are more powerful than we ever were as Super form 1" Shadow says as he makes his aura surge. "Alright-what's say we use a triple blow on Saania guys?" Sonic suggests as he holds his arm out. "Very well then, charge up" Shadow says calmly as he places his hand on top of Sonic's. "Okay-lets go!" Silver yells as he places his hand on top of Shadow's. Immediately-they grabbed each others hands and locked their grip. Then they began to spin at tremendous speeds like a windmill. Within seconds-they had begun to generate a massive windstorm and began flying toward Saania. "TRIPLE CYCLONE!!!!" the three hedgehog friends shouted in unison as they slammed into Saania full force. "(ROAR)" Saania bellows as her giant dragon form is forced to detach from the clock tower and begins to be sucked into the sky. A few minutes later, the windstorm Sonic and the others had made began to glow green. Seconds later-a shining green form was ejected from the cyclone and tossed into the wilderness well outside the city. "Wow-maybe we don't need to help guys" I say to Corey and the others. As if a direct testament to my foolhardy statement-a monstrous purple fireball slammed into me. Scorching me terribly and knocking me out of the sky.

**Son Areiko**

As Daniel started spouting off an unconfirmed victory-Saania had recovered and blasted him with a humongous dark fireball. "DANIEL!" Corey yells as he dives after his falling friend. "(Sigh) Alright, that was a very powerful move-yet it didn't even faze Saania; what do we do now?" I ask the rest of our friends. "OOH-I KNOW! Why don't we try freezing Saania's wings with ice and then shooting water down her throat?" Beast Boy suggests. "Say-that's actually a pretty good plan. The ice will prevent Saania from flying, and the water will extinguish her fire breath" Cyborg adds as he floats by Beast Boy. "And then to do some heavy damage-we have Ellen spray Saania with even more water till she's drenched to the bone. Then Lightning and I will use our electric powers to give her a real shock" Static adds as Lightning flies over. "Yes, this will be most fun; don't you agree brother?" Lightning asks Thunder with glee. "Yes, it shall be barrels of fun" Thunder adds as he forms a sonic blast in his hand. "Okay then; Cyborg, Thunder-THUNDERCLAP!" I yell as I point to Saania; who had coiled around the tower again and begun breathing fire once more. "YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Cyborg and Thunder yell as they fire off dual sonic blasts at Saania. Both hit her right in the face. Immediately-Saania let out a thunderous roar of pain. "(Pained roaring)" Saania howls as she falls off the tower. Immediately-she took flight. "NOW!" I yell as I motion for them to execute the next step. Robin and Cyborg then threw their ice bombs. Ellen and Sakuya shot ice beams from their mouths at Saania's wings as well. In an instant-Saania's wings were frozen solid and she plummeted to the flaming street below.

"ELLEN-KATIE!" I yell as I point to Saania's fallen form. Immediately, Ellen and Katie summoned vast quantities of water and shot them into Saania's throat. "(Gurgling angry roar-choking)" Saania fumes as she begins to emit steam from her nostrils. Then after quenching Saania's fire breath, Katie, Ellen, and Sakuya began to drown Saania with water all over her hide. "STATIC-LIGHTNING!" I yell with a commanding air to my voice. Static and Lightning then fired two mega huge bolts of Ki charged electricity at Saania. "(Shrieking) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Saania wails in agonizing pain as she is shocked with a horrendous amount of electricity. Saania writhed and wriggled in pain as she was joy-buzzed with insane amounts of electrical energy. Then she stopped moving and lay still. As soon as Static and Lightning saw this, they stopped shocking her. When they stopped-her still form began to emit smoke. "Oops, maybe we overdid it man" Static says with worry in his voice. It turned out to be a moot testimony. Within seconds Saania unleashed an earth shattering roar and swiped Static and Lightning out of the sky with her tail. Then she flexed her wings and broke the ice that encased them and shot a stream of fire into the sky with triumphant flair. "OH COME ON! HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE!?!" Johnny whines as Saania takes flight and perches on the tower.

**Katie Richards**

"Alright, enough of this; Areiko, Sakuya, Ellen, Talos, Cloud, Daniel, Corey-its time we put an end to this madness" I say as I realize what the only way to end this threat is. Immediately, they gathered around me. "Guys, we can warp reality. Reality is a canvas, we can paint it however we choose. Now let's choose to end this threat" I yell as I hold my hands in front of myself. Then we all placed our hands facing inward to a focal point with our palms facing each others. "Focus your energy, pool it and magnify it. Make it concentrated" I say as I form an energy shell and begin pouring mind-blowing amounts of Ki into it. The others quickly began injecting their own energy as well. "So how much energy do we need to put in it Katie?" Corey questions. "That's a question you shouldn't be asking. We'll put in as much energy as needed. Whatever amount is necessary; we'll use it" Daniel responds firmly. "I'm going to give it my all!" Cloud yells as he adds a huge burst of Ki. After 5 minutes of charging-the Ki orb had grown to the size of an SUV; and it was filled with a mighty golden glow-surrounded by a thin blue energy matrix formed from our reality warping powers. "Okay, it's ready!" I yell as I feel the orb reach critical stability. Immediately-we all swung together in perfect unison and tossed the gargantuan sphere of Ki energy at Saania. The orb's power was so great that it crackled and emitted huge arcs of lightning as it shot towards her. Then ten seconds after firing it from a distance of roughly 1000 meters away-the Ki orb slammed into the scaly giant with a volcanic sized explosion of pure energy. To minimize the damage to the city, we manipulated the energy so it only touched Saania. With an excruciating agonized roar of pain, Saania toppled to the street below; causing a small earthquake.

"Is she…you know…dead?" Corey asks tentatively. "Nah-she's not in the best of shape; but she isn't dying anytime soon" Areiko replies as she stares at Saania with her violet Omnigon. Seconds later, Saania began to shrink and return to her normal form (Not that that form was really normal anyways). "WHOO!-Thank goodness that's over; I've never faced anyone even remotely that strong except Trigon" Beast Boy sighs as he lands on a nearby building. "No kidding, but the sheer power we possess now could have totally obliterated Trigon if we'd had it back then" Cyborg says as he lands next to Beast Boy. "Yeah, the biggest baddie I've ever faced was Brainiac; and I had the Justice League to help me out then" Static says as he presses a button on his chest plate; causing a purple white energy disc to be projected under his feet for him to stand on. "I'll go and get Saania, you guys repair the damage" Johnny says as he zips down to the street below. Immediately, I began to warp the fabric of reality around the city and reversed the damage to the immediate battlefield. Areiko and Sakuya finished up with the scattered areas of destroyed property. "Oh man-we missed the whole thing Vegeta" Goku whines as he appears on the scene with Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Mirai Trunks, and Trunks. "HEY! I'm not the one who insisted on eating 30 more helpings of ham before going to battle!" Vegeta roared. "Not to mention the 12 bowls of noodles and soup" Gohan added. "Hey, this wasn't my fault! You guys were eating just as much-I saw you eat 450 chicken legs Vegeta" Goku retorted. "Don't you dare try and pin this on me Kakarot! I was done eons before you! And besides, your spawn are the ones who were devouring everything in sight!" Vegeta yelled back. "Come on, I had just 10 T-Bones, give me a break..." Goten muttered. "And I only had some fish..." Gohan mumbled. "Yeah, some; like 100 pounds of it!" Vegeta bellowed. "Hey, it was only 90 pounds!" Gohan shouted back. "Alright, enough of that. We missed the fight, so there's no need to start a new one" Mirai Trunks points out. "Yeah, big deal-just one less headache I'll have to put up with" Trunks says sourly. "(Exasperated groan) I'm getting tired of the whole asshole attitude Trunks; what is your problem-why are you such a jerk nowadays?" Mirai Trunks asks tiredly. "My reasons are my own, if you don't like it that's your problem not mine" Trunks says bitterly as he vanishes in a flash of white light. "Wha-when did he?-(Groan) Fine, just leave when you get tired of talking; don't even bother to say farewell. GAH! I can't believe that person is actually me" Mirai Trunks groans as he lands on the building where Cyborg and Beast Boy are sitting.

**Koga**

"(Thoughts) Power…so much raw power. They're strong enough to tear a planet apart with their bare hands-and I'm just a lowly Wolf Demon. How can I possibly be of any use if an enemy as powerful as Saania comes along?" I ask myself as I remember the furious battle that my friends had fought only minutes ago. "Hey Koga; you look sad-what's wrong?" Areiko asks as she flies over and reverts to base form. "(Sigh) Nothing, its just…you're all so powerful-how can I possibly help in anyway if an enemy with power like you all have comes along?" I explain in a glum tone. "Oh Koga, you don't need to worry about that. So you're not as fantastic as you once were compared to us all; power isn't that important. All that matters is how you use the power you've been given. Besides, if an enemy as powerful as you're thinking comes along-we'll worry about that then. For now just relax, Saania is back to normal and the city is safe. And even if you didn't have any superpowers-I'd still love you Koga" Areiko replies as she kisses me on the cheek. "Alright, we need to go back to Capsule Corp. and get Saania medical attention" Katie announces as she flies over with Saania in her arms; Saania now cloaked with a white robe. "Okay, time to go-I'll help out in the medical center with Bulma" Susan replies as she flies up to Katie. "I will too, any friend of ours in need will get the help of Reed" Johnny says as he flies over with Reed, Ben, and Norrin beside him. After Johnny's little joke, we headed back to Capsule Corp.; which had become the place to be.

**Double D**

"Why do you have to be so selfish and cruel Eddy-haven't you tormented poor Kevin enough?" I ask my friend as he uses Kevin like a dumbbell. "I use to be treated like this by Shovel chin here, so now its payback time" Eddy answers as he continues using Kevin to do arm curls. "Come on Eddy- I said I was sorry man" Kevin whines as Eddy keeps using him to workout. "Double D-how many times has Bazooka chin here said he's sorry?" Eddy asks as he keeps doing arm curls with Kevin. "Last I counted was at 2 million, 3 hundred thousand and 32 times Eddy" I say. "Alright-(Grunt) we're done for today Kevin; but crack one more "Yo Mama" joke on me-and I'll use you for target practice; and I'll be using Ki blasts-not bullets" Eddy explains as he puts Kevin down. The second Kevin was freed of Eddy's grip he did another stupid action. "TAKE THIS DORK!" Kevin screams as he thrusts his hand forward and unleashes a Ki burst the size of a trashcan. The blast exploded in Eddy's face with a fiery boom. "Finally, after all this time I've gotten back on fair ground; humans can use Ki too gorilla boy!" Kevin shouts with elation. "What…was that?" Eddy says irritably from behind the dense cloud of black smoke that currently obscured his face. When Kevin heard Eddy's voice-his face turned sheet white. "You still don't get it do you Shovel chin? You might have Ki control and some other tricks, but you're still a pathetic human" Eddy says calmly as the smoke clears-revealing Eddy in Super Saiyan form. "I however am no longer such a lowly primitive creature. I' am a member of mightiest of all species-I-(Flashes into SS4) AM A SAIYAN! AND YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME NOW!!!!" Eddy roars as he zips forward too fast for Kevin to see and trips him over on his face into the dirt. I was about to intervene; when suddenly-Talos appeared in a flash of white light between Eddy and Kevin. Then with one fluid movement-he grabbed Eddy and Kevin by their shirt collars and tossed them into the air. A split second later-he extended his arms like Mr. Fantastic and roped them around their waists right before slamming them into the ground. "That's enough of that nonsense; you might have been mortal enemies in your old universe-but while you're here you'll behave yourselves and respect one another. Have I made myself clear gentlemen!?!" Talos yells angrily as he stares at them with his red SS4 eyes. "(Gulp) Ye-yes sir Talos sir" Eddy squeaks. "We can be buddies-honest" Kevin adds as he smiles nervously and shakes Eddy's hand uneasily as Talos watches them. "Good, now the next time this should happen-I'm going to give both of you a liquid nitrogen bath; is that understood?" Talos asks firmly. "Understood" Eddy says nervously. "Good, now go tell Bulma to prep the health ward, Saania needs medical analysis before we try and heal her with our powers" Talos says as he begins floating Indian style. "Make room!-Injured party comin through!" Johnny shouts as he flies past us in a whoosh of flames with Katie carrying Saania close behind.

**Chi-Chi**

"That husband of mine, he's always going off into danger without even saying goodbye" I say to Bulma as I watch the skies from the lab window. "I wouldn't worry about that anymore, your new son can do things with his reality warping powers that even I can't explain in anyway-he'll keep his family safe" Bulma says reassuringly. "Yes, I know that. But its still rather depressing how Goku is so focused on battle that he can't even remember to say goodbye before he goes off" I say as I watch the sky for my man. "(Gasp) Chi-Chi, you need to see this" Bulma says suddenly. I quickly ran over to the counter she was at. "What is it Bulma?" I ask; wondering what was so amazing. "I'm looking at a few of Adam's cells I found in the backyard after that fight yesterday" Bulma replies as she looks into the stereoscope. "What about Adam's cells?" I ask anxiously. "Watch this" Bulma says as she flips on a nearby screen. Suddenly a split screen appeared with three cells. "Now look-the cell on the left is one from Krillin, the one in the middle from Goku, and the one on the right is Adam's" Bulma says as she points to the screen. "Adam's cell looks so…advanced-it's nearly spherical; what does that mean?" I ask as I stare at the ball shaped cell. "That's not what I was getting at; at least that's not what surprised me" Bulma says. "Watch this; I poke a human cell with a needle-it bursts and dies in most cases" Bulma says as she uses a micro needle to puncture one of Krillin's cells; destroying it instantly. "When I do it once with one of your husband's cells-it starts to leak; but then seals up and it starts healing itself if not excessively damaged" Bulma says as she pokes one of Goku's cells with the micro needle; with the cell doing exactly as she said. "But when I try to poke one of Adam's cells…-" Bulma says as she starts to push the micro needle towards one of my son's cells. Suddenly-just before the needle was about to touch the cell-it jumped! Then after dodging Bulma's needle jab, it shot what appeared to be a micro burst of Ki energy-melting the needle!!

"Did you see that Chi-Chi?" Bulma asks me excitedly. "Yeah, but…how did it do that?" I ask Bulma as I stare at the seemingly agitated cell zipping around on the slide. "How do you avoid being hit in the face?" Bulma says as she throws a punch; with me dodging it effortlessly. "I saw it coming-I could sense it" I reply absent mindedly. Then I suddenly realized I'd answered my own question. "(Stuttering) Yo-you mean…Adam's cells-" "Are alive, self-aware, they can sense the world around them like us!" Bulma finishes. "Wow-how is it possible for a cell to do that though?" I ask as I stare at the acrobatic cell of my son Bulma had tried to poke. Before she could answer-the doors to the lab flew open. "Saania needs medical attention!" Sakuya yells as Katie rushes in with an unconscious Saania. After placing her in a regeneration chamber Adam made a yesterday with his powers, we went to the living room to calm down and converse. Katie went back to the room beside the gravity chamber where my son's hibernating form lay.

**????? POV**

"I've been watching these fighters from far away. They have incredible power, but it seems that they just don't know how to control it so well yet. And that one, Adam... He doesn't seem to be very good at maintaining his energy at all times. Now's he has overtaxed himself" I say to myself as I watch Adam across reality. "Perhaps I can offer some help…" I say as I prepare to assist this noble boy. I smirk as I raise my hand, amid the encroaching darkness of the hellish world I'm floating in. Two years here have taught me how to keep my powers available to me all the time. I can only hope that this being, Adam, can do the same. I snap my fingers and I feel my healing spell slice through the realm I'm in and move among the fabric of reality. Soon, I feel that the healing has reached him. " I hope that holds him" I say as I watch my spell begin to work its magic on the Divine Saiyan.

**Katie Richards**

I've been with Adam for almost as long as he's been asleep. Now I worry that he may be too weak to awaken on his own. "I wish Adam would just wake up" I think to myself.

But just then, I felt something brush by my arm. I looked up to see a large mass of sparkling energy floating towards Adam, which quickly entered into his body through his mouth. It seemed to crawl inside his form like a swarm of insects does in those sci-fi horror films. I was scared, but for some reason-I did not cry out. It seemed like this energy was... benevolent. Then, before I could even think, Adam suddenly gasped as he took in a sharp breath. Adam's eyes snapped open, and he sprang up like a spring that had been wound too tight. Immediately I fell onto him in a soulful embrace.

"Oh Adam! I was so worried!" I told him, as he continued breathing fast. After a moment, his breathing returned to normal and I felt him return my affection with a glowing warm hug. Then he said to me, "I honestly wasn't expecting to wake up so fast. But I felt a large amount of power enter my body, and I knew…it was more than enough for me to wake up" Then, the burning question in my mind when I saw that power came out of my mouth. "Adam…what was that energy?" I ask apprehensively. Adam then rose to his feet and said, "I can tell it wasn't from anyone in this universe. For only a second, I could feel a vast power. Far away, in a dark universe. It was incredible, and it's strongly aligned to good" Immediately-he began walking out of the room. "Come on-lets go spread the good news; I'm finally awake" Adam laughs as he casually walks through the wall. I began following him post-haste.

**????? POV**

"Hm hm hm... Well, he certainly has extreme power hidden within him. Someday…he'll be what he once was again. But until then, I'll be watching..." I say as I turn slowly back to the haunting, horrible world that has granted me this power that not even that demon named Mephelis could stand up to entirely. The power that is within me will keep reality safe, and I will make sure that evil like Mephelis does not win. And with that, I began to delve deeper into the darkness that is trying to swallow me, forever grasping to drag my soul into the vile pits of destruction.

**Daniel Le'Suave**

"How long till Saania is fully recovered Bulma?" I ask the famous scientist. "She'll be factory fresh in a few hours-Adam is the one I'm really worried about" Bulma says as she frowns slightly. "Yeah, my son can warp reality at whim; so why doesn't he heal himself?" Chi-Chi asks out loud. "There's a limit to his powers; he isn't God as we've plainly seen" Miroku wisely inputs. "How would you know? From what I've seen-he can do all the things God can do" Jiraiya counters. "That is his gift and power he was destined to wield-there's a big difference between him and the one true lord; Believe me, I know-me and Miroku met him by way of his astral projection all the way from Adam's universe" Sango adds; making Jiraiya silence himself-knowing she's right. "Well even if he isn't this omnipotent, omniscient, omnipresent, omni-transcendent being you call "God"-he is a deity in all practical terms" Raven says with her usual monotone. "Yes, he can warp time and space, affect objects of any size or mass effortlessly without even touching them physically or being even remotely close to them, transmute and restructure objects into any other substance in any shape or form he desires. He can even bypass the law of conservation of matter on a planetary scale" Starfire responds. "Yeah, I saw him make an entire moon out of nothing by just willing it-then he blew it to pieces with one blow" Kohaku adds. "Surely such a being as Adam wouldn't waste his time with us lesser creatures simply for fun" Sesshomaru announces; shocking several people into gasping.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?! Have you lost what little bit of your mind you had to start with now?" Inuyasha roars angrily as he jumps up from the couch. "Yeah, Adam isn't like that-not at all; What's that Plank?…Plank says Sesshomaru got his brain lacquered like pancakes with syrup sometime in his childhood-that's why he's saying all this crazy talk" Johnny 2x4 says as he holds that hilarious floor board in his arm. When Kagome heard what Johnny conveyed from Plank to the crowd-she began to emit stifled laughter that was so powerful-she made the room shake slightly. "(Laughing) That's a new one; never heard a remark regarding lacquer in that context" Kagome laughs heartily. "Lord Sesshomaru does not deserve to be left in the dark! What does lacquered mean?" Jaken asks irritably. Corey luckily was sitting right next to Jaken. So he whispered the explanation. When Jaken learned of its meaning-he blurted what he'd learned in a roar, "LORD SESSHOMARU'S BRAIN IS COVERED WITH TREE SAP DERIVATIVES!?!" Immediately, Ginta and Hakkaku erupted with uproarious laughter. Johnny Storm joined the laugh riot too. "(Laughing) OH MAN! PEGGED BY AN 11 YEAR OLD KID-TALK ABOUT A BURN!!!!" Johnny laughs wildly. I suddenly sensed Sesshomaru's Ki flare. An instant later-he shot out a poison whip from his fingers right at Johnny Storm's face. But then, at a speed 1000 times faster-a nearly identical golden energy whip wrapped around Sesshomaru's extension from beneath the floor. "Alright now, if you kids can't get along with each other-you'll leave me no choice but to send you to your rooms" an all too familiar voice says from the living room doorway. Then I saw him. There was my old buddy Adam-standing in the doorway beside Katie as good as new. "Hey guys, did ya miss me?" Adam asks heartily.

"UNCLE ADAM!" Pan yells as she flies into his arms. "(Laughing) Hi there Pan; how'd my favorite niece hold out till I got better just now?" Adam asks happily as he hugs her. "I knew you'd get better in no time Uncle Adam-you can do anything" Pan says as she flies onto his back. "ALMOST-anything. You know there's plenty of things I cant do!" Adam laughs as Pan sits on his shoulders. "But you made a second moon, and that wasn't the full extent of your power-you can do more" Pan replies. "Still not the same as "anything". For getting that wrong-" Adam says as six red furry tentacles erupt from his chest; with four of them holding Pan by her arms and legs. "-YOU GET TENTACLED!!!!" Adam laughs as he begins to tickle Pan with the other two tentacles. "(Giggling) HA HA! HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!!!!" Pan laughs as tears stream down her face from the strength of her laughter. "SAY IT AND IT STOPS!" Adam laughs. "(Laughing) AH HA HA HA! UNCLE-UNCLE!!!!" Pan howls. Immediately, Adam released his grip and absorbed the tentacles back into his body. "That's my niece" Adam says as he pats her on the head. "So, I say to help me get to know all the new arrivals better-we have a feast" Adam says. "Great-what are you making this time man?" I ask my friend. "I'm not making the feast-you are Daniel" Adam announces suddenly. When I heard Adam say I was going to be the one fixing the feast; I nearly fell over. "You mind running that by me again pal?" I ask; hoping to learn he was kidding. "Go ahead-make a feast worthy of the saiyan race" Adam says as he makes a chair out of energy and sits in it. "Dude, do you realize what you're asking me to do? You want me to feed several dozen saiyans; there's no way I can find enough food to feed us all" I say as I point out the critical flaws. "So make the food Daniel" Adam says as he makes a gesture with his hand; causing a chef hat and apron to materialize over my silver leotard. "Incase you've forgotten already-you can warp reality like me Daniel. All you require to use it is willpower and imagination; and all manners of seemingly impossible things can happen; now make me proud" Adam says as he gestures for me to practice.

"Well okay, if you really think I can do-I'll try man" I say as I begin to envision a marvelous feast filling the living room. After I'd finished imagining the feast in my head-I opened my eyes to an eye-popping sight. In the exact order I had envisioned, my feast now filled the living room before me. "No way…is this for real Adam?" I ask as I stare at all the food I had apparently willed into existence. "Taste something and see for yourself buddy" Adam laughs. I reached my hand for the nearest dish; Beef Wellington Ala Flambé, and tore a piece off. When I bit into the soft flesh…my taste buds died and went to heaven. "(Moaning) Ohhhhhh…that is the best dang Beef Wellington I've ever had my entire life" I say in a slightly dazed tone. "Well you heard the chef folks, it's real; lets say grace and eat" Adam says as he stands up. After Adam gave grace, we piled our plates sky high with and began stuffing ourselves. "Mmmm-Beef Wellington; it has to be the best type of meat-next to hamburgers that is" Naruto says as he chomps on handful of my Beef Wellington. "Come on Naruto-use a fork at least; don't be like major muncher and shovel the food in" Sakura chastises as she points at Luffy; who had already cleared three of my tables. "WHOA THERE GENERAL GORGER!-Luffy, if you keep eating like that there wont be any left for the rest of us" I say as I force his hands away from the food. "Okay, calm down now Daniel. There's no need to get your neurons in a tangle; because its time to play a personal favorite game of mine I made with a company back in my old universe-"Are you a genius?" Adam says as he summons a small studio set and 3 large podiums with buzzers on them. "SWEET! Now this is what I call a trivia game" I yell as I look on at the stage Adam had made.


	15. Chapter 15 The Next Level

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 15: "The Next Level" Beyond Super Saiyan 4**

**Ellen Kasui**

"Wow-I loved watching this show back home; Adam once hosted the show himself and based that episode's theme on liquids and water" I say as I admire the studio set he'd made. "Now then…Who wants to play first?" Adam asks as he takes a seat at the table in the center of the studio. "I'd like to try man" Cyborg says as he walks over to one of the three podiums. "Me too Adam" Gear says as he walks to the podium beside it. "I wish to partake as well Adam" Double says as he walks up to the last podium. "Alright-we have our first competitors. Now then, lets play-"Are You a Genius?"" Adam says loudly as he addresses the room. "Alright then, the first competitor up for bat is Edward" Adam says as he begins to project a hologram from a device on the table. "Now Edward, these are the categories of questions. Feel free to pick any one you please. If you answer the question correctly-you win the allotted amount of points or the amount shown on the question. What category shall you choose?" Adam asks as a large yellow cube with black numbered squares appears before Double D. "I'll take question 1 of the popular culture/media category" Double responds as he touches the square. "Very well then, your question is worth…100 points. Now, What 10 foot tall muscular green super hero monster does the mild mannered Bruce Banner transform into when he becomes too angry or excited?" Adam asks nonchalantly.

**Corey Daniels**

"Wow, asking about a marvel comic character; no way Double D is gonna know about that" I say to Eddy as we look at the look of confusion on his face. "Umm…-" Double D hesitates; not having a clue. "You have 15 seconds left to reply-would you care to use a lifeline?" Adam says as he stops the timer on the hologram. "Yes please-what lifelines are there?" Double asks desperately. "There are 5 you can choose from. Help from the audience, call a friend, a hint, and convert to multiple choice, or skip to next player" Adam says as he displays a set of icons on the hologram. "Call a friend Sockhead!" Eddy yells. "I'll go with skip to next player" Double D says quickly. "Very well, no points deducted. Next player is Cyborg" Adam says as he moves the holographic cube over to Cyborg's podium. "I'll take a category I know about; Question 3 of the Metallurgy category" Cyborg replies eagerly. "Very well, your question is worth 300 points. Now then, what is the alloy used in the manufacture of mountain bicycles?" Adam asks. "Easy-Beryllium Magnesium Alloy" Cyborg says proudly. "Correct-you now have 300 points Cyborg" Adam says.

Then Adam moved the holographic cube over to Gear. "Alright it's your turn Gear, what question will you choose?" Adam asks with anticipation. "I'll take question 15 of Nuclear Physics" Gear says confidently. "OOH! This is a tough one Gear. But if you get it right-you'll earn 1500 points" Adam says as he prepares to read the question. "Now then, this question is multiple-choice so you have a better chance. Alright, what is the name of the term used to describe manipulating atoms and their atomic structure to create new atoms and compounds that are normally impossible in nature? Is it A-microscopic alloy amalgamation, B-forced bonding, C-Synthetic Atomic Coalescence, or D-Artificial Ionic grafting?" Adam asks as he smiles. "Whoa! Okay um…I'll go with C-Synthetic Atomic Coalescence" Gear says slightly uneasily. "CONGRATULATIONS! You now have 1500 points Gear; well done" Adam says as strobe lights begin flashing. "Alright Back to you Edward" Adam says as the cube moves back to Double D.

**Saania**

"(Groan) Ow, what happened?" I think to myself as I wake up. Within seconds I realized I was inside of a Saiyan regeneration chamber in the Capsule Corp. laboratory. "Oh yeah, now I remember. For some reason when I looked at the power ball moon I transformed into my… my dragon form… I thought I had enough control over that wretched form by now… I hope no one was injured during my rampage" I think to myself as I look around, not that I would ever admit that to anyone but myself; hoping someone is nearby to get me out of this blasted tank. When I realized I was the only one in the laboratory, I became slightly angry. I snorted as I thought out loud, "Even they abandoned me - I guess I was wrong - these Saiyans aren't any better than abysmal humans" I say in my head, cracking my knuckles as I make a fist, preparing to smash the tank open. "I wouldn't try to do that if I were you Ms. Saania. This tank is reinforced with Petromium; a crystalline substance 100 billion times harder than diamond. You might break your hand or something" a calm elderly voice says from nearby; beyond my field of vision. "Huh-who are you? Show yourself." I demand irritably with thought speech to the voice, kicking myself for sounding so emotional – really, the nerve of those Saiyans... An old man shows himself and I calm down slightly, though I'm still wary. "Calm down child, I was told to stay here and keep an eye out so I could tell the others when you wake up. Now that you have, I shall go fetch them" the elderly man says as he begins walking out the door. "Oh-and since you asked, my name is Belmori-its nice to meet you too Ms. Saania" Belmori replies as he leaves the room.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

After playing for over 20 minutes, Gear and Cyborg were neck and neck at 50,000 points each. "Alright, this next question will decide the winner. Timed finisher-What is the difference between psychokinesis and reality warping?" I ask the two geniuses. The first one to slam their buzzer was Gear. "Easy, Psychokinesis is mind power; but it requires immense focus and energy for things like reforming a broken object or healing someone. Reality Warping however is controlled by will power and can perform anything short of creating a planet with relative ease if one is skilled enough" Gear says; answering perfectly. Cyborg's mouth merely hung open. "What? I've read a lot of fiction and comics in my life" Gear responds to Cyborg's shock. "Congratulations Gear-you are a genius. And here is your prize!" I announce as I create a metal cylinder with a glowing blue fluid inside it. "What is this stuff Adam?" Gear asks as he holds the cylinder in his hands. "Those are nanobots suspended in a protective fluid-they are kept in that till activation. They can be used to upgrade any technology light-years beyond its original limits and versatility. I'd add them to B.A.C.K.P.A.C.K. if I were you" I say as I hint at the power of my nanotech. "Adam, Saania is all better; she's awake" Belmori says as he walks into the room. "Ah-finally. Alright folks lets go get her out of the chamber" I say as I wave my hand and make the game studio and props vanish. Then we proceeded to the Capsule Corp. Laboratory.

**Sikyomaru**

"Man, all these folks from so many other universes. And yet they get along perfectly. Hard to believe; I never thought Inuyasha would get along with anyone. But I'm not surprised at Luffy and Naruto being pals" I say to Daniel and Corey as we walk to the lab. "Hey-I'm taking Adam's advice; I'm prepared to accept that all things really are possible and likely to happen. I'm not gonna assume there's unusual things that won't be happening. I'll end up being shocked silly from surprise if I do" Daniel says as we reach the lab. "Here we are. Ok Saania, I'm draining the fluids; the tank will open once the fluids are gone" Adam says as he presses a button on the control panel beside the tank. In a few seconds, the tank was emptied of its artificial saiyan blood and fluids and swung open. "So how do you feel Saania?" Adam asks kindly as Saania steps onto the floor. "(Sigh) rejuvenated-so how long was I out?" Saania asks as she flexes her dragon tail. "About an hour and 23 minutes" Adam says as he snaps his fingers; creating a brown leather briefcase and handing it to Saania. "Inside is a selection of clothes. This briefcase utilizes 4 dimensional hyperspace technology. Infinite space within a finite area-very useful for storage; 5 tons of clothes inside" Adam says as he taps the briefcase.

"Thanks" Saania replies dryly as she accepts the briefcase. "Why are you people so nice-I have offered nothing for you people yet you constantly do kind things for me. Why do you do this-am I not frightening or detestable for being half dragon demon?" she asks with a slight tone of anxiety in her voice. Immediately-I nearly laughed out loud; but Johnny beat me to it. "(Cackles)" Johnny laughs. "Sorry about that, but you're joking right? Why would anyone hate you? You're very pretty Saania" Johnny replies with a smile on his face. "As flattering as that statement is-I'm not interested in you Storm; so quit now while you're ahead flame boy" Saania replies coldly. She immediately sat in a nearby chair. "Oooooook then" Johnny says as he backs up behind Ben. "So, what is there to eat?" Saania asks as she taps a clawed finger impatiently on the table she now sat at. Then Daniel snapped his fingers and a steaming platter of Beef Wellington appeared before Saania. "(French) Le boeuf Wellington pour la jolie dame" Daniel says kindly. "That's French isn't it? I believe "Beef Wellington for the lovely lady" is what you said" Saania replies. "Oui effectivement madame (Yes indeed Madame)" Daniel replies. "Well thank you, what is that power called again?" Saania asks as she motions for a fork. "Reality warping. Thoughts and desires become reality by merely willing it" Daniel replies as he snaps his fingers again; causing a fork to materialize into Saania's fingers. "You do realize that you can warp reality too right Saania?" Adam asks as he floats upside down. "No, I didn't-but I then again I haven't really tried" Saania says as she takes a few bites. "Well starting tomorrow we'll work on reality warping training; that goes for everyone able to do so" Adam says as he looks at us all from his upside-down stance.

"Uncle Adam, what about teaching us astral projection?" Pan speaks up. "(Laughing) Pan, you really want to learn how to turn into a spirit projection?" Adam jokes. "Yeah, I wanna be a ghost!" Pan shouts as she takes flight and begins flying upside-down like Adam. "(Chuckles) Very well then; I'll teach you tonight then Pan" Adam says as he pats her head. "How do ya do astral projecti-AAAHHH! (Grunt)" Naruto asks as attempts to fly upside-down as well; falling on his head. "(Giggle) Naruto, maybe you should practice first-with a padded floor" Sakura laughs. "(Groan) Yeah-good idea" Naruto says as he rubs his head. "Strange how your head isn't rock hard like my dad's, but then mine isn't either; not that odd" Gohan says as Pan flies into his arms. "Alright, seeing as we're all comfy now- how about you come over here and join me in the lab Gear?" Adam asks as he turns himself right side up and floats over to the work table. "Can I join you too?" Reed asks eagerly. "And what about me? I'm the tech genius of the Titans" Cyborg says disappointedly. "(Hearty laugh) Sure, come on-I'll school you all on subatomic physics" Adam says as he waves his hand; causing a large cylindrical structure to appear on the tabletop.

"Alright, I suggest we get out of geek town before my brain explodes" Johnny says as he begins walking to the door. "For once I agree with ya kid. It was tough keeping up with Reed-but there ain't no way I can keep up with Adam; his head makes a supercomputer look like a bacterium" Ben says as he follows Johnny out of the room as well. "I wish to learn more about the way my new board works-I have not been able to use it" Norrin says as he floats over on his board. "Well, looks like this is geek town after all-I'll see you folks later" Talos says as he flickers white and vanishes in a burst of white light. "Wait for me Talos" Ellen says as she follows in a burst of white light as well. "I'll be headed to the gravity room to train" I say as I vanish in a burst of white light too; using Instantaneous Movement like Talos and Ellen did.

**Ellen Kasui**

After teleporting to follow Talos, I arrived at a lakeside where the full moon made beams of light dance and blossom; giving them an ethereal, almost ghostly look. "Whoa Talos…why'd you come here?-Its beautiful. Like something out of a fairytale…" I exclaim as I look around at the sparkling water and lush green landscape with my new night vision. "Well Ellen…-" Talos started off; looking so nervous I thought he might shake himself to oblivion. "-I just wanted to ask you…if maybe…maybe you'd give me the honor of becoming…my girlfriend?" he asked me. "Well of course I would Talos" I replied, using his formal Saiyan name-no one seemed to use his old earth name. We stood there for a minute, looking as awkward as cats in a dog store. I then sat on the lakes edge and gently let the water lap at my feet. I was promptly joined by Talos who suddenly slipped his hand into mine. I felt a shock run up through my arm, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, in fact, it was quite the opposite. I smiled, knowing that this was the feeling that I had been longing for; the feeling of being loved by someone special. we sat there for a while like this…and it was absolute bliss. No one to bother us, just the gentle noise of the wind sighing through the willows on the lakeside, the lake lapping at the bank where we sat. I also felt something…something different. It was as if the lake was…refreshing me in some way. A bit like how Pikachu probably felt when it was charged up during a thunder storm. Could my powers lie…within the watery realm?

I asked Talos about this and he said it might well be likely. "You did seem to be able to control water when Johnny accidentally set the trees on fire. So it's highly likely that you're a hybrid between a Saiyan and something that can control water" he suggested. "You mean like…a water spirit?" I asked him, quite astounded by this. "Yes-Yes I think you just might be that" he replied, looking at me with what seemed to be a profound amount of admiration in his eyes. Was it just because I might be a hybrid breed of saiyan…or was it the love that lead him to ask me out that was shining through his eyes? I may never know, but what I do know is that Talos looked stunning in the moonlight. Well…more so than usual. I leant into his shoulder and rested my head there and he put his arm round me, and so we sat for a while longer as the slightly over half full moon shone overhead like the sun, and the sky radiated with the uninhibited gleam and sparkle of millions of stars. Everything just looked so…peaceful, thankfully Mada's influence hadn't reached very far. In this sanctuary, life thrived like most of the rest of the DBZ earth. Then I realized how late it was. "We'd better head back" I sighed. Talos nodded in agreement, and I took hold of his hand and we teleported back to Capsule Corp HQ.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"And that's what the electron looks like gentlemen; spherical just as we imagined all along as you now can plainly see" I say as I use the magic tabletop cyclotron to show them the electron of a disassembled carbon atom. "This is absolutely astounding. We are looking at a subatomic particle for the first time in history" Reed says as he looks at the electron in awe. "Care to go sub-subatomic?" I ask happily. "We can see even smaller particles?" Cyborg asks in a very surprised tone. "Sure, this is only at one tenth full magnification; we can go all the way to the planck length with the magic atomoscope built into this cyclotron" I say; slightly bragging at the magnification power. Everyone present immediately let their jaws drop to the floor. "Dude…what are you?" Cyborg asks dumbfoundedly. "I thought you would have figured it out by now" Bardock announces as he waltzes into the lab. "My grandson Adam, is Psyagon-The Divine Saiyan of legend" Bardock says proudly as he throws his arm around my shoulder. "What's this legend about?" Gear asks as he removes his helmet to wipe some sweat from his forehead. "This is a legend as old as our ancestors, for according to the legend-Psyagon once saved our race from extinction long before Frieza or any of us in this room even existed" King Vegeta says as he walks in with Queen Ruby. "The legend tells of a child like man-with power exceeding that of the gods. And according to the legend, the man was made by the Supreme Kais; to defeat a dark being far more powerful than anything the universe has ever seen" Ruby adds.

"Well how evil was this dude; he had to be powerful if Adam had to take him out-but how evil was he?" Cyborg asks cluelessly. Immediately Pikkon appeared in the room via Instantaneous movement. "This being wasn't simply evil-he "_**IS**_" the very essence of darkness itself" Pikkon says as he sits in a nearby chair. "You mean…this dude isn't a human or alien, he's…(Gulp) a demon?" Cyborg chokes. "Correct, his name was Mephelis The Dark. He was this close to ruling the whole universe before Psyagon took him down" Pikkon says as he places his finger and thumb a millimeter apart from each other. "How powerful was this Mephelis character? Already Adam has proven to nearly be a match for Galactus. If he becomes any more powerful, he'll make my former master look so weak it will be as though comparing a match to a star" Norrin interjects as he floats over on his board. "You think Galactus is strong? You know not the true meaning of power then. When Mephelis was at full power before I defeated him, he was powerful enough to destroy a solar system-" "Big deal! You can destroy a solar system, Naruto talked to Static; and he told me how you almost did that yesterday whilst possessed by Mada" Gear interrupts. "-By GLANCING AT IT!" I roar; emphasizing the strength of the former king of shadows.

Silence fell when the rest of my friends saw how serious I was. "Whoa! I thought Trigon was strong but…man-if he's that strong how did you ever beat him?" Cyborg asks with bated breath. "I was…stronger back then-far stronger" I say as I lower my head and snap my fingers; causing the cyclotron to vanish. "It's time for those who wish to learn the art of astral projection to come with me. I shall be going to sleep now-(Sigh)" I say as I close my eyes and fall to the ground with a thud. Snoring. "Wow, for someone with such a massive amount of energy-he sure falls asleep fast" Gear says as he stands over my physical body. "Well its not that hard when my mind and spirit are outside my vessel" I laugh as I pass through Gear. "AAAHHH!-OOF!" Gear yells as he falls over from shock. "Sorry, I felt like being a tad bit…humorous" I laugh as I float in a reclining position. "Humorous!?!-YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!!!" Gear yells as jumps to his feet. "I'm sorry, perhaps I did take it a bit too far that time. Anyways, as soon as Talos and Ellen return-we'll go and round up the others who wish to partake of this training" I say as I float to the door; passing right through it. "Well I guess my timing is as good as I predicted-there you are" I say as Talos and Ellen appear right in the spot I now hovered. When Ellen saw my ghostly form appear without warning she turned her head and stared. "Hello there Ellen" I say calmly. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ellen screams as she thrusts her fist at my face. However, the blow never connects; as I am currently intangible.

**Talos**

I quickly realized that Adam's astral form was among us as we materialized in the hallway. "Well I guess my timing is as good as I predicted-there you are" Adam said as we appeared before him. Ellen was apparently very startled by this, as she stared at Adam with a glazed look in her eyes. "Hello there Ellen" Adam said calmly. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ellen screams as she attempts to slug him in the face. However, Adam was currently intangible so her fist passed right through him like a ghost. "Ellen calm down, its just Adam in his astral form" I say as she gasps for breath; calming down when she gets a better look at Adam. "(Sigh) I'm sorry Adam, its just you totally took me by surprise; its not like I'm used to astral spirits I can see floating around everywhere" Ellen pants as she regains her composure. "Well then-join the party!" Adam yells cheerily as he thrusts his hand into Ellen's chest. Suddenly-Ellen's eyes shut and she fell to the floor!

**Ellen Kasui**

When Adam plunged his hand into my chest-I didn't know what to expect. Suddenly-I felt myself lose consciousness momentarily. Then I felt…liberated. I couldn't really explain it, but I could feel all manners of different forms of energy connecting to myself. It was like I had become a conductor for sensing capacity. Most notably, I could feel the water from all over the earth and universe ebb and flow-like it was a part of me now. Then I heard Talos screaming in a furious rage. "ADAM, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!?!" Talos bellows; causing the whole building to rumble like a volcano. I was about to ask what could possibly make my boyfriend so mad. That's when I saw a most shocking sight. There was Talos-HOLDING ME! But I was right here beside Adam. Then it hit me-I was…dead.

"(Crying) Adam…why?" I weep pitifully as I watch Talos cradle my body. "(Groan) This is absurd, you should know that if you were dead you'd be in otherworld already. You're not deceased-I released your astral form; look at your body and you'll see its still breathing" Adam says with irritation in his voice. When I looked closer I could see my chest slowly rising and falling; the pattern of respiration. "But then…why can't Talos see me?" I ask; feeling perplexed at this difference between my astral form and Adam's. "It takes more training to make your astral form visible to others that aren't in astral form" Adam says calmly as his eyes glow golden; emitting two rays of that same color strike me head on. Suddenly Talos seemed to notice my presence and rushed over to try and hug me. To our surprise-I was tangible. "Or I can use my power to temporarily or permanently unlock it. As in your case, this will last till we begin training; that will begin shortly after we go and gather the others who wish to learn" Adam says as he walks through the nearest wall. Me and Talos then followed. However, Talos ended up having to use the door since he was solid; I was apparently able to phase change now. So we entered the living room where every Jane and Joe was now gathered.

**Katie Richards**

"And that's how you manipulate objects without touching them; with sheer willpower. Believe that you can move mountains-and you can" I say as I demonstrate psychokinesis to Daniel and Corey. "Wow, so it is true, you really can influence objects by mere thought; Mind over matter is real" Daniel says as he gawks at how easily I twirl the vase in mid-air. "Well if you thought that was impressive, then you'll really flip at what I shall be teaching you and the others who wish to learn tonight" Adam says as he floats into the room through the wall; with Ellen following right behind him. "Oh there ya are Adam. So, where are the other eggheads?" Ben asks casually. "Back in the lab, but they should be here in about 3 seconds" Adam says as he holds his wrist out and projects a clock. As usual-his timing was perfect. 3 seconds later, the others walked into the living room. "There ya are Reed. So-you really think that there's a such thing as projecting your spirit outside your body?" Ben asks as Reed walks over. "In truth…I need proof. This could be a holographic projection of Adam for all we know" Reed says as he attempts to pass his hand through Adam's astral head; only to discover that it's solid like his physical form. "Ok brainiac, then how do you explain the fact that he can change from solid to ghostly?" Johnny argues. "With the proper energy attunement, holograms can be solid like physical matter" Reed argues. "Well can a hologram do this genius?" Adam laughs as his eyes glow blue green like Silver; lifting Reed off the ground. "WHOA! OKAY OKAY! I believe now, just please put me down" Reed panics as he flails in the air. After a bit of laughing, Adam put Reed down.

"Well now, who's ready to learn astral projection?" Adam asks cheerfully. "I wanna learn Uncle Adam!" Pan yells as she flies into his arms from the kitchen. "Say, how come you don't call me aunt Areiko?" Areiko complains. After a few seconds, Pan replied. "It would make you sound old like Grandma is; you aren't old-but Adam is" Pan replies thoughtfully. "Wow, never considered how true that is from my point of view; it would make me sound old" Areiko laughs as she pats Pan on the head. "Yeah, and I know you're not old at all" Koga laughs as he walks over and pats Areiko on the shoulder. "So when are we gonna learn how to release our spirits?" Naruto asks anxiously. "Patience, we must wait for our senseis to arrive" Lee replies as he walks in with Tenten and Neji. "Sorry I'm late folks, but its not that easy to get here when you have warm-ups to do; 5000 pushups seemed sufficient" Might Guy replies as he rushes into the room with Kakashi Hatake. "So what does Adam plan to teach us again?" Kakashi asks casually. "Astral projection gentlemen; I shall be teaching you how to release your spirit from your body and use it to explore the world so you don't waste time trapped in the bed like your body" Adam says happily. "How do we survive if our soul is separated from our body; will it be stable?" Neji asks boldly. "I'm separated from my body, and so is Ellen; I think its safe to point out that this is perfectly stable and harmless. Infact-it's very useful. No more having to sleep; you can be active 24/7 and your physical body will be rested 100%" Adam counters. "Alright, enough of this; we're wasting time by arguing over the plausibility of astral projection. Can we just-" "-Get on with it?" Gaara finishes for Raven as she begins to talk. "…yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking" Raven comments. "Very well then, Raven-if you'd be so kind as to demonstrate the simplest version?" Adam asks kindly with a hand gesture. "Certainly; Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven says as her eyes glow white.

An instant later, a black energy in her shape slipped from her body. "No no no! That's not right, true astral projection should be an exact mirror image of your physical form and be invisible to others until you master the training. That's not an actual astral projection; your soul is still tethered to your body by a thread of energy" Adam rebukes as the energy form of Raven returns to her body. "I know, but I fear I might not be able to return to my body if I don't have a safety harness" Raven says with a rather glum look on her face. "Then allow me to help you" Adam says as he extends his astral arm toward Raven. A split second later, his hand plunged into her chest tearing her spirit from her body. Raven's eyes shut almost immediately the moment her spirit was removed. "Whoa, what happened-where's Raven?" Terra asks worriedly. "What the?-I thought we were training; not killing people" Might Guy yells worriedly as Terra places Raven's body on one of the many new couches we'd made in the past few days. "She's not dead, her spirit has been removed from her body" Kagome says as she looks at Raven. "Yeah, It has-I can see her body; it's empty" Areiko says as she looks at Raven's physical body with her violet Omnigon. "How do you use the Omnigon?" Daniel asks curiously. "Until you've trained enough, you need to say the word; Omnigon!" I yell; activating my scarlet Omnigon eyes. "Okay then; Omnigon!" Daniel yells; causing his eyes to change to a vibrant topaz color. "WHOA!! I've never seen the world so vividly. I can see all kinds of energies and spectrums at will!" Daniel exclaims elatedly. "Omnigon!" Corey yells; causing his black eyes to become a brilliant orange hue. "There's Raven!" Sakuya shouts; pointing to the spot in front of me. "(Sigh) Ok, so this is true astral projection; I could get used to this" Raven says as she begins to become visible to everyone else in the room.

"Cool! I wanna learn how to turn into a ghost!" Luffy shouts excitedly. "SHHH! Pipe down you idiot, Bulla is asleep; do you want to wake her up?" Nami yells angrily. "Amy is asleep too; and you definitely don't want to wake her up" Silver says quietly. "Why has Amy been in her room so much?-I haven't seen her since yesterday" Sonic asks cluelessly. "I have no idea, when I went to ask her where Sonic was earlier she tried to smash me with her hammer, I had to turn into water to prevent being bopped" Ellen says. "Alright, now who's next?" Adam asks anxiously. "Plank wants to try!" Johnny says eagerly. "That's it; I've had it up to here air head. That stupid piece of wood isn't alive; get over it and grow up!" Kevin screams as he grabs Plank and tosses him into the air. Then before Johnny could even say a word, Kevin vaporized Plank with a small Ki blast. A rain of fine black ash fell from the air onto the floor at Johnny's feet. "(Quavering voice) Plank?" Johnny asks hoarsely as he kneels before the ashes of what was once his best friend. "Good, now you can move on and stop acting like Fluffy" Kevin says as he points his thumb to Jimmy. "Plank…you killed Plank" Johnny says in a dazed tone. "He wasn't even alive Johnny; get over it" Kevin says forcefully. Suddenly, Johnny became shrouded in the traditional yellow aura of a super saiyan and his hair changed from an afro-to a spiked crown like Gohan's hair. "YOU KILLED PLANK!!!!" Johnny roars as his power begins to skyrocket.

Then Johnny jumped to SS2, SS3, and finally SS4; now towering over Kevin with his 6 foot adult body. "NOW I'LL SEND YOU TO OTHERWORLD LIKE YOU DID TO PLANK YOU MURDERER!!!!" Johnny bellows as he begins choking Kevin. "(Strained wheezy voice) Have-(Weak gasp) mercy" Kevin pleads desperately. "Why-did you show mercy to Plank!?!" Johnny yells as he grabs Kevin's left arm and crushes it effortlessly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kevin howls hoarsely through his swiftly closing throat. "Alright that's more than enough!" I yell angrily as I jump to SS4 and tear Johnny off a shaken Kevin. "(Gasping) OH! Oh hell, I think I just soiled myself" Kevin says as he runs toward the restroom. "THAT'S RIGHT-RUN YOU HEARTLESS BEST FRIEND KILLING COWARD!!!!" Johnny bellows. "Ok Johnny, put a lid on that temper-Plank isn't dead" Adam says calmly. "What? But Kevin burned him to cinders; how is he not dead?" Johnny asks with confusion. "Because that wasn't really Plank; it was only his prison-Kevin freed him. I just realized that when I sensed this" Adam says as he snaps his fingers; causing a ghostly young boy with brown hair and green eyes to appear before Johnny. "Hey there pal, its good to finally be free" the boy said as he shakes Johnny's hand.

**Nos Mada**

"Ha! That naïve fool, why can't he see that he is above such wretchedly pitiful and pathetic life forms?" I ask Xiaon. "He is adamant-just like you; he believes that his mission is to protect those who are incapable of protecting themselves. I doubt anything could change his mind" Xiaon says as he fashions a wicked sword from dark energy and begins to swing it around. "Well I wish I knew when my father was going to finish regaining his lost strength; I'm itching to make my former jailer's blood spill out and stain the earth" I say as I clutch a katchin bust of Psyagon in my hands and crush it into powder. "Why do we wait? With the power Mephelis possesses we could vaporize them all from here and be on with it" Slug asks irritably. "Not really Slug. You forget that Psyagon has the ultimate regeneration power encoded into each of his atoms; In order to kill him, you'd have to break apart every last atom of his form. Everyone "**but**" Psyagon would perish; and I don't think we'd want to face the wrath of an orphaned Angel Saiyan" I explain. "Then when do I get to face another saiyan?" Slug asks anxiously. "I know of one" Frieza says slyly as he walks into the sparring room/observatory. "Where is he!?!" Slug roars. "If I weren't so weak from the constant mauling of Lord Mephelis I'd teach you to disrespect me Namekian slime" Frieza says windedly. "Well where is the saiyan?" Slug replies again. "He's in the gravity room back in the main compound" Frieza says; pointing to the teleporter pod. Slug immediately flew into the teleporter pod and headed to the gravity room.

"HA HA HA! What a moronic imbecile; he will pay dearly for his arrogance" Frieza laughs wickedly. He was right; 5 minutes later, a terrified 50 foot tall Slug rushed back into the room. "Unless you're Mada or Xiaon-RUN FOR IT!!!!" Slug panics as smashes the teleporter. "GET BACK HERE GREEN MAN!!!!" Broly bellows thunderously. Then the adamantium wall behind the smashed teleporter was shattered like glass and Broly in Legendary SS3 burst into the sparring room. "(Roar) FIGHT ME YOU BIG COWARD! FIGHT MEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Broly booms as he fires off a giant barrage of giant Ki blasts from both his palms. The eraser cannons vaporized everything they touched. One nearly hit me in the face; but I casually swatted it away with my hand like a fly. "Xiaon, lets calm him down; father wont be pleased if he finds a rampaging beast in his castle" I say in a bored tone. "Indeed, all these Ki blasts are beginning to ionize the air; and ionic atmosphere makes my hair split and frazzle" Xiaon says as he smoothes out his long black hair with the red spines on his arm. Then with one arm each, we roped Broly and surged a giant 10 billion volt electrical charge into him through our elastic limbs. It took 5 minutes, but we finally got the KO on Broly. "(Groan) Persistent bastard isn't he?" Xiaon says as he unwraps his arm from Broly's now unconscious form. Then we summoned a feast and began to enjoy ourselves.

**Johnny 2x4**

After Adam explained how Plank was really a boy from around the time Peach Creek had been founded back in our universe; and had been stripped of his body and sealed in a tree. Then in my age, processed into a wooden board and found his way to me, I realized the truth. "AH HA! I was right, Plank is real! He's been real all along; in your face Eddy" I laugh as Eddy's face turns lobster red and steam pours from his ears. "If I wasn't afraid of what Adam can do; I'd shut you up fast!" Eddy says through gritted teeth. "Ah, blow it out your nose Eddy!" Plank laughs as his astral form floats beside me. "(Laugh) I remember when you first used that quote Plank; we had managed to sneak into the Candy Store after it closed so we helped ourselves to free jawbreakers while the Ed's had to watch from the window" I say as I remember that day when we saw what the future held. "Alright, I'll work on finding a way to give you a body starting tomorrow; for now we really need to start training" Adam announces. Immediately, everyone gathered in the center of the room. "Ok, so Raven, Ellen, and Plank are in astral form now; who's next?" Adam asks with a smile on his face.

**Inuyasha**

I knew I couldn't let Koga show me up and become a spirit before me; so I quickly volunteered. "I'll do it" I announce loudly. "Alright then, sit down" Adam says as he motions for me to sit in front of him. "Now, to release your astral spirit, you must achieve absolute calm. Focus your thoughts, clear your mind of all distractions, and will your spirit to be free of its shell. Then you shall achieve astral projection" Adam says with a wise tone. After I did as he said, I felt a weird pressure in my head. Suddenly-I lost the ability to see for a split second. But then when I came back to, I could see more than just my friends; I could see many different forms of wavy light. There were violet, blue, red, green, and all manner of hues. "So, there you go Inuyasha; you've released your spirit from its vessel-Congratulations" Adam replies as he pats his hand on my back. "Hey Kagome, what do I look like?" I ask as I float before her; she didn't reply. "Kagome-can you hear me?" I ask worriedly. She still did not respond; as though I made no noise at all. "Why won't Kagome answer me Adam?" I ask my ancient teacher. "At this point, your astral form cannot interact with the physical world; you are but a ghostly spirit. And ordinary spirits can't communicate with living creatures unless they have the proper skills" Adam explains. "So how do I talk to her then!?!" I ask irritably. "Calm down, all you have to do is focus. Concentrate your willpower and will yourself to be able to speak and interact with the physical world. If you believe you have the power to influence events despite not being alive; then you shall obtain the ability to do so like the living" Adam says wisely.

I hastily followed his advice and believed I could talk to Kagome despite being a spirit. "Kagome, can you hear me?" I ask tentatively; wondering if she could hear me now. Then Kagome looked up. "Inuyasha-there you are. I was wondering where you were" Kagome says as she hugs me. "Hey hey, easy Kagome; I-" I started; suddenly stopping as I notice a strange pink aura surrounding Kagome. "Adam-what's that light around Kagome?" I ask with confusion. "(Light chuckle) That's probably the most amazing part of astral projection Inuyasha. Not only can you see in all ordinary electromagnetic spectrums; you can even see feelings and emotions" Adam says as he places his hand on my shoulder. "Feelings?..." I ask as I look at the vibrant pink energy that surrounds Kagome. "Yes, feelings; what emotion do you think pink symbolizes Inuyasha?" Adam asks rhetorically. I was about to question how he expected me to possibly know. But suddenly-I felt a surge of calming energy emanating from Kagome. "This energy, it makes me feel like…like…-" "Like the way Kikyo used to make you feel before Naraku twisted her feelings beyond repair?" Adam finishes for me. "…Yeah, like that; it made me feel-wait a minute. You mean…Kagome-" "I believe so; she is emitting the emotional wavelength that corresponds with that feeling Inuyasha" Adam finishes for me again. Within moments, my mind was ablaze with a raging inferno of pulsating thoughts. "No need to ask, I can tell; you and Kagome need some time alone. We'll begin training tomorrow night; but so Kagome has a better idea of how to start off-" Adam begins as he stretches his arm toward Kagome. "(Gasp…sigh)" Kagome moans as Adam rends her spirit from her body; releasing her astral form. "-I'll let her join you in the astral realm" Adam continues as he brings his arm back to his side. As I began to walk away, I heard Adam say one last sentence directed at me. "Good luck pal" Adam says with encouragement in his tone.

**Naruto**

"Alrighty, you're next Naruto" Adam says as Kagome and Inuyasha walk/float out of the room. "Uh-gee, I really don't think that's such a good idea and-(Yelp)" I begin to argue; till Adam reaches his arm over and plunges his hand into my chest. Second's later-he released my spirit from my body. "Whoa! I can see all kinds of energies. Ki, Chakra, thermal, UV, X-Ray, and…what is that?" I say as I see a strange icy blue light shrouding Sakura. "That is emotion Naruto. Each emotion is represented by a different color, and each color is a different intensity depending on the intensity of the mood" Adam says as he points to the different colors emanating from our friends. "Well what mood does icy blue represent Adam?" I ask curiously. "Sakura is worried about you-anxiety and worry are represented by icy blue" Adam explains. After explaining how willpower was the key to being able to reestablish contact with Sakura, I quickly mastered it and Sakura could see me. Immediately-the energy around her changed to a vibrant pink. "There you are Naruto; did it hurt when Adam ripped your soul out?" Sakura asks soothingly. "No, it was really more of a shock; it just felt weird" I reply as she hugs me. "Well it's good to finally see you aren't the boy with no talent anymore" Sakura says as she continues to hug me. "Same here, I-(Gasp-Groaning) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I scream as I feel a terrible pain coming from my chest.

**Sakura**

I was hugging Naruto, when suddenly he began to scream in agonizing pain. "Naruto-what's wrong!?!" I yell worriedly. "AAAAHHHHH!!!! IT'S…BREAKING… (Painful grunt)-FREE!!!!" Naruto groans as he clutches his chest. "What is; what's breaking free?" I ask; my anxiety rising at a catastrophic rate. "THE…(Painful groan)-THE FOX!!!!" Naruto screams as he falls to his knees. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto screams in ear-splitting agony. Suddenly, a large orange furred beast emerged from Naruto's body and roared loudly. "(Ferocious roar) AT LONG LAST!!!!" the large orange creature bellows. Then I got a good look at the beast, and I realized what it was. "(Stuttering) Tha-That's the…the-" "-The Nine-Tailed Fox" Kakashi says breathlessly. "(Snarl) Kakashi!" the beast snarls. Suddenly, the Nine-Tailed Fox leapt into the air-and into Naruto's body! Seconds later, Naruto's body stood up; as though lifted by marionette strings. Then his eyes opened…and they were a dark crimson red like the Fox's eyes. Faster than my eyes could follow, Naruto's body flashed in a burst of speed and he hoisted Kakashi by his throat and slammed his body to the floor; creating a large crater. "Did you think I would conveniently forget that you had a hand in sealing me inside this body?" The Fox growls as he chokes Kakashi. "Well (Cough)…I was hoping you might" Kakashi wheezes. Then the Fox transformed into SS4 and threw Kakashi through the wall.

"Alright that's it!-(Roar)" Adam bellows as his body warps into the room and he re-enters it, becoming a Legendary SS4 and breaking through the roof due to his now giant size. "Give up now or I'll have to tear you right out of Naruto's body!!!!" Adam booms. The Fox merely began laughing. "Heh heh heh, Ha ha ha ha, Ha Ha Ha Ha, AH HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! You seem to have overlooked one small detail boy!" the Fox laughs wickedly. "And what might that be you monster!?!" Adam roars angrily. "(Wicked laughter) MY POWER IS RISING!!!!" the Fox screams thunderously as he becomes surrounded with a blood red aura. "What the-he's transforming!" Silver yells worriedly. "What's happening?" Elise asks with terror in her voice. "(Grunting) I'M…(Grunt)…GOING…TO…(Snarl)…THE NEXT…(Vicious booming roar)-LEVELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!" The Fox rages as his power begins to skyrocket. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning rang out and struck Reed dead on. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Reed screams as he is fried by the immense energy of the lightning from the insane amount of Ki Naruto's body was out putting. Suddenly-a sharp slicing sound rang out and I saw reddish orange blade like hairs erupt from the skin on Naruto's forearms, shins, and tail tip. His blond hair on his head exploded and grew several feet; becoming clay red as it lengthened. Already 6 feet tall when he became SS4, he grew another 6 inches and his muscles became even more pronounced. Finally, his red lightning filled aura surged and a huge pulse of energy was emitted from his body; blowing the room apart and throwing us all into the yard.

**Talos**

"(Groan) What was that?" I ask as I pick myself off the ground and get to my feet. "(Moan) Talk about blown away-he's even stronger than Adam now" Sonic says as Elise helps him to his feet. "(Groan) Perhaps in raw power, but I have the ability to warp reality-something the Fox-despite all his power combined with that of Naruto's; cannot do" Adam says as he stands up and throws his hands into the air. "What are you doing?" Cloud asks worriedly. "I CALL UPON THE ELEMENTS! EARTH, WIND, FIRE, WATER-" Adam yells as 4 white orbs form in the space above his head. Then the orbs changed colors. One became brown, one became green, one became red, and the last one became blue. "ALL OF YOU…(Echoing voice) COME TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Adam booms as his voice carries over the earth. Suddenly-the orbs struck Adam and the ground began to rumble. "What's going on!?!" Eddy yells as the ground begins to crack in several places. "He's manipulating the earth; like I do" Terra says as she looks around the ground; apparently expecting sections to begin detaching. But instead-something else happened. Without warning-Nammea flew off my shoulder. "Sorry Talos, but he calls for my aid-and I must assist!" Nammea shouts as she flies toward Adam. When she reached him, she landed near his feet and screeched loudly. Then the ground rumbled in a quick pulse-and the areas where cracks had formed exploded; ejecting large chunks of earth high into the air. When the dust settled-I saw an amazing sight.

Now, surrounding The Nine-Tailed Fox on all sides-was an army. An army comprised of hundreds of large Hulk like statues formed of lava and earth; growling and snarling at the Fox. "What-What is this jutsu!?!" the fox asks; startled by this elemental manipulation derived from Adam's mastery of reality warping. "No jutsu you demon kitsune" Adam says in a low voice. "(Gasp)" the Fox says as the element hulks begin to converge in on him. "(Growl) OBLITERATE DEMON!" one of the monstrous element hulks yells in a lowly tone as molten rock dribbles from his mouth. Then all the element hulks began to whale on the fox; subsequently pounding Naruto's body. "Ouch! I'm glad I ain't in my body to feel that" Naruto comments as he floats by Sakura. "Incredible…he can actually manipulate the elements without any ninjutsu; but how?" Might Guy asks breathlessly as he watches Adam staring on at the army he had made. (Roar) THAT DOES IT!!!! (Long echoing howl)" the fox bellows; causing the element hulks to shatter into glowing fragments. "(Echoing Marvel's Uatu the Watcher like voice) Very well then, if earth and fire alone cannot subdue you-then feel the might of a blizzard!" Adam roars as his eyes glow golden. Immediately-a fierce wind whipped up and snow began to fall from the sky. Then the snow became focused in its fall and began to precipitate only over the Fox. Within seconds, the snow hardened and encased the Fox in a gargantuan slab of ice more than 12 feet thick. "There, that should hold till I can take him out of Naruto's body" Adam says in his normal velvety voice.

**Sasuke**

"(Thinking) Something interesting finally happens again, and Adam has to go and ruin it. I'd better call Mephelis and ask for advice on what to do next" I say to myself. "(Thought speech) There is no need for that Sasuke, I've already planned something. The fox is at a sore disadvantage with Psyagon having the power to warp reality; but what do you think would happen if he could no longer manipulate it?" Mephelis asks rhetorically. "So how do we negate his powers?" I ask eagerly through the telepathic connection Mephelis had established. "Easy-I've made a spell that will temporarily shut his powers off; all I need you to do is conduct it through your body-as it requires close range to be effective" Mephelis says snidely. "(Speaking Japanese)" Mephelis says through the telepathic link; causing dark energy to appear around the feet of Psyagon. Suddenly, the black energy shrouded around him like a smokescreen and vanished just as suddenly. "Alright now to-(Moan)" Adam begins; falling to his knees from the loss of his reality warping powers. "ADAM!" Katie yells as she rushes over to his side. "Negation successful Lord Mephelis; his powers are now inactive" I say to him through our telepathic link. "Excellent, at this rate you may become an even more trusted minion than Dr. Robotnik; perhaps you'll even have a throne of your own. Now see to it that you alert me if the fox begins to show the possibility of killing Psyagon; as I shall be the one to kill him" Mephelis says sternly. "Yes Lord Mephelis" I reply respectfully. "Make me proud Uchiha-make me proud" Mephelis chuckles maliciously; ending the telepathic link. "(Thinking) Now lets see how well you do without your fancy divine powers Psyagon" I smirk as I see the ice encasing the fox begin to crack.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I was about to tear the evil soul of the Nine-Tailed Fox out of Naruto's body, when without warning-I felt myself grow weak. The drain was so great-I feel to my knees from the energy loss. "ADAM!" Katie yells as she runs over to me. "Adam-what's wrong?" Katie asks me worriedly. "(Groan) Katie, something's terribly wrong. My reality warping powers-they're…they're gone" I say as I realize the terrible danger that may befall us if I have lost them for good. "ADAM! THE ICE-ITS BREAKING!!!!" Shadow roars as he points to the glacier surrounding The Nine-Tailed Fox. Then with a loud shatter and an earth rumbling roar-the Nine-Tailed Fox broke free. "You shall pay for that boy!" the fox roars as he blips toward me at superluminal speeds. "LOOK OUT!" I yell to Katie as I push her out of the way with one giant hand. Then, I was gutted with a thousand of the razor spines on Naruto's body's forearm. "(Cough, Gagging) I moan; spewing a large quantity of white blood onto the ground. "ADAM!!!!" Katie yells in panic and anger. "That's it! No one does that to my son and gets away with it-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Goku roars; jumping to SS4. "You'll pay for hurting Adam! (Oozaru roar)" Gohan and Goten roar; also jumping to SS4.

"No! Stay back-he's too powerful; you'll only be destroyed" I moan as the fox digs his spines in deeper. "You cannot defeat me, my power is easily almost double what yours is child-yield" The Nine-Tailed Fox yells as he punches me in the face with his right fist. "YIELD!" he roars punching me again; this time having extended the spines to his knuckles and causing a torrent of white blood to pour from the puncture wound underneath my left eye. "YIELD!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox bellows; extending one of the spines on his arm to sword length and ramming it through my stomach. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" I scream in pain as a gallon of white blood spills forth from my wound and I fall to my knees; falling out of Legendary SS4 to base form. "Humph! And I thought you'd be a challenge-(Spit)-PATHETIC!" The Nine-Tailed Fox yells as he picks me up by my hair and spits in my face. Then he tossed me high into the air with one arm and formed a dark red Rasengan the size of a bus. "I hope you've said your prayers-BECAUSE NOW YOU PERISH!!!!" The fox roars as he increases the size of the Rasengan to that of Cooler's Supernova attack. "BEGONE FLEA-BLOOD BANG RASENGAN!!!!" he roars; throwing the gargantuan orb of Chakra and Ki at me. Then the planet destroying energy sphere slammed into me; pushing me higher and higher into the atmosphere. Until just as I was pushed to the edge of space-the orb detonated; engulfing me in an extra-nuclear sized explosion that lit up the entire inner solar system and outshone the sun by 100,000 times.

**Virgil Hawkins**

"OOOH! Dude-did you see that?" I ask Richie in awe of the sheer power that blast contained. "No kidding-that blast held the equivalent of 10 trillion atomic bombs; there's no way Adam's still alive" Richie says as he looks at the data readout in his helmet. "Adam…-" Pan whimpers as she looks at the fireball that still lingered in space. "(Malicious laughter) I should have known-no challenge; I guess he used too much power with all those fancy magic tricks!" The Nine-Tailed Fox howls with wicked laughter. "THAT'S IT PAL! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!!" Ben roars as he activates his rock form. "DIE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD!!!!" Ben bellows as he begins charging The Nine-Tailed Fox. "AWAY WITH YOU!!!!" the fox bellows 10 times louder as he extends a large spine on his arm like Goku's magic pole and impales Ben through the stomach. "(Loud groan)" Ben moans as he falls to his knees. After withdrawing the spine, Ben fell to his face and returned to his normal state. "Alright that does it, lemme at him!" Sonic roars as he attempts to jump to light speed and beyond. I quickly saw it would be foolish to do that-so I magnetized Sonic's feet to the ground before he got moving. "YOU'LL PAY FOR-YAHHHHH!!!! (Grunt)" Sonic yells as he tries to move; but falls on his face when his legs don't follow up with his jump. "Sonic, hold on a sec-you saw what that dude did to Adam; there's no way you stand a chance against a monster like that" I say as I get Sonic to back down.

"Then what are we going to do?" Sakura asks worriedly. "I say we fuse-perhaps a fusion of two super saiyan 4's will make for a big enough power boost" Talos suggests to Cloud. "Remember how outclassed we were last time man-I'm not sure it would be enough" Cloud says doubtfully. "Well ya better decide now fellows" Rubberband Man says as he helps Reed to his feet. "Why's that?" I ask. "BECAUSE HERE COMES THE BEAST!!!!" Rubberband Man yells in alarm. "Well well, looks like I have an assortment of new playthings; which shall I use first?" The Nine-Tailed Fox laughs as he looks over us. "LICK LIGHTNING DEMON!!!!" I roar as I shot a trillion volt electrical bolt at The Nine-Tailed Fox. "(Light groan) (Wicked laughter) Is that all!?!" The Nine-Tailed Fox laughs. "Allow me to aid you Static" Lightning says as he walks over and jumps to SS4 like I have. Then we both shot The Nine-Tailed Fox with a trillion volt electrical bolt from each hand. After shocking him for a minute-he started talking. "Alright-I've had enough!" The Nine-Tailed Fox roars. Then I suddenly heard a loud slicing noise; and next I knew-I had a 10 foot red orange spine jutting through my stomach. "(Weak groan)" I moan as I fall to the ground. Moments later-Lightning suffered the same fate; he too was impaled by a javelin spine. "(Wicked laughter) You're all so weak. None can match my power at the moment-you are all my playthings!" The Nine-Tailed Fox laughs horrendously; just as I lose consciousness.

**Johnny Storm**

"Man, Reed…-" I say as my sister helps him up. "(Groan) Man, I wish I was made of real rubber like Luffy" Reed says as he stands up on wobbly legs. "Ok-I'm Ok-(Groan) Ben says as he staggers toward us. "No you're not Ben; that demon nearly killed you with one blow!" Susan says angrily. "I can take him, just let me-(Weak moan)" Ben says as he collapses to the ground again. "No Ben, you're staying right here!" Susan says firmly. "But I can-(Moan)…on second thought-that's a good idea" Ben says as he lies back on the ground. "I say we trap that thing in a spatial bind with Chaos Control, if the bind is strong enough-even The Nine-Tailed Fox can't break free" Shadow suggests. "No! My family will avenge our son; then we'll bring him back with the Dragon Balls" Goku says sternly. "If you're fighting that beast then so am I Kakarot!" Vegeta yells. "I'll fight too" Mirai Trunks adds. "And so will I!" Pan yells angrily. "Absolutely not Pan; you wait with your mother" Gohan says firmly. "I can help" I say; eager to pay this beast back for killing the only cool genius I'd ever known. "Can you distract him with a firestorm?" Gohan asks. "Just watch me-FLAME ON!!!!" I roar as I activate my powers. "TRY A SUPERNOVA ON FOR SIZE YOU PUPPY!!!!" I roar as I fly around The Nine-Tailed Fox at max temp. "Quick-help me contain this!" Sue yells the rest of our friends. Immediately, Katie, Areiko, Sakuya, Talos, Cloud, Daniel, and Corey added their power to Sue's force field. "There, nothing can break out of this barrier now" Sue says as she contains us in the force field.

"(Angry howl) Stop it!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox roars as I bathe him in temperatures that make supernovas seem like a campfire against space shuttle exhaust. Several minutes later I assumed that the fox was now toast. "OKAY SUE-DROP THE FORCE FIELD!" I yell to my sister so I could get out. "I have a better idea!" Katie calls out. Suddenly-I felt space warp around me and I was teleported outside the still active force field. "WHOO!-That was some ride; I'm gonna have to learn that trick sometime soon" I say as I stand to my feet and smooth the wrinkles on my suit. "IS THAT ALL!?! I'VE FACED TEMPERATURES THAT MAKE THIS LOOK LIKE A SPARK!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox roars from inside the force field. The next thing I knew-the force field shattered like glass and blew apart in all directions. "(Wicked laughter) You actually thought that defeat me? You're more pathetic than I initially thought you primates" The Nine-Tailed Fox laughs sadistically. "(Chuckle) Actually, that was just a diversion sucker!" I say as I see The Nine-Tailed Fox has no knowledge of the 5 SS4 figures charging up attacks behind him. "What? What's that supposed to mean you lowly piece of charcoal!?!" The Nine-Tailed Fox roars angrily. "KAAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" Goku, Gohan, and Goten shout in unison as they stand by each other. "TAKE THIS!-" Vegeta roars as he places his hands together. Mirai Trunks began to move his hands in a macabre fashion and then placed his fingers in the shape of a triangle before himself. "What the-What is this!?!" The Nine-Tailed Fox asks in alarm. "-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" the Son family roars in anger as they fire off their combined energy beams. "-FINAL FLASH!!!!" Vegeta roars. "BURNING ATTACK!!!!" Mirai Trunks roars. Within seconds, the attacks collided with The Nine-Tailed Fox head on; enveloping him in a fiery blaze of power.

**Sakuya**

"Well, looks like that finally did the job" I say as I watch The Nine-Tailed Fox become swathed with fire and energy. "That's it? (Evil laugh) I thought you were trying to kill me; not give me a massage (Wicked laughter)" The Nine-Tailed Fox howls. I looked closer into the flames with my Omnigon, and I saw a horrifying sight. There was The Nine-Tailed Fox-UNSCATHED! "(Relieved sigh) Thanks for getting that crick out of my neck; it was really annoying (Evil laugh)" The Nine-Tailed Fox chuckles as he walks out of the fire. "But you shall pay for your insolence vermin-(Howl)" The Nine-Tailed Fox roars as a shell of blood red chakra washes over Naruto's body; taking it to his three tailed chakra transformation. "DIE!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox bellows as he extends 5 huge chakra arms and punches Goku and the others to the ground. "SOMEONE GIVE ME A REAL FIGHT!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox booms as he takes flight.

I knew of a way I might be able to even the odds, but I wasn't sure if It would really do any good. "YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO PRODUCE A CHALLENGE BEFORE I BLOW THIS ENTIRE CITY TO DUST!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox bellows as he forms another Blood Bang Rasengan the size of an SUV. "5…4…3…2…-" "-FIGHT ME!!!" I roar to end the imminent threat. "Ahh-a challenger. Very well then-COME ON!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox taunts. "Oh, you'll regret that kitsune-(Roar)" I bellow as I activate my demon form. In seconds, I had become a 30 foot neko demon with two large fluffy white and brown tails with black tips. "That's all? How pointless-just give up before I kill you" The Nine-Tailed Fox says arrogantly. "You don't want to know how much power this form I'm in has" I snarl. "THEN I SHALL SEE THE POWER FOR MYSELF-RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox roars as he throws the Blood Bang Rasengan at me. "(Ferocious roar)" I bellow as I whip the orb away with one of my tails. "So you have gained a substantial power increase. Very well then; I guess I'll simply have to use…MY FINAL FORM!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox bellows as even more blood red chakra emerges from Naruto's body.

**Robin/Dick Grayson**

"What-you mean you haven't been fighting at full strength!?!" I ask; alarmed at this news. "Of course not! I had no need till now-conserving energy is always wise-(Booming voice) NO MATTER HOW POWERFUL YOU ARE!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox roars thunderously; causing the earth to rumble. Suddenly; the chakra began to form a new larger shell around Naruto's body. Within a matter of minutes; it was gigantic. Now before us stood a gargantuan 50 foot energy fox with 9 tails. "NOW PERISH!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox screams as he forms a gigantic chakra orb with his tails and swallows it. Then a muffled boom ensued and seconds later he spit out a huge fiery red wave of energy. The blast was so powerful it leveled the entire city.

"(Groan) Oh, what kind of monster are we dealing with here?" I ask out loud as I free myself from the rubble. "That's The Nine-Tailed Fox; an age old living natural disaster that only lives to unleash destruction and pain. It took an entire army of Shinobi to defeat that monster the first time" Might Guy says as he helps Kakashi from some nearby debris. "(Groan) Yeah, but last time the fox wasn't this powerful; he's using Naruto's power along with his own. And Naruto's new power is astounding" Kakashi says in awe as he watches The Nine-Tailed Fox roar triumphantly. "WELL I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" I roar as I jump at the fox; transforming into SS4. The rest of my teammates joined me post-haste also reaching SS4. "DROP DEAD!!!! (Thunderous sonic howl)" The Nine-Tailed Fox bellows; knocking us all away like hockey pucks. I lost consciousness shortly after hitting the ground.

**Katie Richards**

After freeing myself from the rubble-I discovered the whole city was in ruins. A few meters away-I saw a 5 year old boy drenched in blood lying dead in the dirt. This infuriated me to no end. I felt my rage boil until I reached Legendary SS4. "ATTACK!!!!" I roar as I point to The Nine-Tailed Fox with venomous hatred in my voice. Immediately-all my remaining friends became SS4s and charged The Nine-Tailed Fox. Sadly-we all fell before his might. "(Groan) It's no use-we aren't strong enough; even our reality warping powers fail to defeat this monstrosity" I say weakly as I lie on the ground. "SAY GOODBYE!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox roars as he raises a paw over Videl and Pan as they cower in fear. "(Crying) MOMMY!!!!" Pan cries as she hugs her mom. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! KEEP YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF THEM YOU MONSTER!!!!" Areiko bellows with earthquake proportions. Then Areiko exploded forward with mighty rage and slammed into the fox with such might, that he was hurled into the sky till he sailed over the horizon. "(Moan) No one-(Huffs) and I mean NO ONE, messes with my family" Areiko says windedly. A split second later, there was a flash of white light and the fox reappeared right in front of Areiko. "Too bad, you actually surprised me with that burst of strength child-I expected more out of you; I guess I set myself up for disappointment expecting anything special out of a primate" The Nine-Tailed Fox says snidely. Then with a flick of its giant chakra paw- The Nine-Tailed Fox sent Areiko flying like baseball. "(Groan) You…you monster! (Sigh)" Cloud says as his head returns to resting in the dust. All around, our friends laid in the dirt either unconscious or near it after The Nine-Tailed Fox's deadly assault. "What's going on!?!" Inuyasha yells as he floats over to me with Kagome.

"Inuyasha-(Moan) Its Naruto, The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox that was sealed inside him, it (Cough) it broke free. And now…(Groan) now it has control of his body like Mada did with Adam's body yesterday" I explain weakly. "Where are our bodies?" Kagome asks anxiously. "Over there" I groan as I point to an overturned couch. Moments after re-entering their bodies, Kagome and Inuyasha flew over to help me up. "Can you stand Katie?" Kagome asks worriedly. "Yeah-yeah I feel better now" I say as my self-granted healing power begins to kick in. Then I remembered the one thing that might give us the power to take down the Nine-Tailed Fox. "Inuyasha, saiyans get stronger every time they recover from grave injuries or near death; use the Adamant Barrage on me" I say in an urgent tone. "WHAT!?!" Inuyasha shrieks in shock. "You heard me; charge the Tetsaiga with your Ki and use the Adamant Barrage on me-NOW!" I scream; irritated at his hesitance. "But… but what if I-" "THAT'S THE POINT! If you hideously injure me I'll gain a huge amount of power once I heal myself" I explain a second time. "Inuyasha" Kagome says as she places her hand on his red furry shoulder. "Do it, please; our survival depends on it" Kagome says firmly. Immediately Inuyasha's hesitance disappeared and he nodded. After withdrawing the Tetsaiga he fused his energy with it until it glew bright golden yellow. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!!!!" Inuyasha roars as he swings his sword and unleashes a giant storm of golden diamond shards at me. Seconds later, I fell to the ground in a pool of my own blood.

**Daniel Le'Suave**

When The Nine-Tailed Fox had unleashed that energy wave, it felt like I'd been hit by a train, a scramjet, and a meteor all at the same time. "(Groan) Man! That was the most pain I've ever felt in my whole life; I don't see how this universe survives threats like this" I complain to myself as I crawl out of the rubble and rub my sore head. "(Wicked laughter) ALL WILL SUCCUMB TO MY MIGHT!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox roars triumphantly. Then I turned my head and saw the most horrible thing I'd ever seen. There in the dirt beside me lay a woman, her two daughters and her son; all 4 of them-dead! Their bodies covered with fresh blood, their eyes still open-with a glossy sheen and a look on their faces that practically spelled out-"Why did this happen?" Several hundred yards away; The Nine-Tailed Fox still gloated over his victory. "I SHALL BRING FORTH A NEW AGE OF DESTRUCTION AND CHAOS IN THIS WORLD; AND THEN-I SHALL TAKE MY WRATH TO THE STARS AND BRING ALL WORLDS TO RUIN!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox bellows elatedly.

Suddenly-something inside me snapped. I felt my anger transform into pure rage and hatred of this dark demonic beast that delighted in death and destruction. Then before I knew it, I felt myself transforming. Next I knew-I was 15 feet tail and looked like a gorilla version of The Incredible Hulk. Red fur covered my entire upper body-including my chest. And my hair had nearly doubled in volume. I had become a Legendary Super Saiyan 4! "Now all I need is a sword made of Katchin, Adamantium, Vibranium, and Uru fused at the atomic level for complete durability" I say to myself in a low pitch voice. The next thing to happen was beyond incredible. A part of my silvery colored leotard detached and began glowing golden. Seconds later, a shining 7 foot sword dropped out of the light that had engulfed the blob of nanites from my suit. I felt it, and it was made of all those elements; fused at the atomic level like I had requested. Then the sleeve of my leotard that had detached was regenerated with freshly replicated nanites. "Whoa! Alright you stupid fox-TAKE THIS!!!!" I roar as I leap at The Nine-Tailed Fox with my new sword and swing it at his head; severing it from his body.

After The Nine-Tailed Fox's head dropped to the ground. I thought I'd finally defeated the monster. But it was just too good to be true. Suddenly the fox's disembodied head's eyes focused on me and he spoke. "Are you quite finished insect!?!" The Nine-Tailed Fox bellows angrily. Immediately-my blood ran cold with fear. "FOOLISH BOY! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT CUTTING OFF MY CHAKRA HEAD WON'T KILL ME!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox roars as the chakra around his chest becomes transparent; revealing Naruto's body inside. "YOU'D HAVE TO CUT OFF THE BOY'S HEAD TO DO ANY GOOD!!!! (Wicked laughter)" the fox cackles as the chakra head on the ground dissolves, and a new one regrows on his chakra shell. Then the chakra around his chest became opaque again and he shot out a chakra arm from the very spot I once saw Naruto's body through. In an instant-he took hold of the sword with the chakra arm and flung it over the horizon with a simple flick of the chakra arm's wrist. "NOW DIE!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox booms as he forms a huge chakra sphere with his mouth. Then he shot the huge red orb at me; and the world exploded. As I fell to the ground swimming in pain; I prayed in my mind, "Lord, please; we need a miracle" Then I passed out.

**Katie Richards**

After being out for roughly 10 minutes, I finally finished regenerating and stood up. "Oh good, I was getting worried" Inuyasha says as he gives me a quick hug. "Thank you Inuyasha. Now I need you to do me another favor" I say as I look toward The Nine-Tailed Fox. "What's that Katie?" Inuyasha says calmly; as though knowing what to expect. I need you to attack The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox with your Adamant Barrage like you did with me; Full power" I say as I begin gathering energy from all around me. "Will that defeat him?" Kagome asks eagerly. "No, but it will keep him distracted long enough that I can gather sufficient energy to damage him" I say as a golden orb the size of a baseball appears in my hand; and continues to increase on size and power. "Okay, I'll do it" Inuyasha says as he slings his sword over his shoulder and walks toward The Nine-Tailed Fox. "I'll help him too; after all I finally can" Kagome says as she follows him. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!!!!" Inuyasha roars as he unleashes the energized swarm of diamond shards on The Nine-Tailed Fox. Kagome unsheathed her two katanas Adam gave her yesterday and coupled them together to form a large longbow. Then she fired a golden arrow from her quiver and a purple light shot toward Inuyasha's attack. Then the two attacks merged and a sparkling ray formed in the middle of the storm of diamond shards. Seconds later; the massive combination assault struck The Nine-Tailed Fox full force and blasted him into the sky. Then in a brilliant glow of gold and purple energy; he exploded.

"ITS READY! ILLUMINARI CANNON!!!!" I roar as I throw the now trashcan sized golden orb at the maelstrom of energy that still engulfed The Nine-Tailed Fox. In an instant-a massive boom ensued and an unbelievably powerful shockwave knocked us all to our feet. "(Groan) Man, now I see how Adam got so exhausted; he used WAY too much energy" I pant as I feel the effects of my power drain come on. Suddenly-there was a loud roar and I saw The Nine-Tailed Fox walking out of the smoke unharmed. "I must say-that one stung a tiny bit. But now I shall destroy you for your insolence girl!" The Nine-Tailed Fox bellows angrily as he strides toward me. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!!" Ellen roars angrily. An instant later, The Nine-Tailed Fox was knocked away by an enormous snake like column of water the size of a Californian Redwood Tree. Then the column of water was retracted back into Ellen's body as she walks toward me. "Thanks Ellen; but what do we do now?" I ask; feeling rather defeated. "I don't know, if you ask me-pray for a miracle" Ellen says as she kneels to the ground and clasps her hands together. "Ellen…you may be right; we do need a miracle" I say as I kneel over and begin praying.

**????? POV**

"Need my help again?" I think to myself. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to tolerate leaving the darkness of this universe to take care of Adam and all the others. It would be so much easier if I just dealt with it all myself. I sigh, knowing that it really isn't my fight. My mission isn't to defeat the single, somewhat insignificant evil that the DBZ universe is seeing. My task is to destroy all the evil, here, in this void of universes; the greatest collection of evil in all of reality. That Adam thinks that Mephelis is evil, but Mephelis is only one very restrained evil. If Mephelis were truly evil, it would probably already be too late…As for this realm, the true monsters that could cause destruction and death unlike anything Mephelis could do are all here. And I will exterminate them all; Even though Mephelis's ability to continue increasing his strength is something to keep an eye on, his restraint from attacking Adam is something that no true evil would do, even to its advantage…unless he knew he wasn't ready to fight him. But as for Adam, it looks like he needs another gift from me. I smirk as I yet again raise my hand and snap my fingers, as another-more powerful healing spell flew through the universes to the DBZ realm. For his and everyone else's sake in that realm, I hope he figures out how to keep his power available to him at all times, Like myself. I chuckle one last time as darkness swallows me again, and the evil of the realm continues its onslaught on my body and soul.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I was not in good shape anymore. Only just able to understand that I was in molecular form at the moment, I could barely think of a way I could beat the Fox with only Legendary Super Saiyan 4 level energy. But then, I felt it again. "(Thinking) It's that energy, from far off in another universe. What's it doing?" I ask myself. Then, to my utter shock-I heard a deep, but young and powerful voice in my head begin speaking. It sounded slightly disappointed and said, "You should really expand these powers if you wish to defeat true evil" I couldn't totally understand what he meant. But then, at that moment-I felt my reality warping powers return to me at last. "How did you do that-Who are you?" I ask in awe as I feel my powers return. However, all I heard before losing contact with that power-was a confident chuckle. After that-his energy disappeared from my senses altogether. I didn't know what to think about that amazing energy; who it was or where it may be. But now that I had my reality warping powers back-I knew it was time to finish this battle for good. Immediately, I began reforming my body, and within 30 seconds…I was whole again. "Whew! Glad to finally have a head on my shoulders again; now to save my friends and get rid of that miserable kitsune-permanently!" I yell to myself as I float in the exosphere. Suddenly-I heard Katie and Ellen praying through my telepathic channels. I immediately jumped to hypersonic speeds and began rocketing to the earth below. "Hold on Katie; I'm on my way" I think to myself as I begin to heat up from re-entry.

**Katie Richards**

Just as Ellen and I finished praying; The Nine-Tailed Fox reared its ugly head. "What-WHAT IS THIS FOOLISHNESS!?!" the fox roars in anger as he stares down at us. "THAT DOES IT! I SHALL DEVOUR YOU NOW-ALIVE!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox roars as he prepares to swallow me whole. "KATIE!!!!" a voice that had become all too familiar roars from the sky. Almost instantaneously afterward-a large figure shot through the clouds like a meteor and slammed into the fox with tremendous might. When the smoke cleared-I saw the wonderful reality. "Adam…" I say as I stare at his enormous Legendary SS4 form. "You touch my friends-and we got a scrap on our hands Vulpes" Adam says angrily as he stands up. "Hey there Katie-he didn't hurt you did he?" Adam asks with that velvety, silk like masculine voice. "No, I gave myself an accelerated healing factor incase something like this should happen and-Oh Adam!" I yell as I run up and embrace him with tears rolling down my cheeks. "(Sobbing-voice breaking) I thought you were dead!" I weep as I hug his warm red fur. "Its alright Katie" Adam says as he lifts my chin with his huge index finger. "It takes more than a super chakra blast to kill me" Adam says sweetly as he wipes the tears away with his finger. "(Roar) WHO DARED LAY THEIR DISGUSTING, UNWORTHY FLESH UPON MY FORM!?!" The Nine-Tailed Fox bellows angrily.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I had just returned from near death, and now I had to fight again. "(Roar) WHO DARED LAY THEIR DISGUSTING, UNWORTHY FLESH UPON MY FORM!?!" The Nine-Tailed Fox booms with rage. Immediately-I returned to an erect standing posture and faced the menace that stood before us. "I did" I say in a low voice. "What!?! But that's impossible-I DESTROYED YOU!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox screams in shock. "You should have already learned this from Naruto's memories; there is only one way to destroy me for sure, you must break apart all my atoms into their basic subatomic particles-otherwise I can still reform entirely" I explain as I walk toward the monster slowly. "GO AWAY!!!! (Roar-sonic boom)" The Nine-Tailed Fox bellows; unleashing a destructive sound wave. I continue walking right into it; unfazed. "How did you?-No matter! I shall beat you so bad you won't wish to fight anymore! (Roar)" The Nine-Tailed Fox says as he swings one of his giant chakra tails at me. I catch it with one hand. "You forget-when a saiyan survives a near death experience and recovers; their power jumps up dramatically" I smirk as I hold his tail with slight effort. "(Snarl) UNHAND ME YOU FILTHY, MANGY, DISGUSTING, WRETCHED PRIMATE!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox booms angrily. "I have a better idea" I say as my eyes glow golden. Suddenly-the chakra shell covering Naruto's body began to disappear. "What-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" The Nine-Tailed Fox screams with shock. "I'm still feeling a tad drained from that horrendous explosion you put me through; so I'm "borrowing" some of your energy" I say casually as I drain his chakra shell into myself.

"(Groaning) STOP IT! RELEASE ME OR-(Moan)-Face the consequences-(Sigh)" The Nine-Tailed Fox says as I finish absorbing his chakra shell. Immediately-Naruto's SS5 body fell from mid-air and hit the ground with a dull thud. "(Snarl) You will pay for that you cur!" The Nine-Tailed Fox roars angrily. "I fail to see how you'll do any such thing kitsune. What do you plan to do-skewer me?" I ask rhetorically; knowing that now The Nine-Tailed Fox knows of my regenerative powers. "No-No I have a better idea!" The Nine-Tailed Fox says with a wicked grin. Next I knew he grew several hundred spines from his right forearm and pointed it at me. "That's your plan-you're going to turn me into a pincushion?" I ask; knowing that the spines cannot do any real damage to me. "Not you Adam; THE GIRL!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox roars as he swings his arm out to his side; aiming away from me. Then I realized what his true target was. "SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR BELOVED!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox bellows as he fires several hundred spines like arrows-AT KATIE! Before I had time to react-Katie was covered from head to toe with foot long red orange fur spines. "(Weak groan)" Katie moans as she falls to the ground.

Suddenly-something inside me abruptly broke apart. I felt anger boil up from deep within me. Then I unleashed a primal scream. "(Roaring)" I bellow as I begin to transform. I began to shrink; going out of LSS4. When I reached SS4 size-I began to change drastically. Right beneath the skin on my forearms, shins, and tail tip; a sensation similar to needles being pushed up from beneath my flesh happened. Then within seconds-I heard a sharp slicing sound and the same type of extendable razor fur that covered Naruto's body appeared on mine. I felt my muscles bulk up several inches and my hair lengthen till it was roughly 2 and a half feet. But now, instead of being jet black-my hair was clay red like SS4 Gogeta from the anime. Finally my new power reached it peak-and I unleashed a mighty roar of unearthly ferocity that made the whole continent crack on the uppermost layer. With my transformation to Super Saiyan 5 now complete; I turned to face The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and end this battle.

"(Gasp) What…So-you managed to become a SS5 huh? Very well then-" The Nine-Tailed Fox starts as he begins charging me. "-LET US PUT YOUR NEW POWER TO THE TEST!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox roars as he thrusts his fist at my face. However-I now was totally in control of this battle. I caught his fist without even trying. "(Grunting) Can't-(Groan) Break free!" The Nine-Tailed Fox complains as I grip his fist with my hand effortlessly. "(Chuckle) That's the idea" I say as I look him in the eyes. Then I applied more pressure and began to crush his fist. "(Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox shrieks with pain as the bones in Naruto's arm begin to crumble. "Does it hurt-is the pain unbearable kitsune?" I whisper in his ear. Then I tear his arm right out. "(Long whining howl of pain)" The Nine-Tailed Fox shrieks as blood pours from his open socket where Naruto's arm used to be. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF PAIN YOU DEMON!!!!" I roar as I toss the arm away with a flick of my wrist. "I saw all the terrible things you did to my friends from up in space; how you injured them like it was a sport. IT SICKENS ME!!!!" I bellow as I extend my fist like Luffy and strike The Nine-Tailed Fox in the face at superluminal speeds. "AAAHHHH!" The Nine-Tailed Fox screams as he clutches his face. Then I retracted my arm and morphed it into Uru metal. "You are an evil, vile, repulsive, and dark creature!" I scream as I strike him in the face again. "(Howl of pain)" The Nine-Tailed Fox whines as I break his jaw. "You only live to unleash destruction and misery!" I scream as I slap him around with my metal hand. Then I heated my hand till it was white hot and pulled out his tongue; scalding it black. "(Garbled) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox howls with tears running down his face. "But when I'm through with you-" I yell as I splay my scalding palm over Naruto's face. "-THE ONLY THING LEFT OF YOU WILL BE YOUR POWER WHICH WILL BECOME NARUTO'S!!!!" I roar as I rip his tongue out. "(Garbled screaming) GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The Nine-Tailed Fox gurgles through the mouthful of blood.

**Son Areiko**

"(Groan) My head-(Gasp) Koga; where are you?" I ask aloud as I frantically search the rubble that now lay all around me for my beloved. I quickly found him a few yards away underneath a mountain of steel girders. "Hang on Koga-(Grunt)" I say as I point my palms at the metal mound; blowing it away with a burst of psychokinetic energy. "Koga, are you ok?" I ask him worriedly. "(Moan) Got any of those fancy Senzu beans by chance Areiko?" Koga asks weakly. "Give me a second and I will darling" I say as I focus my reality warping powers into making a bag of the miracle plants. Within seconds I held a brown cloth bag full of the marvels that are Senzu beans. "Here you are Koga" I say as I hand him a bean. "Thank you-those magic powers you have are a life-saver" Koga smiles as he takes the bean from me with his unbroken left arm. After eating the Senzu bean-his injuries vanished almost instantly. "(Stretching) AAH-Much better! Thank you Areiko" Koga says as he hugs me tightly. "Don't mention it… "Wolfy" (Light laugh)" I giggle as I hug him back. As soon as I helped Koga to his feet I began to hear garbled screaming. "DUCK!" I yell as I crouch over to avoid the object headed for us. "How could a duck possibly have survived-WHOA!" Koga yells as I grab his pelt and drag him to the ground just before being hit by a wayward projectile. "Duck is a modern expression that means dodge Koga" I say as I rise to my feet. "Good to know; thanks again" Koga says as he stands up too. "HAD ENOUGH YET KITSUNE!?!" an all too familiar voice bellows thunderously.

**Katie Richards**

I had been turned into a pincushion and finally begun to recover after 5 minutes. Now I awoke to a rather glum sight. Adam was beating the crap out of The Nine-Tailed Fox without mercy or remorse; almost…sadistically. "TAKE THIS! AND THIS!" Adam yells as he pummels The Nine-Tailed Fox with glowing white hot metal fists. "What's wrong? You were a glutton when it came to dishing out pain-NOW BE ONE FOR TAKING IT!!!!" Adam bellows with rage as he smashes The Nine-Tailed Fox like a feral beast. "Katie what's going on, what's happened to Adam-what's he doing?" Koga asks worriedly. "He's become a SS5-that's a good thing. But now he's in a somewhat of a berserker rage like the X-Man Wolverine-and that's a very bad thing" I say as I stare at my friend's wild and savage onslaught against The Nine-Tailed Fox. "What should we do?" Koga asks nervously. "FLY AWAY!!!!" Adam booms as he throws The Nine-Tailed Fox like an arrow shot from a crossbow into the sky. "I think perhaps we should stay away for the time being-might not be the best idea to bother him now" Areiko suggests as Adam continues to bash The Nine-Tailed Fox around like a pinball in mid-air.

After another hour of watching Adam beat up The Nine-Tailed Fox in ways I hadn't even dared to conceive before; Adam apparently began to lessen in his assault. "And now-(Metallic slicing sound)-for the final blow" Adam says as he creates a long reddish orange silver blade from the razor fur on his right arm and presses it to Naruto's body's throat. "(Incoherent gurgling)" The Nine-Tailed Fox slurs. "ADAM STOP!!!!" I scream as I realize what he's about to do. Then I ran and embraced him to try and bring his sanity back. "(Crying) Adam, don't do it. If you kill him…you become the very thing you're trying to destroy" I sob softly as I hug him. Then I looked him in the eyes and saw that they had been very red. Suddenly-his eyes became more golden and the scowl on his face disappeared. "Katie…you're right-I'm sorry I let myself get carried away" Adam says as he hugs me back. "WHAT ABOUT MY BODY!?!-YOU'VE TRASHED IT MAN!!!!" Naruto screams as he floats over to us. "Calm down Naruto, I can repair your body with ease. What I need to do is end the threat of The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox once and for all; Katie-I'll need your help" Adam says as he takes my hand. "Fox…you have plagued the inhabitants of this world for more than long enough. It was my fault to be so careless when I released Naruto's spirit, as I inadvertently released yours too. But now I shall make sure you never harm anyone ever again" Adam says as he reaches his left hand into Naruto's chest. Seconds' later-he pulled out a very agitated looking human sized version of The Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Now I shall do a very special thing indeed. Your power and body will remain behind in this world; but you shall be vanquished from the realm of the living forever-as your time has finally come" Adam says as he holds the spirit of The Nine-Tailed Fox by his neck. "You fool! Who will hold my body and power when I'm gone!?!" The Nine-Tailed Fox screams as he thrashes wildly. "The same one who has held it for 13 years-Naruto" Adam says as he nods his head toward Naruto's astral spirit. "Now, your end is nigh foul demon!" Adam says as he places our cupped hands on The Nine-Tailed Fox's forehead. "Anoresthous italikieth yure inuergeus (Divine Saiyan language translated: And now, I taketh your energies)" I say loudly. Then the fox threw back his head and violently coughed up a glowing scarlet red and gold orb of energy the size of a soccer ball. "Nuest, italikieth yure fuirm (Next, I taketh your form)" I say as I point at Naruto's now motionless, battered body. Then a brilliant pop ensued and a reddish purple orb the size of a whale shot into the air just 2 feet above his body. "Omegusay, isendeith yui tuu altuerbieo; eund bianiush yui tuu thei sinnfalcus yui wralled friom (Finally, I sendeth you to otherworld; and banish you to the darkness you crawled from)" I bellow as I emit a ray of golden light from my eyes.

As the light struck The Nine-Tailed Fox, he began to dissolve into a dark red sparkling dust and vanish away from the tail-up. But just before his head disappeared, he said something that caught my attention. "Though I fell, The Emperor of Darkness shall rise again and conquer this realm-and more! (Maniacal laughter)" The Nine-Tailed Fox says as his head glitters away into otherworld and I cease emitting the golden ray. "What did he mean by that Adam?" Katie asks me nervously. "No time to contemplate that now Katie-I need to repair Naruto's body and give it the fox's power" I say as I focus my attention on fixing my friend so his spirit can return to its rightful place. Immediately-I motioned my hand and Naruto's form floated over to me. Then with a snap of my fingers-I instantly repaired all the damage I had done to his body when I fought in that frenzied rage. "There-now to give him the power he was destined to wield" I say as I motion the two orbs I made earlier to me. I placed one in each hand and condensed them to the size of baseballs. Then I thrust my left hand that held the purple red orb containing the Fox's body into Naruto's chest, followed by the golden red orb that held the Fox's power. Almost instantly, Naruto's body convulsed violently for 5 seconds-then lay still once again. "Alright Naruto-its all good" I say as I give Naruto a thumbs up. "Thanks pal-I knew you'd come through for me" Naruto smiles as he floats over to his body and lays in it; re-entering his vessel.

**Saania**

After witnessing the incredible battle-I realized that many of the folks normally hanging with us had disappeared from my Ki senses. "Videl, Vegeta, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Rouge, Knuckles, Might Guy, Jiraiya, Kiba, Choji, Tenten, Temari, Rubberband Man, Robert, Daisy, Starfire, Terra, Aqualad, Jinx, and Talos-they're all…dead" I say to myself as I note the absent life-forces I cannot detect. "Not for long they won't be-death is only permanent in certain situations here in the Dragon Ball Z universe" Adam says as he walks over with Katie, Ellen, Naruto, and Sakura. "And how is that possible-are you saying you can raise the dead with your powers too?" I ask rhetorically. "Absolutely…but it's not easy; I might go into another coma if I try that right now-too much energy used" Adam says with a happy tone. "Then how? How do we bring back all the people The Nine-Tailed Fox killed; most important of those-our friends and family?" Static asks as he flies over with Richie; via Ki flight. "In this world are seven magical stones fused with a magical energy that summons a mighty beast when gathered; one that can grant wishes and resurrect the dead in this manner" Adam says as he snaps his fingers and teleports all our comrades before us and heals their injuries. "Well what are these stones called?" I ask casually. "They are called…The Dragon Balls" Adam announces to everyone with a proud voice.


	16. Chapter 16 Road Trip!

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 16: ****"Road Trip!"**** Hunt for the Dragon Balls**

**Ellen Kasui**

After re-entering my body, I began sensing around just to see if Saania might have made a mistake. But then Adam walked over to me with a frown on his face. "I hate to say it Ellen, but Talos really did die when the Nine-Tailed Fox used that shockwave attack; I'm…I'm sorry Ellen" Adam says with a depressed voice. "Why?-we're going to bring him back once we gather the Dragon Balls; it's not your fault that he-" "Yes it is my fault Ellen!" Adam snaps; cutting me off abruptly. "I was rather sloppy when I unleashed Naruto's spirit; I didn't bother to factor in the fact that his body contains two souls. I didn't exercise enough caution" Adam says glumly. I stood in awe of his unnecessary sadness. I quickly heard a counter statement that conveyed the reasoning for his depression. "Just because the Dragon Balls can bring him back along with every person the Nine-Tailed Fox killed doesn't mean this isn't any less depressing for me. It's my fault he died; because I wasn't careful when I should have been" Adam says quietly. "Hey pal-lighten up" Goku says as he walks over and places his hand on Adam's shoulder. "Lighten up? Goku-I'm responsible for the death of my friend Talos, my adoptive mother, and countless others-How can I possibly lighten up!?!" Adam yells agitatedly. "Well…for starters-" Goku says as he reaches up to hug his son. "- I love you; and it's not healthy to be depressed when there's no reason to be. And second-it was a mistake; even the best folks make them son-no matter how powerful they are" Goku says as he hugs Adam.

Almost immediately-Adam cheered up and returned to his normal cheery mood. "You're right dad; no use crying over spilt milk when you have the capability to clean it up" Adam says with the famous Son grin adorning his face. "So, I better repair the city so things are normal when the folks return to life eventually" Adam says as holds his hand over his head. Then-he unleashed a snap that gave out a distorted rumbling sound wave that was visible. As the wave passed over us, all the broken surroundings began to repair themselves automatically; as though they knew they needed to reform back into an orderly structure. "There we are-good as new" Adam says as he smiles at the repairs. "Alright, so how long will it take to bring back Terra and the others?" Beast Boy asks desperately as he walks up to Adam. "As soon as we gather the Dragon Balls and summon Shenron; it will only be a matter of minutes Beast Boy" Adam says as he pats Beast Boy on the back lightly. "Say-how about you size it down a bit-hard to see you all the way up there Adam" Katie laughs. "Yeah-I should conserve energy; I'll need it to find the Dragon Balls" Adam says as he shrinks back to his base form. "How do we find the Dragon Balls Adam?" Tails asks as he flies over to him with the Yellow Chaos Emerald in hand. "Back in her youth-Bulma invented the Dragon Radar; a handheld device that locks onto the unique energy signature Dragon Balls emit. With it we can do what would take ordinary folks decades or centuries to do-if they even managed to find any" Cloud says as he swings his huge blade around with ease. "I can find them for us" Sonic announces boldly as he walks over with Elise. "That might not be the best idea Sonic. Last time me and Trunks went Dragon Ball hunting we ran into Broly; nearly killed us too" Goten says as he walks over.

"I don't know what this Broly guy was or is-but there's no way he'd be fast enough; I'm faster than Adam-remember? Nothing can hope to catch me" Sonic says proudly. "Well that's true-you are the fastest mortal alive Sonic" Adam says as he rubs his chin. "Just give me the Dragon Radar and I'll bring back those Dragon Balls before you can blink" Sonic boasts as he gives Adam a thumbs up. "Alright-very well Sonic; but take this Radar" Adam says as he materializes a golden/silver Dragon Radar into his hands from nothingness. "Bulma's Radar might not be able to survive the speeds you travel at pal" Adam says as he pats Sonic's back. "Alright then-I'll just grab a bite to eat before I go then I'm off" Sonic says with a trailing voice as he vanishes; reaching the kitchen before I can see him move.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"So-Sonic plans on gathering the Dragon Balls and fixing this mess huh? I think not! I liked the city in ruins-too bad Psyagon can just snap it back to normal no matter how many times I destroy it; I would destroy it if I could just figure out how to trace that far off power source and eliminate it so it can't fix Psyagon anymore" I say to myself as watch the events from my throne room. "What shall you do to prevent the vermin from finding these…Dragon Balls Lord Mephelis?" Babidi asks as he bows before me. "You ask me, the little blue one could get a nasty cold moving at the speeds I've seen him move" Slade says as he looks at Sonic with his new dark powers I gave him. Then I got an idea. "Slade, a cold is the common term for the Rhinovirus isn't it?" I ask; actually already knowing the answer. "Indeed Lord Mephelis" Slade says as he bows respectfully. "Then that's what we shall do to keep the hedgehog from gathering the Dragon Balls too quickly; we'll infect him with a virus" I smirk as I begin tracing my shadowy clawed finger through the air before me. Upon forming a spell symbol with a mere extension of willpower; I made an empty vial appear in my left hand. Then I placed the vial in the spell symbol shaped like a snake entwined in a spider web. Immediately-a dark purple sludge appeared inside the empty vial. After glowing with a black aura for a few seconds-the vial dropped out of the air and into Slade's hand.

"What is this substance my lord?" Slade asks curiously as he eyes the vial. "That is a vial of Umbralis H. Mystikus-The Shadow Virus" I say with a wicked grin on my face. "Shadow virus?" Eggman says as he rushes over to examine the vial. "Yes, The Shadow Virus is a mystic infectious agent that is immune to the powers of all but the most adept manipulators of reality; like myself" I explain. "So we'll use this to infect Sonic The Hedgehog; very clever Lord Mephelis-I applaud your all-powerful skills of craftiness" Slade says as he kneels before me. Eggman fell immediately to his knees as well in respect. "Your praise shall not go unrewarded; NOW GO! And makes sure that the hedgehog is unable to aid them in their quest for the Dragon Balls so my plan to have some amusement while I await the day I regain enough power to obliterate Psyagon can commence" I say as I return to my throne. "It will be done my lord" Slade says as he becomes a cloud of shadows and vanishes to the earth below. "What exactly is your plan you have concocted my liege?" Babidi asks with a gleam in his eyes. "Bring your father here, and I shall tell you how you two are involved (Evil laugh)" I say with a wicked chuckle.

**Slade**

After materializing onto the earth below-I became a mass of shadows and slipped into the kitchen. "(Thinking) These dark powers Mephelis granted me are marvelous; accomplishing this simple task will be all too easy" I say to myself as I eye the blue hedgehog devour a chili dog. "(Chomping) Mmmm…good thing Adam made that magic food generator; I needed a good meal after that fight" Sonic says out loud. "(Thinking) Completely unaware of my presence; perfect. Now all I need to do is have the vial break under his feet and the virus will-" "Who are you?" a voice asks telepathically as I feel shadows constrict around my mouth cutting my thought process short. "(Thought speech) LET ME GO BRAT! I've been granted power over shadows by the all-mighty Lord Mephelis; don't tempt me to use them" I say threateningly. "Wait-did you say Lord Mephelis gave you these powers?" the boy asks curiously. "Indeed. I' am his loyal General-Slade" I answer as the boy removes his shadow tentacles upon hearing this. "Sorry; I had no Idea Lord Mephelis sent you Slade. My name is Sasuke, I' am a servant of his too. My assignment is being a spy. I' am a member of this group; learning secrets and keeping Mephelis up to date on the latest activities so he can focus his powers on other more important matters" Sasuke explains as he looks over at Sonic.

"Well Sasuke-seeing as we're working for the same guy; no reason you shouldn't know what my mission is" I say as I hold the vial up to him. "A Shadow Virus-Mephelis sure knows what he's doing" Sasuke says as he looks at the glowing purple mist in the vial. "Now to infect Sonic with it so he can't gather all the Dragon Balls with his superluminal speed" I say as I reel my arm back. Then with one swift throw-the vial landed at Sonic's feet and shattered; releasing a dark purple cloud. "What the-(Coughing) What is this stuff?" Sonic asks himself as he falls to his knees. "Success-now lets see what the symptoms are" I say to Sasuke. "I already know of the virus's effects. First Sonic will become weak and unable to move" Sasuke says as he watches Sonic fall over on his back. "(Coughing, Weak hoarse voice) Someone please-(Violent cough) Help me!" Sonic pleads as he lies on his spine. "(Wicked chuckle) Most amusing; what happens next Sasuke?" I ask; eager to hear what's next in the progression of the disease. "Next he begins to breakout in dark shadow colored spots that will eventually spread over his whole body till his entire form is the color of darkness" Sasuke says as the spots begin to appear on Sonic's skin. "HA HA! It's too bad I can't infect Robin with the Shadow Virus; now that would be satisfying" I say out loud. "Well if you're work here is done-then you should head back to the castle; Lord Mephelis probably has another task for his general" Sasuke says as he slips away. "Agreed; I can't afford to arouse the wrath of Mephelis-he'd send me to the Realm of Tokoyami" I say as I become a shadow cloud and teleport back to Lord Mephelis's fortress.

**Sasuke**

After slipping out of the shadows-I cloaked myself and assumed my normal saiyan form in the middle of the living room. "Sonic-you alright in here?" I ask out loud; faking concern flawlessly. "(Groaning) Sasuke…(Cough) help me" Sonic wheezes. "SONIC!" I yell; rushing into the kitchen. I immediately scooped him up and carried him outside. "Guys, Sonic is in really bad shape. I went to the kitchen to check on him and I found him lying on the kitchen floor like this" I say as I lay him at Adam's feet. When Adam saw the dark black spots and contorted look of pain on Sonic's face-he immediately gasped. "(Hyperventilating) The Shadow Virus" Adam pants as he quickly waves his hand over Sonic; forming a protective transparent Petromium barrier. "I thought I took care of that plague eons ago" Adam says as he makes the coffin like case holding Sonic float before him. "What's the Shadow Virus Adam?" Tails asks as he looks at Sonic uneasily. "The Shadow Virus is an evil organism; for it was fabricated by evil to be a harbinger of death. It is nearly impossible to cure as it was given magical shielding by its creator granting it immunity to inadequately skilled manipulator's of reality" Adam explains hastily. "What's going to happen; will Sonic be ok?" Elise asks with tears in her eyes as she looks at Sonic. "Sonic won't die-there's no way a germ could kill him…is there?" Amy says as she looks at Sonic worriedly.

"(Sigh) It's hard to say really. I use to be strong enough to cure this disease with my reality warping powers; but I'm not as strong as I once was-I'm still light-years behind my original power and skill level" Adam explains professionally. "You mean there's a chance Sonic could possibly…die?" Elise asks with tears falling down here cheeks. "I'm afraid so; conventional science cannot cure this virus because it has magical shielding which protects it from all chemicals and compounds, and most types of energy" Adam says sadly. "What are his chances for survival?-TELL ME NOW!!!!" Amy yells frantically as she reaches up and shakes Adam violently. "Calm down-calm down! Sheesh-I didn't say I couldn't keep him from dying now did I?" Adam replies as he takes Amy's hands off his vest and smoothes the wrinkles out. "So Sonic will pull through?" Elise asks hopefully. "I'm confident his willpower can help him fight off the virus. However-my ways of helping him are quite limited. But I know of some special energy solutions to whip up some that will ensure the virus won't kill him; however the mixtures can't cure him-only the Dragon Balls can definitively heal him" Adam says as he hands the floating case to Bulma. "Here-take Sonic to the Lab and follow these instructions Bulma; they'll show you how to make the solutions that will keep Sonic alive till we find the Dragon Balls" Adam explains as he motions for Bulma to get to work. "I'm on it" Bulma says as she rushes for the lab. "And Bulma; don't worry-I'll make sure Trunks returns safe and sound" Adam says as he gives Bulma an ok symbol with his fingers. "Thank you Adam" Bulma says as she continues heading for the lab. Soon she was out of sight.

**Bibidi**

My son bid me to come forth to Lord Mephelis, saying that we were summoned for an important plan. "What kind of plan?" I enquired of my son. "He didn't say, but we mustn't keep him waiting if we want to avoid his wrath" he warned me. I knew that was wise, for there would be nothing more horrible than falling into Tokoyami for angering Lord Mephelis. We approached and bowed down to our master, and Babidi said, "Lord Mephelis, we await your orders" Our dark master turned to us from glaring at the peaceful Earth, and he stared at us, a glimmer of wicked satisfaction dawning on his face as he sees us. "Good. You two will be very helpful to our fight, for you will aid me in a most crucial way" Mephelis says as he taps a clawed finger on the window. I looked up in shock at my lord, and I asked, "But my lord, what task would be so enormous as to require our help?" Mephelis chuckled ominously, raising a hand towards us and saying, "I know of your past Bibidi and Babidi. I know that you two were the creator and keeper respectively of a very powerful monster" Ugh…That was something I wished not to remember, and I noticed my son reflect the same. "That brat Buu! How I wish never to see that idiot again!" Babidi yelled angrily. "You only say that because you were both too weak to harness the power of such a destructive creature. But now, you two will help me, and we will create…a new one!" Mephelis proudly announced.

"WHAT!?! My lord-another Buu!?!" I stammered shocked, thinking it impossible to create another Buu after so many centuries. "Yes, one much like the one you originally created, Bibidi. Only this time, he will encompass all the shadow powers that I will bestow upon him, and he will be obedient" Mephelis says as he walks over and stands over us. "Are quite certain that you can make a Buu that will obey my lord? He was the most spoiled, disrespectful, ungrateful, damn wretch there was!" my son spat. Immediately, he received a death-stare from Mephelis. "YOU DARE TO UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER!?!?!" Mephelis bellowed; once again making the entire moon quake-almost threatening to break its orbit. "N-n-no, my lord! I-I-I would never" Babidi pleaded. Then our dark master became calm for the moment. "Good, then stand and raise your arms and chant the words that I say!" Mephelis ordered. Immediately, we both stood, and raised our arms to repeat what he was going to say.

**Mephelis The Dark**

Now, to recreate Buu as these weaklings once forged, but this time, he will obey me and will carry out my orders to annihilate any that get in my way. I began the chant to form this new, ultimate weapon. "Essi lu basanto! (Infernal Language: "First the base!")" I uttered, my eyes becoming black, matching the rest of my form. "Essi lu basanto!" My two henchmen repeated. "Dinu lu lucifrous" (Then the evil!)" I say as I become shrouded with a pitch black aura. "Dinu lu lucifrous!" they repeat once more. "Usta lu eren het shadius (Finally the power of shadow!)" I say as my aura swells in size. "Usta lu eren het shadius!" they finished. With these final words, black energy formed in my hands and in the hands of my servants. Their faces suddenly went blank as the creation from their past came to life once again in their minds. The creature they made still existed, and it would be with its base that they would forge a new and most powerful weapon!

**Majin Buu**

Buu was just eating, enjoying sun. But then, in back of head, Buu felt weird feeling. Buu touched where feeling was, Buu find hole. Buu turn to see piece of me flying away. "Buu piece fly away-Bye bye!!" Buu eat some more, fill in hole again. Buu piece won't get into trouble…Buu not think.

**Mephelis the Dark**

That so-called monster is good; his base useless in it's present state. But that's where the second part of the chant enters. The pink blob of goo suddenly appeared before us and floated in mid-air, and using my two subjects, who I had put under my control to make use of their knowledge and magic, the three of us then blasted our dark energy into the blob; causing it to stretch to its limit like a rubber band. Lightning poured around it as it seemed to try to fight the attack, but I knew it would succumb soon. Indeed, seconds later, the blob had stopped moving, leaving it not that disgusting pink but a much more pleasing black. "Heh heh heh, and now-FOR THE FINAL INGREDIENT!!!!" I roar. Immediately, I severed the control of my two henchmen, who suddenly fell backwards as I telepathically pushed them away. Then, with a roar that broke the sound barrier; I expelled from my mouth a mist of shadow that raced for the black blob in the air before me. I saw my henchmen look up and watch in amusing fright and awe as the shadow mist invaded the blob, making it writhe with electricity and pulse with deafening volume. "My lord Mephelis, what is that?!!" I heard Robotnik say as my other subjects now threw their hands to their puny ears from the pulsing. "MASTER!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Slade also whined, not able to stand this minor sound from the creation taking shape in front of me. Finally, with one last glint of red in my eyes, the pulsing stopped, and a final bolt of black lightning blasted from my body to the blob, blowing it apart instantly into molecules. "(Thinking) Now, to see if it is powerful enough to become the creature I require"

To my delight, the molecules suddenly congealed in mid-air again, creating the blob I had just destroyed in one second. Then, this black blob, electrified and writhing, began to expand. Larger became the goo, and soon, I saw it spawning limbs and a head from itself. In less then 10 seconds, standing before me, fully formed and more powerful than anything Babidi or Bibidi had ever conceived, stood the fruit of my work. "Bow now to me-Shadow Buu!" I demanded of the monster. The black Buu, who had been staring at the ground, lifted its head up to me. I modeled my Shadow Buu after the original child form of Buu that Bibidi had created, maintaining all its maniacal behavior, save for one change. And it demonstrated this one change by dropping to one knee and saying in an insane-sounding voice, "Mephelis-master" I then let out a resounding laugh of triumph, as this new, horribly powerful monster kneeling before me pledged its loyalty to me.

**Bibidi**

It was more astounding than anything I had ever seen. This new Shadow Buu looked exactly like the Buu I had created, the Kid Buu, as I heard it called. But its body was colored completely black, and its pants were crimson blood red. It then stood, and turned to my son and I. I saw it didn't have any eye pupils, but just red slits, in homage to my lord. "Master Mephelis! This is indeed a masterpiece. It will be the greatest weapon we have in our ranks!" I praised the dark lord. "Yes! Very incredible work, my lord! We were honored to help you create this being!" Babidi added. But then Mephelis turned to us with anger in his eyes. "Helped ME!?! THE LORD OF DARKNESS!?! YOU FOOLS-HOW DARE YOU SAY I NEEDED YOUR HELP!!!!" Mephelis bellowed so loud that I flew off my feet and was thrown back 100 feet and through vase. My voice was lost to me, as sickening fear ran through me. I gaped at Mephelis, who loomed over my son and I, his glare piercing right through us. "My son is very bored-what do you think he would do If I told him you will be training with him Babidi?" Mephelis asks as he snaps his fingers. In an instant, a 15 foot tall Mada appeared in a puff of black smoke with a choking Legendary Super Saiyan Broly trapped in his giant hand.

"You have new entertainment for me father?" Mada asks eagerly as he throws Broly to the ground. "Yes, Babidi needs some time to…adjust to this new chain of command. Do help him-"adjust" won't you my son?" Mephelis says sarcastically. "(Snarl) About time-(Roar)" Mada roars as he extends his hand and grabs my son with his enormous palm. "(Choking) Please…(Cough) spare me Lord Mephelis" my son chokes. "Wait! Please Lord Mephelis-isn't there anything we can do to appease your wrath?" I plead. Within moments-Mephelis snapped his fingers and Mada dropped my son. "There is one way to save yourselves my servants" Mephelis chuckles as Mada gives him a scowl of disapproval for depriving him of his fun. "Anything my lord-ANYTHING TO APPEASE YOU!" I beg as I cower on my knees. "All you have to do is…fight Psyagon and his friends when I tell you too; which will be in a few weeks" Mephelis says calmly. When he said "fight Psyagon"-It felt like a rock was dropped in my stomach. "Well…we would require…more power my Lord" I say shakily. "(Chuckling) This I know-which is why I prepared a transformation chamber for you two that will make you a different species entirely" Mephelis chortles as two black cylinder appear before us. Then Mephelis beckoned us to step inside. "Once the process begins your mind will go dormant-so expect a big change when you wake up warlocks" Mephelis laughs maliciously. Then a gas began to fill the chamber I now resided in and I fell asleep within moments.

**Son Areiko**

"So with these "Dragon Balls"; you can have any wish you desire granted so long as what you ask for isn't beyond the power of the one who created them right?" Koga asks as he finally grasps the concept of the seven magical stones we were about to seek out. "That's right, and according to my brother, we need to do it as fast as possible to ensure Sonic survives" I say as I continue packing the airship Adam had conjured with his powers. "Question-why make this airship when it would be faster to fly to the Dragon Balls?" Naruto asks as he tosses in another large sack. "Yeah-or teleport; seems like this will only make the quest take longer if we use the airship" Shadow says as he carries a large metal crate 20 times his size up the ramp with one finger. "Who said anything about seeking out the Dragon Balls in the airship? This will be a mobile command operations base where we shall store the Dragon Balls and take breaks" Adam says as he directs an armada of floating crates into the giant blimp with a wave of his finger. "Yeah-that makes more sense than just flying around with the Dragon Balls as extra weight" Sakuya says as she uses Psychokinesis as well to send in numerous crates. "What's in all these crates anyways-(Straining) They…weigh a…TON! (Exclaims)" Krillin yells as he attempts to pick up a crate the size of a whale and trips over backwards; the crate flying out of his hands and popping open on the ground revealing frozen whole dinosaurs.

"Wha-FOOD! WHO EATS THIS MUCH FOOD!?!" Krillin asks in astonishment as he sees Adam clean up the 3 T-Rex carcasses and place them back in the metal crate. "Only our captain eats this much; you should've seen him as a human-he ate like a saiyan already back then" Usopp says as he carries an elephant sized crate into the airship. "Alright Adam, Sonic is stable. I successfully synthesized the energy solutions and have them hooked up to him through an intravenous tube" Bulma says as she walks over to Adam with a device similar to a tablet PC. Adam glanced at the device and said, "Good work Bulma; I knew I could count on you-well done" Adam says as he resumes levitating crates into the airship. "Did he even know what he saw on the screen?" Bulma asks as she walks over to me. "Of course-he just thinks on a quantum level; what takes us several seconds to process-he does in nanoseconds or faster" I whisper; careful not to let Reed hear. "Alright-so we find the magic rocks, summon a giant dragon from inside them, state our two wishes, and everything will be hunky dory; how hard could it be?" Ben says as he carries the last whale sized crate onto the airship with his pinky finger.

"Trust me; it's never that easy" Goten says as he walks over with Mirai Trunks. "Alright, the stuffs all loaded-time to be on our way" Adam says as he steps into the airship. "Come on dear-we need to help get the Dragon Balls and save your mother" Gohan says as he picks up Pan and walks onto the airship. "I miss mommy!" Pan cries. "Cheer up Pan, once we find the Dragon Balls we can wish your mom back to life and cure Sonic; no need to cry" I reassure as I pat her on the head. "(Sniffling-ceases sniffling) Right-we're coming mom" Pan says as she flies out of her dad's arms and onto the airship. "ROAD TRIP-WHOO-HOO!!!! Seeking the real Dragon Balls; this alone is a wish come true for me" Daniel shouts elatedly as he jumps into the airship. "Well, here we go; time to find the Dragon Balls and restore things to normal" Corey says confidently as he walks onto the airship. "(Scoffs) Yeah; as normal as things get in this universe anyways" I say as I walk onto the airship with Koga. Then we took off and headed for the upper atmosphere.

**Bulma**

Things seemed to be going alright for the time being. Adam had left me quite a few things to make sure that Sonic made it through until he came back with the Dragon Balls. In the meantime, I had Sonic on some seriously intense medication, stuff no scientist in this world could've ever thought up. Mitochondrial rerouting serum, Lysosomal deactivator solution, Cellular respiration accelerator, and more. Along with this incredible medicine, (even though it was only enough to slow the growth of the Shadow Lesions as Adam had called them) I saw Amy and Elise were both at Sonic's bedside-trying to comfort and help him as much as they could. "(Thinking) I bet its tough being Sonic, not just because of the disease-but because of the relationship triangle I'm seeing. If he loves one of those two, he could really hurt the other. I sure hope he knows how to deal with that kind of situation. And from the looks of it, it seems that Amy is the one being left out. Seeing her sad like she has been is something I'd never want to be Sonic for; he can keep that speed of his" I say to myself; keeping an eye on the vital screens that Adam had conjured to monitor Sonic's Ki levels and other important figures. Amy and Elise both sat by Sonic who was asleep, drained, and slowly becoming swathed with the horrid dark purple lesions. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Elise asks Amy worriedly from across Sonic's bed. Despite Amy's bitterness about what she had seen between Elise and Sonic, she couldn't withhold the care that she had for Sonic. "Of course he will! Sonic would never give up, no matter what he's hit with. He'll come back good as new-even if…-" Amy's resolve disappeared as she trailed off, and Elise looked up at Amy, who had averted her eyes from Sonic and looked unbearably depressed.

"What is it Amy?" Elise inquired, not one to leave someone in such a low mood. Amy sniffed; her eyes threatening to leak tears, and she whispered hoarsely, "It's just that…I…I know what you and Sonic have for each other…" Elise looked at her with sympathy. She realized that Amy must feel so dejected right now, seeing that Sonic loved someone other than Amy, who had been trying so hard to receive the same from Sonic. "Amy I…I'm sorry, I never meant for this to hurt you" Elise says empathically; trying to sound comforting, but knowing that it was futile for this kind of situation. "There's nothing that you can do now, Elise" Amy says, now unable to control the tears sliding down her face. "You and Sonic have already found your love, and I can't stop that" Amy says quietly as the tears roll down her cheeks. It was so difficult to just sit there, unable to say anything, and listen to Amy talk like this. All Amy had been trying to find for so long was now given to someone else, and Elise knew that Amy would never forget this. It would be burned into her for as long as she lived.

**Mephelis **

"Well, those two down on earth-Amy and Elise; they both seem to be very caring for that Sonic. How revolting! I guess Psyagon won't mind if I just add another soul to his Dragon Ball wish list!" I chuckle to myself. And with delight, I flicked a finger at earth, warping reality to do something very sinister to Sonic. My son noticed my action and inquired, "Father, What are you planning to do to Sonic?" Mada asks curiously. "Why, just remove those inhibitors that are keeping him alive. Since Psyagon is just going to wish everyone who died tonight back to life; which is something I regret happening-I might as well end Sonic's misery-and begin those two girls' miseries instead!" I say with a wicked chuckle. "Ah, I see-very fiendish of you father; I can't wait to feast on the soul crushing misery that will create" Mada chortles wickedly. I chuckled menacingly as I hid Sonic's status from Psyagon and stole from him all the annoying mixtures keeping him alive. "As do I son-as do I" I cackle as Sonic's vitals begin to plunge.

**Bulma**

Everything with Sonic seemed to be alright, but between Amy and Elise, things were not. However, before Elise could even attempt to soothe the hurt soul of Amy, all three of us in the lab were startled by sudden groaning from Sonic! "Sonic!-Bulma what's happening!?!" Amy cried out; despite all that had happened just now. "Oh no!-His vitals are falling fast! The lesions are worsening! Quick, help me give him this!" I yelled, running towards the bed holding a syringe to inject Sonic with the Shadow Repression Tonic that Adam had created. Amy and Elise quickly held Sonic down so I could inject the solution. However, when I tried to administer the Tonic to Sonic-one of the Shadow Lesions did something…hideously gross. "They're…moving" Elise cried out beside me. She was right; all the lesions were moving about him like slugs. And when I tried to inject the tonic into Sonic's arm, one of them intercepted my path and when I pushed the needle into it, it just spit the tonic out from another part of Sonic's skin. "What?-This can't be!!!!" I screamed; seeing the horrible state that the Shadow Virus was putting Sonic in now. "PLEASE!! LET SONIC BE ALRIGHT!!!!" Amy yelled out; crying now fully over Sonic who was unconscious still and making horrific sounds of agony as the Lesions propagated further along his body at alarming rates.

**?????**

I had heard and felt this pain for a long time. If there was one thing that was making me desire to leave this evil world more than anything else, it was the intense, almost inhuman amounts of suffering that this one girl was taking upon herself. Amy...For such a long time, I've felt her pain, and there has been no real comfort afforded to her. "Maybe Sonic needs a bit of a push to make things alright" I say to myself. I raised my hand and added, "But first-for that pesky illness" But as I judged the power of my psychic manipulation and the severity of the affliction of Sonic, I realized that even though I can cure the disease, it would have to be from a closer distance than clear across reality. "Well, I guess Adam will have to fix it himself after all. But for now, I'll take away some of those lesions and imbibe Sonic with more medicine, this time ones that Mephelis won't be able to take away next time" I say to myself. And I snapped my fingers. Until I can meet Amy myself, who I already know is unfortunately not the one Sonic loves, I must hope that Sonic will make things right. Maybe…He just needs some-encouragement.

**Sonic**

Everything was a torturous, agonizing black. It felt as if though I were held down by a billion tons, tied around my throat and threatening to put me out. I couldn't break free from the stranglehold that this weight had on me, and I couldn't even call out for help. My mouth was deadened, and I was starting to lose consciousness-for what very well may be the last time. But then, I opened my eyes just a small amount and saw a glistening light float towards me, suddenly wrapping around me with gentle warmth. The weight was released from my throat and I felt I could talk again. I sat up in this black, empty room and rubbed my throat, and then I rasped, "What was that?" "It was a gift-from me Sonic. No need to thank me, there's just something I ask you to do" A gentle but powerful and young voice said to me from nowhere. "What would that be sir?" I asked; more worried about what this force wanted to do for me since he had just saved me. "These last few days, you've found love with someone in your life, and you've become very happy. But as you found this love, you let another friendship wither; now tenuously holding onto its existence" the voice said calmly, yet with a tinge of disappointment engraved into his tone. "Another friendship-what do you mean sir?" I asked of the voice, not entirely sure what he meant. "(Light laugh) You'll understand what I mean when you wake up Sonic. The one I speak of is falling further into sorrow. I ask of you…please let her know, even through you love another-let her know that you still care for and cherish her as well" the voice says; even though I still couldn't figure it out. Regardless, I nodded and said, "I will, thank you for saving me" But that was all I heard from the voice.

**Amy Rose**

I had been crying over Sonic, who seemed on the verge of leaving me forever. I was just about to leave the lab when I heard the electrocardiogram nearly flat line, when all of a sudden, all three of us heard the beeping become steady and regular. "Hey Look-Sonic's getting up!" Elise cried out, her own tears apparent in her voice. I dropped my eyes to Sonic again, and all of us were astounded to see that the black marks on him were disappearing. "He's…gonna make it…" I breathed, so utterly relieved and happy to know that Sonic wouldn't leave me as I had hoped. Bulma rushed back to the monitors and uttered a gasp. "I…I don't know how but…but all of Sonic's vitals have been rejuvenated, and the lesions reduced by 10%, 20%, 30, 40, by 50%!" Bulma exclaims. "Reduced by half-Really?" Elise cried out. Then, the next thing I saw gave me more comfort than anything had so far during this entire adventure. Sonic opened his eyes and looked at me. "(Light moan) Amy…Where am I?" Sonic asked, half dazed from his near death sleep. But before I could say anything, Elise then took Sonic in a hug and said, "Oh Sonic! I was so worried for you!" So much for that happiness; now all my sadness came rushing back at me like a waterfall.

**Sonic**

I awoke to a smiling Amy, which was something I had wanted to see since we had first come to this world. "Amy…Where am I?" I asked drowsily. But the next thing I knew, I felt Elise taking hold of me and hugging me "Oh Sonic! I was so worried for you!" Elise sobbed happily. I smiled weakly, my body frail from this awful disease, and I raised my arms with my best effort to hug Elise back. But that's when I looked at Amy again. Her face wasn't smiling and bright anymore. It had fallen, and she looked unbelievably despondent. My heart now settled on Amy, who-even if I loved Elise; I wished with all my heart I could make her feel better. Then it hit me "You'll understand what I mean when you wake up Sonic. The one I speak of is falling further into sorrow. I ask of you…please let her know, even through you love another-let her know that you still care for and cherish her as well" All that the voice was talking about…It was about Amy. I then told Elise; who was still holding me, "Elise, Amy, I need to say something to both of you" I say in a quiet tone. Elise lifted off of me and sat on my one bedside, while Amy, who looked up in surprise, sat besides me on the other side. I looked at Amy now, knowing that I had been very mean to her, and I said, "Amy, I know that I've spent a lot of time with Elise. I've been with her these last few days, and I haven't paid attention to you. Amy, this probably won't be much to you, but I'm so sorry"

I didn't expect her to give me any kind of reaction, but her ears lifted up a little and she looked at me with more caring attention. Amy then said to me, "Its okay Sonic, I know that you and Elise have something special now; I won't be a burden" I was surprised and even angrier at myself for doing what I had done when I heard she already knew about me loving Elise. "Amy…I…I don't know what you're feeling, but I know it's horrible, and I wish with all my heart you didn't feel it. Amy, no matter what happens-I will always care for you. I will never turn my back on you. And I hope that I will never lose you, especially as the friends we are" I replied sincerely. Amy's face now lightened to my slight relief, but I still felt so wrong about all this. I wished I didn't have to be this hard on her, and I said, "I know you probably wish we could have been more than friends Amy, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish the same…" Amy then looked at me highly surprised, her eyes now glistening with new calmness, and I looked at Elise. I knew what I had said might have hurt her, but she only held an understanding countenance. I smiled, and I turned back to Amy, who was leaning forward to catch every one of my words, and I said, "But even if we just stay friends Amy, please tell me that you believe me when I say-I will always hold you dearly to me, and I will always care for and love you" Finally, what I had been hoping to see in Amy's face finally shone forth again as she smiled upon me, and she whispered to me, "I believe you, Sonic. I believe every word you say" I then held my arms up as far as I could and she laid herself into my arms, as I felt her warm touch as she hugged me too. "Thank you so much, Amy. I will never let our friendship go, if you won't let it either" "Never, Sonic; I'll never let us stop being friends" She crooned back to me, and I was filled with cheer, especially as I looked at Elise, whose understanding and care didn't make her resentful of what I had said. As I lay there, smiling while Amy and I hugged, I thought to myself, "I hope you find happiness someday Amy"

**Mephelis**

"(Angry roar) What PATHETIC NONSENSE!!!!" I bellow, making the palace shake once again. "What ever is the matter father?" My son asked me foolishly, as if he can't already tell for himself. "I'll tell you what's wrong! It's that damn power outside of this universe! It's thwarting all my most evil plots that I put into play here! Well, mark my words, whoever that power is, I will make sure he suffers personally for his meddling-I SWEAR!!!!" I roar angrily; causing a large shadow tendril to erupt from my side and strike the floor with such ferocity, that a gust of wind a thousand million times greater than a hurricane was whipped up; blowing tiles loose and all over the throne room.

**?????**

Hm hm hm, as if you're the first to say that... I'll be ready for you, Mephelis, just like all the rest. Then I returned to the dark realm I resided in to further hone my skills and vanquish more of the evil that lurked here.

**Sakuya**

Now having reached the upper limits of the Troposphere, Adam brought the airship to a resting hover. "Alright-I took the liberty of creating a much more accurate Dragon Radar system for increased efficiency and accuracy. This screen behind me can pinpoint the location of every Dragon Ball on Earth all at once; thanks go to Capsule Corporation for allowing me to link this system to their satellites so this could be made possible. Also I have a handheld Dragon Radar linked to the central quantum computer for each of us" Adam explains as he points to a small chest size crate at his feet. Immediately, Adam levitated the dozens of Dragon Radars into the air and gave each of us one. "Time is of the essence my friends; Sonic's life depends on us finding those Dragon Balls ASAP-so make haste and find them all as quickly as possible. To gather all the Dragon Balls as fast as we can, I shall assign seven teams; one Dragon Ball for each to search out" Adam says with urgency in his voice. In seconds, Adam displayed a list of names on the large screen behind him.

"These are the teams I have paired up. Naruto, Sakura, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Sanji, Usopp, Ino, Lee, and Neji; you are team 1" Adam says as he points to the screen with his tail. "Shikamaru, Hinata, Gaara, Raven, Shino, and Kankuro; you are team 2" Adam says as forms an energy chair and takes a seat in it. "Grayson, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Speedy, Bumblebee, Virgil/Static, Richie/Gear, Sharon; you are Team 3" Adam says as he turns around and faces the screen. "Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Omega, Tails, Shippo, Chopper; you're team 4" Adam says as he pulls up a world map of the DBZ Earth. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Jaken, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Rin, Saania, Areiko, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sesshomaru, and Sakuya; you're team 5" Adam says as he looks at the map closely. "Reed, Susan, Ben, Johnny, Norrin; Team 6" Adam says as he enlarges a section of the map and activates a 3D projection of the area. " Sikyomaru, Daniel, Corey, Goku, Gohan, Uub, Pan, Mirai Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Kakashi, Krillin, Eighteen, Seventeen, Ellen, Katie; with me" Adam says as he glances at the 3D projection of a valley and deactivates the hologram. "Alright you heard the man-lets move" Daniel says as he heads for the nearest doorway. "When you find the Dragon Ball; teleport back here and place it inside the transport tube system so the computer can send it to a secure room should any sky bandits try and drop by for a shopping session. For extra precautions-"Edds & company and Bardock and friends shall remain here along with Bardock and his crew" Adam says as he presses a button on the wall; causing numerous doorways to open and blast in a powerful gust of air. "Good luck-and Godspeed to us all" Adam says with a salute as he falls out the doorway backwards. Then we all dropped into a freefall and kicked on our Ki flight. At last-the hunt for the Dragon Balls was on.

**Broly**

Kakarot-I could feel his energy down on earth. He was on the move. "I've learned so much here under the tutelage of Lord Mephelis; Instantaneous Movement, Chaos Control, Suppressing my power level, even telepathy and psychokinesis. But I grow tired of waiting to destroy Kakarot" I say to myself as I practice my reflexes in the gravity room at 10 million times Earth's gravity as a Legendary Super Saiyan. "Well no more! I SHALL FIND AND DESTROY YOU NOW-KAKAROTTTTTTTTTT!!!!" I bellow as I use instantaneous movement to blip away to the earth below. Next I knew-I was in a crater near a large city called Tokyo. Below were people in white suits with strange tools. "Insects-I shall simply put them out of their misery" I chuckle wickedly as I gather a large orb of Ki in my palm and prepare to fire it at the ground where they all stood. Suddenly-I felt a searing surge of pain blast through my mind and I lost concentration.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?!" I scream as the pain threatens to rip my forehead open. "(Thought speech) You impatient, impulsive ignoramus! Apparently you've forgotten who makes the rules!" Mephelis roars angrily. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD-I'M FIGHTING KAKAROT AND THAT'S FINAL!!!!" I roar as I attempt to cast off his telepathic link. "(Thought speech) YOU DARE TO DEFY THE EMPEROR OF DARKNESS!?!" Mephelis bellows with rage. "I DEFY ALL WHO MAKE ME WAIT!!!!" I argue back defiantly. "(Roar) For your insolence-I BANISH YOU FROM MY GARRISON!!!!" Mephelis bellows; causing an even greater surge of pain to rage through me. "AAAAUUUUUUUUUGUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" I shriek in unbearable agony. "You shall have no recollection of who I am, nor of my headquarters; but I shall be gracious and give you a small parting gift for your time of loyalty you did give me" Mephelis says through the telepathic link. Suddenly-a small but pitch black shadowy cloud appeared above my head. Next thing I knew-a black bolt of lightning raced downward and struck me head-on. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I scream in agony as pain permeates every part of my body; scorching my flesh and frying my nerves. Suddenly-the pain subsided and I had forgotten who spoke to me.

As I wondered why I was on this strange planet called earth, I felt an energy that I had been dying to make disappear. "KAKAROT! KAKAROOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!" I roared thunderously; causing the entire continent to shake briefly. Then I reached higher speeds and headed for Kakarot's energy signal at near light speed. However-I suddenly felt a tremendous burst of energy far off to the west. "Greater power than Kakarot-I'LL DESTROY IT FIRST!!!!" I roar as I change directions. Within seconds-I came upon the source of the energy; apparently having made this large crater I now floated over. "Come on Shadow, blowing up the valley won't bring Rouge back; only gathering the Dragon Balls will" a strange voice says. "That's not why I'm doing this" a voice responds sourly. Suddenly-another surge of energy boiled up and detonated the area again. When the blast died down a few minutes later-I saw several figures encased in a force field of protective Ki energy and a distanced figure glowing with golden, red, and green energy. "IT'S MY OWN FAULT!!!! (Snarl)" the glowing figure roars as another energy surge erupted from his body; this time hitting me. As the tremendous power wave slammed into me-I was knocked out of the sky by the sheer pressure it emitted. I immediately teleported in front of the creatures and made my anger known for being hit. "HOW DARE YOU!!!!" I bellow angrily; causing the continent to shake again.

"(Frightened shrieks) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-MONSTER!!!!" a small human like fox creature, a humanoid fox with two tails, and a humanoid deer scream in panic as I appear before them. "What the-who are you; and how did you find us?" Shadow asks angrily. "DIE INSOLENT RAT!!!!" I bellow at the defiant creature. Then with a solid punch from my arm, I sent the rodent spiraling to the ground. "SHADOW!" the two tailed fox says in alarm to his friend's damage. "(Maniacal laughter) AH HA HA HAAAAA-NOW IT'S YOUR TURN KITSUNE!!!!" I cackle as I begin to reach for the two tailed fox. However, before I could reach the small animal-I felt something holding my arm back. When I turned my head to see what kept me from splattering the fox; I saw the black rat Shadow was restraining me. "If you value your life-you'll lay off my friends' asshole" Shadow yells in a hushed tone as he holds my arm back without even trying. "(Roar) PERISH RAT!!!!" I bellow with rage. Then I tried a new technique that I couldn't remember how I'd learned. I surged my Ki to my eyes and shot it at the pompous little rat. Immediately-he was engulfed in a fiery explosion of Ki energy and heat. "Now then-" I say as I turn my head back to face the other animals. "-Where were we?" I ask wickedly as I stare at the numerous talking human like creatures. "(Whimpering)" the human fox and deer whine as they cower behind the two tailed fox. "(Evil chuckling) Time to go meet your maker!" I say snidely as I prepare an Omega Blaster orb in my palm. Suddenly though, I felt my wrist being gripped harshly and heard a voice that shouldn't still be present. "So you wanna do this the hard way huh? Fine, then so be it tough guy" Shadow says roughly. In an instant-his fur went from black to golden yellow like a super saiyan. The next I knew-I was buried beneath the earth in a deep crater after a monstrous one handed seismic toss from the rat.

**Bardock**

After Adam and the others left, I volunteered my group to guard the airship from vandals. It had hardly been an hour, and now I sensed a distress Ki signal from the south. "Sire, come quick" I call to King Vegeta as I detect an immense power from the same vicinity. "What is it Bardock?" King Vegeta asks worriedly; sensing the urgency in my voice. "Shadow and the others are in danger, there's a distress signal coming from their location; can you feel it sire?" I explain. Then King Vegeta closed his eyes briefly and then opened them again in shock. "(Gasp) No…No it can't be-I had him condemned to execution just hours before Frieza destroyed our planet" King Vegeta says breathlessly. "Who sire?" Toma asks as he sees the King's shock and fear on his face. "The Legendary Super Saiyan…Broly" King Vegeta utters in a terrified hoarse whisper. Immediately, Nappa emitted a sharp gasp. "Sire…are you absolutely sure?" Nappa asks with terror in his voice. "…Yes; it is most definitely Broly" King Vegeta says in a low voice. "But you had the child executed over 50 years ago my king; how then can he still be alive?" Queen Ruby asks with equal worry in her voice. "I don't know my queen, but I do know that we must fight-even if it means we'll be killed; though that is no longer likely now that we have reached all the way to Super Saiyan 4" King Vegeta says boldly. "Alright then-CHARGE!!!!" I bellow as I take off and hit hypersonic speeds instantly. Within a minute, we reached the destination where Shadow and the others were. That's when I saw him.

"That's…that's the same boy I saw lying beside my son on the day he was born" I say out loud as I stare at the giant saiyan Broly dig himself out of the ground. "Grrr…I'll destroy you miserable-(Gasp)" Broly says as he speaks to Shadow but then suddenly averts his gaze to me. He appeared to be in a trance; his eyes fixated on me in an unlockable stare. "Kakarot…-" Broly mutters in a low growl. "Father-I think he's talking to you" Raditz says as he looks at Broly. "-Kakarot!" Broly yells angrily as his face begins to twist into a mask of hate. "Wait-I think there's been a mistake-Kakarot is my so-" "KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!" Broly roars with rage; cutting me off abruptly by causing me to grip my ears due to the mighty roar he unleashed. "(Groan) He roars with the same volume as Adam!" Nappa says as he holds his ears as well. "Well he isn't anything but a low power flake" Shadow says as he grabs him by the neck. "(Wicked chuckling) You all die-NOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Broly roars as he powers up to Super Saiyan 4. "AAAAAHHHHHH-WE'RE ALL DEAD NOW UNLESS ADAM OR THE OTHER AUTHORS COME TO SAVE US!!!!" Chopper screams in panic.

**Son Areiko**

We had finally found the 5 star dragon ball, when suddenly I felt a tremendous amount of energy in the area Shadow and the other's had gone to. "Oh my-Shippo's over there" Kagome exclaims with worry. "Well I'm not about to let anyone kill my friends!" Inuyasha snarls as he takes flight. "Hold on-shouldn't we contact Adam first before we engage this new enemy?" Koga suggests wisely. "I say we can easily pound this loser; hell-I bet I could do it by myself" Inuyasha boasts proudly. "SIT BOY!" Kagome says harshly. Immediately-Inuyasha was painfully slammed into the ground from over 100 feet in the air by the Beads of Subjugation. "(Groan) Kagome come on-isn't that a bit unnecessary?" Inuyasha whines as he drags himself out of his dirt mold crater. "You need to think more clearly; what if this being is dangerous-what if its like Mada?" Kagome argues. "Alright-good point" Inuyasha says meekly; his pride quickly drained when Kagome mentions that awful name-"Mada". Suddenly-a battered and bruised Pikkon appeared before us in burst of white light; instantaneous movement. "(Groan) Please-(Cough) I need a Senzu bean" Pikkon rasps weakly.

"Oh no, hang on Pikkon-Sakuya can fix you up good as new" Rin says cheerfully. Immediately-Sakuya walked over and snapped her fingers; shrouding Pikkon with a golden light. In seconds-Pikkon's injuries had vanished. "(Sigh of relief) Thank you, quickly-there's not much time to waste; Broly is tearing us apart and we're not strong enough to defeat him" Pikkon says with a tint of nervousness in his normally collected and calm tone. "Wait-I thought Broly was dead; didn't Gohan and his brother kill him?" I ask; wondering how Broly could be responsible for Pikkon's injuries. "He was dead; but for some reason he-Wait…that's it! I know who made the portal in the otherworld that brought us here and also allowed Broly to escape. It was M-(groan)" Pikkon starts; but suddenly doubling over in pain.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"Now now Pikkon-I really can't afford for you to blow my cover just yet" I say sadistically as I manipulate his nervous system and cause him to lose focus. Then with a flick of my finger-I created a mental shield around Pikkon's new knowledge he'd discovered through intuition after hearing the Legend regarding me and Psyagon yesterday; doing the same to the rest of his friends incase they happened to have the same level of intuition. "Now they won't remember who I' am until it's too late" I chuckle wickedly. Then I watched in amusement as they became hopelessly confused.

**Sakuya**

"Pikkon-what's wrong?" I ask worriedly. "(Groan) I'm fine Sakuya. But now I…I can't remember what I knew about Broly and how we all escaped from otherworld" Pikkon says with obvious confusion in his voice. "Forget that-lets get over there and beat Broly to a pulp!" Inuyasha roars as he takes off at hypersonic speeds. Suddenly I heard something that just really ticked me off. "(Sigh) Why can't that stupid, foolhardy half-breed wait till we come up with a plan?" Sesshomaru says with a dry tone. Before I knew what I was doing, I had become a SS4 and began choking Sesshomaru. "(Gasping-strained wheezy voice) What are you (cough) doing? What did I do to deserve-(Weak cough) This?" Sesshomaru asks desperately; his attitude suddenly changing dramatically. "Its time you stop talking about your brother like that! That's no way to treat family-no matter how much you hate each other" I yell angrily as I shake Sesshomaru by his robe collar with one hand like he weighed nothing. "Okay I hate to interrupt this lesson on family matters but-what about Shadow and the others!?!" Areiko screams. "Right, looks like I got a bit carried away; sorry about that Sesshomaru" I apologize as I place him gently on his feet. Immediately Sesshomaru brushed off his robe and surprisingly said, "No-it was my fault; I'm just used to thinking that hanyous aren't very strong and give us full-blooded youkai a bad name. But I now see that it's the other way around. It is us full-blooded demons that have been making our race look bad"

This speech from Sesshomaru was most stunning; I'd never seen him act this way in the anime at all. "Are you serious? You're saying that Inuyasha is the better man?" I ask in shock to Sesshomaru's statement. "…Yes-I am" Sesshomaru replies in a serious tone. "Alright, enough is enough-we need to go help Shadow and the others now" Kagome says urgently as she takes flight. "Right, we need to go help Shippo and Chopper and the other's; they aren't strong enough to fight Broly" Pikkon agrees as he uses instantaneous movement and blips away. Then Areiko and Koga warped away everyone else with their powers, leaving just me and Sesshomaru standing at the spot where Miroku had unearthed the 5 Star Dragon Ball. "So…I guess we should join them now shouldn't we?" I ask Sesshomaru. "Yes; can you teleport us there with your reality warping powers?" Sesshomaru asks with a strangely kind voice. "Sure-hold my hand" I say cheerily. As Sesshomaru held my hand, I discovered something odd. "Sesshomaru…your hands feel soft-very soft" I think aloud. "Soft-They feel soft to you?" Sesshomaru asks curiously. "Yeah, it feels like fur almost; did you start using skin moisturizer?" I ask eagerly. "What's this substance you call "moisturizer" Sakuya?" Sesshomaru replies cluelessly.

Then I realized he had never even seen skin moisturizer (let alone used it). But something else occurred to me-and it was an even more surprising revelation than when I met Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru…you're infinitely different from how Rumiko Takahashi depicted you in the anime or manga back in my universe, you're actually…nice" I say out loud; forgetting completely that Sesshomaru was standing right here with me. "What was that?" Sesshomaru inquires. "Oh nothing, we need to go help out the others now; Broly may end up being quite a handful to deal with" I say as I prepare to teleport us to the battlefield. However, before I could do so-Sesshomaru gripped my hand harder and began to try and lead me away from the spot we now stood; however he wasn't anywhere near strong enough to do so with myself being in SS4 state. I quickly realized he didn't want to leave yet. "Oh sorry Sesshomaru-it's kinda hard to gauge my strength above SS3 at the moment; you wanted something?" I ask as I begin to walk away with him from the pit we'd dug the Dragon Ball out of earlier. After walking (More like blazing fast sprinting in human terms) for a few minutes, we came upon the entrance to a lush fertile valley just a few dozen miles away. "This should do just fine" Sesshomaru says as he scans the surroundings. "Sesshomaru, why did we come here?" I ask; slightly perplexed by his odd behavior. Then Sesshomaru sat down on a large mossy rock and withdrew his Tokijin; swinging it deftly and severing a giant branch off the tree above his head. Then he unleashed dozens of venom whips and cut the limb apart into sawdust with rather impressive speed compared to what I'd seen lately. "I feel the need to talk about a severe maelstrom of feelings I've been experiencing lately" Sesshomaru says quietly.

I was shocked; Sesshomaru the cold-hearted dog demon-WANTED TO TALK ABOUT HIS FEELINGS!!!! "(Laugh) Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is; it's pretty funny!" I chuckle. All I received from Sesshomaru was a mixture of a blank stare and a scowl. "Sorry-it's just this is all so hard to believe after all I saw of you in my universe; this kind of behavior is so not like you" I reply apologetically. "(Sigh) its fine, but I need to speak now" Sesshomaru says lightly. "Alright-what's on your mind?" I ask kindly as I create an energy chair construct with my powers and sit in front of him. "…I was the one who saved you when you first appeared in this universe" Sesshomaru announces. When I heard this-I thought perhaps I'd gone deaf and that somehow my brain had fabricated this sequence of sounds due to loss of hearing. "You mean…It wasn't a dream; I was really plummeting to my doom?" I ask in awe of this stunning revelation. "Yes-you were about to hit the earth and die. And…and…I was about to let you" Sesshomaru says glumly. I was about to scream and curse him to high heaven for being like I'd always known him. But then, I noticed something that quickly extinguished what seemed to be all the anger I might ever feel. There in his eyes were the all too familiar drops of liquid that I never in my wildest dreams would ever imagine coming from the likes of Sesshomaru…tears!

"(Depressed voice) What kind of creature can have the audacity to see a innocent person be within an arms reach of death-and actually consider letting death take them?" Sesshomaru says miserably as silent tears flow down his cheeks. As I sat there and stared at Sesshomaru's tears-he continued to speak, "Inuyasha was always the better one. He always had a small sense of humanity-and he's even more human now that he isn't one. But I haven't changed-I still feel cold inside" Sesshomaru weeps. It was something I never thought I'd feel for Sesshomaru, but as I looked upon him, tears streaming from his eyes, I knew I was mistaken. I felt compassion and care for the dog demon. "I still feel so cold inside-and I want to rid myself of this feeling…I wish I could be more caring…" Sesshomaru said; his eyes still leaking tears. I didn't know how Sesshomaru could be expressing such strong feelings, but now-I felt so bad for thinking him a cruel demon. Now, I saw a misguided, remorseful person who needed someone to tell him that someone is there to help. Knowing well enough that I was the one to help him, I then took his soft hand in both of mine and said, "Sesshomaru, I know you already are more caring…" He looked at me when I said this and asked, "How do you know that?" I then looked him straight in the eyes and told him, "Because you said you wished it. You can't wish to be more caring, you just become it-and I believe you are Sesshomaru"

His eyes softened when I told him this, and he asked me, "Do you really believe that, Sakuya?" "Yes, I do Sesshomaru; I'm sorry that I ever considered you emotionless. I now want to say that to you, I care for you" His eyes now looked relieved and happy, and he replied, "Thank you Sakuya" He then took my hands with his and smiled at me, something else that was rare for him, and he continued. "I know I will be able to care for others-as you do for me Sakuya" Sesshomaru says as he wipes his tears with his tail. I simply smiled back at him and squeezed his hand. That was when I saw a strange shadow on the ground behind Sesshomaru. I looked up to see what could be casting the shadow, but I didn't see anything. "What is it Sakuya?" Sesshomaru asked me. "I thought there was someone nearby; I thought I saw their shadow." "Their shadow-where?" Sesshomaru inquired. "Over th-" That was the last thing I said before a blob of black goo suddenly fell on top of me and Sesshomaru, encasing us in it and tightening before I lost consciousness.

**Mephelis the Dark **

"Ah, very good, Shadow Buu. Thank you for silencing that puke-inducing shit that those two were doing" I say to my creation telepathically. I had been delighted to watch Shadow Buu absorb those two idiots without them even knowing who had done it. "(Thinking) And since I've imbibed Shadow Buu with the same indilutible shadow essence as myself, the disgusting goodness of those two won't weaken him. All is going well now" I say to myself as I stare at the world that would soon be mine; along with everything else in existence. "One day soon Psyagon-I will finally have amassed enough power to knock you down and make sure that you never get up again" I chuckle wickedly as I look upon the earth.

**Inuyasha**

When I came upon the scene-it looked like one of those H-Bombs I'd learned about on the M.I.A.S.L Recliner had been detonated. "Man…" I say in awe as I look upon the gigantic crater I now hovered over. "DIE!!!!" a mighty thunderous voice roars as a huge burst of light engulfs the area. Suddenly-alone figure fell from high above me and hit the ground of the stone depression. "(Groan, strained voice) N-No; I can't defeat him. I need…The Emeralds-(Sigh)" Shadow utters before losing consciousness. "(Evil laughter) That ought make you shush, now I think I'll-well well, what do we have here?" a monstrous 15 foot tall Legendary SS4 says as he shifts his focus to me. "I guess you're Broly aren't you?" I ask the monstrous Saiyan. "I prefer being called-THE DEVIL!!!!" Broly roars; causing the whole area to shake like a leaf in the breeze. "Alright then-I guess its time I transformed" I say as I begin to make my Ki rise. "You-you're a Saiyan too!?!" Broly asks angrily. "Half-Saiyan; I'm the real devil here!" I scream as I ascend to Super Saiyan 4; making a large explosive expansion of my aura. Then my aura receded and returned to its normal size as I finally finish transforming. "So you plan on fighting me do you half-breed?" Broly mocks as he floats down and stares me in the eyes. "No-I plan… (Unsheathes Tetsaiga) ON DESTROYING YOU-ADAMANT BARRAGE!!!!" I roar as I unleash a flurry of diamond shards. They all shattered like glass on contact with Broly's skin.

"(Wicked laugh) Is that all!?! How pathetic!" Broly laughs loudly. "I anticipated that, now try this-KI BLADE!!!!" I roar as I form a sword of pure Ki energy from the palm of my hand. Then with one lightning swift strike-I cut off his hand. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! (Growl) You will pay for that Halfling!!!!" Broly screams as dark red blood gushes from his open wrist. "Not so high and mighty now are you smart a-wha!?!" I exclaim as the blood suddenly stops flowing. Then a black substance began to ooze out like syrup and formed a new hand. After reforming his hand-the black substance became the same color as it used to be. "Regeneration huh?-Big deal; I'll just leave nothing behind then" I say as I sling my sword up high and prepare to use a new sword technique Adam helped teach me. "What could you possibly be trying now?" Broly asks in an annoyed tone as my Tetsaiga glows with a golden light. "(Groaning) RAZOR RING!!!!" I roar as I sling my blade; releasing a huge golden spinning crescent of energy. The disc immediately sliced through Broly's waist and cut him in half. "(Groan)" Broly moans as his two halves float in mid-air.

"Wha-why aren't you dead!?!-YOU SHOULD BE DUST BY NOW!" I stammer as Broly's two halves just hover before me. "(Wicked chuckle) I'm no longer so easily destroyed half-breed" Broly whispers in a menacing tone. Then his two halves aligned with each other and a thick black substance just like the one that came from his hand earlier regenerated the damage. "(Chuckling) Impressed? So am I; I don't even know how I got these powers!" Broly laughs wickedly as his body reforms. "(Growl-Snarl)" I scream as I lunge at him with my Tetsaiga; now having fully charged it with my Ki and yoki energy making it glow golden white. I began slashing at him like a wild animal; attempting to strike the now evasive Broly. "(Grunting) WHY-(Swipe)-WON'T-(Swipe)-YOU-(Swipe)-DIE!?!" I bellow in frustration as I continue to try and slash Broly. As he dodged blows, he began to talk. "It's easy you lowly half-breed-" Broly begins as he dodges another blow with ease. "(Gasp-hacking cough)" I choke as he suddenly grabs my entire neck with his monstrous hand. "-COMPARED TO YOU I'M A GOD!!!!" Broly bellows; causing the entire planet to rumble like a massage chair.

**Daniel Le'Suave**

"Alright!-We found the 7 star Dragon Ball!" I shout with elation as Adam removes it from between the gargantuan teeth of the Giant Scarlet Wyvern named **Odonstraus**. "(Sigh of relief) Thank you humans, I was in great pain after consuming this shiny stone and getting it stuck in my fangs; I am now obligated to repay you a favor in exchange for the kindness you have done me" Odonstraus says with a thick scaly-yet kind voice. "No need to thanks us Odon; we're just glad we finally got the Dragon Ball out" Sikyomaru replies as Adam uses his psychokinesis to levitate the Dragon Ball into his hands. "Well actually…there is one thing you could do for us Odonstraus" Adam says as his face lights up with an idea. "Anything within reason my friends" Odonstraus replies elegantly. "I have a friend I'd like you to watch after for me please" Adam says as he puts two fingers to his mouth and releases a very loud piercing whistle. Then out of the blue; a small dragon with a body like the popular European depictions back in our universe landed at Adam's side. "Hello there Fyre; it's been quite a while hasn't it?" Adam says as he strokes the scales on the dragon's throat like a pet dog. "Fyre?-So that's who the other energy source I sensed nearby was when I found you in the desert" Goku says as he pets Fyre as well. "I've been a better dragon Adam, I haven't even ventured anywhere near a city since after you left; I'm finished with craving to eat humans at last" Fyre says in an excited voice. "Excellent job Fyre; you've been a very good dragon indeed" Adam says as he pats Fyre's head. "Odonstraus-I would like you to please look after and protect Fyre for me" Adam requests. "Of course, such a request-I can easily do for you my friends; I would be honored" Odonstraus replies.

"Well now that that's over we can-" "COMPARED TO YOU I'M A GOD!!!!" an eerily familiar thunderous voice bellows; causing the entire planet to rumble vehemently and cut my statement short as I fall over. "What the hell was that?" Corey blurts out in astonishment. "(Groan) The water-something's happened to a river near the source of that voice!" Ellen screams worriedly. Then she transformed into living water and soaked into the ground out of sight. "Where's she going Adam?" I ask; eager to know what she was up to. Adam's eyes began glowing blue green and he said, "She's going to go rough-up Broly for what he's done to the water"

**Ellen Kasui**

After traveling through the water table underground; I finally came upon the area where the voice came from. When I emerged from the ground-I nearly had a heart attack. "(Breathless stammering) T-t-the water…it'd soiled…" I gasp as I look upon the large river. It was filled with so much clay and stone it was the color of blood, and it reeked of dead aquatic life. Then I saw the source of all the carnage fighting Areiko, Sakuya, and Saania in the air above the unconscious forms of Inuyasha and his friends. "The longer you hold back-THE STRONGER I BECOME!!!!" the giant Legendary Super Saiyan 4 bellows. Then a wayward Ki blast landed in the earth near the river and splattered more clay into the water. When I saw what was happening I just snapped. Righteous fury swept over me like a tidal wave. "This insult will not go unpunished" I scream. Summoning all of the power that the water of the world contained-I shot what seemed like a tidal wave towards Broly. "You'll pay for killing that river!" I bellow at the monster; taking him completely by surprise. In seconds-he was swamped with the surge of water and I shaped it into a large sphere and suspended it in mid-air. Then I lowered the temperature and turned the sphere into solid ice; trapping him inside more than a million tons of frozen water. "What did you do that for?-we had Broly under control Ellen" Areiko complains as she helps Koga to his feet. "Sorry-I couldn't stop myself; its like the water compelled me to avenge it for the pain it endured" I explain; remembering the odd desire that swept over me when I saw the river and felt it's pain. Suddenly, there was a great rumbling. When I looked at the giant sphere of ice-I saw it cracking apart. Suddenly the ice stopped breaking. The next thing I knew; a black shadow was crawling over the surface of the ice sphere. Then it slithered onto the ground and reformed into-BROLY! "(Growling) COLDDDDDDD-YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT WENCH!!!!" Broly bellows thunderously as he returns to the air.

"Alright-I've had quite enough of this for one night" Saania says in an irritated tone as she steps up to face Broly. In an instant Saania's power began to climb at an incredible rate. Then I realized what was happening as her power kept climbing over 3 times what her SS4 max was. "Guys…Saania is reaching…Super Saiyan 5" I say breathlessly as her power continues to rise and the physical changes begin to take place. First was her hair - once a light brown, now it extended to cover her upper back and was clay red in color, like Adam and Naruto's hair had been. Then came the more extreme changes; the metallic hued spine hairs began to erupt from beneath her scaly skin on her forearms, shins, and along her tail; emitting an ear splitting screech as they grew out. Then something else happened. Where they had been fists before, she unclenched her hand and to my amazement, from her finger tips shot out six inch, razor sharp claws. And finally, the impressions on her back and forearms I had thought were tattoos began to grow out of her skin. A large row of black spines began to shoot up at the base of her neck and kept growing in a line that ran the length of her back till they stopped at the base of her spine. Similar black spines erupted from within the forest of razor fur on her forearms. "And to finish this match all the sooner-" Saania says as I hear a slight squelching noise. Then I looked at her back and saw the weirdest growth yet. From a tightly folded position on her back HUGE BLACK WINGS UNFURLED! They were scaly with leathery bat like skin and structure. At a combined span of 14 feet-counting both wings; it was amazing how she'd kept them so tightly folded against her back that they'd been undetectable. When I saw her eyes my jaw nearly dropped, both of her eyes-except the pupils; were glowing eerily and a bright ruby red color. "Alright-" Saania flexed her fingers, creating a cracking noise, "It's time to put you to rest Broly." Saania says in a very rough and intimidating voice.

**Saania**

I could see it; the fear in his eyes. My transformation had most certainly instilled great terror in Broly. "(Snarl) I don't like wasting my valuable time…" I say menacingly as I take flight and slowly float toward the terrified Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. "(Whimpering) Sta-STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Broly screams with fear. "Why? Because I'm frightening, because I'm stronger, because you know what I'm about to do to you with my power?" I ask rhetorically as I float closer; now mere feet away from him. "I SAID STAY AWAY!!!!" Broly bellows with panic; tossing a volley ball sized Ki orb at my face. I extended one of my new hair lances into the path of the Ki orb. Then to my delight-the result I desired came to be. Now pierced by my reddish orange spine-was the Ki orb; like an onion on a shish kabob. "(Sharp gasp) Tha…that's…impossible…" Broly stammers with shallow breathing. "(Light chuckle) Like a friend of mine always says, "There is no such thing as impossible-only beyond our reach"" I reply with a smirk on my face. Then I slung my arm back and tossed the Ki orb off the spine; striking Broly in the face. Instantly-a tremendous explosion ensued. I immediately switched to Ki flight and swung my wings in front of myself to prevent my clothes from being incinerated.

A few seconds after the explosion died down; I swung my wings back into flight position and used them to conserve Ki should I need it. I then saw the resulting damage from Broly's own attack I'd deflected back on him. His face was scorched; the flesh burned away-revealing his facial bones, connective, and muscle tissue. "(Groaning) YOU…YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS!!!!" Broly bellowed; his fear replaced with rage and hatred. Suddenly-a black sludge like substance began to cover the wounds. Within seconds-the damage was healed and his face had regenerated to its original form. "DIE WORM!!!!" Broly screams as he unleashes a one handed blizzard of trashcan size Ki balls toward me. I effortlessly batted them all away with the spine lance I still had extended at sword length. Then Broly released a Ki blast the size of an apartment store and fired it at me. I skillfully swiped the blast in a graceful sword dance pattern consisting of several hundred strikes; all in under 1/10 of a second. Several seconds after slicing at the gargantuan energy blast-it slit apart into thousands of triangular shards the size of bricks. Then the Ki shards simply dissolved into a harmless display of glittering light as their energy dissipated. "(Gasp) Impossible…" Broly utters breathlessly.

"I had enough of this. This ends now." I say in a low voice. In an instant I blazed the distance between my opponent faster than a brushfire consumes a piece of dry straw and with one fluid strike that only the most skilled senses could follow, I cleaved off all of Broly's limbs with the black spikes on my right arm; then I shot a large red-orange razor hair spine into the stumps of flesh that once held his arms and legs. "(Groaning) What…(Grunt)-what have you done!?!" Broly yells angrily. "I've used my recently acquired powers to make those spines I just placed in your wounds secrete a substance that will keep your regenerative powers at bay as long as they remain rooted inside the flesh." I explain in an almost bored way. "NO…" Broly gasps in realization as to the state this left him in. "That's right-you're utterly defenseless now Broly." I say as I extend two long sword-like, red-orange hair-spines from the reverse side of my palms, then I began my sword dance that was soon to reduce Broly's flesh to ribbons. I elegantly slashed and hacked away his skin; layer by layer, patch by patch. It seemed almost…godlike, in both elegance and fury - the way I effortlessly cut Broly to shreds with my hair spine swords. His epidermis came off in thin potato-skin peel-like snips with each strike. After removing his outer skin, I proceeded to his dermis; cutting away the lower skin as easily as the upper. His dermis was far squishier and came off in rather damp sponge like chunks rather than ribbonesque peels. And the blood loss was torrential; the dark crimson liquid pouring from the open veins which were draped over his bones and internal tissues. I could see his muscles weak, yet still contracting and pulsating over his bones; his organs secreting a disgusting mixture of green and yellow mucus's from the punctures in their surfaces, his heart still struggling to beat and pump blood to its needed destinations; all this pouring out onto the soil bellow us. Then Broly fell to the earth below as his blood still continued to spill forth and stain the ground beneath me with him no longer screaming in agony. He landed with a sickening sploosh into a pool of mud consisting of his own bodily fluids.

**Katie Richards**

After waiting on Adam to give the all clear for nearly 10 minutes-he finally announced it. "Alright-Broly is defeated; time to go clean up the mess" Adam says with a light, upbeat tone. Immediately-I felt the slight tug as he effortlessly warped space at will. Then an instant later-we stood in the barren land of a vast crater like the one Super Buu had left when he fought Gotenks in the show-only far larger. I immediately spotted Inuyasha in the dirt several meters away with Kagome lying at his side. "Hold on Inuyasha-I'm on my way" I say out loud as I glide over the ground with neither delay nor hesitation. In moments I was standing over them. "(Moan) Katie…is that you?" Kagome asks weakly. "Yes-everything will be alright now" I say as I spread my palms open and release the golden healing energy Adam had taught me how to use earlier today. As the ethereal gold sparkling light spilled forth from my hands; it swirled and wisped around Kagome and Inuyasha's injured forms-healing their wounds near instantaneously. Within moments-they began to regain there strength and rose to their feet. "(Sigh of relief) Thanks a million Katie; I don't know what we'd do without you and your friends with those mystical powers" Inuyasha replies gratefully. "Hey-I can't let any harm come to my favorite half-demon friend" I say with a warm smile. "You folks really are something else; you have enough power to effortlessly make anything you desire-even take possession of the universe(s) if you wished. Yet all that matters not to you. All it seems you wish to do is enjoy being friendly and carefree. If I do say so myself, I think you folks aren't anything less than gods" Kagome praises.

Without warning-a large red rubbery substance in the shape of an X appeared over Kagome's mouth. "(Muffled gasp)" Kagome shouts in alarm as she realizes she cannot talk. "I refuse to be praised; none of us are even remotely worthy of that type of exaltation" Adam says angrily. "What's the matter with you-don't you appreciate polite comments?" Inuyasha asks with an irritated tone. Immediately, Adam gave Inuyasha such a menacing glare that I thought the gaze alone would make the poor boy drop dead. "There's a giant difference from being thanked-and being worshipped; I refuse to be worshipped" Adam says sternly. "He does have a point-the Bible clearly states that you shall have no other gods before me" Miroku says weakly as he staggers over with Sango supporting his weight. "Yeah-it's blasphemous to God; he's does not tolerate the worship of false gods or idols" Sango adds as she rests Miroku at Adam's feet. "Quite right you are Miroku (Snap)" Adam says cheerily as he snaps his fingers and heals Miroku's injuries. "(Sigh) We'll tell you all about it later guys" Miroku says to Inuyasha and Kagome as he clambers to his feet. "Alright-now to heal everyone else" Adam announces as he snaps his fingers again. Then all the rest of our injured friends rose to their feet good as new. "Now then, its time to help free a poor, hapless, trapped soul from his prison" Adam says as he saunters over to a pile of flesh sticking out of a mud puddle.

When I got a closer look at the body-I suddenly realized who it was. "Guys…that's Broly" I utter breathlessly as I look at the horrific state he was in. "WHOA! Someone sure did a number on him; it looks like he was sent through fruit peeler" Daniel comments as points to the patches of skin lying all around Broly's body. "Indeed they did. In fact…-" Adam begins as he walks over and yanks out one of the large orange SS5 hair spines from the stump area of Broly's shoulder. "-It looks like "someone" took it a tad too far" Adam says accusingly as he nods toward Saania; who was now in base form. "Hey-he was asking for it; he just wouldn't quit" Saania counters emotionlessly. "And that makes it okay to turn him into saiyan sorbet?" Adam asks with a convicting tone. "I refuse to speak of the matter any further; he was committing villainous acts-so I ended them" Saania states coldly. "Yeah, that much is true-Broly is evil" Corey adds as he walks over to get a closer look at Broly's near dead form. Instantly-Adam shot his old friend an incredulous look. "Is that so? You really think that deep down Ol Broly is all that bad?" Adam asks Corey in what seemed to be a rhetorical context. "Well…yeah; the guys' destroyed entire planets and slaughtered billions of innocent lives-I'd say that makes him pretty evil" Corey responds; unsure of the accuracy of his answer. "Miroku-would you care to recite the reason Saul-of Acts in the New Testament became Paul?" Adam asks expectantly. "Oh yes! Paul the evangelist; the man used to be one of the most notorious persecutors of Christians shortly after Christ returned to Heaven. Then one day on his way to Damascus-an angel sent by God blinded him. He was to receive his sight back once he visited a Christian man in the city. Upon receiving his sight back-a pair of scales dropped from his eyes; and his eyes were at last opened to the light and he believed" Miroku states eloquently.

"(Clasps hands together) Well there ya have it Corey, Broly may not be truly evil; The insanity he is plagued with may very well be blinding his sight and preventing him from seeing the light" Adam explains with a warm smile. Immediately-he walked up to Broly and shot from his eyes a burst of that healing golden energy. In moments-the remaining spikes embedded in Broly's body dissolved and his flesh and damaged tissues were reconstituted entirely-even the filth covering him was removed. Then he walked over to me and asked a rather strange question. "Katie-would you mind supporting Broly for me?" Adam asks kindly. "Uh…sure-I suppose you're doing something very important if I have to help" I reply slowly. Then I lifted Broly's massive body out of the puddle with Psychokinesis. "There we are; Broly-can you hear me?" Adam asks with deep concern in his voice. "(Weak groan) Kakarot-I'll-(Moan)-Kill you" Broly mutters venomously under his breath. "(Sigh) You really are in bad shape aren't you? You've been beaten so badly that you can't even see clearly. No worries-your sight will return soon" Adam says happily. Then Adam placed both his hands over Broly's face-and suddenly clamped them onto his skull. "What are you doing Adam?" Areiko asks; curiosity lacing her voice. "Shhhh-I'm trying to concentrate" Adam replies in a hushed tone as he opens his previously closed eyes. Then he closed his eyes and went back to looking at Broly-face to face.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I'd never attempted something as difficult as this before at this level of power; it was quite hard. I cupped Broly's skull with my hands and forced his eyes open with my powers. "Broly-can you hear me?" I ask eagerly. "(Groan) Stay away from me Kakarot" Broly spits weakly as he averts his eyes from my gaze. "(Kind voice) Broly, Broly look at me-(Angry tone) LOOK AT ME!!!!" I command causing the ground to shake slightly. Then he reluctantly returned his gaze to mine. "Broly…why do you hate Kakarot?" I inquire gently. "He…he…he drives me insane" Broly says hesitantly. "Why does he drive you insane Broly?" I continue. Suddenly-Broly didn't have an answer at all. "I…I don't know" Broly stutters. "Why do you kill innocent people?" I move on. "Because its fun" Broly answers quickly. "Why is it fun?" I continue; keeping vigilant on the inquisition tactic that had begun to work. "I…I…I DON'T KNOW!!!!" Broly screams angrily. "(Choking sobs) I don't know!" Broly cries; his anger breaking into misery and disorientation.

"DANG…I've never seen Broly like this; I couldn't even imagine him doing this before" Goten comments in awe as he stands behind me. "I call it Directly Injective Psychoanalysis; combined with my divinely acute senses and powers-it allows me to peer into one's very soul almost all the way without effort" I reply as I continue to view Broly's spirit. "Broly-" I start; asking his attention again. He quickly looked me in the eyes. "-What have you become?" I ask rhetorically; hoping for an answer from his own point of view. "A…A MONSTER!!!! (Sobbing)" Broly weeps. "Are you discontent with what you've become?" I ask kindly; knowing that his response to this would answer the question I needed to know. "(Choking sob) Ye…Y-Yesssss!" Broly weeps bitterly; genuine tears flowing over his cheeks.

"Well that proves it-Broly…has a heart" I state plainly. Immediately Gohan and Goten's jaws dropped with a clang. "Are you feeling alright bro; I think you might be feverish" Gohan says as he touches the back of his hand to my forehead. Immediately-I made an energy tendril from my forehead and harshly slapped his hand away. "(Yelp) What was that for?" Gohan asks with confusion. "Of all the people you accuse of being crazy; you pick the one who can outperform the combined processing power of every computer on this planet (except the ones I made) combined" I say irritably. "Sorry; besides, what do I know-I can't read minds like you" Gohan apologizes. "There are some parts of sentient beings that are deeper than the mind" I say as I place my hand on Gohan's forehead. "Something's…(Moves hand to Gohan's chest)-are found in the heart" I reply. Then I returned to facing Broly.

"Alright; Broly-do you want to be repaired?" I ask compassionately. "(Suppressed sobs) Yes!" Broly chokes. "Excellent! Let us begin" I say as I place my hands on his temples again. "Folks, I'd advise you stand back; I've never attempted this before" I warn. Immediately, everyone but Saania and Katie backed up several dozen meters. "Broly, I'm going to be entering your mind and soul; please don't try to resist, I need as little resistance as possible if I'm to ensure the success of curing your insanity-alright?" I request. Broly merely nodded in agreement. "Good, now then-(Grunting)" I strain as I become surrounded completely by a rich, vibrant golden energy aura. "(Echoing moan) AAAAAHHHHH!" I sigh as I project my conscience into Broly's body and release a relatively powerful discharge of energy; causing the whole planet to rumble slightly.

**Mephelis The Dark**

I was busy planning my next power portal session when I suddenly felt a powerful surge of Ki ping in my senses from the direction of earth. "(Grunt) What was that?" I say out loud as I stand up from my throne. I immediately moved at such blinding speeds toward my mystical throne window that a molten rut was formed in the porcelain tiles. After looking further into the energy spike; I discovered something very angering. "(Snarl) He has the gaul to try and turn one away from evil!?!" I scream out loud. "Sire; whatever seems to be the matter?" Slade asks with a bow. "Its Psyagon! He's attempting to cure my former minion Broly of his insanity and turn him into a…(Venomous hiss) Hero" I spit with disgust at the word. Immediately; Slade's expression became as angered as mine. "He's turning Broly against us entirely?" Slade asks with a very irritated tone. "Yes! And should he should succeed; how many more of my more weak-minded lackeys might follow in his footsteps!?!" I rave thunderously; causing the entire moon to rumble dangerously. "(Chuckling) And you're worried about that Mephelis?" Dr. Light replies cockily. I immediately turned my gaze toward him; causing him to freeze with fear like before I had granted him the power and boldness of darkness. "Care to rephrase that statement Dr. Light?" I say menacingly. "(Gulp-clears throat) What I meant to say is-why worry about traitors? The only ones worthy to work for you are those who are concrete in their belief of the power of darkness; all others are worthless trash!" Dr. Light explains.

I was nanoseconds away from making Dr. Light explode into goo-but then his statement settled in. "…Dr. Light…for once you've outdone yourself" I respond gratefully. "So-I shall increase your power exponentially" I say as I wave my hand over Dr. Light's chest. Then a pitch-black light surrounded him in the shape of a cocoon and his form was suspended in mid-air. After several seconds-the cocoon formed cracks and shadow fog began to pour out at high pressure. "A concentrated dark mist; quite impressive Lord Mephelis-but surely only a novelty trick for one as skilled as you" Slade comments. "Very true; now my servant-heed my call; AWAKEN-PROFESSOR SHADE!!!!" I bellow. (A/N: Sorry folks! But for dramatic suspense I won't be revealing what the new Professor Shade looks like for a while. Fret not though! I shall reveal it in good time though) Immediately-Dr. Light's shadow cocoon shattered like glass; impaling the nearby Slug in his chest. "(Groan) Lord Mephelis…help" Slug croaks as his legs give way; collapsing to the floor on his side with purple blood oozing from his wound.

"WHAT-YOU CANNOT WITHSTAND THE POWER OF DARKNESS!?!" I bellow angrily as I realize what has begun to happen to Slug. "Please-(Gagging cough)-have mercy sire; I just need-(Gags blood) conditioning" Slug pleads weakly. "There is no conditioning! If one reacts to pure concentrated dark energy the way you currently are-THEY ARE UTTERLY INCAPABLE OF BEING TRULY MALEVOLENT!!!!" I roar angrily. "(Evil demonic laughter) May I dispose of the green slime Lord Mephelis?" Professor Shade asks eagerly. "(Wicked scoff) Do what you please with this shitty cipher; he is of no use to my cause being what he is-a failure!" I say indifferently as I turn my back on my former namekian soldier and stride to my throne. "With pleasure-(Evil laugh)" Professor Shade cackles as he forms a dark energy tentacle; wrapping it around Slug's waist. "General-I assume you know how to make a shadow portal right?" Prof. Shade asks Slade. "But of course" Slade responds as he makes waves his hand in a circular pattern through the air before himself. Then after making the portal, Prof. Shade prepared to toss Slug into it.

"WAIT!!!!" I command. Immediately-Prof. Shade stopped himself from nearly throwing Slug. Then I shot a tentacle of shadows out from my shoulder and extended it down to the foot of my throne right beside Slug's head. Then I turned the tip of my tentacle into a spiky Venus Fly Trap shape and whispered, "Though you are no longer fit to serve me-I see no reason to not remove the shadow essence from you" Then I plunged my tentacle into his flesh and quickly withdrew a large rippling blob of pure darkness. "Consider this favor…compensation for being loyal to me during your time of servitude" I say as I absorb my tentacle back into my body. "Pray that fate is merciful to you Slug; for my followers will most certainly not" I chuckle sadistically. Immediately after my statement-I nodded and Prof. Shade recklessly chucked Slug into the portal. "Sayonara Slug-(Wicked laughter)" Slade gloats as he closes the portal. "Now to finish off Psyagon's little friends; SHADOW BUU!!!!" I roar with authority. Immediately my Shadow Buu appeared before me in a puff of shadow fog. "Mephelis-Master" Buu says as he kneels before me. "Nice job with those two in the canyon-what does their power feel like?" I ask eagerly. "Power-Good" Buu says as he punches his chest. "Excellent-now go assimilate these folks into yourself my servant of shadows" I say as I pat him on the back. Then I projected a mental photo of the targets for him to absorb. "BUU FIND-BUU EAT-BUU ABSORB!!!!" Shadow Buu screams; disappearing in another cloud of shadow fog.

**Naruto**

"Got it-We've got the 1 star Dragon Ball!" I shout elatedly as I finally pull the magic stone from within the delicate crystal formation we found the Dragon Ball was hidden in. "Way to go Naruto; not even a scratch on that beautiful crystal thanks to your caution-(Kiss)" Sakura says as she kisses me on the check. "(Sheepish chuckle) Aw come on now-you're making me blush Sakura" I reply earnestly as my face begins to burn madly. "Great-now that we've got the Dragon Ball, we can take it back to the ship" Lee says enthusiastically. Immediately-we began to fly back toward the entrance of the cave. Upon exiting the cave-we came upon a chilling sight. "Uh…where is everyone?" I ask my friends nervously. "They…they've vanished…" Sakura says with a spooked tone. "What could have happened to them?" I ask as I attempt to detect a Ki signal. "(Sharp gasp) Um…Naruto-I think a more appropriate word would be "who" made them vanish" Lee says shakily as he points to the sky.

Upon looking into the sky-I immediately felt the blood drain from my face. I saw the form of a being similar to the one I'd heard about from Adam and his friends. "Is that…Majin Buu?" I ask in astonishment as the black figure floats toward us. Then the shadowy creature landed lightly on the ground toe tip first. Immediately-he began to float again and rotated himself upside-down and began talking with an insane tone. "You-Naruto?" the Black Buu asks inanely. "Uh…yeah; listen-have you…seen my friends Buu?" I ask; wondering why Buu was black and thin instead of pink and fat. "Friends-eaten" Buu says quickly. I was very confused. "(Scoffs) What?" I ask incredulously. "Friends-(Pats stomach-muffled screams issue forth) in me (Insane evil laughter)" Buu cackles. "You…you…ATE THEM!?!" I roar angrily. "Yes-ate friends; now I eat you and those two also" Buu laughs wickedly as he dashes toward us. "STAY AWAY FROM CHILDREN!!!!" a high-pitched voice screams. Suddenly a pink blur slammed into the black buu and knocked him away. "BAD BUU, BAD BUU-STAY AWAY FROM CHILDREN!!!!" Mr. Buu yells angrily. "Wait-if you're Buu then…who is that?" I ask as I point to the Black Buu as he emerges from the small crater his impact made. "That new Buu bad-Pure evil" Mr. Buu warns. Suddenly-Buu was struck by a long stretchy black arm and thrust clear into space by the force of the attack. "(Wicked laughter) Oh-you have no idea how bad I' am (Insane evil laughter)" the Black Buu cackles maniacally.


	17. Chapter 17 Fighting A Demon Part 1

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 17: ****"Shadow Buu Part 1"**** Fighting A Demon**

**Meegan Ketsuki**

"Gah! I can't take this anymore! Being stuck in this house is NOT the way I'm letting this day go by!" I growled out; throwing on an old pair of DC skater shoes, some baggy shorts, and a no-sleeve under-armor shirt before grabbing my bag and sneaking out the back door that connected my room to our yard. "How can anyone expect their kid to stay inside when it feels this good out?" my voice rings; mixing with the sounds of random dogs barking as I run past-heading for the only safe haven I've ever been able to find in this tiny place. Once my eyes caught sight of the basketball court and benches along the side of a small park-I couldn't help letting a smile cross my lips. Jumping the ditch separating the benches from the road and collapsing onto a small red table; I pulled out my favorite book- "Breaking Dawn" by Stephanie Meyer. No doubt the Twilight series had fed my vampire fetish for the next year-but I still could never get enough of it. "How amazing would it be to become a vampire? Or better yet-a vampire hybrid of some kind; the possibilities would be endless!" I ponder out loud. Just as the words left my mouth-a sudden wind picked up; blowing my raven and crimson hair into my face.

Next I knew my eyes were blinded by a piercing light, and it felt as though my body was weightless. Slowly, inch by inch-the light faded from my vision and I could finally see again. As I searched for some sign of where I was; a fuzzy black object crossed my line of sight, and I couldn't help but follow it until at last-I ended up staring at my own rear where it originated from. "No way!" I gasp; finally understanding that it was part of me. I'd grown my own tail! Next I slowly looked down at my feet, still covered by the same black DC's. However-instead of my shorts, my legs were clothed in loose fitting, black cargo pants that matched the color of my tail. My original top had been replaced by a shorter version of under armor that stopped just above my belly-button and covered my neck. As far as I could tell-my hair was still the same; cropped cut and colored black with blood red streaks throughout, and short enough to spike in the back but as long as my chin in the front. Somehow the space before me was reflective like a puddle of water, and what I saw was very bizarre. My eyes were a different story entirely; the deep blue that they'd previously been had apparently morphed into a form of light purple with deep gold rings around the outer edge.

After assessing my new body just a bit further; I decided to try and have a go at finding out exactly where I was. So far all I could see was blackness for miles; a seemingly boundless void that extended forever in all directions. There was about as much light in this strange place as there was at dawn or dusk. "Where Am I?" I ask myself as I hover aimlessly in the odd realm I'd been sucked into without warning. Suddenly-the most hideous sound I'd ever heard rang out of the dim void in an echoing demonic laughter. "(Wicked chortling-Sigh) This universe always seems to give me more energy than any others I tear into; its simply invigorating!" a dark demonic voice bellows thunderously. As the dark voice pierced the low lit realm I now floated in; a chill ran down my spine as the dark entities voice seemed to penetrate my very soul. "(Grunt) What-another slab of garbage!?!" the dark voice screams angrily; its tone apparently directed towards me. In an instant-a dark shadowy cloud formed before me and a pair of malevolent glowing neon green eyes appeared in the middle of them. "What are you doing in this portal vermin!?!" the demonic face roars. "How should I know? You're the one who sucked me into this whacko place you cretin!" I retort curtly. I soon wished I hadn't been so foolish as to speak to this being with such gall. "SILENCE!!!!" the dark voice bellows. Suddenly-I was flooded with pure pain; it felt like someone was electrocuting me with immeasurable amounts of voltage and pouring acid, molten metal, and lava on me all at once. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I howl as the pain permeates every inch of my form. "YOU POMPOUS, PRESUMPTUOUS ASS-ABSOLUTELY NO ONE SPEAKS TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER UNPUNISHED!!!!" the demonic voice booms.

"(Groaning) BITE…(Grunt) ME…DICKHEAD!!!!" I retaliate; using all my effort to diss this evil thing. "(Demonic roar) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THAT DOES IT-DIE YOU INSIGNIFICANT BITCH!!!!" the dark being thunders; his voice so loud the entire void began to shake. Then I felt a horribly painful pressure begin building in my stomach. Within seconds-I felt like a balloon; ready to burst. Then to my horror-I DID BURST! First there was a sickening sloshing pop and next I knew-I saw my guts strewn before me in mid-air. Before I could say another word though-I lost all muscular power and slumped over myself and began to lose consciousness. Then I felt a mighty wind blow up and began sweeping me in some direction at high speeds. Before I blacked out-I heard one last remark from the demonic figure. "I know what you are; sleep and forget what has occurred here little bat" the being laughs cruelly as I lose all cognizance.

**Naruto**

"Wha…what kind of monster are you?" I ask shakily as I return my shocken gaze to the black demon who had blown away Majin Buu with one blow. Immediately-the dark monster turned his head on its shoulders and faced me directly. "I Shadow Buu; made to carry out whims of dark master" the demon states with a wicked smile adorning his face. Suddenly-I heard Sakura emit a blood-curding scream. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-GET IT OFF ME NARUTO!!!!" Sakura shrieks fearfully. I then saw why she was so scared. "GAHHHHH-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT STUFF!?!" I scream as I notice the black slime coating Sakura. Suddenly-it began to expand and encase Sakura further. "NARUTOOOOO!!!!" Sakura screams pleadingly as the slime propagates further and further along her body. I suddenly snapped out of my fear and regained my courage. "HANG ON SAKURA!!!! (Roar)" I bellow; ascending to SS4. Then I attempted to wrench off the slime before Sakura drowned in it; but the substance was too strong. "I can't remove it Sakura; not without possibly injuring you" I reply in a depressed tone. "Naruto-I know you're strong enough to tear some stupid slime off me; go to SS5-it's the only way you'll be strong enough" Sakura explains. "But…what if go berserk like Adam did against the Nine-Tailed Fox when he used my body?" I counter; fearful of becoming a bloodthirsty monster like the fox used to be. "Naruto…(looks into my eyes) you're the strongest ninja of our village; you can fight the urges-I know you can" Sakura says encouragingly just as the slime fully engulfs her.

Suddenly I was surged with a wave of confidence and vigil. I immediately reached deep into my core and found the fox's power that now belonged to me alone. I tapped as deep into it as I could-and my Ki exploded like a bomb. "(Groaning) Ahh-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-(Oozaru roar)" I grunt painfully as the pure energy overflows and saturates my entire body. Then I finally felt it happen. My hair exploded once again and reached near SS3 lengths; becoming clay red and slightly frayed at the tips. Next I felt a sharp tingling sensation beneath the skin on my forearms, shins, and tail tip. In an instant-a forest of red orange spines erupted from all those places like a spike trap springs from the ground. I felt my muscles grow slightly and my eyes and senses seem to become more acute. "(Roar) Hang on Sakura!" I scream as I finish transforming. Then with ease-I tore the black slime off Sakura and threw it to the ground; incinerating it with a powerful Big Bang Rasengan blast. "(Low growl) Are you alright Sakura?" I ask caringly. "I' am now-thanks to you Naruto" Sakura replies as she hugs me tightly.

After quickly returning Sakura's hug; I turned to address Lee. "Lee quick-before Shadow Buu springs anymore surprises on us, go get-" "(Thunderous echoing belch)" a sickening sound interrupts; coming from Shadow Buu as he holds Lee's head band in his palm. "-…help…" I finish; my voice becoming slightly dry. "Lee in Buu; give me power to beat you (Evil laughter)" Shadow Buu cackles wickedly. "(Disgusted groan) You…ATE him!?!" I ask; my composure quickly fading. "(Contented sigh as he wipes his mouth) Yes, and now…I'll eat you and your little cherry as well (Wicked chuckle)" Shadow Buu laughs as he begins to slowly swagger toward us. "STAY AWAY FROM US YOU DEMON!!!! (Grunt of effort)" Sakura screams; jumping to SS4 and forming a enormous Big Bang Attack, then hurling it at Shadow Buu. He merely held his hand out and caught the blast in his palm. "Heh Heh Heh; You're out (Wicked chuckling)" Shadow Buu vaunts. We watched in horror as he balanced the orb on his fingertip and began spinning it like a ball. "Tsk Tsk Tsk-It's a shame really; I actually thought you folks would give me a good challenge" Shadow Buu brags eloquently. Then he gripped the orb and crushed it into glittering fragments like a glass ornament. "(Whimper)" Sakura whines as she hides behind me. "Then challenge this-REMOTE BIG BANG RASENGAN!!!!" I roar; creating a one handed orb of Ki and Chakra and tossing it into the monster with tremendous planet shattering force. Immediately-he was launched into the air; spinning like a tornado as he sailed higher and higher into the sky. Then as he finally climbed beyond the clouds-I detonated the attack; lighting up the sky like a supernova.

**Talos**

"Come on King Yemma, I've been dead for like 5 hours now-when are you gonna settle on a place for me and my other friends to reside till we're revived with the Dragon Balls?" I ask irritably as I wait beside his desk. "I'm sorry Mr. Uh…Talos; but It's a tad difficult to decide whether one goes to Heaven or H.F.I.L when I have no records of the existence of you, or a Rouge, Knuckles, Might Guy, Jiraiya, Kiba, Choji, Tenten, Temari, Rubberband Man, Robert, Daisy, Starfire, Terra, Aqualad, and Jinx; there are no files on you folks in any of the archives. Even the ghost drive file section has no data on you people" Yemma answers with heavy regret in his voice. "Come on-why do we have to wait; don't we automatically go to some separate dimensional world after death regardless of what we've done?" Rouge asks with irritation in her tone. "Rouge-it doesn't work like that. It would be highly irrational for it to be done in that fashion. Honestly! Putting dead villains with the innocent so they would be capable of harming them continuously for all eternity; does that seem fair? The dead must be judged according to how they lived their life and placed in the appropriate realm-HFIL…or Heaven" Yemma explains (not realizing that there is a greater afterworld that is structured differently). However I decided to keep these thoughts to myself as it might cause an uproar and who knows what kinds of chaos. "Yeah that makes a lot of sense; people shouldn't have to live in fear of villains after death after living around them in life" Tenten responds agreeingly. "So you're the big guy in charge of judging the dead eh Yemma?" Jiraiya remarks as he flies up to his desk and looks at the papers. "Yes-now please do not look at my papers anymore; they are confidential Mr. Jiraiya" Yemma replies as he moves the papers Jiraiya was looking at.

"So…what are we supposed to do while we're waiting to be "processed" King Yemma?" Might Guy asks anxiously. "Well-it just so happens I have an idea that I'm sure you'll love" King Yemma says; his eyes glancing to the space behind us. "How can you love an idea?-that sounds really stupid if you ask me King Yemma-(Snorting laughter)" the all too familiar voice of King Kai replies. "Whoa-I never thought I'd get to met you in the same way everyone else in this universe gets to; it a pleasure to met you King Kai of the Northern Milky Way Galaxy Quadrant" I say as I shake his hand. This promptly left him speechless. "Hey-telepathy isn't supposed to be new to you King Kai; even though that isn't how-" "-I can't believe it; so it is true after all like I thought…(Triumphant laughter) I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG!!!!" King Kai shouts elatedly; interrupting me abruptly. "Oh-you know about the existence of other universes?" I ask; slightly surprised that King Kai of all people knew. "But of course-I suppose you know of my antennae and their ability to receive telepathic signals correct Talos?" King Kai asks; an easy going tone to his voice. "Yes-I saw it on the Japanese Anime based on this universe" I say; still perplexed that King Kai knew about this kind of stuff. "My dear boy-you'd be surprised at how much I know about you and your universe" King Kai says as he smiles warmly.

"So what do you do King Kai?" Jiraiya asks eagerly. "I' am one of the great teachers of otherworld; I have taught many of the fighters from Goku's quadrant-including Goku himself" King Kai replies happily. "You teach martial arts?" Might Guy asks enthusiastically. "Indeed, but before I shall even teach you-you must prove you have a sense of humor; I do not teach anyone who doesn't have a sense of humor!" King Kai yells; suppressing a giggle. "OH! So you agree that a fighter needs to be able to laugh even in the heat of battle too huh? Looks like we're two of kind King Kai (Hearty laughter)" Might Guy responds. "Excellent! You're the first one to fully agree with me; I shall be more than happy to teach you Might Guy" King Kai says as he pats Might Guy on the back; who had bent over to look King Kai in the eyes. "Thank you King Kai" Might Guy says graciously with a bow. "See, its easy; now you try Tenten" Might Guy says encouragingly. "Alright, uhhhh…(Sigh) I can't think of anything funny. I'm sorry; but it's really hard to be exceedingly cheerful or humorous when I just died a few hours ago and all" Tenten says; depression evident in her voice. Suddenly-King Kai's happy face melted and his expression soured. "So this is the first time you've ever died?" King Kai asks considerately. Tenten merely nodded; tears in her eyes. "I'm terribly sorry, I should have asked; I know that dying is hard-even if you know you'll be brought back to life eventually" King Kai says comfortingly as he pats Tenten on the back.

"(Sniffle) That's not why I'm sad; at least not entirely" Tenten says; tears rolling down here face. "Then why do you weep Tenten?" Starfire asks; concern lacing her voice. "(Sniffle) Because…(Wipes nose) I miss Lee" Tenten cries. "Tenten-calm down" Kiba says as he hugs her caringly. "Its going to be okay; Adam and the others will come through for us-don't worry" Kiba says reassuringly. "Yeah, don't worry Tenten; if there's one thing I know-its that Adam won't let us down" I add.

**Mephelis The Dark**

I had been listening to the conversation passively-but I took a more intense interest when I saw the hopefulness and dependency I heard in Talo's voice. "So-you think Adam won't let you down do you petty creature? Well we'll just see about that" I say to myself as I begin to try a technique that I had used long ago; and now finally had enough power to use once again. I aimed my influence toward King Yemma and began to plant my will in his mind. "King Yemma, hear my voice. You are now my puppet; my will is your own. You shall do as I command, my first decree is for you to place the one known as Talos in HFIL after you send his other friends to heaven" I say to the miniscule ogre across parsecs of dimensional space.

**King Yemma**

"(Slight shudder) Alright-folks; I've come to a decision on your destinations" I announce after the voice finished speaking to me in my head. "Alright-where do we go?" Talos asks eagerly. "I shall tell you now; Rouge-you go above" I say as I stamp a new form for Rouge and approve her for heaven. "Knuckles-you go above too" I say; stamping his form for heaven too. "Might Guy-above" I say cheerily. "Jiraiya-above as well" I continue. "Kiba-up above" I say; stamping his new otherworld form. "Choji, Tenten, Temari-all three of you above" I say stamping their forms for heaven. "Adam Evans-above" I reply happily; approving Rubberband Man's form for heaven. "Robert Hawkins-you'll be joining the others above" I continue. "Daisy Watkins-(Chuckle) need I repeat what I said for Mr. Roberts and Adam Evans?" I reply; stamping her form for heaven. "Terra, Aqualad, and Jinx-all of you shall be joining the others in heaven" I say; stamping their new forms for heaven. Then I turned my gaze to Talos. And as I gazed into his hopeful eyes-I felt my heart sting with pain as I knew this boy didn't truly deserve to be sent to HFIL and its hellish lands. "(Thinking) OH! I just can't do this-I have to send him with friends where he deserves to be" I say as I prepare to stamp his new form for heaven.

Suddenly however-I heard that frightening and authoritative voice speaking in my mind once again; and it was sounding very angry. "Are we forgetting something Mr. Yemma?" the voice asks rhetorically. "But the boy-he's innocent; he doesn't deserve to be sent below!" I argue. My pleas proved to be futile; as they fell on deaf ears. "You WILL send Talos below or I WILL send you-HERE!!!!" the voice bellows furiously. Suddenly I saw a penetrating void of infinite darkness-that made HFIL look 1 million times more inviting. "(Shriek of terror) Alright-(Depressed sigh) I'll do it" I reply reluctantly. "A wise choice indeed-just be glad I'm even giving you a choice; I only do this so I can watch you suffer the guilt-(Wicked laughter)" the voice adds as it departs from my mind. "Talos…-" I say as I return my attention to the young boy who stood before me. "…-below" I say heavily; a rock dropping in my stomach as I condemn the innocent boy to HFIL. Suddenly-Talos's eyes contracted to pinpoints and he slumped to his knees. "Be-below?" he asks confusedly. "(Sigh) Yes my boy-below" I say; my voice on the verge of tears. Then I pressed the trapdoor button with all deliberate speed and sent him down to HFIL before I began to cry from looking at his crushed expression.

**Meegan Ketsuki**

"(Groan) Oh-my stomach; (Gasp) Wait a minute" I say as I begin to regain consciousness and realize that gravity was present again. I immediately looked down toward my stomach and realized that the gaping hole and damage I had sustained was gone. However I couldn't remember exactly how I had gotten injured in the first place. Then I went to focusing my attention to more immediate and pressing matters. "Alright-I'm at the park back in Missouri-and the next I know, I'm sucked into a dark void somewhere; now I'm on earth again and-" I suddenly cut myself short as I notice something about myself I hadn't noticed earlier. "(Stammering) I-I-I-I-I'm a-a-a-animated!?!" I blurt aloud as I gaze at my now drawn form. "This isn't my earth-its…an anime earth!" I think out loud as I notice that everything around me appears drawn in structure. "(Gasp) Alright, alright-calm down; this is no time to panic and get jittery-at least not until I figure out what place that weird tunnel has landed me in" I say to myself as I stand up and pace the soft anime grass beneath my feet. Suddenly-I noticed another new feature about myself I hadn't noticed before. "(Sharp gasp) My…my skin…it's…it's…sparkling" I say breathlessly as I notice my now very pale skin glew and shone like a jewel-encrusted tapestry in the dappled sunlight of midday. Then I remembered a feature that some all too familiar characters I had recently re-read about all shared; in turn-I realized what I had somehow now become as well.

"I'm…I'm a va…a vaaaa…a vampire" I stutter; half elated and half terrified. But then I remembered that I couldn't be all vampire as I felt the fifth appendage I had grown earlier as well. "Well I'm half vampire like the ones in the Twilight novels…but what is the other new half I'm now made of?" I ask myself as I venture further out of the forest I had woken up in. Suddenly-I was enveloped in a blizzard of cherry blossom petals and loose leaves. The next event that took place left me utterly speechless. As the cheery blossoms swirled around me-they began to coalesce and form a distinctive shape. Then the blossoms became flesh and took the shape of a human, and within seconds-a young man stood before me. His muscles rippled beneath his silver leotard, and his eyes…they were the most mesmerizing amber orange. "Alright-the Dragon Ball should be buried 3 meters below ground 80 meters north-east and-wait a minute" the boy says as he focuses his eyes on me. I couldn't help but stare into his glowing orange eyes with an unearthly fascination. "Adam-you'd better come here man; we've got ourselves another new arrival pal" the boy says aloud; as though addressing someone beyond view.

Then moments later-a large group of people appeared in a flash of light behind the boy. "New arrival you say? Allow me to see said new arrival Daniel" a short boy says as he walks over with a flagrant stride. "Hmmm…Yep-this one is definitely a newcomer; I'll need my introduction kit" the boy says as he prepares to sit down. "Uh…sir there's no chair be-" I begin; suddenly noticing that he's floating on his rear. "-Beneath you…" I finish; flabbergasted as he sits on the air like its made of solid matter. Then he snapped his fingers and a silver briefcase appeared before me in mid-air. "Alright, let me guess; you were back on earth minding your own business and suddenly you appear here after going through a wormhole in space and time correct?" Adam asked; a smile adorning his face. "Umm…yeah; is a wormhole a tunnel absent of gravity and infinite like the void of space?" I ask; feeling oddly at ease speaking with the short boy who looked alarmingly like Goku. "Does my form give you any indication as to your current whereabouts Meegan?" Adam asks nonchalantly. As soon as he called me Meegan; I felt my heart skip a beat from shock.

"(Stuttering) Ho-ho-how do you know my name?" I ask; awestruck that he figured my name before being told. "I've seen you before; my name is no coincidence Meegan-you know very well who I' am" Adam says confidently. "No-not really; I'd remember you if I'd met someone like you before; I do know where I' am now though; I'm in the Dragon Ball Z universe and-" I continue; then stopping suddenly. When I realized what I had just discovered; I felt my heart rate go through the roof. "(Frantic stammering) I'm in the-the-the-the-the…and I-you-them (Points to other anime characters) and I'm a-a-a-a…(Rapid incoherent blathering)" I babble wildly. "That's a radical new symptom-extreme adjustment shock; will she be okay Adam?" I hear a far-off voice ask with concern. "Of course-we just need to snap her out of it and-…oh dear; there's something very disturbing about Meegan fellows" Adam replies; his voice filled with a mixture of amazement-and dread. "What's wrong with her Adam?" a very familiar voice asks; saturated with care and concern. "Look no further than her mouth my friends; the smile tells it all" Adam states dryly. "(Gasp) Whoa…she's a…a vampire" a second red-haired Goku-look alike says in breathless amazement as he rushes over and begins to eye me with wonder. "Calm down; lets give the little one room to breath at least" a familiar deep voice says; followed by a giant hand that lifted the Red-Head Goku up and away from me. "What is a vampire Adam?" the same voice asks; his tone drenched with curiosity and wonder.

"Well a vampire is in most cases-a human that died but at the same time didn't die; they were infected by an already existing vampire and became undead. A form of half life and half death; effectively granting near immortality. The bite causes intense pain and suffering; but you are reborn as a vampire. Super strength, speed, reflexes, senses, and appearance; all abilities granted by being a vampire-all while looking nearly 100% human" Adam explains as I regain awareness. "(Sigh) Alright, why do you seem to be so familiar Adam; your name sounds just like the most famous one I know" I reply; perplexed by his apparent knowledge of me. "(Groan) My true original form I inhabit can be so misleading sometimes; alright-this will tell you for sure" Adam says as he waves his hand over himself. Suddenly-he was set a-glow with a brilliant blue green light. After several seconds of being bathed in the blinding light-a new form emerged-and I was left even more speechless than before.

"You're…THE Adam the Third!?!" I ask as I instantly recognize the unmistakable form of Time Magazine's (Along with every other distinguished magazine cover) latest celebrity face. "Yes-more colloquially known as Sir Adam; the world's greatest philanthropist and scientist/inventor-the boy with a supercomputer for a brain" Adam continues. "And inventor of the first quantum computer; which you demonstrated in my state like all the others in the US" I finish; finally realizing where I had seen him before. "That's right Meegan; I miraculously had some spare time that day-so I gave myself a little tour of Missouri and came upon your humble little town that afternoon" Adam says proudly. "Yeah, and you held a little contest drawing where 100 people won a free model of your latest invention-the PCPD-Peptide Computing Personal Device" I say; remembering that day graphically. "(Chuckle) Indeed, some jerk nearly trampled you trying to take your new PCPD; they ended up getting it smashed in the resulting riot" Adam adds. "And then…you gave me a lift out of there on your Hover Platform. GAH!-I can't believe I didn't recognize you sooner man; I owe you my life for saving me from that tech riot-even though it was sorta your fault" I finish. "Its nothing; now-open that briefcase I made which has just been floating there for the last 5 minutes" Adam says as he motions to the case beside myself.

I was about to reach for the case-when I suddenly felt a gnawing pain in the pit of my stomach. "(Groan) I feel…thirsty; I think I'll just get a quick drink and-(Eyes contract to pinpoints) Oh no-EVERYONE BACK AWAY-RUN-I'M THIRSTY!!!!" I scream as I realize what I'm feeling. Immediately-there was a mixed response. "Well…how about we get you a drink then Meegan?" Bardock asks; oblivious as to what my panicked statement truly meant. "No-(Growl) When a vampire is thirsty, its not just thirst-they're also-(Dry snarl-roar) HUNGRY!!!!" I scream; now near losing control from being amongst such a vast myriad of inviting flavors of blood. Immediately-Shippo, Rin, and Tails screamed when they heard my vicious roar. "Alright-I know a simple cure to end this right now" Daniel says calmly. Suddenly-his suit produced a large needle attached to a large shopping bag sized canister from the wrist region and a section of the suit parted like a fold to reveal a bare patch of his muscular skin on his arm. Then Daniel flexed his arm and huge veins appeared. Immediately-the needle plunged itself into the largest vein and the canister began to fill with blood rapidly. Immediately-I lost all self-control and lunged at Daniel like a mindless beast. "WAIT I NEED A FEW MINUTES!!!!" Daniel screams pleadingly; however his begging stood out about as much as a whisper did over a space shuttle launch-I could not wait on my meal. But before I could get within 5 feet; I heard a seemingly synthesized mechanical voice. "Hazardous threat detected; initiating defensive mechanism 1!" the robotic voice blared. At speeds only barely visible to me; a firing mechanism appeared on Daniel's suit and almost instantaneously-I became wrapped in a strange cord that seemed to be made of energy. I was now completely immobilized. After 5 minutes-the 10 gallon canister was filled to the brim with his blood. Then he detached the canister from the tube and the needle disappeared back into his suit like magic. "Here Meegan-drink it" Daniel says kindly as he offers the tank of bright red liquid.

Almost instantly-I felt my mind clear and I could hardly believe what Daniel had just done for me. "You're…serious?" I ask; still shocked he had filled me a 10 gallon canister of blood to quell my hazardous hunger. "(Groan) I think that you can see I'm plenty serious Meegan" Daniel says weakly; slumping to the ground from his generosity of bodily fluids. "(Sigh) Daniel-leave the vitality jeopardizing heroics to me okay; you're not the one who's ageless with ultimate regeneration remember?" Adam says with a slight smirk on his face as he helps Daniel to his feet. Then Adam waved his hand-AND THE BLOOD TANK FLOATED OVER TO ME! "Well-drink up so you wont be a threat Meegan; it would be awful if I had to imprison you in one of my force fields-I really don't want to have to end up doing that to you" Adam says casually as his eyes begin to glow blue green-and then golden. Then two things happened. First the energy cord that binded me vanished into thin-air, and then suddenly-Daniel's body became shrouded with the same light, and an instant later-his fatigue vanished and he stood up on his own; apparently fully recovered. I stood in utter fascination and silent awe as I witnessed what appeared to be magic take place before my eyes. "(Weary sigh) I have to do everything myself don't I?" Adam complains. Suddenly-I felt a tube enter my mouth and I moments later the warm blood began pouring down my throat. "There-now is your hunger subsiding Meegan?" Adam asks eagerly. After downing one last gulp of Daniel's blood-I felt my mind return to complete clarity once more. "(Sigh-wipes mouth) Yes-it's gone…for now" I say with relief.

After regaining my composure-I proceeded to ask questions about the most bizarre thing I had witnessed here yet. "Alright-I understand all about the alternate universes, and the Anime characters and such; but WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?!" I ask as I motion to Daniel and his current state of perfect health. "Oops! Silly me-I can't believe I didn't think to mention this before-(Chuckle) Oh wait-I already attempted to-(Uproarious laughter-others join in)" Adam howls. "(Frustrated groan) What do you mean!?! All I got was a silver briefcase that floats!!!!" I yell angrily. "(Laughter subsides) OH-well you didn't bother to open it before now did you Meegan? (Laugh)" Adam laughs heartily. "Go on-open it; perhaps there's a gift for you as well Meegan" Kagome suggests. "I'd want detailed instructions on how to use my reality warping" the Red-Head Goku adds. When I opened the briefcase-there wasn't anything inside it. "(Scoff) Is this some kind of joke Adam-surely you didn't just poof up a solid sliver briefcase for the heck of it did you?" I ask; slightly disappointed that the case was empty. "Its not empty at all-is it Katie?" Adam asks a short girl with light brown hair standing at his side. "It most certainly isn't empty; there's a nice antique parchment scroll in that case there Meegan" Katie says; her voice relaxed but serious. "THERE IS NOTHING IN THIS CASE ADAM!!!!" I scream; furious that they could actually believe it wasn't empty. "Meegan, Adam's right-that case isn't empty; concentrate on the case-you're trying to see with your eyes. To see the contents of this case-you must see with your mind" Daniel explains kindly. I didn't really get what he meant; but regardless-I attempted it. I willed that I could see what was in the case that I currently was currently hidden from view. Suddenly-a scroll appeared inside the case. Upon unrolling it-I saw but one single word written in bold letters.

**!CONGRATULATIONS!**

"Wait-that's all that's in here; no tiny high tech device I could use?" I ask; feeling rather cheated that I had received only a tattered yellow scroll with one word written on it. "Do you not understand what has happened-what you just did?" Daniel asks; seemingly shocked as though I was a total moron. "Meegan; by making the invisibility surrounding the scroll disappear-you warped reality" Adam replies; his tone proud and congratulatory. "I did what now?" I blurt in astonishment and disbelief. "You've mastered the first key step to warping reality-willpower" Adam responds as he pats my back. "You mean-this is the power you use-?-" "-To do things like this (Snaps fingers)" Adam injects. Suddenly-a small orb of liquid 100 times more reflective than a modern mirror appeared like a bubble out of nowhere in mid-air before me. Then the orb of bizarre liquid began to expand until it was the size of a doorway. "Come now-we must find the rest of the Dragon Balls; I'll fill you in on the need for such rush once we get going" Adam says; also motioning to his friends for them to follow as well. "What is this beautiful thing?" I ask in astonishment as I peer at it in awe. "A wormhole; surely you've heard of such a phenomenon in science fiction works back in our world" Adam laughs as he walks into the silvery orb. "My favorite way to travel-higher dimensional space" the Red haired Goku look-alike says excitedly as he strolls through the portal. Soon everyone had walked through the portal except for Daniel. "One word says it all…Stargate" Daniel states humorously. "Yeah-just like Stargate SG-1 on the Sci-Fi channel" I reply breathlessly; staring at the shimmering reflective wonder that still hovered before me. "You know, even now that I can make them myself-these wormholes still take my breath away" Daniel says as he places one foot into the wormhole. "Well don't just stand there-come on!" Daniel exclaims with excitement as he grabs my hand and plunges me headfirst into the portal.

On the other side of the wormhole-I could see outside to the forested area we only stood in a moment ago. I currently stood on an apparently invisible surface that had no defined edge or width-spanning further into the wormhole far beyond even my new combination Saiyan/Vampire level vision. "Come on-we're falling behind" Daniel says from several meters ahead. "Alright" I reply. Then I began to follow Daniel and within minutes we caught up to Adam, Katie, and the others. "So…might I please know what's going on here?" I inquire of Katie. "Well I don't know if I could put it all into words; something's can't be described by mere bundles of letters" Katie replies casually. "Oh…yeah-I guess that's true" I say as I marvel at the seemingly infinite expanse of the wormhole we now strode through. "How's about I give you the audio visual replay of the current events Meegan?" Adam asks kindly. "Uh…sure; but I thought you said we were in a hurry Adam" I respond; perplexed by his sudden change of standpoint. "In this wormhole I've made-the passage of time is only as fluent as I allow; I've accelerated the rate by 10 times" Adam explains. Then he began to project a large assortment of floating holographic videos and my recap began.

**Naruto**

"PHEW! I'm sure glad to finally be rid of that monster" I say to Sakura as I sat on the ground with her holding me tightly. "Yeah-thankfully we'll never see that thing ever again" Sakura breathes with relief. "You'd think so wouldn't you?" an eerily familiar voice answers in a low tone; sending chills down my spine. I feared to look over my shoulder; for I knew that the truth would be staring me in the face. But I did, and so did Sakura; both of us rotating our necks like rusty screws and turning to see the source of the voice. To my horror-it was just as I feared. Standing right behind us-was Shadow Buu. "BOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Shadow Buu screams. "(Piercing shriek) IT'S SHADOW BUU-HOW!?!" Sakura screams; her whole body frozen with fear. "(Sinister chuckle) For such a strikingly magnificent girl-you're surprisingly ludicrous and obtuse" Shadow Buu says as he runs his pitch-black fingers through Sakura's hair; Sakura being so terrified she didn't even breath. "KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER-RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I roar as I thrust my spine coated fist toward Shadow Buu's face.

Before my fist even got within a foot of his face-his eye slits flashed bright neon venom green. Instantly I felt my arm freeze up and stop moving. "(Grunting) What-What's happening-WHY CAN'T I MAUL YOU!?!" I scream with venom in my tone; expressing my clear desire to obliterate this fiend. "(Evil laugh) You're no brighter than your little girlfriend either fox boy" Shadow Buu mocks as I futilely attempted to move my arm; which seemed to be stuck in the air as though encased in a hardened mold of cement. "Struggle all you want Naruto; you're nowhere near strong enough to break free as powerful as I've become since absorbing your friend Rock Lee" He continues. "Wait-absorbed; didn't you eat him like the rest of my friends?" I ask; confusion having popped up at the word "absorbed". "(Dark electric cackle) Oh please, I didn't absorb them-I literally ate those losers" Shadow Buu replies. "Lee however…he is now a part of me" Shadow Buu says with an ominous smirk on his face.

"(Snarl) You stole his power!?!" I growl; greatly angered by what he had told me. "No" Shadow Buu says curtly; then suddenly rocketing his palm forward striking me in the stomach. Upon contact-the area of impact glew electric blue and my body went totally numb. Then his eyes flashed that sick evil green color again and I began to float into the air; my body outstretched like the figure in Leonardo Da Vinci's famous anatomical sketch that I learned about with the M.I.A.S.L. recliner several days ago. "I made his power (Says words one by one) All-my-own" Shadow Buu laughs; flicking my nose like on television. Then he reeled his fist back and prepared to strike me. But just before he did; he expanded it to the size of a train car. With one blow-he bruised my entire body. "Owwww" I moan. "(Inane battle hoot)" he shrieked as he prepared to smash me again. Suddenly-I heard a thick squelching noise. Then Shadow Buu's head began to form a slit along the base of his neck. Then his head just rolled off his shoulders. "Don't you dare touch my Naruto!" Sakura screams; having cut off his head with a combo Ki/Chakra blade. Then an instant later-Buu's severed head began laughing. "(Horrendous laughter) FOOLS!" Shadow Buu yells ecstatically. Then Sakura's face became sheet white as the blood just seemed to evaporate right from beneath her skin. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-THAT'S IT-LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" she shrieks; grabbing my hand and using Instantaneous movement before I could respond.

**Sikyomaru Daiyoma**

After being stuck in the portal for 20 minutes listening to the stroll down memory lane-I finally got tired of staying inside. So now I decided to go ahead and move out to normal spatial dimensions. "Well this has been fun-but I prefer standing on soil or sailing through the air-so I'm heading outside now fellows" I announce as I trace a hand through the air before me; creating a new opening that lead back to earth. "I've gotten really good at this reality warping in such a short time" I say to myself; proud at the progress my hard training had yielded. Then I stepped through and landed in a desert. "Hmm…not exactly where I wanted to end up-but it doesn't matter since I can teleport" I smile as I look at my Dragon Radar Adam had made me. Unlike Bulma's radar-this one showed the dragon balls in a way I never thought possible. It was as though some one had a video camera all over the earth and it could focus in where ever needed. Adam had said satellites were involved-but he never said they were this advanced. I could see each individual dragon ball up close and the people around them like security cameras. Suddenly-I heard 17's voice behind me. "Quite a fancy device Adam made there; so where are we headed?" 17 asks as we take flight "We'll head to the location of team…wait a minute-where is everyone?" I ask as I use the device to scan the earth. Then I used my Ki senses to try and locate more folks-but I couldn't find any other than the Ed's back at the airship and teams 3 & 6. "Something's wrong here 17; where could Naruto and his friends be?" I ask worriedly.

Suddenly-Naruto and Sakura materialized in front of us with IM. "Where's Adam!?!" Sakura screams with panic; her face ashen white as though she'd seen a living nightmare. "Whoa whoa-calm down; what's wrong?" I ask; worried about the deathly white color her face was. "We're being chased by a monster-THAT'S WHAT; GET ADAM OUT HERE QUICK!!!!" Naruto yells; pointing to the still open wormhole I'd made. "No need, I heard the racket all the way inside-what's this I hear about a monster?" Adam asks eagerly; standing in the mouth of the wormhole. Then without warning, the wormhole closed. "(Crazed laughter) I'VE FOUND YOU! AH HA HA HAAAAAA!!!!" an eerily familiar voice screams. Suddenly-a black figure appeared before us in a puff of pitch black smoke. I wondered why this creature seemed so familiar. After several seconds of staring-I finally realized why this monster was so familiar. "Evil Kid Buu?" I ask incredulously. "No-(Wicked chuckle) Not Kid Buu-" he said; pointing his finger at me. Then almost instantly-I felt a sticky blob of something hit my chest. When I looked down-I saw a black sludge beginning to expand and engulf my form. "-SHADOW BUU! (Evil sadistic laughter)" Shadow Buu howls; throwing his head back and cackling as the slimy gunk kept growing over me like mold.

I was almost fully encased when I remembered a technique Shadow had taught me. "CHAOS…-" I say loudly as my skin begins to glow bright red with energy. "(Laughing-laugher stops abruptly) WHAT!?!" Shadow Buu screams in shock as he sees the black sludge boiling from the concentrated chaos energy. "-BLAST!!!!" I roar; the energy bubble bursting with tremendous force. The blast reduced the sludge to ashes-and then even that burned away. Shadow Buu was utterly caught off guard and the energy burst waved over him. "(Agonized screams)" Shadow Buu bellows; his shadowy body incinerating as thoroughly as the sludge he tossed on me had. Then after several minutes, his body vanished.

Upon realizing how much energy I'd expended-I slumped to the ground in total exhaustion. "(Shallow panting) Ugh-(Pant) man I never knew I had so much energy; I'll probably have a panic attack if I get any stronger. "HEY PAL, NEXT TIME GIVE US A LITTLE WARNING-YOU ALMOST TURNED ME AND SAKURA TO CHARCOAL!!!!" I hear Naruto roar angrily from high in the air with Sakura at his side. Then I looked around and noticed that I'd done more than destroy Shadow Buu-I'd also made a vast crater the size of one you'd find on the moon. "(Winces) Ohhhhh…sorry man; I was caught up in the moment!" I yell to Naruto; also realizing that I had inadvertently gone to SS4 when I used my Chaos Blast. Then I saw another silvery hole appear before me and Adam and the others stepped out. "Well done man; you managed to fight off whatever closed the portal on me" Adam comments as he silently activates his Omnigon; beginning a scan of the area for other disturbances. "Sikyomaru-" Adam began. "Yeah?" I ask uneasily. "-I don't think you completely destroyed whatever attacked you man" Adam says as he points to lone rock floating beyond the crater my energy detonation created. Then in an instant-the boulder burst into fragments, and with its destruction-brought about a terrible revelation. "(Blows raspberry) TROGLODYTE; YOU DIDN'T GET ALL OF ME!!!! (Evil laughter)" Shadow Buu boasts; his body having reformed inside the boulder. "But…but how?" Naruto asks dumbfoundedly. "Stupid pompous monkeys! I knew you might have a lot of energy; so I decided to place a piece of me away from the immediate battlefield so I could regenerate if need be" Shadow Buu replies; with a surprising amount of intelligence in his words. He actually sounded…smart. Just then, the rest of my friends came out of the wormhole-along with an apparently new arrival.

**Meegan Ketsuki**

Upon steeping out of the wormhole-I saw Sikyomaru and Adam in battle stance. But then I saw two other figures I recognized. "Naruto and Sakura…WOW! Wait-where are the other members of your team?" I ask; remembering who Adam had told me was with Naruto earlier. "Whatever he is (Points to the black Kid Buu); Shadow Buu ate them and absorbed Bushy Brow!" Naruto yells angrily. "(Angered voice) HE DID WHAT!?!" I roar angrily as I imagine the poor Leaf Shinobi trapped inside that monster. "That's what I used to be before I was a human-**THAT**!?!" Uub screams in horror. "No-not quite; your appearance was very similar-but this creature is unredeemable. There is not a single shred of goodness within this disgusting creature's vile, black heart!" Adam says spitefully. "(Boisterous chuckle-Japanese) Doumoarigatougozaimasu (Domo-Are-e-ga-two-go-zai-mus) Thank you very much" Shadow Buu responds with (Albeit very regrettably "with") a very elegant bow in mid-air. Then suddenly; Shadow Buu's stomach began to bulge and expand. "(Pained groans) WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?!" Shadow Buu roars in anguish. Before I could make a remark about this odd phenomenon, his stomach burst like a water balloon-releasing Luffy (Holding Nami and Usopp) along with large quantities of dark slime which also covered them from head to toe.

"(Enraged growl) WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE JERK-WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU!?!" Luffy rages; holding a motionless Nami in his arms. I then noticed that Luffy was in SS4. "(Ominous laugh-Japanese) Koujimaooshi (Lights are usually followed by shadows) Straw Hat" Shadow Buu replies swiftly and eloquently; as though he had thought whatever he just said through. "(Shocked tone) Koujimaooshi-Lights are usually followed by shadows" Adam replies breathlessly. "I grow weary of this pointless prattling; Now we fight!" Shadow Buu yells as he raises his hand and points the dark palm at my face. "I think I'll kill the young vampiress hybrid first" he says nonchalantly. I shuddered as he aimed his gaze toward me. Suddenly-he lowered his hand. "On second thought…I think I won't; NO-I have a better idea than killing this one" Shadow Buu replies; his empty eye slits suddenly glowing bright crimson red. Then he aimed his other hand at me. But instead of blasting me-I felt a long sticky rope of sorts wrap around my mid-section and hoist me into the air. "(Yelp) WHAT'S GOING ON!?!" I shriek as the tendril drags me closer to the demonic beast. Upon reaching his grip I found he was smiling; and in a far more creepy way than when he was about kill me. Then he brought my face near his and he began to smell my hair. "(Sniffing) Your scent-(Sigh) It smells of cherry blossoms and roses; I find it very…alluring" Shadow Buu sneers as he continues grappling me by the waist with his shadowy tentacle. "I shall take you as a prize to my creator; and maybe-he'll allow me to make you mine" Shadow Buu smirks greedily.

Then without warning-I felt the tendril cut apart and I heard Daniel roar, "KEEP YOUR FILTHY, SINFUL HANDS OFF HER YOU MONSTER!!!!" I immediately began to fall-but I didn't fall far. I soon realized that Daniel had immediately zipped up and grabbed me before gravity could take effect and taken me back to the ground before I even knew I'd moved. "(Enraged roar) YOU DARE TO PILFER WHAT I'VE CLAIMED AS MY OWN!?!" Shadow Buu roars at Daniel. "I dare a lot pal; especially to one who would use my friends to fulfill their own sick, twisted, dark purposes!" Daniel roars back. I was amazed at how quickly Daniel took to defending me-despite the fact that we'd only met mere hours ago. "(Shrieks like Kid Buu) COME HERE WORM!!!!" Shadow Buu bellows. Then throwing his arm at Daniel-he grappled his entire palm around Daniel's neck like a prison chain cuff. "(Choking) ACK! Ca-(Cough) Can we talk about this?" Daniel wheezes. Then Shadow Buu retracted the arm and brought Daniel's face to his. "(Angry bull like snort) Otaku kaishoku motte sono oushi-Otaku choudai sono gyuukaku (Japanese: You mess with the bull-you get the horns)" Shadow Buu states in an even tone.

Suddenly-I felt myself grow angry. And then without a second thought-I screamed my lungs out in bellowing rage and frustration at my lack of energy needed to help my new friend. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN SO SOON!?!; I NEED STRENGTH TO HELP-I WISH I COULD HELPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!" I bellow furiously. At that moment-I felt an odd sensation flow through my form. First I felt my rock-like skin tingle and blaze as though on fire; the pain relentless. Next I felt my body growing rapidly-at least several inches in a matter of seconds. Then I felt a sensation I'd never felt before. I felt tiny eruptions swath over the skin of my upper body until I realized I was sprouting red fur all over my torso and arms. My muscles bulged and inflated like balloons until I looked like a body builder. Then my hair extended down to my neck in a wild bush. But the most bizarre thing was just beginning. Before I could remark at how odd it felt-I heard a harsh scraping sound like a metal dagger that was too small for its sheath cutting the inner surface as it was being withdrawn. I then realized that I was growing very large red orange spines on my arms, shins, and tail tip. My muscles bulged to the point that I swear Arnold Schwarzenegger looked like a computer nerd, and I felt my hair fray and splay near the tips as it grew longer and turned clay red like SS4 Gogeta. Most mind-boggling of all…was that which was happening in my mind. Inexplicably-I suddenly knew how to use my powers quite fluently. While changing-I had floated several feet into the air. Now with my transformation finally ending-I began to gently float back to the ground.

"Impressive-but that won't save you from my wra-" Shadow Buu begins. But before he can finish his sentence-I rocketed forward at speeds I thought impossible to reach and struck him square in the face. With my skin being as hard as granite-there was a sickening snap sound; like when you pop a rubber band on someone's flesh really fast. Immediately-Shadow Buu went limp and released Daniel. Then Daniel repositioned himself, and in an instant-transformed his arm into a shining metal and delivered another powerful blow. Shadow Buu went soaring down to the ground like a meteor; his limp black tendril he'd made from his shoulder flapping in the wind all the way-which was about 2 seconds. He landed with a booming thud-creating a powerful tremor that shook the whole area. "WHOA!...heh…well not much surprises me anymore, but that-(Clears throat) that was amazing Meegan; and you're the fastest one to reach SS5 yet" Daniel comments as his face flushes a light red. "That's what this is called?" I ask; still shocked at my transformation and that I had really done what I just did. "Yep, SS5 is something else alright-I'm still trying to reach that level; even though we didn't even know it existed till Adam did it yesterday" Daniel replies as we hover several thousand feet in the air. "So; would you care to tell me what you did with your arm there Daniel?" I ask; indicating my curiosity his arm morphing. "Oh I willed my arm into Vibrunium-an atomic coalescence of the Marvel Comic metals Vibranium and Uru; it's over a trillion times harder than elemental Uru" Daniel explains. "WHOA-how much punishment can it take?" I ask; bewildered that anything could be that hard. "Hmmm…honestly-I don't know; but as it is-I don't think anything short of a super highly concentrated Ki energy burst could damage this metal" Daniel says confidently.

Suddenly-I heard a booming roar, followed by a loud (but brief) sizzling noise. When I looked at Daniel's metal arm-I saw it had melted off. "Aaaaannnnnnddddddd THAT-was a super highly concentrated Ki energy burst it seems" Daniel states sheepishly as he re-grows a new (normal) arm. I knew that only one being here had any reason to melt my friend's arm. "(With contempt) Shadow Buu!" I spit spitefully as I stare down at the approaching monster. "That's it; Daniel-give me your hand" I command; an idea springing up from my newfound knowledge of battle tactics I'd acquired from my recent wish. Immediately-Daniel took my left hand in his right one and locked his knuckles. "Adam-care to make a highly dangerous compound?" I ask eagerly. "Like Corrosivite?" Adam responds with a gleam in his eyes. "Yeah-what is that?" I ask; having never heard of it before. "Just trust me alright-(Snap)" Adam says as he makes a canister of a bright neon yellow liquid. Then he threw it into our slingshot formation from locking our arms. "FIRE!!!!" I yell eagerly. Then Daniel and reeled our arms back and shot the canister at Shadow Buu. "What in the blaze-(Shatter)" Shadow Buu begins; the canister breaking open upon his face before he can finish. "Ahh-Ahhhhhh-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Screaming horrifically)" Shadow Buu screeches in pain; his body smoking and boiling as he melted into a black puddle. "(Gurgling screams) NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Shadow Buu screams with agony. Then his head finally melted into the puddle with the other remnants of his form. "Good riddance!" Daniel yells spitefully as we unlock our hands.

But then, defying all explanation-the puddle reformed! "I'M HOME KIDS!!!!" Shadow Buu yells elatedly. "No way-wasn't that supposed to-ya know…kill him?" Ellen asks worriedly. "(Mocking tone) No way-wasn't that supposed to-ya know…kill him?-(Tone turns to demonic echo) FOOLS-I'M EVERYTHING SHORT OF TOTALLY IMMORTAL!!!!" Shadow Buu screams ecstatically. "I see-no genetic code to destabilize" Adam says flatly as his eyes glow golden; staring at Shadow Buu with anger. "Correct-my entire form is composed of pure shadows; just like my dark master" Shadow Buu replies; an amused smile adorning his wicked face. "THAT'S IT-EAT ANTI-MATTER YOU BASTARD!!!!" Sikyomaru screams with a bloodthirsty tone. Then with a snap of his fingers-he made an blob of white slime similar to Buu's body substance. "Good-bye you demon!" Sikyomaru yells; his tone laced with venomous anticipation at Shadow Buu's destruction. Then he threw the floating chunk of slime toward Shadow Buu. "STOP THIS INSTANT!!!!" Adam says; grabbing the blob with his psychokinesis. "Have you lost your mind!?! If this were to hit Shadow Buu you'd destroy the earth in an instant!" Adam yells angrily as he makes the slime vanish. "Unless wielded properly-Anti-matter is too dangerous to use as a weapon" Adam says. "Yeah-where's your head at man?" Silver asks; irritated at Sikyomaru's hastiness. "(Shudders) Huh-what; What happened?" Sikyomaru asks; his tone filled with confusion. "(Evil mocking laughter) Perhaps you need your cerebral pathways retrained; your mind is just too easy to manipulate!" Shadow Buu taunts.

**Ellen Kasui**

I suddenly realized why Sikyomaru had made the Anti-matter; he had been controlled by Shadow Buu! "(Growl) You! You think its funny-YOU THINK ITS FUNNY TO BEND OTHERS TO ACT AGAINST THEIR WILL!?!" I roar furiously. "Certainly-watch" Shadow Buu replies smugly. Then he pointed his palm at Sakura and his eyes began glowing Crimson Red. Suddenly-Sakura's eyes began to glow the same color. This lasted for a brief moment and she immediately stiffened after the glow left her eyes. "Hey Sakura…are you OK?" Naruto asks worriedly as he waves a hand in front of her face. Then without reason-she grabbed his hand with her left. Then she looked him in the eyes with an evil blank stare. Before Naruto could say a word… (SMACK) "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Naruto whines as he rubs the red palm shaped impression left by Sakura's slap. "(Holding back sobs) Sakura…what was that for?" Naruto asks; his tone full of hurt. "Get out of my sight loser!" Sakura snaps with a venomous tone. "(Gasp) Wha…what?" Naruto asks incredulously. "You heard me; I never want to see your pathetic face again you moron-goodbye" Sakura says as she folds her arms like Vegeta. "(Sobbing) Sakura…you don't mean that…do you?" Naruto asks; confusion written all over his face. (SMACK) "LEAVE MY SIGHT IDIOT!!!!" Sakura roars; her tone more convicting this time. Suddenly-Naruto dropped where he stood and curled into a ball. "(Sobbing) Wh-wh-wh…why?" Naruto whispers under his weeping.

"(Snap-Uproarious evil laughter) SEE-IT'S A SCREAM!!!!" Shadow Buu cackles as he floats in mid-air; holding his stomach as he laughed. After he snapped his fingers-Sakura's eyes returned to normal and she began looking around frantically. "Huh-what happened-what's going?" Sakura asks innocently. Then she heard Naruto's weeping and looked down. "Naruto?" shes asks as she crouches to her knees and shakes him gently. "(Weeping) Why Sakura…why?" Naruto asks blankly; still curled in a fetal position. "(Uproarious laughter) See-too funny!" Shadow Buu howls even harder. "OH SHUT IT YOU MONSTER!!!!" I scream with rage as I fire a blast of water into Shadow Buu's mouth; making it freeze on contact into a speech blocking mold. "Naruto, snap out of it-it was all a trick; Shadow Buu was controlling Sakura's mind-he made her say that. Sakura didn't mean a single word" I explain; trying to get Naruto calmed down and come back to us. "(Gasping inhalation) Huh-Sakura…you…you didn't really mean any of that?" Naruto asks; hope in his eyes. "Whatever I said before-I didn't mean a word of it Naruto" Sakura says as she hugs Naruto; tears falling down her face. "I'm just glad you're okay" Sakura sobs.

"BOOOOOOOOO!!!!" "This is Lame!" "SAPPY!!!!" "BULLSHIT!!!!" "(GAGS) SICK!!!!" "WE WANT ACTION!!!!" A multitude of Shadow Buu clones begin jeering. "Come on! How lousy can you losers get?" Shadow Buu jeers rudely. "(ROAR) THAT'S IT-YOU HAVE NO SOUL DEMON IF THIS HAS NO EFFECT!!!!" I bellow angrily. I then began to absorb all nearby sources of water. Within seconds-I was surrounded with an aura of floating water 100 stories high. "Lets see how much water you can take slime!" I yell; jumping to SS4. Then Shadow Buu immediately absorbed all his energy clones back into his body and fell into battle stance. "TAKE THIS YOU BEAST!!!!" I scream as I begin firing off several bursts of water. Shadow Buu promptly curled into a ball for defense. As I fired more bursts of water, he began to uncurl when he saw I wasn't hitting him. "(Laugh) Apparently your aim is as poor as your intelligence-you're missing me washout! (Evil taunting laughter)" Shadow Buu boasts. "I never intended to hit you-look around!" I say as I direct the floating water bursts into position around Shadow Buu. Immediately-Shadow Buu began to glance all over and noticed that the water pieces were floating in orbit around him. "What could you possibly do with this? (Laugh) its water!" Shadow Buu cackles as he slaps one of the floating orbs; creating a splash. "Yes-water refracts light" I reply with a smile. Then I lowered the kinetic energy of the water bursts and froze them into a new shape. "But Ice reflects and focuses light!" I yell as I organize the ice mirrors into place. Within seconds-Shadow Buu was surrounded with thousands upon thousands of ice mirrors; each the size of doors. "Hey-that looks similar to the jutsu's Haku and Renga used" Naruto comments. "Yeah-but this will be far more dangerous for Shadow Buu; what happens when you shine a flashlight in the darkness?" I ask Shadow Buu rhetorically.

Before he could gasp-I angled the mirrors on Shadow Buu and he was instantly bathed in concentrated sunlight. "(Hissing) AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS-IT BURNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!" Shadow Buu shrieks in pain as the light begins to damage his shadow body. He fell to his knees as his form began to dissolve in the light. "Whoa! That is something; Who knew water could manipulate light so well?" Daniel asks in awe as the light continues to burn Shadow Buu. "I thought I knew; But this is a whole new level of water manipulation" Naruto comments as the light continues to slowly burn away Shadow Buu. "Its over Shadow Buu; we've won-now just die quietly" Shadow yells down to the screaming demon. Suddenly-there was a primal echoing demonic scream. It was so loud that my ice lenses mirrors nearly cracked.

"ITS OVER WHEN I SAY ITS OVER YOU CLUELESS LESSER BEINGS!!!!" Shadow Buu roars as he stands back up. Suddenly-he held out his hand and a dark orb appeared in it. Then the orb disappeared. Without warning-the light from the mirrors began vanishing into the place where the orb once was. "(Demonic evil laughter) AH HA HA HAAAAA; DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS!?!" Shadow Buu yells boisterously. "Impossible! Is that…a…a black hole?" Meegan asks shakily. "Indeed it is my pretty peach; and once I absorb all your friends-I'll take you to my master for approval!" Shadow Buu yells as he throws his hand up; throwing the invisible orb into the air. Then all the light in the area began to fade. Within seconds-it was no brighter than dusk. "Its absorbing all the light-it won't be long until we're absorbed too" Tails announces worriedly. "I've fought dark beings before-I can do it again!" Luffy roars as he hands Nami over to Adam and rockets toward Shadow Buu. "I'd try to convince him not to fight that demon; but we all know how stubborn Luffy is" Daniel comments. "Lets not be doubtful just yet; perhaps Luffy can pull off a good trick-we also know how inventive that kid is in battle" Adam counters. "There's no questions-he needs help; Come on Areiko-lets help Luffy" Koga says as he takes flight with Areiko; both following the enraged Luffy.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"Hmmm…very resilient and stubborn pests aren't they my son?" I ask Mada; eager to see his reaction. "I don't see why you won't simply wipe them away with your powers; it would be all too easy to just-" (THUD) "Silence you disdainfully ignorant child!" I roar angrily as I backhand swat him into the wall; pressing a mold in his shape to it. "We cannot simply assume that I could destroy Psyagon without leaving even the smallest piece behind; surely you would remember how little of his form he needs left to regenerate since you've inhabited his body" I say calmly. "(Grunt)" Mada moans as he releases himself from the crater. "But fret not; I' am working diligently to increase my power. I must not do it too frequently or Psyagon may suspect something-however…it is time again" I say calmly. Now with my power having grown exponentially since inadvertently bringing that adamant bitch into this universe-I merely had to will a portal into existence. Now it was on its way to Psyagon's old world.

**Dawn Yuurei**

Some people found the need to pick on me because I'm quiet. I don't know why they choose me to bother, but when they really annoyed me-I told them off the best I could to the point everyone was surprised. Those people who bothered me were just idiots, so I try to ignore them. Though sometimes I wish they would just leave me alone and bug someone else to death. At least there is one positive thing. If things all go well-I'll be in the Upward program this summer…(Sarcastically) yay for me. Although I dealt with school from Fall to spring, I had the luck of being in a summer program that runs for six weeks and like regular school, we get out on Friday's but I have to go back to the campus holding it on Sunday evenings. I'm glad about one thing; I don't see anyone from my school. For the moment-I was at home swinging around in the backyard on my rope swing out of boredom. I was wearing a green t-shirt and gyms shorts since jeans and trying to climb a rope swing doesn't cut it. Every time I felt my hands burning, I had to drop from the rope and shake my hands until they stopped-then I would keep going. When I started back up again, I was spinning on the rope in circles pretty fast and began getting dizzy, so without even thinking-I let go with my eyes closed.

Expecting to hit the ground hard- I instead fell onto something soft. It felt as though I'd landed on a body or something. When I opened my eyes, I was on an extremely odd colored Kid Buu. "Okay, how did this just happen? I was in my back yard swinging on a rope-and now…this" I say as I angle my neck and stare at this odd black buu. He was doing the same, until he freaked out that is. We both screamed at a high pitch as the black tentacle on his head flailed wildly from shock.

The next thing I knew, he tried to grab me. However-the oddest thing happened. As he reached to grapple me…his hand went straight through me! Now it was my turn to freak out; how in the world was his hand sticking through my body? Was this some sort of crazy dream or nightmare? I've had some pretty strange dreams-but this takes the cake for sure. "Oooookay, this is one really freaky dream" I think out loud. Suddenly, I started to phase through Buu's body, and out of habit-I tried to grab onto the nearest object- or in this case-person…er…alien. But it was no use; my arm went straight into his body. However, I did feel something on the inside of the nut job. Not really caring for his health-I took hold of whatever was in my hand before I started falling to ground. From within his body-I now held in the grasp of my hand three black pods with characters from…ONE PIECE!?! "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" I scream frantically as I stare at the unconscious forms of Sanji, Robin, and Zolo.

Once I finally hit the ground after several minutes, I lay there trying to figure out what was happening. First I was on a swing, and then after I fall off…I wind up on a pitch-black Kid Buu, who freaked out and tried to throw me or something. After that-his hand went into my body and when I fall, mines phase through his like it would if I were a…A GHOST!?! "Okay-I HAVE to be dreaming. That would explain why the One Piece characters were up in those pods. Yeah that explains it-this is all a dream" I say in an attempt to assure myself as I lay on the ground. "But if this is a dream...why does the pain feel so real?" I say to myself as I realize how sore I' am. "(Sigh) I don't know what to think about this" I continue; pondering this bizarre situation I seemed to be in. However, before I could think about the matter any further-the shadowy Kid Buu appeared before me in a puff of black smoke.

"(Snorts like a bull) YOU!!!!" the demonic monstrosity bellows angrily. "Whatever you are-YOUR MEANINGLESS EXISTENCE ENDS HERE-AND IT ENDS NOW!!!!" the shadow Buu roars as he opens his palm and thrusts it in my face; a black light forming at a rapid pace. Almost immediately-I heard a loud Oozaru roar and in front of me stood Goku. Or so I thought. Upon closer inspection, I realized that this man was too short to be Goku. Another detail was the long brown saiyan tail. His hair was also slightly different. It was the same jet black color and style-but fairly longer and looked almost…silky. "(Growl) Not gonna happen Shadow Buu-I won't let you!" the man replies in an angered and threating-(but very soothing) velvety tone. He sounded more like a vampire from Twilight-his voice was as smooth as his hair. Handsome would be an understatement to describe this man. "Katie, take the others and Dawn here away from this place-NOW!!!!" he yells urgently. "Understood Adam; come on Dawn, we need to leave" a girl as small as Adam says as she appears in a burst of light. In one fluid, seemingly instantaneous movement-she scooped me up along with the three pods and we disappeared in a flash of white light.

In another flash of white light-we landed on the ground somewhere. "Alright-Adam should be able to hold off Shadow Buu while we get you situated Dawn" Katie says as she places me on the ground. "What about my crew?" Luffy anxiously asks as he brings an unconscious Nami and Usopp over to Katie. "(Flashes to SS4) I'm on it" Katie says as her eyes begin glowing red. Suddenly; the pods began glowing the same red color and without warning-they burst, releasing Zolo, Sanji, and Robin from their imprisonment. "(Stammering to find words)" I babble as I futilely attempt to comment on this supernatural occurrence. "Good job-but they're still unconscious Katie" another girl says coolly as she casually strolls over. "One thing at a time-I've still got a good ways to go before I can simultaneously do multiple tasks" Katie responds as her eyes glow red again. Then Nami and Usopp became shrouded in the same glow along with the others. In an instant-Zolo whipped up defensively and swung at me with lightning speed. I only survived because I suddenly became ghostly again; allowing the blade to swing harmlessly through my hollow form. "Wha?…oh-sorry I thought you were…wait-who are you?" Zolo asks as he focuses and begins looking at me with what appeared to be admiration. "Well my name is Dawn-and apparently…I've stumbled into a place I'd never imagined a human like me would ever see" I respond as I watch the other members of Luffy's crew awaken. "Human? (Laughs) Take a good look at yourself girl-you're not human anymore" a breathtakingly beautiful girl says as she steps up. I immediately began to inspect myself and see if her claims were valid.

I examined my body for any cuts and bruises, but to my shock-I had none. On top of that I was sporting an entirely new set of clothes. I was wearing a tight sky-blue t-shirt with short sleeves. In the middle were the initials of my name: DY. My new bottoms were white baggy pants that gave me more than enough freedom to run, stretch, or anything else that required physical activity. Not to mention, I had a red vest over my new shirt. Then there were my shoes, to be more specific-boots. They had a red exterior with blue strings tied around in the front. "This is pretty cool" I think aloud. However, nothing prepared me for the fact that it felt as if I was waving something behind me. Slowly, I turned my head around and my eyes widened in shock. There was a brown tail disturbingly similar to a saiyan's. "QUICK-DOES ANYONE HAVE A MIRROR!?!" I ask frantically. Almost immediately-a mirror appeared before me. I didn't bother to ask where it had come-because I just discovered the truth. Unfortunately-the tail belonged to me. But at the same time-I was ecstatic that I had one. However, these changes weren't the only ones I noticed. As my gaze shifted to my face-I noticed my eyes were now a powdered blue. My black hair was different as well. Hanging in front of my forehead were two short bangs, stopping just above my eyes. In addition to that, the rest of my hair was a wild mane similar to that of Jeice's of the Ginyu Force, only it stopped half-way down my back. All my figure not only changed in appearance of structure-but in style as well. I no longer looked like live action the way everything did back home. Everything-including myself and the surroundings were all anime. "OH MY GOODNESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I HAVE A TAIL! HOW DID ALL OF THIS HAPPEN! I MUST BE DREAMING!" I blurt explosively. Calming myself down, I took another look at myself in the mirror. "Then again...if this IS a dream, it's a pretty cool one at that" I thought. "But...whoa...I cannot believe I'm having one like this" continue as I examine my new body.

"I'm guessing from your astonishment that you're new to all this; the anime characters being real, the superpowers, all that and more" the stunningly beautiful girl replies with humor in her voice. As I took another look at her-I realized how many details about her I had forgotten in my earlier-more panicky state. She was…heartstoppingly gorgeous. She had very pale skin-but it was absolutely flawless; it even sparkled dazzlingly as the sun hit it. Then as I directed my gaze to her face, I came upon her eyes. I nearly choked when I saw them. They were an unnatural…yet very beautiful metallic golden hue. Her red and black hair was surreal. "Yeeeeeeah-I' am; listen, sorry to break this to you but…I don't think any of this is real-I think I'm dreaming" I reply; still scarcely able to believe I was even having a dream this real. "Okay that's it, you're not asleep-you're wide awake; besides, if you were-would you feel this?" Meegan asks as she raises her hand and punches my arm. This time I didn't become ghostly; AND IT REALLY HURT! "OWWWWWW; Hey-take it easy; you're likely to kill me if you're not care-" I begin; stopping myself mid-sentence as I come to realize the imminent truth that has been staring me in the face this whole time. "(Stuttering) Thi-thi…this is all…really truly real?" I ask hoarsely. "Um…duh!" another girl with long black hair and a reptilian tail answers curtly from a distance.

Suddenly-I felt the blood drain from my face as I realized something else. "So…if this is all real; then that means that Black Kid Buu was…-" "-Yes-he's real; and you did land on him and stick your hand inside his body" the beautiful girl replies humorously. "…Oooookkaaay…um…" I said slowly, with a smile creeping onto my face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENING! BEING IN THE WORLD OF ANIME! I'm like a ghost from Danny Phantom and…and…did you see the reaction both me and Buu had when I first arrived. I was like all "AAAHH" and he was like "EEEEEEEE" and…this is so unbelievable!!" I scream with joy; completely fine with the fact that I had touched Kid Buu. "Whoa…and I thought I was excited about this happening to me earlier" the strikingly magnificent girl replies with a light laugh. "Say, what's going on here-what did you mean by "earlier"?" I ask; finally coming to realize that something serious is going on if Shadow Buu is involved. "There's a lot to explain, and some it quite frankly…might blow your mind" a beautiful girl with grey eyes responds. "Come on, I just survived an encounter with Kid Buu and I wasn't traumatized the least-" "That wasn't Kid Buu" the reptilian tailed girl replies quickly; cutting me off. I looked over to see what she was doing; AND SHE WAS LEANING ON NOTHING! It was as though there was an invisible wall in the air and she was resting against it. "Oh don't mind Saania; she may seem cold and rude-but she just hides her true colors from everyone but those who know her well" a girl with an interesting garb replies cheerfully. "By the way-the names Ellen-Ellen Kasui" Ellen replies as she offers her hand. "Nice to meet you Ellen" I reply back as I shake her hand. "Now give me five!" Ellen says as she raises her hand to high five me. I raised my hand and swung to high five her. But at the last instant-something…incredible happened. As my hand began to touch hers-IT WENT RIGHT THROUGH HERS AND TURNED TO WATER! "HA HA-GOTCHA!" Ellen laughs as she reforms her hand to normal.

I was too stunned to speak. All I could do was stutter incoherently as I looked at my hand; now wet with the water that had been Ellen's hand. "(Laugh) Oh calm down-that's just one of my powers; I have an inherent ability to manipulate and control water or any liquid substance/compound that has water in it. I'm not made of water" Ellen says as she pats my shoulder reassuringly. "Oh…(Sigh of relief) Okay-that's good" I say as I calm down. "Now; could someone please tell me what all is going on around her?" I ask as calmly as possible. Then Zolo walks over and smiles. "(Chuckle) Why tell you-(Nods head toward Katie and the others)-when they can show you" he replies; his tone slightly wry. "That's a good idea; showing her will be easier than telling" Katie says as she walks over and places her hand on my forehead. Suddenly-her hand began glowing with a brilliant emerald green energy and immediately I began to see things. They were…memories; Thoughts, sights, and sounds that she had seen, heard, and witnessed. After 5 minutes-I saw all the memories of things that had gone before. After taking her hand off my forehead-I opened my eyes…and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-THIS IS BEYOND COOL!!!!" I shriek with joy; my happiness so great-I simply nullify gravity and begin to float into the air with my arms thrown out in ecstasy. "The real Goku, Gohan, Pan, Mirai Trunks, Goten, Pikkon, Bardock, King Vegeta, Toma, Raditz, Nappa, Luffy, Nami, Zolo, Usopp, Robin, Sanji, Chopper, Ace, Smoker/Chase, Naruto, Sakura, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Kohaku, Jaken, Koga, and more!" I exclaim excitedly as I look around and notice all the familiar faces. "Wait-I saw you do some interesting things in your memories; what exactly were those things?" I ask Katie as I focus on her. She said nothing as she held her hand up and did something even more incredible than what Ellen had done. Before I could blink; an orb appeared out of nowhere in her palm. Suddenly-the orb began to reform and became a laptop. "It's called Reality Warping; we all can do just about anything we imagine. Defy physic laws, manipulate and generate matter or energy, control time, space, even reality itself" Katie explains as she makes the laptop disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Sweeeeeeeeet…-" I say as my mouth hangs agape in awe at this display of godlike skill. However, before I could say another word-there was a loud boom and Adam slammed into the ground beside me in a form of Super Saiyan I'd only recently learned about. "Super Saiyan 5…man-that is hardcore. And it's still not enough to beat Shadow Buu?" I ask breathlessly as I watch Adam leap to his feet quickly. "(Shaking it off) I've still got a few tricks left to try Dawn-HIYAH!!!!" Adam roars as he launches himself at Shadow Buu; becoming enveloped with a metallic gold light. He immediately punched through Shadow Buu like he was made of paper. "(Enraged roar) THAT'S IT!!!!" Shadow Buu bellows. Suddenly his eye slits glow bright vemon green and Adam was surrounded with an energy field of the same color. "(Grunting) CAAAAN'T…BREEEEEEEEAK…FREEEEEEEE!!!!" Adam strains as he pushes against the barrier with what seemed enough strength to wreck a planet. "(Evil laughter) Good thing I remembered to call on the strength of that kitty girl and the puppy I absorbed earlier" Shadow Buu cackles as he somersaults in mid-air; clutching his stomach from his gut wrenching laughter. Suddenly I became enraged. "Wait-kitty girl, puppy?…(Eyes widen) YOU ABSORBED SAKUYA AND SESSHOMARU!?!" I scream angrily. "HA HA HAAAA-INDEED; AND I NOW HAVE EVEN MORE POWER THAN BEFORE!!!!" Shadow Buu screams as he becomes shrouded with a dark black aura of energy. "He wasn't kidding-his power just skyrocketed" Zolo says worriedly. "He…absorbed them…he just ate them up-to give himself more power" I mutter angrily under my breath. Zolo suddenly took notice of my anger and turned to face me. "Hey Dawn…are you okay?" Zolo asks as I feel my anger grow. Suddenly-I felt something inside myself snap. The last strand of my self-control finally was stretched beyond its elastic limit. I felt pure justified rage at this…demon's sinful acts. Now-the rage began to manifest itself in a burning desire. "(Screaming) I WISH I COULD MAKE SHADOW BUU PAY!!!!" I bellow thunderously. Suddenly-I felt myself grow vastly more powerful.

First I felt my hair stand on end. And suddenly-I felt an electrifying energy flow through me from top to bottom. It felt like a wave made of lightning was washing over me. As the surge washed over me- felt changes occur. My hair felt funny-as though it were being bleached with energy. My eyes also became filled with a similar feeling. This continued for several seconds and finally-I felt the change end. I stared at my hands, now being covered by glowing white gloves. My blue shirt had disappeared-but the vest remained as it had turned into a black long sleeved shirt, remaining the same body length. My pants remained their same color only with a small glow. Then I began to transform again. After several minutes of painful muscle, hair, and energy growth-I discovered I was in SS5. "Whoa…I'm a…Super Saiyan 5…" I say as I gawk at the red orange spines that had erupted from my skin in various places. Then as I swiveled my hips to look at my tail- and I also noticed my hair was now white like Jeice's. "Wait…I'm not just a SS5…I'm a Ghost SS5!" I say elatedly as I feel the unreal amounts of pure energy and sheer strength flowing through my form. Then pointed my hand forward and aimed at Shadow Buu. Without realizing it at first-I fired an emerald green burst of energy at his face. When the blast struck him-he screamed in horrific agony. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-ECTOPLASMIC ENERGY; (Shrieking horrifically)" Shadow Buu bellows in pain.

I stared down at my hand in shock. I actually caused that maniac Shadow Buu a large amount of pain. Is he that weak against ghost powers or am I just that strong in SS5? Well there's no telling since I don't know THAT much about him. I gazed upon Buu with an irritated stare and then realized that I should take advantage of his distraction to free Adam. "Hang on man-I'll getcha out!" I yell boldly as I take flight and streak towards the energy field that held him captive. I soon realized my speed was far greater than I had anticipated-I over shot him by several 100 meters. I easily fixed that by trying another technique I seemed to just instinctively know now. I focused on the space right in front of the energy field and I just flashed from where I floated to there in a burst of white light. "Impressive, you used instantaneous movement-I'm very proud; now try to nullify the field with your reality warping powers Dawn" Adam replies as I appear before the barrier. "Wait-I have another idea; I want to see if this works" I reply as I focus my energies. Suddenly-my hand became hollow and translucent like before. I tentatively reached out and tapped the barrier. To my delight-there was no pain or even feeling; it simply passed through to the other side. "AWESOME-IT WORKS!!!!" I scream elatedly as I touch Adam and extend the intangibility to him; then yanked him out of there like there was no tomorrow.

"WHOO! Thanks Dawn, I could of gotten myself out if I had just been able to calm down; I sometimes lose my reasoning briefly when I get angry" Adam says as I take my hand off his wrist and he becomes tangible again. "I must say-that is quite impressive; a ghost super saiyan 5. Vegeta certainly won't be living this down anytime soon; now 3 girls have reached SS5 before he has" Adam laughs. "Say-where Is Vegeta?" I ask as I glance around quickly. Adam didn't say anything for a moment. "He's actually dead for the time being. As soon as we summon Shenron-we'll be able to bring him and the others back and heal Sonic" Adam explains hastily. "So what about the time being?" I ask as I notice Shadow Buu finally snapping out of it; now aiming his deadly glance toward us. "We fight-Katie and the others will take the Dragon Balls we have and go get the others from the rest of our friends so we can summon Shenron" Adam explains calmly. "Well then you might want this Einstein!" Shadow Buu yells as he holds up a small unmistakable orange stone-the 1 star dragon ball. All Adam could do was stare at the Dragon Ball like someone's life depended on it. "I came to possessing this little trinket called a Dragon Ball when I absorbed Naruto's teammates" Shadow Buu taunts. "So this Sonic fellow can't be healed any other way?" I ask as I realize how badly Adam wants the Dragon Ball. "Yes-and his time is running out" Adam says as he snaps his fingers. Suddenly-the Dragon Ball vanished from Kid Buu's grasp in a flash of golden light.

"(Stammers) HUBULA-HUH!?!; WHERE DID THE DRAGON BALL GO!?!" Shadow Buu screams with angered panic. "Quick Katie-take that Dragon Ball to the airship with the others, then call the remaining teams back to the ship; Shadow Buu has been cloaking all Ki signatures near him with his powers since he appeared-so none of our friends that haven't actually been near him have no idea what's going on" Adam yells as I notice Katie has the Dragon Ball. Immediately-Katie vanished along with many of the others. "So-Saania, Meegan, Daniel, Dawn, Zolo, Areiko, Koga, Ellen, Sanji, Luffy, Naruto, Sakura, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shadow, Silver, Goku, Gohan, 17, Goten, Mirai Trunks, Pikon, Bardock, Raditz, King Vegeta, Toma, Fasha, Broly, Uub, ; you still wish to stay and fight?" Adam asks calmly; as though expecting to hear us say our answers. "Hell yeah-We're not gonna run from a stupid blob of ink!" Sakura screams. "And I'll make that sludge putty pay for what he tried to do to Meegan!" Daniel screams venomously. "I'm with Daniel on this one; Shadow Buu shall be gone by sundown!" Meegan yells angrily. "And I want a piece of this joker too!" Saania adds. "Yeah! There's no way I'm gonna skip out on a fight like this; I've always dreamed of battling a super villain" I reply; anxious to fight Shadow Buu. As we all repositioned ourselves to face the demonic version of Buu-he began to laugh. "(Dark chuckle-progresses to a minute long fit of maniacal evil laughter) HA HAAAAA-(Sigh) Very well then-(Cracks knuckles) you've all just signed your death warrants" Shadow Buu replies snidely as his black aura increases in size; making the already low light environment from his black hole nearly pitch black.


	18. Chapter 18 End of a Demon Part 2

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 18: "Shadow Buu Part 2" End Of A Demon**

**Talos**

"Just dandy-sent to hell when I know I'm innocent!" I yell to myself as I throw my hands in the air as I say it for dramatic effect. Several evil spirits had approached me in an attempt to speak with me. But I wasn't in the mood for chatter so I gave a forceful exhalation of breath and blew them away. "What did I possibly do to deserve this; what evil act could I have possibly committed?" I ask myself; bewildered at why I had been sent to HFIL/Hell for no reason. Suddenly-I heard an unfamiliar voice speak out. "Who said anything about a crime? The answer should be quite obvious young Talos" the dark voice replied in a slick persuasive tone-with a hint of rasping. "Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!" I demand as I stand up and prepare a Ki blast in each of my palms. "There's no need to be nervous Talos; I'm here to help you" the voice replies in an almost mesmerizing way. "Who are you-and how do you know my name?" I ask the invisible entity as I keep my Ki orbs in hand. "Perhaps I should make myself visible to you; apparently you aren't comfortable talking to unseen beings" the voice replies calmly.

Suddenly-a dark fog appeared out of nowhere and began to amass into a cloud before me. The fog seemed to be not just black-but shadowy too; almost as though it was made of living shadows. Within the seconds, the cloud had taken the form of a tall humanoid figure-almost human like. However several things about this figure would instantly alert wary people that whatever this being happened to be-was anything besides a human. His entire body was as dark as shadows-an infinitely pitch-black hue. He had no mouth, nose, ears, face, or even genitals. All that adorned his head were two deep empty slits for eyes and a jack-o-lantern like slit for his mouth (minus the jagged edges), and a crown of dark purple horns on his head. All in all-he stood only about 8 feet tall. Then without warning-he was in front of me. It was as though he didn't even move-like he willed himself in front of me. "Good, is this more comfortable for conversation Talos?" the being asks in the same tone as earlier. "That's debatable; who are you, and more importantly…what are you?" I ask; eyeing this bizarre entity with scrupulous uncertainty. "Allow me to introduce myself Talos" the being replies as he gestures his hand like a gentleman. "And another thing-how do you know my name even though we've never met?" I ask as I begin to worry slightly. "There are several ways I could have learned your name without us ever meeting. But I know yours because I've been watching you for several days now from my palace on the moon" the dark entity says calmly. I immediately became very worried. If Adam hadn't been able to detect this being's presence then it couldn't be a good thing. "Who are you?" I ask again; this time my tone more demanding. "I' am Mephelis…Mephelis-the dark" he replies; his eye slits flashing a deep neon venomous green for several seconds.

Suddenly-I knew why the very sound of this Mephelis character chilled me to my core. It was the demon Adam had mentioned in his legend; "THE" Mephelis The Dark. Immediately-I withdrew my sword and placed it to his throat. "YOU! ITS YOU-YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE THAT SHADOW BUU CREATURE WHO'S NOW TERRORIZING MY FRIENDS-YOU'RE THE DARK CREATOR" I scream as I prepare to behead him. However-before I could even feel the absence of his form from my grasp-he was gone. "(Light chuckle) Now Talos, While it is true I' am dark; I'm far from emotionless. I can be merciful and rewarding to those who serve me" I hear Mephelis respond as I realize he is now behind me. As I turned to face him-I made a quick rebuttal, "And those who stand against or betray you?" "(Sigh) Those that stand against me are either destroyed or converted. Those foolish enough to join me and then try stabbing me in the back are destroyed post-haste" Mephelis replies flatly. "So what do you want from me; what could I possibly have that you would want?" I ask; still wary and ready to strike should he attack. "Before I answer that, I'd suggest dropping your toy stick" Mephelis says with his larger slit curved slightly; an expression that could only be described as a smirk for creature with no mouth. When I looked at my sword-IT WAS A BLACK MAMBA SNAKE WITH RED EYES!!!! "(Startled yelp)" I cry as I throw the serpent to the rocky ground. Immediately-it slithered at unnatural speeds up Mephelis's body and curled around his horns like a pet. "You see-there's no point in you fighting me. As easily as I changed your sword into this legless creature called a snake-I could change you into stone or anything else I choose" Mephelis says wryly.

Suddenly I realized what he had done to my sword. "(Stammering) You-you…you can warp reality?" I ask as I realize that the Mamba's red eyes are the same color as the jewel that was embedded in my sword. "Indeed; I must say it is most definitely the greatest ability I possess-or anyone could possess" Mephelis responds as he pets the Black Mamba's head. "Yeah-(Snaps)" I say as I snap my fingers; causing the snake to change back into my sword and appear in my hand. "-I couldn't agree more" I reply with a big smile. Suddenly Mephelis got very interested and began to eye me with excruciating levels of concentration. "Hmmm…I knew there was something special about you that could help my cause" Mephelis states as he glides around me like smoke. "What do you mean by that Mephelis?" I ask; squinting my eyebrow in concern. "Surely you don't think Psyagon can defeat me do you? At the rate I'm amassing power-I'll be able to kill him just by thinking it within the next few months" Mephelis states plainly. "You're lying; Adam defeated you before-he can surely do it again!" I scream in defiance; confident my friend can blow this joker away sooner or later. "(Chuckle) And what good will it do even if he does defeat me? He may be able to warp reality-but can even he raise the dead when they've already crossed over to the afterlife?" Mephelis asks as he makes a few figures from smoke and makes a scene where a man dies and his soul leaves his body. "He's done that before; he raised Sonic, Koga, and Naruto from death after Mada had killed them" I argue; remembering that golden ethereal light he's used. "No-they hadn't died quite yet. He rescued them from an ill fate; he didn't resurrect them after dying Talos" Mephelis responds with a mocking tone. "I don't care; I'm outta here" I yell angrily. "Fine-be that way; don't bother to listen to my warning" Mephelis says as I begin to turn away. "I thought you of all people would care for your loved ones" Mephelis adds. When he mentioned "loved ones" I decided to pay closer attention and see what he had to say.

"Let me show you something, Talos," Mephelis then said in a deep, ominous tone.

"What?" I answered cautiously, not ready to believe everything that he said.

"You might think Psyagon is powerful and works for good, but he is fooling you. You're falling for his fake friendship, and soon, he will have you and everyone you love dead."

I took a step back and whispered, "That's not true... That's... IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

Mephelis raised a hand and said, "See for yourself."

Suddenly, my vision went black for a moment, and as I tried to see something in the darkness, I heard Mephelis's voice ring out, "What you're about to see is Psyagon's inner thoughts."

Suddenly, my vision was restored, and what I beheld chilled my spine and made me nauseous. It was my world, the one I had come from before I was sucked into the DBZ universe, but now... It was battle-scarred and twisted.

Fires and craters were everywhere, buildings lay on the ground as rubble, vegetation ceased to exist.

"(Thinking) What's going on?!"

I then heard Mephelis's voice sound out from the sky, answering my thought, "This is what Psyagon is planning to do once he regains all of his original power. He has cast off goodness, and now only seeks to destroy everything you hold dear."

"But... That can't BE!"

I didn't hear Mephelis, but instead, I heard a howling, triumphant laughter come from the sky. I craned my head to look and saw the most horrible thing I could possibly imagine.

Descending down towards me, with Ellen in a choke hold, was Adam, his eyes still the same, not slits like Mada, but they were filled with evil.

"Adam?! What are you doing?!"

Adam just looked at me with contempt, but before he answered, I heard screams from a nearby building. I looked over and felt my stomach lurch as I watched my parents running away from us, screaming hideously, horror drenching their faces.

I was nearly ready to throw up from the fear I felt, but then, I heard Adam say in a cool, malevolent voice, "Well, it seems your parents don't value their lives."

Then, he raised his hand, fired a massive energy blast, and the place where my parents stood along with a half-mile of ruins behind them was obliterated.

No words could describe the horrible feeling that invaded my body at that moment. I lost all control of my legs, and I crumpled to the ground in a heap, tears streaming from my eyes like rivers.

I then heard Adam begin to laugh, with a sickening sadism for what he just done.

"Good, a couple less weaklings on this planet."

I brought my drained gaze back up to Adam, my insides sick with despair. I looked now at Ellen, who was barely able to breathe.

"This is the one you are close to, isn't it?" Adam asked me wickedly.

My mouth dropped open in abominable terror, and before I could choke out one sound, I watched as Adam, with one swift movement, squeezed Ellen's throat, crushing her larynx and causing blood to burst from her eyes, mouth, and nose.

Her shocked, extinguished eyes looked at me one last time before Adam rolled his hand and twisted her head backwards on her body, and then throwing her at the ground before me.

My voice was gone. My eyes were blinded with more tears than I've ever cried. And I felt my body refuse to hold in this sickness. I wretched, and I vomited onto the ground, away from Ellen, and I turned back to her with agony, my throat and eyes burning without end.

I couldn't believe any of this. But I looked at Adam again. He didn't look like he was being controlled. It was his own eyes that stared menacingly down at me and Ellen's body.

He then laughed evilly again, and said, "Well, no sense keeping that affront to my eyes around."

Adam then snapped his fingers and I looked back down at Ellen, who suddenly shot past my vision into the sky.

I was only in time to look up and see her in her nearly whole form for a split second before I witnessed my girlfriend suddenly compress into a ball the size of a head of a pin. Blood burst from her and rained down upon me, and finally, everything inside of me snapped.

"AGGHGHHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

At that moment, I was back in HFIL, away from that nightmare, and I looked at Mephelis still standing before me.

"So, what do you think now?" Mephelis asked me.

I said nothing, but still felt that horrible feeling in my body, and I suddenly collapsed to my knees again and said, "Mephelis, I believe what you have told me."

**Mephelis The Dark**

"(Thinking) Perfect. He has fallen to my will. Now with Talos under my sway-I can focus on increasing my power once more" I say as I begin to search out a suitable place to make the portal. I quickly found an energy hotspot and willed a portal to appear there. "Now-lets see if what has happened before happens again" I say as I peer through the portal. "So that's why these places have more energy; the humans emanate excess thought and bio energy into the quantum space near their proximity" I say to myself as I realize why these places have the most energy. "Perhaps give this one a scare father?" Mada asks with a gleam in his crimson eyes. "Yes-I think I'll do that; the last encounter was annoying. Perhaps this human will be more entertaining" I say as I begin to open the portal. So it began once again. Only this time…I planned to give this girl a scare.

**Kaitlyn Kittsuei**

I stared a wide eyed as I gazed at the door that led into my dorm room. "Wow…this is really cool!" I smiled happily. I had finally made it. After all those dreadful years in elementary, middle and high school-I finally made it to college! I've been dreaming of this moment for years! To finally be away from all that school drama and break free of my typical reputation and maybe actually break free of my shell. Narrowing my gaze with determination, shoving my anxiety to the back of my mind-I opened the door. The bright sun shined into the room giving it a wonderful glow signaling that I was finally free, that this was the beginning of a whole new life. This was something I'd been waiting for my whole life. I strolled into the room sitting on the bottom bunk and gazed around the room. My parents and I had been here earlier this week to set up my room a bit. Across from me was a computer desk with drawers waiting to be filled and an opening on the desk waiting for my laptop to go right on it. I smiled; I couldn't wait to begin writing again-and on my new laptop! I just hope the Internet is fast on it or else I won't be able to update any of my stories on fanfiction dot net and that would be horrid! Over the desk I placed up a couple of anime posters. One was a Kagome and Inuyasha scroll that my older brother bought me for my birthday. The next one was a Dragon Ball Z poster with the whole group gathered earlier in the series; that one I actually stole from my brothers…but they didn't mind. The last one was just Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin looking as though he was ready to attack me with his sword. Sighing pleasantly I pulled out my schedule. "When does my first class start?" I ask myself.

"Room 101-this is it" I heard a girl say from outside my dorm room. My body jerked at the voice finding it familiar, I raised my head. "Wait…I think I know that voice" I turned my gaze towards the door just as it opened revealing three girls. I jolted to my feet feeling myself shake. "Crystal, Tabitha, Sara! Oh great what are they doing here!?!" I screamed in my head. They hummed meeting my gaze. "Oh wow look at this odd coincidence" Crystal said as she led the other two into the room. The blonde crossed her arms under her large chest. "Never thought I would end up sharing a room with you" she said bitterly. I flinched trying so hard not to panic. "Oh this is so cool!" I heard Tabitha exclaim happily getting my attention as she smiled with her chocolate brown gaze gleamed with joy. "We're all in the same school! This is going to be so great!" Tabitha says exuberantly. I chuckled lightly trying to sound cheerful. "Y-Yeah…real great" I lie. Not! This is the worst thing in the world. "Looks like we really will be best friends forever!" Sara exclaimed; appearing next to Tabitha smiling at me happily. I just chuckled weakly resisting the urge to scream. This can't be happening!-The only reason why I was so looking forward to this so I wouldn't have to see them ever again!

"Wow you haven't changed one bit over the summer" Crystal replies; strolling right up to me. She brushed some of my brown hair off of my shoulder. "You still haven't cut your hair like I thought you would" I watched her gaze lower to my clothes. "And you're still wearing the same old clothes; blue jeans and that stupid gray t-shirt" she scoffed rudely. "I thought you would have gotten rid of that all together and actually wear something decent" My chocolate gaze narrowed but held back my tongue. I heard her sigh; sounding disappointed. "I was so sure you would change Kate" she replies. Her blue gaze narrowed on me. "But I guess I was wrong" she continued. I muttered gruffly, "My name's not Kate its Kaitlyn; you know that" "I thought we established this already, I like Kate better considering it's prettier and shorter" She waved her hand slightly. "And I'd prefer not to say such a long name" I scowled; as usual she's acting like a total brat! "Kate-don't tell me you're still into this anime crap" Tabitha groaned out to me in annoyance. I glared at her. "Yes I…I still like it; Argh! Stop it with that Kate thing-It's Kaitlyn-Get it through your thick skulls!" I scream angrily.

"Oh no-this certainly will not do" Crystal voiced in; stepping towards the desk. She ripped off my DBZ poster. "Hey! W-Wha-What are you doing!?!" I yelled out. She tossed an annoyed glare at me. "If we are going to share a room together, I'd rather you have posters of actually good movies and shows" Crystal replies snobbily as she tosses the now crumpled poster in the trash bin. "B-But anime is good!" I defend and stutter out. "B-Besides that's not-" "No its not-it's a bunch of stupid cartoons and drawings; in short it's crap" Tabitha interrupts; sitting her skinny little butt on the desk. I growled but refused to scream at them. This is one thing I hate about myself. No matter what happens-I can never open my freaking mouth; even when it matters the most! The sound of something ripping reached my ears and I immediately turned my attention to Crystal and gasped as she ripped my Kenshin and Inuyasha posters off the wall. "Hey!" I exclaim in shock. She crumbled up the two posters and tossed them in the trash as well. "Those were mine!" I scream with rage and fury. Crystal just glared at me. "You seriously need to get better taste in entertainment" Crystal says snidely. She placed up a movie poster right where my DBZ poster had been. She smirked and pointed at it. "Now that is a good movie" she says boastfully. I scowled crossing my arms. "I found it rather stupid" I mutter under my breath.

The somewhat fat blonde hardened her gaze as she turned to and pointed at me. "Now let's set some ground rules here Kate" she begins. "It's Kaitlyn!" I shoot back angrily. "Oh whatever, but let's get this straight missy! One: I decide what goes in and out of this room. Two: I get the bottom bunk. Three: Don't go making fun of my things or else. Four: You'll have to cut your hair and make yourself more fashionable" she commands. "What!?!" I yell out instinctively; challenging her edicts. "The last time I checked this was my room too! So don't I get to decide what happens in here too!?!" I yell. "You could but it has to be approved by me" Crystal continues; acting like she hadn't even heard me. I scowled; I really hate her. Why did I even become friends with them back in middle school? "Oh and no more writing!" Tabitha cut in glaring at me. "What-No way!?!" I practically screeched out. "The day I stop writing is the day hell freezes over!" "I swear you're never going to get anywhere in life if you keep writing like you do!" Tabitha replied crossing her arms. She snorted, "(Scoffing laugh) You'll never become social or get a boyfriend that way" I screamed before racing to the bunk bed grabbing my book bag. "Excuse me!" I scream as I bounded out the dorm door. I raced out of the room refusing to face them and ran to reach class.

My gaze was still narrowed when I entered my classroom. "So much for my happy mood, rebuilding my life, and breaking free of my old reputation" I say to myself as I sit down in the back of the room of my computer class sighing roughly. "Why must those three be such…bitches? Honestly what did I ever do to get them to treat me like I'm some sort of dog!?!" I mumble quietly. I turned on the computer watching it boot up. I crossed my arms over my flat stomach glaring at the screen. Guess I sort of bring it on myself, back in high school-no-in all of my school years; I've never been the talkative type. I hardly ever expressed anything after second grade. It's like I created some type of bubble or shell that refused to let anyone in or let anything out. Even when I wanted to come out-I could never find the courage to open my mouth, though my classmates didn't make my situation any better. I glanced over at my book bag and took out a notebook, that's when I began going off in my own world daydreaming about a life that was much better than this. In this world I felt like I truly belonged and I was able to express myself freely like any normal person and fall in love like any normal person. It was also because of this world that I began writing because while daydreaming I began creating my own little stories and now it had become a hobby, my passion, my dream. I noticed the computer screen pop up and I quickly went to the internet and typed in fanfiction. It's all thanks to this wonderful site that helps me reveal my world and to help me escape reality. I frowned as I thought sadly, I wish I could actually escape this reality and be in a world where I actually felt like I belong and can be myself freely without any fears and doubts. I rolled my eyes. "Heh like that's ever going to happen; face it Kaitlyn-you're going to be suck in this stupid judgmental world forever and there's nothing you can do about it" I say out loud to myself.

Suddenly-a loud wicked laugh reached my ears. I gasped sharply snapping out of my thoughts. I glanced around. "Where's that laughter coming from? It sounds close…too close" I say to myself. The laughter continued which caused the whole room to rumble making the walls crumble. My fellow classmates began screaming in panic as they glanced around the room. "What the hell is going on!?!-Is it an earthquake?" I scream in panic. I quickly got up and gazed around. "No-this can't be an earthquake; Wisconsin never gets earthquakes" I say as I remember the geologic stability of my state. Laughter continued to boom throughout the room making it rumble some more. Instinctively I gazed down at the computer. I practically jumped out of my skin screaming as I saw a pair of venom green slit eyes appear on my screen. "What the hell!?" I ask in dumbfounded wonder. That's when I realized that no one else was screaming anymore, I wasn't even hearing anyone talking. I looked to find hardly anyone moving. "What?" I ask in disbelief. Curiosity came over me as I strolled over towards a girl and poked her-waiting for a reaction. When nothing happened I raised a brow in confusion. "Just what the heck is going on-why am I the only one moving?" I ask myself aloud as I stare at all the people that are now frozen. I quickly jerked around when I heard something break apart behind me. I immediately turned just to have something wrap around and lift me in the air. "AHHHHH!" I scream before gazing down and yelping in fear as I find myself facing my computer. A large slit now accompanied the pair of eyes and the face was now smirking at me as it chuckled wickedly. I gazed at the computer in fear. "H-Help" I managed to stutter out. A-Am I just dreaming this? This…this really can't be happening right? Computers don't just come to life like that…only in the movies they can and this is no movie! Panic came over me as he carried me with his wire arm towards him. I began to struggle. "AH! Stop it-Let me go!" Ignoring me he brought me closer to his screen, my gaze went wide. "N-No…" Before I could say anything more he tossed me into his screen and I was engulfed in a blinding white light.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening! Please if this is a dream wake me up! I don't want to be eaten by a computer!" I shriek with panic. "Calm down Kaitlyn" a new voice replied. "Huh?" I ask suddenly when I heard a feminine voice begin speaking to me calmly. "Wh-Who are you?" I ask in fear. Calm down-Is this woman crazy!?! How can I be anything but calm when I just got eaten by a computer and floating through a dim hole to who knows where!?! "Let me take it from here" the voice replies calmly. "Take what from here?" I ask; still confused before shouting with fear trying to sound brave. "Just who the heck are you!?!" I reply in fear again. "Everything will be explained later; but first we must get out of here!" the voice replies hastily. "Ya think!?!" I shout angrily. After my unusual shout a blinding blue light emerged from around me. "What the heck?…" I gasp at the sight of my skin as it began to turn from pale to tanned. "What!?!" My nails began to grow a bit longer than usual, I jerked when I felt something popping out of my behind. "Please tell me I just ripped my pants" I slowly looked over my backside and nearly screamed when I saw a puffy tail wiggling out from my rear. "What the hell!?" Fear and shock came over me as I curled into a ball. "W-What in the world is happening to me?" Fangs formed in my mouth as my eyes changed from chocolate brown to violet blue. My ribbon ripped apart allowing my long straight hair to flow down as specks of red began to appear. "O-Okay I had my fun now wake up!" I scolded loudly at myself. Something flashed in front of me immediately grasping my attention. "What's that?" I ask worriedly. "Prepare yourself Kaitlyn!" the voice says with urgency. "For what!?!" I scream in frustration. "Just get ready and you'll see!" the voice replies hastily. I gulped, "Oh boy what have I gotten myself into?" I ask out loud.

I screamed as I popped through the flashing light. Once I went through I gasped when I spotted a light racing towards me. In an instant-I felt a searing sensation envelop me. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I scream in agony as I feel my skin burn. Suddenly-the searing and burning was replaced by a cooling sensation, and the pain was replaced by relief. "(Sigh) I'm glad that's over" I moan. I suddenly realized I was somehow floating in mid-air (Wherever I was). "It's not over yet Kaitlyn" the voice responds. "What do you mean?" I ask in confusion. "For one-look at yourself Kaitlyn" the voice replies irritably. I then directed my vision to inspect myself like the voice told me to; I soon wish I hadn't. To my great shock and astonishment-I WAS NAKED-MY CLOTHES HAD BEEN BURNED OFF!!!! "(Meek yelp)" I squeak; throwing my hands around myself to attempt and cover my nudity. I looked around in the hopes of having the comfort of being alone wherever I was. That was a foolish wish as I should have known. As I focused my eyes-I realized I was surrounded by more than two dozen people.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I shriek in panic as I realize all these people are seeing me uncovered. I hunched over attempting to hide the front part of my body and my burning face. I squeezed my eyes shut not believing what I was seeing. "I can't believe this-how the hell did this happen!?!" I groaned feeling my face burn up more. "And those people saw me as well-ARGH! This is completely embarrassing; Oh God just kill me now!" I say with defeated exasperation. "What the?-" a familiar voice yells in surprise. "Who is that?" another familiar voice replies. Suddenly-I heard a clang. When I glanced around I saw a short man with a fully contained iron helmet over his face. "I prefer being considerate; can't be accused of peeping like this-please clothe yourself ma'am" the muffled voice replies politely. Suddenly-I forgot about my lack of clothing and realized something was amiss. I took another look at myself and screamed again. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?!" I shriek as I realize I'm now anime in form.

"Ohhhh now this is a very delightful sight!" I heard an eerie wicked voice speak up sounding a bit giddy. "Huh?" I raised my head only to gasp jerking back at the sight of a black creature. "What in the world!-What the hell is that thing!?!" I ask out loud in shock. "Whoa-wait a minute!" I say as I sense something familiar. I tilted my head raising a brow curiously getting the feeling that I know this creature. "Where though…where have I seen him before?" I ask myself. Suddenly it clicked; thinking back to the shows I use to watch with my brothers. "Is that…Kid Buu from Dragon Ball Z?" I gasp. I shook my head. "No…no that can't be; Kid Buu was pink not black so this thing can't be Kid Buu" I say; assuring myself. But wait! Why am I suddenly dreaming about something that looks like Kid Buu?

Instinctively I tossed my gaze towards the people around me. "And who-" My eyes suddenly went wide when I began recognizing some of them. "Wait are those…" I gazed at them oddly, Some of the Naruto and DBZ fighters and…Inuyasha and Kagome… I shook my head in disbelief. Okay now I know I'm dreaming, there's no way they could be real…they're just drawings.

"Oh now I am really glad I shot that beam!" I heard the dark colored Kid Buu say sounding like he was enjoying this. His gaze gave me a creepy feeling; he waved his hand in my direction. "Or else I wouldn't have been able to see such a pleasurable sight." I gulped not believing what I heard from him. How the hell would I be a pleasurable sight? No male as ever thought that way about me, I lowered my gaze. "In high school anyway." However-my thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud steam whistle. "(TOOT) (Hooting inanely)" Shadow Buu expounds as purple steam vents from the holes on his arms and head. "That's it; Kaitlyn-I'm going to have to take it from here for now" the voice replies in my head. Suddenly I ceased to feel exposed. When I looked down- I was wearing new clothes! "Wha-how…" I babble as I admire the orange Gi and training pants that surprisingly looked similar to… "No way-this uniform is almost identical to-" "Mine; Hi there-what's your name?" a disturbingly unmistakable voice cuts in as I realize its right in front of me. I nearly fainted. Floating before me was what appeared to be-the legendary Son Goku of Dragon Ball Z. "(Stammering) I-you-here-real-but-you're-can't-this-I-dream-(Incoherent Babbling)" I blather uncontrollably. This can't be real-It just has to be a dream! There's no way the actual Goku would be standing right in front of me! He's not even real; though I sorely wish he was.

"(Angry groan) you ruined my show!" Shadow Buu screams angrily; his voice much closer this time. I turned my gaze and yelped jumping back slightly as the black creature appeared right in front of me. He smirked at me. "But I do thank you for that lovely entertainment." He began caressing my cheek causing me to flinch slightly. "Perhaps I shall make you mine as well" Shadow Buu says slickly. My gaze went wide as my eyes filled up with fear while I shook. "(Whimpering) W-W-W-W-What?" I stammer.

I suddenly closed my eyes as I screamed out. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I threw up my hands just as a yellow beam blasted him right in the face. "AHHHHH!" He yelled flying back from my sudden attack. I reopened my gaze wondering what just happened. I yelped slightly at the look alike headless black Kid Buu. "Wha-I blew his head off?" I ask in wonder. Wait! Did I really do that? My question was answered when I looked down at my hands to find them still glowing yellow. "I…I did actually do that!" I gawk in astonishment. I groaned, holding my head and shaking it. I was so confused and shocked that I honestly didn't know what to think. "Just what is going on?" I quiz myself. "Oh this just made me even more excited!" I jerked my head up just in time to see the creature regenerate his head. "Oh my…" "YOU'RE MINE NOW YOU SPICY VIXEN!!!!" The dark black colored Kid Buu rocketing toward me. I scream as I stick my hands out before my face to block the incoming, living missile.

Then to my (Even greater) shock-I felt a strange feeling issue forth from my palms. A pressure built under the skin for an instant-then blasted out. I saw that a black substance had shot from my hands like cannon balls-but were shaped like tentacles. The tendrils had ejected out so fast that Kid Buu was knocked to the ground. Then the tentacles came toward my face and just swayed there. Then one of them made a high-pitched squeak; as though trying to ask a question. "Are you…alive?" I ask the black shadowy tendril. "(Squeak)" the tentacle responds with a quick nod. "Whoa-that's freaky but amazing" an unfamiliar and silky feminine voice says from behind me. "Alright-she's decent bro" another unfamiliar voice announces. "Okay-we need to make sure Shadow Buu doesn't-" "(Raging bellow)" Kid Buu screams; cutting off the velvety masculine voice. Suddenly I saw Kid Buu was racing to me again. Without warning-the tentacles began squeaking. "(Squeak-squeak, Squeak-squeak)" the shadowy tendrils pipe up; as though chanting, "Attack, attack!" Then to my shock-the pressure I'd felt before the first two tendrils had erupted appeared again; this time all over my skin. Before I could utter a word-Shadow Buu was ensnared in dozens of shadow tendrils. "(Struggling) AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!-LET ME GO YOU WENCH-OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!!" Shadow Buu rages futilely as the tendrils continue restraining him.

"Astounding…such immense shadow powers; yet they emanate no evil-extraordinary" the velvety voice says in awe as it comes closer from behind. "And her power is growing-she's draining it from Shadow Buu" a rough scaly voice remarks. "Saania is right-Shadow Buu's Ki is dropping rapidly" the voice that had said bro adds. I stared; astounded with what just happened. "I…I actually did that?" Okay this is definitely a dream. If I can barely even talk or defend myself in the real world, how the hell would I have the ability to do any of this? Way unlikely if you ask me. "Alright-well it seems that we will soon have the Shadow Buu situation under control-I suggest that now would be a good time to explain things to Kaitlyn" the velvety voice continues. I turned my gaze to find myself staring down at a shorter version of Goku. I raised a brow, thinking. "What the? Is that Goten?" I ask myself. He is the only Son boy that I know of that looks like Goku. I shook my head, why am I thinking such things right now I should be finding a way to wake up! The last thing I want is to be caught asleep on my first day of class. "Kaitlyn calm down; you're not dreaming" the short Goku look-alike says in that soothing velvety voice. Then I felt him grab my hand tenderly like an English gentleman from the age of knights. "I'm real-we're all real; and you aren't dreaming" he says cheerily; as though the monster my shadowy tentacles held at bay several hundred meters away was nonexistent.

I jerked; not just at the fact that an actual male was holding my hand-but at the fact that he actually knew my name and what I was thinking! "H-How…d-did you know…" I began to stutter out. "I…I didn't even…"

"I read your thoughts and that's how I knew; your mind is like an open book at the moment" the short Goku answers gently. "Read minds?" I repeated softly; astounded with what I heard. Weird-with one of my old characters I made up years ago I gave her that exact ability. Ah Kaitlyn this is no time for you to be thinking about those things! I stepped away making him release my hand. I hushed out still uncertain. "H-How…how could this all not…; sure I'll admit I felt a lot of pain and weird things that normally in dreams you don't feel but…this all just seems so far fetch to be real. But then again I guess this is real, considering in my dreams I was way braver and confident than I was this time around. "Courage is an acquired skill for many people; you just have to work at it Kaitlyn" he says heartily as he gently pats my back. Suddenly-I realized I could never have dreamed up a quote of such philosophical magnitude; THIS WAS REAL! "I'm...I'm really not dreaming-am I?" I ask; wanting one last confirmation before I solidified my belief. "Afraid not kid" Saania replies.

I sighed softly; who knew my wish would come true? I raised my gaze and glanced around the area, though this wasn't exactly how I pictured my world to look like sure I'm with some cool anime people but…I'm not exactly what I pictured. I then realized something that made me feel a little better. "Well…at least this solves my problem with Crystal and them" I say aloud to myself. "Thank goodness; now I don't have to worry about sharing a room with that selfish blonde and I don't have to see those jokes of friends ever again…I think anyways" I mumble to myself. "You don't talk much do you?" I heard someone point out to me; catching my attention. "I thought you would be screaming about now; attempting to hug one of us like some of the other girls have" another character replies. I groaned at his observation, turning my gaze away replying softly. "It's…just part of my nature. Sure on the outside I don't seem giddy about it; but on the inside I'm as excited as any fangirl. I mean come on-it's not everyday you get to meet your favorite anime people" I explain.

I gazed at the ones I knew. But many of the ones I didn't. It surely doesn't help that I don't know lot of them; I only knew about Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, and Naruto from my older brother. Though I only knew the few main characters. I raised a brow as I asked softly. "So um…who are some of you people? I only recognize a few of you" I pointed at each of them. "I know the Inuyasha people, and the Z fighters; but the rest of you…I have no clue who you are" "My name is Luffy-Monkey Dragon Luffy. I'm from a place called by Adam and the authors-The One Piece Universe; Nami, Usopp, Zolo, Sanji, Robin, and Chopper are from there too" a lanky kid replies as he floats over to me. "Wow-so you guys are the real characters from One Piece?" I ask; still awestruck that they were actually greeting me. "Yeah; and Naruto is my newest best friend" Luffy says he stretches his arm over and ropes Naruto to his side. "Yeah-but Sakura has first dibs for me on time whenever she wants" Naruto adds. "Um…what do you mean?" I question; suddenly confused. "The last time I saw the show Sakura was still into that other guy..." I continue. I tapped my chin and pondered, "I don't remember his name but I know it started with an S-What is it?" I ask "Sasuke and I weren't meant to be apparently. After a while-he actually abandoned Konohagakure…and me. This was shortly before the Leaf Village was sucked into this universe" Sakura replies; her tone slightly bummed. "Oh" I responded before looking away shyly. "That makes sense I guess" I glanced back at her. "So you and Naruto are an item then?" She smiled exclaimed happily, "That we are!"

I found myself smiling slightly; glad she was happy. Then I noticed someone else come up to me, I looked and found a man floating in front of me. I instantly knew he was a Z-fighter. He smiled; holding out his hand. "I'm Goten nice to meet you" I flinched at his response and pointed at him suddenly confused. "W-Wait a minute…you're…you're Goten?" The man tilted his head staring at me questionably. "Yeah who else would I be?" I blinked with surprise before gazing over at the short Goku and pointed at him as I began to stutter out. "B-But I thought…Isn't he Goten?" I ask Lord it's been a while since I've seen Dragon Ball Z. The short man then responded. "What you thought I was Goten?" I jerked back suddenly feeling embarrassed about my assumptions and shyly gazed away. I replied softly-not looking at him, "Yes"

Suddenly I felt myself being crushed from the mother of all bear hugs I'd ever felt up to this point. "(Heartful laugh) It's okay Kaitlyn; we all make mistakes!" the short Goku says as he embraces me the way an octopus grips prey. "(Strained weak voice) Thaaaannnkkkkkk…yooooou; now…would you pleasssssse…let me go?" I gasp desperately. "Sorry-I forgot you're a new arrival and not strong yet; my bad" the short Goku replies sheepishly. "(Exhale of relief) So if you aren't Goten…who are you?" I ask; eager to know who this virtually indistinguishable clone of Goku was. "Well my name is Son Adam" he says cheerily as he adorns the famous Son grin. "Wait-you're Goku's son-HOW!?!" I blurt in astonishment. "Calm down Kaitlyn; technically he's not my son…but I consider him my son" Goku says as he floats over and grabs Adam and Goten around the shoulders. "Yeah-I'm adopted; our appearance is merely a coincidence" Adam laughs. "And I bet you know who I' am" a tall unmistakeable figure says as he floats over as well. "Gohan…wow…you seem much taller in person; so how is Videl doing?" I ask the tall demi-saiyan. Immediately I heard a familiar voice begin crying. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-MOMMY!!!!" Pan wails miserably. "Pan-calm down dear; Videl will be coming back soon" Gohan coos as he picks up the sobbing pan and cradles her in his arms. "Coming back…what happened to her, where did she go?" I ask; now concerned with Videl's well-being. "I should probably tell the story; Kaitlyn-stand still" Adam commands.

Then upon freezing my body in mid-air, Adam held up his hand and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden-a beam of blue-green light shot from his finger tip and hit me in the forehead. I flinched; expecting pain. But then I realized it wasn't an attack. Almost instantly my mind was flooded with images and memories. I saw how Adam arrived and met everyone several days ago. How he helped train them, and how all the people from our universe entered this one. Then I saw Naruto and the Nine-Tailed Fox controlling his body, the fearsome SS5, and the conversion of Broly.

After several seconds of all this entering my mind at hyper speed, the blue beam ceased firing and Adam's hand stopped glowing. "…I'm speechless; that thing destroyed West City?" I reply; shaken by the destruction I saw. "Yes, and took many of our friends to the grave; including Rouge and Knuckles" a gruff voice replies as it comes forth. "Yeah-I hope they're alright wherever they went" a more innocent sounding voice adds. "Who are you two?" I ask the two anthropic creatures that resembled hedgehogs oddly. "I'm Shadow-Shadow the Hedgehog" the black and red one replies gruffly; his arms folded. "And my name is Silver the Hedgehog" the silvery white one says kindly; offering his hand. "You two sound familiar even though I've never seen either of you; why is that?" I ask myself. "Maybe you know Sonic; he's the most famous person from our group" a very familiar childish voice replies. "Wait-I know that voice" I say as I look down. Then I nearly screamed. "Tails-THE Miles Tails Prower!?!" I ask with bewilderment as I look at the adorable twin-tailed fox. "Yeah-nice to meet you Kaitlyn" Tails replies as he offers his hand. "Nice to meet you too what gives-I thought you flew using your tail?" I ask with curiosity as I shake his hand and as he just floats like everyone else. "Ki control; we learned it from Adam and the others" Tails replies. "Say…if Shadow Buu is under control-then shouldn't we get the Dragon Balls all gathered up?" Silver replies insightfully.

"(Smacks forehead) Oh duh! Be right back" Adam says as he vanishes in a burst of white light. Then Inuyasha floated over and looked around frantically. "Phew-thank goodness; He's become scary again since he reached that Super Saiyan 5 form" he says; calming down. "Wow…the real Inuyasha" I sigh breathlessly. "I-Inuyasha" I stutter out again; completely amazed that that actual Inuyasha was floating right in front of me. If I weren't so shocked right now and trying to process everything that has happened I would be so giddy that it would scare them. Heh-too bad my best friend Courtney wasn't here to see this-she would be so ecstatic…and probably rub his ears…maybe; either that or she would be bouncing off the walls literally. I titled my head and suddenly subconsciously I moved up to him and began poking him. Inuyasha raised a brow. "Why are you poking me?" he asks puzzledly. Immediately I stopped. Quickly I floated a few inches away from him-now completely embarrassed. I murmured softly, "I…I felt like it" Why the hell did I suddenly poke him? I never do that! "But you wanted to didn't you?" I heard the voice in my head chuckle out. I gasped and without thinking I shouted out, "I did not!" The voice continued to laugh amusingly, I groaned angrily. "Just who the heck are you?" I ask the voice angrily.

"Uh who are you talking to?" I heard another voice ask me. I snapped my gaze to find Kagome floating next to Inuyasha. I jerked realizing what I had just done and drifted more through the air now even more embarrassed. "N-Nobody" I stammer nervously. "Sure didn't sound like nobody" Inuyasha grunted out; blankly crossing his arms. Quickly I responded by turning to met their gazes. "R-Really it's nobody" I lie. "Sure I basically assist you and you call me a nobody" The voice remarked; sounding a bit offended. I growled softly, but I shook my head and asked a question directing it towards Inuyasha, "S-So um…you're actually afraid of Adam?" Though I find that hard to believe; Inuyasha is never afraid of anything unless it involves Kagome telling him to sit or her being harmed and such. "Who wouldn't!?!" Inuyasha practically yelled out with a fearful look. He pointed at me. "You would be too if you saw him when he's angry!" he yells; his voice still laced with panic. I raised a brow staring at him oddly. "Come on, you've gotta be kidding me! Even if he is stronger to the point he makes you look like a flea-you're supposed to be fearless" I argue; still not believing. "Trust me; the guy can be lethal. He actually almost killed me once when his little girl friend took hold of my ears and I scratched her" Inuyasha responds. "You did more than scratch her Inuyasha-you very nearly tore her cheek off!" Kagome yells. "(Sigh) Its true; I reacted with unnecessary violence and probably deserved it" Inuyasha replies; his tone slightly melancholy.

I blinked with my gaze wide; not believing what I was hearing. Inuyasha…was actually admitting that he did something wrong…out loud! I pointed at him stuttering, "You…t-this isn't…this isn't your typical attitude" This was the first time I've seen…or heard Inuyasha ever being this…nice; It was something I had considered unthinkable outside of fanfiction stories. Has being with Adam really changed him all that much? "Well hey-when you get your ass kicked severely by someone…his size; you tend to reevaluate your personality when they spare you unconditionally" Inuyasha remarked. I lowered my gaze; taking his words into consideration. "Guess that's true" Remembering those memories that Adam showed me, I knew he really wasn't someone to mess with. Guess I will really have to hold my tongue more than usual; I surely don't want him snapping at me. I rubbed my head; though I don't think that'll be too hard he seems a lot nicer than Crystal and them. I instinctively turned my gaze to the black Kid Buu. "Uh…" I looked back at the others. "What are we going to do about that thing?" I ask with curiosity as the living shadow tendrils continue to restrain the flailing Shadow Buu. "We'll leave him like that for a while-" Another familiar voice reached my ears. I looked to find Koga and a dark brown haired girl with a star tattoo on the corner of her right eye; her eyes were a bright luminescent gray. I stared in amazement as the wolf went on while crossing his arms, "-Since your little tentacles seem to be sucking away his energy"

"So um…want to weaken him a bit?" I questioned. The girl next to him nodded smiling. "Yep-nice attack might I add" She held out her hand towards me. "My name's Son Areiko nice to meet you" she says cheerily. I jerked at that. "S-Son?-" I stutter; pointing at her with wide eyes. "-Y-You're another member of the Son family; just how many are there?" I ask bewilderedly. "Yep; though I'm actually adopted like Adam" Areiko responds happily. "But you should have seen that in the memories Adam showed you" she adds. I felt myself flinch at that as I quickly remembered and gently smacked my forehead. Feeling like a complete idiot I combed my fingers roughly through my hair facing them. "S-Sorry I…I forgot about that" I apologize. "Aw-it's alright no harm done" She reassured me still smiling. "Its lot of information to take in" she continues. "Y-Yeah" I respond; softly rubbing my head. "Especially trying to remember all of them with a memory like mine" I go on. "So did you come from the real world like some of us?" Another girl came up to me whom had appeared to look like a vampire of some sort. "A-As in the real world you mean…a non-anime like world?" I questioned; assuming that's what she meant. She nodded. I sighed and nodded in return. "I' am" I say nervously; worried of the possibility that she might suck my blood. She suddenly smiled. "Feels weird being in a world with people we thought weren't real right?" she asked cheerily. I just nodded. "Oh-I'm Meegan by the way" The vampire girl suddenly held out her hand. I stared at it for a second before shaking it. As I shook it; I noticed that it wasn't as warm as mine-but not freezing either. "It's nice to meet another fellow person from our world" she replied. "So how did you get into this world?" I heard a male ask me.

I looked over at him as he floated up to me, remembering the event; I groaned softly pulling a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Well…um…I was in class…it was a computer class and…once I got on fanfiction dot net my computer came alive and…ate me" I explain hesitantly; the last part while blushing in embarrassment thinking of how stupid that sounded. "One of those computer things ate you?" Inuyasha repeated with an odd tone. "Well that's a bit different" Meegan says; getting my attention. "With most of us we just got sucked in here by a blinding white light" the boy adds. "Really?" I responded. Meegan and the boy nodded; my gaze fell upon the boy and I pointed at him. "Um who?-" "Oh right I'm Daniel-nice to meet you" He answers before I can even finish asking him. I looked at him somewhat surprised but then said, "Must be becoming a routine for you; with so many people appearing here out of those weird tunnels" He nodded and merely said, "Oh yeah" "So uh…when did you all arrive here?" I ask curiously. "Oh-I arrived here three days ago!" Areiko exclaims happily; immediately catching my attention. "I arrived a here today" Meegan comments. "Two days ago for me" Daniel added. "We've been here for four days" Kagome voiced in with a smile. "Wow…that's a lot to go through in the past few days" I comment softly. "You have no idea…well-actually you do; considering Adam showed you" Another voice came up to me and waved introducing herself. "I'm Ellen-nice to meet you" I quickly responded, "Uh…likewise"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who appeared here differently than the others" she replies with relief in her tone. I raised a brow at her. "How was yours' different?" I ask; wondering how she got here. "Basically I saw this reflection of someone in the river near my home in Ireland and it quickly changed. Then I feel headfirst into the water and was surrounded by a white light" she explains. "Yeah; the first people that came here were merely sucked in by their computers when they logged on a certain story on this fanfiction thing" Inuyasha informed me. "What; Seriously?" I reply; surprised by his comment. He nodded, "That's what they said" "For me it all happened so fast I thought it was a dream at first" another voice chimes in. I turned to see someone who was very different from all the others. "Hi there-my names' Dawn" she says; offering me her hand. I immediately realized what made her different; she was African-American from the looks of it (She could have been from any country in truth). I floated there; staring at her brown-yet somewhat white skin. I immediately realized she was aware of this. "I'm sorry; It's just…that's a very unique skin color you have; pretty actually" I explain; hoping she wasn't angry. "Oh it's perfectly fine! I've never received a compliment on my skin tone. (Sigh) I guess it doesn't really count since this isn't my original skin color; If only I could show you" Dawn replies. Suddenly-her skin flashed blue and the color changed to a rich brown. "Ohhh…" I exclaim as I see the color. Then it went back to its previous color with another flash of blue. "Wow-its like milk chocolate; beautiful" I exclaim. "(Scoffs laughingly) If I'm beautiful-then you're stunning; Kaitlyn-have you looked in a mirror since you came here?" Dawn replies playfully.

I suddenly began to wonder how totally I had changed. "I sure wish I did have a mirror" I say aloud. Suddenly-a full length oval mirror appeared before me. I was about to ask how that happened; until I noticed the image in the mirror. "I-I-I…Is that…really me?" I stammer as I look back at the stunning figure that appeared in the reflection. Now I knew another reason why everyone was nice to me; I was drop dead gorgeous! I just couldn't believe it-my hair wasn't exactly brown anymore; it had a mixture of red in them looking like I put some type of highlights in my hair, but it was a nice combination. My eyes were such a beautiful violet blue which I scanned myself with from head to toe. I had the body that I only dreamed about in my dreams it was so fit looking. It was the perfect hourglass figure that my mother always tried convincing me I had but never believed her. I hardly believed anything my parents told me about myself being beautiful; I always thought I wasn't…until now. I then remembered Crystal and the other two back home and couldn't help but snicker. Oh if only they could see me now-their jaws would drop to the floor. HA! Now that would be so hilarious to see. I felt something move behind me and I looked and found myself staring at my tail it was just like an actual fox tail, it was fluffy but not too fluffy like Shippo's and the color was red and white. I grumbled at the sight of it, well if they saw that they would be laughing their asses off. My gaze went back to the mirror and I wiggled the tail and thought, "Well Courtney would have been bouncing off the walls if she saw this; not to mention begging to touch it and pet it" I raised my gaze and did a double take when I noticed how much my skin glowed; it was actually tanned! A while ago my skin was so pale I almost looked like a vampire; the key word is "ALMOST". I then noticed that my skin was now completely flawless when just this morning I'd been cleaning my skin trying to get rid of the infuriating blackheads. I felt like I was looking at a dream come true…though the tail wasn't part of it. But hey-at least it's a cute tail.

"You look so amazed" I heard another familiar chuckle reach my ears. I looked gaping at the sight of Miroku and Sango floating over towards me. "So-something tells me you were nothing like this in your world" Miroku says; sounding confident in his assumption. "Y-Yeah…-" I responded softly; looking back at the mirror, "-I was far from looking anything like this" "Well you look very beautiful" Sango says; sounding like she was smirking. I blushed-not looking at her. That was the first time that someone else besides my family and Courtney's family that's ever said that to me-and the real Sango of all people had said it! So just hearing it from someone else made me feel embarrassed and somewhat…flattered. I then realized something. "Hey wait a minute-" I pointed at the mirror and looked at the others, "-How…how did this mirror get here?" "That's your author power" Dawn told me with a grin. "Basically if you wish for something-it automatically appears" Dawn replies. I gasped in amazement, "Seriously?" They all nodded; clarifying my question. "So then-if I say "I wish had a bottle of water" it will-" Suddenly a bottle of water appeared right in front of me, I gaped at the sight before quickly grabbing it. "Does that answer your question?" Miroku asked; assuming that it did. I nodded slightly gazing at the water bottle in amazement, "Definitely"

"Oh cool-you're a fox like me!" I heard a young child exclaim. I looked to find Shippo behind me pointing at my tail. "Now I can teach you all of my tricks!" he replies excitedly. I smiled weakly. "Uh…yeah-right" I say meekly. That's right; now that I'm here I'll probably have to train in order to be able to fight. Subconsciously I gripped the water bottle tightly-crinkling it a bit thinking, "I sure hope I don't screw up…which most likely I will" "Why are you crinkling up the bottle?" Miroku asks quickly; snapping me out of my low confident thoughts. "Oh um…-" I loosened my grip on the bottle and looked away, "-I just felt like it" I then realized something; especially when I noticed that Miroku was floating right beside me-but he wasn't doing anything. "Um…Miroku?" I ask. "Hm?" he replies; realizing I was asking him a question. I asked without thinking; tilting my head, "Are…are you feeling okay?" He raised a brow and stared at me oddly asking, "Why yes; what makes you ask?" "Uh...no reason" I say quickly; looking away. I'm not going to bring that up; I surely don't want him- "Oh I get it; you were expecting Miroku to rub your ass right?" I jerked when Inuyasha spoke up. "N-No! That…that has nothing-" "-Yes it does!" He responds; crossing his arms. "Most likely when you last saw our show Miroku was a still a stupid pervert" Inuyasha remarks. "Was?" I repeated catching on to that one word. "Sit boy" Kagome sighed out. "AHHHH!" Inuyasha screams as he slams into the ground. Below us; Shadow Buu let out a quick laugh. "Yes Kaitlyn" Kagome spoke up floating up in front of me getting my attention she smiled. "As hard as it is to believe-Miroku has turned over a new leaf; he's not a lecher anymore" she says happily. "Seriously!?!" I blurt with surprise. "Yes" Miroku responds proudly; wrapping his arm around Sango smiling down at her. "My eyes are now fully on Sango and no one else" he replies with sureness.

"Wow…" I respond; amazed with this outcome. "Yeah-never thought I'd see the day when that monk would finally give up that stupid habit of his." Inuyasha grunted smirking slightly. "Me neither" I agreed softly. I tilted my head commenting, "Well that's…that's good to hear that you've finally stopped that habit." I shook my head. "That surely wasn't getting you anywhere." "I know and I can't believe it took me until now to realize that." Miroku agreed scolding himself slightly. I shrugged saying without really thinking, "That's a typical male for you; they hardly ever realize stuff like that" "I hear ya" Ellen agrees. "Not all men are like that" Areiko defends. "We know; but the majority of men are like that" Meegan remarks with a blank stare. "Hey!" The men (except Adam and Goku) remarked loudly; sounding a bit offended by that. The girls couldn't help but chuckle at their reaction; even I couldn't help but release a slight chuckle. "But you guys are surely not like those men anymore" Kagome replies reassuringly. "To imagine what a little trip to different universes can do to some people" Dawn comments with a happy grin. "I'll say" Sango agrees; returning the smile.

"Hey-" I heard a male say immediately catching my attention. "-Your powers; do you have anything else that you can do?" the voice I realize belonging to Mirai Trunks asks. "Um…-" I began with uncertainty looking down at my hands saying softly, "-I'm not sure. I'm not even sure how that happened" I finish. "Looks like we have a lot of work to do kiddo." I heard the voice in my head say with a soft sigh. "Huh?" I respond; confused by her statement. "Oh it's pretty easy" Goku told me; getting my attention as he smiled at me. I raised a brow. "H-How is it easy?…I don't even…I don't even know how I managed to do those attacks in the first place" I reply with a slight stammer. "Argh-here let me show you!" the voice yells exasperatedly in my head "What?" I responded to the voice. I suddenly flinched when I felt some sort of spiritual force come over me. What I didn't see-was my gaze changing from violet blue to bright purple.

**Jasmine Michibiki**

It was time for me to show this young woman what type of power she possessed; since apparently this girl doesn't have the courage or confidence to call them at this point. I stepped forward; changing her gaze from violet blue-to my bright purple gaze. Then I gazed over at the group. I pointed at them. "Mind if I use one of you to show this girl the type of power she has and how easy it is to get at it?" I ask politely. Though I'm not sure how well that will do, considering her confidence and all-but it was worth a shot. I noticed they were all gazing at me questionably; very confused by my statement. I narrowed my gaze. "I'll explain later-but please let me use one of you to experiment; I promise I won't hurt you…horribly that is" I reply calmly. The others tossed gazes at one another and I knew they were debating and wondering what was going on. I groaned angrily, "Alright, if one of you won't come forth-I'll pick myself" I scanned the group, figuring out who would be the best choice; my gaze fell upon the one called Goku. "You!" I pointed at him, which caused him to flinch slightly. "You look like a strong enough person who can handle my experiment" I motioned my fingers towards me. "Come forth" I commanded. He gazed at me oddly before responding oddly, "Uh…sure" He floated a bit forward, preparing himself for what would come. "Wh-Whoa wa-wait a minute; what are you planning to do!?!" Kaitlyn asks me nervously. "You'll see" I simply told her. "You're not going to hurt him are you!?!" she asks with panic. "No child; I wouldn't dare do such a thing. I'm merely showing you a demonstration" I reply calmly. "Of what!?!" she screams. "Just watch" I told her; sighing softly.

I closed my eyes as I began to concentrate holding out my hands as my aura began to emerge from them. My eyes shot open; narrowing as I threw out my hands. Out of them came black energy like ropes. They raced towards the man like lightning and wrapped themselves around his waist; causing him to grunt as they squeezed around him tightly. I grabbed the ropes of energy and pulled; making them tighten around him even more, which caused him to yelp out slightly. I knew they were very tight now. Narrowing my gaze; I grunted slightly as I swung him over my head, ignoring his sudden yell-and slamming him right into the ground. "Ah-Goku!" Naruto screams out; jerking slightly. "AAAHHH-WHAT DID YOU DO!?!" Kaitlyn practically screams, I winced and rubbed my/her ears. "Don't scream Kaitlyn; you're going to break our eardrums" I complain. "Just answer me!" she yells angrily. I sighed shaking my head answering her. "In short Kaitlyn-you have the ability to control energies; primarily the shadows" I explain. I let go of the energy ropes; causing them to vanish. "That was one example of that ability" I glanced over towards Shadow Buu. "And what you're still doing to that Buu character is another example of that" I continue. "Hey-what the heck is going on here!?!" Inuyasha yells. I tossed my gaze back towards the group to find Inuyasha glaring at me. "You're acting like a completely different person; and who are you even talking too?" he asks indignantly.

"That's because I am" I answer simply. "Kaitlyn has two souls living inside of her right now. The low self-esteem viewed her. And Jasmine-which is me" I explain calmly. "Oh boy; you're not evil are you!?!" Shippo gasps out; quickly hiding behind Kagome. I chuckle lightly; shaking my head. "Relax-I'm not evil in anyway. I'm basically here to help Kaitlyn go down the right path" I reply with a smile. "And where might that be may I ask?" Dawn questions me suspiciously. I just sighed, "To help her gain confidence in herself" "What?" I heard the group breath out. "Hey!" I heard Kaitlyn practically screech out and I knew she was angry. "Don't go telling them that!" she screams. I glanced backward; making it look like she was behind me. "Don't you want them to know?" I ask kindly. "No-because it makes me sound like I'm pathetic!" I narrowed my gaze. "How is having no confidence pathetic; it's not like you forced it to happen?" I heard her growling. "How the hell do you even know any of that? I never told you anything about myself!" she bellows in awe. "They don't call me a spirit for nothing" I state plainly. "Jasmine right?" My eyes fell upon Kagome as she floated up to me looking concerned. "Why doesn't Kaitlyn have confidence in herself?" Kagome asks; concern lacing her tone. I opened my mouth-preparing to answer her. "NOOO!" I heard the young woman screech out and felt her spirit practically jump on me.

**Kaitlyn Kittsuei**

"NOOO!" I practically screamed out at the spirit called Jasmine and I jumped; forcing her back-allowing me to regain control of my body. "I don't want people knowing about that; not yet. I don't even know them all that well; other than them being anime and cartoon characters! "Jasmine?" I heard Kagome ask her name with concern. I opened my eyes; revealing that they had returned to my violet blue hue. I quickly smiled. "Uh…I'm not Jasmine anymore" I reply sheepishly. "Kaitlyn-have you regained control?" Goku asks; appearing behind me. I smiled weakly. "Y-Yep! Sorry about what she did" I reply apologetically. He rubbed the back of his head. "Oh she didn't do too much damage; I just got a little dirty-nothing more" he says cheerily. I sighed in relief. "So then-mind explaining to us why you have no confidence?" I flinched snapping my attention towards Daniel as he crossed his arms. "This other soul Jasmine mentioned…" "I heard her; you don't have to repeat it" I remark gruffly; shaking my head. "And I don't feel like talking about it right now" I reply sourly. Considering I'm trying so desperately to forget it; the last thing I want is to remind myself of why I barely have any confidence to spare. Suddenly-there was a clamor of voices and I heard Adam speaking again. "Okay-we have the Dragon Balls; let's get the Dragon summoned before Shadow Buu pulls a trick out of his hat on us!" Adam yells; urgency and command in his tone. That's when I saw him.

**Cloud Kazama**

I had been looking for the Dragon Balls with the Fantastic Four, we has just found the 6 star ball and were planning to take it back to the airship. That is until Adam had appeared in the middle of our escapade. After informing us of the whole Shadow Buu fiasco-we got Static and Grayson's teams contacted and gathered the rest of the Dragon Balls. Then we returned to the place where this girl called Kaitlyn was holding Shadow Buu securely. Little did I know what to expect of this girl. That's when I saw her.

When I did…my heart nearly leapt into my throat. She was gorgeous! Her hair, her eyes, her skin; they were flawless and angelic. I expected to see a saiyan tail. instead she had a (Admittedly adorable) red and white fox tail. When I scanned her with my bronze Omnigon-I saw that she had the fox tail due to her being half fox demon like Shippo; just of a different species. She was breathtaking; I was becoming short of breath just looking at her.

**Kaitlyn Kittsuei**

This was all so strange to me, I've never felt anything like this before not towards anyone that I have come across so far. Am I scared of him? No…no-I don't think so. If I was, I would be shaking slightly-but I'm not so…I can't be afraid of him. But then what is this feeling? "Yeah-that would be a good idea" Inuyasha's voice stated; getting my attention as he floated to my side. "Who knows how long Kaitlyn's things will hold him back?" Areiko replies. I caught sight of the boy looking over at my…unexpected work. He looked back at me surprised pointing at me. "You did that?" he blurts with astonishment. I hunched my head down slightly; suddenly feeling embarrassed as my cheeks began to burn. "Y-Yes" I stutter; blushing madly. "Oh-don't be so embarrassed" I heard Adam say; immediately appearing beside me patting me on the back. "You really helped us out here Kaitlyn; thanks to you we were able to take a breather and gather up all the Dragon Balls" he says appreciatively. "And now-we'll be able to make our wishes on them" Gohan added; coming up behind me with Pan still in his arms. He smiled at me. "Adam's right-you really did help us out here" Gohan congratulates. My cheeks burned up more and I shyly gazed away, I'm so not use to being praised like that. I usually got praised for my schoolwork, my writing-only from my family. So this was very awkward considering the situation and all. I looked at Adam, "B-But I don't even know…" "-How you did that?" He finished for me. "Don't worry; we'll help show you how to use those new powers you now possess" He assured me with a smile. "It'll be a piece of cake" he replies cheerily.

I grumbled gazing away thinking, "I highly doubt that. I've never been good at this whole fighting thing, or hardly any physical activity besides walking, jump roping, and swimming" I instinctively raised my gaze to find that boy still staring at me. I felt my face heat up more; honestly what is he staring at-do I look strange to him? I quickly smoothed my hair thinking, "Is something wrong with my hair or is there something on my face?" What I didn't notice was that Adam and the others were tossing glances between the boy and me. That's when I heard a light hearty chuckle. "Yeah-I should probably introduce you to these guys…-" Adam laughs. I looked meeting Adam's gaze. "-Unless you already know them that is" Adam continues. I scanned the group that came back with him and I began to recognize them even though they looked like anime. "Yes I know them." I gazed at the boy and immediately began stuttering, "E-Except h-him" "Stop that Kaitlyn-stop making yourself look like a total idiot!" I scolded myself. Once I said that-it seemed to have snapped the boy out of his daze and he floated toward me with his hand held out. "I'm…I'm Cloud Kazama." He smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you…Kaitlyn I presume-right?" he asks kindly. My throat immediately became dry and I stuttered out while shaking his hand, "Y-Yes I…I am" "Yep!" I heard Adam say getting out attention; his gaze was on the group that came back with him. He waved his hand towards me. "Kaitlyn is the newest addition to our team" "Team!?!" I gasped out loudly; my gaze shooting wide open. "Yeah you're one of us now-" Inuyasha spoke up getting my attention. "-Unless…you don't want to join" he continues.

I jerked taking note of the tint of hurt in his tone, I then gasped when I saw everyone gazing at me waiting anxiously for my answer. I suddenly began to panic-not liking all the eyes on me and began stuttering out, "I…um-I-well…that…I never-I want…I just-" I squeezed my eyes shut; I was totally screwing this up! "(Thinking) Come on Kaitlyn get a grip; you're making yourself look like a complete idiot-STOP STUTTERING DAMN IT!" I scolded myself loudly. "Y-Yes I…I want to join" I finally managed to say. "Good-because we weren't going to take no for an answer" Adam laughs with a happy grin. "As if she really has anywhere else she can go" Beast Boy comments. "I mean seriously; she can't go back to her world-so she's basically stuck here for now" Beast Boy finishes. Like I really wanted to go back; who would want to back to a world where the only people who accepted you were your family members and one friend? Besides-even if I were to go back, I'd probably end up back at my college; which would mean I would end up being stuck with those three…irritating girls. They're the reason why I gaped at the whole team thing. I gazed up at the sky; considering they had said that to me so many times that I actually began hating that word in a way. But when these folks mentioned it…I actually didn't and still don't find myself hating that word. I guess I only hate it when those three said it.

"But…-" I heard that boy Cloud say; snapping my gaze at him he said softly, "-I'm glad you're going to join us. We're going to need as much help as we can get" My cheeks turned red with my heart pounding once again. His voice; it sounded…really…really nice. I gasped and quickly shook my head slightly; what the heck was I thinking? "So…you came from our world-the real world?" Cloud asks with wonder. I nodded; shying my gaze away. "Y-Yes" I stammer. "So then-are you an author on fanfiction dot net as well?" He continued to question me; sounding very curious and interested. I began fiddling with my hair glancing up at him. "Y-Yes" I stutter. "Really?" I heard Areiko step in; sounding excited I looked at her as she appeared at my side. "What was your penname?" she asks eagerly. "Um…gkinuwriter; I…I mainly write…er…wrote stories for In-Inuyasha" I reply nervously. "Really?" Inuyasha suddenly leaned in front of me; looking interested. "What types of these stories did you write?" he continues. I suddenly went back into my stuttering mode. "A-Adventurous ones, f-fantasy ones, m-modern ones…" I quickly looked away feeling a blush coming on, "M-mainly romances" "Romances?" Kagome repeated; appearing next to Inuyasha. I then looked back; giving them a small smile. "I-I'm a h-huge sucker for r-romance" Then to my surprise-I saw Cloud suddenly blush and quickly look away. I thought, "Wh-What did I say? Did…did I say something wrong?"

"You know-I've noticed something" Goten begins. I looked to find him beside me as he said, "You stutter a lot" I jerked. "Goten!" We both snapped our gazes towards Dawn whom glared at Goten, "That was very rude!" "Yeah no kidding!" Areiko added loudly; looking at him-sounding offended. "But she does!" He defended loudly. "But you don't dare say that to someone else's face!" Daniel remarked in a scolding manner. I hunched my head slightly thinking. "I had a feeling someone would bring that up eventually; I have done that a lot more than any usual person would" "Now look what you did Goten; you hurt her feelings-you apologize right now!" Meegan told him firmly. "N-No-" I spoke up; waving my hands reassuringly. "-It's-It's alright. He's-He's not wrong-I do…I do stutter a lot" I stutter. "(Thinking) Not that I mean too" I say to myself. "I-I was actually surprised that…that no one brought up e-earlier" I say placidly. "See!" Goten spoke up abruptly; catching out attention as he waved a hand towards me. "She's fine with it" he argues. Meegan narrowed her gaze; appearing at his side in an instant and began twisting his arm. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Goten yells out in pain. "Apologize Goten-now!" She instructed firmly. "AHH-OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" She then released his arm. "Good boy" she says calmly. I watched with wide eyes, I was not expecting that one bit. I shook my head and looked at her. "B-But really I was fine; y-you didn't have to do that" I complain; slightly irritated that she did that to Goten for no good reason. "Still-he was very rude and he had to apologize for being so" Kagome defended; crossing her arms with her gaze hard on Goten. "But really-why do you stutter?" Inuyasha suddenly spoke up curiously. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasps out; angrily turning to face the hanyou. Meegan glared at him; motioning to fly towards him. "Don't make me twist your arm as well" she threatens.

Inuyasha quickly held up his hands in defensive, "Easy-I was just curious; I mean there has to be a reason for her stuttering so much" "Yes-but that is her reason-and hers alone; she doesn't have to tell anyone if she doesn't want too!" Areiko defends loudly. "Yeah-so leave her alone would you guys?" Sango helped defend while glaring at him. I waved my hands trying to lower the tension that was rising between the groups. "R-Really guys; it's…it's no big deal. It's merely just my personality nowadays. I heard the voice in my head suddenly sigh. "For now anyways" Jasmine comments. "Huh?" I responded towards her voice. Now what did she mean by that? "It is so a big deal!" Areiko says loudly; floating up to me with her gaze hard on me like she was scolding a child. "How could you honestly find what they said not a big deal; are you not even the least bit offended by that?" Areiko asks; her tone filled with a combination of both irritation and shock. "A-Actually…no I'm not" I answer honestly; lowering my gaze. "I-I know I st-st-stutter a lot; it's-it's ju-just part of wh-who I am" I stammer. "Then it's obvious something serious happened to you in the life you were sucked out of" Cloud voices in; getting my attention. His gaze was narrowed yet caring. "Since I doubt you would have been stuttering by choice" he says politely. My gaze went hard. "How would you know?" I argue. "Since there is no way you could have been a stuttering person by birth" He replies calmly. "Well you never know it could happen!" I defended sternly. He leaned towards me at me causing me to jerk my head back slightly blushing at the sudden closeness of his face. "I highly doubt that" he replies sedately. I gulped; startled when I felt my insides heat up-not finding the courage to argue and quickly flew back a bit. "Well-um-I-" I begin; attempting to defend myself. I desperately tried to find a counterattack; but having his eyes bear down on me made it hard to think clearly because of how nervous he made me feel. I didn't want to sound like a complete idiot though…I guess that goal failed miserably.

"Kaitlyn?" I tossed my gaze towards Miroku; who was staring at me with concern. "Is you having no confidence the cause of your stuttering?" he asks demurely. "Well-I-um-I-" I stuttered out; trying to explain it; and wondering whether I should explain it. "Wait-" I heard Cyborg speak; getting my attention as he pointed at me. "-This girl has no confidence?" Cyborg asks incredulously. My body flinched. "I-well-um-I-you see-" "That's what her other soul said." Inuyasha interjects; tossing a gaze towards Cyborg. "But…how can that be?" Beast Boy exclaims. "Girls like her should have lots of it" he says; as though stating a fact. "Wait-" Robin interrupts. "-Other soul?" "Yeah; apparently this girl has another soul" Goku answers; appearing beside him. That's when the other group noticed that he was completely filthy. "Dude-what happened to you?" Beast Boy asks with a raised brow. Goku chuckled lightly rubbing the back of his head. "Well…apparently that other soul wanted to experiment with Kaitlyn's powers and used me as the puppet" he explains. I hunched my head down; suddenly feeling horrible. "I-I said I was sorry." Goku tossed me a smile and patted my shoulder reassuringly. "It's alright Kaitlyn; no need to feel guilty" he says sunnily. "Yeah" I watch as Goten wraps his arm around his father's neck. "You obviously know nothing could ever hurt this guy; at least not for long" he says happily. "I-I know…but-but I still can't help but…but feel guilty" I respond softly.

Inuyasha then snorted out, "Honestly-if you're that pretty and have no confidence than something is seriously wrong with you" I flinched as the girls practically screeched out, "Inuyasha!" He jumped back; not expecting all the girls to practically scream at him. "What? I just stated the truth" he argues. I fidgeted; suddenly feeling anger build up inside of me. "(Thinking) Come on Kaitlyn calm down; it's not like he's wrong" I say to myself. "Good grief Kaitlyn; show some back bone would ya!?!" Jasmine scolds me loudly. "Please don't!" I plead as I feel Jasmine coming out again. Suddenly my gaze flashed bright purple. I heard Jasmine growl and I turned towards Inuyasha with her shouting angrily, "Well excuse me for being different!" I watched Inuyasha jump back. "Were you honestly expecting me to be an airhead bitch because of how I look? Well sorry pal-but that ain't gonna happen! I've dealt with enough air headed bitches to last me a lifetime-and I don't want to be one of them!" Jasmine yells angrily.

I quickly gasped when I felt Jasmine return to my mind; my gaze returning to violet blue, I covered my mouth. "(Thinking) What the hell just…that wasn't even me!" I say to myself. "But it felt good to fight back didn't it?" Jasmine replies; sounding pleased. A vein popped on my forehead as I shook my fist angrily, "(Thinking) Why you!…" "Ah ha-nice comeback!" Cloud chuckles; startling me as he grabs my shoulder. I met his handsome captivating gaze as he smiled amusingly at me. "I guess under all that shyness-you have some back bone after all" he states proudly. He tilted his head. "And you said you had no confidence" he laughs. I found half of myself wanting to just agree and go along with it, but half of me wanted to be honest; and that half won. "I-I don't" I confess. I turned to face him which was a bad idea on my part, because his good looks were making me nervous again; causing me to stutter more, "I just-that-that wasn't-wasn't me. It-it was someone else" "Like who?" he asks; his face twisted oddly with an arched brow. "I told you!" Inuyasha voiced in loudly. "She has another soul inside of her!" He pointed at me. "And no doubt that other soul popped in at that exact time!" Inuyasha states loudly.

I groaned, this Jasmine was really messing up things now I feel like I'm some sort of freak. I suddenly came out of my thoughts when I felt a hand grab mine snapping my gaze towards the person I was surprised to find that it was Cloud. My gaze was wide as he said to me. "Pay no attention to his remark Kaitlyn" he says kindly. "But I was stating the truth!" The hanyou defends loudly. I didn't hear Inuyasha's ranting because my heart was pounding so loud that I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. I just noticed how tall he was, which was taller than me. He looked so strong and handsome; way better looking than any of the guys I'd encountered back in my world. I felt like I was looking at a guy I made up in my dreams; strong, tall, and handsome. He seemed like a very friendly guy, whom seemed caring and understanding; unlike most guys from my world...at least ones that I have met up till now. His face…it was like looking into a painting drawn by the combined efforts of every professional artist on earth plus some kind of beauty deity. His eyes-they had a unique genteel in them. Even though he was gazing at me with great intensity-they were still halcyon and urbane; which was truly rare to see nowadays…well with me anyway. The only time I ever saw eyes like these were on some TV shows, in the anime and mangas I have read, or in my dreams.

My cheeks became florid, Cloud truly was…resplendent; and I'm sure if Crystal, Tabitha and Sara saw him-they'd be all over him. I managed to rediscover my voice…slightly. "W-Well-he's right. I-I think-I have another…soul-in me" I stammer. I gently pulled my hand out of his grip and combed my fingers through my hair. "Though-I-I have no idea…where-where she came from" I continue. I groaned in annoyance; closing my eyes. "But she is proving to be…very annoying" I finish. "See-I told you!" Inuyasha barks out; causing Cloud to toss him a piercing glare. The hanyou jumped back at the sudden intensity in the young man's eyes, which frankly caught me off my surprise as well. "Well Jasmine doesn't seem to be all that bad" Kagome voices in; getting our attention. "Considering all she seems to be doing is helping you Kaitlyn" Kagome continues. "Yeah-and she hasn't seriously harmed anyone" Areiko adds. "But if you get her mad-it seems all hell breaks loose" Inuyasha snorts gruffly. "Hey-you brought that upon yourself" Meegan remarks loudly; tossing him a glare. The hanyou jerked and quickly attempted to defend himself. "Well I…Oh I give up!" he replies grumpily. He crossed his arms; turning away, making some of us stare at his back. The group groaned in annoyance while I began to feel horrible, I was the one that started this. I floated up to him. "Um…s-sorry Inuyasha" I apologize. I caught his glance as I went on. "J-Jasmine went a little…too far with that" I admit with honesty. "No she didn't" Meegan argues. "She had every right to defend you" Meegan says; certainty in her voice. I tossed my gaze at her. "Y-Yeah b-but she still had-had gone a bit too far" I argue meekly. I looked back at Inuyasha. "A-And you're-you're not wrong. I-I do have issues" I mutter, lowering my saddened gaze. "And…I'm still-still trying to figure out those-those issues" I stutter. I could feel everyone's gazes on me and I knew what I'd said made them all concerned. I closed my eyes thinking, "And to imagine I've been dealing with these issues for twelve years now" Inuyasha's soft sigh snapped me out of my thoughts and I raised my gaze. He was now facing me. "No, I should be apologizing; I did go a little far with that comment" Inuyasha says softly. "A little far?" Sango repeats; eyeing him angrily, which caused Inuyasha to toss a glare at her. "Fine-I was way out of line!" he shouts, His gaze softened when he met mine. "And…I'm sorry" he continues; his tone sincere and honest. A smile slowly crept upon my face but didn't say a word.

I now found myself sneaking a glance over at Cloud. He was looking at me with an ardor or a fervor gaze, that look made me confused. "(Thinking) Just what could he be thinking?" I ask myself with wonder. "Everyone wants to know what the person they admire is thinking Kaitlyn" Cloud replies; causing me to jerk. I gave him a weird look with my face turning red. "Who-Who said I was-was admiring you?" I say; trying to hide the fact. I looked away. "I-I wasn't admiring you" I lie. Whom am I kidding? Of course I was-who wouldn't admire a guy like him? But it's not like I'm going to say that out loud. Cloud sighed; catching my attention. "That's not really any use now Kaitlyn; I can read minds" Cloud smiles. I quickly replied with doubt, "Sure you can Cloud" "But I really can read minds" he says fervently. My gaze went wide as he went on gazing at me sternly. "And I must say those three girls sound like real bitches" he continues. I jerked. "Huh?" I blurt absent mindedly. "(Thinking) Is he possibly talking about-" "Yes I'm talking about those three called…Crystal, Tabitha, and Sara; who sound like they really abused you back in our world" he replies. "They didn't abuse me!" I quickly respond. "Okay-so they mistreated you, which would explain why when it came to Goten and Inuyasha's comments-you weren't offended because you're used to people saying those types of things to you" he explains. I gazed at him in amazement. "(Thinking) Wow he really can read minds" I say in amazement. "And I bet ya money they're probably the reason why you're stuttering. Even though you are used to people saying those types of things to you, you're still afraid of being judged" he continues. I blinked; shocked at how much he was able to figure out. Sure that's partly the reason for my stuttering, but that's not really the full reason.

I was immediately snapped out of my daze when I felt arms get wrap around me; bringing me into an embrace. "Wh-What? But who?-" I gasped; it was Cloud! He was the one embracing me!?! I felt my heart practically leap into my throat when he tightened his arms around me. "We are nothing like that Kaitlyn; we would never dream of judging you like they have. Believe me on that-I know what I'm talking about" he says with alacrity. "(Thinking) I sort of figured that" I say; feeling a sudden bliss begin to fill myself. I felt eyes on me and I flinched when I spotted the others gazing at us in bewilderment (Adam excluded). My face went red and I began to stutter, "Uh-Uh C-Cloud c-can you l-let me g-go now" I think at that moment he realized (or remembered) that the others were watching and quickly let go. We both turned from one another, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. That was completely embarrassing! But…why did it feel so good then? "Alright-time to summon Shenron folks!" Adam announces loudly. Suddenly-the Dragon Balls rushed past me like cannon balls and began to hover in mid-air.

**Mephelis The Dark**

I saw it all-this was not good. If Shenron was summoned and the others were wished back, Shadow Buu would be destroyed eventually afterwards. "I don't think so!" I bellow angrily. Then with a mere thought, I sent a severing wave of psionic energy down towards Shadow Buu. At the same time-I made several more wormholes to absorb more power. "Now lets see how they fair against Shadow Buu when he's done some strategizing" I smirk wickedly.

**Chelsey Suineka**

"This is so boring!" I groan throwing down the game controller in my hand. I'd lost interest in the game I was playing for what seemed like the thousandth time. "There has to be something I can do" I grumble; switching off my Playstation 2. Turning, I scan my room for anything to hold my attention for more than five minutes. "Homework is not an option" I say in disgust as my eyes land on the pile of text books on my drawing table. It was hard to believe I had homework in the middle of the summer. Tugging a hand through my short locks (just recently butchered by my mother who thought she was helping me find a new me), I gaze longingly at the many posters on my wall. Two in particular catch my eye, there of Naruto smiling his trade mark foxy grin while surrounded by various NARUTO characters; and Goku with the rest of the DBZ crew. Sighing in a melodramatic fashion, I raised my hand toward them "If I could be with you guys, I'd be happy forever" I say longingly. Suddenly feeling foolish, I drop my hand-casting my eyes toward the dull tan carpet under me. Pulling myself up off the floor, I dropped onto my unmade bed, pressing my face into the lumpy-but-still really comfortable pillows I kept piled on top of one another. Shutting my eyes I daydreamed till the sound of my mother's voice floated up to me from downstairs. She was calling me down to eat, but I was not in the mood for food so I ignored her. "Chelsey didn't you hear me calling you?" My mother asks as she pokes her head into my room. I don't look up, murmuring, "Sorry mom-I'm not hungry."

She then stepped into the room; worry in her voice "Are you sick?" she asks caringly. I shake my head "No-Just don't feel like eating" I reply; depression saturating my tone. She sighs exasperatedly and says, "Well the food is down there when you want to come join us dear" She was silent for a moment then asks, "When did you put that up?" pointing to the wall. I raise my head; turning it in the direction she's looking, my eyes fall on a drawing I did of myself dressed as an anime character doing a cool action pose. Shrugging I put my face back against the pillow "Chelsey, I know you like anime and that's cool bu-" "I know mom, it's not real" I says sadly; cutting her off abruptly. She mutters something too low for me to hear as she leaves my room. Taking a deep breath-I remind my self that she means well. "I know anime isn't real…I wish it was, I really wish it was all real" I hadn't realized I'd been crying till I felt the tears running down my face. Rolling on to my back I didn't bother to wipe my cheeks, instead I put my arms over my eyes and cried over come with self pity and the feeling that my life wasn't ever going to get better. Pressing my palms against my closed eye lids I take a shuddering breath to calm myself.

Upon exhaling-I suddenly felt a peculiar sensation come over me. Like one of those falling dreams. As sudden as it came-the feeling was gone and all was right again. At least I thought it was, but why did I smell fresh air instead of the stale apple cinnamon air fresher that perfumed the air in my room? Lowering my hands-I cracked my eyes open and looked straight up at the sky. "Holy crow!" I exclaim; jerking up into a sitting position. How the heck was I sitting on my bed-outside!?! Looking around quickly, I began to hyperventilate. Over my sharp breathing I could hear whimpers that sounded pretty familiar. Calming my breathing, I looked around more slowly "I don't see anything…-" There was a short yap from below me. Leaning over the edge of my bed I saw Marley hunched over; quivering like a leaf in the wind. Reaching under my bed I grabbed the scared dog, yanking him out, I dropped him on to my lap-trying to comfort him. Ears swiveling to the left; Marley's tiny head snapped around, and he let out a small growl. "What are yo-" As I follow his gaze; my words catch in my throat. Not too far off in the distance there was something moving swiftly toward us. Squinting I frowned "Is that…what the heck is that?" I ask Marley. He just growled again; moving closer to me. As whatever it was neared, I began to notice something odd, instead of looking normal the figure looked distorted and very animated. "You have got to be kidding me…what in the world is going on!?!" My voice raises an octave and my first thought is that I'm dreaming because I can't be seeing animated things like it's totally normal. As the strange animated creature got closer it looked as though it was ready to rip me to pieces; I had no doubts that if given the chance it would. "There's nowhere for me to run to either" I whimper; looking around the large empty field for a place to escape to.

Suddenly-the creature stopped before me in mid-air. I suddenly recognized it. It looked like…Kid Buu…but how? As the black Kid Buu hovered only a few feet from my bed it gave me a wicked grin. Backing up against the head board I clutched Marley tightly as it neared closer. "(Soft moan) Someone for me to maul and eviscerate" he says in a surprisingly articulate tone; actually sounding intelligent! Suddenly there was a loud slam and the Black Buu was knocked away with great force. "STAY AWAY EVIL SHADOW MONSTER; DON'T DARE HURT PRETTY SNAKE LADY!!!!" a very familiar voice yells angrily. I soon found out why. There before now hovered-MAJIN BUU! "Buu hate Shadow Buu, reminds me of Kid Buu" Majin Buu says to himself. Then he turns and looks at me with care and worry. "Is pretty snake lady okay?" Majin Buu asks kindly. Suddenly-he was knocked out of the way by a massive fist. It belonged to nonother than the Shadow Buu as Majin Buu called him. "(Growl) I thought I had gotten rid of you-you good for nothing wad of gum!" Shadow Buu says as he shrinks and retracts his fist and arm back to normal lengths. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!" a mighty bellowing voice roars. Suddenly another figure appeared came out of the blue and Shadow Buu was suddenly encased inside a white orb of energy. "STAY PUT THIS TIME!!!!" the voice belonging to a man replies as he gently hovers to the ground.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

Kaitlyn had been holding Shadow Buu securely for quite a miraculous length of time. I should of known it couldn't last forever. Suddenly I sensed the black tendrils holding Shadow Buu prisoner dissolve and in an instant he began to zip for the ground. A quick glance told me why. A bed was now suddenly just down in the field, in it was a scared girl. Nearby Majin Buu began to blaze toward him and then knocked him away from the girl. But almost instantly he had retaliated with a giant fist. I knew then I had to intervene. As I rocketed down to the girl I roared, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!" With a simple snap of my fingers I trapped him in a sound-proof white energy field. "STAY PUT THIS TIME!!!!" I yell angrily; reinforcing the barrier to make my point. Then I turned to face the girl. "Are you alright?" I ask; concern lacing my voice.

**Chelsey Suineka**

I was in shock; my sensory system was being overloaded with what could only be described as otherworldly beauty. This man also looked familiar-but why? Suddenly circuitry just linked in my head and immediately realized who this person looked like. "You…you look like…like-" "-Like Goku?" the man replies sarcastically. "Yeah but…how did you…you know (Cups hands into a globe)" I ask; imitating the barrier around the now trapped Shadow Buu. "You'll learn both how I did it and how to do it yourself soon enough" the man replies cheerfully.

**Son Adam / Psyagon **

"But first, there's the issue of Shadow Buu," I told the new arrival, who, like most of the others, just stared at me with confusion and wonder. I turned back to the barrier that I had encased Shadow Buu in, but to my shock, he had broken free and was racing right for me. I was just fast enough to bring my arms up as he crashed into me with his head, sending me flying back through the crowd of friends around me.

"I think I'll kill you first, since you seem so eager to do the same to me!" Shadow Buu roared at me, and then blasted at sound breaking speeds towards me again. This time, he heaved an inflated fist at me, but I was just able to move up above him as his fist smashed into the ground and created a crater 100 feet deep. I took that opportunity to come down on top of Shadow Buu and ram a knee onto the top of his head. His head folded and I went through Shadow Buu to his torso. However, I then saw his face reform to the side of my leg, and he cackled at me, "Now I've got you."

At that moment, Shadow Buu stretched out in all directions and created a net over 20 feet wide, and within a second, he cast himself over me, smothering me with his hideous black rubber-like skin.

"AH! OH NO YOU DON'T!!" I shout from inside his constricting body. "I don't think you have a choice now, fool!" Shadow Buu chortled menacingly. For a second, I thought maybe he was right, but I knew there's always a way.

**Chelsey Suineka**

I was in total gut-wrenching shock. One minute, this man that looked INCREDIBLY like Goku pinned what looked like a black Kid Buu. Now, he was getting absorbed by him! "ADAM!!" I heard many others besides me yell.

**Naruto**

Though I was highly scared of this guy, there was no way he was going to eat Adam too. Especially if he would get Adam's powers, and then there would be no way to stop him! "YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!!!" I immediately rocketed into SS5, feeling the spiky spines erupting from my skin and my hair growing again. Without so much as a second's pause, I rushed at Shadow Buu.

"Heh he he, you think that you can stop me now, little one?" Shadow Buu mocks. "YEAH! I DO!!" I yell back furiously at him, as I reeled back my arm and extended my spines through his head. But just as I thrust them towards him, his head suddenly opened up and all the spines I had tried to hit him with just went through the new space in his head.

"Nice try, but you have much to learn," Shadow Buu grinned, suddenly closing the gap in his head and seizing my spines. "WHA-! WHOOOOOOOAAA!!!"

**Sakura**

"NARUTO!!!" I shriek, seeing him suddenly being spun in the air like a rag doll, stuck in Shadow Buu's head. "Don't worry, I'll help him!" Luffy affirms bravely, flying forward in SS4, throwing a rubber fist from 100 feet away at the black monster threatening to hurt Naruto.

But to my horror, Shadow Buu just caught Luffy's stretchy arm, and called, "Hey, you stole my move!" With that, Shadow Buu cackled again and made a loop out of his own stretchy arm, still holding Luffy's fist with his hand, and threw it right at Luffy, lassoing him around the throat! "ACK! AHH! HELP!" Luffy pleaded to all of us, but Shadow Buu, at that moment, pulled Luffy towards him, and then flung Naruto out of his head and smashed Luffy into Naruto, sending him flying hundreds of feet away!

"OH NO! NO!" I screamed shrilly again, and at that moment, I felt myself transform, becoming SS4! Without thinking, I blazed at Shadow Buu, preparing to blast him with everything I had. At that moment, he tossed Luffy off to the side and grinned devilishly at me. "Come on, give me all you got," he challenges.

I rushed him with all the power I could in my hands, forcing it out of my hands in one massive golden blast that swallowed the black monster. Once I had shot this staggering amount of energy out, the ground exploded where I had fired and I was sent flying backwards, hitting the ground 50 feet away from Shadow Buu. I sat back up from the explosion and looked back at where I had blasted Shadow Buu, where now there was only smoke. But before I could even stand up, I saw black arms fly out of the dust right towards me and seize around my shoulders. "AHH! What the?!!" I screamed at the sudden grab, and then I felt my blood run cold when Shadow Buu suddenly appeared in my face, his arms normal length now. "You are feisty. I like that," Shadow Buu said creepily to me, and I tried to punch him in the face as hard as I could, but he then caught my fist and grabbed my other hand. "Oh yes, very feisty, for a luscious girl."

Then, he chuckled demonically at me, and he suddenly stuck his tongue out at me, and when it began to extend towards me, I screamed, "AHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!!"

But just as I closed my eyes as his tongue was inches from my face, I heard a sound like rubber snapping. I looked back to see that Shadow Buu's face was now filled with a dozen red spines, coming from the back of his head. But I was horrified to see Shadow Buu growl, even though the spines were sticking right through his eyes and top of his head. "You get your filthy hands off her," I then heard Naruto say from behind him, to my relief. However, Shadow Buu then just opened his head up again, and the spines that had stabbed him were now hanging in mid-air as he reformed his head on the outside of the spines, and then turned it 180 degrees towards Naruto. "Sorry, my pretty, but your insolent friend has a death wish!" Shadow Buu yelled, and I immediately shrieked, "NO! NARUTO!!" I tried to break free from Shadow Buu to get over to Naruto, and then to my surprise, I did pull away! But then I looked at my hands and saw that Shadow Buu's arms were cut from his body and hanging onto my hands! "AHH!" I jumped at the disgusting sight, shaking my arms so the detach the disembodied arms. "How did that happen?" I asked aloud, and I then heard, "Just doing what I can to help, Sakura."

**Cloud ****Kazama**

It had felt good to cut right through Shadow Buu's arms like that, but when I looked back at Shadow Buu, his arms had already reformed and he was now glaring right at me. "You all wanna die, and I will make you ALL DIE!!" Shadow Buu roared with quaking volume, and then pushed off the ground and went right for me. "UH OH!!" I cried, trying to lift my sword in time, but I knew I'd never be able to lift it up to defend myself in time. But just before Shadow Buu ran me through with a blazing fist, I saw him suddenly get swallowed by a huge beam of blue energy, hearing him scream only for a second.

I turned my head and saw that Goku, Gohan, and Goten had all attacked Shadow Buu with Kamehameha Waves, and I was relieved that they were so quick. But just then, Goku bellowed, "If you think you're done, think again!"

I felt my stomach tighten as I quickly pulled up my sword as fast as I could, inadvertently stabbing Shadow Buu right in the face! "Whoa! Close call!" I exclaimed, seeing Shadow Buu now a shish kabob on my sword. But in that instant, he screamed with fury, suddenly blasting a storm of electricity all around himself and sending me and Sakura flying, with Naruto flying the other way.

**Goku**

I stared with worry about how powerful Shadow Buu was, but I knew that we had to stop him somehow. "Gohan, Goten! Stay right here!" I yelled, and then blasted towards Shadow Buu despite my sons yelling for me to stop. I used Instant Transmission to appear right in front of him and plunge a fist right through his face. However, like every other time, he just growled again though my hand was in his face, and he screamed, "STOP DOING THAT!!!!" Then, I felt a sudden bolt of horrible pain in my gut as he nailed me with a crushing punch. A large amount of blood flew out of my mouth, and then I tried to move back, but his face was holding too tightly onto my fist, and then he socked me again with ferocious strength. "AGGHHHH!!!" I choked out from the second hit, and I tried again to wrench my hand from his head, keeping my free hand ready to catch another punch to the gut. Unfortunately, he delivered a jarring punch to the face next, and I lost sight for a moment. But when I regained it, I was shocked to see both Gohan and Goten trying to restrain Shadow Buu's arms!

"Come on, Dad! Get out of here! We'll hold him off!" Goten yells, making Shadow Buu grunt as he struggled to break free of my first two sons' grips. "LET ME GO, YOU PILES OF SHIT!!!" Shadow Buu furiously boomed, thrashing to get free as I finally broke free of his face, backing up to regain my strength. But just then, Gohan and Goten were thrown off, and Shadow Buu rushed me, ramming into my stomach with his head. As unbearable pain rocketed through me, I felt blood and spit fly out of my mouth, and I fell backwards, completely unable to move. Then, I saw Shadow Buu standing over me, his hand pointed towards my face, a sinister grin on his face. I only gaped at him as black energy formed in his hand. But just then, an arm that was also stretchy appeared and tied around his throat.

**Luffy**

"Not today, friend!" I yell as I put Shadow Buu in the hardest choke hold I could, pulling with all my might to make this guy stop moving. However, though I thought Shadow Buu was having a hard time getting free, I then felt a horrible burning pain in my elongated arm when he sunk his teeth into my arm. "AHHH! NOT FAIR!" I cried out, retracting my arm to rub it rapidly, but then I looked back to see Shadow Buu right in my face, who then cackled and asked, "Who said I was fair?"

At that moment, I jumped back and sent both of my fists flying through the air towards him, but he just grabbed them both, pulled, and slingshot himself right into my chest with a crushing head-butt. I stumbled backwards, but I suddenly felt his cold hand clutch my throat and choke me now. I then heard Shadow Buu say, "Oh the irony!" He cackled, and squeezed harder, and I wasn't sure what I'd be able to do then.

**Sakura**

Naruto had rejoined me as Goku was fighting, but now, he yelled, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" At that moment, Naruto rushed right at Shadow Buu, still in SS5, and shot several of the spines at the abomination. However, Shadow Buu simply contorted his body to avoid the five spines that flew at him at incredible speed, and then dodged the punch that Naruto threw at him, suddenly grabbing Naruto around the throat too and smashing him and Luffy together! "AHH! NARUTO!!" I screamed once again, and I started flying right at Shadow Buu, trying to get Naruto away from that beast. As I flew towards him, Shadow Buu smiled menacingly and lobbed Luffy right at me. I was just barely able to move out of the way as Luffy skidded across the ground behind me. But before I could even get close to Shadow Buu, he then put his now freed fingers against Naruto's throat. I gasped as I stopped dead, and Shadow Buu cackled, "You just stay right there, or else I'll take a little off the top. Or should I say, a LOT!!"

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

No, NO! I won't let this happen! I have to stop him right now! This was what I thought as I struggled to hang on to keeping my body outside of Shadow Buu, and suddenly, I felt my body suddenly start changing. It was a wild sensation, as I felt this intense surge of helplessness and need shoot through me, and suddenly seem to be answered by a force deep in my body. A couple of moments later, my vision blurred and my mind fogged over, and I couldn't control or see what was suddenly happening.

**Sakura**

I stared with tears building up in my eyes at Shadow Buu holding Naruto in a choke hold, poor Naruto spent and too weak to move, gasping for breath. But then, just as I thought it was all over, Shadow Buu's expression suddenly changed, his face becoming strained and almost sickened. Then, from nowhere, his entire chest and head exploded and sent Naruto flying right towards me. I moved to catch him, which I did without hurting him, and then collapsed to the ground with him in my arms, looking at him relieved as he looked back at me stunned and confused, though giving me a smile. "What happened?" Naruto asked me, and I shook my head and looked back at where Shadow Buu was and we got our answer. Standing there now was Adam, but, there was something very odd about him. He looked like he was in SS4 or 5, but there were things that neither one of those forms had. Not only did he have the spines on his arms, but now, he had a set of feral, razor-sharp claws. His hair was now blood red and was as long as a SS3's, but his eyebrows remained. Also he had ears like Inuyasha's. He looked around almost frantically with sapphire blue eyes, and I saw bestial fangs hanging out of his mouth now! "Adam…Is that you?" I asked fearfully.

Upon hearing me, he then shot his head in my direction, and his eyes grew wide and wild. Then, both me and Naruto became incredibly nervous as Adam began to advance towards us, walking fast. "ADAM!?!" I yell again, but he seemed completely out of his mind. However, before we found out what was going on, Adam suddenly disappeared in a flash of bright light, and an explosion rocked the area. We averted our faces to avoid the debris, and then we looked back to see a cloud of smoke and dust where Adam had been standing.

"Now, maybe you'll stay dead this time!" We heard that twisted, maniacal voice say, and Naruto and I looked up to see Shadow Buu, having blasted the ground where Adam had stood. Shadow Buu cackled, and then yelled, "Now with him out of the picture, none of you wimps can stop me!!" I felt intense fear sweep through me, but suddenly, I heard a wolf-like howl from the smoke, a piercing shriek, and suddenly Shadow Buu, who was descending towards us, was suddenly tackled from behind and smashed into the ground by Adam!

**Naruto**

It was crazy! Adam was suddenly on top of Shadow Buu, using his new wicked claws to tear at Shadow Buu's face, which looked both fearful and angry at the same time. Adam looked insane, but at least he was directing it towards the bad guy. Then, it hit me. "Sakura! We have to get away from here!" "What?" Sakura questioned, and I told her, "If Adam kills Shadow Buu, he'll turn on us and we'll be reduced to ribbons!" "UH-OH! You're right!" Sakura gasped, and then quickly picked me up and brought me over to the rest of the group.

"What's going on?! What happened to Adam?!" Kaitlyn yells, but Cloud answered, "I'm just as clueless as you, Kaitlyn." As Sakura and I reached them and turned back around to watch Adam continuously slice up Shadow Buu, Goku then said, "It must be a new form." We all turned quickly to the remaining native Saiyan as he continued, "Since Adam and the rest of you guys came to our world, all these new levels of Super Saiyan have been reached. This form must be a new one. What level is the highest right now? The one you are Naruto?" "Yeah, Super Saiyan 5," I replied, and Goku said, "Then Adam must be Super Saiyan 6." "SUPER SAIYAN 6?!?" We all exclaimed, shooting our eyes back to Adam, who had clawed away all of Shadow Buu's head and shoulders and was tearing away at the quickly regenerating body. "Yeah, and it seems like this form is not easily controlled. We'd better be ready to fend him off," Goku finished.

But suddenly, we were all shocked to see Adam's target suddenly disappear from underneath him, leaving him casting his eyes wildly around to find Shadow Buu again. But suddenly, Adam was hit in the back by another blast, and he pitched forward into the ground. "Adam!" Many of us screamed, but were quickly relieved to see Adam jump up almost effortlessly and storm at Shadow Buu, who was standing about 200 feet away. Adam closed the gap in a second, just by running, and then plunged a hand into Shadow Buu, ripping a huge chunk of his black rubber flesh out and tossing it to the ground, and then he ripped out two more. Then, I saw something odd happen to Shadow Buu. His face no longer looked confident and intelligent, but worried and dull.

"What happened?" Ellen asked, and no one answered, until, from the three blobs of black ooze on the ground, appeared Sakuya, Sesshomaru, and Rock Lee! "ADAM FREED THEM!" Sakura cheered, and the others seemed happy. Goku then turned over to Shadow and said, "Shadow, help me bring them over here." Shadow nodded wordlessly, and the two used their respective movement abilities to quickly teleport the three of them over to us. "Great, now all that's left is to get rid of that monster once and for all!" Meegan said. "Yeah, and hope that Adam then doesn't turn on us," Daniel said, and there were quite a few gulps from our crowd.

But then, suddenly, we saw Adam seize Shadow Buu by the throat and strangle the beast with earth-shattering strength. However, Shadow Buu then thinned his head until it slipped through Adam's fingers, and then he ducked behind Adam and expanded again, trying to capture him again! "OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" Luffy, Sakura, and I yelled, having seen up close what happened last time. However, Adam made it clear that he was not going to be swallowed again.

Then he bared his fangs, light emanating through his teeth, and he widely opened his mouth and fired a breath blast big enough to cover all of Shadow Buu's stretched body. Shadow Buu flew into the air at crazy speeds, and then, Goku yelled, "WHOA! He's charging up a humongous attack AND STILL FIRING THE MOUTH BLAST!?!" We all looked at Adam, who was indeed-still firing the mouth beam, now held two huge glowing orbs of energy in his hands, ready to do a modified Kamehameha Wave. At that moment, Adam unleashed a blast that filled my sight, even though we were about 500 feet away. We watched with stunned awe as the Kamehameha swallowed the sky and Shadow Buu, who screamed as he saw the massive energy beam approaching.

"NO!! NOOOOO!! DARK MASTER!!! HELP BUU!!!!" But whatever "dark master" Shadow Buu was calling, it didn't help him, because Shadow Buu was then completely engulfed by the blue energy, which dissolved his body in seconds. The blast seemed not to even notice Shadow Buu had been hit by it, and it kept going, right into the atmosphere and into space ,where we watched it fade out after Adam had finished firing it. But then, even though the blast had to be millions of miles away, the sky was lit up brilliantly by a blue sun of an explosion. "Whoa…It blew up in an asteroid field, past the fourth planet in this solar system!" Silver told us, able to see the explosion in detail with his newly improved Psychokinetic powers. "Unreal…it was the size of two suns! That's almost 2 million miles wide!" Silver then breathed with awe. "Man, if that thing had gone off anywhere close to us, we wouldn't be standing here right now!" Goku said with relief. But then, we all suddenly thought the same thing. "ADAM!" was the unanimous thought, but when we looked over to where Adam was still standing, we saw him staring up blankly into the sky for a few seconds before falling to the ground, reverted to his normal form. The battle was over, and Adam was once again "taking a break".


	19. Chapter 19 What Now?

-1Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 19: "What Now?"**

A/N: Many Thanks to Unlimited The Final for his immeasurable contributions to this chapter

**Daniel Le'Suave**

So the battle was finally over, with one heck of a bang. In fact, it seemed like it was too much of a bang. As we flew over to where Adam now lay unconscious, I personally felt a lot of relief now that we were rid of Shadow Buu. Just then, Sakura, supporting Naruto flew over and looked at Adam passed out. "Is he?" She muttered, fearful that Adam was more than just sleeping. "No, he's fine, he's just spent."

Sakura and Naruto both breathed a sigh of relief, and then others from the group began to come over, starting with Luffy, saying, "Well, I'm glad that's over." Others approaching agreed, and then the two newest arrivals, Chelsey and Kaitlyn, walked up and saw Adam, who I had turned onto his back.

"Great, now that guy's out like a light. I wanted to figure out what I could do now that I'm here," Chelsey said, disappointment and frustration lacing her voice. "Don't worry about that," I then told the newest girl. "What do you mean?" She then inquired of me. "Adam has the ability to come out of his body as an astral projection, a ghost, if you will. He can still talk to you about what's going here," I stated confidently.

Chelsey simply gave me a doubtful look, so I said, "Here, I've been kinda getting used to this ability to see into a person's mind called Omnigon. I'll get him for ya." Then, I looked at him, and I activated my Omnigon to look inside of Adam and see where he was at the moment. However, I couldn't detect his presence, no matter how hard I tried. "Uh, don't worry, I'll, um, have him out in a second."

I glanced back at Chelsey, as well as the rest, who knew that Adam could do this, and I saw with increasing fear that they all also looked worried. But before I could even say anything about this situation, Katie suddenly appeared on the spot using Instantaneous Movement.

"Hey, I couldn't sense Shadow Buu anymo-" Katie started, but her voice caught in her throat when she saw Adam lying on the ground. She immediately fell to her knees and whispered, "Adam, what did you do to yourself?" Then she looked at me and asked, "What happened after I left? Where's Shadow Buu?" "Adam did in Shadow Buu with one big Kamehameha, like 10 of mine combined," Goku interjected from beside us, "And it seems he's completely drained."

Then, I asked Katie hopefully, "Katie, your Omnigon is the strongest of all of us, can you see if you can find him in there?" She nodded fervently, and then turned to Adam, her Omnigon making her eyes glow. However, when I saw her eyes frown and her shaking her head, I knew there was a problem.

"No, he's completely out of energy. He can't even project himself," She said sadly, caressing his head and face with one hand. "Well, I think he'll be alright," Cloud then said from another part of our group, "We'll wanna make sure he doesn't wake up as that SS6 again. Right now, we have more pressing issues to worry about." Katie turned to him and said, "Yeah, we have the Dragonballs now, so we can make our wishes."

"Wishes?" Chelsey asked inquisitively. "Yes, we have two wishes to make," Gohan then said, "One is to bring back the people who died when we fought a creature from Naruto's world, called the Nine-Tailed Fox. The other is to cure an illness that another one of our friends named Sonic has that even Adam couldn't cure."

Many of the people in the group nodded, and Chelsey said, "Man, I've missed a lot." "Don't worry, we'll get you up to speed, even if Adam can't do it himself," Cloud mentioned. "Good, then," Katie said, "Then I think we better get back to Capsule Corps. There we can make the wish and get everything fixed."

**Katie Richards**

I picked up Adam, which wasn't much of a problem when he was in his base form, and I said, "We should meet back at the headquarters that we set up and get the others from there, and head to Capsule Corps. Then we can make our wish." There was many nods, and then I used Instantaneous Movement again and went back to the headquarters.

**Chelsey Suineka**

Katie then suddenly disappeared with Adam, and many of the others were now disappearing all around me. I looked at Kaitlyn, the other girl who just got here, and she looked confused as well. Then, Cloud, who I noticed was acting a bit strange around Kaitlyn, said, "Well, I guess I can fill you in on what's happened, Chelsey." I nodded, but as he lifted into the air, I stammered, "Hey, how are you doing that?" Cloud looked at me and Kaitlyn as well and said, "Oh yeah, you two probably don't quite have flying down yet, so I'll teach you."

After several minutes of explaining and trying for ourselves, Kaitlyn and I were now able to fly, though not very fast, and the three of us headed for this headquarters, where all the rest of the other universes' characters were going. On our way, Cloud told me all about what had happened since this multi-universe adventure had begun. He told me about meeting Adam and the Z-Fighters, of whose realm we were in, about the arrival of Mada, about fighting the Nine-Tailed Fox, and about this and that since he had been here.

"Wow, so you've been having quite a time here, huh?" I asked, almost overjoyed to be a part of this kind of adventure. "Yeah, and it'll be much better once we get back to the way it was before the Nine-Tailed Fox," Cloud told me. Then, Kaitlyn asked, "Hey, who is it that we need to revive with the Dragonballs?" Cloud then thought for a moment and said, "Man, there's a lot, but it's Trunks, Vegeta, Videl, Chi Chi, Tenten, Kiba, Choji, Jiraiya, Might Guy, Temari, Rubberband Man, Knuckles, Rouge, Daisy, Robert, Jinx, Starfire, Terra, Aqualad, and also one of our author friends, Talos."

"Whoa! All of them?!" I blurted out, hearing all these familiar names being stated as dead. "Yeah, but we're going to bring them all back." I nodded, and we continued on to the headquarters, which we saw looming in the distance.

**Katie Richards**

I arrived back at the base, and I greeted the Eds. Then, Bardock approached me, having returned earlier since the battle was over and said, "Seems my, uh, grandson, used too much power." I nodded, but I said, "Don't worry, with time, he'll wake up. In the meantime, I think it's time we made our wishes." Bardock nodded, and then, Johnny with the Plank spirit came up, and Plank said, "Alright! So you're saying I'll be a real boy now?!" At hearing this, I frowned and said, "I'm sorry, Plank, but we can only make two wishes, and we already had them planned…" Plank then looked at me crestfallen and said, "Aww man, just two? Well, we can go collect them again and get another two right?!" His cheerful face only made it harder to say, "I'm sorry, but after these two wishes, we can't use the Dragonballs again for a year." At this, Plank's face fell and Johnny said, "Don't worry, buddy. In this place, a year will go by like that! I'm having so much fun!" Plank smiled and said, "Yeah, you got a point, pal." But then, as others were arriving back here, I heard a voice behind me say, "These wishes won't work." I turned around at that moment to see Piccolo, and I asked the Namekian, "What are you talking about?" "Don't you remember? We have already wished back Vegeta, Trunks, Videl, and Chi Chi once with Earth's Dragonballs. The power of the Earth's dragon isn't great enough to bring them back again." Suddenly, there were loud cries of disbelief, one from King Vegeta who said, "You're saying I won't be able to see my son and grandson again?!" Piccolo only gravely nodded, and said, "Earth's dragon was made to only be able to revive a person only one time. There's nothing we can do."

There was much despair sweeping through the base, but then, from a corner of the room, I then heard Shadow speak. "You all obviously don't realize that we don't only have the Dragonballs." We looked over at the counterpart to Sonic, and Shadow said, "If you need to power up these Dragonballs of yours, I have what you need." Silver then looked over and said, "It's not just you who have the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow." That was it! The Chaos Emeralds could boost the power of the Dragonballs to increase their abilities. However, Piccolo once again interrupted, "But you can't interfere with the Dragonballs. If something goes wrong with them, the world could be in big trouble!" Shadow looked over contemptuously and said, "Do you have any other ideas to bring back those four you mentioned? Besides, I think a year between wishes is too much. We might need those wishes sooner, and I know the Chaos Emeralds would shorten that time as well." Piccolo grunted, but said nothing else, and Silver said, "Then it's settled. We'll use the Dragonball and Chaos Emeralds in unison so we can bring back everyone." I nodded along with everyone else, and, seeing Kaitlyn, Chelsey, and Cloud arrive, I went to the control panel and headed for Capsule Corps.

**Kaitlyn Kittsuei**

Being in a room with all these people, many of whom I knew well, and a lot I knew by reputation, made me so overwhelming happy. Finally, I was in a world where my dreams could come true. I walked over to Katie, and asked her, "So, do you know what's going to happen after we make these wishes?" She smiled at me and said, "I wish I did. It would make it easier for us to make sure we don't have to revive so many people again." I nodded, knowing what she meant, and then I asked, "What about Adam? Will he be alright?" Katie grimaced a little, but said, "Of course. He's been through this before, though, this time, he's really drained of his energy. It might be a long time before he wakes up again." Then, a light lit up on the control panel, and Katie said, "Looks like we're close to Capsule Corps. I better let Bulma know that we're here and ready to make the wishes."

**Bulma**

Everything seemed alright now that Sonic had come out of a bad episode of this virus, and Amy and Elise were at Sonic's bedside, the sick hedgehog asleep now. It was weird; when Sonic was recovered, I found medicine in his body unlike the ones Adam had given me, which were so much more effective at keeping the virus down. I was just watching the monitors when I heard a beeping, and I pushed a button to connect to the airship that Adam and the others had gone out to find the Dragonballs with. The receiver activated and I said, "This is Bulma, go ahead." "Bulma, this is Katie, we've gotten all the Dragonballs," the speaker relayed to me. I breathed a sigh of relief, happy to hear that my son and husband would be back soon, and I said, "That's great, are you heading back now?" "Yes, we'll be landing in a couple of minutes. Do you think you can get Sonic outside for the wish?" "Yes, no problem!" I answered, and Katie finished, "Great, thanks Bulma, we'll be there shortly." The receiver went silent, and I smiled, knowing that all this pain was over for now. I walked into the room with the three and Amy and Elise looked at me expectantly, as I told them, "They have all the Dragonballs!" The two looked at me with bright smiles, and Elise said, "So, Sonic will be healed now?" I nodded, and Amy said, "Finally…I wasn't going to stop worrying until Sonic was better." "That's really nice of you, Amy." That was Sonic's voice that spoke, and the three of us shot our eyes to Sonic, who was awake albeit a little exhausted nonetheless. "Sonic!" Amy said happily, gently wrapping her arms around him, much like Elise did thereafter. Sonic smiled as best as he could, and he said, "I'm glad to have you both here with me. But now it seems like I'm getting back on my feet. Is that what I heard?" I nodded, and said, "They're landing as we speak. They want to have you outside to see the wish happen." Sonic replied, "Well, I'd be happy to, but I don't think I can move yet." Amy and Elise looked at each other, silently affirming to leave conflict aside and help Sonic together, and the two helped to lift Sonic and start bringing him outside.

**Katie Richards**

We finally descended down to the ground and I stopped our airship, turning to say to the others, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived!" There was cheers abound, and many of the passengers immediately got out of the ship. I began to walk to the room where I had laid Adam down, and I picked him back up and brought him to the main door of the ship. As I went out, I saw that the others had brought the seven Dragonballs out to a clearing, where they were beginning to glow. I went towards Capsule Corps., and as I reached one of the doors, it was opened and Amy and Elise came out carrying Sonic. They saw me holding Adam and Sonic weakly asked, "He's out like a light, eh?" I nodded, and Bulma, who had been following the three of them, saw me with Adam and said, "Oh, bring him in and lay him down, I'll keep an eye on him." "Thank you, Bulma," I replied to the kindly woman.

**Shadow**

There was definitely immense power within these Dragonballs, but there were many limitations to them. "(Thinking)With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, we'll easily increase the power of these stones. Maybe I can make a wish of my own and grant myself unlimited power." But then, Silver said to me, "Hey, don't get any funny ideas. I know you want to make yourself stronger no matter what." I glared at him, but he was unfazed, and went on to saying, "You have the Chaos Emeralds ready?" I nodded, irritated with this hedgehog, and then I saw the faker being held by his women servants. "Had a good sleep, weakling?" I taunted the blue hedgehog. "Hey! Don't talk to Sonic like that!" Amy yelled at me, at which I only smirked satisfied, and I turned back without giving her any satisfaction. "Come on, you guys, this is no time to be angry with each other," Sonic said as he was laid down by Amy and Elise. I shook my head and said, "It's your pink lackey that's angry, not me." However, that comment got me a sudden crushing blow to the head, and I turned around enraged to see Amy having smashed me in the head with her hammer. "I am NOT his lackey! I help him because I truly care for him!" Amy yelled at me. I was a split-second from sending Amy through the Capsule Corps. complex when suddenly…

**?????**

I knew something would delay this wish. And of all things, Shadow is trying to hurt Amy. Well, I made sure that he… reconsidered.

**Shadow**

I couldn't move my body, and it seemed like I was caught in a Chaos Control time freeze, when I suddenly heard a voice. "Shadow, I wouldn't hurt Amy if I were you." I tried to move my body, but I couldn't budge an inch. In my mind I yelled, "Who are you!?!" I only heard chuckling, and then the voice finished, "You have a task at hand. Combine the Chaos Emeralds and the Dragonballs, and leave Amy unharmed."

For some reason, I couldn't deny the request of this being. He was unfathomably powerful in psychic ability, and finally, I was released from the time freeze, and I found myself looking at Amy again. Then, for some reason I couldn't comprehend, I found myself grunt, "Sorry, Amy…" She looked at me a little confused but then relieved, and said, "It's fine, you could just be a little nicer." I said nothing more and just turned away, and called the Chaos Emeralds to myself. The dozens of people around me watched in awe as I activated the Emeralds around the glowing Dragonballs. The power I felt from the two sets of stones multiplied immensely, as the Chaos Emeralds then began channeling their power into the Dragonballs, making them suddenly shine multiple colors before becoming a brighter orange than before. I turned around to the others and said, "It's ready, one of you can activate the Dragonballs." With that, I walked off, without looking at anyone else.

**Goku**

I didn't get a chance to do this very often, so I stepped forward and said cheerily, "I'll make the wish." The others agreed, and I looked down at the Dragonballs, these other stones that Shadow had been using floating around them. Then, I raised my hands towards the Dragonballs, "Please here my wish, I call you, Shenron!"

At that moment, the Dragonballs lit up like suns, bright white unlike any other time I'd seen them. Then, a flash of light made me shield my eyes like the rest of our friends. Once the light had faded, I looked back to see that sight for sore eyes once again: The eternal dragon, Shenron!

But when I looked closely at him, I saw that a couple of things were different. His eyes were glowing now a much brighter red, his horns had become ivory rather than wood, and his scales were now much more lustrous.

"You who have summoned me, you have used another power source to increase my power. Because of this, I can now grant wishes that were impossible before." I smiled hearing this, and Silver said from behind me, "Looks like the Chaos Emeralds worked." "Hopefully, don't get ahead of yourself. We still have to make the wishes," Gohan then said, looking at me then. "Right," I replied, and then turned back to Shenron, who said, "Now, speak and I will grant you two wishes." I lifted my eyes and said, "OK. Shenron, for our first wish, we want to bring back all of the people who died during the battle with the Nine-Tailed Fox. Is that possible?" Shenron gave a deep growl, and then said, "No, I can't do that." "What?! Why not?! What's wrong?!" Shenron exhaled a deep breath and said, "The one you call the Nine-Tailed Fox does not originate from this realm, so I cannot associate death with his actions." "Whoa, that's ridiculous!" I heard Daniel yell from behind us, "All this and we don't even get to make the wish?!" But then, I thought of something, "Hey, I got it! If we just ask the dragon to bring back all those people who were killed in the last two days, it should bring back everyone!" But I got some worried looks, and Dawn spoke up, "Wouldn't that also bring back Shadow Buu?" "Ohhhh, that would be a problem…" I said meekly, but then, I remembered what we had done before. "I've got it. All we need to do is ask the dragon to bring back everyone who died in the last two days EXCEPT for the really evil ones!" "Hey, that might work!" Gohan said, and there was much more ease now. I turned back to Shenron and then said, "OK, then how about this, Shenron? Can you bring back all of the people who were killed in the last two days except for the really evil ones?"

Shenron paused, breathing heavily, before finally saying, "Yes, that wish is within my power." Suddenly, cheers erupted from behind me, as Shenron's eyes began to glow even brighter, and we waited for what we started out to do to happen. Then, before our eyes, the air began to ripple, and then, appearing before us were all of our friends and family. I heard huge cheers behind me, and I saw people run forward and grab onto their loved ones. I saw Chi Chi then myself, and I flew right at her and hugged her, and she said, "Oh, Goku! Am I alive?" "You sure are!" I told her, and she snuggled her head against my chest. But then, I heard a yell from Ellen, "Hey! Where's Talos!?!"

**Mephelis The Dark**

I heard that question and suddenly realized that the damn dragon knew Talos was evil. "Well, I'd better fix that before there's any suspicion." With a quick snap of my fingers, I made sure that there was no danger. In more ways than one, both by erasing Talos's memory of me, and…

**Ellen**

Something was terribly wrong. The wish was made, but Talos wasn't back. What was wrong? "Hey! Where's Talos?!" I screamed, and everyone looked at me suddenly, but then, appearing right in front of me was Talos. "TALOS!!!!!" I shouted, and jumped into his arms, him saying, "WHOA!! Suddenly I'm back!" Talos then hugged me, and I felt all my worry dissolve out of me.

**Mephelis The Dark**

Ugh, as much as I hated to do that, I needed to keep suspicions down. Oh well, I guess I could just wreak havoc in other ways.

**Goku**

With everyone revived, and the reunion now over, I turned back to Shenron and said, "Thank you so much, Shenron, you've made us so much happier."

But then, Shenron said, "Well, if that's all you want from me, then I'm going." "AH!! WAIT!!" I yelled, and then he said, "Hurry up then! I don't have all day!" "OK, sorry! We do have one more wish!" I told him quickly. "Make it quick. I have eternal sleep to return to, and I'd like to get back to it soon!" "Man, this dragon's impatient," Inuyasha said. I then quickly continued, "Shenron, our friend here, Sonic, is sick with a terrible illness. Can you cure him of it?" Shenron growled again and said, "Yes, it shall be done."

**Sonic**

Finally, I would be able to get back on my feet. I watched as this massive dragon's eyes glowed brightly, and I felt my body suddenly become invigorated. I looked down at my skin and fur and saw the black blotches disappearing. "It's working!" Amy and Elise both said, and I saw everyone watching in awe, including myself. Finally, the last of the patches were gone, and I stood up on my own legs. I never felt anything so good. At that moment, there was cheers and applause, and Amy and Elise both hugged me, which I gladly returned to them. "It's great to be back!" I told everyone.

**Mephelis The Dark**

OK! That's enough. I think it's time I put a damper on this little disgusting event! I quickly raised my hand and conjured a special meteor, one that I could throw at those fools at high speed without it dissolving, but would disappear just after it hit. They wouldn't never know what hit them! Instantly, I sent the meteor out towards earth, going hundreds of times faster than the speed of light. I cackled as it plummeted right towards those three hugging.

**?????**

Sorry, not today, Mephelis. With a swift swing of my sword through the air, I felt my blade slice through reality itself. The wave of energy that I had ejected from my sword went blazing through the realms, and I knew I had his little meteor right on target.

**Mephelis The Dark**

I was a nanosecond from killing the three repulsive creatures embracing each other, when, from nowhere, my meteor was suddenly destroyed! "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?!" But all I needed to hear was that chuckle in my mind, and that familiar power signature from…far away, before it disappeared yet again. "DAMN YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!!! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE A PAINFUL, HORRIFIC DEATH!!!"

**?????**

You and all these other monsters, Mephelis.

**Goku**

There was definitely cheer in the atmosphere now, as everyone was reunited with their loved ones. I was glad to see everyone joyful, especially Pan, who was hugging Videl right now, along with Gohan. I smiled, but then I heard, "My work here is done." I turned back to Shenron and said, "Yes, thank you so much, Shenron!" Shenron only exhaled again, and finished, "Before I depart, I will tell you this. Because of the extra power you have bestowed upon me, I will be able to grant you two more wishes in three months time." "WHA?! Three months? That's all?!" I cried, shocked. Man, these Emeralds were incredible. "Until that time, farewell." At that moment, Shenron lit up brightly golden, and then, he launched into the air, the Dragonballs trailing behind him until they were high above us. Once again, we watched in awe as the Dragonballs met in the center of dragon's golden form, and with a flash of bright light, were shot in all directions around us.

"What?! Wait! Where are they going?!" Luffy and Naruto yelled at the same time. I turned to them, realizing, "Oh that's right, we didn't tell you. You see, once we make the two wishes, we'll have to go out and find them again." I saw many of the visitors from other universes look at me stunned, and then Inuyasha asked, "So, we have to go do all of this ALL OVER AGAIN?!!" I nodded, knowing that they probably weren't going to be happy with that. "Well, in any case," Talos then said, stepping forward, "We won't have to worry about that for about 3 months. I say, until then, we take it easy." There was a consensus about that, and so, many of us dispersed. Then, I looked over, and, standing with Trunks and Bulma, Vegeta was looking at me with a somewhat satisfied but contemptuous look. "Glad to have you back, Vegeta!" I cheerfully called to him. But of course, Vegeta just turned and walked off, not replying to me. "Same old Vegeta," I laughed to myself.

**Katie Richards**

After the wishes were over, I hurried back inside to see Adam, who was now in bed. It looked to me like he was not going to be getting back up for a long time. I sat there with him, wondering how we would manage without him, since he was our strongest fighter. But then, it hit me. "I could heal him," I whispered to myself. I raised my hand and warped reality, using my healing powers on Adam. He began to glow with my spell, and I pushed as much of my warping power into this spell. Adam was lustrous this way, his body glowing white, and I kept at it for a long time. After nearly 10 minutes, I couldn't take the stress on my mind and body anymore, and I let go of the spell. I then used my Omnigon and looked into Adam's mind. "What?! That's it!?!" was what I said when I found out how little energy he had gained back. It was less than a tenth of a percent! "At this rate, it'll take you…forever to get back on your feet…"

I breathed, feeling as if a cold hand were strangling my heart. "(Thinking) How could I go without you for any amount of time? I miss you so much already, Adam." I shook my head, not wanting to accept this, but then, I heard behind me, "Katie, is everything alright?" I turned and saw Sakuya, thankfully awake now. "Well, it's a bit better now that you're up again. How's Sesshomaru?" I asked her. She smiled at me and said, "Just fine, he's being a little lazy getting up, though." I giggled with her, and then she asked, "What about Adam? How's he doing?" I looked back at Adam, and I gave a sigh, saying, "Well, it appears that he won't awaken…He's gonna be laying here for awhile…" I looked to her, and she mirrored my hurt. I then continued, "Well, in the meantime, we'll have to hope nothing terrible comes along." "Don't worry about that, Katie," Sakuya then told me happily, "We have such a large group of strong fighters. I think we'll be able to handle any problems while Adam is resting." Even though I smiled at Sakuya, I was still worried, and I still missed Adam.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

I was walking around a field I had never been before. It was a grassy plain, stretching for miles around, and there was nothing notable anywhere. "Man, where am I!?! And where is everyone else?" I thought out loud. But then, before I could even take another step, I saw, hurtling from the sky at that moment, a massive meteor come down and BOOM!!!!! "WHOA!!!!" I shouted as I was sent flying off my feet, the shockwave hitting me with tremendous force. But then, to make this even worse, I suddenly found that I was blown backwards off a cliff! "WHAT THE?! Where did this come from?!! WAHHHH!!!!" Down I fell, into this ravine that seemed to have appeared from nowhere, and I kept falling, the cliff walls getting darker around me. Soon, it was pitch black, and I was still falling. Suddenly, I stopped falling, kinda hitting ground, but it seemed like gravity just stopped working. In fact, that's exactly what happened. I was now just floating in mid-air, in the middle of a completely dark room. I moved myself so I was floating right side up, and I looked around. Then, I heard a voice that said, "This is the way you have fought disasters. You get through one, but then you are in no position to handle another."

Immediately, I recognized this voice, and I asked, "Hey, aren't you the same person that healed me?" The voice responded, "It makes no difference who or what I am, but what will make a difference is how you make sure your power won't give out on you after one battle." "What are you saying?" I asked the voice. "You must train your body so you don't have to sleep or be healed after a single battle like this. I will leave it up to you to figure out how to do that." Finally, the last words of the voice echoed in my mind, and then I realized something, and yelled, "Hey! Wait! Can't you heal me so I can get back to my friends?!" But the voice only said, "I have no reason to do so."

At that moment, I saw the world around me become brighter, and I was being lifted out of the ravine, back up to the plains, but then I was taken higher and higher, through the clouds and space, and then I saw I was heading for the sun. Its brightness and warmth invigorated me, and just as my vision went white from the intense light, I suddenly felt myself jerk forward, and I was ripped from space to awaken in a bed. I looked around as I tried to figure out what had happened, realizing that I was in Capsule Corps. It then began to resurface in my memory. Though vague and blurry, I could recall fighting Shadow Buu, though I couldn't understand how I could have beaten him. Being alive right now, though, told me that I had destroyed him. I got up out of bed and walked to the door, but just as I walked through the threshold, Katie and I walked right into each other.

Katie gave such a shrill gasp, I thought she was going to pass out. I focused on her face and saw, with increasing happiness about seeing her, that her eyes were beginning to tear up, and, though I wouldn't object anyway, she jumped at me and kissed me. I was definitely surprised by her sudden affection, but I knew she must be overjoyed to see me awake. After we kissed for a couple of moments, she then moved back and looked into my face, whispering, "Oh, Adam, I thought you'd never wake up again." I smiled widely at her, and said, "Sorry, I guess I was really tired from that fight." "You guess? Adam, it's July 3rd. You've been asleep almost 4 weeks!"

"WH-WH-WHAT?!" I cried, shaking my head with disbelief. "Yeah, after you beat Shadow Buu, you were out for almost a month! We thought something was terribly wrong." Her eyes showed her hurt and worry, and immediately, I hugged her close and crooned, "It's alright Katie. I'm sorry. But I'm back now, and I'm going to make sure I don't let this happen again." "Thank you, Adam." Katie told me, burying her face into my shoulder.

But then, something else hit me, "Wait. Katie, did you say July 3rd?" "Yeah, and don't worry, I've told everyone about tomorrow." I beamed at hearing this, and said, "Then we've got ourselves a little party to have, don't we?" "I figured you'd like to!" Katie told me. "But first, time to go out and see who remembers me! (Hearty laughter)" Katie laughed too, and the two of us walked down the hall to go to one of the doors outside.

**Talos**

Nearly a month after being wished back, I'd finally once again gotten used to seeing all of these characters from all the different universes. I was glad that I was finally back from HFIL, which, for some reason, I can't seem to remember. But that was probably a good thing.

It was July 3rd today, and Katie and some of our other author friends had told the others about the 4th of July, and how the Americans would celebrate it every year to commemorate their country's founding. Though Ellen and I didn't celebrate it, being from Ireland, we had nothing against fireworks and fun. The only problem, though, was that Adam was still asleep.

"It's too bad Adam won't be here for the party tomorrow," Areiko said, Sakuya, Corey, and I nodding. "Yeah, he's always the life of the party," I started to say. But then, I looked up at the others, and saw them looking at me with intense looks of surprise. "What? What's up, guys?" I asked them. "That would be the sky Talos."

No way, it couldn't be, was what I thought when I heard that voice. But when I turned around to see that Goku look-alike standing before me, I couldn't help but be stunned at the irony of my last comment. But before I could say a word, stunned as I was, I heard some people in the area say, "Adam! He's awake!" Even though not everyone was there, the applause and cheers that went up were loud enough.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

I bowed when everyone started to applaud and cheer, and I was warmed by how happy everyone was to see me. I stood back up and got suddenly hugged by Areiko, who said, "Adam! You made it!" I laughed and hugged my "sister", and then I looked at Talos, who was still speechless, and I said, "What is it, Talos? Cat got your tongue?" But then, for a split second, I thought I saw something flash across Talos' face. It seemed like… fear. But instantly, it went away, and Talos stammered, "Aw man, Adam, it's great to have you back!"

"It's great to be back, my friend," I told him with a smile. Then, many of the others walked up. Sakuya told me brightly, "Boy, things just weren't that interesting without you around." Naruto and Luffy came up at that moment and Luffy said, "ADAM! What took ya man?! I like to sleep in too, but 4 WEEKS?! A little overdoing it, man!" "(Embarrassed laughter) Yeah, well, I couldn't really help that. Whatever I did must've also destroyed Shadow Buu, huh?"

"Yeah, that Super Saiyan 6 really tore Shadow Buu apart, literally!" Naruto then told me. "WHA?! You mean…A Super Saiyan 6!?!" I blathered, and Goku came up next and said, "Yeah, that's what I figured we could call it. It was definitely a new form, so we called it SS6."

Now I was shocked. I didn't remember what had happened with Shadow Buu, but I didn't think I had transformed. Then I said, "Well, let's see if I can do it again!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Everyone suddenly shrieks at the same time, nearly sending me off my feet. "Whoa; What's wrong?" I asked with alarmed, trying to slow my drumming heart. "Adam, when you turned into a SS6, you had no idea what you were doing! If you hadn't drained all of your energy, you could've lost control and killed us!" Naruto told me point-blank. This stunned me even further, to think that I could lose control of myself that much.

"Well, as long as Shadow Buu is gone and no one else got hurt, then we're fine, I guess," I rationalized. The others nodded, but then I moped, "But I want to see what it's like."

"Then let me show you." I looked up surprised to hear that, and I saw something drop down suddenly from the sky and land right in front of me.

"AH! What is this?!" I exclaimed, seeing this strange being before me. It looked kinda like the other Super Saiyan forms, but this one was different. It had SS3 length red hair, but the eyebrows were still there. Along with that, there were two nasty looking fangs dripping down from its mouth. I then scanned the body and saw it had spines on its arms like SS5, but it also had bestial, wicked claws that looked like they could turn a guy to ribbons. "Is this SS6?!" I asked in wonder.

"It sure is," This Super Saiyan 6 in front of me told me. I then recognized the voice, and I asked, "Is that you, Sikyomaru?!" He nodded, and suddenly flashed bright white. I covered my eyes, and then I looked back at him and saw that it really was Sikyomaru. Now that he was in his normal state, I extended my hand and said, "Amazing work, Sikyomaru! You managed to control that form well! How long did it take you?" I inquired. Sikyomaru shook my hand, and answered, "I achieved the form about 2 weeks ago, but, like you, I couldn't control myself. It was thanks to Katie and Ellen that I didn't kill anyone."

I turned to Katie, and she said, "Yeah, we knew that if he transformed into what you did, we'd have a problem, so, when he finally did, and we saw him start to go berserk, Ellen froze his body just long enough for me to give him a sedative. It didn't put him to sleep, but Sikyomaru then just relaxed. It took him a few tries with the sedative before he finally stopped going crazy each time the sedative wore off."

I turned back to Sikyomaru and told him, "Well, then I guess you've been protecting the others while I've been down, eh?" But Sikyomaru, along with the others standing near me, nodded and he said, "No, actually, there's been no other attacks or anything. It's been pretty quiet and, in my opinion, boring." "Hmm, that's weird… We've been having nothing but fights before I fell asleep," I thought out loud.

**Mephelis the Dark**

Well, that fool finally got up from his beauty sleep. But I'm glad he did stay asleep that long. It made my decision almost a month ago justified.

_Flashback_

"Master Mephelis," my son stepped forward and asked, "Psyagon has been asleep for two days now. Why don't we attack those peons now?" "Yes, Lord Mephelis. We have the element of surprise, and that boy Adam won't be able to protect them," Dr. Robotnik added. However, I shook my head and said, "No, we cannot be foolish. If we go down there and wipe out everyone and leave Psyagon, he will no doubt unlock a deep power within him, and he'll find us. No, I have an even better idea. Dr. Robotnik, I want you to produce the best weaponry you can to combat the Earthling Saiyans. As for you, Mada, I want you and Xiaon to train and prepare to fight them. We want to be ready to face off against Adam as best as we can." "Yes sir!" They both responded, and left without another word.

_End Flashback_

I felt good about that plan, and I knew it would pay off. Though now, I almost wish we had attacked his friends before he woke up. That one Sikyomaru has gained an unnerving amount of power since Psyagon was out. Now, if we fight Psyagon AND all of his friends at the same time, we'll have an even lower chance to kill them all than if we had attacked them in the last few weeks. But there's no sense in living in the past. We already have enough power to take on all of them and Psyagon as he is. But it's still a risk.

**Sikyomaru Daiyoma**

I was definitely happy by the reaction I had gotten from Adam. It had taken a lot to get this form, but I knew, from the minute I saw him as that Super Saiyan 6, I was going to achieve it second.

_Flashback_

"(Thinking) Hmm… This Super Saiyan 6 form is dangerous," I thought to myself as the others were dispersing from the Dragonball wishes, "And unless I get some help, I might kill the others. Let me think… If I attain my form, what could help me to sedate myself?"

It hit me pretty quickly. I quickly went inside, sensing out Katie to ask her to help me. As I entered the Capsule Corps. building, I looked around to find Katie. In no time, I saw her walking out with Sakuya from Adam's room. "Hey, girls."

"Hi, Sikyomaru," they both responded. I didn't want to seem rude to Sakuya, so I asked them both, "Hey, listen, I need your help. I'm trying to attain that new form Adam used to beat Shadow Buu." "Super Saiyan 6?!" They again said in unison. I nodded, and said, "But I can't get it and control it unless you can help me. I need you guys to help me by giving me a sedative once I transform." They looked at each other, and nodded. They looked back at me and Katie said, "Yeah, we can help you with that." But Sakuya then said, "But wait, if he transforms into SS6, won't he be really hard to get near and give him a sedative?" Katie and I both realized that at the same time, but Sakuya then answered her own question, "Wait! I've got it! Get Ellen to help you, and when you transform into SS6, Ellen can freeze you in place just long enough to have Katie give you the sedative!" "Me?!" Katie then asked in sudden surprise. Sakuya began to walk out the way I came and she said, "Yeah! You've got it, Katie! Sorry, but being around a wild SS6 is not my idea of a good time!" And with that, Sakuya was out the door and Katie and I had our plan.

_End Flashback_

Now, having complete control of this power made me feel superior to Adam for once. I knew he'd probably soon have it down for himself, but it was nice to be ahead for a little while.

"Well, Sikyomaru, congratulations! At least we won't have less than we did when Shadow Buu was here!" Adam said, and then continued, "But now, let's get this party underway!"

"Yeah!!!"

**Mephelis the Dark**

Ugh…These cretins are once again having a time of merriment! I'm so damn tired of seeing this. But there's no problem. We have the element of surprise, so when those fools plan to have their little festivities, it'll quickly become a time of mourning!

**Chelsey Suineka**

It took awhile, but a month after that big battle with Shadow Buu, I was finally up to speed with all that had happened here. I had met all these other universes now, people from all the different animes and cartoons I had heard of or had known in my world. Kaitlyn Kittsuei had been in the same boat as me, so we had become good friends in the last month.

I was over with Kaitlyn talking to the Teen Titans, when, little did we know, we were going to be meeting another person who we actually knew from our own world.

"Man, we've been here a month already, and I still can't get used to all this stuff happening!" Beast Boy said exasperated. "Yeah, it's difficult to adapt to such a chaotic place," Robin answered him. "But you guys have it made!" I said, and when they looked at me, I continued, "You guys are used to fighting bad guys and using these powers. I'm still having trouble trying to use my powers!" "Yeah! Me too!" Kaitlyn interjected.

"Well, I think I can help with that!" Said a strangely familiar voice. We turned around and saw the guy who looked INCREDIBLY like Goku walk up to us. "Ah, Adam, it's good to have you back," Starfire said behind us. Adam nodded to her and said, "I'm glad to be back. I'm just trying to reintroduce myself after that long nap. But I don't think I've actually introduced myself to you two!" He indicated Kaitlyn and I, and he said plainly, "I'm Adam the Third."

"WHAT?!?!" Was my reaction, and Kaitlyn's was, "THE Adam the Third?!" He grinned at our reactions, and then changed his form into the telltale tall man that we knew from our world. "Yep, pleased to meet you!" Adam then changed back into the Goku-looking form and said, "Now, you said you're frustrated about your powers?" I tried to speak, but Kaitlyn spoke first, "YEAH! We've been trying to figure out all the powers we've heard of since we got here, but no one can really tell us how to use them!" Adam nodded, and said, "Yeah, it's kinda hard to explain, so, I'll show you!" Adam then pointed a finger at my head, and then I saw him fire a thin blue beam that hit my forehead, and suddenly, I was assaulted by a startling amount of images and knowledge all at once. Memories were made mine, and new knowledge that I never knew before was now inexplicably in my mind. I nearly fainted by what happened, but when I came back to the current world, I looked at Adam and said, "WOW! It all makes perfect sense now!" I looked at Kaitlyn, who at that moment came out of the knowledge trance and concurred, "Hey! You're right!" "So, why don't you try something out?" Adam asked us.

I nodded, and thought of the new abilities I could use, and decided to try to sense. Everyone was talking about sensing where someone was, or something to that effect, so I decided to try to sense Adam. Using these new memories, I tapped into a part of my brain I didn't know existed. Then, suddenly, I felt Adam's energy. It made me think of radar, and then I tried to pan out my sensing skills to find others. But then suddenly, my head suddenly throbbed so hard I nearly fainted. "AHHH!!!" The pain in my head was unbelievable! It felt like someone was taking a buzz saw to my head! "What's wrong, Chelsey?!" Adam asked me alarmed. "MY HEAD!! IT HURTS!!!! IT HURTS!!!" But right away, it stopped hurting, and as I came back to my senses, I felt that Adam had put a hand on my head, and when I looked at him, he said, "I see. You were trying to sense?" I nodded, his hand staying on my head, somehow soothing it. "Ah, you see, you sensed Sikyomaru over there. He's a Super Saiyan 6 right now, so you're feeling his huge power." "But how come when I just sensed you, it didn't hurt?" I asked him, wondering why this guy, who everyone was saying was so powerful, didn't make my head hurt. "I'm only in my base form. I could transform up into higher forms, but I don't need to right now." I nodded with understanding, when all of a sudden Kaitlyn screamed too! "Uh-oh!" Adam said, suddenly snapping his fingers and then, Kaitlyn, who was still screaming from the pain I had felt, suddenly levitated over to my side and Adam put his other hand on her head and she stopped screaming. "Ow…That hurt really bad…" Kaitlyn said. "Hey, what are you doing anyway?" I then asked Adam. "I'm just blocking out the power signals so you two won't be in such agony. I'm also gonna use my reality warping powers to put a buffer on your minds, so you can sense without feeling any pain." "Cool!" Katie and I both exclaimed. Then, Adam's hands began to glow, and then he took them away, hovering them over us in case it didn't work. I tried to sense again and I felt this Sikyomaru's power again, but this time, I didn't feel any pain. I just felt him as if he were a huge 100 foot tall person on the other side of Capsule Corps. "Alright, it works!" I cheered, and Adam smiled at us. "Good. Don't want you two to be passing out from sensing," Adam said happily. "Me neither," Katie replied. "So now that that's done, what do you guys say we start this party?!" "Sounds great!!" We both said.

_The Next Day_

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

It was the most fun I'd had in all the time we'd been here. The party was so exciting and happy, I couldn't feel better about it. Everyone was finally alive and together after everything that had happened in the last few weeks: Mada, the Nine-Tailed Fox, Shadow Buu. Finally, we had some time to just relax and have fun. But there was something that was nagging at me throughout the party. And I kept recalling those same words in my head: _I will leave it up to you to figure out how to do that._ From that dream I had before I woke up. I couldn't quite remember the whole thing, but I had a feeling I needed to do something very important before long.

But I figured, for now, I'm just gonna relax and have fun with my friends. I anticipated a HUGE demand for food for today, so, with Katie at my side in case I passed out again, I was able to conjure up about a football field full of tables of food for everyone to last the night. It was fun enough to watch Goku, Majin Buu, and Luffy go at it in a food eating contest. In the end, Luffy won, Goku having just missed the win by choking just for a second on a chicken. Majin Buu was also really close to eating all of his food by just sucking it up like a vacuum, but Luffy was able to scoop up all his food in one bite by just extending his mouth around it.

At another side of the grounds of Capsule Corps., a few of our friends decided to have fighting contests. Of course, Shadow and Vegeta were right up front, and the two of them were going at it at the moment.

"FINAL FLAAASH!!!" Was what both yelled out as they launched their own humongous gold blast at each other. I was interested to see, as the explosion from the two Final Flashes erupted in the sky, that, while Shadow was still in Super Form stage 3, his fur glowing emerald green, Vegeta had risen to SS5 already! No surprise there. Now, even though Shadow was much faster, Vegeta was not being hurt very much from Shadow's constant attacks. Shadow would race around Vegeta, throwing punches and kicks at random to hit Vegeta all over. However, from nowhere, Vegeta grabbed Shadow's fist in mid-air! "WHAT?!" Shadow bellowed, enraged that Vegeta was outclassing him like this. "What's wrong? You were so sure of yourself challenging me. You might have all my moves…" Vegeta began to say, and then delivered a devastating knee to Shadow's stomach, causing him to spit up blood, "But you don't have my powers." Then, to top off Shadow's pain, Vegeta then pointed his open hand into Shadow's face and blasted a huge Ki blast at him, sending Shadow plummeting towards the ground as the blast overtook him and pushed him down.

Shadow struggled to get off the blast, which was going to make him hit the ground in three seconds, when he yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!!" Then, suddenly, Shadow was ignited with a flash of light, but before he could do anything, he hit the ground and the blast exploded. On the ground, spectators uttered OOOOHs and OUCHs, and Sonic said, "Man, I thought he'd have it when he used the Chaos Emeralds." Silver, besides Sonic, said, "Don't lose faith in him now." "Huh?" Sonic asked confused. Silver only looked at the crater where Shadow had hit, and Sonic and everyone looked there too, including Vegeta, who was watching intently to see if the currently green hedgehog got up. However, when the crater suddenly erupted in a blaze of light, Vegeta soon saw that Shadow was not green anymore. No, he was more menacing now in a coat of blood red, the color of a ruby. "What?! What happened?!" Vegeta stammered, seeing Shadow again, his eyes and fur now totally matching. Shadow looked at himself and clenched his fists, smirking. "Stage 4," he stated. Shadow then looked at Vegeta, and, blipping out of existence at that moment, Shadow reappeared with his fist squarely in Vegeta's face. He then followed up immediately with a kick to the stomach, three more punches to the face, and a back and forth attack that lasted all of half a second. Twenty attacks and a second later, Vegeta stumbled backwards, grunting from the sudden change in the fight, and he looked at Shadow with intense rage. "Why you!!" Vegeta growled, and then, suddenly, Vegeta put up one opened hand and yelled, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!"

The blast roared from Vegeta at Shadow, who stood there to take on the attack. However, Vegeta smirked at the last second and clenched his fist, making the blast explode at that moment. "WHAT?!" Shadow shouted, a cloud of thick smoke and dust being sent into his face. But then, from the dust, Vegeta's fist appeared and smashed into Shadow's face, sending him backwards through the dust. Vegeta then rocketed out of the dust and tried to hit Shadow with another crushing punch. This time, though, Shadow caught his fist, and then the subsequent one, tightly holding onto both of Vegeta's hands. The two were evenly matched now, but Vegeta quickly pulled Shadow up off the ground and rammed forward, head-butting Shadow across the ground. However, just as Vegeta was trying to follow up, Shadow rolled onto his hands and knees and disappeared, appearing to punch Vegeta on all sides of his face at once. But Vegeta, sensing Shadow moving around in a pattern attacking him, stuck out his arm and caught Shadow, giving him the chance to axhandle him into the ground, which he did immediately. However, when Shadow smashed into the ground on his back, he extended his arms and sent a blast of energy into Vegeta's face, propelling him up into the air.

Following him up into the air, Shadow tried to axhandle Vegeta now into the ground, but Vegeta disappeared for once, and appeared to Shadow's side, giving a kick to the head that sent Shadow flying across the sky. At this moment, Shadow and Vegeta both stopped moving and just locked stares, the both of them having given everything they had. Vegeta then said, "Well, you are more powerful, but you still can't beat me. It's time I put an end to this."

With that, Vegeta turned to the side, his palms both facing Shadow as he began to power up. But as Vegeta did this, Shadow thought, "That's the move he used against that guy Adam looks like. Then I think I'll just use the move that beat him then." Shadow then turned to the side himself and cupped his hands behind him, beginning to power up himself. "(Thinking) I never thought that teaching machine Adam made would be good for anything useful. But I guess there's a first time for everything."

Down below, there was a sudden intake of breath as the authors watched a familiar scene unfold above them. And even more familiar for one person. "Man, that takes me back," Goku said, watching the two fighters preparing a standoff that he had been in many years ago, "It's a good thing I'm just watching it this time." Below, I said to my author friends, "I can't believe what I'm seeing. Even after being here all this time, I never thought I would be able to watch a re-enactment of one of the best scenes in Dragonball Z." Areiko answered me, "Neither did all of us." Corey, Daniel, Talos, Katie, Kaitlyn, Chelsey, Ellen, Meegan, Sakuya, Dawn, and Cloud all nodded in agreement. I looked over and saw Saania and Sikyomaru standing here too, apparently interested in the fireworks about to go off. I nearly laughed out loud, and wanted to say, "Hey, save that until we start the rest of the fireworks!"

Up in the sky, the two fighters were already causing some crazy fireworks. Lightning danced around the air, the auras from both of them spun fast around them, creating one huge red aura. Finally, the two of them formed the attacks in their hands, and all of us on the ground watched in awe.

"GALICK GUN!!!" "KAMEHAMEHAAA!!!!"

From Shadow and Vegeta, the massive blasts erupted and immediately crashed into each other. The shaking from the collision sent huge spidery cracks across the ground. The tables of food, I sensed, crashed to the ground one by one on the other side of the grounds. Pieces of debris rose into the air and disintegrated among the lightning. The blasts were causing havoc down here, but I was far too mesmerized by the scene to care. Shadow and Vegeta were both giving everything they had to win, their massive attacks causing mayhem at the center. Near me, the other spectators were unable to take their eyes away, and even though many of them were losing the ground beneath their feet, they would just step off to the side or levitate off the ground. No one would miss this for the world.

**Mephelis the Dark**

The frustration I was feeling right now made me want to kill that purple lizard, drag him back up, and tear his body to shreds. HOW could these fools have become so powerful? Though they were still no match for me or even Xiaon or Mada, their sudden jumps in power made me extremely angry. If anything was going to happen, it needed to happen fast.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

The two were still going all-out, and neither Vegeta nor Shadow were giving up. Finally, Vegeta yelled, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!! THIS ENDS NOW!!!!!" Then, from a deep cavern in Vegeta's body, he expelled the most energy I'd ever felt in one blast. But as it raced to collide with Shadow's attack, Shadow suddenly flared up within his aura and launched energy that perfectly matched Vegeta's power-up. The two new blazing masses of energy roared towards the center, where they'd collide in three… two… one…

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

As I and everyone to our sides were cast backwards several feet, we watched as the unbelievable re-enactment ended in a colossal climactic explosion, one that was brighter than the sun and persisted for almost thirty seconds. I tried to look back up to the fighters, but the light was too intense to even shut my eyes to. Finally, after the light faded, I looked back up to see the cloud of black smoke. Then, descending from the cloud, Vegeta and Shadow both appeared. Neither one even had a shred of power left, and neither could even hold Super Saiyan / Super Form 1. They were panting and completely out of energy. Finally, when they reached the ground, I saw them both smirk at each other. Shadow was the one to say, "Another day, we'll finish this." Vegeta chuckled and responded, "Indeed." After that, they walked off, satisfied more with a draw than a victory, it seemed. Meanwhile, all the rest of us were far too amazed to even applaud the battle, and it was after Shadow and Vegeta had gone off to recuperate, I then looked around.

"Man, this place… really needs some cleaning." In fact, it almost needed rebuilding. The final explosion had caused the ground to become a cracked, chaotic mess of dirt. One of the main buildings for Capsule Corps was blown down from the force of the battle, and, as I heard from Luffy, who had quickly departed after the battle was over, there was no more food on tables. "Well, not too bad, I guess. As long as no one else is hurt." And with a quick snap of my fingers, the area was repaired and, to Luffy's and the rest's delight, new food and tables were laid out in place of the old ones. The party would continue.

But then something hit me, and apparently all of us at that moment. "Hey, did you figure out why Shadow reached Stage 4?" Katie Richards asked out loud. "I was about to try and find out," I replied. But then, walking over to us was the Eds, and Double D said, "Actually, I think I know the reason." Behind Double D, Eddy said, "Man, this guy's got super powers, and still the only muscle he ever uses is that melon of his." Ed added, "Yeah, what a lump!" "You're the lump, Ed," Eddy retorted. "ANYWAY," Double D continued, "I was vastly intrigued by these Chaos Emeralds from Sonic's world, so I borrowed them to study. I came across something really interesting just yesterday actually." Double D then looked around and said, "But I need to have the Emeralds to show you. Where did Shadow go?" However, Sonic stepped up and said, "Don't worry, I can get them too. Chaos Control!" Sonic emitted light for a moment and the seven Chaos Emeralds appeared. "Thank you, Sonic," Double D said, taking just two of the Emeralds, "Now, what I discovered is this. This is how the Chaos Emeralds are usually." Double D then held out the green one, which glittered and shone like before. "However, this one is different." Double D then held out the light blue one, and, to my amazement, it was extremely bright and lustrous, making the first one and the rest seem dull. "It is my opinion that this Emerald has more energy than the rest. However, I'm not sure of the cause." I took the Emerald in my hand and felt its energy. "WHOA!" I exclaimed immediately, "This is unreal! This Emerald has as much power as all seven Chaos Emeralds put together!" "WHAT?!" Sonic and Silver both exclaimed as well, the other authors looking at me simply stunned. "But, how can that be?" Areiko asked me next. As I looked at the Emerald, I pondered the question, and then I asked, "What have you guys been doing with the Emeralds? Maybe that'll be a clue." The authors and the other characters looked at each other, and Areiko spoke again, "We haven't used them at all. In fact, I think the last time we used them was with the Dragonballs."

"W-W-W-WAIT! WHAT??! THE DRAGONBALLS?!?!" That was news to me. BIG SERIOUS news. "Oh man! That's right, we never told you!" Corey then interjected, "Yeah, when we used the Dragonballs a month ago, we found out that we couldn't bring back some of the people from this universe because they had already died." "Oh, that's right, I hadn't thought about that," I realized, and Corey continued, "But then Shadow suggested that we combine the Chaos Emeralds and the Dragonballs to get through that. It not only let us bring back anyone no matter how many times they died, but it also reduced how long we have to wait to use the Dragonballs again." My breath caught in my throat with the burning question. "To how much?" Corey smiled at me and said, "Three months." My jaw hit the ground, and since we were in an anime world, that was literal. Once I pulled it back up, I then put it together. "It makes sense then. The Chaos Emeralds powered up the Dragonballs, and… vice versa." The others looked at me, and the Emerald in my hand, and I continued, "That means that if we use the Dragonballs and Chaos Emeralds together again, it will increase their powers a second time." "And in seven wishes, we'll have seven powered up Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic finished. "This is great!" Talos added. I looked back at this special Emerald in my hand and then asked, "Hey, what should we call these powered up Emeralds now?" There was a pause as we tried to think of something. Then, Silver said simply, "Hyper Emeralds." We turned to him and I said, "That is brilliant!" "But what gave you that idea, Silver?" Chelsey then asked, and Silver answered, "There is a legendary power that is hidden within these Emeralds. I don't know much about it, but the one thing I do know is that the form has been called the Hyper Form." I looked back down at the bright light blue Emerald and declared, "Then we have six more Hyper Emeralds to go!"

Everyone began to disperse after a few more minutes, but then I saw Sikyomaru looking over at me, smiling. I walked over to him and asked, "Hey, how come you aren't challenging anyone Sikyomaru?" He simply said, "Because I don't want to hurt anyone, for one thing. And second, I'm only interested in challenging you, so you'd best train your Super Saiyan 6 power." He smiled deviously at me, and I nodded with resolve, and replied, "Will do." We shook on it, and then we made our way for the food, our Saiyan appetites flaring up again.

_Later that night…_

**Mephelis the Dark**

Ah, nighttime on Earth. My favorite time. And, on this night, another opportunity for an "unfortunate accident". I looked down upon Psyagon and his friends, and saw they were preparing for a fireworks show. Well, I had something even more exciting in store for them. Exciting for me…

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

My special fireworks show was going to be starting in a few minutes. This had always been my favorite part of the 4th of July, and this time, I was the one putting it on. The fireworks were set to launch at 9:00, and it was 8:56. I had told everyone to get comfy to watch these fireworks, which I made sure would take around thirty minutes, which was a long time in my world for a fireworks show.

The place where the food had been was cleared out and the characters were now relaxing and waiting for the fireworks to start. I noticed that most of the couples were sitting together. Kiba and Hinata, Sango and Miroku, Naruto and Sakura, Goku and Chi-Chi, Gohan and Videl, along with Pan, Bulma and Vegeta (Though they weren't really that close, unsurprisingly), Ellen and Talos, and Sakuya and Sesshomaru. I also saw Sonic and Elise sitting together, but Sonic, not to my surprise or to Elise's discomfort, also had an arm around Amy. I was glad to see they were still good friends, and it seemed so much like they would be the ones to be together. But love is a strange thing. And even though I was now sitting down with Katie next to me, I still couldn't totally figure it out.

I looked around me, and I saw the other authors and characters waiting intently. I looked back and saw Sikyomaru and Saania both looking on, more or less interested. I sensed around, and I determined that everyone was here. I said nothing, wanting to surprise them, and I snapped my fingers as quietly as I could. Before long, there was a muffled pop, and up in the sky, the first firework exploded, a traditional one that just shot red and gold cinders in all directions. There was a wave of oooohs among the crowd, and I smiled, knowing tonight was going to be very nice.

**Mephelis the Dark**

Good, the time has come. Psyagon has started his little spectacle, so while they are all distracted, I can set my plan into motion. I boomed, "Dr. Robotnik!" Immediately, the egg-shaped doctor rushed in, bowed and said, "My lord, at your service!" "Dr. Robotnik," I started, "It's time to initiate the plan." Robotnik looked back up at me and grinned devilishly. "I must say, this has got to be the best plan you've concocted, Master Mephelis. Making them believe they were hit by some of their own fireworks. Excellent!" I chuckled ominously, and said, "Yes, the rockets I gave you to build a robot launcher for are shaped just like fireworks, but they explode with devastating force. Those worms will be torched, and then we can make our next move to destroy the rest of them. Then even Psyagon or that Sikyomaru won't be able to stop us!" "Brilliant plan, Lord Mephelis!" Robotnik echoed. I then turned to him and said, "It's time, ready the launcher and aim it at their exact location." "Yes sir!" Robotnik said, leaving to go to the roof of the castle. Now, Psyagon, feel the first taste of my revenge.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

The fireworks show, even though I knew ahead of time what it was going to have, was still the best show I've ever seen. Normal fireworks were intermixed with weaving, whistling missiles, bombs that exploded into images like the Dragonballs, the Chaos Emeralds, stars, flames, and other things that the fireworks in my world could never do. Sparkling fireworks, loud bombs, and a flurry of normals made the show spectacular. I called out, "I couldn't be more alive!!" To which I got many cheers.

**Mephelis the Dark**

Then be a little more dead. I teleported up to the top of the castle where Robotnik was finishing aiming the huge robot launcher that would rain destruction down on those fools. "Do it, Robotnik. Fire the weapon!" I commanded. "At once, sir!!" Robotnik cackled, and dramatically thrust his arm into the air, pointing straight up, and then brought it down on a big red button. Immediately, there was a whoosh as my rockets went sailing from Robotnik's machine down towards Earth, going 10 miles per second, a fast enough speed to hit them by surprise but to make them think they weren't hit by something other than a firework. "HAPPY 4th OF JULY, PSYAGON!! AHH HAHHAHAHAHHAAAA!!!!!"

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

The fireworks were coming to an end, and I knew the finale was approaching. I was excited to see it for myself.The fireworks stopped momentarily, and then, from the launcher I had set up, we all heard a fury of pops, and, a second later, the sky illuminated with thousands of cinders of all colors, explosions ringing out piercing and loud, the sky as bright as daytime. But then, from out of nowhere, four humongous explosions went off in the sky, causing a shockwave of force to smash into the ground beneath us. I was only rattled a little, along with mostly everyone else, but I looked up at the sky and saw four massive clouds of smoke, from bombs that couldn't have been mine. "Adam! What happened?!" I heard Corey yell from a little ways away. "Was that your big finale? Because that sure was awesome!" I heard Goku say from across the field, along with a few others. However, I stood up and said, "No, that wasn't my finale. Those weren't even my bombs!" "What? Then, where did they come from?" Talos asked from another part of the field.

**Mephelis the Dark**

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!" I roared with all possible volume. Robotnik looked at his readout and stammered, "I don't know, Lord Mephelis. The rockets registered hitting a surface." "But those peons are still alive!! The rockets blew up in mid-air! What could have caused this??!!!" I asked indignantly.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

I looked up at the sky where the clouds of smoke remained. "If those weren't yours, then whose were they?" Katie asked beside me. "They weren't fireworks." This was said by Cyborg, who was standing alongside the other Teen Titans. "What?!" Many people said at once. "Yeah, those were high power rockets. They were heading right for us," Cyborg told us. "Where did they come from?" Virgil then asked, who was trying to figure it out for himself. "Let me check…"

**Mephelis the Dark**

Hearing this, I immediately made sure that Cyborg or Virgil were told that they were military missiles that went berserk. But it still didn't answer how my rockets blew up before they hit the ground. What did it?!

But that's when I felt it.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

"It looks like they were military missiles that went berserk," Cyborg told us. I looked at him, and then back at the sky with worry. "But, if those were rockets, then why did they blow up in mid-air?" I asked aloud. But then, at that moment, a power signal appeared that filled every space of my mind.

**Katie Richards**

I was just as worried as Adam. Apparently we were almost attacked, but somehow we were spared. But just as I tried to piece it together, I was suddenly assailed by the biggest power level I had ever felt! I could hardly feel it in its entirety, it was so massive!

**Cyborg**

I was going over what had happened with those rockets, when all of a sudden, every read out on my systems went haywire. Energy meters went off the scale, and then my own head start spinning as I picked up a signal that shot everyone elses' out the window.

**Chelsey Suineka**

I was just trying to get a grip on my pounding heart, but then suddenly, my new sensing power let me pick something unbelievable. Sikyomaru's power made him feel like he was 100 feet tall, but now, I felt something that seemed like it was five miles high! I could barely stay conscious from how big it was.

**Goku**

We were all worried about what had happened, but it was then that I felt a power level. It was, without a shadow of a doubt, the most powerful thing I had ever felt. It made Shadow Buu seem like nothing. In fact, it made everything I've ever fought combined feel like nothing compared to it.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

This huge power clouded my mind, and immediately I heard almost everyone start saying frantically, "What is that?!" "Whoa!!!" "Do you feel that?!" "It's the biggest power I've ever felt!" I looked up to the sky, trying to figure out what it was, but then, again from nowhere, the sky lit up with another massive explosion. But this time, the smoke cleared away quickly, and up in the sky were these words:

GET MOVING ADAM

I stared at that message for several moments, and now I realized who we were all sensing. And as it began to fade out, I felt that same mysterious pulse that I had felt all those other times.

**Mephelis the Dark**

GrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!

It WAS him!! That little shit! He has crossed me far too many times. The second I find him, he will die!! A HORRIBLE PAINFUL DEATH!!!

**?????**

If this doesn't get Adam moving to train, I don't know what will. I don't mind him having fun on his first day back, but I knew he'd forget unless I gave him a… memorable reminder.

I chuckled a little, and thought, "Mephelis, you still don't know who you are dealing with. But don't worry. The time is approaching."

And with that, I left Adam to arrange his priorities and Mephelis to stew over my latest demonstration. I wondered if Mephelis was going to make me blow the whistle on anymore cheap shots like this, and chuckled again, disappearing into the darkness of this nightmare.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

The party was over after this sudden surprise. We all dispersed, somewhat shaken, most of the other characters saying they were going to bed, tired from the day's festivities. I, on the other hand, just remained outside, staring up at the now clear sky. I thought about what that voice had been saying to me. I knew that he was right. I needed to avoid using up all my power in one battle like I had been doing. I couldn't go into another coma like I had.

So I needed to train. But now I wondered. How could I train the best to make myself better fit to fight multiple fights?

"(Thinking) I don't think gravity training or conventional training is going to do it. And I don't think I'd have enough time anywa-"

As soon as I had said that word, I knew EXACTLY what I needed to do. Katie then came up next to me, asking, "Adam, what's the matter?"

I turned to her, with a smile on my face and replied, "Oh, nothing's the matter. In fact, everything is dandy." Katie looked at me a little puzzled, and asked, "What about that message in the sky? What did that mean?" I looked at her intently, and I said, "It means I have to start training. I need to become stronger so I won't pass out again like I did." Katie nodded, but asked, "But how are you going to have enough time to do it?"

My smile grew wider, and before I said anything, her face shone with realization.

We both said at the same time, "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

**Mephelis the Dark**

HM?! Things just got interesting now. Having heard this, I realized that this would make Psyagon unable to help his friends once he started training. And now, I knew that, if Psyagon can't help or even sense his friends, they would be all on their own.

I laughed then to myself, but Mada approached me and asked, "Father, what are you jovial about?" I turned to him and fixed my stare on him, saying, "Seems our odds have improved, my son. Soon, we will storm Earth, and we will attack those foolish Earth-Saiyans." "But what about Psyagon?" Mada asked instinctively. "Oh, we won't have to worry about our little friend, Psyagon. He's going to be going on a trip to another realm. While he's there trying to make himself more powerful, we will storm Earth and destroy his friends. When he returns, he will never know what had happened to them all. If there's anything to return to! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

My cackle echoed through the base, and I looked down upon Earth, which would be my first conquest to taking over reality.

_Night passes…_

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

I woke up the next morning, Katie beside me, still asleep, and remembered the events that had taken place last night. Today, I was going to need lots of help. As I gently sat up so I wouldn't disturb Katie, I thought about how I would reinstate the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But as I got up out of bed, I then heard a soft voice behind me say, "Up so early, Adam?" I turned and saw Katie sitting up, looking at me with a gentle, pretty smile. I returned it, and sat on the bed, saying, "Yeah, we've got a big day ahead of us. I'd like to take everyone to Kami's, or I guess it's Dende's, Lookout to show them the top of this world."

Katie nodded, and asked me, "How exactly are you going to get into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Isn't it gone now?" I nodded, but answered, "I'm not too worried about that. But I'm going to need your help, along with the other authors. I don't wanna blink out again." "Of course I'll help, Adam," Katie said, coming closer to me and putting a hand on mine. I looked up at her, smiling, and kissed her softly, for a moment, and said, "Thank you, Katie."

**Corey**

Most of us authors, along with many of the other characters from the other realms, were already up as I walked outside from my room at Capsule Corps. When I approached them, I saw they were practicing their abilities.

Many of us authors had found we had special abilities or equipment upon entering this realm. Katie, who wasn't here yet, had the ability to become feral, though she said she hadn't been able to control it, and didn't want to use it again, either, after that horrible episode at Orange Star High. Sakuya was part feline, so she had increased agility and sensory capabilities. Cloud had his massive sword, one that just seemed to never lose its sharpness or strength. Saania was, as we had already known, half-dragon, so she was obviously much stronger and faster than most of us. Daniel had that leotard that allowed him to create anything at will, without having to say anything. Ellen had her power to control and manipulate water, which proved very helpful. We had also learned about the newer arrivals' abilities, too. Meegan was part vampire, making for greater speed and powerful fangs. Dawn had an impressive ghost form, one that allowed her to fight, unlike Adam's astral form. Kaitlyn, from what we first saw, is the vessel for Jasmine, apparently a powerful spirit that gives Kaitlyn great inner power. Chelsey, lastly, was part snake, giving her intense speed and armored skin, thanks to the scale effect of her skin. Sikyomaru didn't seem to have any unique powers, but he did have incredible determination, which is what got him to Super Saiyan 6 so quickly.

However, I didn't seem to have any such ability. Reality warping was great, yeah, but there was no unique thing that only I had. But my mind was jarred back into reality when Kaitlyn yelled out, "HEY! Be careful! You know what that move does!" I looked over to see Talos, who was testing out a move he was trying to perfect. His pointer finger was extended, and it almost seemed like…

"WAIT!! Is that Frieza's Death Beam?!" I asked, shocked that Talos would try to use a move like that. He looked at me and said, "Yep! Same move! I always thought it was so cool! Here, someone throw a blast into the sky and I'll shoot it!" Then, from a part of the crowd, Beast Boy stepped up and said, "I'll do it! I've been trying to get this down!" Beast Boy stood next to Talos, who was at the ready. Beast Boy then put his hand up into the air and fired a small blast, though it only went about 50 feet into the air before falling towards the earth. However, Talos pointed his finger at the blast and shot a Death Beam at it, hitting it and making it explode.

There were some applause, and Cyborg said, "Not bad. Better than Beast Boy's throw…" Beast Boy whipped around and shouted, "What did you say?!" Cyborg smirked at him, and Talos said, "No offense, Beast Boy, but I want something a little more challenging." Beast Boy turned back to him, crestfallen, but Talos said, "Hey, don't worry, if you train, you'll be really good!" Beast Boy then looked up and gave a small smile and nodded, when, from behind me, I heard that cheerful voice say, "Well, if training's you want, training's you get! (Hearty laughter)" I turned and saw that Adam was up, for once, after a sane amount of sleep. "Adam! You're just in time! Throw a blast up into the sky and I'll shoot it down!" Talos challenged.

"Sure thing!" Adam replied, then walked next to Talos. He then aimed into the sky and fired a blast that sped up into the sky. "WHOA!!" Talos said, stunned by how far it was going, but he aimed and fired. However, there was no explosion at all. "Seems you need training too, Talos," Adam said, slapping him on the shoulder. But as Adam chuckled, I looked up at the blast in the sky. It was really small, but, for some reason, I felt it wasn't that far away. "I bet I could hit that," I then said, without realizing I did. I then felt eyes on me, and Adam said, "Well, go ahead, my friend. Let's see you hit it!" I nodded, and then looked up towards the blast again. It must have been two miles up, but I somehow felt as if it were close. I extended my index finger and pointed it towards the blast. With a quick jolt, I fired the beam up at the blast. It was when we saw a small explosion in the sky that I became aware of how difficult that should have been. Then, I became aware of all the eyes on me again.

Adam then smiled and said, "Let's see you do that again!" Adam then pointed his own finger into the sky and fired an even smaller blast up. It rocketed up, three miles away in a matter of seconds. However, like before, it felt like it was feet away. I pointed my finger and fired, and once again, an explosion went off in the sky. There was a hushed awe around the area, as many of the authors and characters looked at me impressed. Adam then walked up to me and said, "Looks like you just found your latent ability!" I smiled and looked at my hand, realizing it for myself. Adam then continued, "With a couple of years of training, you'll do amazing things with it!" I then looked at him in confusion, and asked, "A couple years? What are you talking about?"

Adam smiled mysteriously, and then looked around at us. "Well, that should be about how much training you guys are going to be able to get!" "Training?" Several people asked at once, including myself.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

I was waiting for one of them to figure out my plan. They looked at each other, when Talos asked, "How could we get years of training, Adam?" But, like I had, they all suddenly seemed to realize it. "My friends, I have decided to repair and upgrade the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" I announced triumphantly. There were soft gasps and wide eyes all around. Goku, who was nearby, was all smiles and said, "Wow! That would be awesome!" But then, Piccolo, who flew up, apparently having heard it with his ears, said, "How can you do that? The Hyperbolic Time Chamber's door was destroyed! I did it myself!" "Yes, Piccolo, but, with enough power, I can repair that door and upgrade the chamber for our needs!" I told him confidently. Piccolo looked at me shocked, and he asked, "But how?" I smiled, and asked him, "Piccolo, what do you think we can't do with our Reality Warping powers?" Piccolo didn't say anything to that, and I said, "Then it's settled. We're going to Dende's Lookout today!"

**Naruto Uzamaki**

After Adam finished telling us where to go, I went back over to where the rest of my village was. I saw Sakura standing away from me as I walked up, and I put an arm around her as I approached. "Oh, Naruto " She exclaimed as she saw it was me, giving me a hug, and I said, "Yep Looks like we're off now " "Off? To where?" Sakura asked me. "I'm not too sure," I responded, "But Adam said it's going to be for training." "Training?" Kakashi then asked, "What kind of training?" "He didn't say," I told him and the others, "But it has something to do with a hyper whatsit chamber, or something. Anyway, he told us to follow the steady signal to get there." Just then, Sakura said cheerfully from beside me, "Great-Then let's get going"

**Sasuke**

After all this time, and all of these new developments, I had been wondering why Lord Mephelis hadn't given me any new orders. But, as if on cue, I then heard a voice enter my mind, and Mephelis's ominous voice echoed, "Sasuke, are the peons heading for a training session?" I answered telepathically, "Yes, Master. They are heading towards it right now." As I said this, the others lifted into the air, sensing around to find their destination. I followed suit to avoid suspicion, and Mephelis continued, "Good, then listen carefully. A little while from now, Psyagon is going to enter a chamber where he cannot sense his friends or anything on this world. When that happens, I am staging the invasion of Earth. However, I need you to act as if you are on Psyagon's side." This enraged me, and I said, "But Mephelis I detest being on the side of Naruto and these other softies. Let me fight for you " "No, Sasuke. I need you as a back-up. A plan-B. Unless you do as I say, if Psyagon and his friends win, you will find yourself in Tokoyami for all eternity." Knowing that it's not a good idea to go against Mephelis's wishes, I answered, "As you command, Lord Mephelis."

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

Everyone had begun to take off as I turned to the other authors around me and asked, "Well, shall we go?" They all nodded, and we turned and blasted off, heading towards the Lookout that I had only just visited moments before them. In the air around us, I noticed the other universes heading there on their own: Naruto's, Sonic's, Inuyasha's, Luffy's, the Teen Titans, the Ed's, the ones from Static Shock, and, of course, the DBZ universe. Several people, like Shadow, Silver, and some of the DBZ universe characters who were already familiar with the realm, had already arrived, I sensed. I decided to go slowly so I could be an extra help. "Man, this is wild," Cloud said beside me, "I can't believe we're really going to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber " "I know, even for as crazy as this adventure has been so far, it's been so much fun and so amazing," Chelsey answered. "Well, I have the feeling our adventure is far from over," I told them all.

**Mephelis the Dark**

"It will be once I'm through with all of you, Psyagon," I thought to myself. As I waited for Psyagon to get out of this realm, my minions were preparing themselves to fight against those fools on Earth that would be left behind. I had assigned Slade, Dr. Robotnik, and Orochimaru to be my generals, and the rest of the forces would follow their orders since I would not be present. Of course, Mada and Xiaon were… concerned, about why they weren't chosen to be the generals.

When this came up, I told them, "You two are too powerful and feared by those pests. If you appeared right away, they would either attack you first, while they're at full strength, or get desperate and get Psyagon. No, the two of you must stay low and wait. If all the rest of my henchmen are unsuccessful, then you will attack them."

They knew better than to question this tactic, and since then, the plan has remained the same. Slade, Robotnik, and Orochimaru would lead all the others: Cell, Frieza, King Kold, Naraku, Eneru (Though hardly useful), Babidi and Bibidi, Turles and his three henchmen, Dodoria, Zarbon, four of the five Ginyu Force, Cooler, Bojack, Zangya, and the rest of Bojack's crew, Dr. Gero, Victor, Galactus, Control Freak, Ebon, Shiv, and Hotstreak. I knew that many of the pathetic fighters, especially those associated with Frieza, were going to perish again. But they would come in handy for weakening and diverting some of the fighters below. I turned back to the Earth, seeing that Psyagon was getting close to the Lookout.

"(Thinking) Good, soon, our invasion will begin, and none of them will survive… Wait, what's that?" I then thought to myself. I was sensing a strange, weak power level drifting in space, heading for Earth. "It can't be. It is…" I said lowly to myself, seeing that the fool had lived.

**Slug's Mind**

I don't know how long I had been out for, or what I had even been doing for a long time, but I had finally begun to regain consciousness. However, I knew I was in bad shape. By body had been rent by something, and I was now floating in space. I was too weak to even look around, and I only seemed to be able to think. But then, my body seemed to pick up speed, and I felt something bad was going to happen.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

Some of the others had already reached the Lookout as I landed, and the others behind began to land too. I looked back down to the world below and saw all the universes arriving. Inuyasha landed besides me, and said, "Man, how can this place sit up here, like this?" I smiled, knowing he wasn't really looking for an answer. Sango and Miroku landed on another side of me, and Sango said in awe, "Wow, what a beautiful place. I wish I had known about this place. This would have been a great place to go, Miroku." He nodded and said, "Yeah, it's nice up here."

As many of the others landed on the white stone tiles of the Lookout, they all expressed their amazement. Finally, as most of them had arrived who had never been here before, I announced, "Welcome, ladies, gentlemen, and everyone in between, to the Lookout! Now, if you'll follow me, I will lead you to the-" This was all I could get out before, from nowhere, a loud crash shook the Lookout.

"WHOAA!!!" "WHAT THE?!!"

Needless to say, all of our attention was focused on the center of the Lookout, where a small crater now lay. Dende came running out and yelled, "What happened?!" I answered from across the way, "We're just as lost as you!" I quickly walked over to the fresh crater and looked inside. I was shocked by what I saw.

"This is… This is Lord Slug!!" I declared, seeing the familiar Namekian slug. Then, I heard Piccolo and Goku both yell, "SLUG?!?!"

The two of them instantly came up beside me, and Piccolo said, "How is he back in this realm?!" I shook my head, but answered, "It must be the same reason that Pikkon and the other Saiyans are here. But in any case, he's weak. I want to know if he knows how he got here. Dende, can you heal him?"

"You can't be serious!!" Piccolo yelled at me, but I answered, "Piccolo, don't worry, it's Slug, how dangerous can he be by now?" He didn't have an answer to that, and I nodded to Dende, who nodded as well, and kneeled on the ground, raising his hands over Slug. Quickly, the soft light began to emit from Dende, and Slug's brutal wounds began to heal. After a few moments, he was perfect again, and then his eyes began to twitch, and finally opened. He sat up but then looked around and saw Goku and Piccolo, and that was enough.

"WHAT?! Goku!! Piccolo!!" Slug jumped up and took two steps back, and then looked at me. "Two Gokus?!"

**Slug**

I had just woken up, and what do I find? Goku and Piccolo! And to make things even more confusing, next to Goku… was ANOTHER Goku! The second one, however, seemed different, and he stepped forward and said, "Don't panic, Slug. We're not going to hurt you." His voice was obviously not Goku's, so I asked cautiously, "Who are you?"

He smiled and answered, "My name is Son Adam. You're Slug, correct?"

I was stunned to hear that he knew my name, but I nodded, and then he asked, "Well, Slug, do you remember how you came back to life?" As he asked this, however, I realized I didn't know. I couldn't even remember how I got into space. "No, I can't remember how I got here, actually…" I responded, and he nodded, saying, "Yeah, the others didn't really know how it happened either. But now, we're not going to have any trouble with you here, are we Slug?"

I looked at him, and then at Goku, and said, "I don't know about that. I still have a bone to pick with Goku!" Goku only looked at me with sympathy, saying, "Hey, Slug, I know we got off to a bad start when you tried to freeze Earth and kill us, and then I killed you. But that's the past, can't we forget about it?" I, on the other hand, wasn't so understanding, "Afraid not! You're going to pay for this!" I instantly raced for Goku, who dodged my punch as I flew my him. "Please, Slug, you don't want to do this!" I turned and raised my hand, roaring, "Oh, I do!" I fired a blast at Goku, one that should have destroyed him, but he simply flicked it away as if it were a mosquito! "WHAT?!" I yelled. Goku looked at me a little more seriously, and said, "Slug, many years have passed since you and I fought. Much has changed. Just give up and join our side, for once." I only gritted my teeth, however, and flew at him again, but just as I was, I was suddenly assaulted by a horrible, head-pounding sound. "AHHH!! WHISTLING!!!!" I screamed, dropping to my knees. The one named Adam had started whistling, and once he saw I had stopped moving, he stopped, and said, "Now Slug. We can do this all day. There's no way you can hurt us, so why don't you just join us?" I was starting to think, maybe that was a good idea, at least until I could figure out Goku's weakness. But I shook my head and yelled, "NO! I will NOT give in!!" I jumped up and headed for Goku again, only to hit the ground again, clenching my head from the sudden deafening chorus of five whistles. I turned with great effort to see some other humans, with odd tails like Saiyans, whistling to bring me down. They stopped again, and Adam said, "Come on, Slug. We don't want to do this, but if you try to hurt us, we'll have no choice. It's not as bad as you think to be good." I finally knew there was nothing I could do, and if more began to whistle, I would be deafened and driven insane. I knew I had to give up. So I finally said, "Fine then… I… Will join you." I stood up, and looked at Adam, who came over and clapped a hand on my shoulder, saying, "You'll like it here, Slug. It's easier on your life."

So, without any other options, I decided that I would be on these peoples' side for now. It still worried me, though, how I couldn't remember how I got here.

**Mephelis the Dark**

So weak, WHISTLING, of all things, hurts him! I'm glad I got rid of him! And he also has amnesia. Good, that helps my plan. Either way, I could just wipe his mind. Now, all I have to do is wait for Psyagon to leave and my legion will destroy those weaklings.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

With Slug now on our side, though unexpected, I then announced again, "OK, folks, let's go!"

I turned with a sweep of my leg towards the main building, and started heading for where the Hyperbolic Time Chamber used to be. But then I realized something, and I turned around to the others then and said, "Oh yeah, it might be a bit crowded for all of you in there, so if you want to just stay out here and look around, you can. I just need Katie and Dende to help me." "Sure," they both answered, and some of the others also joined us as we walked down the hall towards the chamber-to-be. As we walked along, Naruto came up beside me and asked, "Hey Adam, can I ask you something?" I smiled at him and said, "Sure, shoot." "What exactly does this chamber do?" I nodded, knowing that one of the others was going to ask sooner or later, so I said, "I'll let you see the inside for yourself once we've finished reinstating it, but the chamber allows you to get a long period of training in only a fraction of the time in this world. Before, the chamber would allow you to get an entire year of training in only one day." "WHOA!! Really?!" Naruto asked bewildered, and the others, like Kakashi, Luffy, Sasuke, Sakura, Shadow, Silver, Reed, and Double D were equally dumbfounded. However, Goku interjected, "Yep, that really helped us out in a lot of our battles. But Piccolo destroyed the door to the chamber before. How are you going to fix it, Adam?"

I turned my head and said, "Anything is possible if you try hard enough. And if any of you are worried I'm going to collapse from exhaustion again, don't worry. I wanted Katie and Dende to help me with this." "You want us to heal you while you open the door again, right?" Dende concluded, and I nodded. "But tell me this then," Vegeta then spoke up, and I turned to him, "Do you really think that we will gain any kind of significant results with a year per day, up to only 2 years?"

I knew that was a rhetorical question, but I answered, "No, and that's why this won't be like the chamber from before." He looked at me now a little more intently, and pressed, "Then what's going to be so great about this one?"

As he asked this, we reached the wall where the chamber used to be, and I turned and said to him, "Simple. We'll be able to control the intensity and speed of the training. And also, I plan to make sure that any amount of people can train in here for any amount of time." Vegeta looked at me incredulously, but Goku then asked, "So we could get years of training all at the same time?" "Correct," I told him brightly.

I then turned back to the wall and said, "Also, I'm going to do something else. I'm going to add an alternate chamber, one that can be used by the authors to hone their reality warping abilities." "You're going to create two chambers?!" Piccolo sputtered, once again doubtful of my powers. "And not only that, but I'm going to make sure the doors to these chambers are much more durable than before. That way, no one will get trapped inside." Piccolo was completely unable to process what I said, but I didn't pay any mind, and then looked to Katie and Dende, saying, "OK. Now, while I'm trying to create these doors, I want the two of you to just keep healing. Don't wait for me to get low on energy, just heal me as soon as I start."

The two nodded, and then I turned to the wall again, Katie and Dende standing behind me. I started by snapping my fingers, and then holding my hands up to one section of the wall. Immediately I felt energy flowing into me from the two healing me, but I knew that all it would do would slow the draining of my energy. I felt loads of energy flow out of me, into the wall as I tried to bridge the connection between our realm and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's realm. At first, I just created a hole in the fabric of reality, like Gotenks had done as SS3, just large enough to modify the inside of the first chamber. I eventually had a hole big enough, and I used my Omnigon to look inside the chamber. Like it had been left, it was just one big blank wasteland of nothing, and I looked around the ground to see the rubble of the original door. I then snapped my fingers again, and the rubble began to change and shift. Old materials were replaced by new, more durable ones, made from composites of Uru, Adamantium, Vibranium, and Katchin. I erected a new, huge compound sized building, one that could support a large amount of people, which would take attacks thousands of times stronger than the original. Then, I deactivated the Omnigon and was looking at the small hole in reality again. Now, I began to pump more energy into modifying the realm itself. I was losing energy really fast, but I figured I would be able to last long enough to finish the first chamber. After some time, I was able to configure the realm to change according to how the visitor's had adjusted it. To do this, I then created a metal box on the outside of the chamber, in front of us, that would allow us to change several of the variables of the chamber: Time passage speed, gravity intensity, temperature, training exercise preferences. Along with all of this, I broke the limit of the chamber's capacity, and now, the chamber appeared to be able to hold as many people that needed training at once, and did not restrict to a certain number of years. And now for the final piece: The door! With only about 20% of my energy left, I then took the hole I had in place and forced it to become larger. Soon, it was a foot in diameter, then two, then three.

"He's really doing it…" Piccolo said in awe, as the others watched silently. Soon, the bottom of the hole was flattening out and becoming the bottom of the door. I continued increasing the size to accommodate everyone, especially very large fighters like Broly. So after a few more seconds, the door had finally reached the size I liked, about 12 feet tall and 6 feet wide, about big enough for the legendary Super Saiyan sized fighters to squeeze through. With only 10% left, I then knew I needed to cast a spell to keep this hole in place, so, with one last snap of my fingers, the portal stiffened, and suddenly, a bright flash of light filled the area, and we all had to cover our eyes, and I finally dropped to the ground, tired from the effort. When the light faded out, I looked up to see my work. The new Hyperbolic Time Chamber was finished!

"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! The new and improved Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" I announced triumphantly, though a little weakly. Katie immediately dropped to her own knees as I panted, and she asked worriedly, "Adam! Are you okay?" I nodded, but said, "Whew, I'm beat. There's no way I can make the second one like this. I need a pick me up." But as I said that, I remembered the ultimate pick me up. "That's it! Katie, I need you to create a bag of Golden Senzu Beans!" She looked at me with realization and said, "Oh, that's it! OK, one sec!" Katie stood up, snapped her fingers, and the bag materialized in mid-air. She kneeled back down to me and said, "OK, how many do you think you'll need, Adam?"

"I'm not sure, give me one to start, please," I asked, and she wholeheartedly handed me one. I chomped it quickly and swallowed, and I waited. After a moment, I then said to her, "I'm going to need about 20 of those, please, Katie." "WHAT?! 20?!" Katie and Goku both yelled at the same time. "Yeah… That seems about right," I affirmed, and Katie, despite her face of absolute shock, nodded, and pulled out a few at a time. She gave me 8 at first, which I gobbled up immediately, and then the next 7, and the last 5. Finally, once I had let that go through my system, I felt all my power swell up inside of me. But by the end, I felt something else start to swell up: My stomach.

I clenched my stomach and said, "Oooooh, OK, maybe just a little too much…" There were some laughs at this, and I couldn't help but laugh too. After a moment, I felt better, and stood up. I turned back to the wall and said, "Alright, let's go with door number two now! (Hearty laughter)" I snapped my fingers to start again as Dende and Katie both began to heal me constantly once more. For the second door, I went through the same procedure as before, making the hole, creating a new living quarters, a little smaller since only the authors would use it, and modifying the chamber so the same variables could be modified like the first. But before I made the door, I then added a new feature. I was able to introduce the concept of reality warping to the chamber's physics, which would allow the chamber to create traps and training exercises that would be much more difficult to survive and conquer without reality warping. I didn't know exactly what the chamber would do, but I'm sure we'd find out as soon as I got in here to train, because I wanted to be the first one to test it. I didn't think I'd feel very good knowing one of the others was hurt badly by the intensity of the room. Finally, with the metal box with the same dials on the outside and the door in place, I turned back to the others and said, "And it's done! This Hyperbolic Time Chamber requires the use of reality warping, and therefore, only authors should use it, to be safe. Now what to call it… Oh, I know, how about: The Panbolic Focus Chamber!" (A/N: In case you're confused, "pan-" is a prefix meaning many, e.g. pandemic, etc.).

Though not all the others appeared to love the name, I knew that the authors would really appreciate the chamber. Though, for now, I wanted to make sure the other chamber worked correctly. "OK, I now need everyone up here, and I mean everyone, because this is going to help all of you out." I turned over to the side of the bridge we had crossed to get to the chamber and called down, "Hey! Everyone! Everything's ready! We just need all of you!"

The other realms looked my way, and began to fly towards those of us up here already. As more and more got here, the bridge and foyer before the chambers was getting crowded, but it seemed there was just enough space. I then projected my voice out to everyone and said, "OK! I've told some of you already, but I'm going to explain this chamber again. This (Indicating the chamber on the others' right) is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. This chamber alters the flow of time, and allows anyone inside to get a large amount of time to training, say a year, in as little as a minute or even less!" There was a spattering ooohs and ahhhs, and I continued, "This chamber has everything you're going to need, and it will also give you a great challenge to increase your power and develop your skills," I continued, smiling, and I said, "And this training is for everyone, even for those who are not full-time fighters. This is especially invaluable to you, for once you go through this training, you'll be much stronger and able to take on things that you would never be able to now!"

There was some nervous looks from a couple of the fighters, but many of the more eager fighters were fidgeting with anticipation, and then, Kakashi asked, "How long will this training be?" I looked at him, and the others, and contemplated the question, and then smiled and said, "I feel that, in order to make sure none of you are overwhelmed, a solid three months will be greatly beneficial." There was a mixed reaction. The Z-Fighters looked at me with looks of "Psh, I can do that standing on my head." Meanwhile, some, like the Naruto, One Piece, Inuyasha, and Teen Titan worlds, seemed moderately calm, but still somewhat nervous. Then, the rest, like a few of the Sonic team members, the Eds' world, the Fantastic Four, and the Static Shock crew, had looks of disbelief and great nervousness on their faces. Virgil was the one to speak up, "Hey! That's quite awhile, don't you think?" I smiled, knowing it seemed like a daunting task, and I told him, "It might seem tough, but rest assured, in these three months, you'll be just fine. There's a large compound, fully equipped with about… oh, about 500 teratons of food, which, in case you're not quite sure how much a teraton is, is about 1 quadrillion pounds of food." There was no different reaction to that statement then just pure shock and awe. But I continued, "In any case, if you're worn out or otherwise, you can take it easy. There's no need to do this all at once." Everyone then seemed to be a little more at ease, so I declared, "Then, my friends, enter the chamber, and- oh wait! That's right, I first have to set the chamber!" I turned from the crowd to the metal box on the wall next to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and opened it, seeing the dials that would control the physics of the chamber. I moved temperature a bit beneath random, to about gradual-random, I turned the gravity down to only 2-3X that of Earth, and I changed the time passage setting. "Now, if I'm correct, you all will get three months of training here, but I, while I wait for you, will only be standing here for about 15 seconds." With that final change, I announced, for real this time, "OK, now, you may enter the chamber, and begin your training!" I reached over and opened the door, and the white light from the chamber shone forth. I watched as the flood of fighters began to file into the large door, two or three at a time. After about a minute, the final person entered, and I shut the door and conjured a 15-second hourglass and turned it upside down, flying over to the other side of the bridge to wait for them. The sand fell, counting down until the time should be up. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

At that moment, the door opened up, and the same fighters exited, though in a completely different order. I looked at them carefully, and though some of them seemed to have changed only marginally, I saw some had benefitted greatly. Some of the less serious fighters came out with incredible improvements. Amy emerged, floating through the air, able to fly now, Tails and Elise raced out of the chamber, with more speed than before, Ben came out covered in a dark red rock, obviously much stronger than before, Johnny Storm came out enshrouded in white fire, Virgil emerged with blue electricity emitting from him, Starfire appeared with a new, blue-green color in her eyes, Raven stepped out, an ever darker aura pervading her, Eddy came out (Of course yelling out, "BANG!" with an arrogant grin on his face), much faster and built than before, along with Ed and Double D (though Double D seemed still stronger in brains than brawns), and some others. Then, I noticed that a lot of the people emerging from the chamber had now reached further levels of Super Saiyan. A lot of the Naruto village appeared to be SS5, Inuyasha's group, and Inuyasha himself, were SS5, and many of the One Piece crew appeared to have reached SS5. Along with them, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were now all Super Form Stage 4, Knuckles right behind them with Stage 3, and many of the original Saiyans, like Bardock, King Vegeta, Fasha, Raditz, Nappa, and the others, had finally reached their dream of being Super Saiyans. Even Pan came out with the telltale golden glow of Super Saiyan.

Finally, the door shut and everyone seemed to be here, and I asked them, excitement lacing my voice, "So, how was the training?"

The first one to talk was Goku, who said, "Man, you sure changed that chamber! I liked it a lot more than before!" "What do you mean?" Robin inquired, and many of the outside universes looked at him too, and I smiled, knowing what Goku meant. "Well, before, that realm was just an endless void of white space, that would only change to really harsh conditions. But I guess you were able to change that, huh, Adam?" I nodded, and said, "Yes, I decided white space would drive some mad, so I inputted new environments to keep the senses alive. But tell me, did you find the training useful?"

Next to speak up was Amy, who said cheerfully, "You bet! I never thought in a million years I'd be able to fly!" Johnny Storm then said, "Yeah, no doubt, I can put out so much more heat than before!" Starfire continued, "My powers have heightened incredibly, and I enjoy the new color." Many of the others expressed the same satisfaction, until suddenly, Vegeta barked out, "It was a waste of my time!" Immediately, all eyes flew to him, and he spat, "It was not enough to push me to the next level!" But then, a voice said, "Hey, Super Saiyan 6 comes from inner determination and calmness. You can't use training like that to control it."

Now, everyone turned to Sikyomaru, and he smiled, saying, "I tried to help them out, those that wanted to become SS6, but it appears I'm still the only one who can control it."

This impressed me, and I asked, "Oh really? Who else has reached the form itself?" Vegeta indicated himself first, along with Goku, Broly, and Saania. I was surprised to hear that Saania had not been able to control it and I asked her, "Saania, I thought you would have too?" She just looked at me listlessly, though, and said, "I just needed more time…" I nodded, knowing she wouldn't go into detail about it, and I said happily, "Well, it seems you have all improved at least somewhat! And some of you have become much stronger! I'm glad to see that!"

But then, Areiko asked me, "Adam, why didn't you do the training too?" There was quite a buzz then, as everyone seemed to have the same question, and I smiled. I flew over their heads to the other side of the bridge, back towards the chambers. I turned back to them and said, "Because I wanted to see your progress quickly. And, more importantly, I was saving my training session for this chamber here."

I then waved my hand in front of the chamber on their left, and said, "This, like many of you know already, is the Panbolic Focus Chamber. It will give me a much higher difficulty of training, but the payoff will be great."

Vegeta immediately yelled, "Then move out of my way, I'm using it myself!" However, I stepped in his way and said, "You know already that, unless you have reality warping powers like the other authors, you can't survive this chamber." Vegeta glared at me, gritting his teeth, but just backed down, knowing he couldn't use reality warping powers. But then, Cloud asked me, "Then, why didn't you let us use that chamber, Adam?" Cloud indicated the other authors, but I answered, "Because, to be honest, even I don't know what lies beyond this door. I want to give it the first run, and make sure that, when you enter, you can survive." Then, Kaitlyn asked, "So, you had us train for three months? How long are you going to train for?"

I realized I hadn't yet decided on a figure, so I put a hand to my chin and thought for a moment.

_You must train your body so you don't have to sleep or be healed after a single battle…_

I then figured out the number that would ensure my success, just to be incredibly safe. And besides, I might as well round out my age.

"Well, I believe, in order for me to attain enough power, and be able to take on ANY problem, I believe I will need to train for about… 6 hours of time in this realm."

There was some murmurs, since that would mean I was going to be in there a long time, but then, Shadow stepped up and said, "Adam, I need to use the other chamber. I'm going to need a long time" There were many "HUH?!"s at this, especially from his allies from his universe, and I looked at him, and inquired, "What do you wish to accomplish?" He answered, "I want to find the full power of the Chaos Emeralds. I can bring out their full power." I remembered this then, and smiled, telling him, "If you believe you can unlock their powers, then by all means-" I pointed to the box next to the other chamber's door, and finished, "Just turn the dial with the clock next to it all the way to the right. That is the max time passage setting I gave the chamber."

Shadow nodded, and stepped over to that chamber's control panel. He did as I had told him, but before he went inside, he turned to me and said, "I suppose you have some last words before you go in there?"

I smiled, and turned back to the others, and said, "Well, this is the last time you see this version of me. And this is the last time I see all of you for a very long time. Before I go, I just want to say, don't be afraid of what comes out of this chamber. When I come back, I will be the same Adam you know."

Then, Katie came forward and hugged me, saying, "If you're telling the truth, then I hope you can remember this hug for your stay in there." I warmly hugged her back, and I said, "I will, Katie, thank you."

Katie let go and moved back, and the others smiled and waved to me. Before I entered, however, Sikyomaru came forward and said, "Well, when next we see each other, you'll probably be the strongest again. But don't get too comfortable. I'm going to keep you on your toes." I nodded, smiling at his determination and spirit, and I extended my hand and said, "I look forward to it." We shook hands, and then he nodded, going out into the open sky besides the Lookout building. I then decided it was time. I turned to my own control panel, and set the chamber to suit this training. Then, with one last look, I took in the friends I had made these last many weeks, and I gave them all one last smile. I knew it would be a long time for me to see them again. With that, I opened the door to the Panbolic Focus Chamber, and stepped inside, ready to begin this massive task.

**Mephelis the Dark**

FINALLY! After all that sickening shit, it was time. With Psyagon gone for 6 hours, my legion could destroy his weakling friends and the rest of the world. I immediately yelled out, "Generals! It's time! The invasion begins now!"

"YES SIR!!" Slade, Orochimaru, and Robotnik all affirmed, knowing their itinerary for the attack. Immediately, all of my lower minions suddenly blasted off from the moon, breaking apart into groups: Slade was leading Control Freak, Ebon, Shiv, Hotstreak, Eneru, Bojack, Zangya, and his other three crew members, Bujin, Bido, and Kogu. Robotnik was leading Dr. Gero, the Ginyu Force, Recoome, Guldo, Jeice, and Burter, Cell, Turles, and his henchmen, Cacao, Amond, and Daiz. Orochimaru was leading Naraku, Frieza, King Kold, Cooler, Zarbon, Dodoria, Victor, Galactus, Babidi, and Bibidi. They rocketed towards Earth, soon going to break through the shielding that had kept myself a secret for all this time.

Once they were all gone, I turned to Mada and Xiaon, who were still waiting for my commands. I said, "As I've said before, you two are not to appear unless the others lose, in which case, you may attack. Until then, stay far from them, on Earth. I will give you these Ki suppression dampeners to keep you from being detected."

I waved my hands over my two most powerful subjects, and they bowed, saying, "Your will is my command." And with that, the two of them also exited my castle, heading for Earth. That left just myself and my own creator, Dr. Voidron. He then asked me, "Do you really think you won't have to use Xiaon and Mada?"

I chuckled, and answered, "Of course not. I know those other cretins are all too weak to take on most of Psyagon's friends. But only one of them is up to the level of Super Saiyan 6. Xiaon and Mada will have no trouble killing each and every one of them. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

**Slug**

Three months in the chamber with these people taught me the incredible power they have at their disposal. I was already unable to comprehend the powers of these different levels of Super Saiyan, but then I was introduced to reality warping. It was astounding, the fact that they could do anything by willing it. I knew there was nothing I could do to actually fight these warriors. I knew, perhaps, I should renounce my evil ways and be on their side, like Piccolo had done many decades ago. I was just looking at all of these warriors, apparently not from all over the world, or even the universe, but from all over reality, marveling at their wide array of powers, when suddenly…

**Goku**

I was playing with Pan, who I had been very proud of since she ascended to the level of Super Saiyan, when I felt it. It was like a river of dread pouring past me. I instantly stopped in my tracks, much like many of the others around me did.

"D… Do you guys feel that?" Luffy asked nervously, and I replied, "Yes. It's an awful force. It feels like a collection of powers…"

But then, I began to feel horribly familiar signals.

"No! They are! They're our old enemies!" I told them, stricken with confusion and fear. "What?! You mean, like, Frieza and Cell?!" Gohan asked me with sudden worry, and I answered, "Yeah, but not just them. There are more, the Ginyu Force, Turles, Cooler…" Gohan then continued, "Oh no! You're right, I can feel Bojack, and Babidi and what must be his father!" Vegeta was the next, grunting with anger, "Frieza's father, Zarbon, Dodoria, they're all back!"

"But wait! There's more than that!" I told them, unsure of about another 10 signals.

"Oh no! I think I know the others!" Kaitlyn said fearfully, "There's… Naraku!"

"WHAT?!?" Inuyasha yelled, and Chelsey continued, "And… Orochimaru!"

"OROCHIMARU?!?!" Sakura and Naruto both cried, dumbstruck.

"There's more!" I said, not sure of the others, but Sikyomaru said, "I think I recognize one! It's Dr. Robotnik!"

"Robotnik's here?!" Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles all said at the same time.

"And not only that," Katie then interjected, "I think I'm sensing Control Freak, and Slade!"

The Teen Titans were the next to be shocked, and Robin growled, "Slade…"

"Plus, I think… that's Ebon! And Hotstreak, and Shiv!" Daniel was the next to say.

"What?! Is this some reunion of bad guys?!" Virgil yelled, and Daisy gasped, and the others from Static Shock also looking on in worry.

"Hey, I think I know two more of them!" Talos continued, "I think it's Doctor Doom and Galactus!"

"But how?!" Reed asked in shock.

Finally, Corey finished, "And that last power is Eneru!"

Luffy and his crew only looked up into the sky, lost for words.

Portgas D. Ace then said, "Well, this is just great…" "Yeah-I hear Eneru gave you all quite the handful and if it hadn't been for Luffy his crew would all be dead" Chaser adds.

We waited for several more moments, feeling these powers descending to Earth. But then, Katie said, "Alright, we're going to need to move fast, if we're ever going to save as many people as we can! If only Adam hadn't left… But we can't think about that now! We have to fight with what we have! All of us!"

Everyone exchanged looks, and we knew this is what the training was for. But then, just to make things worse, I felt the powers seem to break apart into three masses, and I announced, "Hey, they're splitting up!"

"Oh man, they're gonna try to hit everywhere at once," Sakuya said fearfully, but then Corey said, "Hey! There's nothing to worry about! There's only about 30 of them, and what? Over 100 of us?! We can break apart too!"

"Yeah, that's sounds like the best plan!" I agreed, and then Katie said, "OK! Then listen up everyone! I'm gonna put tracers on all of them, and if they're from your world, you'll feel a particularly familiar signal!"

Katie used her Omnigon then, making her eyes shine violet, and then, with a snap of her fingers, she deactivated it, and she turned back to all of us and asked, "Can you feel it?"

It took a moment, but then many of the others realized it, and Naruto said, "Yeah! That must be Orochimaru!" "Naraku's with him!" Inuyasha added, and then Johnny Storm interjected, "And those slime Victor and Galactus are too!" Vegeta then growled, with definite anger in his voice, "Frieza… This time, I'll take my revenge!"

Then, Sonic said from another part of the Lookout, "Robotnik's with this other group!" I felt in that direction, and I told him, "He's leading only enemies from our past. I'll head that way!"

Then, Robin continued, "I can sense Slade and Control in the third group!" Virgil then said, "Ebon, Hotstreak, and Shiv are over there too!" "So's Eneru!" Chaser added. Gohan then finished, "I can feel Bojack that way. That's where I'm heading."

"OK! Then let's do this!" Talos said, obviously confident. But then, Silver was the one to yell, "WAIT! The Chaos Emeralds!" There were gasps and looks of fear abound, and then Sonic said, "Oh man! That's right! Shadow has them!"

I saw that there was some discomfort, but Katie said, "We can't think about it now! Besides-" She looked at the Sonic characters, and said, "You've become so much stronger than before. You'll be able to handle it without them!"

Sonic still looked worried, but then brightened and nodded, determined, and said, "Yeah, let's do this!"

Everyone affirmed that notion, and, though we had little time to form a plan, as we all blasted off at once from the Lookout, we knew we had a great chance against all of them.

Immediately, we broke off in three directions, and we prepared for the most intense battle of our entire lives.

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

As I walked to the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I felt particularly enraged with myself. All this time, and I couldn't draw out any more power in the Emeralds than we had already discovered. I looked at a special clock that was mounted above the door, and I saw that my stint in this realm had lasted all of two minutes in the outside realm. I turned the knob of the door and walked outside. But as soon as I stepped out of the chamber, I knew something was incredibly wrong. I first looked down to where the others had been just before I left. Though it was an extremely long time ago for me, I knew they should have at least been here when I got back. But I immediately felt power levels that weren't normal. Evil ones, heading towards Earth. Out of them, I soon recognized one for some reason. It was Robotnik.

"Tch… That fool somehow found his way here. Well, no new powers or not…"

I paused, and summoned the Chaos Emeralds to myself. "These Emeralds will be very important to the others."


	20. Chapter 20 The Invasion Part 1

**Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga**

**Chapter 20: The Invasion Part 1**

Part 1: Horrors of the Past

**Slade**

As per Lord Mephelis's orders, my battalion and I landed in North City, the most unimaginative name for a city I'd ever hear of. But then I thought to myself, "Well, we'll just help these people relocate."

We had not even touched the ground before there was screaming in the streets below. I had expected this, as I had a lot of strange looking fighters landing behind me. I smirked at these humans' fear, and then Bojack cackled, saying, "Look, they're not even welcoming us. Well, I don't take kindly to rudeness."

Bojack then immediately raised his hand and launched a blast of gold energy towards the streets where many of the pitiful humans were fleeing to.

The explosion that emitted from the blast wiped out hundreds of people all at once, as streets and buildings suddenly disintegrated and disappeared. Once the light from the explosion had dimmed, and only smoke and dust remained in one-fourth of the city, I turned to them and said, "Well, Bojack, that was quite a show, but I think we'll have a lot more fun if we take our time destroying this city. After all, we have to wait for our friends to arrive to join the fun." There were many hideous laughs and smirks, and my group began to do what we do best: Terrorize populations.

**Dr. Robotnik**

Landing in my specially made robot, I looked around the area we were instructed to land, called West City. I smirked knowing this was where Psyagon's friends were before they left, so they must have so connection to this place. I had noticed that the building of Capsule Corps was on the other side of the city.

"Good, this will be fun. We'll make our way through the city and destroy everything in our way. We'll see if those friends of Psyagon's can stop us before we reach the other side of the city," I told the others, all of which originated from this universe.

Then, Cell said, "Good, that'll get Goku and his new friends nice and mad. This time, I'll prove to Goku that I will always be the ultimate fighter." Dr. Gero interjected, "Just remember, Cell. Goku has always been very difficult to defeat in any situation. I might have created you to be the most powerful fighter, but times have definitely changed since then."

I looked around after those two finished, and then raised my particle cannon towards a building. With one push of a button, a massive purple beam launched and hit the building, instantly causing a huge explosion to send a column of smoke into the air. The sweet sounds of screaming echoed from the city after my attack. Then, Jeice said to his fellow Ginyu Force members, "Alright, mates! Let's show the Saiyans what the Ginyu Force can really do!"

Immediately, the four Ginyu Force members took off into the city, raising more screams and explosions. Cell, Dr. Gero, and Turles with his henchmen followed suit, and I stayed back, knowing I would be visited by my old foe, along with all of his friends.

**Orochimaru**

Finally, time to attack! I had been waiting a long time to get back to killing innocent people and pillaging cities, and this one, South City, was our mission. My forces and I landed on the top of the tallest building in the city, and looked it over, ready to flatten it. Frieza was the first to say, "Now to finally get back at those monkeys after all they've done to me and my family!" King Kold and Cooler stepped up behind him, evilly chuckling. Meanwhile, Victor said, more to himself than to us, "Good, this will get Reed's attention." Immediately, Victor raised his hands over his head and generated powerful electricity, which suddenly shot out from his hands in huge arcs, carving the buildings below him like butter with a hot knife.

"I say we follow suit, wouldn't you say, sons?" King Kold drawled. Cooler and Frieza didn't even need to respond, as they lifted their hands and laid waste to several other buildings. And then, as if we had all had the same idea, we took off from the building and descended into the already flaming city.

**Katie Richards**

I already felt those evil monsters destroying South City and killing innocent people. I knew we had to hurry. I had joined up with the Naruto village, Inuyasha and his friends, and the Fantastic Four to fight their respective villains. Also, Vegeta, his father and son, Queen Ruby, and Nappa were here to fight too. Along with me, Sakuya, Areiko, and Dawn had come, ready to fight these evils that we had seen from afar in our own world. We needed to get down there and stop them right away!

**Sikyomaru Daiyoma**

I had chosen to join the group that had the least amount of people to fight those villains attacking West City. The Sonic Team was heading in that direction to fight Robotnik, while Goku, Goten, Pikkon, Raditz, Bardock and his friends, Broly, and Slug came to fight the returning DBZ villains. The Eds and Johnny 2x4 had also joined us, the rest of their world staying behind since only these four had any intention to fight (Double D actually didn't have any intention to fight, but Ed and Eddy were "insistent"). Then, with me, Ellen, Talos, Corey, Daniel, and Meegan had also come to help them. I knew our numbers were larger than the villains', and with all of our power combined, they would stand no chance. In any case, I would show all of them how much more powerful a SS6 is to the rest of them.

**Saania**

I had just picked the closest group, and now I was flying with some of the others, calm about the thing the rest of them were getting so afraid of. The Teen Titans, the Static Shock and One Piece crews, along with Gohan and Mirai Trunks were in my group. Cloud, Kaitlyn, and Chelsey were here too, but I knew that none of these villains were going to give us any trouble. I knew I wouldn't need to fight these opponents.

**Xiaon**

As I landed on Earth, I felt that our side had quickly begun destroying their assigned cities, while the weaklings flew to the puny humans' rescue. But as I felt the waves of energy coming from the sky were far stronger than most of the minions Mephelis had acquired. Only a few would put up a fight, but against their sheer numbers, I knew one thing was for certain.

"(Thinking) Looks like I'll have to get my feet wet with this one," I thought with a chuckle.

**Luffy**

As we neared the city, we saw buildings already on fire or destroyed. I was horrified that there were so many evil fighters who could do this to these cities. Moments later, we were finally above the city, and I looked frantically around the ground for the evil-doers. But we didn't need to look, because, at that moment, they appeared up in the air, facing us.

"Whoa, here we go!" I said out loud, and the rest of my allies got ready. But then, I saw him, and I realized that it really was true. Eneru… He was looking right at me.

I stared at him, mouth wide open, and he said, though a little frail sounding, "Well, Monkey D. Luffy, we finally meet again." I gritted my teeth and looked at him, replying, "Well, I don't know how you got here, Eneru, but I'm going to make sure you don't come back." He growled and yelled, "That's KING Eneru, to you, fool!" At that moment, he struck his hand towards me and launched a bolt of lightning. I couldn't think of anything to do except put up my arms and block it. My whole body was immediately engulfed in the lightning, and Eneru yelled to his allies, "There, you see! I am far more useful to you then you think!" But as the lightning circled me, I realized that I didn't feel any pain. I lowered my arms and looked at myself, and I was happy to see that he had no effect on me-just like before when we fought.

"Uh, Eneru…" A guy with an orange mask said to the boasting king, who responded, "What?!" All the others on his side did was point, and King Eneru turned to see what exactly he had done, with quite a surprised face.

"B-but… I…" Eneru stammered, and I smiled at him, saying, "Looks like you're behind, Eneru." I then wound up a punch and yelled, "GUM GUM PUNCH!!"

My hand shot across the sky and rammed into Eneru's face, sending him screaming away from us. The others on his side didn't seem impressed, and just watched him go. Then, a shadowy guy asked, "Should I give his powers a boost?" Orange mask turned to him and nodded, and then turned back to us and said in a dreadful voice, "Ah, I see the Teen Titans are here to fight as well." I listened as Grayson, who was also called Robin, said, "Slade…This is the last time we fight. You can bank on that." But it was at that moment that the shadowy guy suddenly came back with Eneru, who said, "Grrr…Well, you might be strong, Monkey, but now, with this boost of power, you're finished!"

"Can the small talk, let's fight!" I answered him, and suddenly, we all moved at once and began a fight to remember.

**Goku**

"They're at West City!" I yelled, realizing where we were heading to fight them. "What's wrong?" Sonic called from the front, holding back for the rest of us, and I told them, "That's where Capsule Corps and the others you met are!" "Uh oh! Come on, you guys, we have to-" But it was at that moment that we suddenly felt another power from behind us, which moved instantly to…right in front of us!

"It's Shadow!" Silver yelled, and we all looked to see that the darker version of Sonic had come back already! Immediately, Sonic dropped back and asked Shadow, "Did you find any more power in the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow then just glared at him and roared, "That's none of your concern! We have a scientist to crush, and it'd be much faster if you'd stop asking questions!" "Whoa! Okay, Shadow! Take it easy! But it's a good thing you're here! Now, let's get Robotnik!" At that moment, most of the Sonic Team disappeared, obviously going too fast for me to ever even dream about. However, five of them, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Elise, and Blaze were still here, and Amy was the one to yell, "HEY! We can't go that fast!" I told them though, "It's alright, we're not that far from West City anyway. In fact, we're already here!" We all looked forward and saw the city suddenly appear below us, but I was shocked to see smoke and fire across the west part of the city. As we flew in fast, we looked around to see our enemies.

Suddenly, my father, Bardock, asked, "Son, do you see them?" "Not yet, I- wait-There!" I caught a glimpse of a blue guy, and then a green guy, a red guy, and another huge guy, all of which seemed very familiar. "That's the Ginyu Force!" I told the other Saiyans with me. But then, Raditz, my brother, yelled, "It's Turles!" "What?!" I cried, and looked to where he was looking, seeing that Raditz was right. But then, that was when I saw, with horror, on top of a building, Android 20, who I had learned later was really- "Dr. Gero!" I said with realization, and he looked at me with a menacing smirk. But just when I thought this fight couldn't get any worse, I heard that same evil chuckling, from the one opponent I wasn't able to defeat before. "Well, Goku, it's been a long time." And then, rising up from the city, was Cell.

I clenched my fists and flew to the front of my group to guard them from Cell, and I told the other Sonic Team members, "Hey, you five, you need to get down there to your enemy. Over there." I indicated the giant robot, where the other Sonic Team members were, and they all quickly flew towards them, leaving only the others from my world behind me. But then, Cell said, "Well, that's not very fair. They should try to fight me too." I gasped as I saw Cell point his hand towards the five of them leaving, not watching Cell. Immediately, I powered up to Super Saiyan 5 and launched myself at Cell, delivering a massive kick to Cell's chest. Cell flew backwards hundreds of feet, but I was stunned to see that he wasn't entirely destroyed.

"You're stronger than before, but how can you be this much stronger!?!" I yell nervously, and he looked at me and chuckled, saying nothing. I knew this was going to be one of the hardest fights I've ever fought, once again against one of the toughest opponents in my life. I then said to the others, "You guys head down there and fight the others, I'll take care of Cell." Goten then objected, "By yourself?!" "Go Goten! I have to fight Cell on my own! Go face the Ginyu Force down there!" Though he was resistant, he eventually joined the others and flew down to the city, and I turned back to Cell. "Well, Goku, let's truly settle the score."

Immediately, Cell rocketed forward and aimed a punch at my face. I decided to try and take it head on to see how strong he was. When it connected-I kinda hurt-but not enough to make me scream. "Ouch-your punches have gotten harder" I comment. "(Chuckles) I know, its all thanks to the Lord of the Shade, he has given me great power" Cell retorts. I was about to reply back, but something in my mind gave me a very cold shiver at the way Cell said "Lord of the Shade". "Cell…who is the Lord of the Shade?" I ask; my worry appeared on my face. "(Laughs evilly) YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH! HAA!!!!" Cell screams as he knees me in the gut. "(Groan) ow…ok…that one hurt" I say as I clutch my stomach. "Lets just say that you will all be "Overshadowed" when you meet the Dark Lord" Cell laughs.

**Naruto**

We were flying towards South City, Katie told us, and I felt safe in our group, the biggest one of the three. We were flying as fast as we could, and then, we saw the city in the distance. Well, actually, we saw the huge smoke plumes rising from the city first.

"They're already attacking!" Sakuya said, terrified for the people there. "Don't worry, I knew we would have casualties, and I wanted to avoid it," Katie comforted, "But we can use the Dragonballs in about 2 more months, and we'll revive all of these people!" "Yeah, that is, if we win…" Dawn said, a little afraid, but then, I dropped back and said to her, "Hey, don't worry, with our numbers, there's no chance we'll lose!" But then, Dawn said a very tensing thing, "I don't think we'll ALL lose… But I'm worried some of us will…" I felt the blood retreat from my face, and I realized that she could be right. But then, Areiko said, "Hey, don't think like that. All of us together at the same time, and with the healing powers we have, there's no way any of us are going to die. I promise, Dawn." Dawn looked up at her, and then broke a smile and said, "Alright, I'll think like that! Let's do this!"

Now, we were hovering over the city, and we looked around, sensing signals all over the place. I felt the power signal that was supposed to be Orochimaru, and I turned to the others and asked, "Do you guys feel Orochimaru that way?" I pointed towards the far end of the city, and they nodded. Then, Inuyasha said, "Naraku is over there. Alright, let's get him!" Then, all of Inuyasha's friends and himself rushed over to the left side of the city, along with Sakuya and Areiko, when all of a sudden, I felt a power signal above us. I snapped my eyes above me, and a huge blast of energy was fired right at us!

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!" I yelled loudly, but instead, I saw Vegeta appear in front of the blast, Super Saiyan 5, and punch the blast out of the way. We then looked up into the sky, and I saw three figures. They all looked similar: One was really big with huge horns and a cape, and the other two were white and purple creatures, both much smaller than the big guy. But then, Vegeta said, "All of you, go fight your own enemies! These three are mine!" Then, King Vegeta, with Queen Ruby, Trunks, Mirai Trunks, and Nappa behind him, agreed, "Yes, it's time to pay back Frieza for all he has done to us!" Katie added, "Yeah, I want a piece of Frieza and his dysfunctional family too!" But then, I heard a much more diabolical voice from my side say, "Well, Naruto, looks like you brought everyone with you! Are you really that weak?" Immediately, I and my whole village turned and looked straight at Orochimaru! It was like an icy hand gripped my face, but I shook it off and gritted my teeth, while my village got ready behind me. Jiraiya was the one to say, "You were not welcome in our own world, and you certainly aren't welcome now! And you'll soon find out that our numbers are going to cripple you!" "Then by all means, bring it on!" Orochimaru challenged. As Vegeta and his group ascended towards the aliens above, Reed and the other Fantastic Four flew towards the city to find their enemies. Meanwhile, behind me, I heard Dawn say, "I'll fight with you!"

"Thanks, Dawn," I answered, and then, with one last glance at my friends, I rushed right at Orochimaru.

**Sonic**

Once Shadow had shown up, I knew our chances had increased greatly. Despite the hugeness of Robotnik's machine. I stood in front of him, Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver standing beside me.

Immediately, he began his arrogant speech, "Ah, Sonic, it's about time you showed up. I have to say, since we got here, it's been quite a ride, wouldn't you say?"

I smiled and answered, "For once, I have to agree with you." Then, from behind us, I heard footsteps, and then Amy, Elise, Tails, Blaze, and Rouge stepped up beside us to fight.

Robotnik looked at us and said, "Well, you certainly are going all-out! I'm surprised half of you are here like this!" Then, Amy yelled, "This isn't a normal fight anymore! We're all stronger, and we're even stronger together!" Tails then continued, "Some of us might not have fought like this before, but like you said, Robotnik, it's been one crazy ride!"

Then, Shadow said, "And as for us that have fought, you're going to find we have more power than you would ever dream! We're going to crush you, Robotnik!"

But the fat scientist only looked at us coolly, and answered, "Then why don't you come and get me?!"

"Glad to!" I told him, and immediately, I flew right at him at 25 times the speed of light.

**Inuyasha**

We flew towards where we felt Naraku, and I saw huge explosions erupting from the city. Obviously, Naraku was having too much fun. We bolted over to where the explosions were emitting, and I saw him, standing there with his back to us, blasting the tall buildings here. My friends and I rushed to the ground and landed just behind him. Before I could say anything, he began, "Well, Inuyasha, we meet again. In such a wonderful place, I might add."

I looked around at the fires and rubble, and I answered, "I'm sure it was better before you got here." He only mocked me, grinning and replied, "Well that's not very nice. You should be more courteous to your superiors!" "Superior?! Have you counted how many of us there are here?" Sakuya then yelled from behind me, but then Naraku yelled, "SHUT UP! I DID NOT ADDRESS YOU!" At that moment, Naraku launched a beam that went incredibly fast right at Sakuya.

"LOOK OUT!!" Screamed many, but before it hit Sakuya, Sesshomaru suddenly intercepted it and knocked it back towards Naraku, who just simply moved to the side. Sesshomaru then glared at Naraku, barking, "Do not EVER try to hurt Sakuya!" But Naraku only yelled back, "I'll hurt whoever I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" I immediately drew my sword and replied, "I disagree." With a quick step, I launched myself right at Naraku.

**Vegeta**

Finally, it was time to exact my revenge on Frieza once and for all! I rose up, powered up to Super Saiyan 5, and became level with Frieza, his father and brother. He immediately smirked, and said snidely, "So, Vegeta, are we going to repeat what happened on Namek all over again?" His father chimed in, "Mmm, yes, this monkey is quite overconfident to think he can destroy all three of us."

But I only smirked at them, and told the three disgusting aliens, "No, Frieza. This time, I'm going to make sure that all three of you die painful deaths! In case your brain has become weaker since last seeing me, let me tell you who you face right now."

Frieza and his family looked at me then with curiosity, and I told them, "How can you possibly think you can kill me, when you were killed by a Super Saiyan?"

Frieza only looked at me irritated and asked, "What does that have to do with this?" I laughed then at him, and answered, "I'm a Super Saiyan 5 Frieza." Instantly, I saw the look I had been waiting to see on Frieza's face for years: Terror.

"What?! But- NO! NO! You're not! You're nothing!!" Frieza yelled at me, but then Cooler turned to his brother and said calmly, "Stop disgracing us, Frieza. He's not that powerful compared to us."

But then I laughed again, and said, "Well, if that's what you think, then take a look at what my family has achieved."

"Your family?!" King Kold asked, stunned to hear that I had any family left. I laughed again, and said, pointing to my family and the others in my group, "Yes, they have also ascended. My father, mother, son, and partner are all at least Super Saiyan. And they will only become stronger!"

Frieza's tormented face only looked at us with more fear, as he recognized Trunks, whose future self had killed him. Frieza now shook his head and grunted in anger, yelling, "This means nothing! You'll all die again! TO ME!!!!" But then, Trunks yelled at Frieza, "Shut up, you loudmouth asshole! My dad and the rest of us are gonna pound your asses into oblivion!" "WHAT?!!" Frieza yelled, irate at hearing that, "Just for that, you die first!!! HAAAAAA!!!!"

At that moment, Frieza and his family launched at us, and I got ready to bring down this idiot for the final time.

**Gohan**

Trunks and I broke away from the rest of the group and headed towards where we felt Bojack and his crew. We flew up into the sky and I gasped when I saw the huge crater where a quarter of the city used to be. I blasted in that direction, only to suddenly spot Bojack. He was standing right in the middle of the rubble, and he looked up at me, smirking evilly.

I growled and said, "There he is, Trunks." Trunks looked over, his eyes narrowing, and he nodded. As soon as I said that, his henchmen all appeared at the same time, arriving to help their captain fight us. We descended and landed right in front of the terrible pirate, and I said, "I'm surprised to see you here again. I was pretty sure I killed you."

But then, Bojack answered, "So was I. Hm hm hm. But a new master came and gave me great power. Now, my crew and I will all destroy you!" He laughed at us, and his crew edged forward, when I said, "Strange, you don't look strong at all."

Bojack growled at me, but he just smiled, replying, "So, trying to play with my mind, eh?" But I answered, "No, I just don't sense anything different about your power." "Grr… Well, you'll soon find out how wrong you are!" Trunks and I dropped back into fighting stances, when all of a sudden, I heard a strange voice suddenly yell from above, "YOU! Here you are!" We all looked up and I was shocked to see two humongous green monsters descending towards us. When they landed, I saw they were over 10 feet tall, had horns on their heads and claws, and were as muscular as Broly when he was a Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Who are you?!" I asked of the two new arrivals, and one answered, "I guess it is hard to recognize me, isn't it? But you and I met ten years ago, shortly before you let our creation absorb you!" "WHAT?!! You're… Babidi and his father?!" I quickly realized, and the other answered, "My, he's a sharp one!" "Indeed, but you were stupid enough to get absorbed by Buu and help him!"

I yelled back, "You think I WANTED to be absorbed? And besides, you were dead already, what did you care?! That's a pretty stupid thing to get worked up about!" "Shut up! I don't care what you think! All I care about is, we're going to make sure you die this time! Buu almost got rid of you, and now, we'll finish the job!" Babidi yelled.

I grinned and answered, "Not likely." Immediately, both Trunks and I powered up, and transformed into Super Saiyan 5. "We're going to put an end to this!" With that, Trunks blasted at Bojack, and I rushed right at Babidi.

**Cell**

I was furiously fighting Goku, the man Gero was ordering me to kill. "GO ON CELL! DESTROY HIM! YOU MUST-IT IS YOUR PURPOSE!!!!" Gero keeps screaming. "WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DECREPIT OLD PILE OF JUNK!?! I DO THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO, NOT ON YOUR ORDERS!!!!" I roar. "I WANT TO WHALE ON KAKAROT!!!! LET ME FIGHT!!!!" Turles screams. "I SAID STAY OUT OF IT!!!!" I roar back. As Goku grabbed my next punch, he brought me into a neck hold. "Look Cell, ever heard the expression (Grunt) 'No honor among thieves' ?" Goku says as he strains to hold me captive. "What about it? What does that have to do with this Goku?" I ask as I attempt to break the hold. Suddenly-Goku extended his spines into my flesh and made an unbreakable lock. "(Sharp groan) YAHHH!!!!" I say as I grit my teeth. "LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE AMONG THEIVES CELL!!!!" Goku screams.

He the took hold of my head and made me look at all my comrades; especially Gero and Turles. "Do you honestly think they will obey you-just because you are strong? People like them don't respect power, and they'll do anything to get it so they can be in charge!" Goku yells. "Shut up, SHUT UP!!!!" I scream; realizing what he is trying to do. "I FIGHT FOR ME! I FIGHT FOR NO ONE ELSE! I ONLY TOOK THE OFFER THE DARK LORD GAVE ME SO I COULD HAVE MY REVENGE; NOTHING ELSE!!!!" I roar with rage for Goku trying to get me to switch sides.

"(Sighs exasperatedly) Well I had to try, you do after all have some of my DNA in you Cell. I just thought you might have some of my heart too" Goku says as he cuts me up after releasing me. But then Goku did something that blew my mind. He dropped back to base form. "G-Goku…what are you doing?" I ask; my mind at a loss to explain why Goku would do that. "After the talk I had with my new son a while back, I remembered something. I' am a better man. And that quality is something that was passed onto my biological sons, some of my heart is hereditary. I know you have some of it" Goku says as he lowers his arms to his side-leaving himself open. "If you really can kill me Cell…then go ahead; I've died enough times already to deal with it and I have ways back. So if you really think you can kill your own brother…go ahead" Goku says as he closes his eyes.

Suddenly-I felt something I had never felt before; compassion. "But…But Goku-I would rip you in an instant-you mean…you're honestly just going to let me kill you?" I reply; struggling to speak coherently. "If you really are capable of killing me-your own brother…then yes-I will let you Cell" Goku says as he just floats there with his eyes closed; waiting for the finishing blow.

Suddenly I heard a voice that sounded like me scream in my head, "GO ON! DO IT! YOU'VE FINALLY GOT THE CHANCE TO TRULY TAKE YOUR REVENGE!!!!" But for some reason…I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. "I…I don't think its right; he's not even going to fight back; I can't fight an opponent like that…it just feels so wrong" I say to the voice. Suddenly, I felt myself slammed away by a strong force.

"IF YOU WONT KILL KAKAROT THEN I WILL!!!!" Turles roars. "KILL DRIVER!!!!!" Turles screams as he forms a fiery ring of Ki in his hands and throws it at Goku. "(Scream of pain) AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Goku shrieks in agony as the Ki sears his skin. "Suddenly, Turles turns into SS5 and looks at me. "You're too weak; I find it hard to believe you once killed Kakarot-even if it wasn't directed at just him" Turles says as he forms another ring and fires it at me. I managed to dodge it just in time. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! IM ON YOUR SIDE!!!!" I scream angrily. "No one that weak can side with me or the Lord of Darkness!!!!" Turles screams.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Goku screams as he jumps to SS5 and extends two of the spines on his arms to sword length and rushes at Turles. Immediately Turles extended some spines of his own to sword length and meet Goku in a blade battle. "So…I see you have the volition to fight unlike Cell there!" Turles says as he smirks with gritted teeth. "WE WERE TALKING YOU BEAST!!!!" Goku screams as he cuts off a large portion of Turles's hair. "AHH! That doesn't grow back under normal conditions you idiot!" Turles screams with rage. "I don't care! YOU'RE A MONSTER TURLES!!!!" Goku screams.

**Turles**

When Goku said the word "Monster" I thought of a brilliant idea. "A monster you say?" I ask as I forms a ball of energy in my hand. "LET ME SHOW YOU A REAL MONSTER!!!!" I roar with gleeful rage. Then I threw the Power Ball into the sky. "Thanks to The Dark Lord's training-I CAN CONTROL IT!!!!" I roar with elation as I felt the change beginning. Within minutes-I was the very peak of the power of Saiyans gathered here. (Roaring laughter) YOU SEE KAKAROT! NOW MY ALREADY SUPER SAIYAN 5 POWER HAS INCREASED 10 FOLD!!!!" I roar. "However-you forgot I have a tail again now" Goku growls. And I notice he is also an Oozaru too. "(Roars) THAT'S IT! I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!" I roar as I charge at Goku with all my might and tackle him to the earth below.

**Gohan**

After Babidi and Bibidi had pinned me to the ground, I felt them draining my energy. "You're weak now, and we will drain every last morsel of Ki you have" Babidi smirks as he breathes in my face. "(Chuckle) my brother taught me a new trick" I say as I smirk back and divert Ki to my eyes. Then with a mighty burst of energy-I seared Babidi's face and he released his grip from me. I quickly sent a blast into Bibidi's face too and he released me as well. "(Wild blood thirsty scream) DIE YOU MONSTERS!!!!" I roar as I elbow each of the two hideous beings in their backs and then pin them to the ground then stick them into the ground with some sword sized spines through each of their limbs like tent stakes.

**Mirai Trunks**

As I was fighting Bojack and his minions, I realized just why Gohan had had trouble before fighting him. "(Grunt) I can see…(Grunt) why you gave my mentor a run for his money" I say as I fight him, Buijin, Bido, Kogu, and Zangya all at once as a SS5. "So we will bankrupt you runt!" Bojack yells, and suddenly-I was trapped in energy webs. "(Feminine chuckle) Well there-it seems I have you trapped there handsome" Zangya says in an almost flirtatious way. "UGH! That's it! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" I scream as I release a huge wave of Ki energy and blow the psionic energy web off and them away.

"(Groan) man you sure are strong kid-I gotta respect that; but I will destroy you!" Bojack screams. Suddenly with a roar, his blue skin and orange hair changed to green skin and red hair and his muscles grow exponentially. "I have a transformation too boy!" Bojack says as he grabs me by the throat. "(Choking) Well…you forgot about-" "(Screaming groan)" Bojack moans as I impale him through the stomach with a huge 12 foot spine from my shin, causing huge quantities of his red blood to be spilt. As I withdrew the spine, his organs fell out and his heart hung by a thread. "(Gagging sound) You…k-k…killed me (breathes his last)" Bojack says as he dies right there in mid air. With a quiet thud, Bojack's lifeless body fell to the earth below and lay their ominously.

Immediately, all his henchmen panicked and began to fly away in terror. "Not so fast!" I yell as I fire large pike sized spines at each of them. Each one impaled and subsequently fell to their death. The only one left was Zangya. "(Gasps with fear)" she replies as I flies towards her. After smacking her across the face and making her slam into the ground below, I stand over her with a large spear sized spine extended from my forearm pointed right over her heart. "N-n…no, please…spare me" she pleads as I prepare to deliver the finishing blow. "Sorry lady-I won't fall for that old trick" I say as I pokes her lightly on the skin right above her chest with my spine.

**Zangya**

Just as Trunks was about to kill me, I felt a flash of fear shoot through me and I began to cry. "PLEASE-DON'T KILL ME!!!!" I sob with all my heart. Suddenly, Trunks stopped and looked at me intently. "Why shouldn't I?" Trunks asks, his voice cold and doubtful of my honesty. "(Crying) Because my allegiance to Bojack was a lie-ALL OF IT!" I yell with tears. "What?" Trunks replies, suddenly shortening his spine back to normal length. "When Bojack offered me power…(sob) I thought he meant authority in a government or something, he looked like a commander of some sort" I say, as I begin to explain the tale of my past I had kept secret to myself till now.

"When I learned of his true intentions…it was too late. I had become a member of his Galaxy Crew. And he said the only way out was if I died" I cry. "Then I died and found out we were in the same realm together. So he found me and forced me back into the Galaxy Crew-even in death-where he said I would be out of the deal finally" I cry. "(Sniffle) but he didn't care-all he cared about was escaping HFIL and returning to life so he could rule the universe" I explain. The day I found out I had no way out, I put on a mask. A mask of deceit and disguise. I pretended I was like Bojack in every way. I was cruel, sadistic, and I killed on command" I continue. "(Crying) But on the inside…(Sniffle) I was tortured. All those innocent people…(Cries) I killed them, and then…they never saw life again; (Sobbing) and I was a big enough coward to let Bojack's power control my actions. I fell terrible, even now I have already killed hundreds today!" I scream in fear and misery; worrying what Trunks will think.

"I had a choice-and I choose to let Bojack control me so I would live at the expense of others" I weep, curling up and wrapping my arms around my legs as I sit on the ground. "Even after he killed me…I let my fear of his power control me; and even when the Dark Lord trained us-Bojack still controlled me with fear" I cry. "I know what you're thinking Trunks" I say as I look at the young man. "You're thinking "Kill the bitch now" aren't you?" I ask as I look into his eyes. Trunks just stood their in awe as I cried. "I don't blame you if that's what you think; I have done terrible things. Unforgivable things…and now I must pay the price for my crimes" I say as I close my eyes and wait for Trunks to kill me.

**Mirai Trunks**

I was blown away by Zangya's words. Here we were-in the middle of battle, and suddenly my foe pours her heart out to her own opponent who she doesn't even know. "Just please…end it now…so I can go suffer alone…back in otherworld where I belong, with all the other dead monsters" Zangya weeps as she curls up again. On instinct-I draw my new sword Adam had given me, and hold it over my head. But instead of slaying Zangya with it…I slam it into the ground at my feet. "(Gasp) huh?" Zangya replies as she opens her tear filled eyes and looks at me. Then I kneel beside her on one knee and look at her in the eyes. Then after parting her hair so that both eyes are visible, I put my hand on her shoulder. "No one who feels that way is evil or a monster" I say as I look into her eyes. "I understand what happened to you; a friend of mine had a similar problem…he is my father-Vegeta" I say as I look at her with compassion.

"The monster known as Frieza took Vegeta from his parents when he was just a child, and was forced to work for that demon" I reply. "He tortured Vegeta, and made him work out of fear. Vegeta was never truly evil-he just followed orders. And Frieza made an impression that stuck with him for most of his life till he meet Gohan's dad Goku on Earth" I continue. "After many years…my father was totally reformed, he became a true hero-though his bitter outer shell still remains" I reply as I explain the story of my father. "So…I don't think you deserve to die" I say as I take her hand and help her up. "I need to get you to a safe place-you won't last long here in this battlefield; especially if Sikyomaru goes Super Saiyan 6" I say as I plan a trip back to the lookout. "Ok-take my hand" I say as I get a visual picture in my head. Without hesitation, Zangya took my hand and I used instantaneous movement to transport us back to the Lookout.

**Dick Grayson (Robin)**

As I continued to fight my arch nemesis, I found he was much more powerful than he let on. "Robin-it appears you've gotten sloppy on your technique; No doubt relying to much on simply blowing your enemies to pieces with Ki I bet" Slade taunts. "IT WAS PEACEFUL TILL YOU MONSTERS CAME ALONG!!!!" I roar with anger. Suddenly, I felt several hands grabbing me…and they were cold. "Now Robin, don't make me have to really use my Shadow powers on you" Slade says as several dozen dark limbs grab me and hold my body still as we float in mid-air. "GET AWAY FROM HIM! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Cyborg screams as he shoulder rams Slade out of the way. "Wow…thanks Cy, you're a life saver man" I reply as I power up from SS3 to SS4 and break the shadow hands holding me. "WHOOAAAAAAA!!! (OOMPH)" Virgil grunts as he is thrown into us from nearby, knocking us all to the ground.

"Ouch…man-Ebon sure got a power boost since our last encounter" Virgil says as he is gets up. "Well Static, it looks like I get the honor of killing you ya annoying spark generator" Ebon says as he balls his fist and makes it truck sized. "A spark generator eh? THEN EAT LIGHTNING!" Virgil yells as he thrusts his hand forward and shoots a 15 foot thick bolt of lightning at Ebon. "(Screaming in agony) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ebon wails as the electricity fries him badly. "Virgil-I take it you aren't fighting at full power yet?" I ask my electrical friend. "Nah, I wanted to mess with em like I usually do" Virgil replies with a wink. Then in a burst of electricity-he rockets toward Ebon to finish him. "Wow…that guy had it easy with his villains" Cyborg says as he gets up and dusts his body off.

**Starfire**

"I do not wish to destroy you Dr. Light…I find you could be a much better person if you tried" I plead as I hold golden Star Bolts at the ready. "Tough luck missy, the old Dr. Light is gone; maybe you'd have had a chance talking to him-but I am what Mr. M made me-that old codger Dr. Light is gone" Dr. Light replies back. "Then I must kill you-for you have no desire to reform" I say as my eyes glow golden and green. Firing off two massive tree sized Star Bolts, I got him distracted, and moved in for the kill. "PERISH!!!!" I scream as I charge my hand with a deep yellow Ki and plunge it into his chest.

In an instant-blood spurted out and hit my aura field and boiled away. "(Sharp gasp) I…you…I will…(weak cough) get you for this (Breathes last)" Light says as he dies and falls to the earth below. "I did not like doing that, but evil must be destroyed" I say to myself as I uncharged the Ki from my hand. Immediately, I saw a purple hair boy floating behind me and looking at me with terror and awe. "HAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" I scream as I shoot a Star beam from my eyes and knock him into the ground. "(Groan) are…(light cough) you going to kill me too?" he asks; the fear in him so great he was shaking like a leaf. When I saw how afraid he was to die, I considered whether it was a trick or not. I had been so easily fooled in the past, what if this was another? "If you need to kill me…go ahead; I just didn't want to be killed by Mr. M" he says solemnly.

At that moment…I realized he was still salvageable; I could teach him the ways of justice. "…no" I say as I offer my hand to the boy. As I began to extend my hand, he scooted backwards. "Its ok-I won't hurt you; take my hand boy" I say kindly. Tentatively, he grabbed my hand. "Name's Shiv; I'm sorry Starfire…I grew up on the streets, couldn't ever trust anyone. thought I never would…I guess I was wrong" Shiv answers as he stands up. "WHAT IS THIS!?!" Control Freak screams with rage. "(Nervous chuckling) Hi Control Freak" Shiv says nervously as Control Freak lands in front of us. "Shiv…what are you doing?" Control Freak asks as he sees him standing behind me. "Oh…I…uh…was just…-" "I know what you're doing Shiv; you're soft, you're switching sides. You're aligning with Titans and their goody two shoe friends, you're abandoning Mr. M, and you're turning into a hero. Well I have just one thing to say to you and Miss Starfire" Control Freak says angrily. "Y-yes?" Shiv asks as he cowers behind me. "(Teeth are gritted and face looks like his "plumbing" is backed up-then suddenly turns into the soft faced villain look he normally has) CAN I PLEASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE JOIN YOU GUYS!?!" Control Freak begs.

When I heard this, Shiv and myself both fell over (Anime fall). "I hate it with Slade and Mr. M; they treat me worse than the police ever did! And no amount of fancy powers, food, or commodities they give me is worth it!!!!" Control Freak whines. "But…you have always been a criminal; why do you now wish to become good?" I ask; feeling rather confused. "Because Mr. M isn't a criminal-he is a demon; he wants to rule everything-not just this planet or universe-he wants it all. And he wants to make everywhere as dark as night, and filled with evil monsters and such; I just wanted to get enough cash to live happy with inventions-now it doesn't matter" Control Freak says with lament. "I've never killed anyone, I at least have that much to say for myself; can I please be a good guy if I renounce my evil ways?" Control Freak requests as he sits on his knees. "Of course-the Titans are always willing to be merciful to those willing to change" I reply with a smile. Suddenly, a cube landed at our feet. "Oh crud" Control Freak says with annoyance. In an instant-the cube emitted a flash of light and we were sucked inside a square prison. "When I looked out the purple walls of energy-I saw that unmistakable mask. "I am most disappointed in you Control Freak; consider yourself fired as my apprentice" Slade says as he picks us up and places us on his chest plate.

**Sonic**

"AUUUGGGGH!!!!" Eggman screams as I smash the last leg of his giant robot. "Had enough yet?" I ask as I look down on him from my spot in the air. "Just about…had enough…OF YOUR ATTITUDE!!!!" Eggman screams as he pushes a big red button. Suddenly-the robot began to transform and turned into a giant T-Rex. "Well what do you think of my Egg Rex?" he asks haughtily. "(Yawn) big deal-I smashed one of those up easy a few days ago-and I wasn't anywhere near this powerful" I retort. "Ahh-but did it have these?" Eggman says as the arms begins to whirr and large metal tentacles slink out. "No it didn't…what do they do exactly?" I ask nervously as I watch the 20 tentacles flail around. "SEE FOR YOURSELF SONIC!!!!" Eggman says as tentacles grab me before I can think. "(Grunting) Let me go or you'll regret it Eggman!" I say angrily. "(Fake scream) Im sooooooooo scared-OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Whatever shall I do!?! (Raucous laughter) Face it Sonic-I BEAT YOU!" Eggman gloats haughtily.

"Never assume anything Eggman!" I retort. Then I speed up my atoms and vibrated through the 5 tentacles encasing me by the torso and limbs. When Eggman saw that happen-his eyes bugged out of his head and made his glasses fall off. "SWEET MASTER EMERALD!!!!" Eggman exclaims in shock. "Your tentacles are worthless-HYAH!!!!" I yell as I Karate chop all 20 tentacles faster than Eggman can blink. "(Screams in terror) THAT'S NOT GOOD!" the terrified doctor shrieks. "Yeah-for you! RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I roar as I enter Super Stage 4. "You thought I was dangerous as Super Sonic, then prepare to feel the wrath of Super Sonic 4!" I yell. Then with one invisibly fast flash, I reduced Eggman's giant robot to a crunched up ball of scrap metal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Eggman screeches with anger and anguish. "Now I suggest you run along before you get killed Eggman-not everyone here is as merciful as I' am" I say as I look down on the pitiful scientist crawling out of the remains of his once proud machine. "(Growling) GERO-GET THAT HEDGEHOG!!!!" Eggman roars with rage. Suddenly I felt powerful hands on me and my energy draining fast. "(Scoffs) So much for your ultimate speed Sonic; soon I will have an insane level of power, and nothing can stop me from draining every last spark of your Ki Energy" Gero says as he holds me at eye level and places one of his hands on my face.

**Vegeta**

"(Groan-hits ground-Moaning)" Frieza gurgles as I slam him into the earth with my hand around his throat. "Its rather pathetic Frieza, after all this time you're still no match me; even with your new 5th form you are nothing compared to me" I say as I pin the new Cooler-like Frieza to the rocks beneath my feet. "(Gurgle) I…(Coughs up some purple blood) hate…you" Frieza strains to say as I tighten my grip on his throat even more. "UNHAND MY SON YOU SAIYAN SLIME!!!!" King Kold roars as he comes at me with a sword. "THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU HORN HEAD!!!! (Whistle-thud)" I say as I shoot a large log sized spine into his stomach. "(Straining) G-get…a-away…f-from…m-my…(Cough) son" Kold struggles as he shuffles toward me slowly. "(Snide laugh) You Changelings aren't big on listening are you?" I say as I extend a large tree sized spine and swat Kold into the sky far away. "Now stop struggling Frieza-you're not escaping me before I kill you" I say as I make a large sword sized spine ready to pierce his heart.

Suddenly however, there was a huge booming voice and a shadow blocked out the sun. "(Deep rumbling voice) BY ORDER OF THE DARK LORD, YOU ARE TO RELEASE MY TEAM MATE OR PERISH!" a heavy inhuman voice replies. When I looked up-I almost felt my jaw drop. A being-more than twice as large an Oozaru, was staring down at me. Clad in orange and white armor, and wearing the most ridiculous helmet-he bent down to look at me. "(Scoff) this is a Saiyan? I've fought beings 5 times your size and annihilated them with a flick; what makes you think you're any different?" the behemoth asks. "THIS!!!! (Roars)" I bellow as I do a rising knee kick and break his nose.

"(Screams with rage) IMPUDENT INSECT!!!!" the monster rumbles. Suddenly I felt myself in a grip like no other; he was crushing me in his hand. "ONLY FOOLS CHALLENGE GALACTUS THE DEVOURER OF WORLDS!!!!" the gargantuan man roars. As he applied more pressure I felt my bones begin to crack. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I bellow with pain. Now I realized a sick poetic justice; 20 years ago I was the giant Ape villain and gripped Kakarot the same way, now I was suffering the same fate. Out of the corner of my eye-I saw Galactus pick up Frieza in his other hand and bathed him in an orange glow. "Rise Frieza-you are healed!" Galactus booms. "(Groan) Took you long enough Galactus (Moan) Now let me kill him" Frieza demands. "I' am to keep all prisoners I capture alive-the Dark Lord has commanded it!" Galactus booms. "Fine!" Frieza spits. "Then when the Dark lord finishes with him-I call dibs to dance on his corpse if he doesn't live" Frieza says irritably. "Im…possible…I'm the Prince of Saiyans…this can't be happening…not from a giant meat head with a dorky helmet" I moan. "Believe it Saiyan, you are my prisoner-and when we finish here on this planet, I will be taking you before the Dark Lord" Galactus retorts as he stomps off away from the city.

**Slade**

"Oh Robin" I call to my arch rival in a singsong voice. "Immediately Robin broke off from fighting Ebon and Hotstreak with Cyborg and Static and looked at me. "I think you might be interested to see what I have here Robin" I say as I hold the cube in my hand. "ROBIN!!!!" Starfire screams from inside the prison. "HELP US MAN!!!!" Shiv and Control Freak wail with desperation. "STARFIRE!!!!" Robin rages. "Better let them go masky-or I just might use my new Ki powers to whale on you man" Cyborg says as he points a glowing Yellow red orb in his hand at me. "Destroy me and these three suffer the same fate" I say as I place the cube back on my chest plate. "Release them now!" Robin screams. "I don't think so; they're my ticket to defeating you" I say as I raise my hands and shoot out dozens of shadow limbs and grab the three heroes. As they grunted-I smirked underneath my mask and decided to say something. "You want to know why I' am evil?" I taunt as I hold them all effortlessly. (Boys grunting and struggling to break free). "It's because its so much fun"

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!!!!" a familiar voice roars. Suddenly I was slammed in the face by a huge fist of dark energy and knocked away. The subsequent shock made me lose my concentration and the shadow arms I been using vanished. "Stay away from my friends!" Raven roars. "Raven…how are you?-" "I learned how to tame my emotions so I could feel and control my powers at the same time; I can use even more power and act normal now-still experimenting though" Raven says with a wink to Robin. With a wave of her hand, Raven took back my cube and freed my prisoners. "Aren't you going to finish me Raven?" I mock; ridiculing her softness. "No…(turns back on me) I'll let Gaara do that" Raven says with a cheerful spark in her voice as she floats away. "What? Who's Gaara?" I ask, wondering who the heck Raven has left me in the hands of. "That would be me" a dark voice says from behind me. When I whipped around, I saw a rather tall young boy with short blood red hair staring me in the face.

**Gaara**

I had been told by Raven that this Slade person was as bad as they get, so I was to give him the "extra special treatment". "SAND BURIAL!!!!" I roar as I place my hands on the ground and discharge copious amounts of Ki into it and grind it into sand, then make Slade sink into the ground. "(Grunting) This won't hold me!" Slade yells. "No-not yet" I say. Then I turned into a SS5 and kicked him in the forehead, cracking his mask apart and knocking him unconscious. "There-he's taken care of Raven" I say to my very close friend. "Thank you; since gaining the ability to feel, I don't feel like being violent as much unless I go SS5" Raven replies back to me as she takes my hand. "(Hiss) Well well…young love; I see you two were having a tender moment children. Sorry I have to ruin it" an all too familiar voice speaks from the shadows of a nearby alley. "Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!!!!" Orochimaru yells. In an instant, we were entangled by hundreds upon hundreds of snakes. "I knew I would be needed here; Slade just can't handle things on his own" Orochimaru says as he steps over and prepares to do something to us. "FIVE ELEMENTS SEAL!!!!" he yells. Then taps both of us on the forehead. "Now that you're weakened, lets finish the job" Orochimaru says as he prepares some hand signs. "Kusanagi: Long Sword of the Heavens!!!!" Orochimaru says as he spits up the sword of legend. "Say good bye children" he gloats as he raises the blade over his head. Just before he could though, another sword was thrown through the air and disarms Orochimaru, sending his blade spinning out of his grasp. "I don't think so" Talos says as his sword boomerangs back to his hand.

**Talos**

After stopping Orochimaru from making chopped sushi out of Raven and Gaara, I prepared to assault him mercilessly. "You're going to pay for what you did to the Third Hokage" I say venomously. "We shall see about that little one" he replies with a hiss. "Yes we will; DOUBLE MEDIUM!!!!" I roar. "WE FIGHT AS ONE!!!!" Nammea screeches as she fuses with my sword and jewel. "Wha…what is this!?!?" Orochimaru yells in alarm as my sword glows red with orange flames. "KUSANAGI-TO ME!" Orochimaru screams. Immediately, his sword flew to his grasp. "New trick; the Dark Lord taught it to me" Orochimaru smirks. "Well your Dark Lord is no match for our powers!!!!" I roar as I charge Orochimaru with my sword pointed at him. "You'll soon see the depth of your misconception; KUSANAGI EXTEND!!!" he yells; his sword lengthening to twice the length of my 5 foot sword. "You might have a big sword-BUT IS IT STRONG!?!" I roar as I slash at his Kusanagi. "SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!" Orochimaru yells; clanging his sword with mine in an attempt to block it. As my blades edge struck his Kusanagi-there was a sharp slicing sound. With a smirk, I knew whose blade had won.

With a metallic sliding sound, the blade of the Kusanagi shrunk back to its original size and slide off its handle-now reduced to a useless piece of scrap. "(Stuttering) N-no…N-n-n-noo!!! NOOO!!!! (Gasp) THE LEGENDARY KUSANAGI…DESTROYED!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!" Orochimaru screams with horror. I watched with amusement as his blade now lay detached and useless on the pavement at our feet. "(Gasping-turns to growling) YOU DESTROYED MY LEGENDARY SWORD!!!!" Orochimaru bellows; causing the city to shake. "I did; guess now we know whose blade really belongs in legend" I say as I hold my glowing sword up high. "(Hisses venomously) THAT'S IT-EIGHT BRANCHES TECHNIQUE!!!!" Orochimaru roars. Upon placing his hands on the ground-a giant eight headed Serpent with eight tails appeared.

"(Maniacal laughter) YOU'RE FINISHED NOW!!!!" Orochimaru gloats as he stands on one of the giant heads. "Oh am I?" I retort. As I held up my sword, I began to twirl it in a vortex pattern above my head. "Lets see how powerful that serpent really is snake face! GIANT SPIRALING FIRE TORNADO!!!!" I roar as I create a towering mile high vortex of fire and energy.

The giant serpent stood no chance against the tornado of fire, as it was engulfed and torn apart by the tongues of fire. Orochimaru watched in helplessness as his eight headed snake was utterly destroyed. I then yelled, "And now you, Orochimaru!" I directed the massive tornado towards him, and he seemed paralyzed with awe and fear. However, just as my tornado was about to annihilate Orochimaru, I felt another power signal rush in and take Orochimaru out of the tornado's path. After a moment, I realized it was none other than-

"Cooler!!!" I roared at the retreating Changeling.

**Orochimaru**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?! YOU COULD HAVE DODGED THAT TORNADO, YOU LAZY ASSHOLE!!" Cooler abused me, but I shook it off, more damaged at seeing my powers completely useless against these fighters from the other dimensions. "We'll need to regroup, and attack again," I said, more to myself than to Cooler. But it was then that I heard, "OROCHIMARU!!"

I turned my head to see that nuisance Naruto, along with all of his allies. I had been evading them in South City before, trying to isolate them one at a time and kill them, but now that they were all here at the same time, I knew I'd just have to run. "Cooler, we need to lose these pests!" I told the alien flying alongside me.

Cooler chuckled and said, "Gladly!" The purple and white lizard then stuck his fingers back towards the Hidden Leaf Villages' members and began firing his signature move at them. Explosions began coating their path in smoke in dust as they avoided the attacks, and we pulled ahead of them. Just when we thought they were gone, they suddenly appeared from an adjoining street that we had fled down and were right back on our tails.

"GRR! We need something to distract them!" I yelled angrily.

**Sasuke**

I saw a great opportunity to give Orochimaru a chance to regroup, and keep suspicions about myself down. I quickly flew forward up to Naruto and yelled to him, "Naruto! Let me go after him alone! You guys need to help the others!"

Naruto looked to me and answered, "You sure? He is really strong! Are you sure you can take him on by yourself?" I nodded and Naruto nodded too, yelling behind him to the others, "Hey! Sasuke's gonna take care of Orochimaru! We're going to go help the others!" They all understood, and they all broke off from the chase, Naruto turning to me one more time and saying, "Good luck, Sasuke."

I smiled, and Naruto flew off. I smirked at his stupidity, and then I communicated to Orochimaru, "Orochimaru, this is Sasuke." Immediately, I heard his voice reply, "That was ingenious, Sasuke. Lord Mephelis was correct in having you be a double agent."

I then told him, "Good, all you need to do is fly for a little while longer, and then mask your energy completely. Once I can't sense you, I'll act as if I lost you, and I'll get out of here." He answered, "Brilliant." For the next few minutes, we executed the plan just as I had said, and then, Orochimaru then stopped with Cooler and their energy signals went out. I nodded with a smirk to him, and he returned it, and I flew off.

**Naraku**

It was proving extremely difficult to fight Inuyasha and the rest of his allies all at once, but I was not alone. Zarbon and Dodoria, along with Turles's henchmen Cacao, Amond, and Daiz, were fighting them as well, but we were still outnumbered.

I was facing the little brat Areiko, the one Koga was taking a liking to, and Koga himself. I flew at Areiko and swung my sword towards her, but she jumped into the air, doing a backflip, before looking at me and firing a barrage of blasts. I wove in and out of her Ki attacks and jumped right into her face.

"TIME TO DIE, GIRL!!" I screamed, raising my sword to cut down the author, when all of a sudden, I felt a humongous kick on the top of my head. The horrible splitting pain sent me plummeting into the ground below, and I heard Koga yell at me, "You don't EVER hurt Areiko!" Right then, Koga fired a huge blast right at me, but I instantly jumped up and deflected it right back at them.

"WHAT?!" Koga screamed, but just as it approached them, that insolent Inuyasha appeared and slammed the blast away from them with the back of his hand. But then, from both sides of Inuyasha, Dodoria and Zarbon appeared and prepared to blast him. Inuyasha took to the sky quickly and the two fired up at him. He drew his blade to cut the blasts, but just as the attacks were going to hit, I was hit with a horrible burning blast, which sent me flying backwards into a building. I felt blood falling from the back of my head, and I got up to see that Areiko and Koga had blasted me. "AAAAAAGHH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!" I yelled at the two humanoids, and I raced for them, ready to chop them to bits.

**Inuyasha**

After cutting their blasts, I now had four fists flying at me as a pink and green guy both tried to take me down in midair. With a quick move, I twisted and sliced my blade across the air to my right, and suddenly, the fighting stopped dead. And something else had stopped dead too. I turned to the pink guy, with a bunch of spikes all over his body, and I watched as he fell to the ground, coming apart into two pieces, killed instantly. "That's one, and now, you," I said to the green one, who looked more like he should be in a fashion show than a battlefield. "Y-You?! You killed Dodoria!" I smirked and answered, "Why are you so surprised? You're both so weak!"

The green guy then sputtered angrily, "Well, if you want to see strength, then just watch!" At that moment, the green guy suddenly began to bulge and expand. His muscles increased, and his originally pleasant looking face turned incredibly ugly.

"UGH!! What are you?!" I asked, shocked at how terrible he looked now. "I might not be so beautiful now, but I'm going to tear you apart!" The green guy then raced for me and punched me hard in the face, sending me tumbling across the sky. I quickly balanced myself only to find him suddenly in my face. His ugliness distracted me yet again, as I felt a horrible pain envelop my stomach as he kneed me in the gut.

"OOOOOOH!!!!" The green guy only smirked at me, but then, without waiting another moment, I drew my sword and thrust it as fast as I could at the monster, and felt a sickening soft thud as I impaled him right there. "AHHHHHH!!! WHAT?!!" The green guy screamed, choking up blood and bleeding blue blood from the exit wound I inflicted on him. I withdrew my sword and then pointed my hand right at him, and he yelled, "NOO! DON'T!!" But I didn't hold back, and I launched a huge blast right at his face, which took him to the ground in a second and blew up, disintegrating him instantly.

"(Thinking) Well, that's one less problem to worry about," I thought to myself.

**Sakuya**

While Goku was fighting Turles, his henchmen had come here and was giving Naraku help. But they weren't that much of a match against all of us. I rushed at Amond, trying to hit him with an axhandle, but he quickly dodged and he hit me with a hard punch, falling down a little, but I quickly turned and crushed his side with a powerful kick.

"AHHH! MY RIBS!!!" Amond screamed, and I quickly followed up with a huge punch to his face, sending him crashing into the ground. But just then, I sensed another come up from behind me, and I turned to see Daiz about to hit me with a kick. But just before that happened, Sesshomaru appeared above him and axhandled him down into the ground with Amond.

"Are you alright, Sakuya?" He asked me after dispatching Daiz, and I cheerily answered, "Now that you're here!" He smiled at me, but then both Amond and Daiz appeared and faced both of us. But once again, before they could attack, they were ambushed by two huge blasts that made them fall, smoking, back to the ground. We looked around and saw that Miroku and Sango were the ones that blasted them.

**Miroku**

As I blasted the two henchmen under command from the one called Turles, I saw that they were about done for. "Let me get these two dear" I say to Sango as I cups my hands and form a dual big bang attack. "DOUBLE BANG!!!!" I say as I throw the compact energy orbs right into them. With a fiery explosion, the two know as Amond and Daiz became the "Late" Amond and Daiz as the explosion consumed them. "That takes care of them" I say as I relax my hands. "Well I hope you enjoyed killing our teammates" an unfamiliar voice says from the sky. "Because we're certainly going to enjoy killing yours" a more familiar voice adds. Suddenly, the ones known as Dr. Eggman (in an admittedly spectacular battle suit) and Dr. Gero landed before us. And the most shocking thing was what Gero was clutching in his right palm by the face.

"SONIC!!!!" I roar with anger and worry. "Yes, I have gained much power from him. He's almost drained" Gero says with a smirk. When I used my Ki senses to delve deeper, I found Gero was wrong. "Oh is that a fact?…did you know that we can suppress our Ki to avoid detection?" I remark. "Say what!?!?" Gero screams. With that Sonic's eyes flipped open and he swung a well aimed kick right at Gero's head. With a sickening metal crunch-his head snapped off.

"UGGGHHHHH-GROSS!!!" Sango says as Gero's decapitated head rolls on the ground and Sonic loosens himself from Gero's grip with ease. "Like I was really taken by surprise when you sicced Gero on me Eggman" Sonic says as he kicks Gero's head into Eggman's chest plate where it became entangled in wires and stuck. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! GERO!!!!" Eggman shrieks with alarm. "OH THAT'S IT!!!! When I get back with reinforcements you are all shadow food!" Eggman screams. And with a simple button push, both Gero's still living head and his body teleported away with Eggman in a flash of white light.

"SONIC!!!!" Elise yells with joy as she flies over and embraces Sonic in a huge hug. "SONIC!!!!" Amy yells with equal joy and embraces him too. "Hi girls; Miss me?" Sonic jokes. "(Scoffs) Same crazy Hedgehog; you had us worried sick Sonic" Rouge chuckles. "Hey-I had to fool that tin can long enough to let his guard down; so I suppressed a lot of my Ki and lost minimal amounts tricking the old codger" Sonic explains. "Very clever Sonic-very very clever man" Knuckles says as he pats Sonic's back. "Man-even after all this time you're still full of surprises Sonic" Tails comments. "(Beeps) Observation: Sonic is incalculably clever and tactical" Omega adds. "I agree, you are most impressive Sonic" Blaze injects. "Yeah man, but why didn't you just blow them both to kingdom come?" Silver asks with curiousness. "That's not Sonic's style; he, Luffy, and Goku all share that trait-they like to be merciful" Shadow explains. "Oh right, of course" Silver replies with an embarrassed look. "Uh…I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but-INCOMING!!!!" Tails screams. Just as he roared the warning, several objects slammed into the ground at our feet-creating 4 small craters. However, I soon realized that they weren't craters-but some of our allies.

**Reed Richards**

"(Groan) Victor has gained even more power than he had with the Surfer's board" I say as I crawl out of my crater. "(Moan) Yeah-no kidding, the guy is a monster" Johnny adds, crawling out of his crater. "(Groan) Well I hate to say I told you so hothead, but that second attempt with the Nova Burst was a bad idea!" Ben yells. "Both of you stop it! Arguing won't stop Victor; we need to work together-and help Norrin" my fiancée yells. "Susan is right, we can't squabble among ourselves-we have to work as a team" I reiterate as I watch Norrin takes on Victor by himself. "I think you guys need more help" I suggest as I step over and jump to SS4. "Well SS4 isn't enough-we need more against the new Victor Von Doom" Ben grunts. "How about SS5?" Goten says as he flies over. "I got it when we were in the time chamber-didn't need it till now" he explains. "Well then, on the count of three-we rush him" I say as I ready myself for assault. "1…2…-" I say as we all tense our muscles. "-3!" I scream. Immediately we all rocketed forward like NASA on steroids.

**Meegan Ketsuki**

As I neared Goku's energy signature, I saw there was a problem. Someone had used a power ball and now he and Turles were Oozarus. However I saw the Power Ball was still there-so I quickly destroyed it so others with not as much proficiency in Oozaru form wouldn't lose control. "Very clever girl, I see you know what makes Saiyans tick" an all too familiar voice replies. As I whipped my head around, I saw my favorite villain was talking to me. "Cell!?!" I blurt in astonishment. "Yes, I' am Cell, I…wait…how did you know my name? I haven't even told you yet" Cell replies; a look of confusion on his face. "Do you really want to know?" I ask with exasperation. Before I could blink, Cell had gutted me; but my Stone hard skin had made it painless. "I don't think I'm giving you a choice and…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Cell says as the pain from his attempted punch. "And?…-" I mock. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU WENCH-WHY IS YOUR SKIN SO HARD!?!" Cell rages. "Because I'm only half Saiyan" I start. Then I snapped my fingers and made a magic bow and arrows with Vibrunium tips. Then I placed the 3 arrows in the string and continued. "The other half is Vampire" I finish. Then with a snap, I released the arrows-which sped toward Cell in a path of golden energy. When they struck him-he bellowed with pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Cell booms in anguish as the energized Vibrunium arrows pierce his flesh.

"You don't have to do this Cell, you don't have to be evil" I say as I watch him attempt to heal his injuries-observing it to be rather difficult for him to heal the arrow wounds. "What do you know about Good and Evil?" Cell retorts. "WHAT MAKES YOU SUCH A DAMN EXPERT ON WHATS RIGHT AND WHATS WRONG!?!" Cell bellows thunderously. I simply looked at him and told the android, "Because I know that what I do makes people happy, and what you do makes people afraid. I try to help people, and you just try to hurt them."

Cell stared at me blankly, but I knew he was mulling the words over in his head. I was getting to him, but then I was suddenly surrounded by four of the most ridiculous characters ever: The Ginyu Force!

"Alright, mates! Let's show this chick what the Ginyu Force is made of!" Jeice yelled to his teammates, and Recoome said, "Alright, then let's see what she makes of the… RECOOOOOOOOOOME ERASER GUN!!!"

Immediately, everyone else got out of the way while Recoome, who was to my left, opened his mouth wide and a bright purple light shone in his mouth. I turned just in time as Recoome fired the huge blast straight at me. As it approached, I reeled back my fist and swung right at the blast, slamming it right back into Recoome's mouth. Unfortunately, it seemed to defuse and he only belched loudly. "UGH!! Excuse yourself!" I yelled at him, but he mocked me, "Why should I? Heh heh heh! You won't be here very much longer anyway!"

But I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to reenact the scene Recoome was defeated in. Immediately, I powered up to SS5 and raced right at him and pounded my fist right into his stomach.

"AUUUKKK!" Recoome choked, once again unable to move after one single blow. He clutched his stomach as I backed up and he fell to the ground below in a heap. "Oh man! She got Recoome!" Burter said from below me, and Guldo said, "Well, she won't be too tough once I freeze her in time!"

I turned to try to get to Guldo before he froze me, but I was too late. Guldo had me in his psychic freeze, and I couldn't move a muscle. "Now you're not so tough, are you, girly? Well now, you'll face the wrath of the Ginyu For-" "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Yelled another voice, and I was able to open my eyes and see Guldo, in a wonderful bit of irony, frozen in time just like I was. At that moment, Shadow appeared and looked into Guldo's pale frightened face, and said, "So, you think you're an expert at time freezes?" Guldo could say nothing, and Shadow mocked him, "Then why don't you break free? Before I send you away!"

Shadow then pointed his hand at Guldo and prepared to fire a blast at him, but Burter and Jeice yelled, "Let's get 'em!"

Shadow, though, didn't move his hand, because as Burter and Jeice raced at Shadow, all the rest of the Sonic Team besides Sonic, who was still being hugged by Amy and Elise, appeared in their way. The two remaining Ginyu Force looked at the newcomers and Jeice said, "I may be red, but these guys are the weirdest things I've ever seen!" Burter then said, "Well, let's exterminate these pests then!" The two then raced at the five Sonic Team members, but realized how poorly they had judged their opponents. Knuckles and Rouge delivered brutal punches and kicks, respectively, causing them both to double over in pain. Silver and Blaze tossed them around into buildings and each other with their telekinesis, and then held them still while Tails affixed a powerful bomb onto each of them.

"Take cover!" Tails yelled, and all the others fled. Shadow saw this and smirked, sending Guldo right towards the bomb, and then fired his huge blast at the three. The bomb went off and the three were swallowed in a huge explosion that rocked the city, causing the buildings to crumble and the streets to crack. The three Ginyu Force in the air were no more, and I was able to move again. I turned to the currently red only Shadow and said, "Thank you, Shadow!" Of course, the hedgehog turned away, aloof to my compliment, and fired a blast right at Recoome. "HEY! Wait!" I yelled, but I was too late, as the blast hit Recoome and killed him. "Why did you do that?!" I screamed at Shadow, but he simply answered, "Do not give your opponents a chance to escape!" Suddenly, Shadow turned to Cell and prepared to blast him too, but I got right in his way and yelled, "Wait! Don't kill him! I can make him change sides!" "Don't be stupid! He must be destroyed!" Shadow yelled back at me, but I looked at him pleadingly and said, "Please, let me try to change him."

He glared at me for a few more moments, but he finally lowered his hand and said, "I have better things to do than this." Shadow then immediately disappeared, but then I saw, across the way, Cacao fly into the air, followed closely by another huge blast that disintegrated Turles's henchman instantly. I shook my head, hoping that Shadow would eventually give up his cruelty.

**Luffy**

After Eneru had been powered up, he was proving to be one of the hardest opponents we've ever faced. Even with my entire crew and some others helping, it was proving hard to even get close to Eneru, who was using a huge electrical field around himself to block physical attacks. Now, I was the one jumping around the sky as he launched tons of lightning bolts at me, Nami, and Usopp. Then, from behind Eneru, Sanji and Zolo appeared and fired Ki blasts at him, but he disappeared and they missed. I looked around frantically for the evil king, but then I suddenly sensed him…

"So long, Monkey D. Luffy!" Eneru yelled from right behind me. I turned only to see Eneru light up my vision with a blast of electricity that fried my skin and sent me plummeting towards the ground. I was losing consciousness, and I didn't even feel myself hit the ground.

**Nami**

"LUFFY!!" I cried out as I saw our captain falling to the earth. Suddenly, my anger rose inside of me, and I raced right at Eneru, trying to plant a punch right into his face. He turned and laughed as he created the electrical field around himself. But I couldn't stop, even as I was being electrocuted by his field. I just wanted to punch this evil monster!

I kept pushing through the field, my skin being rent by the electricity, my hair frizzing badly, and my entire body wanting to give up. But my heart would not, and I would never let Eneru get away with it. Finally, I flared my aura around myself, and suddenly, the field gave way and BAM!!!

"OWWW! You bitch!" Eneru yelled, his hand on his face after I finally made contact with this bastard's head. But my anger didn't subside, and I launched at him and bashed him with a heavy kick, making him fly across the sky, following quickly and axhandling him down towards the ground. I still couldn't make myself stop, I was so MAD! Immediately, I brought up my hands and then thrust them down towards Eneru, launching a huge blast of gold energy that hit him head on. I was caught in the huge plume of smoke as the blast went off and destroyed everything around me. It was then that I realized that I had gone too far.

I looked with horror at the devastation I had inflicted on the city just to kill this evil king. I felt numb, too numb to even talk. It was about then that Kaitlyn and Chelsey flew up to me and Kaitlyn said, "Hey, great job, Nami! You sure taught that Eneru a lesson!" But I didn't answer her, and then she asked, "Nami, what's the matter?"

I turned, becoming angry again, to Kaitlyn and answered, "What's the matter?! Look what I just did to this city! I just went off the deep end and destroyed so much!!" I couldn't stop myself from leaking a few tears then, but Chelsey and Kaitlyn put a hand on both of my shoulders and Chelsey said, "Don't be upset. We can restore these buildings."

"But it's not that! It's that I totally lost control!" I cried amidst more tears, and then Kaitlyn told me, "It's natural to get angry when someone you care for is hurt. You can't beat yourself up for that. If you didn't lose control, then you wouldn't really have cared for Luffy."

I sniffled a little, and nodded, as Kaitlyn and Chelsey put me in a hug, Chelsey said, "So no more tears, OK, Nami?" And I answered, "OK…Thanks, you two."

We were just finished hugging when suddenly, from nowhere, Eneru suddenly appeared right in front of us, pointing his hand to attack us! "This is for that, girl!!"

"OH NO!!" All of us yelled, but then, suddenly, I heard a voice say from below, "GUM GUM-!"

Immediately, all of our eyes turned to the ground, and Eneru was the one to say, "WHAT?! LUFFY'S ALIVE?!" And he was! And he then yelled, "KA- ME- HA- ME- HAAAAA!!!!" With the combination of his powers and Goku's, Luffy extended his hands right up into Eneru's face and launched the huge blue blast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Eneru screamed in horror and pain as the blast pushed him up into the sky. I watched in awe as the blast led him high into the sky, far away from us, and then…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!

The explosion lit up the sky a hundred times brighter than the sun, and even the air shook as the shockwave crumbled and cracked the ground beneath us. Smoke filled the air above us, and finally, after the shaking was over, I couldn't feel Eneru's power anymore. I then turned and raced down towards Luffy, touching down on the ground and hugging him, saying, "Luffy, thank goodness you're alright!"

Luffy gently hugged me back, and I noticed his hands were shaking a little, and he said, "Yeah… I'm, uh, fine. Thanks Nami." I let go and smiled at him. I thought his nervousness was pretty cute, but before I let myself get too caught up with it, Sanji, Zolo, and Usopp appeared and Zolo said, "Luffy, we should go and help the others! There's plenty of other villains left to take care of!" Luffy looked up at them and nodded, and all of us took off.

**Reed Richards**

Even with all of our SS5 powers combined, Victor was still far too powerful. I rushed around the air, trying to punch and kick him from afar, but suddenly, he launched blasts in all directions, spinning like a top, and I was shot down by one. As I balanced myself from the hit, I looked up to see both Susan and Norrin trying to land hits on Victor. Then, they disappeared and Johnny appeared, launching waves of fires right at Victor.

"HA! You'll have to go far beyond your powers to defeat me!" Victor then yelled, dematerializing and making Johnny's fire waves miss. "HEY! Where is he?!" Johnny yelled, but then was suddenly answered as Victor came down on top of Johnny with a brutal elbow, making Johnny fall towards the ground. I rushed down and caught him, helping him to his feet and asking, "Johnny? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Johnny retorted, but then we both looked up to see a huge ball of Ki flying right towards us! I got ready to take it on, jumping up, but Ben suddenly appeared and smashed the blast right up towards Victor. "Is that all you can do? Survive my attacks?" Victor taunted, deflecting the blast with ease. But then, from behind Victor, Goten suddenly appeared and gave Victor a crushing blow to the head! "AHH! YOU!!" Victor spat, turning to face Goten, and then challenged, "Alright! Do that again!" Goten then rushed forward and threw a punch as fast as he could at Victor, but missed and was kneed in the stomach.

"OOOOOOOHHH!!" Goten gasped, as he clutched his gut in agony. Victor then cruelly followed up with a flip and kicked Goten towards the ground, making him smash hard into the concrete below. Victor then looked towards us and gloated, "There's no way you'll ever beat me, Reed! It's over!"

But just as he said that, I saw a bunch of other fighters appear behind him. It was Luffy and his crew, along with Chelsey and Kaitlyn. Victor turned to face them, and only snidely said, "Oh, look, they have to resort to young girls to fight their battles."

**Chelsey**

Victor's comment was enough to make me mad, and I yelled at him, "What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Victor chuckled and replied, "If you really think I'm going to lose to a girl, especially one as naive as you… well, you really are as naive as I just said." This was making me mad, and I instantly yelled, not really thinking, "Then come and get me!!"

"Fine then, girl. You just sealed your death wish!" Victor yelled, and then blasted right at me. But as he prepared to take a swing at me, I felt this weird feeling I hadn't felt before. It was as if I could predict what he was going to do. Right now, I felt I knew he was going to try to punch me in the gut, and when he threw his punch, I moved so he would miss my gut. And he missed!!

"Huh?!" Victor grunted, as unprepared for that as I was. Then, suddenly, I felt the same feeling, thinking he was going to go for my face this time. So, just as he began to move, I moved my head, and he punched right besides my face! "ENOUGH OF THIS!!" Victor screamed, and he began to send a flurry of attacks at me. But thanks to this ability, I was able to dodge every single one, as if I had an innate sense. But then, as I dodged another one of his punches, I felt another feeling, one that seemed to tell me to attack now. And not just to punch or kick him, but to grab him around his neck and upper chest. I then suddenly jumped right at him and got him into a hold that I never would have realized I could ever do.

"AACCKKK!! I! I CAN'T MOVE!!" Victor shouted, his arms pinned and his head locked. I saw the others looking at me in astonishment, and Reed flew up to me, still holding Victor, and he asked, "Chelsey, how EXACTLY did you do this?!" I looked at him and answered, "I actually don't really know myself!" But then Kaitlyn came up behind me and said, "Chelsey! It must be because of your makeup! You're part snake!"

Right then, it all became clear. The predictions was the ability to detect minute movements in the air, keen like a snake. And the feeling to attack too. Finally, I realized that my snake-like skills would let me grab an opponent with crushing force! "So, Victor, did you get that? Since I'm part snake, there's no way you can WIN!" With that last word, I squeezed him tighter, at which he gasped and hacked, "C…Can't…Breathe…" After a few more moments, Victor's head slumped, and I said, "Well, guys." I then let go of him and let him fall to the ground, and finished, "Whoever wants to finish him!"

Johnny, on the ground still, called up, "I got this!" He then launched a huge wave of fire right at Victor, but just as it was about to engulf him completely and incinerate him, he vanished! "Hey! What happened?!" I cried out, feeling suddenly guilty of letting him go. "I happened!"

We all looked and I saw with horror that it was Frieza! He was carrying Victor, and he pointed his finger at us and said, "I'll just be taking this, and leave with this small parting gift!" Immediately, he fired a barrage of his Death Beams all towards us! Quickly, we all fell towards the ground to avoid the beams, but as I looked back up to find Frieza, he was gone!

"OH! I was so STUPID! I shouldn't have let him go!" I yelled, unable to believe that I just let Victor go so easily. But then, Johnny came up to me and said, "Hey, don't sweat it Chelsey. We'll get that maniac. Until then, don't get mad at what's already past." "You sure? I did just let go your own arch-enemy," I pointed out, but then Reed said, "Hey, we're guilty of that too. Don't worry about it."

I nodded, and said, "OK, but now, let's go find Frieza!" Everyone nodded, and we blasted up into the sky all at once and then flew towards where Frieza looked like he had begun to fly.

**Gohan**

Despite the huge amount of damage I had done to Babidi and Bibidi, the two wizards just would not die. I was able to block their attacks, but I couldn't go on like this forever. "Come on boy, at least fight back before we kill you!" Babidi taunted me. With that, I launched right at him and tried to punch him in the face, but he sidestepped me and slammed me to the ground with his huge arm, and then stomped on me hard, sending terrible pain throughout my whole body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Then, Bibidi came up to my head and then pressed down on my head with his other foot. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! It's all over, fool! Now you die!!!" Babidi yelled in triumph. My vision was blurring and blotting out, and I thought it would be all over. But it was then that I felt something erupt inside me. A carnal, animalistic feeling overtook me. My intelligence and wisdom left me, and all I had left was the most basic desire to survive. At that moment, I felt myself changing. I felt myself losing control of almost all my faculties, and I felt my power jump, and jump, and jump again! At that moment, everything seemed to blur over, and I couldn't think what I was doing. I just remember casting off the huge things on top of me.

**Babidi**

I thought we had the boy finished, but just then, my father and I were both thrown towards a building, smashing into it hard. "AHH! What the?!" I yelled, jumping back to the ground, my father following suit and asking me, "My son, what just happened?!" I just looked at the boy, who was now standing up and glaring at us, his eyes now wild and animalistic. He had a huge pair of fangs, and as he began to clench his fists, I saw long claws on his fingers.

"Father… I think the boy has undergone some sort of transformation," I said, feeling apprehension rising in me. "Whatever kind of transformation he has had, he will still die!" My father then brashly flew at the boy, who looked at him with a wild look, and then suddenly, I watched with horror as the boy tore through my father, and then turned and, within seconds, sliced him into pieces. I watched my father's bloody, lifeless form fall to the ground. I was unable to accept it, and then I said, "Y-You! GRRR!! DIE!!" I then raced right at him, and prepared to blast him with every drop of my power. But then, even before I could gather the energy, I suddenly felt the most excruciating, horrible pain, one to match the one that I had felt when that one green guy cut me in half ten years ago, and it was when my arm and shoulder was completely ripped off by the boy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! YAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed as loudly as I could, unable to take the blinding pain in my arm, but then, as I turned back to the boy, the last I saw was the open maw of the boy's fanged mouth.

**Gohan**

Everything had passed by in a blur. I had just had the desire to attack the two huge figures, even though I didn't really know what I was attacking. But then, after one last attack, I suddenly stopped because the two figures weren't moving anymore. At that moment, I blinked and felt myself change again. Once it was over, I looked at myself and saw I was back to my base form. But when I looked at Babidi and Bibidi, I was nearly sick with the horrible sight. They were in pieces, blood everywhere, and in sickening postures. I couldn't take the sight anymore, and I turned away, at least knowing that I had achieved reaching SS6. Now I just had to figure out how to control it. But I felt that there were other villains still here, so I took off immediately.

**Goku**

Even though I don't remember ever being an Oozaru when I was younger, I was glad to be one right now, and to be aware of what I was doing. Because Turles was definitely far more powerful in this form than I would be. I ran towards him in this bulky but unusually fast form, and punched him with a hook, trying to keep him from falling on the city. Then, as he was stunned by the hit, I lifted him up over my head and lobbed him into the air. I then followed closely and slammed right into him, hearing a sudden snap.

"AHHHHHHHH!! MY RIBS!!" Turles screamed in pain, as I withdrew and then nailed him with yet another punch to the face. Then, I backed up from him and launched a huge mouth beam right at him. At that last moment, however, he opened his eyes and moved just out of the way, my beam flying high into the atmosphere. But he didn't expect me to rush up and smash into him with my whole body right into his back.

"AAOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" Turles yelled at the top of his lungs, his body becoming unusable one part at a time. I then flew up above him and began to beat his stomach with a flurry of punches, and then finished with another huge kick under him to his back yet again. This time, he didn't even respond, and I was glad to have taken him out.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SAIYAN!!!" A suddenly booming voice sounded out behind me, and before I knew it, I was slammed with unbelievable force right into the buildings of the city. After that, I couldn't remember what happened.

**Galactus**

With that Saiyan out of the way, I looked down to Turles, and I pointed my hand at him and changed his body back to its humanoid shape. Then, I picked him up and, bathing him in green light, declared, "Turles, you are restored!"

Immediately, the Saiyan sprung up and looked around, and then barked, "Where's Kakarot?!" I answered, "He is of no more concern. We should continue on to defeat more of these rebels to the Dark Lord." Turles nodded, and then took off fast, heading towards where more energy signatures were. But before I did the same, I heard a confident voice ask, "Where do you think you're going?"

I turned to the voice, and saw a boy floating in the air, his hair dark red and over three feet long, bearing the same spines on his arms like many of the others. But this one was different somehow. I saw, most noticeably, defined claws and fangs, but I waved it off, thinking it was just a mutation of the current SS5.

"You know not of who you are dealing with, boy. Leave now, and I might spare you," I told the cocky Saiyan, but he told me, "I'm not going anywhere, Galactus. I'm here to stop you." I then boomed, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CHALLENGE GALACTUS, THE DEVOURER OF WORLDS?!"

"Simple. My name is Sikyomaru Daiyoma."

**Sikyomaru Daiyoma**

I looked at the massive metal man with less fear than the others. I could feel that he would not be a problem for me. The only thing was, I needed to get Vegeta out of his hand. But that wasn't a problem either.

In an instant, I moved right to Galactus's hand and, thanks to his sudden slackness, I grabbed Vegeta and returned to where I had been. "WH-WHAT?!?!" Galactus sputtered at my feat, and I smirked at his disbelief. Then, Katie suddenly appeared right beside me and asked, "Sikyomaru! I didn't think you'd be over here!" I answered her, "I didn't think so either, but this guy is more than we bargained for. I'm going to take him down, and I need you to take Vegeta to somewhere safe."

She nodded, and took Vegeta from me, and she quickly disappeared, makng Galactus yell, "YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR INTERFERING WITH THE DARK LORD'S PLANS!!"

I smirked and then said, "Then let's go." Right away, I raced right at his face and delivered a kick that would have disintegrated Mount Everest. Galactus was thrown back by my extreme power, and he yelled, "OOOOOOWWW! HOW DID YOU?!" Then, I answered, "What? Oh, you mean this?" I then flew at him again and rammed by fist right into his huge metal abdomen, making it split right down the center. "AHHHHHHHHH!! I WON'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!"

I thought I was in control, but I soon realized the error of my overconfidence when he suddenly snatched me out of midair in a crushing grip that I couldn't break. "AHH! LET ME GO!" I screamed at the metal titan, but he only laughed, saying, "You were a foolish and careless fighter, and now you will die for it!" At that moment, he squeezed as hard as he could and I felt every bone in my body come close to breaking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I bellowed with all possible volume, the horrible, undescribable pain radiating through my body as if I had been lit on fire from the inside. I thought it was over, but then I heard Gohan suddenly yell from a distance away, "Sikyomaru!!" Galactus looked over to Gohan as he flew up, and he boomed, "There is nothing you can do to stop this! This boy will die, and you shall too!"

I thought Galactus might have been right, until I felt Gohan's power. It was… mine.

**Gohan**

I felt it happening again. This animalistic rage blew up inside of me at the sight of my friend being hurt. Suddenly, I felt it overtake me again, and I only saw shapes now. My anger was burgeoning inside of me, and I only had one thing to stop it: Smash right into the top of the huge form. I hit with devastating force and the shape flew back, throwing it hands up and letting go of the other shape. Then, I rammed right into the middle of the big form, and it buckled against my attack. But the anger continued to build, and I couldn't make it stop. I wanted to obliterate this shape, even though I didn't really know what it was.

**Sikyomaru Daiyoma**

I was released from Galactus's grip when Gohan, who had suddenly transformed into SS6, bashed right into Galactus's face, making him scream in pain. Gohan then delivered another massive attack, making him double over. Gohan then, even through the intense I had also experienced, moved his hands through the telltale motions, and I flew up right next to him and began to do the same, saying, "Kaaaaaa-Meeeeee-Haaaaa-Meeeee…"

Galactus tried to stand straight up, but he could barely move from the blow, and he screamed, "NO! DON'T DO IT!!" But Gohan and I knew it had to end right here, and I yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Both mine and Gohan's waves hit Galactus head on, in the head, actually, and completely wiped out his upper body in a huge explosion. Fortunately, the blast was on the edge of the city going away from it, so the 1000 foot diameter ball of energy didn't hit much of the city. But it sure hit Galactus, as the energy dissipated and the smoke cleared, showing that Galactus was no longer sporting the ridiculous helmet, or his head for that matter.

I breathed easier seeing one more enemy defeated, and I turned to Gohan, who I saw was quickly going out of SS6, back down to SS5, and he seemed to snap awake. He looked around in a daze, but then saw Galactus's huge body, missing its top, and he asked me, "Was I SS6 when that happened?"

I answered, "You sure were. Your power was definitely amazing. Just some more training and you'll be able to control." "You both did great," Another voice then said from behind us. I turned quickly to see Goku, out of Oozaru form, and smiling at our handy work.

"Dad! You're alright!" Gohan said happily, and Goku said, "Yeah, that last hit was pretty heavy, but I think I'll be alright. Now, we need to go join the others, there's more villains." We nodded, and took off towards we felt many of the last enemies converging.

**Virgil Hawkins**

I was still fighting Hotstreak and Ebon along with Richie, Shebang, Rubberband Man, and Derek, and I was really getting tired of these last two. Hotstreak then yelled at me, "Here, Static! Have it hot!" He then blew a massive wave of fire right at me, a towering wall of fire over 100 feet tall, but I then charged up my aura and was able to push through it. When I emerged from the other side, I then launched my own wave of electricity at him, and he was caught in it.

"AH-AH-AH-AH!!!!" Hotstreak convulsed, and then, at that moment, all my friends stepped up besides me and launched a volley of Ki blasts at him. He never moved as the blasts engulfed and totally destroyed him. I then looked around to find Ebon, but I just caught sight of him running away, becoming shadow and escaping through the shade in the city. "HEY! He's getting away! Come on!" I told my team, and all of us flew towards where I had saw him, hoping to catch up to him.

**Frieza**

Having retrieved my father and Victor, I headed to where I felt everyone else going to. But then I felt all of our opponents, an insane amount of fighters, almost 100, heading right for that too. It was then that I decided that it would be unwise to go there too. With that, I blasted off up into the atmosphere, not caring about anything that I had left here.

**Cooler**

I had arrived at the point Orochimaru told us to meet, in a large field outside where near the center of the three cities we had invaded, saying we'd make our final stand here. But as I stood there, I felt my brother and father far away. And they were only getting farther away, like they were going up into the atmosphere.

"Are they… leaving me here?" I said aloud, and realized they were. I couldn't believe it. Here I was, fighting with these other villains that I didn't know, but my own family was leaving me here. But before I could take it in anymore, Orochimaru, along with Turles, Naraku, and Ebon arrived just then alongside me.

**Orochimaru**

The invasion had been mostly a failure, but I didn't give up yet. We still had many of the main fighters still here, so I was ready to make this last stand. But then, I saw over the horizon the huge number of opponents. Way too many, nearly 100 enemies! Now, I was nervous. Even with the larger amount of strength we all had, there was no way we'd hold out against all of them. But that's when I heard my lord's voice suddenly speak to me, "Orochimaru, it's time to call it a day. I don't want to sacrifice more than I need to. It's time the rest of you returned to my castle."

But I protested, "But my lord, we can't show weakness like this!" Mephelis, however, answered, "It's not a matter of weakness. It's a matter of strategy. Now do not disobey my commands!" I answered, "Yes, my lord. Everyone! The Dark Lord has commanded our retreat to the moon! Let's go!" Though most of my allies were shocked to hear this, when they looked at the oncoming onslaught, they nodded, and took off. However, Cooler did not, seeming to be in deep thought. I shook my head, and took off, knowing if he wanted to die, I wouldn't get in his way.

**Cooler**

Now everyone was leaving me, and no one was even caring about why I wasn't even moving. I knew it then, I wasn't wanted by them. It was about then that, suddenly, dozens of our opponents showed up, the human-like animal characters first, then many of those author characters, and then almost all the rest at the same time after that.

I looked at them with resignation, but they did not attack, but rather looked at me with wonder and confusion. "I have been rejected by my comrades. I do not have a residence in this world anymore. I surrender to your attacks."

I saw the surprise in many of their faces, and then, a girl with brown hair stepped up and asked me, "Why do you want to give up your life? There's more to your life than being evil." I looked at her in confusion myself, and she continued, "If your own teammates don't want you, then join our side. We won't turn you away, and we won't betray you like they would." I hadn't thought about that, but now, it seemed like it was actually a good idea. But it seemed so foreign, I couldn't figure out if it was a trap or not.

But then another girl, one with cat features, added, "Don't be afraid. You don't have to worry about us. We're not trying to trick you." I knew it was strange, but I also knew there was nothing else for me to do. So I answered them, "Alright…I'll…join you."

Many of them smiled, and the brown haired girl stepped forward and extended her hand, saying, "Welcome to the good side. We're glad to have you!" I hesitated, but finally, I shook her hand and said, "Thank you…" But then, at that moment, I felt another power approach from another direction. I turned and saw that it was Cell.

**Cell**

I still hadn't given up my evil ways, but all that had been said had made me unable to fight with everything I had. But then, as I reached the place I had been told to go for the final fight, I suddenly found only Cooler…and all of our opponents. I stopped dead, seeing them all here.

I felt fear rising in my body, but then that Meegan flew forward and said, "There you are. So, have you decided to join us?" "Join you?!" I spat, unable to process what she had said. "Yeah, your ally here, Cooler, just did, so why don't you?"

I turned to Cooler in shock, and he nodded in affirmation. But I just couldn't do it, and I yelled, "I'd rather die than join you!" But then I heard another voice, a young but arrogant one, say to me, "That can be arranged."

Everyone turned to the voice and I saw it was that SS6, the only one who could control it, and he said, "I don't know about everyone else, but I'm not giving you a choice. You stay here, like it or not. I won't let you leave here alive." Meegan winced at his comment, but answered, "That may be harsh, but it would be for your own good, Cell."

I still didn't accept, but the SS6 finished, "Consider yourself our prisoner of war."

**Katie Richards**

With that final victory, I announced to our group, who had all assembled here, everyone still able to stand since I healed Vegeta, "Everyone! I consider ourselves the victors of this invasion!" Cheers rose up from around us, and I smiled at their relief. I then said, "Well, now that we won, what's say we go back to Capsule Corps and-"

But it was just then that I stopped, and I felt a horrible dread fill my entire body. And then I looked and saw that the rest of them all had the same feeling. "D-do you guys feel that…?" Daniel then asked, fear in his voice, and Goku answered, "It's horrible, but… who-"

It was then that I pinpointed where I felt it, and as if the others had felt it at the same time too, we all looked up into the sky and saw him.

The color black seemed to pervade every part of him. He had long black hair, black colored eyes, metallic colored skin. He had on a leather-looking jacket and torn black shirt under that, and baggy pants, black like the rest of him. He looked like a punk rocker, but it was his face that made him far worse than that.

I then heard Naruto ask, "Heeeeey guys…Who is that?" But before any of us could answer, the man then said, "Greetings. I see you have defeated all of the villains that were sent here. Well, I have come to put an end to your heroic efforts." There were gasps throughout the crowd, and I got up the courage to yell, "Hey! Who are you?!"

"Oh, pardon me. I have forgotten my manners. Some of you have already met me, but I'm sure it was a blurry memory. My name is Xiaon."

"XIAON?!?!?" Cloud and Corey both yelled, and the rest of us watched in apprehension at the demonic looking being.

"And now, I challenge you to the fight for your lives!"


	21. Chapter 21 The Invasion Part 2

-1Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 21: The Invasion Part 2**

_Part 2: A New Enemy, A New Ally_

**Corey**

I felt myself shaking head to toe as I stared numbly up at Xiaon. We might be way stronger than when we first came to this universe, but I knew that this guy was horrible. He then called down to us all, "So which ones of you down there are going to rise to the challenge? Because if no one fights me, I will just destroy the world and be done with it! Not that it matters. All of your strength is infantile to me!"

But suddenly, I heard Vegeta scream up at Xiaon, even though he had been damaged badly just a little while ago, "If you want a fight, then get ready to fight the prince of all Saiyans!!" Then, Shadow and Inuyasha followed suit, powering up to SS5 and Super Form 4, and all three blasted right up at Xiaon. I watched with wishful thinking, hoping that we were stronger than him. But when Vegeta swung at Xiaon and missed, only to get nailed in the stomach with a knee, my own stomach dropped. Shadow then tried his own hand, but was backhanded as he approached, even at his unbelievable speed. Inuyasha then lunged at him in midair, his sword drawn, and he swung the blade, but missed as well. Inuyasha then tried again, but this time, Xiaon caught his sword and delivered a brutal punch to his face.

All three fell back to the ground, their egos the most damaged, but now, I was getting really nervous. "This guy's way stronger than we can handle," I said nervously, "I fought him. Or rather, I was beaten badly by him before I came to this universe." But then, it was Sikyomaru who said, "Perhaps he is strong…"

He then stepped forward, and I looked up at Xiaon, who looked at Sikyomaru with curiosity, and Sikyomaru continued, "But is he strong enough to handle me?" It was at that moment that Sikyomaru disappeared, and suddenly, a huge quaking force emitted from the air, and Xiaon was falling towards the ground! However, he stopped and floated in the air as Sikyomaru came level with him. "I don't think so," Sikyomaru confidently finished. "Alright, for a minute, I was really worried!" Luffy said, and then Talos said as well, "Yeah, looks like Xiaon is not as powerful as before." But I knew there was something wrong. I had this sickening feeling in my gut that we were in for a real rough ride. And that's when I heard the thing that confirmed my fears: Xiaon's laughing.

"AH AHAHA HAHAHAAAA!! So, Sikyomaru, is it? You're a Super Saiyan 6, yes?" Xiaon asked, knowing the answer already. Sikyomaru smiled and nodded, but then Xiaon asked, "Have you wondered yet what the next level is like?"

"WHAT?!" Sikyomaru and about everyone else yelled at all the same time, and my deep fears were justified.

**Sikyomaru**

I felt all my confidence melt away as I heard that there was another level of Super Saiyan to reach. Though I had already suspected there was, I felt apprehension rise up in me to be hearing this from Xiaon. But then, I tried to act calm, and I asked Xiaon, "So, I assume you've reached this level, Xiaon?"

He simply chuckled, and then raised his arms to his sides, saying, "You are definitely impressive to have achieved that form and controlled it. But now, I hope you're ready to witness SS7!!" Immediately, I felt a wave of terror sweep across the ground of fighters below me as they heard this, but I got ready. Xiaon then began to transform, mocking me by going through the forms of Super Saiyan that we had already achieved. His hair first turned golden, then it stuck up straight and spiky, then it grew out quickly to over four feet long, then it retracted and turned back to black, as red fur showed through his ripped shirt and on his arms. Then, the long spines grew out from his arms and his hair turned clay red, growing out a little more. Then, he became what I was, as sharp fangs grew out of his mouth and long, wicked claws came out of his hands.

"Now, it's time to show you the power that you have not yet seen. Prepare!!" It was at that moment that he suddenly began to glow, his body changing and his powers growing far more than I had to fight with. Then suddenly, he released a huge blast of energy that sent me flying backwards a few feet, but I balanced myself and waited until he stopped. I looked at him again and I saw my newest objective. Xiaon's clay red hair had changed drastically, becoming aquamarine color. His eyes had changed to red, and he had a deep blue aura surrounding him. He still had the spines, and his powers had now jumped incredible high. In fact, it seemed to be that his powers were four times greater than mine.

**Goku**

Every time we think we'd made it to the pinnacle of Saiyan power, someone has another form to show off. This one was really something, too. "So this is SS7. Man, this really is worse than I thought." Many of the people around me turned in shock at what I said, and Naruto was the one to ask, "So Sikyomaru can't take him?!" I shook my head and answered, "No. Sikyomaru is now totally eclipsed by him. Xiaon has to have four times as much power." "WHAT??!!!!" Everyone yelled out, and I just looked up at the bleak situation. However, it was Sonic next who said, "So? What's the big problem?" I turned to him and asked, "What do you suggest then?" He swept his arm towards all of us and said, "Look at the numbers we have. Even if he is four times as powerful as our best fighter… We can still make that up with all the rest of us!"

I realized that he was right. We were almost 100 strong, and most of us were SS5 or an equivalent to that. Plus, Xiaon wouldn't be able to pay full attention to all of us. "That just might work Sonic," I told the blue hedgehog, who answered, "Then shall we put it to the test?" Immediately, a cry went up from the crowd around us, and many began to rise up to where Xiaon and Sikyomaru were. I turned once more to Sonic and said, "Great idea." He shrugged, and said, "I have a few good ones now and then."

**Xiaon**

I looked around as the others began to surround me on all sides. Though my powers in this new form were far greater than any of theirs, they're sheer numbers made me worried. I then called to my master, "Lord Mephelis. Are you sure it's wise to have me fight them all on my own?" Then, I heard my master answer, "Yes, Xiaon. Your powers will be sufficient to finish them. Like I said before, if both you and Mada both appeared at once, they would fight you ardently, without pause. If you're on your own, they will be overconfident." "I understand, my lord. I'll do it this way then."

Then, I began to turn 360 to look at all the opponents I had to face. Almost a dozen universes, and almost 100 fighters. But still, I liked my chances. "So, who wants to make the first move?" I asked to the crowd around me.

**3rd Person**

Immediately, the first ones to storm at Xiaon were Sonic, Shadow and Silver, as they blazed at him with their ultraluminal speeds. However, Xiaon's new strength allowed him to take the fast but somewhat weaker hits from the three hedgehogs. But then, Xiaon then noticed that they weren't really trying to hurt him. They were trying to distract him. He looked around and saw at least 20 fighters pointing their hands right at him. "WHAT?!" Xiaon yelled, but was far too late to evade the blasts that came from all sides. He was engulfed in a massive explosion that spread out and pushed the attackers back from Xiaon. Goku, who had been one of the attackers, yelled to the others, "Did you see if he was hit?" No one could answer, so they waited for the smoke to disappear. When it did, they saw with dismay that the shadowy Saiyan had put up an energy field around himself, unscathed from the blasts.

"Alright, that's it!" Sikyomaru yelled, and he raced right for Xiaon, throwing punches and kicks at high speed but was being blocked or dodged by Xiaon. Then, Naruto, Goku, Vegeta, Shadow, Inuyasha, Cloud, and Talos flew up after the two of them and began to fight Xiaon all at the same time. It was utter insanity as 18 fists flew at Xiaon, who was beginning to see that, even though he could turn enough to block most of them, he kept getting hit, chipping away at him slowly. Finally, he struck out in front of himself with a powerful kick and knocked Vegeta away, and then punched Naruto away from him. However, it was then that he got a devastating kick to his head from behind from Sikyomaru. Xiaon spun around then, only to see Inuyasha, Talos, and Cloud all flying right at him with swords drawn. The air was rife with the sounds of blades swinging, and Xiaon felt the wind from the blades close to his body. Finally, the three swordsmen swung their blades in all different directions at the same time, but Xiaon dematerialized, and the three hit their swords together. "Hey! Where is he?!" Inuyasha cried out, but then saw him up above him, coming down with a ferocious axhandle. However, before he made it to the three, he was hit all at once by Cyborg, Ben, and Ed, who was more or less launched into Xiaon by Eddy. "Alright! Direct hit!" Eddy gloated, but then was hit by Ed when Xiaon used a sweeping kick and sent them all back the way they came. Xiaon, however, was about to blast at the group of fighters when he was bombarded by hundreds of blasts and other projectiles. Starfire, Virgil, Trunks, Mirai Trunks, Vegeta, and Johnny Storm all fired an endless string of attacks at Xiaon, making him fly frantically across the sky. The blasts hit him every now and then, but he kept evading them, not letting them get any solid hits.

But just then, as he had been looking back to watch the upcoming blasts, he turned forward to see Katie, Sakuya, and Areiko all deliver a brutal kick right to Xiaon's face. He was bashed back right into the thick of the blasts behind him, and he was swallowed completely by the destruction. The attackers didn't stop now, and they just beefed up their attacks, joined by Cyborg, Talos, Broly, Raditz, and Shadow. However, even as the maelstrom of attacks built up, they suddenly saw Xiaon blast out from the center of it into the sky, and he began firing his own volley of blasts down at his attackers. "LOOK OUT!!" Others yelled to them, but the ones attacking didn't notice until the last second, at which they only threw up their arms and prepare to feel pain. However, Raven, Susan, and Katie all put up a powerful shields that absorbed all the attacks that Xiaon threw. He then brought his hands up above his head and gathered energy for one massive attack. But before he was able to fire the attack, a huge group of fighters, namely Jiraiya, Kiba, Rock Lee, Gaara, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Sesshomaru, King Vegeta, Nappa, and Slug, appeared right in his face and delivered a storm of hits. Xiaon was being wailed on mercilessly, but then, he screamed and his blue aura raged around him, and the fighters were cast off from him. Then, he blasted forward and delivered powerful blows to Kiba, Miroku, Koga, and Slug, and then, on the other side of the group, he powered up again, trying to fire a huge blast at all of them. But just before he was able to again, he heard a chorus of voices below him say, "Kaaa Meee Haaa Meee!!!"

Xiaon spun his head quickly to see Goku, Goten, Gohan, Sonic, Luffy, Corey, Daniel, and Chelsey all about to launch that famous attack at him at once. He turned full on to them instead and charged up his attack as high as he could before they all yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" A gigantic cloud of blue exploded from the group of fighters up towards Xiaon, at which he finally launched his massive red blast. However, he didn't have enough time to put his full power into it. His blast held up for a few moments against the incredible Kamehameha Waves, but finally, Xiaon's blast was defused and he was hit full on by the tremendous force of the blue blasts. "AHHHHHHH!! DAAAAMIIIIIIT!!!" Xiaon screamed as he was launched into the sky at blinding speed, quickly taking them from the fighters' sights.

"Alright! We got him this time!" Luffy cheered at seeing the success of their attacks. However, Goku told him, "Sorry, Luffy. It's not over yet. That wasn't nearly enough." "What?! But we just nailed him with eight Kamehamehas!!" Luffy protested, but Gohan told the pirate, "Yeah, we did, but we've had opponents like this before. That kind of attack is not enough." Luffy looked back into the sky fearfully and asked, "Man, then what will take this guy down?" No one answered, but then, they saw Xiaon descending from the sky again, little damage apparent.

"Well, I gotta hand it to all of you. You sure know how to fight, and to fight in numbers. But in no way will this save you!" Xiaon yelled down, powering up his blue aura again, and suddenly blasting down right towards them all. Taken by surprise, Luffy, Goten, Daniel, Rock Lee, Sesshomaru, and Nappa were hit with devastating force, making them fly down towards the ground as Xiaon jumped from fighter to fighter with crazy speed. But as he flew towards more fighters, he was stopped by a heavy bash to the head from a huge chunk of earth, manipulated by Terra. Then, Xiaon felt another huge blow from a blast of water, thanks to Ellen. Then, to continue this assault of elements, Xiaon felt his whole body seize up as he was hit with rending lightning from Virgil, making him convulse sharply, magnified from the water he had been hit with. Finally, Xiaon, before he could gain back his motor skills, he was engulfed by a huge wall of fire, Johnny Storm's doing. As the flames passed over him, everyone thought it would be over this time. But as the flames dissipated, they saw Xiaon still floating in the air, almost unscathed. "WHAT?! All that, and?!"

Xiaon laughed at the attempts, and then said, "The rock attack hurt a bit, but everything else was child's play. You would have to use electricity 100 times more powerful than that to hurt me, and fire over 9000 degrees greater!" "WHAT 9000?! There's no way that can be right! Can it?!?!?!" Nappa yelled, hearing these numbers. Vegeta looked at Nappa then, feeling as if he had been here before.

It was the sudden outbreak of laughter from many of the authors that made Vegeta realized Nappa must have said that before. Chelsey, through giggles, said, "Ah, I never thought, HA HA, that I'd hear that first hand!" Other authors nodded in agreement, laughing too hard to reply, until Xiaon yelled, "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!! Enough of the meme!" The authors shook their heads and got ready to fight again. But in the confusion, Eddy, the opportunistic fighter he was, had snuck up behind Xiaon, as he stared daggers at the authors. He got ready to throw a punch as hard as he could at Xiaon's head. With a wind up, Eddy thrust his fist forward and contacted with Xiaon's head with a loud WHAM!!

"HA! GOT YA!!" Eddy gloated, but when he saw no reaction, his face fell. Xiaon then growled, "Did you really think I didn't sense you? And that I would be actually hurt by you?" Xiaon turned around to the wide eyed Eddy, bringing his hand up to backhand Eddy. Eddy threw up his arms in cowardice, but just as Xiaon was going to strike, his hand was stopped dead by someone. Xiaon turned in anger to see Ed, his blank face staring at Xiaon, and he said, "I got something to say to you. I… Um…" Xiaon was getting more and more irritated as Ed continued to look at him without any expression at all. Finally, Ed said, "Oh yeah… DON'T HURT EDDY!!"

At that moment, Ed launched Xiaon towards the ground with unbelievable strength. Xiaon was stunned at this, and Eddy looked back and said, "Way to go, Ed! You always were the stronger one! I'm the more handsome one though!" Many of the others shook their heads, and turned back to the serious task at hand.

Xiaon, though Ed had definitely caught him off guard, balanced himself before hitting the ground, only to find himself surrounded on all sides by a large number of fighters: Dick Grayson, Beast Boy, Usopp, Nami, Zolo, Portgas D. Ace, Richie, Derek, and Saania. Everyone but Saania stormed at Xiaon right away, giving the shadow Saiyan another hailstorm of punches and kicks to block and dodge. But now, as he tried his best to handle the nine fighters attacking him, he found it was getting harder for him to hold off so many fighters. He decided he would need to kill a few of these fighters now. He then suddenly did a spinning kick, knocking everyone off to the sides, and he manifested a sword of out dark energy at that moment. He then turned, thinking about which one he wanted to kill first, until he settled on Usopp, and pointed his sword at him and said, "You die first." Usopp's face filled with terror when he heard this, and tried to get up to defend himself, but Xiaon has already blasted off, his sword drawn back, ready to take the first life. But before he made it to Usopp, all of Xiaon's elation at getting this first kill was lost when he felt a horrible, searing pain in his back, making him stop dead. It wasn't long before that same pain radiated to his gut. It was then he heard a female but cold voice say, "You won't take life today." He was just barely able to turn his head and see Saania, who had him on one of her six foot long sword spines. Saania then held up her hand to Xiaon and blasted him with a huge blue blast, sending him rocketing past Usopp and skidding through the dirt, stopping with his face in the mud. Saania lowered her hand and retracted her own blade, using Reality Warping to retrieve Xiaon's dropped one, which she promptly bent into a U shape, tossing it to the ground.

Others landed behind her after she had done this, and Kaitlyn said in amazement, "Wow, Saania! You're really strong!" Saania listlessly said, "Thank you, Captain Obvious…" Kaitlyn looked at her and asked, "Hey, why do you have to be so cold? I complimented you!" But Saania answered, "You can compliment me when Xiaon's dead." Immediately, everyone shot their eyes back to the crater where Saania had shot Xiaon, and sure enough, he was standing there, his hand clutching his stomach where he had been speared. "But! You hit with such a powerful hit!" Nami nearby cried out in shock. Saania didn't answer, and then Xiaon said from across the way, "Yes, that was quite a powerful hit. But if you think this does me in, you're HORRIBLY mistaken!" It was then that Xiaon showed them a terrifying thing. He snapped his fingers and the wound in his stomach closed up! "He knows… REALITY WARPING!!!" Meegan cried out, not believing what she was seeing. Xiaon then laughed mirthlessly, and answered them, "Ah yes! It's the most wonderful power, like all you authors have! So, let's do all that again, from the top, because I'm ready!!" But Xiaon didn't count that someone was already about to continue the fight, and that's when he felt himself hit with an unbelievable amount of energy! "AHHH! WHAT?!" Xiaon screamed in fury as he was launched into the sky, the huge green blast tearing up the energy he had gained back with his healing.

All of the heroes saw this in awe, and Beast was the one to cry out, "WHOA! Who did THAT?!?!" No one answered, since no one saw who was behind the blast, and they had disappeared after attacking him. But it was when Ellen, on the ground with the others, looked up again and yelled, "SIKYOMARU!!" Everyone shot their eyes skyward and saw Sikyomaru standing right in the way of Xiaon and the blast. Up in the air, Sikyomaru screamed, "It's over this time Xiaon!! YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" With the most daredevil move ever, Sikyomaru launched another green blast, equally as big as his first, right into Xiaon's face at five feet range. With that, both blasts exploded, and the sky lit up with light that beat the sun by fifty times. The ground cracked and shifted complete sections around, the profound heat set some grass in the area on fire, and the humongous 500 foot wide sphere of exploding energy up in the sky seemed to be the end of both Xiaon and Sikyomaru.

The light persisted for several more seconds before finally letting up, leaving nothing but a ball of smoke. Everyone looked up, fearing the worst for the SS6, and hoping the worst for the SS7. But it was when they heard a voice behind them that one thing was confirmed. "Well, hopefully that did it," Sikyomaru said, his confidence high. Everyone wheeled around and cheered, seeing their ally unscathed, and it was Goku that said, "That was an incredible move. I would never had gotten up the courage to do something like that!" "Great job, Sikyomaru!" Luffy cheered, and everyone nodded in agreement, but then they heard a sickening voice say, "Yes, Sikyomaru, well done." Everyone couldn't even move when they heard this voice, but Sikyomaru shut his eyes in frustration, and looked up again to see, amid the smoke from the blasts, that Xiaon was still alive, although more tattered than before. "BUT HOW!?! There's no way anyone should have lived through that!" Gohan yelled from the ground, but Xiaon yelled back, "FOOL! Is it really occurring to you that I would be dead after one attack?! You can't beat me with one single attack!!"

But it was then that someone got an idea.

**Katie Richards**

"(Thinking) Need more than one attack, huh?" I thought to myself, and then I turned to the others and said, "Alright then, I think we can handle that." Many looked at me confused, and I explained, "I think it's time we put our numbers to good use. We'll put him through one of the most extensive attack combos our universes have ever seen!" "But how?" Dawn was the one to ask, and I replied, "Just pretend you're playing soccer, except you can use any part of your body, and hit Xiaon with energy attacks too. We all have to have a chance to play, if you get my drift?" Everyone looked at each other in anticipation of such an attack, but then Goku asked me, "Hey, what's soccer?" Almost everyone face vaulted at that, but I knew someone was going to ask that, so I answered, "Here, I'll show you." I had been practicing with the memory beam that Adam had used many times, but I could only do small memories. I remembered a soccer game I had once seen, and I beamed it into everyone's heads. At that, Goku said, "Oh, I get it! That sounds like a great plan!"

"Now, there's just one thing. Who's gets to go first, or rather, who can hit Xiaon first to start this off?" I asked aloud. But then I heard Shadow's gruff voice say, "If you need a quick start, I'll do it." I turned to him and smiled, nodding. We then all looked back up towards Xiaon, who was looking at us with dripping malice.

**3rd Person**

"(Thinking) What are those peons doing? Planning? Like that'll do them any good," Xiaon thought to himself, still trying to focus after that last brutal attack, which, even though he made it seem like it had only done marginal damage, had actually put him down a quarter of his energy. But then, he felt something move insanely fast past him, and he tried to turn quickly to counter it. However, he was too slow to block Shadow's crushing kick to the face, making him plummet down towards the other fighters. "GO! LET'S PLAY!!" Katie yelled to everyone, and all the fighters took off as fast as they could. First one to follow up Shadow's kick was Sonic, who, with his classic spinball, rammed right into Xiaon and sent him flying in another direction. "AH! YOU'LL PAY!! (BAM) ARGHH!!!" Xiaon screamed as he was hit from another direction by Knuckles, who sent him towards the upcoming crowd of fighters. Cloud was the one Xiaon flew at, but was too late to draw his sword, so instead, he axhandled Xiaon hard and sent him towards Gohan, who put his hands above his hand and yelled, "MASENKO HAA!!" The blast hit Xiaon dead on, and he was blasted up in an arc into the air again, only to get suddenly batted around the air by Sanji, Chaser, Hotspot, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Shebang, Rubberband Man, Kaitlyn, and Chelsey, the last of which flipped and came down on Xiaon with a heavy heel kick. He was close to hitting the ground when all of a sudden, the ground jerked up and smashed Xiaon back into the air, thanks to Terra. It was then that Vegeta rushed in and kneed Xiaon hard in the stomach, and then kicked him up to his father, who bashed him back towards Vegeta. Then, the prince kicked him forwards, right towards Mirai Trunks, who charged up an attack, ducked under Xiaon, and blasted him straight up into the air. The blast sped Xiaon up into the air, but on the way up, he was hit from above with dropping knees by Broly, Pikkon, and Bardock.

As the blast dissipated, he was suddenly smashed again from the side by Blaze, Elise, Rouge, and Tails at the same time, sent towards Silver, who uppercut him up higher, and finally to Amy, who, with a hammer with a 20 foot diameter, nearly flattened Xiaon in midair, and sent him screaming down towards the ground again. Once again, just before he hit it, he was intercepted by two blasts, fired by Goku and Raditz, making Xiaon fly sideways over the ground and fly into two more blasts by Goten and Trunks. Xiaon stopped in midair only for an instant, only to get head-butted from the ground when Ed, who Eddy shoved into the ground just before, came out and inadvertently smacked Xiaon up into the air again. Up in the air, Kagome, Shippo, and Jaken each kicked Xiaon in three different places, making him stop again, only to be hit again by Ben.

The attack was going so incredibly well, and Xiaon seemed unaware anymore of the hits, on the verge of losing consciousness. He was then hit down a zigzagging line, in the order of Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Rock Lee, Kiba, Gaara and then Sakura. "NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled as she kicked with her hardest and sent the dark Saiyan at Naruto, who delivered a vicious kick of his own to Xiaon, and then called out, "SASUKE! IT'S TO YOU!!"

**Sasuke**

I saw Xiaon blasting towards me, almost gone from the utterly merciless string of attacks, and I got a blast ready. But I knew, with a deep sinister feeling, that this blast would not hit Xiaon. I would miss, and Xiaon would just have the time he needed to get back up. As Xiaon raced close to me, I held up my hand and fired the beam, just a hair too late. As my secret ally flew past, my beam nicked his feet, but didn't hurt him. I yelled out, "OH NO!!" I turned to look at Xiaon, not letting the others see the smirk on my face, and I watched as Xiaon finally stopped and floated in midair.

"OH MAN!! HE'S BACK ON HIS FEET!!" Talos yelled out from below the Naruto characters, having planned to take it after me. I looked down at the others as they approached and smoothly said, "Guys, I'm so sorry! I was so close, and I didn't expect him to come my way!" Naruto, however, didn't give me any anger, but just secretly disgusted me when he said, "Don't worry, Sasuke. It's alright. We nearly got him now anyway!" I turned back to Xiaon as the others began to get closer, wanting to finish the fight. But it was I that knew that none of the weaklings knew what Xiaon really was.

**Xiaon**

Finally, after one of the most painful things of my life, I was finally granted a reprieve, thanks to the lack of effort from Sasuke. I laughed, though with a hint of frailty in my voice, and said, "Well, nice try to all of you, but it looks like the other team scored the point and won the game. Heh heh heh…" But then that Katie yelled up at me, "Don't delude yourself! We got the most points! In other words, there's no way you're going to win now! Your energy has fallen over half!"

This was when I decided there was no running from it anymore. I knew that I couldn't toy with these fighters. At least, not like this…

"You're right," I told them, and they all seemed shocked that I admitted it. "I have no chance to win against you like this. My energy has fallen too much, over two thirds actually." They looked at me with mostly triumph, but there were a few who looked nervous or suspicious, and one of them, interestingly, was Sikyomaru.

**Sikyomaru Daiyoma**

There was just something not right about this. Xiaon wouldn't be so calm about this, would he? No, there had to be something terrible about to happen. I watched Xiaon carefully as he drew up his arms, and then said, to my and our gut wrenching horror, "That's why… I'll have to… GO TO THE NEXT LEVEL!!!"

"WHAT?!!!" Seemed to be the popular word, as everyone around me screamed, terrified and drawing back. Now, I was hopelessly worried. If Xiaon was telling the truth, and he did have another level of power to use, then…

"IT'S TIME, TO DIE!!!" Xiaon bellowed, the air rippling with his voice.

**Xiaon**

I felt the power surging up through me, as I began to bring out this level of power I was hoping to save for Psyagon. But seeing how these cretins had exhausted my Super Saiyan 7 power, I knew that this was my only way to win.

"NOW PREPARE TO WITNESS THE HORROR THAT IS SUPER SAIYAN 8!!!!"

I watched with glee as a wave of stricken, pale faces stared up at me. I loved seeing the look of terror on peoples' faces. I would make sure to justify it!

**Katie Richards**

I was so sick with fear as I watched electricity swath Xiaon in a cloak of lightning, I wanted to throw up and pass out. This was all a horrible dream! But I knew it wasn't. It was real as real could get.

Slowly, Xiaon's lightning turned from it's normal blue color to a demonically red color, striking the air around him like the tendrils of an angry monster. I felt the power in him rise insanely high. I felt my arms go numb, and I actually felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. Then, I saw his hair grow out and thicken a little more, and he then screamed!

"AAAAAAAAA!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

I was immediately hit with an unbearably bright blast, but I couldn't shut or shield my eyes from the terror I was feeling in my heart. One question resonated in my mind.

"ADAM! WHERE ARE YOU??!!"

**Sikyomaru Daiyoma**

It was worse than I had ever imagined. I watched as Xiaon reappeared from behind the light, his dark blue aura thrashing wildly along with his red lightning. I realized that SS8 to SS7 was what SS2 was to Super Saiyan. It didn't change him very much, but his energy was what I couldn't believe.

He then yelled down to us, "Well, here it is. Super… Saiyan… 8. How do you like it?" He just smiled at us menacingly, descending towards us as almost everyone else around me looked at him with pale faces. "Aww, what, cat got your tongue? That's alright. I didn't expect you to believe it. Well, now that it's here, maybe it would interest you to know that, while in this form, I am five times MORE powerful than the last form!"

"WHAT?!?!?" I screamed at him, all the blood rushing out of my face and into my stomach. I couldn't believe it… if he was truthful, then… he's now TWENTY times more powerful than me!

"Oh yes. It's quite remarkable how one more form can truly separate one from the rest. Now, shall we get started again?" Xiaon taunted us. It was then that I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore, and I just let out an unearthly scream and launched right at Xiaon, unleashing the hardest punch I possibly could. I hit him directly in the face, and he twisted to one side. I looked at him closely, not ready to celebrate, and felt true fear as the dark Saiyan turned back to me, a smirk on his face, and he said, "I wasn't bluffing about my power."

But I didn't back down. In fact, my anger only rose inside of me, and I raced for him again, throwing punches at the most breakneck pace I could. But he just mocked me, dodging every single one of my attacks. He was making me into a fool!

"I think you're done, Sikyomaru," Xiaon then said to me. I looked at him in worry, only to be suddenly backhanded and hit the ground in one second. The pain was so bad, I felt like I would die. But I needed to live. I needed to be there to fight.

**Xiaon**

With Sikyomaru out of the way, I turned back to the other fighters and asked, "So, who's next?" I watched them, waiting for someone to step up. But I was taken by surprise when it was Katie who, didn't just step up, but exploded into her aura, screaming, "YOU WON'T HURT ANYMORE OF OUR FRIENDS!!!"

At that moment, she began launching a huge barrage of Ki attacks at me. I smirked, knowing that nothing would work anymore.

**Katie Richards**

I fired like no tomorrow. Which could be a possibility, but I would never let that happen. I kept attacking, throwing as many blasts as I could. Then, I felt our friends step up and helping me, shrouding Xiaon in more smoke. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Luffy, Sonic, Shadow, Naruto, Sakura, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and all of the authors, including Saania, were now all firing blasts as fast as we could, trying to stop this demon from killing us and everything else on this planet.

I thought we might have had a chance, I thought we could win. But that thought was snuffed when I then saw hundreds of blasts flying out from all over the smoke cloud our attacks had made. After a moment, we saw why: Xiaon was deflecting EVERY SINGLE ATTACK!!

I stopped, by hands weak from fear, when I then heard, "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAA!!!!" I turned to see Goku launch a beam 50 feet tall at Xiaon, only to get swatted away like a fly.

"AHH! It's no good! He's way too strong!!" Goku panted with fear and exhaustion. But then, I heard Xiaon say, "Oh, I would never have guessed. AH HAH HA HAHA!!!" I tried to think about what we could do to stop him, when all of a sudden, he moved fast to right above all of us, and then screamed, "NOW DOWN WITH ALL OF YOU!!!"

He then summoned his huge aura around himself and I was forced back hard from him. I watched as all of us fell from the sky, doomed to ever reach him again. But before we all went down, I saw Ben, King Vegeta, Gohan, Rock Lee, Broly, Cloud, Talos, Knuckles, and Richie all try one last time to fight him head to head. However, whereas before Xiaon would get hit from time to time, this time, he just stood there and took every single hit. Even from some of our most powerful friends, Xiaon was not taking a bit of damage.

"Fools!" Xiaon roared, and then powered his aura up even farther, making the lightning pour out from himself and strike them all, sending them smoking to the ground. "OH NO!!" I screamed, rushing to each of them with Instantaneous Movement and healing them quickly. But now we were all on the ground, and Xiaon's terrible aura would keep us from ever getting to him.

Then, I turned and saw Areiko and Sakuya come up to me and Areiko said, "Katie, should Adam be back by now?!" I thought about it, but I realized that it had been, in total, only five hours. "No… He's gonna be gone for another hour…" "WHAT?! But we'll never survive that long!!" Sakuya cried out. I would normally protest that, but this time, I couldn't think of a reasonable solution to this. But I still said, "Don't lose hope. Just pray… We'll make it."

**Sikyomaru Daiyoma**

I got up with all of my effort to stare back up at Xiaon. This is totally insane! All this time I thought I was unsurpassable, until this maniac comes along and mocks me with SS8. He hasn't even seriously attacked yet. He's just been batting us away with his aura alone. And his single backhand to me had reduced my power so much.

And now, all of us, from all the different universes; Dragonball Z, Sonic, Inuyasha, Naruto, One Piece, Static Shock, Teen Titans, Ed Edd 'n Eddy, Fantastic Four; we were nothing at all, even with our incredible numbers. Even us authors couldn't touch him.

And then, to cement my fears completely, Xiaon then declared from above us, "It's time to finish this! I've had enough fun for today! It's time to wipe all of you out and kill Psyagon's will to live!"

I felt my mouth fall open, my gut churning with enough fear to kill me. "HE'S GONNA DESTROY THE WORLD!??!" I heard Beast Boy, Naruto, and Luffy all cry out in unison, followed by Virgil and Cyborg yelling, "What are we gonna do?! We can't just let him do it!!"

But then, Xiaon bellowed with deafening volume, "SHUT UP!! Dammit! I hate it when people talk in unison. This will shut you up once and for all!!!" I looked numbly up at Xiaon to see that he was pointing his hand down at a bare expanse of earth, at which he explained, "I hope many of you live through the initial blast, because I want to see you writhing in agony in space, gasping for breath, before you die at my hands!"

Xiaon cackled wildly as electricity poured around him, making it nearly impossible for anything to get close to him. In his hand, he charged up a hideously humongous amount of energy, aiming it at the Earth to end everything. I heard so many cowering behind me, waiting for the inevitable to happen. I turned and saw friends and family holding each other, fear gripping them all.

"NO! I WON'T STAND HERE AND LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!" I bellowed, the energy in my body raging to the surface as I prepared to storm up towards Xiaon for the final time.

"NOO! DON'T!!!" I heard many voices yell from behind me, but there was no stopping me now. I charged right for Xiaon, blasting through his lightning, closing the distance between us in seconds. "FOOL! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DOWN!!!" Xiaon screamed, after which I saw his eyes glint and my body seized up completely with horrible, rending pain. His bolt of electricity sliced my skin all over, and I fell back to earth, my last stand over. It was all over.

But it was just then that I suddenly felt an incredible soothing warmth flow through me, healing my body. I opened my eyes to see myself encased in sparkling light, that was closing my wounds and restoring my energy in moments. I landed on my feet safely, and I heard Katie call to me, "Hey! That's the light that healed Adam the first time he went unconscious!" But before we could even figure out who had used that light on me, we all heard Xiaon bellow, "NOW DIE, PUNY INSECTS!!!" Then, we all saw the massive red meteor of energy erupt from his hand and plummet towards the earth. I snapped my eyes shut and awaited the inevitable.

**Katie Richards**

I had huddled in Sakuya's and Areiko's arms as Xiaon's terrible earth-ending blast tinge everything that death red. I thought it was all over… But several seconds went by. Twenty seconds…

Why hadn't the ground disintegrated beneath us? The three of us, along with most everyone else, looked up towards where the blast had fallen and should have killed us. The dome of energy was definitely monstrous, but then the red light faded, and the earth was still here, a 500 foot crater remaining from Xiaon's attack.

I then heard Inuyasha ask, "Was that supposed to be some kind of ridiculously sick joke?! 'Cause if it was, I'm NOT laughing!" But it was what Xiaon said next that amazed us all.

"WHAT?!! WHY HASN'T THE EARTH BEEN ANNIHILATED!??! THAT BLAST SHOULD HAVE REDUCED IT TO ASH!!" "You mean, he couldn't destroy the Earth?" Talos asked near me, but then, to ours' and Xiaon's sudden surprise, we heard another voice speaking as if he were using a huge speaker.

"It would take a lot more than a Super Saiyan 8 to destroy the earth while the Infinity Seal protects it. That is, if it even can be." I looked around carefully, trying to figure out who had said that. I looked up at Xiaon and saw even he was completely lost.

"WHO SAID THAT?! SHOW YOURSELF!!!" Xiaon screamed to the air, but then we heard the voice say, "I'm already here." When I heard this, I decided to try to sense him, who sounded like he had been through something really traumatic.

But it was when I felt him that my breath caught in my throat, and I realized who had saved us. "He's… Up in the sky!" I cried out, as many of the others seemed to realize.

Immediately, all eyes went skyward, including Xiaon's, and we saw him. With the power of a SS5, he floated up there above us, with a power that seemed extremely, somehow, unnaturally hidden.

"WHO ARE YOU, PEST?!?" Xiaon roared, his fists shaking as he stared at the being in the sky. As if one of us had asked him that, he began to descend, and spoke in a voice that calmed us.

"I am the one who has been watching over reality, making sure no evil became too powerful. I am the one who brought the one called Adam back to consciousness after the fight with the one called Mada." I gasped when I heard this! It really was him!

"I am the one who returned Adam's power to help him defeat the Nine-Tailed Fox. I am the one who kept Sonic the Hedgehog from dying of a wicked machination of evil."

I heard both Elise and Amy from a little ways away gasp and the rest of the Sonic team stared up with wide eyes at the being. Naruto and his village were also looking up in awe of what this young man said he had done.

"I am the one who intercepted the missiles that threatened your lives. And I am the one who has driven you all to become stronger."

He was nearing the earth now, and I could see him clearly. He wore a completely black fight outfit, along with black combat boots. He had brown hair and was over six feet tall, facing away from us and looking up at Xiaon. Then, he turned to us and I saw, like many "oooooh'ed at, that this guy, who looked like a teenager, had the deepest blue eyes I'd ever seen! "And now… I've come to put an end to this battle," He finished, his resolve unparalleled.

But before any of us could say a word as he finally touched the ground, we were cut off by Xiaon crashing into the ground in front of the teen, who was now standing at the point of our group. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR A BIOGRAPHY! WHO ARE YOU?!?!?" Xiaon impatiently yelled at the teen.

He then smirked as he turned to Xiaon, his arms crossed.

"Who am I?"

He dropped his arms, paused for a moment, and finally said…

"I am Unlimited."

**Xiaon**

This kid just came out of nowhere and ruined all my fun and foiled my attempt to destroy Psyagon's friends without him knowing who did it. And what pissed me off the most was… I DON'T KNOW HOW HE STOPPED IT!! MY ATTACK HIT THE GROUND!!!

But I composed myself, and I asked the kid, "Alright, Unlimited. I find it very hard to believe we're standing on earth right now. Care to fill me in on how you made this so?"

Then the kid just chuckled at me, making me even more irritated, and then he said, "Take a look at your feet." I shot my eyes to my feet to see that I was standing on some glowing symbol, in the shape of an-

"An infinity symbol?" That insolent Katie said. "So what?! What does this have to do with anything?!" I roared at the teen, at the end of my patience.

"It's simple, Xiaon," Unlimited started, surprising me that he knew my name, "That is the Infinity Seal. As long as I live, this seal will absorb all the shock the earth takes. In other words… Unless you kill me, you can't kill this planet." I shot my eyes back to the kid, wondering if he did have such incredible psychic powers. But then, I figured out the flaw in his plan.

"Heh heh heh… HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Great job, kid. I must say, well done!" I announce, the other insects behind him becoming afraid as I start clapping. "You've managed to keep these worthless vermin alive for a few more minutes than I intended. But if you really think you're gonna stop the inevitable, I'd love to burst your bubble."

**Unlimited**

I found it interesting how everyone seemed to think I was doing the impossible.

"Is that because you're a Super Saiyan 8, Xiaon?" I asked of the shadow Saiyan, who stared at me. "Of course! And you're simply the power of a -HA- Super Saiyan 5!" This caused a smirk to tug at my lips.

"Fine then, Xiaon. I see what I have to do then." At that moment, from my arm, I detached one of three heavy metal armbands, which I called bracelets, that were fastened to it. "Well Xiaon. How about now?"

I watched Xiaon with amusement as his originally calm face turned slowly to fear and incredulity.

"No… It can't BE! You're as… AS POWERFUL AS ME?!" Xiaon yelled, making everyone behind me gasp in shock.

"How did you increase your power so much?!" Talos then asked me. I replied, "I'll explain as soon Xiaon is destroyed." But then, Xiaon yelled in front of me, "HA! This guy might be as powerful as me, but I'll still win!!"

"Is that so, Xiaon?" I asked the dark Saiyan. I lowered my arms and faced Xiaon full on. "Let me show you… the fruits of my struggles." And once more, from my arm, I dropped another bracelet and increased my energy again. It was now that I saw true, paralyzing fear wash over Xiaon's face. "N-NO! It… can't be! Your power! It's as… as big as…" Xiaon choked and sputtered with denial, and I told him, "Yes Xiaon… Super Saiyan 10."

**Xiaon**

NO! This isn't true! There's NO way that this fool was as powerful as a Super Saiyan 10! "IDIOT!! YOU'LL NEVER BE MORE POWERFUL THAN ME!!!" I then launched right at the fool, my fist ready to bash through his face, and I heard the others gasp as I thrust my fist forward, my punch like a cannonball 100 million tons heavy!

But when my fist contacted his face with earth-cracking force, I found out his face was, to my cannonball, a Vibranium, Adamantium, and Uru composite wall a million miles thick. In other words, I felt sickness overcome me as my fist smashed right into his face and…

"IT DIDN'T EVEN BUDGE HIM!!" Goku yelled in astoundment. I stared with unparalleled fear at the teen, who just stood there, unfazed at all by my attack. My hands shook, and I slowly withdrew my hand. It was then that Unlimited suddenly charged up an aura of gold all around him, like a Super Saiyan, and said, "Is it clear, now, Xiaon?"

I wasn't going to let this kid humiliate me. I would NEVER let any of these peons humiliate me. I then manifested my sword of dark energy and lunged at him as fast as I could, drew it back, and swung as hard as I could.

"HEY!! LOOK OUT!!!" Many yelled at the teen, but I smiled evilly, seeing that the fool wasn't going to put up a defense. But just as my blade was inches from his face, something appeared from nowhere and stopped my sword!

"WHAT?!" I screamed, baffled until I saw, in Unlimited's hand, was a sword of his own, a lustrous, incredibly forged sword. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SWORD?!" I demanded of the teen, and he simply answered, "The same place you did. My energy." I grunted with anger, and jumped back again, ready to lunge at him again with the sword, until I heard a metallic thud on the ground, and I looked down to see the end of my sword blade on the ground. I stared at it with astonishment, and then looked back at Unlimited, who said, "You need practice forging your swords."

**Unlimited**

I figured it was time to show Xiaon how extensive my powers were. Throwing my sword into the ground and transferring its energy back into my hand, I told the shadow Saiyan, "You will be the example for my powers, Xiaon."

"What's he gonna do?" I heard Naruto ask someone, and Sakura answered, "I'm not sure." I looked at Xiaon with a smirk, and then brought one of my hands up in front of me. Xiaon instinctively threw his arms up to block it, but he wasn't ready for the ground to rise up from underneath him and crush him in a powerful grip. "ARGH!! WHAT?!" Xiaon screamed, and I told him, "I control the elements, Xiaon." I then clenched my raised fist and a sphere of water materialized on Xiaon's head, cutting off his air and making him panic. I then pointed my hand at the water and launched a bolt of lightning from it, which sliced the water with a harsh BZZZZZTT!!! sound, followed by Xiaon screaming, "AAAOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Then, I chopped the air sideways and a thin wave of flame 50 feet wide launched from arm, heading for Xiaon. "AHH! NO!" Xiaon yelled, and freed his arms at that moment, pushing himself up from the path of the fire. The flame cut into the rock and turned it to lava instantly, setting the ground on fire. Before dealing with Xiaon, I waved my hand towards the fire and a hundred thousand gallons of water turned the lava back to stone and put out the fire.

When I turned up to Xiaon, I saw he was preparing to launch a powerful attack at me, yelling, "ENOUGH OF YOUR TRICKS! NOW DIE!!" With that, he launched the attack at me, a large blast of red energy. But by simply slapping my hand through the air above me, I unleashed a blast of powerful wind, that easily sent his attack back at him. "WHAT??!!" Xiaon roared, as he barely sidestepped his attack. However, he didn't reckon with the wind that hit him with surprising force, and sent him right into his own blast, causing a rocking explosion that tinged the sky red. Then, before the smoke cleared, I extended my first two fingers and thrust them right at the cloud of smoke. At that moment, a burst of brilliant light shone through the cloud and Xiaon's scream of pain told me I had hit my target.

**Ellen**

I, like Johnny Storm, Virgil, or Terra, was happy to have the ability to manipulate an element of nature. But this guy was something else. He could control them all, including light! "Man, where has this guy been?" Luffy asked, and Naruto answered, "I don't know, but I wish he had gotten here sooner."

I looked back into the sky as the smoke cleared away, and I saw Xiaon had been burned pitch black, with a particularly dark streak across his chest. "Why did that light do that to Xiaon?" I asked Unlimited, who was standing idle now. "Xiaon is evil. All vessels carrying large amounts of evil are burned by that light. To someone like you, it would feel like this."

Unlimited then suddenly turned and thrust his hand at me like he did at Xiaon, and I felt the light instantly hit me. "Ellen!" Talos cried out, rushing towards me and taking hold of me. But when he and I felt the light, he knew he didn't need to protect me. "Ellen, this light… It feels so warm," He whispered, and I answered, astounded, "Yes, like a summer day."

But our peace was suddenly shattered when Xiaon shouted from behind Talos, "ENOUGH OF YOUR DISGUSTING BABBLE!!!" Talos spun around and we saw Xiaon had teleported and was aiming his hand right at us. That's when Talos turned his body to block me from the attack. "TALOS! NO!" I screamed, knowing that he'd be killed!

**Unlimited**

I didn't even turn around, but I knew Xiaon was not going to hurt anyone here. "HAHAHAHA!!! SO LONG, FOOLS!!" He roared, and fired his blast, only to scream in horrible pain, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I smirked, finding out he really was so blinded by rage that he didn't notice the bubble of energy that had made him hit himself. I then turned and released the bubble, making Xiaon fall out of a cloud of black smoke onto the ground, burned and hurt badly. "You… You DAMN little runt! You aren't fighting me! You're only making me hurt myself! YOU'RE NOT A REAL FIGHTER!!"

I had expected Xiaon to say this, and I walked over and picked him up by his collar and stared into his face. "If that's what you think, then I'll show you a serious attack." "WHAT?!!" He cried out nervously, just before I lobbed him effortlessly into the air, my hand pointing at him.

Then, I began to manifest within myself the ultimate form of energy, one that only I, in all of reality, knew and ever would know, how to create. Electricity sliced the ground around me as the energy appeared in my hand, black and ominously electrified. "Now Xiaon. Farewell."

With my aura blazing around myself, I then finished preparing, and yelled, "Death Matter Blast!" The Death Matter launched from my hand and roared towards Xiaon, who couldn't even scream from his terror. But just before the blast hit him, he finally screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" The Death Matter Blast crashed into him and exploded in a fury of electricity and energy, making his body explode into dust instantly. The explosion was quick, and soon, the smoke from my attack had already disappeared. That was one evil, but there were many more to destroy.

I then turned back to the group of fighters that I had saved, and smirked at their stunned looks.

**Naruto**

"Guys… Did, uh, Unlimited kill Xiaon?" I asked, dumbstruck out of my mind, but Sakura affirmed, "Yeah, he did…" Unlimited, tall and ominous in his black fighting outfit, just stood before us now, looking us over. He seemed calm, so I eased up a little. Finally, I broke down and asked, "So, uh, Unlimited…" He looked at me, smiling, and asked, "Yes, Naruto?" "Wha?! You know my name?!" I blurted, shocked silly. "Yes, like all of yours. But your question…" Unlimited told me, extending his hand to me. "Oh yeah, um…" I stammered, but then Katie took over, "I think what Naruto is trying to ask is, where did you come from?"

**Unlimited**

I knew that would press this question, so I began, "I won't tell you everything yet, but I will answer your question. The place I just came from escapes description. There are no words for the terror this universe contains." "Wait! You came from another universe?!" Goku exclaimed, and I nodded, continuing, "As you have seen by now, I possess powers far greater than it would seem possible. Travel, communicating, and interacting between universes are simple tasks for myself. But they came at a price. Like any of you, I unlocked this power through training. But the training I went through is far more intense than I even want to subject your minds to yet."

"Aww, come on, man," Beast Boy then stepped forward and challenged, "It can't have been that bad." I stared at Beast Boy, whose face fell, and I asked, "Would you like to see a moment of what I endured?" "Yeah, I bet I could take a hundred moments of it!" I then lowered my head a bit, and, unbeknownst to him until the last second, I sent him the images. It was instant.

"AHHH! N-NO!!! AHHH!!!" Beast Boy bellowed, collapsing to the ground, his hands over his head in sheer horror. "Beast Boy!" Dick Grayson yelled, running over and trying to help him to his feet. "NOO! GET AWAAAY!!! AHHH!!!" I decided he understood, so I reached into his mind and caused him amnesia, making him forget he ever knew the details of this universe. He stopped screaming and just laid still on the ground for several moments before finally getting to his feet again, his face pale and sickened, and he said in a wavering voice, "Dude… How could you take that?" I closed my eyes, knowing that it was absolutely necessary to understand the workings of evil. Then, Cyborg asked alongside Beast Boy, "How long were you there for?" I looked up at them, and at all the rest, many of which had felt Beast Boy's fear even though they didn't even know what it was he feared.

"Two years." "WHAT?!!" Beast Boy yelled out, looking at me as if I were a ghost. "But that's just how long you were there. You obviously trained for less than two years there," Gohan interjected, using logic, but I just smirked at him. "If that were the case, I wouldn't have destroyed Xiaon like I had. All of the training you have all done allowed for breaks, periods of rejuvenation. One luxury I was never afforded in that realm… There was no sanctuary… Two years, without stopping."

"That's not possible!!" Vegeta roared, and Goku added, "Yeah, you had to stop and eat, didn't you?" I closed my eyes, and I answered, "I have long since eliminated the need for food, water, or sleep. Though I can still have them if I wish, they are no longer weaknesses of mine." Inuyasha asked, "No water, no food at all? How can you function?" I smirked, and I answered, "You'll find out soon." There was silence for a moment, and then Sakuya asked, "How did this all start for you?" I shook my head, and answered, "That is a story for when I have you all here. There is one missing, is there not?"

Everyone gave an affirmative, and I answered, "Yes, your friend Adam should be back in a little under an hour." "You already know Adam?!" Katie asked, surprised yet again. "Of course," I answered, "I know much of his powers. He is far stronger than I am, but he still has much to learn about control." "That's Adam for ya," Corey interjected, and some of the others laughed, but that's when I felt a force stirring above me, and I knew I had angered the enemy to these fighters.

**Mephelis the Dark**

So, this kid finally showed himself. Well, he's gonna wish he didn't appear anywhere in plain sight of me. With a flick of my wrist, I sent a spell towards him, one that would cripple his body and make him useless. I waited to sense the kid's reaction, but… there wasn't one. So I tried again, pushing more psychic energy into the mental attack. But still nothing. I was becoming angry, and this time, I snapped my fingers, putting the maximum amount of energy into the attack. But yet again, I did not feel any change.

"Why aren't you AFFECTED?!" I yelled out loud, but then, from nowhere…

"Mental attacks have long since been completely useless against me," Said the deep, young voice of this fool. I was supremely irritated, and knowing that this kid was protecting the earth with his seal, I was about to consider destroying them all myself. But that's when I heard my son's voice say, "Lord Mephelis, am I mistaken, or has Xiaon really been destroyed by those puny wimps?" "No, my son, it wasn't them. It was that power. The one who has been foiling all my previous attempts to kill Psyagon and his friends. He's here, and he's far more powerful than Xiaon was, and definitely more able a fighter than I had anticipated." "Do you wish me to attack?" Mada asked, but I told him, "No, not yet. I want to watch the kid for some time first." "Yes, father." But that's when I heard that Katie ask the teen, "How much of your power did you use to kill Xiaon back there?" There was a pause, and then the boy answered, "99%."

"MADA!!" I bellowed immediately, and my son answered, "Yes my lord!" "I want you to move in and attack the kid!" "But didn't you just say-" Mada started, but I boomed, "DON'T QUESTION ME, MADA!! Besides, I just learned that he used almost all of his power to kill Xiaon. He is only the power of a Super Saiyan 10, so attack him now, and do not approach him until you reach your full power. This one doesn't mess around. He will kill you if you try to power up there." "Oh, right away, father." Mada finished, and I looked down upon Earth, where the biggest threat to our plans stood. But I chuckled, knowing the kid would be done away with.

**Unlimited**

"99%, huh?" Goku asked, and I nodded. Then Goten asked from beside him, "Why didn't you just go to 100%?" I smirked, knowing the truth behind that number. But I felt that Mephelis was conspiring against us. I could feel that he was sending his best warrior. He was approaching fast, but Goten asked, "Hey, why won't you answer me?" I realized that this fighter must be cloaking himself so they couldn't sense him, though he obviously wasn't skilled enough to shield himself from me. "What's wrong, Unlimited?" Sonic then stepped forward and said, at which I turned fully away from them, looking into the sky, before finally answering, "We have company."

They all looked up suddenly, some gasps ringing out, before, in the middle of the blue sky, a cloud of black smoke suddenly began to emanate from nowhere. Slowly, the cloud got bigger, and I felt the son of Mephelis, Mada, about to do a dramatic entrance. I heard behind me from Dawn, "What is that?" Katie was the one to answer, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

It wasn't long before the smoke began to dissipate, and the figure was slowly revealed. It was when the red slit eyes of the being came into view that a large number of people suddenly screamed, "MADA!!!!" There was a panic by many of the fighters behind me, Katie saying, "How can this be?! Did Mada take over Adam again?!"

However, the dark side to Adam spoke, "Oh yes, that's right. The last time you pathetic worms and I met, I was still part of Adam. Well, that has now changed. Now, I have expunged myself from that weakling's body, with all of his powers to use. So this time, you won't have the luxury to have Adam seal me away again. This time, we fight to the death! But first, I'd like you to take a look at me. See anything interesting?" He then encircled himself with his aura. It was greenish-yellow in color, with tinges of red throughout. His hair was the same green color, extremely long, over four feet, and floated in midair. At last, a fury of multicolored electricity emanated from his body, the colors red, purple, white, and yellow encasing him in a rainbow of veritable destructive power.

"What is he?!" Naruto was the first to ask, and I answered, having seen Mada achieve this form while I was watching from afar, "He's a Super Saiyan 11." I was prepared for the blast of yells and gasps that filled the air behind me, Sikyomaru being the loudest saying, "NOW THERE'S FIVE LEVELS ABOVE ME?!?!" Up above, the demented Mada laughed cruelly at the others' panic, and then looked at me, saying, "Indeed, I am Super Saiyan 11. I actually am very surprised that you knew that. By the way, I haven't correctly introduced myself to you." The demon bowed to me and said, "I am Nos Mada. It will be a pleasure to destroy you and your newfound allies."

There was general fear circulating behind me, and Luffy asked, "Well, guys, it was nice knowing you." "Man, he's way too powerful! There's no way any of us can beat him!" Talos said, but that's when I finally said, "I always thought Mada was going to be far more challenging than this."

"WHAT?!" "HE'S CRAZY!!!" Were the popular phrases I heard behind me, but I smirked, rising up into the air up towards Mada. "He's really gonna do it?" Cloud asked, and Katie answered, "At this point, he's the only one who might be able to. If he doesn't win, and can't hold off Mada for almost an hour…" No one could bear to think of that, but I knew there would be nothing to worry about, as I became level with Mada. "I am Unlimited. Mada, I have to say, you don't impress me. In fact, I'm highly disappointed. I was under the impression that you would be a challenge." Mada, confident in himself, answered, "Hm hm hm… You're a very calm fighter, even when you must know that I am six times more powerful than you."

"SIX TIMES?!" Many cried out below, but I only chuckled, at which Mada's own smirk changed to a frown. "You underestimate me. I am not at my full power." Mada however, apparently had picked up on my last questions, and retorted, "HA! That's good! I already know you're at 99%! What good will one more percent be?"

I figured it was time I showed him what 100% of my power meant. "Alright, Mada, I think it's time to show you that power doesn't mean everything."

I then released the final bracelet from my arms, and my most powerful ability started to surface. My gold aura appeared again, thrashing around me, about to shatter and give way to my last aura. At that moment, the golden energy around me shot out in all directions, revealing my aura of black energy. Mada looked at me with intrigue, but then, he started to become worried as, around me, the fabric of space began to distort. Slowly, pieces of the world around me began to chip away. But then, as I thrust my arms and caused my aura to swell around me, reality then shattered all around me. A huge gap in space had opened up around me, I at its center. Dead space floated around me now, as more of the edges of this gap dissolved to my energy. Finally, my ability had reached its peak. Mada looked at me, fear arising, and saw the Infinity Seal adorning my forehead. It was at that moment that I released my energy in a huge blast, which sealed up the realm, and brought me to my full power.

**Nos Mada**

I didn't know what to expect from this kid, but as I watched him break a hole in reality with his power, I knew this kid was going to be far more powerful than we had originally thought. It was then that his energy exploded around him, and a blast of bright light shone forth from his body. I covered my eyes, waiting for his insolent power-up to end. Finally, when his light faded, I turned back to see that this kid definitely knew how to be intimidating. With a fierce black aura slicing the air around him and an infinity symbol on his head, he seemed to have become much stronger. But as I sensed his energy, I began to laugh, and then I cackled with delight.

"AHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAA!! THAT'S your full power?! You're negligibly stronger than before! " I guffawed at him, and then asked a question I had wanted answered, "But tell me something, Unlimited. You are a Super Saiyan 10, aren't you?"

**Unlimited**

I knew the deeper meaning behind his question, so I answered, "No, I'm not." I heard a lot of the others become confused below, but Mada said, "I knew it, you're not a Saiyan. Oh well, you could have had such potential. Well, I'll show you why the Saiyans are the most powerful race in existence!"

I smirked, and then I asked, "Do you want to know what race I come from, Mada?" Mada didn't answer, as if I was going to say something he didn't expect. And I did.

"I am from the human race." I declared, and watched as Mada's face turned to utter shock. I sensed the general same feeling down on the ground, and then Mada said angrily, "You're LYING! No human is this powerful!"

I smiled though, and raised my arms, saying, "For far too long, the human race has been the target of ridicule and disrespect. They have always been considered the weakest and lowliest of creatures, subject to torment and slaughter throughout the millennia. Then, they have been the reason for poisoning many of the planets throughout reality, and causing such pain and suffering to each other. But now, Mada, and everyone, I will bring the human race up from its squalor by showing you the power that the humans can really achieve!"


	22. Chapter 22 Part 3 Strength's Weakness

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 22: The Invasion**

_Part 3: Strength's Weakness_

**Sikyomaru Daiyoma**

For all this time, we had thought that being a Saiyan was the only way to reach the power we had. But now, up in the sky, Unlimited, a human, was more powerful than all of us! And even Mada seemed shocked out of his wits when he heard this. Now, we watched as Unlimited, a black aura tearing the air around him encasing his body, faced off against Mada, with his own powers of SS11.

"Do you think he can win?" Sakura asked, and Goku answered, "Well, let's just hope he can. Or at least hold out until Adam comes back." "But how? Mada is six times stronger than Unlimited!" Meegan asked, worried for the teen floating up in front of that terrible enemy, but Silver was the one to answer, "That would be if he were a normal fighter. But there's something extremely odd about Unlimited. His power…Its peak seems… blurred. As if the summit of his power can't be defined."

That's when we heard Unlimited himself say, "You are very perceptive, Silver. And now, I'll show you that Mada's strength is truly his weakness."

**Nos Mada**

What was this asshole talking about?! My strength, my weakness? I then challenged him, "Fine then, Unlimited. Show me!" The teen then looked at me, and smirked. That was the last thing I saw before I suddenly felt my entire gut wrench in indescribable pain. "HOOOAGH!!!" I choked, spitting up blood already! I looked up through blurred vision to see Unlimited in my face, his knee driven deep into my stomach. I tried to retaliate, but that's when I felt his fist collide with head like a meteor, making my head spin all the way around. I felt warm blood leaving my mouth more, just before I was suddenly hit with a massive kick to the other side of my head. I felt a sickening crunch on my temple, like I was compressed with the pressure of a neutron star. My head pounded like a jackhammer, and I felt blood gushing out of me, from my eyes and mouth now. Then, again, not giving me any time to react, the boy then axhandled my head with enough force to crack a planet fifty times the size of Jupiter. I was launched towards the ground, but I hadn't gone six inches before I then felt his foot smash into my gut again, stopping my descent immediately. My vision was blotting out and blurring badly, and I felt my whole body unable to respond.

**Katie Richards**

I felt my jaw drop at what I had just seen. Unlimited had stormed at Mada and delivered not one, but five attacks, according to my Omnigon, all under 25 nanoseconds. I stared numbly at Mada, who looked like he was completely immobile now. "Hey, did anyone see what happened?" Goten asked, and Reed answered, "No way! One minute, the kid was 20 feet away from Mada. The next, he's tearing Mada apart!" Even Sonic said, "Man, even for me, Unlimited is fast! I could never deliver another attack after axhandling someone in such a short distance!" I shook my head in disbelief. It seemed impossible that Unlimited was able to do that. Then, Unlimited decided to back up and let Mada breathe for a moment. Mada then straightened up, his face bloody, and his eyes angry, before he bellowed, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!?!"

**Unlimited**

I was surprised thoroughly that Mada couldn't block any of that. It proved that his fighting was incredibly sloppy. I smirked at him, intentionally egging him on, making him angrier, and he yelled, "HOW COULD YOU HURT ME WITH SUCH INADEQUATE POWER?!?!" I raised my head up towards him, and I answered, "I used most of my power in each of my attacks." Mada looked at me, obviously confused by my statement, and he fumed, "What are you talking about?! Most of your power in EACH of your attacks? That's impossible, and now, you should be tired after that!" But I smirked, and I told him, "There's a reason I am called Unlimited."

I watched as Mada put two and two together and his face began to display fear to the nth degree. "You… YOU HAVE… UNLIMITED ENERGY?!?!" Mada concluded, his eyes wide with terror, and I nodded, at which I then put my hands together, palms facing Mada, and said, "Here, let me make it perfectly clear." Before I began to use the famous technique I was preparing, I called out to the fighters below, "Make sure you keep track of my energy after I use this attack." Some of them nodded, and then I turned back to Mada, and began, "Kaaaaa. Meeeeee. Haaaaa. Meeeeee."

"WHAT?!" Goku yelled out, seeing his attack once again being used by another. Everyone watched with bated breath as the blue energy appeared in my hands. Then, just as I was ready to launch the attack, I blasted towards Mada once again, and yelled, "HAAAAAAAA!!!" He, however, thought that I was going to blast him from the front, at which he threw up his hands. However, in a fraction of the nanosecond, I went around him, turned, and launched the attack at his back. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Mada bellowed in unending pain as the blast tore through him, 50 feet tall, and disintegrated his body easily. It took all of 10 seconds before Mada was in microscopic form.

Once the blast was over, I turned back to the fighters on the ground and asked, "Who was keeping track?" Katie yelled back, "I did!" I asked her, "What do you notice about my power?" She paused for a moment, before I saw her go wide-eyed, and she answered, "You regained all of your power in under a second!" "WHAT?!!" Protested many others, but I smirked, and answered, "Yes, that seems about right." Then, many began to cheer, and Naruto yelled up, "Way to go, Unlimited! Way to take care of Mada!!!" But my smirk faded, and I shook my head, and the cheering stopped. That's when I turned my head to a certain part of the air, just as Mada's atoms began to form back together, restoring his body like clockwork. "OH NO! That's right! Mada can regenerate from atomic level!!" Katie yelled in fear, and the others remembered as well. Slowly, Mada's body reappeared, as his atoms reformed his legs, then his torso, his arms, and finally his head. With that, he opened his eyes and looked at me, smirking himself, and said, "Now do you understand how futile your fight is? Even if you blow up my body into atoms, I can always regenerate. Each atom has all the knowledge I have. The only way you can beat me completely is to break each individual atom!" I heard a wave of gasps as the others heard this, but I simply smirked, and said, "Is that all?" Mada looked at me, seemingly worried, but he chuckled again, and answered, "You're trying to scare me. You'd have to be over 10 times stronger than me to do that. You'll never reach that level!" I nodded, and said, "Of course I won't. But who's to say you won't fall that far to my power?" "OH GET OVER YOURSELF!!" Mada retorted, "I am six times more powerful than you! My power won't fall that much to you!" "Really? Mada, I have utterly destroyed enemies 100 times more powerful than I. Six is nothing…" "You'll never drain my power, Unlimited! I'll destroy you before you can get me down to five times your power!"

Finally, I raised my arms again and said, "Enough idle talk. Let's do this."

**3****rd**** Person**

Mada, at that moment, blasted right at Unlimited, his fist drawn back and ready to punch Unlimited. However, the teen smirked, seeing that the dark Saiyan was foolish enough to show Unlimited which limb to counter. Just as Mada came close to Unlimited, the teen's eyes glinted, and so did the blade that suddenly appeared. Mada, however, didn't notice until he struck his arm forward, only to see the stump of his arm come short of Unlimited's face. He didn't even have enough time to throw another punch or kick, as Mada suddenly felt his other arm and legs go numb. More accurately, Unlimited had relieved him of these limbs with impossibly fast sword slices. Unlimited then threw the sword away and began to pummel Mada's torso and face with unbelievable brutality. Blood began to pour from Mada's face as Unlimited mercilessly beat down the monster. But now, the four limbs that had been cut off were converging behind Unlimited.

"HEY!! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!" Screamed the others, but Unlimited was well aware of this. He kicked away Mada and turned to the limbs, which began to punch and kick at Unlimited. However, the teen was able to easily block all the attacks. It was then that Mada stormed back from behind Unlimited to ram into him. However, the teen spun with his leg outstretched and bashed Mada in the head, all the while not missing a beat in blocking the attacks. Finally, he just grabbed the four limbs, and tossed them down to the owner, who was flying back up at Unlimited again. Mada stopped the limbs with his mind and reattached them.

"Well, you're much better at fighting than I thought. But now, let's see how you handle this!" Mada yelled at Unlimited, who was floating high above the ground. Then, Mada looked at the others and said, "Here's one you weaklings might recall." Then, the shadowy Saiyan turned back to Unlimited and bloated up, then opened his mouth and began to exude a horde of nightmarish insects, each fitted with extremely powerful armor and sporting long, deadly stingers and sharp fangs.

"OH NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!!" Areiko screamed, and many of the others were paralyzed with fear at what they were seeing. Mada laughed at their fear and finally finished spitting out the insects. Then, he yelled up to Unlimited, "Behold Unlimited! 3 million of the most deadly insects you've ever laid your eyes on! Each of these are as intelligent as humans, immune to fire, ice, and water, and have stingers that will paralyze and kill you in under 10 seconds, and armor that will make it impossible to destroy them with rapid fire Ki blasts! Now, all my minions, GO!!"

At that word, the cloud of insects took off like a storm, the buzzing of their wings like a million saw-blades cutting through sheets of metal. They stormed up at Unlimited, ready to feast on the boy. However, the teen just smirked, and drew his arms and legs close to his body. Just as the edge of the insects reached him, he disappeared, and suddenly reappeared in the very middle of the cloud.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Many screamed, but got their answer when they watched Unlimited, before even one insect touched him, thrust his arms and legs out and a massive ball of black electrical energy exploded from his body. It immediately stretched to half a mile in diameter and, as it extended out in all directions, all the insects around him were turned to ash upon contact. All 3 million bugs were destroyed, and then suddenly, Mada saw the sphere of energy rush up in his face and smash into him. "ARRRRGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Mada bellowed as the ball of energy slashed and tore away his body, creating large holes in his skin and wearing his arms and legs down to stumps yet again. But as Unlimited relaxed his arms and the ball of energy faded, Mada yet again regenerated his body and glared at Unlimited, who said, "Your insects were nothing compared to the horrors of the world I trained in. If you want to beat me, _you'll_ have to fight me, not your minions."

Mada then narrowed his eyes, and darted right at Unlimited, more wary of how Unlimited fought, and this time, was able to land a hard punch directly on Unlimited's face. "OH NO!!" Some yelled, as Unlimited was tossed across the sky. Mada then raced forward and tried to land a kick on Unlimited. However, just as he came close, Unlimited disappeared just as Mada struck. Mada looked around quickly to find his opponent, but was quickly surprised with a dropping knee to the face, followed by a punch to the gut and another to the face, finished with a kick to the other side of his face. Mada backed up, his face bruised, and Unlimited floated before him, asking, "Why is it you only used one attack before letting me fly across the sky?" Mada looked up at that moment and realized that Unlimited had a point. Every time he attacked Mada, Unlimited was sure to land a large amount of hits before stopping.

Well, then, Unlimited, I must thank you for the tip. Now, let me try again!" Mada declared, preparing to take off at Unlimited. However, the teen's own eyes narrowed now, and before Mada even moved forward, Unlimited pushed him forward with a powerful kick to his spine. "AHHH! YOU WERE LETTING ME-" Mada started, but Unlimited appeared in his face, and answered with a smirk, "I wasn't letting you do anything." Then, Mada felt another terrible pain radiate through his stomach and out his back. He looked down and saw Unlimited's sword stabbed through him. But as he was looking down, he didn't notice the fist that blazed at his face and dented his forehead, followed by a vicious backhand that made Mada's head spin three quarters of the way around. At that, Unlimited pulled his blade back and then, after a sudden flickering of shimmering metal, Mada fell apart into pieces, blood spilling everywhere.

"UGH!!" Many cried out in disgust below, and Cyborg said, "Man, this kid's ruthless!" "Yeah, but he's winning the fight," Beast Boy answered him. "But can he really beat someone like Mada?" Sakuya asked in worry, and though no one answered yes, no one really thought no either.

Back up in the sky, Unlimited drained the energy from his sword again and watched in boredom as Mada put himself back together, pieces at a time, before finally becoming whole. Mada gritted his teeth, and growled, "Alright, then." Mada, this time, chose not to give himself away with words, and launched towards Unlimited as fast as he could. This time, both of them fought at the level Unlimited had set. This time, it was a sight to see. Mada started with a kick to Unlimited's arm, trying to follow up with a punch to the face, but was quickly countered by Unlimited's other arm, which punched him in the face and spun him around. Unlimited then kicked at the back of Mada's head right after, but the shadow Saiyan ducked it and then kicked backwards right into Unlimited's gut, and then brought up his feet to crash into Unlimited's chin. But just as he thought the teen was flying backwards and Mada brought his head up towards Unlimited, he was axhandled right in the face as Unlimited rebounded from the two attacks. The teen looked back at Mada, who, while clutching his face, became severely irate, and just launched at Unlimited with a flurry of punches, just trying to hit Unlimited. However, as he was doing this, he felt Unlimited, every so often, hit him with a punch that made the flow of his punches choppy. Finally, Mada was hit hard in the head again, and just slunk back, his arms shaking, and he yelled, "How is it I couldn't hit you once, but you kept hitting me every time you struck?!" Unlimited smirked again, and answered, "You're wasting attacks, and your defense is weak. I was able to find openings everywhere." Mada was getting even more angry, but then Unlimited said, "That said, it's not like you can't use a flurry of punches like you were." Mada's eyes widened hearing this, thinking he was going to be the example. And he was, as Unlimited suddenly began to wail on him, landing punches in incredible succession all over Mada's body. The dark Saiyan tried to block these attacks, even by covering his entire face. But Unlimited always went to wherever Mada didn't block, and finally ended the attack with a furious kick to the back, which made Mada howl, "AGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Mada was hurt all over, but he forced himself to turn back to Unlimited.

Then, something occurred to Mada, and he yelled at Unlimited, "Why don't you use any energy attacks?! You would do me in much faster!" However, Unlimited was keen to the ruse, and he replied, "I'm not foolish enough to use Ki attacks unless I have good reason. I know you would use it to your advantage." Mada's confidence fell again, and now, he was started to wonder if Unlimited really could wear him down enough.

**Mephelis the Dark**

It just made no sense at all. How is it that this kid could be less powerful than Mada, and yet he could make him out to be nothing?! Though my son wasn't completely inadequate against Unlimited, there was no way he was going to take out the boy unless he shaped up his fighting.

These were my thoughts when, about then, the stragglers from the invasion returned, flying in through the windows. All that had remained from the fight of my ranks were Frieza (Oh joy), King Kold, Orochimaru, Turles, Ebon, the head of Dr. Gero, Dr. Robotnik, and Naraku. Though I still had most of the best fighters from each realm, I was severely angry that many of my minions were still alive but DOWN THERE instead of UP HERE! That Shiv, Control Freak, Zangya, Cooler, and even Cell! All of them were now cavorting with those insects!

But I calmed down, knowing that they were small losses, and they could be killed easily. But now, I turned back to the others that HAD returned, and said, "Well, my warriors, I'm am at least glad you remained loyal to me. The scum that remain with those pathetic Saiyans are going to pay dearly for their defection."

Then, Orochimaru said, "Lord Mephelis, let us return to fight some more! Once we return to full strength, we can easily take those peons!" I turned to him, one of my generals, and answered, "Maybe so, but none of you are anything close to a match for the newest arrival. Surely you've felt his power." They seemed to know who I was referring to, and I continued, "The new fighter that has arrived is the one that has foiled all the attempts we have made at destroyed Psyagon and his friends before. And unfortunately, Xiaon has already been destroyed, and Mada is having an extremely difficult time against him."

"Xiaon's dead?!" Turles yelled, shocked to hear that one of our best shadow Saiyans was dead, and I nodded, saying, "This boy is proving to be far more powerful and far more wise in terms of fighting than I had anticipated. However, it is nothing Mada can't handle."

**Nos Mada**

This situation was getting worse. Though I was still about five times stronger than Unlimited, the fact that he was this good and this fast at fighting was starting to get me angry. I knew that, unless I did something now, I would never beat Unlimited fast enough. But that's when it occurred to me, that I wouldn't even need to fight against Unlimited to the end. I would just have Psyagon do it! All that was needed was the proper setup.

**3****rd**** Person**

Mada then returned to the fight, racing at Unlimited. Mada first threw a huge punch that Unlimited dodged easily, but then, as Mada was spinning around from the punch, he came back around with a roundhouse kick as Unlimited was rising back up. However, the teen then lifted his arm and blocked the attack easily, striking Mada in the chest then with another punch. However, Mada quickly pulled up his leg as he was pushed back from the punch and kicked Unlimited right in the chin again. Then, Mada flipped over and tried to punch Unlimited, but was stopped dead with a crushing knee to the ribs. Then, right after, he was cracked across the head with a heavy kick, making him start to spin away from Unlimited before the teen appeared on his other side and punched him in the face yet again.

Unlimited stopped his assault, sizing up Mada's condition, and the Saiyan straightened up and ground his teeth, before finally yelling and launching a blast of energy, "Enough of this shit!! DIE!!" The blast rocketed at Unlimited fast, but the teen didn't even move. But then, the blast diverted its course and flew back at Mada. "WHAT?!!" Mada yelled, before flipping and kicking the blast up. But it kicked it right towards Unlimited, who had appeared there and knocked it back right into his face, making it blow up feet from Unlimited. The explosion rocked the air and smoke filled where the two had been.

"Hey, where are they?" Nami asked, but no one answered until they saw Unlimited appear above the cloud of smoke, and Goten announced, "He's alright!" Unlimited looked down into the smoke, waiting for Mada to make a move. That's when his eyes lifted, and he shot his hand up and over his shoulder, where it contacted with Mada's nose. The Saiyan backed up and held his face.

"(Thinking) How am I supposed to distract this guy for long enough?" Mada thought irritably. Mada then decided to storm forward once again and start another cloud of punches. Unlimited, like before, simply blocked or dodged all the attacks, meanwhile giving Mada an occasional hit. But as they did this, Mada was preparing to launch a powerful attack. It was when Mada then threw a kick at Unlimited that Mada decided to take the chance. Just as Unlimited was raising his arm to block it, Mada fired the attack right at Unlimited, a ball of energy that just pushed. To Mada's glee, and the others' shock, Unlimited didn't get to the attack in time, and was caught on the blast that thrust him fast up into the air. Mada laughed as he suddenly charged a hideously powerful blast, and then turned to the fighters on the ground.

"WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Naruto screamed, and everyone looked up in horror when they saw Mada was attacking them now! "I might not be able to beat Unlimited very easily, but he'll be the only one here when Psyagon comes back and sees you all dead. And then Psyagon will be the one who destroys him!!" "OH NO!!!" Katie shrieked as they watched Mada prepare a horribly powerful attack. "SO LONG, SUCKERS!!!" Mada yelled, and then launched a heart-stopping red blast like a meteor right for the fighters on the ground. It came at them extremely fast, ready to destroy them all in less than three seconds. Mada cackled in delight as he watched his plan coming to fruition. But just as it was about to hit the group… IT STOPPED!

"WHAT?!" Mada yelled in disbelief, looking back up into the sky to see if it was Unlimited. But he still sensed him up there! He turned back then, in horror, to see the blast still being held off. Down below, the good fighters saw this in shock too! A fighter was holding the blast back, but they were impossible to identify because of the blast's light. But then, the fighter thrust the blast up into the air, away from the other fighters. And lowered his arms. He then turned back to the fighters, and said, "Man, am I happy to see all of you!"

"ADAM!!!" Cried out almost everyone.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

I had just been able to get there in time. Just as Mada, who was surprisingly not a part of me anymore, was about to kill all of my friends, I returned from my long training and saved them. Now, it was so good to see all of their smiling faces. Immediately, Katie and Areiko flew forward and hugged me, and the others crowded near me, amazed that I had gotten here at that moment. "Adam, it's about time you got back! We really needed your help all this time!!" Cloud exclaimed, and Goku said, "Yeah, son! Just after you left, we were invaded by so many villains!" I nodded, having seen that some of these "villains" were still here, apparently with us for now, and sensed some of the remaining bodies of the other enemies around. "Well, you all did extremely well in handling them! You've definitely shown you didn't need my help!" I told them brightly. Then, Katie asked me something, as she had been the closest to me so far, "Adam, you look different than before. Is this a new level of Super Saiyan?" I smiled, and answered, "Yep, Super Saiyan 12."

"12?!?!?!" Vegeta and Sikyomaru yelled in anger, the rest in shock. "Well, that would explain the yellow-green chest fur and hair," Goku said laughing a little. "Man, no wonder you held off Mada so easily," Corey commented, but then that made me wonder. "How long has Mada been here?" I asked them, and they looked at each other, until Reed answered, "It's been about half an hour." "Half an hour? You were able to hold a SS11 off for half an hour?" I asked, stunned that they had grown this much in power. "No way!" Sonic answered, "We couldn't even hold this guy named Xiaon off, and he was only SS8." I was now really shocked at this, and I asked, "Then… who did hold him off?"

**Nos Mada**

I was now pulsing with rage. That damn Psyagon had returned, earlier than we had thought. Now, he was a Super Saiyan 12! I thought I had already had problems enough with Unlimited, but now I'd have to face Psyagon and Unlimited. I was thinking about how to take down Psyagon, now facing the same problem Unlimited had been about destroyed his atoms, when I was hit with a crushing kick to my head that made my skull collapse and knock me out instantly.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

When I heard the massive collision in midair, I turned to first see Mada falling towards the ground, a huge dent in his head. And then, I turned and beheld him. "That's the guy, Adam!" Gohan told me.

I looked up at him, and I saw he was already focusing all of his attention on me. I then ascended into the air and flew over to him, stopping in front of him. He was definitely him, the one who had spoken to me all those times.

I then extended my arm and said, "If I'm gonna thank you for all the help you've given us and for saving my friends, let me first introduce myself. I'm Son Adam, also called Psyagon, or Adam the Third." The teenager, with a smirk, shook my hand, a deep, resounding strength within his own hand, and answered, "I am Unlimited. I've been waiting to see what you accomplished Adam. It seems you have exceeded my power." I smiled and nodded, saying, "Yeah, it really is great, isn't it? Mada doesn't stand a chance against me. You've done great, Unlimited, but I'm gonna take it from here. I want to give you a break for fighting this guy at just SS10's power." However, he then looked at me with a strange, probing look, but then smirked and answered, "Whatever you say." He then descended towards the ground over to my friends, who looked at him in awe and wonder.

**Unlimited**

I decided Adam needed to be taught a lesson. He had demonstrated how conceited he had become due to his newfound power. And, in terms of how long he had trained for, I was disappointed in him. I had expected him to be far more powerful than this. But it was better for him to figure out his failing this way. As I came down to the ground, the others looked at me in confusion, and Meegan asked, "What's up? Are you still fighting?" I shook my head, and told them, "Adam has insisted that he doesn't need my help to kill Mada." There were some surprised looks, and Katie said, "If I were him, I would gladly accept your help." "Well, if he wins, all the better," I said, "But if not, this will be a good lesson for him." "But he'll die if he doesn't win!" Katie cried out, but I told her, "Remember. Mada and Adam have the same power. Adam will not die first. He just won't beat Mada. He needs to be knocked down a peg." Saania then said nonchalantly, "Finally. Someone who shares my sentiment." I smirked at her, but she just stared at me, expressionless. But just before that, I thought I saw a hint of interest in her eyes. Whether or not, it wasn't there now.

I looked back up at Adam, who was locked in a staring contest with his evil side for the first time as he approached Adam. "(Thinking) Prove me wrong, Adam. Show me you really found your power."

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

I looked now, long and hard, at him. I was surprised that he really did look like my twin, despite the red slit eyes. I then said confidently, "Well, Mada, I'm glad we finally got to meet. Face to face." Mada, however, also seemed confident, despite the fact that, in this form, I was seven times stronger than him. He then asked me, "Why is Unlimited retiring from our fight? He seemed to be sure of himself. Did he finally realize he could never beat me?" But I answered, "No, Mada, I'm sure he's capable of defeating you, so that's why I told him I didn't need his help to beat you." Mada's face turned to a frown, and he told me, "You are making a big mistake. Even though you are far more powerful than I right now, you'll never beat me!"

"We'll see, Mada," I said with a grin on my face. However, that grin quickly disappeared as I was suddenly hit in the stomach with a brutal punch! "OHHHH!!" I groaned with the sudden attack, and I looked up to suddenly see a fist fly at my face and slam me towards the ground. I stopped well before, but then I saw Mada blaze at me and I was quickly kicked again and sent the rest of the way down. I hit with thunderous force into the dirt below, but I quickly got up, not too shaken. But then, I felt a horrible jolt of pain hit the top of my head as Mada came down with a furious elbow. My face planted into the ground, and then I heard Mada jump away and say, "It was a bad idea to let Unlimited sit this one out, for you see… I had to fight him as hard as I am fighting you, and he still got me down most of the time. Not that it would have mattered in the end, but still… You would do a lot better with him." But I wasn't going to hear it, and I got up and growled, "I don't need him. He's nowhere near as strong as I am, and NEITHER ARE YOU!!!" I then rushed him and threw a huge punch as fast as I could, and this time, I smacked him in the face and sent him flying a mile away. "ALRIGHT!! You see, I can beat you all alone."

**Katie Richards**

It was so good to have Adam back, but right now, I wasn't even sure if it was the same Adam. He didn't seem so friendly, and the way he was putting down Unlimited seemed really unlike him. I realized it must have been from his training, and not being in contact with others for a long time. Then, Unlimited said, "I knew he would be like this. His power has gone to his head. That is strength's greatest weakness. They are both so similar. They haven't isolated and defeated these weaknesses." I was worried, and asked, "But do you think Adam is stronger?" He looked over towards the fight, and said, "Physically, yes, seven times stronger." "WHAT?! Seven times?!" Many yelled from behind me, and I was stunned that he was this much stronger, but then Unlimited finished, "Fighting wisdom, no… Mada has learned too much from fighting me, and now, knowing Adam is a great threat to him, he is no longer pulling his punches. He knows that he needs to fight as hard as he can." I felt blood rushing from my face as I heard this, and then Areiko asked, "Can't you join him and beat Mada?" Unlimited, closing his eyes, said, "Adam will not let me join in his fight. His ego is too great at this point. It will take defeat for him to let me help." I looked back towards where Adam and Mada were, and I prayed that he would win, or if not, then he would let Unlimited help.

**Nos Mada**

It was amazing. All this time, we were so fearful of the power Psyagon would have, and yet, here he was, being beaten so easily. As he raced towards me to land another powerful punch on me, his fist drawn back, I read his movements, like Unlimited had done to me. When Psyagon came close, I sidestepped his punch and hit him myself, a crushing knee to the gut. He choked with pain, and backed up, before quickly jumping back up and trying the same thing again. To show how foolish he was, I dodged and hit him in the same exact way again. He backed up, and, unbelievably, he actually rushed me again in the same way! I laughed at his stupidity, and I taunted, "You're lacking in moves, Psyagon!" But this time, I ate my words when, instead of swinging his fist, he turned and kicked me upside the head, sending me into a spin and making my head pound. Then, right after that, I crashed into the ground from a heavy punch. I realized, as I skidded and came to a stop, that I was being careless myself. I got back up, but then was kicked in the chest and sent flying again. I stopped myself quickly, and then blocked his next quick kick, bringing my own leg around and trying to kick him in the ribs. However, he brought up his own arm and blocked that. Finally, we pushed off from each other, and I glared at him, getting angry that he was catching on. But I smirked, and asked him, "Tell me, Adam. Do you really think you'll be able to kill me? You still don't have the strength to destroy my atoms." But he simply answered, "Yes, Mada. I won't lose to you. All I have to do is reduce your power enough to be 10 times more powerful than you." But I laughed, and asked, "How can you be so sure I won't drain your energy before you do that?" But then, he grinned, and told me something I heard before, "Because my energy never runs out." "WHAT?!" I gawked at Psyagon with incredulity, not going to believe that both Unlimited and Psyagon had this power. He continued, "Yep, I figured out what Unlimited down there meant. He wanted me to be able to fight endlessly, so, thanks to my training, I'm now able to restore my energy. If I use up all my energy, I can gain it all back in one minute or less."

I growled at this, and I said, "Well, it doesn't matter. You'll never be able to wear me down enough."

**3****rd**** Person**

Mada stared down at Adam for another moment, before charging towards Adam as fast as he could. But as he approached, he dematerialized and caught Adam off guard. Just at that moment, Adam spun around, sensing Mada, and saw a huge blast of red energy flying at him. Adam drew back his hand and deflected the attack, but was suddenly surprised by Mada flying at him and hitting him with a crushing punch to the face, followed by a kick to the chest that made Adam fly up into the sky again. However, Adam stopped himself midair and launched back down towards Mada. Adam flew in and threw a fast punch, which Mada blocked and countered with a punch of his own. However, Adam dodged this one, and then the next flurry of punches that Mada started throwing. Finally, Mada then raised his hand and launched a blast of energy at Adam. However, Adam smirked and blasted right at the energy ball and forced it back at Mada.

"WHAT?!" Mada yelled, throwing up his arms when the ball hit him and detonated, enshrouding the twins in smoke. But before Mada lowered his arms, Adam went behind Mada and delivered a massive kick to his back. "AHHH!" Mada cried out, and then was smashed with an axhandle towards the ground. Mada stopped himself just short of the ground, and looked back up to see a huge blast of gold energy dropping right at him. He growled, and brought back his fist to smash back the blast, but suddenly doubled over in pain when Adam appeared beneath him and buried a fist into Mada's gut. Mada, unable to move, watched as Adam disappeared again and the blast ran right into him, exploding brutally on him. Adam landed on the ground away from the smoke, and as it cleared, he saw Mada was still standing. Or, at least his legs were. His upper body was now missing, but Adam knew better. He then raced at Mada's legs and tried to attack them and reduce his power some more, but just as he came close, they jumped into the air and dodged Adam's sweep.

"WHOA!" Adam yelled, not aware Mada could do that while his head was missing. Then, Adam brought up an arm as the legs tried to kick him, and Adam noticed, as he blocked the kicks, more of Mada's body started to regenerate. Adam then jumped back and brought up his arms, and fired a huge blast at Mada again. But the body was far too cunning, and just darted up into the air. Adam looked up at it in anger, but then noticed the body now had its arms back, and they were charging up a blast to fire down at Adam. Quickly, the arms fired the menacing red blast at Adam, who quickly dodged and tried to punch him in his regenerating face. However, the evil Mada sensed this, and stopped regenerating his head, Adam's fist flying over the empty space where Mada's head would be. As Adam withdrew his hand, Mada finished regenerating and smirked at Adam.

"Well, of course you realize, while I was regenerating, I was able to get a little rest. In short, most of the damage you inflicted on me has been restored while I recreated my body." Adam growled, remembering now that he had the same ability, but answered, "It doesn't matter, Mada. No matter how much you restore your energy, I will not lose to you. I can't lose!" "GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, YOU SIMPLETON!! YOU CAN'T WIN!!" It was at this moment that Mada blasted right at Adam and delivered a quaking punch to Adam's face.

"OH NO!!" Katie screamed from below, and the others looked on in fear. Unlimited, however, seemed unfazed by the sudden brutal sight, thinking, "Soon, Adam, you'll need to put aside your pride and let me fight with you." Adam, for now, however, was not going to let anyone join in, as he tried to land his own punch on Mada. The demon, however, only dodged the attack to follow up with a crushing kick to the side of Adam's head. And before Adam could recover from this attack, Mada brought up his own hand and launched a huge red blast at him. This time, Adam did not dodge the attack and was engulfed by the huge explosion.

"ADAM!!" Screamed many on the ground, as they watched the SS12 disappear behind the smoke. Mada laughed at the attack, and then laughed even harder when he saw Adam's head and left arm missing. There was dead silence, product of fear and disbelief, on the ground as the other fighters looked up at Adam's body. But much to their relief and Mada's anger, the remained body turned to Mada and said, "Well, you got a good hit that time. But remember…"

At this point, Adam began to quickly regenerate his own body, and he finished once his head was replaced, "Your abilities are my abilities." Mada glared hard at Adam, but then said, "Soon, they will only be mine." Then, out of nowhere, Mada once again rushed Adam and landed a devastating kick to the gut. "OOOOFF!" Adam gasped, then getting another punch to the head after that. Adam, however, spun back towards Mada and landed a huge roundhouse kick to Mada's head. Adam then quickly followed up with a bone-rattling punch to the teeth. Mada backed up, shaking his head, and then looked at Adam, suddenly noticing he was doing something big.

"Ka, me, ha, me. HAAAAAAAA!!!!" Adam screamed, charging up the blue beam and firing it like a cannon at Mada. The evil twin then threw up his arms and was soon taken over by the beam. Adam fired it for thirty seconds before finally letting up. He waited for the light and smoke to clear from this attack. But when it did, he got a shock. Mada was not damaged!!

"What?! But how?! I hit you head on with that attack, and you didn't even lose part of your arms?!" Adam exclaimed in bewilderment, and Mada smirked, answering, "Now do you see? You can't beat me."

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

I didn't understand it. How could I not hurt him? I was far stronger than him, so how was it that he could take that Kamehameha Wave without any damage at all? I then gritted my teeth and launched at him again, heaving my fist right at Mada's head again. But I was greeted with a horrible implosion of my gut as Mada sidestepped me and delivered a knee to my stomach. "HOOAHHH!!" I choked, spitting up blood and clutching my gut. It was so intense, and I couldn't understand why this was happening. Mada then grinned and told me, "You really can't fight me. You're not in it. But that's okay. Let's go see how your friends fight!"

"WHAT?!!" I screamed in horror, not able to stop Mada before he raced down towards my friends, laughing hysterically. "NO! PLEASE!!!" I screamed after Mada, but I couldn't move my body from the last attack. I watched in helplessness as they looked on in fear as Mada came close. I felt so useless at that moment, seeing them about to get murdered, when all of a sudden, Mada was stopped dead. When I looked closer, I saw that Unlimited had a fist jammed deep into Mada's gut.

**Unlimited**

I stared at Mada coldly, and I told him, "Adam may not be fighting the right way to stop you, but I will. And you will not harm any of these people unless you can kill me." Mada glared at me angrily, and I watched as Adam came down towards Mada, and that's when I said, "However, though I won't let you hurt them, unless Adam agrees to accept my help, I'll have no choice but to let you have your way with the others until he drops his ego."

"WHAT?!!" Was what everyone behind me, and both Adam and Mada in front of me yelled. I withdrew my hand, and told Adam, "Unless you change your mind, Adam, these fighters will be unable to stop Mada from doing things to them. I fear for the girls…" "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO STAND BY AND LET THIS HAPPEN!?!?" Adam screamed at me, but I answered, "No. You are. I will stop Mada from physically hurting them. But he can entertain himself as he wants."

"He's gone crazy!!" Luffy yelled, and Goku said, "You can't be serious about this!" But I looked at him firmly and said, "You can rest assured, Mada will be dead by the end of the day." Mada's face fell at this, but I continued, "But this isn't a question about Mada. It's about Adam. Unless he throws off his stubborn, conceited personality, he will have to watch his friends be the play things for Mada." Though none of the fighters seemed any more happy about this situation, I knew it was the only way to break through to Adam. It was Mada that then spoke, "Well, Unlimited, I am surprised. From what you're saying, this is sort of my last request. But don't expect to win even if Adam agrees! And once you're dead, everyone is!"

I only stared at him, not giving any emotions, knowing that what I had done might lead to a nightmarish situation. But it was the only way.

**Nos Mada**

How fun! Now, with Unlimited stepping back and Adam unable to take me out, I looked over the crowd of other fighters, smirking at my choice of entertainment. But it was then that I heard another voice yell out, "Does no one want this guy dead!?! I'll kill him myself!" Everyone parted and I saw that it was Sikyomaru, who then raced at me with rage in his eyes as a Super Saiyan 6, and tried to hurt me. I laughed as he came close, and then swung with a heavy punch. However, I easily dodged it and got ready to knee him right in the gut. But just as I had barely moved my leg, I felt another fist crash into my face and send me flying back. I jumped up and saw that it was Unlimited, and I realized he meant business when he said not to hurt anyone. But then I yelled, "Well, how fair is that?! They can still all attack me!" He looked at me and answered, "You know full well that you can't be challenged seriously by the others. They know it too, you can't be hurt by them." I looked at Sikyomaru, who was still glaring at me, getting ready to launch towards me again, but Unlimited put a hand in front of Sikyomaru's path, getting his attention, and told him, "Calm yourself, Sikyomaru. He won't hurt any of you."

Sikyomaru then backed off, and I grinned again, and moved forward, saying, "Now, where was I?" I looked at the fighters again and saw one who caught my interest. The four-year-old, the one named Pan, I smiled deviously at her, and she looked at me fearfully. I then turned to my nemesis and asked, "Psyagon. Isn't that your niece?" I watched with delight as his eyes snapped up at me instantly, anger raging to the surface again, and he yelled, "NO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!" He then raced for me again, and he tried to land a kick on me, but I backed up a bit, and then hit him with a powerful punch to his chest, sending him down. I was surprised I wasn't interrupted, and apparently, so was everyone else. "HEY!! Unlimited!!" The teen, however, simply stood where he was, his arms folded, and he told them, "Adam is in the fight with Mada. He has to take the hits from Mada. The rest of you are not in this fight. He cannot hurt you."

I was delighted to hear this, and I turned back to Pan and descended towards her, her eyes filling with terror. As I landed in front of her, I said, "Hm, yes, you would be quite the girl if you were older. Well, that won't be much of a problem." But before I could execute my plan, I then felt a fist collide with my face. I turned and saw Goku standing there, his face enraged as well, and he pulled back his fist to try again. This time, however, I simply moved my head, and then grabbed Pan, who screamed shrilly, and I teleported up to the sky, the girl in my arm.

"PAN!!" Goku and Gohan both yelled up at their kin, and I smirked, telling them, "This girl is full of innocence and naivete. That will be good to add to a hot body of a seventeen year old girl!" There was, as I was expecting, mass confusion about my statement. But then, I told them, "Get ready to meet Pan, as she would be in 13 years!!" I then snapped my fingers, and immediately, Pan began to glow. I smiled menacingly at the transforming girl, knowing she was going to be fun to have.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

I watched in unbridled horror as Pan began to glow, Mada holding her close to his body. I was so furious, but I couldn't even move. I looked up at Mada and Pan, my stomach churning like crazy. I then noticed that the light that was Pan was changing. Her arms and legs were elongating, her torso broadening, her hair growing longer. I was stunned by the sheer incredibility of what I was seeing. Then, Mada let go of Pan, who was still floating in the air, and floated a bit away from her. I was getting angry, but then I heard a voice behind me ask, "Is that enough, yet, Adam?" I turned quickly to see Unlimited looking up at Pan as well, and he asked, "Or do you need to watch Mada have fun with your niece?"

It felt as if everything in my body went numb. I couldn't grasp the idea that Unlimited had just said. But then, I looked back into the sky, and saw, after a sudden flash of light, that Unlimited was right. The way Pan looked now, I knew there would be no way to stop Mada from putting his filthy hands all over her!

"WHOA! She's totally changed!!!" Kaitlyn yelled, and Chelsey added, "Yeah! She looks like Pan from Dragonball GT!!" Then, Corey said, "Yeah, except… way more endowed than the creators of that show made her…"

**Nos Mada**

I looked hungrily at the new Pan, who was every bit as scrumptious as I had expected. "(Cat whistle) That's what I like to see!" I exclaimed, as I watched the new Pan look at her body with wonder and shock. I looked at her new body too. I chuckled at her, and said, "My, your seventeen years sure gave you a great chest. And damn! What an hourglass shape!! Heh heh heh…"

I came closer to her, staring and grinning at her, she looking at me with the same innocent, fearful look. But then I heard, "HEY! STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" I looked down and saw several people who had yelled that, including Goku, Gohan, and Adam. But I just smirked at them, and then went around the side of Pan, and looked up and down her body. "Heh… Look at that ass… That's one hell of a great backside." I chuckled with carnal delight as I came up and spanked the girl, making her scream and jump away from me. She turned in horror to me after I had done that, and I told her, "Aww, don't try to make me think you didn't like that. I know you're itching to get with me."

Pan, much to my amusement, yelled, "EWW! You're creepy!! Stay away from me!!"

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

I felt every drop of blood in my body boiling to see Mada molesting my niece. Even though she had become incredibly attractive, I felt nothing but burning anger at Mada. But then, I heard the last person I'd ever think to say this say, "Goku was right. His DNA did transfer some of his goodness to me…" I turned and saw, stunned, that it was Cell who said this, and he continued, "Pan… She is innocent. And now, Goku's cells aren't letting me forget this… I can't let Mada do that to her!" I looked at him in total shock, never thinking I'd hear this from Cell, but then, he launched right up at Mada! "HEY! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM ON!!" I yelled up after him, but he was already too far away. I watched as he raced up towards Mada, who turned and smirked at him. Cell then drew back his fist and tried to punch Mada with everything he had. However, the demon easily caught his fist, and then broke off his hand!!

"AHHHHH!!!" Cell screamed in agony as the rest of us gasped as we watched Cell grip his arm in pain. Cell looked back towards Mada, and saw in horror that he was pointing his open palm right at Cell. But just as I thought Cell was finished again, Unlimited suddenly appeared right in front of Mada, who growled at the sight of the teen. I listened from afar as Unlimited said, "Cell, you can't fight Mada. You know that." But Cell protested, "But I can't let him defile Pan like this! I have to stop him, my cells are commanding it!" Unlimited turned to Cell and said, "Take control of your cells. Understand, you can't stop him. The only one that can put an end to this is Adam. If you want Pan to get out of this, then talk to Adam." Cell backed away, his fists still clenched, his entire being emotionally and mentally morphing. But finally, he dropped back down to earth, and Unlimited looked coldly at Mada once more, before descending himself. I then watched as Cell came towards me, at that moment regenerating his own hand, and yelled at me, "How can you let this happen to Pan, Adam?! Are you just going to let Pan be at the mercy of Mada?!" I shook my head in anger, knowing he was right. I had to stop him!

**Nos Mada**

After that interruption, I looked back, salivating at the delicious Pan, and I said, with a hint of intentionally creepiness in my voice, "I think it's time for a good groping, Pan. Your chest looks like it could use one… AH HA HA!" Pan looked at me with disgust but didn't cover her chest, thanks to her innocence, and she shrieked, "Don't come near me!"

I then advanced towards her and said, "I'm afraid I can't do that. You're, how do you say…irresistible!" But just as I was about to reach out and really get started with this girl, I suddenly heard another screaming up towards me. I turned and just barely moved out of the way of Adam's flying kick. I smirked and said, "So close, but not quite, Adam!" I then turned to him and kicked him back down towards the ground, where he hit hard with a thunderous quake.

"UNCLE ADAM!!" Pan yelled, trying to race down for Psyagon, but that's when I saw the perfect opportunity to take my prize. I shot towards Pan and seized her by the waist, pressing up against her from behind, and wrapping my arms around her stomach, just below her breasts. "AHH! LET GO OF ME!!" Pan screamed, flailing but unable to shake me off. Then I deviously whispered in her ear, "Don't be like this, babe. Just let it go, 'cause I'm definitely not. Not of these…"

I chuckled with pleasure as I reached and began to feel her up, taking both of her soft breasts in my hands and beginning to knead them. "AHHH! STOP IT!!" Pan protested, but I chuckled in her ear, saying, "Sorry, babe. I just got started, so just relax." Pan tried some more to break free of my grip as I massaged her breasts, but she was beginning to run out of steam. I then said, releasing her chest, "I'm glad your clothes just got bigger. If you had a bra added, it wouldn't be so easy for me to reach under your shirt to touch your bare breasts."

"WHA!!! NO!!" Pan screamed, making me even more anxious to get under her shirt. But just as my hands were sneaking up her soft belly, I then saw her fist fly up and smack me right in the eye. Fortunately, since she was hardly even a Super Saiyan, I felt nothing, but I felt this was still a good time to warm her up to me. With a warming of sorts. I chuckled and then spun her around, wrapping one arm strongly across her and holding her to me, and said, "That wasn't very nice Pan. I thought one spank would make you obedient, but I guess you'll need a full spanking to be a good girl."

With that, before she could react, I looked down at her round ass and spanked her again, laughing with evil ecstacy, squeezing her soft butt. "OWW!" Pan yelped, and I told her, "I'm going to enjoy this." Pressing her up against me tightly, I then, softly for me, hard for her, began spanking this girl's great rear, which the flimsy pants she was wearing could not protect against. "OW! OW! OOWW! STOP IT! OWW!" Spanking left and right, I laughed with great pleasure at this situation, and I told her, "Say I can touch you again, and I'll stop." But the girl remained quiet, so I spanked her faster. She then began to cry out louder, making this even hotter. Finally, after another few seconds of spanking that wonderful ass of hers, she finally cried out, "You can touch me again! OWOWOWOWW!!"

I smiled with great enjoyment as I turned her around again and ran my hands up her belly before finally feeling the velvety smooth skin of her bare breasts in my hands. I rubbed her deeply, eventually making her moan, and then, I let go of one of her breasts and reached down towards her legs. As I placed my hand on her thigh and then ran it up to the middle of her legs, she let her arms fall slack, and I knew it wouldn't be long before I had this girl naked.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

I was appalled, sickened by what I was watching. I was losing it, I couldn't let Mada continue to do this to Pan! I turned around to the others, seeing Goku and Gohan not even able to watch this travesty, and then, Gohan looked at me and roared, "Are you just gonna stand there?! Or are you going to do something about your niece and my daughter about to be raped?!!" I felt all of the agony of the world crushing me, as I realized that I was no longer thought of as the protector at this moment. I was barely able to stand it, no, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"This is horrible," I heard Sakuya say, and then Cell berated me again, "You're going to let Mada do this?! Are you even thinking about Pan?!" I felt all the guilt of the universe upon me, and all the shame that I deserved. Finally, I heard Unlimited say once more, "So, Adam. Are you ready to cast off your conceited arrogance and save your niece?"

Finally, I said, "All that time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, all that power I gained. I let it take control of me, made me believe that I didn't have room for the person I was before I trained. Well, I'm sorry I've done this to you all, and I'm especially sorry to you Pan! I won't stand by anymore and let Mada make you his toy!"

I then stood straight up, and turned to Unlimited, saying, "Unlimited… Let's beat this guy once and for all!" He smiled and nodded, and everyone cheered, happy that I had finally come to my senses. With that, Unlimited and I took off up into the air right for Mada.

**Nos Mada**

I was just about to slide my hand down Pan's pants and rub her until she begged me to bang her, my other hand squeezing and rolling her bare breasts under her shirt, when all of a sudden, both Psyagon and Unlimited appeared in front of me.

"What?! What are you doing?!" I demanded of them, and Psyagon answered, "I've let go of my arrogance. Unlimited and I are now going to destroy you for good! Now unhand my niece!!" I merely chuckled, and then laughed at them, as Pan yelled, "Uncle! Please! Make him stop!" But I shoved my hand down her pants at that moment and made her scream, and I said, "Sorry, Psyagon. I'm currently getting Pan off right now, after which I'm gonna get off with her. And the deal's off now, Unlimited! If you think you can stop me from hurting the others now, then try to get me away from Pan!"

But I was worried when I looked at Unlimited and saw that he was smirking, and then he pointed two fingers at me. "Unlimited?! You can't shoot him!! You'll hurt or kill Pan!!" But the teen didn't lower his hand, and then, I saw light appearing at the tips of his two extended fingers, and then he fired. Immediately, it felt as if my entire body had immolated at that moment, as I was blinded by a horribly brilliant light. The pain made me pull my hand out of Pan's pants and let go of her completely, as it felt like all of my skin was being ripped off slowly while lava was being poured on me.

**Unlimited**

As Mada let go of Pan and writhed in agony from his burned skin, I waved my other hand, and the blushing, innocent Pan fell asleep. At that moment, Goku, using Instant Transmission, appeared and brought her back to the ground. Adam then turned to me and asked stunned, "How did you do that? How did you hurt Mada but not Pan?" I kept an eye on Mada and told Adam, "I have the ability to manifest and control light. That light will damage any potently evil beings and leave innocent beings like Pan unharmed. Once the battle is over, I'll return Pan to her original age and I will blur her memory of her violation. She will think it was all a bad dream." "Hey, great idea! Now, what say you we kill this evil fiend once and for all?" I nodded, smirking, and said, "If we're going to destroy him, I need you to do everything you can all the time. Do not leave him alone for a moment. And hold off from energy attacks. Otherwise, we'll just lose any progress we make." "Right, I understand, let's do this!" Adam affirmed. At that moment, Mada turned back to us, his burns healing as his skin regenerated, and he growled with a bestial tone, bellowing, "You'll PAY for interrupting my pleasure and hurting me like that!!!" But then Adam yelled, "No Mada. YOU will pay for your filthy, disgusting ways. You WILL PAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!"

**3****rd**** Person**

At that moment, Adam exploded right for Mada and smashed him with an unbelievable kick to the head. Remembering Unlimited's words, Adam then followed up as fast as he could with a punch to the gut, a punch to the head, a kick to Mada's side, and finally, a quaking axhandle. But as Mada dropped from the sky from the last attack, Unlimited appeared beneath him right away and rammed his knee right into Mada's back, and held him there with it. Unlimited then jammed an elbow right into Mada's ribs, kicked him up into the air again, and Adam drove him back down with a heavy punch to the chest. Unlimited finished the string with a huge roundhouse kick that smashed Mada's upside down head.

Mada spun away from the two, as Adam descended to beside Unlimited, and the evil twin balanced himself and looked at the two angrily. Then, he suddenly pulled out one of the spines in his arms, one as thick as his arm and eight feet long, and lunged right for the two fighters. However, Adam quickly pulled out a spine just like Mada's, and Unlimited manifested a sword from his energy. Mada went straight for Adam first, but his initial swing was blocked by Adam. It was then that Mada began to swing like mad, slashing his spine sword at Adam furiously. But the good twin was able to block each of Mada's attacks with ease. Then, as the two had been fighting, Unlimited had passed around and went behind Mada, where he then slashed Mada right down the back, cutting him in half at the top of his shoulder down to his waist.

"AHHHH!" Mada screamed, stopping his attacks, and trying to mend himself, only to suddenly get sliced right down the head from Adam, and then diced up by a dozen swings of Adam's sword spine. But then, Unlimited degenerated his sword, and then waited for Mada to reappear. Adam asked him, "Hey, don't you want to keep this up?" But the teen shook his head and said, "No, we're not doing anything to him. He can regain some of his energy while he regenerates. If you had kept his head intact, he wouldn't." Adam then answered, "Ooh, I see. Alright, no more swords. But what if he keeps using them?" Unlimited smirked at him and said, "Do you really think you can't dodge his attacks?" Adam smiled at this, and waited, as Mada's pieces formed back together. Just as Mada's two halves of his head reconnected, he was then greeted with another crushing blow to the back of the head from Unlimited.

"OOWWW!!! DAMN YOU!!" Mada screamed, but then felt a fist buried in his back, followed by a devastating double chop to both sides of his neck. Finally, Unlimited drove away Mada with a powerful kick to the back, where Adam took over with a punch right to the face. Mada was unable to respond at all to either fighter, as Adam then unleashed a string of punches all over Mada's face. But then, from out of nowhere, Mada then kicked Adam right in the gut, making him back up from the sudden attack, and Mada then rushed and axhandled Adam. However, before Mada could keep going, Unlimited appeared above him and axhandled him as well. Mada and Adam both fell, but Adam looked up with a smirk, and blasted right up at Mada then and crashed into his face with a powerful headbutt. Mada did a few backflips from the attack, and then was kicked hard right in the head again from Unlimited, who then appeared right below him immediately after, and delivered a heavy punch to Mada's ribs. Finally, Adam, while Unlimited's fist was still planted in Mada's gut, came from behind and drove his knee into Mada's back.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Mada screamed with intense pain, as the two fighters backed up from the evil fighter. Adam and Unlimited floated beside each other, looking at the demon. Unlimited said, "The two of us combined are nine times as strong as you, Mada. Your time is almost up." The shadow Saiyan grunted with anger at this statement, and Adam added, "Now your evil deeds will end. The evil that was planted and cultivated in me will now perish."

Mada growled louder at Adam's words, but then started to chuckle, and then cackle. Adam looked at his evil twin with confusion, while Unlimited remained unfazed. But then, Mada said, "It might be that you have won, but it doesn't matter…"

Adam then looked up carefully, and asked, "What do you mean?" Mada then smirked, and said, "If I die, that will only be a small victory for you. Because in truth, I am small compared to my master: The Lord of Darkness, Mephelis!!!!"

"WHAT?!!!!!" Adam, along with almost everyone on the ground screamed in horror, hearing the name that they all had learned from Adam of the most vicious being Adam had ever fought. Along with all the good fighters, the aforementioned being himself, up on the moon, was shocked to hear his name.

"DAMN YOU, MADA!!! HOW DARE YOU BLOW MY COVER!!!!" Mephelis bellowed, making the moon shake violently. "WELL, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T DIVULGE MY HIDING PLACE!" Immediately, Mephelis snapped his fingers and immediately deleted all other information about himself, and Mada noticed, knowing he had crossed the line. But he didn't care anymore…

**Nos Mada**

I knew I was finished now. I could barely handle Unlimited, but both Psyagon and Unlimited were far too much for me. So I didn't care about blowing Mephelis's cover. What could he do to me that wasn't already going to happen? Even though I suddenly couldn't remember anything else about my master, I felt content to have caused him this disservice. At least I wouldn't be the only one to die in the end of this struggle.

I looked now at Psyagon and saw his extreme terror, as he sputtered, "B-But, I defeated Mephelis…How could he have returned?" I then heard that Katie on the ground say, "Oh no…If Adam was serious about how strong Mephelis was, we'll never have a chance to survive!" "This isn't good…If there's an enemy like that out there, we could be destroyed at any moment," Areiko said, as well, making me happy to spread such fear like this. But then, I heard something I never expected, "Your master will never succeed." Immediately, I shot my eyes right to the person who had said this, and it was none other than Unlimited, who now had all eyes on him, including my enraged ones.

**Unlimited**

"There is nothing your master will be able to do to this group of fighters. His powers will never be able to overcome the great power of good that is here on this world. And I will make sure that this group is not fractured. Mephelis! I know you can hear me! Let it be known, you will fail!"

With that, Adam, who was dumbstruck at hearing his arch-enemy's name, was encouraged, and added, "Yes! Mephelis, you will never beat us! Even if I can't regain my original power, all of our new friends will help me ever more!!"

I then looked back at Mada, and said to Adam, "So about we destroy this demon once and for all, Adam, and show Mephelis how he stands no chance?" He immediately answered, "Yeah!!"

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

With the encouragement I got from Unlimited, even if I now knew Mephelis was back, I was ready to finish off my evil side right now. With that, I blasted right at Mada and shot a dozen spines right through his chest, making him choke and spit up blood. Mada ripped them out, filling in the holes, and tossed the spines aside. But as he did so, he hadn't noticed that Unlimited had gone behind him and then delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of Mada's head. Then, as Mada flew to one side, Unlimited kicked in Mada's opposite side, making him scream again, and finally kicked him towards me. I then lifted my leg up right as Mada came at me, and kicked him right in the chin, and then, I spun and landed a devastating kick right to Mada's vulnerable gut, and finished with another devastating punch to the face. It was then, as Mada flew away from me, that Unlimited kicked Mada up into the air and hit him with another dose of light. The sky lit up brilliantly as Mada howled in agony. I looked at him as the light faded and saw the brutal burns and rent skin of Mada, who then regenerated himself and screamed, "THAT'S IT!!! I'M GOING TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU!!!!"

Mada then began to power up a massive blast, aiming right at me. I was a little worried I wouldn't be able to handle this, but then Unlimited yelled down, "This is your chance! You have to fire everything you got at him right now!!" I nodded, knowing Unlimited probably knew what he was doing. I got ready, pointing my palms up at him and prepared to finish off my evil twin, in classic style.

"Kaaaaa. Meeeeee. Haaaaa. Meeeeeeeeee…." It was then that Mada screamed, "NOW YOU DIEEEEE!!!!" From Mada's hands, which he shot towards me right then, he unleashed a gigantic red beam of energy, one that could destroy everything in the solar system and beyond. That's when I yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" I blasted the incredible blue beam right up at Mada's red one, attempting to finish off this monster once and for all. As the blasts collided, his red blast instantly buckled under the pressure of mine. Mada's blast held out for only so long, but before it gave out, I saw Unlimited appear in the air above Mada, who noticed as well. Then, I saw him raise his hands to the side, and I called up, "Hey! Nice, Final Flash! That's the way to finish it!" But then, I saw him smirk, and he called down, "Get ready, Mada, for an attack that you should not soon forget!"

I watched then as Unlimited charged up with a black aura, and then, electricity began to pour around him, causing the air around him to begin to warp. Then, he said, "Death…" A ball of black, electrified energy appeared in his left hand. "Matter…" Another ball of energy appeared in his other hand, also black and ominous. "Blast…" I then heard some gasp on the ground, and Cloud said, "It's that move again, Adam! The one he killed Xiaon with!" I was surprised, and then excited to see this move, and I called up, "Unlimited, let's see it! Finish this fight!!" I saw him smirk once more, and then suddenly, he yelled, "FINAL!!!!"

At that moment, I witnessed an attack of hideous proportions roar down right for Mada, who was on the verge of losing to my blast already. It was incredible, beyond words. The huge black beam wasn't just energy, either, I could tell. It was some monstrous creation that could annihilate anything in its path. And now, I watched as it raced right to Mada, who noticed all too late.

"WHAT???!!!" Mada screamed, right before he was swallowed up by the second blast. Just as he was overtaken without any defense from behind, my own blast shredded through his and crushed Mada between the two massive energy beams.

Within, I then heard Mada bellow for the final time, "THIS ISN'T OVER!!! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, PSYAGON!!! I PROMISE YOOOOOOOOU!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

It was with those last words that our blasts both expanded around Mada and I felt his energy fall extremely quickly! I knew this time, we had him. His body would disintegrate, and his atoms would be split and destroyed completely, erasing him utterly from existence. Finally, I didn't sense or see Mada anymore with my Omnigon, and I yelled up to Unlimited, "IT'S FINALLY OVER!! LET DOWN THE BLAST!!!" With that, Unlimited lowered his arms and his monstrous attacked ceased, as my own Kamehameha faded out. I dropped my arms and went down to base form, happy that this madness was, at last, over.

That's when I heard a chorus of cheering from below, and I turned to see the group clapping and hooting for us. I smiled, descending down to them as they crowded around me. I was all smiles as Katie was the first, of course, to congratulate me, saying, "Adam, that was incredible! We knew you'd do it!!" "Yeah, there was no doubt in my mind you had that in the bag!" Corey added. Naruto then said, "I wish I had that kind of power." "Yeah, me too," Luffy agreed, and I answered, "Hey, you guys are all on your way to get to this level. It just takes time! But that's another topic. How's Pan?"

Gohan called over from where he was holding Pan, who I saw was still in her advanced age, "She's alright, still asleep, but she's still changed." But just as he said that, Pan then suddenly began to glow, and slowly, her body morphed, shrinking in size, and before we knew it, Pan was back to normal! "Wow! Adam, did you do that?" Goku asked stunned, but I answered, "Nope, that wasn't me. I could have, but it would have taken me a little longer to get it right." "Then, who?" Gohan asked, but the obvious answer hit him and all of us at the same time. That's when, like a cohesive unit, all one hundred of us, from all over reality, be it from the authors' own universe, from this one, or any of the others, turned and looked up at him. Unlimited slowly descended in front of us, his arms crossed, his lips turned in a smirk, and his blue eyes holding more wisdom and experience than I could ever imagine.

"Now that you're all here… let me tell you… my past," Unlimited said, myself all ears, like everyone else.


	23. Chapter 23 Unlimited The Final

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga

**Chapter 23: Unlimited the Final **

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

I stood there, finally reunited with all of my friends, along with the new ones who had changed sides during the fight. But now, there was a pressing question on my mind, which was probably on everyone else's mind: Who was this being that now stood before us? Who was Unlimited? And how is it that he had this power but never came to this world like we did?

Unlimited looked over all of us, sizing up the diverse group, and said, "It is quite remarkable that all of you are here. I never thought that I'd ever see this in my life…Then again, that was what I would have thought 2 years ago."

"Two years ago?" I asked, not sure what he meant by that. He looked at me, and said, "Two years have passed since I became the being you see before you. While the rest of you, in all of your respective universes, were living your lives like you normally would, I became, right upon your Earth…" Unlimited then looked at me, and at Katie beside me, along with all the other authors, "the most powerful human that has ever existed, with only one goal in mind… to bring humans and everything else that is good up from the trenches of evil."

"But how? How did you gain this power?" Goku asked then, and Unlimited smiled, and looked up into the sky.

**Unlimited**

"(Thinking) I could never forget that day…"

"I was simply a teenager, like all of you. My name was Josh… I was like all of you, an author. I was known to a select few as Unlimitedthefinal, but my name would never reach any prestige. Not like yours, Adam the Third…"

Adam smiled at me with a bit of conceit, but caught himself and shook his head.

"But then, something else, something far larger than everything that world knew was made known to me."

_Flashback_

Walking home from school one day, in the desert heat of Arizona, I had that thought on my mind again. The world's catastrophes were getting worse, the evils gaining ground. Why was it that I couldn't do anything to stop it? I wanted to help, I wanted to remind the world that evil could never reign. I just need a voice… I need the power to do so!

But that's when I looked up into the sky, and saw something odd. The blazing sun was behind me, so what was this other light? I watched it carefully, secretly wishing that it was what I needed. The light came closer, became larger. I waited, standing up to it, whatever it was. Then, I watched as the ball of light raced right at me and struck me in the chest. But I was unharmed…

I looked down at my chest, and saw nothing. But it was my arm that showed that something extraordinary had happened. Wrapped on my arm now, where they weren't were one second ago, were five metallic arm bands. I continued to walk, looking at them and thinking. It was then that I willed them to come off of my arm, to grant me the chance to save the world from evil. It was then that I was no longer Josh, an author from Arizona. It was then, as a bracelet released itself from my arm, that I became something completely different. Something that extended not only across the globe, not even just the universe, as I soon learned, but across all of reality itself. I had become Unlimited, and I would always remain so.

_End Flashback_

I finished my story, and saw that the others from my original world now realized who I was.

"You're HIM!? The one who went missing two years ago? It was such a big story!" Areiko exclaimed, and Sakuya added, "Yeah, I heard about that! How you had left for school that day and were never seen again! I never would've thought that you were that guy!"

"But then, where did you go?" Corey asked me, and I closed my eyes, remembering what I jumped into. "The days following that were some of the worse that any human had ever faced before. The arduous tasks I had placed upon myself were, even with my new power, something I was not prepared for. It was with incredible luck and fate that I was able to survive the first few weeks in that realm of death and evil."

"What's this realm like?" Adam asked me, and I smirked, knowing who was going to answer. Sure enough, Beast Boy jumped forward and yelled, "Adam, don't It's awful He showed me it I almost lost my mind " Adam spun around to look at him, asking, "You did?" Beast Boy nodded resolutely, and Cyborg came forward and said, "Yeah, he went nuts, rolling around on the ground, screaming… It was weird." But as I had predicted, Adam turned back to me and asked, "Can you show me?" Beast Boy moved towards Adam, pleading, "No, Adam It's horrible " He turned to smile at Beast Boy, and said, "I'm willing to take the risk." He turned back to me, and I nodded, raising my hand towards him to send a moment of that world to him.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

I wasn't sure what to expect out of this, but if what Beast Boy said was true, I was in for one heck of a trip. That's when, suddenly, my vision blacked out, and my mind was assaulted with a horrible scene. Monsters were all around me in an encroaching darkness, swiping their claws at me. I could smell the stench of rotting flesh and bones, and I could feel an oppressing, balmy heat. It was enough to make me nearly pass out, when suddenly, as soon as it had come, it was over. I felt my entire body drained from the experience, and I looked at Unlimited, who said, "Well, you seemed better able to withstand the image. What did you think, Adam?" I only stared at him, unable to believe that Unlimited, even for as powerful as he was, was able to withstand that place for weeks, let alone, "How long, Unlimited?"

He smirked at me, and told me, "Two solid years…" I felt my jaw fall from my face to the ground, and I asked him, "You withstood that nightmare for TWO YEARS? ?" But then, Katie asked me, "Adam, what was it like?" I turned to my friends now and said, "It's the most horrible thing you could ever imagine times a billion. Imagine being on a battlefield alone. And you're fighting twisted, demonic monsters, the stench of death heavy in the air. There's no end in sight for the battle… Now, imagine that this is all happening, and it's pitch black…"

I watched a wave of fear sweep through many of them, some of the girls like Amy, Elise, Sakura, Nami, and Sakuya clinging to their friends or boyfriends. As for the guys, I saw many of them go wide-eyed, not sure if they wanted to believe a place like that existed. But then, I heard Unlimited say, "Death stalked me at every turn. Moving became a science… one misstep, and you would be torn to bits by these demons. Breathing became a luxury, for if I was able to take a breath, I wouldn't be given the opportunity again for several minutes. Every sound I made attracted another horde of monsters. It never ended, and I never can return to the person I once was. But now, that doesn't matter, for I've attained the voice now, the voice that will stop evil. And that's when, two months ago, I first felt a new evil surface, one that had been sealed away for millions of years…"

"Mephelis…" I finished for Unlimited, and he nodded, at which he continued, "I felt him arrive, and begin to take hold of reality. He created the wormholes that you all arrived through, and by doing so, has drained energy from each of your realms to make himself stronger."

"So Mephelis has been behind this the whole time…" I realized now, understanding how it all made sense. Then, Unlimited said, "I watched from afar, seeing him bring all of you together, taking the evil ones from your universes for his minions. And I saw him try to harm you."

I then looked up and smiled, asking, "So you are the one that saved us those few times?" He smiled as well, saying, "Restoring your energy after your fight with Mada, giving you power to finish the Nine-Tailed Fox." Then, I saw him look to someone else, and I saw he was looking at Sonic. "When the disease you were afflicted with threatened your life, I hindered the disease and kept you alive until the others healed you completely." Sonic, as well as Amy and Elise, looked at him with surprise and then gratitude. Then, he said something I didn't even hear about. "I am the one who saved you when Mephelis tried to harm you when you summoned Shenron."

"What?" Katie cried out, "Mephelis tried to attack us?" Unlimited nodded, and he said, "He tried to place sorrow upon you again, onto the three of you actually." Unlimited looked back at Sonic, Amy, and Elise. "But I made sure that didn't happen."

"And you also stopped him from attacking us on the 4th of July?" I figured, and he nodded again. But then, he finished, "But it was when that demon, Xiaon, came to threaten all of your lives, that I could not do everything from afar anymore. It was time I made myself known to Mephelis and his subjects. And the rest… is history."

I nodded, and then I heard Goku ask him, "Something else was on my mind. How come you can do the Kamehameha Wave without ever being in contact with us?" He smiled, and then raised his hand to his forehead, touching two fingers to it and charging up, "The same way I can do this." I suddenly gasped when I saw what he was doing, and sure enough, he fired a Special Beam Cannon into the air above himself. "You can do that, too? " Gohan asked, stunned, and he said, "Yes, just as I can do any of the moves that you have learned over the years. It is all energy manipulation, and I have learned everything there is to know about that."

But then, I heard a particularly biting voice ask, "Like to show off, huh? I guess I shouldn't be surprised…You are a human…" I turned around to see that it was Saania that had said that, and I asked, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

**Saania**

I was getting tired of hearing Unlimited talk, him and how he was the reason we had lived all these times. We would've found a way to survive without his help. "These humans are all alike, even him…" I told Adam coldly, "They all are so full of themselves. I thought Unlimited would be different, but I guess being human makes him just as arrogant."

I didn't care that everyone around me thought I was being harsh. It was true, humans would always be this way. But then, I heard a chuckle from Unlimited, who I looked at, frustration starting to well up inside of me. He smiled at me, lowering his arms and walking towards me slowly. "I know you have had a rough experience with humans, Saania. I don't blame you for your anger towards them."

I was getting more and more angry, but I didn't show it. I did, however, tell him, "Don't come any closer. I'm only warning you once." But he didn't listen, continuing, "But I can show you that not all humans are inherently cruel and arrogant." He was now 10 feet from me, and I extended one of the spines in my SS5 form, bringing up my arm and threatening him. "If you will let me, Saania. I know you want to think differently than this." But I snapped, "I don't want to think differently." And he just didn't get it, as he came to within 5 feet of me. That's when I decided he had crossed the line, and, in a flash, I stabbed at him with my spine, that had extended to 10 feet long. But I became even more irritated when I saw he had side-stepped it and had the spine in his hand, holding it still, along with my arm. He continued walking to me, and I tried to stab him with my other arm, at which I heard some gasps and Adam yelled, "Hey, Saania Hold on " But Unlimited just caught the second one, and then he was right in front of me, looking at me intensely, his height overshadowing mine by a few inches. He looked at me carefully, and I glared into his blue eyes.

Then, he said, "If you think that there's nothing more to humans than what you've said, then go ahead…" At that moment, he stepped back, his arms extended in beckoning. I looked at him, not able to understand why he would let me do this. But I knew I was right, and I drew back my arm to prove it, more gasps ringing out around me. I looked at him expressionlessly, and I prepared to run him through with my spear. But something… wasn't right. He was stock still, staring at me. He was wide open to stab, and to take revenge on one of the disgusting humans that had plagued my life. But my arm wouldn't move. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. He was a human, the thing I hated most, and yet, something about him… made me not want to hate them…

I felt all my resolve leave me, and finally, I lowered my arms and retracted the spines, before suddenly turning and leaving, flying away from all of them. I showed no emotion to any of them, but I felt tears within me. I had realized I had been wrong about these humans… I had been wrong about Unlimited…

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

After the incredibly tense moments between Unlimited and Saania, Saania suddenly took off. "Hey, where are you going? " I called after her, but Unlimited then told me, "Leave her alone. She needs time to think." I watched her go, unsure of whether we would see her again for awhile.

"Her life is an example of the kinds of evils I intend to rid reality of with this power," Unlimited continued, and then I turned back to him and inquired, "But you don't have to do that right away, do you? You can stick around for a while, can't you?"

He turned his eyes to me, and then to everyone else, who I turned to and saw were smiling and nodding, asking him silently if he would stay. I turned back to him and asked, "So what do ya say? Can you fit some leisure onto your schedule? Two years… I think you need to take some time off."

But then he said to me, "Remember, Adam. Evil never rests. Not until every last shred of it is destroyed." I frowned, thinking that meant no, but then he finished, with a smile, "Nevertheless, staying here with good fighters can combat evil just as well."

I looked at him with a bright smile, and I asked, "So you'll stay?" He smiled, and nodded. Then, cheers rang out from behind me, as we welcomed a new friend. That's when I decided that it was time to take a break from all this fighting and talk, and I turned and said, "SO What say you guys and gals we all head back to Capsule Corps.?" Immediately, there were more cheers and applause, and I nodded, lifting from the ground. I noticed everyone lifting off behind me, following me, except for Unlimited. I had a feeling, though, that some wanted to talk to him personally.

**Unlimited**

I waited, letting all the others take off ahead of me, knowing Sonic and his two girl friends would want to talk to me specifically. As soon as everyone had taken off, I turned around to the three, who had now come up to me. At that moment, I was suddenly embraced by both Elise and Amy, who I smiled to. Amy was the one to speak, "You don't know how happy we are that you did that for Sonic If it wasn't for you… I don't know where I'd be…"

Elise added, "Yes, I had almost lost hope. But then, he came to right away and was fine. I was amazed, and so happy too " I nodded to her, and then Sonic stepped forward and extended his hand, saying, "Of course, I owe you a lot for saving me." I shook his hand, but I answered, "You owe me nothing." But then, after withdrawing his hand, Sonic asked, "So you were the one who spoke to me right before I woke up, right?" I nodded, and said, "I hope you keep what I said in mind." Then, I looked at the other two along with Sonic, and said, "The three of you are close. I know, though, that there will be a tough moment for two of you. I'm sure you know what I mean…"

The three exchanged glances, and nodded, their expressions ones of mild sadness, and I said, "Yes… It is unfortunate, but you mustn't think that any one of you shouldn't feel loved. Friendship is the most powerful love there is. Even when that point comes that two of you must break what you thought you had for each other, you must remember that, whatever it was you thought you had, what you will keep together is far stronger."

They then smiled, and Sonic said, turning to Amy and Elise, "I know what you mean. Even though eventually, I'm the one who has to do a sad thing to one of you girls… I never want to lose either one of you. You both mean so much to me…" The two girls smiled, and then hugged him, the three smiling now. I smiled too, turning away and looking into the sky. Then, I heard Amy and Elise both say to me, "Thank you."

I turned back to them, and nodded, and after another moment of hugging, Sonic then said, "Well, how about we get going to Capsule Corps.?" Sonic's two admirers nodded, and, after lifting into the air and wrapping his arms around the two, Sonic disappeared, going at a blazing speed to his destination.

Now, by myself, I looked back into the sky, thinking about all that had transpired. I thought of those three, of Saania, of Adam… and then, I thought of my mission.

"(Thinking) Mephelis… you will fall… you and all your purely evil minions. We will defeat you all."

With that, I turned in the direction of Capsule Corps. and disappeared.

**Mephelis The Dark**

As I heard Unlimited's speech, my shadowy skin began to boil and froth like black foam with pure rage as I stared to Earth with my powerful sight. "Uh…Mephelis…are you ok?" a meek Turles inquired. Finally my rage snapped and I let out a bellowing primal roar of sheer anger.

"!!!!" I thundered, causing the entire moon to quake visibly and rock my fortress. "He shall know the true meaning of power one day! For now (Smirks cruelly) I will have to start with breaking up the team's trust" I say as I turn to look down at a shaken and cowering Turles who had fallen over from my scream. "Turles, I'm going to be doing some private business shortly; activate the psionic deflection barrier I designed and hook it up to me!" I demand. Turles immediately grabbed several large cables and tubes and attached them to various parts of my back and head. "Now go, I wish to be alone whilst I conduct my affairs" I say; waving my hand to beckon him out of my private study. Immediately, Turles zipped out the large marble double doors and left me be. "Its about time to prepare another attack, this time…on their trustfulness in their teammates" I say with a wicked grin as my eyes glow green.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

It didn't take long to get back to West City, but as we reached the city, I found out what the invasion had done.

"WHOA…Where's half the city? " I exclaim, hardly able to believe what I was seeing. "Oh man, I forgot about this; and South and North City are like this too…" Cloud told me, and I realized we had some work to do.

"Looks like we'll be needing the Dragonballs again…But we'd better restore these cities," I said, turning to the group of friends that had followed me, "All of you guys that aren't authors, go on ahead to Capsule Corps. and relax. As for the other authors, we need to go and rebuild these cities." The others nodded, and the authors came with me over to the destroyed sections of West City. As we landed, I told them, "Alright, spread out and raise up this city. If you find anyone injured, heal them." "Right!" the authors responded, and we split up.

**Kaitlyn Kittsuei**

I hadn't been here more than a month yet, and I've already seen things that would blow anyone else's mind. As I flew around the devastated city, snapping my fingers and making the buildings collapse in reverse, standing them back up, I still couldn't believe how we had just survived an invasion like that one. Chelsey came up beside me, helping restore this area, and said, "Man… What a day, huh?" I nodded, and answered, "Yeah, it's crazy. I'm glad we can bring these cities back to normal."

"Yeah, I know. I'd feel really bad if we had to leave these cities in ruins like this. Though, it doesn't help the fact that many people died today who didn't deserve to," Chelsey told me, but then I heard another voice approaching say, "Hey, that's why we go and get the Dragonballs." We turned and looked up to see Cloud coming towards us, and I felt a faint burning in my cheeks. When he landed, he seemed to try to look at Chelsey instead of me.

"We only have to wait about two more months to revive everyone that died today, and then everything will be back to normal," Cloud added, and then I said, "Yeah, you're right We just need to be patient." He looked to me and smiled, and I smiled back at him, at which he dropped his eyes and said, "Well, we should, uh, get back to work…" Chelsey and I nodded, and we continued on.

**Meegan Ketsuki**

As I flew through the streets, I kept snapping my fingers and the buildings seem to come back to life. It was still hard for me to believe how such a simple action could do so much. But then, as I was traveling through the streets, mending the city, I then caught sight of a person, a woman on the ground, seeming to be in distress. I flew over to her and started to say, "Hey, are you alri-" That was all I could say before I saw the wound on the woman's arm, which was… bleeding… profusely…

At first, my mind told me to help this woman, but then… my body told me, no, forced me to feed I needed that blood I felt myself losing control, but then, I heard Sakuya yell, "Meegan DON'T; DANIEL, OVER HERE!" But I couldn't stop, it was time to eat, I lunged right at the woman, who screamed in a shrill voice. But then, I felt Sakuya jump on me, holding me back with all of her might, but it wouldn't be enough. I would have my meal

Just then, I suddenly felt a tube enter my mouth, and suddenly, a stream of the coppery, dark red food I craved rushed into my ravenous mouth. Immediately, the blood quelled me, and I felt awful for what I had almost done. After a few moments of drinking the blood, which was from the same canister from earlier, I stopped, and then dropped to my knees in front of the woman, saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry I can't control myself… I would never want to hurt anyone, but my cravings…"

The woman looked at me with a pale face, still holding her wound, which looked completely unappetizing now. At that moment, Daniel came up beside the woman, snapping his own fingers and causing light to appear and heal the wound. "Don't be mad at my friend, ma'am," Daniel said eloquently, "It's her nature, she needs sustenance like all of us." The woman now looked at Daniel in astonishment as he healed her wound, and then, she found her voice and asked, "Who are you, and how can you be doing these things?"

Daniel answered, "It's kind of a long story. I'm Daniel, and this is Meegan and Sakuya. We have, to put it simply, special gifts." I nodded, and said, "You see, we're not from here. We're from…well, another world. In that world, we were normal. But then, we were brought here and we gained these abilities."

Daniel then finished healing the woman, and said, "Now, you should be fine now, ma'am. You should get home, leave the rest to us." She nodded, standing up, a little shaken, and left quickly. I turned to the two girls and said, "We'd better keep going. Every second we wait could be someone's life." Sakuya and Meegan nodded and we continued on.

**Virgil Hawkins AKA Static**

After meeting Unlimited and having heard of all the times he'd saved our butts, I was glad he was around now. "Man…can you imagine what might a happened to the Universe if Unlimited hadn't stopped Mephelis all those times Daisy?" I ask my girlfriend; still yet to get over the astonishment of how many times Mephelis had nearly vaporized us. "Yeah…its not a pretty thought Virgil" she replies in a similarly spooked tone. "I know V, I still have Goosebumps from the very thought of it" Richie says with fear in his voice. "Don't worry guys, with Unlimited on our side, we'll take down this Mephelis clown and get rid of him once and for all" Cyborg says cheerfully as he suddenly descends into our flight group with the rest of the titans. "I sure hope so, this Mephelis dude sounds MIGHTY trippin" Rubberband Man adds.

"I'm afraid its far beyond worse than you can possibly imagine" Sasuke says as he appears in a flash of white light (using Instantaneous movement; A/N: guess where he learned that folks "hint hint dark lord") right in front of us all.

"What do you mean?" Control Freak asks from his perch on Broly's Massive Legendary Super Saiyan shoulder. "Yeah, we worked for the guy; how could it possibly be worse than what we know?" Shiv argues. "Did he tell you what he really plans to do with all the universes once he takes over them?" Sasuke asks questioningly. Many of them stammered and attempted to provide an answer, but even Control Freak and Shiv couldn't give a genuine answer.

"Remember that dark place Unlimited showed Adam that he described back to us" Sasuke inquires. "Yes, who would not remember such a haunting image?" Starfire replies with a scrunched up face. Then Sasuke said, "He wants to make all worlds like that"

**Richie Foley AKA Gear**

Upon hearing what Sasuke had said, everyone present except for Sasuke and Broly let their jaws drop open with an anchor like thudding sound. "That's right, he wants to make them dark nightmarish realms filled with evil and hopelessness for the righteous" Sasuke says emotionlessly. Then Goku came over with the rest of our friends and hovered beside Sasuke, whom Naruto quickly flew towards with Sakura and asked him if he was serious. "I'm not just serious, I'm certain; Adam told me earlier before we left the battlefield" Sasuke says with sureness. Immediately, Cell flew over from behind Gohan and Pan and began to talk. "So that's why he wanted to use us all…we were merely suicide dummies to stall time while he gathered power; I feel so used!" Cell screams. "You're telling me; I always thought that the family business was the only path for me. I can't believe I was even more gullible than my little brother" Cooler says, his head hung low. "Now now, calm down guys-you don't have to put up with them anymore" Krillin says as he smiles cheerfully. "He's right C (Cooler)-" I say as I put a hand on his shoulder. "-You're safe man" I reply; my voice comforting as possible.

"Yeah, safe for now" a now all too familiar voice says as he floats toward us. "What do you mean?" Sakura asks worriedly. "Don't you get it? Mephelis is like a god of death, he could strike down any of us right now without even leaving his hiding place" Silver the Hedgehog says as points to the sky. "Silver is right everyone; Mephelis could kill us all now right here" Sasuke chimes in. "THAT'S RIDICULOUS! Mephelis couldn't do that; to do that he'd have to be able to-" "-Warp reality?" Sasuke interjects, interrupting Inuyasha in mid speech. Immediately, Inuyasha feel silent and would not speak. "You mean…Mephelis can warp reality…like Adam, Unlimited, and our author friends?" Kagome gasps, her voice filled with dread.

"We were told this before guys, remember? Adam told us about it back when I first arrived" Kohaku says as he flies up to us. "Yeah, he did" Knuckles says in agreement. "So he really could destroy whole planets…just by looking at them?" Terra quivers, huddling Beast Boy for comfort. "Yeah, he was the baddest of the bad; he made Mada and Xiaon combined seem puny back then" Sasuke continues. At this description of his power, several people shrieked; mainly Control Freak and Shiv-still with the elements of cowardice inside their hearts. "He never told us that!" Shiv says, great fear present in his voice. "Yeah, Mephelis was always a liar and deceiver-even I heard that from Adam" Luffy replies in agreement.

"Well lets go back to Capsule Corp. already, I'm starving!" Eddy says as he rubs his stomach. "ROASTED CHESTNUTS! (Laughs stupidly)" Ed blurts out as he charges power and flies at very high speeds towards Capsule Corp. "(Sigh) I guess the dumb Ed will never be completely gone" Double D says as he and Eddy begin to follow Ed. "Wait for me and Plank!" Johnny says as he and the astral body of Plank begins to fly after them. "Well lets go then V" I say to my pal as we all begin to follow them. Suddenly, Luffy began to register that Ed had mentioned food…and lost it! "FOOD? WAIT FOR ME!!!!" he screams with glee. In an instant, he began to fly towards Capsule Corp; at Supersonic speeds! "Wait Luffy!" Nami says fiercely, but replying too late.

**Monkey D. Luffy**

When I realized Ed was speaking of food, I suddenly realized how hungry I was after all the fighting; I felt like I was totally empty. So I did what was logical; put on the afterburner and kicked it into overdrive. In a matter of seconds, I was on the front lawn of Capsule Corp. "Alright, time to find those roasted chestnuts" I say as I begin to float around just above the ground as I search the area. A few seconds later, I heard a mild whoosh and the sound of feet touching the ground behind me. "LUFFY!!!!" Nami screams angrily. "What-what did I do?" I blurt defensively as I pull up my hands. "You need to think, you were going so fast you caused a sonic boom and could have damaged West City!" she yells. I soon realized that Ed has merely spouted off back there, and there were no Chestnuts of any kind. "I…I'm sorry Nami; I just was so hungry and Ed said "Roasted Chestnuts", I couldn't help myself" I say as I slump onto the ground in shame at my pigheadedness. (A/N: yes I know Luffy is OOC, but wouldn't you start turning into a different person too after events like the ones he has gone through?).

Immediately, Nami sat down and put her hand on my shoulder. "Luffy…don't be so hard on yourself, its just who you are; things like that take time to change" she says gently. "But…its dangerous; what if there is a villain who is smart enough to use my weakness against me?" Luffy replies in a downcast manner. Suddenly, Nami did something odd. I felt my hand being grabbed by someone. And then I realized…it was Nami holding it. "Luffy, you're a sweet guy; that's worth more than any power or skill" Nami says comfortingly. With that I smiled and hugged Nami. "Thanks, that means a lot to me" I say with gratitude.

Suddenly, my stomach rumbled and I remembered how hungry I was. "Hey Nami…would you like to come get some ice cream with me?" I ask eagerly.

The moment Nami heard that-something bizarre happened. She suddenly began to turn red in the face; she was blushing. "Hey Nami, are you…ok?" I ask worriedly. "Uh, y-yeah I'm ok Luffy. Its just…you've never asked me on a date before" she stutters. "Date? I was just wondering if you wanted to help me go get Ice Cream" I answer; confused by Nami's reaction to my question.

Without warning, I found myself bopped up the side of my head from a hard blow of Nami's fist. "Idiot! You don't have a clue about anything involved with girls!" she yells with irritation. "I'm sorry Nami" I say sheepishly; realizing that she had interpreted my offer for Ice Cream as a date. "I didn't realize you took it that way" I say, with a blush of my own. "Well…I'd still like to go for Ice Cream with you Luffy" she says shyly.

With a gentle smile full of admiration and other feelings for my comrade, I softly extended my own hand and Nami took it, and we took off into the sky, looking for a place we could find some ice cream.

**Katie Richards**

Along with Adam, Dawn, Corey, Talos, Ellen, Kaitlyn, Chelsey, Sikyomaru, Areiko, and Cloud, I was helping to restore North City. It was at about this time, as Adam and I were re-erecting a building, that I sensed Goku and other Saiyans, along with the newly converted villains heading our way.

"Hey Adam, some of our friends are coming this way," I told Adam, and he turned and asked, "Really? Oh yeah, you're right!" We both turned, having fixed that building, and then the other authors appeared besides the two of us as our other friends arrived.

"UNCLE ADAM!!" Pan then exclaimed, flying towards Adam and grasping him in a hug, making him smile and say, "Hey there, Pan. It's good to see you. How was your nap?" I saw Adam wink at me, and Pan answered, "It was okay, but I had this really bad dream. But I can't remember it very well, so that's good." "Yes, that's VERY good! (Hearty laughter)" Adam exclaimed, setting Pan down and then Gohan asked, "So, how are the repairs going?"

Adam looked at him and answered, "Well, they're going. But just really slowly. It's hard to repair entire cities, even with multiple authors."

But then, I heard another voice say, "Then leave it to me." At that moment, Unlimited suddenly appeared above us, descending down to us, and Adam asked, "So, Unlimited, think you can rebuild all these cities by yourself huh?" Unlimited just smirked, and then rose back into the air, making Adam look intently at him, along with the rest of us. As he reached about 500 feet into the air, Unlimited stopped, looking out across North City. Then, he raised his hand, getting ready to snap his fingers. He waited for a few moments, his stare fixed on the city, and then he snapped his fingers. What I felt happening to the world then was beyond anything I could have imagined.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

I watched a massive amount of sparkling light suddenly dart out in all directions from Unlimited's hand in a fury of light. I watched with amazement, but it was the results that made me truly amazed. I felt, all over the city, the buildings and damaged being repaired in no time flat, and then, I felt my jaw start to unhinge as I felt the other damaged cities begin to mend. In less than one minute, the entire world was healed from all the damage of the invasion. That's when my jaw dropped.

I then heard Katie say, "He really did it! All the cities… they're fixed!" "Yeah, they are!" Kaitlyn affirmed as well, making me even more stunned. I looked back up towards Unlimited, and he came down to smirk at our bewilderment. "So, surprised?" Unlimited asked me, and I immediately asked, "H-how can you do all of that so quickly?" He looked around, looking at the feat he had just undertaken, and he told me, "I've trained my body and mind to complete tasks thought of as unfathomable by any unknowing mind. Adam, this power is not out of your hands, nor out of any of yours'." Unlimited then looked at all of the other authors too, and he finished, "It just takes incredible discipline, and time…" But I smiled myself, saying, "Hey, time's not an issue. I did get 187 million years of training after all."

Now, it was the other authors' and characters' turns to drop their jaws. "W-W-W-WHAT?!?!?" Corey sputtered with disbelief, while Goku shouted, "187 MILLION?!!?!" I smiled, saying, "I was waiting to tell you guys that at just the right time. That training has now made me 300 million years old." I smiled at their silent shock, and then I looked back at Unlimited, who seemed unfazed by my statement. He simply said, "Well, Adam, I guess it's a matter of discipline." I nodded, knowing I had been a little lax during my long training, and asked, "Well then, maybe you can show us how to reach your level of reality warping?" He smiled, and answered, "I would be glad to."

"Yeah, but for now, I say we eat; I'm starving!" Goku predictably says, but then I thought of something. I answered, "Alright, but first, let me try something."

I then stood straight and calmed my mind, and then tried to tap into a special part of the universe. I hadn't known about how to find this section of reality until I was in the Panbolic Focus Chamber. With all the time I had spent in the chamber, I had found out how to access a part of the quantum energy vacuum, an endless supply of energy that is outside the reach of almost all. But thanks to my training, I was able to reach it. Slowly, I strained my mind to reach this vacuum. It was difficult to connect with, but if I gave myself enough time, I could restore my energy close to 100%. And now, after a minute of trying, I breached the vacuum and felt a massive influx of energy that filled me and killed my hunger. Well, most of it…

As I had been doing this, I appeared to be doing nothing, and when I had achieved breaking into the vacuum, I sighed and said, "Whew, yeah, that's the stuff!" But then, I got many confused looks, and Cooler asked me, "What's the stuff?" I turned to him and said, "Yeah, I haven't explained this yet. I found a way to tap into the quantum energy vacuum, a massive endless plane of energy. With it, I can restore my energy at any time." I heard an intake of breath, and then Cell asked, "So you can fight endlessly?!" I smiled and told him, "Kind of, though it takes me a minute to restore my energy and make myself fed." "So you can feed yourself at any time?" Goku asked me, but I said, "Well, almost. I still feel hungry, so I think I'll still need to eat a smaller portion. In any case, this ability is going to make it way easier to fight for a long time. I bet this is how you don't run out of energy, isn't it Unlimited?" I question eagerly.

I looked at Unlimited as did everyone else, and he turned his incredibly deep blue eyes at me, and said, "Your technique is good, but it's not the one I use." Now I was interested, and I asked, "Well, what other ways can you gain back your energy so quickly?" Unlimited said, "With the Infinity Seal. The infinity symbol on my forehead converts my fatigue to energy. In such a way, my body won't retain fatigue, and can only be destroyed by an attack stronger than all my power." I shook my head in amazement, hearing all these abilities of Unlimited's, and I said, "Man, you are full of secrets aren't you? I think it's going to be really beneficial to learn how you got your powers." But then, I heard Cell say, "Speaking of your powers, tell me something."

Unlimited and the rest of us looked at the previously evil android, and he said, "I know all of the abilities of the Z-Fighters, but the move you used to kill Mada is unlike any of the moves I know."

That's when I saw Unlimited smile, and I knew we were going to hear something awesome.

**Unlimited**

I knew this question would eventually be raised, and I thought back to when I had harnessed this ultimate energy.

"What you all witnessed me use against Mada is called Death Matter," I told them, and then Adam asked, "Death Matter?" I nodded, and continued, "When I gained the power, I felt this new energy residing deep within my body, created specifically for the death of evil."

I remembered back to the first time I used this power.

"I found myself against a horribly powerful evil, one that I could not destroy with my usual powers," I began, "so I decided to employ this attack."

I then raised my hand and powered up, immediately exploding into my black aura, causing electricity to emanate around me. The others recoiled and watched intently, as, at that moment, the monstrous energy appeared in my hand. The black, electrified energy made them nearly retreat in fear, knowing its power.

"This power is not something to be underestimated. It is relative to anti-matter, except combined with energy like any other attack. The combination makes this matter one of the most dangerous to ever fight or use."

Even as I held it, the energy began to tear away at the fabric of space, causing ripples and cracks to begin appearing. Before I had to repair spacetime, I dissipated the energy.

Then, Vegeta said, "Sounds like my kind of power. I'll master it, and defeat all of these evils once and for all." But then, I firmly told him, "No. You can't learn this power." He then growled at me, and asked, "What are you saying? Didn't you say that your powers aren't out of our reach?!" But I shook my head and said, "This is not something that anyone else can learn. When I gained the power, I gained this knowledge, and there is no way to describe how to use this energy. In other words, I am the only one who can use this energy in reality."

"The ONLY one?!" Adam exclaimed, and I nodded, saying, "In this way, reality will not be exposed to this power. Only I will ever use this ability, and only as a final measure."

Adam nodded, and he said, "Well, maybe that's a good thing. At least you can be trusted." I smirked at his comment, and he then said, "Well, it's been cool to hear your story, but I think I speak for everyone when I say, let's go eat!" There was definite approval, and we started taking off a few at a time. I noticed, though, that the other villains were staying on the ground, looking a little concerned.

**Cooler**

I couldn't understand how I could have been so foolish and misled. I had thought Mephelis had told us what he had planned to do, but this thing Sasuke had told us was so far from anything he had told us.

"How could Mephelis not even tell us, his henchmen, what his plans were?" I asked of the other minions. "He's just like a truly evil being," Shiv says, "Even to other evils; he's just as cruel and deceptive to us as everyone else" Then, Cell said, "Well, we can't let him take over the world. If he wasn't even going to let us fight with him as equals, then we're going to fight against him as foes!" The other ex-villains nodded, and I said, "Let's go, we should try to learn what we can to become more powerful."

With that, the rest of us took off after the others that had left, ready to take on Mephelis, now our enemy.

**Vegeta**

As we approached my house, I heard my own Trunks complaining about how the fight wasn't enough, and got unfairly ousted by Mada and his power. "Be quiet! Kami! You don't seem to realize how it works; we're powerless against that Mephelis being at the time, grow up!" I yell angrily. I was beginning to appreciate my Son from the other timeline more and more; at least he was extremely respectful and kind. I guess living in an apocalyptic age since day one has some good effects on people, and hanging around Kakarot's boy. "Here we are, back again" Naruto says cheerfully.

As we landed in the yard, my wife rushed up to me and quickly hugged me with a lot of love. "Vegeta, its so good to have you back, even though it was only a day, It seemed like forever" she says endearingly. "I know, I missed you too" I say comfortingly. "By the way, this time I wasn't in HFIL; I got to keep my body like Kakarot does while I was dead" I mention. "Then you really have changed" she says as she kisses me on the check.

"Is this the Bulma I've heard so much about?" my father asks as he walks over and looks at us; standing over me by a good deal. "Yes father, this is my spouse-Bulma Briefs" I say politely. He then bowed politely. "She is indeed a fine woman; but how did she birth such an unruly imp?" he asks as he nods his head in the direction of the lone Trunks who stood under a palm tree nearby. "Its complicated, he wasn't always this bad; he used to be a rather good kid compared to what he is now-just last year actually" Bulma says quickly. "He was; what ever happened to make him so rude and cold?" my mother Ruby asks with curiosity.

"We aren't sure, he just came home one day and was real quiet and unresponsive; then the next day-he was like this. He's been this way for about 7 months" my wife adds. "Well truly, you are a marvelous lady Mrs. Briefs" my father says politely. "AHEM! What am I, chopped liver; I was told I would have the crisis resolved" an unfamiliar voice replies. "Sorry Ms. Anko, got caught up in the moment, I'll get Adam and the others now" my wife says hastily, running over to Adam and Unlimited. When I got a look at this Anko lady, I almost made a face.

Her hair looked frizzy and weak, as though in lack of food. "What happened to you?" I ask; worried about her state of health. "Our village has begun to run dry; we don't have enough food to feed our new Saiyan appetites" she explains; unraveling a light purple tail from her waist.

With a shock, I remembered what had happened to the Hidden Leaf Village of Konohagakure; all its inhabitants had become pure blooded Saiyans like Kakarot and myself. She was truly experiencing slow starvation due to insufficient nutrient intake! "ADAM! GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!" I roar angrily. Immediately, Adam appeared beside me and shot a blue green beam at Anko's forehead from his fingertip. "Couldn't you just ask like a regular person?" Anko says irritably. "Yes, but then Mr. Impatient here would yell at me" Adam replies with a grin. "Ok, we've got a duty to do guys; get to the Leaf Village and end the famine" Adam says as he suddenly begins to walk, and suddenly vanishes in mid-stride with a flash of blue light.

"AAAAHHHHH-HE VANISHED!" Kakarot blurts incessantly. Suddenly, Unlimited chuckled and laughed at Kakarot's distress. "He's gotten spatial warping down pat; that's a nice walk warp he did" Unlimited comments. "He did what?" Katie asks as she walks up with the other authors. "He temporarily phased out of local time/space and just warped right to Konohagakure; similar to a wormhole, but its only able to be done within universes, it can't create a bridge between to like a wormhole; but its instant like teleporting. Warping however requires bending and stretching space itself, something most people, even you Vegeta would probably never be able to do" Unlimited explains.

I was about to reply, but then Katie made a wormhole and began to push us all inside. "Argue later Vegeta, lets go help Naruto's Village; his friends need us" she ushers anxiously. "Speaking of friends, where's my rubbery pal Luffy?" Naruto asks eagerly as he walks up. "Oh, you mean him and the red headed girl Nami?" my mother-in-law asks; perking up at the fox kid's question. "Yeah, where are they?" he asks with wonder. "They said they were going out for some Ice Cream" she replies, before going back to watering her garden. "Then lets go Sakura, I've wanted some Ice Cream for a good while" Naruto says as he takes her hand and then takes off. "I think we'll go too" Kagome says as she takes Inuyasha's hand and flies off with the both of them. "I've never had Ice Cream; I think we should try it-don't you Miroku?" Sango asks her friend as she leans on him. "Sure, lets follow" he says, and they lift off too. "Ice Cream? How can I pass that up?" the short fat hairy one called Control Freak says as he begins to activate a jetpack and take flight.

Suddenly, Cyborg reaches out with a long arm and wrenches Control Freak to the ground. "Oh no you don't! We still don't trust you Button Masher; you're going with him and the others" he says; throwing the little imp in front of me. "(Chuckles nervously) Ok…H-Hi there Mr. Vegeta sir; please don't hit me" he says as he puts his arms up to defend his face as he quakes with fear. "(Humph) weak spineless human; your bones and flesh are as weak to me as twigs and tissue paper. Holding your arms up won't prevent any damage at all, only allow more. Now get up before I decide to hurt you" I say bitterly.

Immediately, he stood up and stopped shaking. "OH! But we can go. My friends, let us partake in the ingestion of the earthly milk based sweet creams of ice with our new friends!" Starfire gushes happily. "Well, we'll cya later then" Raven says sheepishly; attempting to creep away with Gaara. "OH you must join us too! You like the cream of ice as well; and won't you please Join us Gaara?" Starfire says cheerfully. "Ok, I guess we're gonna go with them Raven" Gaara says in a low voice. In seconds, Virgil Hawkins and Daisy followed them into the sky, along with Areiko and Koga-who went along for payment purposes. Then the rest of us entered the Wormhole and followed Katie to the Leaf Village.

**Beast Boy**

As the others took flight, I was about to take off…when I realized Terra wasn't following. "Terra, come on" I say as I take her hand. When I tried to move her, she wouldn't budge. "Terra…what's wrong?" I ask worriedly. "Why do you all act like nothing happened; like I was never bad" she asks; almost on the verge of tears.

Immediately, I turned into a Panda and hugged her tightly. Having learned to talk mentally, I spoke to Terra gently. "Because you're our friend. We never abandon our friends. Even Raven never abandoned you, she was hurt you worked for Slade and betrayed us, we all were. But we care about you; you're a great friend, and Robin was once an apprentice of Slade, we never gave up on him when he was working for him" I say as I hug Terra warmly. "But you're the one who should hate me most, I hurt you worst; why do you still act nice to me?" Terra says with a sad voice.

I suddenly realized how much the events involving her and Slade had torn her up. So I did the only thing I could think of. I changed back to my Saiyan form, and kissed her deeply with love, injecting her heart with all my feelings for her through our lip lock.

As soon as I broke the kiss, she was panting. "Because I love you Terra; I could never give up on you" I say comfortingly. In an instant, her misery became joy, and she embraced me tightly. "You really are the best friend I've ever had" she says as tears of joy stream down her face. As I hugged her back, I smiled as well. "Lets go Terra, we can still join the others for Ice Cream" I reply happily. As we took hands, I felt a piece of the ground beneath us crack and lift up. Then we were sailing toward the center of West City.

**Robin/Dick Grayson**

As we touched down in the newly repaired city, I saw that the people left behind had begun ask questions, some were wondering where the people who had defended their city and people's live had gone. "Hey look everyone-it's the heroes!" a boy yells excitedly. Immediately, all the inhabitants present rushed in and surround us, showering us with praise. "Who are you all?" one man asks. "Where did you come from?" a boy asks. "How did you get your powers?" a woman asks.

As the badgering continued, suddenly, Gaara raises his hands and said three words I had learned meant trouble. "GIANT SAND BURIAL!" As he slammed his hands onto the ground, the crowd surrounding us became trapped neck deep in sand. "Now leave us be, we came for food and time alone with our friends" he says bitterly. "YO DUDE! Chill; they were just thanking us for all we've done to help them" Cyborg says with rebuke. "At the rate we were being annoyed, it wouldn't end anytime soon" Gaara says harshly. "Even so, your reaction was totally uncalled for man!" Virgil yells angrily.

"Watch it sparky, I already defeated a lightning beast-don't think I can't handle you" Gaara says bitterly. "Ok, enough fighting; lets put this behind us already" Naruto says as he stands between Gaara and Virgil. "I suggest we go try that Ice Cream now, I sounds like great stuff" Kiba says with a smile. "Arf!" Akamaru yips in agreement. "There it is" Starfire shouts with glee. As Naruto and Inuyasha and them stared at the colorful pavilion with the Ice Cream shop, Kagome was telling Sakura about what it was. "I want Chocolate dipped Tofu swirl!" Beast Boy says as he runs to the shop with Terra in tow, both laughing with joy. "Come Robin, let us get the split banana with sprinkles and a cherry on top!" Starfire yells happily. "WHOA!" I yelp in alarm as she suddenly begins to drag me at high speeds toward the order window behind Beast Boy and Terra.

"Enjoy the Ice Cream, on the house my good man" the nice elderly man with a snow white moustache and hair says as he hands us a large Banana Split. "Thanks, are you sure we don't need to pay you?" I ask; worried about his livelihood. "I don't do this job for pay so much, Its my hobby; I love to be the kind man who sells delicious Ice Cream. **Samuel Jethyia** is the name; My real job is being the CEO of Hercule Satan's Gym Franchise. We're good friends from back when he was first starting out against his big win with Cell. So I'm rich, that means I can give as much free ice cream out as I want, I own this ice cream shop" he explains cheerfully. "Thanks, we're really grateful" I say as I take the Ice Cream to a table.

**Inuyasha**

This Ice Cream all looked odd. It was said to be made with milk, sugar, and several other things, along with flavoring. It seemed to be made of curdled cheese almost, which I knew was gross from experience. "Is this stuff really that tasty?" I ask Kagome. "Are you kidding? Its one of my favorite treats" she says with a warm smile. I realized she wouldn't lie about this, so I quickly choose a cone and picked peach flavor. "Well I hope it tastes good" I say as I find a seat and sit down with Kagome, who had chosen a cone of vanilla ice cream. As she licked the cone, her eyes closed and she savored the taste with a smile. I quickly smelled the ice cream with my acute senses.

Suddenly, I was dying to smell more. It was unreal how delicious it smelled. "(Sniffing) it smells just like real peaches" I say as I sniff the creamy food with glee. Before I lost myself in the scent, as wondrous as it was, I decided to take a lick. As soon as my tongue touched the ice cream, the world exploded with flavor. "(Eyes grow big) Whoa…this tastes sooooo goooooood" I slur as my tongue keeps licking. Immediately, Kagome started giggling. "You're so funny Inuyasha" she says sweetly.

**Naruto Uzamaki**

Walking up with Sakura to the ice cream booth, I asked Sakura, "What flavor do you want?" Sakura looked up at the sign and contemplated for a moment, before she told me, "I think I'll try chocolate." I then said, "Hey, that's what I was thinking too!"

Then, I heard the man, Samuel, say, "Two chocolates coming up!" We waited, the two of us just holding hands and smiling at each other, while Samuel disappeared into the booth. Moments later, he reappeared with two chocolate cones and handed them to us. "Thank you!" We both answered, and Samuel replied cheerfully, "It's my pleasure, besides, I think saving the city is enough to get you some free ice cream. (Chuckling)" Sakura and I then walked over to one of the tables with an umbrella going through it.

When I sat down and tasted the ice cream, I almost fell backwards off the bench with shock. "Naruto? What's the matter?" Sakura asked me, who hadn't tasted her ice cream yet. "You should try that, Sakura, and you'll see what I mean." She looked back at it and licked it. The wide-eyed expression on her face told me she understood. "WOW! That's amazing!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at me stunned. "I told you, I love this place!" I exclaim elatedly.

We sat there eating the ice cream, taking our time with each lick, enjoying the ice cream to the fullest. Then, Sakura said, "This has got to be the sweetest thing I've ever eaten!" Then, I thought of something really clever, and I said, "Yeah, but it's still not as sweet as you, Sakura."

I was really proud of myself when I saw Sakura stop cold, and look at me with astonishment. Her mouth was still open, and she then whispered, "Naruto… do you really think that?" I smiled and nodded to her, and then, I leaned forward towards her and kissed her gently. I don't know how I came up with all this, but as I moved my lips against Sakura's, both of ours cold from the ice cream, I felt very happy. Once we broke the kiss, I looked at her again, and she was still in half-shock from my move.

Then, Sakura smiled, a relieving sight, and she said, "You know, a year ago, I never would have thought that I would have just kissed you like that… But, now, I feel like there's no one else I want to kiss. I really do love you, Naruto." I smiled more widely at her at that, and I told her, "I love you too, Sakura." Then, we joined hands again, leaning against each other and we went back to our wonderful ice cream.

**Nami**

Sitting beside Luffy and eating the ice cream, vanilla to be precise, I felt pretty content. However, Luffy seemed to be sitting far away from me, as if he were afraid to even hold my hand. I then looked at him and asked comfortingly, "Luffy, what's the matter? You don't seem like yourself." He looked at me, almost surprised, and said, "Oh, well, I, uh…"

Luffy trailed off, nervous like I've never seen him, and I reached my hand out and took his, making him look back at me, a little more calm. "Just enjoy yourself, Luffy. This is a date, so have fun," I soothed him, and he smiled a little, replying, "Okay, then, what should I do?"

"Well, maybe you can tell me why you wanted me to come with you to get ice cream?" I asked, actually curious as to why he wanted me to come along in the first place. "Well, I wanted you to come with me because I like to be around you. For some reason, you make me feel happier, and I don't like to feel lonely." I smiled at his sweet words, and squeezed his hand, saying, "Well, I like being with you too." Luffy smiled at me, but then seemed to lose his courage and went back to eating his strawberry ice cream.

**Luffy**

I wasn't sure why this was happening to me. Just a little while ago, I was probably the hungriest person in the universe. But as I ate this ice cream with Nami, I felt as if I was full already, just from one ice cream cone. But it wasn't exactly like I was full, because when Nami squeezed my hand, I felt my stomach kinda jump. It was weird, but I didn't dislike it. It felt kinda nice, so I kept my hand there with Nami's. I then looked at Nami's face as she was eating her ice cream, and I noticed something I had never paid attention to before. Nami… she had a pretty face. Really pretty, in fact. When I looked at her, still eating my ice cream, I felt my own face burn a little.

Eventually, it was too much, and I then, a little against my will, pressed the ice cream onto my cheeks. Nami noticed me doing this, and she asked a little in alarm, "Luffy, what are you doing?" I responded, embarrassed and feeling stupid, "My face felt hot suddenly, and I got scared it wouldn't stop, so I thought the ice cream would help." But then, to my surprise, Nami then giggled, and said, "Luffy, you're funny. Here, let me help you." Nami then picked up a napkin on the table and wiped the melted ice cream off my face. When she did that, I felt the burning immediately flare back up, even stronger than before. I smiled at her once she did that for me, and she said, "There, that's better." Nami then put a hand on my face, which only made the heat in my cheeks rise even more, and she said, "Wow, Luffy, you are pretty warm." "Will I be alright, Nami?" I said, nervousness rising in my voice. She then drew her fingers down my cheek gently, "Yeah, I think you'll be just fine." I smiled at this, knowing I would believe what Nami said, and she finished, "Now, please, I know you're hungry, but try to put that ice cream just in your mouth, huh?" I laughed a little embarrassed again, and she took my hand again. I felt happier now, and my stomach jumped again. But I didn't mind, as I went back to my ice cream, much happier that I had asked Nami to come with me.

**Tsunade**

We had thought we could use the surrounding area our village had landed in to sustain ourselves. But we soon found that, no matter how much we foraged and hunted, we couldn't get enough food to make ourselves satisfied. Now, even worse, the food in this area had grown scarce, and Adam and the other authors were nowhere to be found.

That is, until, Adam suddenly appeared from thin air right in front of me. "AHH! Adam, don't do that! At least give me a little warning next time!" "Sorry! Tsunade, I'm so sorry that I haven't been back. Things have been really hectic. But I'm going to do everything I can to help all of you." I nodded, glad that we were finally getting some attention, and asked, "Where are your other author friends?" But just as I asked, a hole in space appeared a little ways away, and Adam pointed and said, "There."

Indeed, from the portal, Katie emerged first, apparently the one who made the portal. Following behind were the other authors, Sakuya, Corey, Talos, Ellen, Daniel, Sikyomaru, and Cloud. Then, behind them, I noticed a few more, four more girls. "Adam, who are the new arrivals?" I asked, seeing several very unusual looking girls, though all of them were very beautiful. Adam pointed to the one with what appeared to be scaly skin and said, "That's Chelsey, (Points to a pale but sparkly girl), that's Meegan, (Points to a girl that seemed to be almost translucent), that's Dawn, (Points to the last girl, who seemed to be normal), and that's Kaitlyn. But now, where's…?" I was about to ask what Adam meant, when I saw another figure appear behind Adam. I looked towards the figure, and saw it was a teenaged looking young man, wearing all black with an ominous countenance. "Ah, there he is," Adam said, turning around to the new arrival, and I asked, "Who is that, Adam?"

He looked at me and smiled, saying, "I'll let him tell you."

**Unlimited**

I decided to go to the Hidden Leaf village by my own way, and appeared behind Adam, catching the eye of Tsunade, the elder of the village. I walked up to her after Adam said, "I'll let him tell you." I then said to Tsunade, "It is good to meet you, Tsunade. I am Unlimited." As I would have suspected, she was shocked to hear I knew her name, and she asked, "How do you know who I am?" Adam then spoke up, saying, "Trust me, Tsunade, this guy is way more than he seems. He probably knows everyone's name." I let him repute me as I looked around the village. Famine, pain, and near death gripped this village, and I said, "How long has your village suffered like this, Tsunade?" "It's been almost three weeks like this. My people are dying. Please, Adam, Unlimited, help us!" Tsunade pleads.

I nodded, looking at Adam and saying, "Adam, you conjure food for them, I'll restore their vitality." He nodded, as I ascended into the air and waved my hands towards the different parts of the villages. Blue, sparkling light emitted from my hands, helping the villagers to stand up from their agony. I then sensed around, and called down, "Katie. There are others out around this area looking for food. You guys should go get them and tell them to come back here." "Right!" Katie called up, and the other authors split up, going into the woods to bring back the ones still in danger of losing their lives to this hideous condition of starvation.

I descended back to the ground, where Adam was finishing the preparations for creating a large amount of food. Once I had touched the ground, Adam then snapped his fingers and a huge group of tables materialized, each loaded down with food. The village was now filled with food, and Adam said, "Man, it's been quite awhile since I did that." Tsunade and the other villagers looked at the food in astonishment, their mouths wide open in shock and desire. "Plus, I created enough to feed the others, so I'll go get them right now." With that, Adam disappeared, just as Katie, Sakuya, and Daniel returned with a few of the other villagers.

"But I almost had a bear, why did you stop me?" Might Guy protests as Daniel brings Might Guy into the village. "Because Adam made you a very hearty feast" I say, announcing myself. "Oh, hello there; who are you?" Might Guy asks me. "This is Unlimited sensei; he saved us from Xiaon before Adam got out of the training chamber, and then held off Mada before they both worked together to defeat and kill the demon" Rock Lee explains as he flies over and embraces his father like teacher. "Well I thank you so much for saving the life of my apprentice" Might Guy replies with a grateful tone. "And the feast is over here my good folks" Adam says with a cheerful tone.

Immediately, Guy and Lee began to drool, and ran for the food. As soon as they got to the food, Guy was about to snack on a large turkey. But in an instant, his apprentice Lee snatched it away and held it from his reach. "What gives Lee? Come on, I'm starving!" he yells. "We must say grace first" Lee says as he puts the bird down and folds his hands to pray. "Grace?" Guy asks in confusion. "Its what Adam always does when he eats. Before he lays a finger on his food, he always gives grace to someone called "The Lord" sensei" Lee explains to his teacher.

After they had all given grace and begun to eat, I saw Control Freak trying to sneak away. Immediately, I warped right in front of him and gave him a start. "AAAHHHH!!! Please don't do that; I coulda had a stroke man" Control Freak says breathlessly. "Why were you trying to slink off?" I ask; ready to learn the truth should he try to lie. "I just wanted to get some…fresh air (Chuckles sheepishly)" Control Freak answers. I immediately knew he was lying; I could hear his heart beat, see his sweat and heat flare up beneath his face; he just plain fibbing. "I know you're lying Control Freak; better confess before I have to read your mind to learn the truth" I say threateningly.

With a sigh, Control Freak spilled his guts. "Ok, the truth is…I don't feel comfortable around any of you guys. You're all the heroes, I was an enemy of the titans and you all-longer for the titans; how can I just sit down with all of you and honestly think I'm forgiven?" Control Freak explains. With that, I placed a hand on his shoulder to ease his worries. "I can only say this much; if you are sorry for all the stuff you've done-then I forgive you already" I say calmly and kindly.

**Control Freak**

I was shocked at how easily forgiven I was; no one had ever been this nice to me before. "I…I don't know what to say?" I reply with shock. "You don't have to say anything" Unlimited says calmly. "Yo-Control Freak, how bout you join us" Cyborg suddenly announces in a friendly tone. "But…but I-" "Aw come on man; its time to turn over a new leaf" Cyborg says as he noms on a whole chicken with stuffing. "Yeah, I mean look at Cooler; he's wiped out entire planets-and they're all forgiving him. I think its more than fair to forgive you man-you hardly ever caused major damage" Aqualad adds in defense. "Really…you'd forgive me?" I ask timidly. "If you're sorry then sure" Bumble Bee chimes in with a smile as her wings buzz. "Enough of this mopey stuff; let us feast!" Nappa shouts as he holds a large goblet of Quine in his hand and raises it. Suddenly, Vegeta spoke up as well. "I propose a toast…to Mephelis!" Vegeta shouts proudly. As soon as the name Mephelis rolled off his tongue, the whole area went silent.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

When I heard that Vegeta was offering a toast to Mephelis of all people, I warped right over to him and gave him a very serious look of shock. "What in the name of Reality would warrant a toast to Mephelis!?!" I yell in utter bafflement. "I would think you of all people know the answer to that oh mighty and wise Psyagon" Vegeta replies with a mocking tone. "Why did this entire village's population change into Saiyans? Why did all of you change into Saiyans?" Vegeta asks with a serious tone.

Upon stating his question, there was uneasy murmuring and people didn't have a clue-oddly enough-I found the answer took a few minutes to figure out.

When I realized what had caused all the people who had changed to change, I was awestruck with joy and amazement. "Mephelis…his wormholes…" I blurt automatically. Immediately, Vegeta resumed his speech. "It may be Mephelis who threatens us all with his mighty powers, but he has done some indirect good" Vegeta states confidently. "Because of his warping of space, he has brought about the return of the mighty Saiyan race!" Vegeta bellows triumphantly. "His constant ripping holes into other universes has caused our once proud race to come back from the verge of extinction, and he has created the very army that will take him down!" Vegeta explains with pride.

Then, King Vegeta stood up and held his goblet as well. "My Son speaks the truth; you are all now part of the mightiest of all warrior races!" he yells enthusiastically. Immediately, Raditz, Nappa, Toma, Fasha, and Bardock rose in cheer and held their goblets high too. "One day, we shall reach our true levels of power, and take the fight to Mephelis!" King Vegeta says with vigor.

I then added some inspiring words of my own. "And Unlimited and I will be there to fight along side you all the way!" I yell cheerfully. In an instant, the whole village erupted into cheer and applause. "We'll get that no good bilge rat yet!" Zolo yells with fervor. "Death to Mephelis!!!!" I yell mightily, and the crowd roared with cheers once again as Katie stood beside me.

**Son Areiko**

As I came up to get some of the ice cream from the stand shop, I saw Koga was already sitting down at a nearby table waiting for me. "A Cone of Vanilla and one with peach and strawberry for my friend" I say calmly. "I think you mean boyfriend" Samuel says in a low voice. "How do you know?" I ask defensively; surprised that he could catch on so quickly. "Little Lady, I'm 70 years old-I've been around long enough to know what the signs of love are; you two were holding each others hands up until you came up here to get your ice cream" Samuel explains with a smile.

I realized I couldn't hide my love from Samuel and just went along with his conversation. "Thanks, I'm glad you approve" I say with a smile. "He's got a good heart, I can see it in his eyes child" Samuel replies with another warm smile as he hands me our ice cream. "Enjoy the ice cream kids!" Samuel announces while I carry the ice cream over to the table where Koga is.

"So Koga, ready to try the Ice Cream?" I ask sweetly as I hand him the Peach/Strawberry cone. "Sure; if its as good as everyone is saying, then I can't wait to taste it" Koga says as he gingerly grabs the waffle cone to avoid crushing it. When he put his tongue to it, he too acted similar to Inuyasha when he first tasted the sweet food. "(Sighs) this has to be, THE SWEETEST THING, I have ever tasted" Koga says as he continues to lick the soft frozen treat with joy. I eagerly finished my ice cream too, savoring its sweet goodness.

As Koga finished attacking his cool creamy dessert, I suddenly felt the urge to kiss him-knowing Mephelis could kill us all in a moment's notice. This could be my last chance. I immediately leaned over and kissed him passionately on the lips. For a moment, he was caught off guard, but he quickly surrendered to the gesture of my love and began to kiss back, not caring who was watching. "I love you Areiko" Koga says in between our kisses, his breath short and shallow. "I love you too Koga" I say, my mind halfway in a trance from the emotions I was feeling and expressing as we kept pressing our lips together.

**Raven**

As I saw Areiko and Koga kissing, I suddenly felt a pang of emptiness deep within. I quickly began to lose control of my emotions and my mind reading powers all of a sudden activated by themselves. The mind I began to hear happened to be…Gaara's.

"(Thinking) I never would have suspected I would have found someone who would understand me in this world. I thought I would be shunned just like in my world…" I heard Gaara think, and I felt my heart sink. "(Thinking) Always, I was feared and hated for my powers. For my existence…" he continues. I could barely to hear Gaara think this, to think that Gaara had such a hard life, but then, I heard him say, "(Thinking) But now, Raven actually understands me, and doesn't hate me. I just wish…I could tell her about me, but…I'm still afraid to…"

I decided that, now, I shouldn't listen to Gaara without him knowing, and I said to Gaara, "You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything Gaara." He immediately looked at me in shock, but asking calmly, "You were reading my mind." I nodded, with a small smile, and told him, "Please, you shouldn't keep your hardships to yourself." But Gaara looked away, saying, "But I can't…I'm sorry Raven, but I'm worried I might drive you away. I can't do that."

I put a hand on his shoulder, and told him, "If you're worried about me turning away from you, maybe you'd like me to tell you about me first?" He looked at me with interest, and said, "Well, okay…if you are comfortable doing that"

I immediately began to tell Gaara of my past. "I was born in a place called Azarath, but I left that realm to go to the Earth in my universe, the place where my mother was from. This happened because my father is a being named Trigon; a malevolent, inter-dimensional demon of what I once thought to be unparalleled power" I say for my start. I quickly showed him a mental vision of what he looked and sounded like. Upon seeing it, he almost gasped. "That is my father; I' am actually still half Demon, but I'm now half Saiyan after the wormhole incident I went through with my teammates" I continue. "So…you're not a vessel for some demon being, you're…-" "-Literally half demon, like Inuyasha; the demon isn't contained within me-its literally a part of me Gaara" I say, finishing his sentence for him. Gaara was subsequently silent for several minutes while the people around use were still talking and eating ice cream.

"My father was truly evil; Inuyasha's father wasn't really bad, just a dog demon with immense power and a frightening appearance" I say solemnly. "Your monster is within you-but not actually a part of you, mine is; and though you may have killed many people, I almost ended my world. I was destined to fulfill the prophecy, and I did" I say, almost crying. "What prophecy Raven?" Gaara asks worriedly. "My father had been sealed away long ago, and I was born of him and my mother-he impregnated her with me-just to use my body and powers as a portal back to my world-to my home. I choose to do so because I thought it was inevitable, that it was fate. So I released my father and nearly destroyed the earth, But I learned from Robin that fate can be changed when he found me in a regressed child form with seemingly no powers deep beneath my earth. He taught me the true meaning of the word hope. This caused me to realize that I could be good and stop my father, so I tapped into my power at its fullest, and destroyed my father and restored the earth" I explain.

All Gaara could do was gape at me in awe as I told my story. "At least you had human parents, and your demon is only within you, not in you. I'm truly a bastard child in every way" I state, as I quickly lose my composure and begin to cry silently.

I turned away, trying to hide the tears from Gaara. But then, to my surprise, I felt a hand touch my face, and I turned back to see Gaara looking at me with understanding. "Listen, Raven. Even if you say you're part demon, everything I've seen about you so far tells me the opposite." I looked at Gaara intently, seeing that he was truthful, and I asked him, "Do you really think that of me?" He nodded, saying, "You're one of the most caring people I've met, and to think that you're half-demon only makes you more amazing as a person." I was touched by these words. I didn't expect him to say this to me, but I answered, "Gaara, you're so sweet. I'm glad I've met you, because I don't think either of us would be as happy as we are now. I'm happy we're friends." "Me too," Gaara finished, and then, not to my displeasure, Gaara leaned forward and hugged me, and I hugged him back.

It was then that Gaara whispered something that really surprised me, "Raven, would you be angry if I… kissed you?" We pulled back and I looked into his eyes, unable to speak. But, almost instinctively, I felt myself drawn to him, as my eyelids grew heavy. I felt his breath on my face, as my hands rose up to his shoulders, him embracing me. When his lips touched mine, it felt as if a torrent of emotion had finally unleashed itself inside of me. I kissed Gaara with this surge of emotion, love, that I hadn't known until now. I felt a warmth rise up through me, as Gaara's lips caressed mine, and I knew, this was love. This was the thing that, even since I had arrived here with the others, I was missing all my life.

Finally, after another few moments of kissing Gaara, we quit our kiss, and looked at each other again. He smiled, and I did too. "Should we go somewhere else, away from all the other eyes?" I nodded, feeling a faint blush on my face, and we stood up together. With a wave of my hand, I conjured a shadow portal that would take us someplace without any other people. Where would it lead? I didn't know, and I didn't care, as Gaara and I stepped through. As long as I was with Gaara.

**Virgil Hawkins AKA Static**

Finally! It took a trip to another universe, but finally, I was able to go on a real date with Daisy, and not have to leave if trouble started. "Daisy, I'm quite relieved that we can finally be honest with each other" I say as I smile and lick my Orange Cream Sherbet Cone. Upon hearing this, Daisy's tail began to twitch and flail, as though she was concerned. "Virgil…why did you never tell me yourself?" she asks; her voice sounding hurt. "Daisy, don't you know anything about the purpose of secret identities?" I ask as I hold her hand. "Sorta; its to keep the public from annoying you with interviews and stuff" she replies.

I almost screamed, but I calmed myself and explained. "Secret identities are to keep those you love safe, because if villains learned who I was, all manners of them would have come after you and my family" I say calmly.

She quickly hugged me and began to cry. "And for me to think all these years you kept putting me off because you didn't care" she sobs. "Of course not, Daisy," I told her gently, "If there was any reason that I didn't tell you before, it surely wasn't because I didn't care." Daisy looked at me, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. I pressed my thumb to cheeks and wiped the tears away, and I saw goose bumps rise on her face. I then took her in a hug of my own, and I felt her wrap her arms around me again. I ran my hand down the back of her head, gently caressing her hair and neck. "If I had lost you because my enemies knew who I was, and they took you from me forever…" I trailed off, not able to even think of such a horrible thing. But then, Daisy turned her face to mine and smiled, saying, "So you did care. You cared more than I ever knew." I nodded, smiling back, and I did something a little risky. I leaned forward and kissed Daisy gently, making my heart leap with the sudden adrenaline. I felt her kiss me back, and, after just a few more moments, I broke the kiss, looking into her wide, surprised eyes. She smiled again, and I told her, "I've always loved you. I'm glad that I finally am able to tell you after so long." "Oh, Virgil… I love you too…" We held each other for a few more moments, and then, a thought occurred to me. "Daisy, would you like to go find a place to hang out? Just the two of us?" Her eyes widened again, and she nodded. I took her hand and we lifted into the air, taking off from West City towards the unknown. Just the way we like it.

**Son Adam / Psyagon**

"OH BOY! FOOD!!" Goku cheered at my announcement. "Yep, right this way," I answered, motioning to a portal I had going to the Hidden Leaf village. Immediately, all of the original Saiyans and many others rushed the portal, which I had to make bigger for the massive amount of people. I had thought ahead, and had put the portal above the village, so as not to cause a disaster. After all of the others had gone through, I closed the portal and did another warp walk. I liked this method of travel, and I wanted to practice it more and get really good at it.

I arrived in the village to see all of the universes, excluding a few of the couples, eating at the rows of tables. I smiled at their enjoyment of the meal, but then I caught sight of Unlimited, off on the edge of the village. I moved instantaneously over to Unlimited and asked, "Hey Unlimited, why aren't you eating?" He didn't look at me, but rather kept his eyes fixed just above the others' heads, and answered, "Remember Adam, I have long outgrown the need for food. Eating it now is just a luxury, and luxuries will only detract from discipline."

I nodded, though not sure if Unlimited really needed to lead such a grave existence, when he suddenly answered me, "You should train your mind not to be so easily pried." "AH! You heard me think that?!" He nodded, looking at me now, and said, "I might lead a grave existence to you, Adam, but it is everything I wanted. Having the ability to do exactly what I want to do for the good of reality is all I'll ever need. Nothing else matters."

I thought for a moment, and then I said, "Well, that's definitely the kind of attitude I'll need you to teach me." He smirked, and said, "What I have isn't taught. It's instilled in all of us. It's just a matter of discovering it." I nodded understanding, and finished, "Well, at least try to loosen up. Don't be so grim-looking." But then he finished, "Looks don't define." I chuckled, and said, "Well, yes, but looks don't hurt either." He only looked at me expressionlessly, but then smirked, lowering his arms, and saying, "Optimist as always." I grinned, saying, "That's me!"

**Goku**

As I reached the food tables, making sure not to knock anyone down, I found myself at the end of an empty food table, the only other one sharing it with me having been Luffy. "Well, who do you think got the better of that table?" I asked the pirate across from me, and he looked down the table, before answering, "Dunno, I was too busy stuffing myself." I laughed, as did he, and I looked around to another table, where I saw Adam. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Son, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be here right now. And we wouldn't have all this food to eat!" He smiled at me, answering, "Just doing all that I can." But then, Inuyasha came up from Adam's other side and said, "But seriously Adam, if it wasn't for you, we would have never gotten rid of Mada." Adam looked at Inuyasha and shook his head, saying, "You underestimate our newest friend, Inuyasha." I looked over towards the edge of the village with Inuyasha at Unlimited, who was standing like a sentinel, as if guarding us. Sonic came up as well, Amy and Elise, of course, close by, and said, "Man, you can say that again. Mada was stronger than Unlimited, but Unlimited would have easily won." I then thought out loud, "That makes me wonder. If you could beat Mada," I said to Adam, "And Unlimited could beat Mada, then…" "Which of you two is stronger?" Amy finished for me.

That's when I saw a look of wonder pass over Adam's face, as he turned back over towards Unlimited, who I looked at and saw was smiling. Immediately, he appeared right before us, and said, "I've been waiting to hear that question be posed." Adam turned full on to Unlimited, and Amy continued, "No offense, Adam, but I'm for Unlimited." "Me too," Elise said, but Sonic said, "That's just because he healed me." "Yeah well, that's all the reason I need!" Amy insisted.

I turned back to Unlimited and answered, "But it's a good point. You two are both very powerful. I wonder which one of you would win?" Unlimited and Adam locked eyes again, and Unlimited smirked, saying, "What do you say, Adam? Shall we find out?" I saw Adam smile, a twinkle of adventurousness in his eyes, and he said, "I think that's a great idea. Let's do this." "But where should we have a fight like that? It could be dangerous," I warned, and Adam replied, "Good point, dad, but I'm way ahead of you on that one. We already have a perfect place for a fight." "Your arena in the sky," Unlimited said simply, and Adam nodded, saying, "I see you learned about that too, eh?" He smirked, saying, "When everyone's finished eating, we'll decide this." Adam nodded again, but I then noticed that more people had come up and were listening in. I then heard Corey say, "Heck, a fight like that. That beats any kind of food!" "Yeah, I'm full. Full of excitement!" Naruto said, and mostly everyone else looked as if they felt the same way. Adam then smiled, looking at Unlimited again, saying, "Well, Unlimited, the people want it. Shall we give them what they want?"

There was a moment's silence as Unlimited stared at Adam, until finally, the teen smiled, saying, "Lead the way." There were some "YES!"s around, and Adam lifted into the air, blasting off into the sky. Unlimited took off immediately after, right behind Adam. Suddenly, there was a flurry of auras as everyone flew up after them. I smiled, thinking, "This is awesome. This could be one of the best fights in the history of our world. I CAN'T miss this!" With that, I took off right behind the others, but then I stopped, and went back down. I grabbed one last turkey leg, and then took off once again.

**Unlimited**

As we flew higher and higher, we finally reached the arena, which had been hidden far above the earth deep in the clouds. "I must say, creating such a huge arena was quite an accomplishment for you to do as early as you did it" I say with admiration. "You knew?" Psyagon asks with slight shock. "I was paying particular attention to this universe once I felt the second wormhole distort the spatial barrier of reality; that's when I saw Mephelis and learned of his plans" I say casually. "But if he was stronger than you…why were you able to stop so many of his attempts to destroy us?" Sakuya asks inquisitively. "Because my Reality Warping skills are on par with Mephelis's even at this point" I answer concisely. "Well I have more raw power, and combined with my tremendous reality warping power, I still have a good chance at victory" Adam adds. "We shall see Psyagon, we shall see" I say as we near the large island sized stadium.

As we landed on the ground, a large dust covered platform arose from where I stood, and a series of panels opened up on its side. "Opponent has landed in the arena, please choose your weapon to aid in your fight against Psyagon" a robotic voice drones. "I decline" I reply. "Command verified, opponent has denied the use of a weapon for aid" the robotic voice states. "Computer, new functionality addition" Psyagon says as his arm waves, a golden glow covering the entire stadium. After a few seconds the glow vanished and the computer spoke again, "New command and functionality added, activating Omega level energy barriers." On cue, the entire area was covered with a shell of golden blue energy. "Now, we can begin" Psyagon says as he takes his battle stance. "Not yet," I told him, dissolved his anticipation for the moment. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" I looked around the arena, seeing that it was large enough for our purposes, but still needed improvements. "This arena can't hold up against the type of battle we will have," I began, then looking into the stands and seeing most of the other characters were here as spectators, "And the others are in danger if they sit here." I turned back to Adam, who looked disappointed, saying, "So you're saying that we can't have the battle here, huh?"

His despondency, however, was quickly dispelled when I answered, "I merely pointed out the problems. I didn't say that the fight won't be here." Adam looked at me again with relief, and said, "Well, what do you propose?" I said nothing more, smirking and raising my hand to snap my fingers. Immediately, the center of the arena lit up with a bright light, which revealed itself to be my Infinity Seal. At the same time, the stands were separated from the arena floor by a shimmering blue shield, like the one Adam had just put around the entire arena. "There, now the arena can be used for our purposes." "Great, so can we begin now?" Adam asked anxiously. "Indeed we can, come at me now" I say calmly, gesturing with my hands to attack.

Immediately, Adam decided to take off right towards me. Knowing he intended to warm up first, I decided to humor his brash attack plan. He came at me with his fist drawn, and I saw that he had already forgotten the kind of fighter I was. He swung his fist and I easily blocked it, and he then unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks, which, even though his power far exceeded mine, were not enough to get past my defenses. Deftly, I dodged his attacks, his effort showing in his face. At that moment, he disappeared, reappearing 100 feet away from me. "Ah, okay, now my muscles are stretched." Adam then flew at me again, closing the distance quickly with his fist drawn again. But this time, Adam disappeared, trying a different strategy. I felt him approach suddenly from behind me, trying to land that punch on me again. Without turning my head, I raised my hand to catch his fist from behind. I felt him stop, and I turned my head to see his look of surprise.

"This had better be your warm up," I told him, and he answered, "Oh, don't you worry, it is." But then, he raised his other fist, trying to punch me as if my guard was down. It was then that I decided to show Adam that he could not win with such clumsy moves. I delivered a punch to Adam's face in the split second before he could take his swing. "OWW!" Adam yelled, flying back after my surprise attack, but regaining his footing easily. "Even in warm ups, you should never use moves that are inadequate for the rest of the fight you are in," I told him, and he nodded, shaking his head from my sudden lesson. "Fine, I get it, then. But at least be a little easier right now. It is a warm up after all," Adam replied. I made no motion, but Adam got ready regardless. I knew he had much to learn.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I knew that Unlimited would be difficult to fight, but I never thought he would hit me like that during a warm up. But I shook it off, knowing he was used to attacking at every opportunity. I decided to try something else, and I took off at him again. Going as fast as I could, I waited until I reached him to move any of my limbs. At the last second, I sent a kick at Unlimited's head, but he still easily raised his arm and blocked it. I then unleashed another wave of punches and kicks, but as I started to, I then spatially warped and appeared behind him in mid-fight. I reeled back my fist to drive into his back, but as I punched at him, he disappeared himself. "Urgh!" I exclaimed, feeling him move incredibly fast around me. I turned my head this way and that, not seeing Unlimited anywhere, until finally, I returned my head back to the original place I had punched at Unlimited, and saw that he was standing there again, as if he had never moved. "You shouldn't be giving me time. Every second could be your last," Unlimited warned me, and I growled. With as little movement as possible, I threw another punch at Unlimited's head, who somehow still sidestepped it.

I then began to chuckle, and Unlimited turned to me, smirking, and I said, "Man, you are good." At that moment, I warped again, and this time, as I approached Unlimited from the sky, I thought of a new tactic. With a bit of reality warping, I detached my own leg, which warped to below Unlimited and kicked at his feet to trip him. This time, he was actually caught off guard, and was imbalanced by my leg. With that opportunity, I rushed down and swung at him. It was then that I hit Unlimited for the first time, my punch sending him whirling around to face away from me. I landed on the ground, letting my leg reattach to my body, and I smiled, saying, "Gotcha there, huh?" But Unlimited easily stood back up, turning back to me and saying, "Once is not a win, Adam." I nodded, knowing he was right, and I said, "Well then, how about a few more?" I rushed at him again, but this time, as I warped to trip him from behind, I suddenly found myself with my face in the dirt. As I got up, spitting some dirt out, I asked, "Man, did anyone get the number of that bus?" I stood and looked at Unlimited, who then settled back on the ground. "Man, you flipped that quickly and kicked me?" I asked, and he smirked. But I just smiled too, knowing that this was going to be one heck of a fight.

"Well, last time, reality warping worked. So let's try that again!" I declared, snapping my fingers and detached my arms and legs, which then flew right at Unlimited in a chaotic pattern. My limbs reached him and put him into a cloud of attacks, my limbs moving around like bees around his body. He was really efficient at blocking or dodging my attacks, but I then saw him get hit in the side, and again in the stomach. Slowly, he was losing his focus, and I saw more and more hit register. I called out, "Having fun, Unlimited?" But it was just then that I saw Unlimited stand straight and smirk at me. The next thing I knew, he was in my face, and he said, "Having no limbs makes it hard to defend yourself." With that, I was slammed in the side with a fast roundhouse kick, which sent me sprawling to the ground, since I was just a torso at the moment. I summoned my limbs back to me and reattached them, standing back up with them. I turned back to Unlimited, to see him once again in my face. I tried to jump back in surprise, but was hit with another hard punch to the chest. I stumbled back, only to see Unlimited rushing at me now. I raised my arms and began to block the insane string of punches that Unlimited was sending at me. He was punching at a rate of 20 punches a second, which, though I could block them from the front, was a crazy number to imagine. I then warped behind him and tried to turn the tide, but he just as quickly turned and blocked my kick.

He then tried to bring up his knee and deliver a crushing blow to my back, but I reached my hand behind me and stopped it. I pushed off from Unlimited and back-flipped away, standing straight when I had gone back five football fields. But when I looked back towards Unlimited, I saw he was gone. I sensed around, only to be startled that he was right behind me. I turned as fast as I could and brought up my arms, and fortunately, blocked his kick that was going for my head. Then, I brought my legs up to kick him in a flip, but he stopped my legs ascent and pushed me into the ground, following up with a punch towards my chest. I blocked just in time, and then began to roll out of the way, but was greeted by a kick to my side when Unlimited stood right in my rolling path. I flew up into the air, but landed on my feet and looked at Unlimited again. Now I knew it was going to be difficult to fully match this guy.

**Katie Richards**

After watching just a few minutes of this fight, I was already having trouble following Adam and Unlimited. "Man, can you believe these guys?" Daniel said from a few rows behind me, and I heard Areiko say, "No, I can't. Just when one seems to have the advantage over the other, it switches again!" But then, I heard Sikyomaru say, "To me, it seemed like Unlimited had the better of Adam." I heard Cyborg then counter, "Yeah, but this is Adam we're talking about. He has more power than Unlimited, not to mention he can regenerate from just about anything." "Yeah, but remember, Unlimited pretty much had Mada beat," Sakura pointed out, "Doesn't Mada have the same powers as Adam?"

"Well, in any case, I can tell you this," Talos then said, "I'm liking this fight so far." "Only problem is, who to root for?" Gohan asked, and I looked to see everyone look at each other. "Well, you could..." Naruto tried, but stopped. "I say, just root for both of them," I told them, and I heard agreement throughout the crowd. It was then that I felt a rumbling, and we all looked back to see that the two had brought out energy attacks.

**Unlimited**

Adam decided to resort to energy blasts, throwing them carefully at me, trying to hit with accuracy instead of blanketing the area. I decided to make things more challenging, and took off, flying parallel to the ground as he launched his attacks at me. One by one, the gold blasts flew past me as I evaded his attacks. I then switched stratagem suddenly and flew right at Adam, who then started firing faster. It was no use for him, however, as I simply waved my hand in front of my face, slapping the blasts out of the way, until I was feet from him. Impressively, he changed from firing blasts to sending a kick right at me. But I was prepared, and I killed my speed and dropped to the ground, ducking his kick. I then pushed off the ground and flew up into the sky above him, making him fire more blasts at me.

I decided he had worn out this idea, and then held out my hand towards his blasts. As they approached me, they U-turned and fell back down towards Adam. "What?! Uh oh!" Adam exclaimed, jumping to the side as his blasts fell and blew up on the ground where he had been standing. I then pointed my finger towards where Adam was flying and blasted an invisible beam. Just as Adam passed over the spot I had fired at, it erupted in a huge explosion. "ADAM!!" I heard Katie yell from the stands. But I knew better. Indeed, just then, I saw blasts rocketing at me from all directions. But just as they were about to engulf me, I thrust out my arms and legs, creating a globe of electrified energy around me. The blasts hit the globe and exploded, but I was unaffected. Eventually, the blasts stopped, and I let down the shield. I sensed around, and I felt Adam about to attempt a sneak attack. With a quick turn, I held a sword in my hand and placed it in the air I was now facing. Right then, Adam appeared, my sword right beside his neck. He grinned at my counter measure, and I smirked myself. Lowering my sword, I descended back to the ground, my sword turning back into energy which I absorbed. As we touched the ground, Adam then stated, "Well, that should do for a warm-up."

At that moment, a rumbling emitted from the stands, and I looked over to see that nearly all of the spectators had face-vaulted in response to Adam's comment.

**Goku**

"THAT!!! THAT WAS A WARM UP???!!!" I yelled, not comprehending what Adam had just said. I knew that, sometimes, some of my warm ups went over the edge, but that was absolutely stunning. I then heard Sonic say in amazement, "If that's a warm up, then this fight's going to be insane!" Inuyasha then added, "There's no way that Adam is serious." But then, Kaitlyn said, "Ever since I got here, I've come to believe anything that Adam says."

But then, I heard Vegeta growl from a distance away from me, "Constantly I am reminded of how weak I am compared to others. I am TIRED of being mocked like this." Then, Shadow said, "At least you're a Saiyan. You can increase your power by just training. The Chaos Emeralds, on the other hand, make it hard for me or the faker over there to get any stronger." "I heard that, Shadow," Sonic retorted, but Shadow said, "That was the point."

I looked back to Unlimited and Adam now, who were locked in a staring contest now. "Man, if things really start to heat up, then we'll really see how far Unlimited can go against someone way more powerful than him." "Well, after everything I've seen so far," Chelsey said, "I think Unlimited will hold his own easily."

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I smiled at the reactions I got from the audience, but Unlimited seemed to be less than satisfied. "This is one habit you'll have to break soon." Unlimited told me, and I asked, "What do you mean? Warming up? We've always done that." But he looked at me intently, saying, "Warming up can leave you open to attack. You must learn to always be ready to fight at your best. But that's not important now. Now, I agree with you. I think it's time you show me what you have really learned in your training." I smiled, and said, "Then hold on to your seat. As you may have figured out, this form is not one I've shown you yet. It's Super Saiyan 9." Unlimited took note of my SS3 length aquamarine hair, red eyes, and prolific red lightning encircling my body. I then said, "Now, I'll show you what came after this." I quickly formed a power ball in my hand and threw it into the sky to begin the transformation, one that I had forgotten to show the others. "I think everyone will enjoy this." I say with glee as hair begins to grow from my body.

At that moment, my muscles then began to bulge, enlarging incredibly. Soon, my body had begun to morph in shape completely, growing many times the size of my normal body. Soon, my height was over 50 feet, and my body was now covered in white fur. "WHOA!! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT WE WOULDN'T SEE THIS AGAIN!!" Goten yells from the stands, as I continue to grow, as large claws like Inuyasha's grew out from my hands and feet. I now towered over Unlimited at 90 feet tall. My face had become the ape-like face of the Oozaru, but I retained the Super Saiyan 3 proportion hair on my head, but all my hair was a snow white tone. I then said in an extremely deep, growlly voice, able to retain my rational thought in this form, "Now, Unlimited, this is one of the things I have learned in my training. I hope you'll show me what you know."

Unlimited then smirked, raising his head up toward me. Suddenly, Unlimited charged up his own black aura, which tore at the air around him, singeing the ground beneath him and darkening the space around him. His presence was nearly frightening, but I wasn't afraid, as he said to me, "If you ask, then I shall show you what I have given my life as I knew it to have."

I quickly began to warp reality and change my form to a far more menacing Oozaru. "Well I will be sure to ask plenty of questions (Voice deepens further and gains an echoing effect) after I defeat you!" I say as several spots on my side begin to bulge.

In moments, large red tentacles spurted out and began to flail with acidic slime dripping off them. As the slime hit the ground, its potency was revealed as it burned holes 100 feet deep into the arena floor. Then I lengthened the spines on my arms and made 30 foot blades. "You will fall before my might!" I bellow thunderously, causing the whole stadium to rumble. Then my tail changed into a large Stegosaurus like limb with a spiked club. "And be thankful you are able to take a lot of damage, cause I'm gonna deal more than you can handle consciously!" I grin. Finally, I grew an extra 4 Oozaru arms and slammed the ground. "ROUND ONE BABY!" I roar as I charge Unlimited.


	24. Chapter 24 Altercations And Abductions!

**Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis the Dark Saga**

**Chapter 24: Altercations And Abductions**

(A/N: Thanks once again to my good friend Unlimited The Final, his contributions are immeasurable ^_^)

**Inuyasha**

As I looked at the monstrous beast Adam had become, I realized how powerful he really was. "Man…no wonder he beat me so easily, he's like a God…" I say in astonishment. "You're not kidding; how could one be gifted with such tremendous power? ITS JUST NOT FAIR!" Vegeta rages. "Hey, we used to be the best; you need to calm down Vegeta" Goku rebukes. "But I had to work for all my power, and he had more than we ever did when he first came here" Vegeta grumbles. "Incase you forgot pea-brain, Adam worked harder than you ever did to get this kind of power-he spent over 180 million years in training to get it" Saania argues. "Well you have to admire his Reality Warping, he's really putting on a show with it" Kagome adds. As if in response to Kagome's statement, Adam's tentacles began to stick into the air, then suddenly vanish partially into individual portals.

**Unlimited**

Adam had begun to apply his spatial warping to new levels, he was now using small wormholes to send his tentacles to attack me from where he stood; this was going to make it difficult to predict his attacks even with heightened conventional senses. "Guess I'll have to use unconventional ones then" I say to myself. I then used my power of precognition, seeing into the future, to predict his moves. Though not one of my favorites, I decided not to end this fight so soon.

As his huge acidic tentacles reached for me, I evaded them as easily as one would avoid being hit by waiting on traffic at a crosswalk. He began to get frustrated and attacking faster, but it didn't help him. I kept avoiding his blows entirely without effort. Finally, after 10 minutes of failed strike attempts, he began to actually wonder how I could dodge so easily. "HOW ARE YOU AVOIDING ALL OF MY BLOWS!?!" he bellows with rage. I smirked at him, making my eyes glint noticeably. "How could you see…-" he says, then pauses with realization. "-OF COURSE! PRECOGNITION! You're seeing into the future!" Adam replies with insight. "Well I have just the solution for that!" he bellows.

With a snap of his enormous fingers, he formed another ball of energy and threw it into the air. This time however, it had a deep neon blue glow. Then suddenly, I felt a jarring slam as one of his tentacles hit me square in the chest, knocking me back several hundred feet and on my back, but I did a backwards somersault into the air and landed on my feet. "Interesting power ball," I commented. "That was no ordinary power ball, it's a U.T.E. An unrestrained tachyon emitter; the tachyons are filling this whole stadium, the particles traveling backward in time, and blocking your view of the future like it did to Dr. Manhattan in the Watchmen film!" Adam says with an ape-ish grin.

I quickly shook off the strike and smiled with amusement. "Incredibly clever Adam, you have learned more than you have shown thus far," I comment. "You've seen nothing yet!" Adam roars. Then, he shot a huge blast of his Oozaru breath weapon into the sky, but it was surrounded by a corkscrewing band of electrical energy. Suddenly, the sky began to boom and rumble as black clouds gathered. "FACE THE MIGHT OF A STORM!!!!" Adam booms. Immediately, the sky began to pour down supercharged bolts of yellow lightning as rapidly as raindrops.

**Richie Foley AKA Gear**

"What's going on? How can so much lightning strike at once, and in the same places of all things? Reed told me that can't happen under normal conditions" Johnny states as he sits in his suit of unstable molecules. "These aren't normal conditions Johnny" Reed points out. "He's right" I add as I scan the ground and air with my upgraded equipment. "Adam is constantly redistributing the right charges to the ground so that the lightning will keep striking where he wants it to" I explain as I watch the electrical energy light up the battlefield like the Fourth of July.

"DANCE TINY-DANCE!!!!" Adam roars with glee, as Unlimited resorts to having to create an energy shield so much lightning is pouring down on the arena. "Man…it seems like he's enjoying himself" Shikamaru says as he lands beside Temari. "Maybe a little too much; the look on his face reminds me of the blood-lust look Gaara gets when the Shukaku takes over" Temari comments. "Nah, Adam just gets into fighting" Daniel interjects as he lands with Meegan in tow. "Is that so?" Shino asks as he walks over, Tenten and Lee following.

"Yeah, its nothing new; Adam would always get into scraps back in school. He learned martial arts all by himself for self-defense and he was never bullied again, but he liked to fight-even joined the wrestling team during the short time he was in Middle school-which was only a year" Daniel explains. "Wow…I never knew that" Katie remarks. "He never did talk about it much, liked to keep it quiet" Daniel continues. "Why did he like to keep it quiet?" I ask, snapped out of my scanning of the lightning shower Adam was still making.

"You guys know people fear power, and Adam had both physical and mental power. His mental power far exceeded his physical while he was human, but he was so smart he knew every single Martial Art move known to man, even made a few of his own. Adam came to realize he could never get any friends if everyone was scared of him, so he quickly stopped making it known he was a Martial Arts master" Daniel explains. "Did it work, was he able to make friends?" Goten asks worriedly. "Sadly no, all the kids called him names like Super Nerd or Ultra geek behind his back. Secretly, they hated him because he was so smart" Daniel continues.

When I heard this, I realized Adam must have had a very lonely childhood-except for his few real friends he'd had and still does. Suddenly, there were tremendous crashes, and I looked down to the arena to see that Adam was now also pounding on Unlimited's shield with his gargantuan Legendary Oozaru fists and pile driving him deeper into the arena floor. "I think we all know now why Adam liked to fight even when he was human" Evans (Rubberband Man) replies. "Yeah, his partially active Divine Saiyan DNA within his cells made him practically itch to fight" Corey comments. "Well lets hope that Adam's drive to win can help defeat Mephelis once we're all ready" Silver replies as we all watch Adam continue to pound on Unlimited's barrier.

**Unlimited**

As Adam continued to pound on my shield, which I made sure would not break from just simple punches, I decided it was time to put his arrogance in its place. I then smirked, and looked up at Adam, who stopped punching seeing my calm expression. "What are you smiling about?" he retorts.

I let down the shield, which I had been holding with my mind alone, and told him, "Adam, I hope you understand that I'm not trying." Adam chuckled with his deep voice and answered, "Of course, I would have been really disappointed if you had been." Then, I continued, "Well, then, let me show you what I'm really like."

It was instantaneous. My fist, driven into Adam's massive gut, made the entire Oozaru buckle under the force. "AUKK! What the?!" I then moved to his face and told him, "It's time you fight me like you're trying to kill me, because that's the only way you can win."

With that, I landed attacks on all sides of Adam, making his giant body stumble and bend to my hits. I punched his face, kicked his back, kneed his stomach, uppercut his chin, axhandled his head, and roundhoused his back, sending him stumbling forward…in under a second.

"So why aren't you fighting me?" I asked him, and he narrowed his eyes, before smiling again. "Well, I think I'll need to change a little to match you," Adam told me, then snapping his fingers again. At that moment, I watched as Adam's face began to rise from where I was floating, his body beneath him growing and changing again. His muscles and veins began to bulge and show extremely, popping out of his arms and legs. On his back, I noticed plates begin to appear, as if he were something like Godzilla. His fur also began to change color, changing from white to a greenish color, as his body continued to heighten. Along with this, his tail lengthened considerably, becoming thicker and more dexterous, it appeared, able to grasp things more easily. Finally, after a moment of changing, Adam had gone from a 90 foot white gorilla to a 180 foot green lizard-like gorilla. He laughed in boasting at his size and fearsomeness, as audience members gasped at the sight.

**Bardock**

"D-do you guys see this?" I asked nervously, not sure if I was having some crazy dream. "Well, uh, I'm not sure if I want to," Corey said in fear as well, seeing the abomination that Adam had become, towering over Unlimited and the rest of us like a demonic looking Godzilla. "Well, at least it's Unlimited that Adam is fighting and not me," Johnny Storm said, chuckling nervously. But then, we heard something I never expected Unlimited to say.

"If this is your plan to fight me, I have news for you Adam. You truly haven't understood how to fight." "WHAT?!" I exclaimed, and King Vegeta shouted, "Can he be SERIOUS?!"

Adam then asked in slight irritation, "Do you see how big I've become and the new features I have? What can you be talking about?"

Unlimited then answered, "Here, let me show you the uselessness of this form against me." It was at that moment that I thought I really was having a crazy dream, because at that moment, Unlimited raised his hands up in front of him, making his black aura thrash around him even more. Then, the black aura darkened Unlimited's body into a mass of blackness, and suddenly, the mass that was Unlimited expanded and heightened in a matter of seconds, changing in shape in a stunning amount of time. At that moment, Unlimited became visible again, and I felt my jaw hit the ground immediately at what I saw.

"Uh, guys, please tell me that Unlimited just became a huge mirror…" Cyborg asked with fright. "No, I'm afraid… Unlimited is what he looks like."

Now, both Adam and Unlimited were 180 foot tall lizard gorillas. Even Adam's jaw seemed about to unhinge, as he stammered, "B-but how?! You're not a Saiyan!" But then, Unlimited spoke, in the same voice as before, "This is why using a buffed up form like this against me is useless. What's the point of becoming something so radical and easy to hit when it absolutely isn't necessary? Your priorities have been all wrong Adam, so I suggest you change them now."

In a flash, Unlimited suddenly became the original, human sized Unlimited and rammed into Adam, sending him flying backwards as if he weighed nothing! As my grandson managed to get up, he snarled and bared his fangs. Then he retracted his extra tentacles and other appendages and returned to his normal 90 foot Legendary Oozaru form. "(Growl) You're right (Chuckles) I have, I don't need to go bigger, but smaller and more powerful!" he roars. "Now witness the power…OF SUPER SAIYAN 10!!!!" Adam bellows.

**King Vegeta**

When I heard my loyal soldier's grandson's statement, I thought I was hearing things. "10! LEVEL 10!?!" I yell in utter disbelief. "Well he did make it to SS12 already, so this isn't that surprising" Shadow replies as he looks on. I then watched in amazement as Adam's body glowed brightly, his form soon shrinking down from the Oozaru size. In a few moments, Adam's body was now back to normal size, while I felt his power continuing to rise. Gradually, the glowing of his body faded, and his new form was shown. I could hardly believe what I was seeing: Adam's hair had grown out to what the others called Super Saiyan 3 length hair, while his aura and hair color both changed to a greenish-yellow. I looked at the newly transformed Adam-his hair floating up against gravity entirely, and felt my entire body begin to get Goosebumps.

"Am I…am I really feeling this kind of power?" I ask the others. Katie then said, "Yeah, you are. According to my Omnigon, it feels like…he's fifty times more powerful than before!" "FIFTY!?!" Shouted a large amount of other spectators, and I looked down at Adam in shock. "How could he have this kind of power? How can this power even be possible?!" I asked in disbelief. "The scary thing is, this isn't even all the power that he has," Kakarot's older son then said, and I felt as if I would pass out from all of this. But to only make things even more unbelievable, I then heard Unlimited say, "Well, at least now we're equal in power."

"Equal?!" I shouted, and others around me seemed just as shocked. But then, Adam said, "Well, then I guess you're happy now?" But I then saw Unlimited smirk, and he answered, "We'll see."

Before I knew what had happened, Unlimited, as if he had never moved, now had a fist besides Adam's head as Bardock's grandson spun, having been hit by an attack I could never think to see. "OW! Dang, that was fast!" Adam exclaimed looking back at Unlimited with a smile on his face, and stood back up, undefended as Unlimited stared at Adam.

"You don't take me seriously, and you don't use all the power you can. You are making many mistakes, and I will make sure you are shown the errors of your ways," Unlimited then said before suddenly attacking with a flurry of punches and kicks the likes of which I had never seen.

Unlimited was all over Adam, punching his face, switching to his gut, and then jumping up and spinning sideways, landing thundering kicks on the side of Adam's head. He didn't stop either, his feet touching the ground just before Unlimited started spinning like a tornado and kicking Adam in the side several times before finally ending with a rocking punch right to the face. Adam flew backwards, looking like he had just gone through a rock tumbler, and I could barely believe it.

"Okay… Let me just ask… Did ANYONE see what just happened?!" Cyborg asked incredulously. No one around seemed able to give a clear answer, and even Katie, who had the best Omnigon here, said, "I could barely keep up. Unlimited's attacks are so fast and wild. How Unlimited can use such a crazy string of attacks is unimaginable."

We looked down at Adam, who was still able to get up, but after shaking his head, he said, "Man, you're good. I don't think I've met anyone with the kind of fighting prowess that you have." But then, Unlimited said, "You should have. Yourself. I know you have the ability to keep up with me. Show me that you do."

At that moment, Unlimited blasted at Adam again, though this time, Adam raised his arms and was able to block many of the fast punches that Unlimited through at Adam's face. When Unlimited switched to Adam's gut, he only contacted Adam briefly before he was blocked by Adam again. Unlimited then did the same as before, jumping up and spinning to land kicks to Adam's head, who was only unable to block the first kick, which glanced off the top of his head. The next kick was stopped by Adam, after which Unlimited pushed back and touched the ground, before spinning like a tornado again with his leg outstretched. For this last part, Adam blocked the first kick, and Unlimited stopped, staring at Adam before smirking with satisfaction. Adam smirked back, and said, "How was that, then?"

Unlimited brought his leg back and stood on the ground before saying, "Why did you not try to attack me when you blocked my attacks?" Adam looked at Unlimited in confusion, and said, "Well, I thought it was still your turn." Unlimited then looked with a steely expression at Adam and said, "Adam. There are no turns, there are no warm-ups, and most importantly, there is no mercy!"

In a flash, Unlimited was over Adam's head, having just driven his knee right into Adam's face while Adam was still standing straight up. I saw blood cascade from Adam's nose and mouth as Unlimited landed on the other side of Adam, turning and crashing into Adam's back with his shoulder. Adam let out a scream of pain before he was hit with one last airborne roundhouse to the back of his head. Adam hit the ground like a sack of stones, and he writhed in agony, holding the back of his head from that last attack.

"Adam, it's time you stopped giving me chances. I came into this fight to show you that there is no place in a fight for arrogance and pomp. And when your life or another's is at stake, there's no place for mercy either," Unlimited told Adam coldly, as Bardock's grandson got up again. Though he had healed the bleeding from his face, Adam still looked like he was in pain, and said, "Fine then. If don't want me to show you mercy, then prepare."

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I was now frustrated, not to mention in pain. I thought I had been doing great, but then Unlimited tells me I'm doing badly, and then hits me in the back of the head with a whopper of a kick. Now, I was angry, and decided I needed to show Unlimited I wasn't as much of a pushover like he was making me seem.

Immediately, I rocketed towards Unlimited and swung my leg around in a wide sweep of the air. Unlimited blocked this first attack, but then I reached forward and swung my fist at him as hard as I could, but he dodged as he brought back his own fist. When he swung this time, though, I dodged his punch and finally landed a solid punch right in his face when he let down his guard from his own attack, making him face away from me. But before I got to see what I had done, Unlimited turned towards me again and smashed me in the face with his other fist, and then driving his foot into my stomach. I buckled for a moment in pain, but my frustration forced me to forget the pain, and I dematerialized and appeared just above him to land a crushing knee drop into his chest. However, he resisted my attack and stopped just above the ground. At that moment, he pointed his hand towards me. I thought he was going to launch a blast of energy, so I prepared my arms to deflect it. But, instead, he unleashed a fireball from his arm, which blasted right at my face.

"YIKES!!" I yelled, pushing myself backwards to dodge the attack, only to feel a foot smash into my back and send me up right into the fireball, making it explode and a torrent of heat singe my body. In the midst of the smoke and my own burns, I then saw Unlimited appear above me with his fist drawn again. Before I could think, I threw up my arms and blocked his punch, the force still sending me into the ground below. I then opened my mouth and launched a wave of energy from my throat at Unlimited. He then opened his hand and stopped the blast dead, but I was glad he did that. I then raised my hands up towards Unlimited as well and launched two more blasts. Unfortunately, he disappeared as the blasts came close, the blue waves of energy flying up into the sky. I jumped up quickly as Unlimited was absent for a moment, trying to sense him. Of course, knowing how good he was, I wasn't surprised that I couldn't sense him. I then waited, sensing the entire arena with my Omnigon, but I still could not detect him. But then, finally, I sensed him.

"You're doing better, but you still need more than what you've shown to win," Unlimited said, from right behind me. I turned quickly to see Unlimited with his arms crossed staring at me. I then asked, "How did you evade my Omnigon? Oh, I got it! You went further away than the arena, didn't you?" Unlimited smirked, and answered, "Indeed, Pluto seemed like a good place to wait." "Heh, you know, Unlimited, I must be going crazy, because I could have sworn you just said…" I started, but when I looked at Unlimited again and saw his serious expression, that's when my jaw dropped. "PLUTO!?! How did you get all the way to Pluto in the middle of a fight!?" He smirked, answering, "Distance has to be eliminated as a restraint."

**Sonic**

"Did he just say Pluto?" I asked, wondering if he was really able to go that far and back in so little time, especially if he was right in the middle of a fight. "That's baffling. Even knowing you, Sonic, it's hard to imagine that," Goku commented, and I said, "Yeah. I can get to Pluto and back in about the same time, but to do it without even having a second to aim or charge up…Man, Unlimited's got all sorts of tricks." "A little jealous, eh, Sonic?" Silver then teased, but I answered, "Well, not jealous, but I definitely want him to show me how he does it."

**Unlimited**

I knew Adam had more in him than this. He was doing okay, but he still seemed not to take this seriously. Then, he said, "Well, if your tour of the solar system is over, then get ready!"

Immediately, Adam teleported, bounding around the arena in circles. I waited, sensing his every point of contact with the arena. Then, I felt energy signatures approaching me, and I saw that he had fired a barrage of beams from all directions at me. I created a barrier around myself with my mind, never uncrossing my arms. The blasts starting hitting my shield and exploding, and I waited for Adam to spring the actual attack on me. At that moment, I felt his point of contact, and sensed that he was launching right at me at high speeds. I stepped to the side quickly and felt him pass me, and then sidestepped again as he bounced back at me. While his blasts continued to rain down on my shield, I moved back and forth to dodge the invisible attacks Adam was launching at me.

Suddenly, however, as I was sidestepping another of his attacks, he appeared inside the shield and fired a hail of blasts right at me. I backed up close to the outside of the shield, outside of which there were still blasts hitting the bubble. As Adam fired new blasts at me, I deflected them back towards him, only to see that he had put up a shield of his own inside mine. I then decided it was time to put an end to this skirmish, and I moved to right behind Adam, round housing at Adam from behind. However, Adam appeared to be prepared for this, and turned to catch my leg and throw me up through the shields into the blast infested sky. As I flew out into the open, I immediately dodged and deflected a large amount of blast from all directions, as it seemed Adam had turned all the beams on me at once. The barrage got too difficult to cover from all angles, so I pulled in my arms and legs as quickly as I could. I then thrust my arms and legs out in all directions and unleashed a ball of electrified energy in all directions, which absorbed the blasts that were still being fired at me.

"So you're shielding eh? Very well then-I'm going to have to stop that!" Adam yells. Suddenly, I felt a large amounts of energy begin leave my shield at an astonishing rate. Then, in an instant-my energy shield shattered like glass. I quickly tried to remake one, but a shield wouldn't form. "No luck with shields?" Adam remarks smugly.

Without warning, I was smashed in the lumbar region of my back from behind-sending me flying right into Adam, who then smashed me with his outstretched fists in my face. I quickly regained my senses and dispelled Adam's warping that had nullified my shield generating. I then made a barrier in front of me for a precaution. Suddenly, Adam just waltzed up and began to reach for my shield.

Then to my shock (which I didn't show), his hand began simply reach in through the shield and grab me by my clothing. "Not so easy is it?" Adam says as he grins as he holds my shirt in his hand. In an instant, I was whipped upside down and slammed into the arena floor so hard and fast it made my head spin with dizziness for a moment. As my body lay there in a small crater imprinted in the shape of my form, I saw Adam standing over me. "You think you're soooooo smart don't you?" Adam comments, his tone full of irritation at me. "(Groan)" I grunt softly as he stomps me on the chest with so much force the whole stadium bounces wildly. "Just because you are such a reality warping expert you think it makes you invincible don't you!?!" Adam yells angrily.

Then, he delivered a swift kick and sent me soaring a mile away towards the stadium spectator walls, where I promptly crashed into the stone with great force. The resulting impact nearly sent me crashing through it into the empty seating area, and made huge cracks appear all throughout the stone surface for 100 feet in all directions. Immediately, Adam was at my side. "You know I think there's a sentence that describes what is happening here" Adam says as I peel off the wall and flop onto the ground. "Oh yeah-YOU'RE LOSING!" Adam yells ecstatically as he grabs me by the back of my neck.

I finally got my head back to the battlefield and realized what I needed to do. Instantly, I went intangible and slipped through his grip. "You're very arrogant and pompous Adam, I'm more skilled than you think" I reply coolly. "Is that so?" Adam says with a smirk. As I felt air move behind me, I turned my head around and saw a hand and arm made of green energy. Without warning, it grabbed me and sent a surge of incredible power through me-shocking my system violently. "I think you don't understand just how much raw power I have, both physically and energetically" Adam boasts.

With a simple unhinging of his jaw, a huge burst of neon orange energy issued forth and almost hit me in the face. I quickly zipped out of the way to the left, but found instead of dodging the blast, moved right into it-as it had gone through a wormhole after I moved and then struck me in the back. The force of the beam knocked me all the way to the middle of the stadium. As soon as I landed in the dust, Adam was there. "I have enough raw power to blow up this entire solar system more than 10 times over" Adam says as he grabs me by my hair. "So either you shape up or I'm going to be playing "Beat-up the dummy" soon!" Adam snarls. Then he tossed me into the air and rushed me.

I quickly zipped out of the way to the left, but found instead of dodging the blast, moved right into it-as it had gone through a wormhole after I moved and then struck me in the back. The force of the beam knocked me all the way to the middle of the stadium. As soon as I landed in the dust, Adam was there. "I have enough raw power to blow up this entire solar system more than 10 times over" Adam says as he grabs me by my hair. "So either you shape up or I'm going to be playing "Beat-up the dummy" soon!" Adam snarls. Then he tossed me into the air and rushed me.

Now it was time to quit the act. I then looked Adam in the face, and smirked as he was rushing me. At that moment, he stopped, not because he wanted to, but because I wanted him to.

"Adam, I'm going to say this only once," I told him simply, and he asked, "Hey, how did you stop me?!" I ignored him, and said, "Until now, I haven't fought you with what I really can." "HA! That's good! I don't buy it!" Adam retorted predictably, at which I answered, "Adam, you're going to learn right now that it is not good to taunt your opponent, especially when your opponent is someone with as much hardship and pain behind him as me!"

I launched at Adam and buried my fist deep into his gut, making him choke up blood as I suddenly let loose the most vicious of attacks I had yet unleashed while I had been here. Punch after punch, kick after crushing kick, I hit Adam as fast and as hard as possible. I felt his pain, hearing him scream as I smashed the same spot in his side with twelve consecutive kicks, meanwhile bashing him on both sides of his face with my fists. With a flicker of light, my sword of energy removed his arms, reducing his ability to block. I then rushed forward and plunged my sword through Adam's throat, driving him backwards and crashing him into the ground. When we reached the ground, my sword pinned him to the ground through his neck, while I came down with two shattering knees to the sides of his chest, crushing his lungs.

I then froze time again and leaned towards his face, whispering, "Does it hurt Adam? Does the pain of suffocation hurt you? Well unless you remove the evil I've seen, you won't beat me, and you will only feel more pain!" Immediately I resumed time, kicked Adam up into the air after ripping out my sword, and jumped to crush Adam between my knee and elbow. No sound could emanate from him anymore. I had made sure of it.

I looked at his bloodied face now, which was contorted with both profound fear and indescribable pain. He looked at me with shock, and I told him, "Do I surprise you Adam? Did you really think that you wouldn't come across an opponent who would cause you such pain that you would be unable to respond at all? Wake up Adam!" Immediately, I continued the attack, unleashing a ferocious string of punches all over Adam's upper body, pummeling his face and causing more blood to flow from the wounds in his face. Then, I slapped him across the face, at which he might have first thought I was starting to go easy on him. But when he felt the fire I had created take hold of his face, he suddenly shot his face back and knew that there was no way I was stopping unless he made me.

By now, his lungs had reformed, and he let loose a shrill, piercing scream that filled the arena, as he clutched his face as the fire licked his wounds. Before he could utter any words, I then clenched my fist towards his legs, and a ball of lava suddenly formed and encased his legs. His scream intensified as I incinerated his legs. I stopped time yet again, freezing his pain in place, and told him to his face again, "Do you feel that? That's the pain that evil has caused. Caused your friends, caused worlds... caused me. Why do you let it consume you?" Finally, Adam yelled out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, CONSUME ME?! I'M FREE OF EVIL!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S EVIL, YOU SADISTIC FREAK!!" At that, Adam was silenced yet again as a blade suddenly impaled him through the mouth, exiting out the back of his neck. "Removing Mada from your body did nothing to free you from evil. All it did was separate you from the evil you had already created. Unless you stop your arrogance and self-indulgence, the pain you feel will only continue to touch not only you but everyone you love. And whether you know it or not. Believe this, because I know, Adam. I know it all too well."

With that, I finally finished Adam's pain with one last kick to the ground, sending him crashing into the dust and coming to rest. I descended towards the ground as the flames on his body fizzled, and his arms and legs began to reform. His blood retreated into his body, and the wounds I had opened in his face and head closed. As the last of his damage was healed, he sat up and looked at me, his face still pale from the memory of the pain he had just felt. I stared coldly at him, showing him what evil had done to me, and what it could do to anyone else.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

For the rest of my life I would remember this. The pain I had felt was so horrible, so excruciating, that it only made it even more unbelievable that Unlimited could have felt even worse pain. But looking at his cold, hardened eyes and seeing how easily he had been able to inflict this pain on me without remorse, I realized that it was true. And I now realized that this arrogance of mine…needed to stop. Even if I had been injured in a way no one else could possibly live from, the evil I exhibited towards Unlimited a few minutes ago was likely even more powerful. I knew it was time to renounce this, and I stood and said, "Then no more of this." Unlimited continued to stare at me, and I continued, "This evil will end. No more will I gloat about my powers and be the pompous jerk I have become. No, now, I will fight you again, and this time, my head will be clear, and I will fight as you do, Unlimited. Without arrogance, and with all my attention to the fight and nothing else."

**Hinata**

As Kiba and I finished our Cookies and Cream ice cream, I realized Raven and Gaara were gone. "Kiba, do you sense Raven and Gaara anywhere nearby?" I ask, having failed to sense them myself. "No, I don't. What do you think happened?" Kiba asks innocently. Suddenly, I realized what Raven and Gaara had done, vanishing suddenly. "I know what happened, and you and me are going to do it too (giggles sweetly)" I say as I take Kiba's hand. "What do you mean, what did they do that we are going to…(pauses to think and realizes what I have in mind) Oh ho (chuckles) I get it now Hinata" Kiba replies with a grin.

We stood up together and, combining our powers, we were able to warp. When we resurfaced, I looked around at the forest we had landed in. "Yeah, this is a nice place," I said, at which Kiba asked, "Hey, this is that same forest from before, isn't it?" I smiled and nodded, and he smiled back, squeezing my hand, and the two of us walked through the forest alone, enjoying the tranquility. "I'm really glad we have these times together, Hinata," Kiba told me, "I really want to be with you."

I stopped at his sweet words and took his other hand, looking at him, a smile stretched across my face. I answered, "Me too..." At this, I simply leaned forward and placed my lips on his, feeling him wrap his arms around me, one of his hands reaching up and caressing my face. I lost myself, putting my arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly, as he held me close. After a few moments of kissing Kiba, we stopped. I looked into his eyes, and saw the love he had for me, and all I could was hug him, at which he hugged me back.

But then, just when I felt his warmth overtake me, I suddenly felt a strange feeling, and I felt Kiba move uncertainly, as if he had felt it too. "What is it, Kiba?" I asked nervously, not liking this strange presence. Kiba didn't answer, looking around the area for where this strange feeling was coming from. But then, he stopped, and he seemed to focus on something away from us, and I turned and looked too. Just in the shadows, there was a figure, obscured by the low light.

"Hey! Who's there?!" Kiba yelled to the stranger. But then, we heard a chilling and familiar voice reply, "Why, don't you recognize me?" And out from the darkness came one we never thought we'd see again.

"OROCHIMARU!!" Both of us cried out upon seeing the demented looking being emerge from behind the shroud. He smiled creepily at us, and Kiba said angrily, "You'd better leave us, Orochimaru. I'll make sure you get what's coming to you if you don't." I held Kiba closely, fearful of what the menacing Orochimaru would do.

Then, he said in a mocking tone, "Oh yes, because I'm terrified of what the two of YOU will do to me! HAHA!!" Kiba let go of me and stood in front of me, yelling, "It's not us you'll have to worry about. It's what Unlimited and Adam will do to you."

"Ah yes, those two. Well, they seem to be busy at the moment, and either way, they won't be able to sense this interchange at all," Orochimaru told us coldly, and Kiba yelled back, "You're bluffing!" But then, I saw a sinister gleam in Orochimaru's eyes, and he asked, "Am I? Well then, maybe you need to visit the Master himself!" At that moment, Orochimaru suddenly raised his hands up towards the shadows of the trees around us, and suddenly, I saw in fright that the darkness was coming closer.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted in fear, and Orochimaru replied, laughing, "Why, it's the best way to travel! By way of total darkness!" But before the shadows reached us, Kiba suddenly blasted towards Orochimaru and yelled, "Not gonna happen!" Kiba reeled back his fist to hit Orochimaru, but swung into thin air. Suddenly, I felt cold hands take hold of me, and I screamed, "KIBA!!" I felt Orochimaru's awful cold on me, and Kiba turned and looked ferociously at him.

"Wait, Kiba. Don't forget your little friend here!" Orochimaru yelled, and then blasted forward with me in his hands. I felt horrible fright as I was thrown into Kiba, knocking us both into the darkness. I screamed in horror, but as everything went black, my screams were drowned by the darkness.

**Gaara**

I felt myself being pulled through a strange field, going through space with Raven as she warped us to a place we could be by ourselves. When we finally stood on solid ground, I looked around at where we had landed. It was a mountainous and forested area, through I noticed that, in fact, we weren't alone. In front of us, there was a small house, and I was surprised when I saw the large man that Goku called Ox King come out from it.

"Hey, isn't that Goku's father-in-law?" I asked Raven, and she nodded, saying, "I guess I was wrong about no one being here." Ox King saw us now, recognizing and calling in his booming voice, "Oh hey! What brings you two here?" We walked up and I answered, "Not much sir, just getting away for a little while." "Oh, I see," Ox King said, when another voice from inside called, "Dad? Who are you talking to?" Before Ox King could answer, Chi Chi came out and saw us for ourselves, saying, "Oh it's you two. Why are you out here?" Raven this time answered for me, "I warped us out here to be alone, but turns out I was wrong about the alone part." But then Chi Chi smiled and said, "Oh, don't you worry about us. We'll be like there's no one around. But before you go, do you know where my newest son is?" "I think he's fighting with Unlimited. Test of strength kind of thing," I answered, and Chi Chi said, "Typical. Not even really related to my husband, and yet exactly like him." She shook her head and then finished with a wink, "But enough of that, go on and have fun you two."

We said thanks and walked away, somewhat into the woods away from Goku's house, and sat down in the grass next to a tree. It was nice just to sit in silence, and just listen to the peaceful woods, holding hands with this girl I had feelings I never thought I could have. Finally, to break the silence, I said, "Thank you Raven." She turned to me and asked, "For what?" I turned and held her hands and said, "For being. And for being with me." She smiled at my words, and she said, "Well, then I should thank you too. I never thought I would have a moment like this with anyone. But now that I am... I almost can't imagine going on without knowing I would have many more like these."

I smiled, hugging Raven and running my hand down the back of her head. She then looked at me again with a smile, leaning forward and laying a kiss on my lips. I was surprised, but not at all unhappy. I returned her kiss, holding her gently. For so long I wanted to be able to express love this way, but I had never been able to. I thanked the forces that be for this. I suddenly began to ponder if that book Jiraiya often spoke of that he is reading was right. Could the Holy Bible he and Miroku talk about be the truth?

But then, we were suddenly taken by surprise when a strange, echoing voice rang out from around us, "So, a significant other, Raven?" We immediately stopped, and I saw Raven's face turn to anger, and she looked around, asking loudly, "Where are you?" The voice answered, "Why, I'm right here, Raven." At that moment, a tall imposing man suddenly appeared in front of us, and Raven stood up quickly, I standing up right after her. I looked at him and realized it was the guy that had nearly defeated us before!

"Slade... if you know what's good for you, you'll-" Raven started, but then Slade cut in, "I'll what? Leave? Oh, I'm afraid that just isn't possible." Raven glared at Slade, who then said, "I don't know what you're trying to get out of being with this boy, Raven. You know it's useless." "What are you saying?" Raven said, the anger in her voice threatening. "You can never find love, Raven. It's futile. You're life is doomed to be one of loneliness. You know you can't love."

I was shocked and angry to hear this, ready to clobber this idiot, only to be even more shocked to hear Raven, her voice strained, on the verge of tears, when she said, "You're wrong, Slade. I can love…It doesn't matter what I am."

"Don't delude yourself, demon child. You know you're an outcast. No one would love you-No one ever will." Slade says snidely with pure malice and wicked intention.

This was where I lost it, when Raven suddenly began to cry, shaking her head angrily as her burning tears of pain streamed down her face, staining her otherworldly beauty.

At that moment, I shouted furiously, "I LOVE HER! AND NOW, YOU WILL LEAVE!!" I lunged forward and swung my fist at this bastard's face, landing a crushing punch on his face. His head shot to the left, and his mask flew off, at which I heard Raven gasp. I turned back to her, and I saw her looking in shock at the unmasked Slade, who she then called, "Slade Wilson…" I looked back at Slade, and saw him smirking, his face missing an eye, and his black hair unkempt. "Now you know, Raven. But this is all in the past. A much grander chapter in history is about to begin" Slade says, his hand pointing towards the mask, which disappeared from the ground. But before anymore could be said, Chi Chi's voice came from behind Slade calling out, "Hey! Is everything alright?"

Slade turned for a moment and saw Chi Chi and Ox King coming, and he said, "Well, our time is up. It's time to leave." Before I knew what was happening, Slade began to morph. His head grew in size by 20 times, and suddenly, his mouth opened and he jumped into the air. Before we could react, he came down and trapped us inside of his mouth! "Gaara!" Raven cried out, grabbing on to me as everything went dark. But just as fast as darkness came, light returned, as we found ourselves standing in a castle. We looked around in fear, but a moment later, we heard Slade speak again, "Welcome." We wheeled around and I yelled, "Hey, where did you take us?!" But Slade didn't answer, instead looking past us towards a door, and we then heard the most chilling voice yet say, "Good work, Slade." "My gratitude, Lord Mephelis." I felt every bone in my body go cold when I heard that name, and as Raven held onto me, we turned and looked to see the one we had feared all this time.

"We meet at last, child of darkness" Mephelis says coolly, his voice icy and drenched with pure wicked malice as the slit that undoubtedly was his mouth curled in a nasty smirk. "You-you're the one who has caused all this; THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" I scream with rage and indignation. "I know, all that has transpired, has done so according to my design" Mephelis says as he stands up from his throne. I was in awe, compared to Orochimaru…this guy made him look tame. His whole body was pitch-black as the shadows that coated the room, his eyes as empty and soulless as the bottom of the ocean, and his presence…cooled the very air because of his darkness. "Since you are here, I might as well tell you what purpose it served" Mephelis says as he walks over to us. "But first, follow me" he says, gesturing to one of the black walls. Instantly, it flew open and as we stepped into the room…we saw a most horrid sight.

**Raven**

"Its…its Hinata…and Kiba…and Akamaru" Gaara says breathlessly. Right before us, they were stuck inside some torture machine straight out of a nightmare. Their arms and legs were stretched and splayed out at an angle and clamped by…clawed arms! Each of their necks were coiled and constrained by a dark, dripping, slimy black tentacle, just waiting to choke them on command. And a large black and grey device was strapped to each of their chests. "Impressed? These biomechanical torture machines are state-of-the-art…(Smirks) for the moment" Mephelis says as he traces a claw around Hinata's cheeks, leaving a black, shadowy stain trail for a brief moment. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS SCRATCH THEM-ADAM WILL BE ALL OVER YOUR ASS!!!!" Gaara bellows.

As soon as Mephelis realized what Gaara meant, the whole moon began to quake in a low rumble as he laughed maliciously, the very air chilling as he did. "HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!!! You think anyone can threaten me? Foolish, mortal, fleshy beings; I own you! Your existence only lasts because I wish it so" he says as a chill runs down my spine from his words. "You are here for one purpose and one purpose only…(eyes glow neon green)-MY AMUSING HOSTAGES!!!!" Mephelis cackles malevolently.

Without warning, I suddenly found my own shadow constricting me, coiling around me like a snake and trapping me. "You really think your powers over darkness are impressive?" Mephelis says as he strides around me haughtily. Then to my surprise, he whispered in my ear, "They are nothing compared to my mastery of the shadows"

In an instant, I found myself surrounded by nothing but emptiness and a white floor. Empty except…for Gaara. "RAVEN!" he yells desperately. "GAARA!" I yell back. Without even a chance to blink, something was behind him. It was Mephelis! "GAARA-LOOK OUT!" I scream. But before I could do anything, Mephelis rammed him arm through Gaara's chest…with a sickening squelch, spattering red blood all over the barren white floor.

With that, Gaara's eyes went white, and he slumped to the floor. I teleported to his side with haste, and held him in my arms. "Gaara (Eyes watering) don't…" I say, feeling my emotions ready to break loose. Then with a weak grip, Gaara took my hand and said, "Raven…I love you (breathes his last)"

At that moment, all my anger was at the breaking point. And as my despair, my loss, my sheer righteous rage reached their peak…I felt my power well up and burst through the roof as I bellowed with all my might, "!!!!!!!! (Moon quakes violently)"

**Mephelis The Dark**

My plan had worked, as I showed her what she now feared most-she had begun to transform. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Raven screams as the flooring around her begins to crumble and break into pieces from her growing power. "Raven…what's wrong-Are you ok?" Gaara asks as he tries to get near her. A sudden burst of her Ki Lightning knocked Gaara to his feet and away from her. As he got up, he looked at her with a worried glaze in his eyes. "Raven…(Eyes narrow with hate) WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?!" Gaara roars to me. "I sent out the distress beacon (chuckles maliciously)" I remark coyly. Suddenly, Raven's power jumped to SS5, and it was still rising as the SS5 features began to manifest. Finally, her power reached the upper limits of SS6, and she began to snarl and growl viciously. "That's it, raise your power level; I want Psyagon and his other pathetic friends to know I have hostages" I reply with a cracked grin.

**Naruto (Yes, he and Sakura returned from ice cream now)**

As we watched with glee, Adam finally relinquishing his selfish rage and pride, the fight could begin anew at last. Quickly, Adam vanished, and appeared behind Unlimited with a Kamehameha at the ready. But when he fired it, the beam simply disappeared. The next moment, the most amazing thing happened. "DIFFRACTED KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" Adam yells as glowing spots appeared in mid-air all over the stadium, covering every square inch. Instantly, millions of beams of Ki energy poured out from the portals and bathed Unlimited with rolling waves of raw power, the sheer magnitude of which I could scarcely grasp with my senses. When the smoke cleared, Unlimited had been buried into a crater over 40 feet deep from the force of the energies Adam had struck him with. To top it all off-HE'D ACTUALLY HURT UNLIMITED! Numerous lacerations and bruises coated Unlimited's form, and a small amount of blood was leaking out of several of his wounds. However, unlike Adam, his blood was the traditional crimson red of humanoid species.

"See what you can accomplish when you don't fight with pride, anger, or hatred?" Unlimited states as he climbs out of the hole and brushes off his wounds. "I know, just like I did before I became a human for that short period" Adam replies calmly, smiling like Goku when he fights. "That Adam, he really is like me" Goku says as he and Bardock sit down beside me and Sakura. "Why does he look like you? You two aren't even related genetically" Sakura says suddenly. "Well Saiyans can look quite alike, maybe he and Kakaro…er, I mean-Goku, just share a very similar set of physical genes" Bardock answers. "Yeah, like freaking clones" Inuyasha mutters. "Don't make me say the word Inuyasha" Kagome retorts as she shots him a very serious look. "I thought we'd moved past that threatening stuff" Inuyasha says sarcastically.

"HIT THE DECK!" Goten screams. Suddenly, an insanely huge burst of Ki hit the barrier that separated the stands from the battlefield, and broke through. Of all luck, the lowest edge of it engulfed Inuyasha's upper body and charred him, eliciting a very pain filled, "YAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" As the light finished firing into space, the extent of the damage of what small portion of the Ki burst that had struck became apparent. Most of Inuyasha's upper clothing, and all his hair had been charred to a crisp. His once proud silvery mane fell away in flaky chunks. "OH COME ON!!!!!!" Inuyasha rages at this hilarious twist of fate. Suddenly, a light cracking sound resonated from around Inuyasha's neck. "What the?" he replies, all of us looking down at the Beads of Subjugation. They had begun cracking. And after several seconds, the once majestic looking necklace crumbled into dust and was blown away with the wind, along with the burnt hair.

"Well its about time! WOOOO!!!!" Inuyasha whoops as the rest of the bead dust blew off his body. As he began to realize that his hair was still gone, "Um…can I get a little magic worked here and have my hair and clothing restored?" "Just a second, I wanna try using my powers" Corey replies. With a snap of his fingers, Inuyasha's hair was restored…but not quite to normal. As we all stared at the new hair, we found it very hard to suppress our laughter. "Why is everyone laughing?" Inuyasha asks cluelessly. "(Snicker) Your hair! (Sniggering)" I reply, struggling with all my might to hold in the dam bursting guffaws I wanted to let loose. "What? What about my hair?" he continues, still utterly unaware of what he looked like. "Wow, we have matching tones (Chuckle)" Sakura laughs. "Wha?-" And when he pulled a handful of his hair into his line of sight. "(Eyes contract to pin points, then close and screams to High Heaven) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I'M !!!!" Inuyasha bellows.

"(Laughing) Pardon me miss, can Inuyasha come out and play? (Breaks down with hysterics)" Katie teases, most of the other girls joined in with the laughter as well. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!" Inuyasha roars. "Actually…(Howling with laughter) IT'S HILARIOUS-YOUR HAIR IS PINK!!!!" I yell, tears streaming down my face as I laugh it up. "Oh man that is priceless!" Mirai Trunks comments. "OH! Let me get a picture!!!!" Trunks says as he pulls a digital camera out of his jacket. With a single snapshot, the moment was captured forever, that one-of-a-kind freak-out look on Inuyasha's face was now immortalized in a Hi-Def digital resolution photo.

**Kaitlyn Kittsuei**

Trunks darted his attention back at me and cried out, "Kaitlyn catch!" He then tossed it in my direction and then swiftly I managed to catch it. I sighed in relief for a brief moment before I heard Inuyasha growl out angrily, "ARGH!" I hastily averted my gaze towards him only to gasp when I saw him dashing towards me almost at top speed. "Give me that stupid camera now or else!" I gasped and I instinctively jumped up and landed far from where Inuyasha now stood. I met his hardened stare and something about that glare gave me cold chills. My inner voice told me he was beyond ticked, which was going to make this chase not so fun anymore. "Kaitlyn, let me see it" Miroku asks, immediately snapping me out of my trance to watch him grab the camera. "Wait a minute Miroku." I hastily began, not wanting to provoke Inuyasha anymore than he already was.

However Inuyasha had already sped up to us and screamed out, "Give me that!" He motioned to reach for the camera. "No way, I want to see it too" Miroku replies as he takes the camera out of his immediate reach and looks at the picture as well. "Miroku just give him-" I began to beg but I was cut off my Inuyasha as he screamed, "I SAID GIMME THE DAMMNED CAMERA OR DIE!!!!" His eyes quickly changed to their Demon Red, but oddly, his hair began to lengthen, and in an instant, was a SS3. "(Snarl) I…(Growl) Want that camera-NOW!!!!" he rages. With a single slash, he swiped off Miroku's arm from the elbow down!

**Naruto**

With a sickening thud, the severed arm landed on the dusty floor. Everyone fell silent immediately, realizing what had happened. As more of the girls gasped, Sango looked at Miroku's detached arm and began to cry. "Inuyasha…(Eyes stream hot tears of shock, sniffles) how could you!?!" Sango screams with anger. "Holy Cow…talk about anger issues, even I'm not that bad" Vegeta says aloud, the sheer shock in his tone evident as he stares at Inuyasha's blood stained claws. All this time, Inuyasha's eyes were still red, but…unlike what I had seen in the DVD's…he was apparently aware of what was happening, he had cut off Miroku's arm-and known it! "Dude…that was totally uncalled for" I remark, as I see Inuyasha's eyes begin to go back to normal. "Wha…what's going…(stares at hands and notices blood)" Inuyasha says, before he realizes what he has done.

As if he had murdered Miroku, he began to mutter and rave frantically. "N-n-n-n-no…no…NO NO NO NO! WHY DID I DO THAT!?! NOOOOOOO!!!!" Inuyasha bellows, causing his hair to flare up even wilder, as his emotions ran high. Without warning, he screamed even louder (Nearly blowing out all our ears) and a rip appeared in space. "WAIT INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome screams. However, we were too late, he had already flown through the spatial tear and vanished along with the hole. "(Worried sad tone) W-will he be ok?" Kagome asks aloud. "He's fine, that was an amateurish spatial warp at best; powerful, but more of an offensive spatial technique compared to Chaos Control, and less precise" Shadow contributes. "BUT WHERE IS HE!?!" Kagome shrieks, grabbing Shadow by his fluffy collar. "Take it easy, sheesh! (Smoothes out collar) The guy is fine, he's a few hundred miles away in a forest, doing some thinking…about what he did" Shadow says calmly.

I stood there blinking a couple times; I just couldn't believe what just happened. How did a friendly game of "Keep Away" get changed into such a terrible disaster? I heard Kaitlyn groan in dismay; I looked at her, and saw the saddened, guilty expression. I was expecting her to say something but instead Kagome commented with concern, "Well I'm honestly still worried about him." Everyone looked at her as she went on, "Sure he's physically alright but mentally he could be hurting and that's what worries me more than anything". Once she said those words she immediately darted off to search for Inuyasha.

"I do hope he'll be alright." Kaitlyn says softly. "I'm sure he'll be fine," Cloud reassured her, "Kagome will be with him so I'm sure she'll help him get through this." "Um…HELLO!?!" Sango voiced in with irritation. We all looked at her as she held Miroku, "We need to fix Miroku's arm!!!"

Everyone flinched and some of the authors quickly rushed up to Miroku to aide him. But as I observed them I suddenly felt a very powerful energy level from beyond Earth, yet…nearby. I immediately realized that the power…was Raven's.

"Hey, are you guys feeling that?" I asked aloud, and the others not attending to Miroku looked at me, and then focused. "Hey, what the? That's Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed, as the other Titans affirmed this. "Can you feel where it's coming from?" I asked, and they tried to pinpoint it, but it was too difficult to find where exactly it was coming from.

But then, to add to the confusion, I then saw a flash of bright light and immediately turned to it. I looked around to see what had happened, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But that was the problem.

"Hey, what was that just now?" Goku asked me, and it was Sonic who said, "Wait... Where's Amy and Elise? They were just here!" I realized he was right, as the two girls, who were almost always beside Sonic, had now vanished. It was then that I felt a powerful force ignite from the battlefield. "Whoa! Are they still going at it?!" Gohan asked, feeling the power rising. However, when we looked, we saw Adam had apparently changed his attention to this, and it was Unlimited who was now powering up, floating above the crater with all his wounds healed.

**Unlimited**

My distraction had allowed Mephelis to strike. I knew it to be true. Having felt Raven's power level, and feeling the distressed nature of it, and then seeing Amy and Elise disappear, I knew Mephelis had taken advantage of Adam's and my fight to make a move.

"Unlimited," Adam asked me, "Am I feeling the same thing you are?" I spoke, "Mephelis has kidnapped Raven, Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and now Elise and Amy" There was instant shock throughout the stadium, as Adam said, "Man, how could Mephelis do this right under our noses!?!"

Well, we can no longer worry about what has happened. It is now to worry about how to rescue them," I told him, and then, I suddenly had Sonic appear in my face and say, "Well, if I had to have a say in saving them, I say we just rush in and take them back!"

I looked the blue hedgehog in the eyes and said nothing, and his brash determination faded, as he knew that his plan was not the best. "Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing! We've got to save them!" Sonic insisted, and I smiled, saying, "I'm glad you care for them, Sonic. I'm glad you've not forgotten one over the other."

Sonic nodded, saying, "I don't want to lose them. They both mean so much to me. And I don't want any of them to get hurt!"

"We'll make sure that they're all safe. And I won't let them feel anymore pain," I said, immediately snapping my fingers, casting a spell over the seven that I sensed on the moon. However, I sensed the pain from Hinata and Kiba still resonating from the moon. With a spark of shock, I realized that Mephelis was now able to counter my powers entirely. I lowered my arms, and knew that we needed to move fast to stop this.

"Well, I think it'd be easier if all of us think of a plan together," Adam suggested, and I nodded, crossing my arms and wondering when I had fallen so far behind as to be unable to contest Mephelis.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I saw that Unlimited was disappointed, deep in thought, and I told him, "Hey, Unlimited, don't get down on yourself man, especially if you're dealing with Mephelis." But Unlimited said nothing, closing his eyes. But then, I heard Katie from behind me say, "Adam, what do guys think we should do?" I turned to see the others drifting over here, and I said, "I'm not sure, but from what I can see, Mephelis is far more powerful than all of us put together; and now he's even surpassed Unlimited's Reality Warping skills. If we do anything, it'll have to be really sneaky." Then, Daniel said, "Yeah, but if this Mephelis is really as powerful as you say, then wouldn't he be able to sense us no matter how sneaky we are?" I realized he was right. "Man! How did we miss him this whole time?" I exclaimed in frustration. Then, Unlimited spoke again, "He is an entity of massive evil. He was bound to do everything he could to hide from you until he was ready to spring something like this on us."

I shook my head, saying, "You're right, he's just the guy to do something like this. But we won't let him take our friends away from us!" The others nodded, and I said, "Someone should go get Inuyasha and Kagome, we need all the ideas we can." "What's the point? We're all done for-FINISHED I TELL YOU! !!!!" Double D raves. Suddenly, there was a resounding smack. "PULL IT TOGETHER SOCK HEAD! One of the many things I've learned here, is that these guys can find a way, there's always hope!" Eddy says as he shakes Double D by his shirt. "Do no worry my chum, we shall discover the path to…uh…-" Ed pauses, unable to figure the next word. "(Eyes half close) Victory?" Eddy finishes for him. "Yeah! Victory, we will find the path to Victorian Biscuits" Ed exclaims. "(Smacks forehead and groans) I guess we'll never get rid of that innate stupidity" Eddy sighs. "Now don't say that, we'll conquer it with time man" the spirit of Plank replies as he hovers beside Ed. "Plank is right, we're gonna figure out a way to make you smart one day; but our first mission to defeat Mephelis, and your muscle and power is what we really need for that" Johnny adds.

As they were all talking, I noticed a very sharp spike in Raven's energy. "We need to send someone after Inuyasha and Kagome-NOW!" I yell, the urgency in my voice apparent. "I'll do it, I need to work on my courage of going off alone anyways" Usopp says. "Very good, now go man, get Inuyasha and Kagome ASAP, and someone go find the others who went off on that Ice Cream" I say, sounding like a Drill Sergeant. "I'll do it…that is if someone will remove these energy cuffs" Cell states. When I saw the cuffs, I got mad. "Who did this!?!" I yell. "(Meekly) I-I did" Chelsey replies. "(Sigh) Chelsey, I think we can trust Cell" I say as I dissolve the orange energy gauntlet cuffs. "And what makes you think that "Psyagon"?" Cell replies with a sneer. "Because, I know deep down, you aren't as bad as you were in the Anime or Manga, the real you has a heart buried deep down somewhere inside. And cause if you prove me wrong, I'm gonna turn you inside out and blow you up one cell at a time, and I'll make sure each cells death is as painful as possible" I reply. When I described what I would do to Cell, he almost shuddered. "Ok, I'm definitely not double-crossing any of you now" Cell says as he takes off, toward the direction Inuyasha and Kagome had gone.

**Inuyasha**

What's wrong with me? How could I attack my friend like that? One of my best friends to add to it. "(Sigh) am I really that evil and selfish that I can't control myself?" I ask as I sit upon a rotting fallen tree. As I was contemplating myself, I felt a familiar presence enter the area. "Inuyasha! Where are you!?!" Kagome cries out desperately. In seconds, she had found me. "Go away!" I scream, throwing a handful of moss at her. "No, I won't leave you Inuyasha" she says as she keeps walking toward me. "Well you should, (Sigh) I'm a monster, a monster who now has so much raw power I could destroy us all if I lose my temper" I say sadly.

Upon hearing this, Kagome huffed angrily. "Do you really believe you're a monster? (crying) because I sure don't (falls on me and weeps)" Kagome replies, as she begins to sob. "(Crying) Inuyasha, (Eyes open, full of tears) how long is it going to take for you to figure out? I love you, and I want to be with you-no matter what" Kagome sobs with anguish as she embraces me.

I suddenly realized why she was always able to be nice to me…even after all the horrible things I had done to her and my friends. "Kagome…you…you really love me?" I ask, still a bit shocked to consider this was even possible. "Why do you think I always looked so sad when you were with Kikyo and talking to her" Kagome replies, her eyes still wet.

Suddenly, it all made sense. The longing stares, the looks of pain and worry, the sparkle in her eyes when she saw I was ok during battle. "I love you Inuyasha, do you love me?" she asks, her eyes still brimming with tears. I was about to answer, when she kept going. "Because I can understand if you don't; I know you're different, and that you view those of other species differently" she says, still silently crying. I was stunned, she really thought I might not love her. I guess now was the right time to tell her. "Kagome (Hugs tightly) you don't have to cry anymore" I say comfortingly. As I began to hug her, she stopped crying and looked me in the eyes. "Because I love you too Kagome" I say as I hold her, showering her with the love she richly deserved. "(Wipes eyes) You've always cared for me, and were kind to me, even when no one else was" I say as I clear her face of tears. "(Sniffle) Thank you Inuyasha, I…I don't know what I would do without you" Kagome says as she holds onto me. "Same here Kagome" I reply, holding her.

Suddenly, without warning, I felt lips upon my own. It was a most wondrous feeling, Kagome kisses better than Kikyo ever did. "(Muffled protests, melt away into pure bliss)" I reply as she-how the others called it, "Smooched" me. After several minutes, we broke off the kiss, and we were both panting. "Mmmmm (cuddles me)…I don't care if Mephelis can destroy us at a moment's notice, it would be ok to die here with you" Kagome says, sighing as we sit there in a warm embrace. "Yeah…it would be ok" I say as I hold onto her.

However, the peace was abruptly interrupted when I heard a loud, whiny voice yelling, "KAGOME, INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!!!!" "(Groan) Usopp; what do you want?" I say exasperatedly. "Guys, bad news (Pant) Raven, Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Amy, Elise-MEPHELIS KIDNAPPED THEM ALL!!!" Usopp screams upon landing. "HE WHAT!?!" I roar with rage. "Oh my!" Kagome gasps. "That's it, I'm going up there to get them back!" I yell as I roll up the sleeves of my Fire Rat Robe. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Usopp screams as he tackles me. "Get off me you Pinocchio nose sized freak!" I yell, snarling as he pins me down to the forest floor. "No! I won't let you march off to death in vain, you're so consumed with Rage you aren't even trying to read Mephelis's power!" Usopp argues. After being shot a look of, "Please at least do that" by Kagome, I gave in and tried to sense Mephelis's power. (Groan, scream) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I bellow, as my head begins to pound fiercely from the sheer power. "See? Oh…dang, I guess I should have told you not to focus very hard (Sweatdrops and chuckles sheepishly) Usopp replies witlessly. With a forceful grip, I grabbed a fistful of Usopp's baggy uniform, and pulled his face close and yelled, "Gee, YA THINK!?!"

**Koga**

As I enjoyed spending blissful time with my Areiko, I almost forgot about Mephelis and his looming danger. "So dear, what should we do now?" I ask her sweetly. "How about report to the Sky Arena stat" Inuyasha states. I soon realized he was right beside where we sat. "Guys, what's going on-is something wrong?" Areiko asks worriedly. "Its worse than you know, Mephelis-he captured Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru, Gaara, Raven, and now Amy and Elise" Inuyasha continues solemnly. "HE WHAT!?!" I roar angrily. "Don't even think of trying to go there, I almost fainted from trying to measure his power-we're superbly outclassed in every single category imaginable" Inuyasha replies, virtually reading my mind-I had been planning to try and go rescue our friends. "I heard everything, so what's the plan?" Grayson asks, walking over with Starfire. "Adam wants us all back at the floating Arena, I suggest we do as he says; he wants a think tank for ideas on how to save our friends without a direct confrontation" Usopp explains. "Sounds logical to me; Beast Boy, Terra-we have to go now" Robin says authoritatively. Both of them groaned in response.

**Son Goku**

"So Dad, what was Otherworld like for you?" I ask my father as I stand around, waiting for the others to return to us. "Oh it was actually pretty sweet, of course, its not as great as being here with my family" Bardock replies. "I agree, but I don't get why I never met you in Otherworld though" I continue. "Isn't it obvious? I didn't get to keep my body, I only got to go to Heaven-my last ditch attempt to change the future didn't change the fact that I had helped wiped thousands away in death. (Sigh) I still don't feel like I deserve to live Son, you devoted your whole life to helping those who can't help themselves, you protected your world and this universe countless times; all I did was try to stop Frieza, AFTER I realized he was betraying us. And I still failed" Bardock says, the remorse painfully evident in his voice.

"Awwww dad, don't be so hard on yourself, you were just like Vegeta and his Father, and look how Vegeta turned out after given a chance. You just gotta make the best of the new life Mephelis inadvertently gave you" I reply. "(Sigh) that doesn't make up for past sins, why can't I get over the feeling of complete and utter worthlessness for what I have done?" he says aloud. "I think you should talk to Miroku and Sango sometime; trust me-they know what they are talking about in that matter" Areiko says from nowhere. Suddenly, we noticed they were behind us with the others, including Inuyasha and Kagome, and the others who had all gone for Ice Cream. "Thanks, I'll be sure to talk to them about my issues later" Bardock responds cheerfully. "Well I think its about time we all got here, especially you brother" Sesshomaru says impatiently. "Hey, you wanna lose the attitude pal? Or do you want a boot wedged so far up your ass that the doctors will need to operate to remove it!?!" Inuyasha screams. "Guys, calm down" Sakuya says as she steps between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Right…uh…sorry dear" Sesshomaru says apologetically. "And that goes double for you Inuyasha" Kagome says to the Wolf Demon Saiyan.

"Alright, now that we're here, its time to set differences and squabbles aside. We've got friends to save" Adam says with authority. "A frontal assault is out of the question-we'd all be annihilated with ease" King Vegeta remarks. "Exactly, but Mephelis has Reality Warping powers, so even with Ki Suppression, its impossible to hide from him conventionally" Unlimited adds. "Meaning, we have to figure out the most secretive, underhanded, discrete, and sneaky way to get under Mephelis's nose as possible" Adam continues. "What about opening a dimensional gate and just whipping in there and back?" Corey suggests. "No, Mephelis can detect those a mile away" Adam argues, setting his chin on his hand as he stands there pondering. "How about a sudden burst of Tachyons like you used on me?" Unlimited offers. "I'm afraid I have a sad bit of information on that, I tried that on Mephelis eons ago during our first battle together. His eyes glowed that sickening neon venom green, and the tachyons simply reverted to worthless, ordinary baryonic particles" Adam explains, a downcast look on his face. "Then how can we possibly sneak up on him? If we're detected in any way…we'll be killed" Shadow remarks dourly.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

As we stood in the stands of my island sized floating arena, Shadow The Hedgehog stating the obvious, I realized that likely there wasn't any way to sneak onto the moon without risking deaaa…death…true immortal, Shadow the Hedgehog…- "-THAT'S IT!!!!!" I exclaim with jubilation and joy. "What-what's it Adam?" Katie asks with wonder. "SHADOW-HE'S THE ANSWER!!!!" I exclaim energetically. "He is?" Dawn says bewilderedly. "Shadow-seriously?" Chelsey adds. "For reals?" Cloud remarks. "Yes, the answer to solving this dilemma is…Shadow the Hedgehog!" I say proudly.

**Mephelis The Dark**

DAMN IT! Somehow, one of the warpers was blocking my ability to listen in on their plan. When I had noticed them all gathered on the arena, I knew something was happening; but an accursed barrier of warped energy was blocking my telepathy, mystic hearing-everything! I saw that Psyagon was mouthing a lot of words, and he was smiling a lot. As I sat upon my throne, my minions looked upon me with awe as I asked myself out loud, slowly and deliberately to emphasize my anger and frustration, "What are you up to boy?"


	25. Chapter 25 The Plan

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis The Dark Saga

**Chapter 25: The Plan, Operation Shadow Strike**

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"Me-how am I the solution?" Shadow asks, for once, sporting a genuine look of confusion and uncertainty. "Shadow, don't you see? You're a true immortal-an Ultimate Immortal; you don't have to worry about dying!" I say as I place my hand on his shoulder. "What are you talking about; How can I of all people stop Mephelis?" Shadow asks bewilderedly. "Don't you see Shadow? Mephelis can't kill you, because you are immortal right down to your soul. Since souls can't be destroyed, neither can you; that means you can get through to Mephelis and rescue our friends!" I explain. "But he can still affect my body and mind, he can warp reality; how can I do anything to him or avoid being affected by him?" Shadow argues.

"That's where we come in my friend" Unlimited says as he walks over to him as well. "We shall combine our reality warping powers, to cast a mystic barrier wrap over you, made of several interwoven layers" I begin. "Each layer will counter a specific aspect of Mephelis's primary tactics he is likely to use against you" Unlimited continues. "And with your inherent total immortality, its virtually guaranteed that you can pull this off" I finish. "But what about Mephelis's sheer power; won't he be able to tear apart these barriers with ease?" Ellen remarks. "Not if we all help make them, by adding variety to the energies these layers will be made of, the barrier will hold plenty long enough for Shadow to rescue our friends" I reply cheerfully. "If you guys think this will work, then we'd better get going. The faster we can save the others, the better," Sonic put in, and there was agreement around.

So, we circled around Shadow, all of us authors, and I said to Katie, who was standing next to me, "Alright, let's try this. Katie, you start us off." "Right," Katie responded, concentrating on Shadow and then raising and snapping her fingers. A bright light emanated from her hand and then enshrouded Shadow. After a moment, the light settled over him, resembling a thin screen. Katie said, "I hope that holds, that should protect you from Ki." Shadow nodded, and then I said, "Alright, let's keep going in a circle away from me." Next was Corey, who said, "I'll add to that layer." Corey then snapped his fingers and the same light increased the intensity of Shadow's shield. "I will as well, considering how good Mephelis's Ki powers will be," Daniel added, adding a third layer to the Ki shield.

"My turn, and I'll protect you from any damage from light you could take," Chelsey said next, snapping her fingers and causing multi-colored light from her hands to cover the initial shield, protecting Shadow from the light spectrums. Then, Kaitlyn said, "Chelsey was light, so I'll be sound." Kaitlyn snapped her fingers and Shadow's shield rippled, showing he now had a shield to block out dangerous wavelengths from harming him. Then, Areiko stepped forward next and said, "Alright, then here's manipulating matter." Areiko snapped her fingers and Shadow's shield became a little more opaque. Next, Ellen stepped up and said, "I'll take care of elemental energies then." Snapping her fingers, another layer, this time kind of an earthen color, covered over the existing shields. Then, Talos stepped up next to her, smiling at Ellen, and said, "I'll second that." With his snap, the earthen colored shield deepened slightly.

Dawn stepped forward after that and said, "Here's to protect from illusions." Dawn snapped her fingers and the shields, which had begun to hide Shadow from view, now became much clearer. "I'll help you with that one," Meegan said, snapping her own fingers and making the shields nearly unseen. "Here's another. Protection from psionics," Sikyomaru said next, snapping his fingers and making the shield now waver. "I've got mental attacks down," Cloud said, snapping his fingers and causing the head of Shadow's shield to shine brightly for a moment, after which Sakuya said, "I'll strengthen that." Her extra effort made the head now shine brighter than the rest of the shield. Then, it came to Saania, who raised her hands and said simply, "Dark energy." She snapped her fingers, which caused Shadow's entire shield to turn dim for a moment, before returning to a slightly darker tone than before. Then, Unlimited looked at Shadow, and raised his hand, saying, "From all darkness." Knowing the tall request to stop Mephelis from using darkness to hurt Shadow, Unlimited concentrated intently, his hand still for a moment, before suddenly, a massive ripple went through the air as Shadow was hidden from view as his entire shield went pitch black. After a moment, the darkness finally subsided, and Shadow's shield returned to the way it was before.

Finally, I said, "That was great of all of you. I have faith this will work." Suddenly-Katie asked, "But what about you?" I then laughed and said, "Oh yes, of course. Well, what I'll do is give you the ability to transport most of that protection to the others you'll be rescuing, so they'll be able to get away should you have to hold Mephelis and others off." I reply to my small pal. With that, I willed my power forth, and waved my hand over Shadow, giving him this ability. And now, he was ready.

"Hey, wait a second-" Goku begins. "I know that most of them will be protected against Reality Warping, but what if the others are attacked hand to hand?" Goku continues. "Oooh, yeah…" Katie realized, as did a lot of us. It had crossed my mind, but I had faith that Shadow could get them out of there without having to fight too much. But it still weighed heavily on my mind, and the last thing I wanted to think about was whether one of the ones we were trying to rescue was killed. But then, I heard Unlimited speak up, "If any of the others are threatened, I will stop their attackers." "Wait, you can't go up there-you'd be killed!" I protest. But then he then said, "Should it save the lives of one of the others…I'll make that decision…"

I looked at Unlimited in reverence, knowing now that he would give his life for another, just to see the others happy, but then, for some reason, Saania then asked, a slight note of irritation in her otherwise listless voice, "Are you just trying to make yourself look noble? You're more conceited of your own powers than noble." I was shocked at Saania, but Unlimited then replied, "You're right. Perhaps I am conceited." I was surprised to hear this, and I looked at Saania, who wasn't fazed, but seemed deflated, and then Unlimited finished, "If my conceit, however, can save the lives of compassionate, loving people who will bring happiness to others, is it conceit, Saania?" Saania just stared at Unlimited, not answering him. I decided to take the moment of silence that ensued to say, "Alright, I think we should put this plan into action!" I turned to Shadow, who nodded, and simply said, "I'll bring them back."

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

As all my friends gave their best wishes, Sonic came over to me with a serious look. "Shadow, bring them all back safe-especially Elise and Amy" Sonic states solemnly. "I won't let any harm come to them Sonic, I'll get them back here safe and sound" I reply. Suddenly, Rouge came over and kissed me on the cheek and said "Go get em Tiger" After nodding, I used Chaos Control and warped away.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"So, Shadow is coming here eh? Well I might not have seen their plan-curse that barrier that blinded me! But I shall not be beaten all the same" I smirk, as I press a button on my throne. As a loud harsh scraping buzz filled the air, immediately, Frieza and King Cold raced to my presence and kneeled before me at the foot of my throne. "What is thy will? Command and we shall obey Lord Mephelis" King Cold says submissively. "Father, can't we retain at least a shred of our once glorious dignity-please?" Frieza asks his father pleadingly. "Do you want to be vaporized you ignorant fool! Have some brains my son, you're outclassed here, and Mephelis is our master from now on" King Cold rebukes. "Sorry father, sorry Lord Mephelis" Frieza replies submissively.

As I stood up, the good doctor stepped forth. "Should I man the Anti-Intruder Anti-Matter Cannons Lord Mephelis?" Robotnik asks with reverence. "Yes, activate all security systems, and General Slade-alert all minions, Shadow the Hedgehog must be stopped!" I order. "I'm on it already sire" Slade says coolly. "ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL! YOU'VE GOT 1 MINUTE TO GET YOUR SORRY CARCASSES TO MEPHELIS'S THRONE ROOM OR I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU MYSELF!" Slade roars angrily. Most got there instantly, a few took about 10 seconds, but they all virtually got here long before the minute was up. "We're here sire" Zarbon says humbly. "Listen up, those who can fight in space, prepare to do so, those who cannot survive without a suit, stay here, we are to man the weapon systems" Slade says authoritatively. "What about the brats?" Orochimaru asks eagerly. "You're an expert on torture-do what you see fit" I reply with a crooked smirk. "Thank you-Lord Mephelis" Orochimaru hisses reverently. "But I really wanted to fight and kill for you Lord Mephelis" Orochimaru states, a hint of yearning in his voice. I was delighted by his enthusiasm. "How could I possibly deny that?" I reply with a smile.

**Frieza**

As I prepared to teleport outside, I heard my father whisper something. "Frieza, listen, you've always been my favorite son, I just thought Cooler was stronger so I placed more in him with the family business-I'm sorry I didn't support you more; maybe if I'd had more faith in you, you'd have been stronger and beaten that accursed Saiyan Goku" Cold says to me. "Thank you, I will do my best to prove my worth over my traitor brother soon enough" I reply. After our quick talk, we instead walked through the trans-matter wall and entered outer space.

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

As I approached the moon, I saw that there was nothing there, until, I noticed the power levels inside. Then, I focused my spatial senses (Derived from more practice with my Chaos Control in the Time Chamber) and saw the hidden fortress. It was nuts, its size alone dwarfed that of an entire city, or even 3 of Eggman's Egg Carriers, and its defense array…I almost screamed-though in space it wouldn't have made a sound. "(Thinking) So that's Mephelis's fortress, hard to imagine that humans couldn't detect it" I say to myself. "(Thought speech) Well well, if it isn't one of the little hedgehogs Eggman brags about so often" a cold and now familiar voice states arrogantly. "(Thought speech) YOU! Frieza-outta my way you pathetic lizard!" I order, not wanting to waste my time with this joker. "(Thought speech) Lizard? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A LIZARD YOU TINY, IMPUDENT MAMMAL SLIME! (Roar)" Frieza screams, firing a large spear like beam of purple Ki at my back.

Without even turning my head, I made the attack begin to spiral around me like a corkscrew, in an upward path around my body, till it reached the space above my head. Once there, I made it twist a few times and fire right back at Frieza, straight through his chest. "AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" Frieza bellows in pain, gripping his purple blood stained bleeding chest. But the odd thing was, I heard his scream in my ear. But we were in space. Suddenly, I saw another familiar face out here as well. "Surprising isn't it? To hear one speak in the vacuum of space" Orochimaru states. "You? How are we talking in space?" I ask, rather shocked. "How else? Lord Mephelis changed reality around the moon, so more of his minions could get out here to stop you (Laughs maniacally)" he cackles. "(Groan) And you're so dead now you spiky haired brat; YOU ALMOST HIT MY HEART!" Frieza groans. "HEH! I highly doubt that" I retort. Suddenly, a burst of black Ki hit me in the face. "That had to hurt I'm sure" King Cold says in the distance. "Really? Don't be so sure you freaks" I remark with a laugh. "(Growls with rage) YOU WILL INSULT ME NO MORE!" Frieza bellows angrily.

With a grunt of effort, he bulked up to his 100% Full Power Form. "OROCHIMARU! HEAL ME SO I CAN SUSTAIN THE POWER!" Frieza commands. "As you wish Frieza" Orochimaru replies dryly, not impressed with Frieza's attitude. With a burst of pink energy from his palm, Orochimaru fixed Frieza's wound. "(Sigh) Much better, NOW YOU DIE!" Frieza screams, rushing at me. "STOP!" I yell angrily. Frieza, surprisingly froze in place. "Don't make me turn into what you fear most" I warn. "And what might that be Shadow-A Pin Cushion? (Laughing maniacally)" Frieza says as he forms a Super Nova attack at his fingertip. "Ok, you asked for is Whitey" I state flatly, ready to end this pathetic standoff. (Growl) AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I roar, ascending to my Super Form.

**Frieza**

I was about to fire my attack, until…I saw what Shadow had become. "N-n-n-no" I stutter with shock. I saw his piercing red eyes staring at me, angrily. "No, you can't be a Super Saiyan-YOU'RE NOT EVEN A SAIYAN!" I bellow, trying to hide my fear. "No, I'm not Frieza" he states emotionlessly. Then he vanished from view. The next thing I knew, his fist was buried in my stomach. "!" I spit, barely able to make a sound. "I'm SUPER SHADOW" he replies in a monotone. The next instant, I felt his hand chop my neck so hard it nearly came off. "(Weak moan)" I wheeze, losing consciousness fast. "Good night, Frieza" Shadow states, just before I black out.

**King Cold**

As I saw Shadow take out my son with just two hits, I realized I was next. As though on cue, Shadow appeared before me. "(Yelps) N-n-now wait a minute Shadow, we can talk about this-right?" I plead. "TALK THIS! (Roar)" Shadow roars, blasting my head with his fist, causing my skull plate to crack and fragment almost to the breaking point. The pain was so intense I couldn't even scream. "Here's a little something to CHEW THE FAT WITH!" Shadow bellows, gutting me harshly, causing my intestines to explode. "GACK!" I groan, vomiting quarts of my own purple blood.

"(Groaning) You…you're not giving me a chance, please" I beg, hoping it would lower his guard. "Sorry, I dealt with more betrayal than you can imagine, I won't fall for it Cold" Shadow states, unflinching. "(Snarl) FINE! OROCHIMARU-BOOST!" I bark. "No" he replies, smirking wickedly. "WHAT! (Moan)" I yell back, suddenly gutted by Shadow, and losing all my ability to talk. "Goodbye…Cold" Shadow says as he reels his fist back. With a single knock to my already cracked skull, he smashed my brains out, purple blood and grey matter floating into the void of space. "Forevermore" was the last comment I heard him say before I died, for the second time.

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

As I finished killing that monster known as King Cold, I switched my gaze to Orochimaru. "You're next (Roar)" I scream, jumping to Super Form 5, my fur turning a deep purple. "(Stammers) Later!" Orochimaru says, flying back to the moon base. But seconds later, he returned, a dark look in his eyes. "NO! I REFUSE TO TURN TAIL AND RUN! I'LL PULVERIZE YOU! (Hiss)" Orochimaru bellows. With a fierce snarl, he fired off a large black burst of Ki. I simply let it hit to show how protected I was. "You're wasting my time, move aside snake boy" I demand, tired of jokers trying to stop me. With another snarl, he shot a black energy tendril at me, in an attempt to trap me. "ENOUGH! RAH!" I thunder, charging my energy, emitting a purple shock wave that breaks the tendril. Then with a simple poise I aimed my hand at him and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" With that, he was trapped in a super spatial bind and pinned there well. "(Grunting) THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" Orochimaru screams. "(Chuckle) It is for now serpent for brains" I laugh to myself. In moments, I was upon the entrance to Mephelis's castle. "KNOCK KNOCK!" I yell, kicking down the door with ease.

**Doctor Robotnik AKA Eggman**

I had just gotten to my turret, when I heard that all too familiar voice yelling angrily. "KNOCK KNOCK!" Shadow yells. With a thunderous kick and a metallic reverb, the giant Ivory/Adamantium door came crashing down. "EGGMAN, GET OUT HERE YOU COWARD!" Shadow bellows, causing the whole fortress to rumble. "I think it might be a good idea to do as he says, he reminds me of Vegeta!" Zarbon says, almost whimpering. "Not to worry, I've dealt with Shadow, he isn't the same kind of killer that Vegeta is, plus I woke him up from eternal stasis" I reply, not worrying. "RETHINK THAT MR. ARROGANT! HE JUST KILLED KING COLD!" Orochimaru's voice says from the portable quantum COM link systems I'd developed for all our troops. Then I got a snapshot of what Shadow had done to Cold. "(Gibbers and sputters hysterically, then manages to calm down) BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING! SHADOW HAS BECOME A COLD BLOODED KILLER!" I scream into the COM system, almost at full-blown panic.

Immediately, Dodoria came rushing in. "Is Lord Frieza ok?" he asks eagerly. "No, but he is alive; according to Orochimaru-Frieza is just unconscious. There is no need to worry about that" I reply. "YOU'VE GOT 10 SECONDS TO REVEAL YOURSELF BEFORE I SEND A PRESSURE WAVE THROUGH THIS CASTLE AND POP YOUR HEAD LIKE A GRAPE EGGMAN!" Shadow roars. "EEEEEEEEEE! BUT I HAVE THAT TO WORRY ABOUT!" I shout, just barely avoiding a panic attack. As I scrambled into the cockpit of my redesigned Egg Wyvern, I activated the Ki Shielding. "That should keep me safe from even his biggest Final Flash or whatever he uses (Chuckles deviously)" I say to myself convincingly. "We'll see, now don't you mess this up Dr. Robotnik" Slade warns. "Yeah yeah, I'm so scared of you Slade, you hurt me you'll be talking to Mephelis, I only fear him" I retort. "We'll see about that, because I do believe that Shadow is here" Slade says, suddenly gone before I turn my head. "Guess whooooo?" Shadow mocks in a singsong voice. "(Gulp) Calm down there man, you're Professor Robotnik, you're a genius-your Egg Wyvern is much more advanced this time" I think to myself.

"Ready for a serious kick in the pants Eggman?" Shadow asks derogatorily. "How dare you talk to High Commander Robotnik that way you lousy son of a-(Gags)" Dodoria starts, then finding a fist in his mouth. "BITCH! AAAAGGGH! (Low rumble accompanied by a flash and boom)" Shadow roars, firing a moderately powerful Ki blast down Dodoria's throat, knocking him into the wall with a sickening hole in his gut, spewing stomach juices and purple blood like a fountain. "(Groaning and spitting blood) P-please…h-have m-mercy" Dodoria pleads. "Did you ever once give it to the countless millions you've killed in ages past for Frieza? Did you ever feel any remorse?" Shadow says, his purple eyes flaring brightly with anger. Dodoria remained dead silent, being unable to reply. "I didn't think so, now its time for you to enter the otherworld you monster!" Shadow roars.

Shadow then raised his hand, and immediately, there was a horrid low rumbling; it was so low, that even from inside my protective cockpit, it rattled my bones like maracas. "(Groaning) Unngghhhhhh…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-MAKE IT STOP!" Dodoria screams and pleads. Dodoria quickly stopped bleeding, and his head started vibrating visibly. "THHHEEEE PAAAIIIINNNNN!" Dodoria sobs, his face wet with tears of sheer torture. "Don't worry, the pain will be over soon" Shadow smirks, the smile of a sadist adorning his face. As Dodoria continued to sob, the skin under his face began to bubble slightly. Then, after several seconds…-

SPLAT! Dodoria's head popped, as though a gourd had been smashed. Brains, mucosal membranes, bones, muscles, teeth, and flesh flew everywhere in a gory explosion of pure horror, like popping a meat filled balloon. "(Gag) That's just sick, appalling, Sadist-(Gags again, then vomits)" I say through the speakers, cutting myself short as I take time to puke.

"What's the matter doc-Don't like the new and improved Shadow? (Laughs maniacally)" he replies, casually striding towards my still grounded Egg Wyvern. "YIIHH! (Pressing buttons madly) I GOTTA GET AIRBORNE AND ACTIVATE THE WEAPONS!" I scream, now very terrified. "Too late doc" he smirks. I then realized, he was already in the cockpit. "(High pitched girly scream) AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I shriek, pure fear filling me, making my blood run ice cold. "(Mouth curls into a wicked smirk) Surprised to see me?" he mocks, making me break into a cold sweat. "Just get it over with quickly, I refuse to beg" I say staunchly.

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

As I saw Eggman admit defeat, I remembered all the doctor had done for me in the past. So I decided-"Alright, you're free to go" As I warped out of the cockpit, I saw with my spatial sense his contorted "WHAT THE (BLEEP)" face. "SAY WHAT!" he screams. "You heard me Robotnik, you're not gonna die today doc" I reply. With that, I warped to another part of the castle. "Alright, I've been from the entrance, to the main western defense cannon, now lets check farther into the base" I say to myself. As I waltzed down the corridor, I noticed that there was a dark aura in the air. "(Snarl) Mephelis, his essence is so foul It pollutes the very air we breathe" I mutter to myself.

I then began to run through the castle, sensing down the huge, winding corridors to detect the others. The place seemed to go on forever, and I kept feeling signals moving. The inside of the fortress was messing with my sensory capabilities quite thoroughly, but I was still able to sense a steady signal, to which I rapidly proceeded.

But just as I stopped to turn another corner, going deeper towards the center of the fortress, I then spotted a taller, ominous person standing in my path. "Naraku. I'll give you to the count of three to get out of the way. Otherwise, I'll be giving this corridor a paint job with your blood." But Naraku simply cackled at me, saying, "What makes you think I would even need three seconds to KILL YOU?"

**Naraku**

As soon as I screamed, I then thrust my arms forward and unleashed a tidal wave of my miasma, a horrible concoction of toxic sludge. It was sure to tear through the animal standing before me and dissolve him into nothing. To my surprise, but nonetheless delight, the hedgehog didn't move at all! "HAA HAA!" I gloated as the huge wave of miasma washed over Shadow, covering him head to toe in my destructive goop!

"So much for your heroism!" I cackled down the corridor. But as I continued to chortle at my dead opponent, I learned suddenly that…he wasn't dead.

When I caught sight of something still standing in the sludge, I felt my throat close up, just as I sputtered, "Y-you're…ali-"

He then yelled back at me, as the miasma began to slide away, "Of course I'm alive, you fool! Don't you think I would be prepared for this kind of situation?" Before I could say anything, I then felt my stomach erupt into sheer pain, as I looked down and saw a fist in my gut.

"AAAACACCK!" The pain was unbelievable, but I wouldn't let Shadow toss me aside so easily. I then clenched my fist and swung at the hedgehog, only to have my hand caught. "Well, you have some fight in you. Better get rid of that," The maniacal animal said, suddenly squeezing and crushing my hand. "AHHH OWWWW!" I yelled, slicing, fiery pain flying up my arm as my knuckles and fingers were snapped into pieces. I tried to pull my hand back, but Shadow kept squeezing, tighter and tighter. I then felt horror as I saw blood coming from my hand. Finally, I then tried to punch him with my other hand, but just as I had reeled back my arm, I then felt it suddenly break in half at the forearm.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I bellowed, not able to comprehend what happened. I then looked and saw that Shadow had moved and snapped my arm like a toothpick. "I have more important things to worry about than you." Then, without warning, I felt my face shatter from a sudden and massive kick to the jaw. I felt blood pour from all over my face, as my jaw, in two pieces and dislocated, brought the most horrible pain I'd ever felt to me. The last thing I heard before I went unconscious was, "Be thankful your head is still on your shoulders."

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

With that pathetic weakling aside, I then raced down the rest of the corridor and turned. I continued going towards the signal I was still feeling consistently. After a few more moments of blazing through the castle, I then came upon a huge, high tech looking door. I then used the spatial abilities to rip the door to both sides. I looked in and saw that it was a laboratory. I was still feeling the signal here, so I entered, only to hear a cold voice say, "Well, I never would have suspected that Lord Mephelis's other defenses would have been breached, but your trek ends with me, Shadow."

And from behind a large computer console walked Dr. Gero. "You? You're alive? Sonic knocked your block off, literally!" I said in amazement. "Indeed, your ally Sonic did quite a number on me, but I already went through that, shall we say, headache, once before. And now, this time, I've been rebuilt to withstand far more than ever before!"

I looked at the scientist and saw he was right. His head was no longer a transparent dome, and his body wasn't that of a frail old man anymore. Instead, it was of a much younger human, much sturdier, with armor. I just chuckled though, saying, "You must have suffered more brain damage than I thought if you think that will save you from me. But I have no time to deal with you. I'm here to free the others."

"Oh, and is that why you came here, then? Well, I have some bad news for you, Shadow. Your friends aren't here. We just set up a signal to make you believe that they were, just to get you to me." I growled with frustration, and I yelled at Gero, "You'd better tell me where they are, or I'll melt you into a pile of used parts!"

"Hmph, you have sure become like Vegeta. But no matter. In a few moments, you won't be like anyone or anything, when you cease to exist!"

At that moment, Gero darted at me, jumping into the air and coming down at me with his leg extended. I smirked, however, and said, "Wrong move." I then jumped into the air and moved fast enough to his extended leg from both sides at, for all intents and purposes, the same time, causing Gero's leg to buckle in the middle. "AHH!" Gero cried out from the hit, only to scream in even more pain as he hit the ground with his kick and snapped off his leg. "OWWWWWW!"

After that, I then ran up behind Gero and plunged my hands into him, ripping out pieces of his body. "AARGHGGHHG!" Gero yelled as electricity from the shorting circuits caused him to convulse. I then jumped up into the air after throwing down another fistful of wires and circuits and brought a knee drop down on Gero's leg, crushing it at the knee.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Gero screamed yet again as his eyes bugged out of his head, the pain apparent in his face. "It's too bad that Mephelis never took pain out of your system," I told him, enjoying his pain. I then stomped on where I had knee dropped and ripped his useless limb from his body. But just as I had done that, he suddenly gripped my throat with his remaining hand and cackled suddenly, "AHHA! That was a stupid move of you Shadow! Now you'll give me all your power and I'll-"

I decided to save him the trouble of giving a speech and shoved my fingers into his throat, pulling up and wrenching the head right off of Gero's body. The head rolled to the ground as I reached up and wrapped my hand around his arm, which still gripped my neck, and crushed it at the wrist, making it let go.

"D-don't think this is over, you. You'll die before you save your friends," Gero still spoke, even though his head was detached. But as I walked out of the lab, and then turned and pointed my hand at the lab, I answered, "I don't die…"

With a flash of light, I sent a Big Bang Attack into the lab, causing the entire lab to explode brightly and ferociously. I saw Gero's head get engulfed by the explosion, as his face and metal skull were dissolved by the blast. I smirked and then turned, heading back down the other corridor to continue my search.

**Mephelis The Dark**

Damn this hedgehog! How was he able to defeat several of my men with no effort at all? I drummed my fingers, thinking of what I could throw at Shadow to stop him, when Zarbon came up and bowed, saying, "Lord Mephelis, shall I fight that insolent animal for you?" I decided I might as well use Zarbon, even if he wouldn't do much, went I thought of something. "Why yes, Zarbon, that would please me very much, but first…"

With a wave of my hand, I created several shadows, which soon morphed into humanoid servants. I then turned to Zarbon and said, "You will be aided." Before Zarbon could ask me what I meant, the shadow grunts leapt onto him, causing him to yell in panic. "LORD MEPHELIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" But I didn't answer, instead watching the shadows take over Zarbon's body. Within seconds, Zarbon was a mass of blackness. And then, I waved my hand, the Zarbon became visible again. Now, instead of blue, his skin was a dark violet. His eyes had become narrower, and his hair was black. "Now, you are Zarbonese of the Shade (A/N: Pronounced Zar-bon-ease). You will find this new power much to your liking." The new Zarbonese looked at himself and replied, "My, master Mephelis, this is incredible. I shall tear apart our little friend with this."

"Wait, Zarbonese, you shall not go alone," I tell him, at which he waited and I turned to one of the windows that looked out upon earth. With a wave of my hand, I summoned something I had found earlier, much to my amusement. Immediately, in front of Zarbonese, a form he found very familiar appeared.

"T-that's! That's Captain Ginyu!" Zarbonese stammered, seeing the familiar purple horned fighter, who still possessed the mind of a frog. "Well, he's of no use to me like that. I would get the actual Ginyu, who resides in the body of a frog, but that fool has no more will to fight. So instead, I shall give this body to a demon."

With that, I summoned another mass of shadow, although this time, its form became that of a reverse jointed bipedal monster, which looked at me with exaltation. I then pointed to the body of Ginyu, and it hissed, jumping into the air and osmosing into Ginyu. The purple body on the ground convulsed from the sudden alteration of its being, as its skin grew darker and its horns grew longer and bent, like Cold's used to be.

Then, Ginyu's body looked up at me with a hideous smile on my face and I smirked. I silently commanded it to fight with Zarbonese against Shadow, and it turned to Zarbonese, who bowed to me and said, "We shall rid your domain of this little gremlin, my lord."

"Good," I answered, and the two immediately took off for Shadow. Though I still had doubt they would win, I figured I might as well get some amusement from watching them fight.

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

As I neared the far west corner, I felt a familiar energy. "Zarbon! I should take care of that thing now, and I will!" I say out loud, as I perform a snap vanishing warp to his location. "ALRIGHT ZARBON PREPARE TO…-" I start, then abruptly stop as I notice the changes. "Surprised Shadow? I've embraced their dark grip! (Laughs maniacally)" Zarbon replies haughtily. I was disgusted at how sickening his features were now. " Speechless of the beauty? My new looks aren't all this transformation has brought me" Zarbon continues. I stared with shock as I couldn't help but gaze at this new, darkness stained version of Frieza's old right hand man. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not Zarbon anymore" he adds. Then with a burst of speed and power I wasn't expecting-he knocked me right in the mouth, and onto the floor.

"I have become Zarbonese of the Shade!" he states proudly. As I scrambled to my feet, a very dark and sinister figure-similar in appearance to the now late King Cold, walked up and stood beside Zarbon. "Oh, and meet my associate, Demon Ginyu" he continues. Then with a raspy voice, the body of Ginyu replied, "My real name is **Zanairathu**, but you can call me Zanyu-in homage to this dark fighter's original name" I was appalled, what was this creature's true form? "You're not Ginyu…what are you?" I ask as I look at the wicked smirk on Zanyu's face. "My kind is known by many names; children of darkness, fallen ones, servants of evil. But you know us as…(Smirks wickedly) demons" Zanyu explains.

I suddenly realized what had happened to Ginyu. "Mephelis…he gave you Ginyu's body-didn't he?" I ask, still rather confused. "More like let me know it was available, when Mephelis showed it to me-it had vacancy written all over it; all that was in there was the mind of a frog, so It had no soul to be in conflict with (Chuckles maliciously)" Zanyu explains. I was appalled by what this demon had done to Ginyu's already gruesome body (I remember what he used to be like thanks to episodes of Dragon Ball Z I had seen back at Capsule Corp). "Enough chatter Zanyu-let us annihilate Shadow for good so the Dark Lord doesn't have to bother with him" Zarbon adds.

At this, I realized how serious they were-and broke out into deep laughter. "Ha ha! Ah ha, AH HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!" I rumble, causing the moon to quake quite visibly. "WHATS SO FUNNY!" Zarbon demands, his face light pink from anger. "You single minded fools, its time I reveal to you the true nature of my existence" I say, attempting to start my story. Having been taught by Adam, Silver, and Chiaotzu, I had learned many a deal of telepathic techniques. As I opened my left palm, a mental holo-projection of my father Black Doom appeared. "This is Black Doom, leader of an Alien Race known from my universe as the Black Arms. He is essentially my father, for from his blood came the source of my ultimate asset; true, ultimate, unalterable immortality" I begin, catching their interest with the mention of me being truly immortal.

"Black Doom is a unique life form, he is immortal down to his core. Even after I defeated him in pitched combat and destroyed his body-he still lives on somewhere-because I could sense him, and by now his body has reformed, however-he is no threat without the chaos emeralds, so I can rest easy" I continue. They both stared at me with awe. "You cannot kill me you fools, do you really want to fight me…(Dark purple aura bursts to twice my size) KNOWING I CAN END YOU BOTH!" I scream, causing the ground to crack and crumble from my power.

Immediately, they both tensed and prepared to fight to defend themselves-knowing they had no way to harm me, it was all they could do. As I cracked my knuckles, they winced slightly-knowing what lay in store for them. "TAKE THIS!" Zarbon growls, twin beams of purple Ki suddenly bursting from his eyes and hitting me dead on. The beams collided with my shield and immediately exploding, creating a thick violet fog-similar to Naraku's pitiful miasma. "GOT HIM!" Zarbon shouts with a growl, thinking he had won. "Wanna bet?" I chuckle. Then with a flash, I advanced on both of them.

**Cyborg**

As I used my Ki Sense (Which still baffled me) to detect Shadow and his battle power, I was amazed at his power. "Wow…and to think he's barely three feet tall; no being that small I've ever met has that kinda power" I remark. "No kidding, he kicks my butt in Hedgehog form any day" Beast Boy comments. "Power means nothing against Mephelis, its only his immortality that makes it safe to fight against the demon" Broly adds. "Yeah, no kidding; after seeing what Reality Warping can really do, I'm not planning on going up against Mephelis anytime soon" Control Freak comments. "Well what I want to understand is…how come Shadow hasn't gotten back with our friends yet if he is so capable?" Robin asks, breaking the cycle. "Obviously you haven't bothered to look at Mephelis's fortress; use a telescope" Saania says, seemingly annoyed by all this.

"Here, how about this then?" Adam then said, snapping his fingers and creating a large telescope with a monitor attached, which turned on to show me the biggest castle I've ever seen. It was easily more than 1000 times the combined size of both Brother Blood's schools.

"WHOA! THAT'S his fortress?" Daniel exclaimed, astounded by the huge size of this bastion of evil.

"Man, no wonder it's taking him some time. With a place like that, he first has to find them," Areiko said, Koga adding, "Yeah, it would probably take me days to get through that place!"

"Well, at least Shadow's up there. He could probably get through that entire castle in under half an hour," Dawn said, who was staring with wide eyes at the screen.

Sakuya then put in, "Yeah, that is, if there aren't any traps or enemies he has to face."

"Oh yeah... There were some villains left from the invasion, weren't there?" Katie said, and I realized she was right. Several of the villains had escaped from us.

"Well, it's not like they're all that strong," Sikyomaru said, "We could have beat them earlier, without Adam or Unlimited, so it's not like Shadow will have that much trouble with them."

"Yeah, especially since I can sense he's found out how to activate the fifth level of power in the Chaos Emeralds," Cloud said, at which Sonic spoke up, "He's reached Super Form 5 now?"

Silver also looked interested, and Cloud nodded, at which Talos then said, "Yeah, those other villains will be no match for him right now."

"I hope so, but even so, Shadow is unbeatable, being immortal and all," Corey pointed out.

Meegan then said, "I was hoping I could have some kind of power like that, but I guess being only half-vampire doesn't afford me the same powers."

"Is there some way we can zoom in and see into Mephelis's base, now that it's not protected as much?" Kaitlyn asked, "I want to see how Shadow's doing."

Adam then answered, "Oh yeah, I guess we could give that a try."

Adam then went up to the console and fiddled with some buttons and the screen changed. Within a couple of moments, a fuzzy screen appeared, but soon cleared up to show Shadow on screen.

"Whoa! He's violet!" Ellen exclaimed, and Chelsey added, "That's a cute color for him."

But before anyone else could comment on Shadow, Vegeta suddenly yelled, "ZARBON!"

We looked quickly to another part of the screen, and sure enough, that guy named Zarbon from this universe was standing in front of Shadow!

"What happened to him?" Daniel asked the question we were all thinking.

"And speaking of that, what's Ginyu doing there?" Goku then piped up, and the screen panned to show that Ginyu was standing next to Zarbon.

But then, Unlimited broke his silence and said, "They've been granted extra power. Looks like Mephelis retrieved Ginyu's body without anyone knowing."

"Man, this makes me worried about what else Shadow might have to fight," Katie then said, but Adam cheerfully said, "As long as he can stay clear of Mephelis for as long as he can, he'll be alright."

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

I decided it was time to push these weaklings aside and move on. I immediately blasted forward and landed a kick straight into Zarbonese's stomach, making him choke up purple blood. However, just as I had done so, Zanyu suddenly rushed forward and struck me with a punch of his own. I fell back from Zarbonese, but bolted up quickly and went for Zanyu, unleashing a fury of punches and kicks all over the body thief.

"ARGH!" Zanyu screamed as I smacked him once more in the face, making him fall to the ground and clutch his face. However, my arm was suddenly grabbed, and I turned to look at Zarbonese, who said, "Now I've got you, you filthy rodent!"

I was suddenly pulled through the air and smashed into the ground. But without a pause, I then grabbed Zarbonese's arm and said, "Going down."

I then heaved Zarbon over my head and plunged him into the stone floor, making him bust right through it. But before I had a chance to turn my attention to Zanyu, I was suddenly grabbed by said demon.

"HA! NOW I'VE GOT YOU, FOOLISH HEDGEHOG!" Zanyu said triumphantly, as Zarbonese pulled himself up from the ground and looked to me, smirking evilly.

"Well, look what we have here! Our very own living punching bag!" Zarbonese yelled, quickly striking my face with a punch. I growled with anger, but was hit with another punch. But as Zarbonese was bringing forth the third punch, I smirked.

When Zarbonese struck at me again, I yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Time immediately stopped, and I worked my way out of Zanyu's grip. I then moved away from the two to watch the outcome of this.

I then let down Chaos Control and watched, amused, as Zarbonese punched Zanyu right in the gut as hard as he could.

"OOF!" Zanyu grunted, falling to his knees in shock.

"What?" Zarbonese yelled in frustration, which I answered with a swift kick to the back of the head, leaving a bloody gash that knocked out Zarbonese.

Then, Zanyu, still clutching his stomach, tried to get up, but was in too much pain from his ally's friendly fire. I turned to him and said, "I would kill you, but I have friends to get out of here."

With one last swift kick, I left a dent in Zanyu's forehead, which bled and made him fall backwards, unconscious as well.

I then turned and blasted down the corridor, knowing that there wasn't much time. I needed to find the others and get them out of here.

I felt in my bones, though, that I wasn't going to get out of here without a fight with someone I really didn't want to fight. My first instinct was Mephelis, but I felt a deep dread that it could be someone else.


	26. Chapter 26 The Dark Duo

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis The Dark Saga

**Chapter 26: The Dark Duo, Shadow's Greatest Foe**

**Koga**

As I looked through the Telescope, I saw just how bad things were with the Mephelis issue. The Fortress was literally the size of a small mountain. But still, since it was on the dark side of the moon, it wasn't easily seen without special mystical tools or going there in person. "I don't get it, I thought you destroyed him eons ago Adam; how can Mephelis still be alive?" Ginta complains. "Yeah, didn't Adam beat the guy like…ten thousand years ago or something?" Hakakku adds.

With great frustration and irritation from their ignorance and stupidity, I quickly banged their heads together. "OW!" They both cry in unison. "Koga, what was that for?" Hakakku remarks. "Yeah, what are we guilty of?" Ginta replies. "Being imbeciles! Adam has told us all at least 3 times how he _sealed_ Mephelis in a jar over _117 million years_ ago!" I respond, greatly annoyed by their thick headedness.

"Hey, don't get so rough with them, Koga, it's not so important," Adam said to me, "Besides, to me, now, it's 300 million years."

"But that's not important. What is important is why Mephelis is still alive when you faced him," I stated bluntly, at which Adam answered, "You all mistake what I said. I never killed Mephelis. You have to remember, even at my full power, he was too much for me to finally destroy. No, I had to seal him away instead."

Hakakku then asked, "But you said you were a Divine Saiyan of ultimate power! How can Mephelis have stood a chance?"

Adam then responded, "I was indeed the most powerful being that had ever fought Mephelis. But you underestimate him. Even at my full power, I only barely edged him out in terms of strength and energy. I did not have what I needed to fully destroy him. So I could only make sure, at least I thought I could, that he would never harm innocent lives again."

"But it didn't work?" Areiko asked, standing next to me.

Adam shook his head in disappointment, saying, "I wasn't able to keep an eye on him after I stopped him. Remember, I was sent to our Earth, and my powers faded. Soon, he must have been able to get my seal to break since I was no longer in contact with it. Now, it looks like he wanted to take revenge on me by bringing me here and destroying me once he had reacquired his full power."

"But we won't let that happen!" Goku then said cheerfully.

"Right you are!" Adam answered, "We'll make sure that Mephelis does not defeat us, 'cause it's not just me anymore. It's all of us!"

A cheer of enthusiasm went up around us, and I smiled, knowing that Adam was right. We would beat this evil demon.

**Mephelis the Dark**

"Just go ahead and believe that, Psyagon. You will never defeat me. Your powers will never be what they once were, and the rest of your friends will not be anything to me. Besides, I don't even think you'll be able to fight me, when your own friends turn on you."

I then projected my thoughts down to Sasuke, saying, "Sasuke, this is Mephelis."

I heard Sasuke's voice echo back in my head, "My lord. What is your wish?"

"The time is soon at hand. Even if this impertinent Shadow succeeds in defeating my defenses and saves the others, it won't matter. For that's where you come in."

But then I heard Sasuke's voice return, "But why wait my lord? I and Talos could strike now, and defeat them!"

But I angrily answered, "YOU WILL NOT GO AGAINST MY WILL, SASUKE! OR YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR YOUR WORDS!"

"Right! I'm sorry my lord!" Sasuke replied, frightened.

"Good, now, I have a little matter to attend to. Our friend Talos needs to be reawakened."

I then turned my mind towards Talos, and impressed the images I had shown him from before onto his mind.

**Talos**

I was watching the monitor, waiting to see what would happen with Shadow and the others, when suddenly, my vision suddenly went black.

"Hey! What happened? Where am I?" I yelled into the darkness, but no one answered me. Instead, I suddenly beheld a horrible sight, but for some reason, I felt it to be familiar. In front of me, I saw a flaming city, destroyed and lain to waste. I looked around in shock, and then suddenly, I saw images flash by of Adam. But he didn't look the same… he looked… evil. Suddenly, right in front of me, I saw my family, and then, in a moment, they were engulfed by energy, shot from Adam. I was silence by the horror I saw, and then, before I could even react, I saw Ellen in the sky above me, screaming, but muted. I could barely keep myself from collapsing from total fear. But just as I saw Ellen about to be hurt in a most horrible way, the blackness returned, and I heard a voice that I suddenly recognized.

"So, Talos… we meet again…"

It was Mephelis, and I stood in this darkness completely still and unable to move.

"I have come to bring you back. You remember our talk from before don't you?"

Suddenly, I got images of myself and Mephelis speaking, in HFIL. It all hit me at once, and I remembered now what he had told me.

"Mephelis… I will serve you," I answered, nearly inaudibly.

"Excellent. You will be a great asset to your new master. The time is nearly here. If Shadow succeeds, you and Sasuke will be my backup plan."

"Sasuke is also under you, master?" I asked in surprise, and the voice answered, "Yes, from the beginning. He is a spy, and you will be a great complement to him once I tell you to begin the plan I have. For now, though, make sure you don't let any of this out. You must remain hidden, and act like Adam's friend."

"Yes, my lord," I answered meekly, but a little more comfortably.

Suddenly, I returned to reality, and saw that not a second had passed since that vision. But now, I would be able to stop Adam from hurting us. I wouldn't let Adam destroy everything.

**Unlimited**

Mephelis had been quite sloppy with his spy. As soon as Talos had descended into his dark vision, I listened into Talos' mind. I had suspected, from the moment I sensed that Talos, when I had hit him and Ellen with my light before, had reacted negatively to it within, that Talos was evil. I decided to make sure that Adam knew about this.

I walked up to behind Adam, who was nearer to the back of the group.

I said softly to him, "Adam, we need to talk. The two of us."

Adam turned to me in surprise, but nodded and we walked away from the group, getting some attention from the others.

"What is it, Unlimited?" Adam inquired, at which I told him flatly, "There are two spies among us. Talos and Sasuke are not on our side."

I saw his eyes widen, but much to my irritation, Adam then chuckled, and said, "Hey man, that's good. You really looked serious about that. But come on, Talos and Sasuke, against us? That's a laugh."

I was going to press the issue, but there was no doubt that another form of evil was still present in Adam, one that surprised me, knowing Adam's personality: a lack of faith. I knew that the only way Adam would learn from this evil would be to let this plan of Mephelis's take effect, and then, Adam would know, and his evil would be dispelled.

Adam then finished, "Now come on, Unlimited, quit joking around with me. We have serious matters to attend to here."

As Adam walked back to look at the monitor again, I knew that Adam needed to be broken yet again of his evil. And ironically enough, Mephelis would be the one to do it…

**Mephelis the Dark**

"AHH HAHA! WHAT A DOPE!" I laughed incredulously, not able to believe it.

I had suspected that Unlimited had been able to listen in on my conversation. I had felt his energy faintly within that moment that I spoke to Talos. But then, to my utter delight, that fool Psyagon didn't even believe him!

"Well, thank you, Psyagon! HAHAHA!" I gloated.

But then, I turned my mind back to, as I heard Psyagon say, more serious matters. Shadow was getting closer to the others, and I didn't want him to reach it without another encounter.

So, I looked into Shadow's mind to look for something to contest him, since nothing else was working. I saw that Black Doom, his father, but remembered that Black Doom would not be strong enough to handle Shadow right now. But then I saw another, and realized, it was perfect.

As I combed through his memories, I found that there was one enemy he had never truly vanquished-for this one was almost exactly like me; even his name carried the same sense of dread that mine did. "Now then, time to bring him here" I say aloud, as I saunter down the steps of my throne to the center the room. "Bring who here my Lord?" Dr. Robotnik inquires, as he limps into the room, having been frightened to death by the black hedgehog. "Bringing from your universe the greatest threat Shadow ever faced" I state, as a dark blue portal begins to open. With a loud crackle, the gateway was connected between both worlds, and a black slime blasted through, and flew through the air in an arc around the perimeter of the room. "No…not him…-" Robotnik gasps.

Then with a loud whoosh and wind sounding splash, the dark mass merged to the floor in front of me. The mass's outline changed into the shadow of…Shadow; and within seconds, a dark copy of Shadow appeared. But of a crystalline form. "(Laughs maniacally) I'm back Shadow, and I'm ready to…what the; where is my Chaos Emerald?" he yells, loudly but calmly. "Shadow The Hedgehog and his friends have it, and Elise is with them" I reply with a smirk. He quickly turned to face me, and gasped.

**Mephiles The Dark (Pron. Meff-fee-lees)**

As the portal had appeared before me, I thought Silver might have found out where I' am and called to me. So I quickly morphed to my shadow form and shot through. However, I quickly realized it was not so, and that I was somewhere else, from someone else's power. To top it all off, my Chaos Emerald was missing. And upon hearing that chilling, evil filled voice, I became oddly…scared. As I turned to face the orator of the dark tone, I saw a being who truly embodied terror.

He was a being of energy like me, but not simply dark energy…he was quite literally…entirely composed of shadows and darkness. And…there was something else…something beyond explanation; something…that made me feel fear for the first time. "Welcome Mephiles, to my throne room" the dark humanoid being states eloquently. I quickly prepared to dark blasts in my hands for self defense. "That won't be necessary Mephiles…besides, I can destroy you at any time" he states arrogantly as his eyes glow a sinister venom green. "Who are you…and why do I fear you?" I ask, overcome with awe at the dark energies he continues to exude off his form.

"My name is Mephelis, Mephelis The Dark, and unlike you, I truly am Darkness incarnate" he replies, his very voice making me want to shiver, though because I'm a pure energy being, I was not physically able to do that. "What do want from me?" I ask humbly, for once-not wanting to risk anything. "I want you to do what you do best, destroy; I want you to destroy Shadow the Hedgehog" he states plainly.

Upon hearing that name, all other things fell away. With a scowl, dark energy enveloped me, and my anger raged. "SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" I roar, making the man in the corner lose his balance and fall over from my volume. "Where is he? I want to annihilate him for sealing me away in the Scepter of Darkness, and for attempting to a second time!" I yell, stamping my foot. "I shall give you your revenge, just give me a second to give you new power" Mephelis says snidely. With a flash of dark light, the world vanished as my view was cut off entirely.

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

As I neared the middle of the gargantuan castle, I suddenly sensed my friends Ki energy, about 3 miles above me. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I roar, warping quickly to their location. I saw Hinata and Kiba with Akamaru, Raven and Gaara, along with Amy and Elise were all right around me. But as I realized what their situation was…I became indignant. They were all attached to identical, hideous torture machines of the most horrid design I had ever seen. "(Growls) Mephelis will pay for this one day; don't worry Amy, I'll get you all out of her-" (ZAP) With a hideously powerful blast, I was blasted in the back and away from Amy's holding restraints. "I'm sorry, Mephelis has forbidden that Shadow" a suave, but dark voice replies. As I turned around, I saw a face I thought I would never have to see again.

"Hello Shadow, you seem surprised to see me again" Mephiles states coolly. "Mephiles…(Growl) how the hell did you get here!" I scream, filled with anger and rage. "How do you think? Non other than Mephelis brought me here. You see…he told me many things, and gave me many things too" he says with a glint in his eyes. As he formed a pure black sphere of energy, he said, "Now you can either crawl over and surrender…or fight me Shadow the Hedgehog"

Looking at Mephiles for the first time in what wasn't long enough filled me with both anger and fear. I didn't know the other Mephelis had given him power, but in any case, I now had to face him.

But I couldn't fight him where we were standing. The lab in front of me was huge, towering for 300 feet above. Our friends were trapped in horrible machines, stretching them like dolls by their limbs, with a slimy black tentacle around their necks.

Then, some of them noticed I was here, and said weakly, "Shadow, help us… please…"

I clenched my fists in anger, looking at Mephiles and saying, "If getting through you is what it takes to save these innocents from such awful pain…Then prepare for your defeat Mephiles!"

**Unlimited**

I felt it now. I felt it clearly, starkly. Their pain… Awful, complete pain…

I've fought thousands of monsters to build up my strength to fight against evil. Now, these seven innocent people were being hurt by evil, and the strength I had acquired had no use.

I burned inside with anger, seeing them from afar in pain. I couldn't help but allow electricity to jolt from my body.

"WHOA! What's up, Unlimited?" Adam said in sudden surprise, the others also noticing my change in attitude.

"Shadow has reached them… and they're in pain…" I told them grimly, at which Adam asked, "Wait, you've been able to watch them?"

I nodded, knowing what they would want, and I looked at the monitor and instantly, it flickered and changed to the scene I was seeing. The monitor now showed Shadow, along with our friends stuck within the sadistic torture devices.

"Holy…" Cyborg said, seeing Raven and the others stuck.

"A…Amy, Elise!" Sonic yelled upon seeing the horrific sight.

"This is horrible… That Mephelis!" Adam screamed, but at which I asked, "Which one do you mean?"

At that moment, Mephiles, the enemy from Sonic's universe, stepped into view, and another round of gasps ensued.

"MEPHILES?" Silver, Blaze, Rouge, and Adam shout in shock.

"Mephiles…who's that?" Sonic replies, utterly clueless. At this point, Adam quickly stared at him, incredulous and in shock, before realizing that Sonic had never met Mephiles before in his universe. With a quick burst of blue psychokinetic energy from his eyes, Adam showed it all to Sonic, what was going to happen to Sonic in his universe if Mephelis had not sucked them all into this one.

"I don't believe it…Silver…Mephiles…he planned to kill me…so Elise would cry…and release Iblis…" Sonic drones, still shocked at what he had learned. "And then Mephiles would fuse with Iblis using the Chaos Emeralds and become Solaris to destroy time! Now it makes sense!" Rouge adds, getting the full picture of what Mephiles original plan had been. "And Iblis is still inside Elise! We have to-" Silver begins, before I raise a hand to silence him.

"There is no need to worry about Mephiles fusing with Iblis anymore; why would Mephelis allow Solaris to return and end this universe? He wants to rule it, not destroy it" I explain calmly. "Yeah, he's right; but now Mephiles is even more dangerous than ever. I'm certain that Mephelis gave him untold amounts of power so he could fight us and Shadow" Adam comments. "But since Shadow is immortal, at least Mephiles can't kill him" Tails remarks.

"That is true, but I fear that the newly empowered Mephiles will be too much for just Shadow to handle."

Immediately, Adam turned to me and said, "You can't do it, Unlimited! You might be physically stronger than Mephiles from Sonic's universe, but you'll be killed by Mephelis if you go up there!"

I simply responded, "At least I can make up for having let those seven go through such pain thanks to my carelessness…"

But Adam turned to me and said, "Hey, listen, you can't keep calling this your fault. Even if you and I were paying total attention to everyone, Mephelis could probably have taken some of them."

I said no more, and then Katie put in, "That's right. You and Adam are great, but you can't stop everything that Mephelis does…not currently"

I said nothing to this, but electricity continued to flow out of my body, and I said, "No one should go through that pain, especially ones with love and compassion in their hearts like them…"

"Don't worry, Unlimited," Adam said again, "Once Shadow has dealt with Mephiles, then they'll be able to get out of there!"

I simply shut my eyes, knowing that, if need be, my life would be worth less than theirs'…

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

I knew I'd have to face Mephiles and beat him first before I got the others out of the machines. But looking at Mephiles now, I realized he had been made far stronger. But I knew I had to win.

"Let's go, Shadow! It's time I take revenge on you for sealing me away before! I will DESTROY YOU!" Mephiles roars, at which I got into fighting stance and prepared for one of the toughest fights in my life.

With a quick jettison of Ki, I burst towards him at FTL speeds, near 3 times its velocity. I was millimeters from punching him square in the face with a large, red glowing fist of Chaos Energy projected at the tip of my knuckles. At the last instant, he vanished.

"What the…where are you!" I shout, frustrated with this turn of events. "You should focus less on finding me-" (POW!) I sprawl to the floor as a blow of dark energy guts me. "-And more on defending yourself!" Mephiles laughs maniacally. "Ugh…I will defeat you…I just have to figure out how" I grunt, as I flip off my back and onto my feet in battle stance.

"Good luck Shadow" Mephiles taunts as his voice echoes throughout the lab. I quickly tried to locate him with my Ki senses. I found him, 10 feet to my right and closing. At the last second, I punched him square in the face, causing his cloaking to dissipate and become visible again.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" Mephiles growls, as he clutches his face. "Heh, thought you could hide from me and attack out of the blue forever didn't you?" I smirk, looking at Mephiles holding his painful face. "How very intriguing, you were able to make me feel real pain" Mephiles remarks, as he takes his hands down. "I've learned the art of projecting Ki and Chakra from my palms and feet; I can easily hurt you" I boast.

Mephiles, however, simply said, "But can you kill me? The answer is no. You'll never be able to kill me, Shadow, not today!"

But I quickly countered, "My mission today is not to kill you Mephiles. I will get you out of my way, though!"

Immediately, I summoned my Chaos powers and yelled, "Now prepare yourself! Chaos Spear!"

I then conjured the spear from the Chaos energy and raced towards Mephiles, who was in battle stance as I approached. As I neared, I heaved the spear at him as fast as I could, and began to run alongside the spear as it flew through the air.

Finally, to cement the combo, I then thrust my hand forward and yelled, "Chaos Control!"

Mephiles, however, moved out of the way of the field of Chaos Control just as I shouted it. I quickly grabbed the spear out of midair once this happened and threw it right into the air behind me.

"Chaos Snap!" I yelled, watching as, like I had sensed, Mephiles had shown up right where the spear was going, only able to barely dodge it.

With Chaos Snap, I took advantage of his lack of concentration for that one instant and teleported to punch him right in the face, making him fly back against the wall.

"ACKK!" Mephiles grunted as he pushed away from the wall after my combination of attacks.

Before he could make a move in retaliation, I blasted right at Mephiles and yelled, "Chaos Burst!"

My small shock wave of energy erupted from my body and raced for him, but he quickly disappeared and my burst smashed into the stone wall, making it crumble easily.

However, I was soon given a crushing blow to the back of head, making him fly towards the ground. I recovered quickly, landing on my feet and looking up fast to just block Mephiles's punch. I then threw one of my own, but he easily blocked it himself. And it went, attack after attack, we went at it, trying to land a hit first.

Finally, we pushed back, and I glared at him, as he chuckled and said, "You've improved. I guess that can be attributed to your other friends."

"At least I learned my new abilities instead of being given them, like Mephelis did for you!" I retorted, at which Mephiles said, "Hm hm… They're my powers now, so what does it matter how I got them?"

I stared coldly at him, and I said, "Then let's see how far that power will get you. Wandering Chaos!"

Conjuring from my hands a special space-time bomb, I then launched it right at Mephiles, who quickly disappeared as it neared him. But I smirked when he reappeared behind me and I jumped up, the bomb going underneath me right for him.

"WHAT?" Mephiles roared, throwing up his arms at the last second to reduce the damage.

Then, the bomb exploded right on top of him, causing a fury of energy to explode all around him, engulfing him. I waited as the energy tore at the room, getting ready a ball of Ki.

Finally, there was only smoke, and I heard nothing from the inside of the smoke. But I was not foolish, and I sensed around the room. Finally, I figured out where he was going to appear, and I waited. Finally, just as I felt his energy shift again, I pointed my hand right above me, at a 45 degree angle. I smirked as Mephiles appeared just as I had fired, and he ran right into the ball of energy. The ball exploded and sent him howling through the air, before he landed on the ground and growled in anger.

"How dare you humiliate me like this! You are in the presence of perfection, the greatest fighter who ever lived!" Mephiles screamed at me, and I simply said, "You've forgotten who you're dealing with, Mephiles. Let me remind you. Chaos Boost!"

Suddenly I was encircled, along with the violet aura from Super Form 5, with a red aura. Mephiles looked at me with an instant of fear before getting ready to fight again.

"Now, let's see how you fare against this. Chaos Lance!" I yelled, blasting towards him with a long lance of Chaos energy within my hands.

He ducked as I swung at him, bringing up a punch to land in my gut. However, I easily dodge it, and come around behind him to stab him in the back. But he quickly jumped into the air and launched a huge blast of Ki energy at me, which surprised me, but I didn't fear. With a swing of my lance, I smacked his attack right back at him. But just as I did, and his attention was diverted to his own attack, I launched up at Mephiles and thrust my lance right through the ball of energy, making it explode towards him.

I then heard, "AHHHHGGGGHHH!"

As the smoke cleared, I saw that Mephiles was looking at me with a pained expression. He then looked down to see my Chaos Lance stuck into his gut, only two inches. He had just barely stopped me from impaling him by grabbing the lance at the last minute, taking the blast fully.

I withdrew my lance and said, "You're finished."

However, just as I stabbed at him again, he smiled menacingly at me and moved out of the way.

"WHAT?" I yelled, just before Mephiles crushed me with a furious axhandle, which made my lance dissipate and I smashed into the floor hard.

I got up after that heavy hit, and looked up at Mephiles, who descended to me and said, "You should now better than that. You can't wound me physically… I'm nothing but shadows, remember?"

With his arms at his sides, I looked and saw he never did have a wound.

I growled, and said, "It doesn't matter. I'll just have to defeat you another way!"

With that, I then began to charge up another Chaos move, but before I could, I suddenly felt a horrific pain overtake my stomach as I doubled over from the pain.

"Oohhhh…" I groaned, feeling Mephiles's foot driven right into my gut.

I coughed from the pain, but as Mephiles began to laugh at me, he obviously didn't realize I hadn't stopped charging my attack.

"You lose, Shadow the Hedgehog," Mephiles said menacingly, raising his arm in a threatening way.

But just as he was about to strike me, I then looked up at him and thrust my hand into his face, yelling, "CHAOS CANNON!"

I watched fear spread over his face for an instant before it was engulfed in a massive beam of red energy. He flew back from me and was blasted into the wall again, where he fell from it and landed right on his face. I looked carefully at him as I got up, not able to see his face.

But then, as he pushed up from the ground, he suddenly screamed, "OOOWWWW!"

Mephiles then got up, his face angry, but seemingly weakened by the attack, even if he couldn't be wounded by it.

"You'll PAY FOR THAT!" He screamed at me, blasting off at me in a rage.

But as he neared, I then began to use another move, grinding my fists as fast as I could.

His anger seemed to blind him from my action, and just as reeled back to punch me, I then yelled, "Nightmare Chaos!"

Suddenly, I pulled my fists apart and a distortion of space and time appeared where I had been grinding my fists, and that's exactly where he threw his punch. His arm sunk into the distortion, and began to distort his arm as well.

"What is- AHHH!" Mephiles shouted as his arm was twisted and manipulated from the distortion.

He continued to scream until, finally, he ripped his arm out of the distortion. His arm had become deformed beyond all imagination. His fingers were placed strangely all over his arm, it had been twisted, right to the bone, into a strange, wavy shape, and muscle and bone peeked out all over his arm.

He growled at me, as his shadow form suddenly rearranged his arm to change it back to the way it was.

"I've had ENOUGH of your irritating attacks!" Mephiles yelled at me loudly.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, he rammed into me with his head and sent me falling backwards. Before I could get up, he then jumped right into the air and brought down a crushing kick to my chest.

"AUUKKK!" I choked, losing my breath with that hit.

But just before I got a crushing punch to the face, I then yelled, "Chaos Magic!"

With a snap of my fingers, a small hole in the fabric of reality appeared right in front of my face, which Mephiles punched right into. The icing on the cake to this move was that another hole had been created just behind his head, where his fist came through and punched him in the back of his own head.

"OOWWW!" He screamed, as the rips disappeared and I sat up and punched Mephiles as hard as I could, sending him this time straight through the room and into the lab where the others were being held.

It was with great fortune that he hit a large supercomputer in the back of the lab, which exploded as he went through it and sent a large jolt of electricity through the lab. Because of this, the torture machines suddenly shorted out and all the implements hurting our friends suddenly slackened, leaving them hanging by the machines' claws. I then heard a collective sigh of relief from the seven of them, as weak, "Thank you"s sounded from them.

I nodded to them, but then saw Mephiles scream back through the lab right towards me. Before I could react, his fist smacked me right in the face, making me turn from the huge force. Then, I felt a kick in the back, sending me forward on my face.

I jumped up as fast as I could, just able to dodge his next kick. With that, I reeled back my own fist and punched at her, only to have my fist caught. I then tried to punch with my other fist, but had that one get caught too.

I growled angrily, trying to push Mephiles off balance, but I could not force him back. Electricity and energy radiated from us as we tried to win this struggle, but finally, Mephiles pulled back and suddenly punched me right in the forehead, sending me stumbling backwards. But just after I regained my balance, I swung my fist forward out of instinct, and bashed Mephiles right in the face, sending him back.

I then decided it was time to use a new move I had learned during my million years training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

I yelled at Mephiles, "Now, try this out! Tri Chaos!"

With that, I suddenly shimmered, and I felt my body contorting. At that moment, I suddenly split into three Shadows and moved around Mephiles.

My forms then began to chuckle, and we said, "Now…Chaos Burst!"

We suddenly struck my limbs out and unleashed the Chaos Bursts at Mephiles, who tried to fly in the air, but he was caught when one of my forms appeared over Mephiles and used the Chaos Burst. He was knocked back by the first one and was engulfed in the energy from the other two. The resulting explosion enshrouded the room with smoke and dust.

As the smoke filled the room, I felt my forms become one again, and I stood, waiting for Mephiles to strike again. However, as the smoke cleared, I was quite surprised to see Mephiles still within the smoke, just getting up now.

"You're losing it, Mephiles. I don't think I'll have to stay much longer," I told the evil being, who responded stubbornly, "You think I'm finished? You'll never be rid of me!"

I then clenched my fists and decided it was time to end this fight, in the only way I could see anymore.

"I had a feeling that I would have to beat you the same way I did before, Mephiles," I told him, and he then stammered, "N-no, you can't do that!"

I smirked, and I answered, "Watch me…"

I then raised my arms, and the rings on my arms glowed brightly, as Mephiles looked at me in fear.

"Now it ends! Chaos Shadow!" I roared, and the rings burst from my arms.

Suddenly, I felt the familiar flood of power, and I felt the power of Super Form 5 be pushed to the ceiling. Mephiles quaked in fear as I powered up, my violet aura becoming brighter and more violent.

Finally, I glared at Mephiles once more and launched at him.

He didn't even move as I landed a crushing punch right to his chin, making him fall backwards. Before he hit the ground, I then spun and landed a massive kick right to his chest, making him gasp in pain as he smashed into the floor, making it crater deeply. Finally, I knee dropped right into his stomach, making him shout in agony, finally putting him out.

I stood over him, not sensing any consciousness. I knew that he was finished. I never thought I would ever had to have faced him today, but it felt good knowing that he could be beaten more than once. With that, my Chaos Shadow faded, and the rings rematerialized on my arms.

Finally, with the battle over, I raced over to the torture machines, and saw that the others had now gone unconscious, after the relief of the torture ending. I quickly began to release the seven of them, first giving them all the shields I had on myself. First Raven and Gaara, then Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru. But it was then that I suddenly heard Mephiles from behind me yell, "Lord Mephelis!"

**Mephelis the Dark**

I heard my newest underling cry out my name, and I knew that it had ended. I knew now, it was time for me to end this myself. I stood up from my throne, at which Eggman asked, "Where are you going, sire?"

"Our friend Mephiles has been defeated. So now, I will be stepping in to put an end to this little heroic effort," I told him, at which he said, "Yes, my lord. You shall put that meddling Shadow in his place!"

I then turned towards the direction of Shadow and Mephiles, and instantly moved to their location as a mass of shadows.

I then reformed in the room where the fight had taken place, besides Mephiles. I looked towards the lab, where the others were being released, and saw the impertinent Shadow tense up.

"Hello, Shadow the Hedgehog. Welcome to my castle," I greeted the vermin with a scathing voice.

Shadow then turned and looked at me, determination masking his terror.

"I see you've done quite a handy job of defeating all my henchmen, including your friend Mephiles here," I said matter-of-factly.

Shadow simply narrowed his eyes at me, as I said, "Well, now your little tour of my castle has come to an end, and now… you shall fight me!"

**Unlimited**

When the form of Mephelis appeared on screen, I was not surprised to hear screams of horror go up from many of the others.

"OH SHIT! It's him!" Kagome cried out.

"This isn't good. This is REALLY horrible!" Cyborg concurred.

"He'll kill them! He'll kill them all!" Sonic shrieked. He was in major terror, almost in tears.

Adam looked at the screen in anxiety and said, "Come on, Shadow. You gotta come through for us!"

That's when I finally said, "Deal's off, I'm going."

"What?" Adam yelled, turning full to me and asking, "Do you know what'll happen if you go there now? You'll never survive!"

"Shadow needs just a few moments to release Amy and Elise, and he can escape," I told him firmly.

But then, Katie said, "But you can't let yourself get killed! None of them would want that!"

"Yeah, you can't just go up there and maybe die in vain!" Corey also argued.

I looked around, and saw that mostly everyone was silently pleading me not to go, so I finally told them, "The instant Mephelis attempts to hurt them, I'm gone."

They seemed to accept this, and they turned back to the screen. I knew that this time would soon be coming.

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

Though I stood my ground, knowing I could not be killed by Mephelis through conventional means, I still felt unending fear in my gut. Staring at the tall, totally pitch-black being with neon green slit eyes made me nauseous.

But I prepared, knowing that this was going to be one of the most difficult things I would ever do.

"Well, now, Shadow the Hedgehog. Shall we begin?" Mephelis then asked me, his voice dripping with evil.

I simply got into battle stance and prepared to see if I could even keep up with this monster.

Then, to further delay this, Mephelis began to walk towards me. His shadowy form played on my eyes. I didn't know what to expect from him.

"What are you looking at?" I then heard a chilling voice ask from behind me.

I felt horror shoot down my spine like ice, and I turned as fast as I could. It was not even close to fast enough as I was kicked towards the opposite wall.

"AHHHHHH!" I bellowed, never feeling anything so painful. I hit the wall, falling to the ground like a brick.

"AHH HA HA HA! You are nothing compared to me! And now, since you failed your mission, I shall destroy your friends!" Mephelis gloated at me, then turning away from me.

But before I let this happen, I jumped up, thanking my creator for imbuing me with immortality, and rushed right at Mephelis with a Chaos Lance appearing in my hands. I then raced up to him and plunged it right through his head.

But I knew too well that this was probably a trifle to him, which was confirmed when he began to laugh.

"Oh yes, that's right, you're the immortal one. Well, then I'll have fun beating you around for awhile!" Mephelis yelled in delight before turning, shattering my lance and punching me back against the wall.

Once I hit the wall, I looked back to see Mephelis in my face, smirking if he actually had a mouth, and I was only just able to dodge his next fist, which disintegrated the entire wall.

I then yelled, "CHAOS SHADOW!"

Once again, the rings on my wrists burst and I jumped up at Mephelis and kicked him square in the face. But, even with my full power, it was as if I was a kid using a stick to stop a train.

He then chuckled with a nearly sickening voice, and he backhanded me to the right, sending me tumbling across the ground.

"I can't believe you are so foolish to think that you could EVER hurt me with as little power as you have right now! I guess you were created just for immortality, not for power," Mephelis said with amusement in his voice.

I got up again, feeling the horrific pain radiating through my body. I stood and growled at Mephelis, knowing he was right. But I had to think of some way to distract him just long enough to get the others away from here.

I then yelled, "Dual Chaos!"

With that, I split into two and teleported in front of and behind Mephelis, who stood like a statue. And probably wouldn't move like one either, but I had to try.

"CHAOS BURST!" I screamed, unleashing the two bursts right in his face, causing an explosion to erupt in the room.

Once the room was filled with smoke, I blasted back to Amy and Elise to try to free them, but felt something seize me around the throat well before I got there.

I felt a whoosh of air as I was suddenly hurled into the ground, and then lifted and smashed again into the ground.

I screamed in pain, at which what felt like a tentacle released its grip on me and returned to Mephelis, who asked me with contempt, "Did you really think such a trivial thing as not seeing very well was going to let you get out of here?"

I then stood back up, then charging as powerful a Ki blast as I could. As I did this, though, I saw Mephelis's hand glow with the same neon green color.

I prepared for whatever that might be, and launched my attack right at him, trying to make it go as fast as possible. But as it neared him, he suddenly waved his hand through the air in front of his face, leaving a neon green trail of energy. When my blast rocketed into it, it completely vanished, as if I had never fired.

"Alright, then try this!" I yelled, charging up and throwing hundreds of blasts at him as fast as I could.

But just like the first, he just moved his hand in front of himself, the trail of energy making my blasts disappear. I then decided that to change plans, and I rushed him as the last of my blasts were thrown. I got right in his face and tried to land a punch, but his trail got in my way just as I punched. I felt my fist just stop in mid-air, like it was caught in a vacuum.

I pulled back and tried again and again, but he kept blocking it this way. I then backed up and tried to hit him with a large beam. This time, he didn't move his hand in the way, and I thought I would actually hit him. But unfortunately, he suddenly distorted his shadowy face and created a hole the shape of my head and the beam went right through.

Finally, I jumped back, knowing that this guy with screwing with my mind.

He simply chuckled. In response I said, "Alright then, you asked for it!"

I then put my hands out to the sides and charged myself up as much as I could, before finally yelling, "FINAL FLASH!"

I unleashed the massive golden wave of energy at Mephelis, who seemed to stand still as it quickly approached. But then, to my shock, he then bent at the knees, and went into a back-flip, bringing his feet up at just the right moment and hitting my blast.

Suddenly, my Final Flash was reflected right back at me, and I only had a second to get out of the way as it roared past me and hit the wall 50 feet behind me, causing a gigantic explosion to rock the castle and throw smoke everywhere. I was cast forward by the explosion, and couldn't get up because of the trembling.

Finally, after 30 seconds, the shaking finally stopped, and I got up quickly to protect myself. However, when nothing happened for a few seconds, I realized this was the perfect time to make my way out of here with the others. But when I blasted over to where they were, I felt my stomach lurch in terror.

Amy and Elise were both gone, and I yelled, "NO!"

At that, I heard sickening laughter, as Mephelis roared from an unseen area, "HA HA HA HA HAAAA! You snooze you lose! Now, your two friends are in my hands, and they won't be waking up ever again! AHH HA HA HA HA HA!"

I growled in frustration and anger as I turned to the others and used my Chaos Control powers to levitate them. I knew I couldn't leave them here, so I brought them with me as I blazed down the hall where I could sense Mephelis's enormous power the most.

**Mephelis the Dark**

I made my way through my castle, the two girls that had nearly made me throw up before in tow behind me, as I held them with my warping powers alone. I chuckled in amusement as I felt Shadow trying to make his way to me.

I was having a great time tormenting these little insects. I hadn't had this kind of fun in over 100 million years!

But it was soon brought to a halt when a sudden wailing of sirens erupted.

"What!" I yell in exasperation.

But then, I started feeling air rushing out of the hallway I was in. I realized that something must have gone wrong with the pressurization.

To affirm this, I suddenly heard Eggman come on the speaker, "Lord Mephelis! The pressurization systems are failing! What should we do!"

I growled, hearing the large lockdown doors shutting off parts of the castle. I knew that I could care less about the air. But unfortunately, if I didn't do something, I would be down by quite a few cohorts. I couldn't afford many more losses; otherwise, I'd be doing things for myself a lot more.

"I'll fix this, Eggman!" I bellowed, my voice not even needing the loudspeaker.

I then raised my arms up, my hands glowing immediately, and I began to warp reality around me. I looked for the problem, and saw that the entire system had completely failed. Each of the eight main pressurization locks had stopped working, so I had to warp reality to fix each one separately.

I quickly made my way through the eight locks, but found that the problem had still not been resolved, as the sirens were still going off. I then found that even the central terminal for the pressure of the castle had gone out. I then quickly turned my attention to that, but then, just as I was in the middle of warping the one thing to fix the problem, I then sensed, too late, a speeding energy signature.

I turned only to see the two revolting girls disappear from view in a blur of violet color.

"ARGH! DAMN YOU, SHADOW!" I cursed, filled with ire at this horrible timing for the systems to break down.

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

It was INCREDIBLY lucky that the pressure systems in the castle had failed when they did, because I was just able to rescue Amy and Elise from Mephelis and start racing for the outside, as I found I could not Chaos Control my way out.

I then thought for a moment about something. How could an entire pressure system fail all at once like that?

Then something occurred to me. Could it have been… Eggman? Considering I did spare his life, I thought for a moment that he might have just returned the favor.

I found that very hard to believe, but I didn't have time to wonder. I raced for an opening in the castle, but the lockdown doors were blocking my way.

But finally, after a heart-pounding race to find an exit, I finally did, seeing a window out of which I could escape from the castle.

But just as I had jumped out from it, I suddenly heard from above me the most terrifying thing I could imagine.

"NICE TRY, SHADOW!" That awful voice bellowed, as I turned my head to see Mephelis pointing his hand at me and preparing to fire a Ki blast that was sure to destroy our friends. Not being far enough away from the castle to warp yet, I felt my body go cold. I couldn't think of anyway out… was it really over?

**Unlimited**

It was now. I suddenly powered up to my maximum power, attaining the Infinity Seal and donning my raging black aura.

"NO! DON'T!" Adam pleaded one last time, but nothing could stop me now.

I brought my arms out to the sides and charged up my ultimate form of energy, yelling quickly, "Death Matter Blast-"

At that moment, I disappeared from the others' sight, and prepared to save lives, even at the cost of my own.

**Mephelis the Dark**

Shadow had thought he could be so smart. But I had gotten to his "escape point" before him, and prepared to end all of the weaklings' pathetic lives.

I was just about to fire my massive blast of energy to incinerate the bugs, pointing my hand down towards the eight of them to wipe them all out.

But I was an instant away from firing when suddenly, appearing right in my line of fire, I saw Unlimited, who shouted first, "FIIIINALLLLL!"

I fired my own blast of energy just at the same time as Unlimited, but soon found out that the amount of power I had put into this blast was not as strong as what I witnessed next.

An abominably powerful, 1000 foot diameter black beam exploded from the boy, composed of an energy I had never encountered or seen ever before. I was engulfed completely by the attack, and even though I was unaffected, the blast had gone hundreds of feet into my castle, disintegrating whatever it touched as if it never existed. My own blast had disappeared upon touching the blast, and for the single second that the blast lasted, I even began to feel the insanely potent power of the unusual energy.

But as suddenly as that insolent Unlimited had appeared and surprised me with this unbelievable attack, he, along with Shadow and the others, were gone.

I stared angrily down at where I could have destroyed those weaklings, and where that Unlimited had appeared, and bellowed at a volume which caused half my castle to sink into the crater that formed, "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU FUCKING CRETINS! AHHHHHHHH!"

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

I had only glimpsed it for a second. I saw Unlimited suddenly appear right above me as Mephelis about destroyed our friends. Then, I saw this monstrous attack erupt from Unlimited like he was some enormous cannon.

But in the instant he appeared and got in Mephelis's way, I got just far enough away from the castle and felt my warping power returned, which I immediately used to warp back to the arena on Earth.

As I appeared near the rest of our friends, there went up a sudden cheer, where everyone clapped at my return.

I set down the others and tried to ignore the cheers, not one for praise.

But then, I heard Adam yell, "Let's give it up for Shadow, and… Wait…"

The cheering persisted for a moment, before the others noticed Adam's sudden halt.

"Where's… Unlimited?" Adam asked suddenly.

This struck me too, and all of us looked around.

"Oh no! Do you think he was destroyed somehow?" Areiko asked in fear, as I said, "I didn't see him get hit by anything Mephelis used."

But then, just as some of the others almost panicked, we felt him, and he appeared out in the distance of the arena.

"ALRIGHT! He's alive!" Adam cheered, now calm that Unlimited had made it back.

But then, Dawn yelled, "Wait! Look at him!"

We all did, and saw that there was something wrong. He was down on one knee, and he… was horribly injured! Blood was leaking out of large wounds and dripping off of him.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"WHOA! Hold on Unlimited!" I yelled in shock, seeing our comrade damaged so badly.

I blasted over to him in no time flat, but as I did, he suddenly stood up, his wound sealing up and his blood sinking back into his skin.

"What! Wait… Alright, WHAT HAPPENED UNLIMITED!" I yell in frustration at my friend, as others approached from behind me.

Unlimited then looked up at me and replied, "I had no other choice than to take the action that I did. Unless I stepped in, the seven Shadow went to rescue would have been destroyed."

"No, I know that! But what the hell happened to you? Why did you come back so damaged?" I exclaimed.

"I was stuck within the anti-warp field around Mephelis's castle. I couldn't return the way I came, so I had to use a warp that could get through his field. Unfortunately, it brought me back…"

He paused, and I thought for a second, before stammering, "No… you mean…"

"Yes, back to that world of darkness and evil that I came from… And with nearly no power after expending it all on Mephelis," he stated bluntly.

I felt fear strike me as he said this, realizing he had come close to death by something totally unrelated to Mephelis.

"With the small amount of energy I had left, just as I was attacked by the legions of monsters, I was able to make it back," he told me.

Finally, I realized what this meant.

"So, you're saying you got all those horrible wounds from two seconds in that place?" I asked in astonishment, and he nodded.

Finally, I ran my fingers through my hair and put a hand on Unlimited, saying, "Unlimited, please… don't ever do that again… I really thought you were a goner."

He smiled gently at me, saying, "You shouldn't fear so much for me. Besides… death isn't something I fear…"

I nodded, and then remembered, as Sonic yelled, "Hey! There are a few people over here who need help!"

I quickly flew back at full speed to the seven and snapped my fingers, unleashing a wave of healing upon the seven of them.

Sonic kneeled next to Amy and Elise, as the Teen Titans and some of the Konohagakure Shinobi crowded around Raven and Gaara.

Meanwhile, others from Naruto's universe came up besides Akamaru, Kiba, and Hinata just as my healing touched them.

At that moment, the seven of them stirred, and their eyes opened one after another. Immediately, cheers went up from the crowd as the seven of them looked dazed up into the sky, before realizing where they were.

I looked around at them all, smiling as Raven and Gaara were hugged by the other Titans and some of the Naruto universe. Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru were hugged by the rest of Naruto's universe. And Sonic… man, the guy was in tears along with the two girls he was hugging.

I then heard him say above the commotion, "I'm so glad you two are safe. I don't know what I would've done if I lost either of you!"

The two girls smiled, though crying, and just hugged him tightly.

I turned and even saw Rouge hugging Shadow, who seemed disinterested. I smiled at that, knowing Shadow had to have some kinda feeling for Rouge under all that toughness.

But just as the happy reunion was happening, I suddenly heard another snap of fingers, and I looked to see Unlimited shoot out seven beams of bright white light, that each struck the seven victims of Mephelis in the head, without harming them.

"What was that?" Beast Boy yelled, seeing Raven get hit with the beam, and mostly everyone else turned to Unlimited, almost in hostility. But then, I heard Amy say, "Hey…I can't…remember what happened to us up there anymore…"

"What!" Many of us yelled, and then Raven affirmed, "Yeah, I can't remember what happened after we arrived there."

"Me neither," Elise also said.

I was in awe of what happened, and I turned to Unlimited, and asked, "Okay, what did you just do?"

**Unlimited**

"For all they had gone through, I could not let them keep those horrible memories of pain. So I erased them from their minds," I told the crowd of people.

"You can alter memories?" Adam asked me, stunned yet again.

I nodded, saying, "None of these seven should have gone through that in the first place, and so, I made sure it seemed like they never did."

Much to my surprise, however, Adam then yelled, "Well, I'm not letting you do that! The seven of them suffered for a reason! I'm going to give their memories back."

But as he was raising his hand to return the memories, I immediately appeared beside him and stopped his hand.

"I'm afraid I disagree, Adam… Those memories of suffering serve no purpose other than to traumatize them and destroy their purity."

"You can't mess with peoples' minds like that! You don't have the right to tamper with memory like this!" Adam argued back at me, trying to shake free of my grip.

"I have the right to tamper with memories of suffering, Adam. I am the one who knows suffering far too well…" I replied darkly.

"What do you know of suffering?" Adam yelled at me.

I stared coldly at him.

"What do I know of suffering…"


	27. Chapter 27 BETRAYAL!

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis The Dark Saga

**Chapter 27: BETRAYAL! Sasuke and Talos's Hidden Colors**

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I looked at Unlimited with irritation that he would do something like this, taking away memories of other people as if he could know what that could do down the road.

"Unlimited, give them back their memories! You have no idea how that could affect them later!" I raged at Unlimited.

However, his deep blue eyes only stared through me, and he answered, "I'm afraid you won't convince me, Adam. I know far too much about the affect of suffering to let them have these kinds of memories."

But I retorted, "You can't POSSIBLY know that! You don't know how each person is affected by pain. It could be empowering to them! Besides, they each have a right to their own memories, and their freedom of thought."

I tried again to return their memories by myself, but he held fast my arm again. I glared at Unlimited and growled, "Unlimited, let go of my arm, or I'll-"

"You'll what? Adam, we've already fought, and you know you can't easily stop me," Unlimited told me that which I already knew.

I was getting really enraged with this, when I heard someone say, walking up to us, "Adam's right, you know."

Surprisingly enough, I turned to see it was Saania walking up, and I asked her, "You're taking my side?"

"Ironic, isn't it?" Saania said nonchalantly, and then turned to Unlimited and said, "You really don't have a right to keep them from remembering something. Those are their memories, and they should be free to have them."

I was surprised, but happy that Saania actually agreed with me, but Unlimited said, "Do they want these memories?"

He looked at the seven that had been rescued, and I looked too. To my relief, Raven stepped forward and said, "I have to agree with Adam. Maybe it will strengthen us."

Gaara, of course, stepped up besides her and nodded, and from another group, Amy stepped forward and said, "It could help to remember not to take the good things in my life for granted."

Finally, the other four, Elise, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru, all joined them.

I turned back to Unlimited, and asked him with a confident smile on my face, "So what now, Unlimited?"

He only looked at me expressionless, but his own confidence had waned a little.

Suddenly, however, I heard that loud, distinctive voice of Vegeta suddenly go, "Will you stop putting on an act like this? If they want their memories back, then just GIVE THEM BACK THEIR MEMORIES!"

Vegeta's scream made the ground suddenly quake, and I nearly fell, both from the shaking and from my amusement with Vegeta.

I turned and said, "Thanks Vegeta. Glad to have ya around."

Finally, I looked back and Unlimited, and said, "So, will you give them back their memories now?"

**Unlimited**

I only stared at Adam and decided that there was no point in trying to explain to him why I had made this decision. It mattered even less if the others wanted the memories back.

Finally, I just snapped my fingers and the seven beams of light shot out again and hit the seven once again, restoring their memories.

Not surprisingly, the seven of them suddenly let out screams and some put their hands to their heads, the memories returning at full force, at which Adam said, "Uh-oh, Unlimited, help me calm them down!"

I was prepared, and snapped my fingers a second time, and suddenly, the seven of the victims of Mephelis's torture quieted, looking into space with pure calmness.

"What? I remember now, but it's like I... can't be scared of it..." Elise said in a slightly empty tone.

"What did you do Unlimited?" Adam said, having been startled by the sudden screams and then quiet.

I simply nodded over to the seven of them throughout the group, and he looked.

"What are those?" He asked, now staring curiously at the orbs of dark purple substance above their heads. The orbs were letting off a subtle smoke, and as time went on, the purple color began to become brighter.

"I have the ability to manifest emotions and concepts into matter, in order to control certain reactions such as this. What I did now was take out fear from their being," I told Adam.

He looked at me again and asked, irritation in his voice again, "So, you're taking their FEAR from them now?"

I looked at him and answered, "Though my position on memories remains, I know not to take away base emotions like that permanently. Do you see how the orbs are lightening?"

He nodded, and I continued, "Once I manifest emotion, it will lose its potency, until I feel it is diluted enough to return to them without hurting them anymore."

He nodded again and said, "Well, alright, I don't mind that. We don't want them being terrified."

Finally, I snapped my fingers again and the orbs returned to their bodies, and their calmness turned to slight fear, as they regained their ability to fear.

I then asked them, "Is this what you want?"

Though they looked at us with shaken looks, they each nodded, Hinata saying, "Though it's scary to remember, at least now it makes me appreciate the love that our friends give us."

"Fine then," I finished, at which the others turned back to their groups, hugging their friends again and being comforted by their loved ones.

I looked at them with disappointment, knowing the horrible effects that pain could have.

After that, Adam turned back to me and extended his hand, saying, "Thanks, Unlimited. I know you wanted to protect and comfort them, but sometimes, they need to have those memories, so they can be comforted by the ones that are close to them."

I shook his hand, but said, "I hope you understand why I wanted to do that."

Adam, however, shook his head, and said, "Not exactly, actually."

I stared deeply into his eyes, at which I said, "Here, look for yourself."

And with my hand still grasping his, I thrust his mind into my memories, and saw his immediate reaction.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I couldn't hold back the fear that gripped me like icy fingers. And then I began to feel the pain.

I watched as hundreds of monsters and demons suddenly slashed at me, tearing my body apart. Blood flowed from my body, I was pinned to the ground, and I couldn't use my power.

All I could do was scream in agony and yell, "Let me out of this! HELP ME!"

Suddenly, the visions stopped, and I was standing in front of Unlimited yet again. I stared at him, and I felt my entire body in a cold sweat, my heart beating like a drum.

Now, the visions I had just seen were fading from my memory, and Unlimited said, "This is the pain that I wish no one else to ever feel. My pain…"

I panted hard, putting a hand to my chest to slow my heart, and I couldn't speak.

Finally, he said, "Pain will destroy a person. It will make them cold and emotionless, as I am. I want none of these loving people to be like I am."

I nodded, and told him, "Well, we'll make sure to help them, so they'll be strong enough to avoid the pain. Don't worry, Unlimited. They won't lose who they are. I promise."

He nodded, and I gave him one last look of fear and asked him, "How did you do it?"

He only closed his eyes, and said nothing.

**Unlimited**

What I had done in order to survive in that realm was more than any of these people could imagine yet.

I opened my eyes and said, "It took everything I had in order to survive that world, even in the least dangerous places. I was never safe. It takes sheer perfection in fighting to survive the worst parts of that place."

"What's there?" Katie then walked up and asked, and the others seemed interested as well.

I looked at her, and decided I would do as Adam had done in the past, and showed them one of the creatures.

Raising my hand into the air, I conjured an image, and immediately, a wave of fear and disgust passed through the group.

"What IS that?" Corey exclaimed, seeing the grotesque image.

The monster was lizard-like in appearance, with scaly, hairless, charcoal gray skin, a multitude of eyes, split tongue, long razor sharp claws and fangs, and standing with two reverse joint legs.

"This," I began, motioning to the monster, "is one of the most common monsters of this world. Its claws are tipped with acid that will burn through anything. It can throw fireballs that can exceed 10000 degrees. And of course, there are thousands of them."

"Thousands?" many exclaimed at once. Adam immediately asked, "How do you beat them?"

I looked at him, knowing what he was planning, but I answered, "You must make sure you never give them a chance to touch you, or otherwise, you will never be able to move, and you will be killed. Fight them with contained energy blasts or, preferably, powerful physical attacks that will kill them instantly. Of course, this is only one type of monster, and there are always multiple ones around."

"Well, maybe I can take on an easy section of this place," Adam then stated, at which I narrowed my eyes, knowing he really did not know what this world contained.

"Adam, I will not allow you to enter this world. I refuse to put you into harm's way when I know you will be killed," I told him bluntly.

From behind Adam, Katie then came up to Adam and agreed, "Yeah, Adam, please. What if you don't make it? Don't go."

Adam turned to Katie and said, "Hey, don't worry so much. I think I can handle it."

But I told him then, "I will not open the way for you to go there, Adam."

But he turned back to me and said, "Well, if you won't help me, then I'll do it for myself!"

I only looked at Adam with a disapproving look, but I could not stop him if he really wanted to.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

Unlimited had been talking about this world for such a long time, and I wanted to see it for myself. I wanted to try my hand at this world of darkness.

But then, Katie once again pressed, "Adam, don't! Please, I don't want you to get hurt! If it really is as bad as Unlimited says, you'd be killed!"

But I turned back to her and said, "I'm going to see for myself. No offense, Unlimited," I then turned back to Unlimited, "But I think you exaggerate a little; fact of the matter is, I'm virtually indestructible against anything but reality warping, and only very powerful at warping that"

He glared at me, but I paid no mind, as I turned to a blank expanse of space, and raised my hands. I summoned upon the vast array of my reality warping powers and prepared to rend open space and time to create the way to this world.

"How do you think you will find this realm?" Unlimited asked me, at which I answered, "I analyzed residual energy that you had on you when we met, and when you recently returned from Mephelis's base; so I have a pretty good idea where to open the portal to."

Unlimited said nothing more, and I reiterated with a grin, "I think I can handle it." And began to open the portal.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

I was watching Adam pushing away Unlimited's advice like a fool, when I suddenly heard my lord's voice ring out in my mind and say, "Sasuke!"

I replied, "My lord, what is your wish?"

"I feel that now is the time to begin the plan. While Psyagon is distracted with this, and that Unlimited boy is focusing on Psyagon's foolishness, you and Talos will be able to strike." he replies.

I realized how right Mephelis was, and smirked to myself. "With pleasure Lord Mephelis" I grin. "Talos, it is time" I reply telepathically.

"Yes, now I can start the plan to stop Adam from becoming a power hungry tyrant who will destroy everything" Talos says, his tone full of venom and hatred for Psyagon.

**Talos**

It was time, time at last; now I could finally begin the ploy to destroy Adam so he wouldn't ruin everything and take my love from me. I quickly prepared a Dark Matter Orb to attack Psyagon with, its shadowy energy surging through my veins, forming in my palm, akin to a Rasengan. Nearby, Sasuke prepared a Shadow Chidori Blade, and stood ready to attack Naruto.

"Now, strike my apprentice-smite him!" Mephelis screams in my head, slick, oily eagerness in his tone. "With pleasure" I reply telepathically. As I reared my hand back, I heard someone shout, "ADAM LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late; as I put all my power into the sphere of shadow energy, and with one mighty blow-

!

I struck Adam through his stomach, spattering his white blood everywhere, including on myself.

Sasuke, simultaneously had struck Naruto with his Shadow Chidori, right through his chest, causing Naruto's red blood to be spewed all over where he was with a loud splat. Both Adam and Naruto screamed in agonizing pain as the attacks shredded their organs.

"AUGH!" Naruto groans, slumping to the ground right before Sakura's eyes, his blood coating her face and outfit. "NARUTOOOOOOOO!" Sakura wails with anguish. Immediately, there was a collective gasp from the others, all too shocked to speak.

Adam however, was not damaged so badly, because his regeneration had already begun, and was done in seconds. Then, he slowly turned around looked at me with an expression that was just as horrified as Sakura's.

"BETRAYAL! YOU'VE DOUBLE CROSSED US ALL!" Vegeta bellows, his volume so loud that the earth shook from his rage.

"Surprise! We've been working with Mephelis all along" Sasuke states with a maniacal tone. "Yes, Sasuke was the first; I joined after Mephelis showed me the future that will be if Adam is allowed to live" I explain, emphasizing heavily Adam's name.

"Talos…how…how could you?" Ellen stammers, her eyes wet with tears as she stared at my blood stained form.

"If you'd seen what I have, you would join me too" I reply coldly, virtually unfazed by her tears, though a small part of me felt guilty for stabbing them all in the back.

"Mephelis offered me the revenge against Naruto I've just been dying to exact; the power he bestowed unto me upgraded myself even further than Orochimaru's Cursed Seal of Heaven" Sasuke adds, his tone filled with a lust for fighting.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asks suddenly, curious of what Sasuke's words meant. "Yeah man, what's this talk of a new upgrade?" Choji remarks. The other Shinobi also looked at Sasuke with inquisitive stares.

With a smirk, Sasuke glanced toward them, and a glint appeared in his eyes. "I'm glad you asked, let me show you" Sasuke chuckles deviously.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

I had been tired of constantly keeping this disguise going, day and night-with no end since I arrived here. But now…it was time to show them my new form. "Behold, my true form!" I shout, smiling wickedly with glee.

With a loud crack, the energy around me turned pitch-black, and then the cracking continued. "What the hell! What is this madness?" Neji comments, staring at me with a worried look in his Byakugan filled eyes. "You'll…see…fools" I groan, the crackling accompanied by my cackles.

As the cracking reached a peak, small fissures appeared all throughout my skin, especially on my face. Then, with a single loud snap, the husk of my energy construct disguise shattered into a million pieces, which flew out in all directions, each piece glowing with dark energy. Now, I stood before them in my true form.

**Krillin**

After the shell around Sasuke shattered, and the dark light died down, we all stared in utter shock at the form Sasuke was.

He was _hideous_! His skin was a deep, pale blue, with little spikes all over his arms and legs. His face had a few small horns on his forehead, and around his jaw edges. And his eyes, UGH-they were blood red like a demon's and had an unearthly glow. After several seconds of shock, someone managed to speak up; to my surprise, it was Cooler.

"You're worms, both of you! I can't believe you'd actually do this; not even having the courtesy to openly declare your alliance!" Cooler yells angrily.

"You're a fool!" Sasuke shouts back, his voice demonic, and having a very eerie echo to it that made my skin crawl. "Mephelis is power, and power is to be obtained by any means necessary-even espionage and betrayal" Sasuke retorts.

"I agree with Cooler; one should not be such a spineless coward as to hide behind ploys and betrayal, then strike when their backs are turned" Cell adds, in a defense I'd never have believed he'd say unless I heard it myself.

"But that's how you get to the top; until you're guaranteed to not lose that power, you work with whatever methods are needed to win!" Sasuke shouts, his voice echoing all over the backyard of Capsule Corp.

"That's it! I've had enough of this nonsense-LETS POUND THOSE BACK-STABBING TWERPS!" Slug roars. In agreement, Zangya, Broly, Cooler, Cell, and Vegeta growled and prepared to attack. They quickly surrounded Talos and Sasuke, ready for battle.

"What? You honestly think your pathetic army stands a chance against us?" Talos remarks, a smirk on his face. Instantly, he and Sasuke went to Super Saiyan 5. "I think we've proven just how powerful we are in the last few days" Sasuke adds, grinning wildly as he extends his fore spines with that ominous slicing sound.

With a shudder, I prepared for an all out war to erupt between our friends.

"What should we do first Sasuke?" Talos asks his partner in crime.

"I say we hack up that bitch Sakura like chopped herring" Sasuke says with a grin, one of his dark red spines suddenly growing right up to the bridge of her nose, nanometers from the skin.

"And to think I actually loved you once!" Sakura sobs, holding the mortally wounded Naruto in her arms. Naruto then started groaning loudly, the pain from the dark energy obviously increasing, along with the damage.

"Oh crap; SOMEBODY HELP! NARUTO IS DYING!" Sakura screams, sobbing loudly.

Everyone else was still in such shock that they didn't seem to hear Sakura's plea. Then, I remembered something I had almost forgotten; I was holding onto Adam's bottomless bag of Golden Super Senzu beans!

"Hang on Sakura, I'll help" I shout, taking the bag from my sash and rushing to Naruto as fast as my Ki would take me.

However, just as I neared my fallen friend, I felt a sharp jab in my back. Then I looked down and realized a dark red orange spine was jutting all the way from my back through my chest, blooding dripping off the tip. In a split second, my eyes rolled up into my head, then I lost consciousness from a combination of the damage and pain.

**Virgil Hawkins/Static**

After several minutes, I'd managed to process all the events that were happening. I looked around and saw Naruto being held by Sakura, as he bleed from the chest, just feet away from them, Krillin lay on the ground, a wound through his chest too. I realized that now two people were on the verge of dying.

"Virgil, we have to help them" Daisy yells, having jumped to Super Saiyan 3 and begins to stare down Sasuke.

Looking around, I saw that all the other authors were still in awe of what happened. However, I also noticed that the bag of Super Senzu Beans had landed at my feet.

"Hang on guys, I'll help you" I say to myself, as I summon my power of electromagnetism. As I crackled with bio-electric energy, I sent out two electrical tendrils from my shoulders, their power so great it nullified gravity around them. Quickly, I grabbed the bag, and used the other tentacle to take out two Super Senzu Beans.

"Take these!" I yell, throwing the beans to Sakura with my tentacles. Sakura instantly caught it as it neared her head, and placed it inside Naruto's mouth. After helping him chew and swallow the bean, Naruto instantly sprang up in full health-and he was literally steaming.

"IM GONNA KICK SASUKE'S ASS SO HARD HE'LL NEED REALITY WARPING JUST-TO-SIT-DOWNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Naruto bellows, causing the ground to begin to rumble, and snapping everyone out of their trance.

"Lets get out of here V! I don't want to be around when Naruto turns into the Nine Tailed Fox" Richie replies, as he takes the other Super Senzu Bean and puts it in Krillin's mouth. Fortunately, Krillin wasn't so damaged that he couldn't chew, likely from years of dealing with Senzu Beans, so he quickly downed it subconsciously and sprang up.

"Who, what, where!" Krillin stammers in surprise, disoriented from the very traumatizing physical injury that had just been healed. "Relax Krillin, Richie gave you a Super Senzu Bean so you're good now, but that won't last if we don't get out of Naruto's way" I explain, knowing things would definitely get messy when Naruto combined the full of his Nine Tailed Fox power, with his Super Saiyan 5. Everyone around us but Adam, Unlimited, the Authors, and Sakura quickly moved several thousand yards away from Naruto and the two traitors.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

I was filled with absolute rage, here I had thought Sasuke finally choose to return to us, and the reality was that he now worked for an even darker master, with an even darker purpose. "SASUKE! I'M GOING TO SMACK SOME SENSE INTO YOU, MAYBE THEN YOU'LL RECONSIDER BETRAYING ALL YOUR FRIENDS!" I rage, the ground rumbling from my voice.

With sheer force of will, I began to enter my 5th Super Saiyan state; I felt my hair lengthening, the pins and needles sensation of the spines growing from beneath my skin, then piercing through them with a sharp slicing sound against each other. At the same time, I was also summoning a portion of the power of Nine Tailed Fox, now mine and mine alone to command. The Chakra shell Began to form around me, crimson orange in color, and very concentrated. After several seconds, I was surrounded by the One Tailed Form I had achieved when I battled Sasuke in the Valley of the End back in my universe not too long ago.

"TAKE THIS YOU TRAITOR-BIG BANG RASENGAN!" I scream, thrusting my hand forward and shooting a dark red orb of Chakra and Ki the size of my head toward Sasuke.

To my great surprise, he deflected it with a mere wave of his hand, causing a pinging sound. The energy orb landed several miles away, and the background lit up against the sky like a small star for several seconds.

"Hah! If you think I'm going to be so easy to beat now, you're sadly mistaken Naruto" Sasuke replies, his demonic voice echoing annoyingly.

With a growl, I decided I needed more power. So I skipped the next stage and went right to the third. Two more Chakra tails sprouted out behind me, and my power increased more than 50 fold. The ground beneath me, already cracked and torn for thousands of feet during my transformation to SS5, despite having learned to summon it in a controlled way, was now fissuring even further, as the whole planet quaked from my might.

Now, Sasuke wasn't so confident looking; though far from being afraid, his confident smirk had vanished, replaced by an angry scowl. "Oh that's right, now I remember, you have all the Nine Tailed Fox's power, but he isn't in there to cloud your thoughts or actions anymore; I'd forgotten how much strength the Nine Tails gives you" Sasuke says coldly.

"That's right!" I growl, angered even more because Sasuke made so lightly he made the betrayal of friends. "And this is but a fraction of its power! Plus, I still haven't even begun to us all the power I gained from training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" I yell, emphasizing on how little I had actually begun to use.

Upon hearing that, Sasuke smirked again. "If you're saying you managed to reach Super Saiyan 6 then…well…you'd be a fool to use it!" Sasuke laughs mockingly.

I merely grinned in reply, laughing behind my teeth at his clueless ness. "You think its funny to lose control do you?" Sasuke retorts, his smirk gone. "No…I think its funny how you think I won't be able to control that power" I reply, my smile now very wide.

With that, Sasuke began to glow blue. "So you're saying you can control it are you? Not that it really matters; I work for Mephelis remember, you don't honestly think he wouldn't give his loyal servants a little extra kick do you?" Sasuke grins.

With that, my grin was replaced with a frown of worry. "What?" I state flatly, concern filling my mind.

Sasuke merely began to glow more intensely, yet also the glow became darker, and bluer.

"I've been granted more power than you think, I just haven't been using it Naruto" he replies, as his eyes glow an even more intense red.

**Broly**

As we all watched Sasuke and Naruto standing off, I realized that there was more to Sasuke's power than we had seen on the surface. "Broly, what does Sasuke mean by that?" Cooler inquires, concern on his face. "I can't really remember that much…I think Mephelis wiped my mind when I first came back down here, before joining up with Kakarot and his friends. However, I think Sasuke means exactly what he is saying; Mephelis grants his loyal followers extra strength" I reply solemnly.

"I don't care if Mephelis gave that brat the power of a million Super Elite Saiyan Warriors, I want to break him!" Vegeta roars, his anger clearly clouding his judgment. For a moment, this brought my mind back to memories of when my own psyche was constantly clouded by insane, mind fogging anger and discord.

"Vegeta" I announce, getting his attention. "WHAT!" he snaps, not pleased with being distracted. "If you don't want to end up like I was before Adam used his power and…some other power-to cure me, then control your anger, don't let it control you" I caution, hoping he would listen to my wisdom.

With a growl, Vegeta eased up, and replied, "D'oh, very well; but I'm only doing that so I won't end up like you did Broly"

"Time to stop stalling, I say we attack Talos while Naruto handles his old rival" Slug states.

Upon hearing Slug's tactless comment, we merely turned to stare at him like he had lost his mind-and to be fair, he spoke like he had.

"Did your mind turn to slime and slop out your ears? If you had a brain, you'd remember that Talos can warp reality you baka!" Vegeta snaps irritably. "Vegeta is right Slug, Reality Warping is nothing to joke about; it's power can do virtually anything" I add solemnly.

Upon seeing how serious I was, Slug's expression of sheer determination quickly sank into glum realization. "Y-you're serious when you mean that his power can like…"literally" do virtually anything?" Slug replies shakily.

"Matter, Energy, Time, Space, Thoughts, Dreams-they're all under his command at a whim; if he can imagine it, then most likely he can do it" Goku adds, having also snapped out of his shock from the earlier attacks by Talos and Sasuke.

"Kakarot is right, only another Reality Warper should face him, as only they can have an even playing field since they can do the same tricks to keep up with him" Vegeta explains.

"I'll do it" Adam announces, his loud, presence filled tone capturing everyone's attention instantly.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I realized Unlimited had been right all along, Talos was a traitor. But my arrogance had blinded me. Now, it was too late-he had turned on us entirely. Now the only question left was, "Is there anything left of the man he once was?"

"Alright, no games Talos, I'm only going to ask you and Sasuke this once" I begin as I stand to my feet.

As a dark blood red aura of anger brewed up from my feet, then flared all around me in a swirl, my rage at my own ignorance and at the actions of my friend's betrayal, I continued, "Are you two going to stand down and prepare to be detained?"

"You think I'll bend to the whims of a psychopath, albeit a latent one-just because you ask? I think not!" Talos screams angrily.

"You two are the psychopaths-YOU TRIED TO KILL US!" Naruto bellows, his Chakra 3-Tailed form shimmering with rage like my aura was currently.

"Enough!" Sasuke bellows. Without warning, Ino, Hinata, Elise, and Sakura were suddenly trapped inside a crimson cage of Saiyan Spines. "You're going to fight us, or the girls die!" Sasuke roars, as multiple spines form from the walls of the cage, facing the girls

As I gritted my teeth in anger, I saw Sasuke smirk with pure delight at his malice and cruelty.

"Oh wait, forget that, I just have to kill someone now" Sasuke says, sadism lacing his tone all around.

**Kagome Higurashi**

I didn't like the way Sasuke said that so eagerly. He was definitely up to something. I had chills going down my spine just from the thought of what this new demonic Sasuke was planning.

"I know, I'll kill…-" he starts out, aiming his finger across the area, around each us. "You" he says, pointing to Kohaku. "You" as he points to Rin. Finally, his finger slowly panned to my direction. "And you" Sasuke says devilishly, his voice echoing demonically.

Before I could even transform, Spines erupted from the ground, and I felt stabbing pain all over. With a sharp gasp, I realized I'd been pierced through many vital organs. "Ahhh…Inuyasha" I moan, falling limp on the spines. Kohaku too having been impaled by the grotesque dark crimson red spines; Rin had barely escaped thanks to the timely intervention of Sakuya.

In an heartbeat, Inuyasha was at my side, holding my head in his hand, I could see the pain in his eyes, knowing that I was dying. With a weak groan, I managed to let out 4 last words before I lost consciousness, and possibly, my life. "Inuyasha…I love you" I utter weakly, before everything went black.

**Sango**

I was in shock, Sasuke had just attacked Kagome, and innocent children! "RRRGGGHHHHHHHH-YOU MONSTER!" I scream with rage, charging him with reckless abandon. I didn't care how powerful he was, I was gonna make him hurt if it was the last thing I did.

With a single twist of his head, his sadistic face turned to a blank stare, and he faced me head on, as a spine erupted from the ground, and impaled me through the back, straight through to my stomach. "GWOAHHHH!" I groan loudly, as blood poured out my wound onto the ground.

"SANGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miroku bellows, his voice sounding far off. In an instant, he was by my side. I could feel my head light from blood loss already. "Sango, speak to me dear-please" Miroku says as tears fall from his eyes.

I was about to pass out as I tried to touch my sweet Miroku's cheek, but then, the quiet was shattered by an earth, rending roar.

"!" Inuyasha thunders, his voice so loud, it even made Vegeta and Naruto combined seem like whiny kids. The entire world shaked, rattled, and rolled as Inuyasha let out his frustration, pain, and rage into the sky. Tears openly streaming down his face in sorrow. I would have listened further, but blood loss finally shut down my conscious mind, so I blacked out in Miroku's arms.

**Inuyasha**

I couldn't believe it, first my friends were attacked and now lay dying. But this…this was beyond all of that. That punk ass demon traitor Sasuke, had killed Kagome.

"NNGGHHH…You…took her away from me…NNNGGH. You…killed Kagome…NNNNNGGGGHHHHHHHH…I'm…gonna…make you…-" I stammer, my rage consuming my thoughts, clouding my mind. At that moment, something inside me snapped. It was as though I could hear a branch physically crack in my palm, and it breaking sound echoed throughout my mind. Then, my mind went blank except for one last thought.

"!" I boom, my voice making the entire world tremble from my might and fury.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

It was frightening; I knew Super Saiyan 6 was a wild and feral form-but Inuyasha was really pushing way past feral. He was actually acting more like…well…a monster. His hair was blood red, and his eyes that deep electric blue that Super Saiyan 6 bestows. But…it was more than his appearance from the transformation. I could feel a dark, foreboding aura of animalistic power emanating from deep within him.

"Buu want to fight too-Buu want to punish meanies!" Buu exclaims, anger and righteous fury filling his tone. I couldn't agree more with his sentiments, Talos and Sasuke had gone too far-especially Sasuke. Now 2 people lay dying, entwined within his lethal caches of Saiyan Spines.

"Then lets fight and rip them apart!" Inuyasha screams with rage, rushing Sasuke with blind anger.

However, before Inuyasha could land the first blow on Sasuke's nose, I felt a bizarre pulse resonate through the area, and all three of the fighters froze just before they met in mid-air.

"Ooooohhhhh…Mmmm, Buu confused, they stop?" Buu says as he waves his hand in front of Inuyasha's face, then proceeding to do the same with Talos and Sasuke.

"T-they're frozen in time and space, it's Chaos Control!" Knuckles exclaims.

"Yeah, they won't even budge" I remark, as I step up to them and attempt to move their immobile forms.

"With the combined power of my Level 5 Super Form and the Chaos Emeralds, their atoms shouldn't even be vibrating, they sure shouldn't" Shadow states as he walks up, his fur glowing brightly with Amethyst tinted power.

"So…you did that Shadow?" Elise asks as she holds Sonic in her embrace, clutching his small form with intense attachment.

With a nod, Shadow confirmed her thoughts and replied, "Yeah, I'm tired of this reckless crap; there will be no fighting now-especially not here in such a heavily populated area"

"Well then we'd better unfreeze Inuyasha, heal Kagome, and strengthen that Chaos Control space-time bind, and figure out what to do next" Tails says as he walks up and examines the three frozen figures momentarily.

With that, I dropped out of my 3-Tailed Transformation and back to base form. I was about to ask about my wounded friends, but I was quickly put at ease.

"No body worry about Kohaku, Sango and Kagome, I already got Super Senzu Beans in em-they'll be fine now" Krillin says assuringly as he drops a Super Senzu Bean into each of the injured party's mouths, causing them to immediately spring up in full health.

"But this doesn't make sense, they're frozen at the Planck Scale; even I can't do that so easily, and certainly not with Chaos Control yet-and I'm certain that Unlimited can't just do it like pie, even he'd have to use some effort" Adam remarks, puzzlement rife in his tone.

"Well if it wasn't just Shadow and the Chaos Emeralds, then who else?" Luffy replies, equally curious.

"Actually, we helped" a voice I hadn't heard much announces.

Suddenly, out of the sky, Kibitokai and Elder Kai appeared, their hands glowing.

"Well mostly it was that incredibly powerful Super Emerald out of all the Chaos Emeralds your Spiky friend is wielding, but yes-we did add a helping hand so to speak" Elder Kai continues, as they land next to Adam.

"Guys, what happened? I thought you were all in Otherworld" Adam exclaims, though obviously excited to see them. They were both quickly given an accidental bone crushing bear hug by the ancient hero.

"EEEHHHHHAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH, MY BACK! TAKE IT EASY PSYAGON!" Elder Kai wails, his spine cracking audibly.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH, YES-PLEASE EASE UP, WE'RE NOWHERE NEAR YOUR LEVEL OF POWER!" Kibitokai groans, as his back cracks too.

"Oh, sorry-I've just missed you since you left after that one day at Orange High School" Adam replies sheepishly.

"AAAGGHHH, yes-we can see that" Elder Kai replies, as he pops his spine back into place.

"We needed to go see King Yemma about security in Otherworld; because as you all know, Mephelis somehow just made a portal and freed almost every last villain you've ever faced, and then some-then brought them back to life" Kibitokai adds.

"What did you expect from one who can warp reality?" a very dark voice announces telepathically.

Suddenly, Talos began to move!

**Cell**

As I felt the power of Talos resurge back to life, I realized someone was behind freeing them from their spatial/temporal bind.

"Mephelis…Grrrr, he has to be behind this" I snarl as I grit my teeth in anger. Buu and all the other villains stood beside me and also seethed in anger, with Buu topping them all with steam blowing out his holes with that high-pitched whistle.

"AAAAHHHHHH! BUUUUUUU…HATE YOUUUUUUUUUU!" he bellows, charging the still trapped Talos and Sasuke.

However, suddenly, a dark pulse of energy appeared from within Buu's stomach, and there was a sickening sloshing sound, accompanied by very loud energetic crackling noises.

Without a moment's notice, Buu suddenly expanded 5 times, then popped like an overfilled water balloon in an explosion of pink light, splattering millions of pieces of himself everywhere.

"Fools, Mephelis far outclasses any of you here; even if most of you teamed up together. You'd stand no chance against the might of the Supreme Dark Emperor. I mean, what did you expect him to do for henchmen? A mindless army of mechanical drones? Or maybe some elemental golems like Psyagon made? Talos continues.

We all stood in utter shock and silence, Buu reforming his shattered body at my side.

"No-I don't think so. Mephelis is far more intelligent than that. He recruits real warriors by telling them the truth, so they know who the real villains are, which beings are the real threat to everything" Talos drabbles in monologue.

"TALOS, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! LISTEN TO YOURSELF! Mephelis is pure evil, he's the bad guy-not Adam!" Cloud rages, obviously infuriated and hurt that his friend would betray them all in such a horrible way.

"Fool, Mephelis freed me and Sasuke from your space-time lock, I think that speaks volumes about who is the good guy" Talos retorts.

Instantly, Sasuke took a crack at me. Luckily I was able to dodge his Saiyan Spines, but it took a chunk of my helmet off too. Thank goodness for my regenerative abilities.

"Still have good reflexes I see Cell. Yes…Mephelis told me all about you" Sasuke remarks.

Caught off guard by his reply, I dropped my jaw and gawked in dumbfound wonder.

"That's right, I know all about your past Cell, and why you did what you did thanks to Mephelis; he's been inside your head more than just a few times back when you were up there on the Lunar Fortress" Sasuke continues.

**Unlimited**

I was rather concerned when Mephelis broke that super powerful Chaos Control Space-Time Freeze around Sasuke and Talos so easily; thankfully they still hadn't gotten any more powerful.

Sasuke however was as brash and arrogant as ever, and so began the taunting.

"You followed the commands of the deceased Gero because at first you wanted to please him, to make him proud and honor his last requests. But then as you metamorphosed into each new stage, a change began. More and more of the Z Fighter's DNA became active, and that influenced your mind. First you became like Vegeta after absorbing 17, then you became like Goku after absorbing 18" Sasuke begins, his tone haughty and proud with total wickedness.

Cell grit his teeth as Sasuke spoke his share of words. The mighty chimera's anger growing with each sentence Sasuke spit out.

"Finally, after you self-destructed, you absorbed more of Goku's cells, thus more of his DNA. But you also got some of Gohan's, scraps of his cells clung to Goku from earlier that week when you gave them 10 days before the Cell Games. That's how you became like Gohan as he is in Super Saiyan 2. But the Cells you got from Goku, they did not have enough time to activate for some reason, at least not fully. Thus you stayed totally evil, and went on to be destroyed by Gohan's power" Sasuke explains.

Upon hearing this, Cell nearly screamed in anger and frustration. "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU IMPUDENT LITTLE BRAT!" Cell roars, bursting forth at superluminal speeds.

Instantly, Sasuke countered with a sickening backhanded jab to Cell's stomach, making him cough up purple blood and fall to his knees, then sprawls face-down to the ground.

"Make me weakling" Sasuke spits curtly, followed up by literally spitting on Cell's face.

"That's enough" Adam states coldly, his monotone piercing the air like a knife.

I immediately sensed the Chaos Control Warp that remained around Inuyasha was dissolving, as golden energy from Adam's Omnigon enshrouded the Yokai's form.

In a flash, Inuyasha was teleported to Kagome's side and lowered to his base form, where he quickly realized the situation and hugged her tightly.

"You want to fight someone fight me, both of you at once; I wont let you take out your betrayal and frustration on my friends" Adam states solemnly.

"And why should we listen to you Psyagon?" Sasuke retorts smartly, the two

"Because as a Super Saiyan 12, my maximum power is over Fifty six quintillion, seven hundred quadrillion!" Adam screams, as lightning begins to surge throughout his aura.

Upon hearing that, everyone but Adam and myself did an anime fall.

**Krillin**

I was pale with astonishment and fear; over 56,700,000,000,000,000,000 Ki Units!

"SAY WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Vegeta screeches, in full blown denial.

"Gaauuuuhhhhh…at that level of power…he's over 100 billion times as powerful as Evil Kid Buu was" I stutter, my knees weak and shaking from the numbers I had just heard. 18 stood by me, holding me close for comfort.

"That's right, I own you two pieces of meat; you can either fight me-or I'll gladly obliterate you traitors" Adam growls, his power still rising, the ground now beginning to crack as his dark blood red aura returned to life, a dark red orb of Ki held in his left hand.

I was aghast-I had never seen Adam like this-except before he had learned to control the Super Saiyan 6 form; but to be this dark in his base form…I was shocked.

But now, another issue was presenting itself as Adam's power continued to rise; his anger and negative energy began rising too.

Suddenly, in a pulse of blood red energy-Adam became a SS12; all the physical signs were there, but…there had been no planet shattering burst of power. He just…poofed into SS12 like magi…oh right, Reality Warping; need to remember there is no such thing as normal with these guys around.

"Alright you slimy back-stabbing bastards, I'm going to count to ten-I'm giving you ten seconds you traitors; get something to eat, make a will, say a prayer, your choice" Adam says as he thrusts out his hands palm first, a dark bluish purple flame extending from each finger tip.

Instantly, Goku and Vegeta made that gritted teeth face we all do when something really worrisome is about to happen. Sasuke and Talos also began to sweat, fear appearing on their faces too.

"Once the flames all go out…I'm going to kill you two" Adam says coldly.

Immediately, several people screamed with terror.

"SON ADAM! YOU HAD BETTER NOT EVEN BE CONSIDERING DOING WHAT I JUST HEARD YOU SAY!" Chi Chi screeches, her angry housewife voice filling the area as she shoves her way in from behind the crowd of fighters.

"Stay out of this mother, I'm attending to business at the moment" Adam replies stoically.

When Adam said that, many people gasped, Kaitlyn, Katie, and Chi Chi made the most predominant sounds.

"DON'T YOU DARE SASS ME YOUNG MAN! You might be older than all of use put together, but you're still a child in my eyes and-mmmffffmmm" Chi Chi begins, her prattling suddenly cut short as a band of red energy materializes into a strip of adhesive compound around her mouth, literally shutting her up.

"I told you to stay out of it mother; now…back to you two, where were we?" Adam teases, intentionally acting aloof to make his power seem even more dangerous; and it worked.

After his own heartless move against his own mother, Sasuke and Talos were now clenching their fists, Talo's flesh stressed to the color white from fear.

After one second, the first flame on his right pinky extinguished itself.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH! BUU PROTECT ME!" Hercule says as he runs behind Buu in cowardice. I could easily see why Hercule was scared-I wanted to hide behind Buu too!

Suddenly, another candle went out. "AAHHHHHH-ADAM DON'T DO IT!" Katie screams, tears flowing out her eyes, streaming down her face as her long brown hair flowed past her shoulders.

Suddenly, Adam's voice changed for a moment, and his eyes stopped glowing. "Katie…forgive me…but they must be dealt with" Adam says gloomily, knowing it had to hurt to say he needed to kill them.

Then I realized that we could fix this later, there was no need to be all mopey. "Relax everyone, even if they die-we can bring them back with the Dragon Balls in the near future, there's no need to cry" I reply, attempting to sooth everyone's tensions.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO YOURSELF!" Ellen explodes, causing me to jump back in fright. She then replied, tears still falling from her eyes, "Talos might say he's against us, but he's just misled by Mephelis's lies!"

"Seven," Adam says coldly, his dark aura still crackling around him, as the third candle extinguished itself.

"Plus, if Adam does anything that could kill those two, other innocent people could get killed around here" Goku pointed out.

"Six," Adam continues as his right index finger went out.

But just as Goku brought up that point, I then saw Unlimited raise his hand in front of himself and the ground shimmered. Then, without warning, the world around us went black, and I could only see the others.

But then, the blackness dissolved into color again. I looked around and saw we were back in the arena.

Then, Unlimited said, "Everyone who does not want to get involved in this fight, get in the stands now."

I immediately made my way to the stands, as did many others, some like the still gagged and angry Chi Chi having to be carried over there.

But I noticed as I went that many of the authors as well as a lot of the other characters from other universes were staying behind. I didn't know what they were planning to do, but I hoped they didn't get hurt.

**Goku**

After many of the others retreated to the stands, a huge wall of shimmering energy went up around us to protect them. But remaining with me were many of the other characters, most of my friends from our universe, and almost all the authors. All except for Katie, who retreated to the stands in tears as she yelled, "Please don't do this Adam!"

But her plea fell on deaf ears as Adam said, "Five", and put down his right hand as his thumb was extinguished.

I then turned to Adam and yelled, "Why are you not listening to anyone? You don't have to kill them!"

Adam then said, without answering what I said, "You all should have gone to the stands. That way this would be over much sooner. Four."

Now, his left thumb went out, and I saw Sasuke and Talos tense up, getting ready to fight.

But then, Shadow then said, "I think it's going to be impossible for Adam to stop and for the others to be taken care of."

But then, Unlimited said, "You keep forgetting-nothing is impossible in this world anymore."

I then turned to Unlimited as he said this and asked, "So what do you suggest?"

He then stepped forward, as most of the others looked at him, and he answered, "Let him fight the two of them for some time, just to slow them down. When he's about to kill them, I will stop him. It will then be up to you all if you want to fight against Adam."

I nodded, as did many others, when I heard Adam say, "Three", and put out his left index finger.

"This is gonna get rough," Corey said from the group, and Cloud concurred, "No kidding, this is gonna be quite a juggling act."

Then, Gohan added, "As long as we can keep those two alive but subdued, and keep Adam away, we might be able to talk some sense into all three of them."

"Fat chance brother; two," Adam retorts curtly as his left middle finger candle went out.

I prepared for this, because I knew it would not be easy at all. All of us tensed up and waited, as Adam finished the countdown with an ominous, "One; get ready you foul traitors-your end is nigh."

"We'll see about that, Psyagon," Talos shot back using his real name, at which Adam replied, "And now that we're at zero…I'LL START WITH YOU!"

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I immediately rocketed towards Talos and split my physical form into six clones, each rotating in a circle as I approached him. He stared at the six me's with worry, and then just shot beams at all of them. However, each time a beam neared each one, each one of myself deflected the beam with a simple flick of a finger.

Finally, I reached Talos, and then, one of my clones swung and socked him right in the face. A wave of gasps emitted from the others, as another clone followed and kicked him in the back straight up into the air. I then joined my body back together and then opened a spatial hole up in the sky, the other side of which opened right in front of me. Talos flew right into it and I then spun and kicked him back through the hole in front of me. Then, I moved the other hole beneath Talos as he fell back through it, and nailed Talos again as he flew towards me again through the portal. Then, I followed him back through the portal and then drove one of my own arm spines through his back and out his gut, making him scream in agony. Following up with some warping, I moved the spine through his body like a liquid, stirring each vital organ out of place into a twisted knot. He let out an unearthly cry of pain, as I finally sent him spiraling towards the ground.

He hit hard, striking like a meteor creating a fifty foot crater, towards which I prepared to warp reality and seal him under the ground. However, I suddenly felt a mild sting in my stomach, at which I looked and saw a huge blade gash. I turned towards Sasuke and saw him staring back in awe; I hadn't even flinched, even though my intestines and organs were dangling several meters below my feet, blood and other internal fluids gushing out in a torrent.

Immediately, several people in the stands projectile vomited from the sight, two notable ones being Hercule and Chi Chi; Chi Chi passed out after puking. Everyone was staring in shock and disgust as I merely turned my whole body to face Sasuke, sheer hatred and anger piercing straight through to his soul with my intense gaze. Immediately, a wet spot began to form on Sasuke's pants; he apparently was scared so shitless, he had pissed himself in fear, at the same time, losing all concentration and dropping from Super Saiyan 3 back to base form, his skin lighter-but still slightly bluish.

I instantly reacted and lopped off the damaged organs that hung outside my belly with one of my own spines. With barely an inkling of will needed, I made my cells pop back to normal, the damage gone instantly. After healing myself, I grew 100 smaller spines on each forearm and shin, and several hundred at the tip of my tail. Sasuke, sensing my next move, extended his spine like Goku's power pole, attempting to behead me.

With no effort, I dodged his pathetic try at decapitating me, and the next few as well; apparently he still had the will to fight, but I could see he wasn't fighting cause he wanted to anymore. He was shaking like a leaf, every flex and motion of his body quaking; he wasn't fighting like a Saiyan now, he was struggling for dear life, merely fighting to survive. I then powered up my aura, and began racing towards Sasuke, all my spines aimed at his heart. He cringed and shut his eyes to prepare to meet his end, but just before I hit him though, I vanished through a thick black portal.

Immediately, I made a million portals appear in their place, and my limbs began to strike him through each one; blows coming at him from all angles, spines detaching from my strikes and embedding in his flesh like porcupine quills, making his blood spurt everywhere, and his flesh became as ripped as paper sent through the shredder.

After several seconds of mutilation, I ended my assault-as I had sent him to a near-unconscious state like I'd already done with Talos, causing him to fall to the ground limply with a thud.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

I was dying to scream at what Adam had done to them…but I was so paralyzed with bafflement and shock that I couldn't even utter a squeak.

He had literally plowed through them like a sickle through wheat-their powers posed absolutely no resistance whatsoever to his might.

"Di-did you guys see that?" Sakura stutters, rubbing her eyes in disbelief at what Adam had done.

"Barely-he was too fast; most of that battle was invisible he attacked so swiftly. Even I hardly could see him move" Sonic comments, his tone hollow and in shock like everyone else.

"Yeah-it's a miracle we were even able to see him do a copy of the same move Naruto used against Kiba in the Chunin Exams; he executed it perfectly" Ino adds.

"The only difference is, each of those clones had more Chakra and Ki than 5 Nine-Tailed Foxes combined" Neji interjects.

"I shudder to think what would happen if Adam really did become evil" an all too familiar voice pipes in.

"Tsunade-where have you been?" I shout as I recognize her Ki presence upon focusing.

"I was with Bulma in West City-gathering supplies for the Village; our Author Friends aren't always there you know-and it cost Bulma quite a pretty penny to get the supplies so she could rig up devices to make the area around the village super fertile so we could begin farming" Tsunade explains.

"But farming takes too long-the village will starve before the crops can grow in" Tenten argues; sadly she was right.

"That's why Bulma had the help of Richie, Reed, and Cyborg earlier to rig up a Chronal Accelerator around the farmland so time would pass faster on the crop, bringing them to season within hours instead of months" Tsunade continues.

"Forget crops for the moment, what about them!" Rubberband Man yells, pointing to Sasuke and Talos as Adam began to approach them.

I quickly snapped back to the dire situation at hand and realized what Adam was about to do.

"Time to die wretched worm" Adam snarls, gripping Sasuke's limp form by the throat. In an instant, spines began to pop out from Adam's wrist, and press against his skin.

As my best friend's skin began to bleed from the building pressure of Adam's spines, I realized what he intended to do to him.

"NOOOOOO!" I scream, powering up to Super Saiyan 6 in a rage. I instantly gathered my power, throwing all my energy into a Big Bang Rasengan blast, and hurling it into Adam's chest.

The resulting force of impact managed to knock Adam away from Sasuke and into the air several miles, where my Rasengan detonated with a flash brighter than the Sun. The shockwave made the entire planet rumble violently for several minutes before finally dissipating.

"Whoa…he was really gonna kill Sasuke?" Beast Boy stutters, speechless with what he had seen.

"I'm afraid so B; I saw his eyes man-those were the eyes of a blood-thirsty murderer" Cyborg replies.

"That's it! We've gotta bring things back under control-Adam has lost control!" Vegeta screams, his rage so intense he was literally boiling over with steam. As he began to stomp toward Adam, I realized at this rate he would be marching right up to death's door.

"STOOOOOPPPPP!" A dozen people scream, as they jump Vegeta and tackle him to the ground and prevent him from heading to where Adam had landed. Surprisingly, one of them was his own father.

"UNHAND ME! I WANT TO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO THAT PUNK!" Vegeta roars, clawing at the Arena floor with animalistic ferocity and desperation in an attempt to break free.

"Son…listen to me; this is not worth dying for" King Vegeta pleads, his face filled with concern and terror.

"What happened to Saiyan Pride! Why are you acting like Kakarot!" Vegeta bellows, angry and confused at his father's actions.

"You idiot! Even I know that something like this isn't worth dying over when there are other ways instead" I add, astounded and angry at Vegeta's attitude.

"The boy of the Nine-Tails is right my son-I've learned a lot since I died, and since I met your family and friends" King Vegeta continues.

Both Vegeta and I were speechless-from the stories Adam and the other authors had told us-King Vegeta had been nothing like this.

"One of the most important things I've learned, is that there are more important things to do with your life than throw it away-even when there are Magical Stones that can resurrect people from beyond the grave; don't do this my son-don't throw your life away for nothing. Please let us do some planning" King Vegeta pleads as he places his hands on Vegeta's shoulders.

"If we are done with the walk down memory lane, I think we do need to figure out a solution to the Psyagon on a Psychotic Rampage!" Virgil screams, snapping us all out of our momentary mental lapse from the situation.

I turned my head to see what Psyagon was up to, and my eyes nearly bulged from my head.

Psyagon had his fingers elongated to demonic proportions! He was about to rip Sasuke's heart right out of his chest! Then he began to speak in Japanese.

"Anataga tanin kara satsuei shitamono, watashi ha ima kara toru baai" Psyagon states with a deep growling tone.

"W-what does that mean; SOMEBODY TELL ME!" Luffy yells frantically.

With a gasp, Zolo spoke up, his tone graven and full of terror, "That was Japanese…it translates to, "What you have taken from others, I now take from…from you"

Everyone gasped at that point, except for Unlimited. "He really is gonna…ADAM-NOOOOOOOO!" Katie howls, anguish filling every nook and cranny of her pain laced scream.

I knew I didn't have long, even with Adam acting all stagey because he knew no one could defeat him but Unlimited; so I had to think fast.

I knew it wouldn't be able to hurt him, but maybe it could stun him long enough to save Sasuke.

As I popped up several Shadow Clones, I prepared the biggest Rasengan I could possibly muster. As its power reached its peak…I realized it wouldn't even be enough to make him flinch! ARGH! If only I had more power to give it that extra "oomph" it needs.

Immediately, Luffy saw my distress and smiled. "Need a hand pal?" he asks kindly, as if he'd read my mind.

With my own signature smile, I replied, "Yeah, I sure do buddy"

With that, I placed my Rasengan into the middle of Luffy's Kamehameha formation.

**Monkey D. Luffy**

In the last month or so, Naruto and I had become such close friends-you'd think that we'd known each other our whole lives. That being said, I knew the look on his face as he finished forming that Rasengan. So I knew what to do.

Now, having formed the stance and hand shapes for the Kamehameha, we put our palms together in combination, to unleash an attack never before seen by this world, or any other.

As I charged my energy, making sure it was in tune with Naruto's, I felt our powers mix momentarily, and the energy was incredible! I knew this would be more than enough to overwhelm Psyagon and topple him, and it would do it quite easily since he wasn't expecting it. Finally, the charging was complete, and we shouted in unison,

"GUM BANG KAMEHAMESENGAN!"

With a burst of Blue, Purple, Red, and White light unlike any seen before it, our attacks coalesced into a single rainbow colored beam, with Naruto's SUV sized Rasengan leading at the tip and his Big Bang Attack energy back around our hand formation; the entire beam surrounded by a spiraling corkscrew of lightning as I extended my arms and sent all our combined power straight at Psyagon's chest.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

As I held my claws before Sasuke's chest, preparing to rend him to ribbons, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen after I killed Sasuke and Talos.

Before I could ponder any further, I heard Luffy and Naruto shout "GUM BANG KAMEHAMESENGAN!" noticed out of the corner of my eye-something mind-blowing.

Luffy's hands were holding a gargantuan rainbow colored beam with a Giant Rasengan at the tip-AND IT WAS HEADING RIGHT AT MY CHEST!

Then I remembered a trick that was so easy, I cant believe more people in that anime couldn't do it. With a clap and downward thrust of my hands, I smashed the ground beneath me, and transmuted a fusion of the earth's soil into a wall of Katchin/Uru/Vibranium/Adamantium alloy, then threw in some of the minerals that made up my Saiyan Spines in for good measure.

The instant the blast hit the wall, it reflected like a mirror back at them, causing an abrupt panic.

"AAAHHHHHH! WE'RE GONNA GET FRIED!" Luffy wailed.

I had a dark grin on my face, I was gonna get them out of my way so I could kill the traitors, until I heard an all too familiar voice roar,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Then the beam vanished, and before I knew it, slammed back into me!

The pain was incredible, but the damage was hardly an issue. Even as the humongous blast carried me up into the outer reaches of the planet's atmosphere, I planned to come back in an instant once the beam had dissipated.

After several long moments, the beam's power source was finally exhausted, and it stopped flowing toward me.

However, when Shadow appeared right in front of me, I realized I'd need a moment, and with a curt tone I announced, "Seems like my trip Earth side has been delayed till I deal with you-Shadow the Hedgehog"

**Katie Richards**

This wasn't right, Adam wasn't supposed to be like this; it was as though…he was acting feral too, or even possibly…evil? NO! I wouldn't let myself think that, its impossible for him to be evil. Loud panting suddenly broke my focus.

"Man-gaauuuggghhhh, that really drained us" Naruto wheezes.

"Yeah, maybe we weren't thinking too smart using so much power when it doesn't matter how much we damage him, he always regenerates" Luffy adds, nearly collapsing from the drain their combined blast had used.

"That's why you're supposed to be careful doing combo moves guys, we should have gone over them more before" Krillin pipes in, trying to act cheerful, but knowing it was only a matter of time before Adam returned back to our location.

"Why is he acting this way? What caused him to become so…cruel?" I ask, my tone near the point of whimpering I was so upset.

"Its because of Mephelis, or rather…his influence" Unlimited states.

At this, everyone began to listen intently.

"What do you mean? I thought Adam and Mada had been separated-wasn't that what happened?" I inquire, yearning to know more.

"Mephelis did separate them, but that alone cannot make someone unable to be touched by evil. His stunt earlier trying to force his way through space and find the Dark Realm I trained in, it allowed some of the vile essence of that world infest his mind" Unlimited explains.

"That would explain why he went bat-loco on us so fast; his condition had just not reached the critical point until around the time Sasuke and Talos turned on us" Virgil/Static states, realizing what had happened.

Then that means we have to cure him now!" I scream, my tone desperate and near the point of tears.

"Katie is right, I can feel the darkness, its almost as wicked as Mada's; and if he stays this way for much longer he might-"

"NO! He would never! Don't even think that!" I scream, cutting Kagome off mid-sentence, having a good idea of what she had been planning to say.

"Well Kagome is right, we have to fix Adam before it gets worse-or he kills those two" Inuyasha pipes in, hugging Kagome tightly. "I cant bare the thought of losing Kagome" he adds in a hushed tone.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Goku chimes in, his voice full of cheer and hope.

Instantly, everyone turned to face him in astonishment.

"Seriously? What is it!" I yell, as I shake Goku wildly.

"Easy-Adams got a lot of pent up anger right now-right?" Goku asks simply.

"More than you can possibly imagine" Unlimited comments.

"Well, why don't we just let him blow off steam till he's calmed down?" Goku says cheerfully.

Upon fully hearing what we all thought we had heard Goku say, we stared at him with death glares.

"Uhh…why do you all look so angry?" Goku squeaks.

"WHAT THE HELL KAKAROT; HAVE YOU LOST YOUR (BLEEP)ING MIND!" Vegeta bellows, causing a momentary quake.

"Calm down and let me explain guys. We know the planet couldn't handle Adam's power right?" Goku continues.

"Yeah, that's obvious" Johnny Storm chimes in.

"Seriously" Portagas D. Ace adds.

"No kidding" Inuyasha says in addition.

"Even Unlimited couldn't last forever against Adam at his maximum power; especially in this mindset of pure ferocity and sadism" Vegeta says hollowly.

"So sure of that Prince Vegeta?" Unlimited replies, with a dry tone and sly smile.

"You try fighting more 100 of me at maximum power, then look me and the eye and honestly say-that you have a chance of totally being able to take on Adam with no assistance for an indefinite period of time!" Vegeta snaps.

"Take it easy Vegeta, I know that isn't a wise idea; that's why I was about to say-Shadow should let Adam whale on him" Goku finishes, preventing an argument, and possibly a scrap from breaking out.

"So you're saying…we let Adam smack the snot out of Shadow…cause he can take it?" Tails inquires, his tone showing unease.

"Because no matter what Shadow can't die! Goku, you're brilliant!" Sonic says, snapping his fingers as he realizes Goku's plan.

"He's right, Adam can hit, and hit, and hit-but no matter how much he strikes Shadow, he wont be able to kill him; and combined with Shadow's shielding, even if Adam's mind isn't clouded to the point of being unable to do complex reality warping, he still cant hurt Shadow" I think out loud, allowing an explanation for those who hadn't figured it out yet.

"But what about saving Adam? Surely just smacking Shadow wont fix the issue of the darkness that's slowly consuming his mind…will it?" Knuckles inquires curiously.

"I think once his anger has been vented, his kind heart will be able to snap him out of this; besides, he was able to save himself when Mada had control over his body wasn't he? Inner darkness is easier to overcome than possession-cause you're fighting your own issues, not a being that's taken control" I reply, feeling the hope, knowing God would probably lend a hand too when the time was right.

"Lets hope so" Miroku adds, directing his gaze toward space.

"Otherwise the only ones left are gonna be Adam and Unlimited to face Mephelis, and that won't be pretty" he continues.

"I know…so Adam just has to pull through" I state flatly, not leaving any room for "ifs", "ands", or "buts".

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

Man, Adam was practically killing me. Even though it was impossible for me to truly die, I was beginning to wish I could-so I might escape this pain he was inflicting on me.

Suddenly, I heard Unlimited talking to me in my mind.

"Shadow, do you read me?" he asks calmly.

"Yeah, I hear ya-what's the situation down there?" I reply back.

"Sasuke and Talos are still unconscious, but everyone else's safety relies on you once more Shadow; we require you to be the conduit for all of Adam's latent rage and anger so I can help extinguish his darkness" Unlimited explains.

For a moment, I was confused by his request, until I suddenly figured out the definitions for some of the fancier words he used.

"You want me to…TO BE ADAM'S PUNCHING BAG!" I yell back mentally, shocked and angry at his request.

"You are the only one who can last against him indefinitely Shadow, you're the only one here with true immortality like Garlic Jr. has. So its up to you to help Adam cool down so I can then come and help finish the job" Unlimited argues, his composure remaining cool.

"Oh great; very well-I'll do it" I reply back to Unlimited as I power up to Super Form 5, my fur tingeing to a dark Amethyst hue along with my aura.

"You have a lot of guts fighting me Shadow; care to guess how long you can last against me while still retaining consciousness?" Adam states with a grin.

I gritted my teeth and snarled my determination to challenge his might.

"Very well…you brought this on yourself then" Adam says as he begins to speed toward me.


	28. Chapter 28 Passive Retaliation

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis The Dark Saga

**Chapter 28: Passive Retaliation: Shadow Vs. Psyagon**

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I was astounded that Shadow actually had the gall to challenge me; well he was going to get what he was asking for, I'd see to that no doubt.

"Shadow, last chance-surrender, continued resistance will only lead to further suffering" I state with a smirk, hoping I wouldn't have to waste my efforts on this hedgehog.

"No dice pal, we fight…_now_!" Shadow retorts.

I quickly lost my smile and began to grit my teeth in anger.

"GRRRR-THEN I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR BODY IS REDUCED TO SUBATOMIC SOUP!" I bellow, creating a sonic blast wave that would have normally cleaved a mountain in half.

The wind and sound vibrations quickly created a tempest 1000 times stronger than the mightiest hurricanes in all history combined; but Shadow was merely tossed around like a bobber on the water.

"You losing your edge?" Shadow taunts, infuriating me.

I quickly lost my patience and issued a different kind of scream; a psionic shriek!

As the unearthly howl of dark amethyst spread across the sky, it hit Shadow with hellish force, beginning to make him clutch his head in pure agony.

"Geh…DAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow howls, his screams of pain giving me joy, as he had annoyed me enough for one day.

Then, something interesting happened; a multi-colored pulse emitted from all around Shadow-and dispelled my psionic roar!

"But…how?" I gawk, not understanding for a moment how he'd managed to break the attack.

Then, I remembered what we'd done earlier for Shadow to save the others; the Shields.

Which meant…that if I took my base shield away, as it was the one that ended up on the bottom, the rest would eventually fall apart as I pressed on my attacks with time.

However, I then remembered that just above my layer-was Unlimited; the crafty warper had made his multi-faceted like my own. Which meant it might be able to support the other reality warping shields we'd made to defend Shadow from all forms of attack.

But…we didn't shield him from pain. I began to smirk and realized, I might be able to force him to surrender if I tormented him enough.

"Shadow, last chance-if you do not give up now, I will make you suffer hell" I threaten, hoping that might get his attention.

"NEVER! I'm not gonna rest till you're back to normal Adam!" Shadow retorts harshly.

So that was his plan! We'll we'd see who's will was broken first I think to myself with a wicked smirk.

"Well then, TAKE THIS!" I shout as I thrust out the palm of my left hand in a Spider-man fashion, and shoot Shadow with a purple/black web.

As the webbing coated Shadow, he looked at me with a straight expression of annoyance.

"Really? That's the best you come up with; spider webbing?" Shadow states in emotionless retort.

"Of course not; THIS IS!" I shout, snapping my fingers, and causing dark energy to surge through the webbing.

Immediately, Shadow began to wail in agony.

"Do you give up yet!" I yell with a crazed grin adorning my face.

"N-N…NEVER!" Shadow screams as he continues to resist the pain and endure it.

ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! That would have made most anyone's will crumble and they'd be groveling for mercy.

"Very well then…lets try something else" I say as I snap my fingers and create shadow tarantulas.

"What the…what are these things!" Shadow exclaims as they jump off my arm and onto his body.

"They are my Shadow Tarantulas; they cannot kill-they can only inflict pain beyond imagination!" I shout with gleeful wickedness.

As one of the spiders bit into Shadow's jugular vein, he howled in the most excruciating agony I'd ever heard.

"!" he bellows as the shadow venom permeates his system.

"The best part is, since you are immortal-you cant even beg to be killed; all you can do is endure more pain than you ever dreamed in your worst nightmares!" I cackle evilly.

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

The torturous pain being inflicted on me was reaching near unbearable levels; I was nearly ready to admit defeat.

However, I began to hear a voice…but it wasn't from any of my friends…and it was in my mind.

"Shadow…you must not give into Adam's darkness, or darkness will consume all" the wise sage-like voice echoes, its words permeating to my very soul.

"Wh…who are you?" I reply back, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You know who I' am…deep down, all things I have created know who I' am" the voice declares.

I thought deeply, then realized something I had come across when looking through some of Adam's books.

"(Gasp) The Almighty Creator…God…THE God!" I blurt in shock.

"That's right; I' am the one of whom you speak" he replies back.

"But…how do I get Adam to revert to his normal state, what's happened to him?" I ask, at a loss to explain how Adam had become so evil.

"There is darkness inside all mortals, and most immortals; sentient beings of all species and size, status and wealth, character and worth. None are without sin" God states.

"Then…does that mean he isn't truly evil?" I ask as I float in mid-air, the pain of the Tarantula's bites seeming a thousand miles away as I spoke to the creator.

"All mortals have a choice which path they will take, what they will stand for, who they choose to side with; Good or Evil, they each have their characteristics that may appeal to one differently than the other. Deep down Adam is good at heart, and one of my most beloved children whom I have entrusted with the greatest power of all. But his mind has become clouded with rage and anger at the treachery of Talos and Sasuke" God continues.

"But we were all angry-why did he react so harshly and become wicked?" I inquire with curiosity.

Immediately, I felt as if God was staring me with a stink eye beyond all stink eyes.

"You think his anger is a bad thing!" God bellows, apparently upset with my comment.

I began to whimper, realizing compared to Adam…whatever this guy could dish out far exceeded anything my feeble mind could conceive.

"I GET ANGRY! WRATH IS MY MOST DEFINING FEATURE! YOU'VE READ THE OLD TESTAMENT OF MY BOOK!" God bellows, his psionic roar seeming louder than a million universes full of supernovas.

"Its what one does with their anger that determines whether it is good or bad; Anger in itself is merely a tool-neither good nor evil. But anger can be used for the most wicked things if one handles it wrong. That is why I wrote in my book to try your best to never go to bed angry, because anger can become hatred and embitterment-which is even worse" God explains firmly.

I merely floated there in shock, as the spiders continued to bite my body while my mind was enraptured in God's speech.

"To break the shackles of rage that have clouded his mind…you must not fight back; as your friends have told you-let him take his anger out on you; talk to him as he does so, but do not fight back Shadow" God instructs.

I knew he was right, even though it seemed illogical-he was right; I could feel it in my bones.

"I shall obey Lord, show me the way" I reply, submitting to his will.

Suddenly, I felt a surge of energy-and the pain from the spiders was gone-AND SO WERE THE SPIDERS!

"Your faith has saved you, and you shall not fail in your endeavor my child…Shadow the Hedgehog" God says as his voice begins to fade away.

Then I realized what I needed to do, and stared into Adam's darkened eyes.

"ADAM! YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WARRIOR! YOU GAVE INTO YOUR RAGE!" I yell, trying to keep my tone neutral yet loud enough so he could hear me clearly from the distance I had floated from him, which seemed to be hundreds of miles.

In an instant, he teleported to directly before me.

"You dare mock me!" he bellows, his rage still clouding his mind.

"You heard me; you're a coward with a weak constitution filled with fear and deceit!" I declare, pointing out the weaknesses Adam's sinful nature dared not say aloud.

Immediately, a primal snarl erupted as he turned into an Oozaru in a matter of moments.

"I'll SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK YOU TINY HEDGEHOG NUISANCE!" he thunders as he grabs me in his hand.

Immediately, my bones began to crunch from the immense pressure of his grip.

"GACK! You're afraid of your ability to protect those closest to you! You'd rather eliminate the threat than confront it you wimp!" I scream, the pain forcing me to raise my voice.

"GRRRRRR, I'll CRUSH YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" Adam bellows as he throws me to the ground at super-sonic speeds.

My impact created a huge crater several miles wide, and nearly a mile deep, and then Adam crashed into me foot first with enough force to crumble a mountain.

"!" I wail as the impact shatters all my bones.

"How dare you call me weak for destroying the forces of evil; if you've forgotten-they work for the guy who tried to kill your friends!" Adam roars, causing the earth to tremble.

"No…they're not evil…you just want to believe that because you don't think they'll listen to reason, or that you can't contain them without destroying them!" I strain, as my bones try to regenerate.

"ITS WHATS GOOD FOR THEM!" Adam bellows.

"ITS WHAT YOU THINKS GOOD FOR THEM; WHATS REALLY THE BEST THING TO DO ADAM! TELL ME; WHAT WOULD JESUS DO!" I scream, as he grinds his foot into me, and continues to crush my bones.

However, my last comment seemed to strike a chord deep within his heart, and his face softened.

"E…He'd…he'd forgive them and try to salvage them" Adam chokes.

"AND YOU HAVEN'T TRIED THAT YET HAVE YOU!" I yell, using my anger righteously.

Immediately, Adam began to grip his head and howl in pure torture.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M GOOD! GET OUT OF MY-!" he bellows, as he begins to shrink back down to his human form.

Then, he fell to his knees and began to scream an un-earthly howl, as a smoke like figure appeared from his chest…with red eyes!

"Mada…" I reply breathlessly to myself.

**Mephelis The Dark**

At last-resurrecting my most powerful minion was nearly at hand; IF ONLY THAT BASTARD PSYAGON WOULD STOP RESISTING!

"Why won't he submit his hatred and rage!" I roar as I manipulate his heart with my tendrils of darkness; his negative feelings and energy the key to restoring Mada from Otherworld and giving him a new form.

"Forget it! You don't need Psyagon when you have far more willing minions already with you" Turles mouths smartly.

Immediately, a tentacle grew from my back and smacked him hard across the face.

"MADA IS WORTH MORE THAN ALL BILLION OF ALL OF YOU WEAKLINGS PUT TOGETHER!" I scream as I return to my work.

Suddenly, I began to reach a breaking point in his heart; but then-it slipped away, and my grip shattered.

Finally, I howled in anger and reached a trillion dark tendrils into the fabric of reality, and aimed them at his heart.

"IF I CANNOT HAVE MY SON AND MOST VALUED MINION BACK; THEN I SHALL FINALLY RID REALITY OF MY MOST POWERFUL BLOCKING FORCE!" I scream as I try to force my tendrils into his soul and tear it apart.

Suddenly, there was a burst of white light and a voice deeper and more angry that any I'd ever heard bellowed, "NO!"

In an instant, all my tendrils burned away in a white flame, more powerful than anything I'd ever felt before; even the fires of Psyagon's Angel Form.

"HIS SOUL IS NOT FOR YOU TO TOY WITH MEPHELIS! HE IS MY CHILD, AND I FORBID YOU TO TOUCH HIS SOUL DEMON!" the voice bellows.

With a snarl, I shouted, "LEAVE MY WORLD YOU UPSTART FOOL! I SHALL DO AS I PLEASE!"

In less than an instant, I felt all my power leave me.

"SILENCE YOU WRETCHED THING!" the voice thunders, a white light filling my throne room.

Immediately, all others in my room fell face forward in fear, as a tall white man with pure white robes and hair filled the room.

"If you dare try to take the soul of my child again, I shall strip you of your kingdom-regardless of my deal with the father of lies!" the voice states, pure authority lacing his tone. For some reason…I felt fear as he said this.

"Your time is running out Mephelis-your day of reckoning will soon be at hand; rest assured, you shall burn for the atrocities you have committed throughout the ages" the voice says as it fades away, the light going with it.

As the light left my throne room, I felt my power return-good as before.

"What was that Lord Mephelis?" Frieza asks timidly.

"Nothing" I snarl as I sit back down on my throne.

"I shall deal with that being in time" I state, though truthfully I wasn't sure I could.

I then directed my gaze back toward the Earth, and to Psyagon-who was apparently recovering from his bout of rage.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

As the strain on my heart ceased, I felt my mind return to me, the anger that had clouded my mind dissipating at last.

"Ohhhh…what happened?" I moan as I stand up, my head still hazy from the events since someone had tried to kill me.

"ADAM! Thank goodness; are you alright?" Shadow states as he flies over to me and puts an arm on my shoulder.

"Ugh…yeah, I'm ok; but what happened, where are we?" I ask, confusion fueling my questions.

"I'll explain everything once we get back to the others; Katie must be worried sick" Shadow says as he helps me up.

Suddenly, I realized all that had transpired, and in shock I shouted, "KATIE!"

Without further warning, I warped space to a point and blipped away instantaneously.

**Katie Richards**

I was beginning to worry; Adam had been gone for quite some time, and I couldn't find him with my Omnigon.

"Where is he!" I shout frantically.

Immediately, several people came to comfort and calm me.

"Cool it Katie, you're gonna hurt yourself if you keep worrying like this" Areiko says soothingly.

"Yeah cool it girl; its not like he can die" Virgil says, attempting to calm me.

"Relax Katie, Adam will be back to normal eventually; especially since Shadow is goading him" Sonic says as he places a hand on my shoulder.

As if on cue, there was a flash of light and the fabric of space peeled away like a curtain right beside me, revealing the hero.

"Ok, I'm back; is everyone ok?" Adam pants as he looks around frantically.

Immediately I latched onto him and held tightly, crying.

"Adam…don't you ever do that again" I wail as I hug him with all my might.

Then, Adam hugged right back, like he had that one day not too long ago in my room.

"I don't want to make you cry again Katie" he replies as he continues to return my affection.

However, as expected-Vegeta had to break the warm fuzzy moment and say, "If we're done with the emotional garbage-Sasuke and Talos are trying to escape"

We all turned and saw the two cowards trying to run from us, crawling on their hands and knees in desperation to escape.

Immediately, I waved my hand and a golden cage of energy crashed down on top of them, a sign of my fury for them interrupting my special moment with Adam.

"You're not going anywhere!" I shout, as Adam approached the cage.

"So fellows…care to explain yourself?" Adam says as he kneels down to look them in the eyes.

Talos and Sasuke immediately growled with irritation.

"You're a monster! Your actions earlier proved what Mephelis showed me; you will bring death to us all!" Talos shouts as he points a finger at Adam condemningly.

Immediately I slapped him, feeling disgusted.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING!" I cry, nearly breaking to tears again.

"Well I'm in it for the power; Mephelis offered me even more power if I helped take care of that big oaf" Sasuke says as he points at Adam too.

"But…Adam's short" Goku replies as he scratches his head.

Immediately, we all groaned and had an anime fall.

"Regardless of our reasons, the main one is cause Mephelis is too powerful; even Adam cannot fight him-he sent Shadow up there-the coward" Talos argues.

"I'll show you who's a coward!" Adam roars as he morphs his hand into a hilt, and with a zap issued forth a glowing saber of plasma.

"HOOOOLLLLLLLD on a minute, wait, wait; Adam can we please be a little less violent with them?" Chi Chi asks as she tries to hold back her adopted son's arm with all her might.

"Cute idea…but somehow I just don't see that working" Adam says as he defies his mother and continues to push the glowing blade into the cage toward Talos.

"Adam…please stop" I plead, hoping he'd listen to me.

In an instant, his arm morphed back to normal.

"Very well; what do you suggest we do then Katie?" Adam says as he stands up.

"Why don't we probe their minds for some clues?" Kaitlyn suggests.

"Brilliant Idea! Unlimited-would you do the honors? Your reality warping powers are more developed than my own currently.

"Very well" he says as he casually strolls over to the cage.

"HEY! Why would you listen to Katie, but not your own mother!" Chi Chi screams, still upset over that incident.

"Cause the reality is…you're not actually my mother" Adam replies, apparently his flip-out from earlier still clouding his judgment some.

"WELL I NEVER!" Chi Chi huffs as she storms off in anger, Goku being quick to follow.

**Unlimited The Final**

Ignoring the family disputes going on, I quickly attempted to probe Sasuke's mind, where I quickly found out who had really caused Sonic to nearly be killed.

"So it was you and Mephelis, you infected Sonic with that virus" I state aloud.

Immediately, Elise and Amy screamed in rage, "HE DID WHAT!"

Immediately, Elise and Amy where trying to reach through the bars and tear Sasuke apart.

Surprisingly, Talos defended him by saying, "Hey, he was ordered by Mephelis-its not like he had a choice"

"Kinda like you being fooled by that illusion he showed you huh?" I retort.

Immediately, Talos responded in alarm.

"What are you talking about?" he argues.

"Dude, he's a trickster-a demon. He wouldn't possibly tell you the truth if he wanted your help; you'd never have agreed if he told you his true plans" Adams adds in.

Immediately, the scowl left Talo's face, and his eyes lightened and he became unsure.

"But…he showed me…showed me what Adam would become if he was allowed to reach full power!" Talos says, his voice cracking as he neared hysterics.

Immediately, Adam smacked him full across the face with a psychic slap.

"WAKE UP DUDE! ITS CAUSE OF ME AND GOD GIVING ME STRENGTH THAT ANYTHING STILL STANDS TODAY! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOUR PUNK ASS MIGHT NOT HAVE EVER BEEN BORN AS MEPHELIS WOULD HAVE DISCOVERED AND GONE TO YOUR UNIVERSE LONG AGO HAD I NOT SEALED HIM AWAY WITH MY MYSTIC POWERS!" Adam roars, feeling obviously enraged that Talos would honestly believe Mephelis's lies.

"Its true…as much as I hate to admit it…Psyagon is right; Mephelis would have long ago taken over if not for Kakarot's adopted son" Vegeta relents.

"Yeah, its thanks to Adam we're all here today; if God hadn't helped the Kais make him…we'd likely not be standing here" Ellen adds.

As Talos took in this knowledge and began to see what Mephelis had done to him-his eyes de-clouded and returned to their normal soft expression.

"Guys…I'm sorry…it was just so convincing…I…-"

"We know, his illusions are extremely convincing to the untrained and unfamiliar" I interject as I put a hand on his shoulder.

Upon hearing that, Talos smiled.

**Mephelis The Dark**

"RAGGGGHHHHHH! I knew this would happen! I JUST KNEW IT!" Frieza blathers as he stomps his feet.

"See Mephelis, you've been exposed for what you really are; Talos knows the true you-now he'll go back to opposing you" Frieza says as he gets in my face, spittle hitting my cheeks.

"Are you even listening to me Lord Mep-GUHGGHHH!" he chokes as I grip him by the throat in annoyance and toss him to the ground hard.

"I anticipated this worm! I knew it would happen sooner or later; I' am no fool. That's why I had a plan B" I state as my crooked smirk forms.

Immediately, I summoned a demon I had retrieved from the darkest depths of H.F.I.L.

"Garuda!" I shout, ordering him to attention.

"Yesssss my master" he hisses, the rainbow colored ravenequse creature's beak speaking in a more snake like manner.

"Prepare to gain a physical body; the time has come where Talos no longer begins to operate of his own will…so its time you replaced him as his body's operator" I explain with a smirk.

"Yes Lord Mephelisssssss, I exist to serve you" Garuda says with gratitude.

As I flexed my claws, I began to manipulate the strings I had placed onto Talo's soul, in preparation for this day.

**Meegan Ketsuki**

As we all welcomed back the return of Talos from the dark grasp of Mephelis, he was smiling and hugging Ellen.

However, I suddenly sensed something very wrong; Adam and Unlimited seemed to sense it too, as they cringed and looked toward the moon.

"Do you feel that?" I say as I keep my eyes on the moon.

"Yeah…he's up to something" Adam says as he snarls.

Without warning, the now still silence was broken as Talos unleashed a powerful, unearthly howl of pain.

"!" Talos bellows.

"Talos, what's wrong!" Ellen shouts in horror as dark energy begins to engulf the boy's form.

"Is that…?" Kaitlyn says as she stares at the dark lines growing across Talo's skin.

"Yeah…that's his doing; Mephelis has a hold on Talos somehow" Unlimited states as he attempts to coat Talos in some form of energy.

However, as the energy touched Talo's skin, the dark lines emitted a sheet of dark amethyst energy and dispelled Unlimited's powers effortlessly!

"That's not possible! Unlimited's powers can't possibly be that ineffective" Ellen shrieks as the dark lines begin to transform Talo's body.

Then, in a voice dwarfing even those of my nightmares, Talo's spoke, "THE BOY'S POWERS ARE NO LONGER EFFECTIVE!"

Immediately, I recognized the voice.

"ITS YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SPOKE TO ME IN THE WORMHOLE; YOU'RE MEPHELIS!" I bellow with rage.

"That's correct Meegan; you did speak with me before-let me show you what I think of that!' Talos shouts in Mephelis's voice.

Instantly, I felt a huge fist pummel me into the ground from a single hit, causing a dirt impression to form around my soil pressed body.

"MEEGAN!" Daniel shouts in alarm as he rushes to my side.

"Now, prepare to lose your friend forever!" Mephelis's voice shouts as, Talo's body lurches violently with convulsions.

Then, with one last scream in Talo's own voice, and his mouth and eyes surged with a pitch-black light, as a huge level of power left his body.

Suddenly, a new voice began speaking, neither Mephelis or Talos and stated, "Thissssss body belongsssss to me now!"


	29. Chapter 29 Shattered!

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis The Dark Saga

**Chapter 29: Shattered!: The Broken Soul Of Talos, Darkness Reigns At Last**

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

As I felt the new power fully enter Talo's body, I realized what kind of entity it was immediately.

"A demon! He's possessed Talos!" I scream, feeling enraged, and preparing to rend the beast from his body.

"Wrong!" Mephelis's voice states psionically, his tone filling the while area.

Immediately, I sensed for Talo's spirit…but it wasn't inside his body.

"LOOK!" Gohan exclaims, pointing to the space above Talo's head.

There, defying all logic and reason…even to a reality warper like myself…was a glowing golden orb-Talo's soul; detached from his vessel entirely.

"That's right mortals; the fool willingly surrendered all himself to me when I let him join my army-including his soul!" Mephelis's voice echoes as his wicked laughter rolled across the land.

"Now that your friend is mine…he is lost!" Mephelis states as the glowing orb began to crackle and turn solid.

"He is of no further use to me, I fragment this worthless being, and scatter his pieces to the winds of fate!" Mephelis announces.

Suddenly, the now crystalline orb shattered into 10 pieces, and they each sped away like the dragon balls after use…but instead of merely streaking across the sky, they each vanished through a wormhole.

As we all stared in horrific awe, we saw Talo's body go limp for a moment, before suddenly snapping back to attention, his face now portraying one of wickedness once again…only more intense.

"His fate has been sealed! Unless you can find his fragments within 9 months, he will die!" Mephelis cackles evilly.

We all stared at the new wicked smirking being Mephelis now spoke through.

"In the mean time, say hello to his new landlord before I send you all away; The Great Demon Garuda!" Mephelis laughs.

Without further orders, Talo's body bowed and the demon said, "Charmed I'm sssssure"

Immediately, Mephelis laughed with pure malice-the entire world rumbling, and this time…his voice wasn't merely mental…the whole world heard him.

"WRETCHED WORMS! THIS IS MY UNIVERSE NOW; LEAVE MY PRESENCE NOW!" Mephelis commands darkly.

Before I could even retort, I felt myself being warped away.

**Unlimited The Final**

As I felt the space being warped around me, I attempted to counter…but my powers proved useless!

In an instant, we are on an brown, grassy alien world, and the worst part was…it wasn't just us who were warped here.

Further back, it appeared that Goku's family, along with Vegeta's had been warped here too.

"Where are we daddy?" Pan whines, hugging her father for comfort.

"HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA! By the way, just for a laugh, I think its time Pan remembered what happened during the events caused by my son!" Mephelis's voice shouts, its volume as clear here as it was on the earth.

However, in a horrified rage, Adam screamed, "PAN-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

However, it was too late; the girl's body began to transform again-to the amply endowed, bimboesque body Mada had given her. To top it all off, I could sense the memories we'd repressed resurfacing as a result of his meddling.

Immediately, Gohan and Videl gasped in horror as their little girl was forced to grow up again before their very eyes.

As the growth finally slowed, her eyes opened…and she stared at Adam with hatred and said, "YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME UNCLE ADAM! I HATE YOU!"

Immediately, she stormed off and flew into the sky with tears trailing behind her.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

I felt heartbroken…I had let her down; how was I going to explain that I had nearly let her be raped by a doppelganger of myself?

"Adam" Gohan says as he approaches me with his wife.

They promptly hugged me to try and calm me down.

"Its not your fault; we want to let you know that we don't blame you for what happened" Videl adds.

"Neither do I son, to be honest…Unlimited shouldn't have forced you to just let go of your pride before he assisted you-that was kinda mean" Goku says, forgetting Unlimited was right behind him.

Immediately, Goku was blasted hard by a bright green Ki burst which blew him straight into a nearby crater.

"HEY! What did you do that for!" Goku screams with anger.

"For thinking it would be ok for Adam to just keep his pride" Unlimited states flatly.

In response to that comment, Vegeta promptly socked Unlimited square in the face.

"YOU FOOL! PRIDE IS EVERYTHING TO A SAIYAN!" he raves.

After wiping off the small bit of dirt Unlimited had got from being thrown to the ground he said, "Pride interferes with battle and causes terrible cataclysms; its what caused you to lose to Frieza when you could have killed him before he transformed, its what caused you to let Cell reach his perfect form, its what caused Majin Buu to be released!" Unlimited argues fervently.

Instantly, Vegeta punched him again.

"So what! We won, that is all that matters; maybe you humans like to always be proactive and eliminate the threat without risking anything, but its different to us Saiyans. We thrive on battle, its in our blood-for us fighting is the ultimate drug!" Vegeta screams as Unlimited pulls himself up again.

We all stared as Vegeta argued with a being countless factors of power above his own.

"Battle is hardwired into our DNA, it's a part of our blood, our very being; we Saiyans were built to fight. Maybe it was with a greater purpose in mind as well, but we live to fight-we love the thrill of battle and a challenge, we rise to meet that challenge, and then we win in the end!" Vegeta states, making his point final.

Unlimited then relented and said, "Fine, if that's truly what you think is right-I cannot change your mind Vegeta"

Then he turned and nodded for Gohan to follow his daughter.

"In the mean time, what are we going to do? Mephelis has become so powerful, we can't even stay anywhere unless he lets us!" Nappa says as he stands by his prince.

"What about Talos! If we don't get the rest of his soul back he's gonna die!" Ellen sobs as she holds out one of the crystal pieces.

I too was worried about Talos; but with no conceivable known way to trace his soul shards, I just couldn't think of a way to undertake this challenge.

Suddenly, I felt his energy coming from the crystal.

"Wait Ellen…let me see that" I say as I use my Psychokinesis to levitate the shard over to my hand.

Upon closer analysis, I found I could sense his energy from the crystal itself!

"Ellen, fly as far away from here as you can, I want to test something-take the crystal with you" I say as I float the shard back to her grip.

As she took off, Krillin asked, "Dude, what are you thinking inside that huge head of yours?"

I kept my Ki sense on the shard, and its signal was still clear after 100 feet, 200, 300, 400, 500.

After 1000 feet, the signal started to become weaker, and after a mile had passed, the signal was so weak it was just barely detectable.

Finally, the signal became to weak too sense, so I used telepathy to call Ellen back to us.

"What was that all about Adam?" Katie asks as Ellen lands with the soul shard in her hands.

"That was to test if I could detect Talo's soul from long distances; turns out it was better than I anticipated" I state.

"How so?" Reed asks as he looks at the shard of Talo's soul.

"Because a mile long range is a rather miraculous distance for something of such small size and energy level" I say as I point to the tiny necklace sized crystal.

Immediately, everyone stared at the shard with fascination.

"Let me guess, you want to go find all of the shards that comprise the soul of this boy right?" Cell blurts bluntly.

**Cell**

Upon making my comment, all eyes turned to me, including those of my new friend Cooler.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Videl says sourly.

"I'm merely questioning the wisdom of trying to undertake such a task" I reply, trying to get my point across without having to explicitly state it.

"Are you saying that we'd be better off giving up, that we should just forget our friend and not try!" Cloud screams angrily.

"Boy listen to yourself! We're talking about 9 whole different universes, and we don't even know which ones they went to; IT WOULD BE A WILD GOOSE CHASE!" I argue heatedly, trying to be rational.

"He's right; as much as I hate to admit it Cloud, we don't even know where to begin. We could search forever and possibly not find even one other shard" Adam says, surprisingly not showing anger at my statement, but rather agreement.

"On the subject of forever, most of us can't live that long" Double D adds as he moves his fingers around in calculating poise.

"Yeah, I've compared the calculations too; if we spent 200 years searching, odds are the only ones left after that amount of time passage would be Adam, Unlimited, Shadow, Cell, Buu, Meegan, and possibly Dawn due to her being half Ghost" Richie adds as he pulls out his hi-tech computer backpack and shows the screen.

"You won't have to search forever, I can be of assistance" a human voice states.

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

I instantly recognized that voice and followed it to Richie's backpack.

"Eggman-Is that you?" I question as I talk to the backpack.

"Call me General Robotnik; Mephelis thinks I'm talking to Sasuke on a secure channel" Eggman's voice says from the backpack.

"Hey, how did you hack my backpack man? This thing has the most powerful firewalls in the world" Richie argues.

"Please, I was hacking government servers long before we met kid, this was a piece of cake; just be glad that I'm risking my life to help Shadow and Sonic, and by extension-you and the rest of your friends" Eggman states.

"What do you want Eggman? Cause if you're just here to gloat about Mephelis finally overpowering us all, I still have enough power to come and kill you ya fat bastard" Adam states flatly as he cracks his knuckles.

"NO NO NO! Quite the opposite; I have very important information for you regarding the locations of the soul shards belonging to a certain Talos" Eggman states calmly.

Immediately, Ellen shoved me aside and screamed, "TELL US NOW OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND SMACK YOU 8 WAYS TO SUNDAY!"

"OW! Alright alright; nearly blew my ears out. Now listen, I was monitoring the event, and I analyzed the energy of the wormholes, 7 of them matched the energies of places all of you came from, while the other 2 are ones no one here has traveled to yet" Eggman explains.

"So that means that seven of the shards could be in any of these seven universes; the Naruto Universe, the Inuyasha Universe, the One Piece universe, the Marvel Universe, the DC Comics Universe, the Sonic Universe-"

"-Or our universe Nazz adds, interrupting Adam in mid-sentence.

"Yeah, the Cartoon Network Universe; which is probably the biggest one next to the Marvel and DC Comics universes; that leaves just two shards somewhere in uncharted territories" Adam finishes.

"Could we even undertake such a journey?" Bulma asks as she hugs her daughter Bulla.

"We have to; Talo's life is on the lines. You heard what Mephelis said, if we don't gather all his shards within 9 months…he'll die" Ellen says as she holds the shard tightly.

"I say we put an end all the guess work and just destroy that blasted thing and wait for the Dragon Balls to be ready again!" Vegeta says as he approaches Ellen with a charged Big Bang Attack.

I immediately realized what he was planning, and nearly threw up.

"NO!" several people shouted as they pounced on Vegeta like he was a wild animal, pinning him under their bodies.

"Vegeta, have you lost your mind!" Goku yells as he pins Vegeta's face into the grassy ground.

Vegeta then threw them all off with a huge burst of energy.

"GET OFF! What matters if we kill him? We'll bring him back with the dragon balls sooner than it would take to find all the pieces of his soul" Vegeta argues.

"Listen, his soul is spread across multiple universes; we have no idea how much stability his already limited state has. If we destroy even one shard, he might possibly fade away from reality as we know it, and into the real afterlife, were Dragon Balls most likely could never work" Adam says with a worried expression as he makes a shield over the shard incase Vegeta got any ideas.

"So you're saying we either go get the shards, or risk losing him forever? There are no other options!" Vegeta says angrily.

"I'm afraid Adam is right Vegeta; I can tell that the energy of this shard is weak enough all ready. Because they are all connected, the destruction of one could cause the others to be destroyed as well, and then we have no idea what might happen to Talos" Unlimited adds.

"GAH! Great, now I'm gonna get dragged across whole universes in this hunt for the shards that possibly might not even be fruitful and a total waste of time that we could spend training so we can finally destroy Mephelis" Vegeta rants.

"The training will have to be later, right now we need to begin the hunt for the shards-immediately" Adam states.

"Why immediately Adam?" I ask, feeling I won't like the answer.

"Because I just felt a huge energy surge; Mephelis opened a wormhole, and this time-he sent fighters through it" Adam states with alarm.

"He sent them to the DC Universe, we must leave now" Unlimited says as he opens a portal of his own.

**Katie Richards**

I realized that now it wasn't just our universe under siege, now Mephelis was acting and sending minions out to conquer others; we really had to get moving.

"I'm ready" I state as I stand by Adam.

"Me too" Goku says as he stands with Chi Chi.

"We're all ready to go" Bulma says as she stands with the others.

"Alright, then I'll go too" Vegeta says reluctantly.

"And my daughter is coming with us too, whether she hates her uncle or not" Gohan says as he lands, dragging Pan forcefully by her arm.

"Leave me alone! I hate Adam! He nearly let me be-"

"-For the last time, stuff it young lady; you're in enough trouble as it is running away from us on an alien planet" Gohan says angrily.

"Very well then, let us go-no doubt Superman will need help against these enemies" Adam says as he steps through the portal, with me following right behind.

Within seconds, we all managed to fly through the portal, and prepared to go to another universe.


	30. Chapter 30 New Frontier

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis The Dark Saga

**Chapter 30: New Frontier: The First Steps Into Another Universe**

**Superman/Clark Kent**

An average day in Metropolis, the villains hiding from me, any number of accidents possibly waiting to happen, and me-ready to help at any given moment.

As I worked on my latest story regarding the disappearance of the Teen Titans, several of the inhabitants of the city of Dakota-one of which, was my good friend Static.

"Sigh, its been over a month-but still no definitive answer from the members of the league" I say as Lois sits beside me.

"Oh cheer up Clark, I'm sure they're ok" Lois says reassuringly.

"But Lois…we have no idea what happened to them; what if it begins happening to other heroes?" I say, worry evident in my voice.

"Even if that does happen, I'm sure they'll be unable to do anything to you…Superman" Lois whispers.

"Lois careful, someone might hear you" I shush, knowing it was dangerous enough that Lois knew the real me; even though that did make our relationship easier and put my mind at ease.

"I'm sorry, I know its dangerous me knowing your secret identity-but I had a right to know…it was impossible to love 2 men, so you finally made it easier after that doomsday event" she says soothingly.

"Yeah, after what you went through with thinking I was dead, I figured it was time to tell you straight up" I say as I hug her.

"KENT! LANE! Take a hug break and get back to work, the deadline is tomorrow and you may as well get it over with, then you two can enjoy a romantic evening together" White shouts as he passes through the area.

"Yes sir boss" Lois says with a salute.

As we went back to our stories, I heard Jimmy coming out the elevator with our lunch.

"Heya Clark; got you and Miss Lane's lunches from the Chinese place down the block" Jimmy says as he sets down the bags.

"Thanks Jimmy, here's the money I owe ya for my lunch" I say as I hand him a 20.

"Thanks man, where's the money you owe me Miss Lane?" Jimmy asks.

"Just a second, gotta get my purse kid" Lois says as she rummages around for some spare cash.

Suddenly, there was a mighty explosion, and the town square was set ablaze.

Immediately, I sprang into action and zipped away faster than a speeding bullet.

**Son Goku**

As we came through the wormhole, Vegeta got impatient, and lost control-crashing into the street below like a meteor.

"Vegeta, can't you be more careful?" I ask, feeling exasperated.

"Not an option, I'm tearing up this city and finding that shard before I have to spend eternity doing it!" he yells as he picks up a car and begins shaking it.

"STOP! Have you gone crazy!" Rolf exclaims as Vegeta shakes the car like it's a toy.

"Yeah man, chill-we got nine months, there's no need to lose your cool" Virgil adds.

"NO! I'm worrying about how long I'll be stuck traveling across universes for who knows how long when I honestly would rather wait and try to revive Talos with the Dragon Balls!" Vegeta snaps.

"I think you'd better worry about that power level coming here; its rather fast approaching for a human" I remark, suddenly sensing a very swift power level.

"Where? DOOOHHFFFFFF!" Vegeta cries as he is kicked square in the face.

"Alright fellow, its time you stop wrecking my city…before I have to put you down" a man with a blue and red suit states, a large red S emblazoned on his chest.

"You? Put me down? HA HA HA! Don't make me laugh; the only difference between us is the size, and even that gives you no advantage you big oaf! Now out of my way, I'm searching for something of utmost importance mortal" Vegeta shouts.

However, as Vegeta attempted to walk by the man, he grabbed his wrist.

"I said…stop it-now" the man states forcefully.

"MAKE ME!" Vegeta snaps.

"Ok then, eat steel!" the man says angrily.

Before I realized it, Vegeta had been punched in the face, breaking his nose.

"GOWW! Why you…HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS!" Vegeta roars.

"Prince or not, you will stop terrorizing my city; someone is going to get hurt if you keep breaking stuff like that" the man says flatly.

"LIKE HELL I'LL DO WHAT A WEAKINGLY LIKE YOU SAYS!" Vegeta screams.

Faster than the caped man had, Vegeta punched him in the chest, sending him through 3 buildings.

"VEGETA ENOUGH!" I yell, as I land down and hold him back.

"He started it Kakarot!" Vegeta yells as he attempts to break free from my grip.

"Son, as your Father and King-I order you to stand down" King Vegeta decrees.

Though Vegeta was a hot head, at least he respected his father.

"As you command King Vegeta" he replies, standing down.

"You start a fight with Superman, you'd better be willing to finish it" the man says as he begins to fly toward Vegeta with a rage.

However, King Vegeta's hand caught Superman in a chokehold, stopping him cold.

"You will cease this dispute at once! I the great King Vegeta, ruler of all Saiyans commands it" King Vegeta states, making sure that Superman was listening.

However, Superman refused to obey, and shot bright red beams from both his eyes, scalding King Vegeta's flesh, and forcing him to release his grip.

"AAAAGGGHHHHH! MY FACE! YOU HAVE DESECRATED THE ROYAL FACE!" King Vegeta howls as he clutches his skin in his hands, the pain forcing him to cover his features.

"Alright, stop this right now Superman" I state as I come between him and my friends.

"Are you with them?" he asks, surprised by my statement.

"Yes, but there has been a misunderstanding" I say as I place a hand on Superman's shoulder.

"Um…might I ask why _I've_ been tied up?" Sasuke blurts out, his timing absolutely at its most terrible.

"So you mean to tell me that you're not terrorists, that you didn't damage public and private property, didn't attack a member of the Justice League, and don't have a hostage held against their will?" Superman replies with scrutiny.

"Uh…" I whimper, sweat dropping in nervousness, as I knew what this looked like to the hero Adam had told me all about.

"Just as I thought; punks who think they can just march around and do as they please" Superman says angrily.

"Punks?" Vegeta states in shock, as if unable to believe what he had heard Superman say.

"Uh…Vegeta?" I ask, worried about his mental state.

Then I noticed his eyes…this was really bad.

"Oh you don't like being called that, do you-_punk_?" Superman taunts, egging Vegeta on even more, causing the prince to grit his teeth with rage.

"Um…Superman I think you should stop that" I advise, hoping he'd listen to me.

"Punks like you are the worst kind of scum; thinking you're above the law and all other beings-it sickens me that some people think that highly of themselves" Superman says harshly.

"Grrrrrrr!" Vegeta fumes, his energy steaming off his skin.

"Seriously Superman, you'd better cut that out!" I warn, knowing the signs of an imminent meltdown within the prince's psyche, his teeth grinding so hard sparks were forming.

"You're a worthless, heartless, selfish, WEAKLING!" Superman yells, his goal of demoralizing Vegeta having the exact opposite effect. As within seconds, Vegeta exploded with wrath.

"!" Vegeta bellows, as he jumps to Super Saiyan 3 in an instant, the sudden surge of power causing the entire street to explode in a burst of Ki, sending us all flying across the city.

**Superman/Clark Kent**

As the man called Vegeta released an energy wave, I could barely believe the raw power it possessed; it was like a small nuclear explosion.

As I struggled to get up, I saw that Vegeta was now standing over me, his eyes glowing a deep cyan, and his hair a blazing golden as an aura of identical color surrounded his form.

Suddenly, I felt myself being grabbed by the throat again; only this time, it felt like Doomsday was gripping my throat.

"I don't care what anyone, even the King says; no one but no one calls the Prince of all Saiyans a weakling!" Vegeta says venomously as he switches his grip from that of my throat, to my scalp.

However, I felt a sudden release of pressure as a bright green barrier suddenly separated me from Vegeta.

"John…?" I asks as I crane my neck to view who had ended the vice grip on my scalp.

However, as I looked up, I saw that it wasn't John Stewart (Green Lantern) who was restraining Vegeta in a green force field…it was Goku.

No wait…no…it wasn't Goku, he didn't look exactly like him, and he was only Vegeta's size.

"No, I'm Adam-Goku's adopted son; and sorry about Vegeta-he's a real hot head, only one other of our group is more hotheaded at times" the man replies.

"What are you people? You don't all seem to be the same" I say as I notice two boys with very long white hair, and several anthropomorphic animals.

"Well though you may find it hard to believe, we're all from other universes" Adam states.

"No, I've been to other universes-nothing new to me" I reply casually.

"FOOL! He didn't mean parallel earths, he literally meant outside your entire realm of existence; beyond this mini-multiverse lies the true one!" Vegeta snaps from inside the barrier.

Suddenly, Vegeta's mouth was covered by a dark green energy construct, muffling any further protests.

"Please be quiet Vegeta, you're still too worked up to be useful in this discussion" Adam says calmly.

I was about to ask what was going on, until Adam helped me up.

"So, kinda confused eh?" he says with a chuckle.

"Yes, but I' am also distrustful; one of your people destroyed part of Metropolis-you really think I'm just gonna trust what another member of this group says on impulse?" I argue, remembering full well how bad that often ended up with other superheroes.

"Come on man, we saved you from being killed by Vegeta-even though he didn't mean it" Goku says as he stares at him with a disappointed look.

"I was just going to rough him up a bit! You know I've changed Kakarot, I'm not a planet killer anymore" Vegeta snaps.

"NO! DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" Goku shouts, freaking out.

However, I soon realized what Vegeta meant.

"You…destroyed planets?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, Hundreds…wiped out all life on them, and literally blew up several" Vegeta states flatly.

Immediately, I lost all control-and smashed the force field that contained Vegeta, and began to tear him apart.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!" I snap, losing my normally calm demeanor as I began to punch him relentlessly.

However, I soon found myself trapped within another energy barrier, this one a dark red.

"Alright, now its not a request-I' am telling you; calm down or I start hurting you Man of Steel" Adam says with an angry face, as Vegeta drags himself up and spits out a small bit of blood.

"You should be ashamed! You've just proven you're no force of good, you've let a xenocidal murderer walk free like he simply stole a candy bar" I reply angrily.

**Son Goku**

Superman's comment seemed to really upset Adam, as he was now scowling.

"Superman…are you telling me you think that just because Vegeta has wiped out countless civilizations, that he cannot be redeemed" Adam replies with a notable twitch of rage to his tone.

"I didn't say that, however I do believe that he requires to be dealt justice-as you seem to have so grossly neglected like the weak fool you are" Superman says as he pokes Adam in the chest and looks down on him.

Immediately, Adam growled, and just popped into SS4, instantly eliminating the size difference between them.

"A fool am I!" Adam growls, his voice sounding more like an Oozaru than his normal one.

Without warning, Adam shoved Superman to the ground like a doll, and prepared to stomp his chest.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Calm down son" I plead as I stand between him and the man of steel.

With a pant, Adam managed to calm down and revert to normal state, shrinking back to normal in the process.

"Yeah…need to control myself or I'll kill one of my most admired idols" Adam pants as he continues to relax himself.

Katie then ran over and hugged him tightly. I then looked at Superman who was standing up after the embarrassing moment, and standing there with a dumbfound look on his face. Then, a plan formed; I realized there was a way to convince him that we were good guys.

"Superman, you're a bastion of all that is good and just-correct?" I ask, hoping he'd respond in the way I anticipated.

"Yes, this world knows me as one of its greatest heroes-Superman; the Man of Steel, the Blue Boy Scout. I always do my best to work within the law and help anyone I can" Superman replies.

"I've heard you adhere to a very strict moral code; is that true Superman?" I ask, feeling rather unsure after what I had seen from his attack on Vegeta.

"Yes, however-I'll admit I was a bit rough on Vegeta; however, I' am now unsure as to whether kill him, or capture him for trial" Superman replies, this time diverting his gaze to Vegeta as he spoke.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Vegeta snaps, as he forms a blazing bright Big Bang Attack in his right palm.

"ONE MORE CRACK ABOUT ME BEING A XENOCIDAL MONSTER AND I'LL DO THE VERY THING YOU FEAR KRYPTONIAN! IF YOU" Vegeta bellows with rage.

Superman, along with everyone stared in horror at the size of the growing Big Bang Attack.

"I'LL REDUCE THIS BLASTED PLANET TO STARDUST IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MY PAST!" Vegeta roars, his anger nearing a point beyond anyone but the Reality Warper's control.

Immediately, Adam waved his hand, and the entire sphere harmlessly dissipated with a light pop, like a bubble.

"Vegeta, calm down-Goku is trying to talk Superman out of viewing us as bad guys; _you_ seriously are not helping!" Adam argues angrily, as Katie hugs him.

"Thanks; now Superman-what would you say to us settling the differences between our groups on the field of battle?" I suggest, deciding to not beat around the bush anymore.

Immediately, Superman's face changed from that of distrust and mixed fear, to one of curiosity and anticipation.

"So you'd like to fight me one on one, so we can end the hostilities?" Superman asks, with an incredulous tone.

"Yeah! The thrill and action of battle always seems to help me deal with any small emotional problems like misplaced anger" I reply cheerily.

**Superman/Clark Kent**

Goku's offer of a duel to settle the dispute between me and his group seemed a good idea; however, I realized it might be a trick, so I decided I would ask some questions about the match.

"Where shall this battle talk place?" I inquire, wondering what kind of battlefield he had in mind.

Immediately, he answered, "Another world"

As soon as I heard the words, I realized what he was implying.

"You're serious? You have that much power" I ask, amazed at what he was implying.

"Yeah, and it should definitely be uninhabited and far outside of any star systems with intelligent life" Goku adds.

"Alright…I know of such a place; what are the conditions of the duel?" I continue.

"First to give in or give out loses" Goku says with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask, not quite sure what this man meant.

"Simple; if you pass out, surrender or die-you lose" Goku states calmly.

I was now rather worried, this Son Goku just might give me run for my money.

"What of the victory; what shall go to the victor?" I inquire, wondering if he had anything in mind.

"No prizes; I just want a good fight" Goku says with a smile.

I was dumbstruck; surely I had misheard.

"Come on Goku, surely there must be one thing you desire; if its within reason I'll gladly make that your prize should you win" I offer, hoping I could get him to reveal any wicked motives.

"Well…there is one thing; If I win, you promise to stop harassing Vegeta about his past-no questions asked" Goku says as his face becomes serious for a moment.

"I DON'T NEED THAT KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouts from over in the sidelines, as Adam held him back.

"Deal; but should I win, I will be allowed to take Vegeta to justice" I state, not letting there be any room for discussion.

"You're more than welcome to try if you manage to win" Goku says, motioning to Vegeta, who smacks his left fist into the palm of his right hand with a very maniacal smirk on his face.

"Alright, I accept the conditions of this duel; but to find a planet we can use for a battle ground, we must go to the Watchtower and consult the help of the Justice League" I explain, realizing it would be quite a handful to try and find a suitable world.

"Agreed; I don't want my father to suffocate by accident" Adam says as he looks to the sky, as if focusing on something.

Before I could utter another word, I felt myself being broke down, as if in the process of teleporting, and I vanished from the spot in a flash of light.

**Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson**

I was in the middle of meditating, when I suddenly sensed two incredible sources of energy enter the Watchtower docking bay.

"Diana, Superman has arrived" I state, as I go back to my meditation.

"Well that's a relief, we need to talk to him about the odd phenomenon that began a few hours ago" Wonder Woman says as she presses the intercom.

"Attention all Justice League members present, please report to the docking bay" she announces.

"I'll be joining you in a few minutes, I just need to wrap up my meditation session" I reply as I close my eyes again.

Diana shrugged and simply began her walk to the elevator, where she promptly entered and was shot down the tube system to the docking bay.

"Strange…but those energies seem awfully familiar; have I felt those two somewhere before?" I say to myself as I resume the last leg of my meditation.

**Green Lantern/John Stewart**

Diana had called us all to the bridge, I wonder why.

"Hey John; got any idea why we're supposed to report to the docking bay?" Wally states as he rushes up to me in a flash.

"Not a clue; whatever it is-must be very important, I could hear the urgency in Diana's voice" I reply, knowing that there was no doubt something big was about to happen.

Suddenly, Shayera landed and began to walk with us as well.

"Hey John, know what this is about?" she asks, her tone one of curiosity.

"As I told Wally, no-I don't; all I know is what everyone else knows, report to the docking bay" I state, becoming rather suspicious of a sudden meeting down in the docking bay.

"Well I heard my cousin brought some people with him" Supergirl says as she loftily floats over our heads.

"Wait, you mean Superman is back; I thought he was in Metropolis for the week" Shayera asks, seemingly baffled.

"Well you know how Clark's life is, a real tousled jumble; between his league duties, ordinary boy scout work, and Lois, he's a real piece of work" Michael aka B'wana Beast states as he suddenly swings down into our midst.

"Yeah, I wish Supes would just get it over with and ask Lois to marry her; I've seen how she looks at the guy, she's dying to be with him" Flash adds.

"But if you recall, Clark has many powerful enemies-and all would use the fact that Lois and Superman love each other to their advantage" J'onn interjects, suddenly appearing before us after an apparent stint of invisibility; J'onn J'onzz-the Martian Manhunter, was indeed one of the league's most mysterious members.

"Kent manages rather well I'd say, told me if it stays peaceful enough that he can have some thinking time, they'll probably get married before you know it" the all too familiar haunting voice of Bruce states, startling me with his unannounced appearance.

"WHOO! Bruce, you gotta be careful-people get heart attacks that way" I gasp as I regain my composure from being surprised by Batman.

"Bats, I'll never understand how you manage to do that" Wally comments.

Completely ignoring Wally's comment, he began to speak and asked, "Why did Diana call all the League members on the Watchtower to the docking bay?"

"We don't know yet Bruce, we're on our way now" I continue, as we neared the elevator.

"According to Supergirl, Supes brought back some uninvited guests" Wally states.

"Doesn't Superman know about League code? He helped write it" Shayera states as we enter the elevator.

"He must have a good reason; Superman is a real Boy Scout you know" B'wana Beast says with a smiles.

Without further conference, we piled into the tube elevators recently installed, and shot down to the docking bay.

However, as the door opened up, Superman was in the middle of an argument with Diana.

"How could you do this Clark! You know there is protocol for bringing guests to this station unless it's an emergency!" she yells.

"I didn't bring them here Diana, they brought themselves here, along with me; one of them must have mass teleportation power, I've already seen how powerful one of them is-it very well could have been him" Superman argues.

"Then would you like to explain to us who these people are…and these creatures?" Zatanna states as she pops into the room with a crackle.

"Well…even I'm still not fully sure of what is going on, or who exactly these people are, or what they are; many of them do not seem human, and some I suspect are aliens" Superman continues.

"Hey, we can hear you ya know!" a young adolescent voice states, apparently upset that we were ignoring their existence.

From the large crowd, a small white/silver creature with long quill-like hair stepped forth.

"Well hello there little fella, what's your name?" I ask kindly, hoping that I wouldn't upset the creature.

"For your information, I' am 14 sir; do not treat me as a child-" the creature states, pausing for a moment to let his arms fall to his sides.

I was taken back by his attitude; he was definitely a teenager-all the signs were there-rash, impulsive, and rebellious attitude.

"-And by the way, my name is Silver, Silver The Hedgehog" the creature states.

"You're a hedgehog? You look nothing like a normal hedgehog" Wally spurts incredulously.

"Hey, no one said we were anything normal" a calm and mature voice states from further back in the ground.

With a single jump, he leaped clear over the heads of all the strangers and Diana and Superman, landing gracefully like a Ballerina.

"We're actually aliens; extraterrestrial anthropomorphic hedgehogs to be precise" the blue creature states proudly.

"Who are you?" Zatanna asks, eyeing the blue hedgehog.

"My name's Sonic The Hedgehog, but you can just call me Sonic; I'm the fastest thing alive" the blue being states happily.

"Alright, I want to know where we are before I get irritated!" a loud and cranky voice screams.

"Vegeta calm down, we still have to find a planet before the battle can commence" a calmer voice replies.

"Kakarot, You know how much I dislike being still!" Vegeta replies to the man I could only assume was this Kakarot who had spoken to him a moment ago.

"I have to side with Vegeta on this one; I'm not the kind to be very calm and restful except at night" a young voice states.

Suddenly, many of the people stepped forth, and I was rather shocked, so was Superman, as apparently-he hadn't seen them all before arriving here.

I particularly paid attention to the two tall men with long white hair, as they had fangs and odd dog like ears.

"What are you staring at old man?" the younger looking one asks angrily.

"Oh…uh, sorry; its just…the ears you know-forgive my staring, I really should be used to appearances like that with all the things I've experienced in my life" I reply apologetically.

"Well I could ask you a similar question; what's with the lame outfit?" the boy asks rudely.

"This "_lame outfit_" is the signature look of the Green Lantern Corp; a collection of chosen warriors from all across the universe, and all manner of races who defend sections of space to maintain galactic and intergalactic peace" I reply firmly, being rather upset he called my outfit lame; it wasn't that bad.

"I gotta agree with Inuyasha, the outfit is kinda dorky" a young boy with yellow blonde hair blurts as he steps forward with a taller, lanky boy.

"Yeah, looks like someone dumped a bucket of green paint on it doesn't it Naruto!" the lanky boy laughs.

"Yeah, sure does Luffy" the blonde boy says as he hi-fives him.

"Hey cool it guys, show some respect; that's John Stewart-one of the most famous Green Lanterns in this universe" an extremely familiar voice states from back in the group.

As a the African boy stepped forth, I squinted for a moment, and suddenly realized who it was.

"Static…is that you?" I stutter, totally shocked to see him without his costume.

"Call me Virgil, secret identity isn't gonna be much use to me anymore" Static says as he shakes my hand.

"Well I'll be, I never thought I'd see the day that I would meet the Justice League members in the flesh" a tall man says as he steps forth.

"Are you Virgil's father?" I ask, seeing that there was definitely a family resemblance.

"Yes sir Mr. Stewart, my name is Robert Hawkins; this is my son Virgil Hawkins, or as you remember him-Static" Robert says as he gives me a firm handshake.

"STATIC MY MAN!" Wally shouts as he rushes forward to greet his old pal.

"Yo Wally, what's up dude?" Static says as he fist bumps Flash.

"Wait…how did you learn my name, we never told you our names" Wally asks, now rather confused.

Then another familiar face joined Static by his side, and threw his arm around his shoulder.

"Long story, we can't even begin to explain it, you'll have to ask one of the warpers" Gear says as he points to the group of them back behind the rest of the group.

"Warpers?" Shayera comments, rather confused with what Static meant.

"We'll explain everything about Superman and Goku finish their match" an even more familiar voice adds.

As I looked over to the approaching figure, I almost did a double take as I saw the changes.

"Robin…is that you?" Batman says with incredulous doubt.

"Yes it is, been a long time Bruce, but I prefer to be called Grayson now; meet my new team" Robin says as he shakes the hand of his mentor and introduces the Titans.

"Um…am I missing something here or have you gotten seriously ripped man" Wally says as he observes Robin's new large musculature, almost adult in size.

"He sure did, we all did" another familiar voice says.

"Cyborg…is that you?" I ask in shock, not believing my eyes.

"I know what you're probably thinking, but you'll learn everything once Superman and Goku find an uninhabited planet and have their duel" the tall boy says as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What is this place?" a man with a huge Pinocchio like nose says as he marvels at the engineering.

"This is the Watchtower; orbiting defense satellite and one of the many bases of The Justice League of America" Superman states as he gestures the grandeur of the station.

"This is hardly an impressive feat; my co-creator Gerald Robotnik made a station more than a 10 times this size, and its Eclipse Cannon when powered by all 7 Chaos Emeralds, was enough to destroy a planet" a short red and black hedgehog says curtly.

"Awwww, this one's cute" Supergirl says as she attempts to pinch the Hedgehog's cheek.

"Wait, I wouldn't do that-Shadow has a very short-"

"WHAAAHHHHH!" Supergirl shrieks as she sudden becomes surrounded by a light blue energy, and is thrown against the wall.

"-temper" Sonic finishes, having warned her too late to prevent the incident.

"Don't touch me like that-EVER!" Shadow warns venomously.

Immediately, Shayera brought up her mace and attempted to bash Shadow with it. But as she brought the weapon down, something I would never had believed occurred.

Instead of knocking him into the nearby wall, she merely made his feet sink into the floors, his body unmoved!

"Lady, you're lucky I've adopted a more mellow attitude over the years, or the only thing left of you now would be a grease stain " Shadow says as he grips the mace, and crumples it in his hands.

Shayera and the rest of us merely stared in horror and awe, the subtle anger of Shadow's statement making us nearly shiver.

"What are you?" Shayera stutters.

"I' am Shadow The Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form created by Gerald Robotnik from the blood of Black Doom; I' am utterly, and completely, immortal-the only life form asides from Doom himself that has such a power" Shadow states boldly, not even bothering to look at the floor as he simply lifted and removed his feet that had seemed wedged into the steel plating.

"Alright, lets all just calm down-while I use the data base to find a planet Superman and my father can duel on" a Goku like man says as he stands by one of the computer terminals.

"Hey-GET AWAY FROM THAT!" I shout angrily, as I realized what he was doing.

However, as I tried to grasp him, I felt my muscles begin to freeze.

"Don't bother me John, if you ever want to really get to know us-Superman needs to go and duel with my father soon so the hostilities between Clark and Vegeta can be settled" the man says as he continues to focus on hacking our system without even lifting his head from the screen.

"Hey! You cannot just hack into our Watchtower like its some kind of video game system-there are terabytes of classified information in there" Diana adds, since I was still paralyzed.

I quickly activated my Power Ring and broke whatever force had caused me to be frozen stiff, and prepared to charge the man.

As I prepared an energy construct shaped into a mallet, I felt infuriated that he knew what was coming, yet didn't even seem to put any effort into attempting to stop me.

I soon saw why. For as my mallet struck his back, it shattered.

"Whoa…that guy's built like Superman" Wally comments, as everyone stares at the man with awe.

"No…Adam is more powerful than me; even one of John's mallets can make me flinch at least" Superman states.

"John, if you're going to be irresponsible-you shouldn't be allowed to play with dangerous toys" Adam says as he waves a hand.

Without warning, my Power Ring vanished.

"You can have your ring back once I find a world Superman and Goku can fight on" Adam states casually as he displays the ring in the hand he had waved.

"…was that magic?" I ask Zatanna; baffled as to how he just made my ring come off my finger in the fashion that it had.

"No, I sensed no mystic aura whatsoever John; that was no magic…it was something far more powerful" Zatanna says.

I was about to ask what could be more powerful than magic, until Adam announced, "Found one!"

"Great, how far is it?" Goku says as he strolls over to Adam casually.

"20 Light-years; a little farther than I'd expected to find one…" Adam says, pausing for some reason.

Suddenly, Goku and Adam declared together, "BUT WHO CARES!"

Immediately, they burst into hearty laughter.

However, Vegeta suddenly burst in and proclaimed; "I thought the idea of it being on an uninhabited planet boring from the start. I'd rather there was a real audience; what about…this planet?"

When I saw the world he was pointing to on the star map, my stomach dropped.

"Oa…" I choke, barely able to believe what Vegeta was really wanting to do that.

"What about the native people? What about their world? We don't want to destroy innocent lives, or their planet" Goku argues.

"Its more pressing than that Mr. Vegeta; that's the Planet Oa, home of the Guardians of the Universe; the very beings who gave me my power ring-which by the way, I demand you return to me this instant Adam" I state, my tone becoming angry as I mention the return of my power ring.

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't be interrupted-even though the odds of that happening were all but miniscule" Adam says calmly as he deposits the ring into my palm.

"Vegeta, that planet holds one of the few groups of beings who prevent the universe from falling into total chaos; without the Guardians, the Lantern Corps will have no power to defend the millions of inhabited worlds who rely on them" I explain, hoping that would curb his desire for the battle to take place there.

"Well then I definitely want to see their reactions when that clown Kakarot wipes the floor with one of your universe's greatest champions; and if theses "Guardians" are as powerful as you claim, then they should have ample power to defend themselves and their world" Vegeta declares with a very satisfied smirk.

"Thought I don't agree with Vegeta's reasons for an audience, there is a valid reason for doing our battle on Oa John; that planet is one of the most stable in the universe-should the battle become extremely intense, its crust should be able to take our forces" Superman argues.

Sadly, it was a very convincing argument-so I yielded to Superman's judgment.

"Very well Clark, we'll battle on Oa; but how are we going to get there anytime soon? Oa is hundreds of Light-years from Earth" I argue.

"I can take care of that" a tall human says as he waves his hand.

Without warning, I felt myself being transformed into pure energy, as we began to undergo some form of teleportation, then vanished in a burst of light.


	31. Chapter 31 Clash Of The Titans

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis The Dark Saga

**Chapter 31: Clash Of The Titans: The Man of Tomorrow vs. The Super Saiyan**

**Superman/Clark Kent**

As we finished teleporting, I saw we were indeed on the surface of Oa, right outside the Temple of the Guardians.

"Awesome, we're here; I can't wait for our match Kal-El" Goku says with excitement.

"Wait…how do you know my real name; that's not public information" I reply, shocked as to how Goku could have possibly learned of my Kryptonian birth name.

"Oh, Adam told me-he knows all about you" Goku replies casually.

I immediately stormed over to Adam, furious that he had hacked that far into the Watchtower's mainframe.

"Adam, we need to talk" I say firmly, indicating great anger.

As he walked over, he showed absolutely no worry.

"Yes Clark, is there something I can help you with?" he replies calmly.

Infuriated by his laid back demeanor, I gripped him by the vest and held him to my face.

"I wanna know how you found out my Kryptonian name Adam; did you hack deeper into the mainframe and look at the league member files?" I question angrily.

With no effort at all, Adam removed himself from my vice grip by opening my hands!

"As logical as that seems, I did nothing of the sort; you can even check the computer path usage once we return to the Watchtower" Adam says as he smoothes out the fabric of his golden vest.

I was about to tell him to stop lying and speak the truth…but then I saw his eyes; so calm and reserved…like Goku's…like my own.

"You…you really didn't find out by hacking into the league files?" I reply with halting speech.

"No, I didn't Clark; I'll tell you everything once you finish the match with Goku" Adam says cheerfully.

I was about to ask how he could be so calm, when he seemed to know how powerful I was, until Vegeta unleashed a roar.

**Vegeta Briefs**

"GUARDIANS OF THE UNIVERSE!" I bellow, causing the entire planet to rumble.

"Ahhh Ahhhhhh AAhHHHH" Flash stammers as he struggles to keep his feet stable on the rocking ground.

"GUARDIANS, I COMMAND YOU TO SHOW YOURSELVES!" I thunder, causing an earthquake in the immediate area.

On cue, a group of short blue beings with bleach white hair appeared with a flash of blue light.

"Who dares to disturb the Guardians, and the peacefulness of our world?" one of them asks in a very authoritative voice.

**Superman/Clark Kent**

Immediately, Vegeta did something I would have never expected of him; he bowed!

"Guardians, I' am Prince Vegeta, the crowned prince of the Saiyan race; I wish to yield the floor to my father-King Vegeta" he states, stepping aside and letting a man almost identical to him step forward.

"Noble Guardians, I' am King Vegeta, ruler of the Saiyan race; we have traveled to your world in the hopes that I might showcase the might of our species in the form of a duel" King Vegeta states eloquently.

"King Vegeta, though we respect your authority as a ruler-we must respectfully tell you that outsiders do not have the authority to use our planet as a battle ground without either our approval, or that of a designated Lantern Corp member" another speaks.

"Hold up! Whats all the commotion about?" a familiar voice states.

"Guy Gardner?" I ask, as the man in question descended to the ground.

"Yeah, I heard all the yelling-so I decided to come take a look" he says as he looks at our group.

"John! Don't you know its against Lantern policy to bring outsiders to Oa without expressed permission or if its an emergency?" Guy states as he walks up to him.

"Wait a minute, it wasn't my idea; I didn't even use my ring" John says in defense.

"He's right" an even more familiar voice states.

As I looked up, there was my old friend-Hal Jordan; most famous of the Green Lanterns.

"I used my ring and detected no usage in interstellar transportation; just some basic energy constructs and flight within the past several hours" Jordan says as he lands in front of the Guardians.

"Jordan, perhaps you can help convince the Guardians to allow me and Goku to have our match somewhere on this planet" I inquire, hoping my pal would be able to assist us.

"I'll do my best Superman" Hal replies with a smile.

"Guardians! I have a request" Hal says as he bows before them.

"You may speak Lantern Hal Jordan from Planet Earth of Sector 2814" one of the guardians responds.

"My good friend Superman has interceded on his own behalf to aid many races in wars to restore peace, and has even helped the Lanterns several times; I humbly ask that you please allow us to use an arena so that Superman may battle the one named Goku to settle a dispute" Hal explains.

As the Guardians converged and spoke amongst themselves, I heard what they were saying.

"Hal is one of our best lanterns-perhaps the best" one of them states.

"I think we should allow it; the man has done so much for us" another adds.

After several more seconds, the Guardians spoke.

"Hal Jordan, you are one of our brightest and best; you've done countless good and justice has been dispensed deservingly under your watchful vigil. Therefore, the council has deemed your request is more than reasonable; your friends may use the Training Facility's Arena to do battle in" Ganthet declares.

"Thank you Guardians" Hal says gratefully.

However, Vegeta then spoke up before the Guardians could float away.

"Wait! I have a request as well; as my father stated, he wished to showcase the power of our race-I desire that you guardians watch the match between the Kryptonian Kal-El, and the Saiyan Kakarot" Vegeta shouts, indeed catching their attention.

"Very well, we will observe this match to see this power you speak of" another Guardian replies.

"Alright, since its been cleared by the Guardians-follow me" Guy Gardner says as he takes flight.

However, instead of following him, we were once again teleported simultaneously.

**Kilowog**

I was walking around the training facility for a quick break from helping teach new recruits, when there was a sudden flash of light, followed by another.

"Hey Kilowog, we need to use the Battle Arena" Guy Gardner states as he walks up to me.

"Guy, you know full well that most occasions when people ask to use it-its for purposes other than just training; and for purposes other than training-you need the permission of the Guardians-"

"Its alright Kilowog, we have granted them the dispensation to use our arena for their fight" Ganthet states.

As soon as I realized all the Guardians were present, I bowed in respect.

"Forgive me Guardians, I did not realize" I say quickly.

"Do not trouble yourself Kilowog" Ganthet replies calmly, forgiving my brashness.

"So then, who you planning to fight Guy?" I ask, eager to know who would want to challenge Guy.

"Oh, I'm not one of the people fighting" Guy replies casually.

I was thrown for a loop; usually Guy was eager to challenge folks.

"Well if you're not fighting…then who is?" I continue, curious as to who would be fighting.

"We're fighting" an old voice declares from behind me.

As I turned around, I found myself face to face with the only friend I knew stronger than a battalion of Green Lanterns.

"SUPERMAN!" I say as I walk over and shake his hand.

"Its nice to see you too Kilowog; how have things been since we last met?" Superman asks.

"Great; all quiet on the interstellar front-nothing but ordinary crooks and gangs to deal with nowadays. To be truthful, It's actually rather boring; but enough about me-tell me who your unlucky opponent is" I say, eager to learn of who the Son of Krypton would be fighting.

"This man right here" Superman states, as a tiny man steps forth.

"Hi there, my name is Goku" he says, extending a friendly handshake offer.

I was afraid to even shake his hand, I worried I might snap him by accident he seemed so puny.

"Well come on, don't be shy big guy, shake hands-that's how we greet people on Earth" Goku continues, his tone insistent yet cheerful.

"Yes, I'm familiar with the concept of the earth people handshake; I'm just worried I might hurt you if I shake yours" I argue, still worried for his safety in the match that he was undoubtedly not prepared to face.

"Nonsense! Put her there" Goku exclaims as he guides our hands into a forced shake.

However, as he shook, I began to feel pain-like my hand was being crushed!

"Ow, OW, OWWW! Ok ease up Goku, you're crushing my hand" I warn, hoping he'd realize how hard he was gripping it.

Immediately, Goku released his grip and a sad frown appeared on his face.

"Gee…I'm sorry; I just thought a big guy like you was strong enough for that" Goku replies, as though with disappointment.

I was astounded; did he really think I was that far under his power?

"Very well then, if you'll follow me to the arena-you and Superman can begin your battle" I reply, my tone conveying uncertainty and cryptic worry.

"Awesome!" Goku exclaims as he begins to follow me and the Guardians, the rest of his group following behind him.

After a short walk, we reached the arena-modeled closely in style to that of the human's Roman-Era coliseums.

"This place should be plenty big enough for you two to have a good match" I say as I marvel at the grand splendor of the structure I had helped create for training new recruits.

With a total area of 5 square miles, it dwarfed any similar structure on Earth, and most other worlds.

However, our marvel was replaced with bafflement as Goku blurted, "Uh…it seems a little small for my tastes"

In shock, we all gasped-amazed Goku would insult what the Guardians had helped create.

"Goku…this arena was designed with all manner of fighters in mind; large and small, strong and weak. We knew what we were doing when we created it" Ganthet responds, keeping his cool.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend your work; it's a beautiful arena Guardians. Its just…things get so intense, that I usually need hundreds of miles or more for a battle field when I fight" Goku explains.

Immediately, there was a collection of gasps from several of the League Heroes.

"You're serious? That much space seems impossible to navigate or traverse given your size" Wally comments.

"No, you just haven't seen me in action yet" Goku replies with a wink, indicating that he wasn't all he appeared to be.

"Well then, if the challengers are ready-we shall commence" I begin as I rasie my hand and form a energy construct flag with my ring.

"WAIT!" Goku shouts suddenly, causing my flag to be dissolved as my concentration is broken by his very loud yell.

"What is it Kakarot! I want the Guardians and all these wannabe warriors to see the might of the Saiyans" Vegeta screams, having picked up his name from some conversation on our walk to the arena.

"But this is important; are there energy shields surrounding the stands and the sky area?" Goku asks.

I couldn't believe he had halted the start of the duel for this! Surely he knew that both the Guardians and Lanterns could generate protective shields on their own.

"You're right-he has a point" Adam adds.

"We can protect ourselves-thank you!" I retort, feeling rather insulted that they thought of us as so weak.

"No offense, but wouldn't you rather be prepared for anything?" Goku asks, appearing to be concerned.

"We'll ask for assistance if we need it" Guy interjects, contributing to my argument.

"Very well, but just so you know-you have been warned; Goku's power is quite literally explosive" Unlimited says as he warps over into the stands nearby. The others promptly teleported to the stands as well-except for myself, and the two challengers.

**Superman/Clark Kent**

As Kilowog remade his flag, I stared at Goku with an intense gaze-letting him know I wasn't gonna just let him win.

"Alright, on the count of three; one-" Kilowog begins.

I clenched my knuckles, but Goku just flexed his legs and smiled innocently, like a child who was about to play his favorite video game.

"Two-"

"Ha Ha! This is exciting" Goku exclaims.

"Three!" Kilowog exclaims, throwing down the flag between us and flying away as fast as he can.

With lightning speed and precision, I socked Goku straight in the jaw.

But instead of being thrown to the ground, or clear across the stadium as was logical-his head merely tilted up a few degrees!

"Come on, you can hit harder than that; hit like this" Goku replies cheerfully.

Then with a punch who's speeds matched my own, he shot me in the jaw too, nearly knocking me over from the sudden offset of balance of the slightly stronger blow.

Immediately, many Lanterns who had flown into the Stadium and begun observing the fight gasped-for they knew of my fame from John and Jordan; I was know for easily being able to take a hit in most battles.

However, Goku was unlike any opponent I had ever faced; in fact, he was just like…well…myself. A lot more child like and innocent looking, but he was like me nonetheless.

"Come on, I wanna fight-show me some of those fancy powers I heard about" Goku says excitedly.

I simply couldn't believe it; though like me-he practically itched to fight. Yet…he showed no bloodlust, no rage, no vengefulness or desire to specifically win. Just a love of battle that seemed to eminate from his very soul.

But I had heard his request, and I was going to attempt my best to win. So I did something I doubt he was expecting.

With a quick inhale, I released a hurricane level force of wind, and blew him into the air.

"WHOOOOAAA! HA HA HA! Man that was unexpected, great way to take the enemy off guard" Goku states as his motion slows.

I then realized that he wasn't under the effect of my wind anymore-he was flying!

"Oh, I guess you didn't realize I could fly" Goku remarks, having caught me staring with fascination.

"KAKAROT! ITS TIME YOU STOPPED HIDING IT, REVEAL YOUR TAIL!" Vegeta roars.

"Alright, if you insist" Goku says as the belt around his waist begins to move.

Suddenly, I realized it was no belt at all-that was his tail!

I knew I had heard something from inside the belt, and it was blood flowing-but it just looked so much like a fur pelt that I had initially paid it no mind. Now I knew the truth; Saiyans were humanoid aliens with tails.

"Yeah, that's right; I'm not a human" Goku says as he waggles his monkey-like tail momentarily to show to the crowd.

As I took a quick glance at the guardians, I saw that they too were rather in awe at seeing the true nature of Goku's power.

"Well now that you've shown me a surprise of yours, its time I showed you one of my own Superman" Goku says as he thrusts his palm toward me.

I was curious as to what the point of it was, but within seconds-a large glowing orb began to form.

Bright white in color, and positively radiating with pure energy, it continued to gain size.

"Try this one on for size-HA!" Goku shouts as the now trashcan sized orb of energy was jettisoned from his palm straight at me.

I barely managed to dodge in time, as the blast hit the ground, creating an explosion that threw me into the air, and filled the entire stadium with a wind that rivaled my own.

Several Lantern Corp members screamed as the wind rushed into the stands, knocking several off their feet. The members of Goku's crowd however, remained steadfast-even that of the humans who had accompanied them.

I however, stared at the crater that had been made with silent awe of the blast's power.

"Surprised?" Goku laughs as he continues to float up there with a smile.

Immediately, there was a menagerie of gasps and shocked exclamations in reaction to Goku's abilities.

"Ha! That's my Goku, stronger than any Kryptonian" the woman Chi-Chi says from the stands.

"Thanks honey" Goku calls out as he turns over to compliment the woman, who I realized was apparently his wife.

I realized this was the perfect opportunity to strike him, while he was distracted.

In a flash, I charged my heat vision, and shot a huge burst of its red energy straight into Goku's chest.

My blast managed to have more effect than the wind burst I tried earlier, as Goku was instantly shot down to the arena floor with the force of a cannonball.

"Yeah! Go get him Supes!" Wally cheers from the stands, along with many other members of the league, and several lanterns.

However, as fast as he had been knocked to the ground, he bounced right back into the air-now right in front of me.

"Wow, that sure packed a punch; nice move-what was that called again…Laser Vision?" Goku asks with innocent confusion.

I was amazed; most enemies knocked down by a blast of my Heat Vision at that level-stayed down.

"No, its called Heat Vision; and how did you just shrug that blast off like it was nothing!" I yell, lacking an explanation for how he could be so resilient; I had looked into his body with my microscopic and x-ray vision, and found no evidence of superhuman cellular structure similar to that of my own or other superhuman beings of this universe.

"I'm stronger than you think Clark; that energy attack I used was a simple Ki blast, nearly everyone of my friends can do it-even Sonic and his friends" Goku replies casually.

Upon hearing the word "Ki" I was intrigued; I had never heard of such a power before.

"Oh, I guess the knowledge of Ki isn't even known on your planet; let me show you" Goku states, apparently noticing my confusion.

Suddenly, he began to yell, his voice steadily rising.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screams, his voice filling the entire stadium.

Suddenly, I saw something begin to appear around him. It was a faint kind of energy, and it began to form…an aura!

As Goku continued to scream, the white aura became brighter, and brighter.

After 30 seconds, it was fully visible, and flared like a burning fire.

Suddenly, the entire planet began to rumble, as if quaking in fear of his power.

**John Stewart/Green Lantern**

As the area began to rumble, I couldn't help but wonder what the cause was.

"Whoa! What's going on!" Guy Gardner shrieks from nearby.

"It's an Earthquake, everyone take cover!" Hal Jordan yells.

"No, it's not an earthquake causing this seismic disturbance…its him" Ganthet states as he points to Goku.

As I looked at Goku, I could see he was right; the ground was shaking most violently beneath his feet, in fact-it was breaking apart!

With one final scream, a pulse of energy was emitted-nearly knocking us all to our feet.

"Heh, my husband; he's a showoff without even realizing it" Chi Chi says as she struggles to get back on her feet.

"Goku is your husband?" I reply, feeling rather silly that I hadn't realized that earlier from Chi Chi's constant cheering.

"Yeah, we married 29 years ago when we were 19 years old" Chi Chi says as she sighs happily.

"Wait…how old are you? And don't get mad, this is an important question as I'm curious about something relating to science" I inquire, hoping she wouldn't get all mad.

For a second she glowered, but then managed to compose herself and said, "I'm 48 years old"

Knowing Goku was the same age, something dawned on me.

"But if its true that both of you are nearly 50 years old-why does Goku look like…well…like Gohan's age?" I continue, confused as to how Goku could look so young.

"Another brilliant part of Saiyan physiology-we stay in physical prime until death; and the Saiyan life span can reach well over 200 on average if they do not engage in life threatening battle" Vegeta comments from nearby.

"Yeah, I've seen Saiyan cells under a microscope, and their DNA is fascinating" Bulma adds.

Having learned that, I focused my attention back to Superman, who had really been shocked by what Goku had done.

**Son Goku**

Having reached full power in my base form, I felt ready to face anything Clark had to throw at me.

"Come on Superman, I wanna get back to fighting; show me whatcha got!" I yell excitedly, hoping it would spark his fighting spirit.

Immediately, he seemed to snap out of his dazed stupor; and attacked me so fast, I barely managed to dodge his punch.

"Nice one, but you'll have to do better than that to hit me" I reply as I deliver a chop to his neck as a counter while he passes by me.

However, instead of making him fall to the ground, my arm rebounded and hit myself in the face!

"Ow! What the!" I shout as I clutch my face in pain.

Superman suddenly had me in a full nelson hold, and was carrying me to the sky.

"What; didn't you know Kryptonian's have a super dense cellular structure?" Superman says as he smiles.

As I realized how high we were, I realized his plan; he wanted to take me beyond the breathable atmosphere where I would pass out from lack of oxygen.

"You trying to knock me out?" I inquire, hoping he'd answer.

"Yes, to be honest-I need to get back to Earth and let Lois know that everything is ok; you folks will be on the Watchtower explaining your presence in our universe" Superman replies as he carries me near the edge of space.

"So I should be losing consciousness soon shouldn't I?" I reply with a smile.

"You should have passed out already; but you will soon enough even if you are a Saiyan" Superman says as he tosses me out of his grip, and even higher.

"Well then, I bet you weren't expecting this!" I shout as I create a barrier of Ki around me, containing enough atmosphere to keep me conscious.

Instantly, Superman stared in shock-telling me he had indeed not been expecting that.

I quickly countered, and slammed into his with my barrier, its blue sphere slamming Superman with enough force to throw him back down to the lower atmosphere.

Quickly I lowered myself back to the breathable air and dropped the barrier. Upon becoming embroiled back into the atmosphere, I increased my speed and struck Superman as hard as I could in his chest with meteor kick.

The effect was instant, Superman began to stream back toward the arena with the velocity of an asteroid.

**Batman/Bruce Wayne**

As the blazing object fell from the sky, I realized that the falling being was Clark.

It was unreal; short of having kryptonite, it was nearly impossible for one to break out of one of Superman's nelson holds.

But here Goku not only had enough raw power to break Superman's grip, he even sent him back to the ground.

"Whoa…" Flash exclaims, unable to say anything else his awe so great.

"Yes, indeed; this "Kakarot" is powerful. Anyone who can manage to knock Superman out of the sky is definitely worthy of recognition" I say as I use my bat binoculars to watch Goku close up.

As I looked, I saw not fatigue on his face…but a grin; he was smiling!

"No way, he's grinning" Shayera exclaims.

"YEAH! Go Goku; show that Super dude who's really Super!" the short man named Krillin exclaims as he stands beside his wife.

Within seconds, Clark had blasted out of the crater and back to Goku with his fists ready to strike.

"Well I'd say Goku is stacking up to Superman pretty well; but can he hold out?" J'onn states as he observes the two's fists collide with each other, creating powerful shock waves.

Suddenly, their elbows slammed into each other, causing a shockwave so powerful-it knocked me and several others off their feet.

"Bruce…are you alright?" Diana asks as she helps me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine; but how much power was output from that wave?" I remark as I remember the feeling of the pulse coursing through my body like a punch from Bane.

"Well given that it knocked me off my feet, even though I was off guard for a moment-I'd say that its about equal to the power of one of my hammer constructs smashing down on something, but with the power diluted by the air and the two's bodies" Guy Gardner explains as he steadies himself.

"You've seen nothing yet" Vegeta comments, his tone drawing my gaze to his smirk ridden face.

"What are you so smug about; you do know that when your friend runs out of energy against the limitless Superman he'll lose, don't you?" Diana replies, annoyed at Vegeta's attitude.

"What makes you think Kakarot is anywhere near out of energy…or even anywhere near his maximum power?" Vegeta continues.

Suddenly, I realized the implications of his remark.

"You're kidding right?" I state as I look up to Goku, who was matching Superman blow for blow with ease.

"You mean…Goku's just toying with him!" Wally shouts, as we all watch the two titans collide fists and feet at a gradually increasing rate of speed.

"Not quite, I'd say a more accurate classification of what my dad is doing is…a warm up" Adam says with a smile.

Hearing this, it was hard to believe; this man was just warming up-on Superman? I still found myself in disbelief as Superman fired off a burst of heat vision, that Goku managed to dodge.

**Superman/Clark Kent**

As my Heat Vision streamed past him, I realized that since he'd increased his power-he could dodge more easily. This meant I might need to get into closer range for a guaranteed hit.

"Oh, so you wanna try using energy attacks again do you? Then its time you saw my signature attack!" Goku yells excitedly.

Goku then thrust both his arms forward, the palms bent into a cupped shape. As he folded his arms against his body, he kept them cupped together.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" Goku begins, the strange words almost being chanted.

At first I thought it was a fake out, but then-I saw the energy he had used earlier begin to grow inside the cupped area of his palm; this time though…it was a bright blue.

"Haaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeee"

"YOU FOOLS! PUT UP A BARRIER AROUND YOURSELVES NOW!" Vegeta roars, addressing the crowd below.

As I focused on the growing energy in his palms, I realized that this attack made the one he'd used earlier look insignificant.

"-HAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku bellows, his arms suddenly thrusting forward, shooting the beam straight at me!

It was gargantuan, over 100 feet in width; and at the speed it was approaching-there was no way I could dodge it in time, so I braced for impact.

The blast more powerful than I had perceived; as the energy slammed into me, it was like being hit with a meteor. Untold levels of power were being thrown at me, causing my normally sturdy skin, to begin to heat up.

Though not apparently damaging me yet, the blast hurt as much as one of Doomsday's punches, and those were strong.

As the beam kept coming, I knew I could not hold out anymore at the level of power I currently was using-so the beam consumed me, and threw me down to the floor of the arena, the blast exploding with nuclear force.

**Hal Jordan**

As the energy attack slammed Superman into the arena floor, it exploded with more power than a nuclear weapon; and the blast was headed for us!

"Lanterns! Your rings, use them now!" I shout, as I began creating a solid screen of willpower. The other lanterns present then added their power as well.

As the blast washed over us, the arena's structure barely held out from the strain of the damage being caused.

After several seconds, the wave had passed, and we dropped the screen.

"Guardians are you alright?" I ask as I head over to them.

"We are fine Jordan; what about the others, and our guests?" Ganthet replies.

"Do you have to ask? We're absolutely fine" Gohan replies with a smile.

"Man, this is the best battle I've seen Goku fight in a long time that wasn't against one of our friends" Krillin states as he cheers his friend on.

"Well, I think its time we settled in; this battle is not going to be over for a long time" Adam declares as he sits down.

"Agreed, Kakarot is having too much fun now; this could go on for hours" Vegeta adds as he takes a seat.

"Um…exactly how long are we talking here?" Wally blurts with curiosity.

"I wouldn't try to guess, just have a seat and enjoy some popcorn" Adam replies, holding up a bag.

"Ooh! Popcorn" Wally says excitedly as he whooshes over and snags a handful.

"Wait…where did that Popcorn come from?" Guy Gardner exclaims, making me begin to question that too.

_12 Hours later_

**Superman/Clark Kent**

Twelve hours! I would never have imagined facing a man who could match my power and stamina, let alone one who wasn't a Kryptonian.

Having brawled for so long without direct sunlight, I began to finally tire; the fatigue of such intense fighting without being tied to a yellow sun setting in.

Goku flew in for another punch, and I was just able to block it as he brought down one of his earth breaking arms.

As the ground gave way beneath me yet again, I was buried up to my chest this time.

"Awesome! I wasn't sure if you still had it in you; but enough warm up Superman-lets fight for real!" Goku shouts with glee.

Immediately, I realized what he was implying…and I felt all the remaining bits of my already weakening resolve drop into my stomach.

"You…you're kidding me right? All this time, you've just been warming up?" I reply breathlessly.

"Of course-I haven't even begun to fight yet; haven't you been warming up too?" Goku asks innocently.

As I panted, I managed to reply, "No"

Goku immediately fell over in shock.

"My powers come from absorption of yellow sunlight; since the sun set down many hours ago on this planet…I've not had any new energy being beamed into me. With your constant barrage of endless assaults and incredible energy, I quickly ran out; as you can see, I've nearly been drained dry" I explain as I fall to my knees.

To my surprise, instead of mocking me or threatening to kill me, Goku sighed.

"Aw man! This is a real bummer; I'd expected you to be more powerful than this. Now I'm just gonna have to end it" Goku whines.

"End it?" I choke, fearful of what he was planning.

The ground around Goku began to crumble, as the winds whipped up from his now ever intensifying aura.

"!" Goku screams, as a sudden burst of light blinds the entire stadium.

**Black Canary/Dinah Lance**

I had been rather silent during this fight, too amazed to say anything.

But now, as the man known as Son Goku was enshrouded in a golden glow, a shockwave beyond anything else I'd ever felt pulsed across the entire planet of Oa.

Accompanying the shockwave, was a deep rumble, and the ground fissured and split like an egg through out the entire stadium, sending all the league members and myself sprawling to the floor, along with many of the people of Goku's group.

"Whoa! What the heck-GASP…sweet lord in heaven" Flash starts, but his question gives way to awe, evident in his verbal pronunciation of his gasp.

I got up to see what he was so impressed about, and I gasped too.

There in the middle of the arena, stood another man. With golden hair, and cyan eyes, and an equally impressive golden aura.

"Where did Goku go?" B'wana Beast exclaims as he looks around.

I squinted and looked harder at the man with spiked hair. Suddenly, the realization dawned on me.

"That _is_ Goku!" I shout, alerting the other league members.

"No way; _that's_ Goku!" Guy Gardner blurts.

As the man stood there, the only thing that remained unchanged was his face.

It was still the same as before he transformed; soft and gentle.

Yet I couldn't help but wonder…what was this form called?

"Behold Clark, this is the form called…a Super Saiyan" Goku says deeply.

**Superman/Clark Kent**

As Goku stood there, transformed into a Super Saiyan-I couldn't help but feel fear.

Even though I could not sense his power, the sheer energy he emitted in this form was clearly visible as he stood there in the deformed depression his sudden release of might had generated, surrounded by a golden aura.

"As a Super Saiyan, my power increases more than 50 fold, and my speed is magnified as well; we were evenly matched before when I was in base form-but now, the match is over Clark" Goku states as he walks over to me.

Involuntarily, I began to stagger backwards, away from his approach; I finally felt something I rarely ever did-fear.

"This is only the first of my many transformations, and yet my power already dwarfs your own when you are at maximum; face it-you cannot hope to defeat me" Goku says calmly.

Out of reflex, I swung my fist at him as fast as I could-striking him in the chin.

However, he didn't even budge; he now felt almost as durable as I do.

"I'm sorry that I must do this, but I need you to leave Vegeta alone" Goku says as he raises his fist.

As my eyes widened, the blow came faster than my senses could detect-and knocked me clear across the arena to the opposite wall several miles away.

In an instant, Goku was on top of me, then promptly dragged me from the wall impression and delivered a swift kick to my back, shooting me across the arena back to the other side with greater speed than before.

As I was pinned into the wall, I realized it was the one just below the area of the stands where my friends and Goku's people were watching.

"Come on Superman, fight back" Hal says encouragingly.

However, his pleas were soon quelled by the rest of my friends-who knew it was hopeless.

**Son Goku**

I felt bad that I had to emasculate the greatest hero of this universe's Earth so thoroughly, but he was hell-bent on trying to get Vegeta arrested for crimes he long ago was forgiven of, and that had not even happened in his universe.

"Forgive me Superman, but I must do this" I say as I pick him up and throw him back into the middle of the arena.

Quickly, I began to execute my Meteor Combination. With a blinding flurry of lightning fast blows, I immobilized the Son of Krypton, and then flew high into the sky.

With one quick charge, I shot a mild Kamehameha Wave, and blew up the arena.

After several minutes, the smoke cleared, and I saw that the spectators were all staring at me in fear from behind a transparent wall of green energy.

"Looks like I win" I state as I gently pick of Superman's unconscious form and begin to carry him over to his friends.

"What have you done! YOU KILLED SUPERMAN! How could you!" Wally screams with rage.

"No I didn't; look-he's fine" I refute as I hand his body to Diana.

They immediately saw he was breathing, and there was a collective sigh of relief.

"But you said…you said you were going to end it; we thought you meant you were gonna "_end_" it, as in for good" B'wana Beast says shakily.

"What! Why would I kill a hero in a friendly match? I'm a good guy; I only kill the most wicked and unchangeable villains" I explain, horrified that they thought I tried to kill Clark.

"Well you've proven you're a true hero and a warrior; normally it takes an army of Green Lanterns and other heroes just to try and calm him down if he gets angry. Yet you beat him into the ground with ease" Diana says as she lays him on the benches.

"Well now that we've settled our personal dispute, its time we told you why we really came here to your universe" I say as I sit down. Adam and the others gathering to begin helping with the story.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asks, his tone conveying worry and fear.

Immediately, Adam stood up-a dour expression forged on his face.

"This entire universe is in grave danger" Adam declares with a haunting tone.


	32. Chapter 32 Origins

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis The Dark Saga

**Chapter 32: Origins: The History Of Mephelis Revealed**

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

Having declared such a bold statement, I knew there would be skepticism and criticism, but what I least expected was for Shayera to suddenly scream, "I KNEW IT! YOU'RE INVADERS! YOU'VE COME TO CONQUER!"

The force of her anger almost startled me it was so unexpected. However, Unlimited quickly came to my aid and calmed them down with a simple statement.

"If we'd come to conquer, we would have already done so; you saw Goku's power-he beat your best with no effort after transforming into a Super Saiyan" Unlimited says calmly.

To my surprise, this straightforward reply made them all loosen up, their scowls replaced with curiosity.

"Well that's expected; Kakarot is your strongest isn't he?" Dinah/Black Canary asks tentatively.

Immediately we all laughed very raucously; this earned us several puzzled stares.

"Hardly" Vegeta yells, butting in as he stepped forward.

With a single short scream, he burst into Super Saiyan.

Immediately, the rest of us who were able did so, including myself. All the members of the Justice League, and even the Guardians and Lanterns gasped with fear as so many people became golden haired with blazing auras.

"Did you fools really believe that Kakarot was the only one who could become a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta states with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Yeah, and this is just the first transformation; more than 10 remain" Gohan adds; his still upset and silent daughter though was a Super Saiyan as well.

"How many are there?" Wally asks with awe.

"Adam is the strongest; he has reached Super Saiyan 12" Unlimited replies.

I nodded and smiled as well, but with a gentle form instead of haughty like Vegeta.

"I'd show you but…the sheer level of raw power unleashed would be so great it might destroy the planet unless I take my time, which could be up to half an hour" I explain, earning me several stares of shock and fear.

"Destroy Oa? Impossible; no being is that powerful!" a Guardian exclaims fervently.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth; almost all of us are that powerful" Static replies; his golden aura mingled with his natural bioelectric field.

"So what's this about the universe being in danger? Who are you guys?" Batman asks gruffly.

"We'll explain in a moment; but first-we need to wake up Superman, and for that we'll need to give him a lot of sunlight" Katie replies cheerfully.

"Yes! Our warper friends will make the miniature star" Starfire says excitedly.

"Do what now?" Wally asks with stark bafflement.

Before any further questions could be asked, I held out my palm and began to focus my power.

Instantaneously upon summoning my ability, a spark gave rise to a yellow sun, in the palm of my hand.

Immediately, the Lantern Corp members and Guardians flocked over to me in awe, while the Justice League members stared with such intensity I worried that their eyes might fall out.

"This should fix up Clark just fine in a moment" I say as I place the sun atop his chest.

Within a matter of seconds, the Kryptonian began to glow yellow as his body absorbed the concentrated sunlight directly from its source.

After several minutes, he built up a sufficient charge and began to stir.

"Look! He's waking up" B'wana Beast exclaims, the entire group now relaxing since their champion had returned.

"Ohhhh…where am I; did I die?" Superman asks groggily.

"Take it easy big fella, my Kamehameha Wave hit you pretty hard-so take it easy" Goku says as he kneels down to offer emotional support.

Immediately, Clark's eyes flew open at the sound of Goku's voice; and the worst part was…they were wide with fear.

"You-YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Clark screams as his eyes glow red in preparation for a heat vision burst.

"Calm down! He isn't going to kill you" Wally says as he pats Clark's shoulder to soothe his apprehension.

"Its true, they're all heroes Clark; its time to stop being a coward-its so unlike you" Bruce states firmly.

Immediately, Superman snapped out of it and regained his warm smile.

"Thank you for sparring me Goku; I was a real jerk to your friend before" Clark states apologetically as he shakes my father's hand.

"Its ok, Vegeta used to be worse than that; having a family helped change him" Goku replies happily.

"Wait a minute…what happened to Sasuke?" Naruto blurts suddenly.

I felt my stomach drop, as I realized we'd forgotten all about Sasuke upon our arrival to this DC universe.

I began to sense for his energy, yet even with my Omnigon which Sasuke could not possibly hide his presence from, I found nothing of him on Oa.

"Forgive me Guardians, but I'll have to explain everything later, we must return to Earth and find Sasuke before we have a catastrophe, then prevent the coming cataclysm we originally meant to warn you of first" I say quickly as I snap my fingers and bend space around all my friends and the Justice League, warping us to the Earth.

**Frieza**

My father was dead, my brother had defected from Mephelis's empire, and I was ticked; I had been forbidden from attacking anything for 2 hours upon my arrival to this universe.

It was absurd! The human filth, regardless of which universe I visited, was no better than the monkeys I had wiped out. Yet here I was, hiding in an alley, out of sight.

"Why can't we just kill them! It would be so easy, they are powerless and their heroes don't have anywhere near enough power to stand up to us" I yell among the group I'd been sent with.

"Patience Frieza, this is my universe-that's why Mephelis made me in charge of all affairs while we're here. Make no mistake, we will get to slaughter countless beings, humans included" Slade says coolly, his composure more calm than mine ever was.

"Agreed, General Slade is right-we must show restraint for this plan to proceed" Zarbonese states calmly.

"Remind me again why we must go through with this plan?" I ask with annoyance as I tap a finger on my elbow.

Immediately, I felt myself thrust into the ground, becoming embedded in the concrete by Slade's horrid physical force.

"Listen to me Frieza, you said before there are 3 things you cannot tolerate; Cowardice, bad haircuts, and military insurrection. You're close to having the third characteristic" Slade says flatly as he holds me by the tail.

I said nothing as I nodded, signifying my compliance, causing Slade to release my tail.

As I got back up, I frowned to show my displeasure in a tolerable way. For now, I was going to have to wait to have fun.

**Lois Lane**

It was now morning, and Clark hadn't returned from his trip down town. But I didn't worry for his health, he could take care of himself. I worried about us. Perhaps he'd found someone else…

No! I couldn't let my mind wander there; I had to have faith. So I sat in my office chair, as I had slept here for the night out of worry. Thank goodness Perry had had the heart to let me stay here to wait on Clark.

As if on cue, there was a flash of light and Clark appeared before me as Superman.

"SUPERMAN!" I shout with joy as I rush to him and embrace the loving man of steel.

"Sorry Ms. Lane, but we're on a bit of a short schedule; there is a criminal I must help my new friends apprehend who got loose during their transit" Superman says as he takes me by the hand.

Suddenly, there was a burst of light, and we vanished into thin air.

An instant later, we appeared on the outskirts of Metropolis, with Clark still holding my hand.

"Alright, we've got Lois, now I'm willing to do anything you ask me" Clark says as he turns to face the empty area behind him.

"I didn't do it because you wanted me to, I did it because I don't want my arch nemesis to ruin your future and your universe" a voice states from the area Clark spoke to.

"You can come out, I know that some people can become invisible-theres no use hiding from me" I state, feeling angry that people were trying to use optical cloaking in an attempt to elude me.

"I was about to drop the field anyways, calm down Ms. Lane" the voice replies, gentle as ever.

Suddenly, a pulse was emitted, and an entire group of people became visible.

"Alright, Superman, I know we said we'd explain things to you, why we came here. But first we must find Sasuke; that boy has issues and is currently a villain. We do not know where he is, only that he is somewhere on this planet" a short man with wild hair states as he puts a hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Ok then Adam, the moment you've gotten this "Sasuke" boy into your custody, I want to start hearing answers" Clark says as he steps over and holds me closely.

"We guarantee that all your questions will be answered once we find Sasuke Clark" Adam says calmly as he steps back toward the group.

"Z Warriors-fan out and start looking! Warpers, I want an orbital scan with your Omnigon eyes, the rest of you, come with me" Adam yells, his voice changing from calm and soothing to authoritative and firm.

Immediately, many of the group members flew toward the heavens, with barriers of many colors coating them. While the rest took flight to the sky, toward the city.

"Clark…whats happening?" I gasp as I hug him tightly for comfort.

"I don't know Lois, not yet; but something tells me that a dark force is looming over our heads" he replies as he hugs me back.

**Bulma Briefs**

As I rode piggy back on Vegeta, I felt happy that he wasn't going to be taken from me anytime soon.

As I looked at my son flying beside us, I saw the frown of indifference on his face. How I wished that my Trunks would be more like his future counterpart, or at least back to the way he was last year.

"Alright, I know that you're upset about something son, but honestly-what has gotten into you?" I ask Trunks angrily.

"I don't want to talk about it Bulma, leave me alone" he snaps.

"You know, I could always delve into his mind and find the answer for you Bulma; his mind is easily pierced" Adam says mischievously.

"Son, please don't; the mind is supposed to be private. If that brat doesn't want anyone to help him with his problem, that's his business" Chi Chi responds, her tone becoming very sour at the mention of my son.

However, Trunks immediately screamed, "PROBLEM!"

This made several folks jump, as his voice easily shook the air it was so powerful.

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM! YOU'RE THE ONES WITH A PROBLEM; YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Trunks roars, my ears being hurt by the volume.

"Son, that's enough!" Vegeta says furiously.

Trunks immediately stopped yelling, but out of fear-not respect.

"Mirai! Over here" Vegeta yells, ordering our son from another timeline to his side.

"I want you to stay here with your brother, figure out what's going on with him, and why he has become the kind of disgrace you once were to me before you proved me wrong" Vegeta says gently.

At this, Mirai hugged his father; to my surprise, Mirai was not punched by my husband…he was hugged back!

"Thank you father…I'm glad you're finally proud of me" Mirai says, almost nearing tears.

"You're welcome; now get to interrogating Trunks-the rest of us must hunt down Sasuke before he possibly kills one of these helpless humans" Vegeta replies, as we blast back off toward Metropolis.

I took one last look back at my sons, and hoped that things would be resolved when the same people shared thoughts.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Apparently this universe had distracted the chumps from remembering I'd been taken with them, so before they teleported off, I snuck away into the city.

Now after a long sleep in an alley, I was awakened by rummaging.

I soon realized, it was a pickpocket! GOING THROUGH MY ROBES!

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I bellow, my shout startling the ragged man.

Immediately, he procured a gun from his tattered coat.

"Don't make me shoot you, I need food; so give me what money you got" he says in a shaky voice.

Immediately, I growled-and shoved him up to the wall.

"Go ahead, shoot me…see what happens" I snarl, as he begins to sweat with terror.

"HEY! You there, what's going on?" a voice yells from the opening of the alley.

"This hobo tried to steal from me while I was asleep, I just fell asleep here cause had gone through a long trip" I yell as I show the frightened man to the pedestrian who had walked up to me.

"Oh son, let the man go-he's just desperate; he didn't want to shoot you" the man says as he walks up to me and takes the man out of my grip.

Then, the man did something I'd have never expected one to do for a criminal. He took out his wallet, and handed him a bill with the number 50 printed on it.

"Please take care sir, and may God be with you" the man says as he pats the ragged man's back.

Immediately, the civilian turned to me and gave me a frown.

"You know society does not look lightly upon the misuse of power; only the most shining examples of justice and good can carry the burden of immense power and not be feared" the man says calmly.

"Who are you?" I ask with an incredulous stare.

"My name is Charles, and I see that you have great power child; what is your name?" he asks kindly.

"Piss off codger! I'm not in the mood" I snap, feeling completely unable to tolerate anyone's presence at the moment.

However, just as I began to walk away, Charles said, "Facing a moral crisis are we?"

With lightning speed, I whipped around and slammed Charles into the wall of the alley.

"You read my mind didn't you!" I roar, feeling very violated that one would peer into my mind.

"No, I possess no such skill son; even a blind man could see that you're going through very tough times" Charles says calmly, apparently unafraid of me.

"You know I can rip you in half effortless if you're lying" I reply, hoping that would shake him.

"I have nothing to fear, death has no hold over me" Charles says with a smile.

Immediately, I felt curious-wondering how it would be possible for a man to not fear death.

"How is that possible? Death is the end; existence is over for anyone once they pass on from the world" I argue.

"Would you like to find out?" Charles inquires as he hands me a book from his coat. It was titled "The Holy Bible".

I stared at the cover, wondering why such a simple name…seemed to possess such tremendous power that I could not identify.

"Follow me and I shall show you the church I attend here in Metropolis" Charles says kindly. I was curious about this "Church", so I decided to follow him.

However, before I could-I heard a familiar voice scream, "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!"

I turned my attention skyward, and saw a very pissed off Vegeta zooming toward me.

"Stop! Don't hurt the boy" Charles says as he steps in front of me.

"Out of my way!" Vegeta roars as he lands and swats Charles to the side like a fly.

"You're going to pay for your treachery against the Saiyan race you worm!" Vegeta screams as he holds a Big Bang Attack up to my face.

"VEGETA STOP! Have you lost your mind?" Bulma screams, Adam having caught her after he blasted off.

"You idiot! A blast that size will destroy the entire city" Krillin snaps.

"Where is your head man?" Gohan states with disappointment.

Then Bulma stormed over to me and slapped Vegeta on the face.

"That's for being so dumb as to forget your wife is riding on your back!" she yells angrily.

"Forgive me sir, my friend has a real attitude and anger management problem" Goku says as he lands and places Chi Chi down softly.

"Harrumph! That's an understatement" Chi Chi adds.

"AGH! Fine, you figure out what to do with the traitor" Vegeta snaps as I feel him let go of my neck.

Adam then stepped forth and began to speak with Charles.

After several minutes of discussion, Adam handed Charles something and said, "Alright, lets get back to Superman and the Justice League and explain the situation to them"

As he began to take flight, Videl screamed.

"What gives! We came all this way just to let him go!" she bellows angrily.

"Sasuke is going to attend an early morning church service at the Metropolis Baptist Church with Charles-" Adam begins to the others.

Then he looked at me with a very piercing gaze.

"-And Sasuke won't cause any problems while we're gone, _will he_?" Adam continues with a rhetoric tone, knowing I got the point.

"You sure it's a wise idea to leave Sasuke here with just a human?" Gohan states with doubt.

"He knows what will happen if I find out he has committed any crimes" Adam states firmly; as I feel the subtle anger flaring beneath his pupils.

"Yes…I will behave" I reply obediently, knowing I was in no position to argue or negotiate.

"Good, then I believe it is time we all returned to the Watch Tower" Adam says to the others, as he snaps his fingers, causing them all to instantaneously warp away.

As I turned to walk back with Charles down the sidewalk, he asked, "So, do you have any family?"

With a groan, I realized this might be harder to bear than I originally thought.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

After my eons of training inside the Panbolic Focus Chamber, my reality warping powers were on a level near that of Unlimited's. As such, I was able to warp all of my friends who had been in orbit, along with the rest of my non-warping friends in one move with me up to the Watchtower.

"Nicely done, we hadn't expected you back so soon" J'onn replies casually as he stands before us in the docking hangar.

"Thank you Martian Manhunter; I try to take pride in getting trivial matters taken care of quickly" I state as I begin to hover toward the intercom system.

"Uh hold on Adam!" J'onn says with reproach as he comes between me and the system.

"Forgive me, but Superman has forbidden me from letting you near anything with electronic systems, as he fears you could access the computer systems and cause problems" J'onn explains before I can become upset.

"You do realize they can be trusted, right?" Static intervenes.

"Of course I do, I have come to trust you all nearly as much as the rest of the League; but Superman will not decide his placement on the level of trust in Adam until he has explained why he and his friends have arrived on our world" J'onn continues, clearing up the confusion.

"I'll let the others know you have all returned, and we can begin the discussion in the briefing room" J'onn says as he prepares to use the com system.

"Nevermind, I'll just take the rest of my friends to the briefing room and await for the arrival of the League members" I say calmly as I wave my hand and warp us all to the briefing room before J'onn could even mutter a protest, disappearing in front of his face.

After waiting 20 minutes, the rest of the remaining members of the JLA active onboard the satellite command center poured into the room and took their seats at the large oval table.

"Alright, Its time for answers Adam; tell us, why have you come to our planet-what is your purpose?" Clark barks, his skepticism of my character having still not been put to rest.

"Why tell you…-" I start as I stand up, having been floating on a projection of my own Ki, which had given me the appearance of sitting on an invisible chair.

"-When I can show you?" I say enchantingly, as I wave my hands dramatically, causing the entire room to be plunged into darkness.

A few members of the League began to panic, but J'onn dispelled their fears by saying, "Do not be afraid; he is creating a harmless, non-invasive holographic memory infusion to all our minds"

As the surrounding room dissolved, I saw that the entire group of my friends were enraptured by my presentation as well.

"You should pay attention as well Unlimited; this will reveal to you why Mephelis has continued to baffle you with his powers" I say as I twist my head to face Unlimited for a moment.

"I shall begin the tale of my purpose here at the beginning; the being who is responsible for our presence here. These are the memories I extracted from his mind eons ago" I begin, as the dark room begins to change into a distinct image.

"**Flashback" Dr. Voidron and Mephelis's POVs, 117 Million Years Ago, DBZ Universe**

I was just moments from what I was sure would be, a most ground breaking discovery; triumph was within my grasp.

Living on the Dark Planet, as it was simply known, I studied science and magic with other members of my race; Buryussien, or Buryuosh, a humanoid race of beings who had colonized the universe with their advanced technology.

We were here as part of a study into unique forms of energy, to try and create an endless power source so our race could conquer all others, and bring the universe under a single harmonious kingdom. My full name is, Ephelius Menephil Voidron, but my colleagues simply address me as Dr. Voidron.

As my colleagues gathered around me, I saw that they too were gleaming with anticipation at the results of my experiment, which was mere moments away.

"**Jeaunvein (Jean-vein)**, throw the switch!" I yell.

As he threw the switch, the tubes were opened, allowing the negative energy to be combined with the anti-matter, dark matter, and tachyons.

When the materials combined, Jeaunvein, **Kiestriedia (Kes-tra-de-uh)**, and myself gaped in awe as a large orb of white energy began to appear.

We began to cheer, as it appeared my experiment was a success at last after 5 grueling years.

However, within moments, it vanished.

"Curses! I should have known; the dark matter-neg energy ratio was off!" I yell in frustration as I bang a hand on the containment unit.

However, in a stunning twist of fate-the energy suddenly burst back!

This time however…it wasn't just white…it was…all kinds of colors…and sparkling like stardust.

This time, we didn't merely cheer-we stared in awe.

"Dr. Voidron…the energy output is beyond all reasoning" Jeaunvein says in shock.

"Give me a reading!" I yell excitedly, hardly able to contain myself as I continued to stare at the glowing sphere of multi-colored energy.

"We're measuring an output of more than a million ten to the twenty fourth power joules" Kiestriedia replies.

"In excess of a million yotta joules!" I exclaim, my mind baffled.

"Yes sir, and its still growing" Jeaunvein states with awe.

I then realized that my life's dream had finally been achieved.

"Gentlemen! WE'VE DONE IT AT LAST; WE CREATED A LIMITLESS SOURCE OF ENERGY!" I shout with elation.

Immediately, Jeaunvein and Kiestriedia howled with joy and amazement.

"Now lets examine the energy more closely" I say as I activate the robotic arms, which carry the containment vessel into the enclosed metal glass examination area.

"Give me another reading!" I shout, having noticed that the sphere was now brighter.

"Sir, its over 500 million yotta joules now!" Kiestriedia exclaims.

I was amazed, the power was growing at an alarming rate.

"We need to find a way to make it reduce the build up; activate the transfer relays!" I shout, hoping that draining the output would keep it from reaching dangerous levels.

As the power began to be siphoned off, it started to drop down below the yotta joule levels.

"Phew! Mission accomplished" I state as the output levels out at a trillion terra joules.

As Jeaunvein and Kiestriedia cheered even louder, I felt that we had found a way to harness this power.

Without warning though, an alarm began to sound.

"VOIDRON! THE CIRCUITS ARE OVERLOADING!" Kiestriedia screeches with horror.

I turned to look at the power levels and nearly fainted; the energy was doubling every second-they were rising exponentially!

"SIR! THE CONTAINMENT FIELD WON'T HOLD MUCH LONGER, WE HAVE TO EVACUATE!" Jeaunvein screams.

I stared at the pulsating sphere of glowing multi-color energy, and strengthened my gaze.

"NO! I REFUSE TO ABANDON MY LIFES WORK!" I roar, as I stand at the control panel.

Immediately, Jeaunvein and Kiestriedia looked at me in shock.

"You've committed the taboo Voidron! You've become too attached to your work; we must abandon you!" Kiestriedia shouts over the alarm and crackle of energy.

Immediately, Jeaunvein and Kiestriedia used their watches and teleported to their ship.

"COWARDS! THIS IS HOW PROGRESS IS MADE FASTER!" I yell to myself as the energy began to break the metal steel glass walls.

However, I noticed this too late, and the world exploded.

**Satan**

I was furious! How could I possibly manage to best the Lord and his power!

I had tried everything; but the only thing I had been able to do successfully was manage to egg his crowned creation-man-into corrupting themselves by turning their own curiosity against them.

Yet even after that, he had created a plan to offer his creatures redemption!

"What can I do to make their faith in God be destroyed entirely!" I shout to myself, as I stared at the Earth from the farthest reaches of the universe.

Suddenly, I felt a tremendous pulse of energy; yet it wasn't from anywhere near the space I inhabited.

"Where did that come from?" I ask myself, reaching out my tendrils beyond the boundary of this universe, and feeling for the echoes of that pulse that permeated through the entire fabric of reality.

I quickly found what I was looking for, and saw that it was the result of an alien's experiment within one of the Lord's other universes.

"This seems promising; I think I'll keep any eye on this one" I say to myself as I eye the man with white hair.

**Dr. Ephelius Menephil Voidron**

As I began to come to, I realized that I was lucky to be alive; my personal force field had managed to absorb the brunt of the explosion, but was overwhelmed and destroyed as the energy continued to swath over me during the blast wave.

As I frantically searched for the multi-colored light, I came to face the horrible truth; my lab was in utter ruin, and the sphere of energy was gone.

"NO! It will take months to rebuild, and years to obtain the money for new materials without my colleagues; DAMN IT ALL!" I shout with despair.

However, something seemed to happen as I cursed my misfortune. Over in the rubble where the metal glass room had once stood, there was a pulsing from underneath the collapsed section of ceiling.

I quickly scrambled to the rubble, and cleared it away-revealing a swirling orb of multi-colored energy.

"But…how?" I ask myself in disbelief; unable to discern any possible way that the orb could have remained intact after that explosion.

As I attempted to touch it, instead of being touched by my palm, it floated just above it, as I attempted to lift it from the floor; as though an invisible force prevented it from physically touching my form.

"What is this fascinating substance?" I ask myself as I attempt to touch it.

As I poked the surface with my finger, it went inside!

Now I realized why I could not touch it; it was no sphere-it was a portal!

"This spatial anomaly reminds me of a black hole…yet it does not destroy me, only dispels tremendous levels of energy" I mutter to myself as I examine the miniature portal.

I then realized that this was the ultimate source of power; somehow I had tapped into the very energy of existence itself, and I had almost harnessed its power.

"I must rebuild, and do it fast…but how?" I say to myself as I reach into my pouch and hold out a fist my emergency nanotech powder.

"I do not have enough mass here to rebuild all the elements I need for my laboratory" I state as I look around at the ruins of my building.

"Oh, if I only had enough energy to convert into matter I could…-" I begin, as I suddenly stop and realize the truth; the portal I had created had all the energy I could ever need!

"I just need to get my nanobots to harness the energy and convert it into mass and more of themselves; once I have done that my lab can be rebuilt!" I shout with joy.

Then I realized something…what would I do once I had rebuilt?

I thought for a moment, now unsure of what I could do for my future after my colleagues had deserted me.

As I remembered how they had turned tail and left me for dead, I was filled with rage.

"HOW DARE THOSE FOOLS RUN FROM THEIR DESTINY! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE THE UNIVERSE FILLED WITH PEACE!" I scream, infuriated that they would put their own lives above that of common good.

Suddenly, I felt myself snap; all my calm, compassion, and mercy left me, leaving only a dark burning rage.

"Well if they're not interested in universal peace…-" I start as I toss a handful of my powder sized robots on the floor, then imbue them with the energy from the portal.

"-Then perhaps they will be interesting in universal submission-TO ME!" I shout, as the nanobots instantly begin to glow, and buzz around the lab at hyper speeds.

Within moments, over half of the lab had been rebuilt.

"AH HA HA HA HAAAA!" I laugh maniacally, knowing that with this power, I could create a creature that would force the submission of every world and being in this universe.

**Satan**

This man was indeed worth keeping an eye on; perhaps I might be able to make him work to my ends.

**Dr. Ephelius Menephil Voidron**

Time passed in my pursuit of a form to instill the portal within; days, weeks, months. 5 months passed with no progress!

My lab had been rebuilt in less than one night thanks to the energy that my nanobots had utilized.

However, finding a sentient being with a genetic base that could contain the entire portal and its cosmic levels of power, proved to be fruitless.

It did not matter what being I instilled the orb within; all suffered a destructive fate.

Some beings melted into a puddle on the lab table, others violently evaporated straight into gas, whilst others suffered even more violent fates. One body I had cloned exploded with such tremendous force, that the table was destroyed. Another became an acidic like substance and melted several miles into the planetary crust below. But the most bizarre failure to happen, was when one of the beings was not destroyed per say-it simply transmuted into pure energy when I attempted to fuse the portal to it.

"I CURSE THE KAIS, THE SURPREME KAIS, AND ANY BEING HIGHER THAN THEY! FOR BEING UNABLE TO PRESENT ME A BEING WHOS GENETIC MAKEUP CAN CONTAIN THE ULTIMATE POWER!" I bellow, wishing someone would hear me.

**Satan**

Voidron sought a way to create a being who could contain the power he had accessed did he? Well I guess an opportunity had finally presented itself to me.

Now I could use this alien being to make a deal with him, and create a demon with power unlike any other; total interaction with the physical realms! With such abilities, it will be able to wreak utter havoc among the Lord's precious creations.

I quickly donned a disguised of an old man, wrapped in a thick leather cloak that hid my face, and warped into the universe where this old alien was begging for power.

**Dr. Menephil Ephelius Voidron**

As I attempted the fusion with yet another genetic form, it turned to smoke like so many others had before it.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" I fume, enraged at my failure. However I would not let that stop me, I would continue until I had systematically gone through the DNA of every sentient life form in this quadrant.

"You wont find the answer within any physical being" a strange voice says from the back of the room.

An intruder! In an instant, I whipped around and 400 lasers dropped down from the ceiling, pointed at the cloaked being mere inches from his face.

"Stay your armaments, they are no threat to me" he says as he holds up a hand.

I stared in awe by the fact that he was not threatened by my arsenal.

"Besides…why would you want to pass up the chance to obtain a body for the ultimate power?" the being says slickly.

At the mention of a body to contain my ultimate power, I became suspicious.

"How do you know of my discovery?" I ask with contempt.

The being walked forward and put a hand on my shoulder, completely disregarding my defense system.

"I know much about you Menephil Ephelius Voidron; how you worked for years to find an endless source of energy to better your race, and all races of your universe" the being replies.

I was astonished that he knew my name, I hadn't even told him; could it be that he was telepathic like some alien species I'd experimented with?

"Your aims for peace were indeed noble but futile; peace cannot be achieved through peaceful methods" the being says with conviction.

"Well how would you know?" I argue, furious that a stranger would just waltz into my private laboratory and try to tell me what is and what isn't.

"Because, I know the ways of men mortal; I've been around far longer than you have flesh creature" the cloaked being says ominously.

I saw that he was serious, as his eyes seemed to glow with a fierce fiery determination.

"Why have you come to me stranger?" I ask, curious to know what business he could have with me.

The man then reached an arm out, and the cloak sleeves coating his arms fell away, revealing a pitch black skin-dark as shadows.

"I came to offer you a deal Voidron" he states charismatically.

This immediately caught my attention.

"I have the capability give you a form that can contain this cosmic power you have discovered; all I need-" he begins, whipping out a frayed yellow parchment and unrolling it before my eyes.

"-Is your soul" he finishes, grinning as he holds a very sharp pin in his other hand.

Instantly, I became scrutinous at his mention of my soul.

"Balderdash! Who are you, to have such power to be able to manipulate souls!" I shout, upset and filled with disbelief of his claims.

The man then stared at me with those glowing eyes, which suddenly changed from a light yellow, to a deep, glowing, fiery red.

Without warning, his cloak was vaporized, and before me stood a fiery red and black beast, with bat like wings, and sharp talons on his hands, and 7 horns on his head.

"I' am known by countless names: the father of lies, the tempter, old scratch, Beelzebub, Apollyon, Lord of the Flies. I' am Satan-the god of darkness, malice, and all that is wicked and evil" the creature say in a deep, haunting, echoing voice; a stark contrast from his earlier smooth and suave tone.

However, this did not sway me; I had seen many wonders and horrors-I knew I needed proof before I would accept his claims.

"Prove to me, that you are what you claim-that you have this power you boast to wield; do this, and we will discuss a deal" I reply, knowing that he would back down if he was lying.

This demand made him visibly cringe, as though he was not expecting me to ask him to do such a task.

However, he quickly regained his composure, and said, "Very well, if that is what you require for a deal to be discussed-so be it"

In a flash, he clapped his hands, and there was a great tremor, shaking the entire planet violently.

Then, his eyes flashed a dark venomous green, and a pillar of volcanic rock erupted from the floor before my eyes.

The pillar then began to spew molten magma, and it started to form into a statue of Satan's current form. Within the span of several seconds, this process was completed.

"Have I proven myself mortal?" Satan asks impatiently.

Seeing that he was all that, I decided to take grasp of this prime opportunity.

"More than that, you have exceeded my expectations Satan; I'm ready to discuss the terms of our deal" I say calmly.

Satan had handed me the pin, when he realized I hadn't finished speaking.

"But all you have to do is sign and you will have what you want" Satan says hurriedly.

"Did you really think I would just blindly sign a contract, without reading the fine print?" I laugh, pulling out a magnifying glass to look through the writing on the parchment.

After several minutes of surveillance, I had found many issues Satan had attempted to withhold in hopes I would rush into the deal.

"Mhm! Just as I suspected; hidden clauses and loop holes designed to make sure you get the most out of this deal, while the signer gets the least. No wonder you're called the father of lies" I reply with a smirk, satisfied that I had caught this god of darkness at his own game.

"You are a clever one; no mortal has ever thought to take the time to inspect the terms of a contract I forge. I' am most impressed Voidron" Satan says.

"Furthermore, I can tell how desperate you are to have this deal made with me Satan; you're simply dying to have this contract made. You want this being that I've been attempting to create be a success so it can serve your ends, don't you?" I continue, making Satan's mouth drop in shock.

"You are the most perceptive being I have ever met that was willing to make a deal with me; your intelligence is supremely commendable. What are the terms that you desire?" Satan says with praise.

I smiled, knowing that now I was the one pulling the strings.

"There are several issues I want fixed for this deal Satan: one, you will not take my soul until I pass into the afterlife you have power over" I begin, making sure he was very clear with that.

Satan growled with anger, apparently very irritated that I had made this demand. However, once again, he calmed himself and regained his calm composure.

"Very well, I accept that condition; are there others you wish to address?" Satan asks, a hidden begrudging tone hidden beneath his suave reply.

"You may not turn my creation against me nor have him do anything you desire without directly appearing to and asking. Also, my creation must be ageless and as powerful and indestructible as possible" I finish, making Satan cringe with each condition.

However, he still agreed to all my terms, and handed me the pen and parchment.

"Just sign on the dotted line, in blood-please" Satan says with a malicious smirk.

I made a small incision on the furthest finger of my left hand with the pen tip. Immediately, I wrote my name as neatly as possible, sealing the deal as my name glowed briefly, and the parchment vanished with a flash back into Satan's grip.

"Now, I shall fulfill my end of the bargain Voidron; giving you a form that can contain the cosmic level of quantum power you have accessed" Satan says as he lowers his hands and grabs a generous portion of the black area of his skin.

To my confusion and horror, he tore off a large chunk of his body, which began to melt in his grip.

"Behold mortal, a piece of my very essence; this is pure darkness: raw, savage, and pure evil. All it needs…is that achievement you made instilled into it" Satan says with a smile.

I quickly nodded, and retrieved the portal from its open extraction chamber. Carefully handling the volatile miniature wormhole, I held it over the blob of darkness. With one swift movement, I dropped the portal into the dead center of the pig sized blob.

"It is done; enjoy this while it lasts Voidron" Satan says as he cackles maliciously, his voice fading away like a sound effect.

I quickly turned to see that the blob was now pulsating and convulsing violently, as though alive and in the throes of a stroke or heart attack.

However, the room suddenly turned pitch black, and the planet rumbled again-this time even more violently than before.

My lab would have spilt apart, if not for the fact that it was now comprised entirely of self-replicating nanobots.

With one final tremor, and a clap of thunder, the blob absorbed all light in the room for a moment, and began to change form.

It was gruesome, yet enticing to watch; the dark blob began to take shape-forming limbs, and a crown of horns around its new head.

With an unnatural howl that shattered all the glass in the room, it finished forming and its eyes flashed a deep venom green.

**Mephelis The Dark**

What was going on…where am I…and who am I? I once was not, but now suddenly found I was. Now-I have been born; but what would I do? I felt rage, and malice, and deceit within me…but what would I do with these feelings?

"It worked! HA HA! Finally-I HAVE CREATED MY TRIUMPH!" a voice says from behind me.

I quickly found I had infinite mobility, and rotated my neck all the way around to face this noise.

"Who are you, what happened, where am I?" I ask with curiosity, wondering who this being was.

"Oh! Forgive my manners, I did not realize your thought processes were functional; but considering you are completely inorganic-I really don't know how you function" the being says apologetically.

I stared at myself, and found I was pitch black with a dark purple mist emanating off my form, but the other things around me had all manners of strange colors.

"Who are you…what is this place…and what am I?" I ask the being, hopeful that he could give me answers.

"You mean that you do not know-not even your own name?" the being asks with awe.

"I…know a few things…emotions, and rudimentary things; but what is a…name?" I continue, curious as to what the being meant.

"A name is how one is addressed or recognized; my name is Menephil Ephelius Voidron, or Doctor Voidron for short. If someone wishes to speak with me, or know more about me, they simply ask questions using my name. Often ones creators choose the name of a person, but the person can choose their own name if they wish" Voidron explains.

I quickly thought through what few things I knew, and found one such thing being uttered by a deep voice shortly before I was born.

"Make me proud…Mephelis" as I remember what the voice said.

"I think that it is something similar to…Mephelis; though I do not really have a name" I reply

Voidron then stood there in thought for a moment, and quickly decided something.

"I' am the one who created you; your name is…Mephelis, Mephelis The Dark" Voidron says with a smile.

I quickly found that the name was indeed catchy, having a certain mystic ring and aura of fear to its sound.

"I' am Mephelis The Dark…what is my purpose?" I ask Voidron, eager for knowledge to feed my hungering psyche.

"I created you to conquer; you are the most powerful being known in the physical universe. You shall subjugate and subdue all who oppose you, you decide what lives and what dies, and are the supreme ruler of all things, alive or inanimate, and I humbly offer my services to you Mephelis" Voidron says respectfully, bowing before me.

I quickly formed a crooked upward shape with the slit beneath my viewing slits.

"I' am Mephelis The Dark…and I rule all!" I proclaim, making the room quake and sway as Voidron bowed before me.

"**10 years later**"

I had spent a decade discovering and honing my powers; along the way, I'd learned just how powerful I was.

I'd conquered worlds, and I'd decimated them as well. My raw energy was enough to blow away entire galaxies with a single burst of my tremendous energy.

I had also discovered that my greatest power was not my endless source of energy, but the power to warp the very fabric of reality itself. By merely willing it, I could move star systems, rearrange and manipulate matter, energy, time, space, thoughts, and dreams simultaneously, and destroy things just as easily.

I had also discovered the existence of "Otherworld"; a supposed place where the dead go when they die. I decided that I would go with my master and overthrow the supposed rulers of the universe; The Supreme Kais.

"**End Flashback**"

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

After I finished showing them what had transpired on the world of the Kais, and all the events that transpired after that up until our arrival here, there were several gasps of disbelief and shock.

"Believe me, I do not lie about this; Mephelis is a dark super tyrant, with unholy, godlike power that dwarfs all our combined strength put together currently; for now-we can only evade his detection by traveling to other universes. We came to this specific one in search of a piece of our friend Talo's soul-which is how we ended up here. Once we have retrieved all the shards of our friend and restored him, we can train and reach a level of power that is able to finally crush Mephelis" I explain, quieting all those who had previously voiced denial.

Immediately, Superman stood up, conviction painted on his face as he saluted us.

"What can we do to help?" he asks kindly, showing us his total devotion to stopping Mephelis by aiding us in any way possible. Immediately, all the other League members stood up and saluted us as well.


	33. Chapter 33 Alliance In War Part 1

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis The Dark Saga

**Chapter 33: Alliance In War Part 1: DC Warriors & Z Warriors**

**Slade Wilson**

It had been two hours since we arrived back to my home universe, and I was beginning to get fidgety; I was anxious to begin a reign of terror with my new superpowers.

Just when I was about to try to contact Mephelis, he called himself.

"SLADE! It is time" Mephelis's psionic voice commands, echoing through my amulet he created for easy inter-universal telepathy.

"Acknowledged, I shall begin the attack my lord" I reply submissively.

With that, I turned and faced the unruly lot that had been assembled with me.

"Gentlemen…it is time; we attack this world!" I shout invigoratively.

Immediately, there was a shout of elation and excitement from all my men; Frieza quickly strolled out into the street, eager to begin the slaughter right here in Metropolis.

**Frieza**

As I stepped out into the streets, I saw cars headed for me, however-the foolish humans stepped on their brakes and began to shout.

"What is this, a freak show?" one shouts.

"MOVE IT YA MORON!" another yells, evidently upset with the delay in their commute.

Then, a truck door opened, and a very large man stepped out, a snarl painted on his face as he approached me.

"Alright, I don't know what kind of freak show alien you are-but I don't take kindly to bozos keeping me from getting to work by standing in the road" the human says as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

Immediately, I was enraged.

"How dare you touch the mighty Lord Frieza with your filthy ape hands!" I scream, gripping his wrist and removing his hand from me forcefully.

"Oh, a tough guy huh? Taste my fist you arrogant son of a-AGH!" the human begins, then promptly begins to gag, my fist having gone straight through his chest and tearing his heart out before he could even finish his speech. In an instant, he slumped to the ground-dead before his body even hit the pavement.

Immediately, people begin to scream and panic; how I loved to watch them writhe in anguish and despair.

I chuckled as I held my finger out, a death beam forming at my finger tip as I aimed it at a row of automobiles before me.

Without hesitation, I let the beam go, spearing and slicing through metal like a hot knife through butter. I estimated at least 200 dead from that one sweep alone, causing a grin to erupt over my face.

"Looks like the apes need to be put through pest control…there's simply too many for their own good" I announce loudly, so the humans could hear me, causing the entire road to be filled with screams of horror and fear.

I then formed a larger purple Ki blast, volatile and dense, ready to detonate upon my command. Delaying no further, I tossed it into the densest section of automobiles, where it exploded with untold might, engulfing the entire road in a fiery blaze with a large crater where the blast had blown.

"AH HA HA HA! COWER BEFORE ME WORMS! I' AM FRIEZA, A HERALD OF MEPHELIS THE DARK, AND I HAVE COME TO CONQUER FOR HIM!" I laugh, delighting in the terror that filled the worthless human's souls as I continued to generously fire Ki blasts all through out the area.

**Kaitlyn Kittsuei**

As Adam and Unlimited continued to explain various questions presented by League members, I sat back as calmly as I could. However, given the circumstances-it wasn't possible to be very calm at all.

Having been thrust from our own universes, and now evicted from our new home universe of the DBZ realm by Mephelis had put me in a bad enough mood; but now, he was beginning to infect other universes with his presence and malice. Though powerless to stop the demon himself, I was glad I could at least defeat his minions and possibly halt his advances while we searched for one of Talo's soul shards.

Suddenly, BAM! I felt a tremendous energy signature from below us on the DC Earth. I focused my Ki sense, and immediately recognized the wicked aura.

"FRIEZA!" I shout, alerting everyone in the room instantly.

Vegeta however, roared with rage in response to this; I remember how less than a day ago, he had been denied the chance to have his vengeance on the alien tyrant who so rightfully deserved to die.

"I'M GOING TO TEAR THAT BASTARD APART!" Vegeta bellows, jumping into Super Saiyan, and vanishing with instantaneous movement.

"Ugh! Can't that guy ever keep his cool?" Static sighs, putting his hand to his forehead. I couldn't agree more, Vegeta was a hothead through and through.

"Well we can't just stand here; if Frieza has arrived, I'll bet Slade is here too" Grayson growls, as he becomes a Super Saiyan as well.

"I vote we take down Slade once and for all" Raven says angrily.

"Agreed; that dude has done enough villainy for a hundred lifetimes" Cyborg says in agreement.

"Frieza…he is attacking Metropolis as we speak" Adam announces, making Superman scream.

"THAT MONSTER ISNT GOING TO LIVE LONG ONCE I GET THERE!" Clark bellows as he barges straight through the hull of the watchtower in a blind rage toward Metropolis. However, he had apparently forgotten that space was a vacuum, and now the atmosphere of the Watchtower was being sucked out violently.

Unlimited quickly reversed the damage, his immense reality warping instantly repairing the pulverized wall.

"Dang, that is some power" Wally comments as he taps the good as new wall section Unlimited had made.

"That's an understatement; no incantations, no visible energy, nor was it Psychokinesis" J'onn exclaims as he observes the flawless repair.

"Its as if…the wall had never been damaged" Diana remarks.

"Alright, enough gawking! Vegeta isn't going against just Frieza-he's gonna need help; I'm going to aid my friend before something bad happens" Nappa yells, vanishing with Instantaneous Movement, Raditz quickly followed.

"They're right, it is time to end the reign of Frieza permanently!" King Vegeta says, taking his wife and grandsons in a flash.

"Agreed, Justice League-prepare for mass teleportation" Adam announces, as we all become enshrouded in the field of his instantaneous movement, vanishing to the Earth below.

**Frieza**

It hadn't even been 5 minutes, and I'd already carved a path of destruction, with over 1000 dead.

"HA HA HA! These pitiful humans have no chance against us" I shout as Slade and the others glance over my shoulder.

"Well, while you have your fun here in Metropolis, we're going to go spread chaos over the other cities of this country" Slade says with a smile. Before I could comment, he vanished in a dark flash.

"Enjoy the slaughter changeling, the fun might not last long for you weakling" Turles says, his tone agitating me greatly-though I knew better than to pick a fight with him. He then warped away in a burst of dark energy as well.

That left just me, Ebon, Zarbonese, Zanairathu, the new and improved Dr. Gero; still with a younger body like his last upgrade, but now coated in additional jewels that absorb Ki along with his new infinite energy unit, and those killed by the heroes earlier: Hotstreak, Jeice, Burter, Guldo, Recoome, Daiz, Amond, Cacao, Babidi, Bibidi, Eneru, Bojack-all resurrected by Mephelis.

"So what do we do now _Lord_ Frieza?" Bojack taunts, rubbing my face in the fact that he was several times stronger than me.

"I could still kill you Bojack and this time Mephelis might not be able to bring you back" I retort, making him shut up and stop chuckling.

"Again, what should we do, just blow stuff up?" Jeice asks curiously.

"I suggest we get some hostages, the heroes are more powerful than us-this we know; but perhaps we can make them hold back by using living shields" Daiz says with a grin.

"An excellent idea; Zanyu! Jeice, Burter, Guldo, Recoome!" I shout, alerting my new Ginyu force to attention.

"SIR!" they reply obediently.

"Bring me 500 hostages, the healthiest and youngest you can find" I order, a wicked grin adorning my face.

"YES LORD FRIEZA!" they all shout simultaneously, and burst off to find hostages that fit my specifications.

"AND REMEMBER! DON'T BE AFRAID TO TAKE CHILDREN!" I cackle, as I continue to use my Ki attacks to raze and burn the land of uptown Metropolis.

However, there was suddenly a loud whoosh, and Hotstreak was struck to the ground.

"OW! What hit me?" he exclaims with a scream.

"Looks like I've found garbage infecting my home; I'll have to clean it up" a very imposing voice says from above.

Suddenly, a large figure floated down and hovered before me.

"I don't tolerate your kind creature; mass murderers of any species are frowned upon on my home" the man says in a deep voice, his tone containing tremendous presence.

"Who are you? You're not a human; few humans can fly, and I don't sense an excessive amount of Ki emanating from you" I state, observing that he was flying, but somehow without Ki.

"My name is Kal-El, the last son of Krypton, but people here call me Superman; I fight to protect this world and all its people from trash like you" the man says firmly.

Upon calling me trash, I was infuriated; how dare this lowlife alien scum call me trash!

"You need to learn some manners monkey, start with this!" I shout, shooting a powerful death beam straight into Kal-El's chest.

However, instead of piercing through him like a laser-IT BROKE ON HIS SKIN! All that was left of evidence that my attack had hit its target, was a small hole on his suit in the middle of the S symbol.

"Is that all?" he asks with irritation and anger.

"He…he didn't even flinch!" Zanairathu shouts, gawking at the uninjured alien along with the other villains.

Growling, I decided to make an example of this _hero_; I could afford not being the most powerful of Mephelis's group, but I absolutely could not stand to be called a quitter and a coward!

"Very well, it seems that either you are immune to Ki attacks, or I just didn't use enough power in that last death beam" I say as I grin as an idea forms.

"Whatever the reason, it still means that you haven't hurt me yet" Kal-El replies coldly.

"That's going to change very soon, I can assure you monkey; I'll kill you like all the other apes on this planet!" I laugh, as I rush the so called _Superman_.

With one well placed punch, I landed a blow square in his stomach, smiling as I knew what would happen next.

Only…something wasn't right; there was no grunt or cry of pain. He was still floating there, and his face hadn't changed or shown any reaction to my fist in his gut.

Then…I felt it; a numbing pain in my hand. It quickly began to mount and gain intensity, and I realized that I had not damaged Kal-El-I HAD DAMAGED MYSELF!

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I scream as I hold the fist I had punched him with, throbbing in pain from hitting an object as durable as solid metal.

"If you're done embarrassing yourself, its my turn" Kal-El says as he rears a fist of his own back. With movement faster than my eyes could see, or I could react even with Ki sense, he struck me in the gut, only the exact opposite effect ensued from his blow. It was as if that accursed Super Saiyan Goku had struck me in my stomach; the pain was unbelievable!

With a cry of pain, I was thrown down to the streets below, reeling in agony from the strike that had imprinted me into the asphalt street.

"I suggest we bolt Frieza; this is one Superhero I know I'm not strong enough to take on" Hotstreak says with fear as he flies down to me.

"NEVER! I didn't surrender to that Super Saiyan, and I certainly won't surrender to this cape wearing oaf!" I scream, as I stand up and engage my full aura of power, causing the ground to splinter and fragment wildly for miles.

Instantly, I formed a sphere of Ki around myself, and launched at Kal-El with all the speed possible in my 4th form.

However, just as I impacted him in the chest with my Nova Strike, his eyes began to glow fiery red.

Before I could react, huge searing beams of red energy slammed into my sphere, and broke through it effortlessly. The beams struck me in my chest, and it felt like that last Kamehameha blast Goku had used on me during the battle on the old Namek so many years ago, concentrated into one area!

The super concentrated beams were so painful, that I nearly passed out as they cauterized the flesh in the blast wounds, ensuring they would not heal anytime soon without either a substantial amount passage of time, or a healing technique.

"C-curse you!" I spit, blood gurgling from my mouth from additional internal injuries acerbated by his eye blasts.

"You brought this on yourself Frieza; my friends told me all about the countless trillions of innocent lives you've destroyed over the years-plus the fact of how many innocents you've killed here in my city as well" Superman says with a stern face, like that of Goku's when he fought me on the old Namek.

Then, Superman began to charge up the strange energy in his eyes again, its heat able to be felt by all the other villains with me as well, even from the ground where they took shelter from the enraged alien.

"This is the end Frieza, for good" Superman says with burning eyes.

Fortunately, fate seemed to be on my side, as at the same moment Superman was preparing to blast me, my Ginyu force returned, with hundreds of hostages in tow, mostly by Guldo and his psychic powers.

"We got em boss! Hostages by the bushel" Jeice laughs as he holds several dozen.

Upon turning to see this, Superman gasped and his eyes instantly stopped glowing.

"Perfect timing boys PTOOEY!" I shout, spitting a glob of purple blood out as I clear my mouth from my recent injuries. Superman just stood there in awe and shock, looking at a handful of the children and newborn humans Recoome held.

I decided to flaunt my new immunity, and floated over to Recoome and held a baby by its ankle.

"You fool, you honestly believed there was a chance I wouldn't resort to threatening younglings?" I cackle as the baby wails in pain from my more than necessary grip. Superman merely gawked in horror at my display of ruthlessness.

"Stand down, or I start blasting them Kryptonian!" I say forcefully, holding a glowing fingertip to the infant's head.

I was elated to see a look I'd yet had a chance to observe in the eyes of this seemingly invulnerable alien; terror and despair.

"Okay…okay, just please…don't hurt the children" Superman pleads, causing me to smile. What he didn't know, was that I held a hand behind my back, filled with enough Ki to reduce the entire city to rubble.

But just when I was about to let the blast go, I felt myself slammed by an unbelievably powerful impact, causing me to lose my grip on the baby, and be buried several hundred feet in the street below.

**Clark Kent/Superman**

I was about to take some time for strategy as Frieza and his goons threatened innocent children right before me; I couldn't let them die when I held their fate in my hands.

But as luck would have it, someone had come to my aid, and knocked Frieza to the ground, and caught the baby he'd been holding. The person who had come to my aid, was to my astonishment-VEGETA!

"Humph, seems Frieza used his dirty tricks sooner than usual; had the lizard cornered did you?" Vegeta chuckles lightly, the other villains who had accompanied Frieza all gasped and screamed in fear, and I knew why.

I stared in awe, as the Super Saiyan Vegeta grabbed all the children and babies before I could blink and handed them to me.

"Take care of the young ones Kal-El, I have personal issues with Frieza if you recall" Vegeta continues, mentioning his past Adam had shown us with his powers. I quickly nodded and sped as fast as I could, nearly breaking the light barrier as I rounded up all the children in one swift, fluid dash.

"SUPERMAN!" the children squeal with joy, happy that I had come to their aid once again as they held the babies.

"Don't worry kids, I gotcha; even those nasty aliens aren't strong enough for me at full power" I say, reassuring them of their safety in my arms.

As I set them down at the police station uptown, I told the officers to find their families if they hadn't been killed yet, but the children assured me that they had been nabbed from up here without a fight, so they would be ok. I waved good bye and quickly sped back to the battle, to aid Vegeta if he might need it, or protect the innocent civilians, which was my primary duty. In instants, I was back upon the scene, and was horrified by what I saw Vegeta doing.

"No NO! NOT AGAIN!" Jeice screams as Vegeta aims a Big Bang Attack at his chest, the other Ginyu Force members cowering behind him, and Ebon and Hotstreak behind them.

"This is for attacking younglings you lower than scum demon wannabe!" Vegeta says angrily as the orb of Ki pulses and glows before the red alien.

"I was just doing it on Frieza's orders mate, he's still stronger than me remember?" Jeice panics.

"Sorry, you've had your chance many times-I'm putting you down permanently" Vegeta says solemnly, and fires the blast.

I quickly reached my maximum speed, and focused all available power into my right fist, and with great effort, managed to sock the orb high into the stratosphere, where it detonated with more light than the midday sun.

"Vegeta, what are you doing!" I shout with anger, amazed he still had his murderous instincts.

"They're wicked and evil, they attacked children; these monsters must die!" Vegeta shouts, making me wince as his golden hair and aura flare wildly.

"No, this is not right-you know that" I plead, hoping he would see reason.

"If you recall the memories Adam showed you, including of my time with Frieza as one of his military dogs, you'll realize they don't deserve compassion!" Vegeta says as he cups his hands for one of his most devastating attacks, the Final Flash.

"WAIT! What if I can subdue them and take them into custody, and keep them there for however long they need?" I shout, hoping that would make him change his mind.

Vegeta looked at me like I was dumber than Wally, with a face of disbelief.

"You're delusional! To keep these fiends under a leash you'd need a device that can suppress their Ki to human levels" Vegeta argues vehemently.

"I can help there!" a newly familiar voice says as it descends from the sky.

Immediately, Daniel appeared in his shining silver leotard, floating casually. Before I could ask, he shot out a handful of vials into my hand from his suit's essence.

"Nanotech, these micro machines are designed to nullify the majority of their Ki energy, making them as weak as humans, just inject it into them" Daniel says as he vanishes in a flash of white, leaving me to stare at the 16 vials of tiny robots. I immediately realized what Daniel had done for me and smiled, causing the other villains to gulp, save Bojack, Ebon, Zanairathu, Zarbonese, and Frieza.

"You won't take me alive super zero!" Ebon screams, vanishing in a mass of shadows as he creates a portal and zooms off.

"Zarbonese, Zanyu, Ginyu Force, hold off the super man while I transform, the rest of you-GET THAT BASTARD VEGETA!" Frieza shouts angrily as he assumes a crouching position in mid-air. The two dark figures instantly launched themselves at me, while Vegeta grinned, engaging the dozen fighters who swarmed upon him.

**Turles**

Having appeared in another city, I noticed that it seemed to have a darker air than Metropolis, as though it had suffered a very checkered past.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to give it a checkered future as well!" I laugh as I form a Kill Driver in my hands and launch it at a skyscraper. The effect was immediate, as the burst of energy vaporized the pitiful structure, showing just how futile their constructions were.

"Yes, enjoy your destructive spree of death Turles; I shall be heading for Jump City" Slade says coolly, vanishing in a burst of black light before I could add a comment.

However, in response to this act of destruction, a roar was ushered from the wreckage, apparently enraged. Having been distracted, I failed to counter the form that leapt from the wreckage and pinned me to the ground in a surprise attack.

"Solomon Grundy Mad! You blow up bank I try to rob!" the large grey beast growls as he snarls in my face, his disfigured appearance quite hideous.

"Grundy my boy, settle down; let the good man explain himself first" a calm cheerful voice says from nearby, as a figure walks out of the shadows with another at his side.

"Oh Jokey pooh, who is the strapping young man?" the clownish female says bubbly, an arm around the shoulder of the white faced freak.

"Don't know, I've never even seen this fellow at the annual villain gala, and everyone in Gotham shows up for that" the man says as he bends over to observe me as Solomon holds me against his chest, my arms tied behind me.

"Hmmmm…quite a strapping figure you have sonny; care share your workout secrets?" the clown man laughs.

"Tch! You don't have the ability to get the kind of power I got clown; your pathetic species just isn't cut out for the skills we have" I say as I with a smirk.

"Funny, it seems ole Grundy here has your back against the wall" the man says as Solomon pins me to a brick wall. The man then proceeded to laugh insanely, like a deranged, psychotic maniac.

"Who are you ya psycho nut case?" I spit, causing the clown to stop laughing for a moment.

"You don't know who this guy is! You gotta be kidding me" the girl says with shock. The man then stepped toward me again and bowed. "Why I'm the clown prince of crime, better known as…the Joker! AH HA HA HA HAAAA!" the clown man replies with an insane laugh.

"Figures, you look like a pathetic jester with that ridiculous face paint and freak smile!" I snap, causing the clown to immediately cease his laughter.

"You think I enjoy looking like this all hours of the day!" the Joker screams, causing the girl to recoil in fear.

"This isn't face paint you imbecile! This proves you really are new to Gotham, cause all the villains here know the story of how I got this permanent style change" Joker says as his smile returns. This caused me to become curious, I was eager to know what had made this man so crazy.

"Once, I was an ordinary criminal, who wanted to just strike it rich with a heist. Then, one day, the accursed Batman tracked my gang to the chemical plant we were robbing. I fell off the catwalk in my attempt to flee, landing into a vat of acid stuff, disfiguring my face, staining my hair, and warping my psyche into what stands before you now" the Joker says concisely, making his story as short as possible.

"Well that explains the sick green top, and your nasty paste skin" I laugh, hoping to insult this pathetic excuse for a super villain.

"Don't underestimate me sonny, I've faced tougher foes than you; I even made the mighty Superman kneel before me a few times" Joker says as he folds his hands behind his back.

"Harley dear, be a doll and fetch me my toys" Joker says to the girl, who immediately giggles and pulls out a large carpet bag.

"What do you want honey?" she laughs.

"I'm feeling a bit tickled, give me the Joker Gas" he chuckles.

She giggled back and handed the Joker a purple canister with his a joker face on it. The Joker promptly took the canister and pointed its nozzle at my face and declared, "Don't worry sonny, dying…is a real gas! AH HA HA HA HAAA!"

Without further thought, I was blasted with the unknown concoction of fluid, as the clouds of green vapor seeped into my lungs.

However, as the minutes passed, the Joker became impatient, and gripped me by my armor's shoulder pieces and shook me.

"WHY ARENT YOU LAUGHING OR DYING!" The Joker screams, his tone both angry and fearful.

"Looks like the joke's on you clown; we Saiyans are immune to virtually all known earthly diseases and toxins. I guess your silly gas is another of those pathetic compounds that are utterly worthless on members of my race" I say as I stand up, proud and tall with no fear.

Immediately, Joker hid behind Solomon Grundy and shouted, "GRUNDY! CRUSH THE FREAK!"

"GRUNDY SMOOSH LITTLE MAN WITH FUNNY HAIR!" the giant growls as he lumbers slowly toward me. As he swung a fist down on me, I caught it with one hand effortlessly. They all gasped at this, as I held Solomon's hand at bay with no struggle or loss of energy.

"Looks like you wanna go toe to toe with a Saiyan; how about we play tag?" I laugh, as I release Solomon's arm, and he begins to shuffle backward with fear.

I quickly formed an orb of Ki in my right hand, glowing bright and purple with dark energy. Solomon and the two clowns quickly shouted and began to run away.

"TAG-YOU'RE IT!" I shout as I toss the orb into Solomon's back, its sheer energy and momentum carrying him high above the city, where he then detonated with enough light to be seen from space.

Immediately, the two remaining figures gulped and stared at me in horror, now knowing my fearsome power was all encompassing compared to them. "Your city is mine fools!" I shout as I unleash a Meteor Barrage of Ki Bolts from my hand, obliterating entire blocks with each burst.

**Slade Wilson**

As I reappeared above Jump City, I smiled beneath my mask; I had finally come home…and it was time to celebrate with a display of my newly acquired power. Thrusting my hands into the air, masses of concentrated dark matter began to expel from my hands, quickly swallowing the sky around Jump City. "This city is mine now, and soon this whole universe as well" I say to myself as the dark matter begins covering the entire city on all sides.

**Vegeta**

"You're pathetic Frieza, even your new 5th form is no match for me at the first level of Super Saiyan" I laugh, as the now Cooler like changeling lies before me broken and bleeding.

"Well…I may not be the strongest, but I do know someone who can back me up" Frieza heaves, as he slowly rises to his feet and whistles.

Immediately, the one known as Bojack burst before me with a punch containing enough force to crack a mountain.

He never got the chance to hit me.

A moment was all it took to ascend to Super Saiyan 2, and I easily toppled him like a house of cards, all before he could blink.

"Was that your backup Frieza? Pitiful, you might as well have thrown yourself at me" I say as I begin to walk toward the cowardly has-been.

However, before I could react, a dark portal opened up, bringing with it the one person I had come to fear.

"Mephelis…" I state breathlessly, as the living embodiment of darkness floats down from the portal that had materialized before me like a dandelion seed.

"Surprised prince?" the demon echoes, his tone eerily filling the entire land like it was a part of the air itself.

I couldn't utter a word, as I was paralyzed with fear even greater than that of the time I had locked up against Broly before he the final battle with Cell years ago.

"I think that you were about to leave, isn't that right Frieza?" Mephelis says as a pitch black pistol with a purple aura appears in the lizard's hand. This promptly made Frieza smile more wickedly than I'd ever seen before, even when he murdered me on Namek.

"Yes, indeed he was; BEGONE INSECT!" Frieza says as he pulls the trigger, causing a burst of purple energy that sucked in all light, causing my the world, and my mind to go black.

**Dick Grayson/Robin**

As we arrived in Jump City, we immediately realized there was a problem.

"Robin…its dark" Starfire says apprehensively.

I quickly turned my gaze to the skies, and saw she was right; the heavens were pitch-black as a coal mine.

"No kiddin, that's dark matter-lots of it!" Cyborg says as he whips out one of his nanotech scanners he'd made back while Adam had been unconscious. "The sensors are detecting an atmospheric concentration in excess of 25% dark matter saturating the area" he says as the scanner beeps rapidly like a Geiger Counter, a red light flashing to further show the danger.

"I want to tear that bastard a new one for what he tried to make me do before!" Terra screams as she ascends to Super Saiyan 2, causing her long hair to stand up like Vegeta's natural head full.

"Calm down Terra, I don't want to lose you again; we need to make a plan before we just charge off and attack him. He isn't the same Slade you fought before" Beast Boy says as he hugs her, causing her hair to flop down to its normal state.

"Ok…so what's the plan Robin?" Jinx asks as she observes the shadowed sky, barely allowing a sliver of light into the city and giving the land the effect of a perpetual twilight.

"Everyone huddle up, here's what we're going to do" I say as we bundle in a circle.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

This turned out to be a very moving experience; the choir sang many beautiful songs, and Charles explained the subject of salvation and grace. Now everything made sense, and I felt a veil lifted from my eyes. I now decided that I would change for good; power is worthless in the end if used in selfishness; only faith and love have any true value. That being said, I began to walk down the isle toward the altar to kneel before God and place my trust in him.

As I knelt, I bowed my head and began to pray. However, Charles was kneeling beside me, but I then realized it was not to judge, but to encourage and embolden. So I began the prayer of repentance. Within a matter of minutes, I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders, and the dark energies that had I'd been infused with were thrust out rapidly.

Upon opening my eyes, the world seemed brighter; all around me seemed to be filled with joy and calm. Charles then smiled and hugged me, saying, "Welcome to the family of God child"

I began to thank him for his kindness, but before I could, there was a mighty explosion, and a hot wind burst all the windows in the cathedral, causing people to scream and panic. I was surprised by their reactions considering the location; maybe they just forget to not be worried in the heat of the moment, explosions and breaking glass tend to make people lose it quickly.

"I'll fight to my last breath Mephelis!" Vegeta roars, as the light in the area outside the church seems to be sucked away. I immediately realized what was happening; Mephelis had invaded this universe! As I rushed outside to see what was happening, my face turned white.

Darkness was creeping all over the city and the mighty Prince Vegeta was being tossed around like a rag doll by Mephelis, despite the fact that he was a SS6.

"Then I shall grant you your request…_prince_" the horned Mephelis states, as he picks up Vegeta by the throat. I knew then that there was only one thing I could do. Swiftly, I channeled all the remnants of my dark nature into my fist, and charged it with all my energy, purifying it into righteous anger. With this, I leapt at Mephelis, and struck him in the chest with all my might.

The effect was immediate, and he was thrust off Vegeta and into a nearby building.

"Ugh…thank you Sasuke, I guess Adam was right…the so called "God" does do the impossible" Vegeta groans as he staggers to his feet. I quickly caught him before he fell over.

"We need to get out of here, that punch barely had enough power to keep Mephelis from killing you" I say as I quickly focus my mind, and warp us away with instantaneous movement to Adam's location.

Upon reforming inside the Justice League's Watchtower, Adam did not seem surprised at my arrival.

"Sasuke…I saw all the commotion, it appears that Mephelis has sent an energy duplicate of himself here in an attempt to subvert this universe" he replies, his tone calm but deep and serious.

"I'm sorry I betrayed you all, I was wrong and have found God, but what do we do to stop Mephelis and save Talos?" I reply as Vegeta becomes shrouded in a golden light and floats over to Adam.

As Adam waved his arm, Vegeta was instantly revitalized; this was a gift I could not help but envy-this command of reality itself, but now I knew that not everyone was meant to wield such godlike power, having found God myself had taught me a lot.

"I will need to have the aid of Unlimited and the other authors, you two must go attend to the helpless populace. Without the aid of super beings, countless more will die needlessly" Adam says as he simply begins to walk, then vanishes like a mirage.

"I'm going to find Frieza and wring his little neck with my bare hands!" Vegeta screams, vanishing with instantaneous movement back to the world below. I however had become conflicted, and realized I needed a moment to collect myself. So I sat down and began to pray, knowing full well that only God could give me the answers to my deepest thoughts.

**Katie Richards**

As I hacked away at the swarms of super villains that had managed to escape from Arkham Asylum because of Turles and his reckless blasting, I couldn't keep myself from cursing Mephelis for dragging me into this life of battle and stress. However, I quickly realized I was wasting energy needlessly; I had reality warping for crying out loud!

With a snap of my fingers, the puny super villains were all teleported back inside the now fully repaired Arkham Asylum. "Well that sure was easier than punching them all, now I just need to find Turles and-"

"-I already knocked him into orbit Katie, and incased him within a null-dimensional barrier" Adam says from behind me. I instantly whipped around and ran to him; he promptly hugged me back and held me for several seconds.

"We need to go get Unlimited and seal Mephelis out of the this universe so we can focus on finding Talo's shard that landed here" Adam continues, now placing his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eye with great seriousness. I quickly realized that that would indeed make the search easier. "Alright, I know where he went" I say as we begin to warp away to Unlimited's locale.

**Batman/Bruce Wayne**

"Stuck doing communication duty, what a waste; everyone knows that I tangle with super humans on a regular basis and come out on top, why should this time be any different?" I grumble as I sit beside Mister Terrific and The Question.

"Well for one, these aren't mere super humans Bruce, they're godlike; many of them are even more powerful than Superman and Darkseid put together multiplied by 1000, and have no weaknesses" Michael quips, continuing to monitor the various scanners and systems.

"Yeah, and another thing, you don't have as much experience with reality warping beings like Superman, now that guy is crafty, able to outwit that Mxyzptlk fellow like it's a game" Question comments casually.

"You ended my complaining at the mention of the power levels guys, I get it, they'd pick their teeth with me" I say as I return to my work with Michael and Question. However, before we could get fully acquainted with the tasks we'd undertaken, Vegeta appeared before us holding a pillow case that had been soaked clean through with a purple fluid.

"What is it Vegeta, do you have news?" Question asks with hope.

"Yeah, bad news, Frieza got away via the old bait and switch thing; instead of ripping his head off, I ripped of this guy's head" Vegeta says as he dumps out a very grotesque horned alien head onto the floor, still dripping fresh purple blood from its recently mutilated neck stump.

"That blasted Zanairathu survived this as well, he grew a new head shortly after Frieza was gone, then vanished as well" Vegeta says while he paces around, as if waiting for something.

"Uh…this was Zanairathu's head?" Question says as he picks it up with a gloved hand.

"Yes, formerly known as Captain Ginyu before Mephelis and his dark powers mutated him, plus a demon inhabits his body now, the real Ginyu's mind is in a frog back at Capsule Corp. in my universe" Vegeta says stoically.

"How…?" Michael begins, however I'd already figured it out.

"Ginyu had the power to transfer his mind with another's and switch bodies didn't he?" I state, knowing the odds were 99 and three quarter's percent chance I was correct.

"Indeed, he even tried to steal by body at the last minute; that's when I threw a frog into the path of his mind beam and he got a frog's body instead" Vegeta says with a smirk.

"You know, that's actually pretty darn funny" Michael says with a chuckle.

"Alright, enough laughing, I want you folks to help begin the search for any unusual life force energies, Talo's soul cannot remain stable for long in its shattered state, and we know one of his shards is here in this universe somewhere" Vegeta says, instantly changing the mood.

"It might help if you gave us more details" I reply, showing my frustration at his lack of thinking ahead.

He quietly cursed and vanished again for an instant, reappearing with a small glowing object in hand.

"Had to go get it from Adam, he was carrying it on his person. This, this is one of the 10 soul shards of our friend Talos; it is imperative that you treat this as the most fragile object in all of existence for it cannot be replaced" Vegeta says as he places the necklace size blue/white crystal into my palm.

"Got it, I will put begin an analysis immediately" I say as I place the so called "soul shard" into a laser scanning chamber above the control consoles I was seated at.

"Good, we're starting to make progress. While I detest Adam and his orders to stay here while he engages Mephelis in an attempt to seal the monster from outside this universe, I know that its just too dangerous for me or any mere Saiyan" Vegeta grunts, clearly in anguish over stating such a humbling fact. As the scanning began, I realized that this could take ages considering the fact that the other shard we quested for may not even be on this planet.

**Son Goku**

As I managed the battered and bruised Ginyu Force that Frieza had abandoned, I couldn't help but feel sad for them.

"Come on guys, stop struggling-you're just gonna make things worse in the long run if you resist" I say as begin injecting the Ki suppression nanites onto them.

"Easy for you to say mate, if Frieza or Mephelis should happen to come back for us, we'll be wishing we were dead" Jeice says flatly.

This immediately caught my interest.

"What are you talking about? You'll be free if they come back for you unless my son is around" I argue, confused as to why they'd want to be dead rather than free.

"Free! We wish, that's unlikely given our track record with our encounters with you goody two shoes; thanks to our failures, we'll likely be banished to Tokayami" Burter states nervously.

"Tokayami…" I mutter to myself, wondering why the words seemed so familiar to me. I then reflected on when I spoke and read Japanese, and it hit me.

"Realm…of eternal darkness?" I ask breathlessly.

"Yeah, you goody two-shoe blokes at least get to die and go to otherworld, most to paradise, but if Mephelis gets his hands on us and finds out this happened…" Jeice starts, his eyes beginning to water.

"Jeice…your eyes…what's happening to them?" Burter says as he stares with pure wonder at the spectacle that was playing out before him.

"I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK! I DON'T WANT TO BE TRAPPED IN IT FOREVER!" Jeice wails, breaking completely and falling to his knees in despair.

I almost did what the other authors and Adam coined an "anime fall" when I saw Jeice begin bawling like a frightened child, but he began speaking again before I could finish my reaction.

"We once feared for our just our lives, that's all that mattered to us when we served Frieza; survival. But when Mephelis retrieved us from Otherworld, resurrected us…we learned of over a million fates worse than death, each one more gruesome and torturous than the last!" Jeice said between choking sobs, all of us staring at him in awe at how broken he now seemed.

"I'd rather die a 1000 times at once than suffer one of Mephelis's tortures, especially an eternal one in Tokayami" Jeice says as he closes his eyes and the tears continue to leak out.

Seeing this made me realize something I had suspected back when I had first fought these guys on Namek so many years ago; deep down they were never truly evil…merely misguided and forced through fear, just like Vegeta.

"Just kill us so we can't be tortured by him…please" Jeice says, the other Ginyu force members kneeling and cupping their hands together in a desperate plead for a merciful death as well.

"No…you're not going to be given death" I state flatly, hoping they would get my unspoken message displayed on my face as I smiled.

"WHAT, WHY NOT!" Jeice screams, his face a mixture of anger, disappointment, and terror for my refusal to fulfill his request.

I then walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch in fear, expecting a beating for asking to be murdered in cold blood, I quickly surprised him with a very opposite statement.

"Because you no longer deserve death, I'll explain right now" I reply with a bright "son" smile as I push a button on the injector and de-activate the nanites.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

As I appeared before Unlimited, I saw how prompt he had been to clean up Gotham. Not only had he done a darn good job of picking apart Turles (Apparently he had been freed from my technique by Mephelis) for his attacks on Gotham, but he also had the Joker and his lackeys stowed inside a glowing, yellow, thimble-sized cube which was balanced on the tip of his finger.

"You ready to finish the day's fight man?" I ask my rival, goading a smile from his normally straight face.

"I say, what took you so long to come get me?" he replies as he spins the cube like a basketball.


	34. Chapter 34 Alliance In War Part 2

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis The Dark Saga

**Chapter 34: Alliance In War Part 2: Apokoliptian Battle Part 1**

**Slade Wilson**

I hadn't expected the Titans to come rush me in the middle of Jump City, especially considering the fact I had covered their home in dark matter to reduce visibility to zero. But their determination was beginning to annoy me. Using my full power, I had a myriad of barriers around my immediate area, constantly shifting positions and blocking any energy blows that came at me.

Raven with her dark energy bursts and Ki attacks, and Starfire with her natural Tamaranean energy bolts, further enhanced by raw Ki, were proving to be the most troublesome of those that were attacking me. But it was Robin that angered me most; he was supposed to be like Batman, having no super powers and relying only on sharp wit and fancy gadgets. Yet thanks to his out of universe trip, he was now more powerful than Superman! Granted so was I, but it still upset me that I had to face so many foes that had formerly had far less power.

As I contemplated these thoughts, I failed to notice Beast Boy change into a creature smaller than a gnat, and without a moments notice, change back to a his Saiyan form and slugged me right in the area of my face plate that was above my nose, breaking it like a twig.

"AGH! YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'll MAKE YOU BLEED FOR THA-"

BLAM! Was the sound that ended my interrupted statement as Terra smashed me into the ground with a stone fist the size of a department store.

I was enraged as I dragged myself from the crater amidst the pavement, but I wasn't going to let my anger cloud my mind, I knew what happens when one goes blind with rage. But just as I was about to summon creatures of living shadow, I heard a large crack in the heavens, something quite distinctive from thunder, like an energy whip being snapped, having the volume of a trillion bombs detonating simultaneously. Before I could even think, I was once again buried in the street.

"Stay down monster!" the authoress known as Kaitlyn proclaims, just before I black out from the sneak attack.

**Jasmine Michibiki**

Having managed to take down Slade, I decided to take the opportunity to round up the Titans and get them back to the Watchtower so I could gather with the other authors for the big plan Adam had announced through his telepathic bellow mere minutes ago.

"Hey Kaitlyn, thanks for the assist girl, this probably would have taken a lot longer if you hadn't gotten that surprise attack in" Cyborg says as he pats my back.

"I'm not Kaitlyn, its me, Jasmine" I reply, causing his face to contort to a look of confusion. "So…who took down Slade then?" he asks, totally unsure of who to give the credit.

I quickly gave a short laugh upon seeing his lack of knowledge on how our partnership worked. "She can view everything I do while I control her body, and learn from it. In a sense, I'm sorta like a sentient autopilot program" I reply, causing the original 6 titans to stop feeling so confused.

"Well thanks Jasmine and Kaitlyn, we really appreciate the help" Robin says as he offers a handshake, which I promptly took as a sign of respect.

"I suggest you go find the other Titans, and round up any other of our scattered friends, Adam has thought of a big plan to help get Mephelis out of this universe" I state, as I give them all a wave good bye, then vanished in a luminal boom.

**Batman/Bruce Wayne**

As I continued to help monitor the battles that our more powerful Justice League members were engaged in, I heard a beeping from the com system.

"This is Batman, go ahead" I state, expecting another league member to answer.

However, instead of an official league member, the reply that came through belonged to the latest headache since Booster Gold.

"Bruce, me and the other Authors are coming back aboard the Watchtower, be prepared for our arrival" Adam says in a rushed voice.

Before I could even ask what he thought he was doing hacking our comm. system with his powers, he was already present in the room with Unlimited and Katie Richards. In a burst of light, the rest of the authors appeared. Sakuya, Ellen, Cloud, Saania, Areiko, Corey, Daniel, Meegan, Kaitlyn, Sikyomaru, Dawn, and Chelsey. Damn it! Adam's seizure of command and authority reminded me of Clark when he was on the warpath.

"We have a plan to lock out Mephelis from this universe" Unlimited states flatly, in a manner reminding me of…myself.

"Its time we ended his reign of terror, and stop his tendrils from snaking any further into your worlds" Adam adds as he claps his hands, causing a holo-map to appear before us.

I immediately recognized some of the marked areas of the map, having visited and catalogued many of them myself.

"We're going to use these key points in your universe as a means to amplify our combined reality warping abilities to first eject Mephelis from this realm, and then erect a barrier that will keep him out…for a time" Adam continues, as he points out 10 key places on the map of our universe.

"…Wait, some of these aren't even in this dimension, and one of the places you're suggesting is…-"

"The Fourth World…Apokolips; do you realize who lives there?" Clark says interrupting me, his voice firm but concerned.

"Yeah, Darkseid; So what! He's nothing to me and my friends" Adam retorts with a hearty laugh.

I realized he made a good point; compared to Adam and the others, Darkseid really was no threat, a mosquito's bite to the hide of an Armadillo would be the most adequate way to describe an attempt made to harm Adam and most of his friends.

"Besides, there is a reason the Fourth World is among the 10 key areas; that place teems with all kinds of mystic energy" Unlimited states calmly.

"He's right Bruce, The Fourth World is a hotspot for many kinds of power, magical and energetic" Clark adds, apparently in agreement with them.

"That means we'll be using both Apokolips and New Genesis; Apokolips for raw power, and New Genesis for mystic energy" Adam adds as he points to the two planets.

"What are these areas?" Michael asks, pointing to the two furthest areas of normal space on the universal map.

"Oh those are the dimensions Gemworld and Speed Force. They are dimensions I thought may not exist within your universe; its because compared to the mainstream DC 52 Multiverse, yours is rather limited in its diversity" Adam states, apparently not realizing the full impact of what he had stated.

"Wait, mainstream multiverse?" Wally blurts with curiosity as he whips into the room.

"Yeah, you didn't think your multiverse was all that unique did you?" Adam replies with a smile.

"Well regardless, we need to get rid of Mephelis" Daniel adds.

"Well you'd better get started, Mephelis has already begun his conquest" Superman says as he stares into space, until I realized he was using his super vision to look outside the Watchtower and down to Earth. I quickly ran to a nearby window and activated my cowl's telescopic lenses feature.

What I saw horrified me.

There were dark clouds over countless cities across the world, including Gotham, and at the North Pole…there was a gargantuan floating castle made of pitch-black stone just a few miles above the ice.

"How did he make that so fast?" I remark, unable to comprehend such a feat being done so quickly, even by Superman.

"He warps the very core fabric of reality that permeates all universes, dimensions, and worlds; he can do virtually anything by extension of will, similar to Mister Mxyzptlk" Unlimited states, as though from a textbook.

"Then why doesn't Mixie come and help us? Surely he would know of this disaster befalling our world" Wally comments, apparently not understanding what Unlimited had explained.

"Mxyzptlk can warp reality, but only within the borders of your miniaturized multiverse. Reality warpers such as ourselves and Mephelis manipulate not local reality, such as within a dimension or multiverse, but the very core level of existence itself, meaning we have little to no limits regardless of which universe we visit" Adam responds, his explanation shocking us all.

"Then…that would mean your powers could exceed any ordinary deity" Doctor Fate replies, his statement showing immense fascination and wonder; I was unsettled by this revelation, that's absolute power, and that's too much.

"I heard that Bruce" Adam comments sharply, his tone indicating that somehow he knew my thoughts.

"Adam, what did I tell you about reading minds without permission?" Chi Chi remarks, sounding irritated.

"Sorry mother, but its hard to resist having it perpetually on when it provides such an edge against assault; would you rather I be unaware and killed by Mephelis?" Adam counters, hitting a nerve within the overprotective mother.

"Alright fine, just don't abuse it" she chastises.

"I try mother, I try" Adam says kindly as he claps his hands again, ending the existence of the hologram of our universe.

**Superman/Clark Kent**

Seeing how laid back Adam was…reminded me of myself; despite being more powerful than his own father and friends, and having truly godly powers, he was like a boy scout.

"The targets are as follows: Oa, Qward, Apokolips, New Genesis, The Phantom Zone, Azarath, Fifth Dimension, Atlantis, Gemworld, and the Speed Force" Unlimited states concisely, like a military general.

"While we initiate the plan, you must defend Earth from Mephelis's minions, we're counting on you all" Adam says as he walks over and offers me a handshake. I eagerly shook it as vigorously as I could, causing Adam to smile. As he did a heel face turnaround, he said one last thing, "By the way, find Goku and let him and the others about the plan." Then they promptly vanished simultaneously in flashes of light.

"Well you heard them, get us down there before things get any worse for the innocents" I yell, causing Michael to jump back up to the control console and flip switches. Within seconds, we began to teleport back to the surface.

**Son Goku**

After having explained to the former Ginyu Force what me and my friends offered, and the benefits of being heroes versus villains, they began to smile, and Recoome stepped forward and said, "Goku…I-I'm sorry I tried to kill you and your friends back on the old Namek, I finally see what you've fought for all this time, and you're right; the forces of good eventually overcome the darkness. So even though we're vastly outmatched, and probably don't have a chance ourselves, we'll stand by you all the way"

Immediately, they all knelt to one knee in respect, causing me to smile.

"Well I think you guys should go hide for now, I'll come get you once my son Adam and his friends have successfully driven out Mephelis and I've explained what happened with you guys" I reply.

"And what exactly might that be Goku?" a new voice voice says behind me.

I instantly yelled in shock and turned around panting heavily.

"Whoo! Clark don't do that, with low Ki, you're too stealthy for your own good at times" I reply as I catch my breath. I then realized that the former Ginyu Force had frozen with fear.

"Again, what exactly were you planning on telling Adam when he returns from the gargantuan task of barricading Mephelis from this universe?" Clark asks as he stares at the petrified aliens.

"Please don't kill them Clark, they've changed; I personally showed them the good side, but if you really feel like keeping an eye on them, take them around Metropolis to help vanquish any dark things Mephelis might send at Metropolis" I reply, hoping he wouldn't automatically condemn me, and tell Adam.

"Goku, I trust you since you didn't try to kill me even though you were full well capable of doing so, especially considering I wanted to try and hurt your friend" Clark says as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Superman" I reply as I smile, this promptly made the former Ginyu soldiers sigh in relief.

I then realized he had appeared more quickly than normal, and was curious.

"Wait…you said Adam had gone to enact a way to seal Mephelis out of this universe, where did he go exactly?" I inquire, wondering what that son of mine was up to.

Immediately, Clark pulled up a holographic disc and a holographic projection of a star appeared.

But…then I looked closer, and realized it wasn't a star, it was a burning planet! Then the hologram changed to show…a monster; an alien wearing a blue jumpsuit with rocky skin, and dull, iris-less red eyes.

"His name is Darkseid, and in his dimension he is a God, with command over a fearsome power known as the Omega Effect; he's actually stronger than I' am" Clark states solemnly.

"Well there's no way he can match me, let alone my son; so which way to I go to reach Darkseid? Just point the way" I say excitedly, wanting to test my full untransformed power.

"Wait a minute, didn't I just tell you that his planet is in another dimension?" Clark states as he looks at me with an exasperated look.

"Oh…so how do I get there then?" I reply, hoping I wouldn't be left out of a chance to meet someone more powerful than Kal-El.

"(Sigh) We rarely ever do this, but the Watchtower does have a Mother Box we salvaged from a Apokoliptian Warship back in the invasion Darkseid attempted last year. Tell Batman I ok'd it, and to send you to Apokolips" Clark says as he pinches his forehead.

"Thank you, I hope I'll be able to help by getting to fight Darkseid" I say as I take flight and prepare to teleport to the Watchtower.

"Don't worry, if he's returned, he'll fight any invaders, you can count on that" Clark says just before my I turn into tachyons and disappear.

**Bruce Wayne/Batman**

Just as I was about to relax in my work of monitoring the multiple dark energy signatures appearing around the world, Goku just popped in right in front of me.

"Bruce, I need-"

"Stop…right there Goku; I don't have time to track down any of your friends, we're all busy" I retort, cutting himself off mid-sentence.

"But Superman said you would help me reach my son by activating-"

"Goku! Not now, I'm busy" I continue, cutting him off again. Immediately I felt myself forcibly dragged out of my seat, and realized my reply didn't sit well with the planet breaking Saiyan.

"LISTEN YOU UPTIGHT BILLIONAIRE! I NEED TO GET TO APOKOLIPS AND HELP MY SON, SO TAKE 5 MINUTES TO ACTIVATE THE MOTHER BOX, SUPERMAN SAID I COULD GO TO THAT DIMENSION!" he yells angrily, his tone showing no room for nonsense or frivolity at the moment.

"Alright alright, relax, I'll interlay the Mother box to the teleporter system so you can be beamed to Apokolips" I reply, hoping that my ignorance to his pleas was the only reason he had become angry.

"Thank you" Goku shouts as he jumps onto the teleporter pad.

"Just remember that boom tubes used to connect to the Fourth World Dimension can be a bumpy ride, so be wary" I add.

"Got it" Goku remarks with a thumbs up.

"One more thing Goku, don't expect me to come and get you, once you're there, get Adam to bring you back" I state as I finish the interlay connections and power up the Mother box.

"Got it, see ya later Bruce" Goku says cheerfully as he waves bye. After pressing several buttons, the boom tube opened and he was teleported inside.

"Finally, now maybe we can have some peace and quiet" I exclaim as I sit back down and return to the monitors.

"I actually like Goku's company, it helps dilute the extremely fun breaking mood you carry around" Question laughs, eliciting a scowl from me.

"Don't try to deny it Bats, everyone knows you're a party-pooper, including yourself" Michael replies with a chuckle.

"You're not exactly Mr. Fray Boy yourself you…what in God's name?" I remark as the scanners go wild, and a large burst of energy erupts from over the North Pole.

**Son Goku**

As the boom tube carried me through dimension, I found it wasn't too bad, in fact, it seemed Batman had apparently joked about any turbulence I was going to encounter; go figure, the Batman had made a joke.

As the tunnel opened up, I leapt through and landed hard on an ashen surface. As I reopened my eyes after my heavy impact, I saw that the force of my feet hitting the ground had made it fissure and crack. I then turned my attention to my surrounding, and found that I was in the middle of a large, wide street, coated in a fine ash. I then saw huge pillars of fire erupting in the back ground, and remembered what a hellish place this was, how the entire world was a giant fire pit of death and despair.

"Yeesh, this place is a mess, I sure hope I can find Darkseid" I say as I prepare to blast off, until I heard growls and snarls from the shadows.

"What the?" I exclaim as I see a pair of huge glowing red eyes peer at me from the nearby alley. Suddenly the creature leapt out to bite me, revealing it was a giant dog!

"WHOA! Down boy" I shout as I flip out of the way of its jaws. In response it barked viciously and then began to howl. Within moments, over half a dozen more dogs rushed from other alleys nearby, but these had humanoid creatures on their backs, each adorned with rather frightening demonic looking technology and hideous faces.

"Ok, I'm guessing you're the things that enforce Apokoliptian law aren't you?" I remark as I fall into fighting stance. As they all jumped me at once, I smirked, and twisted my body into the first move.

To ordinary beings, It would probably have seemed like I had done all 30 blows at the same time, but for me, though not a single move, all of my punches were executed and delivered in one swift and fluid attack. In an instant, all the dogs and bug creatures were down and unconscious.

"Now to try and get to Darkseid" I say as I prepare to take flight a second time.

"Not without express permission of his highness you're not!" an elderly, but wicked voice shouts from behind me. I quickly turned around to see a large old woman wielding an ungainly sized cannon of some sort.

"You're under arrest for trespassing on the Apokoliptian Territory" she says as she aims the cannon at me with ease.

"But…the whole planet is Apokoliptian Territory" I remark as I try to grasp her statement.

"Exactly! Now get your ass back to New Genesis or I'll blast you then throw your body back to it" she shouts angrily.

"Oh, well I know I'm trespassing, but I'm not from New Genesis" I reply calmly with a laugh.

"Wait…you're not a New God?" she states with surprise as she looks over me with scrutiny.

"No, I'm from Earth" I say cheerfully.

"EARTH!" she screams, cocking the cannon and pointing its now glowing and humming barrel right in my face.

"Who are you, who sent you, why are you here?" she yells with rapid speed.

"Um…I'm Goku, I came via the Justice League's boom tube and-"

"THIEVES! YOU'VE STOLEN APOKOLITIAN TECHNOLOGY! I'll HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS YOU CANDY ASS GOODY TWO SHOED-"

(SCREECH)

She then stared down at the sparking barrel I had clamped shut with one hand.

"My word…you're like that Superman fella; ever considered a career in Darkseid's army, possibly as one of the few Male Furies that supplement my Female Furies?" she says as she looks at me with a newfound interest, apparently in my power.

"What are the Furies?" I ask, scratching my head with curiosity.

"They are Darkseid's finest lieutenants and personal guards, the greatest enforcers of his will asides from himself. I' am Granny Goodness, I run the orphanages, and I lead the female furies, as well as the male ones when we manage to get any worthy specimens. Imagine, you could be the first male furie in over 30 years!" she shouts excitedly; apparently she was in the delusion that just because she talked manically, I would be swayed.

"Sorry, but I'm a good guy through and through, but I do want to challenge Darkseid to pitch combat, so can you take me to him please?" I state politely.

Immediately, she began to guffaw intensely, with a creepy Baba like tone.

"You must be joking, only a fool or Superman rushes to fight Darkseid" she taunts as she turns to walk off.

I then grabbed her cape and whipped her around angrily.

"Look Granny, I didn't come all this way to be denied, I want to fight Darkseid, now take me to him please" I say firmly, restraining myself from hitting her simply because she looked frail.

"Alright, very well; but first, you must defeat my Furies" she says as she presses her cape button area, revealing a switch that began to blink.

Within moments, a group of 3 giant hounds appeared on the scene, with a rider on each. As I looked up, they were revealed to really be…females!

"Fight girls!" I shout loudly.

"Aw come on, don't tell me you're that chivalrous wide eye-"

"Cool, sure hope they're strong" I continue, cutting her groaning short.

"Don't worry, they're Darkseid's best warrior women, and my best; meet my Furies" Granny says as the women dismount gracefully.

"I' am the field leader, Lashina" the woman with a series of bandages states as she bows.

Then a huge lady stared down at me. "I'm Stompa!" she shouts.

"And I'm Mad Harriet" a wild-eyed girl says from behind, slightly startling me.

"These are my furies; if you can best them in pitched combat, I shall take you to Darkseid personally" Granny Goodness says with a sinister grin.

"You don't expect me to win do you?" I reply with a raised eyebrow.

"Few have ever managed to defeat even a single one of my furies. But if you're half the man that Superman is, you can prevail" she says as she raises her hand.

"Alright, if I win, you take me straight to Darkseid, no lollygagging, got it?" I state, making my face serious for a moment.

"And if you lose, you become my prisoner of war" Granny says with a sinister smile.

"Don't count on it lady" I smile as I fall into my battle stance.

"Furies, ATTACK!" Granny yells, causing the women to all jump me at once.

**Dick Grayson/Robin**

After having subdued Slade with specially designed cuffs Daniel had imparted to Cyborg before leaving, we got word from the Justice League that things had taken a turn for the worse.

"Mephelis has what!" I scream through my communicator, causing the others to flinch as I get the news from Batman.

"Very well, we'll keep our eyes peeled sir" I reply as I close my communicator.

I then sighed and turned to face my teammates. "What troubles you Robin?" Starfire asks as she hugs me.

"Guys, Mephelis has created a dark fortress at the North Pole, and he's sent out dark clouds over many cities around the world, suspected to spawn monsters at any moment" I state wistfully.

"Well then we gotta split up, help protect the innocent!" Beast Boy shouts as he prepares to take flight.

"But why isn't there a dark cloud over Jump City?" Terra remarks, holding Beast Boy back.

"Maybe he thought Slade could handle this city on his own" Raven comments.

"And I can" the haunting voice says in a chilling tone, promptly making us all spin around and stare at the now standing madman.

"OOOH! Boy that girl can hit hard, but she didn't do enough to keep me down for long, and neither did you" Slade states matter of factly, his hands still cuffed behind his back in our contraption.

"How exactly do you plan to do that smartass? You're in nullifier cuffs" Terra teases.

Suddenly with a roar, he snapped them in two! Instantly, all our jaws dropped.

"You were saying?" he replies casually as he rubs his wrists.

"Dude, those things nullified all your powers, including the ones you got from Mephelis; HOW DID YOU BREAK THEM!" Cyborg screams with shock.

"I had a little help; Mephelis does look upon me with favor, I guess I remind him of himself in a way" Slade says as he transforms into a Dark Super Saiyan, then Dark Super Saiyan 2, his powerful black aura crackling with purple lightning. In response, we all ascended straight to Super Saiyan 2.

"Beast Boy, Terra, go get the other Titans, including the honorary members that didn't come with us into the DBZ Universe, and start preparing defenses, the rest of us will handle Slade" I snarl as I glare at the man.

Immediately, Terra and Beast Boy teleported away, leaving us alone with Slade.

"Now then-" Slade begins, creating a black and purple energy blade from his right arm.

"-Ready for round two?" he asks flatly, knowing he must have be smirking behind that copper mask.

**Son Goku**

As the furies futilely tried to strike me, either missing or being parried as I dodged and/or blocked every punch and kick they threw, I smiled the whole time, just enjoying the thrill of the battle.

"You've got great reflexes, bet they're great for the bed" Lashina remarks slyly with a hushed tone.

"Sorry, I'm married miss" I retort, quickly punching her in the face and knocking her to the ground.

Without warning, Stompa roared and leapt into the air, preparing to try and land on me. I effortless dodged her stomp. But I then realized I wasn't the target. As her boots hit the ground, they glowed momentarily, and a miniature earthquake was unleashed!

Being so agile and insanely fast though, meant that it seemed to be made in slow-motion, and with one jump, I was well out of the way of the shaking, rippling wave of ground as it passed beneath me. Unfortunately, it caught Lashina and Mad Harriet off guard, quickly tossing Harriet to the street, and throwing Lashina back down after just getting up from my slug.

"Careful Stompa! We're not exactly indestructible you know!" Harriet snips angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't expect him to be that fast" Stompa replies sheepishly.

"Come on! I wanna challenge, surely you've just been warming up right?" I ask eagerly.

"You want us to get serious? Very well, you've sealed your fate short man" Lashina says venomously, loosening up the bandages around her arms.

However, they then began to crackle with electrical power, and I then realized that she had had her weapons all along. As she began to twirl them around, electric arcs formed in the space near her, and she then thrust the tips toward me like whips. Though she kept trying to hit me, each strike resulted in hitting empty space where I had stood microseconds before her attacks.

"How come you're so fast?" Lashina yells angrily, continuing to attempt and smite me with her electric bandage things.

"Yeah, and how come you seem so calm?" Mad Harriet remarks as she tries her hand at impaling me with her knuckle claws.

"I love fighting, its in my blood" I laugh casually, smiling as all three of them continued to attempt to even manage a single successful hit.

**Granny Goodness**

This was astonishing; here was a man even smaller than Kal-El, and yet he was even more impressive than the Kryptonian. What was even more amazing, was that he currently seemed to not even be trying! He just had to lose; Darkseid would have my head if I brought an unauthorized, unexpected visitor.

"Girls! How hard can it be to simply hit this man!" I bark, hoping a stern remark might make them up their game.

"We're doing our best Granny, but he's just too fast" Harriet comments.

"UGH! If he'd just stand still, I'd show him my true power" Stompa adds with a huff.

"Oh is that all you want, test your strength huh?" Goku states suddenly, stopping all his movement to speak directly to Stompa. Surprisingly, Harriet and Lashina stopped too to observe this confrontation.

"YEAH! I could squash you like a Parademon if you'd fight me like a real man instead of a grasshopper!" Stompa screeches with rage.

I quickly realized this would be an accurate way to gauge at least a partial amount of the man's true power, and hoped that he would accept Stompa's challenge.

After several seconds of thinking, Goku responded with a smile, "Sure, give me your best shot"

Stompa immediately smirked, and so did I, this promised to be enlightening _and_ entertaining.

With a guttural roar, Stompa charged Goku, her arms raised over her head; Goku in response fell into a stance I was unfamiliar with, but it seemed to be reminiscent of a familiar blocking form I'd seen used by Batman.

As Stompa neared Goku, she thrust down her arms, preparing to crush the little man.

However, a far different outcome happened instead.

Not only did Goku catch her limbs and shut down her attack completely, he wasn't even straining!

"Come on, is this all the strength you have? I've had a tougher time sparring with my sons, when they were kids!" Goku remarks, apparently disappointed with Stompa's efforts.

"You mock my strength!" Stompa bellows. Immediately, she reared back her right leg and attempted to kick him.

But again, something unexpected happened. He countered her kick with a kick of his own, and he kept his balance and position with one foot rooted to the ground! Stompa began to wince from the kick.

"Try that again I'll give you more than a bruise cheater" Goku replies, his tone having become angrier, far contrasted with his earlier cheery attitude.

"Rrrrraagggh! You…bug!" she strains, still failing to budge Goku from where he stood.

"Come on, try harder, surely this isn't your full power is it?" Goku asks innocently.

Stompa then redoubled her efforts, and began to push and shove with all her might. Yet even after a full minute, she had gotten no where; Goku remained steadfast, his pose locked and solid, with seemingly no effort at all on his part.

Finally, with a groan, Stompa stopped trying and her arms slacked in Goku's lock.

"That's all my power, I can't break your guard" Stompa pants.

Immediately, Lashina and Harriet gasped with shock. I was speechless to say the least.

"Seriously? I haven't even been at fighting at more than 65 percent of my total power in this form so far" Goku says casually.

Immediately, our eyes all went wide with horror.

"WHAT!" Stompa screams with fear.

"Darn…I was hoping I'd at least get a good warm up, even Superman managed to give me that" Goku remarks melancholily.

Returning to a fully erected standing position, he then lowered his head in disappointment and shook it as he looked toward the ground with a sigh.

"I guess I'll just have to beat you all down" he says as he raises his head, a new fierce look in his eye, indicating it was "get the job done" time.

With a graceful dance of blows, he sent Stompa sprawling to the street with several bruises across her face and body.

"So do I have to knock you two out as well, or will you surrender?" Goku demands firmly. Instantly, Lashina and Harriet bowed down in submission. The next moment, I saw Goku right in front of my face.

"A deals a deal Granny, take me to Darkseid" Goku states, his tone now softer and less fierce.

Having seen just how powerful he was without expending even three quarters of his maximum strength, I knew I absolutely couldn't refuse him; he might well knock me out too!

"I yield, you win Goku, I'll take you to Lord Darkseid" I mutter solemnly, dreading how my recently returned master would react to such a blatant intrusion upon his world.

"Great, lead the way" Goku says with a smile, having morphed straight from a Batman mindset, to an excited child's attitude. I hastily broke into a run toward Darkseid's palace, hoping maybe I could reach him first and warn him in an attempt to make it look like he had done all this with no provocation or warning. But as I turned around and saw that he easily kept pace with me, I realized I didn't have a chance at losing the smiling face that now followed me.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"Thank you Highfather, we greatly appreciate you allowing us to tap into your world's rich stores of mystic energies to help save this universe" I say kindly, shaking the man's hand as we both smiled.

"And thank you for informing us of the situation and dire events taking place right under our noses" Avia adds with a warm smile.

"Well now that we have your permission, we must get to work; we should be done in less than an hour" Unlimited says calmly. Immediately, Highfather nodded and dismissed us.

As we took flight, Unlimited said, "Say, did you know your dad is on Apokolips?"

"Not surprising; he must have heard about Darkseid and wanted to test his strength against Darkseid's" I reply with a laugh.

"Yeah, he probably also wanted to do it in the hopes that we wouldn't have to rough up Darkseid ourselves when we get done here" Katie adds.

"Lets just hope Darkseid's Omega Beams can't affect him" Sikyomaru adds.

"Ah even if he does do something to my dad, I can easily bring him back, or better force Darkseid to do it himself" I say as I return my attention to where we needed to land; the middle of a sacred forest hundreds of miles from the main city. We then promptly began to create large machines to tap into New Genesis's massive mystical energies.

**Son Goku**

As we neared the large palace dozens of miles from where the battle had taken place, Granny suddenly spoke.

"You know, you don't have to rush to your death Goku, I could take you under my wing as Darkseid's greatest warrior" she proclaims, attempting to be persuasive.

"I'm not evil, and I know you are, so quit trying to sway me" I say angrily as we come to a stop at the foot of the outside steps.

"How do you know I'm evil? You could be misinformed from what little information the petty Justice League told you" Granny replies, acting shocked at how I labeled her in a such a black and white manner, despite the fact that we both knew.

"Because I can sense your aura; you may look sweet and harmless, but underneath lies a cruel, sadistic, and wicked heart; you not carry out your dark master's will, you enjoy it, and that's just sick" I spit, making her turn ash white.

"How could you possibly know that?" she says shakily as we begin to ascend the stairs.

"I have Ki sensing, I can detect any living being; as long as they have a life force, I can find them if the signal is strong enough. I didn't truly need you to find Darkseid you old crone, I could feel his energy stand out against everyone else on this planet like a lamp in a cave" I respond.

She immediately turned white as her hair and gulped.

"Not only that, it also allows me to see their true nature. Dark beings emit a dark aura, and that's very hard to hide regardless if you're good or evil without training" I continue as we near the top of the stairs.

"Well…if that's the case, then why did you even bother sticking around for the fight? You could have just crumpled my girls without a second thought" Granny asks bewilderedly.

"I thought they might be holding back; just because you don't have a lot of Ki energy doesn't mean you aren't strong, plus I love fighting" I reply with a smile as I push open the huge door effortlessly. I noticed that etched into the metal was a strange horseshoe shaped symbol. However, as soon as we walked through, a loud voice with tremendous presence asked, "Who dares intrude upon the realm of Darkseid?"

"Forgive me my lord, it wasn't my fault. My furies and I tried to stop him, but he was too powerful, he toyed with us, and he has powers that would have allowed him to find you on his own" Granny begs as she falls to her knees in a pitiful fashion.

"You are lucky that I' am in a good mood today Goodness; were it not for the events transpiring on Earth that I viewed mere minutes ago, I would have incinerated you where you stand" the large rocky man says coldly.

Granny Goodness promptly fell face first in respect for his forgiveness.

"The dark presence upon the Earth shall indeed help me with my plans to conquer it as revenge against the Son of Krypton, once the heroes and creatures are exhausted and have taxed their resources against each other, I shall swoop in, kill Kal-El, and claim the Earth and its resources for myself" Darkseid says, his tone indicating pure certainty. I instantly winced at his goals.

"Then once I have stripped the Earth of its precious materials, I shall probe the minds of the humans for pieces of the Anti-Life Equation, then transform it into a New Apokolips!" he yells, triumph filling his voice.

I balled up my fists with rage, then looked straight into the evil creature's red eyes.

"No, you won't lay a hand on this universe's Earth" I say angrily.

This quickly made Darkseid's current attitude change from maniacal, to curious.

"Who are you exactly little man?" he asks from atop his high throne.

"My name is Goku, and I'm a Saiyan from Earth" I announce proudly.

"Say…an? What is a Say-an?" he asks with interest as he stands up and proceeds to walk down the steps of his throne.

"An alien race with powers far greater than even your Omega Effect's maximum power" I state angrily. This caused Darkseid to immediately go back to anger.

"You dare mock the power of my Omega Beams?" he inquires, straining to contain his great rage.

"Not simply mock it, Its garbage compared to the power I possess!" I yell, hoping I could egg him into beginning a full fledged battle with me.

"You shall taste despair and torment Say-an, behold the terrifying might and terror of my Omega Effect!" he shouts loudly. Instantly, his eyes began to glow, and zigzagging crimson beams began to streak toward me.

I easily dodged to the side, causing them to pass right by.

"You need to improve your aim rocky" I laugh, amused at how he thought he could just hit me like a pinned up target.

With a chuckle, he replied with a crooked smile as the beams continued to be emitted from his eyes, "I think you're mistaken Say-an"

I then turned around to find an astonishing sight; both beams had cut two 90 degree angles and were almost upon me!

"WHOA!" I shout as I narrowly manage to dodge the beams again. I then took flight began to zip around the room in an effort to escape them. But they kept cutting angles and corners in mid-fire, following me every inch I spanned, and quickly closing in.

"Its no use running Say-an, only one mortal has ever managed to outrun my Omega Beams, and only Kal-El has managed to match their power with his Heat Vision" Darkseid laughs as the beams keep twisting and turning as they homed in on me.

"Well I can sure see why hardly anyone has ever outrun these things, but you haven't seen everything this mortal can do yet" I laugh as I fly toward a support pillar and push my legs against it like a spring. Then just before the beams hit, I sprung off toward the ground, causing the beams to strike the column and disintegrate them into nothingness.

"Impressive, you show even more agility than that Batman, the only mortal to ever outrun and outsmart my Omega Effect" Darkseid says as his eyes stop glowing for a moment. "Now try to outrun these!" Then they fired off another set of Omega beams, these traveling even faster! I accelerated to the top speed of my base form, yet still narrowly evading the fast as greased lightning beams.

"Give up Say-an, you cannot trick these beams" Darkseid laughs as his Omega Beams continue to pursue me relentlessly.

I realized he was right, I couldn't outmaneuver these more powerful beams he had shot at me…but I could outrace them! I decided to rush straight toward Darkseid, who was greatly surprised at my tactic. Then just when I was millimeters from crashing into him, I de-particlized into tachyons with Instantaneous Movement. As Darkseid stared in shock, he realized too late what I had done, and failed to stop his Omega Beams from slamming straight into his face! With a scream, he was vaporized by his own attack.

"AW MAN! What a cheap fight; I didn't even get to lock fists with him" I whine as I reappear beside Granny, who's mouth hung open with shock and awe.

"You…you destroyed Darkseid" she drones, her mind so shocked her voice had no emotion.

"Yeah…sorry about that, I thought he could easily withstand his own attack" I reply sheepishly.

"Indeed I can!" Darkseid's voice booms, causing me to jump.

"You're alive!" I shout, frantically scanning around for where his voice originated.

"Foolish mortal, though you may be able to outperform my Omega Beams attempts to strike you directly, that does not mean I' am not in control of them at all times" Darkseid explains, appearing in a burst of red light as his eyes glowed.

"But…you were incinerated weren't you?" I ask with confusion.

"My Omega Beams do more than simply vaporize, they are merely an extension of my Omega Effect, which embodies a mind numbing plethora of effects I can enact at will through the Omega Effect" Darkseid says as his eyes glow red again. Suddenly, the pillar that had been disintegrated earlier reappeared right where it had vanished.

"More often than not, I simply teleport my targets with my Omega Beams, and anything I have transported with my them can be recalled back at any moment of my choosing; its very useful for sending disloyal subjects or traitors to the slave mines" Darkseid gloats with a wicked smirk.

"Well I wanted to test my physical power against you, I heard you were stronger than Superman" I reply as I walk back towards the evil "god".

"I have indeed overpowered the Last Son of Krypton many times; are you saying that you have bested the Kryptonian as well Say-an?" Darkseid inquires with curiosity.

"Just this morning I defeated him in a match" I respond, causing the rock skinned "god" to crack a very hearty looking grin.

"For a being to be powerful enough to best a solar charged Kryptonian with their own power and skills, is indeed worthy of praise. Your desire and will to fight against I, the great and powerful Darkseid, has deeply impressed me. I shall give you the battle you so deeply desire Say-an, name your terms of combat" he says with a genuine smile.

"The first one knocked unconscious loses. This is a non-lethal fight, you are not to attempt and kill your opponent, merely subdue him" I state, causing Darkseid to smile again.

"Though you are more impressive than Kal-El, you share many traits with the Kryptonian; very well, I agree to the terms of your conditions" Darkseid says as he offers me a hand to shake on. I quickly shook it.

"Awesome, I'm getting exciting" I shout enthusiastically.

With a chuckle, Darkseid replied, "You may change your mind when the fight begins"

His eyes began to glow, and his Omega Beams streaked out to the space next to him, and a short, rotund man with a monocle and pudgy face materialized. He immediately bowed to Darkseid.

"Virman Vundabar, I live to serve you Lord Darkseid" he says with a thick European accent.

"I need someone to signal a countdown to the fight with my new acquaintance; Vundabar, meet Goku" Darkseid says as he points to me. I quickly waved with a smile to the fat man.

"You intend to fight him my lord?" Virman asks with shock.

"You have a complaint to field Virman?" Darkseid asks accusatively.

"Absolutely not, you know I'm smarter than that my liege; I merely wish to point out that the man is…um…well…-" Vundabar stammers, struggling to find the words.

"He's _what_ Virman?" Darkseid presses, his voice indicating impatience.

"The man is a walking stick! He's so thin I worry he may snap in two if he bends over" Virman spurts, almost fearful to have spoken his opinion.

"Explain yourself Virman" Darkseid commands.

"Forgive my outburst sir, but this would not be a fight, it would be a slaughter, and you had your throne room cleaned just last week, exactly to your liking my lord" Virman says as he bows.

"He has already proven himself to be worthy to face me; in less than 5 minutes, he not only out maneuvered and outran my Omega Beams, he actually tricked me into being struck by my own attack" Darkseid explains, his tone surprisingly complimentary.

"You mean…he literally outran your Omega Beams, not fancy footwork and bait and switch as The Batman did back on Earth?" Virman asks incredulously.

"Yes, in fact, he even defeated the Kryptonian under his own power, without Kryptonite or an Agony Matrix" Darkseid says with a smile.

"How can you substantiate such a claim sire?" Virman asks with disbelief.

"Look into the man's eyes Virman; this is a man incapable of lying about something related to combat, unlike Kal-El, he enjoys fighting, lives for fighting, it is a part of his blood. He came here of his own free will, just for a challenge greater than Superman. It is because of that unhindered, pure love for battle that I believe him, and why he has earned my respect; for having the courage to openly challenge me to a real battle, I commend him" Darkseid replies with praise.

"Very well sir, I'll get things rolling. But might I suggest we take this battle to the coliseum so that your throne is not damaged?" Virman says obediently.

"An excellent idea Virman, we'll make this a public battle" Darkseid says as his eyes glow red. Before I could protest, we were all struck by the beams, and teleported away.

A moment later, we reappeared in a large coliseum, filled with a great fire pit in the center. Darkseid then used his Omega Beams again and teleported Virman away.

"Do not worry, I simply moved him to the broadcasting system so he can be the announcer of the battle" Darkseid says with reassurance.

"Attention citizens of Apokolips! By decree of Lord Darkseid, all Parademons within the range of my voice, and all New Gods are commanded to Boom Tube to the Coliseum for a special event!" Virman's voice blares from behind us in the tower. Instantly, there was a chorus of the signature boom noises from the portals opening all throughout the stands.

**Steppenwolf**

Upon hearing the decree from my Mother Box, I had promptly teleported to the arena, appearing alongside Granny Goodness, her Female Furies, Desaad, and Kalibak.

"What's going on Goodness?" I inquire as I take a seat.

"We've got an off-worlder who's challenged Darkseid to pitch-combat" Granny replies.

Upon hearing her tone, I realized she was serious.

"What damn fool would dare challenge Darkseid?" I shout, at a loss for words.

"One who has already beaten Superman, his name is Goku" Goodness continues.

"Wait…he beat Kal-El?" Kalibak asks slowly, as if unable to accept that fact.

"Its no surprise considering Darkseid couldn't hit him even with his Omega Beams" Granny adds, causing her Furies to gasp with shock.

"But…the master never misses; the only one who ever evaded his Omega Beams was Batman back on Earth in its previous solar cycle" Desaad hisses.

"Oh he did more than just evade them boys; Goku was so skilled he actually managed to cause Darkseid to hit himself with his own attack" Goodness replies frantically, apparently still shook by the event.

"What drove this man to come all the way to Apokolips and fight Darkseid by himself?" I ask with wonder.

"He says he wanted a challenge, and that Darkseid was rumored to be stronger than Superman" Goodness says as she stares down at the man who stood before Darkseid, as if mesmerized.

"But that's more a fact than a rumor with our master being fused with the one known as Brainiac; besides, this mortal isn't even as tall or muscular as you Granny" I add, wondering if this man was really all that special.

"Looks are deceiving Steppen; he singled handedly held off all 3 of my Furies like it was a game, then knocked out Stompa faster than I could blink" Granny says as she nods over to the battered Stompa, with several swollen, dark purple bruises.

"That's right Steppenwolf…PTOOEY! He did this to me" Stompa wheezes as she spits out a tooth mixed with blood and saliva.

I gaped with awe, finding it unbelievable that that tiny man had managed to do this to Stompa, the strongest of Granny's Furies.

Before I could make another comment, the intercom systems came online with a whine.

"Fellow Apokoliptians, today we have a most unexpected and glorious match-up!" Virman's voice bellows from the speakers.

"The challenger is from Earth, a most unusual alien specimen that bested Superman in combat only just this past dawn. He may be short, but the chap has such incredible skills at his disposal. Give an honorable mention of applause, for Son Goku, the Say-an!" Virman shouts, causing many Parademons to growl and grunt vigorously. Being near mindless grunts however made me doubt they truly understood what was happening.

"His opponent, our lord and master; bow before the mighty Darkseid!" Virman's voice says in a quieted fashion through the speakers. Instantly, we stood up and fell to our knees, the Parademons did so as well. After several moments, we resumed sitting and Virman began speaking once more.

"Darkseid has agreed to a most unusual battle; Goku has actually earned so much respect from our master, that he agreed to a friendly sparring match in lieu of an execution attempt. The winner is the last one to remain conscious!" Virman shouts enthusiastically.

Immediately, a chorus of applause and cheers rose from the stands, including from Granny and her Furies.

Darkseid then raised his hand to silence us and announced, "Let the battle begin!"

Immediately, a bell rang through the speakers, and the battle was on!

**Darkseid**

I quickly rushed Goku, my hand ready to crush his skull. But just when I grabbed him, my hand passed through him like a spirit! I then saw it was an illusion, and quickly looked around for the scrawny alien.

However I was completely caught off guard, when he came in from behind and grabbed me in a full nelson.

"Nice move huh? Its called an afterimage; I move so fast that the photons reflecting off me that give my visage to viewers remain in place as a temporarily cohesive hologram" Goku explains as he laughs with joy.

Wait…JOY! No being that battles me should enjoy it! How could anyone think fighting a god like me would be fun in the least? This immediately enraged me, and I used my Omega Beams to teleport myself a few meters away out of his grasp.

"Indeed…few beings can physically move that quickly, especially under their own power; I salute you Goku" I reply as I steady my stance and flex my finger tips, challenging Goku to engage me head on.

He quickly bought into my taunt, and charged me head on. As he neared me, I quickly increased my speed as high as possible, and then ax handled him back first straight into the dirt, then placed my boot on his chest to prevent escape.

"Am I impressing you yet Say-an?" I smirk.

"No, not really, I actually let you get a move in to gauge your strength and so far…I'm not that impressed, you're actually pretty weak" Goku replies nonchalantly.

Instantly, I was insulted beyond anything I'd ever felt; THIS MORTAL DARED CALL ME WEAK!

"Unless of course…you're holding back" Goku smiles, apparently hoping I was. I then smiled wickedly.

"When I win this battle, I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart" I hiss through my clenched, toothy smile, as I apply more pressure, but still the alien did not show any signs of pain or damage.

"We'll see" Goku smiles as his eyes begin to glow a deep blue. Faster than a blink, energy beams burst forth and seared my face! "AAAAHHHHHH!" I roar as I quickly reach for my face and stumble off Goku in my attempt to ease the pain.

"I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER YOU WORM!" I roar as the pain begins to subside, all while Goku grinned like a cat who had just eaten the canary.

I immediately charged the Say-an with all my might and managed to clothes-line him into the ground. "Now you will feel the fury…of Darkseid!" I shout as I charge up my Omega Beams to maximum power, causing my eyes to crackle and discharge the overwhelming excess energy through tiny lightning bolts. As I my elbow was buried into his chest, he laughed. "Hit me with your best shot" Goku taunts.

With a smirk, I gave him my reply nanoseconds before I discharged my Omega Beams into his face, "Gladly!"

With deathly precision and finesse, my beams struck Goku and enveloped him in its glow. Little did he know that these beams were to drain his mighty energy so as to make my struggle all the easier.

But as I looked closer, I saw that the drain wasn't affecting him, he was coming closer! Then he punched me in the eyes, the kind look gone from his eyes.

"You cheated, you were trying to kill me" he replies flatly, the cheer and fun gone from his voice.

"Fool, the game of life isn't a friendly competition for goods sports; you play this game to win and that's all there is to it" I reply coldly, trying to hide my concern over his ability to simply shrug off the draining version of my Omega Beams.

"You're just like Frieza, all living things are purely expendable in your bid for power and possessions" Goku says as he begins to walk closer, causing me to suddenly feel something I'd never felt before; fear!

"And like him, maybe you have no idea how much power I truly possess you monster" I say as he falls back into his mixed battle stance.

I couldn't help but wonder…what kind of abomination was this man? No mortal could possibly be as powerful as he claimed.

"I bet you think I'm full of it, that its all a bluff to make you surrender without a fight huh? Well you're wrong, I heard Kal-El gave you a World of cardboard speech last year…well I've lived in a world of fine glass sculptures for decades, constantly worrying that even the slightest tap on my beautiful wife would accidentally kill her if I lose control I'm so powerful" Goku says as he begins to stand erect and hold his arms to his sides, balled into tight fists.

"But against you…I can let loose…because you're a monster, and you must die" Goku states as he plants his feet firmly on the ground, breaking the arena floor and making them stick into it.

"So that you get the idea…allow me to show you but a taste of my true power you tyrant, because I'm about to transform" Goku says as he balls his fists even tighter to the point of drawing blood.

"T-transform…into what?" I stutter, feeling full-blown fear now.

"Into the form that I defeated Frieza with…a Super Saiyan" Goku says as he smiles, then begins to scream.


	35. Chapter 35 Alliance In War Part 3

Dragon Ball GX, Rise of Mephelis The Dark Saga

**Chapter 35: Alliance In War Part 3: Apokoliptian Battle Part 2**

**Son Goku**

As I began my transformation without restraint, the arena floor began to crack and crumble under my vast power, then the fissures crept beyond the battle ground and into the stands, then beyond the stadium walls, and into the surrounding land for miles.

"W-What are you doing, STOP THAT!" Darkseid whimpers, trying but failing to keep his cool.

"You don't understand anything but power, you've already made that clear…so I'm going to show you more power than you could ever hope to handle!" I scream as my righteous anger flares along with my Ki, my hair beginning to flicker golden and my eyes slowly flashing to the deep cyan blue of the first level of Super Saiyan.

"Goku, stop it! At this rate you'll damage my entire planet!" Darkseid bellows, apparently angered by my transformation's side effects.

"Sorry…but you brought this upon yourself!" I grunt as my power level crosses the final threshold, and I erupted into a Super Saiyan.

The burst of energy was so great, it knocked Darkseid from his feet, and several meters backward. The majority of the spectators however were not as lucky. All the parademons and one of the more humanoid "gods" had been blown clear over the walls by the pulse of wind and Ki my transformation had caused. Thankfully they were very resilient, so I knew I didn't need to pause the fight to see if the thin robed man was ok. Thus leaving me with the opportunity to keep my full attention on Darkseid. As he stared at me with abject horror and fear, I knew that he finally understood what had happened; I had outclassed him in every category by magnitudes in less than a minute.

**Granny Goodness**

I couldn't believe my eyes; here a man, who didn't even come up to Darkseid's shoulders, had made him fall over just by increasing his power. But with the light of his transformation being so intense, I could not see what had happened to his body yet. However, my colleagues were all worrying for their safety at this point.

"I wonder what kind of monster that man has turned into?" Stompa whimpers, having lost all her courage when Goku began to glow like fire.

"I don't know…but he's terrifying…how could such a tiny man have such tremendous power?" Lashina adds with terror.

"I need someone to hold" Harriet whimpers as she cradles her legs against her chest. Even Steppenwolf now showed fear that I had only seen when Darkseid was angry with him.

"Tha…that's no man…that's a devil" Steppenwolf chokes, barely able to keep his cool. Kalibak however, had become deathly silent, as he stared with glazed eyes toward the place where Goku stood.

After several more agonizing moments, the glow began to die down, and I awaited to see a creature even more imposing in appearance than my master.

However, as the light dimmed, what stood in the arena was not a monster, it was still a man…but he had changed.

**Darkseid**

As I struggled to keep myself from hyperventilating, the glow finally subsided, revealing a new man.

Though he was still the same size as before, his hair now stood upright and golden, and his eyes were now a fierce cyan blue. I couldn't believe that such a minor change in appearance had yielded such a tremendous change in energy.

"How… how are you _THIS_ much stronger?" I yelled, trying to sound angry rather than fearful.

"This is a transformation called Super Saiyan. It multiplies my energy over 50 fold without needing to change the structure of my body," Goku told me, his ferocity not changing.

"Super Say-an?" I echoed, worried about what this man would do with this form.

But I steeled myself, stood up straight, and then began to laugh wildly.

"What's so funny?" Goku asked me in a dry tone.

I looked at him and answered, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just beginning to think that there was something to worry about."

"I guess I haven't been clear. Then here, does it make more sense _NOW_?"

These were the last words Goku said before I felt nothing but pain pour from my face. He had landed a punch that could have completely destroyed Metropolis instantly right to my forehead, leaving me with the front of my skull as powder.

"GE! GAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I howled in inconceivable pain.

Nothing that Kal-El had done to me was anywhere near this painful, but this scrawny man just made it clear I had no chance.

"Now," Goku said in a fearsome voice, "You'll feel all the pain you've given, a million times!"

Suddenly, I felt something gut-wrenching, literally. I was suddenly struck in the stomach out of nowhere, and I looked down to see a puncture in my abdomen. Blood spilled from the wound, and the pain was so horrible, I couldn't even emit a sound.

But eventually I did.

"HOOAAGGGH!"

Much of the blood that was in my gut suddenly erupted from my mouth, too. But now, I looked angrily at Goku, who was still standing at my feet, looking at me with rage.

"How does it feel, Darkseid? Is it something you've ever felt?" Goku asked me, glaring at me.

I growled, and then roared at him, "YOU INSOLENT ANT! PREPARE TO BE ANNIHILATED!"

I activated the Omega Beams and launched them right at him, point blank.

"TAKE THIS!" I yelled, but suddenly was cut short when I saw the Omega Beams suddenly change direction!

"NO, I WON'T BE HIT BY MY OWN ATTACK AGAIN!"

I quickly jumped high into the air, but suddenly felt my back get hit with a meteor, that meteor being an axhandle.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I flew several hundred miles per hour at the arena floor, where I hit to create a massive crater.

This was absurd! How could I be kicked around so easily by this puny mortal?

I stood back up, my back in raging pain now, and turned back to where Goku had been. But I didn't see him.

"Huh? What now, Goku? Did you decide to give up?" I yelled pompously, only to hear a terrifying voice say in my ear, "You're the one who's given up"

I turned fast only to have a fist smash me in the face and turn another part of my skull to dust.

"OOOOOOGHHH!"

I felt blood now pouring from everywhere, from gut and face. It was horrible, and I had still yet to do anything to Goku.

Now he stood before me, as I tried to stand up again.

"I pity you Darkseid. You're standing here still thinking that there's some way to win when, in truth, I haven't even used a fraction of my real power. You are completely different from me, in every way possible, power and purpose. Now, I will show you all who is mightier." Goku states flatly.

After the short speech, I suddenly felt my shoulder hit from behind, and then felt the back of my knee and back struck in the same way. I fell forward, thrown off balance, and fell to one knee, putting my hand to the ground to catch myself. It was then that I realized what had happened.

I was made to look like I, the great god Darkseid, was kneeling, _KNEELING_ to Goku, A MORTAL!

"Lord Darkseid! Can it be true?" I hear Granny Goodness yell.

"Our lord and master, bowing to this inferior man?" Lashina also said, adding to my humiliation.

How could it have happened? How could I have fallen so far from power and terror over anyone? What did this universe conceal from me?

"Your evil ways are nothing compared to my power. You will always kneel before me and what I stand for, in defeat and respect. I' am the better being, Darkseid." Goku says coldly.

**Eddy**

"HEY! What's the matter, Kev? Can't take on those big bad monsters?" I yelled over to Kevin, who was backing up from three half-dog, half-human monsters.

"Come on Eddy! I can't take these things by myself! Give me a hand!" Kevin yelled back at me, obviously distressed.

"What's that, bazooka chin? I can't hear you, the monsters are too loud!"

Then, Kev got tackled to the ground barely holding back the creature's claw, as he yelled back, "HELP ME EDDY!"

"Oh man Kev, you can't take one little monster? Man you're pathetic!" I hollered, laughing my head off.

"EDDY! Why are you letting Kevin get attacked?" I suddenly heard Double D yell at me, before I saw the three beasts get hit with energy blasts.

"Aww man, come on Double D! That was a riot!" I yelled at sock head, who just crossed his arms and said, "Even if you and Kevin can't get along, you shouldn't let Kevin get killed. We need to stay in this together."

"You said it Double D!" Ed then said walking up behind Double D.

Then, from nowhere, another beast tore through the air and jumped on top of Double D.

"Heh, you should pay attention there Double D. Hey lumpy, get that big guy off, would ya?" I told Ed, who said, "You got it Eddy!"

He then reeled back his head and smashed it into the monster, which went flying through the streets.

"Thank you Ed! I'm glad at least ONE of my friends cares about my life," Double D said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Man, you really hit him Ed," I said, turning to watch it go, only to see Kevin standing right in front of me.

"Hey shovel chin, what's up?" I said confidently.

"You."

Then, I felt his fist connect with my chin, but I didn't move from where I was standing.

"Man, Kev, that was weak. I thought you kept up with us at least a little," I taunted him.

"WHY YOU!" Kevin then screamed and put his open palm to my face, suddenly blasting me with golden energy.

"There, that oughta shut you up, dork."

"Yeah, right, Kev! That might have shaved the hairs on my chin!"

As the smoke cleared, I saw Kevin again, shocked but still angry.

"Guys, you shouldn't be fighting each other!" I then heard Johnny say as he walked up, Plank the ghost floating near him.

"Well, I would be if I was Kevin," Plank said, "I'd pound Eddy big time!"

"Why you little runt! I oughta-" I started, but then I felt a powerful hand pull me back by my shirt.

"Now Eddy, come on, you've really gotta chill," I then heard Nazz telling me, "Double D is right. These monsters that Mephelis is sending are bad news, and we gotta stick together on this."

I growled but stopped resisting since this was Nazz telling me this.

"Fine, but I'm not being all fuzzy with these clowns," I told her, at which she shook her head and said, "Why do I even bother with you?"

But then, there was a loud racket from above, and we saw a whole bunch of these monsters descending at once.

"Alright, work together huh? Then let's blast these losers!" I yelled.

We then all put our hands up in the air and sent a ton of blasts right at the descending dog-human monsters, eradicating them with our energy.

After not too long, we finally got rid of them all, and I laughed and said, "Man, this is too easy. I bet I could take Mephelis!"

"Would you like to try that, boy?"

I felt my entire body drain of blood at that voice. I looked up and saw nothing different in the sky.

"Who said that?" I asked nervously.

"Why the very person you challenged, hmhmhm…"

"MEPHELIS? Wait, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" I stammer, fear coming over me really hard.

"Not that I care. It's not you I'm here for, it's this boy named Kevin."

"Kevin?" I asked, and Kevin also replied, "What do you want with me, Mephelis?"

"I'm here to offer you something, boy. Your friends, especially that Eddy, seem to treat you with indignity. Not only that, but they've been holding back your powers. So I offer you this, Kevin: join me, and I will give you the respect that you have been denied."

"WHAT? Kevin join you? You've got to be joking!" Nazz yelled out, and I was a bit surprised too.

Sure, Kevin was a jerk but he would never-

"Respect I've been denied?" I then heard Kevin repeat, and I felt my stomach drop.

"Yes. You will have what they have, and more. You will not be taunted and made a fool of again. All you have to do is pledge your allegiance to me."

"Be part of Mephelis's side… that doesn't sound half bad actually. It'd be better than this!" I then heard Kevin said.

"Wait, Kevin! You can't seriously be considering this! Look what he's done!" Double D yelled.

"Well, look what you guys have done to me! Mephelis hasn't done that much to me, really, so why should I stay with you?" Kevin then retorted.

"Kevin, wait…"

I said this, and, though I had just made fun of him a minute ago, something about Kevin being on the side of evil… wasn't right.

"Listen, I didn't know that this got to you that badly. I didn't realize you would turn to Mephelis just like that!" I told him.

"Well, now you know!" He yelled at me, and I said, "That's why I'm sorry!"

Then, I saw Kevin's tension break, as he turned to me with surprise all over his face, along with everyone else's.

"You're… sorry?" Kevin asked.

I nodded and said, "I was giving you a hard time, and I didn't think it would get to you that deep. But I was wrong. In any case, I don't want you to turn to Mephelis. Just look at what happened to Talos. Mephelis turned on him, and now we have to save him. He'll most likely do that to you too!"

He then looked thoughtful about it, then his face turned to anger as he turned back to the sky and yelled, "Forget it Mephelis! I don't need something like you to give me dignity!"

"GRRR! You will regret your decision, maggot!" Mephelis yelled once more and suddenly went silent.

Kevin then turned back to me as Double D said, "That was a great thing you said Eddy."

"But why?" Kevin then asked me, and I answered, "I can't see you being evil, Kevin. I might think you're a jerk, but not something like Mephelis. If you were really considering his offer, I felt I had pushed you too far."

"Well, thanks man. You probably saved me big time," Kevin said, extending his hand.

"No problem, bro," I told him, shaking his hand.

**Sonic The Hedgehog**

"Man, there's lot of 'em!" I said, exasperated at all the giant black lizards and snakes filling the streets below.

"Yeah, this is worse than I thought. If we're not fast, then we'll never get rid of these things," Silver said, floating beside me as we looked down at the mass of monsters.

But I smirked and said, "Fast, huh?"

I saw Silver shake his head a split second before I zipped down to the street and began lifting the monsters up off the street in one huge heap and throw them into the air.

"HAAA!" I yelled, forcefully throwing them high into the sky and extending my hands up at them, sending a huge blast of energy to take them all out.

I saw the blast carry them away from me into space, and I turned back to the streets to see some of them fighting the other reptiles.

Knuckles, like usually, just punched away at the horde of monsters, sending them into one another. Rouge was doing the same thing, but with kicks instead.

On the other side, I saw Shadow and Silver quickly tearing through the horde like nothing, their powers able to take them all on at once.

As I looked around, Amy and Elise flew up beside me and Amy said, "We'll fight alongside you Sonic!"

"Alright, follow after me then!" I told them, as I charged down to another section of the reptiles and crashed through them like a meteor, sending them like a wave in all directions over themselves.

I stood up and looked around, seeing them coming back at me, until more energy blasts came down from the sky, Elise and Amy firing.

As they landed beside me, having blasted a few of the monsters, I said, "Stay close to me, and take them out as they come close. Fly up if they're getting too difficult to handle."

"Right!" they both answered, and suddenly, a huge swarm of the reptiles began charging for us on all sides.

Immediately, I began to run in a circle at way over light speed, and caused a huge tornado to blast my side away. I turned and saw Amy and Elise blasting away at their side. When any got close, Amy, with her other hand, smashed the creatures with her hammer, having been upgraded immensely thanks to our author friends. The hammer would practically vaporize the creatures.

But I turned back to my side, when I heard a rattling roar, and saw a huge, three-story tall lizard stomping towards me.

"Big and slow wants to fight? Heh heh," I said confidently as I blasted at him as fast as I could, smashing him in the chin and going right through his head.

Thankfully, I was fast enough that I didn't have any blood on me.

I looked down, though, and saw another one of these things coming right for Amy and Elise!

"Uh oh!"

I immediately blasted to it, just as it reared up to stomp them. I got there instantly and caught its foot, throwing it up and onto a bunch of the other lizards behind it, crushing them.

"Thanks Sonic," Amy and Elise both told me gently, and I turned and smiled at them.

But as I turned to them, I saw a huge violet energy ball heading towards us from where I had beaten the first giant lizard.

"Whoa! Hold on!" I told the others, getting between them and the energy.

But as it got through the last monsters, it stopped, and the energy dissipated.

"Oh man, it's only you Shadow," I said, relieved.

"You should be watching your back Sonic," he then told me.

I turned quickly and saw another of the huge lizards right behind us again! This time, however, its head shot back, a shower of blood coming out, and I turned to see that Shadow had hit it.

"Man, thanks," I told him, but he only glared at me and said, "Am I the only one that actually tries around here?"

Without another word, he then blasted down another street, tearing through another horde of lizards.

"He'll never change," I said out loud, and Amy said, "That's for sure. Even this crazy adventure's not changing his attitude."

"Hey, there's more coming!" I then heard Elise yell, and I turned to see another wave of creatures running towards us.

"Will this ever end?" I groaned, and then took the front position in front of Amy and Elise and decided to use Goku's move again.

"Kamehame-HAAAA!"

With the blue beam, I blasted the horde with brilliant light and energy, which swallowed them all up and sent the beam into the sky.

"Wow, that was great Sonic," Elise told me.

I gave a thumbs up and said, "No problem."

**Kohaku**

I watched in awe at the rate Sesshomaru was cutting through the monsters with the Tokijin. The creatures were four-legged and had huge horns growing out from their backs and reaching the front of their heads. But Sesshomaru was cutting through their black horns without effort.

"You are truly remarkable, lord," Jaken kept saying almost incessantly, making Sesshomaru keeping scowling at him.

Meanwhile, Rin and I were taking on a bunch of these monsters of our own. I was using a combination of my energy blasts and my Kusarigama (Sickle and chain) to kill these demons, while Rin was relying solely on energy attacks.

But then, one larger predator suddenly crashed through the crowd of monsters and headed right for Rin.

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled, suddenly jumping up in between Rin and the beast, swinging my Kusarigama and plunging it right into the monster's head.

It stopped and bellowed in pain, as I dropped to the ground and yanked it down, smashing its head into the ground before blasting it back into a huge group of the monsters.

"Wow, thanks Kohaku…" I heard Rin say gratefully.

I turned and said, "It was no problem."

She smiled at me, and I did too and turned away, not wanting her to see me blushing.

I had been with Rin, before leaving to fight Naraku back in our universe, but this was the first time I'd been back together with her since we got to the DBZ universe. I felt really happy to be next to her.

"HEY! YOU DAYDREAMER!" I suddenly heard a gruff voice say.

Suddenly, I looked up and saw one of the beasts suddenly charging me, but before it got very close, I saw Sesshomaru blink past and a streak of light go across the monster. It collapsed in the street in a bloody mess.

"You need to keep your head in this fight. Otherwise, you'll be overwhelmed by these demons," Sesshomaru told me coldly.

"I understand," I said, a bit ashamed.

But then, Rin said, "Lord Sesshomaru, it was me that distracted him. I couldn't handle a creature and he took care of it."

I was struck that Rin would say something like that to Sesshomaru, this really powerful man. Was she really putting herself on the line for me?

But then Sesshomaru said, "I don't care what distracted him. Kohaku, concentrate, and you'll live. Otherwise, you will die."

He then ran towards another crowd of monsters and continued fighting, as I turned to Rin and asked, "Why did you come to my aid like that?"

She looked at me and smiled, saying, "You saved my life, least I could do is try to defend you."

"Well, thank you Rin," I told her with a warm smile.

"You're welcome. Hey, duck, will you?" She told me.

"Huh?" I asked, confused, but I did so and she sent an energy attack over my head, that I saw in my periphery hit a monster and blow it up.

"Good, now, let's get back to work," Rin said, running after Sesshomaru.

I watched her go and felt my stomach churn. She was really something for being so young. Then again, she wasn't that much younger than me.

**Sesshomaru**

As I was cutting away at more of these monstrous beasts, my yokai prowess being more than enough to take these monsters with a problem, I heard Rin run up next to me and fight some of the monsters herself.

"I don't want to hear excuses about your fighting technique being sloppy again," I told her roughly.

"But lord, I-" she began, but I interrupted, "I don't want to hear buts. You have the blood of Saiyan in you. That should make you far stronger than you ever have been. You have no excuse to make about your fighting powers."

"Fine, I was just trying to save Kohaku from your wrath!" Rin then told me, and I asked, "Why would you do that?"

"Because… I like him! And, I don't know if he likes me… I wanted to show I cared for him by trying to defend him from you," Rin said.

"You two should know the battlefield is not a place for romance. It's for fighting, and you two are slacking off," I told her harshly, not liking how laid back she had become.

"I'm not slacking, I'm…" she began, but she trailed off.

"You're what?"

"I'm going to prove it to you!" Rin suddenly yelled and began fighting even harder.

I shook my head and said, "You can try to prove something all you want, it won't get you to where I'm at without discipline."

With that, I blazed my sword through several monsters at once, and continued through them.

**Son Goku**

After having humiliated Darkseid in front of everyone, he stood up and glared at me with all the anger in his body.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Darkseid bellows, causing the arena to crack some more.

He then charged straight at me, reeling back a huge fist and trying to hit me. This time, I decided I would show him how powerless he was.

The fist struck me and caused a crater to form below me.

"HA! THERE! I FINALLY GOT YOU!" Darkseid gloated, but then his fist began to shake against me, and I asked, "Yeah you did, though it didn't do anything."

I didn't hear anything else from Darkseid, as I pushed his hand back and saw his face full of fear.

"Get it yet?" I ask, as I warped up to his face and kicked him, sending him sprawling to the ground.

As he tried to get up, I teleported to his side and kicked him in the stomach, sending him screaming into the air.

I then raised my hand at him and sent an energy ball flying at him, which exploded and caused him to fall back down, charred and bloody.

As he hit the ground with a loud crash, I went to him and lifted his head to look at him.

"Have I made myself clear?" I asked him, my voice still fierce.

But he growled and said, "Pathetic SCUM!"

I then threw him by his head into one of the arena walls, and then, with my elbow, slammed hard right into him.

"AAAAHHHHH!" he roars in pain, causing many of his other wounds to open again, after having healed quickly from my earlier attacks.

I then jumped back, and came up with an uppercut and shattered his jaw, then axhandled him out of the wall and into the middle of the arena again.

Jumping high into the air, I came down and drove my feet right into his stomach, punching a new wound into him.

"OOOOOOGHH!" he said with a sickening sound, as I jumped out of his gut and floated over him.

"Ready to give up?" I asked him.

"I _NEVER_ give up! I won't give up to something as ridiculous as you!" Darkseid says stubbornly.

"Then, I have to keep this up some more!" I yell, pulling and tossing him into the air.

I then weaved around the sky and came to Darkseid, landing a killer blow each time I came at him. I did it twenty times before drop kicking him back to the ground, where he caused another crater to form in the arena.

I landed and heard him coughing and spitting up blood, and I knew there wasn't much more to this.

But as he was getting up again, I then heard a familiar voice laugh, "Man dad, you really trashed Darkseid!"

I turned and saw, surprisingly, all the authors standing or sitting in an empty space in the stands.

"Oh hey guys! How long have you been here?" I asked them, my angry tone disappearing.

"Long enough to see you completely waste that guy," Daniel said, as Areiko added, "So much for lord of this planet."

"So, why are you over here anyways?" I ask them, and Adam answered, "We need to use the power of this world to seal Mephelis off from this universe."

"WHAT? USE MY PLANET'S POWER?" Darkseid then roared, having stood up and looked furiously at the authors.

"What do you cretins think you're doing trespassing on my planet?" Darkseid threatens with fury. A quick glance from my piercing eyes made him shut up long enough to say, "Do you want your planet and all its people to survive?"

Upon hearing what I had said, Darkseid uncharacteristically gulped, then bowed before me.

"I ask you not for myself…but for my people, please spare us, I'm sorry I incurred your wrath Son Goku…but it is my nature to conquer. If you truly feel that blood is the only suitable retribution for the assaults against you…destroy me, but please do not harm my followers" Darkseid pleads on one knee. This promptly elicited a hearty series of guffaws from many of the authors, especially Daniel and Corey.

"This is the big scary Darkseid? The "I'll vaporize you with my Omega Beams" God? OH HO MAN! This guy is a total joke, he's nothing like the real Darkseid" Daniel cracks as he holds his ribs.

"Real Darkseid?" my foe asks momentarily with confusion.

"Yeah, you didn't think that there was one universe like this one? This universe is very peaceful compared to the real DC Multiverse that's out there somewhere" Adam remarks.

"So there are other realms with other Darkseids?" he asks inquisitively.

"Yes, but that is not the point. Also, I was not threatening you or the lives of your people. There is a demon from another universe, our universe, that makes me and all my friends put together, including the ones behind me which are the most powerful, look like nothing. He has sent an extension of himself into this universe and plans to conquer it, transforming it into a realm of darkness" I explain, making Darkseid go utterly pale, his grey skin becoming ash white.

"I don't understand why we even need to carry out this plan," Saania then suddenly said, and Adam turned to her and asked, "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"We're here to get back Talos' soul shard. What do we care about Darkseid and these people? I say we just find the shard and leave," Saania explained coldly.

"Whoa, Saania, that's harsh. Darkseid and his people aren't the only ones in this universe, by the way," Adam then said, his face shocked by Saania's sudden lack of caring.

"Not that those humans are any better," Saania then said listlessly, breaking eye contact with Adam.

"Man, this again? I know you hate humans, Saania, but you can't possibly think it's a good idea for Mephelis to take over this universe," Corey then said.

"It doesn't matter to me… in the end we're going to kill Mephelis," Saania stated with her cold logic.

"Still, these people, besides Darkseid, don't deserve to suffer that kind of fate, no matter how long it lasts," Dawn then said.

"All humans deserve what they get. It's part of their existence," Saania retorted yet again.

"It's true…"

Unlimited had suddenly said this, but he continued, "But would you really want more people to be the victims of evil, like you were? Do you want more people to suffer like you did?"

"Why not? Then more of these humans would understand what it's like to suffer," Saania snapped back at Unlimited, glaring at him.

Unlimited kept her stare, and continued, "You don't believe that. I know you don't. The human side of you doesn't want you to believe that humans deserve that kind of suffering."

She tensed, clenching her bicep with her arms crossed, and said, "I'm not human anymore… I'm half Saiyan now…"

"No matter what you are, it doesn't change who you are. You don't want any more people to feel pain, pain like your mother felt…"

Then, I blinked and saw a spine from Saania right at Unlimited' throat, as she said in an acidic tone, "Never… mention… my mother…"

"Do you want to forget the past, Saania? Because if you do, it will repeat, right here, in this universe, worse than you can imagine," Unlimited continued, despite the weapon at his throat.

She stared daggers at Unlimited, but suddenly, something must've touched Saania as she withdrew the spine and crossed her arms again.

"Do what you want about sealing Mephelis," Saania simply said.

She walked away from the other authors as Adam said softly to Unlimited, "Man, you sure know the right things to say."

"Don't envy this Adam; this knowledge and wisdom came at a great price" Unlimited answers coldly.

"Well if you must, then fine. Though I loathe you people, its not like I can stop you anyways, clearly I'm far less powerful than I thought compared to true power" Darkseid says dejectedly.

"Well sorry you see it that way, but we gotta get to work" I say as we all take flight toward the fire pits.

**Granny Goodness**

As we all stepped down from the stands, we approached Darkseid with awe.

"My liege, pardon me but…what the hell was that!" Virman Vunderbar shouts angrily.

"We got ousted by a gang of lowly mortals, haven't you been paying attention?" Steppenwolf says sarcastically.

"I can see why, that Goku is a perfect specimen of manliness" Lashina says dreamily.

"Darling, give it up, you know he mentioned he's got a wife" I say as I walk over to Darkseid and bow.

"I'm sorry you were humiliated like that my lord, but if you remember Superman has bested you, some folks are just stronger, don't take it too hard" I explain, attempting to be as polite as I can without groveling.

"You simpletons just don't get it do you!" Darkseid bellows, making all of us cower in fear.

"They've shown me real power, and I want it!" he shouts with gusto, his eyes glowing bright red.

"But what makes them so powerful is the question, we must observe them; Desaad, Steppenwolf, Virman!" Darkseid bellows, making them all line up instantly.

"Get me our best surveillance equipment, and send our most stealthy parademons, I do not want them to leave this planet without figuring out their secrets, or I will sentence each of you to a year in the slave mines, have I made myself clear?" Darkseid threatens.

They all nodded wisely, and were dismissed.

"You Granny will be given a different task, get your furies to offer assistance to our…"guests" I want them to think we've had a change of heart, that we do care about the fate of this universe. That way we have a second option to try and get information out of them" Darkseid explains as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It shall be done my lord" I say as I bow my head. I then motioned for my Female Furies to follow after them; they promptly used their mother boxes to begin the chase and vanished.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

As we headed for the nearest Fire Pits, I overheard my father talking about the other inhabitants he had fought, the Female Furies.

"You know, they weren't all that bad; if they could just come to their senses they'd actually make decent heroes" Goku laments wistfully.

"Knock it off father, we're here for business and business only" I reply as we begin our descent to the ground near the edge of a huge fire pit.

"This is our last stop, we've already managed to get the help from the other points of interest. Assistance from New Genesis was easy, all we had to do was explain the situation to High Father and we got to work right away" Unlimited says with a small smile.

As we touched down, I sensed a boom tube open behind us.

"Goku, I think your gal pals want to talk with us" Sikyomaru jokes, causing Goku to laugh.

"Well they just wanted to fight me, I'll be glad to hear them out" Goku says as he walks over to the newly arrived Female Furies.

"Hey Goku, we wanted to come see…hello, who are you cutie?" Lashina begins, before turning her attention to me.

"Son Adam, adopted, recent member to Goku's family along with my sister Son Areiko" I say robotically as I wave my hand behind me to create one of the energy siphon machines we'd need to tap into Apokolips's massive raw power.

"So are you single big guy?" Lashina says as she walks over to me and traces a finger over my chest.

"Not exactly" Katie says as she walks over and hugs me, snarling at Lashina who backs away out of fear.

"Let the man speak for himself lady, I wanna hear what _he_ has to say" Lashina snaps.

"Piss off Lashina, I know who you are and frankly, I hate your guts" I say coldly as I turn back to focus on my work, this promptly made Lashina wince audibly and back away.

"Yeesh, that was a bit harsh. That Adam is a cold bastard; he coulda just said I'm not his type instead of that insult" she whispers to Goku, further angering me.

"WE SAIYANS HAVE HEARING ON PAR WITH SUPERMAN, YOU'D BETTER WATCH WHAT YOU SAY BITCH!" I roar, making the ground rumble, immediately Lashina yelped and jumped back several meters in fear.

However, Katie didn't take this very well as she said, "Adam, she's right, that was a bit harsh, you could have been nicer"

"(Sigh) You're right, I could have handled it better; but that is hard to do when you know how many innocent people that lady has attacked" I say as I wave my hand and send the machine down into the pit.

"This is one of the issues I tried to address back in your universe Psyagon, you must learn to handle your rage or the incident with what happened to you when Sasuke and Talos had their act of betrayal will be repeated" Unlimited chastises as he makes a machine and sends it into the fire pit as well.

"I got it man, gotta get anger management courses, but drop it for now ok? Its "save a universe" time at the moment" I reply as I motion for the others to fan out and make more of the machines for every fire pit they could find.

"Hey son, the mummy girl is acting funny toward me, I told her I was married already, but she keeps pressing the issue" Goku asks naively with a whisper.

"(Groan) Father isn't it obvious? The slut is flirting with you" I say with annoyance, wishing the furies would go away before I made them.

"Um…what's a slut?" my father says as he scratches his head.

"You really are sheltered aren't you?" I huff as I curse myself inwardly for having to tell Goku about the nitty grittiness of sexual immorality.

After a quick telepathic message, Goku surprisingly threw up right in front of Lashina, who promptly was disgusted.

"That…that's how you make me feel lady, don't ever mention the prospect of me ever cheating on my wife, I'll slap you next time" Goku says angrily. I was thankful he at least understood the concept of being faithful to ones partner.

**Son Goku**

Grateful that I had cleared the air and gotten the Lashina situation over with, I turned my back on the furies to observe my adopted son work. However, as soon as I had, I felt the bandages from Lashina's arms wrap around my neck.

"Get off our planet or I'm gonna give Goku here death by electrocution" she threatens, apparently not having gotten the message after beating her leader into the ground.

"Look, I hate to break it to you after I already made it clear in the coliseum, but Lashina…GET REAL!" I snap, causing her face to contort with confusion.

"In my untransformed state, my maximum power is equivalent to Superman at normal full levels, and my power jumps over 50 fold with my transformation to Super Saiyan, does that give you any idea of the chance you have against me?" I say angrily, as her face breaks out in a cold sweat, and her eyes glaze over with terror. With a simple discharge of energy, I vaporized the bandages draped over my neck, and threw her to the ground.

"If you want to try and stop us, I'll be forced to hurt you" I say as I grip my wrist with one hand, and form a fist with my right one.

However, as I looked into her eyes, swimming with sadness and a lack of hope for her chances of living…I felt a distinct Déjà vu vibe. I then looked into her eyes again…and saw my friend Krillin, just before Frieza killed him! I then sniffed and realized she had wet herself from sheer terror, and felt horrible.

"No…I'm better than that, I'm not like him, I refuse to be that kind of monster" I say as I pick her up and set Lashina on her feet. Her face still showed she felt she had no chance to live. I finally decided that there was only one way to make her see my true intentions. With one swift move, I hugged her.

The gesture nonetheless made her gasp, as if thinking I'd crush her in my grip. But she soon realized I was not the monster that had nearly pummeled her emperor to powder, but something else altogether.

"Wha…what kind of man are you?" she says hoarsely, her voice all but taken from the terrifying display of power I'd shown when I vaporized her weapons.

"A good and honest man; a man who long ago forgot what his original purpose was. A man that upon relearning his mission, rejected it. I was meant to destroy my adopted home, to kill everyone so it would be cleansed for sale on an intergalactic planet market. I refused. I long ago vowed to never kill anyone if it was within my power to stop them by simple combat, even someone as dark and evil as your leader Darkseid. I also vowed that no matter how powerful I became, I would never abuse my strength. I would never be a conqueror, a tyrant, or a murderer, even though I could have done anything with no one to stop me for countless years. I' am a man who can destroy entire planets, yet birds will land in my palm without fear when I reach out, butterflies will land on my nose without hesitation when I sleep, and children will hug me without worrying. I' am Son Goku, a mighty, proud, and kind warrior, and I would gladly give my life for the safety of my world, universe, or even all of reality if it would make a difference" I say as I continue to hug the woman, showing her how much of a fatherly figure I was.

"I…you…what's really happening on Earth? Darkseid never truly explained" Lashina asks apprehensively.

"You guys can take a look with this, I linked it to the Watchtower" Adam says as he tosses me a bulky binocular like device. I quickly took a look…and felt my stomach drop.

"Lashina…if you want to understand why I fight, just take a look through this at the Earth" I state dryly, as I feel my throat close up from the horrors I'd seen.

**Shadow The Hedgehog**

Our defenses were being overwhelmed; though these shadowy monsters were unable to defeat us directly, they were slowly beginning to weaken us with the constant swarming. Even I, with my seemingly boundless levels of power, was at last beginning to feel the onset of fatigue.

I had long taken off my cuffs to utilize my full power, but it still wasn't working. The creatures kept coming by the hundreds, then the thousands, and the tens of thousands, increasing every minute!

"Sonic…we can't keep this up, we're gonna collapse at this rate!" I yell hoarsely, my throat raw from the constant screaming as I fired off Ki in every direction.

"Shadow! There's people inside that building, the monsters are trying to sneak in through the roof!" Rouge yells, pointing to the Daily Planet building with haste as she gives a boot to the face of another creature.

"Alright, keep the beasts off my tail while I rescue them!" I shout as I rush toward the building. As I sprinted through the doors, the beasts were right behind me. To prevent unwanted guests, I decided to tear off some of the floor and weld it over the door with a spatial bind to reinforce it.

"There, no creatures are getting in the front doors now" I say with a smirk. I promptly returned focus to pinpointing the location of the civilians.

"There, top floor" I think to myself, as I use Chaos Control to warp to their location. Upon seeing the group cowering in fear behind a cluster of desks, I slapped my forehead. "How did I end up saving human cowards in yet another universe?" I grumble as I walk over to aid them.

"Don't hurt us!" the orange haired boy yelps as he throws up his arms in defense.

"Please, If I wanted to hurt you I'd reduce this entire building to fine powder with my left hand before you can blink" I say with a smirk, causing them to lighten up.

"Thank you for coming to our aid Mr. Uh…"

"Shadow The Hedgehog, just call me Shadow; who are you people?" I ask calmly as I eye the three men, a middle aged African American, the young Caucasian red head, and the elderly man with a slight beer belly.

"I'm Perry White, Chief Editor of The Daily planet, these are two of my best reporters, Ron Troupe, and Jimmy Olsen" White says as he motions to the respective employees.

"Well I'm here to get you out before the monsters roaming the streets below get their claws sunk into your flesh" I say as I quickly grab their hands to prepare for a Chaos Control Warp.

"Whoa! I may be able to accept the fact you're a tough little talking hedgehog, but what do you think you're doing touching me mr. fairy hands?" White snaps irritably.

"I'm trying to teleport you all out of here before the monsters tear you apart and use their bones to pick their teeth!" I argue back angrily. Mr. White immediately retracted his cynical attitude and grabbed my hand, the others following post haste.

However an instant later, one of the monsters burst through the drywall and lunged at me, knocking me right in the back of my head where my nerves clustered. I blacked out right there on the floor.

**Jimmy Olsen**

I couldn't believe it, a knight in shining armor had just appeared to save us, and then he gets knocked out! "We're goners if Superman doesn't show up!" Mr. White shouts as the lizard-like monster bent down and began to sniff Shadow. As it opened its black maw, and prepared to consume the small hedgehog, I spied a letter opener on the desk. Taking only a moment to contemplate a question to myself; what would Superman do? I knew he'd fight to his last breath to save this hedgehog, even without his powers! I snatched the sharp piece of metal, and drove it straight into the beasts' forehead as deep as possible. Upon plunging the sharp object into the creature, the most puzzling thing happened, the beast let loose weak moan, then burst into a billion dark, shining sparkles. "We gotta get out of here, or we're monster food" I say as I gently pick up Shadow and head for the door, Perry and Ron following close behind.

**Lashina**

As I panned through the images with my eyes, I saw the horrors this Mephelis was unleashing; it was more appalling than what the being who used to torment the Thanagarians known as Icthultu had done. "This…this is madness; what kind of monster can just conjure monsters from thin air?" I ask shakily as I see the black fortress in the Arctic spew them out like a factory. "A dark demon of pure malevolence, that is all Mephelis embodies and personifies. He is a walking hell on earth" Psyagon utters, having become as sickened with these gruesome creatures as I have. As I kept watching the horrors, I passed back toward one of the cities, and saw something that just made my stomach flip; one of the giant lizard creatures, squashed a child like a bug beneath its huge clawed foot, leaving nothing but a crumpled mess of bones, organs, and fluids strew across the pavement.

"You see these atrocities? Your leader Darkseid wouldn't hesitate to do the same if it would bring him closer to his ultimate goal" Goku says as he pushes the binoculars down off my eyes. I then realized how horrid my master was, and why they fight. "I…I have to inform my sisters, they must know the true nature of horror" I shout as I rush off to find them, since they appeared to have run off.

**Son Goku**

I hated to see the child die, but by the time I'd realized what Lashina was witnessing, it was too late. Then she ran off, saying she had to find her sisters. I smiled, knowing I had done some good for her. "Dad, we're all done with the setup, the plan is ready to be carried out" Adam stated as he walked up to me with the others. I nodded, knowing I was sure to be part of it. As I held onto his shoulder, we all blipped away instantaneously back to the Earth.

**Batman/Bruce Wayne**

I finally began to relax, keeping track of my teammates and coordinating strategies with Mr. Terrific. Then, Goku came back. "Hey, just wanted to say we're ready for the final plan" he blurts cheerfully, having appeared right behind us. "We just need enter Mephelis's fortress and we can end this" Psyagon says authoritatively. "I know, have Batman use the Mother Box he hooked up to the teleportation pads to open a boom tube directly inside" Corey shouts exuberantly. "Brilliant, being an unfamiliar form of spatial bending, he wont expect it, and we'll have the nanosecond of opportunity to begin the expulsion spell" Areiko says in agreement. "Alright then, just step into the pad, and I'll get you there; got any coordinates we can use?" Michael replies. "Here, all on this USB Flash Drive" Unlimited states, handing me the small memory stick. Within seconds, we got them all there, including Goku. Now with him out of the way, we could finally focus on keeping the rest of the world safer till Mephelis was expelled.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

As we appeared inside the dark throne room, I saw the main extension of Mephelis sitting there, looking very furious. "Psyagon! You are the most irksome, irritating, and incorrigible damn pest of a hero in all damned existence!" he bellows spitefully, the entire throne rumbling with each syllable. "Maybe to you, but me and my friends are all that stand in the way of you and total chaos across reality, its time we got some breathing room so we can save our friend's soul; Unlimited, prepare the world telepathically, and link us to Superman so we can begin the spell, everyone else, make a barrier so Mephelis can't interfere!" I command, showing off the decisive skills a leader needed. Immediately, nodding in acknowledgement, my friends used their powers to fulfill the deeds.

**Superman/Clark Kent**

As the battle to keep Metropolis safe along with many other heroes raged, I heard the voice of Unlimited enter my head. "Superman, we're ready for the final stage of the plan, we just need you to speak telepathically to the entire world and rally them to help fuel the spell" he says concisely. "Alright, just tell me what to say" I reply as I proceed to bust apart one of the shadowy lizards that were crawling all over the place. Upon hearing the words the whole world was to repeat, I said, "Alright, link me up"

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"We're good to go now Adam!" Unlimited shouts. I nodded, and smirked as I saw Mephelis's futile attempts to penetrate our combined super barrier were still failing. "You can't keep me out much longer, all I have to do is siphon off more power from my main self, and this pitiful barrier will begin to weaken!" the Mephelis extension screams. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're about to be bounced Mr. Dark Emperor; everyone chant the spell!" I shout, receiving a very energetic shout of "ready" from all my friends and father. I quickly created a yellow puffer fish from thin air, and connected it to the 10 sources of power I had tapped into.

"What is this absurdity?" the Mephelis clone screeches.

"Always wanted to do this; YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO! YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO!" I begin, and all my friends began to join instantly as well.

"No…you couldn't have found a large enough energy source to…PSYAGON!" Mephelis thunders, having realized what I intended to do.

**Superman/Clark Kent**

"YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO! YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO! YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO!" I chanted, having the entire world join me, I could feel the incalculable levels of good magic and positive energy flowing toward the North Pole, accumulating and charging to unimaginable levels of focus and concentration. I then understood what was meant to happen, a huge barrier of energized magic was going to block out Mephelis and expel his creatures from our realm.

**Kyle Rayner**

Standing among the Guardians of the Universe and my fellow Green Lanterns, and seeing the chanting that was occurring across the Earth, I realized we could help by repeating the words as well. "Everyone, Superman is helping fuel the mystic spell Psyagon has created by leading all of the planet Earth in its chant, let us join my friends, and protect all we love!" I shout enthusiastically, earning cheers from my fellow friends, even Guy Gardner. "YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO! YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO!" I shout, everyone else, even the Guardians joining us as we watched the Earth through the giant view screen.

**Highfather**

Seeing the Earth through the portal that Unlimited had conjured with his powers, I realized it would be best if we also chanted, to help aid the expulsion of the great evil that plagues us. "My children, repeat what the Earthlings are saying, it will banish the dark being and his minions!" I shout, so that all the New Gods and Bugs would hear across New Genesis. "YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO! YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO! YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO!" I scream, my wife, children, and everyone else on New Genesis following with me, our every word further empowering the spell that was being cast against the dark being.

**Lashina**

After realizing that the binoculars left behind by Goku and his friends were in my hands still, I showed what was happening to Harriet and Stompa. "We can help, maybe Darkseid doesn't care about innocent lives, but I do! Sisters, please follow along" I yell, just as Granny Goodness appears behind us through a boom tube. "YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO! YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO! YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO!" I yell with my sisters, hoping our voices would help aid the powerful enchantment that was being attempted.

**Batman/Bruce Wayne**

Hearing Clark in my head was a new perspective for me, but I knew now why Psyagon had chosen him for the voice to Earth. Though strained by the events that took place during Darkseid's mind control of Superman, the world as a whole eventually regained their trust in the Last Son of Krypton. So I did the only thing I could, I chanted with all the people on Earth. "YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO! YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO! YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO!" I shout, giving it every ounce of my energy so that the demon could finally be removed from our universe.

**Mephelis The Dark**

As I felt the incredible raw power and mystic energies, and multiple world's worth of voices empowering this ancient spell, I felt a painful feedback from my duplicate. I then realized that something I had not foreseen was occurring; the heroes were forcing me out of the universe I had invaded! With each chant of YU MO GUI GWAI FAI DI ZAO, I felt my connection to the clone weakening, as he was slowly being destroyed, and my essence expelling from the new realm.

**Son Adam/Psyagon**

"JUST ONE MORE! EVERYONE!" I scream, knowing we were nearly there.

"YU…MO…GUI…GWAI…FAI…DI…ZAOOOO!" we all bellow, causing Mephelis's copy to screech in pain and agony, and with a dark pop, the clone shattered like a pile of sand. Then, in a burst of glowing white energy, an expanding sphere of the powers I had used to energize this spell, began to expand outward from the center of where the clone had stood, and inflate toward the boundary of this universe. As the wave passed across the Earth, I could feel all the dark Ki energy signatures of the monsters spawned from Mephelis were disintegrating, vanishing along with the remnants of his essence. Within minutes, the sphere had become complete, shielding the entire DCAU within its protective barrier. Immediately, we all panted and fell to our knees to catch our breath. "(Pant) Its' over, we drove him out" I say breathlessly.


End file.
